Tempestta
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Ele achava que era apenas um dos cavaleiros de Atena, mas o destino guardava grandes surpresas para ele. Herdeiro de um trono em vias de extinção... Uma guerra que pode aniquilar não apenas seu planeta, mas toda a galáxia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaymer:_**

 ** _Saint Seiya pertence àMasamiKurumada_**

 ** _SS The LostCanvas aShioriTeshiori_**

 ** _SS Episódios G a Kurumada/MegumuOkada_**

 ** _Soul of Gold a Toei Animation_**

* * *

Tempestta

 _Ele achava que era apenas um dos cavaleiros de Atena, mas o destino guardava grandes surpresas para ele. Herdeiro de um trono em vias de extinção... Uma guerra que pode aniquilar não apenas seu planeta, mas toda a galáxia_.

* * *

 **Capitulo Um**

 **Uma visita inesperada**

* * *

O sol despontava mais uma vez no santuário de Atena. Depois de travar uma batalha de vida e morte contra o imperador do submundo, a deusa saíra vitoriosa. Seus cavaleiros que tinham sucumbido perante o Muro das Lamentações, encontraram novamente a morte na batalha contra Loki. Contudo foram agraciados com uma nova chance...

\- Atena. - Shion entregou-lhe uma pasta. - com isso fechamos o balanço.

\- Obrigada Shion. - sentou de forma mais confortável na cadeira. - o santuário está em ordem.

\- Sim. - ele tomou o assento a frente. - aos poucos poderemos retornar o nosso projeto de novos aprendizes.

\- Dohko já está cuidando disso. Em pouco tempo teremos novidades. - sorriu.

\- Aioria e os demais deram noticias?

\- Sim. Chegaram a pouco a Asgard. - a deusa levantou, caminhando ate a janela. - mas amanha já retornarão.

\- Eles mudaram depois da guerra contra Loki, alias todos. – pensou nos subordinados.

\- Eles tiveram uma experiência diferente. - o fitou. - viram de mais de perto as conseqüências das ambições de um deus.

\- Concordo. - levantou. - estarei na minha sala se precisar.

Shion fez uma reverencia e saiu. Atena voltou a atenção para o céu. Há um ano a vida no santuário seguia em paz, entretanto nos últimos três meses ela vinha tendo pressentimentos envolvendo seus santos, todavia sabia que não era negativo.

\- Tomara que tudo fique bem.

 _ **Asgard**_

Depois do domínio de Loki, a vida em Asgard voltara ao normal. Sendo a nova representante de Odin, Lifia cuidava para que sua terra prosperasse. Ela que já morava no castelo permaneceu. A ex-representante de Odin, agora cuidava dos aspectos administrativos daquelas terras.

O jatinho da fundação estacionou na pista local. Não era uma missão como tempos atrás, apenas velhos conhecidos que queriam rever aquela terra. Aioria foi o primeiro a descer.

\- Aioria!

O leonino olhou na direção onde ouviu o grito.

\- Lifia... - sorriu.

Assim que voltou a vida, o coração de Aioria ficou dividido entre a amazona de Águia e a jovem asgardiana, contudo com o passar dos meses o sentimento para com Lifia foi se afirmando.

\- Aioria! - jogou-se nos braços dele.

\- Lifia. - a abraçou.

Aiolos que tinha desembarcado em seguida sorria satisfeito. Ele também tinha motivos para voltar sempre a Asgard. Ainda não era declarado, mas entre ele e Hilda existia algum afeto.

O ultimo a desembarcar, trazia o semblante sério. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se feliz ao voltar aquela terra, o coração entristecia por causa da perda. Quando perdeu Helena jurou que os pestinhas, como ele costumava dizer, seriam sempre assistidos.

O carro que os aguardava seguiu em direção ao palácio, apenas parou no meio do caminho a pedido de Giovanni. Sempre que ia a Asgard, o cemitério era o primeiro lugar que visitava.

Com as rosas dadas por Afrodite, o canceriano andava em meio a neve. Já havia decorado o caminho, uma lápide singela ao final do cemitério.

\- Oi Helena. - disse, abaixando em frente ao túmulo. - trouxe essas rosas... são do Dite. - depositou-as.

Apenas o barulho do vento era ouvido, a mente do canceriano voltou naquele fatigo dia.

\- Seus irmãos estão bem, - disse querendo desviar os pensamentos. - já vão começar na escola. Não se preocupe, ficarei no pé deles. - sorriu.

O sorriso foi morrendo, Mask aproximou da pequena foto presa a pedra e sem se importar com frio, beijou o retrato. Ela se fora sem ao menos trocarem um beijo.

\- Eu volto amanha. - limpou o rosto. - fique bem.

Os cavaleiros de Atena ficariam apenas dois dias em Asgard. Giovanni havia solicitado a Atena se poderia uma vez por mês visitar o tumulo de Helena e olhar como os irmãos dela estavam passando. A deusa concordou de imediato liberando também Aioria e Aiolos por motivos similares.

\- Boa noite Mask.

Aioria tomou o rumo do seu quarto, assim como Aiolos. O canceriano seguiu para o seu. Não estava com sono, entretanto não tinha nada para fazer diante da nevasca. Olhando os flocos de neve, pensava na sua vida, em Helena e nos últimos meses, no seus pais. Inúmeras vezes pensou em ir visitá-los na Itália, mas sempre ocorria algo que o impedia.

\- Posso até imaginar o sermão que a senhora Liriana vai passar em mim. - disse brincando inconscientemente com o pingente que carregava no pescoço. - Próxima folga eu vou.

E com essa determinação foi para a cama.

As primeiras horas do sono foram tranqüilas, contudo o canceriano começou a remexer na cama. O rapto de Helena e depois sua morte, passava e repassava na sua mente. O ultimo sonho, não se via no campo de batalha onde enfrentou Andreas e sim num lugar todo iluminado. Ouvia barulho de explosões por perto, no entanto o que chamou sua atenção foi uma criança e um homem conversando.

 _\- Você ficará seguro, filho._

 _\- Mas..._

 _\- No momento certo retornará para casa._

 _\- Mas eu não quero ir._ – choramingou.

 _\- É necessário._

MM acompanhava o dialogo, o garoto identificou na hora, como sendo ele próprio quando tinha por volta dos nove anos.

 _\- Eu não quero ir._

A luz aumentou ofuscando a visão de Mask, que cobriu os olhos.

\- Não! – gritou acordando assustado.

Olhou para os lados, a neve caia sem parar.

\- Caspita...

Tentava controlar a respiração. Desde que voltara a vida aquele sonho era recorrente. E sempre o mesmo sonho.

\- Caspita...

Ignorou, voltando a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Mask passou o dia com os irmãos de Helena permanecendo até o meio da tarde. Antes de seguir para o pequeno aeroporto, foi novamente ao cemitério.

\- Eu tenho que ir... - murmurou. - volto no mês seguinte. - fitou o retrato. - se puder... pode parar com aqueles sonhos? Aquelas explosões... - parou de falar. - esqueça, apenas olhe pelos meninos. Tchau...

 _ **Santuário**_

Mesmo com o período de paz, Shion fazia questão que os dourados mantivessem o treino diário, divididos em duas partes: manhã e tarde.

Faltando apenas uma hora para o fim das atividades do dia, o grande mestre ordenou combates leves entre eles.

\- Shion poderia aliviar a barra. - Kanon desviava de um soco de Saga. - estamos em paz.

\- Todo o cuidado é pouco. - disse o geminiano mais velho. - precisamos ficar preparados caso algo aconteça.

\- Nada vai acontecer. - Miro tinha saltado para perto deles afastando de um ataque de Kamus. - os deuses não vão mexer com Atena. Derrotamos dois em menos de uma semana.

\- E por falar nisso... - Deba disparou contra Shura. - quando eles voltam? - referia-se aos outros dourados.

\- Hoje mesmo. - disse Dite que escutava a conversa, enquanto segurou um ataque de Mu. - devem ter chegado.

\- Visitas constantes... - o capricorniano sorriu. - daqui a pouco Atena perde dois cavaleiros para Asgard.

\- É uma pena não serem três. - disse Mu. - eu jamais imaginei que Giovanni poderia se apaixonar.

\- A perda da Helena foi um duro golpe para ele. - falou Dohko que supervisionava o treino.

\- A Helena fez o Giovanni voltar o que ele era. - a voz de Saga saiu baixa. - sou culpado por ter influenciado a personalidade dele.

\- Ninguém faz as coisas se não quiser fazer Saga. - observou Shaka. - não se culpe totalmente.

\- Ele tem razão. - comentou Kamus.

\- Eu me sinto culpado. – Dite parou por uns instantes. - poderia ter salvado a vida dela.

\- Você fez o que era possível Dite. - disse Mu.

A conversa foi interrompida por vozes. Aioria, Aiolos e Giovanni aproximavam.

\- Tarde. - cumprimentou o leonino.

\- Pela cara de idiota passou bons momentos com a Lifia. - Miro deu um sorriso pervertido. - aproveitou as boas formas.

\- Olha o respeito! - gritou.

\- E você Aiolos, já tirou o atraso? - Kanon alfinetou.

\- A senhorita Hilda não é dessas.

\- Então quer dizer que está no zero a zero? - Shura passou o braço, aplicando uma chave.

\- Devagar e sempre.

\- Vê se a Hilda vai querer esse pirralho? – Afrodite o fitou com maldade. - mal saiu das fraudas! Só tem tamanho porque idade... Debutante.

\- Eu não sou tão mais novo! Ela tem dezessete!

Começaram a rir. Giovanni estava alheio a conversa.

\- Deve está doente. - Deba de surpresa tocou na testa do canceriano. - nem uma piada infâmia e nem detalhes sórdidos.

\- Esses dois são pudicos demais. - disse. - perdem tempo, eles não fizeram nada.

\- Mask! - ralhou Aioria.

\- Quem não dá assistência, abre concorrência. - brincou Dohko. - duas mulheres indefesas naquele lugar isolado.

\- Vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer? - interrogouAiolos.

\- Eu não entendo esse interesse pela vida sexual dos outros. - Shaka balançava a cabeça negativamente.

\- Quando experimentar vai mudar de idéia. - Mask não perdeu a chance de dizer. - e Dite... - olhou para o pisciano. - obrigado pelas rosas.

\- Mês que vem tem mais.

Giovanni fixou o olhar nele.

\- Por que está me olhando assim? - Afrodite estranhou. - resolver render aos meus encantos? - deu um sorrisinho.

O canceriano mostrou o dedo do meio.

\- Apenas não quero que se sinta culpado. - sabia que no fundo Dite se sentia assim. - você a salvou daquele cara e sou muito grato por isso.

\- Tá... - murmurou sem graça.

\- Giovanni e os sonhos? - indagou Shaka.

Os olhares foram para ele, algo que não era segredo para ninguém.

\- Continuam. - passou a mão de forma nervosa pelo cabelo.

\- Talvez Atena possa te ajudar. - disse o taurino.

\- É bobagem Deba. - levou a mão ao pescoço. - Atena tem assuntos mais urgentes.

Para melhor o clima, o libriano convidou os amigos para jantar, nem precisou dizer novamente. As oito da noite os cavaleiros de Atena estavam em Libra, inclusive Shion e por conta disso o jantar saiu mais ou menos controlado, entretanto depois que o grande mestre se retirou as brigas começaram.

\- Parem de quebrar a minha casa! - gritou Dohko.

\- Foi ele que começou Dohko! - Miro apontou para Aioria.

\- Eu?! - berrou o leonino.

Shaka, Kamus e Afrodite assistiam a tudo.

\- Um bando de crianças. - disse Kamus.

\- Depois quando falo que o muro das lamentações foi um milagre, sou o exagerado. - Mask aproximou trazendo um copo de bebida. - fui.

Saiu sobre o olhar assustado dos três.

\- Ele não vai colocar fogo na fogueira? - indagou o aquariano pasmo.

\- Não tente entender. - Dite levantou. - virou bipolar.

Mask sentou-se na entrada de Libra, estava até com vontade de inflamar os amigos, mas desistiu da idéia. Sempre que voltava de Asgard, ficava mais arredio. O olhar voltou para o céu, que particularmente, estava estrelado naquela noite. Sempre se perguntava por que ao fitar as estrelas sentia alegria e uma sensação de saudosismo. Como se existisse algo em algumas delas e que lhe fosse caro. Afrodite o observava. Aproximou-se dele, chamando-o várias vezes.

\- Terra chamando Câncer. Tem alguém por ai?

Gio o fitou.

\- O que foi?

\- Tem dez minutos que te chamo. Em que safadeza estava pensando?

\- Em nada.

\- Desembucha.

\- Já disse que não é nada. - pegou sua corrente passando a brincar com o pingente. - só estou olhando as estrelas...não quero piadas.

O sueco ficou em silencio, apenas observando-o.

\- Já pediu Atena para ir até a Itália? - os olhos azuis foram para o céu.

\- Ainda não...

Alguns segundos de silencio.

\- Quer parar de brincar com isso! Está me irritando.

\- Os incomodados que se retirem. - disse Mask.

\- Idiota... - virou a cara.

\- Como seria a minha vida se Helena estivesse viva? - indagou, ignorando o xingamento.

\- Eu não sei Mask, mas acho que deve seguir em frente.

Mask o fitou.

\- Não é para esqueça-la, mas apenas seguir em frente. O destino pode te reservar muitas surpresas.

Mask deu um meio sorriso.

\- Quem sabe. - colocou a corrente para dentro da blusa.

\- Posso te ajudar a esquecer. - disse só para provocar. - quem sabe...

\- Não estrague o momento. - cortou-o.

Afrodite sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A esperança de bilhões de pessoas estava depositada nas mãos do Chanceler e sua comitiva que dirigia a um lugar longínquo. Sabia se pouco sobre essas terras, apenas que tinha clima ameno, seres parecidos com eles, porem com uma sociedade mais atrasada.

A pergunta que se fazia era se o herdeiro do trono havia chegado naquele lugar.

\- Senhor, estamos prontos para partir.

\- Nossa esquadra está alinhada, capitão? – o fitou.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Muito bem, vamos.

O capitão fez uma leve mesura, começando a dar as ordens. O Chanceler ocupou seu assento, ansioso pela viagem que faria. Era um homem muito viajado, mas desta vez o destino lhe era totalmente desconhecido.

\- "Que tenhamos sorte". – pensou.

Os propulsores foram ligados e a paisagem, antes composta pela magnífica vista da sua terra natal, transformou-se em pontos azulados.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pelas janelas da quarta casa. Em seu leito, Mascara da Morte dormia esparramado com parte da colcha que cobria seu corpo, caída no chão.

O cavaleiro remexia na cama e balbuciava coisas sem nexo. Era o mesmo sonho das noites anteriores.

O barulho de explosões parecia cada vez mais perto, o olhar percorreu todo o local, mas a luz o impedia de ver claramente. Apenas via uma criança e um homem conversando.

 _\- Você ficará seguro, filho._

 _\- Mas..._

 _\- No momento certo retornará para casa._

 _\- Mas eu não quero ir._ – choramingou.

 _\- É necessário._

MM acompanhava o dialogo, tinha a certeza que ele era o garoto e o homem... fixou o olhar nele. O homem pareceu nota-lo, fitando-o.

 _\- Está na hora de voltar. -_ disse a ele.

Antes que Giovanni pudesse indagar ou responder a luz aumentou ofuscando sua visão.

\- Espere! – gritou acordando assustado.

Olhou para os lados vendo que estava em sua casa.

\- Esse maldito sonho de novo... – passou a mão pelos cabelos, para em seguida olhar a corrente que trazia no pescoço. – que saco! Aposto que tem dedo de Hades ou Odin. – deu um pulo da cama. - tinham que nos pagar uma indenização.

Trocou de roupa, tomou um rápido café, pois teria uma reunião com Atena logo de manha. Já estava saindo quando sentiu os cosmos de Mu, Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon, esses últimos vinham brigando.

\- Bom dia Giovanni. – cumprimentou o ariano.

\- Bom. – respondeu seco.

\- Xi... acordou de mau humor. – zombou Kanon. - falta de sexo.

\- Se não quiser briga fique calado, tive uma noite péssima.

\- Afrodite? - Kanon sorriu.

\- Seu %!

\- Aqueles sonhos novamente? – indagou Saga querendo cortar as provocações.

\- Sim. Tem certeza que ter ficado preso naquela arvore não tinha efeito colateral?

\- Tenho.

\- _Caspita_. – fechou a cara. – vamos logo.

A cada casa encontravam com seu morador, aumentando o cortejo. Já passavam por Peixes.

Afrodite olhou para o canceriano.

\- Pela cara dormiu mal.

\- Não é da sua conta. – passou direto.

\- Eu ainda pergunto. – deu nos ombros.

\- Ele já é mal humorado e ainda sem dormir. – disse Aioria.

\- Vamos. – Kamus tomou a frente. – Atena nos espera.

A reunião convocada pela deusa e guiada por Shion, não era algo grave, apenas algumas decisões que envolviam o rumo do santuário daquela data em diante.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O corpo estava acomodado num banco acolchoado, da janela fitava a paisagem: um bonito planeta azul.

\- Você queria mesmo salvá-lo não é Soren? – deixou as palavras saírem ao se lembrar do velho amigo. O olhar desviou para uma pequena tela que trazia informações sobre o local e as pessoas.

Escutou batidas a porta era o capitão.

\- Senhor, quarenta minutos para chegarmos.

\- Foram longos cinco dias...- murmurou.

Minutos depois, o segundo na linha de poderes de Ranpur estava na cabine.

\- Planeta VL19-3.

\- Já tem a localização exata?

\- Sim. Ele se encontra no setor setentrional do planeta.

\- Há risco de sermos descobertos?

\- Determinei aos outros comandantes que ficassem em VL19-6, eles ativaram os escudos de defesa ao redor do sistema, mas não poderemos demorar, temos apenas duas horas.

\- Tempo suficiente. Deem continuidade.

As ordens foram dadas, em pouco tempo estaria cara a cara com o jovem Eron.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A reunião não durou nem uma hora, com Atena dispensando-os. Na porta do templo ouviam as ultimas instruções do grande mestre.

\- Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim. – respondeu o coro de treze homens.

\- Dispensados.

Quando deram o primeiro passo sentiram uma forte ventania vinda do alto.

\- Que vento é esse? – indagou Shura cobrindo o rosto.

\- Parece que tem um helicóptero em cima de nós. – Dohko olhou para cima.

Seguiram o olhar dele, arregalando-os em seguida. Bem acima do templo de Atena viram algo grande e com asas.

\- O que é aquilo? – Afrodite piscou algumas vezes.

\- Aquele chá que Atena serviu estava estragado, - disse Aioria. – estou vendo coisas.

\- É um avião pessoal. – Deba sorriu. – deve ser um exercício militar.

\- Ficou louco?! – Kanon estava assustado. – não é um avião é uma nave!

\- Não diga bobagens. – Saga deu um pedala nele. – isso não existe.

\- Então estamos tendo uma visão coletiva? – Aiolos estava com a visão fixa no céu.

Mu, Shaka, Kamus e Shion permaneciam em silencio. O vento havia parado e o suposto objeto desaparecido.

\- Não falei que era imaginação? – Aioria sorriu. – o chá estava estragado.

\- Aposto que foi o Shaka ou Saga fazendo graça. – Shura deu nos ombros.

\- Não foi ilusão, aquilo foi real. – Shaka trazia os olhos abertos.

\- Estamos todos malucos. – MM tomou a frente. – Treinando demais. – deu um passo.

Olharam uns para os outros, talvez Mask estivesse certo e aquilo não passou de um delírio.

\- Sigam para aos treinos. – ordenou Shion ignorando o fato. – Aldebaran esta certo. O governo deve está realizando alguma manobra militar.

Shion mal acabou de falar, escutaram um forte estrondo, como se algo estivesse abrindo. O canceriano voltou o olhar para onde os companheiros fitavam.

\- O que... – abriu a boca perplexo.

Uma rampa de acesso apareceu do nada, pois o que viam a frente era o inicio das escadarias de Peixes. Da rampa alguns homens desceram portando armas. Um a um paravam em fila formando um corredor.

\- Aldebaran me belisca. – pediu Aiolos.

Ainda perplexo, o taurino deu um beliscão no sagitariano.

\- Ai. – levou a mão ao braço.

\- Não esta vendo coisas...

Desceram por volta de dez homens, usando uniformes militares a julgar pelo estilo da roupa. Depois que formaram a fila surgiu da rampa mais uma pessoa. Este usava as mesmas roupas dos demais, contudo tinha mais medalhas no peito. O homem de porte altivo passou pelo corredor humano parando no inicio dos degraus que levavam ao templo.

\- Bom dia senhores. - cumprimentou o homem de cabelos negros curtos e olhos num excêntrico roxo. - Sou Evans Pretea, capitão da Euroxx. É um prazer conhecê-los.

Os dourados ficaram em silencio, ainda em choque.

\- Saga suas ilusões estão ficando sem graça. – brincou Giovanni. – já chega. - disse sério.

\- Não se trata de uma ilusão alteza.

Voltaram o olhar para onde ouviram a voz. Da rampa descia um homem, igualmente imponente, trajando roupas que se assemelhava a túnica usada por Shion. Ele tinha cabelos brancos curtos e olhos da mesma cor. Aparentava ter por volta dos cinquenta anos, mas tinha a aparência jovem.

\- Permita que me apresente. - parou diante do canceriano. – sou MariusKaimah, chanceler do planeta Ranpur. – é um prazer revê-lo.

\- Espera um pouco. – disse Shura. – você disse planeta?

\- Sim. Somos da galáxia GS e viemos em missão a esse local. VL19-3 ou Terra como vocês a chamam.

Seguiu um minuto de silencio para depois, com exceção de Shaka, Shion e Kamus, todos caíssem na gargalhada.

\- Estou passando mal. – Dohko não continha o riso. – estamos no Carnaval e nem estávamos sabendo.

\- Dez no quesito fantasia, capricharam nas roupas. – Kanon limpava uma lagrima.

\- Saga, nunca mais te chamo de louco. – disse Miro.

\- Foi boa a brincadeira. – MM tentava parar de rir. – mas não estou com tempo senhor Marius. Errou o local, o baile, ou... o manicômio é em outro lugar.

\- Entendo a sua reação alteza. - a voz saiu calma. - Mas o que as pessoas comuns fariam se descobrisse que os senhores são os cavaleiros de ouro da deusa grega Atena? E que esse lugar não são ruínas e sim o santuário dela e que há um ano tiveram uma batalha contra os deuses Hades e Loki?

O riso parou na hora. Shaka e Shion ficaram apreensivos.

\- Como... sabe... – Afrodite murmurou.

\- Quem são vocês? – Kamus tomou a defensiva.

Saga, Mu, Dohko e Aiolos tomaram posição. MM afastou deles imediatamente.

\- Meu capitão e eu podemos entrar? – deu um sorriso amável. – não se preocupem temos as melhores intenções. - olhou para Shion e Mu.

\- Podem. – uma voz feminina se fez presente.

Os cavaleiros olharam para trás e aos poucos foram abrindo passagem para a deusa. Saori não trazia uma expressão preocupada e sim surpresa.

\- Creio que a senhorita seja Atena. – fez uma reverencia. – é um prazer conhecê-la.

\- Igualmente senhor Marius. Por favor, entrem.

Continua...

* * *

 _Essa é uma fic que estava engavetada desde 2012. Como surgiram outras ideias e ainda não sentia que a história era boa, ficou guardada até que chegasse o momento certo. É ficção cientifica misturado com o universo CDZ, mas não se trata de crossover._

 _A postagem possivelmente será de quinze em quinze dias, entretanto tudo pode acontecer._

 _ *** Nessa fic todas as obras, com exceção de Next Dimension, Ômega e Saintia Shô, são oficiais. A história se passa depois de Hades/Soul of Gold.**_

Krika Haruno

04/04/2016


	2. Chapter 2: Descobertas

**Capitulo 2**

 **Descobertas**

* * *

Os dois visitantes foram conduzidos para o interior do e Evans ficaram impressionados com a beleza do local.

\- Apesar dos séculos que se passaram este templo continua majestoso. – observou Marius – como o conserva? – indagou.

\- Existem muitas técnicas de conservação senhor Marius. – disse Atena. – mas nesse caso uso meu cosmo.

\- Cosmo seria a essência humana? Uma força interna que pode ser manipulada e usada?

\- Sim. – sorriu. – todos os seres humanos têm, mas poucos conseguem manifestá-la e utilizá-la.

\- Compreendo. Em nosso sistema isso também ocorre, mas apenas os elementares conseguem utilizá-la.

\- Há pessoas no seu planeta que conseguem utilizar o cosmo? – indagou Aiolos bastante curioso.

-Não no meu planeta, mas alguns povos têm faculdades especiais. Nas minhas terras somente os Tempesttas conseguem utilizar essa energia.

\- Por favor, fiquem a vontade. – Atena indicou uma porta feita de madeira negra e não querendo que seus cavaleiros fizessem mais perguntas. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Foram conduzidos para a varanda térrea do templo. Um lugar espaçoso contendo inúmeros sofás, almofadas e cadeiras acolchoadas. O grupo esparramou pela sala, sendo que os dois forasteiros sentaram próximos. Atena pediu a seus cavaleiros que se apresentassem.

\- E sou Atena. - sorriu. - ou Saori se preferir. Sintam-se a vontade.

Marius respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

\- Muitos de vocês devem saber que o universo é infinito e possui milhares de galáxias. Vocês habitam a Via Láctea, ou VL19, como é chamada no meu mundo e o nome da nossa é GS. Ela é habitada por diferentes povos, com graus medianos de evolução entre si, contudo mais evoluídos que os terráqueos. O centro da galáxia ou como vocês dizem a "capital" da galáxia é o planeta Ranpur. – fez uma pausa para que os presentes absorvessem as informações. - depois de alguns conflitos entre planetas, a galáxia foi unida sob o comando da família Tempestta. Nos liames da nossa galáxia está a galáxia S1. Somos pacíficos, mas essa galáxia é conhecida por seu povo hostil e já tivemos inúmeros problemas com eles, o último foi a quinze anos atrás. Foi uma guerra sangrenta que se espalhou por todo o sistema. – deu uma pausa.

\- Milhares de vidas foram perdidas nessa batalha. – disse Evans, que ate então estava calado. – nessa guerra perdi meus dois filhos e esposa que faziam parte da policia galáctica... se não bastasse os vários homens e mulheres que morreram, o nosso rei Soren, também sucumbiu.

\- Felizmente. – Marius retomou a palavra. – saímos vitoriosos e um novo período de paz se iniciou.

\- É triste pensar que mesmo em civilizações avançadas a guerra se faz presente. – disse Atena.

\- Infelizmente.

\- Mas senhor Marius, - iniciou Miro. - se esses elementares são como Atena, eles não entraram na guerra?

\- Eles não estão em GS, Miro.

\- Deixaram de existir seria a melhor definição. - disse Evans com a voz seca.

\- Eles existem Evans. - Marius o fitou.

\- Existem. - respondeu com ironia. - claro que existem, simplesmente pegaram suas naves e partiram para algum lugar. Há milênios. Desculpe Marius, mas os elementares deixaram de existir.

\- Como assim? - indagou Atena.

\- Há milênios, os elementares, decidiram deixar GS, - disse Evans. - em toda galáxia não tem mais seres como eles. Por isso são chamados de elementares puros.

\- São deuses? - indagou Aldebaran.

\- Não os denominamos . Mas foram responsáveis pela proteção dos demais povos de GS. Eles se foram, mas sobrou seres que são descendentes indireto deles: três ramificações. Os Eijis, os Atlantiks e a família Tempestta, sendo esses últimos contem o DNA mais próximo dos elementares.

\- O senhor disse que há muitos povos na sua galáxia. – iniciou Mu. – essas ramificações são parecidos conosco?

Marius sorriu diante do "conosco."

\- Temos três grupos principais. Os Eijis, Atlantiks e os humanos que são a maioria, mas mesmo entre nós humanos há ramificações como os Kalahastis, Routers e Toois. Confesso que fiquei surpreso por encontrar Atlantiks aqui. – Marius fitou Shion e Mu. – perdemos contato há seculos.

Os cavaleiros fitaram-se entre si sem entender.

\- Quem são esses Atlantiks? – indagou Dohko surpreso por existir "Ets" na Terra.

\- Em sua linguagem são chamados de lemurianos.

Os dois arianos olharam-no na hora.

\- Sabe sobre nossa raça? - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Claro. Os lemurianos vivem no planeta Alaron. Milênios atrás um grupo resolveu viver em uma galáxia distante, escolheram a Terra fixando-se numa porção de terra que deram nome de Atlântida. Para os padrões da época eram bem avançados. Soubemos que houve uma catástrofe, grande parte dos sobreviventes voltaram para Alaron, mas um grupo resolveu ficar. Depois disso perdemos o contato.

\- Tudo que sei sobre nossa história é que éramos do continente Lemuria e que nossa raça quase foi extinta pela catástrofe. – disse Shion. – não imaginava que não éramos da Terra.

\- É um povo muito pacifico e evoluído. Há muitos de vocês?

\- Infelizmente só restou três. – disse Mu.

\- Interessante. – Evans sorriu. – a princesa Alisha ficará feliz ao saber disso.

\- Então há muitos lemurianos nesse planeta? - o grande mestre estava impressionado.

\- Sim. Creio que seja como a população da Terra.

Shion sorriu. Era bom saber que sua raça não estava extinta. Como seria encontrar com outros lemurianos?

\- E as pessoas acham que estamos sozinhos no espaço. - brincou Aiolos.

\- Desculpe as minhas palavras senhor Aiolos, - disse Evans. - mas o seu sistema solar não passa de um grão de areia numa praia. É muita pretensão imaginar que o resto da galáxia não tem ninguém.

\- Eu concordo. Seria um desperdício de espaço.

\- Já viajaram para outras galáxias? - indagou Saga.

\- Nossa galáxia é um pouco isolada das demais, o que não permite viagens constantes - disse Marius. - temos tratados, mas nada muito profundo.

\- Senhor Marius... – começou Atena. – como soube da minha existência e dos fatos que aconteceram?

\- A caminho daqui iniciamos algumas pesquisas com base nos relatos dos antigos Atlantiks. Em orbita realizamos um escaneamento em toda a população em busca do homem que teria o sangue Tempestta. A partir daí levantamos dados sobre vocês.

Os cavaleiros ouviam completamente pasmos. Tudo aquilo era surreal, planetas, raças, guerras galácticas.

\- Confesso que não estou entendendo nada. – brincou Shura. – isso tudo... é fantasioso. Viajaram numa nave espacial ate aqui?

\- Levamos cinco dias. - respondeu o capitão.

\- Cinco dias?! – exclamaram todos.

\- Vocês moram longe, hein? – brincou Kanon.

\- Não é tão longe. – observou Aldebaran. – se pensar que de avião leva-se 24 horas do Brasil ao Japão e a distancia é de mais de dezessete mil quilômetros...

\- Um avião deve ter uma velocidade de uns 800km/h.. – Aioria fazia as contas. – então...

Marius e Evans trocaram olhares divertidos.

\- Não é tão longe assim. – concluiu o leonino.

\- A velocidade das nossas naves é bem maior que essa, Aioria. – disse Evans. – para vir não utilizamos a velocidade máxima, pois não havia hadrens para esse local e como era uma rota desconhecida resolvemos não usar a aceleração máxima...

\- E qual é a velocidade máxima? – Kamus já tinha noção que o valor seria absurdo, mas queria ter certeza.

\- Dentro de um hadren a velocidade da Euroxx é duzentos e quatorze vezes a velocidade da luz. Em vias normais usamos dez vezes a velocidade da luz.

Houve silencio. Realmente aquilo não fazia sentido.

\- E o que o trouxe aqui? Em terras tão ... – Afrodite demorou no "tão" – distantes?

\- Como já disse, quinze anos atrás a guerra eclodiu. Para salvar seu filho, o rei Soren o enviou para algum lugar. Durante todos esses anos sua localização ficou desconhecida ate que vasculhando os arquivos do antigo rei dos Atlantiks descobrimos que no exato dia um hadren apareceu ligando a nossa galáxia a esse local.

\- O que é hadren? – indagou MM cortando-o.

\- São vias de locomoção, ou atalhos que diminuem a distancia entre dois pontos. São fenômenos naturais da nossa galáxia que sempre existiram, mas apenas há quinhentos anos conseguimos ter tecnologia para usá-los. Não podem ser criados, mas nos últimos anos temos intensificado pesquisas com a ajuda da família Tempestta. Eles tem a capacidade de detectar e ativar um hadren novo. Estamos avançando nesse campo. Se tivesse um hadren, levaríamos apenas horas para chegarmos aqui.

\- Supostamente o rei de vocês, - iniciou Saga. - que é um Tempestta ativou um hadren o enviando para cá, mas como foi morto na guerra, essa informação se perdeu.

\- Correto.

\- Confiamos na sorte. – disse Marius. – e na rainha Lirya. Ela sabia da profunda admiração que Soren tinha pelos os Atlantiks. Deduzimos que ele enviaria o filho para a Terra.

\- E o que quer de nós senhor Marius? – indagou Atena, mas já sabendo a resposta. E ela estava entre os seus cavaleiros.

O homem levantou de onde estava, a passos lentos caminhou ate MM e provocando espanto ajoelhou diante dele.

\- Longa vida, a vossa alteza real, o príncipe Eron Ceratto Tempestta. Herdeiro legítimo da família real Tempestta.

Arregalaram os olhos.

\- É... senhor Marius... - Giovanni nem sabia o que dizer. - sei que viajou por muitos dias e deve está cansado... mas meu nome é Giovanni, sou da Itália. Acho que me confundiu...

\- É só olhar para você e ver todos os antepassados da família Tempestta.

\- Mesmo assim... – sorriu sem graça. – não sou eu.

Atena fitava seu cavaleiro seriamente, suas suspeitas não eram infundadas. Percebia que MM era diferente e certa vez ainda no Olimpo, anos antes de nascer, sentiu que uma criança de grande poder chegara ao santuário. Pensou que se tratava de Mu ou Shaka, mas agora tudo fazia sentido. Os demais acompanhavam o dialogo calados, tudo aquilo era fantasioso demais...

\- Senhor Marius... – murmurou MM já ficando sem graça.

\- Lembra-se disso? – ele tirou do bolso uma pequena caixa e abrindo-a tirou uma nave em miniatura. – é a representação da Euroxx, a nave oficial da família Tempestta. Ela é feita de oricalco, o mesmo material de suas armaduras. Seu pai encomendou aos Atlantiks, já que são os únicos que conseguem fabricar e manusear esse material.

\- Fabricar? – indagou Shion.

\- Oricalco é muito comum em Alaron, mas é encontrado só lá. Quando não estão em seu planeta de origem os Atlantiks conseguem fabricá-lo. Vocês,- olhou para os arianos. – conseguem manipulá-lo.

\- Mas não fabricamos. – disse Mu.

\- De certo o ensinamento foi perdido.

Mask se quer prestava atenção na conversa, olhava fixamente para o objeto.

\- Veja. – Marius o entregou.

O cavaleiro o pegou examinando-o. Sua mente trouxe imagens... _Estava num bonito jardim cercado por flores e fontes. O pequeno canceriano corria portando nas mãos um brinquedo no formato de uma nave. Em um dado momento parou ao ver um casal se aproximando. Correu em direção a eles..._

Marius o fitou sorrindo, estava nítido que ele lembrou-se de alguma coisa. E como o achou parecido com os pais. Fisicamente era como a mãe, mas a expressão, o modo de andar, de falar, gesticular era como o do rei.

\- Lembrou?

Ele ainda piscou algumas vezes antes de "acordar". Que lembranças eram aquelas? Quem era aquele casal?

\- É um belo brinquedo, pena que nunca tive. O senhor se enganou. - disse indiferente.

\- Deixe me ver... – Dite o pegou. – bonito.

\- É... – concordou, mas por algum motivo não gostou de ver o objeto nas mãos de outra pessoa.

\- Essa nave tem um dispositivo... – Marius deu uma pausa para encontrar as melhores palavras. – como o GPS seus. Ao ser ativado mostra o mapa de Shermie, capital de Ranpur. Deve está desatualizado pois é de quinze anos atrás.

\- E como se abre? – Dite ainda o segurava.

\- Com uma chave, que está com o dono. – olhou para MM. – você está com a chave.

\- Eu não tenho isso. – desviou a atenção para Afrodite que brincava com o objeto.

\- Deixa eu ver. – Aioria não agüentou a curiosidade e aproximou de Afrodite pegando o objeto. – nave legal. – sorriu. – parece de verdade. – literalmente começou a brincar de aviãozinho.

MM olhava apreensivo, Aioria não tinha o direito de pegar naquilo. E se deixasse cair?

\- Me devolve. - Tomou o objeto de maneira bruta. – já caiu uma vez e o papai demorou a consertar. – disse sem perceber. – pois tio Samir não estava em casa.

Marius sorriu. Aquilo era a prova que sua busca chegara ao fim. Eron tinha um estreito relacionamento com Samir, o rei de Alaron, portanto Giovanni era Eron.

\- E... – o canceriano silenciou-se... o que estava dizendo? – tome senhor Marius. Sinto muito, mas está enganado. Meu nome é Giovanni Romanelli, filho de Sorrento e Liriana Romanelli, um legitimo siciliano.

Evans deu um sorriso impressionado. Os nomes terrestres assemelhavam aos nomes de Soren e Lirya.

\- Se me lembro bem, - o chanceler não desistiria, viajou por quilômetros e voltaria para Ranpur levando Eron. – para que o filho não perdesse a chave, Soren a prendeu numa corrente. Eron sempre usava essa corrente.

Instintivamente MM levou a mão ao pescoço depositando a mão na corrente que usava. Gesto esse visto por todos.

\- Mostre a ele Gio. – disse Dite, que o já vira usar. – talvez ele saiba o que é esse treco estranho que carrega.

O canceriano o fitou assustado. Não era uma chave, apenas um pedaço de metal em formato de estrela e alguns símbolos estranhos.

\- Mostre a ele Giovanni. – disse Atena de forma mais incisiva.

O cavaleiro enfiou a mão por dentro da blusa e tirou a corrente fina.

\- A chave! – exclamou Evans.

\- Abra Eron. – Marius mostrou-lhe a nave. – só você pode abrir.

Ainda ressabiado MM pegou a nave, olhava para os dois objetos e novamente a mente foi invadida por imagens sem nexos. Ele virou a nave ao contrario, debaixo dela havia um orifício de dois centímetros de comprimento. Sem hesitar encaixou a estrela no orifício.

O que sucedeu-se depois deixou a todos assombrados, diante deles foi projetado uma espécie de maquete em 3D. Via-se prédios, carros, ônibus e outros veículos que não identificaram mas que tinham em comum o vôo. A imagem era congelada, mas dava para ver perfeitamente que os veículos voavam. MM não prestava atenção nos demais itens do "mapa" apenas numa construção que ficava ao centro.

\- É o seu lar Eron. – disse Marius. – o palacio real.

A imagem durou mais alguns segundos antes de desaparecer.

\- Uau... – comentou Kanon. – me sinto como se estivesse no filme Star Trek.

Evans olhou no relógio, faltava vinte minutos para o escudo de invisibilidade da nave desativar.

\- Senhor Marius, não temos muito tempo.

O chanceler não tirou a atenção de MM que fitava os objetos. Sabia como ele se sentia, na certa para que crescesse feliz, Soren havia implantado memórias falsas no consciente dele, restando apenas fragmentos de sua vida em Ranpur.

\- Senhorita Atena. – Marius a fitou. – "acho que não precisa de provas de que seu cavaleiro é Eron, não é?" – dizia telepaticamente.

\- "Não há duvidas que MM é Eron. Sei o que senhor vai propor. Pode fazê-lo."

\- "Obrigado."

Shaka, Mu e Shion, perceberam que eles conversavam telepaticamente.

\- Tenho uma proposta a vocês. – disse o chanceler. – não gostariam de conhecer o meu planeta e toda GS? Uma viagem de um mês. Ao final os trarei de volta.

\- Está nos convidando para andar na nave? – Aioria mostrou-se empolgado. – lógico que eu quero, claro se Atena permitir.

\- Eu também quero. – disse Aldebaran. – vai ser uma experiência única.

\- Não é um passeio... – murmurou Giovanni olhando os objetos. – tudo o que se ouve são explosões, naves avariadas, hadrens destruídos e estrelas desintegradas... – a voz saia melancólica. – tudo é destruição.

Os cavaleiros silenciaram. Marius deu um suspiro, infelizmente Eron só tinha lembranças ruins de sua terra natal, era normal que ele tivesse esquecido de tudo e tivesse receio de voltar.

\- A guerra acabou Gio. – Dite tocou o ombro do amigo. – encare como se fosse férias. – sorriu.

Marius achou curioso a forma como o tal Afrodite falava, mostrava que eles eram amigos de longa data.

\- Estão liberados para irem, inclusive Kanon e Shion.

O grande mestre arregalou os olhos e já ia protestar.

\- Eu ficarei Shion. - disse Aiolos. - e também os cavaleiros de bronze chegarão em breve, não tem com que se preocupar.

\- Sendo assim... – Miro deu um pulo. – vamos arrumar as malas.

\- Não será necessário. – interveio Evans, de olho no relógio. – tudo que necessitarem será providenciado.

\- Então podemos ir. – Mu estava empolgado, pois conheceria seus ancestrais.

Saga, Kamus, Shaka e Shion não estavam ainda confiantes na história, mas resolveram ir. Se algo desse errado tinham como intervir.

\- Podemos levar nossas armaduras? – indagou o virginiano.

\- Claro.

O grupo saiu, na porta despediram de Atena. MM ainda relutava em ir, mas Dite praticamente o puxava.

\- "Sonho... tudo não passa de sonho." – dizia o canceriano a si mesmo. – "vou acordar e tudo voltará ao normal."

\- Giovanni.

A voz de Atena chamou-lhe a atenção. A deusa caminhou até ele, pegando em suas mãos.

\- Não sei o que poderá encontrar em sua terra natal, mas saiba que aqui também é o seu lar. Não deixará de ser um cavaleiro de Atena.

\- Obrigado. – sorriu. – ao final desse mês estarei de volta e se possível cuide dos pirralhos na minha ausência.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Senhor Marius. – Evans o fitou.

\- Está autorizado.

O comandante voltou a atenção para os soldados que ficaram de prontidão.

\- Preparem tudo estamos indo embora. – ergueu o braço direito, ele usava uma espécie de relógio, mas que com um simples apertar mostrou uma tela.

\- _Comandante Evans_. – na tela apareceu a imagem de um homem.

\- Estamos voltando. Ordene que as esquadras em VL19-6 fiquem apostos.

\- _Sim senhor_.

A tela sumiu, os dourados olhavam impressionados.

\- Vamos senhores. – Marius apontou para a entrada da nave.

Ainda ressabiados, os treze homens de Atena entraram nela. Ela era pequena e acomodaram-se num compartimento. MM continuava calado.

Aos poucos sentiram que levantavam vôo e antes que pudessem dizer algo o compartimento voltou a abrir.

\- Alteza, senhores sejam bem vindos a Euroxx.

Foram saindo um a um, arregalando os olhos ao verem onde estavam. Sem duvida aquilo era grande, notaram dezenas de pessoas indo de um lado para o outro. Vestidas com um uniforme padrão e diferente dos da Terra. Viram armas, robôs, e diversas aparelhagens que nem sabiam do que se tratava. Marius os conduziu ate a cabine.

\- É daqui que Evans comanda a nave.

Não conseguiram dizer nada, pois diante deles estava a Terra, em toda a sua majestade azul.

\- Incrível... – murmurou Shaka impressionadíssimo.

\- Ei vejam isso. – Shura chamou a atenção de todos.

Ao virarem para o grande painel de vidro ficaram ainda mais perplexos. Uma dezena de naves estavam postas ao lado.

\- Jamais imaginei que isso era possível... – Saga estava impressionado. – naves, outros planetas, sempre fui um pouco cético a isso.

\- Os humanos da Terra ainda têm muito o que evoluir Saga. – disse Marius. – e..

O sinal de alerta cortou Marius. Os cavaleiros ficaram apreensivos, luzes demais acessas indicam problemas.

\- _Grande quantidade de energia aproximando. –_ disse uma voz metálica.

\- Cheque os dados. – disse Evans. – preparem as fontes de energia. Traçam a rota.

\- _Coordenadas X897 e P897_.

\- Avise as outras naves, mantenha a esquadra unida.

Kanon lembrava-se de cada cena vista em Star Trek, estava se sentindo nos filmes.

\- Senhor detectamos a energia. – disse um controlador. – ela vem da região do VL19S, passa por VL19-3 e segue nas coordenadas X879 e P800.

\- Em qual sentido?

\- Estamos contra ela.

\- E onde estas coordenadas nos deixam?

\- Na área sessenta e três.

\- Relatório dessa área. – o comandante olhou para a tela.

\- _GS, região do planeta Lif_

Evans ficou sério. Marius notou isso.

\- O que foi Evans?

\- Confirme a hipótese de ser um hadren.

\- _Processando os dados_.

\- Um hadren? – indagou Marius surpreso. – aqui? Mas não há dados que há um hadren aqui. Como é possível?

\- _Hadren confirmado_.

Todos na sala de comando que deveria ser do tamanho do templo de Atena em largura assustaram-se.

\- Algum problema senhor Marius? – indagou Kamus.

\- Não existe hadren aqui. – a voz saiu fria.

Ate então Giovanni estava calado. Lentamente aproximou-se de Evans.

\- Podem seguir por ele. – disse. – não há perigo.

\- Como pode afirmar isso? – Evans o fitou surpreso.

\- Não sei ao certo. – a voz saia tranqüila. – mas lembro de alguém me dizer que esse hadren ficaria oculto e só tornaria visível se um Tempestta estivesse na orbita da Terra.

Marius e Evans trocaram olhares. O chanceler sorriu.

\- Preparem os aceleradores. – disse Evans, confiando no amigo. – liguem os vandreds, tracem a coordenada de Lif, avise as outras naves.

Rapidamente os demais controladores apressaram para cumprir as ordens. MM recuou sentando numa cadeira. Sentia a mente confusa.

\- Você está bem? – Deba aproximou.

\- Estou... foi só uma tonteira.

Marius o fitava, Soren tinha sido esperto ao ocultar aquele hadren, sem ele dificilmente alguém viria ate esse planeta procurar por seu filho.

\- _Vandreds ligados, energia a cem por cento, refletores abertos, posições Y587, X984, Z397._

\- Vamos.

Os cavaleiros voltaram a atenção para a grande janela lateral de vidro, viram aos poucos uma luz azulada aparecer na frente de cada umas naves. A luz transformou-se em vários círculos que se propagavam como ondas, segundos depois os círculos transformaram se em cones e cada nave os transpassou. No lugar onde elas estavam, restou um rastro de vários feixes de luz como tentáculos de um polvo. As naves tinham sumido. Voltaram a atenção para o painel da frente. Viram uma luz azul vir em direção oposta a eles e tudo ficou claro...

Luzes piscaram freneticamente, viam a nave em volta de uma luz azul, pareciam está dentro de um cano feito de energia.

\- _Navegação ajustada. Índices de energia normais. Margem de erro: 0,003 por cento_.

\- O que aconteceu? – indagou Saga maravilhado.

\- Isso é um hadren, numa explicação simples um grande cano, que liga dois pontos. Chegamos mais rápido ao nosso destino e a chance de ficarmos perdidos é nula.

Alguns dourados não entenderam muito bem a explicação, mas Saga e Kanon entenderam perfeitamente. Aquilo era uma espécie de fendas dimensionais semelhantes a "outra dimensão."

\- Que tecnologia... – murmurou o geminiano mais novo.

\- Preparem os escudos refletores. Sinal de alerta em amarelo. Deixem de prontidão a equipe dos Legos. – Evans ditava as ordens. – posicionem os canhões na posição E31.

\- _Sistema amarelo ativado._

\- Evans vamos para a parte residencial. – disse Marius.

\- Sim senhor. - olhou para MM. – seja bem vindo a sua nave alteza. – fez uma leve reverencia.

Os dourados foram conduzidos para o interior da nave. De uma plataforma puderam ver a extensão da mesma.

\- Isso é enorme... – murmurou Shura. – qual o tamanho?

\- Tem dez mil metros de comprimento e dois mil de altura.

Olharam-no imediatamente.

\- Isso tudo? – Miro estava impressionado. – não consigo nem comparar.

\- A torre Eifel tem mais ou menos 300 metros, - iniciou Kamus. - então imagine trinta torres uma em cima da outra.

\- É grande mesmo. - disse Shura surpreso. - há mais delas?

\- Alem da Euroxx, existem mais duas naves de grande porte. A Galaxy e nau capitania Antares que tem uso exclusivamente militar. Galaxy tem quinze mil metros e Antares dezenove mil.

\- Como essa nave é dividida?

\- Temos a parte residencial que abriga cinco mil pessoas, o compartimento de carga, energia, o auditório, compartimento das espaçonaves, dos Legos, a área reservada a alimentação, alem de escritórios, hospital, outras unidades, etc. Para locomoção a nave conta com um sistema de transporte semelhante as linhas férreas que vocês usam.

\- E quantas pessoas têm aqui?

\- Duas mil atualmente, pois nem todas as áreas estão ativadas. Terão tempo de conhecer a nave. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Eles pegaram o transporte interno, que era muito parecido com um vagão de metrô. Passaram por varias partes do veiculo espacial ate atingirem o perímetro residencial. Marius mostrou a todos seus respectivos quartos, que ficavam um ao lado do outro, contudo Shion achou melhor eles ficarem em dois quartos. Marius atendeu o pedido. Um grupo ficaria no principal destinado a Giovanni. Afrodite nem esperou que MM tomasse a iniciativa foi abrindo a porta de madeira. Ficou estarrecido.

\- Que suíte! – o quarto semelhava a uma suíte de um hotel de luxo.

\- Fiquem a vontade. Vou providenciar a arrumação do outro quarto.

Assim que a porta fechou...

\- Uau... – Shura deitou na cama. – eu achava que já tinha visto de tudo, mas pensar que estamos no espaço rumo a outra galáxia é imaginável.

\- Concordo. – Aioria sentou no tapete. – ainda nem acredito. Atena iria gostar se tivesse vindo.

Afrodite que examinava o quarto reparou que MM estava num canto calado, condição esta desde que estava na cabine.

\- O que foi Mask? – aproximou.

\- Eu quero acordar. – disse sem fita-lo.

\- Mas está acordado. – brincou Kanon.

\- Você não entende? – virou-se para o geminiano com a expressão séria. – isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Que loucura é essa? Eu não sou o tal príncipe que aquele cara falou. Meu nome é Giovanni.

\- Mas ele... – Deba silenciou-se.

\- Eu não quero ficar nesse lugar nem mais um minuto. – caminhou em direção a porta. – vou embora, voltar para a quarta casa.

\- Giovanni espere. – disse Shion.

Ele parou.

\- Não acha que pode ser verdade?

Todos voltaram a atenção para o grande mestre.

\- Se Mu e eu pertencemos a essa raça Atlantiks, por que você não pode ser de outra galáxia?

\- Porque tenho sobrancelhas ao invés de pintas! – apontou para a testa. – só por isso.

Saiu batendo a porta.

\- Vamos atrás dele. – sugeriu Shura.

\- É melhor não. – disse Shion. – deixe-o absorver essa história.

No andar acima ficava o escritório de Marius. Estava sentado a sua mesa, olhando distraidamente para a janela, tudo que via era os pontos luminosos azulados que compunham o hadren.

\- Com licença chanceler. Mandou me chamar?

Diante dele apareceu um homem que fez uma leve mesura. Era jovem, de vinte e três anos, os cabelos eram negros e olhos amarelos.

\- Como está a defesa?

\- Continuamos em alerta amarelo. Desculpe senhor, mas...

\- Tudo bem Etah. – Marius apertou um botão fazendo uma cadeira aparecer. – por favor, sente-se.

\- Obrigado.

\- Como comandante dos Legos, você precisa saber de tudo. Encontramos o príncipe em VL19-3, mas ele recorda pouco de sua infância em Ranpur. Levará tempo ate entender quem é realmente.

\- Compreendo. - respondeu polidamente, mas estava surpreso com a revelação.

\- Além dele vieram mais doze pessoas, sendo duas delas Atlantiks.

\- Encontrou Atlantiks em VL19-3? – indagou impressionado.

\- Os dois últimos deles. Quero que fique responsável por essas pessoas e pelo príncipe. Leve-os para conhecer a nave, mas não diga ao restante da tripulação que o príncipe Eron está entre eles. Poderia aumentar a tensão.

\- Sim senhor. – levantou.

\- Dispensado.

O jovem fez novamente uma mesura e sumiu. Marius apertou outro botão e uma pequena tela suspensa apareceu diante dele.

\- Beatrice.

Na tela apareceu a imagem de uma mulher.

\- _Sim._

\- Envie uma mensagem a Alaron informando a princesa Alisha que fizemos contato com os Atlantiks remanescentes.

\- _E quanto à majestade?_

\- Apenas informe a sede da policia galáctica que estamos voltando. Chegaremos daqui a vinte e cinco horas.

\- _Algo mais?_

\- Etah vai mostrar aos nossos convidados a nave, quero que acompanhe-o e faça um relatório sobre cada um deles. Não utilize a telepatia.

\- _Sim senhor._

A imagem da tela sumiu. Marius relaxou na cadeira. Ao que tudo indicava a viagem seria tranqüila, ao contrario do que seria quando chegasse a Ranpur. A noticia que o herdeiro Tempestta está vivo espalharia rapidamente pela galáxia. Sabia que boa parte da população de GS ficaria feliz, mas alguns compatriotas não pensariam o mesmo. Com Eron de volta, era prenuncio de conflitos.

\- Que tudo dê certo. – pensou voltando a atenção para a janela.

No corredor de acesso a ala destinada ao príncipe, Etah enviava os últimos relatórios. Apesar de estarem num hadren todo cuidado era pouco.

\- Como se sente sendo guia turístico?

O rapaz ergueu o rosto, deparando com uma moça de longos cabelos rosa e olhos castanhos.

\- Será um prazer Beatrice. E você?

\- O chanceler quer que eu o acompanhe, importa-se?

\- Claro que não. – sorriu. – vamos.

No quarto, os doze homens discutiam se deveriam ou não ir atrás de Giovanni. Foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

\- Entre. – disse Shion, temendo ser o chanceler.

Foi com grande alivio que viu dois jovens entrando.

\- Bom dia. – disse o jovem. – meu nome é Etah Hyu, sou comandante das tropas de Legos e serei guia de vocês. É um prazer conhecê-los. – fez uma leve mesura.

\- Eu sou Beatrice Vronsk. Sou auxiliar do senhor Marius. Muito prazer.

\- Bom dia. – disse o mestre. – meu nome é Shion e esses são... – falou o nome de todos. – agradeço a hospitalidade.

Beatrice e Etah o fitaram espantados, sem duvida ele era um legitimo Atlantiks.

\- Poderiam me acompanhar?

O grupo fez um gesto positivo, Aldebaran estava prestes a perguntar sobre Giovanni, mas Shion ordenou que ele ficasse calado. Se aqueles dois não se referiam ora alguma sobre a condição de Mask era sinal que não o conheciam.

\- "Vamos evitar alarmes." – disse telepaticamente.

Beatrice que possuía essa habilidade ficou intrigada.

O passeio começou pela área residencial, durante o trajeto, Etah fazia perguntas sobre a Terra, ao mesmo tempo que respondia sobre Ranpur. Beatrice apenas fazia alguns comentários. Seu objetivo era analisar os visitantes. Andaram por toda parte residencial, pegaram um elevador chegando ao compartimento de carga, no ultimo nível da nave, o que não se mostrou tão diferente de um típico deposito terrestre. O próximo lugar seria os geradores.

\- É aqui que fica nossos geradores, que abastece o operacional da nave. – disse Etah.

Eles estavam numa espécie de varanda, fortemente protegida. Há vários metros a frente ficava uma bola azul, grande e presa por hastes metálicas, das hastes "saltavam" pequenos raios.

\- Isso são relâmpagos? – Aioria aproximou-se do vidro.

\- Mais ou menos. - o olhar foi para os demais. - Além desse sistema, temos mais oito. É muito eficiente, e é utilizado para manter o funcionamento da nave enquanto estamos num hadren, já que os vandreds necessitam de outra energia.

\- Entendi... – Aioria estava maravilhado. – vandred são um tipo de motor?

\- Sim. Altamente potentes para se locomover nos hadrens, com isso podemos elevar a velocidade muito acima da luz. É uma tecnologia desenvolvida pelos povos Tooi e Router.

Beatrice observava o leonino, não era apenas ele, mas todos pareciam ter habilidades especiais, sentia isso. Para humanos comuns, eles eram especiais. Perguntava-se qual deles era Eron. Desde pequena ouvia historias sobre o príncipe desaparecido. Seria ele?

\- Poderia mais tarde explicar sobre esses hadrens? – indagou Saga interessadíssimo, assim como Kanon.

\- Claro.

A jovem fitou os gêmeos, pelo menos tinha certeza que nenhum dos dois era o príncipe.

O passeio continuou seguindo para o auditório. Não imaginavam que pudesse ter um tão grande dentro da nave, seguramente cabia todos os tripulantes. Passaram rapidamente pela enfermaria ficando impressionados com a aparelhagem.

Seguiram para o compartimento das naves, os olhos de Shura brilharam ao vê-las.

\- Isso é tão legal. – comentou.

\- Estou me sentindo no filme Star Trek. – disse Deba. – olha só para isso!

Andavam por uma passarela e do alto podiam ver milhares de pequenas naves estacionadas e o vaivém de pessoas.

\- Pilotar uma dessa deve ser incrível. – disse Miro.

\- São as nossas naves de combate. Num possível ataque, elas defendem a nave.

\- Sem duvida a tecnologia de vocês é avançada. – Shaka o fitou. – quando conquistaram o espaço?

\- Foi gradual, enviamos a primeira nave há cerca de setecentos anos e a tecnologia para navegar num hadren a quinhentos anos.

\- Os Atlantiks também? – Mu queria saber mais sobre sua raça.

\- Sim. Foi uma evolução equilibrada. – Beatrice respondeu. – todas as raças têm o mesmo nível.

\- Eu quero uma dessas... – murmurou Shura, com a expressão de uma criança ao ver um brinquedo novo.

\- Em VL19-3 ainda não mandaram uma tripulação a outros planetas? – indagou a moça.

\- Não. Nosso conhecimento é limitado perante os seus. – disse Kamus. – o maximo que temos é uma estação em orbita.

\- Agora pegaremos um transporte para irmos ao compartimento dos Legos. Venham comigo.

O grupo voltou a andar de menos Shura que continuava parado olhando as naves.

\- Acorde Shura. – Kanon o puxou. – pare de "secar" as naves.

Tomaram um transporte e dez minutos depois estavam do outro lado da nave. O lugar semelhava-se ao compartimento das naves, contudo no lugar delas, havia robôs de seis metros de altura.

\- Uau! – exclamou Miro. – eu quero um!

\- Menos Miro. – Kamus revirou os olhos.

\- São de controle remoto? – virou-se para Etah.

\- Não. – sorriu. - São tripulados.

\- Qualquer dia me leva para andar?

\- Aos modos Escorpião. – disse Shion. – somos visitas.

\- Tudo bem. – Etah achou graça, pois quando viu um Lego de perto teve a mesma reação de Miro. – assim que chegarmos a Ranpur, o levarei.

\- A função deles é de proteção?

\- Sim Dohko. Eles auxiliam as naves. É um regimento especial, cada planeta tem o seu, eu comando o dessa nave.

\- Tão jovem e com tamanha responsabilidade. – Shaka comentou.

\- Aprendemos a ser assim desde pequenos Shaka. – deu um meio sorriso. – a guerra de quinze anos atrás nos obrigou a isso.

\- Perdeu seus pais. – Sentiu os sentimentos dele.

Beatrice olhou para o virginiano, de todos, ele era o mais misterioso.

\- Meu pai. Ele fazia parte da policia galáctica.

\- Seu pai não desejava a morte, - disse Kamus. – mas ele deveria ser muito correto em suas ações. De certo cumpriu seu dever ate o fim.

A jovem fitou o cavaleiro, não tinha reparado nele, mas achou-o bonito, alem do olhar centrado. Era o mesmo olhar que seu pai tinha. Morto também na guerra.

\- Sei que sim. – Etah sorriu. – vamos continuar?

O grupo prosseguiu indo agora para a área reservada a nutrição.

\- Como isso é possível...? – murmurou Dohko. – parece uma fazenda...

Realmente ficaram impressionados. Naquela área deveria caber vários campos de futebol e nela havia vários tipos de plantações. Grãos, frutas, verduras, tudo poderia ser encontrado lá.

\- Carregam uma plantação? – Saga fitou o jovem.

\- Nossas missões podem demorar por dias, mas principalmente porque a Euroxx sempre é mantida em orbita. Estocar alimentos não seria vantajoso. Então trazemos os alimentos. Alem do mais somos duas mil pessoas.

\- Isso tudo é fantástico. – Dite esfregou as mãos na terra. – é terra mesmo...

\- Como se fosse uma propriedade em qualquer planeta.

Ficaram mais um pouco e depois foram aos demais compartimentos, no fim voltaram para o quarto.

\- Terão tempo para saberem mais sobre nossa nave. – Beatrice sorriu simpática.

\- Agradecemos o passeio. – disse Shion.

Os dois jovens despediram-se, seguindo para a sala do chanceler.

\- Como foram?

\- Ficaram impressionados com a nossa tecnologia senhor. – disse Etah.

\- Natural. VL19-3 ainda é muito atrasado. O príncipe...

\- Não se manifestou como tal.

\- Compreendo. - murmurou. - O que achou deles?

\- Parecem ser pessoas corretas.

\- Entendo. Bom... Volte as suas funções e obrigado.

\- Foi uma honra senhor. – Etah fez uma leve mesura.

Beatrice esperou Etah sair para se pronunciar.

\- E então Beatrice?

\- Concordo com Etah senhor. Não possuem a índole má.

\- E o que me diz?

\- Shaka parece ter uma faculdade sensitiva. Shura apreciou nossas naves e Dohko e Aldebaran gostaram das gostou dos Legos. Afrodite pareceu ficar a vontade no departamento da nutrição. Aioria interessou-se pela área de energia. Os gêmeos pediram mais informações a respeito dos hadrens. Os Atlantiks parecem ter grandes poderes. Kamus parece ser o mais centrado do grupo.

Marius escutava com atenção, antes de pousar na Terra, pesquisara sobre eles. Talvez esses interesses em determinadas áreas seria conseqüência de seus poderes.

\- E Giovanni?

A garota estranhou a pergunta.

\- Não são doze pessoas?

\- Não... – silenciou-se, por que o príncipe não estava com eles? – não se preocupe. Então tem avaliações positivas? – mudou de assunto.

\- Sim. Notei que eles possuem algo incomum...

\- Correto. Eles são uma versão simplificada dos elementares.

\- Entendo.

\- Prepare um relatório, encaminharemos a majestade posteriormente.

\- Sim senhor.

Beatrice fez uma mesura e saiu.

Marius acomodou-se um pouco mais na cadeira, uma tela apareceu diante dele.

\- Número de passageiros.

\- _Carregando o sistema_. – soou uma voz mecânica.

Em poucos segundos Marius tinha o número de todos que estavam na Eurox. Olhou no marcador: 2013. Ficou preocupado, onde estaria o príncipe?

Desde que saíra do quarto MM andava sem rumo, quando passava pelas pessoas, elas o fitavam de maneira estranha.

\- "Deve ser por causa da roupa." – pensou.

Para evitar ser interrogado, tomou corredores mais vazios. Dobrou a direita, esquerda, desceu alguns andares, parando no terceiro. Não tinha a menor idéia do que encontraria. A porta do elevador abriu. Deu alguns passos percebendo que estava numa espécie de passarela. Arregalou os olhos ao ver pequenas naves.

\- "Por que não acordo desse pesadelo?" – debruçou nas grades. – preciso ir embora.

Ficou por muito tempo encarando as naves abaixo dele. Precisava de um plano, mas qual?

\- Quem é você?

O canceriano virou o rosto passando a fitar uma garota. Era Beatrice. Ela por sua vez recuou um passo. O que era aquela sensação que provinha daquele homem?

\- Não pode ficar. – tentou ficar tranqüila. – é uma área restrita.

\- Dou a mínima. – voltou a atenção para as naves.

\- Identifique-se!

O canceriano deu um suspiro desanimado. Tudo o que não precisava era de alguém para lhe encher a paciência. Afastou-se da grade passando a caminhar na direção dela.

\- Não se aproxime!

Não se intimidou com a frase.

\- Mandei parar. – recuou um passo. – pare ou toco o alarme.

\- Como se eu desse a mínima.

Parou a poucos centímetros dela. Beatrice tentava se mexer, nada a prendia, mas sentiu os músculos ficarem rígidos. Encarava aqueles orbes azuis, eles eram hipnotizantes.

\- Não vai tocar o alarme? – deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

Beatrice tentou abrir a boca, mas o músculo facial não se mexia, foi com muito custo que disse:

\- Quem é você?

\- Giovanni.

Teve um estralo, era o nome que Marius tinha falado.

\- Já estou saindo. - MM afastou-se.

A respiração voltou ao normal, segurou-se na grade para não ir ao chão. Que sensação era aquela? Era como se algo a encobrisse.

\- Giovanni... – murmurou. – se Marius perguntou por ele significa... – o rosto alarmou-se. – naquela hora o Atlantiks referia-se a ele.. quer dizer que... – olhou para trás, mas MM já tinha ido. – ele é o Eron...

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

De volta ao quarto os cavaleiros trocavam impressões.

\- Vai ser as férias que eu pedi. – Miro deitou na cama. – nem um mês em Ibiza, vai se comparar a isso.

\- Comportem-se. – disse Shion. – não sabemos ate quando vamos ser tolerados.

\- Relaxa Atlantiks. – Dohko sorriu, gostou do nome. – vai dar tudo certo. Pense que vai conhecer vários de sua raça, não é bom?

Shion ficou pensativo. Seria excelente e poderia tirar muitas duvidas sobre seus poderes.

\- Mestre e o Mask? – indagou Dite. – É seguro ele andar por aí? Está certo que ele é o príncipe mas...

\- Por falar nisso... – Shaka olhou para Shion. – como ele chegou ao santuário?

\- Na época não me dei conta das circunstancias da chegada dele. Um soldado o encontrou nas mediações de Rodorio. Ele dormia embaixo de uma árvore e não trazia nada, apenas uma carta.

\- Carta? - indagou Saga.

\- Sim.

\- Nela dizia o local de seu nascimento, a data, o nome dos pais: Sorrento e Liriana Romanelli e que era para ficar aos cuidados de lemurianos. - fitou a todos. - o soldado de certo achou que eu havia pedido a presença do menino e o levou até o alojamento dos aspirantes. Eu só o conheci duas semanas depois, quando foi apresentado junto aos demais. Eu não tinha muito controle sobre isso e a carta deve ter sido levada direto para os arquivos do santuário.

\- Lembro disso. - disse Dite. - ele simplesmente foi deixado lá. E para os tutores era mais um aspirante.

\- Estranho... – murmurou Kamus. – pois ficaria registrado em algum lugar, se na Grécia uma nave tivesse aparecido, ou algo assim.

\- Infelizmente o único que pode nos dizer sobre isso é ele que não se lembra. - comentou Mu.

\- Isso é o menor dos problemas. – Shaka pronunciou. – ele vai aceitar sua nova condição?

\- Deve ser difícil descobrir que seu passado é uma mentira. – disse Deba.

Concordaram.

\- Se dentro de meia hora ele não aparecer vamos comunicar ao senhor Marius. – Shion caminhou até a janela. – MM já não é apenas responsabilidade nossa.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Agora estava num lugar que ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo iria encontrá-lo. Estava sentado encostado numa parede de metal. Os olhos admiravam o bailar das luzes azuis. Era estranho, sabia que no espaço não havia oxigênio mas como poderia estar ali?

\- Na certa podemos respirar dentro desses trecos azuis... – MM murmurou a si mesmo.

Desde o encontro com a garota procurava um local onde ninguém poderia incomodá-lo. Pensou que o único lugar seria fora da nave e instantaneamente estava la. Ficou admirado, pois sua telecinese não era assim tão boa, mas que naquela situação funcionou perfeitamente.

Com o rosto baixo olhava a nave de brinquedo. Realmente ela era uma miniatura da nave o qual viajava. Começou a lembrar de quando era criança e de suas brincadeiras no quintal de casa. Não era possível que aquilo tudo fosse ilusão. Que os doces que sua mãe preparava eram ilusões. Que os passeios com o pai na fazenda eram ilusões. Que sua infância era ilusão.

\- Caspita...

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Marius cansado de ficar em seu escritório, dirigiu-se para a sala de controle. Evans analisava alguns relatórios.

\- Você sempre foi perfeccionista.

\- Pensei que fosse você. – Evans não tirou o olhar da tela. – falta pouco para sairmos do hadren.

\- Estou ansioso para voltar para casa. – Marius fitou a imagem a frente. Apesar de estarem dentro do hadren a imagem que se via era de um céu em dia ensolarado.

\- Nossa jornada foi longa. – Evans encostou na cadeira. – dois meses vagando por todos os cantos do espaço. Cheguei a pensar em desistir.

\- Eu sei. - voltou a atenção para ele. - mas não iria permitir. - sorriu.

\- Cumpriu sua promessa. A rainha Lirya ficará muito feliz.

\- _Viagem finalizada. Tempo restante trezentos segundos._

\- Estamos em casa. – disse Evans assumindo o controle. – preparem os vandreds. Relatório da estabilidade da nave e dos sistemas de defesa. – ordenou.

A imagem do céu foi retirada.

\- Potencia dos vandreds caindo gradualmente. – disse um controlador olhando para uma tela laranja. – preparando os motores auxiliares.

\- Estabilidade normal. Posição CR0706.

\- Níveis de energia: noventa por cento. Sistema de alerta amarelo ativado.

\- _Estabilizadores ligados, velas abaixando, ligando motores auxiliares em setenta por cento_.

\- Relatório da posição. – disse Evans.

\- _Posição X879 Y800, área 63. Dez segundos para o fim do hadren._

\- Velas abaixadas. Motores auxiliares ligados a cem por cento.

\- _Nove segundos... oito...sete...seis...cinco...quatro...três...dois...um... Área 63. Sem riscos aparente. Desligando os geradores seis, sete e oito. Refletores fechados. Velas na posição correta, motores auxiliares sem anomalias._

Saíram do hadren, a imagem agora era negra, com alguns pontos luminosos distantes.

A essa hora MM estava de pé. Ficou admirado por ver a imensidão do espaço.

\- Fantástico.

Na sala de controle...

\- Ligar piloto automático. Mantenha o alerta amarelo até entrarmos no próximo Hadren.

\- Como sempre fez um excelente trabalho Evans. – Marius tocou-lhe no ombro.

\- Faço o que posso. – levantou. – vamos?

Estavam saindo, mas um botão começou a piscar em amarelo.

\- Mal chegamos e já querem comunicação. – brincou o chanceler.

\- Não é da policia. É do quarto do príncipe. – apertou o botão, uma tela apareceu com a imagem de Shion. – senhor Shion.

\- _Temos um problema_. – a principio Shion não queria envolve-los no sumiço de MM, mas como eram convidados e aquela nave possuía grandes dimensões, não teve alternativa senão avisá-los. Se estivessem no santuário... – _Giovanni saiu do quarto e ate agora não voltou. Sei que ele é o príncipe, mas por enquanto é melhor ele ficar conosco._

\- Compreendo. – disse Marius que escutara. – vamos localizá-lo.

\- _Obrigado._

A tela desapareceu.

\- O príncipe quer explorar a nave. – brincou o chanceler.

\- Mas seria melhor em companhia de algum de nós. Por enquanto os tripulantes não sabem quem ele é. – Evans voltou a sentar.

\- Localizei as duas mil e treze pessoas.

\- Mas quando estamos dentro de um hadren, o sistema pode apresentar falhas e não precisar a localização geografica. - o capitão acessou seu computador. – posição dos tripulantes.

\- _Carregando sistema... duas mil e doze pessoas a bordo, um na superfície da nave_.

\- Como?! – exclamaram os dois.

\- Imagem.

\- _Carregando._..

Segundos depois apareceu na tela principal a imagem do exterior da nave, mais precisamente da área onde ficava os canhões.

\- Como... – Evans arregalou os olhos. – como ele foi parar lá? Não tivemos alerta de danos na nave ou a abertura de algum portão.

\- Deveria se perguntar como ele está respirando... – Marius estava surpreso. - Quanto tempo para entrarmos no hadren?

\- Vinte minutos.

\- Acione o Shion. Peça Etah que o escolte ate lá. Ele só vai obedecer ao Atlantiks.

\- Mas ele é o príncipe.

\- Ele não pensa assim e Shion é o superior dele.

Shion estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados, os cavaleiros por sua vez permaneciam em silencio. Sabiam que quando MM voltasse levaria a maior bronca.

Depois de duas batidas a porta abriu. Era Marius, Etah e Evans.

\- Senhor Shion.

\- Senhor Marius, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas achei prudente não tomar as rédeas, já que estamos sobre sua responsabilidade.

\- Agradeço a confiança. Localizamos o príncipe, mas vamos precisar da sua ajuda. Ele não vai querer nos ouvir...

Etah ficou surpreso, o príncipe tinha sumido?

\- Claro.

\- Desculpe senhor Marius... – Dite adiantou-se. – mas onde ele está?

\- Na parte externa da nave.

\- O que?! – foram as exclamações dos cavaleiros mais de Etah.

\- Senhor Evans... como ele chegou lá? – o jovem soldado estava pasmo.

\- Não faço idéia. Só preciso que seja rápido. - Evans o fitou. - entraremos novamente num hadren.

\- Giovanni está passando dos limites. – disse Shion. – quando voltarmos ficará preso uma semana no cabo Shounion.

Marius, Etah e Evans trocaram olhares, pelo modo do Atlantiks falar dava para ver que era bem enérgico.

\- Vamos senhor Shion? – indagou Etah.

\- Vamos.

Os quatro saíram sendo acompanhados de perto por doze curiosos e ansiosos para verem a bronca que o canceriano iria levar.

Desceram ate o compartimento dos Legos.

\- Vestirá isso. – Etah deu a Shion um traje espacial. – vou conduzi-lo ate ele.

\- Você vai de Lego? – indagou Miro. – que legal...

Shion abaixou o rosto desanimado, Miro parecia uma criança.

\- Comportem-se.

Com tudo pronto, um dos compartimentos foi aberto. Etah usava seu robô Lego e levava Shion nas mãos. De uma tela na parede superior acompanhavam o "resgate."

\- Senhor Marius. – Shaka aproximou. – como ele chegou ate lá? Qualquer abertura na nave tocaria algum alarme.

\- Ele possui telecinese não possui?

\- Pouca mas possui. – o virginiano não entendeu. – ele se teleportou para lá?!

\- Sim.

\- Roubou um traje, teleportou para fora da nave... – iniciou Shura. – mestre Shion vai acabar com ele. – sorriu.

\- Ele não roubou. – disse Evans. - Está sem roupas especiais.

\- Como? – Kanon arregalou os olhos. – mas no espaço não tem ar.

\- Me digam, - Marius que olhava para a tela voltou a atenção para eles. – alem de teleportar, ele possui alguma outra faculdade?

\- Não que saibamos. – respondeu Dohko.

\- A família Tempestta tem o DNA mais próximo dos elementares puros, portando eles tem poderes mais aguçados. Teletransporte e telecinese são um deles. É provável que ele tenha mais faculdades.

Os cavaleiros trocaram olhares, que mistérios o canceriano ainda guardava?

Giovanni olhava distraído para a escuridão do universo quando pressentiu o cosmo de Shion.

\- Lá vem o mala... – murmurou.

O Lego pilotado por Etah parou a pouco dele, Shion estava assustadíssimo com a viagem, mas MM era prioridade maior. Ainda incomodado com o traje espacial caminhou ate o cavaleiro que não agüentando começou a rir.

\- Tenha mais respeito cavaleiro de câncer!

\- Desculpe... mestre...é que o senhor parece um ET.

\- O que faz aqui fora? – uma veia saltava pela testa.

\- Pensar. – disse carrancudo. – só queria sossego.

\- Volte imediatamente para a nave. Somos convidados, esqueceu?

\- Estou cansado desse papo de galáxia, planeta, família real.. quero voltar para a quarta casa.

\- Encare os fatos Giovanni. Você é Eron e ponto final!

\- Não sou!

\- E como explica esta fora da nave e conseguindo respirar?

O canceriano calou-se. Desde que tocara naquela nave de brinquedo sentia-se estranho.

Etah olhava atentamente para o cavaleiro. Certamente seu pai deve lhe ter mostrado algum retrato do príncipe, mas não se lembrava. Então aquele era o herdeiro desaparecido?

\- Não quero ser esse Eron, Mestre. – disse. – quero continuar sendo o cavaleiro de Atena.

Shion compadeceu.

\- Sei que deve está sendo difícil Giovanni, mas pense que para sua família também não deve ter sido fácil esconder você. – tocou no ombro dele. – vamos respeitar qualquer que seja a sua decisão.

\- Mesmo que seja voltar para o santuário?

\- Sim. Agora volte para nave, essa roupa esta me sufocando.

Concordou, mas sem antes cair na gargalhada.

De volta a nave Shion suspirou aliviado ao tirar aquele aparato.

\- O senhor está bem mestre? – indagou Mu.

\- Estou.

\- Obrigado senhor Shion pela ajuda. – agradeceu Marius.

\- As ordens. Espero que compreenda o que vou fazer...

\- O que...

\- GIOVANNI, VÁ PARA O QUARTO IMEDIATAMENTE E SÓ SAIA DE LÁ QUANDO EU MANDAR!

Etah, Marius e Evans olharam assustados para o ariano, os demais seguraram o riso.

\- Eu sou o príncipe. – disse MM de cara lavada.

\- Só quando te convém. – a voz saiu fria. – agora vá.

O italiano fechou a cara mais obedeceu, o que deixou Etah abismado.

\- Senhor Evans... – Etah cochichou. – por acaso o atlantiks era superior dele ou algo assim?

\- Sim. Alias todos eles estão sobre as ordens de Shion.

\- Entendi...

\- Ah... senhores... – iniciou o chanceler ainda impressionado. – em poucas horas estaremos em Ranpur.

\- Ficaremos no nosso quarto senhor Marius. Quando for o momento nos chame. – Shion virou-se para os outros. – todos para o quarto. Agora.

Nem ousaram contrariar e dentro do quarto, Shion não poupou xingamentos ao canceriano que ouvia tudo calado. Evans voltou para a cabine pois entrariam num hadren, Etah para seus afazeres e Marius para seu quarto. A subordinação de Eron a Shion era a mesma que Soren tinha a Samir.

\- É de família. - sorriu.

* * *

 _ **ShunreiSuiyama - De fato essa é a fic mais louca que já fiz. Espero que goste do desenrolar dos acontecimentos.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Conhecendo as origens

**Capitulo 3**

 **Conhecendo as origens**

* * *

Uma luz vermelha começou a piscar no canto esquerdo da mesa. Ele acionou o botão. Instantaneamente um holograma apareceu.

\- Majestade. - fez uma leve mesura a figura feminina.

\- _Chanceler Marius, como vai?_

\- Muito bem. Informo que em poucas horas estaremos em Ranpur.

\- _Boas novas?_

\- Sim. - deu um leve sorriso.

\- _Estarei aguardando._

\- Majestade.

Outra mesura encerrou o contato. Marius levantou, olhando a paisagem azulada.

\- Trouxe seu filho de volta Soren.

Shion confinou os cavaleiros até receberem o aviso que faltava minutos para estarem na orbita de Ranpur. Foram conduzidos a sala de comando.

\- _Área 36. Sem riscos aparente. Desligando os geradores seis e sete. Refletores fechados. Velas na posição correta, motores auxiliares sem de alerta em verde. Acoplando na estação espacial Ranpur 1 em sessenta segundos._

\- Chegamos. – disse Marius. – iremos para uma nave menor que nos conduzirá até a superfície.

\- Ela não estaciona em "terra"? - indagou Mu.

\- A Euroxx sempre fica em orbita, acoplada a estação. - disse Evans. - Alteza. – Mask olhou para trás. – foi uma honra servi-lo, seja bem vindo ao seu lar.

\- Obrigado. – disse sem jeito.

O grupo foi levado para o hangar das naves, Beatrice e Etah foram com eles.

A nave, de menor porte em comparação a Euroxx, assemelhava aos caças terrestres. Os defensores de Atena foram conduzidos até uma ala, de lá testemunhavam o grande tráfego espacial.

\- São centenas de naves. – Aldebaran olhava impressionado.

\- O espaço orbital de Ranpur é o mais movimentado da galáxia. – disse Etah.

\- Pessoal vejam isso. - chamou Kanon.

Os olhares dirigiram para onde o geminiano apontava. Giovanni fixou o olhar, em sua mente as imagens viam e iam.

\- Ranpur... – sussurrou.

O planeta era do tamanho da Terra, esverdeado circundado por anéis iguais aos de Saturno. Em sua orbita circulava duas luas de tamanhos iguais.

\- É bonito. – disse Saga aproximando da janela. – muito bonito.

\- Ele se parece com a Terra. – Marius comentou. – tem belezas naturais parecidas. Irão ver de perto.

Enquanto os outros não paravam de elogiar, Giovanni continuava em silencio segurando fortemente a nave de brinquedo nas mãos. Afrodite aproximou.

\- Você está bem?

\- Não... – murmurou. – não sei o que acontece comigo. – disse sem desviar a atenção da janela. – me sinto como se tivesse em casa... mas...

\- Você é o Eron, e está assim porque está voltando para casa depois de tantos anos.

\- Não sei se quero voltar... - a voz saiu vacilante.

\- Estamos aqui com você. – tocou no ombro dele. – não está sozinho nessa jornada.

A nave aproximou do planeta preparando para entrar na atmosfera. Os olhos arregalaram ao verem uma grande cidade.

\- Por Atena... – murmurou Aioria. – Star Wars existe...

Ela sumia no horizonte, no céu dezenas de naves iam e viam em rotas pré determinadas. Viram algo que parecia ser um ônibus, tudo seguindo na maior ordem. Grandes pontes conectavam os maiores arranha céus que pareciam tocar o céu todos na cor cinza, o céu estava azul e o sol brilhava. Shaka indagou:

\- Vocês têm um sol aqui?

\- Sim Shaka. É bem semelhante aos seus. O ciclo das horas, dias e meses é igual aos seus, inclusive as estações. Não terão problema de adaptação, só sentiram o corpo ligeiramente pesado por causa da gravidade. Ela é um pouco mais forte do que a da Terra.

Miro olhava tudo fascinado, viu que no topo dos prédios havia pistas de pouso para as naves, viu também grandes prédios em formato de cogumelo.

\- O que são aqueles prédios?

\- São terminais espaciais, deles decolam e pousam naves do planeta, e naves que ligam a outros planetas. – disse Beatrice.

A nave contornou pegando a via mais larga, todos grudaram nas janelas não perdendo qualquer detalhe.

\- Não se vê o chão daqui. – Kamus olhou para baixo. - tem ruas?

\- Sim. É que estamos muito alto.

Mask acompanhava atentamente, veio lhe na mente algumas cenas daquele lugar. Beatrice o observava. Fisicamente ele era muito parecido com a rainha.

Passaram por um lugar onde a concentração de prédios era maior.

\- Aqui é centro financeiro e político de Ranpur, aquele conjunto de prédios mais ao norte são as habitações. – dizia Marius.

\- E aquela área? – indagou Aldebaran.

\- É a parte baixa da cidade, também residencial.

\- _Chanceler Marius estamos aproximando do palácio_. – disse o piloto por um auto falante.

\- Beatrice e Etah.

\- Vamos ficar no prédio militar senhor. – disse Etah. – ate logo senhores.

Os dois jovens fizeram uma leve mesura e foram para a área de desembarque. Marius seguiu com eles.

\- Preciso que me façam algo. - o tom de voz saiu baixo.

\- Pode dizer senhor. – disse o rapaz.

\- Não comentem sobre o teor da missão com ninguém. Ainda é cedo para que eles saibam que Eron voltou. Sei o que estou pedindo fere o regulamento, mas saibam que têm o respaldo da rainha.

\- Então ele realmente é o Eron? - indagou Beatrice.

\- Sim. E pelo fato de não se lembrar de nada é que ficaremos em sigilo. Posso contar com a discrição de vocês?

\- Sim. Não seria prudente reforços? - indagou Etah.

\- Isso só traria mais visibilidade.

A nave fez um leve pouso e os dois desceram. Novamente ela alcançou vôo e sentiram-na fazer uma curva e se antes estavam maravilhados ficaram ainda mais ao verem a construção a frente.

Ao longe parecia uma única estrutura, como uma torre, mas a medida que a nave aproximava perceberam que a "torre" era composta por outras nos mais diversos tamanhos. Semelhava aos tubos de um órgão. Em toda sua dimensão era cercada por uma grande lago, dando-lhe um aspecto de ilha. Toda a construção reluzia com a luz solar.

A nave diminuiu a velocidade, aproximando de uma pista de pouso que ficava no alto de uma das "torres".

Ao desembarcarem sentiram na hora, a diferença da gravidade.

\- Realmente me sinto pesado. - Dohko tinha dificuldade em se manter ereto.

\- Seu corpo logo vai se acostumar. - explicou Marius.

\- A gravidade não é nada... – murmurou o leonino. – olha que vista! – dali via toda cidade.

\- Realmente nunca vi um lugar tão bonito. - comentou Shaka.

A plataforma estava repleto de guardas vestido como os tripulantes da Euroxx. Eles formavam duas filas em paralelo. Notaram que ao final dela havia três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher. Marius tomou a frente.

\- Majestade. – Marius curvou-se.

\- É muito bom revê-lo Marius.

Os demais soldados que estavam na nave curvaram-se. Os cavaleiros fizeram o mesmo, inclusive o canceriano.

\- Sinto-me honrado por conseguir cumprir a missão que confiou a mim.

\- Tem minha eterna gratidão. - sorriu gentil.

\- Fez um bom trabalho chanceler Marius. – disse um dos homens que trajava um uniforme militar com três insígnias no peito. Seus cabelos e olhos eram igualmente brancos, era jovem.

\- Obrigado. – sorriu.

Os cavaleiros notaram na hora a semelhança entre ele e Marius.

\- Faço das palavras de Ren as minhas. – disse o outro. Este trajava um uniforme militar todo negro, com muito mais insígnias do que a de Ren o que mostrava que era do alto escalão. Seus cabelos eram loiros curtos, olhos verdes, pelas linhas de expressão tinha mais que cinqüenta anos.

\- Agradeço marechal Rihen.

Marius levantou olhando para trás. Segurou o riso ao ver os cavaleiros curvados.

\- Giovanni.

O canceriano sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Sua sorte, julgou, é que estava atrás de todos e assim não podiam ver sua expressão.

\- Aproxime-se Giovanni.

Os dourados deram passagem a ele, que hora alguma levantou o olhar. MM passou por todos parando ao lado de Marius. Rihen arregalou os olhos, sem duvidas ele era Eron.

A rainha mantinha o rosto sereno, mas seu coração pulava e o coração de mãe nunca se enganava, aquele rapaz era seu querido filho.

O italiano não queria encará-la, em sua mente sua mãe era Liriana, de expressão suave, de cabelos e olhos azuis, que lhe preparava doces maravilhosos. Seu pai era Sorrento, um homem de porte, severo as vezes mas que o levava para passear na fazenda da família. Aquela ET não era a sua mãe.

\- Eron...

Assustou-se com a voz erguendo o rosto rapidamente, seus olhos arregalaram ao ver a mulher.

\- _Mamma...?_ – aquela voz.

A mulher trajava um vestido negro a estilo medieval, os cabelos azuis estavam soltos e desciam ondulados ate a cintura emoldurados por uma tiara dourada. Os olhos também era azuis, a tez rosada e os lábios com um pequeno brilho. Tinha por volta dos cinqüenta anos.

Giovanni olhou para ela voltando o olhar para Marius.

\- Que brincadeira é essa? Como trouxeram a minha mãe? Ela está morta.

\- Não estou entendendo Eron. – Marius ficou surpreso com as palavras.

\- O que foi Gio? – Afrodite aproximou.

\- Minha mãe... o rosto delas...

\- Temos o mesmo rosto não é? – a rainha sorriu. – pelo visto Soren não apagou sua memória apenas a modificou.

\- Como assim majestade? – indagou o chanceler.

\- Sua mãe terrestre era como eu, e de certo seu pai era como Soren. As lembranças que deve ter da sua infância devem ser as mesmas que tem de Ranpur, devem ter sido apenas adaptadas para a realidade terrestre.

Giovanni ouvia tudo calado.

\- Pode provar isso? - indagou cético.

\- Temos um palácio de verão. Você costumava passear com seu pai pelos campos.

O cavaleiro assustou-se. Lembrava de vários passeios pelo campo com seu pai, mas não era um palácio e sim uma fazenda.

\- Então... – levou a mão a cabeça, agitando os cabelos. – meu passado não é de todo mentira...?

\- Ainda precisamos entender como tudo aconteceu. – disse a mulher. – mas o que importa agora é que eu o tenho de volta. – estendeu os braços.

Ele recuou, sua mente dava um nó, as lembranças misturavam, já não sabia o que era verdade o que era mentira.

\- Está tudo errado... – passou as mãos de forma nervosa pelo cabelo.

\- Continua com a mesma mania.

MM a fitou, como ela sabia daquilo? E aquela voz? Era exatamente igual a da italiana.

\- Vai me negar um abraço?

Ela não esperou uma resposta. Foi ate ele e o acolheu. A principio MM relutou, mas ao sentir aquele contato... era exatamente igual quando Liriana o abraçava.

\- Meu pequeno... eu fiquei tão preocupada.

A forma como ela acariciava seus cabelos o desarmou, as vezes no meio da noite acordava em Câncer sentindo falta dos carinhos de sua mãe. Pensou em inúmeras vezes voltar para a Itália reencontrá-la, mas nunca conseguia.

\- _Mamma..._

\- Também senti muito a sua falta.

Afrodite os fitava sorrindo. Flagrou inúmeras vezes o canceriano falar de sua mãe, só não imaginava que ela era de outro planeta.

\- Como você cresceu... – o fitou. – se parece tanto com seu pai.

Ele sorriu.

\- Seja bem vindo Eron. – disse Rihen de forma cortês. – estou feliz que tenha voltado.

\- Obrigado.

\- Vem, vamos entrar. – ela abraçou novamente o filho - Temos muito o que conversar. – olhou pra os cavaleiros. – vocês também.

Os cavaleiros seguiram com Giovanni e a rainha.

\- Parabéns Marius. - disse Rihen. - espero um relatório. - a voz saiu divertida.

\- O terá. Com licença.

Marius acenou, saindo em seguida.

\- Ren.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Coloque todos em prontidão. - Rihen tomava o rumo de uma pequena nave, estacionada na segunda parte da pista. - é uma boa hora para ocorrer atentados. Segurança máxima em Ranpur.

Ren bateu continências tomando o rumo do palácio.

Se o exterior impressionava por sua arquitetura, o interior era por sua beleza e similaridade aos grandes palácios da Terra. O estilo era semelhante ao renascentista, com mármores em variáveis cores, ouro e outros adereços.

\- Eu queria morar num lugar como esse... - murmurou Dite impressionado. - digno da realeza.

Era a opinião de todos. O único que se mantinha em total silencio era Giovanni. Aquelas paredes, pinturas e decorações pareciam parte de um sonho. A rainha levou o cortejo para uma pequena sala, igualmente luxuosa.

\- Por favor fiquem a vontade. - disse a rainha. - e me perdoem a minha falta de modos. Revê-lo... - a voz embargou ao fitar o filho. - Meu nome é Lirya, é um prazer conhecê-los.

\- De maneira alguma majestade. - disse Afrodite. - Meu nome é Gustavv.

\- Muito prazer. Quando Marius me disse que havia atlantiks na Terra fiquei surpresa. – ela olhou para Mu e Shion.

\- Eu sou Shion de Áries majestade. – o mestre reverenciou. – e agradeço em nome de todos a hospitalidade.

\- Eu é que tenho que agradecer por ter cuidado do meu filho e ser enérgico com ele, Eron tem um gênio forte.

O ariano ficou rubro com o comentário. Um a um dos cavaleiros foram se apresentando.

\- ... E Kamus de Aquário. - fez uma leve mesura.

A rainha apenas acenou. Quando recebeu o relatório de Beatrice, não imaginava que aqueles rapazes tivessem energias ligadas aos elementares puros. Seria interessante encaminhá-los a devidos planetas.

Giovanni não parecia participar da conversa, andava pela sala, olhando cada objeto, as vezes passava a mão em algum. Ele caminhou até a janela. De lá tinha-se uma vista esplendida da cidade.

Duas batidas a porta interrompeu a contemplação e as apresentações.

\- Majestade. - Marius fez uma mesura antes de entrar acompanhando por Ren.

\- Acomodem-se. Estávamos nas apresentações.

\- Sou Ren Kaimah, superintendente da área 36 e filho de Marius.

\- Ele em breve explicará a vocês o funcionamento da área de segurança da nossa galáxia. – Lirya olhava para o filho. - Célica e Hely.

De uma porta lateral surgiu duas garotas. Elas trajavam a mesma roupa, uma túnica que cobria todo o corpo na cor branca.

\- Rapazes, essas são minhas damas reais e guarda costas. Meninas...

\- Me chamo Célica. Prazer. – ela era bem alta, bem acima de 1.80, pele morena, cabelos castanhos cacheados ate o meio das costas, olhos negros, traços finos.

Deba deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Meu nome é Hely. Prazer em conhecê-los. – era tão alta quanto Célica. Possuía longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e pele alvíssima.

Shion indicou para os cavaleiros se apresentarem e na vez do canceriano...

\- Giovanni. - nem fez questão de olhá-las.

Lirya franziu o cenho, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Talvez fosse o cansaço da viagem.

\- Devem está cansados. Providenciei quartos para todos, dentro de uma hora mandarei servir uma refeição.

\- Majestade, desculpe o atrevimento... – interrompeu Shion. – mas posso pedir algo?

\- Sim.

\- Ao invés de um quarto para cada um, seremos quatro grupos. Se não se importar.

\- Seja como quiser. – sorriu.

\- Senhores, - Marius levantou. - preciso voltar ao trabalho.

\- Obrigado pela oportunidade senhor Marius. - disse Saga.

Ele apenas sorriu, saindo acompanhado por Ren.

\- Majestade, - Hely aproximou. - as acomodações já estão prontas.

\- Perfeito. Por favor venham comigo. - olhou para Mask. - Eron.

Hely e Célica olharam imediatamente. Haviam reparado naquele rapaz, mas não imaginavam que ele fosse o Tempestta desaparecido.

\- Senhora...? - Célica a fitou.

\- É ele. - sorriu satisfeita. - explicarei depois. Vamos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A área estava vigiada por homens armados. Acesso ali era extremamente restrito, contudo um homem avançava sem qualquer dificuldade.

Os guardas da porta permitiram a sua passagem, a sala era pequena, com diversos monitores acesos.

O homem caminhou até um painel, apertando um botão. No centro do salão apareceu um holograma de um homem sentado numa cadeira.

 _\- E então?_ – disse o homem sentado.

\- É ele. - a voz saiu firme.

 _\- Já o viu?_

\- Apenas por foto, tudo correu em segredo de Estado mas a rainha pretende realizar hoje uma pequena cerimônia para apresentá-lo á alguns membros do conselho.

 _\- Precisamos desestabilizar o conselho e a policia. Só assim teremos a galáxia em nossas mãos._

\- Com ele de volta não será fácil. Muitos esperavam o retorno do príncipe.

 _\- Usaremos essas armas primeiro se não funcionarem temos um ultimo recurso._ – sorriu de maneira sinistra. _\- mantenha-me informado._

\- Sim.

A transmissão foi encerrada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Marius e Ren tomavam o rumo da pista de pouso.

\- Pai, quem mais sabe sobre Eron?

\- Lirya, Evans, Rihen e eu. Ninguém do conselho, ou dos nossos aliados. Era uma informação sigilosa.

\- Entendo...a senhora Lirya está muito feliz.

\- Eu acompanhei todo o sofrimento dela desde aquela época. - o olhar estava perdido no horizonte. - a perda de Soren e o desaparecimento de Eron a abalaram muito.

\- Felizmente as coisas terminaram bem. Sei que as lembranças de Eron irão voltar e tudo vai se resolver.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. - a voz saiu grave.

\- Por que diz isso pai?

\- Você sabe que Lirya e eu trazemos a duras penas o conselho. Ele só foi possível de se formar por causa da devastação que a guerra nos causou, mas agora depois de tantos anos, está enfraquecendo. Ainda temos a maioria dos conselheiros a nosso favor, contudo temos muitos contras.

\- Mas com a volta de Eron ele tomará a frente.

\- É um longo caminho até isso acontecer. - disse com pesar. - quando a noticia se espalhar é que teremos noção do tamanho do nosso problema. Filho, - Marius parou, tocando no ombro de Ren. - ainda temos S1, não acredito que eles admitiram a derrota.

\- Mas estão tantos anos sem nos causar um ataque direto...

\- O momento que eles esperavam chegou. Quero que coloque Ranpur em alerta máximo, vou conversar com Evans, o palácio deve ser protegido a todo custo. Eu não tenho dúvidas que S1 está preparando algo e pronto para dar o xeque-mate.

Ren ficou em silêncio.

\- Vá. - Marius apontou para a nave. - e tome todas as precauções.

\- Sim senhor. - fez uma mesura.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Era um dos pontos mais freqüentados pelos cidadãos a margem da sociedade. Piratas, mercenários, pessoas de vida fácil, todos paravam ali. A música alta parecia não incomodar. Estava sentado num canto do bar, preocupado apenas em apreciar a sua bebida e não chamar a atenção.

\- Posso pagar uma bebida?

O homem ergueu o rosto, afastando um pouco capuz para confirmar a voz conhecida. Com o gesto indicou para ele se sentar.

\- Duplo. - o recém chegado acenou para o balcão.

Não trocaram uma palavra enquanto não foram servidos.

\- Faz tempo que não o vejo. - disse o recém chegado levando o copo a boca. Tomou a bebida esverdeada num gole só. - não é bom uma pessoa de alto cargo andar num planeta como esse, num estabelecimento como esse, mesmo sobre sua responsabilidade.

\- Não havia necessidade da minha presença, Dara. - também tomou num único gole. - mas também não estou na companhia de um qualquer.

Dara sorriu.

\- Você não muda.

\- Digo isso a você. Entra ano e sai ano e tem a mesma aparência. Será que se deve a sua raça? - sorriu.

O homem de mais ou menos cinqüenta anos, cabelos loiros longos presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos extremamente azuis claros fechou a expressão.

\- Brincadeira velho amigo. - disse o outro sabendo que tocara num ponto delicado. - alguma novidade nesse fim de galáxia?

\- As mesmas de sempre. - relaxou um pouco. - assaltos, mercenários, assassinatos. Ranpur pouco se importa com esse lado de cá.

\- Os Tempesttas deixam a desejar.

\- Não são eles.

\- Está defendendo a família real? - a voz saiu com uma falsa surpresa.

\- Só estou dizendo a verdade. Os problemas desse setor da galáxia não chegam como se deve aos ouvidos do conselho. Sei que minha posição é neutra, mas no tempo de Soren, aqui existia mais ordem.

\- O rei está morto. - a voz saiu seca. - os tempos mudaram e para piores.

\- Realmente espero que não. - acomodou-se na cadeira. - estou esperançoso.

\- E ao que se deve?

Dara ficou por alguns minutos em silencio, analisando o companheiro. Em seguida simulou arredar a cadeira para mais próximo da mesa.

\- Eron.

O outro permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, absorvendo a informação.

\- Como é? - aquilo era absurdo.

\- Eron voltou.

\- Do que está falando? Dizem que está desaparecido, mas para mim está morto. Ele era uma criança, não tem como ter sobrevivido.

\- Então quem está no palácio é um impostor.

\- Dara... - o homem aproximou o rosto. - não brinca com isso.

\- Ele voltou Iskendar. E você sabe o caos que isso vai causar.

O homem voltou a posição original. Aos poucos tirou o capuz que envolvia seu rosto, revelando os cabelos brancos e olhos azuis escuros.

\- GS entrará em guerra novamente. - murmurou.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O cortejo seguiu por um longo corredor, com Lirya explicando sobre a localização dos cômodos no palácio. Pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira branca. Shion tomou a frente.

\- Aioria, Afrodite e Shaka ficaram aqui. – ordenou Shion.

\- Preparamos diversas roupas, podem escolher a que preferirem. – disse a rainha. - fiquem a vontade.

\- Agradeço a hospitalidade senhora. - Shaka fez uma mesura.

\- Quando for a hora os chamarei. – rematou o mestre.

Os três entraram.

\- Uau! – exclamou Aioria ao ver o quarto.

\- Digo de um palácio. – disse Dite.

\- Olha só para isso! – Aioria pulou sobre a cama. – é muito macia.

\- Aioria... – murmurou Shaka.

O quarto era típico de um quarto renascentista em toda a sua pompa e beleza. Era espaçoso e muito bem dividido.

\- Vejam aquilo. – o sueco apontou.

Os três cavaleiros dirigiram até a varanda.

\- Que vista... - murmurou o leonino.

\- Esse lugar realmente é bonito. – Shaka debruçou sobre o parapeito. – quem diria que Giovanni é dono disso tudo.

\- Quem diria que ele era um ET. - brincou Dite. - muito rico por sinal.

\- Se ele não escolher ser um príncipe podemos interna-lo. - disse Aioria.

\- Não será uma decisão fácil. – Shaka olhava os jardins que haviam ao redor do palácio. - ser um cavaleiro ou um príncipe. Vamos nos aprontar, não queremos deixar Shion esperando.

\- A mãe dele disse que tinha roupas...- o leão olhava ao redor. – onde será que está?

\- No closet leãozinho. – Gustavv abriu uma porta lateral. – Por Atena! Isso é maior que meu quarto.

\- Escolham qualquer roupa. – Shaka suspirou entediado. – devem ser todas iguais.

\- Não é mesmo. – Afrodite olhava as roupas penduradas. – são diferentes e estranhas, um estilo... sei que lá o que é isso.

\- Escolham qualquer uma. - Shaka apareceu na porta.

\- Vou ficar com essa. – Aioria pegou uma. – lembra muito roupas de Et's.

\- Eu quero essa. – Afrodite pegou um cabide.

Shaka balançou a cabeça negativamente. Olhou rapidamente para as roupas, pegou a que mais agradou.

A solicitação de Shion tinha sido realizada a risca. Tanto que a segunda porta, já era mais um quarto para Saga, Kanon e Shura.

Despediram-se entrando.

\- Eles sabem agradar os hospedes. – Kanon espreguiçou. – temos ate varanda.

O quarto seguia aos moldes do primeiro.

\- E pior que aquele macumbeiro é dono disso tudo. – Shura foi ate a varanda. – tirou a sorte grande.

\- Cuidado com as palavras Shura. – disse Saga. – ele é o príncipe. Não queremos problemas para Shion.

\- Eu sei.

\- Vou tomar um bom banho. – o geminiano mais novo caminhou para o banheiro. – e escolher uma roupa bacana. Essa festa promete.

\- Kanon... - murmurou Saga prevendo que teria que ficar de olho no irmão.

O terceiro quarto foi ocupado por Miro, Kamus e Dohko. Quarto semelhante aos demais.

\- Local legal. – Miro andava pelo ambiente.

\- Todos os quartos devem ser assim. – disse Kamus.

\- Não sei por que o mestre disse para ficarmos em grupo. – o escorpião jogou o corpo na cama.

\- Não é obvio? – indagou Kamus ironicamente.

\- Ate parece que não conhece aquele velho. – Dohko sentou no sofá. – ele quer nos vigiar.

\- Imaginei...

\- Bom, eu vou para o banho. - disse Kamus.

O cortejo parou no ultima porta.

\- Senhor Shion. - Lirya indicou.

\- Obrigado majestade.

\- Célica irá chamá-lo. Fique a vontade.

A jovem fitou o ariano mais velho para depois olhar para Aldebaran. Ele correspondeu.

\- Esse lugar é fantástico. - Deba abriu a porta da varanda.

\- Concordo. – Mu olhava a vista.

\- Só espero que não arrumem confusão. – Shion sentou-se numa cadeira. – já basta essa reviravolta.

\- Nunca poderia imaginar que Giovanni não era da Terra. – Aldebaran acomodou-se numa cadeira carmesim.

\- Não só ele... – Mu sorriu. – de forma indireta também não somos.

\- Será interessante conhecer mais lemurianos. – Shion relaxou. – poderão responder as minhas duvidas.

\- A senhora Lirya falou que tinha roupas... – Deba dirigiu-se para o banheiro. – vou escolher uma.

\- O que será dele agora mestre? – indagou Mu referindo-se ao canceriano.

\- Ele terá que aceitar sua nova condição. E escolher qual caminho vai seguir.

Lirya seguia na frente repassando as ultimas ordens a suas ajudantes, MM seguia atrás apenas observando o palácio. As vezes vinha em sua mente imagens daquele local.

As meninas despediram-se com uma pequena reverencia.

\- Eron.

A voz da mãe o trouxe de volta. Ela apontou para uma porta.

\- É seu quarto.

Ainda hesitante o canceriano aproximou e lentamente abriu a porta. A cabeça foi invadida por imagens. O quarto era enorme. Havia uma pequena sala, uma pequena sala de jantar, uma das portas dava acesso a um escritório, a outra a suíte ricamente decorada e a outra um banheiro enorme.

\- É muito grande... – deu um meio sorriso. – maior que a casa de Câncer.

Andou calmamente ate uma porta de vidro, ao abri-la sentiu a brisa sobre si. A varanda deveria ser do tamanho do quarto de tão grande e a vista sumia do campo de visão. Dali via todas as principais construções de Shermie.

\- Sei que está confuso. – Lirya parou ao lado dele. – mas vai acabar se lembrando...

\- Espero que sim... - a voz não saiu muito feliz.

\- Tudo que seu pai fez foi para protegê-lo, não pense que foi fácil todos esses anos sem saber onde estava. – tocou o rosto dele. – estou muito feliz por vê-lo novamente.

\- Obrigado. – sorriu.

\- Descanse um pouco. Teremos muito tempo para conversarmos.

Giovanni ainda ficou por muito tempo na varanda, admirando a vista. Algumas horas atrás era apenas um cavaleiro e agora era um príncipe de uma galáxia distante. Foi para o banho deixando o corpo repousar na água morna da piscina.

\- Dite que iria gostar. – riu. – e eu achando que só o Saga tinha piscina...- riu. – eu tenho dinheiro.

Silenciou-se, aquilo fora dito apenas da boca para fora, trocaria tudo aquilo por sua vida anterior. Pegou seu pingente passando a observá-lo.

Cerca de meia hora depois estavam prontos. Aioria olhava-se no espelho. Pensava que estava vestido à maneira do lugar, pelo menos supunha.

\- Gostei. - sorriu.

Aioria usava uma roupa normal para os padrões terrestres.

Uma calça preta, blusa de manga cumprida preta com a gola. Uma linha branca ligava o primeiro botão ao final da blusa. O material era duro, mas não parecia couro e sim emborrachado.

\- Que isso criatura? - indagou Dite ao vê-lo. - Mad Max?

\- Legal não é? - estava empolgado.

\- É... - torceu a cara.

\- Sua roupa... - Aioria a achou muito séria para os padrões do pisciano.

\- Menos é mais. - piscou.

Ele trajava uma calça preta e blusa de manga cumprida vermelha com detalhe nos punhos em preto.

\- Se diz. - o grego deu nos ombros. - Shaka que roupa escolheu?

\- Essa.

Aioria e Afrodite o fitaram surpresos. Shaka usava o que parecia ser uma túnica longa. As mangas compridas e justas, a gola bem justa ao pescoço, a "saia" da túnica era mais solta dando mobilidade. Era toda lisa, sem desenho, botão, enfeite e na cor branca.

\- Que roupa estranha... - disse o leonino.

\- O que importa é que estou confortável.

\- Você que sabe. - Dite também achou estranha. - Bom... agora é só esperar Shion nos chamar.

No quarto ao lado, Shura também mirava o espelho. Trajava uma calça azul escuro e botas pretas que batiam na canela. Um sobretudo de gola rente ao pescoço e comprimento até a coxa na cor branca. As mangas eram compridas e do cotovelo ao punho era do mesmo azul da calça. Uma faixa azul de mais ou menos dez centímetros de largura ia do pescoço ao final da roupa.

\- Parece roupa de gente importante. - disse para si mesmo.

\- É meio parecida com a minha.

Ele virou-se para trás deparando com Kanon.

\- Ficou bom. - comentou.

\- Saga! - gritou o marina.

\- Já estou indo.

Um tinha se trocado no closet e outro no banheiro. Shura ao ver Saga segurou o riso.

\- São idiotas mesmos! Escolheram a mesma roupa.

Os gêmeos fitaram-se.

\- Kanon!

\- Eu peguei a roupa primeiro! Por que gosta de me imitar?

\- Pelo menos os detalhes são de cores diferentes. - Shura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Saga e Kanon trajavam uma calça branca, botas pretas e um colete branco sem mangas e de comprimento ate a canela. A gola era alta e tinha uma faixa estreita que começava na gola e ia ate o final do comprimento, sendo que em Kanon esse detalhe era verde e de Saga azul.

No penúltimo quarto...

\- Não muito diferente dos da terra. - Dohko fechou o botão do punho esquerdo. Usava uma calça preta e blusa de manga comprida marrom em gola redonda.

\- Roupa social? - indagou Miro assim que o viu.

\- Pois é. Também achei estranho encontrar por aqui, mas foi a que mais gostei.

\- Se não fosse pelo cinto falaria que está de pijama. - o grego tocou na blusa. - pano grosso.

\- E essa sua? - Dohko o fitou.

\- Achei interessante. - foi até o espelho. A roupa dele era igual ao de Shura, contudo ao invés do azul os detalhes eram em preto. - não se pode dizer muito do senhor gelo. - o viu através do espelho.

\- Sem comentários. - disse o francês.

Ele usava uma calça e blusa mangas compridas na cor branca. No peito e nas costas era decorada com um circulo na cor verde escuro. A bota era preta.

\- Não achei tão diferente das roupas da Terra. - Dohko o fitou.

\- Mudando de assunto como será que o Gio está? – Miro deitou na cama.

\- Com a mãe dele. - a resposta de Kamus saiu seca.

\- E ele vai ficar aqui para sempre? – indagou o grego.

Ficaram calados, pois não sabiam a resposta.

Aldebaran fitava a paisagem, quando Mu surgiu na porta.

\- Que roupa é essa? - indagou o ariano assim que viu o amigo.

\- Legais não são? Também foi a única que me serviu. Acho que Dohko iria gostar, parece roupas chinesas...

Aldebaran vestia como mesmo ele havia dito roupas chinesas antigas. Por baixo usava um conjunto de calça e blusa de manga cumprida na cor cinza escuro. Por cima algo semelhante a um quimono, contudo sem mangas e cumprimento aos joelhos. A cor era vinho e no meio, era preso por um cinto também cinza. A bota era da cor do quimono.

\- E essa túnica ou toga? - Deba o fitou de cima a baixo.

\- Eu gostei... - disse meio sem jeito.

Mu usava uma toga de mangas curtas e até o joelho na cor branca. Por sobre um dos ombros usava um pano branco que contornava o corpo.

\- Parece grego. - o taurino coçou a cabeça.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Estão prontos? - Shion chegou na porta.

Deba olhou para os dois.

\- Saga e Kanon as vezes se vestem iguais... - murmurou. - mas vocês...

\- Está ótimo. - disse Shion olhando pupilo. As roupas eram iguais. - vamos aguardar o chamado.

Há quase uma hora, Giovanni estava dentro da banheira. Consultou o relógio, vendo que era hora de sair. Procurou por suas roupas encontrando apenas uma vestimenta que estava sobre a cama. Não tendo alternativa vestiu. Olhou-se no espelho não se reconhecendo.

Era uma túnica preta bem folgada tanto na saia como nas mangas. Para marcar a cintura, usava um cinto dourado. Na parte superior, ombreiras de material semelhante a metal também douradas.

\- Parece a ombreira de Câncer... - Mask tocou no objeto.

\- Está lindo.

Virou-se para trás deparando com a mãe.

\- Bati na porta. - caminhou até ele.

\- O quarto é muito grande... não ouvi. Desculpe.

\- A roupa ficou perfeita. – ajeitava a ombreira. – minha intuição de mãe não falhou quando mandei fazê-la.

\- Ficou certa.

\- Só falta...

Ela foi ate um armário tirando uma caixa de madeira.

\- Também mandei fazer isso... ficou por três anos guardado. – aproximou dele. – espero que sirva. - Lirya depositou a caixa sobre a cama.

Abriu a caixa, MM ficou sem entender.

\- Me ajude a tirar as ombreiras.

O canceriano retirou colocando sobre a cama.

\- Eu não sei como é na Terra, mas aqui temos alguns detalhes... - sorriu divertida, pegando uma faixa azul escuro nas mãos. - essa faixa é uma das insígnias que representam nossa casa real. Sempre que tivermos um compromisso oficial temos que usá-la.

\- Na Terra tem essas frescuradas.

Ela riu.

\- Sempre do ombro direito na transversal. - colocou no filho. - a ombreira irá manter a faixa no lugar. - ajeitou o objeto. - segundo item. - pegou na caixa um broche dourado. - a estrela de quatro pontas representa nosso reino.

\- Representa as quatro pessoas que fundaram nosso reino. - disse sem perceber.

Lirya o fitou curiosa.

\- Apesar de não parecer, eu prestava atenção nas suas aulas. - ficou sem graça.

\- Eu sei. - sorriu satisfeita, pregando o broche no peito direito dele. - e por ultimo... sua coroa. Ainda é um príncipe por isso ela é mais simples. – colocou nele. – mas não menos importante. Veja.

Giovanni olhou-se novamente agora com a "coroa" na cabeça. Era uma tiara de metal que circundava a testa.

\- Está como um verdadeiro Tempestta. - afastou um pouco. - Longa vida meu filho. Longa vida ao futuro rei da galáxia.

\- Gala-xia? – gaguejou.

\- Sim. Hoje a noite deve usar essas insígnias. Agora venha, seus amigos o aguardam.

Célica encarregou de chamar os cavaleiros, seriam levados para a sala de jantar.

\- Que roupa é essa Shaka? – indagou Miro. – alias cada um está com uma roupa... ei por que sua roupa é igual a minha?

\- Você que me copiou. - ralhou Shura. - com tanta roupa...

\- Já chega. – disse Shion de maneira enérgica. – vamos.

\- Arrumou uma roupa legal, mestre. – Dite deu um sorriso cínico. – mas igual a do Mu?

O ariano de cabelos lilases suspirou entediado.

\- Podíamos ter usado nossas próprias roupas. – apesar de sentir confortável Shaka preferia suas próprias roupas.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Aioria olhava a si mesmo. – só está faltando os óculos escuros.

\- Idiota. – Kanon deu um pedala nele.

\- Kanon!

\- Rapazes por favor... – Aldebaran tentou apaziguar.

\- Vão achar que estamos no carnaval. – Saga olhava os demais.

\- Vão mesmo. – Dohko riu.

\- É melhor irmos.

Foram conduzidos a uma ampla sala, Marius também estava lá. O senhor ao vê-los segurou o riso. A analise de Beatrice estava correta. Eles tinham certas particularidades.

\- Espero que tenham descansado. – disse.

\- Levará um tempo para acostumarmos senhor Marius. – Shion o cumprimentou.

\- Sei que sim. – olhou para a roupa. – como de se esperar a raça falou mais alto.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Essa roupa são roupas típicas dos Atlantiks.

\- Sério? – Mu ficou surpreso.

\- Sim, alias todos, - olhou para cada um. – fizeram uma boa escolha.

Célica também havia notado isso, principalmente o rapaz que escolhera as roupas tradicionais de sua raça. Estava curioso a respeito dele.

\- A que se refere senhor Marius? – indagou Shaka.

\- De...

O chanceler foi interrompido, a porta principal abria-se dando passagem a Lirya. A rainha ficou surpresa ao vê-los vestidos daquela maneira. Olhou rapidamente para Marius que apenas sorriu.

\- Boa tarde rapazes.

\- Majestade. – Shion curvou-se, assim como os demais.

\- Eron, entre por favor.

Os cavaleiros voltaram a atenção para a porta, MM surgiu com cara de poucos amigos. Fez um minuto de silencio para depois Kanon, Shura, Aioria e Miro caírem na gargalhada.

\- Podem parar! – ralhou o canceriano, vermelho.

\- Você está uma graça com essa roupa. – disse Deba o que fez as risadas aumentarem.

\- Deba! E vocês, já chega! Não sou palhaço.

\- Você está ótimo com essa roupa. – Aioria ironizou.

\- E você uma bicha com essa roupa colada. – rebateu.

\- Ora...

Lirya não se incomodou com a pequena discussão, estava feliz por seu filho ter amigos que mesmo brigando pareciam ser unidos. Ao contrario de Shion que estava vermelho de raiva.

\- Aioria, Shura, Kanon, Miro e Giovanni já chega! Não quero discussões!

Os cinco calaram-se.

\- Desculpe majestade. - Shion ficou pálido. Mandou o príncipe calar a boca.

\- Tudo bem. - achou o fato interessante. - Por favor, sentem-se.

Sentaram ao redor da mesa, logo apareceu muitos empregados colocando a mesa. Os cavaleiros olharam ressabiados, pois nenhuma daquelas comidas eram iguais as da Terra. Dite foi o cobaia, pois se ele gostasse, todo mundo iria gostar. O pisciano pegou algo que parecia um pão porem na cor verde.

\- Isso é bom. – disse. – muito bom.

Diante do aval do paladar exigente do sueco, começaram a comer. A refeição seguiu em silencio, com apenas algumas trocas de palavras.

O.o.O.o.O

Duas naves de vigilância da policia galáctica estavam na orbita de um planeta desabitado. Faziam a ultima patrulha do turno.

O piloto estava sentado de qualquer modo na poltrona. Trazia um copo com alguma bebida quente, uma pequena tela diante do painel de controle transmitia uma corrida de animais.

\- Vai belezinha! - torcia para o número 5 que estava em terceiro lugar.

\- _Elgin!_ \- o rádio chamou.

\- O que é? - respondeu sem desviar a atenção.

\- _Pare de ver essa corrida sabe que somos vigiados._

\- Não amola! Vai, vai, vai! - gritou entusiasmado, o número do 5 ultrapassou o segundo colocado.

 _\- Está na hora da ronda._

\- Quebra esse galho, Singer, a corrida está quase acabando, pago uma bebida para você quando voltarmos.

 _\- Está bem..._

Elgin viu a nave do amigo partir para ronda, o olhar voltou para a tela.

\- Isso! Ganhei! - berrou. - minha viagem está garantida!

Elgin voltou a posição, desligando a tela. Olhando pelo pára-brisa procurava a outra nave.

\- Singer. - chamou-o pelo rádio. - Singer. - tentou novamente, mas estava mudo. - para de bancar a esposa com raiva e atende essa porra! - nada. - saco.

Ele ligou a nave, indo em direção onde o amigo tinha ido.

\- Juro que peço transferência, cansei de trabalhar nesse fim de galáxia.

A nave fez a curva, circundando o planeta, os olhos arregalaram quando teve o campo de visão ampliado. A nave de Singer estava de frente para uma nave muito maior e sem emblema de identificação.

\- Droga! - começou a apertar todos os botões. - central, nave não identificada. Coordenadas X589,Y697, H193, área 85, planeta Drima. - apertou o botão do rádio. - Singer!

Chamou o amigo, mas não teve tempo de fazer nada. Um forte clarão ofuscou a visão dele. Em segundos a nave de Singer estava em chamas.

\- P %&!

Ligou os motores auxiliares, para uma manobra evasiva, contudo... um raio azul veio em sua direção...

O.o.O.o.O

Após a refeição seguiram para um dos jardins internos. Acomodaram-se nos muitos bancos de mármores. A temperatura estava agradável e o perfume das flores brindava o olfato.

\- Que comida gostosa. – Shura fitou a mãe de MM. – sempre imaginei que comida de ET fosse uma gororoba viva e cru.

\- Também achava. – disse Kanon. – retiro todos os meus pensamentos.

\- Temos hábitos semelhantes aos seus Kanon. – comentou Marius. – com a comida não seria diferente.

\- É boa mesmo. – Mask manifestou.

\- Fico feliz que tenham gostado. – Lirya estava contente.- quero que se sinta em casa. Todos vocês.

\- Agradecemos. – Shaka disse por todos.

\- Não sei se Marius contou a vocês sobre o nosso mundo...

\- Disse coisas superficiais.

\- Tentarei não ser chata no meu relato. – tomou fôlego para continuar. – GS é composta por vários povos. Todos têm governos próprios, mas de duzentos anos para cá, a família Tempestta por descender dos elementares puros foi coroada como reis. Mesmo assim preservarmos certas autonomias a esses povos e ate hoje eles possuem sistemas administrativos próprios, mas vinculados a nós.

\- Podem ser considerados como os países da Terra. - Marius queria exemplificar.

\- Alem disso - retomou Lirya. - quando conquistamos o espaço há cerca de setecentos anos implantamos um sistema único de defesa, a policia galáctica que tem como funções proteger civil e militarmente toda a galáxia, de controle de trafico aéreo ate guerras. Para facilitar a administração dividimos a galáxia em 143 áreas e na hierarquia da policia temos os diretores de áreas, o diretor geral e o presidente.

\- Alguns detalhes Ren vai explicar para vocês depois. – disse o chanceler.

\- Nós sempre tivemos problemas com a galáxia S1, a mais próxima de nós, a ultima foi a quinze anos atrás. Foi uma intensa mobilização que causou diversas mortes, mas felizmente vencemos.

\- Foi uma guerra generalizada?

\- Sim Shion.

\- Envolveu todos os povos. Tivemos perdas humanos e materiais. Os hadrens os quais viajaram, muitos foram inutilizados.

\- E meu pai? – MM ate então permanecia em silencio. – o que houve com ele e comigo?

\- Seu pai era antes de mais nada, um piloto da policia. Ele exercia o cargo de chefe de governo civil e militar.

\- Seu pai sempre combateu Eron. – disse Marius. – ele, Rihen, Samir e eu estudamos juntos na academia de policia. Na época da guerra assumimos tropas.

\- Isso mesmo. – iniciou a rainha. - O conflito tomou tamanha proporção que ele achou melhor enviá-lo para um local remoto para protegê-lo.

\- Então parei na Terra.

\- Sim. Soren sabia que havia Atltantiks em VL19-3 e com a ajuda de Samir o enviou para lá..

\- E como ele morreu?

\- A Euroxx. – respondeu Marius. – ela foi atingida por um canhão de plasma. Essa Euroxx de hoje é completamente nova.

\- Entendo... – abaixou o rosto. – lembro que estava nela, ouvia muitas explosões... ele me levou ate o compartimento das naves e me colocou numa. – a voz saia melancólica. – eu não queria ir, mas não conseguia parar a nave... só lembro que quando cheguei ao espaço era um caos... dezenas de naves... de repente abriu-se um hadren, nessa hora todas as naves de Ranpur abriram um canal de escape para mim...

Marius acompanhava a descrição, fora daquele jeito que lhe foi relatado. Para que os inimigos não seguissem Eron, Soren determinou a toda tropa que protegesse seu caminho ate ele entrar no hadren.

\- Ouvi um som ensurdecedor, quando olhei para trás vi a Euroxx sendo acertada, depois tudo ficou claro...

Lirya tocou o ombro do filho.

\- Já acabou.

\- Eu sei... – deu um meio sorriso.

\- Depois da vitoria. – Lirya voltou a falar. – houve o problema de sucessão. O único que poderia assumir era Eron, mas ele tinha desaparecido. Todos os lideres da galáxia reuniram-se e chegaram a conclusão que um conselho formado por todos os representantes dos planetas deveria governar. Passados quinze anos o reaparecimento de Eron tornava-se remoto então deliberou-se que se Eron não aparecesse a monarquia da galáxia seria abolida e instaurado um regime republicano.

\- O senhor Marius faz parte desse conselho. – disse Kamus.

\- Sim, sou representante de Ranpur. Como é praticado na Terra, sou o chefe de governo de Ranpur e a rainha chefe de Estado.

\- Como assim? – indagou Shura.

\- O "país" tem dois governantes. – iniciou Saga. – chefe de Estado representa o país perante os outros países e chefe de governo, governa.

\- Como é em muitos países da Terra. – completou o aquariano.

\- Por isso essa busca por mim. – a voz de MM soou fria. – precisam de alguém para garantir o poder.

\- Claro que não Eron. – Lirya o fitou. – sempre quis encontrá-lo.

\- Não digo pela senhora. – a fitou. – digo pelos outros. – levantou. - Sei muito bem como são esses jogos políticos. Alguns querem que o conselho permaneça outros vão desejar que ele acabe e suas ambições dependem do aparecimento ou não do príncipe.

\- Eron...

\- Pouco me importo com isso.

Disse saindo.

\- Eron. – a rainha o chamou. – Eron.

\- Deixei-o majestade. – disse Dite. – ele é assim mesmo.

\- Sim...

\- Senhor Marius. – Kamus queria mais detalhes sobre o assunto. – qual a conseqüência se o conselho desaparecer?

\- Os danos são grandes. Na época de criação houve prós e contras. Desde então ele vem caminhando por uma linha tênue. Nosso maior medo é que S1 aproveite-se desse racha e ataque.

\- Existe essa possibilidade? – indagou Saga.

\- Sim. Soren conseguia manter todos os planetas unidos, sem a figura dele... alem da ameaça de S1 poderemos entrar numa guerra civil. Temos aliados fortes, assim como temos inimigos fortes.

\- Em todo lugar a ambição sob a cabeça das pessoas. – disse Aldebaran.

\- Infelizmente Aldebaran. – a rainha o fitou. – tenho tentado manter todos unidos, mas é difícil.

\- Senhora Lirya, - Shion tomou a palavra - desde que entramos na Euroxx, notei que existe muitos jovens de vinte e poucos anos e pouquíssimos acima de trinta anos. É uma espécie de seleção?

\- Também notei isso nas ruas. - observou Dohko.

\- É por que perdemos grande contingente de pessoas na guerra. - a voz de Lirya saiu triste. - Em todas as raças houve esse problema. Nossa população ativa decaiu bastante e inúmeras crianças cresceram órfãs. Agora que estamos conseguindo nos recuperar, por isso se tivermos uma nova guerra...

\- A linhagem dos Tempesttas é muito antiga? - indagou Shaka.

\- Sim. Eles são do ramo mais próximo do elementares puros. Ranpur é governada por eles há séculos, eles começaram com a vinda de quatro elementares puros. Claro que com o passar do tempo houve uma mistura, mas conservam a maior parte do Dna. Um Tempestta sempre gera um Tempestta.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu sou uma Tempestta apenas por casamento, Miro. Eu sou humana. Não importa a modalidade de um casamento de Tempestta, seja com humanos, Eijis, Atlantiks, o Dna dos Tempesttas são dominantes. Eron tem muitos traços da minha família, como a cor dos cabelos, mas geneticamente ele é noventa por cento Tempestta e dez por cento humano. O nascimento de homem ou de mulher não é relevante. Se eu tivesse uma filha ela seria uma Tempestta.

\- Pelo jeito que fala, não há outros membros? - observou Kamus.

\- Há um controle muito rígido para nascimentos. Normalmente é um filho por casal. Os últimos reis que tiveram dois filhos foi a duzentos anos atrás. Foi um casal, o rapaz por pertencer a policia foi morto numa guerra e a menina assumiu o trono.

\- Giovanni é o único descendente vivo?

\- Sim Shion.

* * *

 _Continua..._

 _ **Mask chegou ao seu planeta natal e agora que a aventura começa para ele e para os demais santos de Atena.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Apresentações

**Capitulo 4**

 **Apresentações**

* * *

Um jovem corria as pressas pelos corredores da estação da policia galáctica na orbita do planeta Clamp. Ele parou diante do escritório da autoridade máxima daquele local. Bateu na porta e entrou.

\- Senhorita Jay. - bateu continência.

\- O que houve Capitão Yoku? - não levantou o olhar.

\- O Superintendente John solicitou uma reunião de emergência.

\- E por que ele mesmo não solicitou? - a voz saiu fria.

\- Houve um incidente na área 85 e ele foi averiguar.

\- Incidente? - ela o fitou.

\- Parece que...

Foi interrompido pelo apito de um dos botões na mesa de Jay. Ela acionou. Uma tela apareceu diante dos dois.

- _Diretora_. - John bateu continência.

\- O que houve?

\- _Recebemos o pedido de reforço de duas naves na área 85, órbita do planeta Drima. Ao que parece uma nave não identificada estava trafegando no local. Mandamos uma frota, mas ao chegarmos as nossas duas naves estavam destruídas._

\- Como?

\- _Não encontramos rastros. Já verificamos os arquivos de navegação e não havia nada errado. As naves também estavam em perfeito estado o que descarta a hipótese de falha mecânica_.

\- Fizeram o mapeamento da área?

\- _No momento apenas trafegava as naves autorizadas._

\- Algum mercenário ou pirata?

\- _Estamos investigando._

\- Relatório completo em uma hora. - disse Jay levantando. - quero uma investigação completa.

 _\- Sim senhora._

\- Dispensado.

A tela sumiu. Jay andava de um lado para o outro. Incidentes não acontecem em sua área.

\- Capitão, - olhou para Yoku. - destaque um grupo e os envie a área 85, um grupo especial para cada área 84,56,57,86 e 58. Quero tudo vigiado, inclusive nos hadrens. Faça um relatório detalhado e o envie a sede da policia. Assim que John chegar faça-o vir aqui.

\- Sim diretora.

Bateu continência e saiu. Jay foi até sua mesa, acionando outro botão.

No palácio em Ranpur a conversa entre os dourados, Marius e Lirya continuavam. Hely apareceu, dizendo algo no ouvido de Marius.

\- Majestade, temos uma comunicação de Clamp.

\- De quem? - estranhou.

\- A Niive quer falar conosco, ao que parece Rihen também participará.

\- Hely. - disse a rainha.

A garota colocou um dispositivo no chão. Em segundos apareceu a imagem de uma mulher. Ao mesmo tempo, na sede da policia, Rihen recebia a imagem.

\- _Majestade._ \- a mulher reverenciou. - _senhor Rihen e senhor Marius_.

Os dourados estavam completamente em silêncio. Assustados pela presença dela. O holograma era tão perfeito que parecia que ela estava diante deles, assim como a imagem de Rihen.

\- Isso que é tecnologia... - murmurou Kanon olhando para ela.

Niive era morena, de cabelos negros, longos e cacheados. Os olhos eram castanhos puxados para o acobreado. Tinha porte e altura. Trajava uma calça azul claro, com uma blusa branca por baixo e jaqueta azul escuro, com punhos amarelos. No bolso esquerdo havia várias insígnias e três pequenas tarjas. Branca, preta e amarela.

 _\- Diga diretora. - disse Rihen._

\- _Desculpe a invasão mas o assunto pode ser urgente_. - disse, reparando nas outras pessoas presentes.

\- _O que houve Niive?_ \- indagou Rihen também vendo os dourados, mas estranhando não ver Giovanni.

Ela ficou em silencio, pois não sabia quem eram eles, Marius notou.

\- Pode dizer Niive. São de confiança. - disse Marius.

\- _Senhora e Senhores, houve um incidente na minha jurisdição. A área 85. Duas naves patrulhas foram abatidas._

\- Abatidas? - Lirya levou um susto. - por quem?

\- _Ainda estamos investigando majestade, mas já foi descartada a hipótese de falha mecânica._

\- _Piratas ou mercenários?_ \- indagou Rihen.

\- _Levantamos essa hipótese, mas creio ser pouco provável. As naves foram destruídas e o planeta Drima não possui nada de valor._

\- Não pode ser um esconderijo? - observou Marius.

\- _Estamos investigando._

Marius abaixou o rosto pensativo. Não fazia sentido, a não ser que...

\- Niive... - a fitou. - trabalhe com uma frente: provocação.

Niive, Lyra e Rihen olharam para Marius.

\- _Provocação?_

\- Sim Rihen. Estamos atuando duramente nessas áreas. Niive vem desempenhando um ótimo trabalho. Quantos já foram presos até o momento! Os piratas podem ter abatido essas naves em sinal de provocação ou retaliação. Foram naves da policia e não civis.

\- _Tem razão_. - concordou Rihen. - _conseguimos diminuir a área de atuação deles._

\- Contudo... - Marius tomou a palavra. - não descarte ataque de S1.

 _\- S1?!_ \- exclamou Niive. - _mas a área 85 não é uma zona de fronteira._

\- Também acho pouco provável Marius. - disse Lirya. - já tivemos problema no setor leste e sudeste, não no nordeste.

\- _Vossa majestade tem razão Marius_. - Rihen interrompeu. - _seria muito grave se partisse de S1._

\- Posso está errado. - Marius concordou.

 _\- Niive._ \- Rihen voltou a atenção para ela. - _tem carta branca para agir. Se necessitar enviaremos a Antares._

 _\- Não há necessidade de tanto senhor._ \- disse a diretora. - _e os senhores podem ficar tranqüilos, o culpado será achado._

\- Sabemos que sim Jay. - Lirya sorriu. Conhecia a personalidade forte dela.

\- _Enviarei os relatórios preliminares. Com licença._

Fez uma reverencia e desligou.

\- _Assim que tivermos acesso a eles, entrarei em contato_. - Rihen também fez uma reverencia e desligou.

\- Niive tomará conta de tudo. - disse Marius.

\- Sim. - Lirya fitou os dourados. Eles estavam calados com a expressão assustada. - desculpe envolve-los nesses problemas.

\- Só estamos impressionados com a tecnologia. - Dohko falou por todos. - não estamos acostumados a essas ferramentas, apenas a situação.

\- Creio que a defesa de Atena seja assim.

\- Sim senhor Marius. - Kamus falou.

\- Senhor, aquela senhorita se identificou como diretora, notei que a roupa dela é semelhante a do seu filho e do senhor Rihen.

\- São sim Mu. É o uniforme da policia galáctica.

\- Beatrice irá explicar sobre os nossos governos se lhes interessarem. - Lirya levantou.

\- Nos interessa muito. - disse Shaka.

\- Se me derem licença tenho obrigações oficiais. A noite teremos um jantar em comemoração a volta de meu filho. Ficarei honrada se participarem.

\- Iremos com certeza majestade. - pronunciou Shion.

\- Majestade. – Dite a chamou. – não se preocupe com Eron, ele vai aparecer.

\- Obrigada.

\- Também não posso ficar. – Marius imitou o gesto. – assuntos administrativos.

\- Ate mais tarde senhores.

Marius, Lirya e Hely seguiram em silencio. Os dourados só esperaram eles saírem...

\- É incrível como em todo lugar tem alguém que não quer a paz. – Saga balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- E o que faremos de agora em diante? – indagou Kanon.

\- Já pensei sobre isso. – Shion levantou. – não podemos ficar atoa. Vou providenciar uma arena de treinos.

\- Treinos?! – exclamou Dohko. – ate aqui Shion?

\- Sim. - o fitou. - Nós não moramos aqui.

\- Mestre e quanto ao Mask? – Mu estava pensando sobre isso. – e se ele resolver ficar aqui?

\- Vamos respeitar. Atena já concordou.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Usando sua telecinese foi para seu quarto, tirou a tiara colocando-a sobre a cômoda. Alem de ter seu passado alterado ainda seria usado como peça política.

\- Ridículo.

Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama. Virou o rosto, olhando as nuvens através da porta da varanda. Aos poucos os olhos foram fechando caindo no sono.

Abriu-os ao sentir uma presença sobre si.

\- O que faz aqui? - a voz saiu seca.

\- Pensei que fosse dormir a tarde inteira. - sorriu.

\- Como entrou Dite? – sentou na cama. - e como me achou?

\- Cosmo. – andava pelo recinto. – que quarto... digno de reis.

\- Vá ate o banheiro.

O pisciano foi e soltou um grito.

\- Sem gritos Peixes. – disse entediado.

\- Você tem uma piscina! – apareceu na porta. – igual a do Saga!

\- É...

\- E olha essa vista. – foi ate a varanda. – sua família tem uma fortuna.

\- Como se eu ligasse. – torceu a cara.

\- Você deixou de ser um italiano morto de fome e virou um príncipe!

\- Mais uma piada e te coloco para fora. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Eu queria ser o príncipe daqui. – voltou sentando-se numa cadeira perto da cama. – e ainda ter uma mãe... é tão linda.

\- A respeito! - ralhou. - é minha mãe.

\- Estou falando da personalidade dela, se bem que... - deu um sorriso de canto de boca. - ela é bonitona.

\- Seu rabo!

\- Brincadeira. - levantou as mãos. - o que vai fazer? - indagou sério.

\- Quanto a ser uma peça de xadrez e quem me tem vai fazer o xeque-mate?

\- Não encare dessa forma. Apenas pense que tem sua mãe de volta.

\- Esse é o lado bom.

Os dois pararam de conversar ao escutarem ruídos na porta.

\- Deveria ter o habito de trancar a porta.

\- Não enche.

A porta abriu revelando...

\- Miro? – Giovanni arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Uau... – exclamou o grego. – isso é maior que minha casa.

\- Concordo. – era Shura entrando seguido pelos outros. – tem mais luxo que a mansão de Atena.

\- Mais bonito e maior que o quarto do mestre. – disse Kanon. – seu quarto não era nada perto disso. – olhou para Saga.

\- É por que não viram a piscina. – Dite sorriu.

\- Piscina?

Os curiosos correram ate o outro cômodo. Kamus, Shion, Saga e Shaka sentaram nos sofás próximos.

\- Como chegaram ate aqui? - indagou desconfiado.

\- Cosmo. – Shion não entendeu a pergunta, era obvio.

\- Não podem entrar aqui sem permissão. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Qual é Mask? – Deba aplicou uma chave.

\- Quer me soltar? - MM tentava se libertar.

\- Solte-o Aldebaran. – ordenou Shion. – ou será preso.

\- Preso? - o brasileiro soltou-o na hora.

\- Não exagera mestre. – disse o italiano.

\- Estamos em Ranpur, aqui o que Aldebaran fez é ameaça a sua integridade física. Esqueceu que é o príncipe?

\- Desculpe Gio. – Deba afastou-se.

\- Não leve isso a sério. – MM ficou incomodado. – não vai acontecer nada.

\- Mesmo assim. - Dohko chegou à porta da varanda. - precisamos nos policiar com as brincadeiras.

\- Pode parar. - o canceriano levantou. - não quero que me tratem diferente. - olhou para todos. - o senhor é um porre, mas continua sendo o mestre do santuário.

Shion ficou surpreso com as palavras.

\- Como quiser Mask. - Miro aproximou. - já que é o príncipe, já pensou na quantidade de mulher?

\- Estava demorando... - Kamus rolou os olhos.

\- Bem observado. - Mask coçou o queixo.

\- Trate de andar na linha. - disse Dite. - é um príncipe e tem que comportar-se como tal. Vou conversar com sua mãe, você vai precisar de aula de etiqueta.

\- Como é que é?

\- Você fica com as aulas e nós com as festas. - brincou Aioria.

O canceriano levantou o dedo do meio. Shaka balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Gustavv tem razão Mask. - proferiu Saga. - querendo ou não, terá obrigações que o cargo exige.

\- Sou obrigado a nada.

\- Se não faz por você faça por sua mãe. - Kanon pegou a coroa dele, colocando na própria cabeça. - gostei disso. Príncipe Kanon.

\- Tire essa coroa imediatamente. É uma ordem. - a voz saiu autoritária e nem percebeu.

Kanon tirou na hora e os demais trocaram olhares.

\- Pode quebrar. - tentou justificar o tom da voz.

Ouviram batidas na porta.

\- Entre! – berrou.

\- Com licença... – era Beatrice que parou de falar ao ver os cavaleiros. – desculpe incomodá-lo alteza...

\- Me chame de Giovanni gatinha. – deu uma piscada para ela.

Beatrice ficou vermelha.

\- Isso são modos de um príncipe? – Dite deu um pedala nele. – tenha mais respeito.

\- Gustavv!

\- Vai precisar mesmo das aulas... - murmurou Mu.

\- Peças desculpas. - ordenou Dite.

\- Não há necessidade senhor Gustavv.

\- Não me chame de senhor. – sorriu. – e claro que há necessidade, só porque é um príncipe acha que pode falar desse jeito. Peças desculpas. – puxou a orelha dele.

\- Desculpa.

\- Não se preocupe alteza... – achou engraçado a cena. - o senhor Marius me encarregou de ensiná-los a respeito das nossas organizações. Qual horário prefere?

\- Qualquer um. - deu nos ombros.

\- Se não estiver ocupada, pode ser agora mesmo. - disse Kamus.

Beatrice o fitou.

\- Acho uma boa idéia. - Shion concordou. - quanto mais rápido apreendermos será melhor.

\- Ótimo. - voltou a atenção para Gio. - prefere que seja no teatro ou na sala de reuniões?

\- Tem como ser aqui? - deitou na cama. - estou com preguiça.

\- Como mata a gente de vergonha... - murmurou Deba a Aioria.

\- Como quiser. - ficou surpresa.

A garota foi até uma parede que não continha quadros e colocou um dispositivo pequeno, redondo e cinza. A ação dela era observada por todos, principalmente por Kamus. Ela usava uma bota branca que batia até o meio das coxas. Um vestido justo até as coxas. Era fechado completamente atrás e na frente tinha um decote quadrado deixando a mostra somente o pescoço. A manga curta seguia o modelo de manga chinesa. O vestido era branco, com duas faixas laterais em azul escuro. Por baixo usava uma blusa de manga comprida também branca. Os cabelos estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo.

Ela sentia-se observada.

\- "Que constrangedor."

Apertou um botão vermelho e uma tela surgiu na parede.

\- Atena ia gostar de algo assim. - Kamus olhava o dispositivo. - para as reuniões dela.

\- São bem úteis. - disse Beatrice fitando-o. Ele tinha uma beleza incomum: os cabelos longos em azul. - podemos começar? - o olhar foi para o italiano.

-A vontade.

O quarto escureceu um pouco para dar visibilidade a tela. A primeira imagem que apareceu foi de uma galáxia.

\- Essa é a forma da nossa galáxia. - a voz de Beatrice tomou conta. - uma espiral. Se compararmos a de vocês, - apareceu outra imagem. - vê-se que são bem diferentes.

\- A nossa parece dois pratos unidos. - comentou Miro.

\- Isso mesmo, mas a nossa é menor que a Via Láctea. - a imagem mudou para um desenho em 2D. - traçando os pontos cardeais, não temos outras galáxias próximas a nós. Norte, sul e leste tem algumas estrelas e a leste temos S1. Para facilitar a administração e controle, GS foi dividida em 143 áreas. - linhas rosadas apareceram no desenho cortando vertical e paralelamente. - temos milhões de planetas, mas de tamanhos pequenos e muitos inabitáveis por causa de um evento natural ocorrido há milhões de anos. - Beatrice os fitou, eles estavam bem silenciosos. – está tudo bem?

\- Sim. - Saga estava bem interessado. - continue, por favor.

\- Temos nove planetas principais. - círculos apareceram na tela. - o primeiro é Orion, localizado na área 70. É o mais longínquo do grupo dos nove. - a imagem de GS foi substituída por um planeta de coloração marrom. - ele é lar do povo Tooi, responsável pela pesquisa e geração de energia para toda a galáxia. A energia usada pelos motores vandreds foram desenvolvidas por eles.

\- Aqueles que movem a Euroxx? - indagou Aioria.

\- Isso mesmo. A população é de dez bilhões de pessoas e é liderado pelo presidente Stiepan Cassie. - ela apertou um botão, mudando a imagem para um planeta de coloração azul. - o próximo planeta é o Eniac. Fica na área 123. Os Router são responsáveis pela construção do nosso aparato militar. Tem a mesma população de Orion e tem o sistema parlamentarista de governo. O primeiro ministro é Lancy Von.

\- Se são militares, a estrutura de defesa da policia foi feita lá. - observou Dohko.

\- Sim. Praticamente todos os equipamentos. O próximo... - a imagem mudou para um planeta também azul. - Obi. É um planeta pequeno com a população de quatro bilhões. Os Eijis são descendentes dos elementares puros. São governados por um conselho, mas tem como figuras principais o conselheiro Noah e a Coronel Urara Trieste.

\- Um governo militar? - indagou Kamus.

\- Não. Ela tem essa ordem, pois pertence a policia galáctica. Ela é diretora de área. - Beatrice voltou a atenção para a tela, mudando a imagem, para um planeta de cor bege. - na área 52 temos o planeta Clamp. São ocupados pelos Kalahasti. É o maior planeta da galáxia em tamanho, sua população é de doze bilhões de pessoas. Vocês devem ter conhecido a Célica, dama real da rainha, ela é desse planeta.

Aldebaran anotou o dado.

\- Seu presidente é o Skip Anesha. - apertou o botão. - o segundo maior, Lain, na área 3. - a imagem de um planeta azul cercado de anéis surgiu. - tem oito bilhões de pessoas e é considerado o celeiro da galáxia.

\- Como assim? - indagou Afrodite.

\- Setenta por cento da produção agrícola de GS vem de Lain. O planeta sustenta aproximadamente 70 bilhões de pessoas.

\- Impressionante. - disse Shion. - a tecnologia de plantio deve ser de altíssimo nível.

\- Foi o nosso primeiro avanço tecnológico. Temos outros planetas produtores, mas Lain tem as condições perfeitas para a germinação de qualquer planta.

\- Poderíamos usar isso na Terra. - comentou Dohko.

\- Quem sabe um dia. - Beatrice sorriu. - continuando, seu chanceler é Radesh Nirra.

\- Só aqui tem monarquia? - pela primeira vez Mask manifestara.

\- Aqui e Alaron.

\- Senhorita Beatrice. - chamou Shaka. - e aquele planeta que está na área 1?

\- É Ikari. - ela mostrou uma foto de um planeta pequeno e cinza. - é o planeta dos elementares puros, mas há milênios desabitado. Dizem que só tem ruínas.

\- Ruínas? - o canceriano que estava deitado, sentou. Havia algo naquele lugar.

\- Sim alteza. - respondeu surpresa com o interesse. - esse lugar ainda é um mistério para nós, pois não conseguimos realizar estudos. Nenhuma nave consegue atravessar a atmosfera sem que ocorram danos. O único que consegui chegar a superfície foi o rei Soren, mesmo assim teve dificuldades para entrar e sair.

\- Um local místico? - indagou Mu.

\- Parece que sim.

Giovanni encarava a imagem de Ikari. Tinha a sensação de já ter pisado naquele local.

\- Dando continuidade, Ranpur na área 36 como bem conhecem. - ela nem mostrou imagem, passando para o seguinte. Um planeta de tamanho médio, encoberto por nuvens. - Alaron, lar dos Atlantiks. - fitou Shion e Mu. - origem dos Atlantiks de VL19-3.

\- Ele é governado pela princesa Alisha.

\- Exatamente senhor Shion. Ela sucedeu ao trono, quando seu pai Samir, da casa real de Aliperti, morreu na guerra. Terão oportunidade de conhecê-la, ela estará na cerimônia.

\- Isso é ótimo.

\- Na área 64, temos o planeta Maris. - mostrou a imagem do astro de cor azul bem escuro. - com oito bilhões de pessoas é onde fica a academia da policia galáctica. Lá é o centro de formação. O governo é parlamentar e o chanceler é Rodhes Oli.

\- Formou-se lá? - Kamus indagou novamente.

\- Não. Minha formação é civil. Não tinha vocação para seguir a carreira militar, tampouco depois da guerra. - a voz saiu melancólica.

\- Se serve de consolo, não foi a única perder. - MM a fitou.

\- Eu sei. - tentou sorrir.

\- É de qual planeta?

\- Nascida e criada em Eike, alteza. Sou da cidade de Imega, perto da capital.

\- Pode me chamar de Giovanni. - deu uma piscadinha.

Beatrice corou na hora.

\- Vê se toma jeito! - Dite deu um pedala nele.

\- Afrodite!

\- Esse é meu planeta. - virou-se para tela imediatamente. - Eike. - apareceu a imagem de um planeta azul. - fica na área trinta e quatro e tem a mesma população daqui. - os fitou. - se Maris é o centro da formação militar, Eike é o político. A academia mais importante fica lá. O chanceler é Simon Ram...

\- É formada em que? - Kamus novamente. Miro o fitou. O amigo não era de fazer tantas perguntas, será que estava interessado na moça?

\- Me formei em ciência política no ano passado, Kamus. Agora sou assistente do senhor Marius.

\- Muito interessante. - deu um sorriso discreto.

\- Por que daqui e não do seu planeta? - indagou Shaka.

\- Eike é o centro político e a concorrência para o cargo de assistente de chanceler é muito árdua. Eu fiquei em primeiro lugar, mas em segundo lá...

\- Entendi.

\- Maris, Ranpur e Eike são os planetas chaves. Maris com o militar, Eike com o político e Ranpur financeiro. Juntos tem a conotação de RAMAEI.

\- E a composição da policia?

\- É muito simples Gustavv. Basicamente a alta estrutura é composta pelos superintendentes, que ao todo são cento e quarenta e três. Ren é o superintendente dessa área. Acima deles, tem os diretores de área. GS tem cinco diretores e cada um é responsável por x áreas. Sobre eles o diretor geral, cargo hoje vago, pois o diretor faleceu há um ano e só agora que teremos eleições. E comandando tudo o presidente, o senhor Rihen.

\- São muito bem organizados. – Shion estava impressionado. – um ótimo arranjo.

\- É necessário senhor Shion. Tudo precisa está em ordem e todos precisam cumprir o seu dever para bem o coletivo. Os senhores têm perguntas?

\- Não. - disse Kamus. - tudo foi muito bem explicado.

Dessa vez Shura e Kanon olharam para o francês. Ele fazendo elogio?

\- Agradecemos a aula senhorita.

\- As ordens Shaka. Bom... - apertou um botão desfazendo a tela, a luz natural voltou ao quarto. - obrigações me chamam. Desejam algo mais?

\- Sim. – disse o mestre. – não quis pedir a senhora Lirya para não incomodá-la, mas seria possível arrumar um local de mais ou menos uns cento e cinqüenta metros quadrados e que fosse isolado?

\- Bom... - pensou um pouco. - não sou responsável pelas coisas do palácio. Verei com a Hely ou a Célica.

\- Agradeço.

\- Eu preciso ir, tenho uma reunião agora. Agradeço a atenção. Com vossa licença. – fez uma leve reverencia a MM.

\- Desculpe Beatrice. – pediu o canceriano de modo sério.

\- Não se preocupe alteza. – por pouco não ficou rubra. – vejo os em breve.

Antes de sair ela olhou para Kamus que a fitava intensamente.

\- Esse lugar é organizado. – disse Mu. – cada pessoa tem uma tarefa.

\- Aprendeu tudo? - Miro dava pequenos socos em Mask. - logo isso será responsabilidade sua.

\- Eles já sabem o que fazer, não precisam de mim.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No escritório Lirya analisava alguns dados juntamente com Marius.

\- Quem a senhora convidou? - Marius checava sua agenda.

\- Alguns membros do conselho, os chefes dos nove e nobres. – assinava alguns documentos, utilizando a digital. - A apresentação oficial será amanha na policia galáctica.

\- Para todo o conselho? - a fitou.

\- Sim. Logo após o jantar a noticia vai se espalhar e o povo anseia para ver o herdeiro.

\- Posso imaginar a reação de alguns conselheiros. – sorriu. – de certo queriam que Eron estivesse morto.

\- Não só eles como toda S1. Peça a Evans que dobre a vigilância no palácio e em toda Ranpur.

\- Não se preocupe majestade. Evans e eu preparamos o esquema de segurança. Ren e Rihen também estão cuidando disso.

\- Agradeço sinceramente a todos vocês. - deixou o aparelho portátil sobre a mesa. - levamos tanto tempo para encontrá-lo...

\- Ele se parece muito com a senhora, mas os atos...

\- São como os de Soren. – sorriu. – ate o temperamento.

Ouviram batidas a porta.

\- Entre.

\- Boa tarde majestade, senhor Marius.

\- Como foi?

\- Compreenderam sobre nossa galáxia, senhor Marius. Dei detalhes básicos, mas se mostraram bem interessados.

\- E meu filho?

\- Fez algumas perguntas.

\- Eron aos poucos vai se lembrar. – disse o chanceler. - trouxe os relatórios?

\- Sim. Acompanhei o treinamento do pessoal da segurança da policia. O senhor Rihen estava comigo. Está tudo pronto.

\- Temos todas as presenças confirmadas Beatrice?

\- Sim senhora. – ela entregou a rainha um dispositivo. Uma tela apareceu diante de Lirya. – os oito membros confirmaram presença para amanha.

\- E hoje?

\- Alguns já tinham compromissos agendados. Como não sabem o teor do jantar, creio que não quiseram desmarcar.

\- É natural. - Lirya descansou o corpo na cadeira.

\- Para o jantar virão a princesa de Alaron, a senhora Niive...

\- Maris e Eike?

\- O senhor Simon e o senhor Rodhes já tinham confirmado. Majestade, o atlantiks de nome Shion solicitou algo. Pensei em comunicar apenas as meninas, mas achei melhor contá-la.

\- O que ele pediu? - indagou Marius curioso.

\- Uma área livre. Não me disse para que, mas pediu que fosse desabitada.

Lirya e Marius trocaram olhares.

\- Peça a Hely que providencie. – disse a rainha. – não deve ser algo perigoso. Apenas certifique-se que seja protegido.

\- Sim senhora. Sem me derem licença vou cuidar da cerimônia de amanha.

Fez uma reverencia e saiu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os passos firmes de Niive ecoavam por um dos corredores da sede três da pólicia na orbita de Clamp. Recebera os relatórios a cerca do incidente e como prezava a eficiência da sua equipe, o culpado já tinha sido encontrado. Ele estava agora na sala de interrogatório.

John a aguardava na porta.

\- Diretora. - bateu continência.

\- Já começaram?

\- Não. Estamos esperando como a senhora nos pediu. Apesar de achar desnecessário, pois trata-se de um mercenário qualquer.

\- Não estou fazendo nada. - abriu a porta.

John não disse nada. Conhecia a fama de sua superiora. A região três a qual ela comandava era uma das mais seguras da galáxia. Niive conduzia a segurança a ferro e fogo e por isso seu nome era forte para ganhar as eleições para diretoria geral.

Aquela sala era pequena. Alguns policiais faziam a proteção, o réu estava sentado numa cadeira.

\- Muito bem senhor... - checou a ficha. - Kany. Comece.

\- É uma honra conhecê-la capitã Niive. - deu um sorriso debochado. - tinha muita curiosidade em conhecer a diretora da área três.

\- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. - a voz saiu seca. - se colaborar, sabe que pode ter a pena reduzida.

\- Eu já disse tudo. Eu explodi aquelas naves. Viraram picadinhos. - sorriu.

\- Nas imagens que conseguimos no arquivo, mostra uma nave muito maior do que a de costume. Onde conseguiu?

\- Progredi não foi? - a fitou desdenhosamente. - de uma simples nave para outra muito melhor.

\- Se fosse um dos grandes mercenários ou piratas que já tivemos nessa galáxia, até concordaria, mas você não passa de um ladrãozinho de sucata. - ela deu um passo a frente. - onde conseguiu a nave? - a voz saiu fria.

\- Ganhei numa aposta. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - ate os ladrãozinhos de sucata tem sorte às vezes.

\- Sorte e burrice, pois a perdeu.

\- Não se pode ter tudo. - disse sem se abalar com os insultos.

Ela o encarou e Kany não desviou o olhar.

\- Podem levá-lo para Wan.

Dois policiais o levaram para fora.

\- Não sobrou nada da nave? - Niive olhou para John.

\- Não. A pericia concluiu que ele deve ter apertado algum dispositivo errado que ocasionou a explosão. Foi burrice, não era uma nave que ele tinha costume. Deve ter ficado empolgado.

\- Algum destroço?

\- Poucos. Foram levados para o deposito da policia em Clamp.

\- Tudo bem. - soltou um suspiro. - faça um relatório e envie ao presidente. Vou me ausentar essa noite, mas amanha cedo estarei aqui. - tomou o rumo da porta.

\- Ausentar? - indagou assustado, Niive quase não abandonava o posto.

\- A rainha Lirya está promovendo uma recepção e sobrou para eu ir. Todos os diretores pularam fora. - disse impaciente.

\- Eu realmente sei como adora essas coisas da _high society_. - brincou o rapaz.

\- Faço pela rainha, sabe muito bem disso. - o olhou atravessado. - Yoku te ajudará, qualquer problema me avise. - tomou o rumo esquerdo do corredor.

\- Fique tranqüila. Tomaremos conta de tudo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice checava os últimos detalhes sobre a cerimônia na sede da policia galáctica em seu dispositivo móvel. Tudo foi decidido as pressas, por isso não tinha tempo a perder.

\- Oi Beatrice.

A garota ergueu o rosto deparando-se com Célica e Hely.

\- A rainha ainda está em reunião? - indagou Hely

\- Sim, mas não deve demorar.

\- Você virá a recepção? - indagou a morena, indicando para sentarem numa varanda próxima.

\- Virei, sou convidada, mas também a serviço. A volta de Eron demandará muita diplomacia.

\- Em Obi, sempre ouvimos sobre o príncipe perdido. Os mais velhos enxergam a volta dele como a solução de todos os problemas.

\- Mas eu vejo assim. - disse Célica. - sobre o comando dele, seremos mais forte. O rei Soren derrotou S1, o príncipe derrotará novamente caso haja alguma guerra.

\- Eu espero que sim. - Beatrice fitou a cidade. - mas o príncipe pouco se recorda daqui e está relutante em aceitar sua condição.

\- Também notei isso. - observou Hely. - acho que se deve pelos anos fora. Ele deve ter criado uma nova vida para ele.

\- Você esteve com eles. - disse Célica. - o que faziam em VL?

\- Pelo que o senhor Marius me disse, eles são uma espécie de protetores de uma elementar pura.

\- Existem elementares lá?

\- Não exatamente como os daqui Hely. Mas o príncipe faz parte desses protetores.

\- Bem que notei que eles são diferentes. - Célica esticou as pernas.

\- Eles possuem uma espécie de energia como os elementares. - disse Beatrice. - fora que há atlantiks entre eles.

\- A princesa Alisha ficará feliz. - a morena sorriu. - eu fiquei surpresa de um deles usar a roupa da minha raça.

\- O senhor Marius me disse que não foi por acaso.

\- Não? - indagou Hely igualmente surpresa.

\- Não. Ao que parecem eles tem tendências, como Aldebaran teve ao escolher uma veste dos Kalahasti.

\- Também notei que um deles vestia a roupa do meu povo. - disse Hely. - interessante...

\- Interessante? - Célica sorriu. - notou como aquele "Kalahasti" é grande e forte?

\- Menos Cely... - murmurou Hely. - não comece.

\- Não vá se apaixonar Célica. - Beatrice advertiu de forma sorridente. - eles irão embora em um mês.

\- Mas posso ter um rápido relacionamento. Qual o problema? - sorriu de forma lavada.

\- O problema é que tem obrigações Célica. - a voz de Hely saiu grossa. - e que irão aumentar daqui em diante. Com a volta de Eron, Ranpur estará suscetível a ataques.

\- Ela tem razão. - disse Beatrice. - estive conversando com o senhor Evans. Ele está muito preocupado.

\- Quem disse que vou deixar as minhas obrigações? - a morena levantou. - mas também por que não posso me divertir?

Hely e Beatrice trocaram olhares.

\- Eu preciso ir. - Beatrice levantou. - preciso estar aqui as sete.

\- Capriche no visual. - Célica puxou o laço que prendia os cabelos rosados. - vai que um dos protetores se interessou por você.

\- Não diga bobagens. - pegou o laço de volta. - eu não tenho tempo para isso. - pensou em Kamus. - não tenho tempo.

\- Desiste. - a loira deu nos ombros. - ela vai te infernizar.

\- O mesmo serve para você Hely. Vai que... - Célica piscou.

\- Tchau Beatrice. - Hely levantou, caminhando para dentro. - até mais tarde.

\- Até. - sorriu. - você não tem medo do perigo? – Beatrice a fitou. - Uma hora a Hely te manda para Sidon.

\- Sou uma Kalahasti, não tenho medo. - disse confiante.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O assunto no quarto de Giovanni era sobre a recepção que a rainha daria. Os cavaleiros festeiros estavam bem animadinhos.

\- Mal chegamos e já vamos para a farra. - disse Miro. - isso que é vida.

\- Espero que não se esqueçam de um detalhe. - a voz de Shion saiu séria. - mesmo não estando no santuário, qualquer mau comportamento será castigado. Isso não exclui você. - olhou para o canceriano.

\- Como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa. - fechou a cara. - serei vigiado por todos. Sempre foi assim...

\- Gio, - Dite sentou ao lado dele. - como você chegou ao santuário?

\- Cheguei como todo mundo, não foi mestre? - fitou Shion.

\- Do que se lembra?

\- De... - começou a forçar a mente. - a Euroxx explodiu e eu entrei num hadren... em seguida lembro de ter sido acordado por um homem e levado para um lugar chamado santuário. Não sabia muito bem o que era, mas segui com ele. Só lembro dos meus pais, os italianos, dizendo que seria bom para a minha educação.

\- Mas e entre a sua entrada no hadren e ser acordado?

\- Eu não me lembro Shura. - disse encabulado. - eu não consigo lembrar.

\- E se o Mu entrar na sua mente? - Dohko sugeriu.

\- Se eu puder ajudar... - murmurou o ariano mais novo.

\- Tudo bem. - Gio concordou.

Mu sentou na frente dele.

\- Feche os olhos e relaxe.

O canceriano obedeceu. Nos primeiros segundos os pensamentos estavam em desordem, depois sentiu a mente serenar. Os demais observavam atentamente.

Mu esperou o completo relaxamento do príncipe para entrar em ação. Ele fechou os olhos começando a acessar a memória do amigo, contudo... Mu sentiu uma grande força de repulsão. Ele abriu os olhos na hora, assustado.

\- O que foi Mu? - indagou Shaka.

\- Não estou conseguindo acessar, a mente dele me repeliu.

Shion aproximou, tentando conectar a mente de Mask. Realmente a força contrária que a mente do canceriano exercia sobre a de Shion era gigantesca. O mestre tentou novamente ultrapassar essa "barreira", mas não conseguiu.

\- Está fechada. - disse. - a mente dele criou uma barreira.

Ficaram intrigados. Shion tinha um grande poder e nem assim conseguiu?

\- Deixe-me tentar. - Shaka sentou diante do canceriano.

Shaka fechou os olhos concentrando-se. Realmente havia uma grande barreira que o impedia de chegar a mente de Mask, mas não desistiu. Aumentou o seu nível de concentração e segundos depois uma imagem se formou na mente do virginiano: _via o italiano dentro de uma espécie de globo de vidro acompanhado por um homem_.

A imagem se desfez na hora e a mente de Mask expulsou a de Shaka.

O virginiano abriu os olhos apreensivo. O que tinha sido aquilo? Tinha certeza que a localização daquele globo não era no santuário, sentia isso. Mask abriu os olhos, que continuaram centrados nos do virginiano. Shaka sentiu certo peso no olhar.

\- E então?

A voz de Kanon o chamou a realidade.

\- Também não consegui. - omitiu sobre a imagem. - me bloqueou. - olhou para Shion.

\- Não conseguiu nada? - Mask balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Shaka virou-se imediatamente para ele, o olhar havia mudado.

\- Se nem o Buda loiro conseguiu, esquece. - Mask levantou. - não faz muita diferença mesmo.

\- Homem cheio de mistérios. - brincou Aioria.

Shaka olhava para Mask, aquilo tinha sido muito estranho. Os cavaleiros de ouro tinham treinamento para conter o acesso a mente, mas nada que ele e até mesmo Shion, perito nisso, não pudessem transpassar. Então de onde vinha aquele poder?

Batidas a porta interromperam os pensamentos de Shaka.

\- Quarto movimentado, está parecendo quarto de zona.

\- Giovanni... - murmurou Shion.

\- Entre! - berrou.

A porta abriu-se lentamente, dando passagem a uma jovem.

\- Desculpe incomodá-lo alteza. - disse Hely. - senhor Shion. - o fitou, o que o deixou surpreso, ela era boa de memória. - já estou providenciando a sua solicitação. Para quando deseja?

\- Bem... - estava sem palavras. - o mais rápido possível.

\- Amanhã cedo estará pronto.

\- Agradeço.

\- A apresentação está marcada para as oito, alteza. - o olhar foi de Giovanni para os demais. - os senhores devem está no salão real as sete e meia. Guardas irão indicar o caminho. - voltou a olhar para Giovanni. - quanto a sua alteza, a rainha irá buscá-lo.

\- Desculpe senhorita Hely... - Dite levantou a mão. - e quanto as nossas roupas?

\- Terão roupas baseadas nas suas escolhas. Já foi providenciado e em uma hora será entregue em seus quartos.

\- Obrigado... - estava assustado com a frieza dela.

\- Quanto a vestimenta real, vossa alteza usará a vestimenta que o rei usava. Será entregue aqui.

\- Tudo bem. Sabe onde está a minha mãe?

\- Na sala de reuniões com o chanceler. O senhor deseja algo?

\- Não. Só para saber.

\- O senhor pode usar o comunicador ao lado da cama, caso deseje algo.

\- Obrigado. - estava sentindo desconfortável com a presença dela.

\- Com licença. - fez uma mesura.

\- Toda.

Hely fez outra mesura e saiu. Os cavaleiros soltaram as respirações.

\- O que foi isso? - indagou Dohko.

\- Eu sinceramente estava achando que ela era um robô. - disse Mu.

\- Que frieza... - murmurou Kanon.

\- Não é frieza é profissionalismo. - disse Kamus em defesa a ela.

\- Rápida e objetiva. - Shaka levantou indo até a varanda. - o mundo precisa de mais pessoas assim.

\- Aquilo para mim é grosseria. - disse Shura. - mas ela é empregada do Mask, ele que fale com ela.

\- Eu? - apontou para si. - vocês não conheceram a dama real da minha época, não fazem idéia. - disse sem perceber. - ela nem me deixava brincar. Vivia na minha cola.

Fitaram-no.

\- Não me olhem assim! Por que não vão para seus quartos arrumarem?

\- Mask tem razão. - Shion tomou o rumo da porta. - temos horário. Quero todos prontos às sete. Todos. - olhou para Miro e Aioria.

\- Está certo mestre. - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

O palácio real de Ranpur estava todo iluminado e protegido. Evans havia destacado muitos homens para a proteção da residência real. Apesar de ainda a noticia da volta do príncipe não ter sido divulgada todo cuidado era pouco.

\- Já estão todos em seus postos, capitão. - disse Etah. - Ren deslocou algumas naves para patrulhar o espaço aéreo.

\- Muito bom. - Evans consultou o relógio, já eram sete horas. - vamos entrar.

O.o.O.o.O

Shion já estava pronto há alguns minutos e por isso passou de quarto em quarto para chamar os cavaleiros. Devido a ameaça feita, horas antes, Miro e Aioria já estavam prontos.

Como Hely havia dito, as vestimentas deles seguiam o padrão de roupas escolhido por eles mais cedo. Eram túnicas, semelhantes a que Shion usava no santuário.

\- Isso é ridículo! - exclamou Shura, ajeitando o pano. - por que temos que usar isso?

\- Porque somos convidados. - respondeu Saga. - e não é tão ruim assim.

\- É porque está acostumado! - Kanon tentava afrouxar o pescoço.

\- Eu me sinto da realeza. - Afrodite estava adorando. - vamos imaginar que somos príncipes importantes.

A maioria torceu a cara.

Na hora combinada foram conduzidos para o salão de festas do palácio. Gustavv conteve o grito diante do luxo daquele local.

\- Eu sempre achei o templo impressionante, mas isso... - murmurou Dohko. - quantos quilos de ouro gastaram nisso?

\- Não é apenas ouro. - disse Shion, olhando atentamente. - tem oricalco.

\- O que?! - exclamaram os onze.

\- Usaram oricalco? - indagou Shaka. - na decoração? - ficou pasmo.

\- Lembre-se que aqui, oricalco deve ser algo comum.

\- E por falar em comum... - Kamus olhava ao redor. - notaram que não estamos sentindo cosmo algum? Só o nosso?

\- Segundo o senhor Marius ninguém tem o cosmo desenvolvido. - esclareceu o grande mestre. - são todas pessoas comuns...

Shion parou de falar, Mu o fitou imediatamente, o que era aquilo que estava sentindo?

\- Estão sentindo? - o ariano mais novo fitou os amigos.

\- O que? - Deba o olhou.

Os demais também o olharam sem entender.

\- "Mestre." - disse por telepatia.

\- "Estou sentindo. Não é um cosmo, mas uma energia familiar."

Os dois começaram a procurar o possível local dessa energia. Notaram um grupo de pessoas que acabara de chegar. Não puderam ver os rostos, pois estavam longe, mas sentiram a energia de quatro pessoas, sendo uma delas ainda mais forte.

\- "Serão deles?" - indagou Mu.

\- "Possivelmente. Só não entendo porque os outros não estão sentindo..."

\- Algum problema Shion? - indagou Dohko.

\- Não. Nada.

O grande mestre sorriu, voltando a atenção para o grupo de pessoas, quem seriam?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask olhava-se no espelho, e não se reconhecia. Estava bem vestido, com uma roupa militar azul marinho. Trazia no peito a faixa e a medalha que representava sua casa real. Os cabelos azuis estavam adornados com sua coroa.

\- Não sou eu... - murmurou.

\- Eron?

Ele virou-se.

\- Oi mãe.

\- A porta estava aberta e... - ela parou de falar, olhando o de cima a baixo. Foi inevitável os olhos lacrimejarem.

\- O que foi?

\- Esperei tantos anos para vê-lo assim... as vezes o sofrimento de não tê-lo mais me consumia, mas hoje... - a voz embargou. - está na minha frente.

Mask sorriu, saindo de onde estava e indo até a mãe.

\- Estou aqui. - a abraçou.

\- Tive tanto medo, meu filho... - acariciou o rosto. - tive medo de não vê-lo se transformar em homem, nobre e bondoso.

\- Eu não sou assim mãe. - tomou a mão dela entre as suas. - meu passado não é digno. Eu cometi inúmeros crimes bárbaros, que se a senhora soubesse... - murmurou. - só alcancei o arrependimento nesse ultimo ano. Seu filho tem uma índole má.

\- Claro que não, você protege VL19-3, deu a sua vida para manter a paz. Marius me contou.

\- Marius só sabe o superficial. Eu não sou herói. - abaixou o rosto, lembrando-se de Helena. - me desculpe por ter saído daquela forma. É que...

\- Não se preocupe. Sei como se sente. - acariciou o rosto. - nesses anos tive que ceder a manipulação para o bem maior. Mas eu prometo, que farei o possível para não te envolver.

\- A senhora precisa saber sobre meus atos. Após essa cerimônia podemos conversar?

\- Claro, meu pequeno. Se bem que... - sorriu. - não está tão pequeno mais. Venha, vamos logo cumprir nossas obrigações.

O salão não estava lotado, os cavaleiros estavam a direita da grande escadaria. Conversavam sobre o que estava por vir quando ouviram sons de trombetas. Lirya e Mask estavam numa sala adjacente. Ela era ricamente decorada com ouro e oricalco.

\- Espere aqui. - disse a rainha dirigindo-se para o salão.

Mask concordou passando a olhar a sala. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças, quase via um garoto correndo por aquela sala, tendo alguns empregados em seu encalço. O som de trombetas chamou sua atenção. Ele caminhou até a porta, parando. Ficou impressionado com o tamanho do salão, não se lembrava de que ele era tão grande. Olhou para os convidados, não conhecia ninguém e aquilo o deixou ressabiado. A atenção foi chamada para um grupo a direita... é verdade que tiveram muitas desavenças, mas hoje era grato por tê-los ao seu lado. Era reconfortante a presença deles no meio daquele caos. A passos lentos desceu a escada, parando no primeiro jogo. Lirya pegou em sua mão.

\- Quando soube da morte do meu marido e o desaparecimento do meu filho, - a voz ecoou pelo salão. - uma forma de mostrar meu luto foi cobrir essa pintura. - olhou para Mask. - só retiraria a cortina quando tivesse meu filho novamente e esse dia chegou. Eron Ceratto Tempestta retornou.

Ela apontou para a cortina que estava atrás dele, indicando que era para ele abri-la. O canceriano deu alguns passos e puxou a corda revelando um enorme quadro que havia na parede.

\- Mas isso... - murmurou.

\- Lembra-se que não queria ficar quieto? - disse Lirya.

Era uma pintura com a representação de Soren, Eron e Lirya.

Os convidados ali presentes estavam num profundo silencio.

\- Nem precisa Dna. - comentou Aioria. - ele é a cara do pai.

Todos concordaram. Uma jovem de cabelos lilases sorria.

\- Longa vida meu filho. - A rainha o conduziu pela mão - Longa vida ao príncipe Eron.

Com exceção da jovem, todos fizeram uma reverencia, deixando-o desconcertado.

Não muito longe dali, alguém observava a apresentação.

\- Isso ficará interessante... - murmurou para em seguida desaparecer no meio da escuridão.

\- Venha. - disse Lirya.

Os dois desceram o ultimo jogo de escadas. Lirya conduziu-o até dois senhores.

\- Majestades. - os dois reverenciaram.

\- Chanceleres, meu filho.

\- Olhando-o vejo Soren na minha frente. Sou Rodhes Oli, o chanceler de Maris. - o homem tinha por volta dos cinqüenta anos, tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

\- Prazer. - disse Mask.

\- Mas tem a graça da sua mãe. - disse o homem de mesma idade, mas de cabelos e olhos brancos. - meu nome é Simon Ram, sou o chanceler de Eike. Seja bem vindo alteza.

\- Obrigado.

\- Majestade temos muito que conversar. - disse Rodhes.

\- Eu sei senhores. Devo alguns esclarecimentos. - sorriu simpática. - se me derem licença.

A rainha e o príncipe retiraram-se.

\- Só quero ver a expressão de alguns conselheiros. - brincou Rodhes. - nuvens grossas se aproximam.

\- As peças de xadrez começam a se mover e com uma peça poderosa aparecendo. Prevejo muito trabalho.

\- Soren foi um bom estrategista.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A tempestade castigava o pequeno planeta Wan. As ondas do mar batiam perigosamente sobre a estrutura metálica, erguida no meio do oceano. Uma pequena nave pousou na pista e um grupo de cinco policiais conduzia um preso. Ele não mostrou resistência e seguia resigno.

Ele passou por revistas, teve seus bens pessoais confiscados e foi levado para uma cela.

De uma pequena janela ele podia ver a tempestade.

Kany sentou na cama, minutos depois um policial surgiu trazendo o uniforme do lugar.

\- Seu uniforme.

Ele não disse nada.

\- Seu dinheiro está depositado. - o policial disse baixo e sem fita-lo. - o trato será cumprido na totalidade no momento certo.

Continuou calado. O policial retirou-se.

O pirata levantou, passando a olhar a paisagem.

\- No fim foi bom negocio... - murmurou. - e aquela vadia vai pagar muito caro...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya conduziu o filho até um grupo de pessoas composto por homens e uma mulher. Os homens assim que viram a rainha fizeram uma leve mesura.

\- Alisha.

\- Majestade.

As duas trocaram um afetuoso abraço.

\- Como estou feliz pela senhora. - sorriu. - sua busca terminou.

\- Sim. Graças a você que encontrou os arquivos do seu pai. Serei eternamente grata. Eron. - virou-se para MM que estava mais atrás. - venha aqui.

Ele aproximou ressabiado. Cumprimentou os homens, mas o olhar deteve-se na jovem. Aquele rosto...

\- Eu achei que você não fosse crescer tanto. - a jovem sorriu.

\- A... li-sha...? - a voz saiu vacilante.

\- Lembrou-se de mim?

\- Mas você era gorda. – a fitou de cima a baixo. - Como pode está gostosa? - disse sem se importar com as palavras.

Alisha riu, não se importando com os termos.

\- Eron! - Lirya ralhou. - isso são modos?

\- Mas mãe... - a fitou. - ela era baixinha, feia e gordinha.

\- Mas pessoas mudam senhor Eron. - ela disse divertida. - fico feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim. Você até que cresceu, pensei que seria um anão.

\- E você uma bola.

Lirya não escondia a satisfação. Se Eron se lembrava de Alisha, era sinal que suas lembranças estavam retornando. Devido a amizade entre Soren e Samir, rei de Ranpur e Alaron, Eron e Alisha também eram amigos. Os dois nasceram na mesma época e desde pequenos brincavam juntos.

\- Estou feliz que tenha voltado. - Surpreendendo-o ela o abraçou. - fiquei muito triste quando me contaram que sumiu. Tinha perdido meu pai, o tio Soren e você.

\- Estou feliz por te ver também. - correspondeu ao gesto. - vou poder pegar no seu pé de novo.

\- Eron...

Ele a fitou, mais precisamente para a testa dela.

\- Espere aqui, precisa conhecer alguém.

Mask saiu as pressas, indo em direção aos amigos.

\- Mestre. Mestre.

\- O que foi Giovanni?

\- Venha comigo. - puxou o ariano pelo braço. - você também Mu.

Ficaram sem entender, mas seguiram com ele.

\- Alisha. - chamou Mask. - esse é o Shion.

O canceriano praticamente jogou Shion em cima da moça.

\- Giovanni. - o mestre ajeitou a roupa. - os modos.

\- Atlantiks...

A voz suave chamou a atenção do ariano. Os olhos arroxeados fitaram a moça a frente. Ela era alta, corpo esguio. Os cabelos lilases eram longos e ondulados, os olhos eram brancos. Acima deles duas pintas roxas.

\- Uma lemuriana... - murmurou Shion.

\- Eu sou Alisha. - sorriu.

\- Shion... Shion de Áries. É um prazer senhorita.

\- É uma princesa mestre. - disse Mask.

O ariano rapidamente curvou-se.

\- E esse é Mu.

O cavaleiro de Áries curvou-se.

\- Prazer senhorita.

\- O nome do antigo reino em VL19-3. Estou feliz que ainda tenha atlantiks nesse planeta.

\- Vocês tem muito o que conversar. - disse Mask. - vão bater papo. Vamos mãe.

\- Fiquem a vontade. - disse a rainha.

Saíram deixando-os.

\- Vamos nos sentar? - indagou a princesa.

\- Claro alteza. - Shion estava empolgado. Não era apenas a princesa que era lemuriana, seus acompanhantes também eram e um fato chamou-lhe a atenção: todos tinham os cabelos na cor lilás.

Enquanto isso, os dourados conversavam num canto. Há certa hora e sem a supervisão de Shion dispersaram.

\- Não sei se é boa idéia deixá-los. - disse Shaka a Saga e Kamus.

\- Eu concordo, mas vamos confiar no bom senso. - Saga olhava os convidados. - Ren, Etah e Beatrice estão ali, vamos conversar com eles, quanto mais informações tivermos melhor.

Os outros dois concordaram.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A princesa Alisha escolheu um ponto mais reservado do salão para conversar.

\- Muito bem Shion, conte-me sobre os nossos.

\- Infelizmente não há muito a se contar princesa. Apenas há três de nossa raça.

\- O que houve? - indagou surpresa.

\- Desde que Lemuria afundou, a nossa raça veio diminuindo. Na minha adolescência, já éramos um grupo pequeno e que foram mortos numa guerra que tivemos. Só havia sobrado três: eu, Atlas e um jovem de nome Lori. - deu uma pausa para continuar. - Atlas teve um filho, - olhou para Mu. - e Lori um garoto de nome Kiki, mas infelizmente os dois já morreram.*

\- Só sobrou nós alteza. - disse Mu.

\- Então, devo deduzir que você, - olhou para o ariano mais novo. - e o Kiki são mestiços.

\- Exatamente. Minha mãe era humana.

\- É uma pena que tenha acabado. Foram tantos Atlantiks para VL19-3.

\- Pode nos contar como ocorreu essa imigração?

\- Isso foi antes de conquistarmos o espaço. Há milênios. Creio que a rainha deve ter explicado que somos descendentes dos elementares puros.

Mu e Shion concordaram.

\- Nessa época, ainda tínhamos muitos dons herdados dos elementares e esses dons proporcionaram a ida deles para o seu planeta. Os contatos não eram constantes, mas sempre tínhamos noticias até que uma grande quantidade de pessoas retornaram para Alaron devido ao cataclismo em Lemuria. A partir daí os contatos tornaram-se escassos até cessarem. Não tínhamos tecnologia para chegar até o seu planeta, tampouco tínhamos os dons dos elementares, devido os vários cruzamentos da nossa raça. Hoje nos resta apenas sessenta por cento de sangue elementar. Quando meu pai ainda era jovem começou a pesquisar se havia algum hadren que ligasse Alaron a VL. Infelizmente ele descobriu pouco antes de morrer.

\- Talvez devido aos séculos, as nossas origens foram se perdendo. - disse Shion. - não chegou até a mim o fato de não sermos da Terra.

\- Agora vocês sabem. - Alisha sorriu. - e ficarei muito feliz se aceitarem o convite de conhecer o nosso planeta. Berço dos nossos ancestrais.

\- Ficaremos honrados. - Mu e Shion falaram ao mesmo tempo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os cavaleiros de Atena aproximaram do trio.

\- Gostando do nosso planeta? - indagou Ren.

\- Muito interessante. - disse o geminiano. - Beatrice nos explicou sobre os planetas principais e suas organizações políticas e militares.

\- Acho que na Terra deve ter o mesmo. - disse Etah.

\- Certamente. - Kamus tomou a palavra. - só que num nível micro. Podemos substituir os planetas por países.

\- E como é na Terra? - indagou Beatrice.

\- Cada um de nós é de um país diferente. - Kamus a fitou. - o meu país se chama França e...

O aquariano, Shaka e Saga começaram a explicar o funcionamento de seus respectivos países.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Num canto, a elite política da galáxia conversava.

\- É um acontecimento que deve ser comemorado. - brincou Evans. - ao mesmo tempo um prato cheio para os inimigos.

\- Por quê? - indagou Rodhes.

\- Já reparou nas pessoas presentes? Os lideres políticos de Maris, Ranpur, Eike e Alaron estão no mesmo local.

\- Ainda bem que confiamos na sua competência. - disse Simon.

\- Evans não deixaria nada nos acontecer. - Marius o fitou. - o palácio deve ser o lugar mais seguro do planeta.

\- O que depender de mim, nada chegará até aqui.

\- Só estou imaginando amanha na sede da policia... - murmurou Simon.

\- Vai ocorrer uma transmissão ao vivo para toda galáxia.

Rodhes, Simon e Evans olharam para Marius.

\- Como? - indagou o chanceler de Eike.

\- É uma decisão da rainha. Ela acha melhor que todos saibam ao mesmo tempo. Ren apurou e já tem rumores na policia.

\- E a segurança? - indagou Evans.

\- Rihen está a par. Tanto que iremos na Galaxy.

\- Realmente é mais seguro. - disse Rodhes. - não desfazendo da Euroxx.

\- Eu sei. – Evans não se importou. - eu também acho mais seguro.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kanon, Aldebaran e Shura andavam pelo salão. Num dado momento, o espanhol pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

\- Quando vamos comer? Estou com fome. - disse Kanon.

\- Agüente. - Deba segurou o riso, contudo os dentes alvos apareceram ao ver duas pessoas indo para uma das varandas.

\- O que foi Touro? - Kanon olhou para direção que ele olhava. - vamos atrás delas.

\- Para que?

\- Socializar. - o marina começou a andar.

\- Ficou maluco? - o brasileiro o segurou.

\- Por que não? Você fica com a guarda costas e eu com a outra.

\- Mas...

\- Deixa de ser bundão! - o puxou.

Célica e Niive foram para a varanda conversar. Como eram do mesmo planeta, estavam colocando a conversa em dia.

\- Sem dúvida aquele é o Eron. - disse Niive.

\- O conheceu quando criança?

\- Duas vezes, mas jamais esqueço um rosto. O filho de Soren está de volta e vai agitar a galáxia.

\- As coisas realmente vão mudar.

Kanon e Aldebaran aproximaram, apesar dos protestos do taurino.

\- Boa noite meninas. - disse Kanon sorrindo.

\- Boa noite. - respondeu Célica olhando para o brasileiro.

\- Você eu já conheço, - fitou a dama real. - mas a senhorita...

\- Jay. - disse seca. - Niive Jay.

\- Sou Kanon e ele é Aldebaran. - apontou para o amigo. - viemos com Giovanni, ou melhor, Eron.

Niive desviou o olhar para Deba.

\- Se não fosse de VL19-3 diria ser um kalahasti.

\- Eu? - Deba indagou intrigado.

\- Tem o porte e o biótipo da nossa raça.

\- Célica, - Kanon não deixaria o taurino dominar a conversa. - ele está sem jeito, mas queria te perguntar algumas coisas.

\- Claro. - fitou Deba. - o que seria?

O taurino prendeu a respiração.

\- É que...

\- Eu tenho algumas coisas para fiscalizar, enquanto faço isso pode me acompanhar. - a garota entendeu o recado. - vamos?

\- Cla-ro. - ficou sem jeito.

Célica praticamente o puxou, a certa distancia...

\- O que quer saber?

\- Bem... os horários do palácio. - disse a primeira coisa que lembrou.

\- Ah sim... mas Hely não passou?

\- Não que eu tenha visto ou ouvido. - respondeu depressa. - por que a senhorita Niive disse que pareço um kalahasti?

\- Já ouviu falar do planeta Clamp?

\- Sim, seu planeta não é? Beatrice nos disse algumas coisas.

\- Pois então... é o seguinte...

Fingindo ser um ato natural a garota passou o braço pelo braço de Deba.

Na varanda...

\- Niive. Posso te chamar assim?

\- Tanto faz. - a garota cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Por que disse que ele parece um kalahasti?

\- Clamp é o nosso planeta de origem e lá tem uma incidência maior de raios ultravioletas do que, por exemplo, aqui. Ao longo dos milênios os povos de lá foram adaptando-se a isso. Temos alta concentração de células melanócitos.

\- Ah... - murmurou Kanon. - melatos...

\- Melanina. - disse impaciente.

\- Eu iria dizer isso. Muito interessante.

\- Sim. Bom... foi um prazer conhecê-lo. - queria colocar um fim naquela conversa.

\- Pelas suas roupas você deve ser da policia. - não a deixaria ir tão facilmente.

\- Sou.

\- Qual cargo?

\- Diretora. Olha Kanon eu preciso realmente ir.

\- Lembrou-se do meu nome.

Niive soltou um suspiro desanimado.

\- Eu...

\- Niive, Kanon. - Hely apareceu na porta. - o jantar será servido.

\- Ótimo. - disse a garota. - vamos.

\- Por favor.

Kanon indicou para ela ir primeiro, quando ela passou por ele não deixou de sorrir.

\- "Vai ser um mês movimentado."

O jantar foi servido no grande salão, com Mask prescindindo a mesa. Tudo ocorreu de forma tranqüila e sem incidentes. Apenas assuntos leves. Ao final, Lirya conduziu os convidados até um salão adjacente.

O canceriano aproveitou a deixa para andar um pouco, só parou diante da grande pintura de sua família. Não se importando sentou diante dela. Sorriu ao se lembrar do dia que ela foi feita. Sua mãe teve que prometer muitas guloseimas para que ele ficasse quieto.

\- Eu era um demônio. – riu.

O olhar foi para o pai. O cabelo em tom branco prateado era de tamanho médio e constratava com a pele rosada. Os olhos azuis eram escuros e firmes. Giovanni parecia fisicamente com a mãe, mas também tinha muito do pai.

A imagem do dia do acidente veio lhe na mente. Lembrava-se de socar o painel da pequena nave, na tentativa de sair. Estava com medo e a medida que a nave se afastava da Euroxx e entrava no hadren o medo aumentava. A imagem da Euroxx sendo envolvida por uma bola de fogo apareceu em sua mente.

\- Pai... – abaixou o rosto. Ainda podia ouvir o som de seus gritos,.. – fitou o retrato. Todas as emoções daquele dia vieram. – pai... – os olhos marejaram.

Agora de volta ao seu lar, os sentimentos afloraram. Havia perdido o pai e ele não pudera fazer nada, perdera Helena e novamente não pudera fazer nada.

Lirya voltava do salão adjacente na companhia dos dourados.

\- Não se preocupe Shion, vamos providenciar a sua ida a Alaron.

\- Eu agradeço majestade.

\- O que o Gio está fazendo ali? – indagou Aioria apontando para a escada.

Olharam, ficando apreensivos pela vibração do cosmo dele. Lirya apertou o pé e ajoelhou ao lado do filho.

\- O que foi Eron?

Ele não respondeu, mas ela notou as lagrimas respingadas na mão dele.

\- Eu não queria ter deixado-o. Se eu fosse mais forte teria evitado tudo.

\- Eron... - disse compadecida. - escute. - segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. - você era uma criança.

\- Mas nem como adulto conseguir fazer algo. A Helena...

Os dourados ficaram surpresos com a confissão. Afrodite aproximou do amigo.

\- Vá descansar um pouco. Sua mãe vai te levar.

\- Isso mesmo. Venha. - ela o ajudou a levantar. - boa noite.

Disse para os cavaleiros que via os dois afastarem.

\- Ele nunca vai se perdoar pela morte da Helena. - disse Aioria. - e agora vai se culpar pela morte do pai.

\- Ele precisa de tempo. - Dite o fitou sumir.

Lirya conduziu-o até seu quarto. Esperou que ele trocasse de roupa e o ajudou a deitar.

\- Vai acordar muito melhor amanhã. - acariciava os fios azuis.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

\- Filho, quem é Helena?

\- Uma moça que consertou seu filho. Não imagina como eu era antes de conhecê-la.

\- E o que houve?

\- Ela estava doente e um acontecimento agravou seu estado de saúde. Infelizmente não pude fazer nada para salva-la.

\- Tenho certeza que fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Amanha conversaremos, você precisa dormir. - deu um beijo na testa dele. - boa noite.

\- Boa noite mãe.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 _ *** O lemuriano Lori foi inventado para essa fic bem como a paternidade do Mu. Não há qualquer menção na obra clássica ou em TLC do parentesco entre Mu e o Atlas.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Ranpur

**Capitulo 5**

 **Ranpur**

* * *

O espaço aéreo daquela região era completamente deserto, quase nas divisas com outra galáxia. Não era um local habitado e aparentemente sem importância para Ranpur.

Uma pequena nave dirigia-se para um satélite natural. Por estar distante de uma estrela, era escura e fria. A nave pediu autorização para se aproximar do corpo celeste. Visto daquele ponto parecia não ter nada, mas quando a nave fez uma leve curva, pode se ver diversas construções.

Ela pousou em uma das pistas e seu piloto conduzido rapidamente para dentro. Era um sistema complexo e com milhares de pessoas. A pessoa, que horas antes estava escondida no palácio real, foi levada para a sala principal da construção.

\- Senhor. - ajoelhou, diante de um homem que era a autoridade máxima.

\- E então? - olhava a paisagem.

\- As informações repassadas anteriormente estão corretas. O filho de Soren voltou. Ele será anunciado a toda galáxia amanha, direto da sede da policia.

\- Tem certeza que é ele?

\- Absoluta. Veja.

A pessoa projetou uma imagem na parede. A imagem mostrava o rosto de Giovanni. O chefe virou-se para fitar a figura.

\- Era o Soren quando novo. - sorriu. - não há duvidas.

\- Quais as próximas ordens?

\- Apenas vigie. Quero saber todos os passos dele. Todos.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Vá.

A pessoa deu as costas e saiu. Dois homens aproximaram em seguida.

\- Sejam meus olhos amanha. - disse o chefe. - será mais fácil para vocês do que para a autoridade maior.

\- Sim senhor.

Os dois fizeram uma mesura e saíram. Foram para suas respectivas naves, não antes de retirar a proteção que encobria o símbolo da ordem a qual elas pertenciam.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A noite seguia alta em Ranpur e todos estavam tendo uma noite tranqüila, alias nem todos. Shaka remexia-se na cama. Estava sonhando...Via Giovanni dentro de uma espécie de globo de vidro acompanhado por um homem... depois o viu dentro de uma nave que explodiu.

Acordou assustado. Olhou para os lados, os amigos dormiam. Levantou, indo até a varanda.

\- "É a mesma imagem que vi na mente do Giovanni... O que deve ser?"

Alguns andares acima, o canceriano também não dormia bem. Mexia-se na cama e o rosto estava banhado por suor. No sonho, estava num lugar nebuloso com o pai ao lado. Tinha a sensação de conhecer aquele lugar, mas não sabia onde era. Subitamente apareceu um rapaz de no máximo quinze anos e de cabelos brancos, parecia muito com ele...

Acordou de repente.

\- Caspita... - murmurou, percebendo que ainda era noite.

Giovanni levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

\- Que diabo de lugar era aquele?

O amanhecer foi tranqüilo para a população de Ranpur e relativamente cedo para os santos de Atena. Shion fez questão de acordar todos a cinco da manhã para se prepararem, apesar dos enormes protestos. Em uma hora, já tinham tomado o desjejum, na própria cozinha do palácio, o que provocou um alvoroço, pela presença do príncipe. As sete uma nave tinha deixado-os na área que Hely havia providenciado.

\- Não preciso treinar. - Mask descia a passos duros da nave. – Eu sou o príncipe!

\- Só quando te convém. - disse Shion. - vá.

Ficaram surpresos com o local. Era uma enorme quadra, afastada dos grandes arranha- céus. Era suspensa alguns metros do chão, pois em baixo passava uma linha de transporte.

\- Perfeito. - Shion olhou ao redor. - não usem cosmo, para não danificar. Duplas. - caminhou até o centro. - Miro e Shura, Dohko e Aioria, Shaka e Giovanni, Mu e Gustavv, Kanon e Aldebaran e Saga e Kamus.

\- Nem aqui ele pega leve. - o escorpião tomou posição. - ainda mais que estou sentindo o meu corpo pesado.

\- É por causa da gravidade. - disse Shaka. - ela é mais forte aqui.

\- Vão ganhar agilidade, quando voltarmos para a Terra. - Shion foi para um canto. - Comecem!

Não tiveram alternativas a não ser obedecer.

No palácio...

Lirya estava a mesa. Célica e Hely estavam um pouco mais atrás.

\- Hely.

\- Sim majestade.

\- Eron ainda não acordou?

\- Acordou senhora. Ele e seus amigos de VL19-3. Contudo partiram cedo para a área que o senhor Shion havia solicitado.

\- Para que será... - estranhou. - e quanto a segurança?

\- Tomei todas as providencias. O local está bem vigiado.

\- Deixe minha nave de prontidão. Tenho alguns compromissos.

\- Sim. - Hely reverenciou indo para perto da outra.

\- Por que eles foram para lá? - Célica cochichou no ouvido dela.

\- Não faço idéia. - respondeu friamente.

\- Estou surpresa por não saber. Nada fica oculto de você.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O prédio onde funcionava o governo de Ranpur já estava movimentado com o vai e vem dos funcionários. Na sala do chanceler, Beatrice entregava-lhe a agenda do dia.

\- O senhor tem um almoço com os representantes de Sacoma às três da tarde, reunião com a rainha, em seguida reunião com empresários do setor financeiro e por ultimo a cerimônia na sede da policia.

\- E para amanhã? - lia o jornal.

\- Por enquanto nada, mas não descarto de reuniões de emergência depois do evento dessa noite.

\- Mesmo se houver ligações, não marque nada. Diga que já tenho outros compromissos. Quero o dia livre para avaliar as noticias.

\- Sim senhor. - Beatrice levou a mão ao ouvido. - perfeitamente. - disse a uma terceira pessoa. - senhor Marius, eles já chegaram.

\- Faça os entrar.

Ela foi até a porta abrindo-a.

\- Bom dia senhores.

\- Bom dia Beatrice. - Evans disse por todos.

Ela deu passagem a eles e retirou-se.

A mesa oval acomodou o chanceler, Rihen, Evans, Ren e Etah.

\- Rihen, por favor. - Marius passou a palavra a ele.

\- Muito bem. - colocou um dispositivo ao centro da mesa. Quando ligou apareceu uma imagem tridimensional englobando em escala menor os três principais planetas: Ranpur, Eike e Maris. - desloquei regimentos para o entorno dos três. Áreas 34,36,63,64,65 terão o espaço aéreo vigiado, mas o transito as naves não será fechado, ao contrario da área 35. - a medida que Rihen falava as imagens eram mostradas. - Todo o espaço aéreo será fechado e exclusivo para a Galaxy. A esquadra dessa área irá recepcioná-la assim que ela der entrada ao território. Os legos da Antares farão a proteção no entorno da sede. Ren. - olhou para o filho de Marius.

\- O espaço em torno do hadren e o próprio será fechado quando a Galaxy passar, em seguida será liberado. Uma esquadra irá vigiar todo o espaço aéreo da área 36.

\- A Euroxx dará suporte a ele, Marius, assim como dará suporte a superfície. - disse Evans.

\- Os legos ficarão encarregados da escolta desde o palácio até a Galaxy, senhor Marius. - Etah pronunciou.

\- Um deslocamento muito grande... - observou o chanceler. - ótimo para chamar a atenção.

\- Mas se trata da proteção do príncipe. - disse Evans.

\- De todos os homens deslocados para essa missão, menos que meio por cento sabem do porque disso. Sei que devemos ter segurança máxima, mas isso é chamativo. Ainda mais que será televisionado. Viram os jornais de hoje? - pegou seu aparelho. - _É com grande expectativa que aguardamos o pronunciamento de hoje a noite..._ \- leu.

\- Deixe-os especular. - Rihen tomou a palavra. - deixe-os pensar que essa operação está carregada de excessos. Será uma forma de mandar um recado.

Todos os olhares foram para o presidente da policia.

\- Quando souberem do real motivo, irão ver a segurança que cerca o príncipe. Será um recado a todos dizendo que a policia galáctica está protegendo o príncipe em peso.

Ren e Etah concordaram na hora.

\- Tudo bem. - Marius disse por fim. - sigam com o plano.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A estação que abrigava o regimento da policia da área quinze era bem modesta. Não contava com muitas naves e o pessoal era reduzido, ainda mais que ficava nos confins da galáxia.

O superintendente daquela região, estava em sua sala, analisando alguns documentos.

\- Primeiro tenente Madden. - um rapaz entrou batendo continências.

\- Sim?

\- Chegou uma comunicação da sede. Eles pedem a confirmação da presença do senhor para essa noite.

\- Confirmação? - o fitou.

\- É um evento que ocorrerá na sede e contará com a presença do conselho. Todos os superintendentes receberam o convite.

\- Todos? - indagou surpreso.

\- Todos os cento e quarenta e três.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos ficou em silencio.

\- "Uma reunião desse porte, um dia depois da chegada do príncipe? Muito estranho." Pode confirmar minha presença. Irei agora mesmo. - levantou. - fique no comando, qualquer coisa me comunique.

\- Sim senhor.

Rapidamente foi para a pista pegando sua nave. Como era de modelo antigo levaria algumas horas até chegar em Ranpur. Assim que traçou a rota, pegou um comunicador.

\- _Dara_. - disse uma voz.

\- Estou indo para Ranpur.

\- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ \- indagou surpreso.

\- Uma convocação com todo o conselho e membros da policia galáctica.

\- _Todos?_

\- Deve ser o seu príncipe. - disse zombeteiro. - ele vai debutar para a sociedade.

\- _Quero todos os detalhes e veja se é ele mesmo. É capaz de reconhecê-lo?_

\- Eu reconheceria aquele pirralho a quilômetros de distancia.

\- _Sei que sim..._ \- podia perceber que ele sorria. - _tome cuidado Iskendar._

\- Até breve.

A comunicação foi encerrada. Iskendar voltou a atenção para o painel, onde uma nave de brinquedo repousava.

\- Será interessante rever o filho de Soren.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O treino seguia tranqüilo, apesar da gravidade do planeta aumentar o peso deles. Em momento algum usaram cosmos justamente para evitar qualquer incidente. Shion fiscalizava de perto, entretanto as vezes perdia no seus pensamentos. Tinha gostado de conhecer a princesa de seu povo e estava ansioso para conhecer o planeta de seus ancestrais. Seria uma grande experiência.

Shaka e Mask lutavam em silencio. O virginiano analisava o companheiro. A cada segundo ele ficava mais forte e nem parecia sofrer com a gravidade. Shaka foi ao chão ao receber um soco.

\- Foi mal Buda.

\- Tudo bem... - o indiano limpou o canto da boca. Estava prestes a levantar quando teve uma visão. Era a mesma imagem que viu na mente do canceriano e no sonho da noite anterior.

\- Shaka?

Ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

\- Desculpe. - levantou.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada... - o fitou seriamente. - não é nada.

Voltaram ao treino. Enquanto isso... Dohko e Aioria trocavam socos e chutes.

\- Até acostumarmos com essa gravidade... - murmurou o libriano desviando de um chute.

\- Pelo menos ficaremos mais rápidos.

O grego fechou o punho pronto para desferir um soco em Dohko, estava tão compenetrado na ação que não reparou na mão. Não havia cosmo, mas ela soltava pequenas faíscas elétricas. O punho do leonino passou apenas de raspão, mas foi o suficiente para o chinês levar um choque.

\- Pô Aioria. - Dohko recuou. - sem cosmo!

\- Mas não estou usando. - disse sem entender.

\- Você me acertou com seu golpe.

\- Eu não!

\- Por que pararam? - Shion aproximou-se da dupla.

\- Ele usou cosmo. - disse Dohko.

\- Não usei mestre. Eu juro. - o fitou. - eu...

Aioria sentiu a mão formigar, quando a olhou, pequenos raios circundavam-na.

\- Eu não disse. - o chinês o fitou.

\- Aioria... - murmurou Shion.

\- Mestre, eu...

Foi só o tempo de Shion e Dohko recuarem, o corpo de Aioria foi envolvido por dezenas raios, como se estivesse eletrizado.

\- Que porra é essa Aioria? - Shura desviou de um raio.

\- Eu não sei! - exclamou assustado.

As descargas elétricas espalharam-se pelo local, os cavaleiros desviavam como podiam.

\- Aioria, pare imediatamente! - ordenou o mestre.

\- Não sou eu mestre! Eu não sei por que disso!

\- Ele não está usando o cosmo, mestre. - disse Saga em tom baixo.

Shion o fitou, realmente não sentia o cosmo, mas qual o motivo daquele evento?

Os raios aumentaram e começaram a afetar o chão do local provocando rachaduras. O leonino estava assustado, contudo da mesma forma que começou de repente, os raios sumiram.

\- O que... - Aioria olhava para as mãos.

\- Você está bem? - Gustavv aproximou com cautela.

\- Estou. Eu não entendo. Mestre... - fitou o ariano.

\- Eu também não faço idéia. - disse com sinceridade. - pode ser efeito de estarmos numa atmosfera diferente. Eu não sei, mas não se preocupe, deve ser por causa disso.

\- E como vamos explicar isso? - Deba apontou para as rachaduras.

\- Não se preocupe. - disse Mask. - não sou o príncipe? Mando consertar.

O grego respirou aliviado.

\- Voltem aos treinos. - ordenou Shion.

Recomeçaram, com Aioria tendo mais cuidado. Kanon e Aldebaran afastaram um pouco mais dos demais por precaução.

\- Não sabia que leoa dava choque. - brincou o geminiano.

O brasileiro riu. Kanon partiu para cima dele com o punho erguido, Deba segurou sem problema e revidou com outro. O geminiano foi jogado longe.

\- Contenha a força. - Kanon mexeu no maxilar para ver se não estava quebrado. - é só um treino.

\- Desculpe. - disse sem graça. - errei a mão.

\- Sei...

Kanon partiu para cima dele, ambos estavam lentos por causa da gravidade, mas a força de Aldebaran ligeiramente aumentava. O marina defendia-se como podia. Num dado momento, o brasileiro aplicou-lhe uma rasteira, levando-o ao chão. Kanon virou o corpo rapidamente para não ser acertado por um soco.

\- Tem que quebrar o chão, não eu. - disse levantando. - olha o buraco que ficaria em mim.

\- Foi mal Kanon. - voltou a atenção para o buraco que se formou. - se o Mask ver, me matar.

\- Ver o que? - o canceriano havia escutado.

\- Fiz um buraco sem querer...

Giovanni parou a luta com Shaka para ver.

\- Sorte que tenho dinheiro não é?

\- Pois é... - murmurou sem graça.

\- Poxa. - Miro aproximou. - que cratera.

\- Acabou a conversa. - disse Shion. - Aldebaran controle sua força e não use cosmo.

\- E olha que ele não estava usando. - disse Kanon. - imagina se usasse!

Mal Kanon acabou de falar, ouviram um estralo. Os quatro voltaram a atenção para o buraco, uma rachadura surgiu e começou a alastrar por todo o chão.

\- Ops...

A plataforma que estavam começou a fragmentar em vários pedaços e se Shion e Mu não tivessem agido rápido, os pedaços cairiam sobre a linha de transportes.

\- Pô Deba! - ralhou Mask. - assim também não!

\- Desculpe...

\- Por isso disse para não usar o cosmo. - Shion soltou um longo suspiro, como explicaria a rainha o ocorrido.

\- Eu não usei, juro.

\- Talvez o material não seja resistente... - murmurou Kamus.

\- Que seja. É melhor voltarmos antes que mais um incidente aconteça. - disse o ariano mais velho.

\- Ah... mestre... - Shura estava na beirada, olhando algo.

\- O que foi?

\- Não foi só chão, tem uma pilastra de sustentação que está bem danificada.

Shion lançou um olhar frio para Aldebaran.

\- Vá resolver.

O brasileiro saltou para perto da pilastra. Realmente ela corria o risco de desabar.

\- Droga... - olhou ao redor, vendo um gramado próximo. - Mask vai me matar... - ele deu a volta e posicionando, deu um soco na pilastra. Uma pedra bateu com força contra o rosto dele provocando um corte. Deba nem sentiu e o corte cicatrizou segundos depois não deixando marcas. Segundos depois a pilastra virou pó.

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si intrigados.

\- Estão vendo o perigo que passei? - comentou Kanon. - e nem usou cosmo.

Deba retornou a plataforma.

\- Não podia mirar em outro lugar? - Mask fitou ferino.

\- Desculpe.

\- Vamos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No palácio, no centro de Ranpur, Hely repassava o esquema de segurança para a cerimônia de mais a noite.

Estava circulando por entre os corredores, checando os relatórios, quando o aparelho que usava no braço esquerdo apitou.

\- Pronto.

\- _Senhorita Hely, é o Ynos, responsável pela segurança do setor norte._

\- Diga.

\- _A nave do príncipe acaba de traçar o retorno ao palácio._

\- Ótimo.

\- _Peço autorização para acionar o departamento de manutenção._

\- O que aconteceu? - parou de andar.

\- _O príncipe e seus companheiros realizaram uma espécie de treino físico, o que acabou de destruir parcialmente a área._

Hely franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo. A área foi destruída? Como assim?

\- Autorização concedida. Quero um relatório detalhado sobre isso.

 _\- Sim._

A comunicação cessou. A garota achou muito estranho o ocorrido, mas esperaria o relatório para informar a rainha.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os cavaleiros entraram no palácio ao som dos xingos de Giovanni, principalmente para Aioria e Aldebaran.

\- Eu deveria mandar prender vocês! - exclamou. - quero ver explicar para a minha mãe o que fizeram.

\- Nós? - Aioria gaguejou.

\- Shion é que não vai ser.

Olharam para o grande mestre ele concordava com o canceriano.

Enquanto isso, Lirya assistia a pequena discussão. Sorria.

\- "Ele se parece muito com você, Soren." - pensou. - bom dia rapazes.

A voz cortou os xingamentos de Giovanni.

\- Por que quer prende-los Eron? - indagou sorridente. Aioria e Aldebaran empalideceram.

\- Diga. - Giovanni olhou para eles.

\- Não queríamos causar problemas majestade, - começou um sem graça grego. - mas acabamos destruindo a área que concedeu a nós.

\- Quebraram tudo mãe!

\- Não foi tudo. - disse o brasileiro.

\- Não se preocupem com isso, vou providenciar o conserto. Mas o que faziam lá?

\- Treinos físicos. - Giovanni aproximou da mãe, deu lhe um beijo na testa, mas não chegou muito perto, pois estava suado. - vou tomar um banho. Anda cambada!

\- Ele está abusando... - murmurou Miro a Shura.

\- Vamos. - disse Shion, não achando graça em ser mandado, mas obedeceu.

\- Mandarei avisar quando o almoço for servido.

Os cavaleiros fizeram uma reverência antes de saírem. Hely, num canto, apenas esperou eles saírem para aproximar.

\- Majestade.

\- Sim.

\- É sobre a área destruída por eles.

\- Foi grande?

\- Não senhora, o departamento de reparos já foi avisado, a questão é o tipo de estrago.

\- Como assim? - indagou curiosa.

\- A composição química dos compostos utilizados na fabricação leva o oricalco. A plataforma não poderia ser danificada como foi. Parece que usaram muita força para isso.

\- Será que tem a ver por serem protetores de elementares em VL? Marius disse que eles possuem "poderes". - as duas caminhavam lentamente.

\- Pode ser por isso, apesar dos relatos dos soldados que faziam a vigilância. Eles disseram que não viram nada de anormal. Eles usavam os punhos, numa clara luta corporal, com a exceção de um deles.

\- Qual? - a rainha parou.

\- Aioria. Ele provocou uma onda de descarga elétrica na plataforma.

\- Estranho... procurarei informações a cerca disso em Orion, eles talvez poderão explicar.

O restante do dia seguiu de maneira tranqüila e os preparativos para a apresentação na polícia galáctica continuavam a todo vapor.

No departamento de defesa de Ranpur, Rihen, Ren, Evans e Etah estavam reunidos para acertarem os últimos detalhes, assim como na sede política do planeta. Marius, Beatrice alguns membros do governo discutiam as novas diretrizes que seriam tomadas após a apresentação.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O sol estava sendo tingido de laranja, indicando o final de mais um dia. Alisha andava por entre os jardins reais, a procura do ar fresco daquele horário. Os pensamentos estavam perdidos em seu pai. Assim como Eron, o havia perdido precocemente.

\- Princesa Alisha. - uma jovem lemuriana aproximou.

\- Sim?

\- Já está quase na hora. - disse.

\- Vamos sentar um pouco? - deu um sorriso amável.

A jovem não disse nada, obedecendo. As duas sentaram próximas a uma fonte.

\- Papai gostava muito desse jardim...

\- É um lugar encantador, princesa.

\- Rana sem cerimônias. - a fitou divertida.

\- Desculpe Alisha.

\- O rei lutou tanto para nos proporcionar a paz e hoje um novo capitulo se inicia. - a princesa olhou para o céu. - a volta de Eron por ser uma benção como também uma maldição.

\- Nosso povo vê com bons olhos a volta dele. Ouvi dizer que a maioria de GS o aguarda ansiosamente. - disse Rana. - vamos ter que fé, que tudo irá dar certo.

\- Eu espero que sim. Fiquei muito feliz com a volta dele, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensiva.

\- Por que? - Rana a fitou.

\- Ele passou quinze anos afastado de nós, num lugar com outros costumes e realidade. O quanto isso pode tê-lo afetado? Será que, quando Eron enxergar suas reais responsabilidades vai querer assumi-las?

\- Claro que sim. Ele é filho de um Tempestta, a segurança da nossa galáxia, conquistada a duras penas está nas mãos dele.

\- Quero muito acreditar nisso.

\- E os Atlantiks? - queria mudar de assunto para que a princesa não pensasse naquilo. - quando eles virão?

Alisha pensou em Mu, mas o pensamento mudou rapidamente para Shion. Jamais tinha conhecido um Atlantiks como ele. Sua postura altiva e sublime remetia a um dos nobres de sua corte. Será que ele era algo assim naquele planeta longínquo?

Rana achou curioso o súbito silencio da princesa.

\- Quais são os nomes?

\- Shion... - murmurou sem perceber. - ele é tão... – não terminou a frase. - o outro se chama Mu.

\- Esse Shion é tão o que? - indagou.

\- Nobre.

Rana ficou em silêncio, conhecia a princesa desde que eram adolescentes e jamais a ouviu falar sobre algum rapaz de maneira tão contemplativa, será que...

\- A senhorita gostou desse Shion?

\- O que? - o rosto ficou vermelho. - claro que não Rana! É como eu disse, ele tem aparência de nobre, de certo tem um cargo importante no planeta dele.

\- Só isso?

\- E o que mais seria?

\- Não sei... tem alguns anciãos do nosso conselho que aguardam o pronunciamento de um casamento real...

\- Sorte que, quem manda aqui sou. - levantou. - eles apenas pensam na continuidade da casa real. Ainda bem que estão em vias de aposentar.

\- Não seria má idéia um casamento. - disse para alfinetar.

\- Com a reviravolta que o retorno do Eron pode causar, tenho coisas mais urgentes a se pensar.

\- Só estava brincando. - levantou. - eu sei que a situação política requer toda a sua atenção.

\- Rana, - depositou as mãos nos ombros dela. - com Eron de volta, ou a galáxia estará a salvo ou perto de sua extinção.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Por onde passava era reverenciada. Havia chegado a pouco ao seu planeta natal, antes de seguir viagem rumo a sede da policia galáctica. Não usava o uniforme de trabalho e sim as vestimentas tradicionais de seu povo, considerados descendentes dos elementares puros.

\- Senhorita.

Dois guardas a reverenciaram e em seguida abriram uma grande porta dourada para a passagem.

Um salão enorme despontou-se para ela. Não havia luz, a não ser o brilho dourado que emanava das vestes de doze pessoas, reunidas em circulo no centro do salão e ao redor de uma bola azul que chegava a altura da cintura deles. A mulher aguardou ser chamada ou percebida.

Um dos doze abandonou o circulo e foi até ela. Rapidamente ela curvou-se.

\- Não há necessidade filha de Trieste. - disse o senhor de olhos azuis e tez muito branca.

\- Estou indo a uma reunião na sede policia. Creio que se trata de algo importante já que foi solicitado pela rainha de Ranpur e requer a presença de todos.

O senhor sorriu.

\- Realmente é muito importante. Saberia, se não relutasse em usar o sangue da sua raça.

\- Prefiro que o destino se mostre a mim, como se mostra a qualquer pessoa comum.

\- Palavras de seu pai. Mas às vezes, - a voz ficou séria. - é necessário deixar que o destino se expresse primeiramente em nós. Este é o caso, pois não se trata apenas do destino de nossa raça, mas de toda a galáxia.

A mulher o fitou confusa.

\- Venha.

Caminharam até o grupo. Eles deram passagem a ela, para que pudesse ver a bola azulada que brilhava.

\- O que quer dizer suas palavras Noah? - o fitou, pois se recusava a olhar para a bola.

\- Pelo menos uma vez permita-se ver o que está para acontecer, Urara.

\- O oráculo tem coisas a te mostrar, menina. - disse uma velha senhora. - uma de domínio publico e a outra que diz respeito a sua vida particular.

\- Fatos intercalados?

\- Somente o tempo poderá te responder, já que uma das imagens diz respeito apenas a você. Não podemos ver.

Ela relutou nos primeiros segundos, mas se a segurança da galáxia, que ela tanto prezava estava ameaçada, cederia. Os olhos azuis claros olharam para a bola azul. A principio, não viu nada, mas aos poucos as imagens começaram a aparecer para ela. Via um corredor, por onde alguns homens caminhavam. Aparentemente, nada de anormal, quando os olhos fixaram num homem. Pelo físico parecia ser um de sua raça, mas havia algo diferente nele. Reparou que ele usava entre as sobrancelhas um ponto vermelho, o que não conduzia a um Eiji. A imagem se desfez.

\- O que significa...?

\- Não temos resposta. - disse Noah. - essa imagem só foi mostrada a você.

\- E a outra? - indagou, não havia lógica naquilo.

\- Olhe...

Urara olhou novamente. Era o mesmo corredor e os mesmos homens, inclusive o da imagem anterior, contudo o olhar foi para outro homem que parecia ser conhecido. A imagem tornou-se mais clara e ela pôde ver o rosto do homem... os olhos arregalaram.

Os membros do grupo fitaram-na.

\- Entende a gravidade? - indagou Noah.

\- Ele... está vivo...? Mas como? - estava assustada.

\- Só ele poderá nos dizer.

Urara voltou o olhar para a bola azul. A imagem do rapaz ainda estava lá.

\- Tempestta... - o nome perdeu-se no ar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Um grande esquema de segurança estava montado, as principais emissoras de TV estavam presentes para o evento que parecia ser o acontecimento do século.

Em Ranpur, não havia outro assunto, a não ser o pronunciamento da sede. O olhar da população volta e meia dirigia-se para o palácio que estava com todas as luzes acesas.

Giovanni estava no seu quarto acabando de se arrumar. Estava nervoso, ele seria mostrado a toda galáxia e não sabia se estava preparado para isso.

Fitou sua imagem no espelho. Usava a mesma roupa do jantar, acrescida da faixa, insígnias e a coroa.

\- Entre. - disse sem se virar.

\- Digno de uma realeza.

\- Sem brincadeiras Gustavv.

O sueco parou atrás dele, mirando-o no espelho.

\- Deixou de ser um morto de fome e virou o rei de uma galáxia. Isso que é ganhar na loteria.

\- Para. - a voz saiu nervosa.

Afrodite o fitou seriamente.

\- Qual o problema Mask?

\- Nenhum... - fingiu arrumar a faixa.

\- Fale. - Dite sentou no sofá. - admita que está com medo.

\- Medo? - o fitou rindo. - não seja ridículo!

\- Seja sincero com você como foi em admitir que gostava da Helena.

\- Isso tudo. - a voz saiu baixa. - eu não sei onde isso vai parar. Nem lembro de como fui parar no santuário. E se não passar de um engano? E se a minha volta ocasionar algo pior?

\- Pior como?

Mask não respondeu.

\- Deixe de ser frouxo e coloque para fora o que sente.

O cavaleiro mostrou o dedo do meio.

\- Vamos. - o italiano colocou seu pingente para dentro da blusa.

\- Giovanni. - Dite parou na frente dele. Mask já esperava um sermão. - seja o que acontecer hoje, se precisar eu estarei aqui.

\- Obrigado. Vamos.

Os demais dourados, já estavam a espera de Giovanni no salão principal. Não demorou para a rainha chegar na companhia de suas damas reais. Ela usava um vestido sóbrio em contraste com a jóias reais que usava. Célica e Hely estavam vestidas iguais. Elas usavam uma túnica negra e com a cintura marcada por uma fita vermelha. Os cabelos presos numa trança. Deba e Célica trocaram olhares.

\- Onde está o Eron?

\- Gustavv já foi chamá-lo majestade. - disse Shion.

\- Majestade. - Etah aproximou do grupo. - estamos prontos.

\- E seu pai?

\- Já partiu em direção a Galaxy.

\- Ótimo. Só falta...

Ela virou quando os olhares foram para a porta que se abriu, era Giovanni e Afrodite. Shaka fitou o amigo. Naqueles trajes nem parecia o cavaleiro de Câncer. O olhar demorou na insígnia que ele usava... e foi de repente! O cérebro foi invadido por imagens, as mesmas do dia anterior. Piscou os olhos várias vezes, até que elas dissiparam.

\- Preparado filho? - Lirya ajeitava a faixa.

\- Sim.

\- Então vamos.

O grupo foi conduzido por um batalhão de policiais até a pista de pouso, onde uma nave de tamanho mediano os aguardava. Até então tudo normal até que Miro viu os robôs Legos, vários deles.

\- É muito doido! - exclamou. - você me prometeu que eu andaria num desses. - olhou para Etah.

\- Prometi e vou cumprir. Tudo ao seu tempo.

Embarcaram, a nave alcançou vôo, até ganhar o espaço. Os cavaleiros ficaram impressionados com a quantidade de naves.

\- Quantas! - exclamou Mu.

\- São necessárias para a segurança do filho de Soren. - disse Lirya fitando o filho.

\- Pessoal... - murmurou Deba. - olhem aquilo.

O grupo foi para o outro lado, arregalando os olhos. Se ficaram impressionados com o tamanho da Euroxx, havia outra ainda maior.

\- Qual o tamanho daquela coisa? - indagou Aioria.

\- É uma das nossas naves militares, a Galaxy. - explicou a rainha. - se não me engano ela tem quinze quilômetros de extensão.

\- E vamos nela? - Kanon parecia uma criança.

\- Sim.

A nave pediu autorização para aproximar, a medida que chegavam perto o estado de perplexidade era maior. Viram a Euroxx não muito distante e realmente a Galaxy era superior. A nave entrou e seus ocupantes levados a sala de controle. Marius e Beatrice os aguardavam. Ela e Kamus trocaram olhares.

\- Seja bem vinda majestade. Sou o capitão dessa nave. - um senhor fez uma reverência. - Kopal Patna.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo capitão.

\- Majestade. - Marius cumprimentou.

O capitão olhou curioso para o grupo que acompanhava a rainha. Poderia ser seus guarda-costas, mas os ternos pretos não combinavam com a função. Deveria ser roupas militares. O olhar foi para o único que usava tal roupa. Por que ele usava a insígnia da casa real?

\- Eron. - Marius soprou no ouvido dele, o capitão ficou pálido.

\- Como?

\- Depois te explico. Haja com descrição, pois ninguém aqui sabe disso.

O capitão ainda lançou um olhar incrédulo, mas ficou em silencio.

Ele assumiu sua cadeira de comando, dando as instruções. As naves em torno da Galaxy tomaram posições, assim como a Euroxx.

\- Preparem os aceleradores, liguem os vandreds, tracem a coordenada da sede. - ditou as ordens.

 _\- Vandreds ligados, energia a setenta e cinco por cento. Refletores abertos, posições Y328, E159, O753._

\- Navegação ajustada. Índices de energia normais. - disse um controlador.

 _\- Margem de erro: 0,0001 por cento._

\- Liguem os escudos refletores, repassem às coordenadas as outras naves. Deixem a velocidade baixa para que elas possam nos acompanhar.

Uma luz azulada apareceu na frente deles, Saga e Kanon correram até a janela mais próxima para testemunhar. A luz transformou-se em círculos propagando como ondas, segundos depois os círculos transformaram em cones e a Galaxy entrou. Os demais viram quando a Euroxx surgiu logo atrás seguida de outras naves.

\- _Navegação ajustada. Índices de energia normais. Margem de erro: 0,0001 por cento_.

\- Podemos andar por aí? - indagou Dohko.

\- Não vejo problemas. - disse Marius. - mas nossa viagem será de apenas uma hora.

\- Rápido assim? - questionou Kamus.

\- Sim. A sede é próxima e estamos dentro de hadren.

\- Diante disso ficaremos por perto. - Shion fitou a todos, mandando um recado.

\- Como quiserem.

\- Marius, Eron e eu estaremos na ala residencial.

Todos fizeram uma reverência antes deles saírem. Giovanni não queria ir, mas obedeceu.

Shion levou os cavaleiros para fora da cabine. Beatrice foi cuidar de suas obrigações.

\- Marius... - a voz do capitão saiu séria. - o que está acontecendo? A polícia inteira foi convocada. Só numa guerra é assim.

\- Também achei exagero da parte do Rihen, mas pensando bem foi até melhor.

\- Rihen sabe do motivo?

\- Ele é o presidente da polícia, tinha que saber, Kopal.

O capitão aproximou mais e abaixando o tom de voz...

\- Fale.

\- Não percebeu? - fingiu surpresa. - não reconheceria o filho de Soren?

\- Pare de brincadeiras... - silenciou. - mas... - a expressão foi de choque. - aquele rapaz? Ele é o Eron?

\- Sim. Depois te darei todos os detalhes, mas sim. Ele é o Eron.

\- Vocês ficaram loucos? Estão com o príncipe e só temos a escolta da Euroxx?! Onde está a Antares?

Marius sorriu. Kopal sempre foi muito dramático.

\- Está tudo sobre controle. Cada metro quadrado está fortemente vigiado. Rihen não economizou, como você mesmo disse.

\- Essa galáxia vai virar um caos...

\- Creio que sim.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Por não ser uma nave de uso civil, a área residencial não tinha dormitórios adequados a realeza. Lirya e Eron foram para o quarto destinado ao capitão. Célica e Hely ficaram na porta.

\- Sei que a Euroxx tem acomodações melhores, filho.

\- É que a senhora não conhece as prisões do santuário. - disse olhando o local. - e isso continua sendo maior que meu quarto na Terra.

\- Como se sente? - aproximou tocando de forma carinhosa o rosto dele.

\- Nervoso. Eu sou um cavaleiro, não um príncipe.

\- Vai se sair bem. - acariciou as mechas azuis.

\- Vou ter que falar alguma coisa? Explicar como fui para na Terra?

\- Não. - ela afastou-se. - a sua volta será impactante, as pessoas não terão tempo de perguntar alguma coisa. Apenas diga, que está feliz por voltar a GS. - os olhos azuis olhavam o azul claro do hadren. - Eron...

\- Sim? - aproximou dela, parando perto da janela.

\- Eu sei que tem um dever com a elementar da Terra e que tudo isso aqui é novo para você, então... - silenciou. Não era o momento para ter aquelas dúvidas.

\- Mãe. - o cavaleiro pegou as mãos dela colocando-as entre as suas. - eu realmente não sei qual caminho quero seguir.

Ela o fitou demoradamente. Seu pequeno Eron agora era um homem.

\- Eu te entendo. E não importa qual caminho irá seguir, nós nos teremos para sempre.

Giovanni sorriu, abraçando a mãe com ternura.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na porta do quarto, Hely mantinha-se num total silencio. A sua raça era dado a faculdade de enxergar flashs do próprio futuro ou de terceiros e dias antes ela tinha visto uma imagem. Naquela ocasião, não tinha entendido o sentido da visão, mas agora as coisas pareciam mais claras. Fechou os olhos...

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Estava em seu quarto, preparando-se para dormir. Tinha sido um dia tranqüilo, apesar de notar sua rainha agitada e ansiosa. Não sabia o motivo e nem ousaria perguntar, mas estava preocupada. Mirou-se no espelho para fazer uma trança no cabelo antes de dormir. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos no reflexo, quando a imagem distorceu... _ela estava dentro de uma das naves da policia e seguia para algum lugar importante, não via quem a acompanhava, mas sabia que era um acontecimento que mudaria a vida de muitas pessoas._.. os olhos piscaram algumas vezes antes de acordar. Recuou assustada e sem entender o significado das imagens.

 _ **\- Fim do Flashback-**_

\- "Será que minha visão se tratava disso?" - pensou.

\- Hely!

A voz alta de Célica a trouxe de volta.

\- O que foi? - a fitou.

\- Estou te chamando, parece que estava longe.

\- Apenas concentrada. - virou o rosto. - não podemos sair do lado da rainha.

\- Eu sei, mas não era nisso que pensava. - sorriu. - aposto que é num dos amigos do príncipe.

\- Cely... - soltou um suspiro desanimado. - não diga asneiras.

\- Sei... - sorriu divertida. - aquele kalahasti estava bonito.

\- Célica. - a voz saiu séria. - não faça nada, tem que se concentrar na sua missão. Sabe que se falhar na proteção da rainha, será destinada a Wan.

\- Ei... - levantou as mãos. - eu sei dos meus deveres e sei das conseqüências em não cumprir. Sabe muito bem que não colocaria o meu dever a frente de um homem.

\- Espero que saiba mesmo.

\- Apenas quero sexo casual.

Hely a fitou ferina.

\- Hely, - a garota aproximou, tocando no queixo da outra. - sempre me coloco em primeiro lugar. - os olhos castanhos fitaram bem fundo os azuis claros.

\- Assim espero.

Célica sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion e os demais cavaleiros andavam pelas dependências perto da cabine de controle. Kamus atrasou o passo e quando eles distanciaram tomou outro rumo. Viu quando Beatrice seguiu por outro corredor. Minutos depois Miro deu falta dele, indo atrás. Kamus rapidamente pegou a direção que a jovem tinha tomado, quase deu de cara com ela e teve que se esconder. Esperou que os policiais que estavam com ela dispersarem para aparecer.

\- Boa noite Beatrice.

A garota virou na hora surpresa.

\- Boa noite.

\- Fui ao toalete, mas acabei me perdendo. - disse sério.

\- A Galaxy é bem complicada mesmo. Às vezes até eu me perco. - sorriu.

O francês devolveu o sorriso, analisando-a. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque e sua roupa era igual do dia da apresentação só que na cor preta. Na parte direita do casaco havia um broche dourado.

\- Imagino que tenha muito serviço na noite de hoje.

\- Sou assessora de um chanceler o que já demanda muito trabalho, ainda mais hoje. É desgastante, mas gratificante, ainda mais com a nova Era que vai se iniciar.

\- A volta de Eron realmente é um divisor de águas. - deu um passo a frente.

\- Sim. Creio que não seja diferente no seu planeta. Sempre que há poder em jogo, os resultados podem ser devastadores em todos os sentidos.

Kamus não pode deixar de sorrir, ela era nova, mas muito centrada em seu dever e inteligente. Estava prestes a perguntar algo quando sentiu um cosmo aproximando...

\- "Por Atena..." - pensou contrariado.

\- Aí está você. - Miro munido de um grande sorriso parou ao lado do amigo. - boa noite Beatrice.

\- Boa noite Miro.

\- Algum problema? - Kamus o fitou com o olhar gélido.

\- Não, só vim atrás de você. A mando de Shion. - disse, mas era mentira.

\- Se perdeu. - disse Beatrice em socorro ao aquariano. - os corredores da Galaxy são labirintos.

\- Onde estava indo? - Miro o fitou, ainda sorrindo.

\- Toalete.

\- Sério? Mas eu pensei que... - ele calou-se ao sentir o cosmo de Kamus agressivo. - deixa para lá. Então Beatrice, - voltou o olhar para ela. - está muito linda.

\- Obri-gada. - o rosto corou.

\- É melhor irmos. - Kamus pegou no braço de Miro começando a congelá-lo.

\- Tem razão... até logo Beatrice.

\- Tchau. - disse Kamus rapidamente e arrastando Miro.

Ela achou graça.

O braço de Miro iria congelar a qualquer momento.

\- Meu braço Kamus. - puxou.

\- Por que veio atrás de mim? - indagou irritado.

\- Queria vê-lo em ação. - sorriu maldoso. - pensa que não percebi? Tá caído pela rosinha.

\- Foi por acaso. Fui ao banheiro.

\- Sei... - massageava o braço. - eu te conheço cubo de gelo. Mas não se preocupe. - passou o outro braço pelo pescoço dele. - não vou fazer nada, só na observação.

\- Cala a boca Miro!

\- Ei! Só quero ajudar.

\- Enfia sua ajuda...

\- Já entendi. - afastou. - não falo mais nada. - queria gargalhar, Kamus estava interessado em Beatrice. - "isso vai ficar interessante."

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os corredores da sede da polícia estavam tomados por gente. Principalmente o corredor que dava acesso a câmara onde ocorria as principais reuniões da polícia e do conselho. Niive seguia apressada para ocupar seu lugar, acabou encontrando uma amiga pelo caminho.

\- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. - abriu o sorriso.

\- Como vai Niive? - estendeu a mão para ela.

\- Bem e você? Faz tempo que não te vejo Urara.

\- Nossas obrigações. - deu um sorriso discreto. Alias isso era a marca de Urara, ponderação e racionalismo ao contrário de Niive impulsividade e emotividade. Cada uma carregava as características de seu povo. - como anda Clamp?

\- Mesma coisa. Nossa galáxia está em paz, apesar de achar que isso aqui diz outra coisa. - apontou para as pessoas.

\- Talvez.

\- Eu sei que você sabe o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu não sei o motivo da reunião.

\- Não estou falando pelas vias convencionais. - disse Niive, não podia revelar a verdade, mas queria saber se a amiga já desconfiava.

Urara a fitou intensamente, apesar da diferença de idade e personalidades distintas as duas tinham se tornado boas amigas.

\- Espero que traga paz o acontecimento de hoje, apesar de achar que não. - a fitou seriamente. - você já sabe senhorita Jay.

Niive sorriu.

\- Sim. Verá que sua raça não erra nas previsões.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na ala destinada aos superintendentes, a maioria já estava ocupando seus lugares. E era o caso de um deles.

\- Por isso gosto dessas reuniões. - disse um rapaz de feições jovem. - podemos rever nossos companheiros.

O outro rapaz ergueu o rosto.

\- Ruri!

\- Como vai Iskendar? - cumprimentou-o.

\- Muito bem, melhor se estivesse em casa.

\- E hoje era o meu dia de folga. - Ruri sentou em seu lugar, o número 16. - fazer o quê? - passou a mão na franja revelando duas pintas ao invés da sobrancelha.

\- Ordens. - sorriu. - já conseguiu sua transferência?

\- Sou novo aqui, ainda não tenho tempo suficiente para pedir.

\- As nossas áreas não são muito boas. - comentou. - mas ouvi falar que as áreas 49 e 50 vão abrir vagas.

\- Seria perfeito. - disse. - muito mais perto de Alaron. Eu fiz minha inscrição, mas não sei...

\- Espero que consiga.

\- Tem idéia do teor da convocação? - olhava a acomodação das demais cadeiras.

\- Não. - Iskendar seguiu o mesmo movimento. - Provavelmente algum assunto burocrático. Sempre é isso.

\- Mas o conselho estará presente, isso não é muito comum.

\- Verdade, mas o importante é a recepção que terá depois.

Os dois riram.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Um dos corredores que dava acesso à câmara estava fechado para a entrada da princesa da casa de Aliperti. A comitiva real foi conduzida ao seu lugar de direito e a princesa a sua bancada no conselho, as demais autoridades que já haviam chegado prestaram uma leve reverência a princesa Alisha.

\- Parece que todos irão comparecer em peso. - disse.

\- Princesa Alisha. - o canal de comunicação abriu.

Ela olhou para a bancada ao lado. Era o chanceler de Maris.

\- Como vai senhor Rodhes? - colocou o comunicador no ouvido.

\- Muito bem. Espero que tenhamos uma noite agradável.

\- Teremos. - sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na ala reservada a diretoria, um homem andava a passos rígidos. Seu porte altivo indicava que era alguém com autoridade. Os cabelos grisalhos eram bem curtos. O olho esquerdo era branco e no outro usava um tapa olho.

\- General Eduk.

O homem parou ao ouvir seu nome.

\- Senhor. - um jovem bateu continências.

\- Está atrasado sargento Fianna.

\- Imprevistos. - desculpou-se.

\- Vá assumir sua posição na ala dos superintendentes.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Senhores.

Os dois olharam para trás.

\- Presidente Rihen. - Fianna e Eduk bateram continência.

\- Fico feliz que tenham atendido o meu pedido.

\- Nossas obrigações sempre em primeiro lugar.

\- Sei disso Stiva Fianna. - tocou nos ombros do jovem. Ele pertencia a raça Kalahasti por isso tinha a pele morena, cabelos e olhos negros.

\- É muito bom ouvir isso de um jovem. – a voz soou atrás deles.

Os três trocaram olhares antes de voltarem a atenção para a voz cheia de frieza.

\- Premier Serioja. - Rihen o cumprimentou de forma cortes.

\- É sempre um prazer revê-lo presidente, a você também Eduk. - ignorou Stiva.

O diretor não respondeu.

\- Espero que seja um motivo nobre para essa convocação. - ajeitava a túnica que usava.

\- Não podemos esperar menos da rainha de Ranpur. - disse Eduk com um sorriso cínico no rosto, pura provocação.

\- A rainha. - a voz saiu com certo desprezo. - é claro que ela deve ter um ótimo motivo para convocar todo o conselho. - os olhos vermelhos fitaram-no. - Se me derem licença irei assumir minha bancada.

Ele saiu sobre o olhar dos três.

\- Sujeito petulante. - disse Stiva.

\- Fale baixo Stiva. - Rihen o advertiu. - pode ser insignificante, mas faz parte do conselho.

\- Ele será um grande problema. - Eduk o fitava. - por mais que represente um planeta insignificante, numa região insignificante como a área 128, ouvir dizer que ele está conquistando nomes. Sua oposição a regência da rainha Lirya está ganhando adeptos.

\- Isso pode atrapalhar a ordem de GS, Athos. - fitou o diretor da área 2. - mantenha os olhos nele. Você também Stiva.

\- Sim senhor.

Quando Serioja deu entrada na câmara e assumindo seu lugar, os burburinhos começaram.

\- Chegou o "rei" do conselho. - disse Rodhes usando o comunicador.

\- Meus embaixadores nos planetas Mark e Kast disseram, - iniciou a princesa. - que os líderes desses lugares estão em constante contato com ele. Não me surpreenderia se o Akino, conselheiro daquela região aliar-se a ele.

\- Ainda somos a maioria princesa, mas precisa de um basta. Precisamos cortar a erva daninha antes que ela cresça demais. - fitava Serioja ser cumprimentado por muitos conselheiros. - assim que soubermos como será a repercussão da volta, - a fitou. - marcarei uma reunião o mais rápido possível com os nove.

\- Precisamos agir antes que um mal maior aconteça.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Quando a Galaxy entrou no perímetro da área trinta e cinco sua proteção foi substituída da Euroxx pela Antares, a maior nave militar da galáxia. Os dourados ficaram impressionados com o tamanho dela. Era o dobro da Euroxx.

Em menos de vinte minutos, a Galaxy saiu do hadren, entrando no espaço aéreo da área trinta e cinco, dezenas de naves faziam o patrulhamento.

\- Que esquema de segurança. - disse Miro.

\- Estão transportando o príncipe. - Shaka fitava a janela. - não é diferente quando a Atena faz suas viagens, guardando é claro as devidas proporções.

\- O Gio realmente é muito importante. - disse Deba.

\- Aposto que mais que possamos imaginar. - Shion fitava as outras naves que faziam a escolta. - ele é uma peça que fará toda a diferença na política.

\- Realmente o italiano grosso virou alguém. - brincou Afrodite.

\- Diante disso temos que tomar providencias.

A frase de Shion chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Por que diz isso Shion? - indagou Dohko.

\- Giovanni está no patamar igual como Atena está para nós. Marius nos disse que há muitos políticos que querem a abolição da regência dos Tempesttas e a volta dele estraga esses planos. Ele será alvo de atentados.

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si.

\- Devemos ficar de olho nele o tempo todo. Não poderemos interferir na maneira como Marius irá cuidar disso, mas nós, na qualidade de cavaleiros devemos prestar toda a assistência a Mask ao nosso modo. - frisou as últimas palavras. - ao final de um mês ele tem que voltar vivo para o santuário.

\- Pode contar conosco. - disse Saga por todos. – tomaremos conta dele.

\- Obrigado.

\- Por esse trabalho iremos cobrar bem caro. - brincou Shura. - férias em algum resort, está incluso no pacote.

\- Ele não deve saber disso Shura. - disse Shion. - ele não se sentirá a vontade e pode até prejudicar o trabalho da polícia. É melhor agirmos sem ele saber.

\- Tudo bem.

\- _Atenção setores de transporte e reparos. Cinco minutos para a manobra de engate. Setores B58 a C15 serão ligados a ponte no setor C001 da sede._

\- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Deba.

\- Acho que aquilo responde a sua pergunta. - Kanon apontou para a janela.

As expressões ficaram impressionadas. A construção, um tubo com um topo quadrado, era gigantesca erguendo-se a milhares de quilômetros de altura. Na extremidade inferior ligada a esse tubo, havia um conjunto de quatro discos brilhantes funcionando como terminais para naves pequenas, a imagem parecia uma pétala de flor aberta. No meio do bastão, um cilindro circundava-o preso a ele por quatro hastes, como pontos de sustentação. Na parte superior, uma edificação quadrada e dividida em vários andares e no topo uma construção côncava feita em vidro de coloração esverdeada.

\- Que porra é essa? - Aioria não acreditava.

\- Deve ser a tal sede da polícia. - disse Kamus.

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa. Era Beatrice, para chamá-los para preparação ao desembarque.

Foram conduzidos, juntamente com Marius, Lirya e Giovanni a sala do desembarque.

\- Ponte acoplada com sucesso capitão. - disse um controlador. - Legos da Antares farão a segurança no entorno.

\- Deixe a nave em sinal vermelho. Avise as outras naves sobre os procedimentos.

Giovanni parecia não muito impressionado com as imagens, ao contrário dos demais santos de Atena. Aquilo era completamente novo e surreal.

\- Sede, autorização para desembarcar. - uma controladora acionou a transmissão.

\- _Autorização concedida._

\- Perfeito. - disse Kopal. - abram as portas.

As grandes portas começaram a abrir, os cavaleiros esticavam os pescoços para enxergar além. Quando o processo terminou, viram um longo corredor branco, com policiais dos dois lados formando uma parede.

\- Agradeço a confiança majestade. - Kopal reverenciou.

\- Eu que agradeço. - sorriu gentil.

Marius seguiu na frente abrindo caminho. Beatrice, Lirya, Giovanni, Hely e Célica e por último os dourados. Shaka olhou para o teto. Era transparente o que permitia a visão das naves e robôs que circundavam o túnel e a sede. Pela posição, deduziu que a nave estacionara ao lado do cilindro. O olhar subiu um pouco mais, mirando a construção quadrada do topo, parecia ainda mais impressionante de perto. Subitamente a mente foi invadida por uma visão, mais precisamente de uma pessoa. Não via seu rosto, pois ela estava de costas. Os cabelos loiros claros desciam lisos e usava uniforme semelhante ao da polícia.

\- Shaka.

A voz de Mu o trouxe de volta.

\- O que?

\- Tudo bem? - notou o amigo distante.

\- Sim. Só um pouco impressionado com isso. - mentiu.

\- Quem não ficaria. - sorriu.

Shaka apenas meneou a cabeça. O que tinha sido aquilo? Primeiro imagens de uma nave, agora de uma pessoa? O que significava?

\- Senhores, - Marius começou. - essa é a sede da polícia galáctica. Todos os comandos saem daqui. É dividida em várias repartições e departamentos, mas naquela ala, - apontou para o quadrado. - é onde ficam os gabinetes do alto escalão e dos conselheiros que compõe a administração política. Vêem aquele teto de vidro? Ali é onde fica plenário, onde ocorrem reuniões e votações. Também usamos como auditório.

\- Nossa estação espacial não é nem um terço desse tamanho. - comentou Kamus.

Marius deu algumas explicações mais simples e quando entraram na sede, ficaram impressionados com o tamanho e a engenhosidade. Era um cenário futurístico. Mask deu um leve sorriso. Aquele lugar apesar das reformas ainda parecia com o lugar onde o pai o levava às vezes.

\- Papai surtava quando eu desaparecia aqui dentro. - comentou.

\- Ele me contou. - Lirya sorriu.

\- Para uma criança é um prato cheio. – disse Marius. - Ren também sumia quando criança.

O grupo foi conduzido a um elevador e depois levados para os acessos da câmara.

\- Vocês podem vir comigo? - indagou Beatrice aos dourados. - iremos ficar na bancada destinada a Ranpur.

Mask lançou um olhar para eles.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Dite aproximou. - e modere as palavras, é um príncipe. Não mate Atena de vergonha.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Boa sorte Mask. - Kanon e ele trocaram um cumprimento.

\- Obrigado.

Os homens de Atena e Beatrice dirigiram para seus lugares. Lirya, Giovanni e Marius continuaram a andar, até a ala de onde fariam o pronunciamento.

O grupo entrou no espaço destinado ao chanceler de Ranpur.

\- Que lugar maneiro! - exclamou Miro. - olha só para isso! - apontou para o teto.

\- Que auditório. - disse Dohko. - quantas pessoas? - fitou Beatrice.

\- Dez mil.

\- Uau... - murmurou Dite.

\- O auditório é dividido em duas sessões: Militar e política. Na militar, nas bancadas inferiores ficam os membros do baixo escalão da polícia. Líderes de esquadras, capitães de naves, etc. - Beatrice pediu para que eles aproximassem para poderem ver. - acima os superintendentes das áreas. Em seguida os diretores, depois o vice-presidente e por ultimo o presidente. Do outro lado, - continuou. - nas bancadas inferiores, ficam todos os representantes de todos os planetas da galáxia. Acima deles os conselheiros.

A assembléia era semi-circulo, com bancada e disposições de espaço muito parecido com a Terra. A área destinada ao comando da reunião ficava no nível das bancada inferiores. Era um local amplo e com um grande telão, o que facilitava a visualização de todos. Tudo normal, se não fosse pelo teto de vidro que conferia a todos uma vista esplêndida do espaço.

\- É surreal pensarmos que estamos no espaço, sem ser na orbita de um planeta. - disse Shura.

\- Foi construída aqui por ficar no meio dos três planetas principais: Eike, Maris e Ranpur. - Beatrice complementou. - por favor ocupem seus lugares, a reunião já vai começar.


	6. Chapter 6: Eron Tempestta

**Capitulo 6**

 **Eron Tempestta**

* * *

Marius foi o primeiro a pisar na tribuna, a câmara fez silêncio e as imagens transmitidas para a galáxia.

\- Boa noite a todos. Sou Marius Kaimah, chanceler do planeta Ranpur e membro do conselho. - a voz ecoou por todo o lugar, todos podiam ver seu rosto através do telão. - a quinze anos atrás, nossa galáxia sofreu duras penas devido a guerra contra S1, felizmente vencemos mas a custa de muitas vidas. E uma delas, como todos bem sabem foi a do rei Soren Tempestta que regia toda a galáxia. Com a baixa da maioria dos nossos líderes políticos decidimos criar um conselho até que o herdeiro legitimo de Soren aparecesse.

Com a pausa, houve vários burburinhos, as pessoas espalhadas em seus planetas ou em transito no espaço assistiam atenciosamente.

\- Ficou acordado, - retornou a palavra. - que no prazo de quinze a dezesseis anos se o descendente de Soren não reclamasse o trono, a monarquia que rege GS seria desfeita e o conselho se tornaria um órgão permanente.

O painel que ficava no palanque de Marius emitiu uma luz vermelha. Alguém pedia a autorização para falar.

Apertou o botão autorizando. No telão apareceu a imagem de um homem alto e robusto.

\- Peço permissão, Skip Anesha presidente de Clamp.

\- Concedido.

\- Senhor chanceler, todos sabemos dessa resolução e ao longo dos anos meu povo e de toda GS alimenta a esperança que o filho de Soren irá sucedê-lo ao trono, contudo nossas buscas por ele tem sido infrutíferas.

O vozerio aumentou diante das declarações. Marius o fitou. Skip era um dos mais fieis a monarquia dos Tempesttas, era natural que começasse a questionar. Clamp seria muito prejudicado caso instalasse um conselho. Nos bastidores, Mask acompanhava. Estava nervoso, muito nervoso.

Marius levantou a mão, todos silenciaram.

\- Sei disso senhor presidente. Temos normas e elas devem ser seguidas, mas por esse motivo que vossa majestade, a rainha Lirya convocou essa reunião. E a ela que peço a gentileza de entrar e falar diretamente a vocês.

Nos bastidores...

\- Mãe. - Mask segurou a mão dela.

\- Quando eu disser seu nome entre. Pode se sentir intimidado, mas lembre-se quem você é. Ou como brinca seu amigo Gustavv, não é um morto de fome e sim um príncipe. - disse sorrindo.

\- Está bem. - sorriu.

Lirya entrou no recinto, os presentes, com exceção de Alisha, prestaram reverencia.

\- Boa noite. - a imagem dela começou a ser transmitida. - agradeço a presença de todos nesta noite. Tive a liberdade de convocar essa assembléia com a ajuda do presidente da polícia galáctica o senhor Rihen Mark, para fazer um pronunciamento. Como bem explicou meu chanceler, estamos próximos da grande votação a respeito da manutenção da minha casa real perante a galáxia. Não há necessidade de dizer o que aconteceu ao rei e ao meu filho na guerra, pois todos sabem dos fatos. A questão é...

Quando Lirya iria continuar a luz do painel acendeu. Ela apertou o botão autorizando.

\- Peço permissão. Serioja Stunp, premier de Yumeria.

\- Concedido.

Rodhes, Simon e Alisha trocaram olhares.

\- Realmente sabemos de tudo majestade. - a voz saiu polida. - e todos sabem que o maior desejo desse conselho era que o filho do rei Soren voltasse ao poder, mas precisamos aceitar a realidade. O príncipe Eron está morto. - a fitou cinicamente.

Novo vozerio.

\- Qual é dessa cara? - indagou Kanon.

\- Ele é um dos líderes anti- monarquia Tempestta. - falou Beatrice.

\- Vai se ferrar quanto ver o Mask. - disse Shura.

\- Shura, modere as palavras. - pediu Shion.

\- Desculpe.

Lirya levantou a mão. Como queria sorrir diante daquela face e ao mesmo tempo dizer algumas palavras. Se Serioja estava no conselho era graças a sua aproximação com Soren.

\- Entendo seus questionamento premier. Afinal é a pergunta que todos fazemos, eu principalmente: onde está Eron? Vivo ou morto? Mas tenho o prazer de anunciar que nossas angustias acabaram. Graças ao empenho de grandes homens, nossas dúvidas chegaram ao fim.

\- Como assim majestade? – a expressão de Serioja foi tencionando.

\- Ele não foi encontrado de imediato, pois tinha sido mandado para uma galáxia distante da nossa. Tenho a felicidade de anunciar, aos membros da polícia, aos membros do conselho e a todos os povos de GS que minha busca chegou ao fim. Dêem as boas vindas ao príncipe Eron Certatto Tempestta.

Mask sentiu o coração parar ao escutar seu nome. Precisou de um "empurrãozinho" de Célica para se mexer. Na câmara ao invés de vozerio, fez-se um profundo silêncio. Giovanni subiu os degraus segurando a respiração, aquilo era pior que a véspera de uma batalha. Quando ele pisou na tribuna, alguns olhos arregalaram, como no caso de Serioja e da maioria dos membros do conselho. Niive e Urara olharam entre si. Stiva e Athos ficaram pálidos e Iskendar deu um sorriso.

\- "O pirralho voltou mesmo."

\- Boa noite. – Mask disse a todos.

O painel acendeu.

\- Skip. – disse de cara. – não tem como não dizer que não é filho de Soren. É a cara dele quando na sua idade.

As luzes começaram a piscar e a medida que a palavra era autorizada eram felicitações e desejo de boas vindas. Aos mais antigos era incontestável que aquele rapaz era filho de Soren. Lirya sabia que várias daquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas muitas eram falsas apenas para manter a diplomacia. Para calar de vez, a insinuações de uma possível fraude, ela tinha um truque na manga.

\- Quando Eron sumiu, contava apenas com nove anos e hoje volta como um adulto. E sabemos que alguns compatriotas podem querer provas. Natural, já que está em jogo o futuro da galáxia. Por isso, diante de vós, faremos o teste que consta no código.

Aquilo pegou todos de surpresa, inclusive Marius que nada sabia. Contudo ele não se importou. Lirya estava certa em se cercar de cuidados.

\- Não há necessidade disso majestade. – disse Serioja, aquilo não estava nos seus planos.

\- Claro que há premier. Mandei amostras para o laboratório credenciado do conselho e a resposta...

Todos olharam para o telão. Lirya aproximou do filho.

\- Desculpe por não ter te revelado isso. – disse em tom baixo.

\- Não se preocupe mãe. Estou gostando da ideia de calar a boca de alguns. – sorriu. – não fui com a cara daquele sujeito. – apontou discretamente para Serioja.

\- Tome cuidado com ele.

Não era só dele que Giovanni tinha antipatia. Não conhecia a maioria das feições, mas tinha raiva daquelas pessoas.

O resultado apareceu no telão, dando a confirmação que ele era um Tempestta. Mask foi ovacionado e em todos os lugares fora da sede o sentimento foi o mesmo.

\- Saúdam o príncipe Eron! – gritou um dos conselheiros.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As reuniões e debates ocorridos na sede da polícia geralmente não eram transmitidos ao público comum, contudo a soberana de Ranpur havia pedido que essa apresentação fosse transmitida a toda galáxia. Rihen, como presidente da polícia, autorizou o procedimento e o departamento de comunicação da sede estaria encarregado de fornecer as imagens aos meios de comunicação espalhados por GS.

 _Bhaskára, planeta Obi..._

O povo Eiji era governado por um conselho composto de doze pessoas e naquele momento estavam reunidos assistindo a confirmação que o herdeiro Tempestta tinha voltado.

\- Nem havia a necessidade do teste. Ele se parece muito com o Soren. - disse uma senhora.

\- A rainha não queria deixar brechas. - Noah fitava a imagem de Mask. - ele tem a aparência de Soren, mas será que a mesma firmeza?

\- Isso será testado brevemente. - disse outro senhor.

 _Eire, planeta Sidon..._

Por causa da nevasca que caia, o bar estava praticamente vazio. Dara, que tinha chegado a pouco, fitava o aparelho transmissor.

\- Algo mais senhor Dara? - indagou a garçonete, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

\- Não Lisa.

A jovem voltou o olhar para o aparelho.

\- Ele é até bonitão. - disse ao ver a imagem de Mask. - a mulherada vai cair matando.

Dara sorriu com o comentário. A informação passada por Jhapei estava correta, o pequeno Tempestta estava de volta.

\- Não sabe a carga de problemas que herdou, garoto.

 _Algum ponto, não muito distante dali..._

A imagem de Mask era refletida num telão, na sala, ninguém emitia som algum. Um par de olhos frios, fitava com interesse o jovem cavaleiro.

\- Teremos mais informações amanha, provindas de Jhapei e dos demais, senhor.

\- Ele tem os mesmos traços de Soren. - gargalhou. - mas não passa de um garoto assustado.

\- O que pensa em fazer senhor Haykan?

\- Por enquanto nada. Deixe-o ter o seus momentos e na hora certa esmagaremos a família real e tudo que a cerca.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A recepção calorosa o desarmou um pouco. Giovanni sorriu, nem imaginando que o jogo de xadrez começara e que ele era uma peça importante...

Logo após o pronunciamento, todos queriam cumprimentar o príncipe. Como ocorre no mundo político, alguns realmente estavam felizes pela volta dele, outros apenas por interesse.

Serioja aproximou do pequeno cortejo.

\- Alteza. - fez uma reverência exagerada. - não sabe como estou alegre que tenha voltado ao lar.

Giovanni o fitou friamente.

\- _Non disprezzare un nemico prima di tutto._ \- disse Dite em italiano e baixo o bastante para apenas Mask ouvir. _(Não desdenhe de um inimigo perante todos)._

\- Agradeço as felicitações. - estendeu a mão, munido do melhor sorriso.

Serioja retribuiu o gesto.

\- Como membro do conselho, espero que me ajude na minha adaptação. - a voz saiu tão espontânea que todos ali acreditaram no pedido, inclusive o próprio.

\- Serei seu humilde servo.

O conselheiro fez uma mesura e saiu sorrindo. Dite aproximou.

\- Por que em italiano? - indagou Mask referindo-se ao recado.

\- Uma língua que ninguém conhece e por cosmo poderia ser perigoso. Deve tomar cuidado com esse cara.

\- Percebi.

\- Não vá querer eliminá-lo como Mascara da Morte faria.

\- Eu não disse que quero que ele me ajude? - o fitou. - amigos pertos, inimigos mais perto ainda.

\- Estou surpreso.

\- Já li Maquiavel.*

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Lirya e um homem.

\- Eron, esse é Skip Anesha, presidente de Clamp.

\- Sem tanto cerimonialismo majestade, - brincou o homem alto, bem acima dos dois metros de altura, cabelos cumpridos negros e olhos cor de âmbar. - eu vi esse pirralho nascer.

Giovanni não esperava que fosse abraçado pelo homem.

\- Seja bem vindo Eron!

\- Obrigado. - só conseguiu respirar quando foi solto.

\- Eu era amigo do seu pai. Grande homem!

\- Desculpe não me lembrar do seu rosto.

\- Tudo bem. Era muito pequeno. Aguardo uma visita ao meu planeta, dos dois. - fitou Lirya.

\- Iremos sim.

Skip saiu e duas mulheres apareceram.

\- Alteza. - as duas reverenciaram.

\- Filho, - disse a rainha. - essa é Urara Trieste, diretora da área 5. Niive você já conhece.

\- Muito prazer. - disse cortes a Urara. – como vai Niive?

\- Muito bem alteza.

As duas apenas acenaram saindo.

\- Majestade. - Athos curvou-se.

\- Como vai Athos? - indagou Lirya. - Eron, esse é o senhor Athos Eduk, diretor da área 2.

\- Prazer. - os dois deram as mãos.

\- Deixe-me apresentar Stiva Fianna, superintende da área 46.

\- Alteza. - Stiva fez uma mesura.

\- É um prazer senhor Fianna. - disse Mask.

Os dourados, com exceção de Afrodite que disse que precisava viajar Giovanni de perto para o risco de alguma falta de educação, estavam num canto mais reservado apenas acompanhando o vai e vem das pessoas.

\- Quanta gente diferente. - disse Aioria. - e bem vestida.

\- Está no meio da _high society_ como diria o Dite. - brincou Shura.

\- O mundo político e econômico é assim Shura. - disse Saga. - pode esperar mais eventos como esse, ainda mais com a repercussão da volta do Mask.

\- Tinha vários canais de TV. - comentou Miro.

\- É um evento social. Mask será pauta nas rodas políticas, econômicas, sociais e até as de fofoca se aqui tiver. - disse Shion, olhando as pessoas. O olhar parou em Alisha, que estava do outro lado da sala. - Mu, venha comigo.

Praticamente saiu puxando o ariano.

\- O mestre foi tratar de assuntos pertinentes. - disse Deba.

\- Ele só vai sossegar quando conhecer o planeta dele. - falou Dohko, observando-o.

\- Eu vou circular. - Kanon saiu de perto.

\- Kanon! - Saga o chamou. - ele vai aprontar.

\- Pode deixar que vou atrás, esse lugar está abafado.

Shaka foi atrás dele.

Kamus em silêncio, apenas observava seu alvo. Este se locomoveu em direção a ele.

\- O que acharam rapazes? - Beatrice indagou a todos, mas não olhando o aquariano diretamente.

\- Uma grande experiência. - respondeu Miro.

\- Na outra sala está acontecendo uma recepção, não gostariam de participar?

\- Claro. - Shura puxou a fila.

Saga franziu o cenho, gostaria de saber o que Kanon estava aprontando, mas deixar os cavaleiros só na responsabilidade de Kamus não seria boa idéia. Decidiu por acompanhá-los.

Não longe dali...

Iskendar acompanhava os cumprimentos feitos a Giovanni. Ruri aproximou.

\- O que faz aqui? - indagou.

\- Apenas olhando a movimentação.

\- Não vai até o príncipe? Pedirei a princesa Alisha para me apresentar.

\- Puxa saquismo não combina com você. - Iskendar o fitou.

\- Não é isso. Sempre escutei histórias sobre ele. Estou curioso para saber quem é o dono de tudo.

\- Faz bem, aproveite que tem respaldo de uma autoridade, já que eu não tenho.

\- Pode pedir ao nosso diretor.

\- Não faço questão, sou apenas um superintendente de uma área nos confins da galáxia. Estou até indo embora.

\- Como quiser. Apareça de vez em quanto. - deram as mãos.

\- Pode deixar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alisha conversava com alguns membros da polícia quando notou a aproximação de Shion e Mu.

\- Senhor Shion, senhor Mu. - sorriu.

\- Alteza. - os dois reverenciaram.

\- É um prazer revê-los.

\- O prazer é nosso, princesa. - disse Shion com um leve sorriso. - espero que o convite de conhecer Alaron continue de pé.

\- Claro. Ficarei em Ranpur por dois dias, poderemos combinar.

\- Isso seria perfeito.

\- O que achou das nossas instalações?

\- Uma ótima estrutura. - olhava ao redor. - nem se compara com a da Terra.

\- Espero que na sua estadia possamos compartilhar conhecimento sobre a nossa raça. – ela sorriu.

\- Sim, especialmente sobre o oricalco. Eu não sabia que podemos produzir.

\- É algo inerente a nós...

Mu ficou olhando os dois conversarem. Parecia que tinham se esquecido dele.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kanon circulava por entre as pessoas com um sorrisinho bobo. Ver tantas mulheres uniformizadas o deixava animado. Os lábios curvaram-se ainda mais quando fitou Niive. A diretora conversava com alguém. Quando deu um passo, sentiu algo segurar seu braço.

\- Onde pensa que vai?

\- Socializar buda. - respondeu entediado. - não vamos ficar aqui um mês? Então.

\- Sei muito bem o significado socializar.

\- Então venha comigo se dúvida das minhas intenções.

Kanon puxou o braço saindo, Shaka não teve alternativa a não ser segui-lo.

Os dois passaram pelas pessoas até atingir Niive. A morena assim que o viu soltou um suspiro desanimado.

\- Boa noite senhorita Niive. - Kanon sorriu.

\- Boa noite Kanon.

A mulher que estava com ela, virou-se para ver quem era o homem. O olhar foi de Kanon para Shaka em segundos. O virginiano abriu os olhos na hora.

\- Não apresenta a sua amiga? - indagou o marina.

\- Urara, esses são Kanon e Shaka. São amigos do príncipe. - olhou para Kanon. - Urara Trieste, diretora de policia.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. - estendeu a mão.

Ela apenas acenou, pois o olhar estava em Shaka, era ele o rapaz que vira em suas visões. O indiano estava igualmente surpreso, sem dúvidas ela era a mulher que vira em sua mente.

A pele era alva, os cabelos desciam longos e num tom loiro bem claro. Os olhos eram azuis também claros. Tinha o mesmo tamanho de Shaka e o corpo era bem esguio. Pelas suas feições notava-se que ela era mais velha que os três outros.

\- É de VL19-3? - indagou a ele.

\- Sim. Meu nome é Shaka de Virgem. - estendeu a mão.

\- Urara. - retribuiu.

Niive ficou de boca aberta. Urara não era de contatos físicos com estranhos e muito mesmo sustentar o olhar por tanto tempo. Kanon pensava a mesma coisa. Shaka ofertar a mão?

\- Acho que ele a interessou mais. - disse baixinho a Niive.

\- Não tenho a menor dúvida. - respondeu sem perceber a aproximação do grego.

\- Vem. - a puxou, não com o intuito de fazer algo, mas sim porque queria ver o comportamento de Shaka. Niive concordou.

\- A Urara conversando com alguém é um fato inédito.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo de Shaka. Ele se fecha no mundo dele, completamente anti-social. - disse Kanon.

\- Os dois se parecem então. - ela o fitou. - ele até parece um Eiji.

\- É a tal raça descendente dos elementares?

\- Isso.

\- Do jeito que as coisas são, vai ver que ele também é um alienígena. - brincou.

\- Para você eu sou uma? - fechou a cara. - você que é um!

\- Um bonito, diga-se de passagem. - deu um sorriso lavado.

Niive olhou bem para ele. Preferia os humanos de sua raça, mas ele tinha uma beleza diferente. E seus olhos eram bonitos. Era raro, pessoas de olhos verdes na galáxia.

\- É um tipo normal. - disse com desdém.

\- Normal? - Kanon aproximou-se bem dela. - de onde venho, muitas mulheres me desejam.

\- Disse bem, no seu mundo. - afastou um pouco, aquela aproximação a incomodou. - não pense que somos como vocês.

\- Claro que não é. - não se intimidou com o afastamento dela. - você é muito mais bonita que elas.

Foi para tocar o rosto dela, mas Niive segurou o pulso dele e apertou.

\- Não me toque. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Não ia... - a voz saiu num fiapo, pois a força que ela empregava era muito forte e olha que era um marina. - eu não toco nun-ca mais.

Ela soltou. O pulso de Kanon ficou vermelho por causa da força.

\- Você é forte.

\- Não viu nem metade da minha força. Se não quer apanhar ou ir preso, contenha seus atos.

\- Pode deixar, capitã. - bateu continência.

\- Idiota. - saiu de perto indo em direção a amiga.

\- Tem quantos anos? - Kanon foi atrás.

\- Vinte e oito.

\- Um a mais. – ele respondeu.

\- Parece que tem quinze.

\- Minha pele é jovem. - sorriu.

\- Mentalidade de quinze anos. - irritou-se.

Enquanto isso Shaka e Urara se encaravam.

\- A julgar pelas roupas tem um cargo importante. - disse.

\- Sou diretora e coronel. Pertenço ao planeta Obi.

\- Então a senhorita é a representante de lá. A auxiliar do senhor Marius havia me dito. - lembrou-se desse fato.

\- Eu sou a porta voz do conselho de Obi perante a galáxia.

\- Um cargo muito importante, para uma pessoa jovem.

\- Agradeço as palavras, mas não sou tão jovem assim. Já tenho alguma experiência de vida. E o que faz em seu planeta? - indagou com curiosidade.

\- Sou um servidor do que vocês chamam de elementar puro.

\- Não imaginava que existia isso num lugar tão distante. Realmente nosso universo é cheio de segredos.

\- Com certeza. Jamais me imaginaria num lugar como esse. Ainda mais com Giovanni sendo um rei. - notou a confusão dela. - Eron. Giovanni é o nome dele terrestre.

\- Foi surpresa para nós, ele ter vivido fora da nossa galáxia e...

\- Urara, já estou indo. - disse Niive parando ao lado dela e interrompendo a frase. - vai voltar para Obi ou ficar por aqui?

\- Ranpur. Tenho assuntos a tratar lá. E você? - a olhou.

\- Também estou indo para lá. Quer uma carona?

\- Eu quero. - disse Kanon.

\- Kanon. - Shaka o fitou seriamente.

\- É brincadeira.

\- Foi um prazer revê-la senhorita Niive e um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Urara. - Shaka pegou o braço do marina. - até breve.

\- Devagar Shaka. Tchau meninas. - acenou e não deixou de dar uma piscadinha para Niive.

\- Abusado!

\- Não dê importância. - disse Urara, ainda com o olhar em Shaka. - tem mais informações sobre esses amigos do príncipe?

\- Pelo que Beatrice me disse, eles servem a um elementar puro em VL19-3, mas acho que é mentira.

\- Algo a se averiguar. - fitou a amiga. - Vamos?

\- Claro.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os cavaleiros estavam provando tudo que lhe eram oferecidos. Saga e Kamus apenas acompanhavam com o olhar.

\- Parece um bando de mortos de fome. - Saga foi atrás para contê-los.

Beatrice aproximou trazendo duas taças.

\- Onde ele foi?

\- Contê-los. - disse Kamus.

\- Eu trouxe para vocês. - mostrou as taças.

\- Esquece o Saga. - pegou uma taça. - o que é isso?

\- Vocês chamam de espumante. Prove.

O aquariano olhou para o liquido azulado, cheio de borbulhas. Cheirou e gostou do aroma.

\- Meio adocicado.

\- O nome dessa bebida é Cruzer e a marca Mastah. É produzido no planeta Lain. É um dos melhores da galáxia.

\- Muito bom. Um brinde?

Ela estendeu a taça.

\- A Eron. - ouviram o tilintar.

\- Os dias ficarão movimentos de agora em diante. - comentou Beatrice.

\- E o que faz nas horas livres? - Kamus a fitou.

\- Não costumo ter horas livres, preciso dedicar a minha carreira. E você?

\- Eu também vivia assim. - desviou o olhar. - Focado no meu trabalho. Mas andaram acontecendo algumas coisas que me fizeram repensar. - olhava o salão. - ainda sou devotado ao meu trabalho, mas tento aproveitar a vida. A vida é preciosa e só temos uma.

Beatriz o fitava visivelmente interessada.

\- Quantos anos têm? – o rosto jovem não conduzia com as palavras.

\- Vinte e um.

\- Apenas um ano mais velho. – disse pensativa. - O senhor Marius disse que já morreu é verdade?

Kamus olhou as iris castanhas.

\- Três vezes.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Como? Mas isso é impossível.

\- Não é. - deu um leve sorriso. - talvez se tiver um tempo livre, possa te contar.

Beatrice sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya soltou um suspiro cansado. Não estava acostumada a eventos.

\- Está cansada? - Mask deu lhe o braço.

\- Um pouco.

\- Podemos ir embora, se não temos mais compromissos.

\- Não se importa? É uma boa maneira de conhecer as pessoas.

\- Terei tempo senhora Lirya. - sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela. - Vamos.

\- Vou comunicar a Marius e Rihen. Não demoro.

Ela o deixou. Mask começou a procurar os companheiros, mas nenhum sinal deles, até que se sentiu observado. Olhava para todas as direções de forma discreta, mas não conseguia ver quem era. Apenas sentia uma presença parecida com a sua. Era como se houvesse outro Giovanni no salão. Serenando mais a mente, conseguiu localizar a direção. Rapidamente pôs se a andar.

Iskendar notou a aproximação de Giovanni, dando meia volta. Passava por entre os transeuntes com desenvoltura. Giovanni o viu, mas de costas, apertou o passo para alcançar.

O superintende ganhou o corredor que dava acesso aos elevadores que levavam até os andares inferiores da sede. Já estava no final, quando Giovanni chegou a entrada. Antes que o canceriano pudesse dizer algo, Iskendar entrou no elevador. Devido a luz e a posição, o cavaleiro não pode ver o rosto.

\- _Caspita..._ \- murmurou.

\- Aí está você. - Célica apareceu. - sua mãe está te chamando.

Ele continuou calado, olhando para o elevador.

\- Algum problema alteza?

\- Nenhum. Vamos.

Já dentro da nave Iskendar soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Foi por pouco...

Alguns cavaleiros já estavam com a rainha, quando Giovanni voltou.

\- Estão todos aqui? - indagou Shion.

\- Falta o Shaka e o meu irmão. - disse Saga.

\- Estamos aqui. - Shaka acabava de chegar, com um emburrado marina.

\- Podemos ir então. - Lirya tomou a frente.

O grupo seguiu para o local de embarque. Dohko trazia uns doces na mão.

\- Isso são modos Libra? - Shion o fitou de cara feia.

\- Relaxa ET. Como foi a conversa com a sua princesa? - usou o termo com duplo sentido.

\- Boa. - não se deu conta do trocadilho. - em breve irei visitar o planeta dos meus ancestrais.

\- Eu quero ir.

\- Se ela permitir.

\- Vai ser interessante... – deu um sorrisinho. Aquela visita poderia render.

Do outro lado do salão, alguém acompanhava a saída de Eron e dos demais. Os olhos vermelhos estavam cravados em Giovanni.

\- Procure alguém de confiança. - disse baixo a um dos seus assessores. - precisamos vigiá-lo de perto.

\- Sim senhor.

Não foi apenas o assessor que ouviu, alguém que fingia prestar atenção na comemoração, escutou, pois usava um pequeno aparelho no ouvido.

\- "Interessante."

Outros, que também acompanhavam a saída de Eron eram Marius e Rihen.

\- Vou montar um esquema de vigilância. - disse Rihen. - agora todo o cuidado é pouco. Deixarei Evans a par.

\- Não é da sua alçada, mas sempre que puder tenha Serioja nas suas vistas. - Marius o fitou. - coloque Athos na questão.

\- Sim.

A viagem de volta, foi tranqüila quanto a de ida. Marius e Beatrice desceram na área residencial de Shermie e os demais seguiram para o palácio. Lirya foi para seus aposentos e os dourados para um dos jardins internos. Queriam aproveitar o frescor da noite.

O local era semi-circulo, fechado por grandes portas de vidro. Flores exóticas faziam a decoração e inúmeros bancos de mármores permitiam o descanso. Os dourados espalharam-se. Mask pegou uma cadeira em ferro envelhecido, sentando-se a frente deles.

\- O que acharam?

\- Está se enfiando num ninho de cobras. - disse Shura. - aquele Serioja é perigoso.

\- Eu sei. - Gio tirou a coroa e os demais utensílios reais. - vou dar um jeito nele.

\- Cuidado com suas ações Giovanni. - advertiu Kamus. - ele não é um espectro que possa eliminá-lo sem problemas.

\- Tenho ciência disso Kamus. Enquanto estava de pé, no palco, senti muitos olhares hostis.

\- Está lidando com poder, é natural que tenha inimigos. - completou Saga, lembrando-se de si mesmo. - vai ter que agir com esperteza.

\- Sei que minha vida pacata de guardião da quarta casa literalmente foi para o espaço.

Riram. Lirya que tinha voltado, pois queria certificar que seu filho estava bem, ouvia a conversa.

\- Boa noite. - Deu um passo fazendo-se presente. - podem continuar sentados. - adiantou-se. - sem sono? - tocou as mexas azuis do filho.

\- Noite agitada.

\- Como era a sua vida na Terra? - indagou. - E a de todos vocês?

\- Não foi gloriosa e nem correta. - levantou, para a mãe sentar e ele acomodou-se no chão.

\- Pode me contar? - notou o tom triste que ele usara.

\- Cheguei ao santuário aos nove, onde virei aprendiz. Atena, a elementar da Terra, tem oitenta e oito protetores, chamados cavaleiros e protegidos por constelações. Pela data do meu nascimento sou protegido pela constelação de Câncer. - fitou um ponto qualquer do jardim. - foi uma boa infância, dado o meu gênio difícil.

\- Eu sei. - Lirya sorriu.

\- Quando fiz treze anos, me tornei cavaleiro e a partir daí, seu filho passou a ser chamado de Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

\- Por que desse nome? - o fitou.

O cavaleiro a fitou. Está certo que nunca escondeu seu passado de ninguém, mais contar a mãe, que seu filho querido era um assassino o deixava ressabiado.

\- Ele gosta de excentricidades majestade. - disse Dite, percebendo o receio do amigo.

\- Ela precisa saber da verdade Dite. - Mask o fitou. - por pior que seja.

\- Tem certeza? - Shion o olhou.

\- Tenho.

\- O que houve com você Eron? - indagou, não gostando do tom da conversa.

\- Me tornei um assassino. - a voz saiu rápida e fria. - esse apelido era porque colecionava as cabeças de quem eu matava pendurando na parede como troféus.

Lirya levou um susto com a revelação. Assassino? Seu pequeno Eron?

\- Eron... - ainda não acreditava.

\- Logo quando me sagrei, partir para a minha primeira missão. Nela me transformei de um bagunceiro a um matador cruel.

\- Como?

\- Minha missão era resgatar um homem que sabia demais. Era apenas tira-lo das mãos da máfia, sem lutas, afinal era um cavaleiro contra civis. Mas a missão deu errado... - calou-se, lembrando-se daquele dia e dos sentimentos que surgiram nele. - um grupo diferente de mafiosos promoveu uma emboscada. Eu esperaria o momento certo de agir, mas o homem resolveu lutar, eu não entendi o porque, até que vi um garotinho perto de um carro.

Mask calou-se novamente, os dourados continuavam em silêncio, Giovanni nunca foi de expor seus sentimentos, então o deixaria colocar para fora.

\- O que aconteceu filho?

\- O homem, vendo que não teria chance, gritou para o moleque correr. Ele não queria, mas acabou obedecendo e correu... - deu uma pausa, para recuperar a coragem. - tudo que se ouviu foi tiros. O segundo grupo atirou no homem, o corpo dele ficou cravejado de balas... ainda posso ouvir os gritos do menino: "Papai, pai, pai..." e sem dó o primeiro grupo o matou. Mataram o homem por ele saber demais e o menino apenas por prazer. - levantou, passando a andar pelo local. - eu senti tanto ódio, mas tanto ódio que perdi a razão e matei todos sem dar alguma chance de defesa.

Lirya o fitou entristecida, não imaginava que a solução de Soren o mudaria tanto.

\- De certa forma foi do mesmo jeito não foi? - o fitou. - mataram Soren na sua frente e só não morreu, pois entrou num hadren.

\- Hoje, diante do conselho, percebi que sim. - disse. - a grosso modo, o conselho matou o meu pai. Por todos os fatos que aconteceu, não pude digerir a raiva e ela se manifestou anos depois.

\- E após isso?

\- Me tornei um assassino cruel, calculista... Que não media forças para ganhar. Que não se importava se era idoso, criança, mulher, bebê. Matava todos a sangue frio. Foram treze anos de matança. Até perdi a conta de quantas vezes minha mão se sujou de sangue. Eu lutei contra um garoto. Eu quase o matei e a namorada dele, mas felizmente ele me matou primeiro.

Dokho lembrava-se perfeitamente desse dia.

\- Fiquei um mês morto.** E nesse período comecei a rever meus atos, eu começava a me arrepender de tudo que tinha feito. Fui trago de volta a vida, morri de novo. Me ressuscitaram novamente. - parou de andar, voltando a se sentar. - não estava totalmente arrependido, - o olhar foi para Aioria. - mas também estava disposto a não cometer mais besteiras. Levar a minha vida naquela cidade não seria tão ruim até...

\- "Conhecê-la." - Afrodite completou em pensamento.

Mask abaixou o rosto.

\- É a Helena não é? - Lirya mais afirmou do que perguntou.

\- Sim. - a voz saiu triste. - ela vivia doente, mas mesmo assim lutava para sustentar seus irmãos. - olhou para o teto. - eu, um assassino, morando num palácio como esse e ela num casebre... não havia significado a minha ressurreição.

\- Você a ajudou com o dinheiro que ganhava. - disse Afrodite, Mask o fitou imediatamente, como ele sabia daquilo? Nunca tinha contado a ninguém - eu via você colocando os saquinhos na porta dela, a noite.

Aioria arregalou os olhos.

\- Era por isso que sempre estava no bar jogando? - o leonino o fitou.

\- Sim. - respondeu Afrodite por ele.

Os demais que nada sabiam daquela parte da história ficaram surpresos.

\- E o que mais Eron?

A voz de Lirya chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Ela já estava muito doente, quando foi seqüestrada e não resistiu aos ferimentos. Juro que tentei, mas não pude fazer muita coisa... eu precisei perder uma vida, para dar valor.

O coração de Lirya partiu por ver o filho naquela situação. Primeiro é privado de viver com sua família, depois passa por tantas situações... ela levantou, agachando na frente dele.

\- Eron.

O cavaleiro a fitou.

\- Não se sinta mais assim. Acabou. É um novo homem agora.

\- Obrigado mãe. - sorriu.

\- Talvez não seja uma hora propícia, mas o que aconteceu na plataforma?

Todos os olhares foram para Aioria e Aldebaran, mas Shion tomou a palavra.

\- Digamos que temos poderes majestade. Como Eron disse, somo regidos por estrelas e... - o grande mestre explicou sobre os cavaleiros e o cosmo.

\- Realmente é surpreendente.

\- Lamentamos pela plataforma. - Deba disse por ele e Aioria.

\- Não se preocupem, irei providenciar outra. - levantou. - está tarde, vou me recolher.

\- Vou com você mãe.

\- Nós também iremos. - Shion imitou o gesto dela.

Os cavaleiros despediram-se indo para seus respectivos quartos.

Depois de um dia atribulado mereciam uma noite de descanso... ao menos para eles...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Como parte de suas obrigações Haykan inspecionava suas instalações em seus domínios.

\- Senhor. - um soldado aproximou batendo continência. - trago uma comunicação de GS.

Ele não disse nada, seguindo para uma sala. Foi até um painel apertando um botão. A imagem de um homem de meia idade apareceu.

\- _O senhor acompanhou a transmissão?_

\- Sim. Não tenho intenção de agir, não por enquanto.

\- _Tenho uma informação que talvez possa interessá-lo._

Haykan colocou um comunicador no ouvido. Ele sorriu ao fim da transmissão.

\- Perfeito.

\- _E o que quer que faça com isso?_

\- Providencie o que ele quer. Servirá a ele e a mim.

\- _Sim senhor._ \- o homem fez uma leve mesura e desligou.

Haykan caminhou até janela, vendo homens trabalhando a todo vapor numa nave.

\- Deixe que se matem entre eles mesmos.

O terceiro dia em solo de GS despontava para Mask e os dourados. Enquanto, no palácio, todos ainda dormiam sossegados, o sono do canceriano era agitado. Ele rolava na cama, balbuciando coisas sem nexo. Em sua mente, via-se num local oval, cercado de vidro. Quando olhava para fora do vidro, via montanhas cobertas por neve. _Precisa vir atrás de mim._ Uma voz dizia na mente dele.

\- Onde? - respondeu ainda adormecido.

 _Venha a terra dos seus ancestrais... a terra que deu origem aos Tempesttas..._

Mask acordou de repente. O rosto estava banhado de suor.

\- E esses malditos sonhos? - voltou a deitar. - caspita!

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alguns quilômetros dali, Iskendar olhava a vista da pequena varanda do hotel. Resolvera passar a noite em Ranpur seguindo para seu posto apenas no dia seguinte. Não dormira quase nada a noite, devido a sonhos.

Voltou para o quarto, pegando seu comunicador.

\- _Dara._

\- Acordei amigo? - indagou sorrindo.

\- _As horas correm de maneira diferente. Onde está?_

\- Ranpur. - sentou na cama. - fiquei com preguiça de voltar no mesmo dia.

\- _Eu vi a cerimônia._

\- E a repercussão?

\- _Muitos ainda não acreditam. Até a noticia realmente se consolidar vai levar um tempo. Mas tem alguns segmentos aqui que estão preocupados._

\- Normal. - passou as mãos pelos cabelos brancos.

 _\- É realmente ele?_

\- Sim. Ele é o filho de Soren.

 _\- E o que fará?_

\- Nada. Deixarei as coisas tomarem seu próprio rumo. Voltarei a noite. Passo aí amanha de manhã.

 _\- Está bem._

O jovem desligou o comunicador, deixando o corpo cair na cama. Os olhos azuis fitaram o teto. A mente viajou...

 _Era rapazinho e estava na sala de estudos aprendendo sobre oricalco, matéria ensinada por Samir. Teve a atenção chamada quando ouviu vozes. Estranhou, já que quase não recebia visitas por morar nos arredores de Sora, uma cidade muito distante da capital do planeta Alaron. Olhando pela janela, viu um pequeno transporte parando em frente a casa. Dele desceram um homem e uma criança. Movido pela curiosidade, Iskendar correu até as escadas, escondendo-se atrás das grades, mas como uma boa visão da sala do primeiro andar. Não conseguia ver o rosto do homem, apenas o da criança. Um menino. Os cabelos azuis do menino chamaram sua atenção, já que não era uma cor de cabelo muito comum em Alaron. O menino parecia brincar com algo. Forçou a visão e pode ver que ele trazia nas mãos uma nave._

 _\- "Por que ele tem uma nave igual a minha?"_

 _Os pensamentos foram cortados quando escutou o nome do garoto: Eron._

\- Eron... - murmurou. - ainda guarda a sua?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

 _Imega, planeta Eike..._

A passos firmes e rápidos, Serioja rumava por um corredor pouco iluminado. Imega, era conhecida por suas belas paisagens mas o premier de Yumeria preferiu um lugar distante do centro da cidade para a realização daquele encontro. Ele tinha inimigos e não poderia dar chance a eles de descobrirem alguma coisa sobre seus atos.

Não bateu na última porta do corredor. A sala era pequena, continha uma porta e uma pequena janela. No centro dela, uma mesa com duas cadeiras.

\- Senhor. - um homem de meia idade fez uma leve mesura. - fiz como me pediu.

\- E então, Iesa?

\- Levantei informações e a opção que melhor nos atendeu, se chama Niahm. É de Sidon e tem ótimas referências.

\- Mais alguém sabe disso?

\- Encarreguei meus melhores homens para isso. Para todos os efeitos eu a contratei.

\- Ótimo.

Iesa abriu a porta, dando passagem a uma pessoa coberta com roupas negras. Os cabelos estavam escondidos por debaixo de um capuz e a face encoberta por uma máscara branca. Serioja achou o fato inusitado.

\- Quem é você?

\- Niahm, senhor. - a voz saiu abafada por causa da máscara e não dava para saber se era homem ou mulher.

\- Gosto de ver a face das pessoas o qual tenho contratos.

\- Eu nunca mostro minha face, faz parte da minha profissão. Sem rostos, sem identificação.

\- Como quiser. Talvez seja até melhor. Sente-se.

O mascarado e Serioja sentaram.

\- Seu serviço é simples. Quero que acompanhe os passos de uma pessoa. Quero saber de tudo, onde vai, com quem anda, até se está respirando.

\- E de quem se trata? - indagou a pessoa.

Serioja olhou para Iesa, o homem tirou do bolso, um pequeno dispositivo do tamanho de uma moeda, colocando sobre a mesa. A imagem de um homem apareceu.

\- Sabe que terei dificuldades. Não é uma pessoa qualquer. - disse o mascarado.

\- Sei muito bem. Por isso seu pagamento será alto.

Iesa passou para a pessoa outro dispositivo.

\- Uma conta em Lain, - disse Serioja. - pode conferir que parte do pagamento foi efetuado e as parcelas caíram conforme o repasse de informações.

A pessoa pegou o dispositivo analisando.

\- E reporto a quem? - guardou no bolso.

\- Diretamente a mim. Qualquer informação que seja.

\- Entendi. O senhor deve saber da minha forma de trabalho. - a voz saia abafada, mas Serioja compreendia muito bem. - eu entro em contato com o cliente, não obedeço horários nem lugares, mas não se preocupe, mesmo que seja dentro da sede da polícia nunca saberão da minha presença.

\- Eu sei que sim. - deu um fino sorriso. - não é atoa que é considerado o melhor.

\- Alguma observação?

\- Creio que não. - disse Serioja. - apenas que comece agir o quanto antes.

\- Começarei agora mesmo.

Niahm levantou, saindo pela mesma porta que tinha entrado.

\- Iesa.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Mantenha equipes de prontidão, no palácio, na sede do governo em Shermie e na policia. Quando Niahm entrar em contato quero está preparado para agir. - levantou. - Preciso que Eron não tenha chance de se defender.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya tinha acordado cedo e estava em seu escritório resolvendo assuntos administrativos. Precisava resolver também sobre a plataforma e os poderes dos amigos do filho.

\- Majestade. - Célica e Hely entraram.

\- Realizamos o que nos pediu. Todos estarão a postos quando a senhora quiser. - disse Hely.

\- Ótimo. Meu filho e os demais?

\- Ainda estão nos quartos.

\- Podem preparar a comunicação.

Hely preparou o aparelho comunicador, Lirya foi para o meio da sala a fim de ser vista por todos. Do outro lado da linha, Marius, Alisha, Urara, Niive e Stiepan Cassie, presidente de Orion. A imagem de Lirya era transmitida a todos.

\- Bom dia a todos.

\- _Majestade._ \- todos reverenciaram com exceção de Alisha.

\- Agradeço a disponibilidade, assim tão cedo.

\- _É uma honra._ \- disse Stiepan.

\- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ \- indagou Marius.

\- Nada grave. Na verdade queria a ajuda a vocês. - olhou para os estrangeiros.

\- _Do que se trata senhora?_ \- indagou Alisha.

\- É sobre os amigos de Eron. Tínhamos informações muito vagas sobre eles e ontem pude obter mais. Estou enviando um relatório sobre eles, - ela enviou uma base de dados para eles. - mas basicamente, eles são protetores de uma elementar pura em VL19-3.

Niive ficou surpresa, então Kanon dizia a verdade.

\- E pelo menos alguns deles possuem características particulares.

\- _Quais?_ \- Stiepan ficou interessado.

\- Ontem tivemos um contratempo numa área perto do palácio. Shion pediu uma área em que eles pudessem treinar. Tudo seguia normalmente, mas em dado momento a plataforma foi parcialmente destruída. - ela mostrou imagens. - primeiro com descargas elétricas e depois com uso de uma força extrema.

Cada um em seu ambiente analisava os dados enviados por Lirya.

\- _Somente um alto nível de energia pode provocar esses estragos._ \- Stiepan olhava os dados.

\- Quem provocou isso se chama Aioria. Ele é capaz de usar descargas elétricas.

Stiepan a fitou imediatamente.

\- Já Aldebaran foi responsável pela destruição da plataforma. Não sabemos se todos tem esse poder, mas é de impressionar. Como mostra os dados.

Niive ficou impressionada. Esse rapaz tinha muita força.

\- Diante disso, gostaria que conversassem com eles. Alisha, já está a par de Shion e Mu. Creio que eles tem as mesmas características dos Atlantiks, mesmo com o passar dos anos.

\- _Já tinha pensado nisso, senhora. Estou providenciando uma visita deles a Alaron._

\- Niive e Célica, gostaria que conversassem com Aldebaran. Achei muita coincidência ele ter as mesmas aptidões e características físicas dos Kalahastis.

\- _Não se preocupe, majestade._ \- disse Niive pela duas.

\- Stiepan pode ficar responsável por Aioria?

 _\- Claro. Será muito interessante aprender sobre a capacidade dele._

\- Urara e Hely, eu gostaria que dessem atenção a Shaka. Pelos relatos de Shion, ele tem muitas singularidades ligada aos Eijis.

 _\- De acordo._ \- disse Urara.

 _\- E quanto aos demais?_ \- indagou Marius.

\- Os demais ainda tenho dúvidas. Saga e Kanon, em VL19-3, tem a capacidade de criar fendas dimensionais. Talvez seria interessante enviá-los ao departamento de Hadren.

\- _Parece plausível._

\- _E para quando deseja isso senhora?_ \- indagou Urara.

\- O quanto antes.

\- _Nós não temos compromissos em nossas diretorias hoje_. - disse Urara por ela e Niive.

\- _Também não tenho compromissos, majestade._ \- disse Stiepan.

\- _Tenho apenas uma reunião em poucos minutos, mas não será demorado. Se a senhora quiser, assim que terminar posso ir até o palácio._ \- disse Alisha.

\- Seria perfeito.

\- _Creio que nós também._ \- Stiepan olhou para Niive e Urara.

\- Agradeço.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka tinha acordado cedo e para não atrapalhar os companheiros, refugiou-se no jardim da noite anterior. Aquele lugar era tranqüilo, bem propício a meditação.

Sentou-se no chão, tomando a posição de lótus. A mente serenou. Quando atingiu certo nível de concentração a mente foi atingida por imagens.

O indiano abriu os olhos imediatamente. Tinha sido as mesmas imagens vistas na mente de Mask.

\- "O que será isso?" - indagou apreensivo.

\- Até aqui acorda cedo.

Shaka olhou para trás deparando com Giovanni.

\- Pouco diferente de você.

\- Perdi o sono. - sentou ao lado dele.

\- Desde a Terra seu sono anda perturbado.

\- Sim. - olhava o jardim que se abria a frente. - acho que por tudo que está acontecendo.

\- Sonhou com algo? - o fitou.

O italiano ficou calado.

\- Se não quer falar... - murmurou voltando a atenção para o jardim.

\- Uma voz dizendo que eu tinha que ir onde os Tempesttas originaram.

\- Que lugar?

\- Não faço ideia, apesar de achar que já fui a esse lugar.

\- Naquele dia, que tentamos ler a sua mente, - Shaka o fitou. - eu vi uma imagem.

\- Viu? - indagou surpreso.

\- Você e um homem estavam numa sala oval cercada por vidros. Tenho certeza que não é no santuário.

\- Será que tem relação? - passou as mãos pelos cabelos azuis.

\- Acredito que sim.

\- Mas que lugar seria esse?

\- Pergunte a sua mãe onde sua família originou-se.

\- Farei isso. Até que seus conselhos prestam. - passou o braço pelo pescoço do indiano.

\- Giovanni...

\- Brincadeira. - sorriu.

\- É melhor irmos para a sala de jantar. Sua mãe pode estar te procurando.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Logo após a reunião, Lirya começou a providenciar uma sala para eles. Também procurou por arquivos para explicar ao filho sobre as habilidades inerentes aos portadores do sangue Tempestta.

Célica e Hely a acompanhavam enquanto escutavam sobre a conversa tida com os cavaleiros na noite anterior.

\- É interessante pensar que num lugar tão distante, tenha pessoas com essas habilidades. - disse Hely.

\- Por isso convoquei a reunião. Como vão ficar aqui precisam de orientação. - Lirya a fitou. - Célica pode verificar se já acordaram?

\- Sim senhora.

A kalahasti retirou-se.

\- Majestade. - chamou Hely.

\- Sim?

\- Tomei a responsabilidade de efetuar um sistema de segurança a parte, para a senhora e o príncipe. Com todos sabendo da volta dele, os dois tornam-se alvos.

\- Agradeço a preocupação Hely, - pegou um grande livro, o único naquele ambiente. - mas Eron é prioridade maior. A minha morte não afetará em nada o rumo dos acontecimentos, a dele sim.

\- Mas...

\- Veja... - colocou sobre a mesa, abrindo a primeira página. - apesar de toda a nossa história está em dados computacionais, esse livro sobreviveu.

Hely aproximou. As palavras não estavam na língua utilizada pela galáxia, mas conseguia ler, pois aprendera sobre ela.

\- Badema? - fitou a rainha.

\- Sim. Soren me ensinou. A base das línguas dos humanos, eijis e atlantiks. Foi encontrado pelo segundo rei Tempestta e desde então está na família. É uma relíquia. - Lirya passava as mãos pela capa do livro.

\- Nos últimos anos temos tentado entrar na atmosfera de Ikari, mas tudo em vão. Nossas naves ainda não são boas suficientes. Nem o povo Router, peritos em armas, desenvolveram uma nave capaz de transpassar a atmosfera. Somente o rei Soren conseguiu.

\- Ele me disse que é pelo fato de ser um Tempestta. - folheava o livro. - como são descendentes diretos conseguem entrar na atmosfera.

\- O príncipe é capaz?

\- Talvez.

\- Senhora. - Célica entrou na sala. - todos estão na sala de jantar.

\- Ótimo. Mande um aviso a Alisha e aos demais que podem vir quando quiserem.

Célica foi cumprir as ordens.

\- Leve-o, - pegou o livro entregando para Hely. - para a sala.

\- Sim senhora.

Passados alguns minutos, Lirya foi até a sala de jantar, mas não revelou a eles sobre a reunião. Ficaram conversando sobre a cerimônia do dia anterior, até que Hely avisou que os convidados haviam chegado.

\- Podem me acompanhar por favor? - pediu.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa mãe?

\- Nada grave.

Olharam entre si, mas não disseram nada. Foram conduzidos para uma sala. Kanon e Shion sorriram ao verem Niive e Alisha. Shaka ficou surpreso ao ver Urara e Kamus desapontado por ver apenas Marius.

Cumprimentaram entre si, apenas não reconhecendo o homem de meia idade, de cabelos negros curtos e olhos vermelhos.

\- Esse é Stiepan Cassie, - Lirya tomou a dianteira, pois apenas Eron o tinha conhecido na noite anterior. - ele é presidente do planeta Orion.

Trocaram cumprimentos.

\- Sentem-se.

Havia assentos para todos, sendo que Célica sentou ao lado de Niive e Hely de Urara.

\- O motivo dessa reunião é sobre vocês cavaleiros. - Lirya os fitou. - O que vocês são na Terra e o que ocorreu na plataforma são fatos que não podem ser ignorados. - Aioria e Aldebaran engoliram a seco. - Por isso os chamei, - apontou para os convidados. - para alguns de vocês seria interessante escutar o que eles tem a dizer. Stiepan, por favor.

O presidente olhou para os cavaleiros.

\- Marius me disse que não entrou em detalhe sobre os povos que compõe a galáxia. Eu pertenço ao povo Tooi, uma ramificação dos humanos. Nós somos responsáveis pela pesquisa e geração de fontes de energia para toda GS. Nosso DNA é igual a qualquer humano, mas temos um por cento de material genético diferenciado.

Os cavaleiros ouviam com atenção.

\- Nós, os Toois, podemos gerar energia. - Stiepan abriu a palma da mão. Pequenas descargas elétricas saltaram. - desde pequenos aprendemos a manusear essa habilidade para não ocorrer acidentes. Você consegue fazer isso? - fitou Aioria.

\- Sim... - murmurou. - mas preciso elevar meu cosmo.

\- Precisa de um estopim para ativá-lo?

\- Correto, mas estranhamente, ontem minhas mãos começaram a emitir faíscas elétricas sem a utilização de cosmo.

\- A atmosfera diferente pode está interferindo. - disse o presidente. - de toda forma seria interessante se pudesse ir até Orion.

\- Seria ótimo. - respondeu animado.

\- Providenciaremos então. - Stiepan também estava animado. - Urara.

Durante toda a conversa do presidente de Orion, Urara analisava atentamente Shaka. Pelos dados recebidos de Lirya realmente ele se enquadraria como Eiji, além da aparência ser semelhante ao seu povo.

\- Somos descendentes dos elementares puros. - a voz saiu baixa e calma, Shaka a fitou. - e por conta disso temos algumas habilidades. Temos a telecinese, telepatia em baixo grau e a capacidade de criar barreiras. - Urara esticou o braço direito, diante da palma espalmada apareceu um escudo circular, feito de energia azulada. - Hely.

A dama real também fez o mesmo. Os dourados ficaram impressionados, pois não sentiam cosmo emanando delas.

\- Acredito que consiga fazer o mesmo. - Urara fitou o indiano.

Shaka elevou seu cosmo, formando uma barreira dourada em torno de si.

\- Muito mais sofisticada. - disse a diretora. - também possuímos a habilidade de prever o futuro. Podemos ter flashs de acontecimentos. Também é capaz disso?

\- Não. - respondeu, mas subitamente lembrou-se da visão que teve antes de conhecê-la. - mas tenho interesse em conhecer essa faculdade.

\- Nosso conselho poderá ajudá-lo. - ela desfez o escudo. - princesa Alisha.

\- Creio que as habilidades sejam iguais, mesmo com o passar do séculos. - ela olhou para Shion e Mu. - telecinese, telepatia, longevidade e criação de barreira. - a barreira que ela criou foi semelhante a de Urara.

\- Também podemos fazer isso. - disse Mu.

\- Mas não fabricamos Oricalco. - lembrou Shion. - apenas podemos manipulá-lo.

\- Com o devido treinamento talvez possam a voltar a fabricar. Vocês têm as marcas, - apontou para a própria testa. - o que significa que o sangue atlantiks é dominante. Niive.

A diretora ajeitou-se na cadeira. Antes de olhar Aldebaran, a visão passou por Kanon.

\- Também somos uma ramificação dos humanos. Os kalahasti possuem uma grande resistência física e força.

\- "Está explicado." - pensou o marina.

\- Ainda possuímos a capacidade de regeneração. - disse Célica. - recuperamos rapidamente de ferimentos leves e médios e duas vezes mais rápido que as demais pessoas, de ferimentos graves. - ela foi até a mesa pegando uma faca. - vejam.

Puxou a manga da túnica, provocando um corte no braço. O sangue começou a sair, mas segundos depois o corte fechou.

\- Eu consigo fazer isso? - indagou o brasileiro.

\- Provavelmente.

\- Se Aioria está sofrendo intervenções, talvez aplique-se a você. - disse Niive.

Deba pediu a faca a Célica. Queria testar, se não desse certo, apenas ganharia uma cicatriz. O taurino pegou a ponta da faca fazendo um corte no braço. O ferimento sangrou e demorou certo tempo para o corte sumir.

\- Como isso é possível?! - exclamou surpreso. - nem nasci nesse planeta.

\- Teremos que investigar. - disse Marius. - uma ida a Clamp seria interessante.

\- Posso levá-lo até lá se quiser. - disse Niive.

\- Eu quero.

\- "E eu também." - Kanon deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Nós também temos algum diferencial? - indagou Miro.

\- Precisamos investigar. - respondeu o chanceler.

\- E os Tempesttas? - Mask queria saber se tinha outra habilidade. - quais são os nossos dons.

\- Tudo que é inerente as outras raças: telecinese, telepatia, barreira e regeneração. - disse Marius. - somado a isso a capacidade exclusiva de detectar e ativar hadrens. Também se mostrou capaz de respirar no espaço.

\- Por que na Terra eu não tinha o poder de fazer barreira e regenerar?

\- Talvez pelo fato de não está no seu planeta natural ou essas habilidades só eram para manifestar a partir de uma idade.

\- Tem algo que eu não tenha e os outros tiveram? Como meu pai?

\- Cada geração nasce com uma habilidade única. - disse Lirya. - sua avó, a rainha Bruni, tinha a capacidade de curar, já seu pai de criar projeções espirituais de si mesmo, além de alterar a memória das pessoas.

\- E eu? Posso fazer isso?

\- Não sei filho. Se tem alguma habilidade ela não se manifestou até seus nove anos.

O cavaleiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito, pensativo. Qual seria a dele?

\- Majestade, - chamou Shaka. - a origem dos Tempesttas são os elementares puros, onde nasceu o primeiro Tempestta?

Mask o fitou.

\- No planeta Ikari. - Lirya levantou e pegou o livro. - esse livro conta sobre isso e como vieram parar Ranpur. - entregou a Mask. - consegue ler?

Giovanni olhava atentamente as palavras, conseguia entender a maior parte delas.

\- Mais ou menos. - passou a folhear o livro. Os demais cavaleiros esticaram o pescoço para verem.

\- Pare. - disse Shaka assim que viu um desenho. Ele levantou indo até o amigo. - que lugar é esse? - apontou para a figura de uma sala oval cercada por vidros.

\- Segundo as tradições era a sala onde os elementares comandavam a galáxia. - disse Marius. - Soren já esteve lá por três vezes.

Mask olhou atentamente o desenho. Tinha a sensação de já ter pisado nesse local.

\- É em Ikari?

\- Sim.

\- Giovanni, foi o local que eu vi. - disse Shaka.

\- Tem certeza? - Mask o fitou.

\- Como assim viu? - indagou Urara. - teve uma visão com esse local?

\- Não sei se pode chamar de visão, mas sonhei com esse lugar.

A diretora ficou surpresa. Shaka também podia ver o futuro?

\- Como foi a visão? - Hely também ficou interessada.

\- Giovanni e um homem estavam nesse local. Não pude ver o homem nitidamente, pois sua imagem estava desfocada.

Lirya e Marius trocaram olhares.

\- Como faço para chegar lá? - Mask olhou para a mãe.

\- O acesso é difícil. Nenhuma nave consegue atravessar a atmosfera. Os que tentaram morreram antes de conseguirem chegar a superfície.

\- Mas meu pai conseguiu.

\- Sim Eron. - disse Marius. - estive presente nas três vezes, esperando-o em orbita.

\- Não foram só três vezes. - disse. - já fui com meu pai nesse lugar.

\- Foi? - Lirya ficou pasma.

\- Agora vendo essas imagens, tenho certeza. - levantou. - eu preciso ir até lá.

\- Por que?

\- Não sei mãe, mas sinto que devo ir até esse lugar. Qual a distancia?

\- Fica na área um. - respondeu Niive. - precisará de um hadren se quiser chegar ainda hoje.

\- Hely, - virou-se para a moça, provocando surpresa pelo tom firme que usara. - convoque Evans e peça para deixar a Euroxx de prontidão.

\- Sim... - murmurou surpresa.

\- Mas filho...

\- Eu preciso ir até lá mãe. - tocou no ombro dela. - eu preciso.

Marius deu um sorriso, Eron tinha atitudes semelhantes ao pai.

Do lado de fora do palácio, outra pessoa também sorriu com as informações que obtivera.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Evans fiscalizava o serviço de manutenção da Euroxx, juntamente com Etah. Apesar de ser uma nave nova, o capitão gostava que tudo estivesse em ordem caso ocorresse um imprevisto, como o que ocorreria em minutos.

\- Capitão. - um soldado aproximou batendo continências. - transmissão do palácio real.

\- Será que aconteceu algo? - Etah fitou Evans.

\- Irei atender.

Os dois dirigiram-se para a sala de comunicação mais próxima. Quando Evans apertou um botão apareceu uma tela com a imagem de Hely.

\- Capitão Evans. Etah. O príncipe solicitou a Euroxx para realizar uma viagem. Tem condições para partir em duas horas?

\- Claro. - disse. - mas vamos para onde?

\- Ikari.

\- O que? - indagaram os dois assustados.

\- O que ele quer fazer lá? - Evans a fitava sem entender.

\- Disse que precisava ir até lá.

Etah franziu o cenho. Aquele planeta era totalmente hostil a qualquer tipo de navegação, tanto que o hadren mais próximo passava a vinte e cinco mil quilômetros de distancia.

\- Estaremos prontos. - disse Evans. - Etah irá escoltá-lo do palácio até aqui.

\- Irei avisá-lo.

A comunicação cessou.

\- O que ele pretende fazer lá?

\- Não faço ideia Etah, mas já vivi situações semelhantes com o Soren. Ele às vezes visitava aquele planeta. Vá buscá-lo.

Etah bateu continência e saiu. Evans caminhou até a janela, vendo Ranpur logo abaixo.

\- Melhor avisar ao Rihen.

A Euroxx conseguia muito bem realizar a proteção do príncipe, mas Evans preferiu avisar ao presidente da policia para que ele deixasse patrulhas nas redondezas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja estava na casa de alguns compatriotas quando recebeu uma comunicação. Pediu licença, indo para um canto mais reservado da casa.

\- Pronto.

\- _Está indo a Ikari. Convocou a Euroxx para tal. Deve partir em no máximo duas horas_.

A comunicação cessou. A expressão do primeiro ministro ficou séria. O que ele faria em Ikari?

Pegou seu comunicador.

\- Iesa, mande uma nave para Ikari, tome cuidado, pois a Euroxx estará em orbita. Não importa o que precise abata qualquer nave que entrar no planeta, sem deixar rastros.

Serioja só não pensava que esta informação também já era domínio de outras pessoas.

* * *

 _ *** Livro: O Príncipe de Nicolau Maquiavel.**_

 _ *** Para a fic dei um prazo maior entre o término das doze casas e o início de Hades, levando em conta o anime.**_

* * *

 _ **DeniseBelle:**_ _Shakinha não perde por começou a perceber que os amigos estão destruindo a "casa" dele. rsrsr Sugestão de cena mais que aceita, você só terá que ter paciência, pois vai demorar um pouco pelo menos uns dez capítulos. Será num momento especial que estou arranjando para os dois._

 _ **Danimel:**_ _Saint Seiya e ficção cientifica não é que dar certo, pelo menos está dando, vamos ver até quando vou conseguir unir esse dois mundos. Eu já queria uma fic que o Mask fosse protagonista, eu nunca gostei dele na obra canônica, mas depois que comecei no mundo das fanfics ele se tornou um dos meus favoritos, ainda mais com SoG. E sim. Postarei quinzenalmente. Não fica muito apertado para mim e nem muito distante para o leitor. Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic._


	7. Chapter 7: Ponto de Virada

**Capitulo 7**

 **Ponto de virada**

* * *

No palácio, Lirya preparava-se para seguir com Eron.

Urara estava num canto, resolvendo alguns assuntos sobre sua área. Shaka aproximou esperando o momento propício para conversar.

O cavaleiro a analisava atentamente, ela era bem alta para os padrões das amazonas do santuário. Os cabelos e a tez clara poderiam dizer uma nórdica ou até mesmo inglesa, como acontecia com ele. Era bonita e o rosto maduro trazia seriedade. Apesar das faculdades que ela tinha, não sentia cosmo.

A diretora encerrou a comunicação, Shaka aproveitou a deixa.

\- Senhorita Urara.

Ela o fitou.

\- Será que podemos conversar por alguns instantes?

Os dois seguiram por um corredor e pararam numa varanda com vista para a cidade.

\- O que deseja? - ela o fitou.

Shaka fitou os olhos tão claros quanto os seus.

\- Eu ter reconhecido aquelas imagens, sem tê-las visto anteriormente é um indício que tenho poder de prever o futuro?

\- Certamente. Isso é muito comum na nossa raça. Mas não gosto de usar. Eu acho que o futuro é algo que não deve ser mostrado. O próprio nome diz: futuro.

\- Mesmo que seja para evitar alguma tragédia?

\- Na guerra, eu previ a morte dos meus pais e não pude fazer nada para evitá-la. - o fitou. Tinha os olhos como seu, mas o rosto era bastante jovial. Ele poderia ser seu filho. - por isso abafo esse dom.

\- Além dessa visão eu tive outra. - Shaka desviou o rosto. - eu vi você nela.

\- Me viu? - indagou bastante surpresa.

\- Sim. Não pude ver seu rosto, mas era você. O que isso significa?

Urara não respondeu de imediato. Também o tinha visto em sua visão.

\- Acredito que nossos caminhos tinham que se cruzar.

A resposta o fez olhá-la.

\- Você não pertence a essa galáxia, no entanto tem os dons dos eijis. Talvez nosso encontro fosse para descobrir o porquê disso.

\- Parece sensato.

\- O conselho de Obi deve ter uma resposta para isso. Vamos descobrir juntos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar estranhou seu comunicador apitar. Não esperava ligação de ninguém e tão cedo.

\- Iskendar.

\- _Tenho informações que possam te interessar_. - era Dara.

\- Quais?

\- _Eron está indo para Ikari._

\- O que? O que aquele fedelho vai fazer lá?

\- _Não faço ideia. Apenas sei que vai de Euroxx. No máximo em duas horas. Se pensa em fazer algo deve partir agora._

\- Alguém mais sabe dessa informação?

\- _Se eu estou sabendo, não duvido nada que o palácio esteja repleto de espiões. O que vai fazer?_

\- Parar aquele idiota. - já levantou, pegando suas coisas. - ele não conseguirá entrar na atmosfera. Depois conversamos. - desligou o aparelho. - não vai atrapalhar meus planos seu garoto mimado!

Saiu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Célica e Niive discutiam sobre um possível encontro em Clamp nos próximos dias. Aldebaran fitava as duas, queria perguntá-las sobre seus "poderes", mas estava sem jeito.

\- Coragem touro. - disse Kanon parando ao lado dele.

\- Fico sem jeito.

\- Pois eu não. - Kanon o puxou.

\- Kanon!

\- Pergunte sobre sua "raça".

Caminharam até elas.

\- Desculpe... - a voz do brasileiro saiu baixa. - mas podemos conversar?

\- Claro garotão. - Célica deu uma piscadinha. - ficou surpreso por seu ferimento cicatrizar rápido.

\- Fiquei. - o jeito espontâneo dela o fez relaxar. - nunca aconteceu isso na Terra.

\- Devemos ter algo na nossa atmosfera que afete você. - disse Niive, sem olhar para Kanon. - de toda forma quando for a Clamp terá todas as respostas.

\- E como é o planeta?

\- É feito de contrastes. - respondeu Célica. - em todo o planeta reina o clima quente, mas tem partes que ocorre chuvas e em outras que é deserto puro. Eu por exemplo sou de Niniveh, uma cidade que fica perto do deserto.

\- E você Niive? - indagou Kanon com o rosto neutro.

\- Da capital, Bright. - respondeu com um pé atrás.

\- Agora fiquei curioso por conhecer. E todos são como nós?

\- Sim. - Célica não deixaria Niive conduzir a conversa. - como eu te disse daquela vez. Não temos muitas variações genéticas. Só os olhos que podem ser do castanho claro ao preto.

\- Deve ser um lugar interessante. - comentou Kanon. - eu também quero ir Célica.

\- Claro.

A diretora arqueou a sobrancelha, qual era a dele?

\- A senhora Lirya deve conversar com o nosso presidente. Eu estarei indo amanhã para lá, é possível que seguirão comigo. - ela não deixou por menos.

\- Seria ótimo! - exclamou o taurino.

\- Perfeito - Kanon deu um sorriso.

\- Não sei se você irá. - Niive o cortou.

\- Quer apostar?

Célica olhou para Aldebaran, que deu nos ombros.

Enquanto isso, Alisha e Shion conversavam. Mu nem tentou entrar na conversa, já que seu mestre ignorava-o.

\- Que cara é essa Mu? - indagou Dohko aproximando dele.

\- O mestre monopolizou a princesa. Eu também tenho duvidas.

\- Hum... - Dohko fitou o casal. - Shion está encantado com ela.

\- O que? Claro que não Dohko.

\- Por que não? Uma princesa literalmente e ainda lemuriana? Shion também é homem. Ele também sente atração.

O olhar foi de Dohko para seu mestre. Será que era aquilo?

\- E pensar que mesmo com o passar dos séculos, ainda conserva muito da nossa raça. - Alisha sorriu.

\- Eu poderei ter acesso a documentos e a nossa história?

\- Perfeitamente Shion. Os anciãos que governam junto comigo também ficaram interessados em saber o que aconteceu em VL19-3. Ainda mais por se tratar de alguém como você.

\- Como assim? - indagou.

\- Atlantiks de cabelos verdes são extremamente raros. Cerca de um por cento da população.

O grande mestre ficou surpreso e pensando bem, ele era o único do seu circulo de convívio que tinha essa coloração nos cabelos.

\- Isso tem alguma causa?

\- Uma mutação genética, mas nada que comprometa a saúde. Apenas os cabelos nascem com coloração diferente.

\- Eu jamais poderia imaginar isso. - Shion estava admirado. - e pensando bem, sou o único que tem essa cor.

\- Eu vi por duas vezes. - disse Alisha. - e foram mulheres. Posso colocar a mão?

\- Cla-ro. - gaguejou com o pedido inusitado.

Alisha tocou as madeixas verdes de forma lenta, sentindo os fios lisos e macios. A maioria dos presentes não estava prestando atenção no ocorrido, mas Dohko e Mu...

\- Primeiro passo dado. - o libriano abafou o sorriso.

\- Seu cabelo é muito macio. - Alisha soltou os fios.

\- Obrigado. - a face ficou rubra. - eu...

A frase foi interrompida pelo som de passos. Era Etah chegando junto com soldados.

\- Majestades. - reverenciou Eron e Lirya.

\- Está tudo pronto Etah? - indagou o italiano.

\- Sim alteza. Eu irei escoltá-lo até a Euroxx.

\- Eu preciso de uma nave, mas eu não sei pilotar, tem alguma com piloto automático? - ele já caminhava em direção a pista.

\- Temos, mas creio que o senhor não terá dificuldades. Irei repassar as coordenadas de Ikari.

\- Obrigado.

Marius e Lirya acompanhavam a conversa. O filho de Soren, aos poucos assimilava sobre sua terra natal.

\- Majestade. - Urara e Niive aproximaram. - temos algumas obrigações, mas estaremos a disposição caso necessite de nós.

\- Obrigada meninas.

\- Digo o mesmo. - disse Stiepan.

\- Irei contatá-lo mais tarde, - disse Marius. - temos que marcar uma reunião com o grupo dos nove.

\- Tenho ciência. Precisamos nos cercar de cuidados.

Stiepan despediu-se dos demais e prometeu a Aioria uma ida a Orion.

Na caravana com destino a Ikari os cavaleiros também iam. Alisha queria ir, mas tinha outros compromissos, antes do retorno a Alaron. Vendo Eron sair, correu até ele. Pegou o seu braço puxando-o.

\- Pode fazer algo por mim?

\- Você e sua mania de presentinhos. - o canceriano torceu a cara.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Quando crianças, sempre que um viajava, trazia para outro alguma coisa.

\- Não quero presente.

\- Quer o que então?

\- Sei que meu pai chegou a ir uma vez com o seu a Ikari. Não faço ideia do que tenha lá, mas se encontrar algo sobre ele pode trazer para mim?

Ficou surpreso com o pedido.

\- Está bem. - brincou com os cabelos lilases. - verei o que posso fazer.

\- Obrigada Eron. - sorriu

O chanceler e Lirya sorriram ao ver os dois.

\- E a ideia do Soren. - Marius a fitou sorrindo.

\- Ele também comentou com você? - indagou surpresa.

\- Em casar os dois?

Shion que estava perto passou a ouvir a conversa, pois era claro que falavam de Mask e Alisha.

\- Sim.

\- Ele e Samir eram muito amigos, então pensaram que poderia ser interessante a união das duas famílias.

O mestre fitou Alisha que sorria para Mask. Será que ela pensava nessa possibilidade?

\- Acho que isso não será possível... - murmurou a rainha, lembrando-se que o filho dissera que amava uma menina da Terra. - se bem que...

\- Deixem os dois decidirem. - brincou Marius. - ainda terão tempo para isso.

\- Verdade.

Shion continuou fitando o "casal". Mask dizia-se apaixonado por Helena, mas com sua volta a sua terra natal, será que seus sentimentos mudariam? Será que ele e Alisha...

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. A vida dos dois não lhe dizia respeito.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Escoltada pelos Legos, a nave que conduzia Giovanni e os demais atracou na Euroxx. Eles foram conduzidos para a sala de comando onde foram recebidos por Evans. Marius, assim que viu outras naves da policia ao lado da nave mãe indagou ao amigo do porquê. O capitão disse que havia comunicado a Rihen sobre a viagem e o presidente achou por bem enviar algumas naves de segurança.

Traçadas as coordenadas a Euroxx entrou no hadren e cerca de uma hora e meia depois chegava a área um, mal sabiam que outras naves também tinham se dirigido para lá. Como o hadren não passava perto do planeta, levaram mais dez minutos até pararem na orbita do planeta.

\- Etah. - disse Mask, ajeitando a roupa que usaria na nave.

\- Vai sozinho? - indagou Lirya.

\- Sim mãe. Não sabemos o que pode ser encontrado lá, prefiro não arriscar.

\- Mas você não sabe pilotar uma nave! - exclamou Dite.

\- Dite tem razão Mask. - falou Saga.

\- Tem piloto automático e a ida até lá não pode ser pior do que ir para o Inferno. - brincou.

Etah o conduziu até o compartimento das naves.

\- Essa é uma das nossas melhore naves. Já joguei as coordenadas de Ikari e do local aproximado para aterrissar. Está no semi automático e a qualquer momento pode selecionar a opção automática. - Etah explicava os comandos básicos para ele, Shura que estava perto ouvia atentamente. - a nave possui câmeras externas e vamos receber as imagens. Também implantamos um sinal de ajuda.

\- Mas a atmosfera irá permitir? - indagou Marius.

\- Contamos que sim.

\- Tentarei usar o cosmo, - Mask olhou para Shion. - talvez funcione.

\- Tome cuidado. - estava preocupado e com uma sensação ruim. Mask estava indo para um local completamente desconhecido e o menor erro poderia custar a sua vida.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Não se arrisque filho. - Lirya acariciou o rosto dele. - volte são e salvo.

\- Não se preocupe. - entrou na nave. - quando voltarmos - olhou para Etah. - poderia me dar um treinamento de como pilotar essas coisas?

\- Claro alteza.

\- Eu também quero. - disse Shura.

\- Eu também. – Miro levantou a mão.

\- Posso ensinar a todos sem nenhum problema. - Etah animou-se.

Mask acenou para todos. A porta do hangar abriu lentamente para dar passagem a nave. Ela era similar aos caças da Terra, porém com porte muito maior. Seguindo as rápidas instruções Giovanni partiu. Lirya e os demais voltaram para a sala de comando para acompanhar a jornada.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Uma pequena nave tentava penetrar na atmosfera tumultuosa de Ikari, sabia que entrar naquele planeta não seria fácil, por isso arranjou uma nave que pudesse suportar as turbulências, mas mesmo assim foi com dificuldades que conseguiu pousar em um ponto do planeta.

\- Agora é só esperar. – disse Iskendar descansando os pés sobre o painel.

Não estava preocupado em ser visto, tanto que nem desconfiava que outra nave estava na parte oculta da orbita de Ikari, aguardando o momento certo para atacar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A nave de Mask aproximava de Ikari, pela janela, o italiano viu a grande bola cinza. Na Euroxx, a rainha e os demais acompanhavam as imagens transmitidas pelas câmeras.

O transporte entrou na atmosfera, sem contratempos, mas segundos depois a nave começou a sofrer turbulências. Rapidamente ele colocou-a em modo automático. A nave seguiu por longos minutos sobre forte pressão, as câmeras acopladas foram arrancadas pelas rajadas de vento e a comunicação com a Euroxx cortada.

Na nave mãe as imagens transmitidas foram interrompidas.

\- Perdemos contato capitão. – disse um dos controladores.

\- Eron! – Lirya levou as mãos ao rosto.

\- Estabelecem a linha 3209. – pediu Evans. - Rastreiem a superfície do planeta.

Os dourados olharam entre si. Shaka sentou no chão ficando na posição de meditação. Começou a liberar seu cosmo e expandir sua mente.

Enquanto isso, Mask buscava uma forma de estabilizar a nave.

\- Droga! – não sabia qual botão apertar. – droga!

Shaka expandia seu cosmo, ele chegou até o planeta, mas não conseguiu transpassar a atmosfera, contudo sentia que Mask estava vivo.

\- Meu cosmo não o alcança, mas de alguma forma eu o sinto. – levantou.

As coisas para Giovanni não estavam boas, além das rajadas de vento que sacudiam a nave, ela entrou numa tempestade de raios.

\- Mas que droga!

Olhava para o painel sem saber o que fazer. Para piorar ainda mais a energia da nave foi cortada. O empuxo foi imediato, a gravidade do planeta exercia uma grande pressão. O canceriano já previa sua morte quando a energia da nave foi restabelecida. Ela tomou impulso e saiu do meio da tempestade. Quando as grossas nuvens dissiparam Giovanni deslumbrou o céu acinzentado do planeta. A luz solar que iluminava a superfície era branda, quase fria. A terra era coberta por montanhas e cordilheiras que se estendiam por quilômetros e tendo seus picos cobertos por neve. Seguindo as coordenadas traçadas, a nave fez um pouso no mar, pois não havia um local apropriado para ela.

O cavaleiro abriu a cabine, respirando o ar puro e frio daquele local.

\- _Modo aquático ativado_.

A voz metálica do comando chamou sua atenção. Ele fechou a porta da cabine e a nave começou a se locomover. Parecia ser a única coisa com vida naquele local remoto e belo. As águas eram cercadas por paredões de pedra que se erguiam a metros de altura. A nave fez uma dobra a direita em direção a um local que parecia uma baía. Quando a paisagem despontou, o italiano arregalou os olhos.

A baía abria-se de frente para ele. Viu um enorme muro de pedras que se estendia ao longo de quilômetros para a esquerda e direita, tendo ao centro duas estatuas gigantescas de um animal que assemelhava dragões. Pela posição deles, pareciam guardiões do grande portão de ferro que ficava bem ao meio. Era tão imponente quanto intimidador. O olhar ergueu-se um pouco vendo atrás do muro, uma cidade, protegida por esse muro e por cordilheiras a direita, a esquerda e ao fundo. Destacando-se no meio um palácio, parecendo feito de cristal.

A nave parou diante do portão. Mask saltou caminhando até a entrada.

\- Como vou entrar? – murmurou olhando a fortificação. O olhar foi para um dos dragões, o trabalho do autor tinha sido perfeito que parecia que ele estava vivo, pronto a atacar o invasor. – vou ter que entrar como um ladrão.

Usou seu cosmo e teleportou para dentro da cidade.

Ela lembrava as cidades saídas de contos medievais. Não havia qualquer sinal de vida, como se aquele lugar tivesse sido abandonado há muito tempo. Mask caminhou tendo como objetivo alcançar o palácio. Passou por ruas e ruelas, até que chegou a entrada do castelo. Usando seu poder, entrou no palácio. As paisagens vistas anteriormente não lhe remetiam a nada, contudo ao mirar o espaço interno do castelo, algumas lembranças vieram-lhe na mente. Já estivera ali com o seu pai.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os controladores tentavam todas as linhas possíveis de comunicação, mas sem sucesso.

\- E então Evans? – Lirya estava aflita por não ter noticias.

\- Há algo na atmosfera que bloqueia os sinais majestade. – disse. – mas sabemos que a nave pousou intacta na superfície.

\- Tem como descobrir a região?

\- Os nossos sinais não conseguem fazer o rastreamento, Marius. Vamos ter que aguardar.

Lirya passou a andar de um lado para o outro. Soren já havia lhe dito sobre a dificuldade em chegar a superfície, quanto mais o filho, que nada sabia sobre naves.

\- Tenha calma senhora. – disse Dite. – sei que o Mask está bem.

\- Estou tentando... Shaka não pode tentar novamente?

\- Posso.

O virginiano sentou. Expandiu seu cosmo, novamente a atmosfera bloqueava, mas ainda sim conseguia sentir a presença dele.

\- Sinto a presença, mas não sei precisar onde, tampouco estabelecer uma comunicação.

A rainha soltou um suspiro desanimado. Tinha que confiar no filho.

O.o.O.o.O

Serioja estava sentado na varanda do seu quarto, observando a paisagem de Imega. Tomava uma taça de Cruzer com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Em poucas horas seu maior empecilho seria eliminado. Com Eron morto, seria questão de tempo conquistar um lugar de destaque no conselho e após isso começar o seu reinado.

\- Longa vida aos Tempesttas. – ergueu a taça sorrindo cinicamente.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A medida que subia, as lembranças da infância tornavam-se mais vivas na memória. Ele não sabia o que procurar, mas deixou-se levar pela intuição. Subiu o ultimo jogo de escadas parando numa porta oval dourada. Sem hesitar abriu, deparando com uma sala também oval e dourada. O lugar era surreal e extremamente belo. As paredes do entorno eram de vidro e conferia uma visão de trezentos e sessenta graus podendo ver todos os pontos da cidade. Nunca estivera em Star Hill, mas achava que a vista seria a mesma inclusive a sensação de estar num lugar místico. No meio do salão tinha uma espécie de altar em formato cilíndrico, a uns três metros de altura. Mask caminhou até ele subindo uma pequena escada. A vista daquele ponto era ainda mais espetacular.

De repente seu cosmo começou a elevar, entrando em ressonância com o local. A paisagem, outrora da cidade fantasma, dera lugar a um cenário completamente diferente. Ele via dezenas de planetas, como se estivesse no espaço.

\- Mas o que é isso..? – calou-se ao ter a mente invadida por imagem. Ele e o pai naquele local vendo os planetas. – já vi isso...

\- _Claro que já viu_.

Giovanni assustou-se com a voz. Olhou para trás imediatamente. Um homem estava parado na porta da sala. Mask não conseguia ver a face, pois ele estava bastante iluminado, como se fosse translúcido.

\- Quem é você?

O homem apenas sorriu. Os olhos azuis o fitaram e a passos lentos caminhava até o canceriano. O cavaleiro analisava aquela figura. Tinha certeza que a cidade estava vazia e nem viu nave alguma nos arredores.

\- Quem é você? Se não responder vou atacar.

\- _Você tem o temperamento dos Tempesttas_. – ignorou as palavras.

Giovanni recuou diante das palavras, o homem subiu as escadas, parando de frente para ele. Usava uma túnica branca, os olhos azuis escuros eram vivos e firmes. Feição jovem. Os cabelos brancos eram curtos e adornados por uma coroa dourada.

Primeiro o olhar foi inquisidor para em seguida ficarem surpresos.

\- Pai...? – a voz saiu baixa.

O homem abriu um grande sorriso.

\- _Há quanto tempo Eron._

Ele recuou diante do nome. Não poderia ser seu pai, ele não estava morto?

\- Pai? - a voz saiu vacilante.

\- _Sei que deve estar surpreso._ \- Soren parou ao lado dele, fitando a paisagem. - _não estou vivo. Isso é apenas a projeção do meu corpo. Eu morri quando a Euroxx foi atingida._

Mask ficou em silencio.

\- _Você se parece muito com a sua mãe._ \- o fitou. - _e tornou-se um bom rapaz._

\- Não sou tão bom assim... – abaixou o rosto.

\- _Eu sei de tudo que fez. As mortes que você causou, a suas três mortes em batalhas, que é um cavaleiro da deusa Atena e que se apaixonou por uma moça de nome Helena._

\- Como sabe?

\- _Eu sempre estive com você Eron_. - tocou no peito do filho. - _sempre._

Giovanni não sabia o que dizer. Tinha tantas coisas que queria falar caso tivesse oportunidade e agora que a tinha as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

\- Por quê? - foi a única coisa que formulou.

\- _S1 tinha se tornado uma galáxia poderosa, -_ o olhar voltou para a paisagem _. - prova disso foram nossas baixas. A guerra durou um ano e há custa de muitas vidas, conseguimos vencer. A vitória de GS consolidaria o poderio dos Tempesttas e S1 temia isso. Não temos outra galáxia próxima a nós então representávamos um ameaça para eles. Eu sabia que o governante não deixaria a perda, passar em brancas nuvens e que o alvo dele seria você._

\- Eu?

\- _Se ele conseguisse destruir a linhagem dos Tempesttas GS poderia entrar em colapso por falta de um governo forte e assim a revanche seria facilitada. O conselho que se formou quando partiu não iria resistir por muito tempo, já estamos tendo rachas._ – o fitou. - _Quando o capitão da antiga Euroxx informou que nós éramos o alvo, não pensei duas vezes. O bem estar de GS, todo o sangue derramado para trazer a paz não poderia ser destruído._

\- Poderia ter ido comigo. O senhor é o rei.

\- _Abandonaria seus irmãos de armas?_ \- o fitou.

Mask calou-se. O velho Giovanni talvez, mas o novo seria incapaz.

\- Não. - disse por fim.

\- _Era necessário que você vivesse e voltasse quando fosse a hora. -_ começou a andar. _\- S1 está por quinze anos em profundo silêncio e isso esconde uma forte tempestade._

\- Como fui parar no santuário?

\- _Samir tinha conhecimentos de Atlantiks que viviam na Terra. Antes da guerra estávamos pesquisando sobre um hadren que poderia nos levar até lá. A descoberta veio horas antes da destruição da Euroxx. Não tive dúvidas em mandá-lo para VL19-3. Era um local remoto e dificilmente S1 o encontraria. Só não imaginava que Samir morreria horas depois, levando com ele o segredo da sua localização._

\- A mamãe disse que acharam a minha pista quando descobriram as anotações do tio Samir.

Soren sorriu. O amigo era sempre precavido e era agradecido a ele por cuidar de sua família.

\- Por que não me lembro do exato momento que cheguei? E por que as minhas memórias foram alteradas?

\- _O que diriam de um menino que diz viver em outra galáxia? VL19-3 é muito atrasado filho, nem transcorreram o sistema VL19! Antes de colocá-lo na nave, alterei as suas memórias para que pudesse ter uma vida normal._ \- parou novamente _. - sua nave aterrissou numa cordilheira na região oriental do planeta e induzi sua telecinese para ir onde existia Atlantiks, no caso na Grécia. Daí para o santuário._

\- E a nave? Alguém poderia tê-la encontrado.

\- _Ela está enterrada nas profundezas das cordilheiras. Eu pensei em tudo Eron._

Soren aproximou do filho e tocou na testa dele.

Giovanni sentiu a cabeça latejar por alguns segundos. Os olhos piscaram freneticamente, ate normalizarem. Ele fitou o pai. Parecia que a mente tinha clareado. Lembrava-se de tudo! Do hadren, das cordilheiras, sua chegada ao santuário.

\- _Nós temos a capacidade de ativar hadrens e o que te levou até a Terra, só voltaria a ativar caso estivesse em órbita._

\- E se Marius não tivesse ido? Eu estaria perdido para sempre?

\- _Não._ \- olhou para o teto. - _sabe que lugar é esse?_

\- Não. - olhou ao redor.

\- _É daqui que os elementares observavam a galáxia e via os acontecimentos do passado, presente e do futuro. Os Eijis herdaram um pouco disso, no entanto não tem acesso a esse local... Da última vez que estive aqui foi me revelado uma visão. Não foi com imagens e sim com palavras. A energia implantada desse lugar me disse que eu teria um filho perdido. Ele ficaria por anos longe de sua terra natal e voltaria só quando fosse necessário. E quando isso acontecesse eu teria a graça de ver minha verdadeira família_. – Soren deu um sorriso triste, pois a profecia não se aplicava apenas a ele.

\- Acho que entendo... - murmurou.

\- _Tudo que eu fiz foi pensando em você Eron._ \- tocou nos ombros dele. - _sei que não fui um bom pai. -_ o olhar transpassou o cavaleiro, indo até a porta. _\- em todos os sentidos._

\- Foi o melhor.

\- _Obrigado_. - afastou.

\- O sonho, era o senhor me chamando.

\- _Eu precisava que viesse aqui. Ikari é o único lugar em que eu poderia manifestar._

\- Por quê?

\- _Somos as pessoas que tem o sangue mais próximo de um elementar. Quando eles partiram, milênios atrás, quiseram deixar Ikari protegida. As tormentas que enfrentou quando entrou no planeta nada mais são que linhas de defesas contra invasores. Um ser humano comum, não consegue passar. Eijis e Atlantiks podem até conseguir, mas não passam da primeira defesa. Ficam do lado de fora cidade, mas nós não. O nosso sangue permite isso._

\- Há exceção?

\- _Não que eu tenha conhecimento_.

\- Mas e agora? Eu não sei governar e tem o conselho. Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- _Sabe, só precisa prestar atenção a sua volta. Temos amigos valiosos, assim como terríveis inimigos. Desde a minha época há pessoas que querem usurpar o poder, agora mais do que nunca. Não se esqueça também de S1, ele é um inimigo sempre a temer._

 _Confie na sua intuição e nos seus amigos. Tenho certeza que conduzirá GS da melhor forma. Marius e Evans o ajudarão. Tenho plena confiança neles._

\- Gostaria de ter essa confiança em mim mesmo. – deu um meio sorriso.

\- _Você carrega o sangue dos Tempesttas, sabe o que fazer. E escute a sua mãe, ela é muito sábia._

\- Vou tentar. - sorriu.

\- _Tem um grande poder._ \- tocou a face dele. - _mais que possa imaginar. A sua vida em VL te proporcionou um grande desenvolvimento. Consegue manifestar a energia de um elementar, o que vocês chamam de cosmo. –_ Soren fitou os planetas. _\- Nossa família surgiu com a ida de quatro elementares que ao invés de seguirem com conterrâneos foram para Ranpur._

\- As quatro pontas do emblema real.

 _\- Isso mesmo. Houve cruzamento entre esses elementares e os humanos, mas apenas o filho de um dos quatro, Kasnner, herdou os poderes, ele tinha a capacidade de controlar o clima. Assim ele se tornou rei, fundando a nossa família. Tempestta quer dizer Tempestade em Badema. A partir daí os poderes foram passando de geração em geração, perdeu-se um pouco na essência, mas chegaram ao seu bisavô Kirin, sua avó Bruni, eu e você._

 _\- Por isso tenho só noventa por cento._

 _\- Justamente, mas vendo todos os membros, eu não duvido que seja o Tempestta mais poderoso. Como Kasnner foi._

\- É isso que tenho de especial? Manifestar a energia de um elementar?

\- _Não apenas, mas precisa descobrir sozinho. No momento certo todas as faculdades que possuir vão ê consegue respirar no espaço. -_ sorriu. _\- eu não conseguia._

\- Sabe o por que disso?

 _\- Nossos cientistas podem explicar. Eu não sei, pode ser um fato inerente aos elementares._

 _Você se tornou um grande homem. Confie também nos seus amigos. Eles são poderosos e assim como você conseguem manifestar o poder de um elementar._

 _-_ Eles são fortes mesmo. – riu.

Soren fitou os cabelos de Mask, eram tão azuis quanto os da mãe. Deveria ser o primeiro Tempestta a não ter a cor branca nos cabelos.

\- _Você puxou o biótipo da família da sua mãe._

\- Ela disse isso.

 _\- Um indicio que seu poder está aflorando será a coloração do seu cabelo. Não tenho certeza se isso irá acontecer, mas ele poderá ficar branco em determinadas ocasiões._

\- Mas ele nunca ficou.

 _\- Estava na Terra não aqui._

\- Sempre que eu quiser poderei vir aqui conversar com o senhor?

\- _Não. Meu tempo só ia durar até o momento que você viesse aqui, mas..._ – acariciou as madeixas azuis. _– sempre estarei com você. Nunca abandono os meus, apesar de parecer._

\- Algum recado para a mamãe?

 _\- Peça desculpas por mim. Com o seu desaparecimento eu infligir a ela uma dor muito grande._ _Diga que não há um dia que eu não pense nela. Pode me dar um abraço?_

Ainda sem jeito Mask o abraçou, contudo cedeu ao contato.

\- Pai. – o abraçou mais forte. – mesmo achando que o senhor era da Terra, senti muita falta. Muita.

\- _Eu sei._ – emocionou. – _eu também senti e queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferente. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, se eu soubesse de algumas coisas eu mudaria tudo_. – deixou uma lágrima cair enquanto o olhar estava perdido em algum ponto.

Mask o soltou na hora, havia sentido a presença de alguém.

\- Quem está aí? – olhou em todas as direções, pois não sabia precisar onde a pessoa estava. – pai tem alguém aqui.

\- _Não se preocupe_. – disse simplesmente. _– deve está sentindo a energia de algum elementar ou próximo a isso._

\- Mas...

\- _Promete que cuidará da sua mãe?_

\- Sim. E tentarei ser um bom líder.

\- _Eu sei_. – o soltou. – _lembre-se que sempre estarei com você. E que sempre contará com uma ajuda especial. -_ fitou o pingente que Mask carregava. - _Samir e suas ideias._

\- Ainda conservo a minha nave.

\- _Agora vá. Sua mãe deve está preocupada_.

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, antes de Mask partir. A imagem de Soren ainda ficou por um tempo antes de dissipar no ambiente.

Enquanto isso na Euroxx, Lirya não cabia de preocupação, havia passado horas sem noticias do filho. Os controladores tentavam de todas as formas restabelecer contato, mas em vão. Shaka, Mu e Shion também tentavam através do cosmo.

Giovanni voltou para a nave, realizando os processos. Ela alcançou vôo, o cavaleiro nem se preocupou com a possível tormenta, pois estava feliz por reencontrar o pai. As coisas seguiam normais quando a nave pegou uma turbulência, mas o que ele não sabia era que havia uma nave a sua espreita. Ao sair das nuvens de tempestade, a nave dele foi atingida por um torpedo. Como a nave inimiga também estava tendo dificuldades para se manter estável, o torpedo acabou atingindo a lateral da nave de Mask, mesmo assim provocando um estrago. O impacto tinha sido razoável a ponto de fazer o cavaleiro perder os sentidos. A nave começou a cair.

Iskendar via a nave de Giovanni cair em queda livre. A nave inimiga ao ver a queda da nave do príncipe retirou-se. Teria que escolher: salvar o príncipe ou ir atrás da nave que atirou.

\- Droga! - aumentou a velocidade num mergulho.

A nave de Mask bateu com força contra o chão, mas não explodiu. Iskendar parou a sua nave perto dele e usando sua telecinese foi até ela.

\- Eron! Eron! - gritou, mas não adiantou.

Ele pulou em cima da porta da nave, vendo que o príncipe estava desacordado.

\- Eron!

Usando a força, conseguiu arrancar a porta e tirar o italiano. Usou seu dom parando ao lado de sua nave.

Mask sangrava na testa. Cuidadosamente Iskendar o deitou no chão.

\- Vamos Eron. - disse esperando o poder de regeneração que os Tempesttas possuíam fazer efeito.

Um estrondo chamou sua atenção. A nave com o símbolo de Ranpur tinha explodido. O jovem voltou a atenção para o italiano, aos poucos o ferimento foi cicatrizando. Giovanni abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia a cabeça doer.

\- O que...

\- Sente algo? - indagou.

\- Minha cabeça dói... quem é você? - sentou.

\- Um amigo. Vamos sair daqui.

Iskendar o ajudou a levantar e o levou para nave.

\- Melhor sairmos daqui.

Mask não questionou ainda se sentia zonzo. A nave de Iskendar alcançou vôo, pegou um pouco da tormenta, mas chegou a órbita. Giovanni fitava o salvador.

\- Não sei quem é você, mas obrigado.

\- Dispenso os agradecimentos, não faço isso por você. - disse frio.

O cavaleiro não se importou, aquele rapaz tinha um gênio parecido com o dele. Responderia a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar dele.

\- Gostei de você. - alongou o pescoço.

Iskendar ficou surpreso, mas não disse nada. Era muito estranho ter a presença do príncipe Tempestta.

\- Por que se arriscou vindo a esse lugar? – ele continuava com o olhar no painel.

\- Por que me salvou?

\- Entendi, - Iskendar sorriu. - há perguntas que não devem ser respondidas.

\- Isso mesmo. Tenho uma nave que está do outro lado da órbita, pode me deixar lá, se isso não se tratar de um seqüestro. - sorriu.

\- Acha que pode ser? - o fitou de rabo de olho, sorrindo.

Giovanni fixou o olhar nele. Não tinha cosmo, mas tinha algo que lhe era familiar, só não sabia o quê.

\- Não. Por incrível que pareça eu confio em você.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos o fitou, surpreso.

\- Eu não confiaria se eu fosse você.

\- Que seja.

\- Muito bem alteza, venha comigo. - colocou no modo automático.

Giovanni o acompanhou até o compartimento da nave.

\- É aqui que nos despedimos.

\- Sabe que sou o príncipe, não quer uma recompensa?

\- Não há necessidade, ainda mais que farei isso...

Mask não esperava levar um golpe no pescoço. A queda foi na hora. Iskendar ajoelhou ao lado dele, tocando a testa.

\- Sua nave sofreu danos e explodiu, - disse no ouvido dele. - Só teve tempo de sair dela. Não se lembrará que me viu. Sua ultima imagem dentro do planeta, foi com o rei.

Iskendar amarrou um comunicador que emitia sinais, pegou-o e o colocou para fora da nave. Sabia que nada aconteceria a ele, já que poderia respirar no espaço.

Reassumiu sua nave e partiu para longe. Mask ficou a deriva...

Lirya estava sentada num canto com as duas mãos encobrindo o rosto. Estava desesperada, pois sentia que o filho corria perigo. Os controladores tentavam de todas as formas, mas sem conseguir contato. Marius, Etah e Evans conversavam afastados. Shaka e Shion tentaram por cosmo, mas também sem sucesso.

Os demais cavaleiros estavam em silêncio. Afrodite aproximou-se da rainha agachando diante dela.

\- Tenha fé senhora Lirya. - tocou nos joelhos. - a qualquer momento ele aparece e com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

\- Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa... - a voz saiu chorosa. - eu sinto. Eu perdi o meu filho de novo... - começou a chorar.

\- Fique calma. - ele a abraçou.

\- Captei algo senhor. - disse um dos controladores.

Todos olharam para ele.

\- É um sinal. Está a cem quilômetros daqui. Posição X58Y98Z63.

\- Coloque na tela. - pediu Evans.

A imagem mostrou o cavaleiro a deriva.

\- Etah.

Nem precisou Evans dizer novamente, ele saiu as pressas. Três legos partiram em direção ao príncipe. Ao final da missão levaram no para a enfermaria.

\- Eron! - gritou a rainha assim que o viu numa maca.

\- Está apenas dormindo majestade. - disse o médico. - não tem ferimento algum.

\- E os pulmões dele? - indagou Saga. Mesmo sabendo que ele tinha a habilidade de respirar no espaço todo cuidado era pouco.

\- Estão perfeitos. Para o corpo do príncipe não importa se é no espaço ou em terra. Ele consegue respirar perfeitamente.

\- Como? – Marius estava intrigado com aquilo, já que Soren nunca foi capaz dessa proeza.

\- Precisamos investigar chanceler. – disse o médico. – não existe ninguém na galáxia capaz disso. Pode ser que o poder de um elementar consegue transformar alguma substancia do corpo em oxigênio. Vamos pesquisar.

Giovanni começou a balbuciar algumas palavras.

\- Eron. - Lirya parou ao lado dele, tocando os cabelos. - Eron.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

\- Onde estou...?

\- Na Euroxx. - disse Marius.

\- Nos deixou preocupados Gio. - Dohko aproximou.

Ele sentou na cama.

\- O que aconteceu? - Lirya tocou no rosto dele, queria certificar-se que ele estava bem.

\- Eu... quando estava voltando minha nave foi acertada por uma tempestade. Consegui chegar a orbita, mas os danos foram fortes. Só tive tempo de sair dela.

\- Não encontramos a nave. - disse Etah. - provavelmente ela foi puxada pela gravidade do planeta.

\- Não deveria ter si arriscado tanto! - exclamou Lirya.

\- Ela tem razão Eron. - disse Marius. - foi um risco desnecessário.

\- Não foi. Eu vi meu pai.

\- Como? - indagou Evans.

\- Filho... - murmurou a rainha. - foi o efeito da tensão.

\- Ou a atmosfera tem gazes tóxicos. - disse Etah.

\- Ou ficou muito tempo no espaço. - sugeriu Kamus.

\- Não estou delirando. - a voz saiu seca. - eu cheguei a superfície. Há densas nuvens, mas depois que passa por ela, abre-se um céu acinzentado. Parei próximo a uma baía. Havia uma cidade com duas estátuas enormes guardando o portão principal. O clima é frio e com grandes montanhas. Parece a Terra.

Marius e Lirya ouviam impressionados. Era a mesma descrição que Soren haviam lhe dito.

\- Eu transpassei esse portão. Eram construções estranhas e não tinha ninguém. Eu cheguei ao palácio e fui até a sala oval. - olhou para Shaka. - você estava certo. Eu já estive lá mãe. - virou-se para mãe. - com o papai.

\- Teve dificuldades para entrar? - indagou Evans.

\- Não. Quando cheguei nessa sala, meu pai apareceu para mim em espírito. Ele me explicou do porque ter me mandado para Terra. Ele temia uma vingança de S1 sobre mim.

\- Bem plausível de acontecer. - comentou o chanceler.

\- Ele mexeu nas minhas memórias para que eu não me lembrasse da minha vida aqui enquanto eu não voltasse. Agora consigo me lembrar de tudo. - fitou a mãe. - papai mandou dizer que pensa na senhora todos os dias.

Os olhos da rainha marejaram.

\- Também penso nele.

Mask segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

\- Pediu desculpas por ter infligido a senhora uma dor tão forte.

\- Era necessário. E eu faria o mesmo para proteger você.

\- Senhor Marius e Evans, meu pai disse para eu confiar em vocês. Espero poder contar com isso.

\- Tem a nossa lealdade alteza. - disse Evans, feliz por Soren ter si lembrado dele.

\- Sempre estarei do seu lado Eron. - falou o chanceler.

\- Quero estar a par de tudo. Político e militarmente. - ele olhou para Marius e Evans.

\- Por Atena! Criou juízo! - exclamou Gustavv.

\- Sim. - Mask sorriu. - e Etah, vou precisar mesmo de umas aulas.

\- Para quando o senhor quiser.

\- Ele precisava mesmo disso. - disse Shaka a Shion em tom baixo. - o cosmo dele está mais leve.

\- Giovanni agora se encontrou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O premier de Yumeria realizava uma reunião, quando recebeu uma comunicação. Ele pediu licença para atender.

\- Pronto.

\- _Está feito senhor._

\- Ele está morto?

\- _A atmosfera de Ikari é hostil mesmo eu sendo uma das raças, mas consegui acertar a nave dele. Creio que ele caiu._

\- Não tem certeza disso?

\- _Não. Não pude conferir, mas mesmo que ele tenha sobrevivido a queda, não tem como sair de Ikari. Vão precisar de uma força tarefa para conseguirem entrar no planeta e isso pode levar semanas. Se ele estiver ferido..._

\- O maldito é um Tempestta. - a voz saiu fria. - Tem capacidade de regeneração. Ele te viu?

\- _Não. Deve pensar que foi a tormenta._

\- Menos mal. Se ele sobreviveu ao menos não pensará que foi um atentado. Fique de prontidão caso precise de você.

A comunicação foi encerrada. Serioja não gostou do que ouviu. Se havia a possibilidade de Eron estar vivo, sua missão tinha falhado.

\- "Ganhou uma batalha, mas ainda estamos em guerra."

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A noticia do acidente a Eron não ficou restrita a Serioja. Haykan também tinha sido informado.

\- O conselho não perde tempo. - disse saboreando uma bebida. - o que mais descobriu Jhapei?

\- Pelo que sei não foi com sucesso. Mas precisamos esperar para ter notícias, se ele morreu ou está em Ikari é provável que Ranpur irá abafar o caso.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Tenho como conseguir essas informações. A policia galáctica será informada ao mesmo tempo que nós.

Jhapei não disse nada, sabia que seu senhor tinha pessoas infiltradas na polícia.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar pousou sua nave num lugar pouco habitado. Tirou do casco da nave o emblema da policia galáctica. Não queria ser visto por ninguém, apesar de todos em Sidon o conhecer por ser o superintendente daquela região. A passos rápidos rumou para a residência de Dara. O vigia assim que o viu deu passagem. Encontrou o dono da casa, no jardim.

\- Pensei que demoraria mais em Ranpur, superintendente Madden.

\- Aquele lugar me sufoca. - sentou num banco.

\- Bebe algo? - mostrou a garrafa.

\- Não.

\- A informação era verdadeira? - Dara serviu-se mais um pouco.

\- Sim. Aquele pirralho foi mesmo para Ikari.

\- E?

\- Eu o segui até o palácio da cidade, já ouviu falar?

\- Mais ou menos, eu abandonei as crenças do meu povo. - Dara encostou-se no encosto da cadeira. - mas continue.

\- O rei apareceu para ele.

Dara cuspiu a bebida. Iskendar riu.

\- Como é? Soren está vivo?

\- Não. Foi uma projeção do espírito. Ele sabia fazer isso. Começou com um assunto de família muito chato. Eron perguntou o porquê de ter sido mandado para outra galáxia.

\- E qual foi?

\- Soren tinha medo que S1 fizesse algo contra o filhinho dele.

\- Plausível. Acabando com Eron e Soren os Tempesttas deixariam de existir. Pelo menos na teoria.

Iskendar fechou a cara, não tinha gostado da frase.

\- Desculpe. - pediu Dara. - e o que mais?

\- Apenas as recomendações que os pais fazem aos filhos. - permitiu-se relaxar.

Dara o analisou, havia acontecido algo a mais.

\- E o que mais? - indagou mais incisivo.

Iskendar contou tudo, a medida que ouvia o rosto de Dara ficava sério.

\- Ele pediu isso?

\- Sim. - disse seco. - tinha uma terceira nave lá. - queria mudar de assunto.

\- Outra nave chegou a Ikari?

\- Chegou. - levantou. - segundo os relatos de Soren, além dos Tempesttas, apenas os Eijis e Atlantiks entram em Ikari. O que leva a crer que alguém desses povos pilotava a nave.

\- Foi alguém a mando do conselheiro. Aquele.

\- Imaginava que Serioja estava por trás disso. Eu não pude seguir a nave, pois a nave do merdinha foi acertada. Tive que ajudá-lo.

\- Você salvou o Eron?! - indagou pasmo. - você? - aquilo era inacreditável.

\- Não tive escolha. Aquele pirralho não podia morrer. Eu o levei para a minha nave e de lá o deixei no espaço.

\- No espaço?

\- Uma habilidade Tempestta que Eron tem. Nem Soren a tinha.

\- Interessante... - coçou o queixo. - Deixou ser visto por ele?

\- Viu. Tivemos uma conversa.

Dara arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Vocês conversaram? - estava perplexo.

\- Deveria está louco, pois disse que confiava em mim.

\- Ele disse isso? - sorriu.

\- Falou um monte de asneiras. Antes de deixá-lo no espaço bloqueei as memórias dele sobre o acidente. Ele não se lembrará de nada.

\- Quer dizer que salvou o príncipe da morte. Ato heróico. Foi por algum motivo em especial? - a pergunta saiu irônica.

\- Aquele merda não pode morrer enquanto eu não conseguir o que eu quero! - exclamou irritado. - eu o salvei porque tenho objetivos! Quando os atingir, pouco me importará o destino do principezinho. Até lá, ele vive.

\- Iskendar. - Dara deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa. - é realmente isso que quer? Você sabe que pode mudar o jogo a qualquer momento e a seu favor. A carta que possui é ou é até melhor que a volta de Eron. Sabe disso.

\- Sei, mas não darei esse gosto a ele. - a voz saiu amargurada. - Deixe o príncipe ter o seus momentos de glória e depois eu acabo com o mundo feliz dele.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Euroxx chegou a noite em Ranpur. Mask agradeceu o apoio de Evans e Etah já marcando para o dia seguinte uma aula sobre pilotagem. Shura e Miro disseram que iriam com certeza e os demais pensariam sobre o assunto.

Serioja e Haykan receberam a noticia do retorno do príncipe. O primeiro abafou a raiva que sentiu e o segundo sorriu satisfeito por ele ter sobrevivo. Não teria graça Eron morrer tão cedo.

Lirya com ajuda de Marius organizou para que Aldebaran, Aioria, Shaka, Mu e Shion partissem em direção aos planetas destinados, o que os deixou animados.

\- Deixarei tudo preparado senhora. - disse Marius.

\- Agradeço.

\- Senhor Marius. - Mask o fitou. - posso lhe pedir algo?

\- Claro.

\- Amanhã após as minhas aulas com o Etah, gostaria de uma reunião com os políticos de Ranpur.

O pedido deixou o chanceler surpreso.

\- Preciso ficar a par do que acontece no meu planeta, antes de querer governar a galáxia. Se for como na Terra deve haver ministros.

\- São quinze no total, alteza. Irei providenciar a reunião.

\- Agradeço.

Lirya sorriu diante do interesse do filho.

E foi nesse clima de expectativa que o dia findou em GS.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

Mal o dia raiou na capital de Ranpur e Giovanni já estava de pé. Tomava café na sala de jantar quando os dourados apareceram.

\- Já levantou? - Dite o fitou impressionado.

\- Você está com algum problema? - Kanon tocou na testa dele.

\- Teve algum sonho ruim? - até Shaka estava impressionado.

\- Parem de falar e sentem logo.

\- O humor continua o mesmo... - Miro puxou uma cadeira.

\- Algum problema Giovanni? - indagou Shion com a voz preocupada. Conhecia o suficiente para deduzir que ele não era de levantar cedo.

\- Nenhum mestre. - disse simplesmente. - meu dia está cheio. Assim como o de vocês. Já recebi a programação de hoje. - Mask pegou um pequeno dispositivo que refletia a tela. Os golds ficaram surpreso com a desenvoltura dele. - Mestre, Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria e Shaka embarcaram daqui a duas horas. Saga e Kanon, - fitou os geminianos. - Marius sugeriu que fossem para o centro de estudo dos hadrens. Fica a critérios de vocês. Os demais se quiserem terem aula comigo, Etah irá me buscar em uma hora.

Shion o fitou impressionado. Giovanni até parecia com ele ao dar as ordens.

\- Como quiser vossa alteza. - brincou Shura. - está gostando de mandar.

\- Não estou mandando. Ainda.

\- Fico feliz que tenha resolvido assumir suas responsabilidades. - disse o mestre.

\- Se vou ficar aqui por esse mês ao menos tenho que colocar ordem na casa. Preciso ser útil em alguma coisa.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya caminhava em direção a sala de jantar. Tinha tido uma ótima noite. Estava com as esperanças renovadas depois do encontro de Soren e Eron.

\- Bom dia majestade.

A voz de Marius a fez acordar.

\- Marius, já tão cedo? - sorriu.

\- Seu filho quer trabalhar. - devolveu o sorriso. - agora de manhã seguirá com Etah para Maris. A tarde tem reunião com os ministros. Eles estão empolgados em ver o herdeiro.

\- Fico tão feliz ao ouvir isso. É sinal que Eron está aceitando a sua condição.

\- O encontro com Soren desencadeou isso.

Depois do café, os dourados que iriam viajar foram se preparar, enquanto os demais aguardavam Giovanni para seguir com ele para Maris.

Na pista de pouso cada um tomou a direção de uma nave. Kanon olhava para a nave que levaria Deba a Clamp.

\- Saga.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu vou com Aldebaran.

\- Como? - o fitou incrédulo. - ficou doido?

\- Tenho assuntos a tratar.

Saiu de perto do irmão sem dá-lo chance de resposta. Kanon parou ao lado de Deba e Célica.

\- Eu vou com você.

\- Por que?

\- Tenho meus motivos. - sorriu.

O taurino revirou os olhos. Não daria uma hora para Niive matá-lo.

Com toda a segurança possível, as pequenas naves partiram tomando rumos diferentes.

Serioja já tinha informações sobre as viagens, mas optou por não fazer nada.

* * *

 _ **Danimel: Literalmente o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Agora todos querem a cabeça dele! Eu tirei inspiração dessa mudança dele, ao vê-lo no SoG. É notável que ele está muito diferente do que era na guerra clássica e até mesmo em Hades.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Viagens

**Capitulo 8**

 **Viagens**

* * *

Iskendar tinha acordado cedo. Não tivera uma boa noite de sono, já que sonhara com a mãe, já falecida. Não tinha ido para sua casa e sim ficado na casa de Dara. Com a expressão fechada foi para o jardim.

\- Pensei que fosse dormir mais. - o loiro brincava com um cão.

\- Eu trabalho esqueceu? - parou ao lado dele. - obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui.

\- Pela sua cara teve uma noite péssima. - o fitou. - fantasmas te assombrando?

\- Sim. - respondeu seco. - alguma noticia do pirralho?

\- Voltou seguro para a casa. Graças a você. - a voz saiu divertida.

\- Posso perguntar algo?

\- Se eu puder responder...

\- Quem mais tem acesso a essas informações?

Dara ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Tem coisas que melhor não saber. Para a sua própria segurança.

\- Tudo bem. - não ficou com raiva. - quando puder me conta.

\- O que irá fazer agora?

\- Voltar ao meu posto. - vestiu a jaqueta da polícia. - até mais. - foi saindo.

\- Iskendar.

Ele parou, mas não olhou para trás.

\- Realmente é para sua segurança. Sabe disso não é?

\- Eu sei. - sorriu. - tenho total confiança em você.

Acenou, partindo. Dara sorriu. Ele não era seu filho biológico, mas o tinha como tal.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Saga, diferente dos demais, não pegou nave e sim um carro com o emblema da família real. Pela janela o geminiano olhava o vai e vem dos demais carros e dos monotrilhos. Marius também seguia com ele.

\- Fico imaginando se algum dia as cidades na Terra serão assim. – disse fitando o céu com seu transito organizado.

\- Foi um processo longo e árduo. – começou Marius. – nossa história não é muito diferente da de vocês. Enfrentamos guerras, epidemias, mas aprendemos que brigar entre si não levaria a nada. A partir do momento que começamos a nos ver como um único povo os avanços vieram.

\- Essa realidade é ainda distante para nós.

\- Não somos perfeitos, prova disso é o nosso conselho. Ainda temos uma longa caminhada.

\- Eu terei acesso ao conhecimento sobre hadrens? – Saga o fitou.

\- Tudo que desejar saber. Há várias academias espalhadas pela galáxia com alto grau de conhecimento sobre os hadrens, mas em Ranpur temos a mais importante. Soren fazia questão de acompanhar de perto.

Saga meneou com a cabeça, será que os conhecimentos que fossem adquiridos poderia aplicar em seu golpe de forma a aperfeiçoá-lo? Sua indagação foi interrompida pela parada do carro. Os olhos verdes fitaram o exterior ficando impressionados. Eram duas torres que se erguiam a metros de altura e o carro tinha parado exatamente no meio delas, numa pista suspensa. O cavaleiro desceu e caminhou até a beirada. O chão estava cem metros abaixo.

\- Vamos Saga? – Marius o chamou.

Concordou seguindo com ele. Se não fosse pela coloração azul de seu cabelo, o grego passaria despercebido pelos corredores movimentados, pois usava vestimentas típicas de Ranpur. Marius o levou até o ultimo andar, onde ficava a sala do administrador do CEPHA, Centro de Pesquisas de Hadrens. A secretária indicou o caminho e em segundos estavam numa sala ampla toda revestida por vidros e de onde se tinha uma esplêndida vista da capital.

\- Chanceler. – um senhor alto apertou sua mão. – é um prazer receber sua visita.

\- Prazer em revê-lo Craig. – Marius retribuiu o cumprimento. – esse é o garoto que te falei.

\- Ah sim. – virou-se para Saga, com curiosidade. – conhecer humanos de VL não é um fato corriqueiro. Prazer, - estendeu a mão. – Craig. – era um senhor de pouco mais de sessenta anos, cabelos grisalhos e olhos negros. Alto e com porte.

\- Saga.

\- Ensine tudo o que puder Craig, - disse Marius. – deixe-o em suas mãos.

O chanceler despediu-se dos dois.

\- Muito bem Saga. – o administrador mostrou uma cadeira. – Marius me deu uma explicação rápida sobre seu poder, muito interessante por sinal.

\- O que ele lhe disse?

\- Tem a aptidão de manifestar o poder de um elementar e que isso lhe da a capacidade de enviar algo ou alguém para outra dimensão.

\- Exato.

\- E o onde seria essa outra dimensão? – indagou interessado.

\- Seria o mesmo que enviar alguém para um buraco negro, ou para outra galáxia.

\- É uma pena que nunca alguém tenha voltado para contar como foi a experiência. – brincou Craig. _**(obs.: não é bem mentira se levarmos em conta as batalhas em CDZ, mas para fins didáticos, ninguém voltou...)**_

\- Verdade, mas acho que para hadren é um pouco diferente.

\- Bem diferente. – o senhor levantou caminhando até as janelas. –o hadren funciona como um túnel que liga dois pontos no universo, no nosso caso na galáxia. Além de diminuir a distancia ele nos permite utilizar velocidades acima da luz.

\- Eu não entendo muito de física, mas essas viagens não deveriam afetar as naves? Não tem também o aspecto do tempo?

\- Tem. – o fitou. - É por isso que as naves criam em torno de si um campo gravitacional, assim protegendo dos efeitos de espaço e tempo. Venha comigo.

Craig não o conduziu pela porta que tinha passado anteriormente e sim para um elevador interno. O cavaleiro sentiu o aparelho descer numa velocidade anormal para elevadores. Depois de segundos a porta metálica abriu-se. Saga arregalou os olhos.

Era um amplo salão, todo branco e acinzentando. As pessoas iam e viam, mas sem confusão. Do lado esquerdo de quem entrava havia varias bancadas com computadores e grandes telas.

\- Parece a sala de controle da agência espacial da Terra. – comentou Saga.

\- Aqui monitoramos todos os hadrens que existem em GS. – disse voltando a caminhar pela sala.

\- E são quantos? – mesmo caminhando o cavaleiro não tirou a atenção dos monitores.

\- Temos catalogados mil hadrens em toda a extensão, classificados em:trezentos ativos, cem em fase de teste, cinqüenta que serão inutilizados e cinqüenta vermelhos. – Craig parou diante de uma porta de aço. Ele aproximou de um pequeno painel que fez a leitura de sua íris. Após esse procedimento adentraram num longo corredor branco. – trezentos perdemos antes mesmo de termos conquistado o espaço e o restante foi destruído na guerra. Deve ter ouvido falar.

\- Sim. O que levou o príncipe a Terra entra em qual classificação?

\- No de fase de testes. Como demorou quinze anos para ele tornar aparecer, precisamos verificar se ele é seguro.

\- Caso seja, poderá ocorrer o transito daqui para lá.

\- Exatamente.

Ao final do corredor uma nova porta. Craig fez o mesmo processo e uma sala quadrada abriu-se para os dois, contudo ao contrário da primeira, o espaço entre a porta e uma parede de vidro era pequeno. Encostado a ela uma bancada com quatro computadores. O senhor pediu para Saga aproximar da parede. O cavaleiro ficou pasmo tanto que não conseguiu dizer nada nos primeiros segundos.

\- O que é isso? – fitou o administrador imediatamente.

\- É aqui que estudamos um hadren.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Euroxx estacionou na estação espacial que ficava na órbita de Maris. De lá Mask e os demais pegaram uma nave menor em direção ao planeta. Altamira era uma cidade grande e bastante semelhante a Shermie. Os prédios praticamente tocavam o céu. Tinha uma temperatura um pouco mais elevada que Ranpur, mas nada que incomodasse. E ao contrário do planeta-capital, a gravidade era igual a da Terra.

A nave sobrevoou a cidade e depois fez uma curva acentuada para a direita, a medida que o transporte fazia a curva Giovanni e os demais viam uma grande estrutura despontar na paisagem. A estrutura parecia um iglu chegando a vários metros de altura, rodeada por um grande lago artificial e a cada cem metros erguia-se grandes portões no formato das entradas de iglu. A medida que a nave aproximava a construção parecia aumentar de tamanho.

A nave diminuiu a velocidade, até parar em frente a um dos portões. Etah que estava com o grupo pediu autorização para a nave entrar.

\- Eu pensei que fosse uma escola. - comentou Shura, diante da segurança.

\- Mas é. - Etah o fitou. - só que estamos entrando numa área restrita.

O portão acinzentado começou a abrir, permitindo a passagem. A nave sobrevoou uma espécie de hangar até pousar. Um grupo de policiais estava a postos.

\- Comandante. - um senhor aproximou. Os dourados fitaram as inúmeras insígnias que ele usava.

\- Tenente Sttup. - Etah bateu continência. - vossa alteza deseja tomar aulas de pilotagem.

O rapaz afastou um pouco. Giovanni aproximou do tenente. A expressão de Sttup foi de surpresa a seriedade.

\- As imagens não mentiram. - disse, estendendo a mão. - seja bem vindo a academia de policia alteza. Meu nome é Sttup e sou o diretor dessa instituição.

\- Obrigado senhor Sttup. - devolveu o aperto. - espero que possa ajudar aos meus amigos e a mim.

\- É sempre um prazer servir a família real, alteza.

\- Sem formalidades. Apenas Eron.

Sttup sorriu. Ele era muito parecido com o rei.

\- Venha comigo.

O grupo foi conduzido pelas dependências da academia. Sttup contou sobre como a academia funcionava e sua história. Ele os levou para ala de treinamento de pilotos.

\- Isso deve deixar qualquer base militar no chinelo. - disse Dohko.

\- Não tem como não dizer que estamos em outra galáxia. - comentou Afrodite.

\- Muito bem senhores. - disse Sttup parando em frente a uma porta de aço. - esse é um dos nossos mais modernos simuladores.

\- É aqui que se aprende a pilotar os Legos? - indagou Miro.

\- Miro! - Kamus deu um cutucão nele.

\- Ai.

\- Na próxima ala. - Etah sorriu. - prefere aprender a pilotar um Lego?

\- Mais é claro.

\- Não vejo problema. - disse Sttup. - Etah poderá ensiná-lo perfeitamente.

\- Então venha.

\- Não se contenha em chamar a atenção dele se precisar Etah. - disse Mask.

O escorpião mostrou o dedo do meio para ele. Kamus e Dite balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Etah e Sttup ficaram sem entender.

O comandante mais Miro seguiram pelo corredor e os demais entraram na sala.

A sala era grande, dividida em vários setores. Em cada setor seis cadeiras similares a poltronas de naves.

\- Podem acomodar-se no setor dois. - Sttup apontou.

\- A academia está de férias? - indagou Kamus por não ver nenhum estudante.

\- Não. Apenas mandei fechar a sala para o uso do príncipe.

Mask não gostou nada.

\- Senhor Sttup, - aproximou. - agradeço a disposição em me ajudar, mas não quero privilégios. - disse enfático. - quero aulas como qualquer aluno e ser tratado como tal, então da próxima vez quero ver a sala cheia.

Sttup ficou surpreso. Não esperava ouvir aquilo vindo do príncipe. De impressionado, sorriu.

\- Como quiser Eron.

Dite sorria internamente, aos poucos o orgulhoso Mascara da Morte dava lugar a humildade.

Etah e Miro atravessaram um longo corredor até chegarem a sala destinada a treinamento de Legos. O escorpião não conteve a felicidade ao ver vários protótipos dos robôs.

\- Esses são os Legos usados para treinamento.

\- Tem idéia de como isso é legal? - os olhos até brilharam.

\- Tenho. Tive a mesma reação quando cheguei perto de um. Venha.

Havia cinco protótipos em cada lado. Para levar os pilotos até a área destinada a eles, subiram uma escada que saia num corredor que passava por trás de cada robô acoplado. Etah apertou um botão na parede, fazendo um closet aparecer. Pegou uma muda de roupa.

\- Essas sãos as roupas que usamos dentro do lego. São resistentes caso algo aconteça. - entregou a Miro. - Na Terra existe algum simulador que utilize sensor de movimento?

\- Não que eu saiba... - murmurou Miro vestindo a roupa. - temos videogame.

Diante da expressão de Etah, o grego explicou rapidamente sobre o aparelho.

\- Ótimo que tenha noção disso. - disse Etah. - os Legos funcionam da mesma forma. Usando os movimentos dos braços e pernas, movemos essas partes do Lego. As demais funções são sob comando de voz. Vou levar um para o centro de treinamento.

Depois de apertar alguns botões, a plataforma abaixo do Lego começou a se mover, primeiro para frente e depois para baixo, quando um portão no chão se abriu.

A sala abaixo era tão grande quanto a de cima, contudo estava vazia.

\- A primeira parte do treinamento começa com gravidade e a segunda sem ela. Como é principiante eu controlarei parte dos comandos.

\- Tudo bem.

Etah apertou o botão de entrada do Lego. Miro mal se continha e quando entrou ficou bastante surpreso. Havia uma espécie de chão, onde podia ficar de pé. Enxergava tudo na sala através dos olhos do robô. Do seu lado direito uma tela verde apareceu e do esquerdo uma espécie de monitor.

\- Isso é muito melhor que videogame! - exclamou.

\- Pode me ouvir Miro?

\- Posso. O que eu faço agora?

\- Diga acionar.

\- Tudo bem. Acionar.

O painel acendeu, assim como apareceu alguns dizeres na tela verde.

\- Para acostumar, apenas caminhe até o final da sala e volte.

Ele obedeceu. Miro ensaiou um passo e com isso sentiu o robô mexer. Assustado com o movimento parou.

\- Não se preocupe. - disse Etah. - estou vigiando.

\- Vamos lá...

Miro começou a "andar". Ele via o balançar do robô exatamente igual o balançar de uma pessoa. Não era difícil, mas sentia seus membros rígidos.

\- Isso é normal. - o jovem de Ranpur adivinhou a preocupação dele. - até acostumar sentirá seus músculos rígidos.

O cavaleiro continuou dando passos ora largos ora curtos. Etah acompanhava com um sorriso. Até que o rapaz levava jeito.

Sttup esperou todos acomodarem nos simuladores para começar a falar.

\- Em VL19 tem transportes semelhante aos nossos?

\- Sim senhor Sttup. – disse Dohko. – carros, ônibus, aviões etc...

\- Ótimo, basicamente é a mesma coisa.

\- Só tem um problema senhor. – Shura levantou a mão.

\- Qual?

\- O único que sabe dirigir aqui é o Giovanni e o Kamus. – Dohko, Afrodite concordaram. Aquilo era profundamente corriqueiro no mundo de Atena. Seus cavaleiros eram treinados para combater e não tirar carteira. Até o final da batalha contra Hades os únicos que tinham carteira eram Giovanni, Kamus e Hyoga. Ao final da batalha, apenas Aioria e Aiolos tinham apreendido. Atena já estava providenciando para os outros, mas não houve tempo.

Sttup franziu o cenho. Com o príncipe e Kamus seria mais fácil, mas com os outros teria que começar do zero.

\- Teremos que ter dois programas diferentes. – disse. – Kamus e Eron, por favor, sentem-se naquele setor. Os demais aguardem.

O aquariano e Giovanni seguiram para o setor ao lado acompanhado por Sttup.

\- Basicamente é como dirigir um carro. Nesse primeiro modulo terão aulas teóricas, sobre o funcionamento das naves e o comportamento delas no espaço. – foi até o painel que ficava do lado de fora do setor e carregou um programa no sistema. – qualquer dúvida podem me chamar.

Sttup foi para perto do outro grupo.

\- Muito bem rapazes. Vamos aprender a dirigir.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na órbita de Ranpur as pequenas naves tomaram rumo das naves maiores. Shion e Mu foram para a nave real de Alaron. Ela era bem diferente da Euroxx e da Galaxy. Sua aparência era como as naves de extraterrestres eram vistos na Terra: dois pratos juntos. Os dois arianos foram conduzidos até os aposentos da princesa.

A viagem foi feita em uma hora e quinze minutos, com a nave posicionando-se na órbita de Alaron. A princesa e sua comitiva foram levados para uma nave menor. Shion e Mu não controlavam o nervosismo. A nave aproximou-se de uma grande cidade, levando os dois cavaleiros a irem para a janela. Os dois arianos olharam perplexos para a paisagem. Vanahem, a capital de Alaron, era tão grande quanto Shermie, mas tinha a arquitetura completamente diferente. Não havia prédios tão altos e denso tráfico aéreo, ao contrário, parecia uma pacata cidade do interior.

A cidade era praticamente toda plana e do alto via-se que ela era planejada em formato circular. Ao centro do "circulo" uma espécie de ilha, contornada por um canal e ligado a "terra" por oito pontes.

O transporte foi perdendo altura e pousou numa grande pista. De lá pegaram um veiculo pequeno, seguindo uma das pontes. Elas eram altas, acima dos prédios.

\- Mestre... – Mu o fitou.

Shion não tinha palavras para descrever a beleza da cidade. A arquitetura lembrava muito a arquitetura grega, claro com detalhes de alta tecnologia.

\- Vanahem é muito bonita não é? – Alisha aproximou dos dois.

\- É linda princesa. – disse Mu.

\- Estamos indo para a área central, onde fica o palácio.

Em dez minutos desciam na área central de Vanahem. As construções eram belacíssimas e nas cores brancas ou acinzentadas.

Um grupo de soldados aguardavam a descida da princesa. Shion e Mu trocaram olhares ao verem as pintas lemurianas nas faces.

\- Alteza.

Uma voz feminina chamou a atenção deles. Ao virarem, viram uma moça alta de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos arroxeados. Acima deles duas marcas roxas.

\- Rana.

A jovem curvou-se.

\- Rana, esses são Shion e Mu. Os atlantiks de VL19.

A jovem os fitou, mas o olhar demorou em Shion mais especificamente nos cabelos dele. O grande mestre notou na hora.

\- Muito prazer senhores.

Os dois limitaram-se a sorrir.

Alisha os levou para a área do palácio, tão encantador quanto o exterior. Shion e Mu não paravam de olhar os lemurianos que cruzavam o caminho. Era muito estranho vê-los.

\- Alisha isso tudo é um pouco perturbador. – brincou Shion. – não estamos acostumados a ver tantos lemurianos.

\- Deve ser impactante mesmo, mas logo você se acostuma. – o fitou sorrindo.

Rana que seguia ao lado de Mu o fitou.

\- Quando a princesa disse sobre vocês pensei que seriam esquisitos.

\- Esquisitos?

\- Perdemos contato há tanto tempo... mas você é um autentico atlantik. – sorriu fitando o cabelo dele. – a tonalidade lilás nos cabelos é a predominante aqui. – ela estendeu a mão. - prazer.

\- Prazer senhorita Rana. – retribuiu.

\- Espero que goste do nosso planeta.

\- Já estou. – sorriu de volta.

Os dois foram conduzidos para uma grande sala de estar, onde havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas aguardando-os. Assim que eles viram a princesa reverenciaram.

\- Alteza.

\- Como vai Magni?

\- Muito bem e animado pela volta do príncipe Tempestta. – era um senhor com a aparência de setenta anos. Os cabelos eram brancos presos por um coque e os olhos violetas. – vejo que trouxe visitas. – fitou os cavaleiros.

\- São os atlantiks de VL. Shion e Mu ele é o conselheiro real.

O senhor os fitou atentamente. Sem dúvidas, os dois descendiam de sua raça. E mesmo com o passar dos séculos o sangue lemuriano não tinha se perdido, prova disso era as marcas na testa e especialmente a tonalidade do cabelo de Shion.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los. – disse.

\- O prazer é todo nosso. – disse Shion. – conhecer sobre nossa raça é um privilégio. Quase não temos registros.

\- Pode me contar o que sabe? – indagou.

\- Claro.

Alisha indicou que era para sentarem. Assim que as demais apresentações terminaram, ela deu a palavra.

Shion sentou-se de frente para todos, tendo Mu ao seu lado.

\- Nossa raça vivia num continente no setor meridional do planeta. Era uma civilização avançada em comparação aos demais habitantes. – iniciou. – houve um cataclismo e a região afundou. Salvou-se muita gente e eles seguiram para a região setentrional. Um local chamado Jamir. A partir daí o número foi reduzindo, até chegar apenas três nos dias de hoje.

O relato de Shion era o mesmo relato dos que vieram de VL.

\- Tudo que disse bate com os nossos registros Shion. – disse Magni. – os atlantiks foram para VL graças aos elementares puros e logo após a catástrofe eles voltaram. Como os elementares deixaram a galáxia e nessa época não tínhamos tecnologia o contato se perdeu.

\- A princesa nos disse que podemos fabricar o oricalco. – falou Mu.

\- Sim.

\- Rana, por favor. – pediu a princesa.

A dama real fez uma reverencia e saiu. Segundos depois voltou trazendo alguns objetos, colocando-os sobre uma mesinha. Eram três tigelas.

\- Estamos estudando a relação do Oricalco com a nossa raça, - disse Magni. – sabemos que é uma faculdade que os elementares possuíam e foram repassadas para nós, mas não sabemos exatamente como esse evento ocorre. – foi até a mesinha. – mas apenas um atlantiks consegue fazer. Oricalco é encontrado apenas em Alaron, onde é extraído, mas se estamos num ambiente que não tenha, podemos fabricá-los. - agachou ao lado da mesinha. - misturamos algumas substancias... - Shion e Mu viram ele pegar uma das tigelas que continha um pó azulado e despejar numa terceira, em seguida pegou a tigela que tinha um pó avermelhado e também despejou na terceira tigela. - e amassamos.

Ele pegou a mistura e começou a amassá-la, a medida que a força era empregada, os dois arianos podiam ver o brilho amarelo acobreado.

\- Não fica um oricalco puro, mas chega-se a oitenta por cento.

Ele mostrou o resultado.

\- Isso é fantástico! – exclamaram os arianos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dentro da estação orbital, Shaka foi levado para onde Urara estava. A diretora terminava uma pequena reunião e o indiano achou melhor esperá-la do lado de fora. Quando Urara saiu da sala ficou surpresa ao vê-lo.

\- Senhorita Urara. - cumprimentou de forma cortes.

\- Deveria ter dito que estava aqui. - sinalizou para ele lhe acompanhar.

\- Não quis importuná-la. - caminhava ao lado dela. - já está sendo prestativa em me levar até Obi.

Urara o fitou diretamente, ele tinha uma seriedade anormal para sua idade.

\- Será um prazer levá-lo. - disse por fim.

Os dois foram para o hangar onde a nave dela estava. Shaka fitou o objeto em formato de tartaruga.

\- Em uma hora e quinze minutos estaremos lá. Por favor entre.

Ela o conduziu até a cabine, Shaka sentaria onde ficava o co-piloto. Depois de receber a ajuda dela para colocar os equipamentos de segurança ficou em silêncio. Urara ligou a nave e depois de autorizado a partida decolou virando a estibordo.

\- _Sessenta segundos para hadren_. - uma voz mecânica avisou.

O cavaleiro viu uma luz azulada aparecer na sua frente. Ela se transformou círculos e quando a nave passou os feixes de luz transformaram em tentáculos de um polvo...

Durante os primeiros quinze minutos os dois permaneceram num profundo silêncio.

\- Você disse que o seu povo pode prever o futuro.

\- Exatamente. - respondeu sem olhá-lo.

\- E o que eles disseram sobre a volta de Eron?

Urara não respondeu de imediato. O conselho ainda não tinha deslumbrado o futuro de GS, apenas a volta do herdeiro.

\- Ainda não temos uma previsão.

\- E o que você acha que vai acontecer?

\- Eu não previ nada.

\- Não digo previsão e sim sua intuição. Você parece ter muita experiência, sabe analisar uma situação como essa.

Urara o fitou.

\- Existem muitas variáveis. A favor e contra o príncipe. Ainda é cedo para dizer algo. - a atenção voltou para o painel.

Shaka não fez mais perguntas.

Como ela havia dito, chegaram exatamente no horário. A nave entrou no planeta azul, cruzando sua atmosfera.

O cavaleiro olhou bem para a imagem que surgia diante de seus olhos.

\- É a nossa capital, Bháskara.

A cidade literalmente era de um mundo Scifi. Era toda plana com enormes arranha céus em formato de agulhas. A cor predominante era cinza e azul claro. Inúmeras naves transitavam de forma organizada. Urara não seguiu o curso dessas vias e sim sobrevoando mais alto. A viagem demorou mais cinco minutos até que ele começou a avistar em meio aos prédios, uma construção de arquitetura singular. Arcos de quilômetros de largura sobrepunham uns aos outros num total de três. Lembrava muito a letra A.

\- A sede do conselho. - disse, percebendo a curiosidade dele. - os conselheiros querem conhecê-lo.

Shaka apenas meneou a cabeça. Urara pediu autorização para pousar, na pista que ficava a frente do prédio. Quando o virginiano pisou em solo, sentiu a brisa fresca, a temperatura era muito agradável e o ar bastante leve, assim como a gravidade.

\- Seu corpo irá acostumar. - disse. - venha.

Abaixo dos arcos havia um grande lago artificial ligado por pontes. Shaka via o vai e vem das pessoas, todas trajadas com túnicas brancas. Todos, tinham os cabelos loiros, alguns quase brancos e pele alvíssima. Eram também bem altos para o padrão terrestre. As pessoas que passavam pelos dois, os fitavam com curiosidade, principalmente para Shaka. O tom de loiro dele era bem escuro em comparação a eles.

\- Me sinto completamente estrangeiro aqui. - disse. - mesmo dizendo que pareço um eiji.

\- Eijis que moram em outros planetas são ligeiramente mais morenos. Eles pensam que mora em outro planeta.

\- Qual o motivo?

\- A luz do sol chega bem fraco aqui. Estamos no verão, mas a temperatura é mais baixa que por exemplo em Ranpur.

A caminhada terminou num portão branco. Os guardas que vigiavam deixaram os dois passar, fazendo uma reverencia para Urara.

O cavaleiro achou que encontraria um lugar místico, mas ficou surpreso ao ver que não era diferente de uma sede de governo comum. Tudo continha placas, indicando os vários departamentos.

\- A sala do conselho fica no ultimo andar.

Pegaram um elevador panorâmico, com vista para a cidade. Quando chegaram, a porta do elevador dava de cara com uma majestosa porta dourada.

Dois guardas a reverenciaram e em seguida abriram-na para a passagem.

Um salão enorme despontou-se para o cavaleiro. Não havia luz, a não ser o brilho dourado que emanava das vestes de doze pessoas, reunidas em circulo no centro do salão.

Shaka jamais tinha visto tal coisa. O brilho dourado parecia cosmo, mas não sentia a energia em si, contudo o corpo ficou rígido, como se estivesse num local proibido a pessoas comuns.

Urara aguardou ser chamada.

Um dos doze abandonou o circulo e foi até eles. Como Urara tinha se curvado, Shaka fez o mesmo.

\- É tão conselheira como nós Urara. - disse o homem. - não há necessidade disso. - ele fitou Shaka. - e você também servo de Atena.

Shaka o fitou imediatamente. Como ele sabia disso? Urara...

\- Ela não nos deu esse detalhe. Mas pude ler seu coração. - sorriu. - eu sou Noah.

\- Shaka.

\- O humano que tem aparência Eiji. Não só aparência, consigo intuir que também tem os nossos poderes.

\- Ele está aqui por causa disso. - disse a diretora. - a rainha achou por bem ele conhecer nosso planeta.

\- Ela fez bem. Venha, rapaz.

Noah o conduziu até a bola azul, os demais conselheiros não mostraram-se surpresos com a presença dele e Urara achou o fato curioso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Ao contrário de Shion que seguiu numa grande nave, as naves de Urara e Niive eram pequenas. Elas estavam estacionadas na estação orbital de Ranpur. Aldebaran, Célica e Kanon foram conduzidos para o hangar.

\- Nave legal. – disse Kanon.

A nave tinha linhas arrojadas em formato de T.

\- Obrigada. – respondeu a contra gosto. Não queria que ele fosse. – vamos.

Os três acompanharam a diretora. Ela os acomodou no pequeno quarto e minutos depois entrava num hadren com destino a Clamp.

Célica perguntava a Aldebaran coisas sobre a Terra e Kanon aproveitou a deixa para ir atrás de Niive. A diretora estava concentrada que nem notou a aproximação dele. O marina chegou sorrateiramente e parou atrás dela.

\- Oi.

Tudo que Kanon sentiu foi a face arder no lado direito, o marina desequilibrou com a força do tapa e foi ao chão, não sem antes bater com a cabeça numa parte do painel.

\- Seu idiota! – berrou a diretora assim que o viu. - Kanon?

O grego estava no chão com os olhos fechados.

\- Kanon. – chamou mais uma vez. – pare de brincadeiras. - Niive ajoelhou diante dele. – Kanon.

Nada de resposta. Ela ficou preocupada. E se a pancada tivesse sido forte?

\- Não bati com tanta força... Kanon, acorda. Kanon. – tocou o rosto dele. – Kanon, por favor.

O cavaleiro estava acordado o tempo todo, apenas testando a reação dela. Ficou surpreso com o toque. Ele abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Ficou preocupado comigo.

Ela percebeu que foi truque.

\- Estúpido! Eu preocupada e você me fazendo de idiota!

\- Eu não resistir.

\- Deveria ter batido com mais força! – exclamou irritada.

\- Aí você me mataria.

\- Seria perfeito.

\- Pode me ajudar a levantar? Minha cabeça dói. – ele tocou na nuca, sentindo algo errado. – está sangrando.

\- Você é um grande estúpido. – o ajudou a sentar. – vou buscar minha maleta, pode ter lesionado alguma coisa.

Ela foi até o compartimento de carga pegando uma maleta preta. Kanon estava sentadinho e com os olhos fechados.

\- Kanon.

Ele os abriu, passando a fita-la. Niive mirou os olhos verdes, mas desviou rapidamente.

\- Fique quieto.

Ela pegou um dispositivo do tamanho de um _smartphone_ e passou rente a cabeça dele, como se estivesse passando uma escâner. Não notou nada de anormal.

\- Foi apenas um corte. – guardou o objeto na maleta. – nada grave.

\- Menos mal... – murmurou. – esqueci que você é forte. – sorriu.

\- O que veio fazer aqui?

\- Só queria conversar. – sorriu ainda mais.

\- Você é irritante.

\- Eu sei.

No quarto, Deba relatava sobre sua vida. Célica escutava, mas estava pensando em outra coisa. Com certeza Kanon iria demorar, já que se passara alguns minutos e Niive não o tinha expulsado.

A morena levantou de repente indo até a porta certificar que ela estava trancada. Niive teria que esperar. Ela caminhou de volta parando de frente para ele.

\- Algum problema Célica?

\- Pode me chamar de Cely. – sorriu. – não é exatamente um problema... – aproximou um pouco mais dele. – vou direto ao assunto, - parou bem próximo. – quero transar com você.

A expressão de Deba foi de incredulidade, não tinha escutado direito, ou tinha?

\- Como é? – indagou.

\- Quero transar com você. Simples assim.

O taurino ficou em choque, ainda não acreditava. Célica o olhava fixamente, analisando-o. Aldebaran era o tipo bom moço. Poderia fingir está apaixonada e enganá-lo, mas não era do seu feitio. Queria ficar com ele as claras. Abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Está pálido.

\- Eu? – gaguejou. – não. É que... – estava desconcertado.

\- Estava brincando. – disse, já arquitetando um plano.

Ele começou a rir completamente sem graça e surpreso.

\- Brincadeira...

\- Como é o seu país? – indagou mudando radicalmente de assunto.

Deba a fitou sem entender. O que se passava na mente dela?

\- Bem...

Kanon tinha vencido Niive pelo cansaço e agora ela explicava o funcionamento da nave. Como a viagem demoraria duas horas eles teriam um longo tempo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A nave que conduzia Aioria partiu da estação indo em direção a nave oficial do governo de Orion. A medida que se aproximava, o grego percebeu que ela não tinha traços elegantes como a Euroxx, ou requintados como a de Alaron. Ela parecia um charuto.

Depois de acoplar naquela nave, o cavaleiro foi conduzido a presença do presidente Stiepan Cassie.

\- Seja bem vindo a Titan.

\- Obrigado senhor.

\- Vem, vou lhe mostrar os nossos geradores de energia. Teremos muito tempo, pois a viagem durará quatro horas.

Stiepan autorizou a partida e segundos depois a Titan entrou num hadren.

\- Sentiu mais descargas elétricas?

\- Não.

\- Em todo caso, use isso. - Cassie lhe deu um par de luvas. - não queremos um acidente. - sorriu.

\- Tem toda razão.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Estava sentado de frente para a janela do seu escritório, no penúltimo andar da sede da polícia galáctica. As grandes janelas conferiam uma visão encantadora do espaço.

Rihen estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Lembrava-se do ultimo dia da guerra contra S1. O governante da galáxia S1 estava em vias de assinar o tratado de rendição, completamente cercado pelas tropas de GS. A vitória estava coroada quando S1 deu a última cartada...

 _Rihen seguia apressado para a sala onde o tratado seria assinado, quando foi interceptado por um soldado que transmitia as ultimas informações._

 _\- Mas a guerra acabou. – disse alarmado com as notícias de confrontos próximos a Ranpur._

 _\- Sim senhor, mas tivemos uma baixa._

 _\- Baixa?- berrou assustado. - Que baixa?_

 _\- A Euroxx. Ela foi completamente destruída._

O presidente abriu os olhos. Mesmo depois de quinze anos, a destruição da maior nave militar de GS causava-lhe perplexidade. Se naquela época S1 já tinha um poder de fogo tão grande, imagine agora? Claro que GS também tinha desenvolvido. Contavam com três grandes naves.

\- Se uma guerra começar teremos dificuldades... – murmurou, com os olhos perdidos na imensidão negra. – "isso se não levarmos em conta uma guerra interna... Serioja pode se tornar um inimigo perigoso." – pensou.

Rihen tinha consciência que já algum tempo, forças poderosas começavam a se mexer em direção a destruição do _status quo._ Era até previsível como poderia terminar , contudo com o herdeiro do trono de volta a Ranpur, muitas outras variáveis entravam no jogo o que impedia um previsão.

\- "Não devo me preocupar. – levantou, parando de frente a janela. – estarei do lado do vencedor."

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O olhar de Saga atravessou o vidro, vendo que a sala descia alguns metros abaixo. Era toda revestida por um material branco e não havia ninguém, mas o mais surpreendente era um mini hadren de mais ou menos três metros de comprimento flutuando no meio da sala. O formato de cano do hadren estava perfeito, mas a coloração num azul mais claro.

\- Isso é uma replica de hadren. – Craig aproximou do vidro. – ele não é perfeito, pois é artificial. Deve saber que os hadrens são eventos naturais da nossa galáxia e ainda não possuímos tecnologia para criar um. Esse foi o mais perto que chegamos.

\- Isso é fantástico! – exclamou.

\- A partir desse modelo é que realizamos nossas pesquisas e desenvolvemos tecnologia de navegação. - escutaram um barulho na porta, era um jovem. - Saga, esse é o nosso cientista chefe, o senhor Anick. Anick, esse é Saga, amigo do príncipe.

\- Prazer. – apertaram as mãos.

\- O senhor Craig deve ter lhe explicado que os ativos, - começou a falar. – são todos os utilizados como vias de locomoção. Em fase de testes, estão sendo examinados se são possíveis se tornarem vias. Inutilizados, estão perdendo suas propriedades o que torna perigo ao tráfego e por últimos os vermelhos.

\- Vermelhos?

\- Temos conhecimentos sobre hadrens vermelhos através dos escritos dos elementares puros, - disse Craig. – temos provas que levam a crer na existência deles, contudo nunca tivemos prova física. Nem mesmo quando Soren era vivo conseguimos ativar um hadren vermelho.

\- E ele era o único que poderia acionar, caso pudesse. – disse Saga. – e qual a diferença?

\- Basicamente a função de um hadren é unir dois pontos. Acreditamos que eles tem as mesmas propriedades de um hadren comum, mas como não tivemos a oportunidade de estudar um fisicamente não sabemos precisar até qual ponto são iguais. – Graig olhava através do vidro. – e sé é possível utilizá-lo.

\- Interessante... – murmurou.

\- Com a volta de Eron é possivel que novos hadrens sejam ativados. - disse Anick. - Marius disse que tem habilidades de elementares? – indagou interessado.

\- Pode se dizer que sim. – Saga ficou um pouco sem graça.

\- Será que poderia nos demonstrar? – pediu o jovem.

\- Não vejo problema, mas preciso que seja num local seguro ou poderá ocorrer um acidente.

\- Temos um ótimo lugar para isso. – Craig também queria ver o tal poder elementar.

Os três deixaram a sala, pegando o longo corredor branco. Passaram pela sala de controle e o elevador, subindo alguns andares. Chegaram numa sala semelhante a do hadren.

\- Essa também é sala de testes. – Anick ligou os computadores. –tudo aqui é blindado. Contra temperaturas, eletricidade, radiação etc,então não se preocupe.

\- Desça até o final. – Craig abriu uma porta lateral.

Saga desceu a escada que era grudada na parede posicionando-se no meio dela.

\- Está pronto? – indagou o cientista através de um microfone.

O cavaleiro fez sinal de Ok.

Com os computadores prontos para analisarem os dados, Anick sinalizou para o grego.

Saga começou a liberar seu cosmo. Na sala de comando, os dois acompanhavam com atenção os monitores. Os níveis de energia começaram a subir.

\- Nunca tinha testemunhado isso... – murmurou Craig. – olha aquela aura ao redor dele!

\- O mais impressionante é a quantidade de energia desprendida.

Como o geminiano não parava de elevar seu cosmo, os níveis de energia só subiam.

\- Marius disse que eles podem destruir átomos sem quebrá-los. – Craig olhava o monitor.

\- Muito interessante.

Na parte de baixo, Saga esperou seu cosmo chegar a certa proporção e lançou o "outra dimensão" numa parede.

Craig e Anick arregalaram os olhos ao verem uma fenda dimensional abrir na parede.

\- Isso é fantástico! – exclamou o jovem. – seria um novo tipo de hadren.

Saga cessou seu cosmo, pois tinha receio que algo acontecesse a estrutura do prédio. Tomou o rumo das escadas voltando para a sala de controle.

\- Isso foi fantástico! – Anick pegou na mão dele visivelmente admirado. – nunca imaginei que poderia testemunhar algo assim. Saga você tem um grande poder.

\- Obrigado.

\- Ele tem razão. – Craig aproximou. – nós coletamos dados sobre seu "outra dimensão" para analise, espero sinceramente que possa nos ajudar.

\- Ficaria honrado.

\- Tem algo mais que sabe fazer?

\- O "outra dimensão" não é minha técnica máxima. Minha maior habilidade chama-se "explosão galáctica."

\- E no que consiste?

\- Eu concentro meu cosmo e lanço contra um alvo, criando uma explosão. Como se fosse o impacto de uma galáxia explodindo.

\- Eu gostaria de ver isso. – disse Anick imaginando a cena.

\- Tem que ser um local afastado. Executar isso dentro do prédio não é seguro.

\- Saga, posso fazer um pedido incomum?

\- Claro senhor Craig.

\- Nossos geneticistas podem colher amostra do seu sangue? Sei que biologicamente somos iguais, mas seria interessante estudar o sangue de um humano de outra galáxia.

\- Eu não vejo problema algum.

\- Verei isso com o Marius.

\- E arrumar um local afastado. Quero ver a "explosão galáctica." – brincou Anick.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Miro já estava conseguindo movimentar-se mais rapidamente com o Lego. Ganhando confiança já fazia vários movimentos com as pernas e braços.

\- Muito bem Miro.

\- Isso é muito legal! – exclamou.

\- Agora que virá a parte legal. – Etah foi até o computador. A sala emitiu um barulho. Do chão, ao redor da sala, começaram a subir paredes brancas. O jovem pegou um gancho, amarrando-se a si na barra ao lado do computador. – cuidado com o teto. – sorriu.

O grego não entendeu a frase, mas sentiu seu corpo ficar leve e de repente ser suspenso contra o teto. O Lego fez um barulho com o impacto.

\- Por Atena! – berrou. – o que foi isso?

\- Tirei a gravidade. No espaço precisamos de motores para não perdemos o rumo.

\- E como se controla essa coisa? – mexia os braços e pernas, mas não saia do lugar.

\- Concentre-se no movimento. – disse Etah. – e mexa-se vagarosamente.

\- Mas é difícil.

\- Mas necessário Miro. Se algo der errado, precisa aprender a controlar minimamente seus movimentos.

O cavaleiro pensou que aquilo seria difícil. Estava acostumado a outro tipo de treinamento e situações, mas Etah tinha razão. No espaço as condições eram muito piores.

Enquanto isso, Kamus e Giovanni escutavam atentamente as lições sobre naves, no outro setor os dourados tinham aulas de direção.

\- Tomem cuidado com a velocidade e não saiam da pista para não colidirem com os prédios. – disse o diretor.

Afrodite tentava manter o carro na linha, não seria muito difícil se estivesse na Terra, mas a cidade retratada no monitor não era como as cidades no seu planeta natal. Não havia demarcações e as vias passavam por entre prédios.

\- Não sei o que é mais difícil: batalha ou isso. – comentou.

\- Acha isso difícil? – Dohko estava tirando de letra. – é muito fácil.

\- Também estou achando. – completou Shura.

Sttup acompanhava a evolução dos três. Realmente Dohko e Shura estavam se saindo melhor que Gustavv.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara estava trancado em seu quarto. Não tinha ido ao seu bar, tão pouco ao seu gabinete. Estava sentado numa cadeira confortável, apenas admirando o entardecer de Sidon. Apesar do cenário tranqüilo, sua mente estava agitada. A aparição de Soren era um fato completamente anormal e aquilo poderia mudar o rumo das coisas.

Havia abandonado as crenças de sua raça, mas tinha que reconhecer que elas tinham sido úteis. Ainda mais agora. Tinha certeza que o conselho de Obi sabia dessa volta de Eron antes mesmo dela acontecer.

\- "Será que tinham contado para a rainha?" - levantou. - "não, eles não fariam isso. Seria contra as normas."

Sua cabeça dava um nó, ainda mais que se lembrou de um fato. Um sonho. Se aquilo acontecesse poderia mudar radicalmente o rumo das coisas. Poderia até antecipar uma guerra.

Só tinha um meio de descobrir e teria que recorrer a uma pessoa. Foi até o closet onde pegou uma muda de roupa. Saindo as pressas.

\- Vai viajar senhor Dara? - indagou uma emprega ao vê-lo passar apressado.

\- Sim. Será por dois ou três dias. Avise os meninos para tomarem conta de tudo. Se por acaso Iskendar ligar, diga que converso com ele na volta. Até mais.

A emprega apenas acenou.

Dara foi para o hangar, onde uma nave em formato de caça estava guardada. Ela não trazia emblema algum indicando que era uma nave sem identificação, o que era um risco no espaço aéreo mais a oeste, onde ficava os grandes planetas. Mas aquilo não era um problema para ele. Pararia num pequeno planeta, onde tinha terras e que continha outro tipo de nave. Bem mais aceitável para os padrões de segurança.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion e Mu ficaram impressionados com a demonstração.

\- Será que podemos aprender? – indagou o ariano mais jovem.

\- Com o devido treinamento. – Magni voltou para o seu assento. - Deve levar certo tempo, pois nós aprendemos a fazer isso ainda criança, mas creio que conseguirão.

\- Se puder me ensinar serei eternamente grato.

\- Quantos anos tem meu jovem?

\- Vinte e um. – disse Mu.

\- E você? – ele fitou Shion.

\- É uma boa pergunta senhor Magni. – brincou.

\- Por que? – indagou Alisha, ligeiramente interessada.

\- Minha verdadeira idade é duzentos e sessenta e dois anos.

Todos na sala ficaram surpresos, a idade não combinava com a feição.

\- Quero conhecer essa fonte da juventude! – exclamou o senhor com um sorriso. – tenho duzentos e cinqüenta anos e olha a minha aparência! Como pode?

Shion narrou os acontecimentos de um ano atrás.

\- Esse corpo jovem foi o revivido por Atena. Uma elementar. Tenho "dezenove" anos.

\- Isso explica muita coisa. – disse Rana. – só um elementar para fazer isso.

\- Compreendo. Nós , atlantiks, crescemos fisicamente até os dezoito anos, após isso entramos no segundo estágio. Envelhecemos como as demais raças até os trinta, logo após isso nosso envelhecimento se torna tardio. Podemos viver em média trezentos anos.

Shion e Mu ficaram surpresos com a revelação.

\- Falta trinta para eu morrer. - disse Shion.

\- Foi agraciado com o poder de uma elementar. Na condição que está agora vai viver mais duzentos e sessenta tranquilamente.

\- Verdade? - indagou pasmo com a revelação.

\- Sim. Alisha contou-os sobre nossas faculdades?

\- Sim. É semelhante as nossas.

Magni fitou os cabelos esverdeados.

\- Sua coloração é tão rara. – apontou para os fios.

\- A princesa me disse. – ficou sem jeito.

\- Espero que não reparem, mas eu preciso ir. A nossa princesa mostrará a vocês a cidade. Espero vê-los logo na academia de ciência, lá poderei ensiná-los sobre a técnica.

\- Agradecemos o convite. – Mu disse pelos dois.

\- Vou levá-los para conhecer o palácio. - disse Alisha levantando.

Como ocorreu anteriormente, Shion e a princesa seguiam na frente e Mu e Rana atrás. A dama real não parava de olhar para os dois. Sua princesa estava mais animada do que o normal. Subitamente ela pegou no braço de Mu virando no primeiro corredor que surgiu.

\- Mas...

\- Shiii... - levou o dedo indicador a boca.

\- O que foi?

\- Deixe os dois. Venha.

Rana arrastou o cavaleiro por um corredor, até chegarem a um grande jardim.

\- Senhorita Rana...

A voz se perdeu quando ele fitou a árvore que ficava no meio. Tinha a maior copa que já vira, com delicadas flores lilases caindo como cachos.

\- Que arvore bonita... - murmurou.

\- Chama-se Nias. São muito especiais para o povo de Alaron. - disse Rana. - só há duas arvores assim no planeta e cada uma tem mil anos.

\- Mil? - Mu a fitou impressionado.

\- Sim.

Ela caminhou até a arvore, parando embaixo dela. O vento suave balançava os cachos de flores levando algumas pétalas. Mu olhava fascinado. Sem dúvida era de uma beleza única.

\- Disse que é especial para o nosso povo?

\- Há cerca de setecentos anos, enfrentamos um clima muito hostil no planeta, as temperaturas aumentaram bastante e muitas espécies de plantas morreram. Notou que o clima aqui é mais frio do que Ranpur?

\- Notei. - o cavaleiro ergueu o braço tocando um cacho.

\- Muitas Nias morreram por serem antigas, mas duas jovens sobreviveram. E por sua fortaleza elas tornaram-se símbolos de resistência. Tanto que o palácio foi construído aqui.

\- E onde fica a outra?

\- Numa cidade que se chama Sora.

\- Bonita história. - ele a fitou. Era estranho conversar com outro lemuriano que não fosse Shion e Kiki.

\- O que faz em VL, Mu?

\- Como posso explicar...

\- Vamos sentar.

Ela o levou até um banco de mármore. Mu começou a contar sobre sua vida, sem omitir qualquer detalhe. Rana ouvia atentamente.

\- Que honra! - exclamou. - você serve a uma elementar!

\- Realmente me sinto muito honrado. - sorriu.

\- Posso perguntar algo?

\- Claro.

\- Shion tem algum relacionamento?

\- O que? - berrou. - Mestre Shion?

\- Sim.

\- Ele não tem... - a resposta saiu embaraçada. - relacionamentos não são permitidos, bem não eram...

\- Isso é ótimo! - exclamou animada.

\- Ótimo?

\- Acho que a princesa se interessou por ele. E pelo que me contou, Shion seria um bom partido para ela.

\- Bem... - Mu coçou a cabeça. - não sei se isso dará certo... Mestre Shion é muito centrado em seu dever.

\- Assim como Alisha. Será perfeito. A princesa de Alaron casando com o grande mestre de VL.

O ariano franziu o cenho.

Enquanto isso no castelo, Alisha seguia contando a história de Alaron e Shion sequer tinha dado falta do discípulo. A cada palavra que ela dizia ficava cada vez mais encantado. A caminhada terminou em outro jardim. Sentaram embaixo de um telhado feito de trepadeiras.

\- Espero sinceramente conseguir fabricar oricalco.

\- Vai conseguir Shion. Tenho certeza.

Sem querer segurou a mão dele. A princesa corou na hora.

\- Como era seu pai? - Shion indagou rapidamente, pois também ficara vermelho.

\- Era uma pessoa espetacular. - o tom de voz mudou. - muito sábio, justo, brincalhão. Era um excelente pai. Sinto muita falta dele.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Obrigada. Eu perdi minha mãe quando tinha três anos, desde então ele foi meu pai e mãe. Também contava com o apoio do tio Soren e da tia Lirya. Foi muito difícil quando ele e meu pai morreram.

\- Imagino.

\- E Eron também tinha sumido... de repente me vi completamente sozinha.

\- Você tem laços muito fortes com o Giovanni não tem? - calou-se ao terminar a pergunta. Por que tinha dito aquilo?

\- Aquilo era uma peste. - sorriu. - temos a mesma idade então brincávamos juntos. Não tem ideia de como ele aprontava! - o fitou, os olhos brancos pareciam cintilar. Shion interpretou a seu modo. - Eu gosto muito dele.

\- Natural, já que cresceram juntos... - as palavras de Marius vieram-lhe na sua mente.

\- Como era a sua vila?

\- Pequena. - levantou, ficando de frente para ela. - mas muito unida. Tenho saudades daquele tempo...

O olhar se perdeu no horizonte. Alisha o fitava de forma contemplativa, ainda mais que o vento balançava graciosamente as madeixas esverdeadas. Shion era um dos atlantiks mais bonitos que já vira.

Shion virou o rosto para ela. A princesa o fitava fixamente, com a atenção realmente voltada para ele. Mirou os olhos brancos. Era tão claros que via perfeitamente o contorno da íris. Os olhares sustentaram-se por mais alguns segundos, até que Shion os desviou. Aquilo estava errado.

\- Qual a história desse palácio? - indagou para mudar o rumo da conversa.

\- Ele foi construído a setecentos anos, em torno da árvore Nias.

\- Nias?

Alisha explicou a ele sobre a arvore.

\- Que ver?

\- Adoraria.

Os dois seguiram para o jardim. Shion arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver Mu conversando com Rana. Só então se deu conta dele.

\- "Já estou ficando sem atenção." - pensou.

\- Vejo que já fez as honras. - disse Alisha, aproximando dos dois.

\- Acabamos parando aqui, alteza. - Rana sorriu mais que o normal.

\- Realmente é um espetáculo da natureza. - Shion olhou toda a extensão da copa.

\- Elas são muito preciosas para nós.

\- Não deixa de ser para nós também. Afinal viemos daqui. - disse Mu.

\- E nada melhor que apreciarmos um chá embaixo dela. - Rana levantou. - não demoro.

\- Ela parece ser uma boa menina. - comentou Shion.

\- Ela é. Tem sido minha companheira em todos os momentos.

Não demorou dez minutos para Rana voltar acompanhada de uma serviçal. O chá foi servido numa mesa próxima a arvore e a pauta da conversa foi a Terra.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka olhava aquela bola azul semi translúcida. Sentia fracamente uma energia vinda dela.

\- Percebo que pode sentir a energia vinda do objeto. - disse Noah.

\- Vocês não? - o fitou.

\- Infelizmente. Não temos a energia de um elementar, como você tem. - explicou. - apenas podemos prever o futuro.

\- Eu não tinha isso na Terra, no entanto aqui, já tive duas visões.

\- Acreditamos que seja por causa da aproximação com o planeta dos elementares. - disse um senhor ainda mais velho que Noah. - e isso o afetou, menino Shaka.

\- Então se eu voltar para a Terra perco essa habilidade?

\- Não sabemos o quanto Ikari pode te influenciar. Pode ser que perca ou não.

O indiano voltou o olhar para a bola azul.

\- As previsões se mostram aqui?

\- As principais. - respondeu Noah. - todas que envolvem o coletivo são mostradas aqui.

\- Então previram a volta de Eron.

\- Sim, mas não sabemos como será o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

O olhar do indiano continuou cravado naquele azul. Estavam tão concentrados que parecia não ter ninguém ao redor dele. Urara notou o súbito silencio. Foi para tocá-lo mas Noah a segurou delicadamente, indicando que não era para fazer nada.

Shaka ergueu um pouco um braço abrindo a mão. Ele iria tocar a bola. A diretora o fitou intrigada, pelo que sabia, ninguém poderia tocá-la, mas parecia que Noah e os demais não ligavam apenas assistiam a ação em silencio.

O cavaleiro continuava a olhar para o objeto. Ele o atraia de tal forma que lhe era irresistível. Tinha que tocar...

A mão tocou a bola. Urara arregalou os olhos ao ver uma luz dourada sair das mãos dele, percorrendo todo o objeto. A luz dourada passou pela bola, propagando como onda por todo o salão como um feixe de luz, depois retornou pelo mesmo caminho. Ao entrar na bola, emitiu um novo brilho.

Urara estava perplexa, mas não teve tempo para pensar. Assim que a luz voltou foi em direção a mão de Shaka, ao se encontrarem houve um forte impacto que projetou o virginiano contra uma parede. Ele caiu desmaiado.

\- Shaka! - gritou Urara.

Noah e os demais conselheiros apenas trocaram olhares.

\- Shaka. - ela correu até ele. - Shaka.

\- Ele está apenas inconsciente.

\- O que aconteceu Noah? - o fitou.

\- Explicarei depois. Leve-o para sua casa, ele não deve acordar por agora.

Urara voltou o olhar para o virginiano. O que tinha acontecido?

Noah que fitava os dois teve a atenção chamada por uma linha vermelha, ela saia do dedo mindinho de Urara e amarrada ao dedo mindinho de Shaka. Ele apenas sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive preparava a nave para sair do hadren, Kanon num canto estava calado. Fazendo os últimos procedimentos a nave da diretora saiu entrando na órbita de Clamp. O marina ficou surpreso com o tamanho do planeta. Célica e Deba que haviam sido avisados, foram até a cabine.

\- Bem vindos ao meu planeta. – disse animada.

\- O presidente irá nos recepcionar. – Niive traçou a rota.

A medida que a nave aproximava, mostrava aos dourados o tráfico aéreo do planeta, bastante movimentado por sinal. Entraram na atmosfera, rumando para a capital Bright.

Quando a cidade despontou para eles, ficaram surpresos. Era completamente diferente de Ranpur. A cidade era enorme e predominantemente plana. Nas cercanias via uma densa floresta e ao norte uma elevação e um rio que passava mais ao norte.

A nave fez duas curvas, antes de pousar numa pista.

Os cavaleiros assim que pisaram sentiram a temperatura do planeta.

\- Que calor. – disse Kanon.

\- Estamos no inverno. – disse Niive de forma seca. – vinte e oito graus no momento. Mas vai se sentir melhor quando adentrarmos na cidade.

\- Diretora Niive. – um soldado bateu continência. – o senhor presidente os aguarda.

\- Ótimo.

Eles entraram numa espécie de vagão de trem. E como Niive tinha dito, assim que entraram no perímetro urbano, sentiram a temperatura cair. Era como se toda a cidade estivesse dentro de um ar condicionado.

A arquitetura era algo singular. Misturava construções baixas com altos arranha-céus. Havia também muitas arvores e grandes jardins. A linha do trem serpenteava entre os prédios. Deba olhava impressionado, o lugar lhe era tão familiar que se sentia praticamente em casa.

\- Gostei daqui.

\- Vai gostar ainda mais da minha cidade. – disse Cely.

A viagem durou vinte minutos e o vagão parou diante de um parque. Os cavaleiros viram ao fundo uma construção semelhante uma construção da Terra. Era um retângulo tendo uma fonte bem a frente, alimentada por duas estruturas laterais do prédio que jorravam água.

Níive os conduziu pelo jardim, repleto de plantas e pessoas. Pegaram uma via que conduzia a uma das laterais do prédio, passando bem ao lado da fonte.

Pedras vermelhas serviam como espécie de tapete sendo contornadas por várias estátuas.

\- São as nossas personalidades. Pessoas que de alguma forma contribuíram para o desenvolvimento de Clamp. – disse Niive.

Passaram pelo "tapete vermelho" até chegarem ao topo de uma escada, onde uma grande estatua em oricalco, suspensa por quatro hastes verticais, coroava os que chegavam até o local. Era um homem, usando roupas militares e carregando uma espada. Deba e Kanon olharam para a estátua.

\- Foi o primeiro a governar Clamp. Seu nome era Lothus. – explicou Cely.

Eles passaram por baixo da estátua parando diante de uma grande porta de madeira.

\- Bem vindos ao palácio do governo.

A melhor descrição do lugar era suntuosidade. O teto era alto e todo adornado por alto relevos. Obras de artes estavam espalhadas pelo salão, onde dezenas de pessoas iam e viam devidamente uniformizadas. Uma jovem aproximou do quarteto indicando que era para eles a seguirem. Passaram por esse salão, pegando um elevador ao final dele. Ela passou o crachá para liberar a entrada e depois de quatro andares, saltaram. O ambiente era totalmente diferente do salão. Era todo minimalista e poucas pessoas circulavam. Eles avançaram por um corredor parando diante de uma porta de vidro onde dois homens faziam a segurança. Acostumada aos procedimentos de segurança, a mulher sujeitou-se a biometria ocular, tendo o acesso liberado. Andaram mais um pouco até chegarem a uma porta de madeira.

\- O senhor Anesha os aguarda.

Niive abriu a porta. A sala do presidente era retangular, no primeiro nível uma mini sala de estar e logo após uma parede de vidro o gabinete. O presidente levantou assim que os viu.

\- Sejam bem vindos. – disse sorridente.

\- Obrigada senhor. – Niive disse por todos. – creio que já conhecem os amigos do príncipe.

\- Sim. Na cerimônia. Por favor, sentem-se. – indicou as cadeiras aveludadas. – a senhora Lirya me disse que queria mais informações sobre os kalahasti. – fitou Deba.

\- Sim.

\- Saberá de tudo e conhecerá nosso planeta. – disse animado. – bebem algo?

Ele nem esperou resposta. Apertou um botão sobre a mesa e dois segundos depois apareceu um mordomo trazendo uma bandeja.

Assim que foram servidos, Anesha começou a contar sobre a história de Clamp. Seus feitos heróicos em prol dos demais povos e sua aliança inquestionável com Ranpur.

\- Eu tive a honra de conhecer o rei Soren. – disse colocando sobre a mesa uma xícara. – e prezo nossa aliança acima de tudo.

\- A rainha sabe disso, senhor. – disse Célica. – e agradeço o apoio incondicional.

\- Vamos precisar um dos outros a partir de agora. O conselho tem alguns membros...

\- Enfrentaremos uma batalha, mas não há com que se preocupar senhor. – Niive se pronunciou. – temos a policia do nosso lado.

\- Ainda bem. – sorriu. – mas não vamos falar de política! – exclamou animado. – nossas habilidades. - fitou o brasileiro. - creio que elas já te disseram.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Nosso corpo produz uma substancia capaz de curar ferimentos de leves a medianos e ajudar no caso dos mais graves. Todo Kalahasti nasce assim. Além disso temos uma força foram do comum, suportamos dores e conseguimos agüentar temperaturas muito altas. Um ser humano comum suporta até cento e vinte sete graus por vinte minutos, nós conseguimos por duas horas.

\- Kamus morre no primeiro minuto. - comentou Kanon.

\- Verdade.

\- Como não é um kalahasti de nascimento sua variação pode alterar. Precisamos fazer testes.

\- Eu quero.

\- Iremos testar sua regeneração, sua força e resistência. Já providenciei um laboratório e Célica poderá lhe levar. Após isso, - sorriu. - preparei uma viagem pelos pontos principais de Bright. Quero que suas estadias sejam as melhores.

\- Agradeço por tudo presidente. – disse Deba.

\- Ficarão numa casa, na área sul da cidade, bem próxima a minha para fácil locomoção. Terão transportes a disposição e guias.

Skip explicou como seria a programação daquele dia e depois dos detalhes acertados, o grupo seria levado para o local de hospedagem.

Na porta do palácio, um carro os aguardava.

\- Célica, quando estiver voltando para Ranpur me avise. – disse Niive.

\- Não seguirá conosco?

\- Claro que não. Eu trabalho esqueceu?

\- Ah é... – murmurou entediada. – te aviso então.

\- Obrigado por nos trazer senhorita Niive. – disse Aldebaran.

\- Foi um prazer. – a voz saiu amena. – até mais. – olhou duramente para Kanon.

Ele apenas acenou com um sorrisinho nos lábios. O marina mal esperou entrar no transporte para perguntar a Célica sobre Niive.

\- Tem o endereço dela?

\- Kanon... – murmurou o brasileiro. – não vá procurar confusão.

\- Só quero fazer uma visita de cortesia.

\- Eu peço o motorista que o deixe lá na volta. – disse Célica dando um grande sorriso. – ela vai amar sua visita. – queria ver a cara de Niive ao dar de cara com ele.

\- Serei eternamente grato. – beijou-lhe as mãos.

Deba balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo não daria boa coisa.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Giovanni e Kamus voltaram para Ranpur pois o príncipe tinha um compromisso e Kamus resolveu acompanhá-lo, os demais ficaram para ter mais lições na parte da tarde.

Saga foi levado para um laboratório, onde teria seu sangue analisado.

\- Muito bem Saga. - disse Anick que o tinha acompanhado. - sua amostra será analisada.

\- Estou curioso para saber o resultado.

\- Também estou. - o fitou. - quero saber como é o sangue de VL19-3.

\- Posso perguntar algo?

\- Claro.

\- Tem algum significado VL e os numerais? - já queria perguntar aquilo há muito tempo.

\- Sim. VL é a sigla que demos a sua galáxia. Dezenove é a posição que o seu sistema ocupa nela, segundo nosso estilo de posição. Três é a disposição do planeta a partir do sol. A classificação vai de VL19-1 a VL19-8.

\- Interessante.

\- Irei lhe mostrar nosso mapa das galáxias.

Saga sorriu. Aproveitaria cada minuto para aprender.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice andava apressada pela sala de reunião da sede do governo de Ranpur. A reunião entre o príncipe e os políticos não demoraria a começar. Era uma sala ampla, com janelas em vidro mostrando a cidade ao fundo. Havia uma mesa semi oval no centro, com capacidade para trinta pessoas. Beatrice olhou, dando um sorriso de satisfação ao ver tudo em ordem. Adorava aquele emprego, mesmo que sacrificasse muitas vezes sua vida pessoal.

\- "Não importa." - sorriu, pensando. - "eu escolhi essa vida e estou feliz com ela."

\- Senhorita Vronsk, - uma moça devidamente uniformizada entrou. - os ministros já chegaram.

\- E a rainha?

\- Sua nave está aterrissando agora.

\- Ótimo. Mande-os entrar e chame o senhor Kaimah.

\- Sim.

A moça foi cumprir as ordens, segundos depois homens trajando túnicas brancas entraram no recinto, sentando em suas respectivas cadeiras. Marius chegou logo após, também assumindo seu posto.

Dois policiais abriram a porta dando passagem a Lirya, Giovanni e Kamus. Os presentes assim que os viram levantaram fazendo reverencia.

\- Sentem-se. - pediu Lirya.

Beatrice olhou surpresa para Kamus. Não esperava que ele estivesse ali. A principio Kamus disse não ao pedido de Giovanni em acompanhá-lo. Era assuntos de Estado que não lhe diziam respeito, mas mudou de ideia ao escutar o nome de Beatrice.

\- Agradeço a presença de todos. - disse Giovanni assumindo seu lugar. - como sabem, passei anos fora de Ranpur e não faço ideia de como anda nosso planeta. Por isso os convoquei para que possam me ajudar a inteirar nos assuntos.

\- Será uma honra alteza. - disse Craig sentado na pasta do ministério de Hadren. - seu amigo se mostrou muito interessado nos hadrens.

\- Saga gosta dessas coisas.

\- Ele mostrou sua capacidade de abrir "hadrens". Disse também que tem a habilidade de criar uma explosão a nível de big bang. Pena que não quis usá-lo.

\- Nem poderia senhor Craig. - sorriu. - O senhor não faz ideia do poder que ele tem.

\- É tão grande assim? - indagou Marius curioso.

\- Não imagina o poder destrutivo. - sorriu ao lembrar dele quando nervoso. - aquilo é uma bomba ambulante.

O chanceler ficou surpreso, assim como Beatrice, que fitou o aquariano. Qual seria a habilidade dele?

\- Senhores, comecem por favor. - pediu o canceriano.

* * *

 _ **Danimel:**_ _Mask quase vai para Hades. Iskendar tem boas razões para que o canceriano viva. Shion está começando a gostar da Alisha, muitas aulas por parte dos demais e Kanon caçando sarna para se coçar. Ele não tem ideia do humor da Niive. Quem sabe o Mask encontra alguém, mas acho que a Helena ainda vai permanecer no coração dele por um bom tempo._


	9. Chapter 9: Cotidiano

**Capitulo 9**

 **Cotidiano**

* * *

Serioja seguia para seu gabinete na capital de Eike da policia galáctica. Com a volta de Eron, demandaria muito mais tempo naquele lugar do que em seu planeta natal. Precisava o quanto antes articular alianças e apoio para derrubar o príncipe antes que ele ganhasse força. Sua fonte segura, havia lhe dito que Eron convocara uma reunião com os ministros de Ranpur, algo que também ficou sabendo por outras fontes mais abertas.

\- "Já está querendo governar." - pensou.

Depois de algumas horas Dara desceu num pequeno planeta, onde trocou a nave de modelo agressivo por uma mais suave. Ela se assemelhava a uma tartaruga.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A reunião seguia produtiva. Mask sequer piscava pois queria aproveitar ao máximo as informações que obtinha. Kamus permanecia em silencio, sentado afastado da mesa. Beatrice estava do outro lado fazendo anotações.

O aquariano não escutava uma palavra, apenas fitava a garota. Ela estava centrada no seu trabalho, quando sentiu alguém a olhando. Ergueu o rosto dando de cara com o olhar de Kamus. O cavaleiro levantou, saindo. Com exceção dela, ninguém notou pois estavam absorvidos na reunião. Mask apenas pensou que o aquariano deveria está entediado. A senhorita Vronsk só esperou alguns minutos para ir atrás. Marius estranhou o fato.

O cavaleiro estava parado na porta do lado de fora, não queria permanecer ali, pois estava incomodado com o seu olhar para Beatrice.

\- Kamus?

Olhou para o lado.

\- Oi.

\- Algum problema?

\- Não. Só queria pegar um pouco de ar. Ainda não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. - disse, mirando um ponto.

Ela sorriu.

\- Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto, não quer tomar algo?

\- Mas e a reunião? - gostou da ideia.

\- Deixei o computador ligado, está registrando tudo. Venha.

Seguiram por um corredor e pegaram um elevador descendo dois níveis. A lanchonete ficava numa grande varanda, a vista dali era encantadora. Kamus puxou a cadeira dela e sentou-se em seguida.

\- Obrigada. Posso fazer o pedido para nós dois?

\- Confio no seu gosto. - a fitou fixamente.

Ela corou. Desviou o olhar para o cardápio digital sobre a mesa. Fez o pedido de duas bebidas frias e segundos depois, o tampão da mesa abriu, deixando subir por um tubo, dois copos de algo amarelo.

\- Isso que é serviço rápido. - Kamus ficou impressionado. - podemos pedir qualquer coisa, que vem por esse tubo?

\- Sim. Na Terra não é assim? - indagou sem entender.

\- Não mesmo. - sorriu. - o que é isso?

\- Prove.

Kamus pegou o copo levando a boca. O gosto o lembrou chá de camomila.

\- Temos algo semelhante na Terra, mas normalmente bebemos quente.

\- Quente? - achou o fato curioso. - vou experimentar um dia.

\- Acho que vai gostar.

Beatrice teve que desviar o olhar para não corar. O olhar que ele lançava deixava-a sem ação.

\- Pode me contar sobre suas "mortes?" - indagou.

\- Foram três no total, - acomodou melhor na cadeira, o olhar foi para o horizonte. - no espaço de tempo de dois meses.

\- Como assim?

O francês contou sobre sua vida. Desde que chegara ao santuário até aquele momento. Beatrice escutava o relato surpresa.

\- É por isso que digo que não é bom trabalhar demais senhorita Vronsk. - sorriu. - a vida é muito curta.

\- Começando a pensar sobre isso. - devolveu o sorriso.

\- Tem namorado Beatrice?

A pergunta a queima roupa, a pegou completamente desprevenida e por conta disso a boca não se mexeu por segundos.

\- Não... meu emprego não permite isso. Eu preciso consolidar melhor a minha carreira.

\- Entendi. - respondeu sem demonstrar sentimento algum.

E Beatrice ficou intrigada. A expressão do rosto dele não dizia nada.

\- Por que?

\- Apenas curiosidade. - levou o copo até a boca.

\- E você? - devolveu a pergunta.

\- Assim como você, minhas obrigações não permitem, mas...

\- Mas? - o tom de voz saiu bastante curioso.

\- As coisas podem mudar. - respondeu de forma evasiva.

\- Hum... - murmurou. - acho que para mim é pouco provável.

\- Por que?

Ela mostrou seu relógio para ele. Estava apitando.

\- O dever me chama. - levantou. - eu preciso ir.

\- O que vai fazer hoje a noite?

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Está me convidando para sair?

\- Estou. - disse firme.

\- Bem... hoje eu não posso, mas se quiser jantar amanha...

\- Combinado. - levantou. - depois acertamos os detalhes. Vamos?

\- Sim. - sorriu.

Quando Beatrice entrou na sala, percebeu que a chamada não era assim tão urgente. Era apenas Marius querendo saber onde ela estava, já que dificilmente abandonava uma reunião bem no meio dela. Ela desculpou-se e voltou a sentar onde estava anteriormente. Kamus também retomou seu lugar, escondendo impecavelmente sua satisfação por ter marcado um encontro com Beatrice.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois do chá debaixo da Nias, foi servido um almoço em homenagem aos dois atlantiks de VL19. Mu e Shion revezavam nos relatos dando mais detalhes da vida dos lemurianos na Terra. Logo após isso, Alisha pediu licença pois tinha um compromisso, mas a tardinha estaria disponível e convidou-os para uma volta na cidade.

Mu e Shion seguiram para um centro de estudos, onde aprenderiam sobre o oricalco. O prédio lembrava muito uma construção grega, com suas colunas e afrescos. Os dois arianos foram conduzidos para o interior e levados para um dos laboratórios onde Magni os aguardava.

\- Curiosos? - Magni os fitou sorrindo.

\- Muito.

\- Vamos começar então. - Magni pegou uma tigela da bancada. - isso é oricalco em seu estado puro. Temos minas disso. Peguem.

Shion e Mu colocaram as mãos na tigela pegando o pó amarelado.

\- Isso é tão raro de se encontrar na Terra. - disse o grande mestre.

\- Imagino que sim. - Magni pegou duas outras tigelas. - esses dois minerais fazem parte da composição química do oricalco. Nas mãos de um atlantik quando misturados transformam-se em oricalco, nas mãos de um comum, nada. Mu, tente.

O ariano mais novo, aproximou.

\- Eu tenho que misturá-los e amassá-los?

\- Isso mesmo. Comece com pouca força e vai aumentando até começar ver o brilho dourado.

\- O que são esses minerais?

\- Gamânio é esse azul. O vermelho é Nom. Quando os atlantiks foram para VL levaram grandes quantidades desses materiais.

\- Pode ser por isso que o conhecimento se perdeu. O material acabou.

\- Ou afundou junto com o continente. - disse Magni, olhando para as mãos de Mu. Ele fazia direito, mas não havia sinal da transformação. Ele foi até outra bancada pegando mais material. - tente também Shion.

Vários minutos se passaram e nada dos dois conseguirem, quando Magni pensava em mudar de tática, viu um pequeno brilho na tigela de Shion. Aos poucos as cores foram mudando. As do Mu continuaram do mesmo modo.

\- Consegui. - o ariano mais velho sorriu satisfeito. Imagine Sage e Hakurei vendo aquilo?

\- Vou ter que colocar mais força. - disse Mu.

Magni ficou em silencio pensando.

\- Continuem tentando.

A mistura de Shion havia se transformado completamente.

\- Virou oricalco... - murmurou maravilhado.

\- Diga, Shion, seus pais são lemurianos?

\- Sim.

\- E você é mestiço, Mu.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Talvez seja por isso. - disse o senhor. - Shion tem maior quantidade de sangue lemuriano, prova disso a coloração do cabelo dele. Um mestiço nunca poderia ter essa cor.

\- Então não posso fabricar?

\- Pode, mas talvez leve mais tempo, até o seu sangue "aflorar." Continue tentando, irei fazer uma pesquisa.

Passou-se algumas horas, Shion já tinha feito mais três recipientes enquanto Mu não tinha conseguido nem a primeira.

\- Não vou conseguir mestre.

\- Está colocando a pressão correta?

\- Estou. - Mu olhava o gamânio. - talvez por ter sangue humano...

Shion ficou em silencio pensando. Talvez os minerais reagissem diferente com sangue lemuriano misturado.

\- Desculpe a demora.

Magni entrou trazendo um grande livro.

\- Encontrei o motivo.

\- E qual seria?

O senhor colocou o livro sobre uma mesa, abrindo numa pagina especifica. Os dois arianos aproximaram para ver, mas não conseguiam ler os dizeres.

\- Está num dialeto antigo. - explicou. - aqui menciona que sangue mestiço encontra dificuldade de realizar a transformação. Terá que ter paciência e treinar muito. - olhou para Mu.

\- Não tem importância. - sorriu. - vou treinar.

Mu voltou para a bancada.

\- Ele é um bom menino. - disse Magni voltando a atenção para o livro.

\- Ele é. Existem outros dialetos?

\- Existia. Foram se perdendo ao longo dos séculos. Esse é...

Magni começou a explicar a Shion, enquanto Mu tentava de todas as formas.

\- "Isso nunca vai dar certo..."

Apertou mais forte. Os olhos piscaram algumas vezes ao verem um leve brilho dourado. Mu colocou mais força, os brilhos começaram a surgir.

\- Mestre...

Shion voltou o olhar para ele aproximando. Ficou surpreso ao ver o brilho.

\- Você conseguiu.

\- Parece que sim. - sorriu satisfeito.

\- Muito bem Mu. - Magni parou do lado dele. - Só precisa de persistência.

\- Vou continuar tentando. - pegou uma quantidade nas mãos.

\- Será como restaurar as armaduras. - Shion o fitou. - os instrumentos, cosmo e paciência.

\- Os instrumentos, - Mu abriu e fechou a mão. - paciência e cosmo.

O ariano elevou levemente seu cosmo e o que se seguiu deixou os três surpresos. Uma luz dourada escapou por entre os dedos do ariano. Quando ele a abriu a combinação de gamanio e Nom haviam se transformado em Oricalco.

\- Como? - Magni pegou um pouco da mão dele, levando a uma pequena máquina. - é... oricalco... - murmurou perplexo. - com noventa por cento próximo ao natural. - virou para eles. - como conseguiu?

\- Eu apenas elevei meu cosmo. - respondeu sem entender. - Não coloquei muita força.

\- Shion faça. - pediu.

O grande mestre repetiu o processo e teve o mesmo resultado.

\- Agora faça sem usar cosmo.

Shion fez, Magni pegou a amostra e a examinou. Estava dando setenta por cento.

\- Mu, faça sem cosmo.

Demorou alguns minutos para ele conseguir transformar as substancias. Quando conseguiu elas deram o mesmo valor: setenta por cento.

\- Isso é intrigante...- Magni olhava para as amostras. - o que é cosmo?

Shion o explicou. A medida que ouvia a mente de Magni trabalhava.

\- Vocês tem o poder de um elementar... talvez isso afete a transformação de algum modo.

\- Então podemos fazer na Terra?

\- Se levarem Gamanio e Nom é perfeitamente possível. Eu gostaria de realizar mais testes.

\- Claro senhor Magni.

O senhor já preparava para a aplicação de mais testes, mas um mensageiro real tinha chegado a pedido da princesa. Ela os aguardava para o jantar. Só então perceberam que já era noite.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O carro parou em frente a um bonito prédio no centro de Bright. Ele era cercado por um grande jardim e um pequeno lago.

\- Ela mora muito bem. - disse o geminiano.

O elevador panorâmico parou no octogésimo nono andar. Só havia o apartamento dela naquele andar e munido da maior cara de pau, bateu na porta.

Niive estava no banheiro, enrolada na toalha pois acabara de sair do banho. Não tinha escutado as primeiras batidas e quando finalmente escutou, achou estranho, já que não esperava ninguém.

\- Eu não avisei ninguém que estaria aqui.

Esquecendo-se que ainda estava de toalha foi para abrir a porta, sem ao menos olhar quem era. Quando o objeto deslizou para a direita...

\- Oi. - disse Kanon com um grande sorriso.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Como chegou aqui? - gritou nervosa.

\- Eu...

O olhar do geminiano desviou na hora, para o corpo da diretora. Ela o tinha bem definido e com curvas. Os cabelos negros estavam pregados ao corpo. Não teve como não pensar em besteira. Niive estranhou o súbito silencio dele quando percebeu o que realmente acontecia.

\- Seu tarado! - berrou com todas as forças, pressionando o botão para a porta fechar.

\- Espera. - segurou antes que ela fechasse.

\- Vai embora!

\- Eu só quero conversar.

\- Mas eu não quero! Sai!

Ela o chutou e como ele estava desprevenido foi jogado no corredor, indo ao chão.

\- Essa garota ainda me mata. - sentiu a pancada nas costas.

Niive bufava de ódio. Além de ter ido até lá sem avisar, ainda a olhou quase nua.

\- Eu mato!

\- Niive. - Kanon bateu na porta. - desculpe. Não tive a intenção.

\- Vai embora Kanon! - gritou.

\- Não vou enquanto não aceitar a minhas desculpas.

\- Está desculpado agora SOME!

\- Não me desculpou pois está gritando. Prometo que vou embora em seguida.

Ele não ouviu mais a voz dela. Passou alguns minutos e estava desistindo quando a porta abriu. Niive estava de roupa e com a cara possessa. Kanon segurou para não sorrir. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito.

\- Me desculpe. - a voz saiu bem séria. - eu não tive intenção.

Ela o olhava fixamente. Kanon sustentou o olhar.

\- Tudo bem. - ela recuou um passo. - já passou. - olhou para o lado. - agora pode ir.

Mal terminou de falar e o marina estava dentro do apartamento.

\- Você mora bem.

\- Quem te convidou para entrar?

\- Vai me colocar para fora? - a fitou.

Niive só não corou por causa da cor, pois o olhar que Kanon lhe lançara era maroto, sem qualquer maldade e dificilmente conseguiria brigar com ele.

\- Diga logo o que quer. - fechou a porta, indo atrás dele, que a essa altura já estava na varanda da sala.

\- Que vista!

\- Realmente é muito bonita. O que você quer? Como chegou até aqui?

\- A Célica me trouxe.

Niive guardou bem aquele detalhe, a mataria depois. Kanon puxou uma cadeira e sentou.

\- Ei. - reclamou. - você tem que ir embora.

\- Há quanto tempo é diretora?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Só estou perguntando.

\- Três anos. - respondeu seco. - Kanon, vai embora. Eu preciso trabalhar.

\- Prometo que fico aqui em silencio. - sorriu.

A diretora bufou. Ele não iria embora.

\- Não saia daqui!

\- Só quando você mandar.

Niive balançou a cabeça negativamente, indo para seu escritório. Não tinha muita coisa para fazer, somente no dia seguinte, mas talvez vencesse Kanon pelo cansaço.

 _xxxxx_

O taurino ficou surpreso com a residência onde ficaria hospedado.

\- É maior que a minha casa na Terra.

\- É maior que a minha em Niniveh. - brincou Célica. - estou pensando em ir lá amanhã vê meus pais, quer ir?

\- Claro. Se não for incomodo.

\- Não será. - sorriu. - conheço um restaurante, depois vamos para o laboratório e após podemos explorar a cidade.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

Havia um carro disponibilizado para eles. Foram almoçar e em seguida foram para o prédio de ciências.

Deba estava impressionado com o local. Os dois foram conduzidos para a sala do diretor. Ficaram surpresos por encontrarem o presidente lá.

\- Pensei que não fosse vê-lo. - disse Célica.

\- Resolvi acompanhar os testes de perto. Fiquei curioso. Célica e Aldebaran esse é o doutor Adrar.

Trocaram cumprimentos.

\- Por favor venham comigo.

Os três foram conduzidos para o subsolo do prédio, onde ficavam as salas de teste.

\- Aldebaran, iremos testar sua capacidade de regeneração. - disse Adrar. - Não se preocupe, não será um ferimento sério, vamos apenas medir o tempo que seu corpo gasta para se recuperar.

\- Tudo bem.

Deba sentou numa cadeira, apoiando o braço sobre uma mesa. Três enfermeiras estavam dispostas ao lado dele. Enquanto uma fazia um corte no braço dele, a outra monitorava o tempo.

\- Ele será como nós? - indagou Skip a Adrar.

\- Provavelmente. Algo na nossa galáxia ou na nossa atmosfera está reagindo com o corpo dele.

\- Os amigos dele também estão assim. - disse Célica.

Deba viu o sangue sair com o corte e desaparecer um minuto depois.

\- Interessante. - Adrar aproximou.

\- Isso é bom? - o taurino o fitou.

\- Muito bom. Você está no meio da tabela. Seu corpo regenera mais rápido que um humano comum, mas mais lento que o nosso corpo.

\- Para um não Kalahasti está muito bom. - observou Skip.

\- Vamos para o próximo teste, o da força.

Foram para outra sala.

Parecia uma sala de academia, com vários pesos. Adrar o parou de frente a um, explicando o que ele tinha que fazer.

\- Vamos fazer duas mediçoes. A primeira com sua força bruta e a segunda com a sua energia.

\- Tudo bem.

O trio afastou, parando em frente a um monitor. Com o sinal de ok, Deba fechou o punho e socou o alvo. Os três ficaram impressionados.

\- Na nossa escala atingiu o nível oito. - disse Adrar. - muito bom.

\- Garotão você é forte. - Célica sorriu. - poucos atingem o número oito.

\- Obrigado. - respondeu acanhado.

\- Use sua energia.

\- Ah... senhor Adrar, acho que não seria uma boa ideia, usar aqui... não tem um lugar blindado ou mais resistente? Já destruí a plataforma em Ranpur sem usar cosmo, aqui...

\- Leve-o para aquela sala. - disse Skip. Ele havia recebido o relatório sobre a plataforma. - lá ele poderá usar sua força total.

Adrar franziu o cenho, mas concordou. O diretor os conduziu para uma sala que continha oricalco como material.

\- É o lugar mais seguro que temos.

\- Obrigado. - olhou os vidros. - não vão se partir?

\- É seguro Aldebaran. - disse Skip. - pode usar sua força.

\- Tudo bem. É melhor ficarem lá fora.

Obedeceram. Adrar ligou os medidores, aquela sala só era utilizada em testes pesados.

Depois de certificar que eles estavam seguros, o brasileiro começou a elevar seu cosmo. Os três ficaram impressionados.

\- O que é aquilo dourado? - indagou Adrar.

\- Eles chamam de cosmo. - disse Célica.

Deba acumulou uma grande quantidade de cosmo e disparou contra o medidor. O nível ultrapassou a escada.

\- Oh... - exclamou Skip.

\- Como isso é possível?! - Adras estava perplexo.

Célica sorriu.

Deba abriu a porta.

\- Não quebrou nada, não é? - indagou.

\- Quebrou.

\- Sério? - ficou preocupado. - e olha que nem usei toda a minha força com medo que...

\- NÃO USOU TODA A SUA FORÇA? - indagaram Skip e Adrar.

\- Não... - murmurou.

\- Garoto você é um máximo! - Skip o cumprimentou. - Ultrapassou nossas medições.

\- Não é um humano comum. - comentou Adrar. - nem me surpreenderia no próximo teste.

O ultimo teste era numa câmara. Adrar, Skip e Célica ficaram perto do monitor.

\- Vamos elevar a temperatura. - Adrar dizia por microfone. - se você não agüentar mais ou se acharmos que é o suficiente iremos parar.

Deba fez sinal de ok.

Ligaram a maquina. A temperatura começou na casa dos vinte graus. A cada cinco minutos a temperatura aumentava cinco graus. Para Deba até o momento estava tranqüilo, pois na Grécia as vezes passava dos quarenta.

\- Se fosse um Eiji já tinha fritado. - Skip olhou para o monitor que mostrava quarenta e cinco graus.

Célica olhava o taurino, a cada segundo sentia-se mais atraída por ele. Quando fosse para casa ele não escaparia. O cavaleiro de Touro já estava na casa dos setenta graus, o corpo transpirava muito e sentia os olhos secos. Apesar dos efeitos não queria parar o teste. Não estava se sentindo tão mal e já que Kamus era o mago do gelo as vezes ele poderia ser o mago do calor. Sorriu.

\- "Já estou delirando."

\- Não é arriscado Adrar. - Skip viu o brasileiro sorrir. - ele pode ter problemas.

\- Está tudo monitorado senhor presidente. Ao menor sinal de perigo paramos o teste, além do mais ele quebrou o nosso medidor, ele agüenta.

O termômetro bateu a casa dos cento e vinte sete graus e a partir daí Adrar começou a contar...

... Deba suportou por uma hora. Ao final foi levado para a enfermaria.

\- Você foi fantástico! - Célica o abraçou.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não quer integrar o nosso exercito? - indagou Skip de forma brincalhona. - temos vagas.

\- Já tenho um emprego senhor. - sorriu.

\- Seria muito bem vindo. - disse Adrar. - parabéns, pode se considerar um kalahasti.

\- Vá para casa, - Skip tocou no ombro dele. - descanse um pouco e depois vá passear. Aproveite nossa cidade.

No caminho Deba sugeriu que fossem passear ao invés de ir para casa. Célica acatou. Passaram por alguns pontos turísticos da cidade. Voltaram a tardinha.

\- Kanon ainda não voltou? - Deba sentou-se no sofá.

\- Deve está bem ocupado com a Niive. - sorriu maldosamente.

\- Você está brincando com fogo.

\- Estou não. - parou de frente para ele. - ela precisa se divertir as vezes.

\- Obrigado pelo passeio. A cidade é muito bonita.

\- As ordens. E você superou minhas expectativas. É muito forte.

Célica aproximou um pouco mais, já tinha na mente um plano.

\- Lembra da minha pergunta de mais cedo?

\- Qual?

Ela não esperou mais nenhuma pergunta ou frase, sentou sobre as pernas do taurino e o beijou. Nos primeiros segundos ele ficou assustado com a atitude, mas depois se rendeu ao contato.

\- Célica...

Ela colocou o dedo nos lábios dele, silenciando-o.

\- Eu quero mais um.

Apoderou-se dos lábios do brasileiro, num beijo cheio de luxuria. Não foi difícil para Deba corresponder já que sentia atração por ela. Enquanto beijava-o, Célica abria a parte de cima da roupa que ele usava, tocando seu peitoral.

\- Célica. - ele parou de beijá-la. - não podemos...

\- Claro que podemos garotão. - deu um sorriso safado. - não vai querer transar com uma garota de outra galáxia? - o fitou divertida.

\- Eu quero mas... você nem me conhece.

\- Já conheci o suficiente.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, Deba até tentou não ir adiante, mas não teve jeito, a pegou no colo.

Abriram todas as portas até achar um quarto. Sem demora o taurino a jogou na cama, arrancando um sorriso da dama.

\- É isso mesmo que quer? - o cavaleiro subiu em cima dela imobilizando os braços.

\- Ainda pergunta? - o olhar foi lascivo.

Ele a beijou, enquanto passava a mão pelo corpo dela. Num movimento rapido e forte Célica o virou.

\- É bem forte. - Deba sorriu.

\- Não imagina o quanto. - acariciava o dorso dele. - e essas cicatrizes?

\- Das batalhas.

\- Isso prova o quanto é forte... - levou a mão ao membro dele. - adoro homens fortes.

Os dois sorriram de forma sacana. A tarde seria longa...

 _xxxx_

Niive ficou por três horas dentro da sua sala. Nesse ínterim, o grego não foi atrás dela em nenhum momento.

\- "Se tivesse ido embora, eu saberia... o que ele esta fazendo?"

Levantou indo atrás dele. Ficou surpresa ao vê-lo dormindo na cadeira. Estava todo torto, mas aquilo parecia não atrapalhar o sono. Teve vontade de gritar, mas conteve-se. Ele dormia tão sereno, que seria sacanagem. Aproximou lentamente e tendo o maior cuidado, tocou os cabelos azuis. Eram macios. Kanon era um homem bonito, tinha que reconhecer. Sem fazer barulho, foi para cozinha. Não poderia matá-lo de fome.

Kanon despertou dez minutos depois, sentindo o cheiro de algo comestível. O corpo todo doeu quando sentou corretamente na cadeira. Nem tinha percebido que havia dormido e ficou surpreso por Niive não tê-lo jogado da varanda. Com cuidado entrou no apartamento. Não a viu, apenas escutou o som de algo vindo dos fundos. Pé sobre pé foi aproximando do local e acabou sorrindo ao vê-la arrumando uma mesa.

\- Boa tarde. - disse entrando.

\- Pensei que fosse dormir a tarde toda. Desmaiou?

\- Efeito da pancada na cabeça.

Niive ficou em silencio.

\- Estou brincando. Não sinto nada. - olhou para a mesa. - isso tudo é para mim?

\- Não poderia matar um hospede do presidente de fome. Coma e cai fora.

\- Eu adoro a sua sinceridade. - puxou a cadeira. - não está com veneno?

\- Coma. - foi uma ordem.

Kanon pegou algo que parecia um bolinho, levando a boca. Estava muito bom.

\- Isto está muito bom. - disse. - você cozinha muito bem.

\- É comida congelada.

\- Ah... e seus pais?

\- Morreram na guerra.

\- Sinto muito. - ficou calado por alguns segundos. - mas não tem parentes?

Niive o fitou com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Meus avós e dois sobrinhos moram numa vila distante daqui.

\- Não seria melhor eles aqui?

\- Minha avó não quer mudar.

\- Não vai visitá-los? - olhou para um bolo rosa, parecia apetitoso.

\- Outra hora.

\- Deveria ir.

\- Coma calado Kanon.

O marina ficou em silencio. O resto da refeição foi feita em silencio. Niive, vez ou outra o fitava.

\- E você?

\- Eu o que?

\- Tem família?

\- Não. Sobrou apenas o meu irmão. - pegou um pedaço de algo vermelho. - isso tem um cheiro bom.

Ela não respondeu a esse comentário.

\- O que houve com sua família? - indagou.

Kanon deixou o copo sobre a mesa, tinha comido muito.

\- Meus pais morreram quando eu era criança, alguns anos mais tarde meus avós. - a fitou. - obrigado pela comida.

\- De nada. Já vai escurecer. - levantou, recolhendo as embalagens. - é melhor ir embora.

\- Eu até iria, mas não sei como chegar.

Niive o fitou incrédula. Mataria Célica por isso.

\- Vamos.

Kanon acompanhou até o corredor de entrada do seu apartamento. Pensou que pegaria o elevador, mas ficou surpreso quando ela se dirigiu para outra porta. Ela apertou um botão fazendo-a abrir. O marina ficou surpreso. Havia um carro, uma nave, ou a mistura dos dois, pois não sabia quando começava um e terminava o outro.

\- A garagem fica aqui?

\- Cada apartamento tem a sua. Entre.

As portas abriram para cima, Kanon entrou, achando fantástico o interior do veículo.

\- _Boa tarde senhorita Niive._ \- a voz metálica soou deixando o grego assustado.

\- Seu carro fala?

\- Região sul, quadra 78. - falou. - é o computador de bordo, seu burro. - o fitou.

O computador traçou a direção. O carro desceu por um elevador até o térreo, deixando o prédio. Fez uma manobra e pegou a primeira via aérea disponível. Kanon ficou em silencio apenas apreciando a vista e a tecnologia do carro-nave. Em quinze minutos estavam na porta da residência.

\- É aqui.

Os dois saíram do carro.

\- O que vai fazer amanha? - indagou Kanon.

\- Trabalhar.

\- Pensei que me mostraria a sua cidade.

\- Peça a Célica. - disse seca.

\- É uma pena. - aproximou, olhando para os lados, como se quisesse saber se alguém estava perto.

\- O que foi? - também olhou para o lado.

Quando ela voltou a atenção para Kanon, ele estava com o rosto muito próximo. A diretora assustou com a aproximação, tentou afastar, mas encostou no carro. Tudo que sentiu foi o braço do grego passar por sua cintura e os lábios dele sobre os seus. Arregalou os olhos.

Foi apenas um selinho, pois ele se afastou a espera do tapa, que acabou não vindo pois Niive estava paralisada com a ação.

\- Obrigado pelo lanche.

Deu as costas saindo rapidamente antes que Niive lhe batesse. Só depois que Kanon entrou é que diretora mexeu-se.

\- KANON SEU IDIOTA!

Voltou para a casa possessa.

Depois de transarem no quarto, na sala e no banheiro, os dois sentaram na varanda para admirar o pôr-do-sol.

\- Você é louca. - tocou carinhosamente o rosto dela.

\- Um pouco. - ficou receosa com o toque. - animado para amanha? - aproveitou a deixa para afastar a mão dele do seu rosto.

\- Sim.

Ele lhe deu um selinho terno e aquilo fez o sinal de Célica acender. Não queria envolvimento sentimental, apenas sexo.

\- Aldebaran. - a postura mudou. - se fosse com outra pessoa, não me preocuparia em me explicar, mas não quero fazer errado com você.

\- O que foi?

\- O que aconteceu hoje e espero que aconteça mais vezes é puramente sexo.

Deba sentiu como se Kamus lançasse o pó de diamante nele.

\- Como assim só sexo?

\- Eu não tenho intenção de me envolver com ninguém. Eu gosto de você, mas não do gostar de algo mais profundo. Eu tenho atração por você e é basicamente só isso.

Ele realmente ficou surpreso com a declaração. Não esperava que ela pensasse dessa forma. Ao mesmo tempo que era uma atitude que ele não faria com ninguém. Apesar de ficar apenas um mês em GS, pensava seriamente em ter algo mais profundo com a jovem. Seria complicado com milhões de quilômetros que separavam um do outro mas...

\- Gosto da sua presença e queria que esses nossos encontros ficassem freqüentes. - ela disse.

\- Apenas sexo?

\- Sim, apenas sexo. Topa?

Pensou. Não era o que queria, mas se era a única forma de ficar perto dela...

\- Topo. Pode ser apenas sexo.

\- Ótimo. - sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Kanon apareceu na porta, não tinha ouvido a conversa, já que pensava em Niive, mas quando viu os dois juntos deu um sorrisinho.

\- A tarde rendeu. - disse.

\- Fiz testes sobre a minha raça e depois fomos passear pelos pontos turísticos da cidade. - Deba ajeitou-se na cadeira, ficou um pouco sem graça. - amanha vamos em outra cidade, não quer ir?

\- Kanon vai passear com a Niive. - Célica devolveu o sorriso maldoso.

\- Se ela não me matar antes. - sorriu. - mulher brava.

\- Rapidinho você amansa ela. - brincou a dama real.

\- Sei não... se eu aparecer lá amanha ela me mata.

\- Vá cedo, diga que está sozinho porque nós saímos cedo sem te avisar. - disse Célica.

\- Ela não vai acreditar.

\- Vai sim. Confie em mim Kanon.

O geminiano concordou ainda meio reticente.

O restante da noite foi tranqüila para os três. Kanon pegou no sono rapidamente e Célica e Deba passaram a noite juntos. Niive até tentou dormir, mas a imagem do beijo a assombrava.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Durante a viagem, o presidente contou sobre a história de Orion e sua participação na guerra ocorrida anos antes.

O assunto corria de forma tão tranqüila que Aioria nem notou as quatro horas. Quando deu por si, o capitão anunciava a saída do hadren. Stiepan levou o leonino até a sala de comando.

De uma das janelas, Aioria viu o grande planeta marrom surgir diante deles. Como a Euroxx, a Titan permanecia em orbita. Uma nave de médio porte os levou para o planeta.

foi a melhor palavra que Aioria encontrou para descrever a imagem que desenhava a sua frente. Mesmo com Cassie dizendo que estavam no meio do dia, a luz solar era pouca, dando a impressão de está quase anoitecendo. Para compensar a falta de iluminação natural, dezenas de luzes brilhavam intensamente provindas da capital de Orion: Remus. A cidade parecia uma grande indústria, com dezenas de prédios, máquinas, naves. Num perfeito cenário pós-apocalíptico, mas profundamente belo.

A nave pousou no centro da cidade e de lá Aioria e o presidente foram para o prédio do governo. Ao contrário da vista de cima, Remus tinha ruas movimentadas, já que as vias de transportes ficavam no alto de grandes pontes e viadutos.

\- Estamos no inverno? – indagou olhando para o presidente. – a luz do sol está tão fraca.

\- Estamos no verão. – sorriu. – Nosso planeta está um pouco distante do sol, por isso quase não temos iluminação. No inverno não temos luz do sol.

Aquilo era um pouco inconcebível para alguém acostumado ao forte sol grego, mas estranhamente Aioria se sentia em casa naquele local.

O leonino foi levado para uma construção de linhas arrojadas em formato de raio. Como em qualquer prédio público o vai e vem das pessoas eram constante. Stiepan levou o rapaz até o ultimo andar, onde ficava sem gabinete.

\- Por favor sente-se Aioria.

\- Obrigado.

\- Antes de explicar sobre o funcionamento do nosso planeta, queria pedir para que efetuasse um teste.

\- Teste? – estranhou. – que tipo de teste?

\- Somos capazes de produzir energia, portanto nosso corpo é bem mais resistente a eletricidade e a radiação.

\- Como assim?

\- Uma pessoa comum, - levantou. – pode suportar até certo nível de descarga elétrica e radiação, contudo, nós, temos uma tolerância maior.

\- Entendi. Por mim tudo bem.

\- Ótimo. Venha comigo.

Stiepan o levou para uma sala toda de vidro. Havia três pessoas que mexiam em painéis. Apenas acompanhando a ação do presidente, Aioria posicionou-se onde ele tinha pedido.

\- Pode sentir um leve desconforto, mas é passageiro.

\- Como?

Ele nem teve tempo de indagar mais alguma coisa, tinha desaparecido da sala...

Aioria sentiu o estomago rodar. Queria muito vomitar, mas ao olhar onde estava, a vontade passou na hora. Não estava na sala.

\- Onde...?

\- Laboratório do centro de pesquisa. Usamos o teletransporte. Já que não temos a capacidade dos atlantiks inventamos um jeito. – sorriu.

\- Qual era a nossa distancia?

\- Dezesseis quilômetros. – sorriu ainda mais diante da expressão dele.

Stiepan o conduziu pelos corredores, até chegarem a uma sala. Ele bateu duas vezes antes de entrar.

\- Dr. Kasideri.

\- Senhor presidente. – o senhor de meia idade levantou. – é uma honra vê-lo.

\- Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas trata-se de uma emergência. Este é Aioria. – e virando para Aioria. – este é o doutor Kasideri, o nosso melhor geneticista.

\- Nem tanto. – sorriu envergonhado. – é um prazer.

\- Igualmente. – deram as mãos.

\- Este rapaz, - Stiepan tocou nos ombros do grego. – veio de VL19 junto com o príncipe.

\- Eu vi a cerimônia. O rapaz é a cara do Soren.

\- Não há dúvidas. – sorriu. – em VL os humanos são como os de Ranpur, mas ele consegue utilizar as habilidades de um elementar. Ele pode gerar eletricidade.

Kasideri o fitou.

\- Habilidades de elementar? Como?

Stiepan sorriu. Kasideri era uma das mentes mais brilhantes de Orion e um dos mais céticos também. Ele só acreditava quando tinha dados concretos em mãos.

\- Sabia que não ia acreditar. – começou a andar pela sala. – antes de te provar, quero que analise o DNA dele. Quero ver se ele pode suportar eletricidade e radiação.

\- Tudo bem. – disse sem pestanejar. – vamos.

O doutor o levou para o laboratório onde colheram a amostra do sangue. O exame ficaria pronto em cinco minutos.

\- Vamos para a minha sala, poderemos conversar melhor sobre elementares. – Kasideri ironizou a ultima palavra.

Sentaram, numa mini sala de estar dentro do escritório do geneticista.

\- Muito bem senhor presidente, explique-se.

\- Irei exemplificar. Aioria tire a luvas.

\- Eu não sinto nada nas minhas mãos. – disse.

\- Apenas tire.

O grego obedeceu. Achou que nada aconteceria, mas foi a conta de tirar a luva para ver pequenos raios saltarem. Kasideri arqueou a sobrancelha. Como um humano de outra galáxia poderia fazer isso? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sinal de bipe.

\- O resultado.

Apertou o botão da cadeira, o resultado foi mostrado em um telão na parede. Para Aioria aqueles dados eram um monte de números, assim como Stiepan que só entendia de números administrativos. Já Kasideri, lia com precaução.

\- Amostra de dna de Ranpur e Orion. – disse.

 _\- Carregando o sistema._ – soou o som metálico.

Apareceu na tela mais duas seqüências de números. O médico analisava atentamente os dados. Os Toois, Kalahasti, Router e os humanos comuns tinham noventa e cinco por cento de DNA igual. Os outros cinco por cento é que determinava se a pessoa pertencia ao Toois, etc. O padrão genético de Aioria era o mesmo, mas o seu cinco por cento era completamente diferente dos outros quatro grupos. Isso mostrava que ele poderia ser um Tooi ou todos os humanos de VL19-3 tinham esse cinco por cento diferente.

\- E então? - indagou Stiepan diante do silencio do médico.

\- Humanos da Terra são cinco por cento diferentes dos humanos daqui.

\- Por isso que manifesto esse poder? - Aioria recolocou as luvas.

\- Acredito que sim, mas creio que há outras evidencias. Há mais alguém dos amigos de Eron que faz isso?

\- Não. Apenas eu.

\- No grupo deles tem um Kalahasti. - disse Stiepan.

\- Então... - Kasideri ficou pensativo. - ... entre vocês há variações dentro dos cinco por cento... o que leva a crer, que seus corpos tiveram reações diferentes ao serem submetidos a nossa atmosfera. Seu gene tendeu para o lado dos Tooi, o do seu amigo para os Kalahasti.

\- Também pode ser influência por ele ter o poder de um elementar. - Stiepan voltou no assunto.

\- Duvido. - o médico respondeu de maneira cética. - em todo caso é algo muito interessante.

Aioria estava surpreso com as revelações. Será que seu cosmo afetou seu dna? Ou a atmosfera daquele lugar?

\- Vamos ver o poder dele. - o presidente levantou. - e tire suas próprias conclusões. Estou levando-o ao departamento de energia.

\- Já que quer tanto. - acompanhou o movimento.

Os três foram para a sala de teletransporte. Aioria não queria muito, mas não tinha escolha. Em milésimos de segundos estavam em outro departamento. O presidente contou a história para o chefe daquela divisão que concordou na hora sobre a aplicação de testes. O cavaleiro foi levado para uma sala de medição. Stiepan e Kasideri acompanhavam de dentro de uma câmara isolante.

\- Vamos ver o que o seu elementar é capaz. - brincou o doutor.

Stiepan apenas fez sinal para que Aioria e o controlador do painel ficassem apostos.

Aioria estava parado no meio da sala, estranhamente sentia seu corpo ser percorrido por eletricidade.

\- "Esse lugar não é normal."

Pensou elevando seu cosmo. Daria um golpe fraco apenas para teste. Stiepan e Kasideri franziram o cenho ao ver uma luz dourada ao redor do cavaleiro.

O grego elevou um pouco mais seu cosmo, tomando posição como se fosse atacar.

\- Relâmpago de plasma!

O cosmo dele explodiu, fazendo milhares de feixes de raios cortarem a sala em todas as direções. De dentro da câmara os expectadores arregalaram os olhos.

\- Mas como... - murmurou Kasideri.

Em meio aos feixes dourados, surgiram outros raios, de formas irregulares, azulados e alguns ligeiramente avermelhados.

\- Está medindo isso não esta? - indagou o presidente sem tirar a olhar de Aioria.

\- Estou senhor. - o controlador estava surpreso. - é impressionante.

O cavaleiro cessou seu ataque.

\- Qual a medição? - Kasideri estava afoito. - qual foi?

\- Ele disparou cem milhões de raios por segundo.

\- Mas vimos poucos. - Stiepan não entendeu.

\- Por que foram os mais lentos senhor. - o controlador o fitou. - ele atingiu setenta por cento do nosso medidor. Ele tem grandes habilidades. Nunca ninguém atingiu essa marca sozinho.

Stiepan sorriu, não se enganara com o rapaz.

\- Setenta por cento nada mal... - murmurou Kasideri.

\- Para mim ele não usou todo o seu potencial. - disse Stiepan fazendo os outros dois o olharem. - Ele tem muito mais poder.

\- Não pode ser.

\- Não te disse pois não ia acreditar, mas ele serve a um elementar em VL19.

Kasideri ficou em silencio.

\- Acho que podemos começar com os testes de radiação.

Stiepan sorriu diante da cara de perplexidade do doutor.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de mais alguns testes Anick levou Saga para um local descampado e isolado. Era uma antiga pista de pouso nos arredores de Shermie desativada dois anos antes.

\- Esse lugar está de acordo? - indagou o jovem ao geminiano.

\- Está. Não há perigo de ninguém machucar.

\- O senhor Craig já está a caminho. - Anick andava pelo local deixando a certas distancias uma bolinha metálica. - poderá mirar naquele prédio.

\- O que é isso?

\- Quero medir a energia desprendida. - o fitou. - não é todo dia que temos um evento como esse.

\- Eu queria muito ver um hadren vermelho.

\- É o sonho de todo cientista Saga, mas creio que minha geração não será agraciada com isso.

Ao escutarem o barulho de um motor olharam para cima. Craig acabava de chegar.

\- Senhor Craig já posicionei todos os medidores.

\- Ótimo. Saga por favor.

\- Fiquem atrás de mim e o mais afastado possível.

Os dois obedeceram. O cavaleiro começou a elevar seu cosmo, não usaria todo seu poder, pois temia perder o controle e causar um acidente. Craig e Anick ficaram espantados ao verem a energia dourada e ainda mais quando o pequeno dispositivo que o jovem cientista trazia, começando a apitar.

Saga abriu os braços concentrando seu poder, girou-os e lançou a bola de energia contra o prédio desativado. Como numa bomba, a cortina de luz espalhou-se pelo local, a terra tremeu e uma forte onda de choque, jogou Anick e Craig no chão.

\- Vocês estão bem?

\- Isso foi incrível! - exclamou Anick. - os medidores evaporaram!

\- Desculpe... - murmurou sem graça.

\- Não tem porque se desculpar Saga. - Craig limpava sua roupa. - seu poder foi impressionante e acredito que foi cauteloso.

\- Um pouco.

\- Vamos voltar eu preciso analisar esses dados. - Anick estava empolgado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Urara fechou os vidros da janela, para que Shaka não pegasse uma corrente fria. O fitou preocupada pois já havia si passado quatro horas e ele ainda estava dormindo. Pensou em chamar Noah, mas ele disse que era para esperá-lo acordar.

A diretora caminhou até o leito, observando-o. Os cabelos loiros estavam espalhados pela cama e a serenidade de seu rosto era quase etérea. Definitivamente aquele homem não era comum.

Shaka abriu os olhos lentamente, mas tornou-os a fechar por causa da claridade.

\- Não se esforce.

Ouviu a voz, mas não identificou de quem era. Ainda ficou por segundos com olhos fechados antes de abri-los.

O teto era branco e a claridade provinha de grandes janelas. Que lugar era aquele?

\- Está na minha casa.

Ele olhou para a dona da voz. Urara estava ao seu lado, com o semblante preocupado. Shaka lembrou-se do ocorrido naquela sala. Quando aquela energia entrou em contato com seu corpo, sentiu-o arder e em seguida apenas o impacto do arremesso.

\- O que houve? - a fitou.

\- Eu não sei. Como se sente? - tocou o rosto dele, para ver se notava algo estranho. A expressão suavizou ao perceber que ele não estava febril.

\- Meu corpo está pesado... pode me ajudar a sentar?

Ela aproximou e firmando-o, o ajudou a sentar. Com o gesto, os rostos ficaram bem próximos a ponto de sentirem a respiração um do outro.

\- Sua respiração está lenta. - disse.

\- Sinto sono. - murmurou sem desviar o olhar das íris azuis claras.

\- Descanse um pouco mais. - Urara afastou um pouco. - não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido.

\- Senti meu corpo todo arder. Noah e os demais sentem isso quando tocam a bola?

A expressão dela ficou séria.

\- Ninguém toca a Enraiha.

\- Como assim?

\- Vou trazer algo para comer.

Disse saindo sem dar maiores explicações. Shaka ficou preocupado, o que tinha acontecido?

Urara foi para a cozinha. O comunicador sobre a mesa chamou sua atenção. Ela apertou o botão verde, uma pequena imagem de uns 30 centímetros apareceu para ela.

\- _Como vai Urara?_

\- Ele acordou Noah. - disse.

\- _Despertou bem cedo_. - estava surpreso. - _não há dúvidas..._

\- O que foi aquilo? Que eu saiba ninguém pode tocar a Enraiha. Ele poderia ter morrido. - disse com frieza. Teve medo que algo acontecesse a ele.

Noah não se preocupou com o tom de voz. Era natural ouvir aquilo, afinal viu a linha vermelha.

\- _Ele não ia morrer_. - respondeu simplesmente.

\- Como sabe? Vocês previram isso?

\- _Sim e não. Venham aqui amanha. Eu explicarei tudo senhorita diretora._

Urara o fitou seriamente.

\- Tudo bem. - disse por fim. - tenha uma boa noite.

\- _Igualmente._

A transmissão encerrou-se bem a tempo da refeição de Shaka ficar pronta. Urara colocou numa bandeja levando até ele.

Quando ela saiu, o indiano tinha levantado. Sentia o corpo mole, mas não queria ficar mais na cama. Caminhou até a varanda do quarto, sentando uma cadeira acolchoada. A vista daquele lugar era linda ainda mais que o sol começava a se pôr.

\- Dormi muito... - murmurou. - já está quase escurecendo.

\- Estamos no outono, os dias ficam mais curtos. - disse Urara parando na porta. - Daqui a pouco escurece. - colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa. - precisa se alimentar.

\- Obrigado.

Shaka pegou a colher, pois era uma sopa. Não precisou o que era pela cor, mas o gosto era muito bom.

\- O senhor Noah solicitou nossa presença amanhã. - o olhar estava no horizonte.

\- Ele lhe disse o que aconteceu? - indagou sem parar de comer. Realmente estava faminto.

\- Disse que explicaria amanhã. - não o fitou.

\- A bola azul se chama Enraiha?

\- Sim.

Urara não disse mais nada, deixando Shaka comer sem interferência.

\- Estava muito bom. Obrigado.

\- De nada. Não sente mais nada? - o fitou.

\- Apenas sinto meu corpo dormente.

\- Talvez fosse melhor ir descansar.

\- Tem razão. - Shaka pegou a bandeja.

\- Eu levarei. - Urara tomou a dianteira. - é meu hospede.

Saiu, levando o objeto. Shaka ainda continuou na porta da varanda fitando o pôr-do-sol avermelhado no céu. A temperatura caia visivelmente. Facilmente naquele lugar nevava no inverno. Urara voltou para ajudá-lo a deitar, mas parou na porta do quarto ao vê-lo de pé.

\- Shaka.

Ele virou para trás. Ficaram alguns segundos apenas se olhando.

\- É melhor entrar. - disse caminhando até ele. - a temperatura vai cair ainda mais.

\- Neva?

\- No inverno. Daqui a três meses. - parou ao lado dele.

O cavaleiro voltou a atenção para o sol que despedia do dia. A coloração avermelhada parecia tingir o céu de sangue e foi de repente...

 _Shaka estava num lugar aberto, houve um grito, quando olhou viu manchas de sangue no chão..._

Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes. O que tinha sido aquilo?

\- Shaka?

Ele fitou a diretora que o olhava com curiosidade.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não... só o efeito daquilo...

\- Te ajudo a deitar.

Urara o amparou segurando seu braço. De forma mais delicada o ajudou a deitar.

\- Se precisar é só me chamar. Estarei no quarto ao lado.

\- Obrigado.

Ela tocou a testa dele, não havia sinais de mudança de temperatura. Shaka ficou surpreso com o gesto.

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

Respondeu ainda sentindo o toque aveludado dela na sua testa.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Era noite, quando Dara desembarcou no seu destino. Pousou num estacionamento próximo a cidade e pegando um transporte foi até o centro. No caminho tinha ligado para certa pessoa informando sua chegada. O transporte parou diante de uma casa de três pavimentos, na área residencial de Bhaskara.

Não precisou ser anunciado, pois o dono da casa já o aguardava. Dara seguiu direto para o terraço. O anfitrião, estava de pé, admirando as estrelas.

\- Não esqueceu o rumo do terraço. - disse o anfitrião ainda com o olhar nas estrelas.

\- É difícil esquecer. - respondeu Dara.

\- O que o trás aqui em terras tão distantes? Resolveu voltar?

\- Não voltaria para cá por nada e sabe muito bem disso Noah.

Noah virou-se para ele com um sorriso.

\- Não perco a esperança, mas se não é o desejo de voltar o que veio fazer aqui?

\- Quero que seja sincero, - Dara aproximou, com a expressão séria. - e sem aquele discurso se está correto ou não.

\- Pergunte.

\- Fizeram alguma previsão de um assassinato?

Noah que trazia a feição leve, mudou na hora.

\- Assassinato? - indagou incrédulo. - do que está falando?

\- Fizeram ou não? - insistiu na pergunta. Noah podia ser bem evasivo as vezes.

\- A ultima que fizemos foi a volta do príncipe. - disse. - do que está falando Dara?

Dara notou que ele realmente não sabia de nada. Soltou um suspiro.

\- Tive uma visão com alguém sendo morto. Mas não soube precisar onde, quando ou quem. Pensei que teria respostas.

\- Não conseguiu ver nada?

\- Não. Devo estar um pouco enferrujado já que abandonei essa prática. - disse irônico.

\- Mas a prática não te abandonou. - sorriu aproximando. - nada nos foi relevado quanto a isso. Realmente não tem noção de quem seja?

\- Não.

\- Eron?

\- Não. Sinto que não é ele.

Noah ficou em silencio, tinha um leque de possibilidades.

\- Não podemos fazer nada se não temos certeza. - afastou-se de Dara. - mas ficarei de aviso caso veja algo.

\- Vi que perdi meu tempo. Deveria ter ligado antes. Estou indo. - deu as costas. - Passar bem.

\- Espere Dara.

Ele parou.

\- Fique até amanha. Talvez possa começar a dar importância para as nossas crenças.

Dara o fitou sem entender.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Da profecia.

A principio, o homem ficou sem entender, mas depois soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

\- Você já foi mais esperto Noah. Com essa idade ainda acredita na profecia? Por favor.

O conselheiro não se importou com o riso. Lentamente caminhou até ele, parando de frente.

\- E se eu disser que ela se cumpriu hoje.

Dara ficou em silencio absorvendo a informação, mas Noah nem lhe deu tempo de pensar sobre isso.

\- E que o falso Eiji está a poucas quadras daqui.

A expressão de Dara foi da incredulidade a perplexidade.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Quando Mask chegou ao palácio era noite, estava cansado de ouvir sobre números e problemas administrativos, mas aquilo fazia parte, se realmente quisesse governar Ranpur e GS. Andava pelos corredores vazios do palácio sentindo-se solitário. A mãe tinha saído para compromissos oficiais, Kanon, Deba, Aioria, Shaka, Mu e Shion tinha viajado e só voltariam dali dois dias. Dohko, Shura, Miro e Afrodite estavam em Maris, não tinha noticias de Saga e Kamus estava no quarto.

Foi para a sala de jantar onde a refeição seria servida, no caminho encontrou com Saga que acabara de chegar.

\- Estou indo jantar, me faça companhia.

\- Cadê todos?

Giovanni explicou a ele.

\- Kamus deve aparecer daqui a pouco.

Sentaram a mesa e o jantar foi servido.

\- Como foi a reunião?

\- No seu tempo tinha reuniões administrativas? - fitou o geminiano. - isso é muito chato.

\- Mas necessário Mask. - Saga sorriu. - você tem que saber o que acontece no seu planeta.

\- Eu sei.

\- Boa noite. - Kamus apareceu na porta, sentando de frente para o geminiano. - e o restante?

\- Só amanha.

\- Giovanni achou chata a reunião. - disse Saga.

\- Não achei. - o aquariano pegou os talhares.

\- Claro que não, ficou olhando o tempo todo para Beatrice. Pensa que eu não vi?

\- Não é nada disso Giovanni.- nem o fitou.

\- Relaxa. - o canceriano sorriu. - não me interessa seu envolvimento com a secretária do chanceler. - o sorriso ficou maldoso. - ela é gostosa, vai em frente.

\- Giovanni... - Kamus o fitou frio.

\- Aproveite que ela está viva, ou pode ser tarde demais.

As palavras dele deixaram os dois surpresos. Era claro que o canceriano se referia a Helena.

\- Vou fazer uma reunião amanhã com aquele cara. - disse, na intenção de mudar de assunto, não queria pensar nela naquele momento. - quero conhecê-lo.

\- Tem algo em mente? - indagou Saga. - terá que ter cuidado com o que diz.

\- Pensei em algo. - disse. - vou dizer que estou preocupado com futuros rachas no conselho e que conto com a lealdade dele. Vou proclamar isso aos quatro ventos. Claro que ele pode me trair, mas pensará bem, antes de fazer.

\- Pode ser uma boa estratégia. - disse Kamus. - Mesmo assim tome cuidado.

\- Vou ficar esperto. Como foi no centro de pesquisa? - olhou para Saga.

\- Muito interessante. A tecnologia que eles têm é impressionante. Se tivéssemos esses hadrens na nossa galáxia, talvez já estivéssemos chegado ao espaço mais rápido. Seu pai era um grande incentivador dos estudos.

\- Podemos ativá-los.

\- Agora estão pesquisando sobre o hadren vermelho.

\- Vermelho? - o fitou curioso.

\- Sim, sabem que existem, mas não tem provas cientificas e nem puderam ver um de perto.

\- Não lembro do meu pai falar sobre isso... - Giovanni coçou o queixo.

\- Pegaram amostra do meu sangue. Querem analisar se ha diferença de DNA entre os humanos daqui e os da Terra.

\- Algo interessante a se saber.

O assunto continuou sobre hadrens, DNA's e política. Após o jantar retiraram-se, pois levantariam cedo no outro dia. Mask, Kamus e Saga seguiriam no dia seguinte para Maris.

Giovanni deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama. Seus pensamentos foram para Helena. Como seria se ela estivesse viva?

\- Seria a futura rainha de GS. - sorriu.

Virou para o lado pegando no sono.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O jantar foi servido num grande salão. Shion e Mu relatavam a Alisha sobre as descobertas a respeito do oricalco. Logo após seguiram para o jardim da Nias, mas Rana tratou logo de levar Mu. Queria que a princesa ficasse a sós com Shion.

\- Você sabe o que está fazendo? - Mu seguia Rana.

\- Sei sim. - sorriu. - deixe os dois.

\- Mas Rana...

Ele não terminou a frase, quando deu por si estava dentro de uma biblioteca. Ela os teletransportou.

\- Que lugar é esse?

\- É a biblioteca geral. Todos os livros de Alaron estão aqui. Guardamos como relíquias.

\- E pode entrar aqui? - Mu fitava o local, Kamus ficaria impressionado com o acervo.

\- Claro. Eu tenho acesso a todos os lugares do palácio.

\- Algo me diz o contrário.

\- Confie em mim Mu. Agora venha.

Rana pegou na mão dele, passando a levitar.

Pousaram no terceiro andar da biblioteca.

\- Me trouxe aqui apenas para deixá-los sozinhos?

\- Também. Eu achei que quisesse saber se tem o registro da sua família.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Estou. - percorria os corredores olhando as placas de identificação. - quando houve o êxodo catalogaram todas as famílias que foram para VL. E no regresso fizeram o mesmo.

\- Conseguirá achar mesmo com tantos séculos? - olhava os livros.

\- Podemos tentar.

Parou diante de uma estante. Usando seu poder telecinetico pegou quatro grandes livros, levando-os até uma mesa.

\- Qual o nome do seu clã?

Mu ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando... Não ouvira da boca do pai, pois ele morreu poucos meses dele nascer. Precisava se lembrar de alguma conversa com Shion.

Rana o fitava. Pela feição dele percebeu que ele era um rapaz tranqüilo, típico de sua raça. Lembrava muito seu pai.

\- Se me lembro bem... era... Raijin ou Raikin.

\- Vamos procurar. Quem sabe achamos.

O ariano sorriu, seria interessante achar informações sobre sua família.

* * *

 _ **Danimel:**_ _Aos poucos Mask está assimilando sobre seu verdadeiro lá. Os cavaleiros de Atena estão descobrindo o amor em terras tão tão distantes... E a Célica não vai desistir enquanto não laçar o touro._


	10. Chapter 10: Novos Aprendizados

**Capitulo 10**

 **Novos Aprendizados**

* * *

Shion e Alisha estavam sentados sob a copa da Nias, em silencio apenas admirando o bailar das flores com o vento. Há muitos anos Shion não tinha um inicio de noite como aquele. Estava num lugar tranqüilo e sem ameaças. Ficou pensando em Sage, Hakurei e nos demais da sua raça. Queria que eles tivessem tido a oportunidade de conhecer aquele lugar.

Alisha o fitava discretamente. Em que ele estaria pensando? Ou em quem?

\- Onde estão os seus pensamentos?

\- Na Terra. - a fitou. - queria que meus amigos estivessem aqui. Tendo essa experiência.

\- Consigo te entender. Me sinto da mesma forma com o meu pai. Ele iria adorar conhecê-los.

Os dois sorriram.

\- Pelo que me disse, - ela voltou a atenção para as flores. - o Eron serve a um elementar. Ele irá voltar para VL?

\- Eu não sei princesa. - não gostou de ter o nome de Giovanni na conversa. - Eron estava muito relutante para vir e agora... parece entender quem realmente ele é.

\- Independentemente da escolha dele, você irá voltar?

\- Eu tenho que voltar. Tenho deveres com a minha elementar. - realmente os tinha, mas a armadura de Áries já era de Mu e o cargo de grande mestre passaria para Aiolos.

\- Então não gostaria de viver aqui? - o fitou.

Ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Ainda não tinha pensado sobre aquilo.

\- Eu não sei... não sei se me adaptaria a viver aqui.

\- Claro que conseguiria. - pegou nas mãos dele. - está entre os seus.

Shion nem escutou a frase, a atenção estava nas mãos de Alisha que envolvia as suas. Era um toque suave.

\- Com sua ajuda seria fácil. - sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas quando percebeu o que tinha feito, puxou as mãos de forma delicada.

\- Seu título ainda é de princesa ou pode ser chamada de rainha?

\- Princesa. Quando eu me casar serei coroada.

\- E será quando?

\- Já era para ter sido. - voltou o olhar para o céu. - Meu pai seria rei por muitos anos, ele ainda tinha cinqüenta anos quando morreu, mas com sua morte sou sua sucessora. Eu só casaria quando fizesse trinta, mas...

\- Quantos anos tem? - indagou curioso.

\- Vinte e quatro.

\- É mais velha do que eu...

\- Não sou não. - sorriu divertida. - teoricamente você já é um ancião.

\- Tem razão. Está tentando postergar o máximo que puder. - levantou.

\- Estou. Não quero me casar para cumprir obrigações. Todo ano aparece um pretendente, - torceu a cara. - mas...

\- Eu ouvi dizer que seu pai e o rei Soren queriam casar Eron e você. - disse. Queria ouvir a versão dela dos fatos.

\- Meu pai e suas maluquices. - riu. - Eron e eu? Nunca daria certo.

\- Por que? - ficou intrigado com a resposta.

\- Porque ele é como um irmão. Não tenho esse tipo de sentimento para com ele.

Shion sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Contudo...

O sorriso morreu na hora.

\- Se tiver que ser obrigada, que seja pelo menos com ele. Poderíamos viver de aparências sem levantar suspeitas.

\- Sucessão ao trono sempre envolve obrigações.

\- Sim, mas enquanto eu conseguir adiar, eu farei. Sou a princesa, minha palavra é lei.

Riram.

\- Gostaria de ir até Sigma amanhã? Não fica muito longe daqui.

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Combinado. Então precisamos nos recolher mais cedo. Para aproveitarmos ao máximo.

\- Tudo bem.

Shion estendeu-lhe a mão. Alisha aceitou e com isso ficaram bem próximos. O olhar do grande mestre foi dos olhos claros para a boca rosada. A princesa sentia seu coração bater acelerado. Nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém.

\- É melhor irmos. - Shion afastou um pouco, não era correto pensar algo a mais.

\- Está bem.

 **xxxxxxx**

Rana e Mu procuravam nos livros há algum tempo e nada de encontrar. O ariano já estava cansado.

\- Não tem problema se não encontrarmos Rana.

\- Eu queria encontrar sobre a sua família. - suspirou desanimada.

\- Podemos procurar amanhã. - sorriu.

\- Deve está cansado. - virou uma página. - Desculpe a minha insistência. - levantou.

\- Não é insistência. Eu agradeço o empenho. - também levantou.

\- Há essa hora a princesa deve ter recolhido. - disse. - será que aconteceu algo?

\- Algo como? - indagou sem entender.

\- Ora Mu. - pegou a mão dele para levitar. - coisas que acontecem entre casais.

\- Mestre Shion e a princesa? Nãoooo... - balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Meu mestre jamais faria algo.

\- É só criar a oportunidade perfeita. - pousaram no térreo.

\- Os livros podem ficar daquele jeito? - olhou para trás.

\- Ninguém vem aqui. - passou o braço pelo dele. - conte-me dos gostos de Shion.

\- Rana...

Sorriu divertido. Os dois saíram. Uma brisa entrou pelas janelas que ficavam no alto, passando pelo livro. Com a força, virou a página do livro que Rana lia. O nome Raijin era o primeiro.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Enquanto caminhavam para o laboratório, Stiepan enchia Aioria de elogios e o leão tinha o ego inflado.

\- Não foi tanto assim senhor Stiepan, - disse. - nem usei toda a minha força, pois fiquei com receio de estragar algo.

\- Você conseguiu um feito rapaz! Foi o primeiro a registrar o nível setenta na nossa medição. Normalmente as pessoas fazem entre cinqüenta e sessenta.

\- Mas todos desse planeta podem fazer aquilo?

\- Sim nas devidas proporções.

Aioria achou o fato curioso. Um planeta onde as pessoas poderiam usar o "relâmpago de plasma" sem ter cosmo. Kardesini seguia em silencio, bem intrigado.

\- "Será que isso é o poder de um elementar?" - pensava.

Chegaram ao laboratório. As primeiras amostras do cavaleiro haviam sido enviadas para lá e então não tiveram que esperar muito pelo resultado.

\- Leia Kasideri. - pediu Stiepan.

O médico leu o resultado, com a expressão ora de espanto ora de seriedade.

\- O corpo dele não agüenta a radiação na mesma proporção que o nosso. Uma incidência acima de vinte por cento já traria problemas a ele.

\- Eu pensei que suportaria. - disse o presidente.

\- E quanto vocês suportam? - indagou o grego.

\- Numa escala de um a dez, você seria dois e nós seis, há indivíduos que chegam a oito. Em todo caso, teve melhor resultado do que os humanos de Ranpur e os demais, que só suportam dez por cento.

\- Extraordinário. - o presidente o fitou. - irá conhecer nossas instalações amanha, por enquanto providenciei um hotel para você. Descanse e amanha conversaremos mais.

\- Obrigado.

\- Eu vou acompanhá-los amanha. - disse Kasideri. Seguiria Aioria de perto.

Voltaram para o prédio do governo e de lá o presidente deixou o cavaleiro num hotel.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Saga, Mask e Kamus acordaram cedo indo para Maris onde teriam novas aulas. Encontraram os demais dourados na sala de simulação.

\- Bom dia a todos. - disse o geminiano.

\- Bom dia. Resolveu aprender a pilotar uma nave? - indagou Dohko.

\- Aprender nunca é demais.

\- Eu já vou indo. - disse Miro. - a minha já vai começar.

\- Aposto que está apanhando feio. - brincou Mask.

\- Estou me saindo muito bem príncipe. - a palavra saiu com ironia. - logo logo verão as minhas habilidades. Fui.

Pouco tempo depois da saída de Miro, alguns estudantes começaram a chegar. Muitos deles, jovens de dezesseis anos, acharam estranho o grupo, mas não deram importância, porem outros ao fitarem o príncipe ficaram surpresos. Mask notou os olhares.

\- Ótimo. Vou virar o centro das atenções. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Você é o príncipe. - disse Dite.

Um deles, o que parecia ser mais corajoso, aproximou.

\- Bom dia, você é o príncipe de Ranpur? - indagou cauteloso.

\- Sou.

O rapaz ficou pálido.

\- Alteza. - fez uma reverência.

\- Nada de alteza. - Mask o fitou sem paciência. - meu nome é Giovanni, quero dizer Eron.

\- O que o senhor faz aqui? - ficou calado. - desculpe, eu não queria...

\- Sem cerimônia, estou aqui para ter aulas. Não sei pilotar uma nave.

O rapaz ficou em silencio.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Alexei.

\- Muito bem Alexei, diga aos seus amigos, que esqueçam que eu sou o príncipe e que sou um aluno como qualquer outro aqui. Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Sem o senhor. É Eron.

\- Desculpe.

Alexei acenou e saiu. Os demais estudantes que acompanhavam a conversa, ficaram surpresos com o relato de Alexei e não pararam de olhar para Giovanni e o grupo.

\- Imagino que numa escola deva ser assim. - brincou Shura.

\- Vou avisar ao senhor Sttup do nosso combinado.

Na sala ao lado, Miro se juntou aos outros estudantes para a aula de Lego.

As aulas seguiam nos simuladores, num dado momento o professor pediu para formar duplas. Todos os estudantes olharam entre si ressabiados. Fazer dupla com o príncipe? Mask notou os olhares, ficando irritado com eles.

\- Esses moleques me olhando...

\- Lembra do nosso tempo de aprendiz? - indagou Dite. - quando Saga aparecia?

\- Você me tratava diferente. - disse o geminiano. - mesmo eu pedindo o contrário.

\- Claro! Já era um cavaleiro praticamente. A gente te achava um máximo.

\- Mesma coisa. - disse Kamus.

Mask bufou e em seguida levantou a mão.

\- Sim alteza. - disse o professor.

\- Desculpe senhor Arthus... - disse num tom de voz brando, mas o suficiente para todos escutarem.

\- Sim Ceratto. - lembrou-se do pedido do príncipe, ele nem queria ser chamado pelo sobrenome do pai, adotando o da mãe.. - o que deseja?

\- Nada.

Todos entenderam as frases. O professor formou as duplas. Nenhum dos dourados ficaram juntos, inclusive Giovanni que acabou fazendo dupla com Alexei.

\- Espero que tenha paciência Eron, não sei pilotar muito bem.

\- Então estamos no mesmo barco. - brincou. - sei menos ainda.

O exercício era simples, os dois pilotos tinham que chegar ao final da missão o mais rápido possível. A dificuldade seria é que cada um teria uma parte do controle, então teriam que agir juntos para que a nave chegasse ao objetivo. A principio os dois tiveram dificuldades, mas depois conseguiram completar a prova em um tempo razoável.

\- Nada mal. - disse Mask.

\- Poderia ser um pouco melhor.

\- Não seja tão exigente.

\- É porque não conhece meu irmão. - sorriu. - se eu não tiro a nota máxima ele acaba comigo.

\- E o que seus pais dizem disso? - ficou curioso para saber sobre o jovem.

\- Eu não tenho pais. - a voz saiu entristecida. - eles morreram na guerra, poucos meses depois que eu nasci.

\- Seu irmão é da policia?

\- Era. Ele tinha acabado de se formar na academia geral e ia começar a academia de engenharia, mas foi convocado pois muitos soldados tinham morrido. Numa das batalhas a nave dele caiu, ele perdeu as pernas. Mask ficou em silêncio. Aquela guerra tinha dizimado sua galáxia.

\- De qual planeta é?

\- De Ox, fica perto de Lain.

\- Você tem razão, temos que melhorar nossa nota. - pensou no pai. - meu pai também era exigente.

Alexei o fitou. Aprendera na aula de história sobre o rei Soren e o sumiço do príncipe. Ele também havia perdido o pai.

\- Vamos pedir para refazer o teste?

\- Vamos

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Urara acordou bem cedo. Fez sua higiene e depois seguiu para a cozinha preparar algo. Enquanto a comida ficava pronta, foi até o quarto onde Shaka estava. Bateu na porta, mas não foi atendida. Estranhou e pensando que poderia ter acontecido algo, abriu a porta. A cama estava arrumada. Sentiu uma brisa, vendo que a janela da varanda estava aberta. Quando chegou ao local viu o virginiano sentado na posição de meditação.

\- Costuma meditar de manhã?

\- Sim. - a fitou.

Urara sentou perto dele, ficando na mesma posição.

\- Como se sente? - o fitou.

\- Bem melhor. Dormi tranqüilo.

\- Que bom.

Shaka a fitou diretamente. Ela era muito bonita e não aparentava ter aquela idade. O olhar foi dos olhos azuis claríssimos para os cabelos. O indiano pegou algumas mechas, eram tão loiros que os fios sumiam na sua mão. Urara achou o ato inusitado, mas não questionou. Sentia-se estranha perto dele.

\- Qual a sua história? - o olhar foi dos fios para ela.

\- Sou filha única. Meu pai era da policia e minha mãe trabalhava para o conselho. Eles morreram na guerra.

\- Foi por isso que se tornou policial?

\- Não queria seguir a carreira administrativa, então optei por entrar na academia. Me formei com vinte e um anos e com vinte quatro comandava uma tropa de Legos. Veio a guerra e hoje sou diretora.

\- Seus pais devem si orgulhar.

\- Acho que sim. E você?

\- Eu cresci num mosteiro desde que nasci. Eu nunca os conheci.

\- Não tem ideia de quem sejam? - indagou surpresa.

\- Não. - o olhar foi para o horizonte. - de tempos em tempos sinto curiosidade para saber de onde venho, mas depois passa. Aprendi a me conformar com isso.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos.

\- Preparei algo para comermos. - ela levantou. - devemos chegar cedo ao conselho.

\- Como quiser. - Shaka também levantou seguindo-a.

Fizeram o desejum conversando coisas amenas e cerca de duas horas depois estavam a caminho do prédio do conselho. Urara o levou diretamente ao salão principal.

\- Sejam bem vindos. - foram recepcionados por uma senhora. Seus cabelos outrora loiros agora eram brancos, mas o azul dos olhos continuavam brilhantes. - meu nome é Endah.

Urara e Shaka fizeram uma reverencia respeitosa e seguiram com ela. Diferente do dia anterior, os doze conselheiros não estavam ao redor da bola azul. Estavam dispostos em fila atrás dela. Endah os levou até eles.

\- Espero que esteja melhor, Shaka. - disse Noah.

\- Estou sim senhor Noah, obrigado.

\- Deve está se perguntando o que aconteceu ontem e da forma como ocorreu. Venha.

Noah convidou-o para que se aproximasse da bola azul.

\- Os elementares puros tinham o dom da vidência e parte disso passou para nós. - começou. - Cada eiji consegue ter lances de um futuro próximo, com poucos ou nenhum detalhe. Para previsões mais concisas usamos a Enraiha, essa bola azul que nos foi dada pelos elementares. Mesmo com o uso dela nossas previsões não são detalhistas ou reveladas o suficientemente para que possamos agir. Para tal precisaríamos liberar o poder interno da bola, algo que não temos.

\- Desde que a Enraiha foi traga para nós, havia uma profecia. - Endah aproximou da bola. Urara e Shaka viram a inscrição do lado de baixo. _"Em tempos de guerras, irá surgir um falso Eiji, com poderes semelhantes a de um elementar. Ele chegará a Obi e com seu poder irá extrair a energia da Enraiha. Bastará apenas um toque para que saibam quem ele é." -_ a senhora leu. - Houve muitos de nós que interpretaram de forma errônea o "falso Eiji" e tocaram na bola, - fez uma pausa. - não resistiram. O ultimo que tentou foi a trinta anos, desde então proibimos nosso povo de tocá-la.

Urara lembrava-se perfeitamente dessa profecia.

\- E como conseguiriam se não tentassem? - indagou Shaka.

\- Não havia necessidade, pois tínhamos decifrado o significado inteiro da frase. - disse Noah.

\- E qual seria?

\- _Em tempos de guerras_ , havia necessidade de estarmos em conflito. Nos últimos cinqüenta anos, Obi só entrou em guerra uma única vez contra S1. Além disso precisávamos que fosse alguém que não fosse um eiji. Tínhamos o rei Samir de Alaron e o rei Soren de Ranpur, ambos com ramificações de elementares, mas eles tocaram a Enraiha e nada aconteceu.

\- Não a ativaram e nem morreram. - disse Endah. - o que foi surpresa para nós.

Urara estava pensativa. Aquela profecia poderia ser até falsa, já que Samir e Soren não tiveram sucesso. Se não era um Eiji, um Tempestta ou um Atlantiks, não havia ninguém que poderia realizar, há não ser que... fitou Shaka imediatamente. Ele tinha as características físicas de um Eiji, em VL servia a uma elementar e havia chegado num momento de tensão...

\- "Não pode ser..."

Esse era o mesmo pensamento de Dara. O governador de Sidon estava escondido num canto, protegido por Noah. Quando aceitou o convite o fez apenas em respeito a ele. Aquela profecia não passava de boatos e nada que o conselheiro dissesse mudaria sua opinião, mas assim que viu o rapaz ao lado de Urara começava a se questionar.

\- "Quem é ele?"

\- Estão dizendo que sou eu?! - exclamou Shaka juntando as peças.

\- Tivemos a convicção ontem, quando a tocou.- disse Noah. - você é a pessoa da profecia.

Shaka ficou surpreso. Como ele poderia fazer parte de uma profecia de um lugar tão distante?

\- Mas... - murmurou.

\- A Enraiha só pode ser ativada por alguém ligado a profecia, Shaka. - disse Endah. - Não queremos que a ative para satisfazer a nossa curiosidade quanto ao futuro, mas sim para nos ajudar a tomar decisões para o bem de todos. Ela só nos mostra o que nos é permitido ver.

Shaka buscou o olhar de Urara, estava perdido quanto a aquela situação. A diretora também não sabia o que pensar. Quando conheceu o virginiano não pensava que ele fazia parte das lendas do seu povo.

\- Explique tudo a ele Urara. - Noah notou a troca de olhares. - depois conversaremos.

Os conselheiros retiraram-se, deixando-os a sós. Dara também retirou-se as escondidas. Shaka olhou para a bola azul, a simples menção de tocá-la a fez emitir um brilho dourado.

\- Estou tão surpresa quanto você. - Urara aproximou. - Não imaginava que essa profecia fosse verdade.

\- Nem faço parte do seu mundo, como é possível? - a fitou.

\- Não tenho como te responder Shaka. - a voz saiu sincera. - isso tudo também é diferente para mim.

\- E o que eu devo fazer?

\- Faça o que a sua consciência disser. Não tem a obrigação de liberar essa energia. Sou contra qualquer intervenção no futuro, por menor que seja.

Shaka lembrou-se da conversa que teve com ela.

\- Mas e se pudermos evitar outras? Se os elementares agraciaram sua raça com esse dom é porque eles tem um propósito. Não pode ignorar isso.

\- O futuro não nos pertence Shaka. - a voz saiu mais dura.

\- Então por que previ que iria te conhecer? E você previu o nosso encontro? Éramos porque precisávamos nos conhecer. Também sou contra a intervenção de "deuses" ou elementares, mas as vezes se faz necessário.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Era contra, mas entendia as razões dele.

\- Faça o que achar certo. - saiu de perto.

\- Urara. - segurou a mão dela. A mulher o fitou surpresa. - pode achar que não, mas sua opinião é importante.

Os olhos azuis o fitaram com espanto, não esperava ouvir aquilo.

\- Fico feliz que a minha opinião valha alguma coisa. - deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Vale muito. - sorriu de volta.

\- Eu estarei ao seu lado. - disse por fim.

Os dois trocaram um grande sorriso. Quase que imediatamente Noah, Endah e os demais voltaram. Dara voltou para a sua posição.

\- Qual decisão tomou?

\- Vou ajudá-los.

Eles sorriram. Os conselheiros afastaram da bola. Apenas Shaka e Urara permaneceram perto.

\- O que tenho que fazer?

\- Eleve sua energia e despeje na Enraiha.

\- Tem algum efeito colateral? - indagou Urara, temerosa pelo que poderia acontecer a Shaka.

\- Infelizmente não sabemos.

A diretora olhou para o indiano. E se acontecesse algo?

\- Não estará ao meu lado? - disse Shaka sorridente, diante da hesitação no olhar dela.

Ela apenas concordou. Shaka aproximou da bola, fechando os olhos a tocou. Não aconteceu nada. O cavaleiro começou a liberar seu cosmo, todos puderam ver uma luz dourada circundando-o. Urara que estava mais perto sentiu-se aquecida, não imaginava que ele tivesse aquele tipo de poder. A energia de Shaka começou a abandoná-lo indo para a bola azul, que reagiu brilhando em dourado. Para a surpresa de todos a Enraiha também começou a emitir um barulho de vibração. A sala foi invadida pelo som e por luzes douradas. Dara que assistia a tudo, estava perplexo. Shaka sentia seu cosmo se esvair, como se fosse sugado pela bola. Precisou abrir os olhos. A carga foi alta, tanto que fez a bola brilhar intensamente cegando todos que estavam ali. O brilho durou por segundos até estabilizar. O cavaleiro sentiu-se tonto e só não foi ao chão pois Urara o segurou.

\- Shaka!

\- Estou bem... - disse baixo.

A diretora tocou a face dele delicadamente.

Noah e os demais aproximaram da Enraiha. Ela brilhava ternamente.

\- Como dizia nos livros. - disse Endah.

A bola ficou opaca e segundos depois mostrou uma imagem, muito nítida para os padrões. Aquilo era prova que Shaka conseguira ativar a energia dela. A imagem era o palácio de Ranpur, coberto por uma faixa negra. Noah lembrou-se imediatamente da visão de Dara.

\- Noah... - murmurou um dos conselheiros.

\- Avisaremos a Ranpur. - disse.

\- O que viram? - indagou Shaka amparado por Urara.

\- Haverá luto em Ranpur. - disse.

O indiano lembrou-se de sua visão. Então alguém seria morto.

\- Quem irá morrer?

\- Não nos foi revelado, mas certamente é alguém que mora no palácio.

Urara fitou o virginiano, seria ele?

\- Precisa descansar. - disse, sentiu um aperto no peito só de pensar que algo poderia acontecer a ele. - vamos.

\- Obrigado Shaka. - Noah apertou sua mão. - Com sua ajuda talvez poderemos evitar essa morte. - o olhar foi para a linha vermelha. - Depois peça a Urara que lhe conte sobre as nossas lendas.

Ele apenas acenou sem entender muito bem a ultima frase.

Os conselheiros dispersaram, restando apenas Noah.

\- Acredita agora?

Dara saiu de onde estava.

\- Como ele conseguiu? - estava perplexo.

\- Ele era o predestinado. - o olhar estava na bola. - sua visão está correta. Alguém irá morrer e será do palácio.

\- O príncipe?

\- Não nos foi revelado. - o fitou. - se tiver mais algum me avise.

\- Está bem Noah. Quem é esse homem? - indagou.

\- É amigo do príncipe.

\- Como ele tem esse poder? - não conseguia acreditar.

\- Eron, ele e os outros que vieram servem diretamente a um elementar. Todos possuem algum tipo de poder.

Dara franziu o cenho.

\- O príncipe tem seu próprio exercito de elementares.

\- É o que irei verificar. - Noah voltou a atenção para a Enraiha. - Estou indo para Ranpur. O príncipe solicitou uma reunião com o grupo dos nove.

\- E ele? - Dara olhou na direção que Shaka tinha saído.

\- Voltará amanha para o palácio.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Como combinado Célica e Aldebaran seguiriam para a cidade natal dela. Antes de partirem deixaram Kanon nas imediações do apartamento de Niive.

O marina subiu e acabou não vendo o carro da diretora deixar o prédio. Ele bateu na porta, mas não obteve retorno, então decidiu sentar e esperar.

A jovem estava indo para a sede da polícia daquele distrito, porém no meio do caminho lembrou que havia esquecido algo tendo que voltar. Estacionou o carro na porta e subiu.

\- Bom dia!

Ela gelou quando escutou a voz.

\- Kanon? O que faz aqui?

\- Esperando você. - levantou. - ontem quando cheguei Célica e Deba não estavam e quando acordei idem. Então não tive escolha. - deu nos ombros.

\- E veio para cá? Como...?

\- Fui perguntando. - inventou. - é bem conhecida aqui. - sorriu. - posso ficar aqui? Eu não tenho para onde ir.

A diretora bufou.

\- Venha comigo, mas se atrapalhar te deixo em qualquer lugar.

\- Serei obediente. - sorriu.

Kanon seguia calado atrás de Niive, enquanto ela ditava ordens para seus funcionários. Eles por sua vez, olhavam com estranheza a diretora Jay sendo seguida por um homem no mínimo suspeito.

\- Diretora Jay. - um jovem bateu continência para ela.

\- Relatórios dos últimos dias capitão Yoku. - passou direto entrando na sua sala.

\- Já estão a sua disposição... - parou de falar ao fitar Kanon. - diretora...

\- Amigo do príncipe. - respondeu seca.

\- Oi eu sou o Kanon. - ele estendeu a mão.

\- Oi...- retribuiu achando tudo muito estranho... - a reunião...

\- Já estou indo. - ela apenas pegou alguns aparelhos e rumou para a porta. - fique aqui e não mexa em nada. - olhou para o grego. - se mexer vai preso.

\- Ficarei quieto. - sentou no sofá.

\- Bom mesmo. Vamos capitão.

O jovem apenas concordou sem entender nada. Alias nem queria, ao julgar pela expressão de sua superiora sabia que ela estava de mal humor.

Durante toda a manhã, Kanon ficou sentado sem mexer em nada, contudo a fome havia batido.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion, Mu, Alisha e Rana acordaram cedo, partindo em direção a cidade de Sigma. A viagem não durou mais que uma hora. A cidade era muito parecida com a capital. Alisha levou os dois lemurianos para conhecerem os principais pontos turísticos. Rana que seguia de perto apenas observava as ações de sua princesa. O passeio seguia animado, mas a autoridade de Alaron recebeu um comunicado para comparecer a Ranpur.

\- Eron convocando uma reunião? - fitou o servo que lhe entregou o comunicado.

\- Sim alteza. Será uma reunião entre o grupo dos nove.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Se é com todos... - murmurou. - importa-se de voltarmos para Ranpur? - olhou para Shion. Estava triste pelo passeio ter sido interrompido.

\- De maneira alguma princesa. É um bom sinal o Giovanni convocar uma reunião.

\- Obrigada por entender. - pegou na mão dele. - Rana prepare tudo. Você também vai.

A ruiva comemorou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Logo de manhã Kasideri foi buscar Aioria, levando-o para outro departamento de Energia. O leonino escutava atentamente as explicações sobre como os motores vandreds funcionavam. Foi um intensivo, mas o grego conseguiu absorver muito bem as informações. Ele até conseguiu alimentar um motor usando sua cosmo energia.

Logo após o horário do almoço, o presidente do planeta recebeu um comunicado para se apresentar em Ranpur. Stiepan comunicou a Aioria sobre a viagem e o leonino achou melhor seguir com ele.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As aulas terminaram com os estudantes aceitando mais naturalmente a presença do príncipe. Alexei despediu de Eron.

\- Giovanni fazendo amizade. - zoou Dite. - está aprendendo a socializar.

\- Ele é um bom garoto. Saga, Kamus e Shura será que podem voltar comigo? Para a reunião com o conselho.

\- Claro.

\- E vocês aproveitem a estadia, - olhou para os demais cavaleiros. - está custando horrores para o cofre dos Tempesttas.

\- Você é rico. - Miro deu um tapa nas costas dele. - pode pagar do bom e do melhor para nós.

\- Abusado.

 **O.o.O.o.O.**

Marius, Beatrice e demais membros do governo de Ranpur, preparavam a sala de reunião do palácio real para receber os membros do grupo dos nove.

\- Está tudo pronto senhor Marius. - disse Beatrice.

\- Obrigado. Avise a rainha.

\- Sim senhor.

O chanceler de Ranpur tomou seu assento. Esperaria por todos ali mesmo, enquanto cuidava de assuntos administrativos. Teve sua atenção chamada quando anunciaram a chegada do primeiro conselheiro: Noah do planeta Obi.

\- Não esperava encontrá-lo já, chanceler. - Noah estendeu as mãos.

\- É uma reunião importante. - retribuiu.

\- Fico aliviado por encontrá-lo primeiro. - Noah fez sinal para que ele se afastasse da mesa. Caminharam até as janelas. - tenho um assunto que achei melhor avisá-lo primeiro.

\- Algum problema com o garoto eijiano? - referia-se a Shaka.

\- Não. - sorriu. - Ao contrário, graças a ele conseguimos ativar o poder da Enraiha.

\- O que?

Noah contou sobre as ações de Shaka. Marius escutava impressionado.

\- Não imaginava que ele fosse tão especial. - comentou.

\- Se os outros forem como ele. - disse Noah. - vossa alteza está muito bem amparada. Ou não...

\- O que aconteceu? - Marius sabia muito bem que Noah não era de desperdiçar palavras.

\- Um dos meus conterrâneos sonhou com alguém sendo morto. Hoje tivemos a confirmação que será aqui, no palácio.

\- O que?

\- Alguém ligado ao palácio será morto. Não conseguimos precisar quem ou quando, mas sabe sobre nossas visões.

Marius ficou em silêncio. Sabia muito bem que as previsões feitas pelos Eijis aconteciam. Acionaria Evans imediatamente.

\- Obrigado Noah. Irei reforçar a segurança do palácio. Tenho certeza que o alvo será Eron.

\- Meu conterrâneo não sentiu que seria ele, mas todo cuidado é pouco. Muitos lucrariam com a morte do jovem Tempestta.

\- Sim.

Marius aproveitou que a reunião não tinha começado e fez uma comunicação, através de um canal privativo, a Evans. Contou sobre as suspeitas de Noah e o capitão da guarda real garantiu que o palácio seria fortemente vigiado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara saiu aturdido do prédio. Sem ser visto, rumou para onde sua nave estava parada e em segundos já estava na orbita de Obi. Dali pegou um hadren em direção a sua casa. Depois de deixar a nave em piloto automático foi para o pequeno quarto.

- _Iskendar._

\- Oi.

- _Dara?_ \- a voz do outro lado estava surpresa. - _para onde foi? Nem me avisou!_

\- Já estou voltando.

\- _Onde esta?_

\- Obi.

- _O que esta fazendo aí?_ \- notou a voz baixa. - _o que houve Dara?_

\- Qual noticia quer primeiro?

\- _Está me assustando amigo. O que aconteceu?_

\- Lembra que te contei sobre as lendas dos Eijis? A da Enraiha?

- _Claro que sim! Pera aí? Alguém conseguiu ligar essa coisa?_

\- Sim.

\- _Isso é bom. Esse povo vive de lendas!_

\- Não é o fato de ter ligado a bola e sim quem. - estava nervoso.

\- _O pirralho?_

\- Não foi o Eron.

\- _Então..._

\- Foi um dos amigos do príncipe. Ele fisicamente é um eiji.

A linha ficou muda por segundos. Iskendar estava pensando.

\- _Mas como ele fez isso? Você disse que era necessário ter energia de um elementar para fazer isso._

\- Ele tem. - a voz saiu fria. - não só ele como todas as pessoas que vieram com Eron. O príncipe e os demais servem a um elementar em VL. Eles têm poderes Iskendar. Poderes de elementares. São treze com poderes de elementares.

Iskendar ficou em silencio novamente, agora assustado.

\- _Tem certeza disso?_

\- Eu não vi os demais, mas vi o Eiji. É algo que não consigo explicar, mas é poderoso. Eron tem doze "elementares" a sua disposição.

- _Qual a outra noticia?_

\- A bola previu uma morte no palácio de Ranpur. Eu tinha previsto, mas não sabia precisar onde. Alguém será morto no palácio.

 _\- Vão matar o Eron?_

\- Não dá para saber se é ele. Estarei aí no meio da noite, então conversaremos melhor. Ah, já ia esquecendo: ele marcou uma reunião com o grupo dos nove. Até mais. - despediu sem dar chance de resposta a Iskendar.

Do outro lado da linha Iskendar estava igualmente perplexo. Aquelas informações poderiam mudar o jogo. Decidiu investigar.

 **XXXXXXX**

Urara levou Shaka de volta ao apartamento. Ele não se sentia bem, tanto que não se opôs a deitar. O cavaleiro logo pegou no sono, dormindo a tarde toda. A diretora a todo o momento conferia se ele estava bem. Tentou entrar em contato com Noah, mas ele tinha partido para Ranpur. Tentou adiar a volta de Shaka para dali a dois dias, mas já estava programado para o dia seguinte na parte da manhã. Se soubesse que isso aconteceria não tinha permitido, pensou, enquanto puxava as cortinas.

\- Urara...

\- Shaka. - sentou ao lado dele. - você está bem?

\- Estou.

\- Vou buscar algo para você comer.

Rapidamente a diretora preparou algo parecido com uma sopa. Ele bebeu rapidamente e já se sentia mais revigorado. Conversaram mais um pouco a respeito do ocorrido e logo quando a noite caiu, Shaka pegou no sono novamente. Apenas depois de certificar que ele estava bem é que ela recolheu-se.

No quarto, enquanto fazia uma trança no cabelo, pensava no virginiano. Ficou impressionada com a força dele, para uma pessoa tão jovem. E com os pensamentos voltados para ele adormeceu.

A noite seguia alta. Urara não tinha um sono tranqüilo, sonhava com os pais e o dia que eles tinham morrido. Depois sonhou com Shaka, ele não parecia bem. Acordou de repente. Sentindo uma angustia levantou indo até o quarto onde ele estava. Quando aproximou da cama, os olhos arregalaram.

\- Shaka!

O cavaleiro mexia-se, mas ainda dormindo. Estava suando muito. Ela tocou na face dele vendo que ardia. Saiu as pressas, voltando com uma maleta nas mãos. Pegou um aparelho colocando próximo a ele, o mostrador marcava quarenta graus. Teve o ímpeto de pegar um remédio, mas parou. Não sabia se poderia medicá-lo com os remédios de Obi e se ele tivesse alguma reação alérgica a uma substancia? Rapidamente foi até a cozinha pegando compressas, colocou-as no tronco e nos braços e pernas.

\- Shaka.

Ele abriu os olhos, a fitando longamente.

\- Estou te dando trabalho... - tentou sorrir.

\- Claro que não. - sorriu. - está doendo alguma coisa?

\- Não, só me sinto quente. Deve ser reação.

\- Provavelmente. Agora durma, vou ficar aqui com você.

Voltou a dormir. Pelas próximas horas, a febre abaixou, o que deixou Urara bem mais tranqüila, porém minutos mais tarde, a febre voltou e ainda mais forte. Ela estava relutante em dá-lo medicamento, mas se não o fizesse poderia ser pior. Aplicou lhe uma injeção e o efeito veio na hora. Mesmo vendo que a febre tinha baixado, não quis ir para seu quarto. Puxou uma cadeira e ficou ao lado dele.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Felizmente estava tudo tranqüilo na sua jurisdição. Tinha despachado as ultimas ordens para o patrulhamento de todo o setor que englobava suas áreas e agora tinha a tarde livre. Lembrando do conselho dado por Kanon, pensou em ir visitar os avós e sobrinhos.

Niive abriu a porta de sua sala num rompante, para surpreender Kanon. Tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo algo errado. O surpreendeu, enquanto ele levava um copo a boca.

\- Surgiu de dentro de sua mesa. - largou o copo na hora. - eu não toquei nada.

Ela segurou o riso. Todas as salas, tinham um computador ligado a cozinha. Nos horários pré determinados, uma refeição era servida. Ficou com dó do geminiano. Ele ficara a manhã toda sem comer nada, deveria está com fome.

\- Pode comer. - fechou a porta. - É hora do almoço.

\- Não tem importância? - perguntou desconfiado.

\- Não. - sentou numa cadeira de frente a ele, já que ele estava acomodado na sua. - coma.

Nem precisou repetir, Kanon devorou toda a comida. Niive o olhava, queria gargalhar, mas não podia.

\- Desculpe... eu estava com muita fome. - disse sem jeito.

\- Imaginei.

\- Não vai querer comer?

\- Vou comer na casa da minha avó.

\- Ah... - murmurou. - e eu...?

\- Não tenho outro lugar para deixar a mala. Tenho que levá-la. - deu um sorriso debochado.

\- Prometo que fico quieto.

\- Não precisa prometer. - levantou. - sei que cumpre. Vamos.

A viagem durou cerca de uma hora, da polícia até um lugarejo ao norte do planeta. Da janela, Kanon pôde ver a vila. Ela era composta por duas aglomerações de casas e pequenos prédios, cercados por um muro oval. Ligando um lugar ao outro, uma ponte de pedra, de onde descia uma cachoeira. Ao contrário de Bright que era no meio do deserto, Sher ficava entre montanhas verdejantes. A nave pousou num campo próximo e a pé os dois dirigiram para a casa dos avós de Niive.

A caminhada não foi muito longa e Kanon sentia-se em Rodorio ao andar pelas ruas. Aquele lugar parecia ter parado no tempo com sua simplicidade. Os parentes da diretora moravam na ultima casa da rua, aos pés da muralha.

\- Tia Niive!

Kanon olhou para onde ouvira a voz. Viu uma garotinha de uns oito anos correr em direção a Niive. A menina parecia muito com a diretora.

\- Estelli.

Niive abaixou para receber o abraço da menina.

\- Estava com saudades.

\- Eu também. - brincou com os cabelos negros. - tem se comportado?

\- Sim.

Estelli fitou Kanon, mais precisamente o cabelo dele.

\- Cabelo azul... - murmurou maravilhada.

\- Oi. - agachou. - eu sou o Kanon.

A garota o fitou desconfiada.

\- Quer colocar a mão? - mostrou o cabelo. Percebera que ela olhava para as madeixas.

Ainda meio desconfiada aproximou, passando os dedinhos pelos fios.

\- É de verdade mesmo!

\- São sim.

\- Tia Niive. - um garoto de quinze anos foi ao encontro dela e abraçou.

\- Cada dia que passa está crescendo mais, Usain. E o resultado?

\- Sai daqui um mês.

\- Tenho certeza que passou. - sorriu.

Kanon a fitava. Niive não era de sorriso fácil, então aquilo demonstrava o quanto ela gostava dos sobrinhos.

Usain fitou o cavaleiro, não foi muito com a cara dele. Os avós de Niive saíram da casa. Ela cumprimentou os dois com muitos abraços.

\- Veio fazer uma visita aos seus velhos avós. - disse a senhora.

\- Não fale assim vó. Até parece que sou uma neta desnaturada.

\- Ela é muito ocupada Lya. - disse o senhor de nome Ethel. - seja bem vinda, Nii.

\- Obrigada.

\- Tia Niive ele é o seu namorado? - a menina estava de mãos dadas com o geminiano.

Usain e os avós arquearam a sobrancelha.

\- Não diga bobagens Estelli. - a fitou com a cara de fechada.

\- Não somos namorados, - disse Kanon olhando para a menina. - mas se bem que...

\- Kanon!

\- Já parei. - levantou as mãos. - Eu não disse nada.

\- Ele é o Kanon, amigo do príncipe Eron. - a voz saiu desanimada.

\- Você veio de outra galáxia? - exclamou Estelli. - Vó ele é um EG!

\- EG?

\- extragaláctico. - Niive não perdeu a oportunidade. - realmente tem uma aparência estranha. Não se preocupem, o sangue dele é vermelho.

\- Ei! - não gostou da frase. - mais respeito comigo.

Lya achou graça, enquanto Usain e Ethel estavam sérios.

\- Vamos entrando. - Lya indicou a porta. - A comida já está pronta.

 **xxxxxx**

Aldebaran e Célica acordaram cedo, deixaram Kanon nas proximidades da casa de Niive e seguiram para Niniveh. Ao contrário de Bright que tinha um clima agradável e vegetação ao redor, a cidade natal de Célica era um oasis no meio do deserto. O taurino viu um grande lago na parte frontal de cidade que estava erguida a mais de quinze metros acima do nivel do lago e protegida por um muro. A cada determinada distancia erguiam-se fortificações, onde naves partiam e chegavam. A cidade tinha cor de terra e tons avermelhados. A nave aterrissou numa dessas fortificações e os dois pegaram uma condução até o centro da cidade. Apesar do clima seco, Deba não se sentiu desconfortável. Andaram um pouco até chegarem a uma construção de dois andares.

\- Mãe! - gritou a dama real na porta.

Segundos depois, uma jovem senhora apareceu na porta.

\- Cely!

As duas trocaram um afetuoso abraço.

\- Nem acreditei quando recebi sua mensagem. - fitou Aldebaran. - oi.

\- Mãe, esse é Aldebaran. Ele veio com o príncipe.

\- Mas é um Kalahasti... - murmurou sem entender.

\- Na aparência.

\- Muito prazer. - Deba estendeu a mão.

\- Cadê o papai?

\- Está na loja. Vamos entrar.

A casa de Célica era bem decorada e grande. Os dois foram acomodados na sala e Enya serviu uma bebida refrescante para eles.

\- Mãe, vou mostrar a cidade para ele e já voltamos.

\- Tudo bem. Só pode vir aqui um minuto?

As duas foram para outro cômodo.

\- Explique-se.

\- Não é meu namorado, estamos apenas saindo.

\- Célica... - a voz saiu grave.

\- É só sexo casual, mãe. Não se preocupe. - deu um beijo na testa dela. - até mais tarde.

Saíram pelas ruas de Niniveh. Aldebaran estava achando interessante a arquitetura. Lembrava muito uma cidade da Terra, mas com os avanços tecnológicos muito acima dos terráqueos. As pessoas se vestiam de maneira diferente, mas nada que fosse muito exótico. A dama real conduziu-o até um prédio, que ficava exatamente no centro da cidade.

\- Eu achava que você tinha irmãos.

\- Eu tinha. - disse sem olhá-lo. - na verdade eles são meus pais adotivos. Minha família biológica foi morta na guerra contra S1. Nosso planeta foi atacado, só eu sobrevivi. Desde então eles cuidam de mim. Somos ligados pelo destino trágico. Eles perderam o filho na guerra.

\- Sinto muito por sua família.

\- Tudo bem. - o fitou. - quero te mostrar algo. - Célica pegou a mão dele.

Era um grande jardim bem ao centro da cidade. Havia arvores, flores e vários pequenos lagos. Sentaram num dos jardins.

\- Como se tornou a dama da senhora Lirya?

\- Eu estudei na academia até os dezenove anos. Eu não sabia muito que rumo tomar, até que teve provas para a escolha da guarda real de Ranpur. Era a chance de eu me tornar alguém. Fiz as provas, passei e comecei a trabalhar na segurança do palácio. - o olhar foi do céu para ele. - a rainha me viu em ação e aí me tornei dama.

\- Almeja algo a mais?

\- Não por enquanto. Eu gosto do que eu faço.

Aldebaran sorriu afetuosamente e aquilo incomodou a jovem. Tinha medo que ele se afeiçoasse a ela. E ela não tinha nada a oferecer.

\- Vamos andar? - indagou levantando. Teria que agir com cautela com ele.

Andaram por todos os lados de Niniveh. Aldebaran estava bastante impressionado, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia em casa. Moraria naquele lugar tranquilamente. A hora do almoço, os dois voltaram.

 **xxxxxx**

A casa era simples porém aconchegante. O marina a achou bem parecida com as casas da Terra. Lya serviu o almoço na sala de jantar. Estelli correu para sentar ao lado do cavaleiro. A todo momento ela mexia nos cabelos dele.

\- Deixa o rapaz em paz Estelli. - pediu Ethel.

\- Mas eu gosto... - murmurou.

\- Não tem problema senhor Ethel. - deu um sorriso amável. Não gostava muito de crianças, mas gostou de Estelli. - Você é uma versão em miniatura da Niive. Claro que mais bonita.

\- Obrigada. - sorriu.

Niive resmungou.

\- Sirva-se a vontade Kanon. - disse Lya. - coma a vontade.

\- Obrigado. A senhora é muito gentil, se preocupa com o bem estar das pessoas. - a frase não foi dita a toa.

A diretora o fitou ferina.

\- Ansioso para ir para a academia Usain? - ela resolveu ignorar o marina.

\- Muito tia. Mal posso esperar para entrar para a polícia!

\- Você será um grande policial, como seu pai foi. - ela sorriu ao se lembrar do irmão. - e os estudos Estelli?

\- Só tiro notas altas. Eu sou a melhor da turma! - exclamou.

\- Continue assim.

Kanon ouvia a conversa, perguntando-se o que tinha acontecido com os pais dos dois.

\- O que faz no seu planeta Kanon? - Ethel estava curioso a respeito do rapaz. Conhecia muito bem a neta para saber que ela não tinha vocação de servir de babá.

\- Eu sou um protetor de elementar. Na verdade de dois, - pensou no deus dos mares. - se bem que Poseidon não anda merecendo...

Ethel e os demais o fitaram na hora. Protetor de elementar?

\- Ele está dizendo a verdade. O príncipe também era. Inclusive trouxe um, que se parece muito com alguém da nossa raça.

\- Eu não mentiria isso para você. - a fitou, dando um sorrisinho. - não com a minha namorada.

Tudo que ele sentiu foi um tapa nas costas, bem forte.

\- Quer saber se consegue respirar no espaço? - indagou irritada.

\- Esqueci que você é forte... - estava doendo. - não posso nem brincar. - fingiu tristeza.

\- Não se esqueça que está aqui apenas pelo pedido da rainha Lirya. Você não é meu amigo. - a voz saiu fria. - portanto não tenho obrigação de tolerar suas brincadeiras.

O marina ficou em silêncio, não esperava ouvir aquilo dela. Os demais ficaram sem graça com os dizeres de Niive. A diretora percebeu que havia sido grossa, mas não se retratou. Ethel observou os dois, já era vivido o suficiente para saber que havia algo.

\- Me ajuda com as vasilhas? - Lya fitou a neta. Tinha que tira-la dali antes que acabasse de vez suas chances com Kanon. - Estelli também.

As duas levantaram seguindo a senhora.

\- Quer conhecer a cidade? - indagou Ethel.

\- Claro.

Kanon e Ethel andavam lado a lado, com Usain logo atrás. Os primeiros minutos foram em silêncio.

\- É protetor há muitos anos?

\- Desde os dezesseis. Eu sirvo a um elementar que se chama Poseidon e meu irmão a Athena.

\- Ficará aqui muito tempo?

\- Creio que não. O chanceler Marius nos convidou por um mês, somado a isso tenho que voltar, tenho obrigações.

\- Entendo.

Chegaram a ponte que ligava à outra parte da cidade.

\- Usain, vá socorrer sua tia. Sabe como ela "adora" coisas de cozinha.

\- Eu sei. - riu.

Ethel esperou o neto distanciar.

\- Será que podemos conversar?

Kanon franziu o cenho, pelo tom de voz notou que o assunto seria sério. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando.

\- Na guerra contra S1, eu perdi meu filho, minha nora, meu neto e sete anos depois a esposa do meu neto por causa das seqüelas. Desde então, minha única alegria são meus bisnetos e neta. Niive era uma adolescente e Usain um bebê quando tudo isso aconteceu. Eu sempre fui contra que eles seguissem a carreira militar, mas era os que eles queriam. Tenho medo que uma guerra estoure novamente e eu os perca.

\- A Niive é forte senhor Ethel. Já provou inumeras vezes. Vivo apanhando dela.

\- Reconheço que ela tem fibra, puxou muito meu filho, mas ela é frágil e impulsiva. Tenho certeza que ela é marcada no meio da bandidagem. Por conta das perdas, ela se tornou implacável com os contrários a lei.

\- O que quer de mim senhor?

Ethel tocou nos ombros do marina.

\- Niive teve que aprender a ser forte muito cedo e com isso rejeita qualquer tipo de ajuda ou cuidado. Lya não demonstrou, mas aposto que está feliz por ela ter trago alguém aqui em casa. Eu não tenho forças para protegê-la, mas você tem.

\- Senhor Ethel... eu não tenho condições para isso. Ficarei pouco tempo aqui, não tem como.

\- Você gosta dela, não gosta?

\- Co-mo? - gaguejou. - ela só é minha amiga e está me prestando um favor. Eu nem deveria estar aqui. Além do mais ela deixou claro que não vai com a minha cara.

\- É da boca para fora. Você é o primeiro homem que ela trouxe aqui em casa Kanon. Se você não significasse nada, mal tinha entrado na nave dela. Você é a única pessoa que ela vai aceitar ajuda. O único que eu confio, o único que acho merecedor dela.

\- Mas mal me conhece. Meu passado... - abaixou o rosto.

\- Seu passado é passado. Vejo no seus olhos o quanto é uma pessoa correta. E eu só entregaria a minha querida Niive para alguém de caráter. - silenciou, para deixá-lo pensar um pouco. - gosta dela?

\- Gosto. Só não sei mensurar...

\- Isso é construído com o tempo. - sorriu satisfeito. - sei das suas obrigações, mas até lá cuide dela.

\- Farei o possível.

O som de risos interrompeu a conversa. Kanon olhou para a entrada do bairro. Niive e Estelli riam de alguma coisa. A expressão da diretora estava tão leve que nem parecia ela.

\- Você conhece o rio? - indagou a menina pegando a mão de Kanon.

\- Não.

\- Tia Niive vai me levar. Quer ir comigo?

\- Se ela deixar...

\- Não tenho outra opção. - passou por ele. - espero que saiba nadar. - a voz saiu em tom de ameaça.

\- Sirvo um elementar que controla a água senhorita Niive.

Ethel sorriu, Niive estava em boas mãos.

O trio atravessou a ponte, passou pelo outro bairro e seguiu rumo ao sul. Desceram numa trilha que saia logo abaixo da cachoeira. Dali a vista era magnífica. Estelli saiu correndo entre as flores.

\- Devagar Estelli.

\- Deixe-a. Criança gosta de correr.

\- Está dizendo isso só para agrada-la? - o fitou intrigada.

\- Eu gostei dela. É uma versão sua, só que mais dócil e delicada.

Dessa vez Kanon conteve o punho de Niive, mas não aplicou força.

\- Se continuar me batendo terei que avisar a polícia. É abuso de poder. - aproximou dela, quase colando seus corpos. - Se bem que pode abusar se quiser...

Niive ficou sem ação com a frase, ainda mais que se lembrou do beijo do dia anterior.

\- Fique longe de mim! - o empurrou.

\- Como você me ama. - saiu de perto dela. - Estelli.

\- Olha Kanon. - a garota apontou para a água.

\- O que?

Quando ele parou na beirada do rio, foi empurrado.

\- Te enganei!

\- Eu não sei nadar! - exclamou.

\- Sabe sim. - sorriu marota.

\- Então me ajude a sair. - estendeu o braço.

Quando Estelli estendeu, ele a puxou. Os dois começaram a rir e jogar água um no outro. Niive achou graça. A sobrinha tinha realmente gostado do rapaz. Ela sentou na grama, observando-o. Numa determinada hora, Kanon a fitou e ela rapidamente desviou o olhar.

\- Não quer vir? A água está boa. - disse.

\- Fico por aqui mesmo.

Os dois brincaram por um longo período.

\- Temos que ir embora Estelli. Preciso voltar para Bright.

A menina saiu da água seguida pelo marina. Para que ela não sentisse frio Niive lhe deu sua jaqueta. Quando os três chegaram em casa...

\- Estelli! - ralhou Lya. - Niive por que deixou?

\- Eu não tive escolha.

\- Já para o banho e o senhor também. - olhou para Kanon. - pode pegar um resfriado.

\- Está tudo bem senhora Lya. Além do mais estou voltando hoje.

\- De jeito nenhum. - protestou. - vão ficar aqui essa noite. Quando é a viagem dele? - olhou para a neta.

\- Amanha cedo.

\- Ótimo, irão embora amanha.

\- Mas vó...

\- Não me desobedeça. Ficarão.

Niive olhou para Kanon dando nos ombros.

A noite Lya serviu o jantar, depois da sobremesa, eles recolheram pois os dois jovens tinham aula no dia seguinte. Niive saia do quarto de Estelli depois de fazê-la dormir. Estava indo para seu quarto, quando viu da janela do corredor, Kanon sentado na porta de casa.

O cavaleiro olhava para o céu estrelado. Estava tão concentrado que não notou a aproximação.

\- Está sem sono?

\- Apenas admirando o céu. É muito bonito.

Niive sentou ao lado dele.

\- Realmente é. Minha mãe gostava de sentar aqui para admirar.

\- O que houve com ela? - a fitou.

A diretora abaixou o rosto, não gostava de lembrar sobre aquilo.

\- Desculpe. - pediu o marina percebendo que tocara num ponto delicado.

\- Meus pais trabalhavam na sede da policia. Meu irmão, seis anos mais velho do que eu, estava na academia. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante e Usain tinha poucos meses de nascido. Contudo... - calou-se, como se pegando coragem para continuar. - veio a guerra. Meus pais morreram num ataque a sede. A nave que levava meu irmão e minha cunhada foi abatida por S1. Poucos sobreviveram, entre eles, minha cunhada. Mas sofreu ferimentos graves, que nem sua regeneração conseguiu curar. Ela morreu sete anos depois.

O geminiano ficou em silencio, pensando.

\- Mas e a Estelli? A diferença entre ela e Usain...

\- Eu não sei se tem isso em VL, mas aqui tem-se o costume de congelar óvulos e espermatozóides. Quando meu irmão se casou ele queria ter um casal. Teve Usain e estava planejando ter a Estelli, mas não houve tempo. Anos depois a Luna decidiu ter uma filha. Ela usou um espermatozóide congelado e engravidou artificialmente. Era um recomeço para todos nós... - ela o fitou, Kanon notou os olhos marejados. - porém seu corpo nunca se recuperou do acidente e ela morreu dias depois do parto.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Meus avós já eram idosos, Usain tinha sete anos e Estelli recém nascida. De repente me vi responsável por eles. Me dediquei ao máximo aos estudos para garantir que eles tivessem tudo e em segurança.

\- Está fazendo um bom trabalho.

\- Obrigada. - deu um meio sorriso.

Kanon tocou no rosto dela e no segundo depois a beijou. Ele pensou que Niive bateria nele, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao contrário ela correspondeu ao ato.

Da janela do corredor, Ethel e Lya viam a cena. Trocaram olhares cúmplices.

Após o beijo, envergonhada por ter cedido, Niive entrou. Kanon ainda ficou por um tempo olhando as estrelas.

 **xxxxxx**

A mesa estava farta, bem ao estilo do taurino. Enquanto comia ele contava para Enya sobre a Terra. A conversa foi quebrada pela chegada de um homem.

\- Não sabia que teríamos visita. - fitou o brasileiro. - ainda mais do meu genro.

\- Pai! - exclamou Cely.

\- Oi minha flor. - o homem aproximou-se dela, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça. - estou brincando. Meu nome é Kaleb, prazer.

\- Aldebaran. - disse retribuindo o aceno um pouco sem graça.

\- Apesar de parecer, você não é daqui. - puxou uma cadeira.

\- Ele é de VL, pai. Veio junto com Eron.

\- Então tem muitas histórias para contar.

Quebrado o gelo de conhecer o pai de Célica, o brasileiro começou a contar sobre sua vida na Terra. Kaleb ouvia interessado. O almoço seguiu animado. Logo após, Kaleb pediu licença pois teria que voltar para a loja e Enya iria ao mercado.

Ao se ver sozinha, Célica levou o taurino para o andar de cima.

\- Cely...

\- Não tem ninguém em casa... - tirava a camisa dele.

\- Mas é a casa do seus pais.

\- Você na Terra deve ser muito pudico. - dava selinhos nele. - relaxa garotão.

Célica o puxou iniciando um tórrido beijo. Aldebaran até tentava não ceder, mas não resistia aos encantos da dama real.

Passaram a tarde toda juntos e a noite deram um passeio pela cidade. Não demoraram pois Enya tinha preparado um jantar especial. A refeição foi com clima ameno e ao final as duas mulheres foram para a cozinha. Kaleb convidou Deba para sentarem na porta de casa.

\- O que está achando do nosso planeta?

\- Interessante. É um lugar que eu viveria.

\- Posso perguntar algo? - Kaleb o fitou.

\- Claro.

\- Quais são suas intenções com a minha filha?

Deba sentiu a garganta ficar seca. Não esperava aquela pergunta e nem sabia o que dizer.

\- Seja sincero.

\- Senhor Kaleb... - abriu a boca para fechar. - eu tenho as melhores intenções com ela, só que...

\- A Cely não quer nada sério com você.

O cavaleiro ficou surpreso com a frase.

\- Eu a conheço desde os cinco anos. Sei perfeitamente que ela falou isso.

\- Falou... - murmurou sem graça.

\- E você pensa o mesmo?

\- Eu não poderei ficar aqui por muito tempo. Tenho as minhas obrigações, mas eu gosto da sua filha. Queria ter algo sério com ela, ao menos tentar, mas ela não quer.

Kaleb riu.

\- Depois que os pais dela morreram, ela quis se dedicar ao máximo a sua carreira e tudo que atrapalhasse ela descartava. A guerra de quinze anos atrás destruiu uma geração. Observe todos os jovens de vinte e poucos anos. Eles são centrados, cumpridores exemplares de seus deveres. São assim pois cresceram a sombra da orfandade. Aqui em Clamp, agora que estamos desativando alguns orfanatos.

\- Ela me considera uma distração para sua carreira?

\- Sim.

Deba abaixou o rosto. Realmente era apenas uma distração, mas não poderia culpá-la. Ela havia dito desde o inicio.

\- Se sente algo por ela. Dê tempo ao tempo. Debaixo daquele coração racional, tem um coração de ouro.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dos membros faltava apenas o presidente de Orion, já que o planeta estava a considerável distancia. Giovanni, Saga e Kamus chegaram ao palácio faltando pouco minutos para a reunião.

\- Mãe. - deu um beijo afetuoso na rainha.

\- Como está sendo as aulas?

\- Boas. - sorriu. - agradeço a presença de todos.

\- Alteza, Stiepan irá se atrasar um pouco. - disse Beatrice.

\- Não tem importância, também avisei em cima da hora. Pode me fazer um favor?

\- Sim.

\- Envie um comunicado a Serioja. Diga que quero conversar com ele.

Tirando os dourados que sabiam, as expressões foram de espanto.

\- Mas alteza... - murmurou Simon. - sabe muito bem que ele...

\- Por isso mesmo senhor chanceler. Temos que ter amigos por perto. - olhou para os demais membros. - e os inimigos mais perto ainda.

Marius sorriu. Eron também tinha herdado a inteligência do pai. Beatrice foi cumprir as ordens, sendo seguida por Kamus.

\- Nosso jantar ainda está de pé? - deu um leve sorriso.

\- Claro. Te busco as sete, tudo bem?

\- Excelente. Vou te deixar trabalhar.

Na sala, MM contava sobre suas aulas enquanto esperavam a chegada de Stiepan.

xxxxxx

* * *

 _ **Danimel: Cavaleiros e Célica não perdem tempo, já estão correndo atrás dos seus pares. Mask ainda vai sofrer um pouco pela Helena. E o mistério do Shaka foi solucionado nesse capitulo.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Conspirações e arranjos

**Capitulo 11**

 **Conspirações e arranjos**

 _Imega, Eike_

Serioja estava em seu escritório, cuidando dos seus interesses, já que no dia seguinte seguiria para seu planeta Yumeria. Havia recebido informações de Niahm sobre as aulas do príncipe e da reunião que ele faria a tarde com o grupo dos nove.

Iesa deu duas batidas e entrou.

\- Espero que seja importante. - disse o premier.

\- Comunicado de Ranpur.

\- Diga que estou ocupado. - não parou o que estava fazendo.

\- É do príncipe, senhor.

Levantou o rosto na hora, ao escutar.

\- Como?

\- Ele solicita uma reunião com o senhor no palácio.

A expressão ficou surpresa. Não tinha recebido aquela informação do seu informante, provavelmente não era algo oficial.

\- O que ele quer comigo... - murmurou. - pode confirmar. Irei agora mesmo.

\- Sim senhor.

Iesa saiu para cumprir as ordens. Serioja levantou, caminhando até a janela.

\- O que ele pretende...?

 _Shermie, Ranpur_

Enquanto Alisha estava na reunião, Rana estava adorando andar pelos jardins do palácio real na companhia de Mu e Shion. Com a chegada de Stiepan, Aioria juntou-se a eles.

Na sala de reunião...

\- Agradeço a todos por atenderem ao meu chamado. - disse Giovanni. - A reunião tem dois objetivos. O primeiro é sobre o conselho.

\- O que tem ele alteza? - indagou Noah.

\- O conselho geral teria a duração de quinze anos. Se o herdeiro de Soren não aparecesse ele seria extinto, assim como a monarquia dos Tempesttas. Teriam que convocar eleições e decidir qual seria o destino de GS.

\- Mas já está de volta. - disse Skip. - Não tem que se preocupar com isso. O conselho será extinto e o senhor volta a governar.

Todos ali concordavam com o presidente de Clamp.

\- Tenho que me preocupar sim senhor Skip. - Mask o fitou. - Primeiro, eu ainda não tenho condições de governar nada; Segundo, a manutenção da ordem da galáxia depende do conselho. Ele pode ter problemas, mas tem boa governabilidade. Terceiro, os rachas. Não posso simplesmente chegar e dissolve-lo. Isso soaria autoritarismo.

Kamus, Shura e Saga que participavam da reunião, trocaram olhares. A cada dia ficavam surpresos com a transformação do cavaleiro de Câncer.

\- desmanchá-lo agora provocaria danos. - comentou Simon. - Os opositores poderiam utilizar disso para uma revolta.

\- E o que propõe alteza? - indagou um senhor de cabelos e olhos negros. Ele era o chanceler do planeta Lain.

\- A manutenção do conselho senhor Radesh. Por mais um ano. E após isso decidiríamos sobre sua manutenção ou não.

\- Então pensa em ficar aqui? - Alisha não deixou escapar o prazo.

Mask ficou em silencio. Os dourados o fitaram curiosos.

\- Eu ainda não sei Alisha. Sinceramente. Por mais esse motivo que acho que o conselho deve continuar.

\- Acho que todos estão de acordo em mante-lo. - Rodhes olhou para todos.

Os membros concordaram.

\- Peço que comuniquem aos demais conselheiros sobre isso. - disse.

\- Eles serão avisados alteza. - Beatrice tomou a iniciativa.

\- Obrigado.

\- Qual o outro motivo alteza? - perguntou Lancy, primeiro ministro de Eniac.

\- S1.

Os olhares foram imediatamente para ele.

\- Meu pai me disse para tomar cuidado com S1. Gostaria de saber se há possibilidade deles tentarem uma revanche.

\- Sempre há majestade. - disse Marius. - durante todos esses anos, não tivemos incidentes com eles. Podemos considerá-los como um vulcão adormecido.

\- E qual o poder destrutivo caso resolva acordar?

\- Não temos dados atualizados alteza. - disse Rodhes. - depois da guerra, todos os nossos contatos com eles foram cortados.

\- Enviamos comitivas, mas eles não tiveram informações consistentes. - Simon completou.

\- Então... - Mask ficou pensativo. - podemos temê-los?

\- Sim. - Skip arrematou.

\- Eu preciso da aprovação do conselho para enviar uma comitiva até eles?

\- Está pensando em fazer contato? - indagou Noah.

\- Precisamos ficar prevenidos senhor Noah.

\- Não necessita alteza. - disse Marius. - se o grupo dos nove assim determinar.

\- Para não levantar muitas suspeitas a comitiva será em nome de Ranpur. - disse. - Não vamos envolver o conselho.

\- Se acha adequado. - completou Alisha.

\- Em quem irá nessa missão? - indagou Stiepan.

\- Quero o menor envolvimento político nisso. Será uma visita de cortesia, apenas para mostrar que não esquecemos dele. Se possível, Shura irá com vocês.

\- É uma aposta alta alteza. - Skip não tinha gostado da ideia. - Eles podem não fazer nada, mas ao mesmo tempo atacá-los.

\- Eu sei disso. Para demonstrar que estamos preparados quero que Euroxx vá.

\- Para quando pretende? - indagou Marius, não querendo interferir nessa decisão, mas achando-a muito arriscada.

\- Mandarei uma mensagem hoje, dessa forma o pegarei de surpresa.

\- Vou avisar a Evans imediatamente.

\- Que informações tem sobre o governante?

\- Se chama Haykan. Ele assumiu logo após a guerra.

\- Ótimo.

\- Aproveitando a deixa, - Stiepan colocou um dispositivo sobre a mesa. - tenho novidades sobre o projeto das naves.

\- Que naves? - indagou Giovanni.

Marius e Lirya trocaram olhares. Mask notou que era algo secreto. Instintivamente achou que o assunto não deveria ser discutido livremente.

\- É sobre REM...

\- Espere um momento senhor Stiepan. Teremos outra oportunidade para discutimos sobre isso.

\- Sim. - estranhou, mas não contestou.

O.o.O.o.O

Haykan estava na sua sala analisando alguns documentos e relatórios. Estava chegando o momento de começar a agir.

\- Senhor. - um jovem entrou.

\- Diga.

\- Noticias de Ranpur.

\- Jhapei? - o fitou.

\- Ela que repassou. Não entrou em contato pois está em missão.

\- Diga. - voltou a atenção para os relatórios.

\- O Tempestta realizou uma reunião com o grupo dos nove e sem seguida irá se reunir com Serioja.

Haykan o fitou na hora.

\- Com ele? - indagou surpreso.

\- Sim. Ela ainda está investigando e mais tarde trará informações sobre as duas reuniões. Também enviou um relatório sobre as pessoas que vieram com o príncipe.

O governador apertou um botão. Apareceu na tela dados sobre os cavaleiros.

\- Isso é verdade?

\- Ao que parece.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - sorriu com desdém. - não é algo relevante.

O.o.O.o.O

A reunião dos nove terminou no final da tarde. Lirya insistiu para que Alisha ficasse, mas a princesa teria compromissos na manha seguinte.

Shion escoltava a princesa até a sua nave. Mu e Rana seguiam atrás.

\- É uma pena ter que ir embora. - Shion torcia para que ela ficasse.

\- Quando se é governante, nossa vida não nos pertence.

\- Alteza, eu esqueci algo, já volto. - disse Rana. - Mu pode me acompanhar?

\- Sim.

Os dois desapareceram.

\- Rana anda muito distraída.

\- É a idade. Princesa. - Shion pegou nas mãos dela. - obrigado pela oportunidade. Saber de onde eu vim foi uma grande alegria.

\- Não foi nada. - sorriu.

\- Posso visitar Alaron mais vezes? - não era apenas o planeta que queria visitar.

\- Mas é claro Shion! - exclamou. - Se quiser passar o restante do tempo lá será muito bem vindo!

\- Agradeço.

Os dois trocaram olhares carinhosos.

\- Alisha...

\- Sim?

\- Eu... - não sabia o que dizer. - é que eu...

\- Diga. - sorriu de forma amável.

O grande mestre contemplou aquele sorriso. Não era correto pensar nela com outro sentido. De certa forma ela era a sua princesa.

\- Alisha eu... mais uma vez obrigado. - disse por fim.

\- Ah... - murmurou desapontada. - de nada. - abaixou o rosto.

Shion tocou o queixo dela, erguendo seu rosto delicadamente. Os olhos brancos brilhavam. O ariano tocou no rosto dela e Alisha fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a caricia. Por segundos o grande mestre jogou o bom senso para o lado. O beijo iniciou lento e delicado. Depositando uma das mãos na cintura dela, a trouxe para mais perto de si.

Só a falta de ar os interrompeu.

\- Me perdoe alteza. - Shion estava vermelho. - foi audácia minha. Tem todo o direito de me recriminar.

Alisha depositou o dedo nos lábios dele, com um sorriso.

\- Até breve Shion.

Saiu sem da-lo chance de resposta. O ariano ficou por um tempo sem ação, não imaginando que a cena era vista por Rana, Mu e outro par de olhos azuis. A dama real queria gritar de entusiasmo, mas Mu a conteve. Para não serem pegos, usaram o teletransporte, saindo dali.

Giovanni que caminhava naquela direção, estranhou sentir o cosmo de Shion um pouco alterado. Ocultou sua energia ao vê-lo na companhia de Alisha.

\- Sabe o que fez pode lhe render uma prisão.

Shion deu um salto. Estava tão atordoado pelo beijo que nem sentiu a presença de alguém.

\- Giovanni? - gaguejou. - o que... - notou a expressão gélida do cavaleiro. Nunca vira aquela expressão no italiano.

\- Como ousou beijar a minha noiva?

O ariano arregalou os olhos ao ouvir.

\- Noi-va?

\- Desde pequenos Alisha e eu somos prometidos. - a voz saia gélida. - O senhor pode ser o mestre do santuário, mas aqui está sobre o comando de Ranpur. O que fez foi um atentado contra a minha casa real.

Ele não era um homem de sentir medo facilmente, entretanto as palavras duras de Mask o fizeram sentir um frio na espinha.

\- Eu não tive intenção... - a voz saiu baixa. - eu...

\- Gosta dela?

\- Não.

\- Mentir piora a sua situação Shion de Áries.

A voz grave e congelante de Mask estava assustando-o.

\- Gosto, mas isso nunca mais vai se repetir alteza. - preferiu usar o titulo ao nome. - Dou a minha palavra.

Giovanni agüentou o quanto pode, mas caiu na gargalhada.

\- Isso é muito divertido! - exclamou.

\- Do que... - Shion não estava entendendo.

\- Foi a primeira vez que o vi tão assustado. Provou do próprio remédio. É assim que nos sentimos quando é duro conosco.

\- Espera aí. Não está bravo?

\- Pelo quê? - o fitou tentando conter o riso.

\- Alisha. Ela não é sua noiva?

\- Ficou doido? Sou assassino não incestuoso. Alisha é minha irmã. Nós crescemos juntos! Só fiz aquilo para arrancar uma confissão sua. Foi brincadeira mestre. - riu ainda mais. - precisava ver sua cara.

Shion não sabia se respirava aliviado ou bravo.

\- Não brinque assim...

\- Shion mostrando suas garras. - sorriu maldoso. - dou todo apoio, mas se pisar na bola com ela, aí verá o peso da minha posição.

\- Realmente não se importa? Eu pensei que vocês...

\- Relaxa atlantiks. - começou a andar. - eu sou apenas o seu "cunhado." - saiu dando uma piscada.

O ariano não entendeu nada.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O presidente da policia estava com o semblante fechado, olhando os pontos brilhantes da imensidão do espaço. Conquistara a duras penas aquele posto e com isso, tudo que se passava com órgão tinha que saber. Era claro que cada planeta tinha seu próprio contingente militar, mas a reunião do grupo dos nove sem seu conhecimento era quase uma afronta a confiança que todos depositavam na figura dele.

Marius poderia ao menos ter enviado uma nota, mas ele preferiu agir de forma imprudente. Os nove lideres mais importantes da galáxia estavam reunidos e ele não sabia! E se não bastasse, Eron estava reunido com Serioja.

Batidas a porta interromperam seus pensamentos.

\- Pedi para não ser incomodado! - praticamente gritou.

\- Desculpe marechal, mas é o senhor Eduk na linha dois.

Rihen virou-se imediatamente, apertando um botão vermelho. A figura de Athos apareceu.

\- Espero que seja importante. - disse Rihen.

\- _O que me pediu está acertado._

\- Para quando?

\- _Semana que vem._

\- Ótimo. Deixe todas as equipes de prontidão. Principalmente na fronteira com S1.

\- _Sim senhor._

A transmissão foi encerrada. Rihen voltou a atenção para o espaço. Marius precisava deixá-lo a par dos acontecimentos urgentemente.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Fazia anos que não pisava naquele local. Com a postura arrogante entrou no palácio real de Ranpur. O governante de Yumeria foi levado a uma pequena sala. Não teve que esperar muito pela presença do príncipe.

\- Senhor Serioja.

\- Alteza. - fez uma reverencia. - é um prazer revê-lo.

\- Igualmente. Por favor sente-se. - Mask mostrou um dos seus melhores sorrisos. - peço desculpas por convocá-lo tão em cima da hora.

\- É um prazer realizar um pedido de sua alteza. Em que posso ser útil? - indagou visivelmente interessado.

\- Naquela ocasião, na sede da policia, ofertou sua ajuda. Ainda posso contar com ela?

\- Mais é claro.

\- Serei objetivo. - Mask o fitou. - preciso do seu apoio no conselho.

Serioja ficou em silencio, analisando se tinha ouvido direito.

\- Mas já o tem. - disse.

\- Sejamos sinceros. - o cavaleiro aproximou um pouco mais. - Sei que muitos conselheiros não ficaram muito felizes com a minha volta. O senhor Marius disse para não me preocupar, mas convenhamos ele entende da administração de Ranpur e não do conselho. Não gosto de me basear apenas em teorias.

O conselheiro ficou surpreso com a confissão. Tratava-se de uma mentira ou realmente Eron tinha dúvidas quanto a Marius?

\- Mas Marius tem representado por anos Ranpur no conselho.

\- Disse bem Serioja, anos! Pessoas muito tempo no poder tendem a se tornar depostas. Minha mãe não percebe isso, mas eu sim. - ajeitou na cadeira. - Marius tem o seu valor, mas preciso me apoiar em outras opiniões.

Mask lançou um olhar maldoso. Serioja sorriu. O príncipe talvez não fosse tão santo.

\- E o que quer de mim?

\- Seja meus olhos no conselho. Qualquer um que quiser me trair eu quero saber. Eu por enquanto vou mante-lo, mas quero saber sobre cada membro. O que me diz?

\- Eu não imaginei que me pediria isso. Como bem sabe sou apenas o representante de um pequeno planeta. Não tenho muita voz ativa.

\- Mas tem conhecimento. Serioja, - a voz saiu mais grave. - quero deixar claro que não sou meu pai. Então agirei a minha maneira. Quero que seja meus olhos no conselho em troca... podemos pensar nos ganhos. - a voz foi carregada de malicia. - o que me diz?

Serioja ponderou. A proposta era boa, entretanto poderia ser uma armadilha para ele.

\- Eu aceito. - agiria com cautela. - farei conforme suas ordens.

\- Agradeço. Não se arrependerá de ter ajudado.

Estendeu a mão, Serioja retribuiu.

Mask o acompanhou até seu transporte, quando voltou foi direto para seu quarto. Marius, Lirya, Kamus e Saga o aguardavam.

\- Ouviram?

\- Sim.

\- Desculpe tratá-lo daquela maneira senhor Marius, mas era preciso.

\- Eu entendo alteza. - disse o chanceler. - acha que dará certo?

Mask olhou para Saga.

\- Vai precisar provar que ele irá ganhar ajudando-o. - disse o geminiano. - caso contrario poderá se tornar um grande problema.

\- Eu sei. - Eron passou as mãos pelos cabelos azuis. - vamos seguir com o combinado. Senhor Marius providencie um traidor. E o mais absoluto segredo sobre isso. Nem os conselheiros, nem o senhor Evans e Rihen quero que fiquem sabendo.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Eu não queria que se envolvesse nesses jogos políticos. - disse Lirya.

\- Mas é preciso mãe. - o italiano a abraçou. - Se é necessário para que a galáxia fique em paz eu o farei.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Haykan fechou a cara quando a porta da sua sala foi aberta de forma abrupta.

\- Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para isso. - a voz saiu gélida.

\- Desculpe senhor, mas outra comunicação de Ranpur.

\- Jhapei anda muito abusada.

\- Não é dela senhor. Ela chegou agora em Sidon.

\- Então é de quem?

\- Do príncipe. - estava até suando.

\- Que príncipe, idiota?

\- Tempestta.

O governador ficou em silencio, não acreditando.

\- Como?

\- O príncipe solicitou uma audiência para seus diplomatas amanhã.

Haykan levantou na hora.

\- Por qual objetivo?

\- Disse se tratar de uma visita de cortesia.

O homem não disse nada. Por que uma visita agora e tão em cima da hora? Espionagem? Um possível tratado? Ou um ato inconseqüente de um pirralho? Teria que pagar para ver. Haykan começou a rir. Ou ele era muito astuto ou muito ingênuo.

\- Diga que serão muito bem vindos.

\- Mas senhor...

\- Deixe-o mandar seus diplomatas, o que posso fazer? Diga que terá a melhor hospedagem. Aproveite e veja quem mais está sabendo disso.

\- Sim senhor.

O rapaz saiu as pressas para cumprir as ordens. Haykan caminhou até a janela.

\- Será interessante. - deu um sorriso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A resposta de Haykan veio de imediato, quando Evans e Rihen ficaram sabendo quase enfartaram. O presidente da policia ficou lívido!

\- Ele ficou doido? - berrou.

\- Calma Rihen. - pediu Marius.

O chanceler, Rihen e Evans estavam reunidos na sala do presidente.

\- Ele tem razão Marius. - disse Evans. - uma comitiva a S1?

\- Ele é o príncipe, não podemos ir contra as ordens dele, mesmo que sejam duvidosas.

\- Os anos estão afetando seu juízo Marius. - Rihen aproximou. - S1 vai matá-los assim que eles cruzarem a fronteira.

\- Sei disso senhor presidente.

\- Eu sou contra! Não vou arriscar a segurança por um capricho.

\- Evans, a Euroxx está na sua capacidade máxima? - Marius o fitou.

\- Está...

\- Não escutou o que eu disse? - indagou Rihen.

\- Escutei. Mas está se esquecendo que a Euroxx é subordinada a Ranpur. O príncipe está agindo sobre os interesses de Ranpur, não do conselho, portanto sua aceitação é nula nesse caso.

Rihen soltou grunhido.

\- E o conselho?

\- Ele está agindo como governante de Ranpur, não do conselho.

\- Eu soube da reunião de ontem. - Rihen respirou fundo. - os principais lideres reunidos e eu não sabia de nada.

\- Não leve tudo a ferro e fogo Rihen. - Marius sorriu.

\- Soube que Serioja foi ao palácio. - comentou Evans.

\- Foi reunião as portas fechada. - disse Marius.

\- Você não participou? - Rihen ironizou.

\- Não. Se o príncipe pede privacidade, tenho que acatar.

\- A ida a Ikari fez o juízo dele surtar. - o presidente levantou. - Ir a S1, receber Serioja...

\- Vamos confiar no julgamento dele.

\- Está certo. - caminhou até a mesa dele apertando um botão.

\- _Eduk._

\- Reunião em dez minutos.

\- _Sim senhor._

\- Obrigado pela compreensão. - disse Marius. - Vamos terminar os preparativos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shura e Mask estavam sentados numa das varandas do palácio. Para relembrar os velhos tempos estavam bebendo.

\- Isso dará certo Mask? - Shura o fitou.

\- Você é perfeito para se infiltrar. Eu preciso saber se S1 está armando alguma coisa.

\- Quem te viu, quem te vê. - sorriu. - está virando um bom estrategista. Talento nato.

\- Talento adquirido por necessidade. - o fitou. - quero ter certeza que esse lugar vá permanecer em paz.

\- Pensa em voltar para a Terra?

\- Ainda não me decidi. - colocou a taça sobre uma mesinha. - Shura, preciso ter certeza que quer ir. Você pode ser um alvo.

\- Sei dos riscos.

\- É diferente de enfrentar alguém com cosmo, ou está no reino submarino ou no inferno. Não teremos como mandar uma equipe de resgate imediatamente.

\- Está me subestimando Gio. - levou a garrafa a boca. - Quando voltar quero uma compensação.

\- De que tipo?

\- Me nomeie um duque. Duque Esdras Shura, da Espanha. - gargalhou. - Quero dinheiro e mulher.

\- Tudo bem, velho amigo. Seu desejo é uma ordem. - riu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Aioria estava deitado na sua cama. Olhava as mãos cobertas por luvas. Stiepan havia lhe ensinado um exercício para controlar seu poder e orientado a usá-las enquanto não conseguia manipular.

\- Será que ainda está ativo?

O grego puxou a luva esquerda. Nos primeiros minutos não sentiu nada, contudo... pequenas faíscas começaram a surgir e a "saltar". Aioria tirou a outra luva. Não poderia ficar com aquilo eternamente. As duas mãos provocavam descargas elétricas que saltavam de um lado para o outro. Os raios eram dourados, mas tinham muitos azuis no meio. Ele fitava com atenção, até que um raio "saltou" atingindo um abajur. Só escutou o estouro da lâmpada.

\- Ops.

Tratou logo de colocar as luvas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No horário combinado Beatrice buscou Kamus. Eles pegaram a via principal, deslocando para a região norte de Shermie. Era uma área predominantemente residencial, com muitos arranha-céus em formato de agulha. Subiram até 101º andar. Beatrice deu passagem a Kamus, o cavaleiro deu uma olhada no apartamento. Era simples e de visual _clean._

\- Fique a vontade já estou terminando o jantar.

O aquariano apenas meneou a cabeça passando a andar pelo local. Cerca de dez minutos depois a garota apareceu, ele estava na varanda.

\- É uma vista bonita.

\- Verdade. - Kamus a fitou. Ela estava com mesma roupa de quando fez a apresentação para eles no palácio, contudo os cabelos rosados estavam soltos.

\- O jantar está pronto. - a voz saiu baixa, encabulada pelo olhar dele. Ela mirou nos cabelos azuis escuros. - Sabia que a coloração do seu cabelo é muito rara?

\- Percebi. Acha estranho?

\- Não. É bonito. Aqui em Ranpur só a rainha tem essa coloração. É um gene recessivo. Vamos, senão o jantar esfria.

Ela o conduziu até a cozinha. A refeição foi feita praticamente em silencio, apenas com Beatrice falando sobre os ingredientes e como era os hábitos alimentares do planeta. Ao final seguiram para a varanda, onde levaram uma garrafa de cruzer.

\- Pode me contar sobre sua família?

Beatrice não esperava aquela pergunta, não era um assunto que gostava de compartilhar.

\- Desculpe pela intromissão. - Kamus segurou a mão dela, apertando levemente.

\- Tudo bem. - sorriu encabulada. - eu tinha cinco anos quando meu pai e meu irmão morreram. Meu pai era policial e morreu em combate. Meu irmão, que na época tinha sete, morreu numa invasão de S1 a Eike. - a voz saiu baixa e triste. - Restaram minha mãe e eu. Ela já era muito doente e depois desse acontecimento sua saúde debilitou ainda mais. Tem três anos que ela morreu.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Obrigada.

\- Eles devem estar orgulhosos. Se transformou numa grande pessoa.

\- Acho que sim... - baixou o rosto.

Kamus soltou a mão dela, liberando seu cosmo. Beatrice sentiu a temperatura diminuir e ficou perplexa ao ver o cavaleiro fazer um botão de rosa de gelo.

\- Como fez isso? - exclamou pasma.

\- O meu poder "elementar" é do gelo. Posso fazer qualquer coisa e suportar temperaturas baixas. Espero que goste. - ofertou a rosa.

\- É incrível! Vou colocar na geladeira para não derreter.

\- Não há necessidade. Não vai derreter tão fácil. - Usando seu cosmo fez uma jarra de pescoço fino.

\- Não tenho palavras Kamus. - estava maravilhada. - é simplesmente fantástico! - o fitou sorrindo.

O cavaleiro tocou o rosto dela. Beatrice estremeceu por conta da temperatura do dedo dele, mas mesmo assim não se afastou. Ele aproximou ainda mais, passando a mão pela nuca dela.

\- Posso...? - a voz saiu rouca.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Kamus a beijou de forma lenta, analisando todas as reações dela, que por sua vez intensificou o ato trazendo-o para mais perto de si. O beijo só terminou pela necessidade de respirar.

\- Desculpe eu não resistir. - acariciava o rosto dela.

\- Não tem motivo para pedir desculpas. De certa forma eu também queria. - deu um leve sorriso.

\- Posso ficar aqui? - indagou mas preparado para uma negativa.

Beatrice pensou. Conhecia-o a menos de uma semana e sempre fora cautelosa com relação a homens, porém Kamus tinha algo no olhar que a fazia não pensar em nada. Apenas viver.

\- Pode... - sorriu.

O cavaleiro a enlaçou nos braços começando um novo beijo. Beatrice deixou-se levar pelo ato, antes que percebesse, estavam na sala.

\- Segunda porta a direita.

O quarto da auxiliar seguia os mesmos parâmetros do restante do apartamento. Não foram para a cama de imediato. O cavaleiro a prensou contra a parede lhe dando um beijo lascivo enquanto segurava as madeixas rosas. Bia correspondeu, já tirando a camisa dele. Contemplou aqueles músculos bem definidos. Não imaginava que um homem pudesse ter um corpo assim, perfeito. As mãos de Kamus atingiram a feminilidade dela provocando um gemido.

\- Ka-mus. - a voz saiu cortada.

Gostou de escutar seu nome ser pronunciado daquela forma e faria de tudo para ouvir várias vezes...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka acordou com a claridade batendo em seu olhos. O corpo estava mole, mas conseguiu se sentar. Depois de lembrar o que tinha acontecido, viu Urara sentada de mal jeito na cadeira. Os raios de sol batiam nos fios deixando-os dourados. Sua expressão era de serenidade. O indiano a fitava intensamente, observando cada detalhe do rosto da eiji. Levantou e de forma cuidadosa a pegou no colo, depositando-a na cama. Urara não acordou.

Ele procurou por um banheiro. Estava com o corpo todo suado e queria um bom banho. Entrou no box, mas não viu torneira, sabonete, muito menos o chuveiro.

\- "Entrei no lugar certo?" - pensou.

Passou a tatear o azulejo, talvez tivesse algum botão, foi com surpresa quando passou a mão por um azulejo, a água caiu imediatamente e a saboneteira saiu de um compartimento. A água estava boa e demorou um bom tempo. Para se secar encontrou o mesmo problema. Tinha esquecido a toalha. Ficou admirado quando recebeu um jato de ar morno no corpo todo, secando-o de forma uniforme.

\- "Atena precisa implantar isso no santuário." - Vestiu uma roupa que estava separada, desde o dia anterior e foi para a cozinha. - que cozinha estranha... - murmurou.

Enquanto isso, Urara despertou. Olhou para todos os lados, temerosa por não encontrar Shaka. Só tranqüilizou quando o viu perto do fogão.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, - a fitou. - _Tempo restante de cozimento um minuto_. - soou uma voz mecânica, era do fogão. - desculpe os meus modos, usei seu banheiro e cozinha sem pedir permissão.

\- Tudo bem Shaka. - estava aliviada por vê-lo bem. - vou me trocar.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois ela voltou, ele já tinha posto a mesa, com os utensílios que tinha encontrado e preparado algo como uma sopa.

\- Eu não sei o que vocês comem...

\- Não temos refeições sólidas, normalmente são sopas. - sentou a mesa. - achou difícil a cozinha?

\- Depois que achei o botão de ligar foi fácil. Apesar de não me dar bem com essas tecnologias...

\- Como se sente?

\- Bem melhor. Não sinto mais febre.

\- Se eu pudesse imaginar que isso fosse ocorrer, tinha impedido. Poderia ter acontecido algo pior. E tudo para saber sobre o futuro.

\- Era o meu destino passar por isso. Agora me conte sobre as lendas.

Ela suspirou desanimada.

\- Noah e essas tradições idiotas. Já foi o tempo que levávamos isso em consideração.

\- Não é muito adepta a elas. - disse mais que indagou.

\- Sou adepta as normas para o bem convívio com o coletivo.

Shaka sorriu. Se viu espelhado nela.

\- Qual a lenda que acha mais inútil?

\- A da linha vermelha. - o fitou. - quando um eiji completa doze anos recebe no dedo mindinho uma linha vermelha que irá ligá-lo a outra pessoa. A linha só se torna visível quando os pares se encontram e apenas pessoas especiais conseguem vê-la. _A linha vermelha conecta dois corações, independente do tempo, lugar ou circunstância, o fio pode esticar ou dar nós, mas nunca irá partir_. - repetiu as palavras que ouviu quando criança. - dizem que só vive o amor verdadeiro com a pessoa predestinada, portanto a linha só aparece nesses casos. - a voz saiu com desprezo.

\- Tem um país chamado China que tem uma lenda bem parecida a essa.

\- É bobagem.

\- Não acredita nisso?

\- Meus pais nunca disseram que tiveram essa linha. - levantou recolhendo os utensílios. - e acredito em fatos e provas cientificas.

\- Eu também era assim, muito cético com certas coisas, mas depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu acredito em qualquer coisa. - olhou para a mão.

Urara o fitou. Tinha que concordar com ele. Achava a história do predestinado apenas uma lenda, contudo...

\- Mesmo se isso existir. Não posso perder meu tempo. Sou uma diretora, preciso está centrada no meu dever.

\- A experimentação da morte nos faz rever muitos conceitos.

\- Por que diz isso?

Shaka contou sobre as batalhas e as duas mortes. Urara ouvia o relato impressionada.

\- Senhorita Urara tudo pode acontecer, até essa lenda por ser verdadeira.

Quando ela ia dizer algo, escutaram um bipe. Ela verificou o aparelho e viu que se tratava de um comunicado da policia. Tinha que voltar ao serviço.

\- Não vou poder te acompanhar até Shermie. - disse acabando de ler o restante da mensagem. - te deixarei na órbita.

\- Tudo bem. - levantou.

\- Mas se estiver se sentindo mal, pode ficar, eu aviso a rainha.

\- Estou muito bem. E seria abusar da sua hospitalidade. Vou me trocar.

Ele a deixou. Urara ficou por um tempo olhando a porta e depois olhou para as mãos.

\- Isso é bobagem.

A viagem foi feita praticamente em silencio, com Shaka absorvido nos acontecimentos ocorridos e Urara na "morte" de Shaka. Olhou-o discretamente, ele era tão novo e já experimentara várias situações em sua vida. Se pudesse, gostaria de passar mais tempo com ele.

A nave atracou na estação orbital de Ranpur, onde o indiano pegaria outra condução rumo ao planeta.

\- Mostre isso. - deu lhe uma espécie de crachá. - te dará passe livre até o palácio.

\- Obrigado. Por tudo. Agradeça a Noah.

\- Pode deixar.

Estendeu a mão e o cavaleiro retribuiu. Ficaram por alguns segundos, segurando a mão um do outro e com os olhares fixos.

Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, Shaka sentiu algo diferente. Não sabia explicar exatamente o que era, mas a cada segundo a vontade de ficar perto da diretora aumentava. Cedendo, levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela. A diretora ficou surpresa com as próprias emoções: tinha gostado. Com a ponta dos dedos, ele explorava o rosto dela, até chegar aos lábios rosados. Ela estremeceu com o ato.

\- Sha-ka...

O nome se perdeu no ar. O virginiano tocou os lábios dela, iniciando um beijo terno. O contato aumentou, com ele buscando mais o corpo dela.

\- Sha-ka... - cessou o ato, mas sem afastar do rosto dele. - nós...

Foi silenciada por outro beijo.

\- Nós não podemos. - disse afastando um pouco. - adeus.

Shaka não disse nada, saindo sem olhar para trás.

Urara ainda ficou um tempo, olhando para a porta. O que tinha sido aquilo?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No dia seguinte, Kanon agradeceu a estadia, prometendo voltar. Niive o levou até o local onde ele, Aldebaran e Célica pegariam a nave em direção a Ranpur. O trajeto foi feito em silencio e a despedida fria por parte dela. Kanon não forçou, conhecia o gênio ém pensava se era uma boa ideia ter algum relacionamento. Em um mês voltaria para a Terra, sem saber se a veria novamente. Era melhor não criar esperanças.

Depois da conversa com Kaleb, Deba sentiu-se mais confiante em relação a Célica. A conquistaria aos poucos. Os dois foram para o local onde pegariam a nave rumo a Ranpur. Encontraram com Kanon e juntos voltaram.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara chegou na madrugada daquele dia, mas não foi para casa. Nem Iskendar, ou seus empregados sabiam da sua chegada. Ficou em sua nave até obter a informação que uma pessoa estava na cidade. Dara foi imediatamente para o pequeno apartamento que ficava nos subúrbios. Teve o máximo de cuidado para não ser visto.

Uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes atendeu.

\- Entre.

O homem ainda olhou para os lados antes de entrar. Caminhou até a sala.

\- Para vir até aqui deve ter acontecido algo grave. - disse Jhapei, acendendo um cigarro.

\- Vou direto ao ponto. - a fitou. - sabe do planejamento de algum assassinato contra alguém de Ranpur?

A expressão dela foi de surpresa.

\- Quem te disse isso?

\- Tem ou não? - a voz saiu fria. - Eu pouco me importo com que o aconteça a família real, mas se acontecer será algo que pode me afetar.

\- Mas alguém sabe disso? - indagou sentando no sofá.

Dara a analisou antes de responder.

\- Obi. E emitirão um sinal de alerta.

\- Bom... se tiver algo a caminho, com certeza será mudado. Eu realmente não sei nada. De ambos os lados. - o fitou. - Mas lembre-se que a policia será avisada, então...

\- Pode realmente acontecer.

\- Sabe da influência forte que a polícia tem. Vou tentar descobrir algo e te aviso se for relevante.

\- Obrigado. - não saiu muito convencido, mas não tinha muito o que fazer. - discrição sobre isso.

\- Eu sei Dara. - ela sorriu. - Há muitos pescoços em jogo. Acho que tem algumas coisas que gostaria de saber: Eron convocou uma reunião com o grupo dos nove, depois com Serioja e que enviará uma comitiva a S1.

Dara deixou o corpo cair no sofá.

\- Repete com calma.

Jhapei contou tudo que sabia e ainda entregou um relatório sobre os cavaleiros. Dara lia os dados perplexo.

\- Tudo isso é verdade?

\- Sim. - sorriu. - o príncipe não é tão frágil assim.

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

Iskendar estava preocupado. Há horas não tinha contato de Dara. Resolveu ir até a residência dele e quando estava prestes a ir embora encontrou-o na porta.

\- Que cara é essa homem? - o jovem o fitou sorrindo.

\- Precisamos conversar.

Ao julgar pela expressão dele viu que era urgente. Dara o levou para seu escritório.

\- O que foi dessa vez Dara?

\- Seu príncipe anda aprontando.

\- Como assim?

\- Fez uma reunião com o grupo dos nove.

\- E qual é o espanto? - relaxou na cadeira.

\- Em seguida com Serioja.

\- Como? - Iskendar ajeitou na cadeira. - com ele?

\- Eu não sei dos pormenores. Mas os dois se encontraram no palácio. E para completar Eron vai enviar uma comitiva a S1.

\- O QUE?

\- Enquanto vinha para cá, Jhapei me confirmou que Haykan aceitou o pedido.

\- O pirralho surtou? Quer manter contato com as pessoas que querem matá-lo? Eu não estou entendendo nada. É informação atrás de informação.

\- Não é atoa que a família chama Tempestta. - Dara brincou.

\- Você tem certeza disso tudo?

\- Claro! Tem o assassinato no palácio e ainda tem os ataques... - murmurou sem perceber.

\- Que ataques?

\- Nada. - disse rápido. - Só colocando as ideias em ordem.

\- O que você sabe que eu não sei?

\- Quando digo que é melhor não saber de certas coisas é para seu bem. Se eu achar que deve saber te falo.

\- Tudo bem. - levantou. - acha que S1 fará algo contra eles?

\- Se Haykan os matar, é uma declaração de guerra. Se apenas os seqüestrarem, pode ser que consiga muitas coisas. Mas acho que ele não fará nada. Será uma visita cortês de ambas as partes.

\- Eron está se saindo um perfeito idiota! Unir-se a Serioja e Haykan?

\- Não sabemos se é uma união.

\- Que seja! Se ele ousar trair GS eu mesmo o matarei.

\- Pense como um Tempestta, Iskendar. - o fitou. - ele já é rei, ganharia o quê se aliando a Haykan?

\- Eu não sei! - exclamou. - Só não confio nele.

\- Vamos esperar os fatos acontecerem e aí poderemos analisar melhor.

\- Eu não vou ficar parado. Sabe quando eles vêem?

\- Deve passar por aqui hoje a noite. Na certa será convocado.

\- Vou para o comando. Pode me arrumar uma nave de S1?

\- Não pensa em ir...

\- Preciso vigiar de perto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em Ranpur, Marius repassava todas as informações sobre S1 e seu líder para a comitiva formada por membros do governo mais Shura.

Kamus chegou logo depois, pedindo desculpa pela demora. Miro, Afrodite e Dohko permaneciam em Maris. Shion, Mu e Shaka ficariam no palácio. Deba, Kanon, Saga e Aioria seguiriam para Maris para tomarem aulas de pilotagem.

Enquanto isso...

Serioja ficou surpreso ao ter as informações sobre a comitiva do príncipe.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rihen recebia a noticia da partida da Euroxx. Foi até a sua mesa apertando um botão. A imagem do diretor Athos Eduk apareceu na frente dele.

\- A Euroxx partiu. Desloque os principais regimentos para o entorno do hadren. Quem é o superintendente da área quinze?

\- _Tenente Madden._

\- Peça a ele que monte um esquema de segurança em Sidon. Ao atravessar a fronteira, não poderemos seguir a Euroxx, então... - Rihen calou-se por alguns instantes. Nada poderia dar errado. - convoque o senhor Madden.

\- _Desculpe diretor, mas..._

\- Vou precisar dele para uma missão. Convoque-o. E certifique-se que aquele plano não entre em ação.

\- _Sim senhor._

Do outro lado da linha Athos desligou.

\- O que ele pretende... - murmurou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar estava na sua sala, recebera ordens da sede da policia para garantir a passagem da comitiva por Sidon. Aquele planeta era deveras perigoso, mas pensar que a policia galáctica estaria em peso, dificilmente algum pirata tentaria algo.

\- Tenente. - um policial entrou em sua sala.

\- Diga.

\- Uma convocação do presidente Mark.

\- Ele quer falar comigo? Mas e o diretor?

\- Não faço ideia, chefe.

\- Estarei na sala de comunicação em cinco minutos.

O rapaz bateu continência e saiu.

\- Devia ter deixado aquele pirralho morrer. - levantou. - facilitaria minha vida.

Como combinado Rihen o esperava. Ele estava usando uma linha privativa, algo que deixou Iskendar intrigado.

\- _Tenente Madden._

\- Senhor. - bateu continência.

\- _Já sabe da missão do príncipe. Como anda os preparativos?_

\- Naves irão recepcioná-los quando sair do hadren. Os superintendentes das áreas quatorze, trinta e quarenta e cinco ficarão de prontidão.

\- _Ótimo. Mas o motivo da minha ligação é outro. Algo secreto._

\- E o que seria?

\- _Coloque um rastreador na Euroxx._

\- O que?

\- _Evans irá me mandar todos os planos de vôo, mas quero ter outros meios de controlar._

\- Mas senhor... é a Euroxx.

\- _Por isso mesmo. Coloque o rastreador mais simples que tiver, ele não será detectado pelos controladores da Euroxx, mas será eficiente o bastante para termos as direções da nave. A Euroxx fará uma pausa de uma hora, antes de seguir para S1. Tem esse prazo._

\- Sim senhor... - Iskendar murmurou.

\- _Conto com você._

Rihen desligou. O garoto soltou um suspiro desanimado.

\- Mais essa agora...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em Ranpur, Marius cuidava para arranjar um conselheiro que concordasse com os planos de Eron. Debruçado sobre sua mesa analisava a ficha de todos os membros.

Tudo seguia normalmente e depois de sete horas, a Euroxx aportava na área quinze.

Como superintendente da área Iskendar chefiava pessoalmente o esquema de segurança. Nada poderia acontecer na sua jurisdição. Aproveitando as manobras de outras naves, foi em direção a Euroxx. Como havia prometido a Rihen colocou dois dispositivos de rastreamento nela. Por serem bem simples, não seriam descobertos.

Depois do tempo, a Euroxx partiu em direção a S1. Iskendar esperou alguns minutos para poder seguir a nave de Ranpur a bordo de uma nave da galáxia vizinha.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Estava anoitecendo em Ranpur quando Marius partiu em direção a uma cidade vizinha. Com seus anos de experiência, havia encontrado a pessoa certa para o plano de Eron.

Ele foi conduzido para uma pequena sala, num prédio singelo no centro de Rasha.

\- É uma honra recebê-lo chanceler. - disse um senhor de meia idade.

\- Eu que agradeço me receber a essa hora.

\- Por favor sente-se.

Marius acomodou-se.

\- Em que posso ser útil? - indagou o homem sentando na frente dele.

\- É uma questão delicada Irian. E tem todo o direito de recusar, mas quero que saiba que é uma das pessoas que mais confio para essa missão.

Irian ficou preocupado. Marius explicou minuciosamente o plano de Eron. Irian ouvia em silêncio.

\- O que me diz?

\- Isso pode arruinar minha reputação.

\- O príncipe tem consciência disso. Ele só não veio, pois queria garantir a maior discrição .

Mas tem a palavra dele que sua imagem não será manchada e que no devido tempo ele irá a publico se retratar. A rainha Lirya também o fará.

\- Serioja não irá acreditar. Ele sabe do meu posicionamento a favor da casa Tempestta.

\- Iremos inventar provas. Tudo está esquematizado. Só precisamos que você aceite.

\- Eu não sei Marius, - ele levantou. - Não é tipo de atitude que Soren teria.

\- Sei que não, mas se queremos que Eron continue governando temos que dá-lo um voto de confiança. Ele não foi educado nas nossas escolas, então suas atitudes podem parecer estranhas para nós, contudo devemos confiar na educação que ele recebeu em VL. No momento que estamos vivendo, talvez precisamos de atos como o dele. Principalmente se S1 começar a se mover.

Irian pensou nos argumentos.

\- Está bem. Diga o que tenho que fazer.

Marius sorriu.

\- Obrigado.

 **O.o.O.o**

Shaka estava sem sono. Tentou meditar, mas a mente estava longe. Desde que voltara a vida, após a luta contra Loki, sentia-se diferente. E a ida a aquele lugar era mais um motivo para se sentir perdido. Andava pelos jardins do palácio, olhando o céu estrelado. Subitamente a imagem de Urara apareceu em sua mente. Não negava que a presença da diretora mexia com seu ser, mas faltava conhecimento para entender o que se passava.

\- Você acordado a essa hora?

O indiano olhou na direção a voz. Giovanni estava na companhia de alguns soldados.

\- Estava trabalhando? - o virginiano arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Virei um homem responsável.

\- Sua nova postura é inspiradora Giovanni. Sua personalidade mudou para melhor.

\- Elogio vindo de você é raridade. - passou o braço pelo pescoço dele.

\- Sem gracinhas.

\- Vamos conversar. Papo de homem para homem.

Mask o conduziu para outro jardim.

\- Quer beber algo? - sentaram num banco.

\- Sabe que não bebo.

\- É brincadeira! Gostou de Obi? Minha mãe me contou sobre suas proezas. Quem diria que poderia ajudá-los.

\- Fiquei igualmente surpreso. - ficou em silêncio. - Giovanni.

\- Sim?

\- Como sabia que estava gostando da Helena?

O canceriano o fitou pasmo.

\- Não faça essa cara, só estou perguntando.

\- Esse tipo de pergunta vindo de você é de dar medo.

\- Se não quer responder, não responda. - disse frio.

\- Relaxa buda, anda muito estressado. - Mask esticou os braços. - Não sei precisar o momento. Quando percebi, já estava deixando dinheiro para ela. Vê-la passou a ser uma necessidade.

\- Ainda gosta dela?

\- Muito.

\- Mesmo que...

\- Mesmo assim Shaka. - o cortou. - a Helena sempre estará no meu coração. Agora... - um sorriso malicioso se formou. - por que está perguntando? Está interessado em alguma serviçal? O grande Shaka de Virgem está caindo no mundo mundano?

\- Promete que ficará em silencio? - temia que ele desse com a língua nos dentes.

\- Prometo.

\- Jura por Athena? - somente jurando por ela que poderia ter garantias.

Mask franziu o cenho.

\- Juro. Desembucha.

Shaka não falou de imediato, tentava arranjar coragem para falar.

\- Acho que sinto algo pela senhorita Urara.

O canceriano pensou alguns minutos, tentando lembrar de quem ele falava.

\- A da tia gostosa?

O indiano revirou o olhar ao escutar.

\- Isso é maneira de um príncipe falar?! - ralhou.

\- Só estou dizendo a verdade. Urara é uma coroa enxuta.

\- Giovanni... mais respeito.

\- Tudo bem buda. Está falando da senhorita Urara, não é? - a voz saiu melodiosa.

\- Sim. Nós passamos um tempo juntos e hoje de manhã eu a beijei.

\- O QUE? - berrou. - você fez o que?

Ficou calado, totalmente arrependido por ter dito.

\- Andou conversando com o Miro? Ou com o Kanon, Shura...

\- Não. Se vai ficar me recriminando, o assunto para por aqui.

\- Não! - exclamou. - Só estou surpreso com que fez. Você é todo cheio de não me toque. Acima das coisas mundanas. O homem mais próximo de deus e blá blá blá.

\- Já entendi. Cedi a um impulso. Tentei me controlar mas foi mais forte. - Shaka mal o fitava tamanha vergonha.

\- E gostou?

\- Sim.

\- Hum... - o italiano coçou o queixo, para em seguida levantar. - eu entendo das mulheres da Terra...

\- Poupe-me de seus comentários xulos. - a voz saiu grave.

\- Eu não ia dizer nada. - defendeu-se. - bem... você quer a opinião do Giovanni ou do príncipe de Ranpur?

\- Sei que vou me arrepender disso... - passou a mão pela testa. - a do Giovanni.

\- Lembre-se que tem um mês aqui. Pode se jogar de cabeça e voltar com uma dor grande por ficarem possivelmente separados, mas terá vivido uma grande experiência ou não viver e ficar só pensando no "se".

Shaka o fitou.

\- Mas e se ela...

\- Não será o primeiro ou ultimo homem de coração partido. - voltou a sentar do lado dele. - conheço um lugar nos arredores do santuário que rapidinho vai te fazer esquecer dela.

\- Dispenso. - disse ríspido, entendendo que lugar era esse.

\- Se mudar de ideia, posso te levar. - sorriu de forma sacana.

\- Já chega Giovanni.

\- É brincadeira. - levantou novamente.

Shaka o fitou, ele continuava o mesmo mulherengo de sempre.

\- "Certas coisas não mudam." - pensou.

Subitamente sua mente foi invadida por imagens. _Shaka estava num lugar aberto, houve um grito, quando olhou viu manchas de sangue no chão..._

\- Shaka?

Ele não escutou. A mente estava parada no chão ensangüentado. Lentamente abaixou o rosto. Os olhos arregalaram. Deixando Mask sem entender, levantou, andando por todos os lados com os olhos fixos no chão.

\- Shaka? - Giovanni o tocou nos ombros.

\- Já reparou se o piso das varandas são todos iguais?

\- O que? - não entendeu. - do que está falando?

Não respondeu, passando a olhar novamente para o chão. O formato do piso das suas imagens eram iguais as do palácio. Aquilo era uma prova que a morte seria realmente no palácio.

\- Shaka! - Mask teve que gritar para ser ouvido. - o que foi?

O fitou sem saber se deveria contar ou não. Poderia ser um alarme falso. Além do mais Noah emitiu um aviso a segurança do palácio.

\- Não foi nada... - tentou controlar a ansiedade. - acho que ainda é efeito do meu cosmo naquela bola.

\- Vá descansar. - disse não muito convicto. - nada que uma boa noite de sono.

\- Também acho. Boa noite.

Shaka entrou no palácio sobre o olhar atento de Mask. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Aldebaran e Célica conversavam através de um monitor quando Hely entrou no quarto. A Eiji arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar as palavras de carinho entre os dois. Um pouco acanhado Deba desligou rapidamente.

\- Estou nas nuvens! - Célica deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama.

\- Posso saber o motivo? Desde que chegou noto que está bem alegrinha. - a loira prendeu os cabelos.

\- Eu não disse que o pegaria? - virou o corpo ficando de bruços. - dois dias de intenso amor.

\- Está brincando não está?

\- Claro que não senhorita Montag! - bateu as pernas no ar. - nós transamos muito! E como foi bom... - virou de barriga para cima. - e ele é tão... - gargalhou.

\- Célica. - a voz da dama saiu séria.

\- Relaxa Hely. - sentou na cama. - Se esta é a sua preocupação, fui sincera com ele. Disse que entre nós é só sexo, nada mais.

\- E ele entendeu isso? Pelo que pude notar, Aldebaran não é do tipo mulherengo.

\- Ele entendeu, estressada. Não há a menor possibilidade de existir sentimentos entre nós.

\- Da sua parte, do que da dele... - ironizou.

\- Ele é adulto o suficiente para entender. Eu poderia ser canalha e iludi-lo, no entanto deixei bem claro.

Hely soltou um suspiro desanimado.

\- Escuta. - sentou perto dela. - Não sou ninguém para dizer o que é certo ou errado, mas acho que a situação com ele...

\- Hely. - Célica a cortou. - E se fosse o contrário? Se ele quisesse só sexo e eu algo mais? Você me diria: não perca tempo com alguém que quer só prazer. Que eu estaria me iludindo.

\- Diria.

\- Pois então. Eu sempre deixei e sempre vou deixar claro isso para ele. Ele tem livre arbítrio para chegar e dizer que não está gostando da situação. Rompemos e tudo fica bem. Se mesmo assim ele quer ficar comigo, é opção dele. Não estou obrigando-o a nada.

\- Está certo. - levantou. - São dois adultos que sabem o que querem da vida. Então, façam o que acharem melhor.

\- Disse tudo. - mandou um beijinho para ela.

* * *

 ** _Danimel: A Niive fala que não, mas está gostando do Kanon. Ela é turrona, mas o marina saberá conquistá-la. A reunião, não é algo tão grave, mas levará a outros acontecimentos. Obrigada pela leitura._**


	12. Chapter 12: Atentado

**Capitulo 12**

 **Atentado**

Dois dias se passaram desde que Eron enviou a S1 uma comitiva. Como esperado pelo príncipe, Haykan os recebeu de forma amistosa e sem maiores entraves. Quando o líder viu o pequeno grupo teve a certeza que o príncipe era muito ingênuo.

Aproveitando as brechas que tinha Shura conseguia recolher informações sobre o planeta. Iskendar também estava tendo sucesso na sua investigação particular e a cada fato novo descoberto seus temores aumentavam.

As aulas de Mask e dos demais, em Maris, seguiam a todo vapor. Miro e Dohko destacavam-se nas suas respectivas aulas, Legos e nave.

Célica e Aldebaran quando possível passavam o tempo juntos, alimentando as suspeitas de Hely que aquela história ainda acabaria muito mal.

Os conselheiros de Obi tiveram várias visões mas nenhuma que fosse tão importante quanto a do assassinato em Ranpur. Urara voltara as suas funções, mas desde o beijo em sua nave, seus pensamentos na maioria estavam em Shaka.

Niive também tentava apagar Kanon da mente, mas a tarefa era difícil.

Alisha por sua vez, não fazia questão nenhuma de esquecer o beijo de Shion. Estava nas nuvens e Rana compartilhava dos seus pensamentos.

Shaka, Kanon e Shion não paravam de pensar na suas respectivas. O indiano pensando seriamente em dar um passo além, o grego querendo agir com cautela e o lemuriano tomando a decisão de se manter longe da princesa.

Depois do aviso de Noah, Marius pediu ao seu filho que redobrasse a vigilância no palácio, não permitindo em hipótese alguma que a rainha saísse sem um forte esquema de segurança. Cuidava também da isca para Serioja.

E com isso a viagem dos cavaleiros de Atena entravam no seu décimo dia.

Logo de manhã, Giovanni tinha convocado uma reunião com todo o conselho, não sendo um assunto grave, mas um pretexto para reunir Serioja e Irian.

O conselheiro de Yumeria andava um pouco irritado, pois as noticias que recebia através Niahm eram escassas e quase sempre sem qualquer valor político. Havia notado o forte esquema de segurança, mas nada que lhe rendesse atenção. Estava de olho, num possível conselheiro "traidor" contudo só conhecia os seus apoiadores e não arriscaria perde-los sem garantia que receberia algo em troca.

Preparando-se para voltar para Eike, cruzou com um dos conselheiros.

\- Stunp. - cumprimentou um homem de meia idade.

\- Como vai Basty? - perguntou de má vontade.

\- Bem. Será que podemos conversar?

\- Estou indo para Yumeria. - era mentira, apenas queria se livrar dele. - Podemos marcar outro dia?

\- É sobre o príncipe.

De tédio a expressão passou a ser curiosa.

\- Na sua nave seria o melhor local, já que o assunto é sigiloso.

Ainda não muito convicto, Serioja aceitou. A nave do conselheiro de Yumeria não era muito grande, mas contava com um pequeno escritório.

\- Diga senhor Basty. - a voz saiu impaciente.

\- Vou direto ao assunto. Quero me aliar a você.

Serioja ajeitou-se na cadeira, talvez a posição torta teria feito ouvi-lo erradamente.

\- Desculpe Irian, acho que não entendi.

\- Sempre fui um apoiador da casa Tempestta, mas durante esses anos percebi que o melhor para a galáxia é o conselho. Mesmo com a volta do principe acho que ele não será como o pai.

Serioja o analisou, Irian Basty sempre fora um conselheiro pró Tempestta.

\- E por que eu? Há muitos conselheiros contrários a família real.

\- Eu sei disso, mas você é o único que pode liderar um ato contra eles.

\- Está equivocado Irian. - levantou. - não morro de amores pelos Tempesttas mas ao ponto de liderar algo contra eles?

Irian ficou em silencio. Marius o havia alertado que conquistar a confiança dele seria dificil e que ele faria de tudo para não se comprometer.

\- Fazendo algo contra os Tempesttas estaria arruinando meu juramento. Sempre penso no bem da galáxia e se for ao lado da casa real de Ranpur... - a voz de Serioja saiu tão sincera, que um desavisado acharia que ele estava preocupado com o bem estar do povo, não dele.

\- Temos meios de tira-los do poder sem guerra. Todo mundo sabe disso, mas ninguém tem coragem suficiente para enfrentá-los ou o grupo dos nove.

\- Sabe que tem muito a perder ao ficar contra eles.

\- Eu sei, mas a justiça em primeiro lugar. Se algo me acontecer, servirá de exemplo para outros então farei de bom agrado.

\- Sei disso. " Como o mundo está cheio de idealistas idiotas." Vou realizar algumas pesquisas. Quando tiver informações entro em contato.

\- Obrigado. Tenho certeza que juntos, vamos livrar a galáxia das mãos de tiranos.

\- É o meu maior desejo. - sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar mal aportou em Sidon foi imediatamente procurar Dara. Encontrou-o no bar.

\- Você precisa me dizer a verdade. - bateu com a palma da mão sobre a mesa. Por pouco a bebida não entornou. O tom de voz foi agressivo.

\- Não é porque é da policia que pode falar desse jeito. - Dara o fitou de forma fria. - sou o governador daqui. E a sua cabeça vale muito mais que a minha. Uma palavra e...

\- Não se atreva. Sabe que temos rabo preso um com o outro.

Dara o analisou. Raríssimas vezes o viu tão nervoso. Os olhos azuis ficavam ainda mais escuros e os cabelos brancos mais alvos.

\- Vamos conversar em outro lugar. - levantou. - pelo jeito o assunto é grave.

Foram para os fundos do bar. Mal Dara fechou a porta...

\- Quando ia me contar sobre S1? - vociferou.

\- Contar o que?

\- Não se faça de idiota. Sei muito bem que tem relações com S1 e sabe de tudo que se passa por lá.

\- Por acaso a comitiva do príncipe foi destruída? - puxou uma cadeira e sentou.

\- Ao contrário! Nunca vi um clima tão cheio de amor. - ironizou. - o que é aquela base militar?

Dara desviou o olhar. Deveria tê-lo impedido de ir a Bellji.

\- Acha que depois da derrota, S1 entregaria os pontos? Simplesmente desmancharia seu exercito e seriam um povo pacifico?

\- Estão bem longe disso. - Iskendar zombou.

\- Não tem porque se preocupar. Com o poder de fogo que S1 tem, não vai fazer nem cócegas no seu estimado povo, vosso alteza. - foi a vez dele ironizar. - Haykan não tem condições de entrar em guerra.

\- Espero que esteja certo sobre isso. - caminhou até a porta.

\- Onde vai?

\- Ranpur!

\- Não vai... - Dara levantou receoso.

\- Não vou contar nada. Fique tranqüilo.

Saiu batendo a porta. Dara passou as mãos pelos fios loiros. Iskendar sabendo sobre a base militar de S1 só colocava-o no alvo.

\- Ele precisa manter a boca fechada.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A reunião entre Irian, Giovanni e Marius teria que ser num lugar que não levantasse suspeitas. Não tendo alternativa, o italiano envolveu Beatrice na história, pedindo que o encontro ocorresse em seu apartamento. Ela não negou. Para não levar suspeitas, Mask convidou Kamus, o que foi providencial.

\- Mais uma vez obrigado Beatrice.

\- É um prazer alteza. Fiquem a vontade. - ela e Kamus os deixaram a sós.

\- Diga Irian. - pediu Marius.

\- Ele foi cauteloso. Não irá se entregar tão facilmente.

\- Vamos esperá-lo entrar em contato, comigo ou com o senhor para agirmos. - disse Mask.

\- Quando Marius me procurou tive minhas dúvidas. - iniciou Irian. - Mas você tem modos do seu pai.

\- Juro que tento ser como ele. - sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Era intervalo das aulas. Os cavaleiros estavam na lanchonete trocando impressões.

\- Não basta ser formidável como cavaleiro serei como piloto de Lego. - Miro saboreava uma bebida.

\- Seu orgulho só não é maior que a galáxia. - Dite deu um pedala nele.

\- Começou... - murmurou Kanon.

\- Mudando de assunto alguma noticia do Shura? - indagou Dohko.

\- Chega hoje. Confesso que fiquei com receio por ele. - disse Deba. - a Célica me contou que o povo de S1 são uns bárbaros.

\- Se ao final de um mês não voltarmos Atena mata Shion. - Saga os fitou.

\- Isso se o Shion voltar... - Dohko deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

\- Tá sabendo do que ancião? - Miro o fitou.

\- Acho que está rolando algo entre ele e a princesa.

\- Mestre Shion? - Kanon riu. - até parece.

\- Eu vou buscar as minhas informações, mas podemos pensar nessa possibilidade.

\- E quanto a Niive? - Deba olhou para o marina. Saga o fitou na hora.

\- Como assim Deba? - indagou o grego mais velho.

\- Ele não te contou? Está tentando com a diretora.

\- Kanon...

\- Relaxa. Não aconteceu nada. Estou no meu canto. Ao contrario do Touro que já arrancou casquinha da morena.

\- Por acaso o Cupido veio junto? - Dite olhou para o taurino.

\- Não é nada disso. Somos apenas amigos.

\- Amigos... sei... - Miro sorriu.

\- Chega desse assunto. - o brasileiro levantou. - as aulas vão começar.

\- Se está fugindo tem culpa. - disse Aioria.

\- Seu #&.

\- Olha que te dou choque. - Aioria tirou as luvas que usava. - Já estou conseguindo manejar minha mão.

\- Sai pra lá. - Deba afastou-se.

\- Está conseguindo mesmo? - indagou Dite.

\- Sim. Já passo a maior parte do tempo sem ela. Em breve voltarei ao normal.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Stiva e Athos estavam na residência de Rihen em Altamira, Maris. O presidente da policia havia convocado os dois, mas não queria que a conversa fosse na sede.

\- Tudo está preparado conforme o plano. - disse Athos, mostrando uma maquete em 3D. - o primeiro evento será tratado como acidente.

\- Já tem os locais? - indagou Rihen.

\- Sim. Sudoeste, sudeste, noroeste e nordeste. Também já nos foi repassado quais planetas serão contemplados.

\- Significativos?

\- Apenas um. Em seguida, o episodio.

\- E como será? - indagou Stiva. - a área está com mais segurança. Será praticamente impossível.

\- Nada é impossível Stiva. - Rihen olhava a lista dos alvos. - Já sabe quem fará o serviço? - olhou para Athos.

\- O nome será divulgado um dia antes.

\- Certifique-se que tudo esteja em ordem, não pode ocorrer um único erro. E quanto a Serioja?

\- Está articulando mas sem grande intervenção.

\- Continuem de olho nele. Se ele tentar algo comuniquem-me imediatamente.

\- Sim senhor.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Haykan via a Euroxx partir. O encontro tinha sido amigável e fez questão de mostrar que seu planeta estava incapacitado de fazer guerra contra GS, o que em parte era verdade. Para poder fazer jus ao poderio de Ranpur, precisava de uma força muito maior.

\- Senhor Haykan. - uma jovem aproximou dele.

\- Diga.

\- As informações sobre Serioja estão corretas. O príncipe está tentando manipulá-lo.

\- E já conseguiu?

\- Não irá demorar.

\- Ótimo. Continue vigiando os dois de perto.

\- Sim senhor.

Ela fez uma mesura e saiu.

\- "Até que ele não é de todo ingênuo... vamos ver do que é capaz."

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da saída de Giovanni e dos demais, Kamus permaneceu no apartamento de Beatrice. Ela estava organizando alguns documentos para uma viagem rápida a Clamp.

\- Não quer que eu vá com você? - o aquariano a abraçou por trás.

\- É viagem de trabalho. - passou a mão pelo rosto dele. - E também não devo demorar. Se der volto hoje ainda.

\- Vai sozinha?

\- Vou. Será rápido. - virou-se. - Quando assustar já estarei de volta.

O aquariano não queria demonstrar mas sentia-se apreensivo. Como se algo fosse acontecer.

\- O que foi? - ela deu um selinho nele.

\- Não é nada. - não quis preocupá-la. - vamos jantar quando voltar?

\- Vamos. Dou um jeito de te avisar quando estiver chegando.

\- Está bem. - a beijou. - cuide-se.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya tinha passado a manhã toda no palácio. Não teria compromissos oficias nos próximos dias e já sentia falta do filho e dos amigos. Passou tantos anos sozinha entre aqueles muros e agora que tinha a "casa" cheia queria a presença de todos. Lembrou-se que na infância ela e a família gostavam de ir para casa de campo da família em Lain. O momento não era propício, mas queria ter momentos tranqüilos com o filho. Aproveitaria que todos estariam no palácio para o almoço para fazer o convite.

A mesa estava posta.A refeição seguia animada, com os cavaleiros entusiasmados com as aulas de pilotagem.

\- Poderiam me dar um minuto? - indagou a rainha levantando.

\- Cala boca cambada, minha mãe quer falar!

\- Eron... - murmurou sorrindo.

\- Silêncio. - a voz de Shion saiu fria, o que fez com que todos se calassem.

\- Obrigada Shion. Bom, sei que estão animados com as aulas e que anda muito ocupado com a governança, - olhou para Mask. - mas tenho um convite a fazer.

\- Qual? - Giovanni estranhou.

\- Não quer ir até a nossa casa de campo em Lain? Por apenas dois dias. Só para sairmos um pouco.

\- Eu tenho algumas reuniões... - o italiano coçou o queixo.

\- Ele adoraria majestade. - Dite disse por ele. - alias todos nós. Será interessante conhecer um novo planeta.

\- Não fale pelos outros! - ralhou Mask.

\- "Não percebeu seu idiota? - disse por cosmo e para todos. - a cada dia está envolvido mais com o governo e passa pouco tempo com sua mãe. Ela está sentindo falta."

Mask a fitou, ela o olhava aguardando uma resposta.

\- Tudo bem mãe.

\- Nós também iremos senhora Lirya. - disse Mu. - será um prazer.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Vou comunicar ao Evans... - parou de falar. - a Euroxx está em missão... - lembrou-se desse detalhe.

\- Não temos outra nave? - o canceriano notou o desapontamento na voz dela.

\- Tem a minha, mas levará muito tempo até arrumarmos tudo. Queria ir agora a tarde.

A conversa foi interrompida pela porta lateral abrindo. Marius, Evans e Shura acabavam de chegar.

\- Problema resolvido. - Mask sorriu.

\- Majestades. - Marius e Evans curvaram.

\- Como foi a missão?

\- Amistosa alteza, - disse Marius. - nossos diplomatas irão preparar um relatório mais detalhado mas adiantaram que ocorreu tudo bem. Haykan se mostrou bem solicito.

\- Ele não ia fazer nada. - disse o italiano.

\- Demonstrou algum interesse de devolver a visita?

\- Não majestade. - Evans respondeu.

\- E quanto ao exercito?

\- Eles tem, mas nada que justifique um temor. - explicou o capitão.

\- Shura.

As atenções foram para o capricorniano.

\- Não sei mensurar o que é preocupante para os militares daqui, mas vi coisas bem intimidadoras. Pelo menos para os meus padrões.

Marius e Evans trocaram olhares.

\- Eu tinha pedido para que ele sondasse enquanto os diplomatas tinham a atenção de Haykan. - disse diante do não entendimento. - coloque em dados concretos, Shura.

\- O que seu instinto diz? - indagou Shaka.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Tirando por base nosso histórico, podemos está diante de Poseidon, ou dos titãs.

Os cavaleiros trocaram olhares.

\- O que é Poseidon e Titãs? - indagou Evans.

\- Numa linguagem simples senhor Evans. - disse Shion. - Poseidon é um elementar puro, os titãs são os pais dos elementares.

\- Existem seres mais fortes que os elementares?

\- Sim majestade. - disse Saga.

\- A gente colocou-os para correr. - disse Aioria. - S1 vai ser do mesmo jeito. Agora podemos viajar? - ele estava bem empolgado.

\- Viajar? - Marius fitou a rainha.

\- Dois dias em Lain. - o rosto suavizou. - Evans posso abusar de seu serviço?

\- É sempre uma honra servi-la majestade. Em três horas a Euroxx estará pronta. Só estamos trocando a tripulação.

\- Perfeito.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Uma nave em formato de triangulo estava na orbita de um planeta desabitado. No seus tempos de glória era um lugar habitado por Atlantiks mas devido a guerra contra S1, foi parcialmente destruído o que ocasionou o colapso do seu ecossistema. Atualmente não passava de um gigante abandonado.

O piloto estava aguardando ordens para cumprir sua missão. O emblema da ordem a qual pertencia estava encoberto. Mas aquilo não seria um problema, já que era uma das naves mais sofisticadas.

Após as três horas Lirya e os dourados seguiam em direção a Lain.

Em um dos quartos, Kamus estava num canto, olhando a luz do hadren.

\- Está muito calado hoje. - Miro cutucou-o, ironizando. - a noite não foi boa?

\- Não começa Miro. - disse desanimado.

\- Pensei que estaria todo empolgado com a sua namorada, mas vejo... posso tentar resolver o problema.

Kamus nem respondeu. Não parava de pensar em Beatrice. O escorpião notou a tensão.

\- O que foi Kamus? - indagou seriamente.

\- Não sei ao certo. Mas sinto que algo vai acontecer.

\- Esse clima político está mexendo com sua cabeça. Relaxa. Em breve estará com sua princesa.

O aquariano não disse nada. O grego ficou observando o amigo.

\- Kamus.

\- O que foi?

\- Você tem ciência que vamos embora, não tem?

\- Tenho... - murmurou. - Nós não poderemos ficar juntos. Tanto ela quanto eu temos nossas obrigações.

\- Eu não sou o melhor para dar conselhos, ainda mais nesse caso. Mas acho que deve pensar sobre isso e se conter um pouco. Eu te conheço, sei que poderá administrar a ausência e quanto a ela?

\- O que quer dizer? - o fitou.

\- Beatrice perdeu a família, vai perder você também? Ainda mais se estiver apaixonada.

O francês ficou surpreso com as palavras. Miro tinha razão. Ela poderia sair machucada dessa história.

\- Vou resolver isso. - disse convicto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice estava satisfeita. Havia realizado o trabalho no mesmo dia e agora voltava para Ranpur. Tinha recebido um aviso de Marius que a rainha e os cavaleiros iriam para Lain. Queria ir, mas tinha serviço a fazer em Ranpur.

Soltou um sorriso. Sua vida estava boa. Tinha um emprego que amava e agora tinha alguém especial. Kamus havia entrado em sua vida timidamente e agora era uma constante. Estava até com receio de quando ele fosse embora.

\- Desencana Bia. - disse a si própria. - aproveite o momento. - sorriu.

Não muito longe dali, a nave misteriosa recebeu a ordem para atacar. Silenciosamente tomou o rumo do hadren que conduzia Clamp a Ranpur. Ajeitando os motores, entrou no hadren, já vendo o seu alvo. Por sorte, havia poucas naves e não seria difícil de escapar.

\- Adeus gatinha. - apertou o botão do armamento.

A auxiliar seguia tranquilamente quando sua nave começou a apitar.

\- Mas o que?

Ela só teve tempo de olhar para a imagem da câmera traseira e ver um rastro vermelho em sua direção.

\- Kamus...

A parte traseira explodiu, fazendo com que a nave deixasse o hadren. A nave saiu rodopiando em direção ao planeta desabitado. Completamente sem controle, ela entrou na atmosfera, sendo puxada. Beatrice tentava controlar, mas o giro a impedia de qualquer ação, não foi pior pois estava amarrada pelo cinto. A nave bateu fortemente contra uma montanha de neve, derrapando, até parar num vale...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive estava na sua sala analisando alguns relatórios. Sua jurisdição estava tranqüila, como sempre deveria de ser.

\- Que conserve assim. - disse sorrindo.

O painel começou a piscar freneticamente

\- Jay.

\- _Niive, temos uma emergência na área 21!_

\- Yoku, não me chame de...

\- _A nave da secretária do chanceler Marius foi acertada. Ela estava num hadren._

\- O que?! - levantou. - fechem o hadren imediatamente, evacuem a área. - andava até a porta. - mande uma equipe de resgate. A nave caiu?

\- _Ainda não temos informações._

\- Avise a Ranpur imediatamente. Qual a nave da policia mais próxima?

\- _Nós e..._ \- o computador de Yoku processava a informação. - _a Euroxx. Está nos arredores de Lain._

\- Vou avisá-los. - desligou. - mas que droga! Tudo acontece na minha área!

Rihen estava em reunião quando soube do acidente. Ordenou imediatamente que equipes de resgates fossem para lá.

\- Qual a jurisdição?

\- Área 21, diretora Niive.

O rosto ficou sério.

\- Dêem a ela todo o suporte.

Marius estava em seu escritório, sua linha de emergência começou a piscar.

\- Marius.

\- _Senhor, ocorreu um acidente_.

\- Acidente?

\- _A nave de Beatrice foi abatida._

Marius ficou branco.

A Euroxx já tinha saído do hadren, faltando poucos minutos para chegar ao espaço orbital de Lain. Evans estava na sua cadeira, analisando alguns relatórios quando recebeu uma comunicação.

\- Capitão. A diretora Niive Jay na linha.

\- Pode passar.

A imagem de Niive apareceu na tela.

\- Diretora.

\- _Senhor_. - bateu continência. - _temos uma emergência._

\- O que houve?

Niive relatou o ocorrido a Evans que ouvia tudo pasmo.

\- _Estamos tentando localizá-la. Solicito a Euroxx para nos ajudar e servir de apoio_.

\- Irei comunicar a majestade, aguarde. - estava atordoado.

Lirya e os demais estavam numa sala de estar conversando. Um telão apareceu.

 _\- Majestade. Desculpe a interrupção_.

\- Algum problema?

\- _A diretora Niive nos solicitou ajuda,_ \- Kanon começou a prestar mais atenção ao ouvir o nome, - _a senhorita Beatrice sofreu um acidente._

\- O que? - Kamus o fitou. - o que aconteceu?

\- _A nave dela foi abatida. A diretora está vindo ao nosso encontro._

\- Siga imediatamente para o local. - disse a rainha preocupada. Será que Marius já sabia?

\- _Sim senhora._

Miro aproximou do amigo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Kamus não disse nada, o coração estava apertado.

Em pouco tempo a nave de Niive encontrou com a Euroxx. A essa altura diversas naves estavam fazendo a proteção do hadren e apoiando outras naves, já que outras tinham sido acertadas por estilhaços.

\- Diretora. - Lirya foi ao encontro dela.

\- Majestade, agradeço a ajuda. - ela fitou rapidamente Kanon. - já temos a localização.

\- Onde?

\- Aika.

\- Lá? - Evans não gostou muito.

\- O que tem esse lugar? - indagou Kamus entrando no assunto.

\- É um planeta que foi destruído na época da guerra. Está desabitado. Ele sofre com grandes tempestades de neve. A temperatura é muito baixa. - explicou Niive. - uma equipe especialista está vindo para cá.

\- As roupas que temos não suportam a temperatura de Aika. - disse Etah.

\- Me arranja uma nave. - Kamus pediu a Giovanni. - eu vou buscá-la.

\- Negativo. - disse Niive. - sem a devida proteção poderá morrer.

Kamus ignorou o aviso da diretora, continuava a olhar para Giovanni.

\- Espero que tenha prestado atenção nas aulas. - disse. - Etah arruma uma nave para ele.

\- Mas...

\- É imprudente filho. - disse Lirya.

\- Não se preocupe mãe. Etah arrume uma nave. - a voz saiu grave.

Niive já ia protestar quando Kanon a conteve.

\- Confie. - disse baixinho.

Depois desse impasse, Etah providenciou.

\- Quer que eu vá com você? - Miro aproximou. - será mais seguro.

\- Tudo bem.

A pequena nave estava pronta.

\- Tomem cuidado. - pediu Lirya, ela se preocupava com eles como se fossem seus filhos.

\- Não se preocupe senhora. - Miro sorriu. - nós, cavaleiros, sabemos nos cuidar.

O que se sucedeu, deixou a todos, exceto os cavaleiros, pasmos. Miro e Kamus colocaram suas armaduras.

\- O que é isso? - indagou a diretora.

\- Não te falei que somos protetores? - disse Kanon. - Essa é a nossa vestimenta.

\- Isso é oricalco? - Evans olhava os detalhes.

\- Sim. - respondeu o escorpião. Ele notou o olhar de Etah. - Pode colocar a mão.

Etah aproximou tocando o braço da armadura.

\- É como metal... não é pesado?

\- Depois deixo você experimentar.

\- Vamos Miro.

Evans olhava os dois garotos afastarem, nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo. E o porte deles eram tão imponente, como se fossem figuras lendárias. Como teria seria os combates que eles já travaram? E Eron tinha uma "armadura" como aquelas?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja estava a caminho de um encontro com Irian quando soube do acidente da secretária de Marius.

\- Tanto alarme por causa de um acidente. - disse entediado.

\- Segundo algumas testemunhas senhor, uma nave invadiu o hadren. - Niahm estava um pouco afastado.

\- Uma nave...? - murmurou intrigado. - Desconfiam de alguém?

\- Por enquanto não há culpados.

\- Mantenha-me informado. Isso pode ser útil no futuro.

\- Sim senhor.

Niahm desapareceu. Serioja parou no pátio onde estava seu transporte.

\- "Será que foi um alvo aleatório ou intencional?" - pensou antes de entrar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice não sabia por quanto tempo ficou desacordada. Apenas que por sorte sua nave, não tinha explodido. Via a neve cair, não fazendo ideia de onde estava. Tentou se mexer, mas o corpo estava paralisado, talvez por conta do frio. Apesar de usar roupas que se adequavam a temperatura ambiente, não duraria muito, caso o frio aumentasse.

Enquanto isso a nave com Kamus e Miro seguia a toda velocidade para Aika.

A garota olhava para o vidro, vendo a neve cair mais grossa. O vento que entrava pela abertura lateral ficou ainda mais gélido e mesmo com a sua proteção, já sentia os efeitos da temperatura baixa. Com um pouco de sorte duraria mais alguns minutos, mas não o suficiente para uma equipe de resgate chegar. Isso se soubessem sua localização. Já sentia as pernas e braços dormentes, em pouco tempo a respiração e o pulso diminuiriam. Alguns flocos de neve entraram pelo buraco e ela via o bailar deles. Dias antes Kamus fez algo semelhante.

\- "Foi bonito daquela vez."

Os olhos fecharam, não estava agüentando mantê-los abertos. Tentou se mexer mas seu corpo não obedecia. Pensou no aquariano.

\- "Eu queria muito que estivesse aqui..." - pensou antes de perder a consciência.

Miro conseguiu aterrissar, mas foi por pouco que a nave não bateu com violência no chão. Ele ficaria no comando enquanto Kamus procuraria pela moça. Desceu do transporte olhando em todas as direções. Não dava para ver nada, pois a nevasca estava intensa. Aquilo não era nada para ele, pois sentia-se totalmente em casa. Seguindo as orientações que Evans e Niive haviam passado, usou a velocidade da luz para chegar ao local onde a nave de Beatrice tinha caído.

Encontrou- a, com metade dela encoberta pela neve. Não tinha tempo a perder.

Ele deu a volta parando perto da porta. Usando a força rompeu as presilhas que a seguravam. O objeto voou longe.

\- Beatrice. - chamou assim que entrou.

Kamus foi em direção a cabine e o coração parou quando a viu sentada na poltrona.

\- Beatrice. - aproximou.

Ela estava amarrada ao cinto, com um ferimento na testa, com o sangue já congelado. Estava branca, muito branca. Kamus a soltou do cinto e delicadamente procurou por outros ferimentos. Aparentemente ela estava bem, mas sua respiração estava quase imperceptível. Então a abraçou, tentado ter o maior contato com ela. Lentamente começou a liberar seu cosmo. Não poderia esquentá-la de uma vez, pois corria risco de um choque térmico.

Beatrice sentia o corpo arder, como se tivesse caído dentro de uma caldeirão quente. Queria gritar, mas os músculos não se mexiam. Com muito custo abriu os olhos. Pensou que estava delirando pois via a sua frente o rosto de um homem, usando algo dourado na cabeça.

\- Não se esforce. - disse Kamus, percebendo que a consciência dela voltava.

A garota escutou a voz, mas ela estava longe e irreconhecível. Seja quem fosse a pessoa queria sinceramente que ela parasse com aquilo. Seu corpo ardia e doía.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Beatrice.

\- "Essa voz..." - ela abriu os olhos novamente, dessa vez não estavam tão nevoados e pode ver o rosto do homem. - Ka-mus... - a voz saiu num fiapo, mas o suficiente para o francês suspirar aliviado.

\- Vou te tirar daqui, agüente só mais um pouco.

Tentou dizer que sim, mas nada se mexia. Apenas sentiu o cavaleiro a envolver ainda mais. Apesar de sentir como se seu corpo fosse transpassados por agulhas, não queria separar-se do aquariano.

O.o.O.o.O

Na Euroxx o clima era de apreensão. Enquanto aguardavam alguma comunicação dos dois, Niive cuidava da investigação. Pediu a Evans uma sala que pudesse usar.

\- Não interessa! - berrava. - quero uma investigação minuciosa! Quero todas as cartas de navegação em cinco minutos!

\- _Estamos fazendo o possível diretora..._ \- a voz de Yoku saia tremula.

\- Eu sou a diretora dessa área! O que acontece é de minha responsabilidade!

\- _Sim se-nhora..._

Do lado de fora, Kanon escutava os xingos.

\- Ela está muito brava.

\- Você está mesmo dando em cima dela? - Saga ainda não acreditava que o irmão fosse tão cara de pau.

\- Estamos nos conhecendo.

\- COMO NÃO HÁ INDICIOS!?

A voz dela cortou a conversa.

\- Ela está muito brava. - franziu o cenho. - Deixa eu acalmar a fera.

\- Kanon...

\- Relaxa. Está tudo sobre controle.

Quando entrou, arrependeu-se. O olhar dela era demoníaco.

\- Vim ver se precisa de algo... - a voz saiu num fiapo.

\- Mantenha-me informada Yoku. - desligou a comunicação, o que deixou Kanon pasmo. - o que quer? - estava de pé.

\- Nada. - respondeu rápido. - vejo que não precisa de nada, já estou indo. - era melhor não ficar perto.

\- Já que entrou, fique.

A fitou desconfiado.

\- Senta logo Kanon.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes, sentou numa cadeira em frente a ela.

\- Seu amigo já fez contato? - a voz saiu mais branda.

\- Ainda não...

Ela soltou o ar dos pulmões tentando se acalmar. Odiava quando algo dava errado embaixo de seu nariz. Num hadren e com vitimas envolvidas. Sentou, precisava pensar. Kanon permaneceu em silêncio, não falaria nada enquanto ela não mandasse. Niive o fitou.

\- Fale alguma coisa! - gritou.

\- O que...? - indagou assustado.

Grunhiu.

\- O que acha que aconteceu? - Kanon maneirou na voz.

\- O ataque partiu de algum inimigo. Não sei se opositor da policia ou da política de Ranpur. Beatrice pode ter sido um alvo aleatório.

\- E acha isso? - a fitou.

\- Não. Se fosse assim ele poderia abrir fogo contra as outras naves. Não deixariam testemunhas.

\- Levando em consideração que ela era um alvo. Seria para atingir alguém?

\- Não sei... - uma luz azul começou a piscar. - Jay.

\- _Diretora é o presidente._

\- Pode passar. - ajeitou melhor na cadeira.

\- _Senhorita Jay._

\- Senhor presidente.

\- _Já estou sabendo do ocorrido. A investigação passará a ser responsabilidade minha._

\- Mas... eu sou a diretora... - murmurou incrédula. A responsabilidade era dela.

\- _Sei disso, mas o incidente envolveu alguém do alto escalão político. Quero acompanhar esse caso de perto. Providencie que tudo seja reportado diretamente a mim._

\- Sim senhor.

 _\- Não pense que acho que não é capaz de solucionar, apenas quero levar o incidente para uma esfera superior._

\- Compreendo senhor.

 _\- Até breve._

Depois da comunicação ela soltou um suspiro desanimado. Ser destituída do caso, não era bom.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - Kanon pegou na mão dela. - é como ele disse, Beatrice é secretária de um figurão. É evidente que a investigação mudaria de patamar.

\- Mas é a minha área... tudo acontece na minha área.

Kanon levantou, parando atrás dela.

\- Deixe as coisas seguirem seu rumo. - tocou nos ombros dela fazendo uma massagem.

\- Tire as mãos. - a voz saiu fria.

Ele recuou na hora.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Miro olhava na direção onde a nave de Bia tinha caído. Aquele planeta era realmente inóspito e assemelhava as paisagens do Alasca ou Groelândia. Kamus teria que ser rápido ou ela poderia morrer.

\- Vamos Kamus... - disse.

Subitamente teve sua atenção chamada para o horizonte.

\- O que é aquilo?

Ao redor da nave e em pontos mais distantes Miro via a neve cair incessantemente, contudo no local que a nave da auxiliar tinha caído não estava nevando. O grego ergueu um pouco o olhar ficando intrigado com a nuvem branca que parecia pairar sobre a região impedindo que a neve caísse.

\- Não sabia que Kamus podia fazer isso... - murmurou.

Enquanto isso, a sensação de dor aos poucos diminuía. Beatrice estava com os olhos fechados, mas consciente.

\- Beatrice.

Ela abriu os olhos.

\- Vou enrolá-la. Vai sentir um pouco de frio, mas até chegarmos a nave.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Depois de enrolá-la e deixar seu corpo bem junto ao seu, Kamus abandonou a nave. Estava tão preocupado com a moça que nem reparou que naquele local não estava nevando. Usando a velocidade da luz chegou a sua.

\- Kamus!

\- Ela está bem, mas precisa de cuidados.

\- Vamos.

O grego iniciou os procedimentos, voltando a atenção para o horizonte. Fixou no ponto, onde a nave de Beatrice tinha caído e ao contrario de mais cedo, estava nevando. Em contrapartida onde eles estavam havia parado.

\- "Interessante." - pensou antes de dar a ignição.

Minutos depois Beatrice dava entrada na enfermaria da Euroxx. Os primeiros socorros de Kamus haviam salvado a vida dela.

Uma equipe foi enviada ao planeta para resgatar a nave e assim começar a investigação. Por conta dos acontecimentos, Lirya achou melhor voltar para Ranpur.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Num lugar pouco movimentado, Serioja aguardava a chegada de Irian. Havia decidido convocá-lo, pois queria um meio de provar se Eron estava falando a verdade. Se o nome que chegasse a ele fosse de um possível aliado ele o puniria?

\- Fiquei surpreso com o convite. - Irian sentou ao lado dele.

\- São questões que devem ser resolvidas imediatamente. - o fitou. - como lhe disse anteriormente não sou do tipo de pessoa que conspira pelas costas, mas conheço pessoas que se prestam a isso.

\- Por favor Serioja, sabe que bater de frente com os Tempesttas é suicídio. As coisas tem que ser feitas por trás.

\- Não compartilho da mesma opinião, então vamos evitar conversas desnecessárias sobre valores morais. Tenho nomes que compartilham da sua ambição. Marquei uma reunião para você. Aqui amanhã, ao final da tarde.

\- Aqui?

\- Para todos é um apoiador Tempestta. Tem livre passagem sem levantar suspeitas. Posso confirmar ou não?

\- Pode.

\- Nesse dispositivo contem o endereço. - Serioja o entregou um pequeno objeto. - certifique-se de destrui-lo antes de ir.

\- Não se preocupe. - guardou-o em meio a túnica. - não vai se arrepender por ter me ajudado.

\- Espero que não. - Serioja sorriu de forma amável.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Euroxx seguia para Ranpur. Beatrice continuava no hospital e os demais estavam recolhidos. No hangar das naves, Miro explicava a Etah sobre as armaduras.

\- Qual a sua data de nascimento?

\- O segundo dia do décimo mês.

\- Hum... - Miro coçou o queixo. - seria libriano. Vestiria a armadura de Libra.

\- É uma pena que eu não posso usar. Eu gostaria muito.

\- O elmo acho que consegue.

Miro pegou o elmo, colocando na cabeça do garoto. Ele sentiu o peso na hora.

\- Isso pesa muito!

\- É por que não tem cosmo. Eu nem sinto o peso.

\- Isso é fantástico! Se pudéssemos usar algo assim, nosso exercito seria imbatível. - devolveu. - e como você usa o cosmo?

\- Assim.

O cavaleiro elevou um pouco sua energia, fazendo a unha do indicador direito crescer.

\- Uau...

\- Minha constelação é de Escorpião, e isso representa o ferrão dele.

\- Você pica as pessoas?

\- Furar seria a melhor palavra. - sorriu. - Se uso numa pessoa comum, era como se ela fosse picada por muitos escorpiões. É morte na certa. - apontou para Etah.

\- Vira isso para lá. - brincou. - sou muito novo para morrer.

\- Não seja idiota.

\- Mudando de assunto, está pilotando bem.

\- Até que aprendi rápido. - sorriu. - Mas ainda preciso melhorar. Kamus quase me matou por causa da aterrissagem.

Os dois gargalharam.

Mask estava com a cara fechada. Afrodite, Shion, Dohko e Saga estavam com ele.

\- Hadren é um dos lugares mais seguros. - o canceriano começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu estava pensando... - murmurou Dite. - e se não foi mesmo um acidente e sim um atentado.

\- O que quer dizer? - indagou Dohko.

\- Lembra daquele dia que a Niive entrou em contato com a rainha sobre duas naves abatidas?

\- Lembro. - Giovanni o fitou na hora. - nem soubemos o que deu a investigação.

\- Acha que os fatos podem está ligados? - deduziu o grande mestre.

\- É possível. O senhor Marius disse que nessa galáxia tem bandidos. Pode ser retaliação ou um aviso.

\- Mas um alvo especifico? - Saga entrou na conversa.

\- Ela faz parte do principal governo de GS: Ranpur. Um alvo perfeito. Não chamaria tanta atenção quanto alguém do governo ou da realeza, mas também não é um cidadão comum.

\- Faz sentido. Vamos investigar isso a fundo. - a voz do italiano saiu resoluta.

Na enfermaria, Beatrice sentia-se um pouco melhor.

\- Kamus. - ela tentou levantar.

\- Devagar. - a segurou. - o médico disse que tem que se mexer, mas com calma.

\- Foi uma sensação horrível. - sentou. - pensei que fosse morrer.

\- Está tudo bem agora. - acariciou o rosto dela.

Ela o fitou sorrindo.

\- O que foi?

\- Isso. - tocou nos braços da armadura. - é tão surreal...

Ele riu.

\- Fui salva por um cavaleiro da elementar Atena.

Kamus sorriu e deixando-o surpreso Beatrice o beijou.

\- Não é assim que as mocinhas agradecem?

\- É sim. - sorriu. Subitamente as palavras de Miro vieram-lhe na mente. - é melhor você descansar. - a voz saiu mais séria.

Beatrice não entendeu..

\- Estou bem.

\- Mas precisa descansar. - praticamente a deitou. - eu volto outra hora.

\- Tudo bem.

O cavaleiro deu um beijo na testa e saiu. Ela estranhou a mudança repentina, mas depois imaginou o que poderia ser. Kamus queria manter certa distancia dela.

Na sala improvisada, Niive passava todas as informações para a sede. Estava contrariada, mas eram ordens. Kanon apenas acompanhava em silencio. Ela parecia mais calma. Queria sorrir das atitudes dela, com certeza era uma leonina ou ariana por causa das explosões.

\- "Escorpiana... ela tem cara de vingativa." - sorriu.

\- Qual é a graça?

\- Nada.

Cuidou das expressões, na próxima, ela o colocaria para fora. Pensando no humor da garota e nas suas atitudes, com o devido treinamento ela daria uma boa amazona. Tinha até dó dos adversários.

\- "Eu e meu gosto por mulheres difíceis." - sorriu.

\- Kanon...

\- Desculpe! Estava pensando no meu irmão.

Respirou fundo, passando a se lembrar das palavras do avô dela. A expressão ficou séria. Não teria como cumprir. No final do mês teria que voltar para a Terra. Se ele fosse cavaleiro de Atena, poderia delegar o cargo ao irmão, contudo era um marina. Não poderia apenas enviar a escama com uma carta de despedida.

\- "Isso não pode continuar."

Niive o olhava de rabo de olho algumas vezes. Mesmo sendo irritante, gostava de tê-lo por perto. Estranhou a mudança na expressão. Ele estava sério.

\- Qual o problema? - indagou.

\- Nada. - virou o rosto. - vou deixar você trabalhar. - levantou.

\- Vai? - arqueou a sobrancelha. - vai embora? - não acreditava.

\- Está trabalhando e não quero atrapalhar.

\- Espera. - Niive levantou e indo até ele tocou-lhe na testa. - não vai ficar aqui me importunando?

\- Não. - afastou um pouco. Se era para cortar que começasse com a curta distancia entre eles.

\- Não? - arregalou os olhos. - qual é o plano? Vai se fazer de comportado para que eu possa dizer para ficar? - cruzou os braços sobre o tórax.

\- Não há plano algum senhorita Niive. Apenas não quero atrapalhá-la num assunto tão sério.

\- Pensei que nada me chocaria, mas isso...

Quando percebeu Kanon estava com os lábios colados. Ela assustou com o movimento, mas depois deixou-se arrastar. A falta de ar findou o contato.

\- Niive... - a voz saiu ofegante.

\- O que...? - o coração estava acelerado.

\- Eu...

A voz dele foi cortada pelo surgimento de uma tela, alias em toda Euroxx telas apareceram para um comunicado urgente. O pronunciamento era para todas as naves.

\- _Quero a atenção de todos os policiais das seguintes áreas..._

\- Presidente? - Niive afastou, voltando a atenção para a tela.

\- _... áreas doze, cinqüenta, setenta e nove , noventa e um, noventa e três, cento e três, cento e vinte e oito, esquema de segurança em vermelho, pois foi relatado o abate de naves nessas regiões._

\- Naves abatidas? - Etah ficou pasmo.

\- _... Todas as investigações sobre esses eventos ficarão ao meu cuidado. Quero o empenho de todos. A noite faremos uma reunião com todos os responsáveis pelas seguranças dessas áreas. Estejam presentes na sede o quanto antes._

\- Mas o que diabo está acontecendo?! - exclamou Mask.

\- Quero os motores vandreds a cem por cento! - ordenou Evans. - é um risco permanecemos no espaço.

Os controladores foram cumprir as ordens. Estavam todos assustados pelos eventos.

Iskendar pousou sua nave na cidade de Ascher e depois pegou um transporte até Shermie. No caminho ficou sabendo sobre o acidente da auxiliar do chanceler e as das outras naves.

\- Mas o que diabo está acontecendo? - passou a mão de forma nervosa pelo cabelo branco.

Sem perder tempo, foi para um hotel.

Marius, andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado. Tinha recebido noticia de Evans que haviam resgatado Beatrice, mas só ficaria tranqüilo quando a visse.

Os seus anos de experiência diziam que não havia sido acidente. Alguém tentara matar sua assistente. A duvida era: quem?

Ele tinha inimigos, mas qual teria a audácia daquele ato?

\- S1? - disse em voz alta. - não... um ataque após a visita, seria imprudência. - a mente trabalhava. - Serioja? Não... ele é cauteloso demais para isso. Quem?

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pela convocação do presidente da polícia. Ele teria que comparecer a sede.

Urara seguia a passos duros em direção a sua nave. Aquele atentado em sua área era inadmissível. Quem fosse o responsável teria a devida punição.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rihen estava parado de frente a janela de sua sala. A expressão era fechada. Para que as coisas não saíssem do controle tinha que agir e com mãos de ferro.

Olhou para trás, quando um bipe cessou. Era as ultimas transmissões de Niive. O presidente aproximou da mesa, lendo atentamente todos os dados. Estavam todos perfeitos. Não era atoa que a natural de Clamp era a favorita para se tornar a diretora geral.

\- Ela é impecável. Poderia facilmente algum dia assumir o meu cargo.

\- Isso é um elogio?

O presidente ergueu os olhos. Athos estava na porta.

\- É um elogio. Ela é a melhor diretora que já tivemos. Muito superior a você.

\- Isso é um aviso?

\- Seria se as circunstancias fossem outras. - voltou a atenção para a tela.

\- Não ligo, até porque nunca foi uma vontade minha assumir um cargo maior nessa instituição. Tenho ambições maiores.

\- Conseguiu os dados?

\- Todos. Não tem com que se preocupar, mas está certo disso? Não é um risco?

\- Risco é deixar as coisas como estão. Eu prezo o bem de GS e não hesito em agir conforme minhas convicções. Mesmo que tenha que ir contra o correto.

\- E o que fará?

\- O que fiz no outro ataque. - o fitou. - algo que só eu posso fazer.

Rihen apertou um botão ao lado da tela. Todos os dados que Niive havia enviado foram apagados.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Assim que chegaram em Ranpur, Beatrice foi conduzida para a enfermaria do palácio. Marius foi para lá imediatamente, respirando aliviado ao ver a auxiliar bem. Depois disso, ele, Niive e Giovanni seguiram para sede.

O clima no palácio era tenso.

\- Estava bom demais para ser verdade. - comentou Shura. Os dourados estavam em uma das varandas.

\- Na verdade estava demorando. - observou Shaka. - Se essa situação era tão instável, a volta do Giovanni foi apenas a ultima gota.

\- Parece que uma das áreas afetadas foi perto do seu planeta Shion. - disse Dohko. - a princesa está bem?

\- Está. A rainha entrou em contato com ela. Isso não parece com a guerra santa que travamos?

\- Como assim mestre? - indagou Aioria.

\- Antes do grande confronto, as estrelas celestes fizeram ataques isolados. Nós os enfrentamos antes de Hades declarar guerra.

\- Acha que a história pode ser a mesma? - Saga não tinha pensado por esse lado.

\- No mínimo suspeito. - Dohko concordava com as observações do amigo.

\- Mas se for isso, teremos uma guerra? - indagou Deba.

\- Pode ser que sim. - disse Kamus. - a policia fará de tudo para descobrir o responsável e se os ataques partiram de S1, com certeza haverá retaliação.

\- E como é que vai ser? - Miro não estava gostando daquilo. - Se tiver a guerra, vamos lutar? Eles não possuem cosmo, só armas.

\- E naves. - completou Kanon. - como vamos fazer?

\- Seria desvantagem para eles. - comentou Deba. - são civis. Um golpe nosso e matamos todos.

\- Teríamos que lutar ao modo deles. - disse Dohko. - usar armas e naves.

\- Mas não sabemos lutar assim! - exclamou Shura. - há pouco tempo nem sabia dirigir, quanto mais atirar.

\- Vamos torcer para que não haja nada. - disse Afrodite, até então calado. - Ou teremos que aprender a pegar em armas.

Camuflado, Iskendar ouvia a conversa. Os tais amigos de Eron pareciam prever o que estava por vir. Se houve os atentados, era bem possível que o sonho de Dara se realizasse. Ficaria na cidade por alguns dias para acompanhar os fatos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A sala de reunião estava trancada. Nela, o presidente Rihen, os diretores Athos, Niive e Urara. Marius, Mask e Evans.

\- Agradeço a presença de todos. - disse Rihen. - enviei a cada um, um resumo das investigações.

\- Suspeitos?

\- Temos alguns alteza.

\- Senhor presidente... - Niive achou estranho os dados, não se lembrava deles.

\- Algum problema diretora?

\- Nenhum. - respondeu diante da frieza. - desculpe.

Todos na sala notaram a extrema seriedade do presidente, atribuíram aos fatos acontecidos.

\- Dizia ter suspeitos. - disse Evans.

\- Temos. Mas é sobre as investigações que os convoquei aqui. Peço um voto de confiança.

\- Como assim Rihen? - indagou Marius.

\- Os fatos acontecidos foram graves e atingem em cheio a segurança de todos. Quero que as investigações sejam comandadas por mim e sobre segredo de justiça.

Todos trocaram olhares.

\- Acha isso necessário? - indagou Athos. - se dividirmos as investigações talvez fique mais fácil encontrar o culpado, ou culpados.

\- Concordou com o senhor Eduk. - disse Urara.

\- Sei que esse seria o melhor caminho, mas temo com isso alertar os suspeitos. Quero fazer parecer que foram atos corriqueiros.

\- A morte de Beatrice seria um ato corriqueiro? - Marius não gostou da colocação.

\- Claro que não Marius. - exclamou. - Beatrice é um membro do alto escalão. Por isso mesmo que devemos agir com discrição. Talvez o culpado quer um alarde sobre isso. A segurança será redobrava sem duvida, mas vamos evitar euforia.

Mask permanecia em silencio. Em certa parte Rihen tinha razão. Demonstrar "desinteresse" seria uma forma de dissimular as atitudes.

\- Eu concordo. - disse.

Os olhares foram para ele.

\- Acho a estratégia boa, desde que seja rápida, assim como a punição. Ao descobrir o culpado a punição deve ser a altura.

\- A altura? - indagou Niive.

\- Peixe pequeno deve ser tratado diferente de um tubarão. Eu faria isso.

\- Faria? - Rihen o fitou surpreso.

\- Senhor Rihen, até pouco tempo eu não sabia da existência de vocês. Agora sou responsável por bilhões de pessoas. Quem quer que esteja por trás disso, poderá ver a mão do Mascara da Morte de Câncer e o apelido não é atoa.

Athos ficou impressionado com as palavras. Será que aquilo era só da boca para fora?

\- "Deve ser. Ele não entende nada de governança.Só quer impressionar."

Marius já pensava diferente. Lirya havia contado algumas partes da vida do príncipe em VL, não duvidava de nada.

\- Tem carta branca. - Eron disse por fim.

\- Obrigado alteza.

A reunião terminou tarde para eles. Eron convidou Urara e Niive para ficarem em Ranpur, elas aceitaram.

No planeta, todos preparavam para deitar. Beatrice demorou a dormir. Ficou esperando a visita do aquariano, mas ele não apareceu. Ao contrário de Deba e Célica, que ficaram juntos até irem dormir.

O amanhecer foi tranqüilo para os habitantes de GS. Com as investigações sobre o cuidado de Rihen, os demais envolvidos não se preocuparam.

A noite de sono de Shaka na maior parte foi tranqüila, contudo mais próximo do amanhecer acordou devido a um sonho. Era do chão do palácio manchado de sangue. Não querendo acordar os companheiros, foi para a varanda do andar. Ele nem imaginava que Urara estava no palácio.

Estava sentado olhando o amanhecer.

\- Você gosta de levantar cedo.

O indiano olhou para trás vendo a diretora. Não sabia que ela estava ali.

\- Gosto de contemplar o nascer.

\- As manhãs são bonitas aqui. - sentou do lado dele.

\- Não sabia que estava aqui.

\- A reunião de ontem terminou tarde. O príncipe convidou.

\- Entendi.

Ficaram em silêncio. Urara tentava não pensar no ocorrido dias antes, mas quando o viu aqueles sentimentos floresceram. Era errado, pois não poderia ter qualquer envolvimento, além dele ser bem mais novo que ela.

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo beijo. Foi um ato imprudente. - não a fitou.

\- Arrependeu-se? - ela ficou surpresa com a própria pergunta.

\- Arrependi por ter ido para cima de você e não do beijo. Eu sinto algo por você. - a fitou.

Urara ficou surpresa com a revelação.

\- Não sabe o que está dizendo. Está apenas equivocado.

\- Querer te beijar novamente é um erro?

\- Sim. - ela levantou. - Não podemos ter nada Shaka. Como uma pessoa sensata deveria saber disso.

O indiano levantou, aproximando de Urara. Ela sentiu os músculos tencionarem com a aproximação.

\- Não se aproxime Shaka.

Ela esticou a mão para pará-lo. A mão tocou no peito dele. O olhar dela foi do peito para o rosto do indiano.

\- Afaste-se por favor.

Shaka sabia, que o que ele faria a seguir era completamente contrário a sua personalidade, mas por alguns instantes queria deixar a ponderação de lado. Ele passou o braço pela cintura da diretora e a trouxe mais para perto de si. Urara não teve tempo de reagir. O indiano a beijou. A mulher ainda tentou ficar imune, mas o desejo talhou a razão. Ela também sentia algo por ele, mas não sabia administrar esse sentimento que havia surgido. O beijo terminou, mas eles não se afastaram.

\- Isso é completamente irracional... - murmurou, não desviando os olhos dos de Shaka.

\- Eu sei... não faz sentido algum, entretanto... - tocou o rosto dela. - você não me é indiferente.

\- Eu preciso pensar. - estava confusa. - tenho que ir.

Shaka segurou a mão dela, Urara ficou tensa, ele iria beijá-la de novo? Não que não quisesse mas... aquilo era errado.

\- Tenha o seu tempo.

Ele soltou a mão dela. A diretora suspirou aliviada e saiu rapidamente dali. Shaka ainda permaneceu por um bom tempo, olhando o local onde antes ela estava.

* * *

 _ **Danimel:**_ _Os dourados quando voltarem terão apreendido muitas coisas. Essas novas habilidades deles serão muito úteis num futuro próximo!_


	13. Chapter 13: Traição

**Capitulo 13**

 **Traição**

* * *

Beatrice acordou sentindo-se muito melhor fisicamente, mas péssima emocionalmente. Era evidente que Kamus havia perdido o interesse nela.

\- "Como todos os homens!" - deu um murro na cama. - "ele só me usou." - os olhos marejaram.

\- Que bom que acordou. - Lirya acabava de entrar. - estava tão preocupada.

\- Majestade. - ela tentou levantar, enxugando rapidamente o rosto.

\- Não precisa disso Bia. - sorriu. - como se sente?

\- Bem. Felizmente foi só um susto.

\- Serei eternamente grata a Kamus por tê-la salvo. - puxou uma cadeira sentando de frente para ela. - sem ajuda dele, nem sei o que seria.

\- Também sou grata a ele.

Lirya notou o tom de voz.

\- Marius quase morreu ao saber do seu acidente. Ele só se acalmou quando te viu.

\- O senhor Marius sempre cuidou de mim. - sorriu. - tudo que sou devo a ele.

\- Eu sei. - deu uma pausa. - o que está acontecendo Beatrice?

\- Não entendi majestade.

\- Quando entrei estava com os olhos marejados. Está sentindo alguma coisa?

\- Estou bem. Eu não tenho nada.

Lirya sorriu. Já vivera o bastante para ver nas entre linhas. Marius tinha comentado que a auxiliar voltara para casa dias atrás mais cedo, pois faria um jantar. No outro dia um dos amigos de Eron chegara de manhã. A forma que Kamus ficou quando soube do acidente e o jeito deles no hospital, só poderia dizer uma coisa.

\- Está gostando do amigo do meu filho?

A pergunta pegou a garota de surpresa, que ruborizou na hora.

\- Não é na-da disso majestade. Somos apenas amigos como sou do príncipe.

\- Beatrice. - a fitou seriamente.

\- Saímos apenas uma vez, nada mais. Eu não tenho interesse em relacionamentos, assim como ele.

\- Tem certeza que é só isso? - sentia que havia mais alguma coisa.

\- Tenho. - respondeu mas sem olhá-la.

Lirya levantou, sentando ao lado dela.

\- Ontem a noite ele veio te ver?

\- Não. - a voz num misto de raiva e tristeza.

A rainha deduziu, o que infelizmente as vezes ocorria. Ele queria apenas um envolvimento intimo e como já teve... Beatrice que sempre foi fechada para esses assuntos deixou-se levar.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - a abraçou de forma carinhosa. - tudo passa. Foque na sua profissão.

\- É o que eu deveria ter feito.

\- Faça de agora em diante. - a fitou. - Marius fica completamente perdido sem você por perto.

\- O senhor Marius não precisa de mim.

\- Precisa. Sem você não acha nem o próprio escritório.

As duas riram.

\- Descanse o tempo que achar que precise. - levantou. - e quanto a ele, esqueça.

\- Farei isso. - sorriu. - obrigada majestade.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus estava no quarto. Havia pedido o café ali mesmo, para não ocorrer o risco de encontrar Beatrice. O melhor a se fazer era se afastar dela. Um envolvimento mais profundo poderia terminar mal.

\- Com o dia lindo desse jeito e está trancado aqui dentro? - Dite chegou na porta da varanda.

\- Quero paz. O que quer?

\- Miro andou reclamando que você está exalando frieza. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Debruçou no beiral da varanda. - que bela vista.

\- Miro sempre exagera. Não lhe dê ouvidos.

\- Se diz. - virou o corpo. - pensei que estaria com sua namorada.

Kamus o fitou na hora.

\- O escorpião não mede as palavras.

\- Vou colocá-lo num esquife! - exclamou irritado.

\- Me diga Kamus, o que está afligindo esse seu coraçãozinho? - fez biquinho.

\- Nada que seja da sua conta.

\- Exalando frieza e grosseria. Confie em mim. Eu entendo a alma feminina. Ah já sei, ela não quer nada com você e te deu um pé na bunda! Se for como a Célica se ferrou mesmo. Ela está fazendo o touro de gato e sapato.

\- Eu que não quero nada com ela. - disse.

Afrodite o fitou seriamente.

\- Se essa fala tivesse vindo do Miro, Shura ou Kanon eu até acreditaria, mas de você? Qual o problema Kamus?

O aquariano soltou um suspiro irritado. Dite não o deixaria em paz.

\- Em um mês vamos embora e aí...

\- Ah... - murmurou. - agora entendi. - sentou perto dele. - e conversaram sobre isso?

\- Não precisa ser conversado. É evidente.

Foi a vez de Dite soltar um suspiro, mas não de irritado e sim de impaciência.

\- Não sei se isso é excesso de lógica ou de burrice mesmo.

\- Como é? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Então vai simplesmente se afastar dela, sem maiores explicações.

\- Não há nada a ser explicado, quando a situação é clara. Não quero falar sobre isso.

O pisciano balançou a cabeça negativamente. Já que ele não queria ouvir, deixaria se ferrar.

\- Só vou dizer uma coisa Kamus. A Beatrice deve está achando que você é um Miro e vai se ferrar por isso. - foi embora.

Kamus franziu o cenho, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive preparava suas coisas para partir. Com ataques acontecendo em sua área, como diretora teria que permanecer em Clamp.

Ajeitava os cabelos em frente a um espelho. Estavam grande demais e os cortaria assim que tivesse prazo.

\- Prazo é o que terei de sobra já que o presidente... - lembrou da reunião e depois do comunicado na Euroxx. Estava praticamente nos braços de Kanon quando o recebeu. Sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar da forma como ele a envolvia e do beijo... - mas que droga.

Fez um rabo de cavalo e saiu. Deixaria os agradecimentos com a rainha e partiria imediatamente, pois não queria vê-lo.

Sua intenção foi frustrada ao vê-lo no corredor, vindo em sua direção.

\- "Como eu queria ser uma atlantik agora."

Kanon ficou surpreso ao vê-la, mas não esboçou reação. Daria apenas um bom dia e passaria direto.

\- Bom dia. - disse de maneira cortes, mas sem sorrir.

\- Bom dia. - respondeu com ponderação.

Ficou pasma quando ele seguiu seu caminho sem dizer mais nada.

\- "Qual o problema dele?" Kanon.

Ele parou mas não se virou. Aquilo fez o sangue dela ferver.

\- Não escutou eu te chamando?

\- Escutei. - virou-se, mas sem expressão alguma. - quer alguma coisa?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- O que está acontecendo? Desde ontem está sendo educado, não está nem me importunando.

\- Percebi que estava sendo inconveniente. Eu preciso ir.

Mal deu as costas, Niive parou frente a frente.

\- Ainda bem que percebeu. Sua presença as vezes é irritante. - aproximou bem do rosto dele.

\- Eu sei. - respondeu seco.

Os dois se encaravam. Kanon lutava ferozmente contra a vontade de beijá-la. Ontem, na nave, quase disse a ela algumas coisas, o que poderia ter um efeito catastrófico. Tinha decidido manter-se longe e era o que faria.

O olhar de Niive desviou por segundos para boca dele, queria prová-la novamente... A diretora o beijou. Kanon arregalou os olhos, mas deixou-se levar. O contato aprofundou de ambas as partes.

\- Ka-non... - gaguejou.

O marina a pegou, abrindo a primeira porta que viu. Era uma mini biblioteca. O grego a prensou contra a porta e iniciou um tórrido beijo. Ela aprofundou, passando a mão pela nuca dele. Os corpos colaram ainda mais.

\- Niive... - murmurou ao pé do ouvido, envolvendo as mãos nas madeixas negras.

\- Não diga nada...

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez foi mais suave... terno...subitamente eles pararam.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?! - ela o empurrou. Estava assustada pelos atos.

\- Você me beijou.

\- Se aproveitou de mim! - exclamou. - na minha casa, na nave e agora aqui.

\- Não fiz nada do que não quisesse.

Os olhos dela marejaram. Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido.

\- Niive. - deu um passo. Ficou temeroso pelos olhos marejados.

\- Não se aproxime de mim. Nunca mais chegue perto de mim!

Saiu, batendo a porta. Kanon soltou um suspiro desanimado. Agora sim, tudo estava acabado.

A diretora nem procurou a rainha. Pegou sua nave e partiu imediatamente para seu planeta.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion estava numa biblioteca lendo um dos livros que Alisha havia emprestado. Tentava se concentrar na leitura, mas estava difícil. Desde o beijo, não a vira mais.

\- Ela está me evitando...

Dohko que descobriu a localização do amigo foi atrás dele. Bateu na porta antes de entrar.

\- Velhos hábitos nunca mudam. - sentou num sofá, perto dele.

\- Esse livro fala sobre os atlantiks que foram para a Terra.

\- Noticias da sua princesa? - escondeu o sorriso.

\- Ocupada com seus deveres. - respondeu sem fita-lo. - quer alguma coisa?

\- Não. Só estou preocupado pelo que possa acontecer.

\- O senhor Marius e a policia farão de tudo para evitar uma guerra.

\- Mas apenas um lado não basta. Se chegar a Alaron o que vai fazer?

Shion o fitou.

\- Eles têm defesas.

\- Mesmo assim. Fará alguma coisa por Alisha?

\- Eu não tenho muito a oferecer Dohko. - o fitou. - mas se eu puder ser util.

\- Diga-me Shion. - fixou o olhar nele. - como foi a sensação de ver uma lemuriana? A ultima que viu foi a Yuzi.

\- Foi normal. Por que? - não entendeu a pergunta.

\- Por nada. A Alisha é bem bonita.

\- Princesa Alisha. Ao respeito.

\- Tudo bem. - sorriu. - Princesa Alisha. Ela tem namorado?

\- Sua vida intima não me diz respeito. - o fitou ferino.

\- Deveria. É uma forma de povoar a Terra novamente. - deu um sorriso sacana.

\- Sai daqui Dohko. Vá procurar ser util.

\- Mas eu estou. - levantou. - abrindo os olhos de um velho amigo. - frisou o velho. - quem sabe não nasce um pequeno lemuriano?

\- Dohko... - a voz saiu fria.

\- Brincadeira. - levantou os braços em sinal de rendição. - só quero que aproveite a chance. Com ela ou qualquer outra atlantik. As vezes arruma uma namorada.

\- Vá embora.

\- Estou indo. - abriu a porta. - Você e ela fazem um belo par. Ainda mais que se beijaram.

Dohko saiu antes que Shion o matasse.

\- Aposto que foi Giovanni! Só não castigo porque é o príncipe!

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Aproveitando os minutos de folga, Deba e Célica estavam no quarto da moça.

\- Eu queria passar mais tempo com você.

\- Mas não posso. - Célica acariciava o peitoral do cavaleiro. - tenho muitas obrigações.

\- Eu sei. Mas queria repetir o nosso passeio. - a fitou. - Quando estava voltando de Maris, vi uma vila perto daqui. A achei bem simpática.

\- Qual o nome?

\- Eu ouvi o piloto dizer Annie.

\- Ah sim. - levantou do colo dele. - é uma vilazinha. Já fui lá uma vez.

\- Queria muito ir com você.

\- A rainha não terá compromissos hoje... - murmurou pensativa. - verei com Hely, se ela puder me cobrir.

\- Seria ótimo. - Deba já pensava na programação.

\- Vou conversar com ela agora. Depois te aviso.

\- Então vá logo. - Deba a beijou.

Hely terminava suas obrigações da manhã, devido o incidente ocorrido com Beatrice, Lirya tinha cancelado todos os compromissos, o que deixava o dia um pouco mais tranqüilo. A Eiji seguia para seu quarto quando parou subitamente. Deveria está acostumada quando aquilo acontecia, mas sempre ficava apreensiva, no surgimento de imagens na sua mente.

 _... O barulho foi bem próximo a ela e nem teve tempo de reagir, ao virar-se para entender o que tinha acontecido só viu uma pessoa de cabelos negros envolta em sangue..._

\- O que... - teve que apoiar na parede, para não ir ao chão. - que visão foi essa? - sentiu o coração apertado.

As visões que cometiam os de sua raça sempre aconteciam e aquele era o seu temor. Alguém seria morto, mas quem?

\- Hely!

A loira levantou o rosto, ao escutar seu nome.

\- Tem dez minutos que estou te gritando. - disse Célica.

\- Desculpe...

\- Você sempre foi pálida, mas está me assustando. O que aconteceu? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Cely tocou-lhe no ombro.

\- Não. - mentiu. - só um pouco indisposta. Deitei muito tarde ontem.

A Kalahasti a fitou. Conhecia Hely a bastante tempo para saber que a amiga não estava bem. E aquilo tinha um motivo.

\- Qual foi a visão?

\- Não tive visão. - não queria compartilhar. - É só indisposição.

\- Não quer descansar? Eu te cubro.

\- Não. Já estou melhor.

\- Até te procurei para te pedir um favor, mas acho que deve descansar Hely. Você trabalha demais.

\- Qual favor? - queria desviar o assunto.

\- Aldebaran me convidou para passear em Annie, a tarde.

\- Pode ir. Apesar de achar que essa história está indo longe demais. Você está apaixonada por ele.

\- Não estou. - disse convicta. - Já te falei sobre meus sentimentos. Não há nada profundo entre nós. Alias nem há sentimentos.

\- Espero sinceramente que sim. - a voz saiu séria. - pode sair com ele. Te dou cobertura.

\- Obrigada!

Cely deu um abraço nela. Hely estremeceu com o contato.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja acompanhava as noticias sobre os atentados por toda a galáxia. Estava feliz por tudo, só achando uma pena não saber quem estava por trás disso. Talvez seria um bom cúmplice.

\- Cada um usa as armas que tem.

Passou uma comunicação diretamente para Giovanni. Queria encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível.

O italiano respondeu imediatamente, marcando num lugar longe do palácio. Avisou Marius, sobre o encontro e pediu que deixasse policiais apostos caso acontecesse algo, já que Serioja havia lhe dito que tinha um nome.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice terminava de se arrumar. Tinha sido convocada por Rihen para prestar depoimento sobre o acidente. Por segurança Marius tinha lhe dado um mês de férias, para não correr risco dela se envolver em mais alguma coisa. Se fosse tempos atrás recusaria, mas depois da decepção com Kamus talvez fosse o melhor. Iria para o interior de Ranpur e só voltaria a capital quando ele tivesse ido embora.

O francês, que ficou o tempo todo trancado no quarto, recebeu de Miro a noticia que Beatrice estava de partida. Não queria ir despedir dela, mas a vontade de vê-la foi maior.

Encontrou-a no quarto mesmo.

\- Beatrice.

Ela que estava de costas, arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome. Respirou fundo antes de se virar.

\- Kamus.

\- Soube que irá depor.

\- O presidente que respostas. - a voz saiu fria e ele percebeu.

\- Entendo. Giovanni prometeu punição severa para os responsáveis.

Ela não respondeu.

\- Estarei a disposição se precisar de mim. - ele queria muito tocá-la, mas achou melhor deixar as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Iria embora em pouco tempo e não queria magoá-la.

\- Agradeço. - a voz saiu seca. Ouvir aquilo e da forma como foi dita só fez o pensamento reforçar que Kamus queria apenas uma noite.

Olhavam-se, mas em cada coração um pensamento diferente. Lirya que tinha chegado, não se pronunciou, passando a acompanhar o dialogo.

\- Eu preciso ir.

\- Te acompanho.

\- Não há necessidade. - cortou-o.

O cavaleiro sentiu o peso da frase. Não há culpava. Ela também já percebera que era melhor cortar laços.

\- Melhoras. - disse polido.

\- Obrigado.

Kamus deu a volta, ficando surpreso ao ver a rainha. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça e saiu.

\- Majestade. - Bia também ficou surpresa ao vê-la.

\- A nave que vai te levar chegou.

Bia pegou suas coisas. Lirya não teceu comentário sobre eles. Era visível que havia criado um clima ruim entre os dois.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As noticias sobre os acontecimentos haviam chegado a Haykan. O líder de S1 sorria satisfeito. Ainda mais que o presidente da policia havia tomado para si a responsabilidade de investigar os crimes.

\- Como o governo de Ranpur é patético.

\- Senhor. - um rapaz entrou. - está tudo preparado.

\- Dê continuidade.

O rapaz reverenciou e saiu para cumprir as ordens.

\- Muito em breve, Ranpur será abalado.

Em Sidon, assim que soube dos atentados, Dara tentou uma comunicação com Iskendar, todavia não conseguiu.

O rapaz, estava trancado em seu quarto, recebendo todas as noticias. Aqueles atentados não eram fatos comuns.

\- Dara deve saber sobre isso. - disse a si mesmo. Pegou seu comunicador.

 _\- Dara._

\- Sou eu.

 _\- Finalmente entrou em contato! Soube que a nave da auxiliar de Marius foi abatida._

\- Foi e outras dezenas. Os hadrens estão em alerta máximo.

 _\- Descobriram os responsáveis?_

\- Eu pensei que você me diria.

\- _Não faço ideia_. - mentiu. Sabia sim, quem estava por trás. _\- Serioja?_

\- Ele pode ser um suspeito. - começou a andar pelo apartamento. - o próprio presidente da policia irá investigar.

 _\- Ele?_ \- Dara não gostou da indicação. - _isso não vai prestar..._

\- O marechal está todo empenhado em descobrir. Logo teremos noticias.

 _\- Pretende ficar até quando?_

\- Por mais dois dias, preciso me manter informado. Isso foi um ataque de piratas?

\- _Pelo menos não partiu daqui de Sidon, mas é uma possibilidade._

\- Vou investigar.

\- _Iskendar... tome cuidado. Não entre em briga de peixe grande._

\- Mas eu sou um peixe grande. - disse sorrindo. - ou não sou?

\- _Só estou pedindo para tomar cuidado e mantenha-me informado._

\- Tudo bem. E as visões?

\- _Não tive mais, mas isso não garante que ela não vá acontecer. Por isso peço-te cuidado._

\- Terei. Entro em contato assim que puder.

Ele desligou. Cada dia mais, desconfiava que Dara sabia demais, mas o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele não diria nada. Só lhe restava esperar. Pegou alguns objetos e saiu. Queria estar por perto na hora da conversa de Serioja e Eron.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No palácio, com exceção de Shion, Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran, os demais cavaleiros seguiram para Maris. Eles fariam um teste, na pilotagem e no caso de Miro no uso do Lego.

\- Boa sorte. – o escorpião seguiu para a sua sala.

\- Estou nervoso. – disse Dohko.

\- Não sei porque. – Dite o fitou. – está indo bem. Eu que sou uma negação.

\- Não precisam encarar como se fossem um teste para receber as armaduras. –brincou Kanon. – não vamos precisar disso na Terra.

O sinal de aviso interrompeu a conversa. A primeira parte seria em duplas e a segunda individual. O diretor providenciou para que os dourados ficassem com outros alunos. O primeiro a fazer foi Aioria, em seguida Kanon, depois Shura, Dohko, Saga, Kamus e por ultimo Afrodite.

Nas preliminares de duplas Shura e Dohko tiraram a nota máxima e Dite ficou por ultimo entre eles.

\- É um absurdo! O grande Afrodite de Peixes ficar atrás de vocês. – apontou para Shura e Kanon.

\- É questão de aptidão. – o espanhol deu um grande sorriso. – não tenho culpa de ser o melhor.

\- Eu pensei que fosse ruim. – disse Dohko.

\- Nem reclama! – ralhou o pisciano.

Na outra sala, Miro passaria por três exercícios. Dois de combate divididos entre individual e coletivo e um de resgate. O primeiro coletivo, saiu-se muito bem.

Mask por sua vez seguiu para o encontro com Serioja. Irian, que tinha entrado em contato com Marius, já passara todas as coordenadas para a falsa prisão. Tudo seguia conforme o plano.

Numa casa no subúrbio de Shermie, Serioja aguardava a chegada de Eron. Aquele evento seria a comprovação das verdadeiras intenções do príncipe.

\- Senhor Serioja.

\- Alteza. - fez uma mesura.

\- Não esperava um contato tão rápido.

\- O senhor me delegou uma tarefa.

Giovanni acomodou-se.

\- Eu não sei como era sua vida em VL, mas aqui, principalmente os políticos precisam estar sempre informados. Ser membro do conselheiro exige-se muito.

\- Posso imaginar. - a expressão de Giovanni era de total despreocupação. - não cheguei a me envolver em questões políticas na Terra.

\- Imaginei. - deu um sorriso amável. - veja isso. - Serioja lhe entregou um dispositivo. - antes de procurá-lo me precavi levantando todos os dados de uma pessoa.

A medida que Giovanni lia a surpresa aumentava. Serioja pensou que ele estava daquele jeito por está pasmo com a traição, mas na verdade o italiano estava surpreso pela eficiência de Marius. Em poucos dias conseguiu criar inúmeras provas falsas contra Irian.

\- Isso tudo é verdade? - fitou o conselheiro.

\- Infelizmente sim alteza. - fingiu pesar. - tive o cuidado de me certificar, mas ele realmente está envolvido.

\- Onde posso encontrá-lo?

\- Ele estará nesse endereço. - passou as coordenadas. - encontrará outros opositores. - Serioja tinha armado bem. Deu falsas informações a Irian, de forma que ele se comprometeria sozinho.

Mask ficou em silencio, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Ele pegou seu comunicador.

\- _Marius._

\- Marius, prepare uma unidade da policia. Te passarei os dados. Quero que me encontre nesse lugar.

\- _Aconteceu alguma coisa alteza?_

\- Temos um traidor.

\- _O que?_ \- berrou.

\- "Por essa não esperava Marius." - pensou Serioja contendo o sorriso.

\- Isso Marius. Precisamos agir rápido.

\- _Como soube disso?_

\- Um amigo. - Giovanni fitou o conselheiro, com um sorriso. - depois conversaremos. Providencie tudo.

 _\- Sim._

Giovanni desligou.

\- Parece que o senhor Marius ficou bem surpreso.

\- Ou irritado. - disse o canceriano. - poucos dias que estou aqui e já consegui um traidor e ele que está há anos... - deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Não o culpe. As vezes o poder sobe a cabeça.

\- Eu sei. Marius tem seus defeitos, mas é util. - levantou. - pode vir comigo? Eu não conheço esse homem.

\- Se ele me vê poderá me acusar. - realmente Serioja não queria arriscar.

\- Te acusar de que? Com essas provas, - mostrou o dispositivo. - ele não terá argumentos. E não existe nada contra você.

Ele ponderou, talvez fosse melhor seguir com o príncipe. Se tentasse se esquivar poderia atrair desconfiança e também não perderia por nada a cara de Marius quando ele o visse.

\- Irei com vossa alteza.

Ao final da ligação de Giovanni, Marius já tinha tudo acertado. Era uma operação que não poderia ter o mínimo de erro. Para dar mais veracidade, logo após a reunião entre ele, Eron e Irian, o chanceler havia providenciado provas falsas, ligando Irian a traição. Em segundo, não alertou o presidente de policia para que fosse pego de surpresa, para mostrar a Serioja que Eron havia agido sozinho.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O cenário para o combate individual estava preparado. A missão de Miro, era chegar em uma nave, passando por vários inimigos. Dando inicio, o escorpião começou a fazer tudo que Etah havia lhe ensinado e estava indo bem, mas numa determinada hora deu de cara com cinco Legos inimigos.

\- "Droga." – pensou.

Ele olhou no painel vendo que estava com pouca munição, insuficiente para causar grandes danos. Não conseguiria eliminar todos, já que o laser acabaria antes. Etah, que era um dos examinadores, ficou curioso para saber o que ele faria, pois a munição foi retirada de propósito. Os alunos tinham que aprender a si virar em momentos de crise.

-"O que eu faço?" – olhou adiante, sua "nave" estava perto. Olhou para o grupo, vendo que tinha um que era o líder. – "Minha munição é dele."

Avançou. Agiria como um cavaleiro. Primeiro investiu contra o primeiro, tinha aprendido nas aulas teóricas que o motor dos Legos ficava nas costas. Agindo com destreza, puxou o cabo que ligava o motor. O primeiro Lego saiu voando sem rumo.

Etah franziu o cenho.

Miro avançou no segundo e no terceiro, deu socos, chutes e defendeu-se dos tiros. Etah ficou impressionado. O grego tinha ganhado agilidade. No quarto, Miro deu uma rasteira e usando sua força tomou a arma do inimigo. Rapidamente, com as duas armas, começou a atirar, mas não na intenção de matar. Instintivamente fez quatorze orifícios. Abandonando as armas foi para a nave. O exercício estava concluído.

\- Estou impressionado.- Etah foi cumprimentá-lo. – saiu-se muito bem.

\- Sério?

\- Se não quiser voltar para VL tem emprego na minha frota.

\- Obrigado.

\- Saia-se bem no ultimo.

Enquanto isso na sala ao lado...

Afrodite, o ultimo a fazer o teste, estava tendo dificuldade em controlar a nave.

\- Que merda. – murmurou. – foi muito mais fácil enganar o Loki do que isso.

Mal acabou de dizer, sua nave foi acertada.

\- Não vou morrer aqui não.

Segurou firme o controle e mesmo com a nave avariada conseguiu chegar ao objetivo.

\- Você é ruim mesmo. – Kanon não perderia a chance de alfinetar. – só não morreu por pouco.

\- Ainda bem que é um cavaleiro e não um piloto.- disse Aioria. – pois se fosse Atena já estaria morta.

\- O rabo de vocês!

\- Gustavv... – murmurou Saga. – por favor.

\- Não sou pago para pilotar. – ralhou. – e se comentarem alguma coisa com o Mask eu mato vocês envenenados!

Os testes terminaram. Miro, Shura e Dohko tiraram as maiores notas enquanto Dite a pior.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Sentado num dos jardins, Mu treinava. Com os minerais que havia ganhado da princesa, praticava a fabricação de Oricalco. Usando apenas a força física ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade, mas usando o cosmo, o processo era rápido.

\- Impressionante. - Shaka assistia.

\- Com isso o conserto de armaduras será muito mais rápido e preciso. Poderemos deixar o uso de sangue somente em casos graves.

\- Essa nossa vinda nos trouxe grandes surpresas. - o indiano olhou para Shion, ele estava calado e com o olhar vago. - aconteceu alguma coisa? - olhou para Mu apontando para o grande mestre.

\- Está assim por causa da princesa. - o ariano disse baixo. - Dohko diz que ele está apaixonado.

\- Então é verdade? - Shaka ficou surpreso. - pensei que fosse invenção do Miro.

\- Não é. Mas não sei se a princesa ficou ofendida. Ela não voltou aqui depois do ocorrido.

\- O que os dois tanto cochicham? - Shion os fitou.

\- Nada mestre. - Mu respondeu de prontidão. - Apenas contava a Shaka sobre o oricalco.

O grande mestre fingiu que acreditou.

\- É melhor mudarmos de assunto. - o ariano voltou aos afazeres.

\- Eu também passo pelo mesmo problema.

Mu o fitou.

\- Como assim?

Shaka contou sobre Urara. O ariano ouvia impressionado.

\- Mas e aí?

\- Eu não sei. - a voz saiu sincera. - eu não entendo dessas coisas Mu.

\- Também não sou o mais indicado para aconselhar. Mas gosta dela?

\- Acho que sim... - murmurou.

\- É... nossa vinda trouxe surpresas.

\- Concordo. - respondeu com a expressão preocupada. Não era apenas o caso Urara que tomava seus pensamentos, tinha também os sonhos.

\- Algo mais te preocupa Shaka? - Mu conhecia o amigo suficientemente bem para saber que havia algo a mais incomodando-o.

\- Meu cosmo é ligado a raça Eiji e com isso consigo ter visões do futuro. - como o tom de voz empregado foi normal, Shion passou a escutar. - Eu tive uma visão quando conheci a Urara, do Mask indo a Ikari e agora venho tendo outras.

\- Que visões?

\- Vejo sangue no chão do palácio.

\- De quem? - perguntou Mu surpreso. Shion também.

\- Não sei. Não vejo rostos e nem escuto vozes. O senhor Noah, me disse que as vezes as previsões são apenas lances.

\- Tem certeza que é aqui? - indagou Shion.

\- Sim mestre. - resolveu compartilhar. - mas não sei precisamente onde ou quando.

\- Disse isso a alguém?

\- Não. Não queria alarmes por uma coisa que talvez não fosse correta.

\- Fez bem. Pelo menos por enquanto, deixe isso entre nós. Se tiver outra visão, me avise.

\- Sim senhor.

\- O que acha que pode ser mestre?

\- É o prenuncio de alguma coisa, mas não consigo imaginar o que será. De qualquer forma, vamos ficar em alerta.

Concordaram.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Irian seguia para o local combinado. Estava ansioso e temeroso pelo que poderia acontecer. Tinha a palavra de honra do príncipe e de Marius que tudo terminaria bem e mesmo assim não conseguia ficar calmo. Era uma aposta muito alta. Repassou na mente o plano de Eron e tudo que deveria fazer. Consultou o relógio, faltava pouco para o derradeiro momento.

Marius já estava com tudo armado. Viu quando Irian chegou ao local combinado.

\- Faça como te falei Ren.

\- Sim pai.

No horário combinado, enquanto Irian aguardava o suposto contato, Ren e mais policiais chegaram e lhe deram ordem de prisão. Agindo como um bom ator, Irian negou as acusações, mas foi preso.

Marius providenciou que a noticia da prisão de um conspirador espalhasse rapidamente, chegando até a sede.

\- Como é que é? - Rihen levantou da cadeira.

\- Isso mesmo senhor. - disse uma policial - Irian Basty foi preso com a acusação de alta traição.

Athos que estava na sala, deixou o queixo cair.

\- Mas ele era um apoiador incondicional! - exclamou.

\- O senhor Marius e o príncipe já foram avisados.

\- De certo o trarão para cá... - Rihen voltou a sentar. - mantenha-me informado.

\- Sim senhor.

Ela saiu.

\- Irian Basty acusado de traição, jamais imaginaria isso. - murmurou Athos. - E eu pensei que o Serioja...

\- Isso é muito grave Athos. Não podemos confiar em ninguém.

\- Vai alterar nossos planos?

\- De forma alguma. - disse resoluto.- podemos até tirar proveito disso.

\- Como?

\- Vamos acusar o Irian de está por trás do acontecimento de amanhã. Com sua prisão e o fato que irá ocorrer certamente ele estará na mira.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Acobertada por Hely, Célica e Aldebaran partiram para Annie, uma pequena vila a menos de vinte quilômetros ao norte de Shermie. Para conhecer o local, Célica sobrevoou a vila e os arredores. Depois parou na pista principal de pouso e foram para o centro da vila, que lembrava muito uma vila terrestre.

\- Me sinto na Terra. - disse Deba, carregando várias sacolas.

\- Essa vila é histórica. Data de mais de mil anos. Quer ir a algum lugar especifico?

\- Sim, nas montanhas que passamos.

\- Podemos pegar a nave.

\- Não podemos ir a pé? Está um tempo tão agradável.

Célica deu nos ombros. Tomando um beco, saíram da cidade, ganhando uma trilha. Andaram por meia hora, até que Deba pediu que Célica o esperasse ali. A garota não entendeu, mas acatou.

Usando a velocidade da luz, Deba foi até um local que tinha ruínas nas margens de um rio.

Rapidamente preparou tudo e dez minutos depois voltou.

\- O que está aprontando?

\- Surpresa. Feche os olhos.

\- Aldebaran...

\- Confie em mim, você vai gostar.

Ela concordou. Deba a pegou no colo e usando sua habilidade, chegaram ao local.

\- Pode abrir.

A dama real, arregalou os olhos quando viu. Uma das ruínas, era uma casa, bem próxima ao rio. Um pequeno jogo de escadas, conduzia até a água. Ao lado, Deba tinha aberto uma toalha e esparramado várias guloseimas.

\- Um piquenique? - achou inusitado.

\- Gostou?

Célica coçou a cabeça pensativa. Aquilo era uma prova que Deba estava levando a relação deles para outro patamar e não queria. Era melhor esclarecer as coisas.

\- Olha... - ela o fitou. Deba trazia um pequeno sorriso e o cenário contribuía para deixar aquele momento ainda mais especial. Ela voltou a atenção para a toalha. Tudo estava no lugar e feito com muito carinho. Não teve como não sorrir. - está lindo. - disse. - obrigada.

\- Que bom que gostou. Eu peguei algumas coisas da cozinha, não sei se vai gostar.

\- Já tinha armado isso? - sentou na toalha.

\- Aqueles dias em Clamp foram tão legais que queria repetir a dose. Quando passei por aqui, achei que seria um lugar legal.

\- Obrigada Deba. Gostei mesmo.

\- De nada.

Acariciou o rosto dela. Célica sentiu o coração aquecer com o gesto. Deba sempre a tocou, mas daquela vez o gesto foi singelo, mas carinhoso. Tinha gostado.

\- Vamos comer! - exclamou querendo abafar essa sensação.

\- Eu te sirvo. - pegou uma fruta.

\- Não é assim que se corta isso. - a garota tomou dele o fruto e a faca. - é desse jeito.

Célica fez um movimento, mas acabou por ser cortar.

\- Ai.

\- Machucou?

\- Não foi nada. Olhe.

Ela mostrou o corte, segundos depois ele desapareceu.

\- Essa sua habilidade... pena que a minha não é tão eficiente. Ela te faz praticamente imortal.

\- Não exagera Deba. - sorriu. - até ferimentos médios conseguimos nos curar, mas nos graves e sem ajuda médica, morremos sim. Pronto. - cortou a fruta. - prove.

O brasileiro havia levado vários tipos de guloseimas e bebidas. Enquanto comiam, conversavam e riam. Célica não queria admitir, mas a tarde estava sendo esplendorosa. Nunca tivera um dia tão divertido desde que perdera a família.

Os dois sentaram na escada, colocando os pés dentro da água.

\- Obrigada por me trazer Deba. - disse olhando os peixes no fundo do rio.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Ela o fitou. Jamais tinha conhecido alguém como ele. Mesmo ela impondo suas condições, ele ainda continuava do lado dela. Será que ele estava com ela apenas pelo sexo mesmo?

\- Não se importa?

\- Com o que? - ele a olhou.

\- De eu querer ficar com você apenas por sexo?

\- Foi sincera comigo desde o inicio. Se não há mentiras não tem porque se preocupar.

\- Mesmo eu dizendo que não gosto de você, da maneira que pensa?

\- Não podemos obrigar ninguém a gostar da gente.

\- Compreendo.

\- Eu vou entrar. - apontou para a água. - não quer?

\- Depois.

O taurino entrou. Não era um rio fundo, todavia dava para refrescar. Célica o fitava intensamente.

\- Venha Célica, a água está ótima.

\- Depois. - respondeu sem jeito. Aquela situação já estava incomodando-a. Mesmo deixando claro, era sacanagem continuar com ele. Aldebaran merecia alguém que o amasse.

\- O que foi? - aproximou dela.

\- Esse lugar me relaxou. Até bateu sono. - mentiu.

\- Deite então.

\- Me faça companhia.

Ele ficou surpreso com o pedido e aceitou na hora. Trocou a calça molhada e deitou ao lado dela. Deba rapidamente pegou no sono, mas ela não.

Nos braços do taurino, pensava na vida, pensava nele. Célica o fitou, ele dormia profundamente. Tocou o rosto dele, estudando os traços. Ela mudou a posição para poder beijá-lo, gesto esse que o acordou.

\- Desculpe...

\- Por me acordar com um beijo? Pode me acordar assim sempre que quiser.

Ela sorriu.

\- Você gosta mesmo de mim?

\- Sim. - tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. - e não se preocupe se um dia quiser me dispensar, eu vou entender.

\- Jamais faria isso. É você que tem que me dispensar.

\- Eu? - riu. - nunca faria isso.

Ela não disse nada, não tinha palavras. Deba aproximou e a beijou.

Célica notou diferença naquele beijo e não era por Deba e sim por ela. De repente veio o medo de perde-lo. O contato intensificou.

\- Sempre vou ficar com você. - Deba segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

\- Eu sei. Também não quero que fique longe de mim.

Os dois sorriram. Beijaram-se novamente.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Irian estava sentado, tendo vários policiais vigiando-o. Torcia para que tudo realmente valesse a pena. Ergueu o rosto ao escutar a porta abrindo. Era o presidente da policia.

Rihen parou diante da mesa.

\- Eu esperaria de qualquer pessoa menos de você.

\- As aparências enganam Rihen.

\- Por que? Sempre foi tão fiel.

\- Só respondo na presença de um advogado. - respondeu seco.

\- Não é um interrogatório. Estou agora, como um velho amigo.

Irian não disse nada. Segundos depois, Marius chegou com outro homem.

\- Sou o advogado dele. - disse o homem a Rihen.

\- Irian, por que? - indagou Marius. - Sempre confiei em você.

\- Não responda. - disse o advogado. - não há provas contra meu cliente.

\- Quer apostar?

Olharam para a direção da voz. Giovanni acabava de entrar em companhia de Serioja. O conselheiro exibia uma feição de arrogância.

\- Traidor! - gritou Irian.

\- Silêncio. - a voz de Giovanni saiu fria. - senhor Marius o que diz as leis?

\- Ele será investigado, obtendo provas contra ele, poderá ser preso.

\- São leis do conselho ou de Ranpur?

\- Ambas. Alteza...

\- Nem uma palavra senhor Marius.

Serioja arregalou os olhos ao ouvir Giovanni mandar praticamente Marius calar a boca.

\- "Isso vai ficar interessante." - pensou.

\- Iremos abrir uma investigação alteza. - disse Rihen.

\- Não há necessidade. Já temos as provas.

\- Que provas? - indagou o advogado, ele também fazia parte do plano.

O italiano colocou um dispositivo sobre a mesa. Uma tela apareceu, mostrando todos os atos ilícitos praticados por Irian. Rihen ficou de boca aberta.

\- Irian! - o fitou. - como pôde?

\- Fazendo. - a voz saiu fria. - Eu...

\- Não tem que responder senhor Basty. - disse o advogado.

\- Não me importo! Eu sempre fui devotado aos Tempesttas, Soren era um exemplo a ser seguido, mas infelizmente ele morreu. Com o advento do conselho percebi que era a melhor forma de governo para a galáxia. Já é hora de nós começarmos a caminhar sem o respaldo de uma monarquia.

\- E por isso traiu o seu juramento. - a voz de Giovanni saiu irônica.

\- Meu juramento é para o conselho e não para você seu fedelho. Você nem é sombra do que seu pai foi! É apenas um tirano mimado que gosta de brincar de rei.

\- Modere as palavras Irian. - disse Rihen. - sua situação não é das melhores. Tudo que fez, te dará bons anos na prisão.

\- Ainda teremos um julgamento. - salientou o advogado.

\- Não teremos.

Todos olharam para Giovanni.

\- Não disse que sou um tirano? - o fitou friamente. - então serei um tirano. Qualquer pessoa que ameaçar o reino Tempestta, qualquer, - frisou bem. - será tratado como traidor. Você e os responsáveis pelos atentados de ontem serão os primeiros a sentir o peso da minha mão.

\- O que pensa em fazer alteza? - indagou Marius completamente apreensivo.

Na sala, todos estavam inquietos com os dizeres do príncipe.

\- Wan. Ficará lá pelo restante dos seus dias.

\- Não pode prende-lo sem um julgamento. - protestou o advogado.

\- Quer ir fazer companhia a ele? - o fitou ferino.

O advogado silenciou. Serioja estava impressionado. Aproximar-se do príncipe poderia lhe render bons frutos.

\- Rihen leve-o.

Policiais cercaram Irian.

\- Isso só prova que não é digno de governar! - gritou Irian, tentando se soltar. - Tirano! Tirano!

Irian foi rapidamente conduzido para fora.

\- Alteza, talvez deva considerar...

\- Não diga mais nada senhor Marius. - o cortou. - conversaremos depois. - olhou para o presidente. - providencie tudo senhor presidente.

\- Sim alteza. - estava pasmo pela atitude dele.

\- Alteza, - Serioja deu um passo a frente. - talvez o senhor Marius tenha um pouco de razão. - disse aquilo pois tivera uma ideia. Talvez pudesse jogar um contra o outro de forma mais efetiva.

\- Nenhuma palavra. - Giovanni o fitou igualmente frio. - Ou devo concluir que pensa como o senhor Marius?

\- Desculpe. - preferiu o silencio. Aquele não era o momento de arriscar a amizade.

\- Vamos.

Os dois saíram sobre os olhares atentos de Rihen e Marius. No corredor...

\- Me procure depois Serioja. - disse com a voz mais amena. - seu ato merece uma recompensa.

\- Fiz o que o meu dever determina.

\- Bons cumpridores merecem recompensa.

Serioja abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Agradeço alteza. Saiba que tem um leal servo.

Na sala, Rihen tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

\- Irian traidor e o príncipe... aquilo é contra as leis. - disse.

\- Foi traição Rihen. Viu as provas. Além do mais se queremos que Eron governe devemos deixá-lo tomar suas próprias decisões.

\- Arbitrárias.

\- Não foi em cima de suposiçoes infudadas. Foi atos concretos. Eron sempre deixou claro para mim, que se GS estivesse em perigo, usaria força maxima. Pensaria diferente se o acusado fosse Serioja?

\- Claro que não. Todo mundo sabe que ele odeia a monarquia.

\- Pois então. Está nesse estado pois achávamos que Basty estava do nosso lado.

\- As aparências enganam.

\- Como enganam e é disso que tenho medo. Pode existir mais traidores no nosso meio.

Rihen apenas concordou.

Irian foi levado para a prisão de Wan. Conforme o combinado, estava numa cela especial.

Marius e Eron voltaram para Ranpur. Estavam trancados no escritório do príncipe.

\- Pensa que surtiu efeito?

\- Já conheci vários tipos como Serioja, senhor Marius. - sentou. - quando prometi uma recompensa, vi nos olhos dele.

\- A ambição cega as pessoas.

\- Serioja é do tipo que quer se beneficiar. Ele almeja o poder total, mas tem medo de arriscar-se demais. O excesso de cautela e a ganância por poder é que vai destruí-lo. Também deve está comemorando a sua humilhação, pensando que eu irei te punir.

\- Posso imaginar. - riu

\- O que sugere que lhe dou?

\- Dê-lhe uma cadeira importante no conselho.

\- Não pode ser arriscado?

\- Irei arrumar uma que seja acima da que ele ocupa, mas não muito importante. Por sorte contamos com pessoas leais, tais como Irian.

\- Por falar nele, siga com o combinado. Tire-o de Wan de forma invisível.

\- Está tudo pronto alteza.

\- Bem que meu pai me disse para confiar em você. - sorriu.

\- Agradeço por escutá-lo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja tinha seguido para Eike. Tinha marcado uma reunião com outros opositores do conselho e dos Tempesttas. O local escolhido era um lugar discreto. Iesa o aguardava.

\- Estão todos?

\- Sim senhor. - abriu a porta.

\- Só interrompa se for o Niamh.

\- Sim.

A sala continha uma mesa oval no centro. Doze pessoas estavam sentadas.

\- Perdoem a demora. - disse Serioja.

\- Espero que tenha uma boa justificativa. - um dos homens o fitou.

\- Otima. Acabei de ganhar a confiança do príncipe.

As pessoas o fitaram sem entender. Serioja explicou todo o ocorrido na sede.

\- Eu sempre achei que o Basty era um cão dos Tempestta. - disse uma mulher.

\- Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando levantei informações sobre ele. - comentou Serioja. - ele já vinha agindo há muito tempo.

\- Ele não pode te entregar?

\- Tentou, mas o príncipe o desmoralizou. Não tem com que se preocupar.

\- E Marius?

\- É outro que em questão de tempo será eliminado. O príncipe é impulsivo e imaturo. Se eu controlá-lo bem, irá tirar Marius do posto.

\- Haja com parcimônia Serioja. - disse outro. - Marius é chanceler há muitos anos. Eron não pode tira-lo tão facilmente.

\- Tenho consciência disso. Descobriram sobre os ataques?

\- Ao que parece foram piratas. - uma outra mulher pronunciou. - mas não temos certeza.

\- Irei usar todos esses fatos quando for o momento. - disse Serioja. - primeiro irei me livrar de Marius e depois do príncipe.

\- Não se esqueça do nosso apoio. - retrucou outro. - não chegará sozinho.

\- Sei muito bem senhores e senhoras . - sorriu. - e peço ajuda novamente.

\- O que pretende?

\- Me arrumem um traidor, assim poderei ganhar a total confiança do príncipe.

\- Vamos providenciar tudo que for necessário, Serioja.

\- Agradeço.

O.o.O.o.O

Com alguns cavaleiros de volta de Maris, foi servido o jantar. As discussões, tão normais entre eles, não impedia o clima ameno. Lirya os fitava sorrindo. Estava adorando a casa cheia. De forma indireta os amigos de Eron tinham virado seus filhos.

\- Coloco veneno na sua comida. - o tom de voz de Afrodite foi de ameaça.

\- Tenho medo de você não. - retrucou Miro. - alias tenho que entrar numa nave.

\- Fique calado.

\- Por que entrar numa nave? - Mask fitou o escorpião.

\- A pior nota foi a dele. - disse Dohko a queima roupa. - só não morreu no simulado porque era um simulado.

\- Dohko! - berrou o pisciano nervoso.

\- Acho que sua nota foi de consolação. - Shura colocou mais lenha na fogueira.

\- Não consegue nem pilotar uma nave. - Mask fitou o sueco. - que vergonha para a elite de Atena.

\- Seu rabo!

\- Afrodite! - exclamou um envergonhado Shion. - modere suas palavras. - apontou para a rainha com os olhos.

\- Perdão majestade. - pediu.

\- Tudo bem Gustavv. - sorriu.

\- É um frouxo. Estou vendo que terei que te ensinar a pilotar. - disse Mask. - conte-me mais sobre a prova dele. - virou-se para Shura.

Afrodite olhou ferino para Miro e Dohko.

\- Vocês me pagam.

O.o.O.o.O

Célica e Aldebaran ficaram até o inicio da noite em Annie. Traziam olhares cúmplices e Deba estava feliz, pois tinha começado a conquistar o coração da dama real.

\- Foi um dia memorável Deba. - acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Queria que fosse mesmo. - segurou as mãos dela.

Sorriram.

Lirya que seguia para seus aposentos, parou ao ver os dois. Ficou surpresa por Célica. Ela sempre se mantinha distante dessas coisas.

\- "Beatrice e agora ela, esses rapazes devem ter alguma coisa." - pensou sorrindo.

Fingiu tossir. Os dois quando a viram levaram um susto.

\- Majestade! - exclamaram os dois. Na hora separaram.

\- Não se incomodem. - queria rir. - faço gosto. Fazem um casal bonito.

\- Não somos um casal. - disse Célica morrendo de vergonha. - apenas amigos.

\- Isso mesmo majestade. - confirmou Deba. Ele queria dizer outra coisa, mas não queria prejudicar o emprego de Cely. - somos apenas amigos.

\- Amigos? - sorriu. - A idade trás alguns benefícios. É claro que são namorados.

\- Namora-dos? - a dama gaguejou. - não. Amigos, apenas amigos.

Lirya andou até eles.

\- Precisa ter paciência com ela. - disse a Deba. - ela nunca vai admitir que estão namorando.

\- Eu sei... - murmurou sem graça.

\- Aproveite. - fitou Cely. - ele parece ser um bom rapaz e estamos precisando aumentar a população. - brincou. - boa noite. - foi-se.

Os dois ficaram surpresos com o comentário da rainha.

\- Nunca ouvi algo assim dela... - murmurou a garota.

\- Eu gostei.

Célica o fitou na hora.

\- Brincadeira. - defendeu-se. - sei o que pensa sobre isso.

\- Eu aceito a parte dos namorados, mas apenas isso.

\- Como? - ficou pasmo.

\- Escutou muito bem. - virou-se.

\- Escutei não. Ando surdo ultimamente. Repete.

Ela ficou calada.

\- Escutei. - a abraçou. - Então aceita ser minha namorada?

\- Sim... - não o fitou.

\- Terei que ter paciência mesmo. - dava lhe selinhos. - Mas vai valer a pena.

\- Vem, vou arrumar um lugar para gente.

\- Não vai dar problema?

\- Claro que não. Vamos.

Ainda sorrindo por causa de Célica, Lirya entrou no seu quarto. Precisava descansar, pois amanha tinha um evento publico. Marius, por conta dos atentados, sugeriu que ela não fosse, mas era uma data importante. Até Alisha tinha concordado em comparecer. Tomou um longo banho e depois deitou-se, pegando um retrato de Soren.

Sentia muita falta do marido. Havia ficado apenas doze anos junto a ele. Dois de namoro e dez de casada.

\- Como sinto sua falta... - acariciava o retrato. Ouviu batidas a porta. - Entre.

\- Estava dormindo? - era Mask.

\- Não. Vem cá. - apontou para a cama.

Mask sentou ao lado dela. Viu o retrato do pai.

\- Puxei a senhora mesmo.

\- Seu pai vivia dizendo isso.

\- Sente falta dele.

\- Muita.

\- Vocês se casaram obrigados? Isso é muito comum na realeza da Terra.

\- Não. Minha família tinha negócios com um grande político daqui. Ele ofereceu uma festa, meus pais foram convidados assim como Soren. Eu o tinha visto, mas era o rei e eu uma garota simples. Num dado momento ele aproximou e passamos a conversar.

\- E todos aceitaram?

\- Meus pais foram contra, por causa da nossa condição social, mas depois tudo se ajeitou.

Mask lembrava vagamente dos avós. Por parte do pai, não chegou a conhecer o avô e a avó morreu quando tinha quatro anos. Os maternos, morreram no período que estava na Terra.

\- Tenho saudade daquele tempo. Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente.

\- Poderia. - acariciou o rosto do filho. - é realmente uma pena. Filho... - lembrou-se de algo. - seu amigo Kamus gosta da Beatrice?

O canceriano franziu o cenho. Kamus iria surtar quando soubesse que até a mãe sabia sobre os dois.

\- Gosta, mas é estúpido demais para admitir. Ele vai acabar se ferrando. - levou a mão a boca. - desculpe.

\- Tudo bem. Mas ele gosta a ponto de querer ficar aqui? - queria mais informações.

\- Eu não sei... Kamus é muito correto com suas obrigações. Ele tem quem pode substituí-lo, mas...

\- Entendendo.

\- Vamos dormir senhora Tempestta, temos trabalho amanhã. - torceu a cara. - tenho que ir mesmo?

\- Nem tudo são flores na realeza.

\- Ficar parado acenando para o povo. Vou parecer um palhaço. - beijou a fonte da mãe. - boa noite.

\- Durma bem.

Novamente sozinha, Lirya voltou a atenção para o rosto do marido. O bip da sua linha confidencial apitou.

\- Sim.

\- _Desculpe incomodá-la a essa hora alteza, mas trago novidades._

\- Não é incomodo algum senhor Stiepan. Que novidades traz?

\- _Realizamos testes com a RAMAEI e a Genesis. Deram todos certos._

\- Isso é ótimo!

 _\- Irei convocar o grupo dos nove em breve para anunciar._

\- Isso encherá a galáxia de esperança. Nossa segurança irá crescer exponencialmente.

\- _Sim majestade. Despeço-me._

\- Obrigada pela informação.

Lirya abraçou o retrato do marido.

\- Seu sonho se realizou Soren. A RAMAEI e a Genesis estão prontas.

Subitamente a janela abriu com a força do vento, ela se assustou.

\- O que foi Soren? Vai acontecer alguma coisa?

O quarto ficou num profundo silencio. Lirya sentiu um frio na espinha.

\- O que está prestes a acontecer...?

* * *

 _ **Desculpem a demora, tive alguns problemas que ocasionaram na demora da postagem.**_

 _Danimel: Mask aos poucos vai pegando o jeito de governar. Bia e Kamus ainda terão muitas idas e vindas antes de se acertarem. Shaka deixando o bom senso de lado e assumindo seus sentimentos. A Urara é vinte anos mais velha, por isso ela fica com um pé atrás._


	14. Chapter 14: Morte

**Capitulo 14**

 **Morte**

* * *

O dia surgiu frio. A noite tinha sido tranqüila menos para três personagens. Hely, Shaka e Dara, haviam sonhado a mesma coisa: um chão coberto de sangue.

Desde que recebera o aviso de Noah, Marius havia aumentado a segurança em torno do palácio e não era diferente naquele dia. Era a comemoração de uma data civil em Shermie e como já estava planejado há meses, a rainha mais a princesa de Alaron assistiriam a um desfile.

Por causa dos deveres, Célica dispensou rapidinho Deba, pois não queria ouvir comentários da rainha. Ele não se importou.

A dama real checava o esquema de segurança, quando sua mente voou para o dia anterior. Havia sido um dia perfeito. Não era dada a romantismo, mas Aldebaran tinha conseguido.

\- "Hely estava certa." - pensou sorrindo. - "quem sabe sigo o comentário da rainha e um kalahasti surja..." - Ela balançou a cabeça. Já estava pensando besteira. - vá trabalhar Célica. - disse a si mesma rindo.

Beatrice que tinha ido cedo para o palácio, apenas cumprimentou Kamus de forma cortes. Havia aceitado o pedido de férias e em uma semana partiria para o interior. Miro achou o fato bastante estranho, mas resolveu não se meter.

Shaka não comentou com ninguém sobre o sonho. Deixaria para mais tarde. Assim como Hely.

Mesmo recebendo o convite, Shion não queria participar, todavia Dohko conseguiu convencê-lo quando soube que Alisha viria.

Para o fácil acesso da rainha, montaram uma grande estrutura em frente ao palácio e os preparativos seguiam a todo vapor.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Logo cedo, Haykan estava reunido com alguns de seus homens de confiança. A sala era pequena e dois dos participantes estavam presentes como hologramas.

\- Diga tudo que sabe Jhapei. - pediu Haykan.

\- _Serioja entregou Irian Basty. Ele conseguiu boas provas contra ele e com isso ganhou a confiança do príncipe._

\- _Eu vi as provas senhor._ \- disse o homem do holograma. - _são incontestáveis._

\- Então o Tempestta conta com mais conspiradores?

\- _Sim senhor._

\- E quanto aos ataques?

\- _As investigações estão sendo alteradas. Jamais irão descobrir quem está por trás._

 _\- Serioja tem intenção de derrubar Marius primeiro._ \- disse Jhapei.

\- Ótimo. Vamos deixar que eles lutem entre si e quando estiverem fracos, daremos o golpe final. E hoje? - Haykan olhou para o homem.

\- _Tudo corre como planejado. Assim como os de amanhã. Ao seu comando e tudo será feito._

\- Não deixe o menor rastro. Intervenha se for o caso. Quero que pensem que foi obra deles próprios.

 _\- Sim senhor._

\- Levarão um golpe hoje e nem terão tempo de se recuperar.

 _\- Será questão de tempo GS em suas mãos senhor._ \- disse o homem.

Haykan sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Há muito tempo Iskendar estava acordado. Deitado na cama pensava no sonho tido com a mãe e depois com o pai. Cada vez que se lembrava da fisionomia dele ficava impressionado por não parecer praticamente em nada com a mãe. Aquilo o revoltou inúmeras vezes. Queria ser como a mãe e não ter apenas o sobrenome dela: Madden.

Pegou o pingente que carregava, ganho ainda na juventude. Como teria sido sua vida se ela não tivesse morrido? Estaria no seu planeta natal, vivendo tranquilamente? Ou sua vida seria feita de mentiras, como sempre foi? A mãe mentiu, o tio mentiu, tudo por ser parecido com o pai. Tudo por carregar aquele sangue.

O sinal de ligação interrompeu seus pensamentos.

\- Iskendar. - abriu a tela sobre seu rosto.

Era Dara. O homem ficou por segundos em silêncio. Havia conhecido o pai de Iskendar e a cada dia ele se tornava ainda mais parecido. Por segundos pensou em se tratar dele e não do garoto.

\- O que foi Dara?

\- _Pensei que estava diante de um fantasma. Pode não concordar, mas está a cara do seu pai._

\- O que quer? - indagou seco. Odiava aquela comparação.

\- _Já está sabendo da ultima?_

\- Qual? - a voz saiu desanimada.

\- _Irian Basty foi preso por traição._

\- Está de brincadeira.

\- _Não. Pode consultar os arquivos da policia. Basty foi preso e conduzido para Wan a mando de Eron. Serioja o entregou._

\- Serioja?

\- _Aquele bastardo conseguiu o que queria. Arrumou um bode expiatório e de quebra a amizade de Eron_.

\- Só se ele for burro em acreditar nas boas intenções de Serioja.

\- _Serioja é o menor dos problemas_. - a voz saiu séria e o jovem percebeu.

\- O que houve?

\- _Sonhei novamente. Vai acontecer alguma coisa no palácio._

\- Se matarem Eron estarão fazendo um favor. - disse despreocupado.

\- _Você não deseja a morte dele._

\- Por que não? Muitas coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

\- _Sem ele, poderia ter tido o mesmo fim. Perdido em algum planeta atrasado._

\- Que seja. O que quer?

\- _Fique de olho no palácio. Algo me diz que se essa morte acontecer vai virar tudo de cabeça para baixo._

Iskendar ficou surpreso com Dara. Dificilmente ele se mostrava preocupado com alguma coisa, ainda mais com alguém ligado aos Tempesttas.

\- Pode deixar. Hoje terá um evento na cidade. A rainha irá participar. Vou ficar de olho.

\- _Se tiver informações me avise. Jhapei também estará na cidade._

\- Pode deixar senhor Dara. Ficará bem informado.

\- _Me responda uma coisa._

\- Diga.

\- _Se tiver que matar Eron com as próprias mãos o faria?_

\- Não faça perguntas que sabe a resposta. - a voz saiu enfezada. - Até logo.

Dara sorriu.

\- _Até._

Iskendar levantou da cama mirando-se no espelho. Dara tinha toda razão.

\- A cada dia pareço com aquele cara.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion estava refugiado em seu quarto desde que viu a nave de Alisha aterrissar. Dohko tentava convencê-lo a conversar com ela.

\- Não teve medo de enfrentar Hades cara a cara, mas está com medo da princesa! - exclamou. - nunca pensei que Shion de Áries fosse um frouxo.

\- Dohko! - ralhou.

\- Hakurei ia te detonar se visse isso.

\- Entenda uma coisa Dohko. Ela e eu estamos em patamares diferentes. Ela é uma princesa e eu?

\- Ela ficou impressionada quando soube que ocupava um cargo importante ao lado de um elementar.

Shion o fitou ferino.

\- Senhor bicentenário, - Dohko aproximou.

\- Você também é. - devolveu.

\- Que seja. - sentou ao lado dele. - pelo menos converse com ela. Peça desculpas se isso te incomoda tanto. Eu não me incomodaria. A Yuzi era bonita, mas ela...

\- Modere as palavras. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Ela é bonita mesmo!

\- Sai daqui Dohko. Diga a rainha que estou indisposto e não poderei participar.

\- Frouxo! - levantou.

\- Dohko.

\- Frouxo! O grande mestre não passa de um frouxo!

\- Ao respeito!

\- Frouxo!

Dohko estava prestes a chamá-lo novamente, quando ouviram batidas a porta. Ele disse um irritado "entre" e a cara foi ao chão ao ver quem era.

\- Bom dia senhores.

\- Senhorita Alisha. - Dohko fez uma longa mesura. - que surpresa.

\- Atrapalho?

\- De forma alguma. Shion, estava exatamente indo atrás da senhorita. - sorriu.

\- Sério? - ela o fitou.

Shion queria matar o amigo.

\- Sério. Eu vou deixá-los a sós. Muito gosto em vê-la novamente.

Na porta, Dohko fitou o ariano e mexendo os lábios, disse: frouxo.

O grande mestre queria voar no pescoço dele.

\- A rainha disse que não desceu para o café. Está se sentido mal?

\- Não. - ficou vermelho. - Estava apenas... - procurou por uma desculpa. - pensando no santuário. - nem a fitou.

Alisha percebeu o embaraço dele. De certo sua presença o atrapalhava e ele estava apenas sendo educado.

\- Desculpe ter vindo. - levantou. - estou atrapalhando.

\- De forma alguma. - segurou o braço dela. - nunca atrapalha. - soltou-o. - desculpe.

\- Será que podemos conversar?

\- Claro. É algo sobre nosso povo? - a fitou fixamente.

\- Na verdade... - teve que desviar o olhar, senão perderia coragem. - é sobre nós.

\- Nós? - gaguejou. - me desculpe alteza. Eu não tive a intenção de desrespeitá-la naquele dia. - disse tudo de uma vez.

\- Eu sei Shion. - o fitou. - é que... desde aquele dia... eu não parei de pensar em você.

\- Sério? - até sorriu.

\- Sim. - segurou a saia do vestido. - e queria saber se aconteceu o mesmo com você. - o fitou.

O olhar do ariano foi para as iris claras e em seguida para a boca vermelha.

\- Eu também. - murmurou. - mas não sei se devo.

\- Por que?

\- São inúmeros fatores. É uma princesa, talvez se case com Eron, nossos planetas são muito distantes.

\- Eu não vou casar com o Eron. - disse. - é como um irmão para mim. Ele pensa a mesma coisa e até me encorajou a conversar com você.

\- Conversou com Giovanni antes de vir? - indagou pasmo.

\- Sim.

\- "Italiano ordinário." - pensou. - "sabe-se lá o que disse para ela."

\- O fato de eu ser princesa e de morarmos longe pode ser contornado. Eu só queria... passar mais tempo com você.

\- Alisha...

Ela o fitou. Shion tocou no rosto dela delicadamente. A garota deixou-se levar pelo toque. A situação entre os dois, não seria facilmente resolvida, entretanto não queria pensar naquilo. Queria ser apenas uma garota normal de sua idade.

Sentiu os lábios de Shion junto aos seus. O beijo começou tímido e foi ganhando ardência.

Do lado de fora, dois pares de olhos tentavam olhar pela fechadura. Mu assistia a cena.

\- Se o mestre perceber ele acaba com vocês.

\- Cala a boca carneiro. - disse Mask. - ou ele vai acabar descobrindo.

\- Finalmente Shion acordou para a vida. - disse Dohko. - agora vamos deixar os pombinhos.

\- Não vamos ver a melhor parte? - Mask o fitou.

\- Se não quiser virar pó de estrela, circula. - Dohko o empurrou. - já fizemos nossa parte. E você também Mu.

Dohko os enxotou do corredor.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Do alto de um prédio, tinha-se uma vista privilegiada do palácio. Usando óculos especiais conseguia ter uma visão precisa do palanque montado para a família real. Consultou as horas, vendo que faltava pouco para os Tempesttas aparecerem. Montou seu equipamento e aguardou.

Iskendar estava entre a população, vestido a paisana. Olhou para trás. Havia um espaço de dois metros que separava o povo do palanque que se erguia a dois metros do solo. Daquela posição poderia acompanhar qualquer evento que ocorresse.

Nos bastidores, Beatrice e Ren tomavam todas as medidas de segurança. Tendo duas casas reais todo cuidado era pouco. Kamus acompanhava com olhar o vai e vem da auxiliar. Ela ora alguma aproximou dele.

\- O que você fez a ela?

\- Não começa Miro.

\- Há vinte e quatro horas estavam in love e agora mal se olham. Que asneira você disse a ela?

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Kamus o fitou. – some daqui.

O grego deu nos ombros. Não queria se meter, mas aí tinha coisa e faria de tudo para descobrir.

Aioria olhava a movimentação fora do palácio.

\- Está lotado de gente.

\- É uma das datas importantes de Shermie. – disse Shura.

\- Lembra muito as comemorações da Terra. – Saga aproximou da dupla.

\- E o Mask?

\- Já deve está chegando.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois Lirya, Mask e Alisha apareceram. Beatrice os conduziu até o palanque. Hely ficou do lado esquerdo e Célica do direito. O restante dos dourados ouviram a ovação pela família real.

\- O morto de fome está importante mesmo. – brincou Dite.

\- A rainha pediu que fossem para o palanque. – disse Beatrice. – venham por favor.

Shion posicionou-se perto de Alisha, enquanto Deba perto de Célica. Iskendar aproveitou a deixa para observar mais uma vez os amigos do príncipe, agora, sob a luz do dia. Tirando os dois atlantiks, achou os outros normais, nada que demonstrassem que eles tivessem poderes.

A cerimônia começou. Shaka estava num canto, calado. Desde que pisara naquele tablado, estava com um pressentimento ruim.

Do prédio, o homem contava a quantidade de pessoas no palanque. Havia muitas e elas poderiam atrapalhar seu trabalho. A mira tinha que ser precisa.

Sempre que aproximava do palanque, as pessoas que compunham o cortejo, paravam e faziam uma reverencia. Mask estava achando aquilo chato demais.

\- Isso é muito chato mãe. - disse baixo.

\- Eron...

\- Que tédio... - murmurou.

\- Sempre tão paciente. - brincou Alisha.

\- Sabe que não gosto dessas coisas. - sorriu.

O cortejo continuava. Shaka estava inquieto. A sensação que algo iria acontecer aumentava a cada segundo.

O homem pegou sua arma, tinha chegado o momento. Com a mira calibrada, viu seu alvo. Ele vestia uma roupa negra.

\- Longa vida aos Tempesttas. - disse antes de atirar.

Célica estava atenta a tudo. Vez ou outra olhava para o desfile, mas algo chamou sua atenção: um brilho avermelhado na roupa da rainha. Ainda mais na altura do peito.

\- "O que..." - os olhos arregalaram. - majestade!

Tudo foi muito rápido. O grito de Célica assustou a todos. Houve um barulho.

\- O que houve? - Beatrice foi até o palanque.

\- CÉLICA! - berrou Lirya.

Todos olharam para a rainha, ficando pasmos. Lirya segurava Célica ferida nos braços. A dama real tinha pulado na frente dela, levando um tiro.

\- Célica! - Dohko a segurou, deitando-a no chão.

\- Guardas! - gritou Beatrice.

Ren surgiu e vendo a situação ordenou que uma barreira fosse feita ao redor do palanque. Ao notarem a movimentação dos policiais o cortejo parou. As pessoas ficaram sem entender, inclusive Iskendar. Até que uma mulher olhou para o palanque, soltando um grito de terror.

\- Cerquem a área! Tentaram matar a rainha! - Ren gritava a todos os policiais. - reforços! Uma ambulância!

\- Célica! - Lirya ajoelhou ao lado dela.

\- Cely! - Hely empurrou os cavaleiros, ficando paralisada ao ver a amiga ferida. - Cely. - ajoelhou ao lado dela.

A dama real estava com um grande ferimento no peito. O sangue manchava a túnica branca.

\- Cely! - Deba pediu passagem. - Cely! Fala comigo!

Shaka estava paralisado. Era o sonho.

\- O que aconteceu? - Marius havia chegado. - Célica?!

\- Uma ambulância! - pediu a rainha. - rápido! - tentava conter as lagrimas.

\- Cely. - Deba a chamou mais uma vez.

Ela abriu os olhos, fitando a rainha.

\- A senhora... está bem...?

\- Estou. - segurou a mão dela. - o socorro já vem. Não se esforce.

\- Consegui cumprir... meu papel... - ela gemeu.

\- Cely.

Ela olhou para Aldebaran. Sabia dos limites de sua raça. Uma regeneração seria impossível e a cada segundo sentia as forças esvaírem.

\- Obrigada por ontem... - murmurou.

\- Não fale. O médico já vem. Tem que poupar sua energia. - tentava sorrir para mostrar que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Minha regeneração não é capaz de curar esse ferimento. - aquela frase a fez buscar o ar.

\- Célica, não fale. - pediu Lirya.

\- Fique quieta Célica. - Mask não sabia o que fazer. - não se esforce.

\- Eu não...

\- Não desista da sua vida! - exclamou exaltado. Os olhos marejaram, aquela cena já lhe era conhecida. - eu mato quem fez isso.

Sem se preocupar com a barreira Mask saltou. Ficou entre o palanque e as pessoas. Olhavam para todos os lados a procura de suspeitos. Iskendar o fitou.

Ao longe, já podiam escutar o som da ambulância.

\- O socorro já vem. - Deba tocou o rosto dela. - E quando melhorar faremos mais passeios.

Ela sorriu.

Os dourados estavam em silencio. Alisha estava abraçada a Shion bastante assustada.

\- Cely. - Hely a chamou. A garota queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, mas as visões dos Eijis dificilmente erravam. Era sobre a Célica e ela... - agüente firme.

\- Você estava certa.. - a voz saiu num fiapo. - no final não consegui me manter indiferente... - voltou o olhar para Deba. - não vou esquecê-lo.

\- Para de falar assim.

\- Célica, eu ordeno, fique em silencio. - disse Lirya desesperada. - cadê os médicos?!

\- Deba... - ela tocou o rosto dele, queria memorizá-lo antes de ir.. - obrigada por tudo...

Aos poucos os olhos foram fechando...

\- Célica! Célica! - gritou a rainha.

\- Cely... - Deba estava atônico. - Cely... acorda... Cely... - não acreditava.

Alisha começou a chorar, sendo amparada por Shion, assim como Beatrice que foi chorar nos braços de Kamus. Dohko acolheu a rainha que estava em choque.

\- Cely! - berrou Hely. - Cely!

Mask acompanhava a cena incrédulo.

\- Não...

\- Célica! Célica! - Deba tentava conter as lagrimas. - Célica!

Ren conduziu os médicos até a dama real. Eles fizeram os primeiros socorros, mas infelizmente...

\- Eu sinto muito majestade.

\- Não! - Lirya desmanchou em lágrimas.

\- Célica... - o brasileiro começou a chorar.

Hely estava paralisada, bem como as pessoas. Iskendar, lembrou-se imediatamente da visão de Dara. Ela tinha se cumprido.

\- "Ele acertou..."

Giovanni via a cena, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido com ele, há um ano. Olhou para Aldebaran, entendia perfeitamente o que ele sentia. O pai, Célica estavam mortos, assim como Helena. Estavam mortos por obra de alguém.

\- Malditos... malditos... - a revolta crescia. Lembrou-se de Loki e Fafner. - Malditos. Malditos...

As pessoas começaram a sentir uma forte ventania, o chão começou a rachar. Estava tão cego de ódio que Mask não percebeu que elevava seu cosmo. A terra começou a tremer.

Iskendar o fitou completamente pasmo. O que era aquela áurea amarela que o circundava?

Os tremores aumentaram, fazendo as pessoas saírem correndo assustadas.

\- Eu vou matá-los. - Mask levantava o braço direito. - Sekishiki...

Uma grande mancha negra surgiu no céu. Iskendar olhava assustadíssimo.

\- "Que diabos ele está fazendo?"

\- Alguém contenha-o! - exclamou Shion, fazendo uma barreira para proteger a todos. - ou ele vai matar todo mundo!

Afrodite deu um salto e lançou algumas rosas nele. Giovanni foi de joelhos, pois sentiu o corpo ficar dormente. O cosmo dele desapareceu na hora.

Iskendar assistia a tudo apreensivo, ainda mais quando viu Dite acertá-lo com quatro rosas, o que fez a energia amarela do príncipe cessar.

\- "O que são vocês?"

Aproveitou o tumulto para ir embora. No palanque, recolheram o corpo de Célica levando-o para o palácio.

 _xxxxxx_

O homem guardou a arma nervoso. A rainha estava na mira, contudo não imaginou que a dama real fosse entrar na frente. Pegou seu comunicador para avisar que o plano tinha falhado.

\- Não se mexa.

O homem olhou para onde ouvira a voz.

\- O próprio presidente veio me prender? Que honra.

\- Ao contrário. - disse Rihen com o olhar frio.

\- Posso entregar quem foi o mandante. - sorriu.

\- Esse é o problema. Você não é confiável.

O assassino nem viu quando foi atingido com um tiro em cima de uma das suas marcas atlantik. Morreu na hora.

Rihen aproximou do corpo inerte, guardando a arma.

\- Não fique triste. Cumprindo ou não seu objetivo iria morrer mesmo.

\- Presidente Rihen.

Vários policiais apareceram.

\- Levem o corpo.

\- Sim senhor.

 _xxxxxx_

No palácio estavam todos consternados. Lirya só acalmou a base de remédios, sendo ajudada por Alisha. Hely tinha se trancado no quarto e Mu tentava consolar Aldebaran. Com o poder de regeneração dos Tempesttas, Mask anulou o veneno das rosas e estava reunido com Marius e Ren. Não mediria esforços para encontrar o culpado.

Os demais cavaleiros estavam numa sala de estar.

\- Não conseguimos nem perceber o tiro. - disse Shura. - e podemos ver na velocidade da luz.

\- O tiro era para a senhora Lirya. - Afrodite estava preocupado. - alguém queria matá-la.

\- Isso é muito sério. - comentou Saga. - se eles tivessem acertado o efeito dessa ação poderia ser catastrófica. Ela é a rainha da galáxia. Poderia culminar numa guerra. A primeira guerra, na Terra, começou assim.

\- E aqui teria uma proporção muito maior. - observou Dohko. - quem será que foi o mandante?

\- A policia vai descobrir. - disse Kamus.

Shaka não ouvia nada. Sentia-se culpado. Se tivesse alertado as autoridades sobre seu sonho, talvez Célica estivesse viva. O virginiano saiu, já com um local em mente.

\- Shaka. - chamou Miro.

\- Deixe-o. - disse Shion. - ele precisa absorver o que aconteceu.

\- Como assim? - indagou Aioria.

Shion contou a eles sobre o sonho do indiano.

\- Ele pode fazer isso? - Kanon fitou o ariano. - prever o futuro?

\- De certa maneira sim. Faz parte da "raça" dele.

\- Mas Shaka poderia fazer pouco. - disse Saga. - não foi uma previsão precisa.

\- Contudo a partir de agora, precisamos prestar mais atenção nelas. - Shion caminhou até a janela. - podem se tornar importantes.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Hely não queria ver ninguém. Sentia-se culpada. Havia visto um acontecimento como aquele e no entanto ficou em silencio.

\- Vá embora. - disse contra o barulho insistente de batidas a porta.

\- Senhorita Hely, preciso conversar.

A dama real estranhou ser Shaka. Abriu a porta.

\- Podemos conversar?

Ela não estava a fim, todavia notou a expressão dele. Deu passagem indicando uma cadeira.

\- Eu previ isso. - disse de uma vez. Rodeios não traria Célica de volta.

\- Como assim?

\- Tive sonhos e visões sobre isso. Mas nunca apareceu o rosto, ou quando isso ia acontecer. O senhor Noah disse que tenho essa faculdade, entretanto... - levantou. - eu não sei como funciona. Poderia ter evitado a morte dela...

\- Eu também tive uma visão. - Hely contou a dela, era muito semelhante a de Shaka. - não se culpe. É novo aqui, não aprendeu a interpretar.

\- Isso é normal?

\- Na maioria dos casos sim. - soltou um suspiro desanimado. - e quase sempre não podem ser evitadas.

\- Se não podem, porque a temos? - aquilo era ilógico.

\- Eu disse quase sempre. Há eventos que precisam acontecer. A sua previsão confirma isso.

\- Como assim? - voltou a sentar.

\- Noah avisou a Marius. Você viu o chão do palácio. Se seguisse a regra, Célica teria que morrer aqui dentro, no entanto foi a relativa distancia. Ela tinha que morrer. Sonhou também que Eron estava em Ikari e ele foi até lá. Tudo se confirmou. Ele cercou o palácio de cuidados no entanto... eu vi a chegada de Eron.

Shaka lembrou-se das palavras de Urara. Ela previu a morte dos pais, mas não conseguiu evitá-la.

\- O destino não pode ser mudado? - fitou a jovem dama.

\- Creio que não.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar voltou imediatamente para casa. Tentava encontrar uma explicação plausível para o evento de hoje. A tentativa de assassinato da rainha não era nada perto do que viu Eron fazer. Aquilo era inerente aos Tempesttas?

Procurou por seu comunicador.

 _\- Dara._

\- Dara... - deu uma pausa, tentando arrumar as melhores palavras.

 _\- O que aconteceu? Está pálido._

\- Seu sonho aconteceu. Tentaram matar a rainha.

 _\- O QUE?_ \- berrou. - _a rainha?_

\- Sim. Foi no meio da apresentação. Ela só não morreu porque a dama real entrou na frente. Célica. A de Clamp.

Dara ficou em silencio. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Noah dera o aviso a Ranpur. Era um morte que não poderia ser evitada?

\- Se não fosse ela, a essa hora tinha estourado uma guerra. - Iskendar começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- _Eles previram uma morte. Realmente poderia ser de qualquer um. A policia?_

\- Tem um policial para cada metro quadrado. Shermie está citiada.

\- _Desconfia de alguém?_

\- Serioja. Ele teria o maior interesse na morte dela.

\- _Seria algo muito sério Iskendar. É um passo muito grande para alguém como ele._

\- Acha que não foi ele?

\- _Tenho minhas dúvidas. Mas está pálido desse jeito não é por causa disso._

\- O que sabe sobre os poderes dos Tempesttas? - o fitou.

\- _O mesmo que você. Tudo sobre eles, morreu com Soren ou está no palácio. Por que?_

\- Acha que lá consigo mais informações?

\- _Provavelmente. Por que Iskendar? O que mais aconteceu?_

\- O pirralho... - murmurou, pensando nas melhores palavras para descrever o que tinha acontecido. - ele ficou nervoso pelo acontecimento, aí surgiu uma espécie de aura amarela ao redor dele, o chão ao redor rachou e uma mancha negra apareceu no céu.

\- _Andou bebendo Iskendar?_ \- riu.

\- Veja isso. - mostrou uma foto do chão. Dara ficou surpreso.

\- _Como... ele fez isso?_

\- Não sei. E se não bastasse, um dos amigos dele, lançou contra ele quatro rosas. Eron parou na hora com essa aura.

\- _Rosas?_ \- franziu o cenho.

\- Sim rosas. Sei que parece fantasioso, mas eu vi. Dara, foi tudo muito estranho.

\- _Nunca vi Soren manifestar assim. E eu já convivi com ele. E você...?_

\- O mesmo dele. Bom, nunca testemunhei nada de diferente.

\- _Tente entrar no palácio e observe mais de perto Eron e os amigos dele. Me mantenha informado sobre as investigações. As peças do xadrez estão se movendo de forma estranha... -_ disse pensativo _. - Quando a noticia se espalhar, poderá acontecer muita coisa._

\- Pode deixar. Até mais.

Desligou, deixando o corpo cair sobre a cama.

\- Que segredos esconde Eron?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Ren ditava as ordens para que o autor fosse preso. Marius e Mask em silencio apenas aguardavam. O chanceler estava abalado. Noah tinha alertado sobre uma morte, deveria ter triplicado a segurança.

\- Senhor Marius. - Beatrice abriu a porta. - desculpe interromper, mas o presidente está aqui.

Rihen nem esperou ser anunciado corretamente, entrando.

\- Alteza. - reverenciou Mask.

\- Ren está tomando todas as medidas. - disse Marius.

\- O assassino está morto.

\- Como? - indagaram ao mesmo tempo o chanceler e o príncipe.

\- Eu o matei.

\- Matou? - Giovanni aproximou. - como assim?

\- O tiro partiu de um prédio próximo. Eu estava a paisana em outro prédio. Assim que eu vi o tiro, comecei a rastrear. Felizmente eu estava perto. Peguei o suspeito ainda com a arma em mãos preparando novamente a mira. Não tive opção.

\- Não poderia ter o matado. - disse Marius. - como saberemos agora quem foi o mandante?

\- Desculpe Marius, mas pensei na segurança da rainha. - olhou para Mask. - Nossa agencia de inteligência já esta agindo. Já identificamos o homem.

\- Quem?

\- Um pirata atlantik.

\- Atlantik? - Marius arregalou os olhos.

\- Sim. - respondeu friamente. - Vamos descobrir se ele agiu sozinho ou a mando de alguém. Não tem com que se preocupar, vou descobrir tudo. Assim como o atentado a Beatrice e as outras naves. Eu já tenho um suspeito.

\- Quem? - indagou o canceriano.

\- Irian. Foi preso e logo após a rainha sofre um atentado? Muita coincidência.

Marius e o cavaleiro trocaram olhares. Irian não era o responsável.

\- Muitas pessoas desejavam a morte da rainha. - observou Marius. - Irian não pode ser o único suspeito.

\- Não é o único, mas o mais plausível. Vou para sede acompanhar as investigações.

\- Quero uma investigação minuciosa. - disse Mask. - e quando achar o culpado, não o mate. Eu o quero vivo, entendeu presidente?

\- Sim alteza.

Rihen os deixou.

\- Senhor Marius.

\- Sim?

\- Desconfio de Serioja.

\- Tenho minhas dúvidas se ele chegaria a tanto, mas é um suspeito.

\- Convença Rihen a não investigar Irian, senão nosso plano irá fracassar.

\- Tomarei todas as providencias alteza.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A noticia do atentado espalhou rapidamente. Serioja em Eike ficou surpreso. Quem fosse o mandante teria feito um favor a ele.

\- O senhor acha que foi Irian? - indagou Iesa.

\- Provavelmente. Nenhum dos nossos apoiadores sugeriu um ato como esse. Cancele meus compromissos de amanha. Farei uma visita de condolência a vossa alteza.

\- Sim senhor.

Iesa saiu deixando o só.

\- Uma pena o tiro ter pego em outra pessoa. Uma grande pena.

Em S1, Haykan tinha recebido a noticia do atentado. Lamentou o fato de Lirya não ter sido morta. Não dando importância a esse acontecimento, deu ordens para que os planos continuassem.

Noah e Urara ao saberem do fato lamentaram. Mesmo com todo o aviso, o destino da dama real já estava traçado.

Niive ficou chocada quando soube.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka estava numa das varandas nervoso. Do que adiantava ter aquele dom se não poderia salvar ou evitar tragédias? Era ilógico. Mask que voltava de uma reunião com Ren o viu.

\- É melhor ficar dentro do palácio Shaka. - disse com a voz séria.

\- Não se preocupe eu não previ minha morte. - respondeu áspero.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Meu cosmo é ligado a esses Eijis. - o fitou. - eu posso ter visões e tive sobre esse acontecimento.

\- Como assim?

\- No meu sonho eu vi o chão do palácio manchado de sangue. Eu vi o céu manchado de sangue. Eu previ a morte da Célica.

\- Shaka, explique-se melhor. - o canceriano segurou o braço dele.

\- Eu vi o chão manchado. A principio não sabia que era aqui, até notar os desenhos do piso. Noah disse que nossas visões não são precisas e que as vezes não sabemos, onde, quando ou o que irá acontecer. Eu sonhei com você em Ikari. Eu sonhei com o meu encontro com a Urara.

O italiano o soltou. Estava pasmo com a revelação.

\- Sonhou mais alguma coisa?

\- Não. - afastou. - não tive mais visões.

\- Shaka, - segurou-o novamente. - a partir de hoje tem que me contar tudo que sonhar ou ver.

\- Não adianta. Noah, Hely e Urara disseram que não podemos alterar o futuro.

\- Não me importo com o que eles dizem. - a voz saiu seca. - sabe que eu confio em você e o que me disser eu vou acreditar. Se as visões existem servem para o propósito de alterar o futuro. E eu farei isso.

O indiano o fitou surpreso.

\- Nós, cavaleiros de Atena, sempre fizemos o nosso destino, não será diferente aqui.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya tinha decidido levar Célica o quanto antes para seu planeta natal. Logo após o ocorrido os pais dela foram avisados. Alisha estava num jardim interno. Shion estava ao seu lado.

\- Eu queria ir a Clamp, mas preciso voltar para Alaron.

\- Eu vou com você. - disse Shion. - ficarei mais tranqüilo se a acompanhar. Primeiro os acidentes e agora isso. Tudo pode acontecer.

A princesa o abraçou.

\- Também me sentirei mais segura se for comigo. Vou apenas pedir aos conselheiros reais para emitirem uma nota sobre a morte dela. Depois podemos ir.

\- Posso levar mais alguém?

\- Mu? Claro.

\- Não. Mu é muito amigo de Aldebaran. Vai precisar de um ombro.

\- Entendo. - murmurou triste por Célica e Aldebaran. - levará quem?

\- Dohko.

E com esse plano em mente, Shion, Dohko e Alisha partiram para Alaron. A bordo da Euroxx, Lirya e os demais partiram para Clamp.

Iskendar soube da partida do príncipe. Com o palácio vazio era uma boa ocasião para levantar dados sobre os Tempesttas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niniveh estava em luto por causa de sua filha famosa. O cortejo fúnebre seguia pelas ruas da cidade em direção ao cemitério. Os pais de Célica seguiam na frente. Depois Lirya e Mask que a amparava. Deba estava mais atrás junto com Hely e os demais cavaleiros por ultimo. Niive e Beatrice estavam com outros policiais.

Seguindo a tradição, o corpo da dama real seria cremado. No espaço onde ocorria a queima só estavam os mais próximos. Niive entrou, deixando os policiais na porta.

Com uma rosa na mão, Deba aproximou do caixão. O rosto estava sem expressão. Deveria está acostumado a morte, mas não daquela forma.

\- Adeus... - depositou a flor.

Um a um foi depositando uma flor sobre o caixão. Quando voltou para seu lugar, Hely parou ao lado de Shaka. Os dois trocaram olhares.

\- Célica! - gritou Enya que chorava desesperada nos braços de Kaleb. - minha filha...

Lirya aproximou abraçando-a. Entendia perfeitamente os sentimentos Enya, que perdia um filho pela segunda vez.

Kaleb tentava se manter firme, pela esposa, mas também não agüentou. Chorou copiosamente. Beatrice num canto, lembrava do enterro de sua família. Cobriu o rosto. As lagrimas vieram quando foi envolvida por Kamus.

Niive mantinha-se firme. Kanon a fitava. Giovanni trazia os olhos fixos no caixão. Lembrou-se de Helena.

A hora do ultimo adeus havia chegado quando começaram a descer o caixão. Aldebaran afastou-se pois não queria ver. Enya e Kaleb choravam abraçados. A portinhola fechou-se completamente o que aumentou o desespero dos pais da dama. Niive saiu do recinto. Kanon foi atrás dela.

A diretora passou pelos policiais, indo para um jardim.

\- Niive.

Ela ergueu o rosto.

\- O que foi? - tentou controlar a voz e enxugar as lagrimas.

Kanon a envolveu.

\- Chorar faz bem. - disse suavemente.

\- Eu...- os olhos castanhos marejaram. - a Célica...

\- Eu sei...- acariciava os cabelos negros. - eu sei.

Niive ainda tentou, mas não segurou o pranto.

Dentro da sala Mask olhava para os pais da garota. Cerrou o punho, quem fosse o culpado pagaria. A passos precisos foi até eles.

\- Senhor Kaleb e senhora Enya. Em nome da casa Tempestta meus pêsames e meu muito obrigado. Célica salvou a minha mãe. E... - ele ajoelhou diante deles. - eu, Giovanni, prometo que o culpado será punido com todo rigor da lei. - os fitou. - eu juro.

\- Obrigado. - Kaleb agradeceu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar havia suposto que a segurança do palácio iria aumentar, mas não imaginou que tivesse sido tanto. Por pouco ele não foi descoberto. Poderia entrar como policial, mas o que o superintendente da área quinze estaria fazendo lá? Usando sua habilidade, descobriu onde ficava a biblioteca principal e depois alterou a memória de uma serviçal que tinha lhe passado a informação. Agindo com cautela adentrou no recinto.

Não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando então todo minuto era precioso.

Acessando o computador, buscou por livros que fosse a época dos primeiros Tempesttas. Havia apenas um em formato de papel e originário de Ikari. Usando o teletransporte pegou o livro e foi para o local onde tinha entrado. Esperou uma chance e saiu.

Já no seu apartamento, afrouxou as roupas e sentou a mesa.

\- Vamos ver se será util. - disse olhando a capa negra.

O policial começou a folhear o livro, mesmo estando numa língua antiga, conseguia ler. Já nas primeiras paginas teve a sensação de já ter visto aquele livro.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira e quando mudou de pagina deu um grande sorriso. Era um capitulo que tratava dos poderes dos Tempesttas. Começou a ler velozmente, passando por todos os membros da família e não encontrando nada que se referisse a mancha negra feita por Eron.

\- Rainha Bruni... - leu em voz alta. - era a mãe de Soren... tinha o dom da cura... rei Soren... projeção do corpo... - franziu o cenho. Fora as habilidades inerentes a todos, não havia nada em especial. - que droga, isso eu já sei... Soren havia dito que Eron tinha habilidades ocultas, que nem ele mesmo sabia... será que a mancha tem a ver com isso?

Relaxou o corpo na cadeira. Teria que pesquisar mais.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius estava trancado em seu escritório. Tinha cancelado todos os seus compromissos e seu único objetivo seria encontrar o culpado pelo o atentado contra a rainha.

Noah havia lhe alertado sobre isso e mesmo com toda a segurança que impôs ao palácio, o autor tinha conseguido. Aquilo mostrava claramente a vulnerabilidade do palácio real. Diante disso e dos atentados contra Beatrice, a rainha e Eron deveriam permanecer estritamente dentro do palácio. Viagens seriam canceladas.

Um bipe em sua mesa chamou sua atenção.

\- Não disse que não quero ser incomodado?

\- _Desculpe chanceler, mas o senhor Craig deseja vê-lo._

Ele franziu o cenho. O que Craig queria? Pediu para que ele entrasse e depois dos cumprimentos o diretor do Cepha sentou.

\- Desculpe interrompê-lo num momento como esse. - disse o diretor. - mas é que trago algumas noticias.

\- Espero que sejam boas.

\- Lembra que fizemos um exame de Dna no Saga?

\- Perfeitamente.

\- Deu o que eu achei que daria. Provavelmente ele e os outros amigos do príncipe tem uma porcentagem de Dna diferente do nosso. Stiepan nos enviou o resultado da amostra do Aioria. O dele é ainda mais surpreendente pois não existe o tipo sanguíneo dele em nossa galáxia.

\- Não existe? - indagou surpreso.

\- Isso mesmo. Independente da raça, as pessoas da nossa galáxia tem os sangue A, B, e AB. Pelas nossas analises ele tem anticorpos A e B, portanto não pode receber doação de sangue de um dos nossos. Nossos geneticistas ficaram surpresos e estão disputando uma amostra do sangue dele a tapa. - riu.

\- Abre um vasto campo de estudos.

\- Sim. Também começamos investigar o fato do príncipe conseguir respirar no espaço. O médico da Euroxx está nos ajudando.

\- Quando o vi do lado de fora da nave eu fiquei pasmo. Acho que nem Soren fazia isso.

\- Estamos nas preliminares, mas parece que o corpo do príncipe consegue sintetizar energia na falta do oxigênio, como algumas bactérias. Ainda estamos investigando como isso é feito e se ele pode ficar muito tempo exposto a condições sem oxigênio e se isso pode afeta-lo de alguma forma.

\- Isso pode ser uma habilidade inerente aos Tempesttas. Provavelmente os elementares puros podiam fazer isso.

\- É o que vamos estudar. Voltando ao Saga, os dados que coletamos sobre o "golpe" "outra dimensão" nos mostraram que ele abre uma espécie de hadren que leva algo ou alguém para uma outra galáxia ou até um buraco negro.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele diz o nome do "golpe", um hadren se abre. Esse hadren liga o lado dele a entrada de um buraco negro ou galáxia. Como a gravidade é altíssima o "algo" é puxado.

\- Consegue determinar para onde exatamente?

\- Não. O algo pode ser jogado para por exemplo VL, S1, ou as outras galáxias que compõe o universo.

\- Que algo estranho.

\- Mais estranho ainda foi o que ele me disse. Ele pode usar isso em si mesmo, mas de alguma forma Saga não fica "vagando" sem rumo. Quando usado em si mesmo funciona como o teletransporte dos atlantiks.

\- Muitas informações a serem estudadas.

\- Temos material para anos de pesquisa. - sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Após a cremação, Giovanni tinha decidido permanecer em Clamp naquele dia. A comitiva ficaria em Bright.

\- Sente-se melhor? - indagou Kanon brincando com os cabelos da diretora.

\- Sim. Obrigada.

\- Vai voltar ao trabalho?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, olhando para a urna que Enya segurava.

\- Quer que eu te leve para a casa do seus avós?

\- Sim...

\- Vou avisar meu irmão e nós vamos.

Saga não achou muita graça, mas acatou. Aquele não era o momento para discussões.

O marina assumiu o controle da nave de Niive, o que o deixou bastante surpreso. Uma hora depois estavam pousando. O trajeto foi feito em silencio. Kanon não se atreveu a dizer nada.

\- Vó! A tia Niive voltou! - gritou Estelli.

A pequena correu até a tia abraçando-a. Kanon parou sorrindo. Os avós saíram da casa. Ethel aproximou de Kanon.

\- Desculpe vir sem avisar. - disse o marina sem jeito. - Mas ela ficou abalada pela morte da Célica.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo. Uma vida tão jovem...

\- Sim. - Kanon olhava a diretora brincar com a sobrinha. Aquele contato a faria bem.

Ethel fitou o grego. Ele não estava enganado, Kanon gostava da neta.

\- Vamos entrar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O presidente de Clamp arrumou um hotel para todos. Miro aproveitou a deixa para aproximar de Beatrice. Queria descobrir o que tinha acontecido entre ela e o amigo. Encontrou a auxiliar sentada numa das varandas. Ela parecia concentrada em algo.

\- Atrapalho? - chegou com um sorriso lavado.

\- Não Miro. Só colocando o trabalho em dia. Senta.

\- Sua rotina deve ser bem estressante.

\- Um pouco. - sorriu.

\- Ainda mais depois disso tudo. Foi um fato grave.

\- Foi um assassinato. Isso pode trazer muitas conseqüências.

\- Kamus acha que não será o ultimo. - disse apenas para ver a reação dela e entrar no assunto.

\- Cada um tem a sua opinião.

O escorpião notou o tom de voz. Ela estava com raiva dele.

\- Verdade. Mudando de assunto o que faz nas horas vagas? Estou perguntando pois não vi comentários sobre o que os jovens fazem aqui para se divertir.

Ela riu.

\- Temos lugares para dançar, teatro, shows, cinemas, talvez não seja tão diferente do que em VL.

\- E do que você gosta?

\- Gosto de dançar, apesar de não ser muito boa.

\- Eu também gosto, pode me convidar. - disse empolgado. - Claro se não tiver namorado. - deu um grande sorriso.

Beatrice o fitou. Miro deveria ser igual a Kamus. Mas se Kamus brincou com ela, porque não dar o troco a altura.

\- É uma boa ideia. Vou providenciar.

\- Ótimo.

Os dois nem imaginavam que um par de olhos azuis os fitavam com odio. Sabia que o escorpião não valia nada, mas Beatrice já estava trocando-o? Estava prestes a entrar na conversa quando foi puxado.

\- Nem pense em fazer espetáculo.

\- Não sei do que está falando Gustavv. - virou a cara.

\- Está morrendo de ciúme e quer trazer problemas para a senhora Lirya.

\- Não estou com ciúmes.

\- Está. E por burrice sua! Se diz que não quer se envolver com ela porque ficará pouco tempo deixa-a em paz.

\- Mas o Miro...

\- O Miro é o santo da história. Ela está com raiva é de você.

\- De mim? Eu não fiz nada.

\- Fez e vou torcer para que ela conheça um cara legal. - saiu de perto dele indo na direção dos dois. - desculpe interromper, mas Miro posso falar com você um minuto.

\- Não posso ficar conversando com uma mulher bonita que vem cortar o meu barato. - levantou.

\- Obrigada pelo mulher bonita. - Bia sorriu.

\- Nosso convite está de pé.

Afrodite praticamente o arrastou dali. Ao passar por Kamus recebeu um olhar congelante. O aquariano saiu pisando duro.

\- O que deu nele?

\- Está com ciúme.

\- Eu não fiz nada! - exclamou.

\- Sei disso, dessa vez você é inocente. Escuta, não se mete com ela.

\- Mas eu não ia fazer nada. - defendeu-se. - juro. Só queria descobrir porque os dois estão brigados.

\- O motivo é simples. Kamus acha que todo mundo pensa como ele. Que situações não precisam ser explicadas. Acha que todo mundo tem uma bola de cristal.

\- A parte da explicação é verdade. - disse Miro pensativo. - mas o que tem a ver com os dois?

\- Kamus não quer se envolver porque vai embora e se afastou dela. Só que ele não disse isso a ela. A Beatrice está achando que ele a dispensou. Que queria apenas uma noite.

\- Ah... vou lá falar para ela.

\- Não vai não. - o pisciano o segurou. - Kamus tem que aprender a conversar com os outros e não apenas deduzir o que os outros pensam.

\- Mas...

\- Se eu sentir que está se metendo nisso, eu corto seu pinto.

Miro levou a mão ao seu membro.

\- Prometo que fico quieto.

\- Bom mesmo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Aldebaran estava sentado na varanda do seu quarto. Trazia o olhar vago, perdido num canto. Shaka chegou na porta. Estava constrangido.

\- Aldebaran.

O taurino o fitou.

\- Me perdoe. - disse. - Eu poderia ter evitado.

\- Não poderia Shaka. - a voz saiu triste. - a Hely me contou sobre os avisos. Sobre sua visão.

\- Mesmo assim. - aproximou. - talvez eu pudesse ter feito a diferença.

\- Não se culpe. A Célica morreu cumprindo seu dever. Como nós morremos para salvar Atena. Está tudo bem.

Shaka não sabia o que dizer. Mesmo com as palavras de Deba sentia um peso no coração.

\- Eu consegui!

A voz de Aioria chamou a atenção dos dois.

\- Eu consegui. - o leonino apareceu na porta. - já consigo controlar os raios sem precisar da luva.

\- Tem certeza? - brincou Deba.

\- Claro. Olhe.

Ele tirou as luvas, nenhum raio apareceu. Depois ele pensou neles, fazendo algumas descargas elétricas saltarem de uma mão para outra.

\- Posso parar quando quiser e sem ajuda do cosmo.

\- Nossos poderes ficaram estranhos aqui. - comentou Shaka. - posso prever o futuro, você faz raios...

\- Eu posso me curar. - completou o brasileiro. - quando voltarmos isso vai permanecer?

\- Creio que não. Só estamos com isso por estarmos aqui.

\- E os demais? - indagou Aioria. - não terão algo em especial? Nem mesmo Shion e Mu?

\- Os dois conseguem fabricar o Oricalco. - disse Shaka. - já é um feito. Quanto aos demais, talvez precise de um estopim ou algo do tipo. Só o tempo poderá dizer.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Noah estava diante da Enraiha. A noticia da morte da dama real o deixou preocupado. Foi um fato que ocorreu no seio do governo da galáxia. O evento poderia ser o estopim para muitos acontecimentos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko ficou de boca aberta quando chegou a Alaron. Com os olhos grudados na janela da nave, olhava atentamente cada detalhe da capital. Com o palácio não foi diferente.

\- Isso daqui é fantástico! - exclamou.

\- Que bom que gostou. - Alisha sorriu. - Rana, mostre para o Dohko o palácio.

A dama real sorriu, achando curioso o amigo de Shion. Dohko a fitou.

\- Devo ser o anão daqui. - riu. - Todo mundo é alto!

\- Venha Dohko vou te mostrar tudo.

Shion os viu afastar.

\- Tenho até medo do que ele possa falar. - murmurou.

\- Estava pensando... não é um bom momento devido o que aconteceu, mas...

\- Mas...

\- Queria ir a Sora com você.

\- Eu gostei da ideia. - sorriu.

Rana e Dohko também gostaram ao ouvir a decisão de Alisha de viajar. Enquanto estavam as sós, conversaram sobre os respectivos amigos, fazendo um acordo para tentarem unir de forma definitiva Shion e Alisha.

O transporte foi providenciado para eles e no cair da tarde chegaram a Sora. Dohko e Shion gostaram da pequena cidade em meio a montanhas. Era um lugar pitoresco e aconchegante, mas a hospedagem não seria na cidade e sim num castelo que ficava no alto de uma montanha.

\- Esse lugar pertence há séculos a minha família.

\- Tem uma paisagem de tirar o folego. - disse Dohko. - parece com o lugar onde nasci.

O palácio era simples e construído no platô da montanha. Era inteiramente rodeado por jardins e conferia uma vista de trezentos e sessenta graus das planícies abaixo. Ao longe podia-se se ver a cidade de Sora e um rio que passava perto. Foram acomodados em seus respectivos quartos e após um breve descanso foram para um dos jardins.

\- Vinha muito aqui? - indagou Shion fitando a princesa.

\- Na minha infância raramente. Papai sempre me levava para passear, mas quando pedia para vir aqui sempre desconversava. - sorriu. - quando ele morreu ainda fiquei temerosa de vir, mas nos últimos anos venho as vezes. Inclusive foi aqui que descobri pistas sobre o paradeiro de Eron.

\- As vezes ele achava aqui perigoso para você. - comentou Dohko. - crianças adoram correr e num penhasco...

\- Pode ser. Não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Dohko não quer conhecer o palácio? - indagou Rana. - Acho que vai gostar.

\- Claro. - respondeu de prontidão, já compreendendo as razões de Rana.

Shion e Alisha que não entenderam.

\- Fala para a Rana abrir os olhos. Dohko faz aquela cara de santo, mas não sei não...

\- Acha que estão interessados um no outro?

\- Pode ser.

Alisha olhou para os dois que já estavam a certa distancia. Ficou feliz por Rana. Dohko era uma boa pessoa, talvez pudesse fazê-la feliz. Ela fitou Shion. O cavaleiro olhava para a paisagem.

\- Gostaria de conhecer a biblioteca do meu pai? Pode achar algo interessante sobre os atlantiks de VL19.

\- Adoraria.

A biblioteca de Samir era tão grandiosa quanto a biblioteca existente no santuário. Shion, pensou em Sage na hora. Ele ficaria encantado.

Alisha mostrou as várias anotações que o pai tinha, inclusive os instrumentos de astronomia que ele tinha.

\- Seu pai deveria ser muito culto.

\- Ainda não conheci alguém como ele. Meu pai tinha resposta para tudo. - sorriu.

O grande mestre caminhou até uma escrivaninha. Cedendo a curiosidade abriu uma gaveta, vendo um livro preto com o entalhe de uma estrela de quatro pontas em dourado.

\- Esse livro não é sobre os Tempesttas? - pegou o objeto.

Alisha aproximou.

\- Verdade... - murmurou. - eu achava que era único... será que o tio Soren o deu?

Shion abriu.

\- É uma reprodução. Veja. - viram a dedicatória que Soren havia feito ao amigo. Nela explicava que era uma reprodução fiel do original. - como os dois eram amigos e seu pai um grande estudioso o rei Soren quis presenteá-lo.

\- Plausível. Venho tão raramente que nunca vi esse livro. - saiu de perto.

O lemuriano passou a folheá-lo e numa pagina achou uma foto. O homem da foto identificou na hora. Tinha cabelos lilases e olhos azulados. As duas marcas na testa eram arroxeadas.

\- "Deve ser o Samir, mas... " - olhou o garoto da foto. Deveria ter uns dez anos. Cabelos brancos e olhos azuis. Não tinha as marcas e o achou bem parecido com Mask. - quem é esse menino?

Alisha o fitou.

\- Meu pai e... - pegou a foto. - eu não sei. - estranhou. - que menino é esse? - perguntava a si mesmo.

\- Não o acha parecido com o Eron?

\- Parece... mas... parece muito mais com o Soren. - virou a foto. Não tinha nomes e nem data. - que estranho... eu saberia se meu pai tivesse adotado alguém. Mais estranho é achar essa foto aqui.

\- Não pode ser o filho de algum serviçal?

\- Ele não é atlantik. Vou perguntar aos conselheiros, talvez eles saibam de quem se trata. - guardou a foto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice tinha terminado suas obrigações e agora caminhava por um parque em frente ao hotel. A noite estava estrelada e convidativa a um passeio.

Andava sem rumo, apenas pensando em sua vida. A morte dos pais, seu emprego no governo de Ranpur, o dia que conheceu Kamus e o acidente. Os últimos dias estavam bem movimentados.

Estava tão distraída que não notou que Kamus também estava ali, mas sentado num banco, olhando a paisagem. Queria distancia de Miro, que a todo momento o olhava com reprovação.

\- "Como eu queria estar em Aquário agora." - pensou.

Preparava-se para ir a algum lugar mais fresco, já que estava com muito calor, quando os olhos bateram em Beatrice. A jovem ainda não o tinha visto.

Sentia falta das conversas, mas não poderia ceder. Em breve voltaria para a Terra e seria muito pior se continuassem a se ver.

Bia sentiu-se observada. Ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com o aquariano. Ficaram por segundos se encarando. Tentando não transparecer a surpresa por vê-lo, voltou a andar normalmente e passaria direto se ele não tivesse chamado.

Ela apenas virou o rosto.

\- Tudo bem andar sozinha por aí?

\- Sei me cuidar. - disse seca. - não tem porque se preocupar.

\- Do jeito que as coisas estão pode acontecer alguma coisa. Primeiro foi a Célica...

\- Era só isso que tinha a dizer?

Ele levantou, caminhando ate ela. Os músculos de Beatrice tencionaram.

\- Eu me preocupo com você. - parou bem rente a ela.

\- Será mesmo? - a voz saiu irônica.

\- Preocupo. - fitou os olhos castanhos.

Os rostos estavam bem próximos, a ponto de sentirem as respirações. Kamus abaixou o olhar mirando nos lábios, Bia acompanhou o olhar.

\- Eu preciso ir... - murmurou.

Kamus não escutou, passando a mão pelo rosto dela, até chegar a nuca.

\- Eu gosto de você.

\- Não diga mentiras. - tentou afastar, mas o outro braço a segurava pela cintura.

\- Não estou mentindo... - aproximou ainda mais do rosto dela. Queria muito beijá-la.

\- Fique longe de mim. - reunindo forças, o empurrou. - fique longe de mim.

Saiu correndo.

O cavaleiro fitou o caminho que ela passou.

\- Espero que entenda um dia... - murmurou soltando um suspiro.

De repente Kamus sentiu a temperatura diminuir drasticamente, estranhou, pois não usava seu cosmo. Surpreendendo-o mais, sentiu algo gelado no rosto. Olhou para o alto, ficando surpreso. Ainda não acreditando no que acontecia, abriu a palma das mãos.

\- Neve...?

Quando se deu conta, estava nevando...

As pessoas que estavam no parque olhavam assustadas para o céu, nunca havia nevado em Clamp. Para se protegerem do frio, pois não estavam acostumadas a aquela temperatura, correram. No hotel, que não era muito distante dali, Shaka, Aioria e Deba viam o fenômeno.

\- Não estava muito quente para nevar? - comentou o leonino.

\- Aqui nunca nevou. - disse Deba. - da onde vem isso?

\- Que porra é essa? - Mask chegou na porta. - da onde veio esse frio?

\- Até parece que estamos em Aquário... - murmurou Shaka.

\- O que deu naquele idiota? - reclamou Miro aparecendo na porta. - está com raiva de si mesmo e desconta na gente? Que porra!

\- É o Kamus? - indagou Deba olhando para ele.

\- Só pode!

No parque, Kamus olhava a neve. Devido a temperatura a fonte que tinha perto havia congelado. Ele estava intrigado com o fenômeno. Não usava seu cosmo tampouco sabia que as condições climáticas de Clamp não permitiam neve. Bia também olhava surpresa para o céu.

\- "Kamus?"

A garota voltou, ficando admirada por ver o francês no meio da neve. Seria ele mesmo o causador?

\- Kamus.

Ele a fitou.

\- É você que está fazendo isso?

\- Não... acho que não... eu não sinto minha energia...

Ela deu um passo, mas parou ao sentir uma queda maior na temperatura. Olhou para o chão ao redor do cavaleiro, vendo que tinha congelado.

\- Vá para o hotel. - disse ele, com receio do que poderia acontecer. - chame Saga ou Shaka por favor.

Ela concordou.

No hotel, os dourados reuniram-se na varanda.

\- É o Kamus, apesar de não sentir o cosmo dele. - disse Saga.

\- E onde ele está? - indagou Shura.

\- Disse que estava com calor e foi para o parque. - respondeu Miro. - alguém pode fazer ele parar? Estou congelando.

\- Não só você. As pessoas daqui não estão acostumadas a isso.

\- Vamos até ele. - disse Mask. - consegue nos levar Mu?

\- Sim.

Deram as mãos e Mu os teletransportou.

O chão ao redor de Kamus continuava a congelar, deixando-o temeroso.

\- Kamus! - Miro teve que equilibrar para não cair. - que porra é essa?

\- Eu não sei... - murmurou. - Saga. - o fitou.

\- Não está usando seu cosmo?

\- Não.

\- De certo é o mesmo efeito que Aioria está tendo. - disse Dite. - seu corpo está reagindo a atmosfera daqui.

\- Mas já tem alguns dias que estamos aqui. - falou Shura.

\- Talvez agora o efeito tenha surgido.

Interrompendo-os a neve parou de cair. A temperatura voltou a subir.

\- Acabou? - Deba olhou para o céu.

\- Precisamos ficar atentos a isso. - disse Shaka aproximando do francês. - realmente pode ser efeito de GS.

O aquariano concordou.

\- Vou relatar isso ao Skip. - Mask pronunciou. - não é todo dia que neva em Clamp.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Antes mesmo do jantar terminar, Niive pediu licença, saindo. Kanon, não disse nada esperando a hora certa de ir atrás dela. Ele ajudou a tirar a mesa e depois levou Estelli para a cama. Usain estava fora, numa excursão escolar.

\- Durma bem Estelli. - deu um beijo na fronte.

\- Acha que sou mais bonita que a minha tia?

Riu com a pergunta.

\- É uma princesinha. - sorriu. - E mais simpática. - riu. - sua tia vive me batendo.

\- Normal. Ela é assim. Mas você é o namorado dela?

\- Bem... - não sabia o que responder. - eu não sei. O que acha?

Estelli o fitou atentamente.

\- Se mesmo ela batendo em você, continua com ela é porque gosta. O vovô vive reclamando da vovó, mas está com ela. Diz que gosta dela.

\- Adultos são complicados.

Ela não disse nada, como se estivesse pensando.

\- Precisa dormir. - disse antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas difíceis.

\- Usain disse que você já morreu. É verdade?

Kanon coçou a cabeça.

\- Depois te explico direito.

\- Promete que não vai morrer? Eu vou ficar triste se você morrer. A tia Niive também.

\- Estelli... - murmurou. - prometo. Mas agora vá dormir, senão chamo a sua tia.

\- Já estou dormindo. - cobriu a cabeça.

Ele riu. Niive deveria ser um carrasco. Deu mais um beijo de boa noite e saiu. Na sala perguntou pela diretora, Ethel disse que ela ainda não tinha voltado. Kanon prontificou-se a procurá-la.

Andou sem rumo certo, pois conhecia pouco a vila. Acabou por encontrá-la na ponte que ligava as duas partes. Ela estava apoiada no parapeito da estrutura.

\- Você costuma ameaçar a Estelli na hora de dormir?

\- Se não for a base de ameaças ela não dorme. - riu. - e te enche de perguntas.

\- Agora entendi. - sorriu.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio.

\- Você está bem?

\- Naquela hora me lembrei do enterro dos meus pais.

\- Foi mais ou menos igual a mim. - disse fitando o rio iluminado pelas estrelas. - mas como era muito pequeno não me dei conta do acontecido.

Niive o fitou.

\- Obrigada.

\- As ordens. - sorriu.

Os dois se olharam por instantes.

\- Vou te deixar sozinha. - não queria forçar nada, ainda mais depois da cena na biblioteca.

\- Espera. - ela segurou a mão dele. - eu... - desviou o olhar, pois não sabia o que falar. - desculpe pela forma que te tratei.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - disse. - vi que não é pessoal, que faz isso com todo mundo. - riu.

\- Não... - murmurou. - com você é diferente... uma hora está me irritando, na outra... - suspirou. - e eu não entendo... por que é o único que me faz sentir assim...

Kanon continuou calado, completamente surpreso.

\- Eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui... - não tinha coragem de encará-lo. - não achava que ninguém merecesse conhecer as pessoas que mais amo... mas você...

Os olhos encheram de água, o que deixou o marina sem ação.

\- Niive...

\- Eu não quero gostar de você, pois vai embora... todas as pessoas que amo foram embora... você também vai...

\- Niive. - ele a abraçou. - confesso que no começo queria apenas te provocar. Eu adoro suas expressões quando está com raiva, fica tão linda... - levou a mão até o rosto dela. - eu gosto de você.

Ela deixou uma lágrima cair. Não poderia ouvir aquilo, ele ia embora. Ele ia embora... Kanon aproximou e a beijou. Niive ainda demorou a se entregar no beijo, mas cedeu...

* * *

 **Danimel: Infelizmente o romance do Deba com a Célica foi interrompido de maneira brutal. Isso vai mexer com as emoções de todos. Mask terá que ser mais astuto diante desses acontecimentos que só estão começando...**


	15. Chapter 15: Ataques

**Capitulo 15**

 **Ataques**

* * *

Shion estava no observatório que Samir mantinha no palácio. Devido a localização, tinha uma visão perfeita do espaço.

Alisha surgiu e lentamente caminhou até ele.

\- Gosta de olhar as estrelas?

\- É o meu trabalho. Temos uma montanha chamada Star Hill, de lá prevejo os acontecimentos através da interpretação das estrelas.

\- Tem visões como os Eijis?

\- Um pouco diferente. - a fitou.

\- Gostaria de visitar VL.

\- Está mais que convidada. - sorriu.

Shion segurou a mão dela. Alisha aproximou ainda mais sendo aconchegada por ele.

Os dois achavam que estavam sozinhos.

\- Acho que finalmente Shion acordou para a vida. - disse Dohko.

\- O cargo que o Shion exerce no santuário é muito importante?

\- Sim. Mas ele está preparando um sucessor.

\- Isso significa que ele pode ficar aqui? - Rana o fitou.

\- Pode... acho que pode.

\- Então em breve teremos um casamento. - sorriu. - Alaron terá rei e rainha.

Dohko não disse nada. Realmente o amigo já estava preparando Aiolos para ser seu sucessor, mas daí morar em Alaron era outra história.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As investigações sobre a morte de Célica estavam sobre o comando do presidente da policia. Logo que o dia surgiu ele estava reunido com Stiva e Athos.

\- Esse cara tem a mira muito ruim. - disse Stiva analisando a ficha criminal. - para um pirata experiente como ele era.

\- Com ele morto como será as investigações? - indagou Athos fitando Rihen.

\- Estou cuidando pessoalmente. Tomei para mim os atentados no hadren, mais esse ocorrido.

\- E quanto aos de hoje?

\- Só estamos aguardando o comunicado. Vá para sua jurisdição e proceda como o combinado.

\- Está bem. - Athos levantou. - Vamos Stiva.

O superintende o acompanhou. Ao se ver sozinho Rihen soltou um suspiro aliviado. As coisas começariam a mudar.

Em S1, Haykan via uma frota partir em direção a GS.

\- Que comece a destruição.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Urara tinha ido cedo a sede do governo. Como se ausentaria por muitos dias de Obi, queria conversar com Noah antes. Desde a partida de Ranpur dias atrás e o beijo de Shaka, andava atormentada. Seu lado diretora e pertencente ao governo, negava e até condenava que ela tivesse algum sentimento para com Shaka. Sua vida tinha que ser exclusivamente para o planeta e seu bem estar. Entretanto seu lado emocional ansiava por um maior contato com ele. A imagem de Shaka sempre vinha em sua mente nos mais variados momentos. Estava perdida.

\- Entre senhorita Urara. O senhor Noah a aguarda.

Foi conduzida para a sala da Enraiha. Os doze conselheiros já estavam lá, a espera de alguma revelação.

\- Não conseguiram ter nenhuma visão? - indagou quando Noah aproximou.

\- Não. Estamos um pouco assustados com o silencio.

\- Talvez ele não fosse a pessoa da profecia.

\- Era ele. E você sabe disso. E é por isso que está aqui. Seu coração está inquieto. - a fitou diretamente.

\- Não está.

\- A conheço desde criança, menina. Sei o que se passa no seu coração. Além do mais, - sorriu. - a linha vermelha em seu dedo indica seu estado de espírito.

Ela olhou para a mão, não vendo nada.

\- Que linha?

\- Nossas lendas não são fantasiosas. Está apaixonada pelo falso Eiji.

\- Eu? - gaguejou. - desculpe senhor Noah, mas está dizendo bobagens.

\- Não minta para si mesma. Sei que está confusa, porém é a pura verdade. Shaka também nutre sentimentos por você, mas está tão perdido quanto você. O amor é novidade para ele também.

Urara pensou nos dizeres do indiano e nos beijos. Noah sorriu. Urara tinha sido agraciada. Os casamentos em Obi normalmente eram realizados com base num encantamento ou afeição singela. Com os anos esses laços se perdiam. Apenas os que encontravam o verdadeiro amor eram ligados por laços fortes. E a prova disso era a linha vermelha. Ela só aparecia nesses casos.

\- Tem uma decisão difícil. O que fará quando chegar a hora dele partir?

A diretora o fitou.

\- Não tenho uma decisão difícil. Meu destino é servir meu planeta e apenas isso. Esse tipo de distração não me fará afastar do meu caminho.

Noah não disse nada, no tempo certo ela iria acordar. A atenção dos dois foi chamada pelo brilho dourado da bola.

\- O que está havendo? - Noah parou ao lado de um conselheiro.

\- Ela quer nos mostrar algo.

Noah, Urara e os demais voltaram a atenção para a bola. Ela brilhou. Viram várias naves e cidades sendo atacadas. Urara olhava apreensiva, aquilo parecia uma invasão. O rosto ficou tenso quando viu Shaka no meio dos ataques. A imagem sumiu.

\- Senhor Noah. - uma das conselheiras o fitou.

\- Emitem um sinal de alerta a Ranpur e a policia. Reforcem a segurança de Obi imediatamente. Isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento.

\- Pensa que isso pode ser breve? - retrucou Urara.

\- Penso que pode ser até hoje mesmo.

Todos olharam para Noah.

\- Por que diz isso? - indagou outro conselheiro.

\- A imagem do menino Shaka não era em Ranpur. Pelo que sei a família real está em Clamp.

Urara nem esperou alguém questionar, saiu rapidamente para emitir o alerta.

\- "Não esteja em Clamp, por favor." - pensou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius tinha viajado para Orion. Aproveitaria que todo o foco estava em Ranpur e no enterro de Célica em Clamp, para inspecionar pessoalmente a nova esperança de GS.

Encontrou o presidente Stiepan na estação em orbita e de lá numa nave pequena, seguiram para uma lua artificial.

Aquela área era restrita e apenas pessoas autorizadas tinham acesso, e nem o presidente da policia tinha aquela informação. No raio de cem quilômetros da lua era protegida por uma barreira de altíssima tecnologia. Ninguém era capaz de captar qualquer sinal vindo da lua.

\- A rainha Lirya já está sabendo. - disse Stiepan.

\- Ela me disse. Mais alguém?

\- Não. Estava preparando uma reunião entre nós, mas nem deu tempo. Sinto muito pela dama real.

\- O tiro era para a majestade. - andavam por um longo corredor. - Os nossos inimigos estão começando a se mover.

\- Desconfiam de alguém? Irian?

\- Todos são suspeitos. - disse, para não comprometer-se. A prisão de Irian pegou todos os apoiadores de surpresa. - Rihen está cuidando disso.

Stiepan o conduziu até um elevador. Marius percebeu que desceram inúmeros metros.

\- Primeiro iremos ver a Genesis.

O presidente abriu a porta para Marius que estava cheio de expectativa. Era um projeto que Soren estava apoiando antes mesmo da guerra e que agora tornava realidade. Com as obras conclusas o poderio militar de GS estava quadriplicado.

A porta abriu e a boca de Marius foi ao chão. Ele parou numa espécie de passarela de onde via uma nave gigantesca. O formato dela era de uma estrela de seis pontas, erguendo a milhares de metros no comprimento, altura e largura.

\- Tem a nossa melhor tecnologia. - disse Stiepan orgulhoso. - e a de Eniac. Para não descobrirem, mandamos os projetos por partes. Lancy não faz ideia do que o povo dele criou.

\- Quais as dimensões?

\- Se a colocarmos num quadrado tem quarenta quilômetros nos lados por cem de altura. Os motores são V5, armada com torpedos TBomba¹ e um anti 0,5. - Stiepan sentia-se como se estivesse falando de um filho. - Sua defesa é feita por escudos comuns e escudos que suportam até um quilo e meio de torpedos anti-materia².

\- Tudo isso? - Marius o fitou impressionado. - É muito superior ao sistema de defesa até da Antares!

\- A Genesis foi concebida como nave de preservação Marius. Ela carrega dez mil tripulantes e dois milhões de pessoas. No pior dos casos catastróficos precisamos salvar muitas pessoas para darem continuidade a vida.

\- E o funcionamento?

\- Está funcionando. Passou por todos os testes. Se quisermos levarmos dois milhões de pessoas para passear, só marcar os lugares. - riu.

\- Como sempre os Router e Toois fazendo um excelente trabalho.

\- Tudo para o bem estar de GS. Temos mais um segredinho. - sorriu. - conseguimos fazer mecanicamente o teletransporte dos atlantiks.

\- Mas isso já faziam.

\- Não a esse nível caro amigo. Nós potencializamos nossos instrumentos. A cada segundo conseguimos teletransportar dez mil pessoas.

\- Como é? - Marius indagou pasmo. - é impossível se não é um atlantiks.

\- Era impossível. A Genesis consegue preencher os dois milhões pessoas em três minutos e dez segundos.

O chanceler de Ranpur piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Não imaginava que o nível de sofisticação chegava a tanto.

\- Agora vamos ver a nossa menina dos olhos.

Marius estava animado. Se a Genesis contava com todo aquele poderio não poderia esperar menos da maior nave de combate de GS.

Eles desceram muitos níveis, já que as duas naves tinham sido montadas praticamente na orbita da lua artificial.

Marius sorriu ao ver a outra nave.

O formato dela era de um triangulo eqüilátero na horizontal.

\- Me deixe surpreso Cassie. - sorriu.

\- Chama RAMAEI Enterprise³. A sigla é composta das duas primeiras letras do três planetas principais: Ranpur, Maris e Eike. Ela tem vinte e dois quilômetros de extensão, doze mil tripulantes, defesa feita por escudos que suportam até um quilo e meio de anti-materia.

\- Armamento?

\- Bombas TBombas e quatro antimaterias. - sorriu, estava muito animado. - dois de um quilo e dois de um quilo e meio.

\- Como conseguiram armazenar tanta energia? - indagou pasmo.

\- Somos bons no que fazemos. Tem motores vandred v9.1.

Marius o fitou imediatamente.

\- Dobraram a velocidade?

\- Com motores comuns chegamos em quatro horas a Ranpur, com ela em duas horas.

\- É muito superior que a Antares.

\- Marius, a Ramei é o futuro da nossa defesa. Agora que conseguimos fabricá-la e superar nossos erros, em dez anos teremos mais naves como essa.

\- O teletransporte dela é o mesmo da Genesis?

\- Infelizmente não. Priorizamos a velocidade.

\- Fez bem. Uma nave de guerra precisa ser ágil. Elas já estão operando?

\- Fizemos testes, mas como é uma arma poderosa iremos realizar mais. Foram muitas horas de suor e dinheiro gasto.

\- Quem serão os comandantes?

\- Eu mesmo escolhi. No momento certo saberão.

\- Muito bem... - sorriu diante do segredo. - Soren ficaria impressionado.

\- Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui para vê-la.

\- Eu também. Stiepan marque a reunião. - sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O dia surgiu calmo no planeta Yumeria, era um planeta distante de Ranpur, habitado principalmente por humanos comuns, kalahastis, toois e atlantiks. Por ser pequeno contava apenas com uma grande cidade. Uma criança de posse de um comunicador estava a espera do transporte escolar. A criança ao escutar um barulho ergueu o olhar para o céu.

Primeiro surgiu uma pequena nave, depois outra, outra e em poucos segundos dezenas e dezenas de naves.

A área onde a criança estava transformou-se numa bola de fogo...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara andava de um lado para o outro. Há horas tentava comunicação com Iskendar, mas sem sucesso. O coração deu um salto quando seu comunicador apitou. A passos duros foi até a mesa.

\- Dara.

\- _Isso tudo é saudade?_ – brincou o rapaz. – _quantas ligações._

\- Onde você está? – a voz saiu fria.

\- _Ranpur._

Silencio na linha.

\- _O que foi Dara?_

\- Pode voltar para Sidon?

\- _O que está acontecendo?_ – notou que Dara estava com a voz muito esquisita.

\- Eu nunca te pedi nada, então pode voltar? Por favor.

\- _Dara está me assustando. Sonhou com alguma coisa?_

\- Não... Iskendar, venha para Sidon. Não me obrigue a tomar uma medida mais drástica.

Iskendar ficou assustado com a ameaça.

\- _Eu não tenho condições de voltar. Os Tempesttas vão voltar hoje para Ranpur e preciso vigiar Eron de perto. Preciso entender o que foi aquela mancha negra._

Dara sabia que convencer Iskendar sem dá-lo uma justificativa, seria inútil. E não poderia contá-lo o motivo por medo de ele saber demais.

\- Vou te passar alguns nomes, quero que fique longe desses lugares por hoje e amanha. Mesmo que Eron vá para esses lugares, quero você longe. Se não me obedecer contarei a todos sobre você.

\- _Está me ameaçando?_

\- Entenda como quiser. – Dara passou alguns dados para Iskendar, que leu sem entender.

\- _O que vai acontecer nesses lugares?_

\- Logo saberá. Mantenha-se longe. Ligo assim que puder.

Dara desligou sem dá-lo chance de contestar. Iskendar franziu o cenho. Olhou para os nomes.

\- O que vai acontecer?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja terminava de analisar um dossiê de um possível traidor para entregar a Eron. Estava pensando em marcar uma reunião para o dia seguinte, quanto mais rápido conseguisse a confiança dele, mais rápido chegaria ao poder. Aproveitaria também para fazer uma visita de condolência pela morte da dama real. - Senhor. – Iesa abriu a porta de uma vez. O rosto estava tenso.

\- Espero que tenha uma excelente justificativa para essa entrada.

\- Noticias de Yumeria.

O presidente bufou.

\- Fale logo. – voltou a atenção para a tela.

\- O planeta foi atacado.

Serioja o fitou.

\- Como é?

\- Naves desconhecidas atacaram a cidade. Tudo foi destruído senhor.

O rosto de Serioja empalideceu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rihen estava sentado em sua mesa, trazia a expressão preocupada. Há essa hora o evento já tinha começado. Yumeria seria o primeiro alvo.

\- Para o bem maior nada pode dar errado. – disse.

\- Senhor presidente! – um rapaz entrou todo afoito.

\- O que foi?

\- Yumeria. O planeta foi atacado.

O presidente ficou em silencio. Aquilo só estava começando. O próximo alvo seria Alastar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As primeiras naves da policia chegaram a Yumeria, mas pouco puderam fazer. As naves não identificadas tinham partido deixando um rastro de destruição. As equipes de resgate trabalhavam a todo vapor.

Athos chegava a um centro de comando colocado na orbita do planeta.

\- General. – os policias bateram continências.

\- Relatório da situação.

\- As naves foram embora. Estamos investigando a procedência delas.

\- Convoque outras unidades caso seja necessário. Qual o nível de destruição?

\- Noventa por cento do planeta foi destruído. O armamento deles são pesados.

Athos ficou em silencio assombrado. Quando ficou sabendo dos ataques, não imaginou que eles teriam um poder de fogo tão grande.

\- Redobrem a segurança.

\- Sim senhor.

O diretor olhou as imagens ficando impressionado. GS não teria chance.

\- General! – um policial entrou afoito. – acabamos de receber a noticia que Aileen também foi atacada.

Athos ficou apreensivo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na sede da policia em Obi, Urara repassava o sistema de segurança.

\- Senhorita Urara! – uma policial entrou as pressas.

\- O que foi Bertha?

\- Alastar. Está sendo atacada.

\- Como?!

Alastar era um pequeno planeta na jurisdição de Urara. A maioria dos habitantes eram Eijis. Logo as noticias que Yumeria e Aileen tinham sido atacados chegaram aos ouvidos da diretora.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius e Stiepan conversavam sobre as naves quando foram interrompidos por um oficial apavorado.

\- Senhor. – parou e respirou para recuperar o fôlego.

\- O que foi?

\- Naoise está sendo atacada. Soubemos também que Yumeria, Aileen e Alastar também.

\- Como é que é? – indagou Marius.

\- Naves desconhecidas entraram na atmosfera e destruíram os primeiros sistemas de defesa.

\- Aumente a segurança daqui e de Eniac. – disse Stiepan. – Marius sabe que não vai sair daqui tão cedo.

\- Emita um aviso a Clamp.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar lia e relia a lista enviada por Dara. Pesquisou, vendo que eram planetas pequenos e esparramados pela galáxia.

\- Ele está ficando doido. – murmurou para si.

Seu comunicador começou a apitar. A imagem de um policial apareceu.

\- _Tenente!_ – uma jovem bateu continência.

\- O que foi Sophia?

\- _O diretor Athos está solicitando a presença de todos os superintendentes de sua jurisdição._

\- Para que? – indagou entediado.

\- _O senhor não está sabendo?_

\- Sobre...?

\- _Yumeria, Aileen, Alastar, Naoise foram destruídos._

\- Destruídos? Do que está falando?

\- _Os planetas foram atacados._

Ele ficou paralisado, lentamente o olhar foi abaixando para a mão. Leu a lista dada por Dara.

\- "Yumeria, Alastar, Naoise, Aileen e Ox..." – leu. – droga! – ficou pálido. – irei imediatamente.

Desligou a comunicação. Pegou suas coisas, mas o rumo não seria a sede da policia da área dois e sim o planeta Ox. O planeta ficava no trajeto entre Clamp e Ranpur. A Euroxx passaria por lá.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive e Kanon passaram a noite na nave, voltando apenas nas primeiras horas para a casa dos avós dela.

\- Resolveu aparecer. – disse Lya ao abrir a porta. A senhora trazia um fino sorriso.

\- Desculpe... – a diretora estava encabulada. A avó tinha a imaginação muito fértil e com certeza...

\- São jovens. – sorriu.

Até Kanon corou com a frase.

O bipe de Niive começou a apitar.

\- Preciso ir trabalhar. – não atendeu, mas viu que era da sede três. – te deixo no hotel.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Depois exijo que se expliquem. – disse a senhora. – num jantar.

\- Está bem vó. – deu um beijo na testa. – volto assim que puder.

Os dois seguiram para a capital.

A Euroxx estava sendo preparada para a viagem de volta. Evans checava alguns compartimentos já que não tiveram tempo suficiente desde que chegaram de S1.

\- Capitão! Comunicação urgente de Orion.

Evans foi para uma sala de comunicação.

\- Marius? – estranhou. – O que faz aí?

\- _Já estão indo para Ranpur?_ – ignorou a pergunta.

\- Em duas horas no máximo. Uma nave já foi buscar a rainha. Depois iremos parar em Ox para recarregar. Por que?

\- _Não conseguem vir direto sem essa parada?_

\- Conseguimos, mas ficaremos com nível de energia baixo. – notou a tensão no rosto do amigo. – o que esta acontecendo?

 _\- Yumeria, Alastar, Naoise e Aileen foram atacados._

\- Atacados? Como assim?

 _\- Dezenas de naves invadiram os planetas e destruíram tudo. Precisa voltar imediatamente para Ranpur._

Enquanto isso no hotel, Lirya, Hely, Beatrice e os cavaleiros tomavam o desejum numa área privativa. O evento com Kamus não voltou a acontecer. Kanon e Niive acabavam de chegar. Saga trocou olhares inquisidores com o irmão.

O bipe de Beatrice começou a apitar de forma frenética. Pediu licença para atender.

\- Beatrice. – falou.

 _\- Onde está a rainha_? – indagou o capitão da Euroxx.

A auxiliar estranhou o tom de voz de Evans.

\- Tomando o desejum.

\- _Leve ate ela, é importante._

Beatrice voltou para a mesa colocando o dispositivo sobre ela.

\- É o capitão Evans, majestade.

A imagem do capitão apareceu diante de todos.

\- _Majestades, nossa volta para Ranpur precisará ser adiantada em uma hora. Faremos uma escala de meia hora em Ox._

\- Por que? – indagou Mask.

\- _Houve um imprevisto_. – não queria deixá-los a par dos acontecimentos.

\- O que está havendo capitão? – perguntou Shaka notando nervosismo por parte dele.

\- _Foram emitidos sinais de alerta em toda galáxia. Alguns planetas foram alvejados._

\- Como? – Lirya levantou. – atacados?

\- _Sim majestade. Uma nave já está a caminho, por favor estejam prontos em quinze minutos._

Ele encerrou a transmissão sem dar maiores detalhes.

\- Ataques... – murmurou a rainha sentando. – em planetas...?

\- Deve ser piratas majestade. – disse Niive. - Nada que a policia possa resolver.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A estadia em Sora foi interrompida pelos últimos acontecimentos. Alisha voltou imediatamente, pedindo as autoridades militares emitirem um sinal de alerta em Alaron e nos planetas próximos. Shion e Dohko acompanhavam a movimentação.

\- O que será está acontecendo? – Dohko via policiais por todo o palácio.

\- As estrelas de Hades estão se movendo.

\- Não acha que é um prenuncio de uma guerra, não é?

\- Espero que não Dohko, - o fitou. – mas algo me diz que estou errado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar releu a lista de Dara, enquanto entrava num hadren em direção a Lain. Usando seus transmissores clandestinos tentava captar algum sinal de naves fora dos padrões da policia. Se fossem piratas facilmente poderia rastreá-los.

Tentou por mais de quarenta minutos e nada.

\- Droga! – deu um soco no controle. – Dara, você me deve explicações. Ah se deve...

Vinte minutos depois entrou na atmosfera de Ox. Aparentemente tudo em ordem. Parou próximo a única cidade do planeta. Tudo tranqüilo.

Evans só ficou tranqüilo quando a nave que transportava Lirya e Eron estacionou no hangar da Euroxx. Colocando a nave em alerta vermelho partiriam rumo a Ox. Niive seguiu para a sede dois.

Kanon conversou com Mask pedindo para ele ficar. O canceriano deixou, sem antes claro de brincar com ele. Deba também quis ficar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A esquadra organizada para fazer os ataques aos planetas era composta por cinqüenta naves de tamanho pequeno e cinco de tamanho médio. Assim que chegaram em GS ela se dividiu em cinco grupos partindo para diferenças regiões.

A ultima a cumprir sua missão aproximava do alvo, faltando apenas uma hora e meia para chegar. O capitão responsável por aquele ataque estava atento a qualquer eventualidade, ainda mais que se aproximava do coração de GS.

\- Comandante Orrin. – um rapaz bateu continência. – chegaremos a orbita em noventa minutos.

\- Tem noticias dos outros comandantes?

\- Tiveram sucesso e estão retornando para S1.

O rapaz retirou-se. Orrin voltou o olhar para a janela. Estavam dentro de um hadren, ainda em fase de testes por GS.

Em S1, Haykan recebia o relatório sobre as investidas. Todos tinham alcançado êxito.

\- _Senhor,_ \- um homem apareceu em holograma. – _a noticia dos avisos já se espalhou. Os principais planetas emitiram sinais de alerta._

\- Espero que colabore conosco.

\- _Estou cuidando de tudo pessoalmente. E quanto a Ox?_

\- Não tem com que se preocupar. – disse Haykan. – para Ox escolhi um comandante bastante experiente.

 _\- Quem?_

\- Orrin.

O homem franziu o cenho. Conhecia-o. Ele lutou na guerra contra GS, quinze anos atrás. Foi um mito, ate mesmo entre as tropas de GS, pois foi um excelente comandante e estrategista. Se Haykan o havia designado, era porque queria que aquela missão fosse cumprida a maestria.

\- Aguarde novas instruções. – disse o líder de S1. – os ataques apenas começaram.

 _\- Sim senhor._

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de uma hora de viagem, a Euroxx aportou em Ox. Evans pediu urgência nos reparos, pois a cada minuto no espaço era um perigo eminente para os Tempesttas. Recebeu a noticia que demoraria um pouco mais de tempo para que a Euroxx estivesse na sua capacidade máxima, tanto de defesa quanto de ataque.

O capitão ponderou se era relevante esperar tanto tempo, pois estariam vulneráveis nesse período. Achou melhor enviar a rainha e os demais para Ox. Se algo acontecesse dificilmente pensariam que ela estivesse no planeta. Etah cuidou de toda a segurança e assim partiram em direção a Ox.

O planeta era predominantemente revestido por planícies. Tinha uma única cidade, Alessi, e contava com pouco mais de cinqüenta mil habitantes.

A comitiva foi recebida pelo governador, o senhor Nask.

\- É uma grande honra receber vossa majestade em meu planeta. – disse fazendo uma reverencia. – ainda mais com a presença do príncipe Eron.

\- Agradeço a hospitalidade.

\- Por favor entrem.

O prédio do governo ficava no centro da cidade. Era uma construção alta de formato retangular.

\- Que lugar encantador. – disse Afrodite. – lugar ideal para férias.

\- Pena que não podemos ficar. – comentou Aioria.

\- Mask, - chamou Miro. – esse não é o planeta do seu amigo?

\- Que amigo?

\- Alexei.

\- Verdade. Mas acho que ele não está aqui. Lembro que tinha falado que tinha aulas extras.

\- Mask. – Saga o chamou num canto, os dourados separaram de Lirya, Etah, Evans e Beatrice. – precisa saber o que são esses ataques. Notou como Evans está tenso?

\- Notei. Ele sabe de alguma coisa.

\- Serioja? – Kamus jogou o nome na conversa.

\- Eu não sei. Quando voltarmos vou verificar isso.

Iskendar que estava a dois quilômetros dali, viu uma pequena nave com o emblema de Ranpur aterrissar perto da sede do governo.

\- Que estranho... – murmurou.

Enquanto a Euroxx era abastecida, do outro lado de Ox, uma frota de naves aproximava. Devido a tecnologia usada, não foram detectados pela nave de guerra de Ranpur.

\- Comecem o ataque. – ordenou Orrin.

As dez naves, tinham o formato da letra H na vertical. Elas se dividiram em dois grupos formando um triangulo.

Os radares das bases da policia não detectaram-nas. O ataque só foi percebido quando elas começaram a atirar.

No prédio ouviram uma forte explosão.

\- O que foi isso? – indagou Etah.

Na periferia da cidade, a destruição alastrava-se. Iskendar que aguardava algum ocorrido num bar, saiu assim que ouviu os sons de explosões.

\- O que... – olhou para cima. – que porra é essa?

O bar foi pelos ares. No prédio...

\- Senhor Nask! – um civil aproximou. – estamos sendo atacados.

\- Como?

\- Dez naves entraram na nossa atmosfera e estão atirando.

\- Acione o sistema de defesa.

Evans estava em choque. Será que Ox também era um alvo? Olhou para Lirya e Eron.

\- Que merda. – saiu correndo em direção a entrada do prédio. Como era bem no centro da cidade poderia ter uma boa visão.

\- Sub-comandante! – gritou no seu comunicador. – responda!

\- _Capitão._

\- O que são essas naves?

 _\- Que naves?_ – indagou sem entender.

\- Há algo no radar?

 _\- Não._

\- Merda... – murmurou. – prepare as naves de combate, Ox está sendo atacada.

A voz de Evans foi abafada pelo som de um alvo sendo destruído.

\- Peça reforços a Clamp e Lain, agora!

O caos estava instalado em Alessi, Alexei que estava em casa começou a escutar as explosões e gritos das pessoas. Chegou na janela arregalando os olhos.

\- Glaser!

O irmão de Alexei aproximou. O rosto ficou sério.

\- Temos que sair daqui.

A investida continuava. Alguns policiais foram para as ruas começando a atirar nas naves. Iskendar tentava desviar dos tiros e dos escombros. Poderia usar sua barreira, mas não poderia se expor daquela maneira.

\- Que droga!

Em orbita, Orrin deu a ordem de entrar na atmosfera. A nave mãe tinha um formato diferente das demais era um X e bem superior no tamanho.

Dos janelhões de vidro, os dourados acompanhavam a destruição.

\- Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse Shura.

\- Os reforços estão chegando. – Evans olhava para o céu. – "mas que droga, por que estão demorando tanto?"

Mask não sabia o que fazer. Em uma situação como essa, Shion mandaria todos os cavaleiros de ouro para suas casas. Mas estava numa batalha de armas e naves. O que faria?

Lirya estava apreensiva. Sem defesas, seu filho corria risco. Hely tentava mandar uma mensagem ao setor de segurança de Ranpur. A vida de sua rainha corria risco. E depois do esforço de Célica em salva-la, não poderia falhar em sua missão.

Beatrice assistia a tudo assustada. Não era uma conhecedora eximia de naves, mas aquelas tinham um grande poder destrutivo.

\- Senhor. - um policial aproximou de Nask. - uma grande nave se aproxima.

\- Quanto tempo? - indagou Evans.

\- Vinte minutos no máximo. Não temos naves suficientes para nos defender.

Evans rapidamente comunicou a Euroxx.

\- Nosso prédio tem um escudo de defesa, não é potente mas conseguirá resistir por um tempo.

\- Mas e as pessoas lá fora? - indagou Beatrice.

\- Caspita. - disse Mask. - Shaka, Mu venham comigo, vamos erguer uma barreira protetora. Eu preciso que tragam as pessoas para cá. - olhou para os companheiros.

\- É perigoso Eron. - disse Lirya.

\- Evans, Hely e Etah tomem conta da minha mãe e dos demais.

\- Eu posso lutar. – disse o garoto.

\- Ficarei mais tranqüilo sabendo que está com a minha mãe.

Enquanto isso as pessoas corriam desesperadas para se salvarem. Iskendar ajudava como podia.

\- Mas que droga! - exclamou ao desviar de escombros de uma casa. Sofreu vários cortes no rosto, mas estes cicatrizaram imediatamente.

Os cavaleiros foram para a porta, vendo o caos que instalara. Ficaram atônicos, pois nunca tinham visto tal fato. Prédios e casas desabavam, naves passavam em alta velocidade provocando um som ensurdecedor e acertando tudo com raios verdes.

\- Por Atena... – murmurou Saga.

\- Boa hora para não trazermos nossas armaduras. – brincou Miro.

\- Conseguiremos sem elas. – disse Shura.

\- Não temos tempo. Shaka fique na porta e faça uma barreira no entorno. – Mask virou-se para ele. - Mu faça uma aqui. Sei que a área é muito grande, mas conseguem. Eu farei uma mais a frente.

\- Você não sabe fazer barreira. - falou Dite.

\- Sei sim, tragam o maior numero de pessoas. Não temos muito tempo.

\- Está certo.

\- Não deixem essas coisas verdes te acertarem, estamos sem armaduras.

Saga, Aioria, Miro, Shura, Kamus e Dite tomaram cada um uma direção para resgatar as pessoas. Shaka se preparava para fazer a sua barreira quando ouviu um estrondo. O governador havia ligado a barreira em torno do prédio.

\- Temos que garantir que nada passe, enquanto os reforços não chegam. - disse Giovanni.

Shaka sentou na porta da construção. Fechou os olhos começando a elevar seu cosmo.

\- Kahn!

Shaka nunca tinha feito uma barreira dessa magnitude. Por segundos, pensou que não conseguiria, mas não desistiria da missão. Elevou seu cosmo ao maximo conseguindo criar uma barreira que circundou o prédio. Mu olhava o feito do amigo. Estava na mesma situação que ele, jamais tinha criado algo tão grande, mas se esforçaria para proteger a todos.

\- Muralha de Cristal! - ela começou singela, mas em poucos segundo circundou a barreira de Shaka.

Dentro do prédio, Etah e Evans viram algo dourado envolver toda a construção.

\- O que é isso? - Etah fitou o capitão.

\- Deve ser os poderes dos elementares.

As naves perceberam as barreiras passando a atirar contra ela.

\- Malditos... - murmurou Mask.

Ele começou a elevar seu cosmo. Lembrando-se de como Alisha e Hely fizeram, esticou os dois braços. Se estivesse fazendo certo deveria aparecer uma barreira azulada semelhante a uma parede. A medida que seu cosmo aumentava a parede espalhava-se no entorno do prédio.

Kamus e os outros ajudavam as pessoas transpassarem pelas barreiras. Por Ox ter uma única cidade, a população estava toda ali. Dentro do prédio, as pessoas que chegavam eram levadas para cuidar dos ferimentos. Beatrice e Hely ajudavam.

Iskendar carregava uma criança, enquanto outros adultos o seguiam. Ele viu as barreiras de proteção da sede.

\- Temos que chegar até lá!

Quando deram um passo uma nave surgiu diante do grupo. Iskendar sacou sua arma, quando ia atirar...

\- Relâmpago de Plasma!

Um raio dourado passou por ele, atingindo a nave, que explodiu. Com os olhos arregalados ele olhou para trás.

\- Vocês estão bem? - indagou Aioria aproximando do grupo.

Iskendar o fitou. Ele era amigo de Eron. Como tinha feito aquilo? Mas o rosto tencionou ao perceber algo. Eron estava ali?

\- Precisamos ir. - o leonino pegou uma senhora no colo. - vamos.

Os ataques intensificaram e a proteção, própria do prédio, não resistiu por muito tempo.

\- Seremos dizimados. - disse o governador.

Evans gritava no comunicador pedindo reforços, mas a Euroxx estava com as reservas de energia baixos. Apenas as unidades de Legos já estavam a caminho.

Shaka, Mu e Mask despejam seus cosmos, mas o trabalho ainda estava longe de acabar.

O canceriano fitou os outros dois. Eles tinham o poder de teletransporte, aquilo agilizaria o resgate.

\- Mu, Shaka! - berrou para que eles escutassem, pois havia o barulho de explosões. - ajudem Afrodite e os outros. Eu sustento a barreira.

\- Você não terá defesa! - gritou Shaka.

\- Faça o que eu mando. Eu me viro!

\- Mas... - murmurou Mu.

\- Anda logo, ainda tem muitas pessoas!

Mesmo a contragosto os dois desmancharam seus golpes. Mask sentiu na hora, pois por pouco a barreira não foi destruída pelos raios de canhão.

\- Que droga... - feriu-se no braço por causa dos estilhaços, mas o ferimento cicatrizou rapidamente.

Lirya quando viu o filho sozinho, gritou. Ele seria morto.

\- Eron!

\- Calma majestade. - Evans a segurou. - os reforços estão chegando.

As unidades de Lego haviam chegado, começando a combater as naves inimigas.

Shura, Miro e Kamus voltaram com os últimos da sua área.

\- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. - disse o espanhol. - Mask não tem poder de defesa, nem sei como ele conseguiu erguer uma barreira!

\- Trouxe todos da minha área. - Saga desceu uma criança.

Mask continuava a despejar seu cosmo. Duas naves tinham se separado e estavam atirando contra a barreira.

\- Precisamos proteger essas pessoas. - Dite pedia para que todos se afastassem do grande portão. – Shura e Miro fiquem perto da senhora Lirya e dos demais.

Etah olhava tudo ao mesmo tempo impressionado e inquieto. Ele era um combatente. Tinha que estar lutando.

Mu e Shaka apareceram com um grande contingente de pessoas.

\- Não sabia que podia transportar tantas pessoas. - comentou Miro.

\- Nem eu. - o ariano sorriu. - acho que meu sangue Atlantiks está aflorado.

\- Estão todos aqui? - indagou Shaka.

\- Falta Aioria.

Ouviram um forte estrondo, que fez a estrutura tremer. Aioria, Iskendar e o grupo que estavam próximos a barreira foram ao chão. O leonino ergueu o olhar.

\- Por Atena... - murmurou.

De dentro de algumas nuvens surgiu uma grande nave. O estrondo tinha sido por conta de um tiro de canhão.

Por conta do impacto Mask tinha recuado um passo. Ficou alarmado ao ver a nave.

\- Mas que droga!

No prédio, as pessoas gritaram assustadas ao verem a nave. Shura passou a frente de Lirya.

\- Aquilo é uma nave? – indagou Afrodite perplexo.

Evans fitava o objeto. Nunca tinha visto uma daquele jeito. Dentro da nave...

\- Comandante Orrin, nossas naves não conseguem destruir aquela barreira.

\- Atirem com os canhões principais. Vamos matar todos. – ele olhava a imagem de Mask desfocada.

Iskendar sequer olhava para a nave. Sua visão estava em Giovanni e na barreira que ele tinha feito. Estava impressionado contudo por mais que fosse um Tempestta, não conseguiria barrar os canhões daquela nave.

\- Vamos depressa! - gritou Aioria.

O grupo correu para as escadarias, entrando no prédio. Iskendar separou do grupo ficando perto do portal.

\- "Seu idiota, assim vai morrer."

\- Mu, vamos ajudar o Mask. - disse Shaka. - Ele não vai agüentar por muito tempo.

A voz de Shaka foi abafada por um zumbido. Todos voltaram a atenção para o portão. A grande nave estava posicionada bem de frente para eles, viram quatro brilhos azuis nas pontas do X, se transformarem em raios indo em direção ao centro da nave.

\- Vão atirar em nós... - murmurou Beatrice. - aquilo é um canhão de plasma... não temos chance.

Os Legos tinham derrubado metade das naves, um contingente seguiu para perto da nave mãe começando a atirar, mas ela tinha um escudo que impedia de ser acertada.

Giovanni olhava temeroso para a grande nave a sua frente. Não precisava ser conhecedor para prever o poder destrutivo daquela coisa. Um só tiro e eliminaria a todos.

Ele elevou seu cosmo. Pontos azulados apareceram no centro da nave. Eles iriam atirar.

\- Não mesmo. Não vão matar mais ninguém. - poderia mirar na nave, mas se fizesse isso a barreira seria desfeita e eles a mercê das outras naves. - eleva-se cosmo. Ahhh!

O cosmo de Giovanni espalhou-se ao redor dele, indo em todas as direções. A barreira que estava azulada foi mudando de cor ficando dourada e mais consistente.

Na sede, Etah, Evans, Lirya e Iskendar olhavam impressionados.

\- O que é essa luz dourada? - Lirya olhou para Dite.

\- Cosmo.

\- Nunca vi alguém da minha raça ou um Atlantiks fazer uma barreira como essa. - disse Hely.

\- Nem Soren. - observou Evans. - e ele era muito habilidoso.

\- O Gio nunca fez algo assim... - murmurou Shura. Até os dourados estavam impressionados.

Iskendar olhava estarrecido. Aquilo era o poder de um Tempestta?

\- "Não pode ser só isso... o que será que deve ter acontecido com ele em VL para transformá-lo?"

Mask despejou mais energia na barreira. Ela solidificou ainda mais, aumentando o perímetro. As naves que encostavam na barreira, explodiam.

\- Ahhhh!

Jogou ainda mais seu cosmo. A barreira expandiu. Mask estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu que uma mecha de seu cabelo ficou branca.

\- Comandante, a Euroxx entrou na atmosfera.

A expressão dele não se alterou.

\- Quantos minutos para liberarmos o tiro?

\- Cinco minutos.

Enquanto isso Mask já estava preparando para fazer algo, quando viu surgir um objeto no céu.

\- Euroxx... – murmurou.

Na nave inimiga...

\- Prepare uma manobra evasiva, - disse Orrin. - use os espelhos refletores.

A Euroxx já estava com a nave na mira, mas surpreendente ela sumiu. As menores também sumiram instantaneamente.

\- Ainda bem. - Etah soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Por precaução Mask não retirou a barreira, mas o perigo tinha passado.

No prédio, os cavaleiros olharam entre si. Perceberam que o poder do canceriano estava como se estivesse usando sua armadura divina. Não estavam impressionados por isso. Logo após a batalha contra Loki todos tinham voltado a vida ainda mais fortes. Eles mesmos estavam surpresos por ele ter sido capaz de criar uma barreira semelhante a de Shion e Mu e tão poderosa.

\- Essa é a combinação de um Tempestta com um cavaleiro? - comentou Saga.

\- Se é, o que acontece se ele lançar o golpe dele? - Aioria fitou os amigos.

\- Podemos esperar um poder destrutivo ainda maior. - disse Shaka. - Nós também precisamos tomar cuidado. Nossos poderes podem sofrer alterações. Eu não conseguia teletransportar tantas pessoas e Kamus criou neve em Clamp.

A expressão de Iskendar era séria. O que tinha visto e após ouvir os comentários dos amigos de Eron só o fez pensar que ele com certeza era o Tempestta mais forte que já surgiu. Depois de certificar que tudo estava bem, Mask desfez a barreira. Estava cansado pelo esforço.

\- Alteza. - Etah correu ate ele. - o senhor está bem? - fitou a mecha branca.

\- Estou. Demoraram. – apontou para a Euroxx. - Vamos entrar.

Iskendar escondeu-se para que Mask não o visse. Ficou ainda mais sério ao ver a mecha branca. Ele era o único Tempestta de cabelos não brancos. Soren tinha tido que quando o poder dele manifestasse os cabelos mudariam de cor. Aquela mecha significava o ápice? Ou apenas o poder começando a manifestar?

\- "Pirralho cretino." - cerrou o punho nervoso. - "Ele é forte."

\- Eron! - Lirya o abraçou. - não se arrisque mais.

\- Esta tudo bem mãe. - acariciou os cabelos azuis.

\- Você... - fitou os cabelos. - por que seu cabelo está assim?

\- Assim como?

\- Tem uma mecha branca na franja. - disse Dite aproximando. - está tudo bem?

\- Sim. - levou a mão ao cabelo. Viu sua imagem num reflexo. Realmente estava branco.

\- Bela barreira Giovanni. - disse Shaka. - conseguiu manipular bem seu cosmo.

\- Mais um truque aprendido. - sorriu.

\- Eron!

Olharam para a voz.

\- Alexei? – ficou surpreso por vê-lo.

O garoto aproximou, junto com o irmão.

\- Vocês estão bem?

\- Sim. Miro nos ajudou. Nem acreditei quando o vi aqui. Muito obrigado alteza, nos salvou.

\- Já falei para parar de me chamar de senhor e de alteza. - ralhou. - é Eron. - fitou o irmão dele que estava no colo de outro homem. Na fuga, acabou quebrando sua perna mecânica.

\- Me chamo Glaser, alteza. - disse o irmão. - Soren foi um rei honrado. E hoje vi que Alexei irá servir a outro honrado rei.

Mask ficou sem jeito com as palavras.

\- Obrigado.

\- Ox sempre estará ao lado da casa real. - disse outro ancião.

Os juramentos espalharam-se pelo local. Lirya sorriu. Eron seria um bom rei.

\- Senhor Evans. - Mask o pediu. - providencie que todos sejam levados para Lain. Até reconstruímos o planeta quero que fiquem em segurança.

\- Sim alteza.

Com os ânimos mais calmos, Evans e Etah foram providenciar o retorno do príncipe e dos habitantes de Ox.

\- Seu cabelo vai ficar branco? - Aioria apontou.

\- Eu não sei. Meu pai me disse que ele ficaria assim quando manifestasse meu poder. Não sei se volta ao normal.

\- Estranho, na Terra nunca ficou assim. - comentou Shura.

\- Provavelmente pelo fato das lembranças dele estarem bloqueadas. - disse Saga. - agora que está "desperto"...

\- Faça outra barreira. - pediu Shaka.

Mask elevou seu cosmo, formando uma barreira em torno de si. Ela era dourada e semelhante a de Shaka.

\- Isso numa luta é uma grande vantagem. - disse Shura.

\- Vamos para casa, preciso descobrir o mandante disso. – falou frio.

Iskendar, esperou Eron e os demais entrarem na Euroxx, para segui-lo, precisava voltar para Ranpur. Não sabia se sua nave tinha sobrevivido ao ataque e não poderia esperar a nave que levaria os habitantes de Ox para Lain.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Orrin estava irritado. Não esperava que a Euroxx estivesse em Ox. Aquele erro, custou metade de suas naves.

\- Senhor.

\- Como não detectaram a Euroxx antes? - fitou de forma fria para o rapaz.

\- O nível de energia deles estavam muito baixo, se usássemos nossa força máxima, nós seriamos detectados.

\- Nos seguiram?

\- Não. Nossos escudos foram perfeitos. Não há a menor possibilidade de nos encontrarem.

\- Saia.

O rapaz saiu imediatamente. Orrin foi até o painel de sua mesa apertando um botão. A imagem de um homem surgiu.

\- Senhor. - Orrin fez uma mesura.

 _\- Diga._

\- Os ataques aos planetas foram um sucesso. Só tivemos problema nesse ultimo.

\- _Que tipo de problema?_

\- Perdemos cinco naves. Elas foram almejadas pela tropa de Legos e por uma barreira criada em torno da sede do governo.

 _\- Barreira?_

\- Sim. Eles tinham um atlantiks com eles. Além do mais a Euroxx estava em orbita.

 _\- Como?_

\- Não conseguimos detectar pois a nave estava com níveis de energia baixos.

Haykan ficou em silencio. Segundo informações a Euroxx tinha partido para Clamp um dia antes, levando a família real. Será que...

 _\- Como era essa barreira?_

\- Dourada. - estranhou a pergunta. - e muito resistente. Eles queriam realmente proteger a sede.

 _\- Uma barreira tão poderosa para proteger um planetinha sem expressão é ilógico, a não ser que os Tempesttas estivessem no prédio._

Orrin arregalou os olhos.

\- A família real estava em Ox?

 _\- Provavelmente._

\- E eu falhei na minha missão. - cerrou o punho.

 _\- Não falhou Orrin. Apesar das perdas os ataques foram um sucesso. Vocês conseguiram sair de Ox sem serem seguidos pela Euroxx. Isso é muito bom. Volte imediatamente para S1, precisamos organizar o passo dois._

\- Sim senhor.

A transmissão foi encerrada. Mesmo seu líder dizendo que ele tinha cumprido a missão, não se sentia assim. Havia perdido uma grande oportunidade de acabar com os Tempesttas.

\- Não vou falhar da próxima vez.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rihen coordenava as equipes para o patrulhamento da galáxia depois dos ataques. Ainda não tinha recebido noticias do ultimo alvo, Ox e estava na expectativa.

\- Presidente. - Kopal bateu continência.

\- Traga boas noticias, capitão.

\- Infelizmente não as tenho.

\- Antes de falar, irei transmitir para todos.

O presidente foi até um controle. Apareceram Marius, Urara, Noah, que estava com a diretora, Athos e Niive.

\- Agradeço a presença de todos. - disse Rihen. - Kopal trás informações sobre os ataques.

\- Foram quatro ataques. Dois na jurisdição da área dois e dois na área cinco. Nossos radares não conseguiram detectá-las. Sabemos que foram mais de trinta de naves pequenas e quatro medias, devido aos relatos de sobreviventes.

\- Como não conseguimos detectar? - indagou Rihen.

\- Usaram um alto sistema de camuflagem. Entraram e saíram sem que tivéssemos conhecimento.

\- _Desde quando esses piratas fazem isso?_ \- comentou Niive.

\- Esta é a questão capitã Jay. Eles não conseguem, ainda mais com um poder destrutivo tão grande.

\- _Supõe que seja uma ação mais coordenada?_

\- Sim coronel Triste. Se forem mesmo os piratas eles estão ficando mais sofisticados.

 _\- Rihen_. - Marius o fitou. - _esses ataques podem está relacionados com os ataques a Beatrice e o de Célica?_

A pergunta do chanceler de Ranpur fez todos voltarem a atenção para o presidente da policia.

\- Creio que sim. - disse baixo. - Estamos investigando. Piratas é uma opção, conspiradores é a outra. Eles podem está armando uma espécie de golpe.

\- _Mas a esse ponto?_ \- Noah entrou na conversa.

\- Pela extinção do conselho e dos Tempesttas são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa senhor Noah. - disse Rihen. - qualquer coisa.

\- Estamos colocando a galáxia em sinal amarelo e vermelho nas proximidades dos planetas do grupo dos nove. - disse Kopal. - precisamos traçar uma estratégia o quanto antes.

A reunião foi interrompida pela entrada de uma policial.

\- Senhor perdoe, mas trago más noticias.

\- O que foi?

\- Ox, acabou de ser atacada.

\- Como?! - exclamaram todos os presentes.

\- O dano só não foi maior porque a tropa de Legos da Euroxx entrou em ação e...

\- _Você disse Euroxx?!_ \- Marius berrou. - _a Euroxx estava em Ox?_

\- Sim chanceler. A Euroxx entrou na atmosfera.

Urara e Niive pensaram em Shaka e Kanon.

\- O que a Euroxx fazia em Ox, Marius? - a voz de Rihen saiu fria. Ele não sabia que a nave estava naquele local.

\- _Assim que os ataques começaram, pedi a Evans que voltasse imediatamente para Ranpur, mas a Euroxx precisava abastecer e eles fariam um parada de meia hora em Ox._

Rihen levou a mão a testa, visivelmente nervoso.

\- Não está querendo dizer que a rainha e o príncipe estavam em Ox no momento do ataque. - a voz saiu bem pausada.

\- _Provavelmente._

\- Chame Evans. - olhou para a policial. - imediatamente.

Ela foi cumprir as ordens e minutos depois Evans estava diante deles.

\- _Senhores e senhoritas._

\- O que aconteceu? - o presidente indagou logo de cara.

\- _Paramos para abastecer. Pela Euroxx ficar vulnerável, achei melhor levar a comitiva para o planeta. Um grupo de dez naves pequenas e uma média apareceram. Uma tropa de Legos combateu-as enquanto a Euroxx preparava-se para atacar._

\- E a rainha? - indagou Marius.

\- _Estava na sede do governo. Enquanto aguardamos por reforços, vossa alteza e os amigos deles fizeram a proteção de todos._

\- _Como assim?_ \- perguntou Athos.

\- _Rihen e Marius lembram que Soren não era capaz de criar uma barreira que protegesse alem de si mesmo? O Eiji Shaka criou uma barreira circundando o prédio,_ \- Urara e Noah franziram o cenho ao escutar. - _o atlantik Mu criou uma segunda barreira em torno da primeira e o príncipe uma terceira, ao redor das duas. Eles levantaram tres barreiras de proteção usando apenas os punhos._ \- frisou a ultima palavra. - _no final Eron criou uma barreira que repelia as naves._

A sala ficou em silencio.

\- Está me dizendo que eles criam barreiras do nada? - Kopal o fitou.

\- _Sim. Alguns moradores relataram que Aioria acertou uma nave disparando um raio dourado dos punhos._

 _\- São poderes?_ \- indagou Urara.

\- _Eles servem a uma elementar em VL._ \- disse Noah, não muito surpreso com a revelação. - _portanto devem ter poderes sobre humanos._

 _\- Ontem a noite, ao que parece um deles fez nevar em Clamp.-_ disse Evans.

 _\- É verdade. -_ disse Niive. _\- foi o assunto mais comentado._

Rihen estava em silencio. Aquilo deveria ser algum sistema de defesa. Sabia que eles eram diferentes, mas não poderiam ser tão fortes.

\- Onde você está?

\- _Em meia hora estaremos em Ranpur._

\- Kopal leve a Galaxy para Ranpur. Quero cada área devidamente protegida. Onde está Marius?

\- _Orion._

Rihen assustou e antes que ele perguntasse algo...

\- _Fontes de energia para o nosso CEPHA_. - não poderia revelar o teor da visita, mesmo para Rihen.

\- Volte o quanto antes para Ranpur. Senhor Noah, nem pense em sair de Obi. Aos demais certifiquem-se que cada lider do grupo dos nove permanecam em seus planetas. Permaneçam em alerta.

A transmissão foi encerrada.

Urara ficou apreensiva. Shaka estava no meio dessa confusão.

\- Vá até Ranpur. - disse Noah.

\- Para que? E não posso abandonar meu posto.

\- Trabalhar com o coração angustiado não fará seu serviço render. Vá ver se o Eiji está bem, depois volte.

\- Não posso sair por motivos pessoais. Ainda mais desse motivo.

\- Se quer desse jeito... - suspirou. - capitã Urara. - a voz saiu firme. - traga o Eiji para Obi imediatamente, precisamos dele.

Ela ficou de boca aberta.

\- Não pode fazer isso.

\- Isso é uma ordem do conselho de Obi. Está questionando?

\- Não senhor. - abaixou o olhar.

\- Agora vá e volte o quanto antes.

Niive desligou a comunicação, deixando o corpo acomodar na cadeira.

\- Tudo acontece na minha área. - murmurou. O pensamento foi para Kanon. Pensou também nos avós. Pegou o aparelho para saber se todos estavam bem.

\- _Alô_. - disse uma voz masculina.

A diretora ficou assustada. De quem era aquela voz?

\- Quem está falando?

\- _Sou eu diretora._

\- Kanon?! - berrou. - o que está fazendo na casa dos meus avós?!

\- _Pedi o Mask para ficar. Aldebaran está aqui também. Estelli o adorou, até me deixou de lado._

A vontade dela era xingar pelo atrevimento, mas ficou feliz por saber que ele estava lá e não na Euroxx.

\- O planeta que a Euroxx pousou foi atacado.

\- _Como? E o Mask? E a dona Lirya? E os demais?_

\- Estão todos bem. Kanon, - fez alguns segundos de silencio. - será que pode me explicar sobre os poderes de vocês?

\- _Como assim?_

\- Eu não devo voltar hoje, a sede está um caos, mas amanha estarei aí. Gostaria que explicasse sobre seus poderes.

\- _Tudo bem_. - notou a voz dela apreensiva. - _vou te esperar. Não se meta em confusão._

\- Está bem.

Desligou bem mais tranqüila. Agora era hora de trabalhar.

Marius estava sitiado nas instalações da lua artificial em Orion. Na sala de operações aguardava a noticia do retorno da rainha.

\- Não deveria ter contado ao Rihen sobre elas? - indagou Stiepan.

\- Não sabemos quem está por trás desses ataques. É melhor manter sigilo sobre as naves. Eu preciso voltar para Ranpur.

\- Mandarei naves para te escoltar.

\- Stiepan, - tocou nos ombros dele. - mantenha segredo absoluto sobre isso. Não convoque a reunião com os demais até descobrirmos quem foram os autores.

\- Desconfia de alguém? Serioja?

\- Espero sinceramente que seja ele. - disse apreensivo. - pois se for quem estou pensando, precisaremos da RAMAEI.

O presidente ficou inquieto com as palavras do amigo.

Depois da transmissão encerrada, Stiva saiu do local de onde estava.

\- Isso não está se tornando um tiro no pé? - indagou Stiva. - a qualquer momento a policia pode descobrir de onde partiram os ataques e todo aquele plano fracassar.

\- Eles não vão descobrir. - Athos acomodou-se melhor. - as naves entraram e saíram de um hadren sem serem detectadas. É alta tecnologia Stiva.

\- E vão acusar alguém antes?

\- Os seguidores de Serioja ficaram meio desorientados, pois não saberão quem foi o autor dos ataques. É provável que a guerra comece entre eles primeiro.

Stiva franziu o cenho.

\- Está assim pois não imagina o poder destrutivo deles. Dessa vez GS pode não agüentar.

* * *

 _Danimel: Desculpe pela demora em postar. Infelizmente Deba e Célica não tiveram um final feliz. Quanto ao Iskendar... ele tem interesse na família Tempestta e odeia tudo que vem deles. Será que seu palpite está certo? Só o tempo poderá dizer..._

* * *

 **Obs.:**

 **1) T Bomba:** bomba criada pela União Soviética chamada de bomba nuclear RDS-220, mas apelidada de Tsar Bomba ou T-Bomba em referencia ao quarto Tzar da Rússia Ivan, o Terrível. Tem potencia de 50 megatons com capacidade destrutiva equivalente a todos os explosivos usados na segunda guerra multiplicados por dez.

 **2 ) Anti-materia:** (É apenas uma explicação básica) É o contrário de matéria. É composta de antipartículas, que possuem a mesma característica das partículas (massa e rotação), mas com carga elétrica contrária. Matéria e antimatéria não coexistem. Se encontram-se, geram uma explosão que transforma massa em energia. Isso é muito explorado no universo de Star Trek.

 **3) Enterprise:** não é a mesma nave da série Star Trek, mas o nome não é atoa. Sou muito fã e acho a Enterprise uma nave linda e adoro o nome dela, tanto que até tenho uma miniatura da nave no meu quarto. O nome aparece também em ônibus espacial da Nasa, porta-aviões e navios da marinha Britânica e nomes de cidades dos EUA.


	16. Chapter 16: Prenuncio de guerra

**Capitulo 16**

 **Prenuncio de guerra**

* * *

Alisha estava reunida com Shion e Dohko. Ela explicava sobre o sistema de segurança do planeta.

\- Contamos com uma barreira produzida através de geradores, ela protege o planeta.

\- O planeta tem um escudo? - Dohko estava impressionado.

\- Sim. É a nossa primeira linha de defesa. Então...

\- Princesa! - Rana entrou as pressas.

\- O que foi?

\- Ox também foi atacado. Parece que a Euroxx estava lá quando aconteceu.

\- A Euroxx? - Alisha levantou. - tem certeza?

\- Sim, mas parece que não aconteceu nada com a rainha e já estão voltando para Ranpur.

\- Já sabem quem atacou? - indagou Shion.

\- A policia está investigando. A senhorita Niive deslocou muitas naves para cá.

\- Isso é ruim. - a princesa começou a andar pelo recinto. - ataques a planetas são muito graves. A guerra de quinze anos atrás começou assim.

Shion e Dohko trocaram olhares. Aquilo era mal sinal.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A nave de Niive aportou no que tinha restado de Alessi, cidade de Ox. Por todo lado havia destruição. A diretora foi levada até a sede do governo, única área preservada. Ela ficou impressionada ao vê-la. Não era pequena, então o príncipe e seus amigos tinham feito um ótimo trabalho.

\- Diretora. - Yoku se apresentou. - A nave para transportar os sobreviventes já chegou.

\- Comece a evacuação. E os inimigos?

\- Das cinco naves abatidas, tres foram completamente destruídas e duas viraram sucatas, mas conseguimos prender os pilotos.

\- Leve-os para sede três e não avise a sede geral.

Yoku a fitou surpreso.

\- Por mais que o presidente diga que ele está no comando, aqui é a minha área. Quero vê-los primeiro e... - pensou por instantes. - avise ao príncipe sobre eles.

\- Ao príncipe? Mas diretora...

\- Se eles estão envolvidos na morte da Célica, o príncipe tem que ser o primeiro a saber.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Euroxx chegou em segurança a Ranpur. Da orbita Giovanni e os demais foram levados para o palácio. Evans, Etah e Beatrice os acompanharam.

\- Senhor Evans quero todos os detalhes de tudo que aconteceu. - disse o canceriano. - onde está o Marius?

\- Em Orion, mas já está a caminho.

\- Orion? - indagou Lirya. Será que ele tinha ido olhar as naves?

\- Segundo ele majestade. - disse o capitão da Euroxx. - era sobre o CEPHA.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça. Aquilo era estranho.

\- Mãe vá descansar. - pediu o italiano. - Hely vá com ela.

\- Descansar? Num momento como esse?

\- Sim, num momento como esse. Vá descansar. - a voz saiu mais imperativa. - Hely certifique-se disso.

\- Mas...

\- Senhora Tempestta. Esses últimos dois dias foram tumultuosos. - a abraçou. - vá descansar por favor.

Ela bufou, mas acatou. Hely a acompanhou.

O grupo, mais os cavaleiros seguiram para sala de reunião. Ren juntou-se a eles minutos depois.

Marius já estava a caminho, assim como Urara que queria noticias de Shaka.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em seu escritório Serioja estava consternado pelo ataque a seu planeta. O seu desgosto só não foi maior pois sua família não estava lá.

A todo momento Iesa trazia dados dos ataques.

\- Rihen estava reunido com os diretores de área há poucos minutos. Várias tropas foram deslocadas para os principais planetas.

\- Como alguém invade quatro planetas e a policia não pega?

\- Na verdade foram cinco senhor. Ox também foi atacado.

\- São burros! - deu um murro na mesa. - Ox está no meio de quatro planetas! Ranpur, Lain, Alaron e Clamp e nem assim aqueles bastardos não pegaram?!

\- Parece que em Ox a Euroxx interveio.

Serioja o fitou na hora.

\- Como?

\- Informações que chegaram disseram que a Euroxx partiu de Clamp e fez um pouso em Ox minutos antes do ataque.

\- Isso quer dizer que a família real...

\- Estavam em terra.

\- Mas que idiotas! - deu outro murro na mesa. - poderiam ter exterminados aqueles Tempesttas e nem isso conseguiram! Acabaram com o meu planeta e não mataram aquele bastardo!

\- O senhor desconfia de quem seja? - indagou na tentativa de desviar a atenção de seu senhor. Ele estava muito nervoso.

\- Pode ser qualquer um. Piratas, conspiradores, até mesmo Irian.

\- O ataque as naves, a tentativa de assassinato da rainha e agora essas invasões podem ser obra do Irian? - Iesa não estava muito convicto.

Serioja parou para pensar, Iesa tinha razão. Ele não teria tanto poder ou teria?

\- É uma possibilidade. - disse mais calmo. - da minha parte sei que não foi nenhum dos meus amigos. Temos que descobrir quem foi o mandante antes da policia. Essa informação pode nos ajudar. Mandou o pedido de audiência para Eron?

\- Ainda não.

\- Não mande. - levantou, passando a andar de um lado para o outro. - preciso de informações antes de vê-lo. Niahm deve entrar em contato. Vamos esperar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Ren passava todas as informações sobre os ataques para Eron e os demais. Os cavaleiros ouviam atentamente.

\- Ren seja sincero, - iniciou Mask. - acha que os piratas são capazes disso?

\- Já prendi muitos. Eles não tem capacidade para tal, mas tudo é possível.

\- Levantaram a hipótese de ser aquela galáxia? - indagou Shaka.

\- S1? - Ren franziu o cenho.

\- Se for assim, - entreviu Saga. - Eles tem capacidade para andar em hadrens?

\- Não Saga. - disse Evans. - não há hadrens em S1, em tese eles não tem tecnologia para isso.

\- Quais foram os planetas atingidos? - indagou Kamus.

\- Esses. - Fez surgir um mapa 3D.

Ren apontou. Kamus olhava atentamente para eles. Beatrice que o fitou, notou o olhar centrado do aquariano.

\- O pior que nossos radares não foram capazes de rastreá-los. - completou o superintendente.

\- Se eles tem naves potentes, por que não atacaram alvos mais expressivos? - indagou Aioria.

\- Porque queriam testá-las. - disse Kamus, tendo a atenção de todos. - os quatro planetas são em pontos inexpressivos. A intenção deles não era o ataque propriamente dito e sim testar suas naves perante GS.

\- E não podemos descartar a hipótese que o atentado contra a Beatrice e contra a rainha, estejam relacionado. - completou Dite.

Mask ouvia tudo em silencio.

\- Mas se queriam testar porque escolheram um alvo tão perto? - Miro apontou para Ox. -Fica bem perto de Ranpur.

\- A policia poderia descobrir. - disse Shura.

\- Ou não... - murmurou Mu.

\- Shura, - o italiano o fitou. - pelo que viu em S1 e pelo que viu hoje o que acha?

\- Eu não vi essas naves lá, mas sim outras do mesmo porte. É uma possibilidade a ser levada em conta.

\- Beatrice. - olhou para a auxiliar. - consegue se lembrar da nave que te atacou?

\- Não foi como aquelas.

\- Aparentemente inocenta S1. - disse Ren.

\- Mas não totalmente. - Mask levantou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. A mecha branca ainda continuava. - não podemos excluir nada e...

O comunicador da mesa começou a apitar. Mask atendeu.

\- _Alteza._ \- Niive fez uma reverencia. - _desculpe interromper, mas tenho noticias sobre o ataque._

\- Quais?

\- _Conseguimos prender dois pilotos da nave abatida. Eu os interroguei mas não revelaram nada._

\- Como eles são?

\- _Um humano comum e um Router._

\- Mande-os para mim imediatamente. Avisou a alguém?

\- _O senhor é o primeiro a saber._

\- Traga-os para Ranpur e não conte a ninguém, nem ao presidente. - olhou para Beatrice. - Essas conversas são gravadas?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Niive traga-os para mim, é uma ordem do príncipe de Ranpur. Qualquer fato que acontecer com relação a eles a responsabilidade é totalmente minha. Nessa missão está reportando a mim e não a policia.

\- _Sim senhor_. - ficou surpresa.

A comunicação cessou.

\- Afrodite, - Mask o fitou. - você vai interrogá-los. Usando aqueles métodos.

\- São humanos comuns, podem não agüentar.

\- Irão agüentar. Não mataram a Célica? Que agora assumam as conseqüências.

Ren e Beatrice trocaram olhares. Que método seria usado?

\- Ren, o que eu disse a Niive vale para você também. Está reportando a mim.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Vamos discutir agora como ficará a segurança. - olhou para Kamus. - sei que já deve ter pensado em algo.

\- Na verdade, a policia já está fazendo, que é aumentar a segurança nos principais pontos. Vamos esperar esses pilotos chegarem aí teremos ideia de quem é o inimigo.

Discutiram mais alguns pontos e a reunião encerrou. Ainda na sala, Beatrice preparava os relatórios que passaria para Marius. A suas férias tinham ido para o espaço depois dos acontecimentos. Kamus que tinha saído junto dos demais voltou.

\- Beatrice.

Ela assustou-se.

\- Desculpe. - quase a tocou. - posso lhe pedir um favor?

\- Qual? - não o fitou diretamente.

\- Pode me arranjar um mapa da galáxia? Desses que usam para as demonstrações?

\- Para que? - estranhou.

\- Com base no seu atentado e nesse de hoje quero ver se existe algum padrão.

\- Podem ter sido coordenados?

\- Acredito que sim. - a fitou diretamente. - pode arranjar?

Ela tirou do bolso um aparelho.

\- Sempre carrego um comigo para emergências. Pode ficar.

\- Obrigado.

Quando pegou, as mãos tocaram-se. Os dois se olharam por longos minutos.

\- Você está bem... depois daquele evento no parque...?

\- Estou. Meus amigos estão tentando descobrir o motivo.

\- Entendo. Bem... eu preciso ir. - ela abaixou o rosto. Deu um passo mas foi parada pelo corpo do francês. - Kamus...

O aquariano levou a mão até o rosto dela. Estava tentando, mas não estava conseguindo ficar longe dela. Beatrice por sua vez, tentava esquecê-lo, entretanto também não estava tendo sucesso. Os lábios do cavaleiro tocaram os dela, iniciando um beijo terno. Beatrice acabou deixando-se levar. A falta de ar os separou.

\- Eu preciso ir. - ela pegou suas coisas e saiu apressada.

Kamus ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando para a porta.

Enquanto isso, Niive colocava os prisioneiros numa nave, enviando-os para Ranpur. Só não imaginava que a ordem dada por Eron tinha chegado a Rihen. Um policial o avisou.

Depois de "despachar" os amigos, Mask foi para o quarto. Sentia-se muito cansado. Antes de deitar mirou-se no espelho, olhando a mecha branca. Quando deitou, apagou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar só conseguiu desembarcar depois de três horas e mesmo assim teve que alterar a memória de três tripulantes. Quando chegou em casa, foi direto para o banho.

Depois de se trocar deitou-se. Aquele dia tinha sido cansativo.

\- De quem partiu os ataques...? - a voz saiu baixa. - e que barreira foi aquela? - lembrou-se de Eron.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de um bipe.

\- Iskendar.

\- _Onde você está?_ \- Dara berrou.

\- Ranpur...

 _\- Volte para Sidon._

\- Estou sem nave. - a voz saia no automático. Pensava nos poderes de Eron.

\- _O que houve com ela?_

\- Ficou em Ox.

\- _COMO É?_

\- Como conseguiu aquela lista?

Dara ficou em silêncio.

\- _Volte para Sidon e conversaremos. Pegue um passe, eu pago._

O governante de Sidon desligou. Iskendar soltou o comunicador, lentamente os olhos foram fechando. Caiu no sono...

 _... Arrastava-se por um corredor, havia machucado a perna no acidente da nave e tentava desesperadamente sair dali. Olhou para o ferimento, este cicatrizava a relativa velocidade. Os olhos azuis fitaram o corredor, não demoraria para eles chegarem. Levantou e mancando tentava se distanciar. Foi quando sentiu um impacto nas costas... Acordou horas depois amarrado e amordaçado._

 _\- Quinhentos tiens por ele._

 _\- Mas é franzino._

 _\- Nada que o trabalho não ajude._

 _\- Fechado. Pode levá-lo._

 _Iskendar fitou os homens. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas passou de protegido de Samir a escravo..._

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As noticias que chegavam para Serioja não eram boas. Yumeria levaria meses para se recuperar do ataque. Seus aliados estavam em constante contato devido aos acontecimentos. Estava tão compenetrado que assustou quando Niahm abriu a porta.

\- Senhor.

\- É de espantar sua habilidade de penetrar nos ambientes. - o fitou. - passa por toda a segurança e chega como se fosse uma convidado.

\- É o meu trabalho.

\- Por que não disse que meu planeta seria atacado?

\- Porque não tinha essa informação. Não foi só o senhor que foi pego de surpresa. E é por esse motivo que o príncipe convocou uma reunião com o superintendente da área 36. No meio dela, a diretora Jay informou que tinha pego pilotos que invadiram Ox.

\- Fizeram prisioneiros?

\- Sim. Nesse momento estão indo para Ranpur.

\- Fique de olho. - levantou. - quero saber quem são e para quem trabalham. Fique de olho em todos os passos do príncipe e da policia.

\- Sim senhor. - Niahm acenou e saiu.

Segundos depois Iesa entrou.

\- Senhor Serioja.

\- Niahm já me deixou a par.

\- Ele esteve aqui? - indagou surpreso.

\- Entrou por essa porta. - apontou. - não viu?

\- Levantei apenas para fechar a janela... - murmurou. - como...

\- Isso prova o quanto ele é eficiente. - sorriu. - vamos esperar a reunião de hoje no palácio para agir.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Urara estava inquieta. Normalmente dotada de frieza e racionalidade, agia agora por impulso. O coração só aquietou um pouco quando chegou a orbita de Ranpur. Estava arriscando o sucesso de uma operação por conta de um sentimento. Levou a nave ate o palácio real, pousando em uma das pistas de pouso. Soube pelos policias que faziam a ronda, que a rainha estava repousando. Eron estava recolhido em seu quarto e seus amigos espalhados pelo palácio.

Procuraria então por Hely para obter mais informações sobre o ocorrido já que ela foi testemunha ocular dos fatos. Precisava serenar a mente antes de encontrar Shaka.

Ela passava por um corredor, quando olhou para uma das varandas. O coração parou a ver a figura loira. Shaka estava na companhia de Mu conversando.

O ariano desviou o olhar.

\- Você tem companhia. - fitou o amigo sorrindo.

O indiano não entendeu, então Mu apontou com o olhar. Ele virou-se deparando com Urara.

\- Vou deixá-los conversar.

Mu caminhou ate a entrada, cumprimentando de forma cortes a diretora. Urara apenas acenou, voltando sua atenção para Shaka. Estava aliviada por vê-lo bem. Pegando coragem aproximou.

\- Vejo que está bem. - disse, tentando controlar a voz.

\- Felizmente tudo correu bem. E você, como está?

\- Bem. O senhor Noah solicitou sua presença em Obi. Será que pode me acompanhar?

\- O momento não é um dos melhores, mas verei com o Giovanni. Creio que ele não irá se opor.

Os dois fitaram-se. Urara sentia sua mente borbulhar. Não entendia aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que assolavam seu coração. Shaka também lutava para se manter indiferente, mas a presença da diretora mexia com todo o seu ser. Queria beijá-la.

\- Urara...

\- Sim...?

\- Eu não consigo segurar.

Não disse mais nada, beijando-a. Nos primeiros segundos ela nem se mexeu, surpresa pela ação, contudo acabou rendendo-se. Ela também ansiava por aquele contato...

\- Shaka... - a voz saiu entrecortada.

\- Eu não consigo conter mais meus sentimentos, eu...

\- Não diga nada. - cortou-o. - não agora. Teremos oportunidade para conversar.

\- Como quiser. - não se abateu com a frase.

\- Preciso conversar com o príncipe.

\- Vamos até ele.

Enquanto isso, a nave que conduzia os pilotos presos seguia em direção a Ranpur, entretanto no meio do caminho, ela foi interceptada e abatida. A noticia deixou todos perplexos.

Mask estava num sono profundo, tanto que nem percebeu quando sua mãe entrou no quarto para da-lo a noticia.

\- Eron. - já tinha chamado-o diversas vezes. Fitou o cabelo, ele estava todo azul. - Eron.

Continuava dormindo. Ficou preocupada, pois poderia ser conseqüência do tal cosmo. Foi até o corredor chamar alguém para ajudá-la. Acabou por encontrar Miro.

\- Pode me ajudar?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa rainha?

\- Eron não acorda. Já tem dez minutos que o chamo e nada.

\- Ele costuma ter sono pesado, mas... - a acompanhou.

Miro chamou algumas vezes e nada.

\- Vou chamar um médico.

\- Me permite fazer algo antes? - a fitou. - pode parecer meio esquisito, mas pode dar certo. - queria sorrir, mas não podia.

\- Claro que pode.

\- Afaste-se, pois ele pode acordar de forma abruta.

Ela obedeceu ainda sem entender o que ele faria. Miro aproximou-se bem da cama.

\- CAVALEIRO DE CANCER O QUE FAZ DORMINDO A ESSA HORA? - mudou a voz para parecer a de Shion. - GIOVANNI ACORDE IMEDIATAMENTE!

\- Estou acordado! - acordou dando um pulo da cama. - mestre eu...

Miro não parava de rir, enquanto Lirya fitava-os com espanto.

\- Seu %*&#! - gritou o italiano. - *#% !

O escorpião gargalhava.

\- Palhaçada! - berrou. - quase me matou de susto! Seu %*&#!

\- Modere o linguajar, sua mãe está aqui. - apontou.

Mask levou a mão a boca imediatamente.

\- Mãe?! - voltou o olhar para o grego. - você me paga.

\- Senhora Lirya, como vê ele não tem nada. - sorriu. - perdoe-me o método.

\- Tudo bem. - ainda estava espantada. - pelo menos acordou. - sorriu.

\- Deveria mandar prender você!

\- Já fiz meu papel.

Miro saiu rapidamente antes que Mask fizesse aquilo mesmo.

\- Shion parece ser bem enérgico. - comentou.

\- Não imagina como aquele lemuriano pode ser demoníaco quando irritado. Espero que Alisha amanse a fera.

\- Como?

\- Os dois estão se conhecendo.

Lirya ficou de boca aberta. Jamais imaginaria os dois juntos.

\- Estou surpresa. - murmurou.

\- Queria alguma coisa?

\- Sim. Noticias de Clamp.

\- Os prisioneiros chegaram?

\- Não. A nave deles foi derrubada.

\- O que?

Na sala de reunião, o clima era tenso. A única pista para descobrir os autores dos atentados estava perdida. Evans e Marius, que tinham chegado a pouco foram informados.

Mask entrou nervoso.

\- Alteza. - Marius e Evans reverenciaram.

\- Já estão a par?

\- Sim.

O italiano olhou para a tela que continha a mensagem de Niive sobre o incidente. Ao final da transmissão um silencio abateu sobre a sala.

\- Estão brincando conosco. - cerrou o punho. - Marius, diga a Rihen que ele tem carta branca. Quero que encontre os responsáveis custe o que custar e não importa quem esteja envolvido. Vão pagar caro por isso.

Quase ao mesmo tempo Serioja recebeu a noticia.

\- Quiseram eliminar rastros... - murmurou. - marque uma reunião com príncipe para depois de amanha.

\- O que pensa em fazer senhor? - indagou Iesa.

\- Talvez a invasão a Yumeria possa me trazer lucro.

Na sede geral da policia galáctica, Rihen recebia a noticia do abate.

\- Nada sai do meu controle... - murmurou.

O dia seguinte foi de muito trabalho para Mask e os demais. As investigações a cerca dos ataques continuavam nas mãos do presidente da policia, que não poupou xingamentos pela perda dos pilotos. Marius usava suas habilidades para desviar a atenção do presidente para não investigar Irian.

Shaka, que havia viajado com Urara estava em Obi.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dara aguardava Iskendar no interposto em Sidon. Quando viu o rapaz respirou aliviado.

Cumprimentaram-se rapidamente indo para a residência do senhor. Acomodaram-se no escritório.

\- O que foi fazer em Ox? - indagou logo de cara.

\- Respondo, se me disser o que sabe sobre aquela lista. - disse frio. - aquelas naves não foram detectadas pelos radares da policia.

\- Juro que não queria envolvê-lo nisso.

\- Diga Dara.

\- Foi um ataque de S1.

O rapaz não acreditou.

\- Estive em S1, eles tem um exercito forte, mas não a ponto de ter naves como aquelas.

\- O que viu está apenas em Bellji. - Dara levantou, indo para perto da janela. Viu no horizonte que uma nevasca aproximava. - o verdadeiro exército de Haykan está alem de Bellji. Ele mantêm bases no interior.

\- Está querendo dizer que Haykan tem um exército poderoso?

\- Sim, mas não sei se supera o de GS. Os ataques foram para testar as naves. E parecem que tiveram sucesso.

\- Os alvos já eram conhecidos?

\- Sim, usaram pessoas daqui para pilotar.

\- Traidores?

\- Piratas.

\- Mas tem algo que não entendo... os radares pegariam um grande frota navegando pela galáxia. São mais de oito horas entre S1 e Ox por exemplo. E oito horas dentro de hadren, fora dele...

\- Eles passaram por um.

\- O que? - exclamou. - Como? Eles têm tecnologia para isso?

\- Passaram pelos hadrens ainda em estudo. Eles não são monitorados pela policia.

\- Como sabe disso? - levantou.

\- A maioria da população do meu planeta é composta por foras da lei. Sidon é um lugar pouco importante para GS e extremamente próximo a S1. É natural que eu tenha conhecimento de tudo.

\- Jhapei. - disse. - Ela te passa todas as informações.

\- Sim. Tudo que acontece em Ranpur e Bellji eu fico sabendo. Ela me alertou dos ataques.

\- Então posso deduzir que os ataques as naves, o atentado contra Beatrice e da rainha foram obra de S1.

\- Sim. - o fitou. - eles são os responsáveis.

Iskendar silenciou. Aquilo era muito grave.

\- Haykan sabe da sua ligação com Jhapei?

\- Não. Estou encurralado. Seja pela policia ou por S1 não tenho escapatória. - andou até ele. - por isso queria te manter fora disso. - tocou nos ombros. - Era um risco você saber essas informações ainda mais sendo quem é.

\- Haverá mais?

\- Daqui dois dias. Jhapei não me passou as localizações, mais creio que os alvos sejam maiores.

\- Ranpur?

\- Provavelmente não, mas será no grupo dos nove. - afastou. - porque foi para Ox?

Iskendar começou a rir.

\- Se eu te contar quem estava em Ox não acreditaria.

\- Quem?

\- Eron e toda a comitiva real.

\- Como é que é? - Dara até sentou.

O garoto contou o motivo de Eron está lá.

\- Haykan teve a chance de terminar a guerra numa tacada só.

\- Sim amigo. - Iskendar também sentou. - contudo mesmo que ele tentasse a Euroxx estava lá. Não seria fácil, ainda mais...

\- Diga.

\- Dara, - a voz ficou séria. - quando me contou dos amigos do Eron pensei que era delírio seu, mas eles não são normais. Eu te contei das rosas, mas aquilo não foi nada perto do que eu vi.

\- Como assim? - indagou intrigado.

\- Enquanto fugia dos ataques, um deles apareceu e liberando um raio dourado dos próprios punhos destruiu uma nave. Ele destruiu uma nave sem portar arma alguma. O atlantik criou uma barreira em torno da sede do governo. O Eiji criou uma segunda do mesmo porte.

\- Mas eles fazem barreiras. Eu faço, você faz.

\- Não como eles amigo. Nós, - levantou. - podemos criar em torno de nós, eles criaram em torno da sede. Foram metros de cumprimento e de altura. Foi uma coisa absurda.

Dara ficou ressabiado, vira o poder do Eiji em Obi.

\- Somado isso, o Eron.

\- O que tem?

\- Ele também criou uma barreira. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Igual a sua?

\- Igual a minha. - riu. - a barreira dele circundou a dos dois e depois ele sozinho protegeu a sede. Aquela aura amarela surgiu e uma mecha branca apareceu no cabelo dele. Dara, aquele pirralho tem algo fora do comum. Olhei no livro, não tem nada que fale sobre os poderes dele. Atrevo a dizer que o pirralho é o Tempestta mais forte que já existiu.

\- Nem Soren?

\- Soren é um bosta perto dele.

\- Como é possível? - ficou pensativo. - ele tem a mesma carga genética de todos os Tempesttas. O pai de Soren foi um humano comum, assim como a rainha Lirya.

\- A resposta está em VL. - o garoto começou a caminhar. - algo aconteceu no período que ele ficou por lá. Da mesma forma que acho que tem algo com os amigos dele.

\- Talvez em Alaron tenha algo...

\- Não tem. Tudo que havia sobre os Tempesttas, Samir me mostrou. Não há nada lá.

\- E o que pensa em fazer?

\- Eu preciso descobrir o quanto posso ser inferior a ele. - o fitou. - se teremos dois dias de trégua, será tempo suficiente. Quando Jhapei te informar os alvos, seguirei novamente para Ranpur.

\- Seus planos mudaram?

\- S1 ter um exército e Eron ser forte, são duas variáveis que não podem ser ignoradas. - sorriu.

\- Tome cuidado Iskendar. Está lidando com forças poderosas.

\- Eu sei.

A noite seguiu calma para os habitantes de GS depois dos ataques. Sem qualquer outro incidente a galáxia amanhecia tranqüila, marcando o décimo quinto dia da volta do príncipe Eron.

Iskendar tinha acordado cedo, há dois dias estava na casa de campo de Dara no interior de Eire. Por esse tempo procurava o que ele poderia ter de especial. Sabia que nunca chegaria aos pés de Eron, mas queria saber o quão inferior era. Estava no jardim. O vento frio indicava que uma nevasca ocorreria a qualquer momento.

\- O que eu tenho de especial...? - deixou as palavras pelo ar.

Inerente a ele, tinha a regeneração, conseguia respirar no espaço, criar uma barreira de proteção e alterar a memória das pessoas. Essa ultima habilidade Eron não tinha e sim Soren. Se tudo seguisse a risca conseguiria também ativar hadrens.

Ele sentou num banco e fechou os olhos. A neve começou a cair.

\- "O que eu tenho de especial?" - indagava-se, sentindo a neve sobre sua face. Ficou por longos minutos em silencio, pensando em sua condição.

\- Senhor Iskendar. - um empregado de Dara apareceu no jardim. - seu casaco.

\- Obrigado Kirei. - vestiu.

\- Apesar da neve está um bonito dia não está? - indagou Kirei olhando os flocos. - gosto desse tempo.

\- Também me trás boas recordações. - lembrava-se de seu tempo em Sora.

\- Poderíamos ter o poder de parar o tempo, nem que fosse por alguns segundos, para aproveitar melhor esses momentos. - pegou um floco.

\- Infelizmente ninguém pode fazer isso.

\- Apenas os elementares tinham esse poder. Eles controlavam o tempo. Talvez o filho de Soren consiga.

\- Eron? - o fitou.

\- Ele é um descendente Tempestta.

\- Conhece sobre os poderes deles?

\- Não muito. Minha esposa tinha um parente que trabalhou no palácio na época da rainha Bruni. Ele nos contou das faculdades que a rainha e o jovem Soren tinham. Talvez se Soren não tivesse morrido outras poderiam ter aparecido. Até essa de controlar o tempo.

Iskendar ficou em silencio. Se Eron não tinha essa faculdade, provavelmente ele também não teria

\- Eles são esquisitos. - levantou. - obrigado por tudo Kirei.

\- Já vai voltar?

\- Tenho coisas a resolver.

O jovem despediu-se do senhor, indo para o galpão onde sua nave estava guardada. Pensou que aqueles dias naquele lugar pudessem clarear sua mente, contudo tinha sido em vão. Talvez no final das contas não passasse do elo mais fraco da família. Talvez nem um hadren era capaz de ativar. Fez alguns ajustes na sua nave e guardava o material utilizado. Quando chegou ao solo ouviu um ruído. Tinha colocado muito peso na prateleira e estava despencando. Tudo foi de repente...

Iskendar só teve tempo de proteger o rosto, mas subitamente...

\- O que... - abriu os olhos. Olhou para o chão não havia nada e nem tinha sido acertado. Ergueu os olhos. - merda! - Gritou afastando, fazendo o material ir ao chão. - o que...

\- Senhor Iskendar. - Kirei abriu a porta. - escutei...

\- Coloquei as coisas na beirada.

\- Não se machucou? - aproximou.

\- Não. Pulei a tempo. – respondeu rápido.

\- Se tivesse acertado, tinha machucado.

\- Sim... - olhava as coisas. O que tinha acontecido? Por segundos viu o material suspenso no ar, como se tivessem parado.

\- Pode ir senhor. Eu cuido de tudo. – disse Kirei.

\- Obrigado.

Meia hora separava o local da cidade. Iskendar não foi diretamente para a casa de Dara, ficando em sua nave. Ele esticou as mãos e uma barreira o envolveu. Ele já fizera aquilo muitas vezes e atlantiks e eijis conseguiam fazer o mesmo.

\- Não foi isso que aconteceu... - murmurou desfazendo a barreira.

Não chegando a uma conclusão, foi para a residência de Dara. Entrou, abrindo a porta do escritório de forma abrupta.

\- O planeta está sendo atacado? - Dara o fitou. - Não entre assim.

Dara jogou nele uma caneta, Iskendar assustou-se e com isso a caneta parou a centímetros do rosto dele, ficando suspensa. O governador arregalou os olhos.

\- Não sabia que seu poder telecinetico poderia fazer isso. Ou foi sua barreira?

Iskendar abriu os olhos, a caneta foi ao chão.

\- Eu... – murmurou confuso.

\- O que foi Iskendar?

\- Jogue qualquer coisa em mim. Se possível de repente.

Dara arqueou a sobrancelha, analisando atentamente o rapaz. Pegou outra caneta, mas não jogou de imediato. Passado alguns segundos jogou o objeto. Iskendar criou sua barreira. Escutaram o choque da caneta na barreira azulada e ela indo ao chão.

\- Foi diferente... - murmurou o policial.

\- O que está acontecendo com você? - levantou.

\- Não sei... hoje mais cedo... - contou sobre a queda dos aparelhos. - tenho certeza que não é a minha barreira. - olhava para as mãos.

A conversa foi interrompida pela entrada brusca de uma serviçal.

\- Senhor Dara, o deposito está pegando fogo.

Os dois saíram correndo. Nos fundos do seu terreno Dara mantinha um deposito, onde armazenava combustível.

\- Não disse que estava trocando os motores a combustível fóssil por elétricos? - indagou Iskendar.

\- Estou.

\- Tem sorte que está a quilômetros de Ranpur. Seria preso por estocar esse tipo de coisa. E eu por te acobertar.

\- Não enche. - estava preocupado, pois corria o risco de novas explosões.

A equipe técnica já estava no local, fazendo o controle para que o fogo não se alastrasse. Todavia, um dos tonéis foi atingido pelas chamas. Houve uma explosão e a onda de calor foi para cima de Dara e de todos que estavam ali. Iskendar ergueu os braços para se proteger, ficando paralisado com o que viu. Dara trazia os olhos arregalados e o olhar alternava-se entre o garoto e as chamas. Elas estavam contidas, como se estivessem dentro de uma bolha de ar. Iskendar impulsionou as chamas para frente, fazendo-as recuar, ate serem extintas.

\- Dara... - o rapaz o fitou completamente assustado.

O governador não pensou duas vezes, pegou uma barra de ferro e lançou contra ele. Rapidamente Iskendar fez a sua barreira. A barra chocou-se contra a parede azulada.

\- O que está fazendo?

Iskendar mal desfez sua barreira e outra barra de ferro veio ao seu encontro, só que dessa vez a barra ficou suspensa, como se algo a tivesse parado. Dara começou a jogar tudo que estava a sua frente contra o policial e todos os objetos paravam no ar.

\- Você ficou doido?! - gritou Iskendar.

Quando ele percebeu, Dara estava diante dele pronto para desferir um soco. Ele criou a barreira, mas o governador de Sidon parou a milímetros do objeto.

\- Quer que eu quebre a minha mão?

\- Você que está me atacando! - desfez a barreira. - ficou maluco?

\- Não.

Dara aproveitou a distração e desferiu outro soco. Ao contrario da primeira vez, o punho dele ficou parado. Ele pressionava, mas alguma força tentava repeli-lo. Forçou mais um pouco, mas a força foi mais forte. O homem foi jogado longe.

\- Dara! - Iskendar correu até ele. - você está bem? Ficou doido?

\- Estou bem. - sorriu. - Parabéns Iskendar.

\- Pelo que? - o ajudou a levantar.

\- Assim como os eijis e atlantiks você tem a habilidade natural de criar barreiras. Acontece que você tem outra forma de se proteger. Você pode criar e manipular campos de força.

\- Como? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

Dara voltou a se sentar. O fogo no deposito já não era tão importante quanto a nova descoberta.

\- "Você já sabia disso, não sabia?" - pensou, lembrando-se do pai do jovem.

\- Fala Dara! O que foi aquilo?

\- Os atlantiks são os únicos que possuem telecinese. Podem manipular e ler mentes, voar, ou fazer objetos levitarem, teletransportar... Os Tempesttas também a tem, mas menos potente. Se não me engano, a família real pode teletransportar e mover objetos e pessoas. Você consegue fazer isso.

Iskendar não disse nada.

\- Sua telecinese parece que se desenvolveu para um lado. Pode criar campos de força e talvez até projetar objetos. Com o devido treinamento seu campo de força poderá ser capaz de repelir objetos sólidos, gás, líquido, sons, até mesmo bloquear uma investida mental de um atlantik.

Iskendar ouvia tudo abismado. Aquilo nunca tinha se manifestado antes.

\- O príncipe tem isso?

\- Pode ser que sim. Você precisa desenvolver isso. Um atlantik seria o mestre ideal, mas...

O policial começou a rir.

\- Eu vou treinar sozinho. - deu as costas saindo.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Ranpur, testar meus poderes.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Logo de manhã Serioja já estava no palácio de Ranpur. Havia esperado as coisas normalizarem, mas estava na hora de agir.

\- Senhor Serioja.

\- Alteza. - fez uma leve mesura.

\- Obrigado. Eu queria ter chamado-o a mais tempo, mas...

\- Eu sei muito bem alteza. Lamento muito pela dama real.

\- E eu por seu planeta. - indicou uma cadeira. - Mas tem a minha palavra que os culpados serão punidos.

\- Eu não duvido. É sobre eles que vim falar. Sei que a policia está cuidando do caso, contudo queria ficar a par. Foi o meu planeta. - disse com pesar, na tentativa de enganá-lo.

\- Compreendo perfeitamente. - levantou. - pelo que pude me informar sobre os procedimentos do conselho, conforme o nível do conselheiro ele tem mais participações. O líder da bancada do conjunto dos planetas do sudeste é o senhor Usuy. Ele já está de idade e diante dos acontecimentos não sei se será capaz de exercer uma boa liderança.

Serioja ouvia com atenção.

\- Vou nomeá-lo para o cargo. - o fitou.

\- Alteza, o senhor Usuy é muito competente. - disse apenas para causar boa impressão, pois no fundo queria o afastamento dele.

\- Sei disso, mas preciso de uma liderança mais presente e eficaz e o senhor me mostrou isso. Aceita o cargo?

\- Se é um desejo de vossa alteza.

\- Avisarei a Marius. A partir de amanhã será o líder da bancada.

\- Fico profundamente agradecido com sua generosidade alteza. Não irá se arrepender.

A reunião terminou minutos depois.

Serioja não saiu muito contente, pois almejava muito mais poder, mas por hora dava-se por satisfeito. Quando conseguisse um traidor, ou descobrisse o autor dos atentados aí sim seria muito bem recompensado por Eron. E quando isso acontecesse seu plano de destituir os Tempesttas do poder seria concretizado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Haykan estava num palanque diante de centenas de soldados. Orrin estava ao seu lado, na companhia de mais dois homens. Ele ergueu a mão fazendo todos silenciarem.

\- O momento que tanto aguardamos está chegando. Conseguimos infiltrar em GS e agora será questão de tempo para termos aqueles seres em nossas mãos.

Os soldados gritaram em apoio ao líder.

\- Hoje daremos mais um importante passo. Espero que vocês façam o que for necessário para a glória de S1.

Mais gritos ecoaram.

\- Eu gostaria muito de ir senhor. - disse Orrin.

\- Tenha paciência meu caro comandante. - o fitou. - não irei mandar meu melhor soldado para esse tipo de luta. Seu momento irá chegar.

\- Como quiser.

Haykan fitou os outros dois.

\- Quanto as vocês providenciem que tudo saia conforme o plano.

\- Não iremos falhar senhor.

Haykan voltou a atenção para o horizonte. Uma grande esquadra de naves partia em direção a GS.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Aldebaran tinha acordado cedo. Sentado na varanda do apartamento de Niive olhava o nascer. Pensava em Célica e em tudo que ela poderia desfrutar se sua vida não tivesse sido ceifada tão cedo. Até tinha imaginado levá-la ao santuário.

\- Aldebaran?

Virou o rosto. Niive estava na porta.

\- Estava acompanhando o amanhecer.

\- É muito bonito. - aproximou. - pena que Kanon...

\- Aquilo dorme demais. - sorriu. - fico feliz pelos dois.

Agradeceu sem graça.

\- Gostaria de ter vivido isso com ela. - abaixou o rosto.

Niive o fitou compadecida. Se tinha sido um golpe para todos, imagine para ele.

\- Eu a conheci quando foi trabalhar no palácio. - sentou perto dele. - Ela tinha uma personalidade um tanto volátil e despreocupada com tudo. As mulheres do meu povo são criadas para serem fortes, independentes e objetivas. Digamos que o amor fica em segundo ou até em terceiro plano.

\- Eu percebi. - sorriu. - ela me disse que só queria o meu corpo.

\- Pois é... mas... - tentava arranjar as melhores palavras. - a Hely me contou as ultimas palavras dela. - pegou a mão dele. - você se tornou importante para ela. No principio poderia querer apenas o seu corpo, entretanto eu acho que ela começou a gostar de você. Não tenho duvida que as coisas entre vocês aprofundaria.

\- Eu nunca vou esquecê-la.

\- Sei que não. - levantou. - eu preciso ir trabalhar. Fique a vontade.

\- Poderia me explicar como faço para ir até Niniveh? Gostaria de visitá-los antes de eu ir embora.

\- Irei arranjar um transporte para você.

\- Já levantaram? - Kanon chegou a porta.

\- As pessoas trabalham Kanon. - Niive o fitou impaciente. - ainda mais nesse caos.

\- Vão descobrir os culpados. Giovanni prometeu aos pais da Célica e ele irá cumprir. - disse o taurino.

\- Espero que sim. - pensou um pouco. - faremos o seguinte. Na altura do almoço venho te buscar. Te deixo em Niniveh e eu vou até a casa dos meus avós, quando voltar te busco. Agora com esses acontecimentos, irei me ausentar muitos dias.

\- Combinado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara em seu escritório, analisava a compra de algumas naves e munição para a proteção de Sidon. Devido a aproximação a S1, o planeta poderia ser um possível alvo.

\- Dara.

Ele ergueu o rosto.

\- É sempre uma surpresa vê-la. - sorriu. - como tem passado Jhapei?

\- Ocupada. Ser espiã de S1 e ainda trabalhar para Serioja requer muito tempo.

\- Serioja é o menor dos problemas. Sente-se. O que a trás aqui?

\- Informações.

Dara fitou o rosto jovem da garota. A conheceu ainda criança, quando ela chegou num carregamento de escravos. Apesar da galáxia ser bem desenvolvida em alguns pontos remotos, onde a mão da policia não chegava, ainda tinham essa prática.

Ela provinha de um planeta bem ao extremo norte da galáxia. Dara ficou com pena de ver uma pessoa tão nova nessa vida e resolveu comprá-la, dando-lhe posteriormente a liberdade. Não tinham a visão de pai e filha, mas tinham carinho um pelo outro. Por ser muito perspicaz e inteligente acabou indo trabalhar para S1. Dara tinha boas informações daquela galáxia através dela, entretanto ali, ninguém sabia do seu real trabalho.

\- Quais?

\- Alvos. Haykan quer avançar mais.

\- E onde serão? - tentava imaginar quais planetas seriam "contemplados."

\- Alaron e Clamp.

\- Como? - arregalou os olhos. - Querem atacar o grupo dos nove? - não acreditou.

\- Prepare-se. - levantou, pois não poderia ficar mais tempo ali. - a intensidade será maior e mais rápido que imagina.

O rosto de Dara ficou sombrio. Se Haykan queria atacá-los, no mínimo tinha um bom arsenal, já que os dois ficavam muito próximos a Ranpur.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Desde o inicio da manhã Rihen estava trancado em sua sala. Todas as ações estavam saindo conforme seus planos. Ele olhava para as informações que foram passadas para ele. Hoje, seus planos começariam de verdade. Virou o rosto vendo dois porta retratos. O primeiro tinha sua família: ele mais jovem, com sua mulher e os dois filhos. No outro, ele adolescente na companhia de Samir, Marius, Evans e Soren. Eles usavam o uniforme da academia.

\- Tudo que faço é por todos vocês. Mesmo que meus atos pareçam insanos, vou criar uma GS sem guerras. - apertou o comunicador de sua mesa. - quero que retire naves de vigilância de Clamp e Alaron e as leve para o entorno de Ranpur.

 _\- Sim senhor._

As costas acomodaram no encosto da cadeira.

\- Que o caos comece.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O espaço na área cinqüenta estava calmo. Por não ter planetas naquela região o fluxo de naves era nulo. Tanto que não havia testemunha para o hadren que abriu. Aquele meio de transporte era natural e exclusivo da galáxia GS e apenas uma fonte forte poderia indicar a aquela esquadra qual e onde aquele hadren conduziria. Os tentáculos azuis terminaram trazendo com eles duas naves de grande porte. Suas extensões eram de novecentos metros cada. As duas saíram do hadren posicionando lado a lado. O compartimento traseiro começou a abrir deixando passar outras naves, uma de seiscentos metros, duas de trezentos e várias pequenas de doze metros. A nave de seiscentos foi cercada por várias naves de doze metros e as duas de trezentos posicionaram lado a lado. Assim que o processo terminou a nave de grande porte ativou seu escudo, desaparecendo completamente. Sem esconder o insígnia da ordem a qual pertenciam, o grupo dividiu-se tomando rumo opostos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Ganhando uma nave de velocidade maior Iskendar chegou a tarde em Ranpur. Testaria um pouco mais seu poder antes ir até o palácio, observar as atitudes de Eron.

No palácio, Eron fazia uma reunião presencial com Marius e Ren e por holograma com Evans e os governadores de Maris e Eike. Rihen foi convocado, mas não o localizaram.

A falta de uma resposta mais efetiva por parte do presidente da policia, deixava o canceriano ansioso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka e Urara faziam a refeição em silêncio. Depois do beijo trocado no palácio, não tinham voltado ao assunto. O pedido de Noah em ver o indiano, no fim, foi providencial, pois depois da previsão dos ataques a Ox e demais planetas, a Enraiha não emitiu nenhuma visão.

A diretora estava com os olhos fixos na tigela de sopa. Não tinha coragem de olhar diretamente para Shaka sem se lembrar dos beijos. As palavras de Noah martelavam sua mente. Ela não poderia está apaixonada.

O indiano observava a diretora. Estava ali praticamente há dois dias. Se o assunto entre eles não poderia ser resolvido, não havia motivo para permanecer ali. O melhor a fazer era voltar para Ranpur.

\- Pode conseguir um passe para mim?

Ela o fitou assustada, pois estava com a mente longe.

\- Passe?

\- Vou voltar hoje para Ranpur. Não pude ajudar muito o senhor Noah com a Enraiha então não há motivos para permanecer aqui.

\- Tem razão... - murmurou. - vou providenciar.

\- Obrigado. - levantou. - se me der licença, eu irei a sede do governo me despedir de Noah.

\- Como quiser. - abaixou o olhar.

Shaka não rendeu mais e Urara recriminou-se pelas atitudes.

No grande salão Noah olhava para a bola azul.

\- Senhor Noah.

\- Shaka? - estranhou vê-lo ali. - algum problema?

\- Não. Vim apenas me despedir, irei voltar para Ranpur.

\- Com a Urara? - indagou ressabiado.

\- Sozinho. Não posso continuar no apartamento dela, sou inconveniente.

\- Inconveniente? - Noah sorriu. - não é o que vejo. - fitou a mão dele. - Tiveram alguma conversa diferente?

\- Não. Apenas assuntos que dizem respeito ao planeta. Estou voltando hoje, caso precise de mim, basta me chamar.

\- Deveria ficar um pouco mais, sei que as coisas vão se arranjar.

\- Do que fala?

\- Nada. Não basta um lado querer... - murmurou. - agradeço a ajuda. - mudou de assunto.

\- Disponha.

Deram as mãos e Shaka estava prestes a dar as costas quando a bola azul brilhou. Uma imagem foi revelada para os dois. Viram várias naves cercando um planeta encoberto por nuvens.

\- Um ataque? - Shaka o fitou. - onde?

\- Alaron... - murmurou, com o rosto grave, pois via o emblema das naves. - a guerra começou.

Noah pediu para que dessem o alerta de invasão a todos os planetas do grupo dos nove, principalmente para Alaron, mas ele temia que não tivesse tempo...

Shion e Alisha passeavam nos jardins do palácio de mãos dadas, ato esse iniciado pela princesa. Apesar de todos os problemas nos outros planetas, para ela aqueles dias estavam sendo mágicos. Shion era um homem gentil e sábio. Ela pensou que os anciões achavam que aquela relação não era de bom tom, mas incrivelmente viam com bons olhos já que Shion pertencia aos atlantiks de VL e era servidor de uma elementar.

\- E é assim que consertamos nossas armaduras. - disse fitando-a.

Alisha não tinha ouvido uma única palavra, apenas olhava para o ariano.

\- Alisha?

\- Desculpe. - deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Não escutou uma única palavra. - tocou carinhosamente a face dela.

\- Estava pensando em nós.

\- Nós? - sentaram debaixo da Nias.

\- Tem mais quinze dias que está aqui. O que acontecerá a seguir?

Ele ficou em silencio. Fazia-se a mesma pergunta. Queria ficar com Alisha, mas tinha suas obrigações no santuário.

\- O Aiolos vai assumir seu lugar? - ela indagou, lembrando-se de uma conversa passada.

\- Ele é meu sucessor... mas tenho que prepará-lo.

\- Entendo. - abaixou o rosto.

\- Alisha, meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros. Eu gosto de você.

Ela sorriu.

\- Não vamos pensar no futuro agora. - pegou na mão dele. - teremos tempo.

\- PRINCESA ALISHA! - Rana corria em direção a ela. - Princesa!

\- O que houve Rana? - assustou com a expressão dela.

\- Estamos sendo atacados.

Os dois voltaram para o palácio, onde vários policiais estavam reunidos numa sala.

\- Princesa. - um atlantik de meia idade aproximou. - veja isso.

Olharam para um telão. A orbita de Alaron estava cercada por dezenas de pequenas naves e uma de porte maior. Não tinham entrado na atmosfera devido a barreira.

\- Assim que detectamos a movimentação ativamos a barreira.

\- De onde são essas naves?

\- S1, alteza.

\- O que?!

\- Quanto tempo essa barreira resiste? - indagou Dohko.

\- Uma hora talvez. Já enviamos nossas tropas e um pedido de ajuda a sede da policia. A senhorita Niive já foi avisada.

\- Use todas as nossas defesas eles não podem chegar até aqui.

\- Sim alteza.

Dohko e Shion trocaram olhares, aquilo não era bom sinal.

Enquanto isso em Clamp...

\- Anda logo Kanon! - gritou Niive impaciente.

\- Ele é sempre assim. - disse Deba. - sempre se atrasa.

\- Kanon!

\- Já estou aqui. - apareceu na porta. - fui só no banheiro.

A diretora soltou um suspiro entediado. Pegaram uma via indo para o local onde a nave dela estava estacionada. De lá partiriam para Niniveh.

A sede três da policia estava tranqüila. Devido as ultimas ordens do presidente, aquele local não estava fortemente vigiado, tanto que nem notaram a chegada de uma esquadra poderosa. Quando perceberam estavam perto demais. Yoku foi alertado.

\- Yoku! Estamos sendo atacados.

O auxiliar cuspiu a bebida, ao escutar aquilo. Ele olhou para trás vendo pelo vidro várias naves aproximando do planeta.

\- A diretora vai me matar. - deu um soco no botão azul.

Rapidamente o alerta foi emitido ao planeta. Pilotos correram para suas naves.

A nave de Niive emitiu um bipe.

\- O dia hoje vai ser cheio. - apertou. - Jay.

\- _Diretora estamos sendo atacados! Dezenas de naves estão na orbita, nossas naves estão sendo abatidas._

\- Como...? - não acreditou. - Yoku.

 _\- Nós..._

A ligação foi cortada. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ele desligou? - comentou Kanon.

\- A comunicação foi interrompida. Que porra está acontecendo?

Kanon arregalou os olhos ao escutar. Assim como Deba.

\- O que é? - ralhou. - eu falo como quiser.

\- Niive, acho que aquilo responde sua pergunta.

O taurino apontou para o pára-brisa. A diretora ficou pálida, se isso era possível, pois viu dezenas de naves surgirem entre as nuvens.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Stiva estava na sede da policia. Na sala do presidente andava de um lado para o outro. Por mais que tudo fizesse parte do plano, não queria que seu planeta fosse alvo.

\- É para um bem maior Stiva. - disse Rihen notando a apreensão dele. Temia que ele fraquejasse.

\- Eu sei.

\- Clamp irá renascer.

\- Eu sei senhor. - o fitou. - só que...

\- Não tenho ao meu lado homens fracos. Se arrependeu, saia daqui imediatamente.

\- Não senhor. Eu sei que as coisas devem acontecer. Foi só um momento. Passou. - disse mais firme.

\- Espero que seja mesmo. Não vou tolerar fracassos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask e os demais estavam na sala de reunião. Lirya entrou as pressas.

\- Eron! - gritou.

\- O que foi mãe? - levantou assustado.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa majestade? - indagou Marius.

\- Liguem na freqüência cinqüenta. Alaron está sendo atacada.

\- Como? - perguntou Evans.

Ele nem precisou de resposta, em segundos as linhas de comunicação começaram a apitar.

\- Evans.

\- _Senhor, recebemos um pedido de ajuda de Alaron. Estão sendo atacados_. - disse um policial.

\- Por quem?

\- _Não sabemos ao certo, mas as naves tem um grande poder destrutivo. Alaron não irá agüentar._

Mu pensou no mestre e em Dohko.

\- A Galaxy e Antares?

\- _Estão em Maris, levarão muito tempo para chegar._

\- Evans parta imediatamente. - disse Mask. - e...

Outro bipe.

\- Senhor Noah? - indagou Marius ao ver a imagem dele.

 _\- Desculpe a intromissão, mas é urgente. Fizemos uma previsão. Alaron será atacada._

Na sala ficaram todos em choque. A voz do policial chamou a atenção novamente.

\- _Senhor..._ \- a voz do policial saiu tremula.

\- O que foi agora? - Evans temia que as noticias piorassem.

\- _Recebemos um comunicado de Clamp. Também estão sendo atacados_.

\- Por Atena... - Mask sentou. - mais um ataque combinado... Ren leve o maior numero de naves que puder, divida em dois grupos, Clamp e Alaron.

\- Sim senhor.

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si, a situação só estava piorando.

* * *

 _ **Danimel: Obrigada pelo elogio. Tendo levar a tramar de forma que não seja doida demais. As coisas vão começar a esquentar. GS terá muitas surpresas.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Alaron e Clamp

**Capitulo 17**

 **Alaron e Clamp**

* * *

Tudo que se via na orbita de Alaron era uma chuva de raios azuis e vermelhos. Enquanto as naves menores de S1 atacavam as naves dos atlantiks, a nave maior lançava seu arsenal na barreira que protegia o planeta.

Em terra, Alisha e os demais viam o céu ficar amarelado.

\- Não vai agüentar por muito tempo... - murmurou Alisha. - senhor Magni, ordene que as naves de defesa estejam apostas caso não conseguirmos dete-los no espaço.

\- Sim senhorita.

\- Alisha tem algo que podemos fazer? - indagou Dohko, preocupado com a situação.

\- Torcer que tudo dê certo.

Como a princesa havia predito, a barreira em torno do planeta não agüentou a investida. O poder de fogo de S1 estava superior.

A nave mãe entrou na atmosfera, seguida pelas outras. As pequenas começaram a atirar em todas as direções. A grande já tinha um alvo, que era o palácio real, mas foi cercada por dezenas de naves atlantiks que começaram a atirar. Em terra, as pessoas corriam assustadas.

\- Por Atena... - murmurou Dohko.

\- Ativem a barreira de proteção da cidade! - gritou Alisha. - Rana abra os portões tragam as pessoas.

Ela saiu correndo, Dohko foi atrás.

\- Eu te ajudo.

O ataque das atlantiks não surtia qualquer efeito na nave S1, então elas tomaram posição, contornando toda a nave de formato de cogumelo, criando uma barreira, para tentar conter o avanço.

O libriano que estava do lado de fora do palácio olhava assombrado para aquilo.

\- O que é... - nem tinha palavras para explicar.

Shion também estava de boca aberta.

\- Por favor... - murmurava a princesa. - precisamos de reforços...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A cidade de Bright começou a ser bombardeada. Rapidamente Anesha deu a ordem para o contra ataque.

Niive olhava abismada para as dezenas de naves.

\- Não acredito... - murmurou.

Ela viu outras dezenas tomando o rumo norte e sul da capital. O ataque seria no planeta todo. Seu temor aumentou quando viu duas naves grandes surgir bem na sua frente.

\- Mais que droga. - puxou o controle para trás a todo vapor. Com habilidade fez uma manobra evasiva.

\- De onde são essas naves? - indagou Deba.

\- Boa pergunta. - ela ativou os escudos de segurança.

\- Niive. - Kanon a chamou sem tirar a atenção do vidro. - olhe aquilo, está indo em direção a Niniveh.

Olharam. Uma das naves seguia rumo ao norte.

A diretora arregalou os olhos. Depois de Niniveh...

\- Vamos para lá.

Seguiram a todo vapor em direção a cidade. Aldebaran estava preocupado com os pais de Célica. Indo ao limite de velocidade Niive chegou a Niniveh. A situação era tão grave quanto na capital.

\- Eu vou ficar aqui. - disse Deba. - Tem algum abrigo aqui?

\- A sede do governo da cidade tem uma barreira. Vou te deixar perto da casa da Célica...

A nave foi acertada e por pouco Niive não perdeu o controle.

\- Droga! - ela olhou para Kanon. - sabe atirar?

\- Aprendo.

\- Pegue esse comando azul e atire em tudo. Temos que abrir caminho para deixá-lo mais perto da superfície.

\- Está bem.

Com a diretora na direção e Kanon atirando, deixaram o taurino mais próximo da casa de Célica.

\- Leve isso. - deu a ele um dispositivo. - só apertar o botão verde e falar. Vou receber a mensagem.

\- Tudo bem.

Niive fez a nave aproximar um pouco mais da superfície. Deba abriu o compartimento de carga e pulou.

\- "Deveríamos ter trago nossas armaduras." - pensou o geminiano ao ver o amigo desaparecer em meio as pessoas.

A nave de Niive fez um contorno e partiu em direção a cidade dos avós.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O toque de recolher, mostrava a todos que era para irem para o palácio. Rana e Dohko auxiliavam. Enquanto isso o céu estava um caos. Naves abatidas de ambos os lados caiam sobre a cidade, provocando destruição.

Um som ensurdecedor chamou a atenção de Shion e Dohko já que não estavam acostumados. De vários pontos da cidade, o chão se abriu a raios quilômetros e estruturas semelhantes a peões de brinquedo surgiram. Quando todas estavam em solo, do pico delas, raios azuis foram lançados ao céu. Ao atingirem determinada altura converteram -se em uma barreira azulada. Uma das naves de S1 começou a abrir fogo contra um "pião" até destrui-lo. A barreira se manteve, mas provocou um buraco.

\- Princesa. - um soldado entrou no recinto. - a barreira foi ativada, mas uma das turbinas foi atingida.

\- Conseguem consertar?

\- Vai levar tempo.

Shion fitou a barreira. Realmente havia um buraco a menos de dois quilômetros dali, as naves inimigas poderiam chegar rapidamente ao palácio.

\- Alteza. - Rana aproximou. - precisamos de mais de tempo.

\- Se a barreira for consertada, quanto tempo conseguimos resistir? - indagou Shion.

\- Esquadras de Eike e Lain estão vindo para cá. - disse o soldado.

\- Dohko venha comigo. - Shion tomou a frente.

\- O que pensa em fazer Shion? - Alisha foi atrás.

\- Ganhar tempo. - nem a fitou. - você será a defesa do palácio. Não deixe nada passar.

\- Está bem.

\- Eu vou cobrir o buraco.

\- Vocês ficaram loucos? - exclamou Rana. - vão morrer.

\- Já morremos muitas vezes, Rana. - brincou Dohko. - não se preocupe.

\- Não estão protegidos. - Alisha temia o pior.

\- Dohko está. - disse Shion.

O libriano elevou seu cosmo. A armadura de Libra cobriu seu corpo, deixando Rana, Alisha e Magni impressionados.

\- Oricalco? - indagou a princesa.

\- Atlantiks de VL faziam isso. - respondeu o grande mestre. - fiquem aqui.

Os dois partiram. Alisha correu atrás, não ficaria enclausurada enquanto eles corriam risco.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Deba corria em meio as pessoas. Vez ou outra olhava para o caos que estava o céu. Felizmente Niive tinha deixado-o bem próximo a residência. Usou a velocidade da luz para atingir o alvo. A casa deles estava destruída.

\- Enya! Kaleb! - gritou.

\- Aldebaran...? - o homem saiu de outra casa.

O taurino respirou aliviado ao vê-los.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Depois explico. Precisamos chegar a sede, venham.

Ele não ajudou apenas os dois, outros que estavam com eles os seguiram.

As habilidades de Niive ao comando de uma nave, salvaram os dois inúmeras vezes, pois o espaço aéreo estava tomado por naves aliadas e inimigas.

Niive fez um pouso de emergência nos arredores da vila e de lá seguiram a pé.

\- Ficarei aqui até que volte. - disse Kanon parando na ponte.

\- Mas aqui é um alvo.

\- Vá Niive.

Ela partiu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko e Shion trocaram olhares ao verem o pandemônio que estava a cidade.

\- Fique aqui e cuide de todos.

\- Está certo. Tome cuidado. Está sem armadura.

O grande mestre apenas acenou usando seu teletransporte.

\- Shion! - gritou Alisha.

\- Acredite nele princesa. - o chinês a segurou.

\- Mas...

\- Eu ficarei do lado de fora tentando acertar as naves. Não saia daqui.

\- Ficou doido Dohko? - indagou Rana. - pode morrer.

\- Confie.

O cavaleiro de Libra saltou para fora da barreira. Ficando no alto do que tinha restado de um prédio. O barulho dos tiros e dos motores das naves incomodava muito.

\- Se for como nos filmes...

Saltou para cima de uma nave que sobrevoava baixo. Acumulando cosmo nas mãos disparou no teto da espaçonave. Devido ao cosmo, a energia da nave foi cortada. Antes que ela caísse Dohko saltou para outra.

Shion teleportou para o ponto mais alto do gerador da barreira. Realmente estava bem danificado. Ele olhou para cima. Havia um rombo de cerca de trezentos metros de extensão.

\- " A muralha de cristal não é tão longa..." - pensou.

As naves inimigas viram o buraco e começaram a entrar.

\- Não no meu planeta. - O grande mestre elevou seu cosmo. - Extinção Estelar!

Mirou nas naves. Não sabia se daria certo, mas abriu o sorriso quando elas foram acertadas e abatidas. Mas sabia que aquela ação era temporária, tinha que fechar o buraco.

Dohko tinha derrubado várias naves, mas dezenas de outras surgiam.

\- Parece insetos. - parou próximo ao palácio.

\- Dohko. - Alisha correu até ele mas não transpassou a barreira que envolvia o palácio. - está se arriscando.

\- Esse é o meu trabalho. - a fitou. - e a senhorita não saia daí, ou Shion me mata. - sorriu.

\- Dohko... - sorriu. - cuidado!

Ele olhou para trás, cinco naves aproximavam e atiravam contra a barreira.

\- Afaste-se princesa.

Ascendeu o cosmo. Alisha e todos que estavam por perto viram uma áurea dourada circundar o corpo do libriano.

\- "O que é isso..." - a princesa ficou surpresa.

\- Cólera do Dragão!

Disparou mirando no grupo. A energia dourada partiu violentamente contra as naves, atingindo-as. Elas explodiram.

Enquanto isso Shion elevava ainda mais seu cosmo, faria o possível para proteger aquela população.

\- Muralha de Cristal!

Direcionou o cosmo para o alto. No palácio viram uma torre de energia surgir do gerador destruído.

\- Shion... - murmurou Alisha.

A muralha se formou exatamente onde existia o buraco, contudo o tamanho foi insuficiente. Ainda faltava muitos metros para vedá-lo.

\- "Droga." - despejou mais poder, entretanto pouco aumentou. - não vou desistir. Não agora que encontrei minhas origens...

O cosmo aumentou, a muralha outrora translúcida ficou azulada e cobriu toda a extensão da barreira.

\- Ele conseguiu! - gritou Rana de felicidade.

Com o buraco fechado, Dohko tratou de eliminar as naves que ainda estavam naquele perímetro e as naves aliadas puderam se concentrar nas naves exteriores.

A batalha parecia ganha para Alaron contudo a nave mãe começou a atirar ferozmente contra um ponto da barreira no intuito de destruir um gerador. Quando dois foram atingidos a barreira se desfez. A penúltima defesa de Alaron havia caído. Sem impedimentos a espaçonave foi em direção ao palácio.

As pessoas começaram a gritar assustadas. Rana abraçou Alisha.

\- Droga! - exclamou Dohko.

\- Dohko. - Shion apareceu ao lado dele.

\- Se essa coisa chegar até nós...

\- Eu sei. - o ariano olhava fixamente para o objeto. - temos que atacar.

\- Tudo bem.

Os dois começaram a elevar seus cosmos.

\- Cólera do dragão!

\- Revolução Estelar!

As energias combinaram, partindo em direção a nave. Como o objeto era muito grande seria impossível derrubá-lo, por isso concentraram onde parecia ter um motor.

Tamanha era a energia desprendida pelos dois que o chão afundava. Alisha assistia a tudo pasma. Aquele poder era devido serem servos de uma elementar?

O plano surtiu efeito. Viram uma explosão em um dos lados da nave. Outras de Alaron ajudavam nos tiros.

Surpreendendo a todos, surgiu entre as nuvens a Euroxx, abrindo fogo contra a nave. As naves inimigas menores que haviam sobrado partiram em retirada, e mãe fez uma manobra evasiva. Enquanto atirava na Euroxx, as menores entravam num compartimento de carga. Quando o processo foi concluído a nave mãe aumentou a velocidade, escapando. A Euroxx seguiu atrás.

\- Não os deixe fugir. - ordenou Evans da cabine de controle.

A perseguição durou dez minutos até que subitamente a nave inimiga desapareceu dos radares.

\- Perdemos senhor. - disse um dos controladores.

\- Siga para Clamp, devem ter ido para lá.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em Ranpur, todos aguardavam noticias. Rihen tinha entrado em contato dizendo que a Antares e a Galaxy já estavam indo em direção a Alaron e Clamp. Mask nervoso andava de um lado para o outro. Saga estava calado num canto. Kanon estava no meio daquele fogo cruzado.

Iskendar estava no quarto do hotel, quando soube por Dara sobre os ataques.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As naves de Clamp combatiam ferozmente as naves inimigas. Apesar de estarem preparados, o aparato inimigo era bem forte.

Deba conduzia os pais de Célica e o grupo em direção a sede. A batalha estava equilibrada, mas a nave maior começou a atirar e abater as espaçonaves do planeta.

\- Vamos todos morrer... - murmurou uma senhora.

\- Não vamos. - respondeu o taurino. - Kaleb siga com todos, falta pouco para chegarem.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Parar aquilo.

\- Como? Está sem nave, nem tem uma arma!

\- Tenho. - fechou o punho. - vão.

Ainda meio reticente Kaleb liderou o grupo. Quando viu que eles estavam seguros, Deba correu para o ponto mais alto de Niniveh que ainda estava de pé. Teria que agir rápido e preciso pois estava sem armadura, se machucasse...

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, no momento certo atacaria, mas o plano não deu muito certo, o fogo cruzado poderia acertá-lo a qualquer momento.

\- Tem que ser agora.

Elevou seu cosmo.

\- Grande chifre!

Disparou. A energia do taurino chocou-se contra um lado da nave. As de Clamp ao verem, começaram a ajudar mirando em outras partes. Apesar dos esforços, a nave inimiga estava resistindo.

\- Já me tiraram a Célica, não vão matar mais ninguém.

Aumentou ainda mais seu poder. O local onde estava começou a ruir devido o impacto do desprendimento de energia. O aumento surgiu efeito. Aquele lado da nave explodiu. Tudo foi em cadeia e minutos depois a estrutura espacial entrou em colapso. Temendo que a queda impactasse na sede, o taurino começou a derrubar todos os prédios que estavam próximos, fazendo uma espécie de muro. Aquela ação conseguiu parar o impacto.

Niive corria pelas ruas. Enquanto tentava se localizar, atirava nas naves que sobrevoavam baixo. Achou sua família em meio as outras.

\- Tia Niive! - Estelli pulou nela.

\- Está bem? - segurou o rosto.

\- Estou com medo. - começou a chorar.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Niive. - Ethel a abraçou.

\- Vô, vó precisamos ir para o abrigo. Cadê Usain?

\- Foi pegar uma arma.

\- O que?

\- Eu também sou da policia. - ele apareceu já carregando o equipamento.

\- Então leve eles para o abrigo, eu volto para buscar vocês.

\- Onde vai? - indagou Lya.

\- Buscar o Kanon.

Mal acabou de falar escutou uma explosão vindo do lado da ponte.

\- Idiota... vão. - empurrou os familiares. - encontro com vocês depois. - saiu correndo.

\- Usain. - disse Ethel indicando que era para ele ir atrás da tia.

O trio partiu em direção oposta de Usain e Niive.

Kanon movia-se a velocidade da luz para escapar dos raios.

\- São muitos...

\- Kanon!

Ele olhou para trás. Niive estava no portão de um dos bairros.

\- Tia Niive.

Ela olhou para trás. Arregalou os olhos ao ver uma nave inimiga bem atrás de Usain.

\- Cuidado!

Tudo que viu foi um raio dourado passar próximo ao seu rosto e atingir a nave que foi ao chão. Ela virou o rosto. Kanon estava com o braço estendido.

\- Pega ele e saia daqui. - disse sério.

\- Você vem comigo. - Niive deu um passo.

\- Usain leve sua tia daqui. - fitou o garoto. - agora. - a voz saiu dura.

\- Ficou doido!? - exclamou a diretora. - vai morrer!

\- Um lado já está vazio, certifique-se que o outro esteja. Usain leve sua tia, agora.

Ele concordou. Pegou a tia pelo braço, arrastando-a.

\- Seu grande idiota o que pensa que vai fazer!? - berrou.

Kanon acertou uma nave, o que fez com que todas mirassem nele.

\- Mexeram com a pessoa errada. - elevou seu cosmo.

\- Kanon!

Niive gritava nos braços de Usain. O garoto também estava apreensivo. Foi então que viram uma grande quantidade de aura amarela circundar o corpo do geminiano. Niive parou de se debater.

As naves miraram.

\- Explosão Galáctica!

O poder destrutivo partiu em direção a elas. O desprendimento de ar, fez com que a ponte e os portões rachassem. Niive, Usain e até Ethel e outras pessoas que estavam a certa distancia foram jogadas no chão. As naves que estavam sobre a vila foram destruídas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion e Dohko só sumiram com seus cosmos quando certificaram que não havia sobrado nave nenhuma. A barreira no entorno do palácio foi desfeita.

\- Shion! - Alisha pulou sobre ele. - fiquei preocupada.

\- Esse não morre tão cedo princesa. - brincou Dohko.

\- O que foi aquilo que fizeram? - Rana aproximou. - e... eu posso tocar? - referia-se a armadura.

\- Claro.

\- É de oricalco mesmo... não sabia que podíamos fazer isso.

\- Na Terra há doze. Shion vestia uma delas, mas passou para Mu.

\- Seus poderes... - Magni aproximou. - são fantásticos.

\- Eles terão tempo para explicar. - disse Alisha. - precisamos de um relatório de estragos.

Voltaram para o palácio. Na sala de reuniões o chefe da proteção mostrava os estragos da invasão através de um mapa 3D.

\- Todo o setor sul foi destruído. Três pontes foram destruídas e duas estão em estado critico. Perdemos três geradores de barreira e a que envolve o planeta foi bastante prejudicada. Perdemos uma frota de naves e Legos. O lado sul, sudeste e leste está sem energia e água.

\- E quanto aos danos humanos?

\- Ainda não contabilizamos alteza, mas estamos projetando que seja por volta de trinta mil.

Alisha deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira. Trinta mil vidas.

\- Responsáveis pelo ataque?

O comandante ficou em silencio.

\- Diga comandante.

\- Ainda não confirmamos, mas parece que se trata de S1.

A sala ficou em silencio.

\- E como será o sistema defesa, se isso voltar a acontecer?

\- Estamos tentando consertar os geradores e a barreira do planeta. Vamos trazer nossas equipes baseadas nas áreas dezenove, cinco e seis para que façam um cerco em torno do planeta. As naves Nia estão sendo reforçadas. Enviamos também um pedido de reforço para a policia.

A princesa ficou em silencio pensando. Shion a fitava, gostaria muito de ajudá-la.

\- Se nós pudermos ser úteis princesa. - o libriano adiantou-se.

\- Obrigada. - o fitou. - senhor Magni os abrigos subterrâneos estão completamente desativados?

\- A maioria.

\- Faça o possível para ativá-los. Instale postos de saúde em todos.

\- Sim senhora.

\- Ligue a linha de comunicação, farei um pronunciamento agora a todo planeta.

Assim foi feito. Em dez minutos a imagem da princesa era transmitida a todo o planeta. Ela pediu que enviasse um sinal a Ranpur. Mask aguardava noticias da Euroxx quando recebeu o sinal.

\- Coloque na tela. - disse.

 _\- Boa tarde cidadãos de Alaron._ \- a voz começou firme. - _é com pesar que venho até vós informar do ataque cruel e covarde que recebemos hoje. Nosso povo pacifista foi atacado e dezenas de vidas ceifadas. Por isso declaro estado de emergência. Nossos antigos abrigos serão reativados. Convoco também todo profissional ligado a saúde e segurança. Fiquem de prontidão. Vamos encontrar os culpados e eles serão duramente punidos. Boa tarde._

A transmissão foi encerrada. Mask trazia a expressão séria.

\- Marius, convoque agora todos os lideres do grupo dos nove, quero todos os diretores de área, quero Rihen. Sei que ele deve está ocupado, mas quero ele aqui. Traga os comandantes da Euroxx, Galaxy e Antares. Ren, - fitou o garoto. - reforce a segurança no entorno de Ranpur. Beatrice, - olhou para a garota. - emita uma nota ao conselho. Quero todos amanha cedo na sede da policia. Todos.

\- E o Stiepan? Ele chegará em quatro ou cinco horas.

\- Começamos sem ele, mas quero o aqui.

 **O.o.O.o**

Recebendo o alerta de Clamp, a Euroxx entrou na atmosfera e abateu a nave mãe que assolava a capital. Com a situação controlada, a nave de Ranpur voltou para casa.

Kanon olhava para os fragmentos das naves destruídas. Seu golpe mostrou-se bem útil, mas se aquele tipo de guerra atingisse proporções maiores seria muito difícil combater. Ele olhou para o braço, estava sangrando. Niive nos braços de Usain estava assustada. Por segundos achou que ele tivesse morrido, mas em seguida viu as explosões. Ele derrubou dez naves apenas com as mãos? Seria aquilo o tal cosmo?

\- Você está bem? - ele agachou diante dela.

\- Sim... - fitou o braço sangrando. Mesmo com tanto poder, ele poderia se machucar.

\- Vamos sair daqui. Eles podem voltar.

Ouviram barulhos de naves, mas desta vez era as equipes de resgate de Clamp. Como a vila tinha sido completamente destruída, levariam os moradores para a capital. Quando os avós de Niive a viram começaram a chorar.

\- Está tudo bem querida? - Lya a abraçou.

\- Sim vó.

Ethel olhava fixamente para o jovem de VL. Para ter aquele poder só poderia mesmo servir a um elementar.

\- Tio Kanon. - Estelli o abraçou.

\- Não se machucou?

\- Já sarou. - mostrou a perna. - você machucou! Por que não cura?

\- Ele não é como nós Estelli. - disse Usain.

\- Não está doendo. - brincou com os cabelos dela.

Surpreendendo a todos, a garota cortou um pedaço de sua roupa e amarrou no braço dele.

\- Pronto.

\- Obrigado.

Niive levou os parentes para sua nave e depois passaria em Niniveh para pegar Aldebaran.

Depois da queda da nave, Deba foi para a sede do governo.

\- Não se machucou?

\- Não senhora Enya.

\- Obrigado. - disse Kaleb. - sua força de elementar salvou a todos.

\- Vou avisar a Niive sobre nossa localização.

De posse do dispositivo Niive pegou Deba e os pais de Célica levando-os para Bright. Todos foram acomodados no apartamento dela que tinha resistido ao ataque. Ela e Anesha receberam a intimação de Eron para irem a Ranpur imediatamente. Kanon e Deba os acompanharia.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da fuga em Alaron a nave mãe juntou-se a nave maior e entraram no hadren sem levantarem suspeitas.

Haykan estava em seu escritório aguardando noticias sobre o ataque.

\- Senhor. - Orrin bateu continência.

\- Terminou?

\- Sim senhor. Recebemos a noticia a pouco.

O líder de S1 indicou a cadeira. Assim que sentou iniciou.

\- Nossos motores funcionaram perfeitamente dentro do hadren. Fizeram o trajeto em oito horas. Com as Naus o tempo cairá pela metade.

\- Bom.

\- Em Clamp tivemos muitas baixas, pois eles estavam mais preparados. A Euroxx conseguiu derrubar uma das nossas naves.

\- Alaron?

\- Tivemos mais sucesso. A nave mãe está voltando. Ela conseguiu resistir aos ataques de Alaron e a da Euroxx. Ao que parece, assim que o ataque começou, Ranpur ordenou a ida dela.

\- Muito bem. Assim que chegarem passe todos os dados para os demais comandantes.

\- Quais serão os próximos planos?

\- Paciência velho amigo. Ranpur precisa se recuperar primeiro. Entre em contato com todos os nossos informantes. Quero todas as noticias de lá.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Ah... - deu um sorriso maldoso. - daqui algumas horas vamos enviar uma mensagem a Ranpur dizendo que os ataques foram nossos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar teve mais detalhes dos ataques através do seu canal de comunicação da policia. Rapidamente foi para o palácio real. Queria ver de perto as ações de Eron.

Na sede da policia, Athos, Rihen e Stiva estavam reunidos.

\- Senhor presidente desculpe interromper. - disse um policial. - mas é um comunicado do palácio.

\- Qual?

\- O príncipe solicita a vossa presença e a do diretor Eduk. Imediatamente.

\- Não posso me ausentar diante desse caos que instalou na galáxia. - disse Rihen.

\- Desculpe senhor, mas o senhor Marius deixou ordens expressas vinda do príncipe. Ele exige sua presença.

\- Pode confirmar. - disse Athos. - já estamos a caminho.

O policial bateu continência e saiu.

\- O que pensa que é Athos?

\- Mais inteligente que você. - o fitou. - não é uma boa hora para contrariar o príncipe.

\- Ele não tem direitos sobre mim.

\- Tem. E é melhor começar a pensar numa explicação caso ele pergunte porque as tropas foram desviadas de Alaron e Clamp.

\- Por que outros planetas foram atacados primeiro. - respondeu impaciente.

\- Só que dessa vez foram Clamp e Alaron. Principais parceiros de Ranpur. Eles foram atacados e o presidente não pode responder a uma intimação do príncipe? Não é uma boa hora para eles começarem a fazer perguntas sobre seus atos.

\- Desculpe presidente, mas o diretor está certo. - disse Stiva. - ele pode ser um merdinha, mas é um Tempestta.

Rihen bufou, mas concordou no final.

\- Vamos.

A convocação foi recebida por todos com surpresa, mas rapidamente foram cumprir, com exceção de Noah que mandaria Urara no seu lugar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A viagem em direção a Ranpur seguia em silencio com cada um absorvido nas batalhas momentos antes.

Vez ou outra Niive olhava Kanon. O pedaço de pano que envolvia o corte no braço tinha sido substituído por um curativo profissional. Era estranho pensar que mesmo com tanto poder seu corpo fosse frágil.

\- Não sente dor? – indagou quebrando o silencio.

\- Isso não foi nada. Já tive machucados bem piores. – sorriu. – as agulhas do Miro doem bem mais. – riu.

\- Como conseguiu abater aquelas naves? Isso inclui você Aldebaran. É o tal cosmo?

Os dois cavaleiros trocaram olhares.

\- Todo ser humano tem os cinco sentidos, alguns têm o sexto que é chamado de intuição e tem o ultimo o sétimo. Essa força fica latente dentro de si, mas que se não for desenvolvida, fica atrofiada. O treinamento de um cavaleiro consiste em desenvolver essa energia, o mais cedo possível.

\- Por isso normalmente os treinos começam quando se tem seis, sete, oitos anos... – disse Deba. – após essa idade fica cada vez mais difícil.

\- E como exteriorizam isso?

\- Fazemos essa energia ser transferida para nossos pés e punhos. – retornou Kanon. – para cada poder de energia, o aprendiz recebe um tipo de armadura. Bronze, prata e ouro. Para ser cavaleiro de ouro é necessário desenvolver o sétimo sentido, dentre outras habilidades. É o treinamento mais duro que se tem e o que te proporciona o maior poder de destruição.

\- Cada um tem um tipo de poder? Ou são os mesmos? – indagou curiosa. - Aioria usa a eletricidade, já Aldebaran é a força.

\- Cada um tem conforme sua estrela guardiã, assim como armaduras diferentes.

\- E o que mais podem fazer?

\- Podemos nos comunicar usando o cosmo, usar a velocidade da luz...

Niive ficou calada. Que tipo de treinamento Eron e os demais passaram, para serem tão especiais?

\- São tão difíceis assim? – fitou o marina.

\- É como submeter uma criança a um treinamento de guerra. Imagine a Estelli sendo treinada na academia de policia.

Com a comparação Niive entendeu.

\- Estou transportando duas bombas. - sorriu.

\- Acha que a gente é bomba? – Deba a fitou. – bomba é o irmão dele. – apontou para Kanon. Que concordava com a comparação. – não conheceu o Saga na sua "melhor" fase. Aquilo era uma bomba ambulante.

A diretora franziu o cenho. Não entendeu muito bem, mas a julgar pela expressão de Kanon percebeu que Saga deveria ser ainda mais devastador do que ele.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No palácio, a sala de reunião era preparada para receber todos os convidados. Ao todo seriam mais de trinta pessoas. Beatrice e Hely cuidavam de todos os detalhes. Enquanto isso Mask estava com os demais cavaleiros.

\- Só espero que o mestre esteja bem. - disse Mu.

\- Todos estão bem. - falou Miro. - ele, Dohko, Shaka, Kanon e Deba. Em breve estarão aqui.

\- O que vai fazer caso se confirme um ataque de S1? - indagou Shura fitando Mask.

\- Eu não sei... meu papel era obedecer as regras e não dita-las. O que acha Saga e Kamus?

\- Todos os acontecimentos apontam para um único culpado. - iniciou Saga. - o que precisa saber agora é o quão forte eles podem ser e o quão forte GS é. Subestimar um inimigo pode levar a ruína.

\- Evans viu as naves nos dois ataques. - disse Kamus. - ele saberá avaliar.

\- Vou precisar da ajuda de todo mundo. - o italiano sorriu.

\- Claro que pode contar conosco. - Dite puxou a orelha dele. - vamos proteger seu lar, assim como protegemos a Terra.

\- Pode contar conosco. - disse Shura.

\- Vou colocar as aulas de Lego em prática. - Miro sorriu.

Três horas se passaram desde a convocação, o único que faltava era Stiepan. Mask não quis esperá-lo, mas fez uma comunicação entre a sala e a nave que ele viajava. Rihen assim que viu todas aquelas pessoas ficou ressabiado. Não imaginou que o príncipe fosse convocar todos.

Estavam numa grande sala oval. Mask estava na cabeceira tendo Lirya e Marius a esquerda e direta respectivamente. Depois seguiam os lideres do grupo dos nove, um de frente para o outro. Urara estava sentada na cadeira que pertencia a Noah. Rihen, Niive, Athos e Ren de um lado, Evans, Kopal e Yahiku do outro. E por ultimo os cavaleiros. Stiepan assistia por holograma e Beatrice estava a parte fazendo as anotações.

\- Obrigado pela presença de todos. - disse Mask ficando de pé. - não preciso explicar o motivo da reunião e vou direto ao ponto. O ataque supostamente partiu de S1.

Os que não sabiam ficaram apreensivos.

\- Evans o que diz sobre as naves?

As atenções voltaram para o capitão da Euroxx.

\- São muito mais sofisticadas do que do ataque a Ox. Prova disso que destruíram as barreiras de Alaron.

\- Destruíram a barreira externa do planeta, - iniciou Alisha, - a que protege a capital e por pouco não destruíram a que protege o palácio.

\- Pelas imagens que captamos, foram três naves de médio porte. Duas abatemos e uma escapou. - Evans voltou a falar.

\- Elas seguiram pela área cinqüenta alteza. - disse Rihen.

\- Mas nossos radares não foram capazes de detectá-las? - indagou Niive.

\- Não senhorita. - o presidente a fitou. - entraram e saíram calados.

\- A pergunta é como? - Mask voltou a falar. - ao que tudo indica eles não tem tecnologia para usar hadrens e apenas com o uso deles conseguiriam chegar e sumir rapidamente.

\- Não podemos descartar essa possibilidade. - disse Lancy.

\- Eles tem tecnologia para isso? - indagou Kopal.

\- Se tem devemos nos preparar. - completou Simon.

\- É fato que S1 nos fez uma declaração de guerra. - disse a rainha.

\- Eles também são responsáveis pelos outros ataques? - indagou Urara. - o atentado contra Beatrice, a invasão dos outros planetas, o atentado contra a rainha?

\- Nos ataques de Ox e contra a rainha foram feitos por pessoas de GS, hoje foi diferente.

\- Podem ter sido recrutados. - disse Lancy. - tivemos muitos piratas envolvidos. Se venderam para S1.

\- Se esse fato se confirmar, teremos dois inimigos. - Radesh pronunciou.

\- Ainda tem um detalhe... - Niive fitou a todos. - as naves abatidas no planeta Drima.

\- Você pegou o culpado. - disse Rihen, ligeiramente incomodado com a lembrança.

\- É um pirata, pode ter se vendido para S1. Investigamos a nave que ele usou, não era uma tecnologia qualquer.

\- Acredita que os ataques começaram aí? - indagou Athos.

\- Certamente, senhor diretor. S1 é capaz de tudo e nossa bandidagem idem.

\- O fato é. - Mask tomou a palavra. - o quão forte eles estão?

\- Não creio que tenham poderio suficiente para fazer frente a nós. - disse Athos. - Nós avançamos muito nesses últimos quinze anos.

\- Anesha? - o príncipe fitou o presidente de Clamp que estava em silêncio.

\- Em termos de defesa, os escudos de Alaron são os mais fortes e foram inutilizados. S1 está por muito tempo em silêncio e ainda contando com o apoio dos bandidos... não duvido que tenhamos espiões infiltrados.

Todos na sala fitaram uns aos outros.

\- Espiões? - Marius o fitou.

\- Não duvide disso senhor Marius. - Mask sorriu. - sei bem como essas coisas funcionam. Podem se sentir um pouco deslocados nessa conversa, mas não se preocupem. - voltou a atenção para os cavaleiros. - Mestre.

\- Não subestime o adversário. - disse. - Eu não entendo de naves, mas se ele não teve pudor em atacar Sagitário, deve está muito bem preparado.

\- Acham que ele pode chegar a sala do mestre sem notarmos? - a pergunta foi para todos. Trazendo o problema para a realidade que conheciam poderia ajudá-lo a entender a dimensão dos fatos.

\- É uma possibilidade. - disse Saga tendo a concordância de todos.

Mask desviou a atenção para a mãe. Eliminar Atena seria um trunfo.

As demais pessoas de GS olhavam para os cavaleiros sem entenderem nada. O que era Sagitário e sala do mestre?

\- Alteza... - Rihen não queria perder tempo com as excentricidades do príncipe. - qual o passo a seguir? Posso tomar a frente?

Quando ele ia responder, anunciaram a chegada de Stiepan.

\- Senhores, Senhora e senhoritas.

\- Acompanhou tudo? - Mask o cumprimentou.

\- Até a parte de Sagitário. - sorriu.

\- Ótimo.

Beatrice que acompanhava a reunião recebeu uma comunicação.

\- Alteza, temos uma comunicação.

\- De quem?

\- Anônima.

\- Coloque em tela.

A auxiliar providenciou. Logo a imagem começou a ser transmitida para todos.

\- Saudações família real. - era Haykan, em holograma.

\- É um ultraje! - Anesha deu um murro na mesa.

\- Aquiete-se kalahasti. Minha conversa não chegou nos servos. - deu um sorriso cínico. - vejo que ficou a cara do rei Soren, Eron. - fitou o italiano.

\- O que quer?

\- Não esperava outra recepção as minhas naves. - disse.

\- Não esperava a ousadia. - Mask sorriu. - chegou perto.

\- Sim e isso é apenas o começo. - a expressão tornou-se fria. - é uma declaração de guerra.

O holograma sumiu.

\- É um blefe. - disse Rihen. - isso é para nos desestabilizar.

\- Não é. - Kopal o fitou. - ele lutou na guerra, tudo que Haykan não é, é ser leviano.

\- O conheceu? - indagou Rodhes.

\- Tivemos nossas batalhas. Claro que as pessoas podem mudar, mas acho pouco provável. Se ele declarou guerra, teremos guerra.

\- Eu cuidarei para que se arrependam disso. - disse Rihen um pouco exaltado.

\- Acalme-se Rihen. - a voz tranqüila de Mask deixou até seus amigos surpresos. - impulsividade não leva a lugar nenhum.

\- Você não sendo impulsivo? - Miro teve que comentar.

\- A gente aprende Escorpião. - fitou os demais. - primeiro, - olhou para Evans. - a Euroxx não sai da orbita de Ranpur, sem minhas ordens. Ren, - fitou o jovem. - dobre a vigilância no palácio. Ninguém chega perto da minha mãe, ninguém.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Você é prioridade maior filho.

\- Não sou. Afrodite, na cola da minha mãe, se tiver que usar a força, use.

\- Sim alteza. - sorriu.

\- Ele não sabe usar arma. - disse Rihen inconformado por não está no comandando.

\- Não precisa. - o olhar de Mask tornou-se frio. - ele pode matar todos nessa sala sem mover um dedo.

Os presentes ficaram ressabiados ao ouvir.

\- Senhor Yahiku, a Antares ficará na orbita de Maris. - o capitão e Rodhes trocaram olhares. - só saia de lá sobre minhas ordens. A Antares tem que ser preservada.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Senhor Kopal, a Galaxy vai para Obi. Tivemos muitos ataques naquela área.

\- Sim senhor.

Rihen e Athos trocaram olhares.

\- Peço a todos os lideres dos planetas que fiquem em seus respectivos lares. Vamos evitar viagens desnecessárias. Aos diretores, reforços em suas áreas.

Eles acenaram.

\- Senhor Rihen, - o fitou. - quero um plano de evacuação.

\- Evacuação? - indagou.

\- Sim. Se ataques semelhantes a Alaron e Clamp acontecerem, quero um plano de evacuação das grandes cidades. Já perdemos vidas demais.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Tome as medidas cabíveis para a proteção. Beatrice, reforce a convocação de amanha. Vamos deixar todos a par.

\- Acha prudente? - indagou Urara. - poderia deixar todos em pânico.

\- Vamos deixar todos preparados senhorita. Assim ninguém será pego de surpresa.

\- Posso ajudar nisso, tenho boas noticias...- iniciou Stiepan.

\- Depois conversaremos sobre isso. - Mask o fitou. - eu não esqueci daquela vez.

\- Como quiser. - respondeu sem entender.

\- Como amanha todos estarão na reunião do conselho, aconselho a ficarem aqui em Shermie.

A reunião foi encerrada. Os comandantes da Galaxy e Antares ficariam na residência de Evans. Os lideres, com exceção de Alisha, ficariam em residências próprias que tinham na cidade. Niive e Urara também ficariam no palácio, já Athos ficaria na casa que Rihen tinha na capital.

As ações para a proteção do planeta estavam esquematizadas e nem imaginavam que eram espionados por Jhapei que partiu assim que a reunião acabou e por Iskendar que infiltrou-se no palácio.

Stiepan esperou todos saírem para se aproximar do príncipe.

\- Desculpe as palavras senhor Stiepan.

\- Tudo bem, só não entendi o propósito.

\- Quais são as novidades?

O presidente de Orion contou sobre a Genesis e Ramaei Enterprise. Giovanni ouvia tudo pasmo.

\- Já estão prontas?

\- Podem ser usadas a qualquer momento.

\- Quem mais sabe disso?

\- Sua mãe e Marius que inspecionaram.

\- Continue mantendo silencio disso.

\- Mas todos deveriam saber sobre nossa capacidade.

\- Eu sei. - Mask tocou no ombro dele. - mas as vezes é bom esconder nossas melhores armas. E para enganar o inimigo precisamos enganar primeiro os amigos. Nenhuma palavra a ninguém, nem mesmo ao presidente da policia. Ele é uma figura central e importante, pode ter um monte de espiões ao redor dele.

\- Tem razão.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A noticia que os ataques partiram de S1 chegavam aos principais planetas da galáxia. E com Serioja não seria diferente. Seus planos deveriam ser mudados. Levar um traidor a Eron nessa ocasião não surtiria o efeito desejado. S1 era um problema muito maior.

Estava na varanda olhando a paisagem de Eike quando sentiu uma sombra perto de si.

\- Trago noticias do palácio, senhor.

\- Diga Niahm.

\- O príncipe convocou uma reunião com o grupo dos nove, os diretores, o presidente da policia e os comandantes da três naves principais.

Serioja o fitou na hora.

\- Então o ataque foi de S1? - para uma convocação como essa só um motivo importante.

\- Sim. O governante mandou uma mensagem. Foi uma declaração de guerra.

O conselheiro levantou, passando a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Deve receber em minutos uma convocação. - disse. - o príncipe quer todo o conselho reunido amanha cedo.

\- Ele quer agir rápido. - murmurou. - ele decidiu alguma estratégia?

\- Aumentou a segurança. Creio que ele dará mais explicações amanha.

\- Ainda consegue me enviar informações? - o fitou.

\- Precisarei ver como será esse esquema. - disse. - eu entro em contato.

Niahm pediu licença e saiu. Serioja caminhou até o para peito da varanda.

\- S1 não estava nos meus planos... mas pode ser util.

\- Senhor Serioja. - Iesa apareceu na porta. - uma convocação. O conselho irá se reunir amanha cedo.

\- Você ainda tem contato com aquele homem que não executou o serviço em Ikari?

\- Sim.

\- Diga a ele para ir para a fronteira leste. - Serioja fitou o assistente. - mande-o colher informações sobre S1.

\- É verdade?

\- Sim. Preciso avaliar as novas possibilidades. S1 é uma variável que não podemos descartar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rihen entrou no seu pequeno apartamento no centro de Shermie bufando. Em seus planos Eron não poderia assumir o controle da ação.

\- O que faremos agora Rihen? - Athos sentou no sofá. - Ele vai querer acompanhar tudo de perto.

\- Boa hora para ele querer assumir o seu lugar! - bradou. - pode colocar tudo a perder.

\- Ele vai contar com o apoio do grupo dos nove, mais dos comandantes.

\- Eu sei... - andava de um lado para o outro. - se fosse com a rainha seria fácil manipular, mas ele não faz esse tipo. Ainda tem aqueles terráqueos...

\- As informações são verdadeiras?

\- São. Em Clamp, dois destruíram naves, usando as mãos. Em Alaron, um criou uma barreira. Eles podem se tornar inconvenientes.

\- E o que pensa em fazer?

\- Em relação a eles por enquanto nada. - o fitou. - vamos deixar a guerra evoluir, em ultimo caso os despachamos para VL.

\- E o príncipe?

\- Se Haykan não o eliminar primeiro, fazemos Serioja executar o serviço.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os três comandantes das Naus de GS seguiram para a casa de Evans no subúrbio de Shermie. Era uma casa grande com um bonito jardim frontal.

\- Não pensei que S1 fosse nos atacar tão cedo. - disse Evans.

\- Acha cedo? - Yahiku o fitou. - até que demorou.

\- A questão nem é essa. - Kopal se pronunciou. - como Haykan subiu ao poder e o que S1 fez nesses últimos quinze anos? Precisamos pensar que vamos enfrentar um inimigo muito mais poderoso que no passado.

\- Podemos esperar uma guerra mais sangrenta. - disse o comandante da Antares. - Espero que o príncipe seja um bom estrategista e líder.

\- Eu confio nele. - falou Evans. - apesar do rosto juvenil e não ter experiência nas nossas batalhas e no funcionamento da galáxia, creio que ele se mostrará muito habilidoso. Será uma peça surpresa no tabuleiro. - olhou para os amigos. - tanto nós quanto Haykan não sabemos como ele irá proceder. Fora os amigos dele, aqueles doze rapazes são especiais e farão muito diferença.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius estava reunido com o filho repassando alguns detalhes para a segurança do castelo e da cidade.

\- Senhor Marius.

\- Alteza.

\- Quero lhe pedir um favor. Me arrume todos os arquivos que possuir sobre a guerra de quinze anos atrás. Quero todas as informações inclusive sobre Haykan.

\- Posso providenciar agora se quiser. - disse Ren.

\- Por favor. Estarei no meu quarto.

Ren saiu para cumprir as ordens.

\- O que pensa em fazer alteza?

\- Eu preciso estudar o adversário e essas informações servirão de apoio. Stiepan me contou sobre as naves. Eu pedi a ele que as mantenha escondidas.

\- Por que?

\- Precaução. Se piratas estão ajudando, não duvido que tenha espiões em todas as partes. Peço que mantenha sigilo sobre isso até o momento oportuno.

\- Claro.

\- Não perca de vista também Serioja. Não descarto que tenha dedo dele em algum fato.

\- Acha que ele está aliado a S1?

\- Ele tem a ganhar com isso. Serioja é o tipo de pessoa que se vende para quem pagar mais.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de contar a Noah sobre os planos do príncipe, Urara permitiu-se relaxar na banheira do seu quarto. O corpo estava tenso e os últimos acontecimentos não ajudaram muito. Não precisava ter os dons premonitórios para saber que uma guerra pairava sobre GS. Só tinha que desejar que fosse rápida, com menor perdas humanas e que Shaka não tivesse no meio. A diretora enrolou-se na toalha e saiu. Vestiria uma túnica de seda e cairia na cama. O dia seguinte seria movimentado. Ajeitava a cama quando ouviu batidas a porta. Pensou que fosse Niive por isso apenas disse: entre.

\- Atrapalho?

O rosto ficou surpreso, mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo.

\- Não. Estava terminando uns relatórios.

\- Posso entrar?

\- Por favor.

Shaka entrou timidamente.

\- Deseja algo? - ela indagou para parecer desentendida.

\- Não... vim apenas saber se o senhor Noah disse mais alguma coisa.

\- Não. Ele avisará se algo acontecer.

\- Teremos uma guerra? - aproximou-se sentindo na hora o perfume suave que exalava dela.

\- Acredito que sim. O governador Haykan foi bem explicito em suas palavras.

\- Não consigo imaginar uma guerra como as suas. - afastou um pouco pois o cheiro mexia com ele. - é muito longe do meu mundo.

\- Longe como? - aproximou inconscientemente.

\- Naves e batalhas espaciais. Sempre lutei usando minhas mãos. - olhou para elas.

\- Eu gostaria muito que ficasse dentro do palácio e se mantivesse fora disso. - Urara tocou-lhe nos ombros.

\- E ver todo mundo lutar? Eu não consigo. Ajudarei como puder.

\- Mas essa batalha não é sua.

\- É minha. Por Giovanni, pela acolhida da senhora Lirya e do senhor Noah e por você. É o seu lar.

Ela sorriu.

\- Agradeço. - tocou no peito dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhava-a fixamente. Urara desviou a atenção para suas mãos no peito do indiano. Olhava para os dedos tentando ver a linha vermelha.

\- Por que não podemos? - indagou o virginiano.

Entendeu a pergunta, mas não respondeu de imediato.

\- Por vários motivos. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes e principalmente... - o fitou. - tenho idade para ser sua mãe. Está iludido comigo Shaka. Quando voltar para VL verá que tudo não passou de ilusão.

\- Eu entendo de ilusão e sei que o que sinto não é. - disse sério.

\- Olhe para mim! - silenciou. - tenho certeza que vai conhecer alguém da sua idade e verá que esteve enganado. Boa noite Shaka.

Ela não conseguiu distanciar, pois Shaka a segurou. No instante seguinte a beijou.

\- Eu não me importo com a idade e a aparência física. - disse sem afastar o rosto. - Eu me importo com o caráter.

\- É passageiro.

\- Não é.

Shaka a beijou novamente, dessa vez a envolveu em seus braços para que ela não esquivasse. Urara resistiu por alguns segundos mas acabou se entregando. O indiano intensificou o beijo. Seu corpo reagia a cada segundo. Já ouvira Miro e os demais contarem sobre essas horas, mas nunca conseguiu se imaginar. Não havia ninguém que o fizesse pensar nisso, até aquele momento.

\- Shaka...

\- O Giovanni não teve a chance de conviver com a Helena, assim como o Aldebaran. Eu não quero perder essa chance...

Os dois fitaram-se para voltarem a se beijar. Delicadamente o indiano desamarrou a túnica de Urara. Ela sentiu vergonha ao ficar exposta. O corpo era bem trabalhado por causa da atividade, mas não era um corpo de vinte anos. Shaka a olhava atentamente. Já tinha visto corpos femininos, mas nenhum chamava tanta a sua atenção quanto o da diretora. Para ele, ela era perfeita.

\- O que foi...? - indagou constrangida.

A resposta foi um beijo. Durante anos, Shaka deixou os sentimentos mundanos de lado, agora os deixaria extravasar. Urara ainda se prendia, apesar do coração e corpo quererem o cavaleiro, mas suas responsabilidades diziam que era para parar, pois era um caminho sem volta. Ela apenas sentiu o corpo ir de encontro a cama.

\- Eu gosto de você Urara. - a voz saiu suave.

A declaração a fez sorrir.

\- Diz isso para todas? - brincou.

\- Não. - ele achou que ela perguntou sério. - você é a primeira pessoa da minha vida.

\- Como assim? - estranhou.

\- Eu nunca estive com uma mulher antes. - disse naturalmente. - nenhuma me interessou.

Urara fitou os olhos azuis. Não eram hesitantes ou brincalhões, eram sérios. Ela sorriu, pois um pensamento egoísta passou por sua mente. Ela seria a primeira de Shaka.

\- Eu gosto de você. - a voz dele, cortou-lhe o pensamento. - mesmo que não fiquemos juntos isso não vai mudar.

\- Eu sei que não... pois sinto o mesmo.

Acariciou a face dele. Urara ergueu um pouco o rosto, iniciando um beijo...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask procurava por todo o quarto um lugar que tivesse papel e caneta, mas parecia que aquele tipo de coisa não era usado ali. Precisava anotar todas as informações que conseguisse para traçar uma estratégia. Sabia que poderia delegar aquilo a Marius, Rihen e as outros membros da policia, mas queria puxar a responsabilidade para si. Seu pai morreu tentando levar paz a GS, era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Sentou na cama, pegando a miniatura da Euroxx que ficava ao lado.

\- Queria muito que estivesse aqui... - murmurou.

Giovanni não imaginava que era observado por alguém. Iskendar havia ouvido toda a reunião e perguntava-se o que o príncipe faria. Ao ver que Mask foi ao toalete, aproveitou a chance. Olhou ao redor vendo a miniatura da Euroxx sobre o móvel. Era exatamente igual a dele.

Iskendar tirou do bolso uma caderneta e um lápis. Apesar da tecnologia em GS, Sidon ainda usava coisas do passado. Se usasse algum dispositivo eletrônico poderia ser identificado. O rapaz escreveu algumas coisas. Procurou por um lugar onde pudesse deixar, viu um porta retrato. A fotografia retratava Eron e os pais.

\- Você sempre teve tudo não foi? - a voz saiu com ódio ao pegar o objeto. - mesmo desaparecido num fim de mundo, ainda encontrou sua mãe... - Mask era a cara da rainha. - até a sorte de parecer com ela. - olhou para os cabelos azuis, tocando-os. Balançou a cabeça recriminando-se. Colocou o porta retrato de volta no lugar e saiu por onde entrou, quando escutou ruídos.

\- Como eu queria uma ajuda... - soltou um suspiro, ao olhar para uma mesinha viu um pedaço de papel. - tinha isso...? - estranhou.

Leu os dizeres. Apesar de está na língua antiga dos elementares, conseguiu ler sem problemas. Teve um estralo.

\- Pai? - levantou as pressas. - pai!

Andou por todo o quarto, depois foi para a varanda. Sentiu ali uma presença. Era como se resquícios de seu próprio cosmo estivessem se espalhado pelo local. Se sentia tanta familiaridade só poderia ser seu pai.

\- Obrigado pai. Juro que vou proteger nossa galáxia.

Iskendar sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

\- "Pensa que o pai, é um estúpido." - teleportou.

Já em seu apartamento ligou para Dara.

 _\- Onde esta?_ \- berrou o governador de Sidon.

\- Em Ranpur. As noticias já chegaram aí?

 _\- Foi um grande ataque._

\- Haykan enviou uma mensagem a Eron. Uma declaração de guerra. O conselho irá se reunir amanha cedo. A guerra voltou Dara.

\- _Imaginei... e o que o príncipe fará?_

\- Aumentou a segurança. Ainda é cedo para dizer o que o pirralho vai fazer. Eu estarei na reunião, te deixarei a par. E qual será a sua posição?

\- _Não sei. E você?_

\- Não morro de amores por GS, mas sou um policial. Fiz um juramento.

\- _Vai apoiar Eron?_

\- Te deixarei informado. - disse.

 _\- Tudo bem._ \- Dara não insistiu. - _tome cuidado._

\- Pode deixar.

* * *

 _Danimel: pode ser que Iskendar tenha algum parentesco com o Mask. O ódio dele não é atoa. A guerra vai piorar e alguns acontecimentos vão deixar Mask e os demais cavaleiros bem atordoados._


	18. Chapter 18: Aliança

**Capitulo 18**

 **Aliança**

Giovanni lia atentamente as informações deixadas por seu "pai" e os documentos trazidos por Ren. Dez minutos depois Shion, Dohko, Saga e Kamus bateram a porta do canceriano.

Ele os acomodou numa mesinha.

\- Sabem que não entendo nada de guerras. Fui apenas peão. Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

\- Eu entendo de espectros... - Dohko coçou a cabeça. - e deuses...

\- Conseguiu as informações sobre o inimigo? - indagou Shion.

\- Sim mestre. - o fitou. - a guerra durou quase um ano, quem governava na época era Haypen, pai do Haykan. Eles contavam com tecnologia semelhante a nossa, mas perderam diante do nosso poderio. Estavam relutantes em assinar um tratado de paz, mas acabaram aceitando. No dia que assinariam deram o ultimo golpe, a destruição da Euroxx. Haypen morreu num ataque horas depois e seus comandantes que assinaram o acordo, desde então as relações foram mantidas a mínima.

\- É uma revanche. - disse Kamus. - até uma vingança por parte de Haykan.

\- Parece que sim. - Mask colocou o pedaço de papel sobre a mesa.

\- O que é isso? - indagou Saga.

\- Informações sobre o Hay. - ele o fitou. - Haykan é o terceiro filho de Haypen. O primogênito morreu na guerra e segundo sumiu, logo após.

\- Sumiu? - Dohko o fitou.

\- Não há informações sobre ele.

\- Haykan o eliminou para subir ao poder. - disse Saga. - Isso é muito comum nesses jogos políticos. Eu eliminei Ares. - apenas tocou no assunto para exemplificar, não gostava de lembrar do passado.

\- Desde então ele é o lider de S1. Ele também lutou na guerra, como piloto.

\- Tem um mapa de GS? - indagou Shion.

\- Eu tenho. - Kamus tirou do bolso uma bolinha prateada. A imagem de GS se fez.

\- Do jeito que formulou as ações parece plausível. - disse o grande mestre. - enquanto não vermos como Haykan se movimenta não há muito a se fazer.

\- Lide com espiões. - lembrou o geminiano. - principalmente na policia. É de lá que partem as ordens.

\- Eu sei, por isso quero que guardem segredo, - fitou-os. - temos duas naves de primeira linha. São muito mais fortes e poderosas que a Antares.

\- Nós já vimos? - estranhou o francês.

\- Não. Ficaram prontas agora. Apenas o senhor Stiepan, Marius, minha mãe, eu e vocês sabem da existência delas.

\- Fez bem. - disse Shion. - deixe-as como ultimo recurso.

\- Não se esqueça dos tais piratas, - iniciou Saga. - se o líder está usando-os precisa tomar cuidado.

\- Já pensei nisso. O reduto deles é em Sidon, relativamente próximo a S1. Vou convocar o presidente, propor uma aliança.

\- Uma faca de dois gumes. - disse o libriano.

\- Tenho consciência, mas eu preciso saber das suas intenções. Vou pedir que a Beatrice que levante uma ficha sobre ele.

\- O que dirá amanha?

\- A verdade. - levantou. - dizer ao povo que está tudo bem, é levantar fantasias. Direi a situação real. Assim estarão preparados se algo ruim acontecer.

\- E quanto a nós? - indagou Dohko.

\- Estou pensando como podemos usar nossos poderes nessas batalhas. A única certeza que tenho é Afrodite. Quero ele na cola da minha mãe.

\- A proteção da rainha é muito importante. - Shion o fitou. - se algo acontecer a ela pode mudar o rumo das coisas.

\- E se algo acontecer comigo, ela é uma Tempestta.

\- Vamos aguardar os passos de Haykan. - disse Kamus. - ver como ele age.

Discutiram mais alguns pontos e retiraram-se. Kamus foi dar uma volta e no meio do caminho, viu uma luz acesa em uma das mini bibliotecas. Aproximou, vendo que era Beatrice.

\- Ainda acordada?

A garota assustou-se.

\- Desculpe.

\- Tudo bem. A reunião de amanhã será bem cedo, preciso deixar as coisas arrumadas.

O aquariano não disse nada, apenas sentou num sofá próximo.

\- Será guerra?

\- Sim. - a jovem o fitou. - temo o pior.

\- Eu não queria que estivesse no meio dela. Se pudesse te mandaria para a Terra.

Ela quis acreditar que ele estivesse preocupado com ela.

\- O príncipe já recolheu-se? - mudou de assunto.

\- Saí de lá a pouco. Giovanni terá uma grande tarefa de agora em diante. Vai ter que liderar várias nações num combate. Seu posto será muito exigido.

\- Ele tem o senhor Marius e os demais para auxiliá-lo.

\- É verdade, mas todos vão esperar um atitude do príncipe. A manutenção do poder dos Tempesttas será testado. - levantou.

\- Acha que ele não está preparado?

\- Giovanni passou por muitas transformações ao longo da vida. Ele é uma caixa de surpresas. - a fitou. - amanhã será um dia para testar suas habilidades.

Foi a vez de Beatrice ficar em silencio, diante da nova ameaça tudo poderia acontecer.

\- Eu posso continuar com isso?

Ela ergueu o rosto, Kamus mostrava o mapa que ela havia lhe dado.

\- É seu.

\- Quero estudar as posições dos planetas, as localizações dos hadrens. Quero ser útil ao Giovanni.

\- Eu não tenho duvidas que vai ser. - levantou, passando a recolher suas coisas. - preciso dormir, amanha o dia será cheio.

\- Ficará aqui ou na sua casa?

\- Por que pergunta? - a voz saiu fria.

\- Não é perigoso sair a essa hora? Quer que eu vá com você?

\- Você que é o grande perigo. - disse ignorando-o. - vou sozinha. - terminava de recolher. - boa noite Kamus.

Quando ela passou por ele teve o braço retido.

\- Por que está sendo tão arredia comigo?

\- Ainda pergunta? - o fitou com raiva. - eu não sou um brinquedo Kamus. Se tivesse dito desde o inicio o que realmente queria, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

\- Diferente como? - a olhou. - " você aqui e eu na Terra?"

\- Eu não teria me... - interrompeu a frase. Diria bobagem. - me solte Kamus.

\- Você não teria o que?

\- Nada Kamus. Me solte.

\- Sei que está sendo difícil para você, mas está sendo para mim também... - murmurou. Não queria expor seus sentimentos daquela forma, mas...

\- Difícil para você? - a voz saiu irônica. - Não sei porque se já teve o que quis. Ou devo achar que é o peso da consciência? Por não ser homem o suficiente para dizer a verdade?

Kamus a soltou. Que verdade? Do que ela estava falando?

\- Que verdade?

\- Que queria apenas uma noite. Eu não sou uma criança Kamus. Poderia ter sido explicito.

\- Como assim uma noite? Do que está falando Beatrice?

\- Seu falso desentendimento me comove. - estava com raiva. Kamus só queria brincar com ela. - Boa noite.

Kamus a deixou a ir. Não tinha entendido nada.

\- Foi o que imaginei.

O aquariano olhou para o lado assustado.

\- Gustavv?

\- Eu estava passando, quando ouvi vozes. - saiu em defesa de si próprio. - não escutei nada, se bem que nem era preciso. - parou diante do amigo. - você precisa contar a ela sobre seus sentimentos. Sobre o porque de ter se afastado.

\- Ela sabe. - virou o rosto. Sabia que Afrodite tinha ouvido tudo.

\- Pode ser o mago do gelo, mas é uma toupeira em questão de sentimentos. Converse com ela antes que seja tarde. Pode deixar de viver uma história legal.

Afrodite nem esperou um comentário, continuando a andar. Kamus suspirou fundo antes de ir para seu quarto. Talvez Afrodite tivesse um pouco de razão.

Lirya olhava as luzes da capital. Parecia que todos dormiam tranquilamente, pena que as coisas mudariam.

\- Que tudo termine bem.

Disse antes de entrar.

O dia amanheceu agitado. Nas primeiras horas, Dara recebia a convocação de Giovanni. Estranhou, mas acatou.

Miro enrolava-se no cobertor. Tinha acordado, mas não abriu os olhos. Não entendia porque sentia tanto frio, se de madrugada estava um clima mais ameno. Dohko passava pelo mesmo problema.

\- "Não é possível que a janela está aberta." - pensou.

O libriano abriu os olhos, arregalando-os. O quarto estava completamente branco por conta do gelo e da neve. No fim da madrugada, a temperatura começou a cair, provocando aquele fenômeno.

\- Kamus! - Dohko berrou.

O aquariano acordou assustado com o berro.

\- O que foi...?

\- Put %$ Kamus! - bradou Miro. - quer nos matar?

Só então o francês notou o estado do quarto.

\- Como...? - não entendia.

\- Aioria soltando raios, agora você soltando gelo... - Dohko enrolou-se no cobertor. - brincadeira...

\- Mas não manifestei meu cosmo... - estava preocupado. - será que perdi o controle dele...

\- Com certeza são as mesmas alterações que aconteceram com Aioria e Deba. Terá que aprender a manipulá-la.

\- Vou pedir a rainha um outro quarto. - Miro espirrou. - não quero virar um picolé!

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na sede da policia galáctica, o vai e vem das pessoas tomavam os corredores. Todos cochichavam para saber qual o real motivo da convocação, apesar da noticia que os ataques provinham de S1 já tivessem se espalhado pela galáxia. Shion, Kanon e Shaka separaram das suas respectivas, já que elas tinham que assumir seus lugares. Beatrice levou todos para a ala destinada a Ranpur. Mask seguiu sozinho para a área onde faria o pronunciamento. Enquanto andava pelo corredor era cumprimentado. Alguns rostos já eram conhecidos, mas havia muitos outros que não.

Depois de todos acomodados, houve um profundo silencio. Respirando fundo, Mask subiu na tribuna. O olhar foi para todos os presentes. Pela primeira vez sentiu o peso do cargo que ocupava. Não havia trono no palácio real, mas aquela tribuna era como se fosse.

Sentiu que agora não era apenas o cavaleiro que defendia a quarta casa, responsável por defender Atena e a Terra. Agora também era um rei e responsável por bilhões de vidas. A prova disso era o corpo revestido pela vestimenta militar e não pela armadura. Agora entendia a posição de Atena e seu esforço na luta contra os deuses. Ela tinha defensores, como ele tinha agora, mas as grandes decisões cabiam a ela, como agora cabia a ele. Assim como a responsabilidade, se houvesse falhas. Tudo estava nas mãos dele.

Iskendar, que ocupava seu lugar, olhava com atenção para o príncipe, em que ele estaria pensando?

Mask olhou para os conselheiros e para o telão, já que a transmissão seria para toda galáxia.

Se não foi capaz de salvar Helena, conseguiria salvar aquelas pessoas? Não era mais fácil deixar nas mãos de quem sabia? Marius, Evans, Rihen sabiam muito bem como enfrentar aquele momento. E ele? Que até pouco tempo colecionava cabeças em sua casa? O que sabia sobre guerras intergalácticas?

\- O que deu nele? - indagou Miro, baixo para os amigos.

\- Está com medo. - disse Shaka, tendo a atenção de todos. - agora ele percebeu que não é apenas um cavaleiro e que tem muitas vidas em sua mão.

Afrodite o fitou.

\- "Vamos Gio, você consegue."

O italiano respirou fundo, fugir não mudaria as coisas.

\- Bom dia a todos, - a voz preencheu o ambiente. - e obrigado por terem atendido ao meu pedido. Como todos desconfiavam, os embates que tivemos há quinze anos voltaram. - havia escrito um discurso, mas na hora não conseguiu ler. - Pensávamos que nossa galáxia viveria em paz por séculos, que os sacrifícios de mulheres e homens não tinham sido em vão, mas os últimos acontecimentos mostram que nosso desejo não seria respeitado. - a voz saia límpida. - Ataques covardes as nossas estruturas, planetas e a nossa gente foram comandados sem qualquer escrúpulo. S1 quer novamente uma guerra e nos enviou uma mensagem. Os ataques a Alaron e Clamp foram o prenuncio.

Houve burburinhos. Serioja aproveitou o ensejo para falar.

\- Stunp, conselheiro de Yumeria.

\- Concedido.

\- Isso que dizer que meu planeta e os demais também foram vítimas de S1?

\- Sim premier. Não apenas os planetas, mas o vários atentados também foram obras deles.

\- E que medidas irá tomar? Desculpe alteza mas é muito jovem. - disse jovem mas o termo real era inexperiente.

Novo burburinho. Ninguém esperava que aquele tipo de frase fosse dirigida ao príncipe. Anesha teve que ser contido para não pular no pescoço de Serioja.

\- Senhor conselheiro, - a voz de Mask calou a todos. - pode não ser parecidas, mas tenho muitas guerras em meu currículo. Já morri três vezes e não é no sentido figurado. Graças a elementar de VL, hoje estou aqui. - mais cochichos na assembléia.

\- O que quer dizer com morreu? - Serioja lançou mão do protocolo.

\- Morri e fui trago a vida. A ultima vez foi há um ano. Mas essa não é a questão. Eu sei o valor de uma vida. S1 não me conhece e se eles pensam que podem fazer frente a nós, estão enganados. - a voz saiu mais imperativa e até a postura ficou mais altiva. - Eu farei de tudo para proteger GS. Tudo. Não medirei esforços para exterminar qualquer ameaça vinda deles. Qualquer pessoa contraria a GS será duramente punida. Não tenha dúvidas conselheiro, que qualquer traição não será contra a coroa Tempestta será contra o povo de GS. Nossa galáxia não ficará a mercê deles.

A voz saiu fria e determinada. Na platéia todos estavam em silencio. Até os cavaleiros estavam surpresos. Quando Giovanni tinha se tornado um rei?

\- Temos vivido em paz, e não vamos tolerar que acabem com ela. Se é guerra que querem é guerra que terão. Espero contar com a colaboração de todos. Vamos proteger o nosso lar, como os nossos heróis protegeram há quinze anos.

Gritos de apoio começaram a ecoar. Serioja sentado, não se manifestou. A guerra seria o atestado de vitoria para um dos lados. Se Eron ganhasse, nada poderia tirar os Tempesttas do poder, mas se perdesse...era a chance que precisava.

\- "Que vença o melhor." - sorriu.

Urara estava surpresa com as palavras.

\- Gostei das palavras. - disse Niive chamando a atenção da Eiji. - se ele agir como diz, S1 não terá chance.

\- Ele ainda é muito jovem. - Athos entrou na conversa. - Não tem dimensão do que é uma guerra.

\- Penso diferente. - Niive o fitou. - S1 terá uma grande surpresa. Não acha Urara?

Os olhares foram para a diretora.

\- O tempo nos dirá. - apenas disse isso.

Iskendar olhava fixamente para o príncipe, a personalidade dele ainda era incógnita. Soren era um líder nato, poderia esperar o mesmo do filho?

\- "Pirralho."

Após o pronunciamento, Mask passou a palavra a Rihen que informou a todos os novos esquemas de segurança. Até segunda ordem o tráfico entre planetas seria reduzido e o estado de atenção admitido. A convocação foi encerrada.

Serioja tomava rumo de sua nave. Com a galáxia em emergência suas ações seriam limitadas.

\- Premier.

Olhou para trás ao escutar o nome. Ficou surpreso ao ver a pessoa que lhe chamava.

\- Alteza. - fez uma mesura. - antes de tudo perdoe-me se pareceu que eu duvidava de suas ações.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar pensaria a mesma coisa.

\- O que deseja?

\- Nossa cooperação. Agora mais do que nunca precisarei de sua ajuda. Não duvido que há pessoas da nossa gente que podem se aliar a S1.

\- Eles não seriam loucos de irem contra a família real.

\- Não estariam indo contra a realeza, estariam indo contra GS. - disse sério. - se o senhor tiver qualquer informação não hesite em me informar.

\- Claro. - respondeu um pouco surpreso. - Sempre estarei a vossa disposição.

\- Obrigado.

Mask fez uma mesura e saiu. Serioja ainda permaneceu por um tempo parado. Precisaria rever seus planos e tirar proveito daquela confiança. Ele nem imaginava que o diretor Eduk estava observando os dois.

Giovanni e sua comitiva foram para a Euroxx. Shion seguiu para Alaron a pedido do canceriano. Kanon queria seguir com Niive, mas a diretora não permitiu, precisava organizar sua tropa. Urara e Shaka nem pensaram na possibilidade, ambos sabiam de suas obrigações.

Cada líder do grupo dos nove voltou para seus respectivos planetas. Rihen foi para sua sala, Stiva e Eduk o acompanhou. O presidente andava de um lado para o outro.

\- E agora senhor Rihen? - indagou Stiva. - o príncipe tem o total apoio de todos.

\- Isso vai mudar. - Rihen o fitou. - na primeira grande invasão de S1, ele vai reconhecer que não consegue e passará o controle para mim.

\- Tem certeza? - Eduk o fitou seriamente. - Podemos confiar no seu julgamento?

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Não conhecemos a fundo a vida do príncipe naquele planeta. Além do mais as ações que ele tomou hoje não foram tão arbitrárias.

\- Está sendo assessorado. - Rihen sentou em sua mesa. - Evans e Marius conhecem estratégias de combate. Não tem com que se preocupar Athos. Tenho tudo sobre controle.

Como Mask havia deliberado no dia anterior, os esquemas de seguranças foram tomados. Tropas começaram a mobilizar e todos em idade de combate estavam em alerta. Abrigos anti bombas usados na guerra de anos atrás foram reativados em dezenas de planetas.

Voltaram para o palácio e Giovanni recebeu a noticia que Dara já estava a caminho. Marius, teria uma reunião e Beatrice o acompanharia. Sabendo da localização da mesma, Kamus dirigiu-se para o apartamento dela. Desde a noite anterior as palavras ásperas de Beatrice martelavam sua mente. Nem o evento no quarto requeria tanta atenção. Que verdade era aquela que ela tinha falado?

Ele esperou por um tempo na porta do apartamento. Mesmo que tivesse que esperar o restante da tarde e noite não sairia dali até conversar.

Beatrice deixou o elevador. Estava cansada, não teve muito tempo para descansar depois do acidente e a partir daquele dia o serviço só aumentaria. Tirou o grampo que prendia os cabelos rosados, deixando-os cair pelas costas.

\- Beatrice.

A garota assustou com a voz. Olhou para o lado.

\- Kamus?! O que faz aqui?

\- Conversar. - deu um passo. - por favor.

Ela abriu a porta indicando para ele entrar. O cavaleiro parou no meio da sala.

\- Senta. Quer beber alguma coisa?

\- Não obrigado.

\- O príncipe ou a rainha precisam de alguma coisa?

\- Eu vim por conta própria. - a fitou. - Quero que seja sincera na resposta.

A jovem arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Por que acha que me afastei?

\- Por que pergunta? - assumiu a defensiva. - não entendo.

\- Eu gosto de você. - disse rapidamente, para não perder a coragem, até abaixou o rosto.

\- E? - não mudou o tom de voz.

Kamus a fitou.

\- E?

\- Já me disse antes Kamus. - levantou. - se era só isso... - apertou o botão da porta abrindo-a. - tenho muitas coisas para fazer, acho que você também já que está ajudando o príncipe.

\- Qual o seu problema? - levantou.

\- Eu não tenho problema. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - você que parece ter um. Para quem queria apenas uma noite, está durando até muito.

\- Uma noite?

\- Vai voltar para VL com a experiência de ter dormido com uma "alienígena". Pode sair. - apontou para a porta.

\- Beatrice não é nada disso. Eu jamais faria esse tipo de coisa, eu...

\- Chega Kamus, não precisa explicar, eu já entendi. Por favor vá embora e me deixe em paz.

\- Não até resolvermos tudo.

\- Não há nada a ser resolvido. - estava perdendo a paciência. Por que ele tinha que dificultar as coisas?

O aquariano ficou em silencio. Era claro que ela estava com raiva dele, mas por que?

\- Não vai me dizer por que está com raiva de mim?

\- Não estou com raiva. Só acho que devemos nos afastar.

\- É por que vou embora?

\- Você já foi embora. - a voz dela saiu triste.

\- Eu não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. - disse. - mas talvez seja melhor.

\- Isso mesmo. Uma noite deve ser apenas uma noite, ainda mais quando os dois não pensam da mesma maneira. - abaixou o rosto. - tchau Kamus.

O cavaleiro teve um estralo.

\- Acha que me afastei por que queria apenas uma noite?

\- E não foi isso que aconteceu? - o tom saiu frio.

\- Afrodite fil #$ %&* - disse baixinho. - por que não me falou...

\- O que disse?

\- Beatrice, - aproximou, a moça recuou dois passos. - eu não me afastei por querer apenas uma noite. Eu me afastei porque queria evitar uma separação quando eu fosse embora. Não queria me envolver e depois ter que nos separar. - deu um passo. - eu gosto de você.

\- Está dizendo isso da boca para fora.

\- Não... - passou o braço pela cintura dela. - nós temos obrigações que nos impede de seguir ou ficar. - aproximou seu rosto do dela. - eu só queria evitar isso.

\- Não me queria apenas por uma noite? - não queria ceder ao contato do corpo a corpo.

\- Não... quero você por muito tempo.

Ele a beijou. Beatrice deixou-se levar pelo contato.

\- Eu gosto de você. De verdade.

\- Kamus...

\- Vamos ficar juntos nesse tempo que nos resta.

Ela concordou com um sorriso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da reunião na sede da policia, Iskendar voltou para seu apartamento. Tinha tentado uma comunicação com Dara, mas não conseguiu. Deitado na cama passou a tarde pensando no que fazer. Com a declaração de guerra, passaria mais tempo em sua jurisdição e não poderia vigiar o príncipe de perto. Talvez fosse prudente simular um seqüestro ou desaparecimento em meio alguma batalha. Assim poderia ficar ausente e voltar quando fosse a hora.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha. Ajeitou os cabelos brancos e abriu a porta.

\- Dara?! - arregalou os olhos.

\- Surpreso? - o homem entrou.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Seu príncipe me convocou. Recebi a comunicação hoje de manhã. Pensei que soubesse.

\- Não sabia... o que ele quer com você?

\- Não faço ideia. - sentou. - mas boa coisa não deve ser.

\- E como vai fazer? - apontou para o rosto. - poucos conhecem sua face, mas será inevitável...

\- Sou prevenido. Usarei lentes e prenderei bem o cabelo.

\- Se descobrem quem você é na verdade...

\- Não precisamos de mais problemas. - sorriu. - como foi a reunião?

\- Interessante. Eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a fedelho, mas tudo pode acontecer. O discurso dele foi bem convincente.

\- Eu não assisti, mas tive noticias. Ele dará conta do recado?

\- É o que todos esperam. Serioja até perguntou sobre isso. Eron deu uma boa resposta.

\- Serioja é vil. Não duvido que se alie a S1.

\- Tem mais noticias de lá? - o fitou seriamente.

\- Por enquanto não. - levantou, indo até o banheiro. - e seu poder?

\- Vai se surpreender. - sorriu.

\- Me mostre quando eu voltar. Não devo me atrasar, vossa alteza me aguarda.

Iskendar apenas sorriu. Dez minutos depois, Dara estava usando uma túnica tradicional. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque, os olhos outrora azuis estavam negros.

\- Bem diferente... - o jovem o fitou de cima abaixo.

\- Obrigado.

\- Boa sorte e depois me conte.

\- Pensei que iria para espiar. - caminhou para a porta.

\- Você me contará os detalhes.

Mask estava em seu escritório lendo a ficha sobre Dara Bertie. Não havia muitas informações sobre ele, apenas que comandava Sidon por muitos anos.

\- Tem certeza disso Eron? - indagou Lirya.

\- É preciso. - a fitou. - se Sidon é um reduto de piratas, ele é importante.

\- Majestades. - Hely entrou. - o Senhor Bertie chegou.

\- Faça-o entrar.

\- Vou deixá-los conversar a sós. - a rainha levantou.

Minutos depois Bertie estava a frente de Eron. O homem o analisou. Mesmo com os cabelos azuis, ele era muito parecido com Soren.

\- Alteza. - fez uma reverencia.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Bertie. Por favor sente-se.

Acomodaram-se.

\- Em que posso ser útil? - indagou Dara, ligeiramente curioso.

\- Irei direto ao ponto. Um acordo.

\- Acordo?

\- Sei que sabe que alguns bandidos de nossa galáxia foram para o lado de S1. E que seu planeta se manteve neutro nisso. Sidon é aberto a todos sem distinção.

\- Tento manter a diplomacia. Meu planeta não é um lugar desenvolvido e ainda afastado dos grandes centros. Tento sobreviver como posso.

\- O conselho tem negligenciado algumas áreas.

\- Seu pai sempre foi muito presente.

\- Chegou a conhecê-lo?

\- Sim. Nos tempos da guerra. - disse de forma a não dar abertura para mais perguntas.

\- Entendo. O que quero lhe propor é cooperação. Sei que preza sua imparcialidade e que dependa dela para governar, mas com a ameaça de S1 não posso deixar as coisas tão livremente.

\- Acha que posso me aliar a eles?

Mask o fitou diretamente, sustentaram o olhar por alguns segundos.

\- O senhor não, mas seus habitantes, salvo exceções.

\- O que o leva a crer que os piratas irão para o lado de S1 caso uma guerra estoure?

\- Senhor Dara, - sorriu ao se lembrar de fatos passados. - eu conheço esse lado. Em VL andava com gente assim. Esse tipo não tem escrúpulo em apoiar quem lhe for conveniente.

Dara ficou surpreso com a revelação.

\- Desculpe a pergunta, mas o que quer dizer que andava...

\- Eu já fui um assassino profissional. E mesmo sabendo que meu superior usurpou o poder através da matança fiquei do lado dele. Acredite, eu fui o pior tipo de pessoa.

O governador franziu o cenho diante da revelação.

\- Eu entendo dessas coisas. Não quero que o senhor me apóie, mas quero que não vá contra mim.

\- O que quer exatamente?

\- O senhor é um articulador, precisa estar sempre informado de tudo que acontece em seu planeta. O que eu quero é informações, quero saber de tudo que se passa no seu planeta em questão de S1. Em troca tem a minha proteção. Sei que tem pessoas inocentes em Sidon e a aproximação com S1 só as faz correrem mais riscos.

\- Vai salva-las em troca do meu apoio?

\- Eu já ia salva-las antes disso. Uma nave já está lá. Só queria me certificar de salvar as pessoas certas. Não quero salvar um traidor e perder um pai de família. Não sou altruísta para querer salvar todo mundo não importando as intenções delas. Temos um acordo?

Dara ficou em silencio. Eron tinha razão em dizer que Sidon seria o primeiro alvo. Caso Haykan invadisse seu planeta, não poderia fazer muita coisa. Observou o príncipe. Ele tinha os trejeitos do pai, mas a personalidade era um pouco diferente. Talvez pelo fato de ser criado em VL, talvez por ter sido um assassino. Aquela informação era bastante perturbadora. Se ele dizia a verdade, sabia muito bem como esse mundo funcionava. Era a lei do mais forte.

\- Aceito a proposta.

\- Tem um canal de comunicação. Selecione alguém de confiança para conduzir o resgate. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas, seus escolhidos estarão seguros. - sorriu.

Enquanto isso, Iskendar tinha se infiltrado em uma escola militar de Shermie. Por conta da guerra, as aulas tinham sido suspensas o que facilitou a entrada. Foi direto para a sala de treinamento. Era um bom lugar para treinar seu poder. Desde que o descobriu ele tinha se desenvolvido rapidamente e já conseguia se defender de grandes objetos. E como Dara havia dito, não só objetos sólidos, mas também de líquido e gás. Passou cerca de duas horas no local voltando ao apartamento, pois Dara chegaria a qualquer momento.

Dara voltou em silencio. Iskendar estranhou.

\- Está branco. Parece que viu fantasma. - deu lhe passagem.

\- O príncipe mandou evacuar parte de Sidon. - a voz saiu no automático.

\- O que?

Dara contou sobre o acordo.

\- Não é que o pirralho é esperto? - Iskendar sorriu.

\- Tem mais um fato. - Dara o fitou. - ele foi...

A medida que o jovem escutava os olhos arregalaram.

\- Assassino? - levantou abruptamente. - a galáxia está nas mãos de um assassino?

\- Ele disse com total segurança. Aquele rapaz não é uma pessoa comum. Ele pode ser totalmente imprevisível.

\- O conselho sabe disso?

\- Aposto que não. Provavelmente a rainha e Marius.

Iskendar começou a gargalhar.

\- O filho querido de Soren é um assassino! Criado com todo luxo, transformou-se num matador.

\- E você num escravo. - o fitou. - ele foi para VL com nove anos, não sabemos o que aconteceu para ele se tornar um assassino.

\- Está defendendo-o? Fui um escravo não um assassino.

\- Apenas sendo justo. Ele reconhece o passado dele e tenta fazer diferente.

\- Mais um caiu na lábia... - zombou. - o príncipe quer salvar todo mundo. Hipócrita.

\- Estou sendo pragmático. Posso não seguir os preceitos da minha raça, mas consigo perceber as intenções.

\- Que seja. - deu nos ombros. - vai voltar para Sidon?

\- Sim. Quero me certificar que a nave com as pessoas partiram.

\- Irei com você.

\- Por que?

\- Tenho assuntos a resolver, antes que eu seja convocado para a guerra.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion olhava para a cidade semi destruída. Ainda levaria alguns dias até Vanahem se recuperar do ataque, apesar dos trabalhos de reconstrução terem começado. Na pista de pouso Rana aguardava a princesa.

\- Fico aliviada por ter voltado. - disse abraçando Alisha. - eu assisti ao pronunciamento do príncipe. É guerra mesmo?

\- Infelizmente Rana. - pegou nas mãos dela.

\- Os conselheiros e o corpo militar a aguardam.

\- Posso participar? - indagou Shion.

\- Sim.

Quando a princesa entrou no recinto todos fizeram uma reverencia. Os anciões, mais o comandante da policia do planeta não se importaram com a presença de Shion, acharam até prudente pois ele se mostrou poderoso na construção da barreira.

\- E assim dispomos nossas tropas alteza. - disse o comandante, apontando para o mapa em 3D do planeta.

\- Fez muito bem. A segurança dos civis é muito importante. Quero que evacue as principais cidades levando-os para os abrigos no campo. Vamos deixar apenas o básico.

\- A senhorita irá para Sora?

\- Não senhor Magi meu lugar é aqui.

\- Mas princesa... - Shion a fitou e usou o titulo. - precisa preservar a sua segurança.

Todos gostaram dos dizeres de Shion.

\- Eu sei, mas meu lugar é aqui. Você também é um líder em VL, aposto que não se refugiaria.

O grande mestre ficou em silencio. Atena diria a mesma coisa.

\- Eu ficarei aqui. - disse resoluta. - é meu dever proteger Alaron. Comecem com a evacuação.

Com as ordens dadas, os policiais foram cumprir. Alisha e Shion seguiam para uma ala do palácio, a única que tinha sofrido um ataque.

\- Por sorte não havia ninguém.

\- O que era essa ala? – ele indagou.

\- Era onde guardamos objetos históricos para a restauração.

Os dois entraram na ala, não poderiam ficar muito tempo, pois a ala estava interditada. Shion olhava os objetos, muitos familiares aos que usavam na Terra.

\- O que é história para vocês é nossa atualidade. – disse. Ele deu um passo, parando imediatamente. – o que é isso?

Alisha aproximou.

\- Era antigos instrumentos para construirmos objetos a base de oricalco.

Shion fitou-os. Eram os instrumentos que seus mestres, Mu e ele usavam para consertar armaduras.

\- São simples para você?

\- Sim Shion. Primitivos, por que?

\- Usamos isso para consertar nossas armaduras. Estou surpreso por encontrar isso aqui.

\- Vem comigo. - disse lembrando-se de algo.

A princesa o puxou, levando-o para o quarto dela. Num armário, ricamente decorado, ela tirou uma caixa de madeira. Ficou por alguns segundos olhando para o emblema da sua família entalhado na tampa. Trazia recordações.

\- Quero que fique com isso.

Entregou ao ariano, que a fitou intrigado. Ele abriu a caixa, ficando surpreso. Eram ferramentas, iguais a que viu no museu.

\- Alisha...

\- Isso está na minha família há séculos. Foram as ferramentas usada pelo fundador da minha casa real, é um símbolo de que trabalhamos duro. Estava com meu pai e ele me daria, mas não teve oportunidade... – disse tristemente. – quero que fique com você.

\- Não posso aceitar. É da sua família.

\- Elas serão úteis nas suas mãos. Poderá consertar as armaduras, por favor aceite.

\- Mas...

\- Você faz parte da minha família. – sorriu.

\- Obrigado Alisha. – sorriu. – cuidarei bem delas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Haykan caminhava por um longo corredor. As noticias vindas de GS não poderiam ter sido as melhores. Estava na hora de dar mais um passo no seu plano. O líder de S1 parou numa plataforma de onde tinha ampla visão.

\- Senhor. - Orrin fez uma leve mesura.

\- Está tudo pronto?

\- Ao seu comando.

Ele deu dois passos a frente.

\- É chegado a hora de GS ser punida. Vão e mostrem a eles o nosso poder.

Dezenas de metros abaixo, vários soldados gritaram entusiasmados. Uma grande frota, cinco vezes maior, partiu em direção a GS.

\- Avise a autoridade.

\- Sim senhor. - Orrin saiu para cumprir a ordem.

\- GS vai amanhecer ao som de destruição. - sorriu.

Num ponto central da galáxia, Rihen recebia informações sigilosas. Eduk estava com ele.

\- Faça como o combinado Athos. - o fitou. - não pode existir falhas.

\- Vou pará-los senhor, tenha a certeza que não chegarão a tempo.

Rihen voltou a atenção para o espaço. Uma nova Era estava começando.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka estava sentado em uma das varandas. O olhar estava perdido nas estrelas e no brilho da lua. Tinha se despedido rapidamente de Urara e não sabia quando a veria novamente. Mu sentou ao lado dele sem que o indiano percebesse.

\- Urara conseguiu um milagre. - disse sorrindo.

Ao escutar o nome da diretora, Shaka "acordou".

\- Mu? - assustou ao vê-lo.

\- Nunca imaginei que poderia ficar tão distraído. Ainda mais pelo motivo que é. Isso é imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido, ou saudade do que aconteceu?

\- Nós passamos a noite juntos. - voltou o olhar para o céu.

O ariano franziu o cenho admirado.

\- Fico feliz por você.

\- Agora eu entendo a dor que Mask e Aldebaran sentiram ao perderem Helena e Célica. Eu me sentiria muito mal se a perdesse.

\- Realmente gosta dela?

\- Sim. Se não fosse o meu dever para com Atena, - o fitou. - eu ficaria aqui.

\- Sério? - estava surpreso.

\- Sim Mu. Quando voltarmos, Kanon e Shion passaram pelo mesmo problema. Nós não podemos ficar aqui e sabemos que elas não podem nos acompanhar.

\- Será um problema mesmo...

\- Aí estão vocês. - disse Aioria. - Dohko está chamando.

Os dois seguiram o leonino até o quarto do libriano, os demais dourados com exceção de Giovanni e Kamus estavam lá.

\- Já que estão todos aqui, - iniciou. - precisamos resolver algumas coisas.

\- Como o que? - indagou Shura.

\- Primeiro, com essa suposta guerra, devemos levar nossas armaduras para todos os lugares. Não sabemos o que podemos enfrentar.

Concordaram.

\- Aioria, preciso que ajude o Kamus. - disse.

\- Fiquei surpreso quando nos contou. Primeiro foi em Clamp, agora...

\- Não sabemos o quanto a atmosfera, ou o que seja, está interferindo no poder dele.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Mudando de assunto... o discurso do Mask me surpreendeu. - iniciou Shura. - Há alguns anos nunca ele diria aquelas palavras.

\- Ele amadureceu. - disse Shaka. - Depois do muro ele já estava mudando, a Helena acelerou o processo.

\- Todos nós não podemos apontar os erros dos outros, mas Mask e você Dite, são um exemplo de mudança.

\- Obrigado. - Afrodite sorriu. - aquele tempo em Asgard me fez perceber que não sou melhor que ninguém, que todos somos iguais. Gio também pensa assim.

\- É por isso que os chamei aqui. - Dohko manifestou. - Pelas minhas contas em quinze dias estaremos indo embora e não sabemos como será esse conflito. Pode durar semanas. É evidente que Giovanni não seguirá conosco.

\- Vamos voltar sem ele? - Miro fitou os amigos.

\- Esse é o ponto. Não quero ir e deixá-lo no meio dessa guerra. Nem seria justo com a senhora Lirya que nos acolheu tão bem. Temos que tentar ajudar de alguma forma.

\- Isso que dizer que ficaremos. - disse Saga.

\- Exatamente. Pensei em mandar um de nós para explicar a Atena e quando tudo resolver voltaríamos. Shion não vai deixar Alisha.

\- Mas o que podemos realmente fazer? - indagou Aioria. - tivemos aulas de pilotagem, mas numa guerra...

\- Kanon, Deba e eu conseguimos destruir algumas naves com o nosso cosmo. Shaka e Mu criaram barreiras protetoras. Podemos ajudar no suporte. Vamos ficar sob responsabilidade do senhor Evans ou do Ren. Podemos ajudar também no resgate de vitimas.

\- É esquisito pensar em nós apenas como suporte. - brincou Deba. - sempre tivemos a frente das batalhas.

\- Mas teremos que ser suporte Deba. - comentou Dite. - as batalhas deles são completamente diferente das nossas.

\- Somado a isso, devemos proteger o Mask. - disse Shaka. - Se algo acontecer a ele o resultado da guerra pode mudar. Ele é o líder de todos.

\- Estão todos de acordo em permanecer pelo tempo que for necessário? - Dohko olhou para os companheiros.

\- Estamos. - Mu disse por todos.

\- Vou comunicar isso ao Shion e conversar com o senhor Evans. Talvez se formos destacados para cada planeta principal nossa ajuda poderá ser mais efetiva.

\- Faça como achar melhor Dohko. - disse Kanon.

\- Atena irá entender nossa decisão.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask olhava o porta retrato sobre a cabeceira da cama da mãe. Ela terminava de se trocar. O cavaleiro pegou o objeto, virando-o. Havia uma data: vigésimo oitavo dia do quinto mês do ano três mil duzentos e dezesseis. Só então se deu conta do ano vigente.

\- Demorei? - ela apareceu na porta.

\- Só hoje me dei conta da data.

\- Como assim? - caminhou ate ele sentando-se ao seu lado. - esqueceu a data do seu nascimento? - sorriu. - vinte e quatro do sexto mês de três mil cento e noventa dois.

\- Não é isso. - recolocou o objeto no lugar. - na Terra o ano é dois mil e dezesseis. A contagem é diferente.

\- Mas não é a diferença dos calendários que o está deixando com essa expressão.

\- Se esse conflito se prolongar e eu não conseguir proteger a todos. E se eu falhar? - a fitou.

\- Não vai falhar.

\- Mãe, eu sei muito pouco sobre nossa galáxia e quase nada sobre esse tipo de guerra. Eu temo...

\- Você vai conseguir. - segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos. - tenha fé em si mesmo.

\- Posso dormir aqui?

Ela riu. Sempre que estava com receio de algo, ele pedia para dormir no quarto.

\- Pode.

Mask colocou a mãe para dormir e foi para o sofá. Não era dado a essas coisas, mas sentia-se mais reconfortado com a mãe perto.

O dia findou-se de maneira tranqüila para todos, mal sabiam que o dia seguinte seria um grande teste para todos.

Iskendar dormia num dos compartimentos da nave de Dara. Ainda restava algumas horas até chegarem a Sidon. Ele estava sonhando com o dia que foi pego por piratas quando o barulho de sirenes o acordou. Ainda meio sonolento foi para a cabine.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

As luzes da nave foram diminuídas.

\- Dara? - esfregou os olhos.

\- Temos companhia.

O governador de Sidon apontou para o pára-brisa, Iskendar arregalou os olhos ao ver centenas de naves juntas numa frota. Ficou ainda mais alarmado ao ver o símbolo delas.

\- S1?

\- Ativar espelho refletor.

A nave foi "encoberta" pela escuridão. Dara não viajava por um hadren por medo que a policia o parasse apesar de ser o governador de Sidon. Sem sono, ele próprio manejava a nave quando deu de cara com a frota. Rapidamente levou- a para um cinturão de asteróides e a desligou.

\- São de S1?

\- Sim.

\- Mas como? - o garoto o fitou. - como podem está no espaço de GS? Eu preciso avisar a policia.

\- Não se mexa Iskendar. - a voz saiu fria. - não fará nenhuma comunicação.

\- Mas Dara?! Olha essas naves, eu preciso emitir um alerta a policia.

\- Se emitir um alerta seremos detectados por eles.

\- Eu preciso avisar. Se uma frota dessa chegar algum planeta habitado? Será um massacre. Não gosto de Ranpur, mas não posso ser conveniente com isso.

\- Se emitir está assinando nossa sentença de morte.

\- Você nunca foi covarde.

\- Não sou, mas as circunstancias me obrigam. - o fitou feroz. - quer queira quer não sua vida é importante. Eu não te tirei de uma mina de Gamanion para ser morto aqui!

Iskendar o fitou incrédulo.

\- Se Ranpur cair, você será a única esperança. Antes nas mãos de GS do que de S1.

\- Eu não sou uma peça política! - bradou.

\- Mas é! Contenha-se Iskendar Madden! - queria gritar outra coisa, mas ficou calado.

\- E o que vamos fazer? - indagou com o tom de voz mais baixo.

\- Esperar eles irem embora. Depois enviar uma mensagem a Sidon e torcer para que Haykan ignore o planeta. Em seguida pode emitir uma mensagem a policia.

Iskendar voltou a atenção para o vidro. Eram muitas naves. Sem duvida o alvo de Haykan seria grande.

\- Como eles chegaram tão rapidamente? - fitou Dara.

\- Hadrens.

Madden teve um mal pressentimento. Aquilo não terminaria bem.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Noah tinha passado a noite na sede do governo. Seu sexto sentido indicava que algo de muito grave iria acontecer e por conta disso não queria sair de perto da Enraiha. A qualquer momento o objeto, dado pelos elementares, poderia mostrar alguma coisa. Além das questões que envolviam seu planeta e a galáxia ele tinha mais uma preocupação. Havia alguém, unido por laços de sangue que estava perto do inimigo e temia que o pior acontecesse.

O conselheiro olhou para a bola por alguns instantes. Talvez ainda não fosse o momento da revelação. Deu as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, quando a Enraiha brilhou. Noah correu até ela. A primeira imagem que ela mostrou foi um planeta ser invadido por naves. Não sabia qual era ou quando, mas viu o emblema de S1.

\- A guerra começou...

Murmurou vendo o brilho da bola diminuir entretanto segundos mais tarde ela emitiu um novo brilho. Noah viu um homem entrando no palácio de Ranpur. Inicialmente não pôde ver seu rosto pois estava de costas, mas... o homem virou-se.

\- Soren...?! - praticamente berrou. - Está vivo?

O nome se perdeu na imensidão da sala.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Raios de sol entravam pelo quarto de Shaka, o cavaleiro tinha tido uma noite tranqüila, contudo perto do amanhecer sua mente foi bombardeada por imagens. Via dezenas de naves em combate, construções sendo destruídas e morte. Num dado momento sentiu-se transportado para Ikari, mais precisamente para a sala de vidro. A mesma que sonhara dias atrás. Viu o canceriano, mas como criança. Ao lado dele, o rei Tempestta e estranhamente outra criança, um pouco mais velha que o italiano. Reparou bem no jovem, ele tinha feição parecida com o rei e com Giovanni... acordou de repente...

\- Graças a Atena. - Aioria soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- O que foi? - Shaka sentou na cama.

\- Estava revirando na cama. - disse Dite. - está tudo bem?

\- Sim... - murmurou. - foi só um sonho.

\- Que sonho? - indagou o pisciano curioso.

\- Espero que não tenha sido uma visão. - passou a mão pelo rosto que estava coberto de suor. - mas vi naves combatendo.

Aioria e Dite trocaram olhares.

\- Depois que pressentiu a morte da Célica eu não duvido de nada. - comentou o leonino. - precisa contar ao Giovanni.

\- Vou contar.

\- Não sabe onde?

\- Não. - fitou Afrodite. - não sei em qual planeta. Além do mais...

\- O que mais viu?- o pisciano sentou na cama.

\- Vi Mask criança junto com o pai, naquele planeta. Ikari. Mas não estava só os dois. Tinha outra criança, muito parecida com eles.

\- É alguém que conhecemos?

\- Não Aioria. Não faço ideia de quem seja.

\- Esse parece ser menos importante. - disse Dite estranhando o fato. - o importante são as naves. Se a policia ficar de prontidão, poderemos evitar mortes.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Assim que a frota passou, Dara seguiu o curso. Queria chegar o mais rápido em Sidon. Faltando poucos quilômetros parou com a nave numa lua. Precisava certificar como estava o planeta. Iskendar sentado ao seu lado apenas acompanhava a movimentação.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Certificar que todos estão bem. - apertou alguns botões do canal de comunicação. Era uma linha segura que apenas uma pessoa tinha. Seu braço direito em Sidon.

\- _Ainda bem que o senhor deu noticias._

\- Estou bem Lemirik. - sorriu. - como estão as coisas? Onde estão?

\- _A caminho de Kiesza. Depois que o senhor me passou a lista, uma nave do príncipe aportou aqui. Todos que o senhor pediu estão salvo._

Dara e Iskendar ficaram surpresos.

\- Não é que ele cumpriu? - comentou o garoto.

\- Fico aliviado por saberem que estão bem. Quando chegarem em Kiesza me comunique.

\- _Onde esta senhor?Está em Ranpur?_

\- Não. Estou perto de casa.

\- _Não vá! Recebi noticias que há tropas de S1 no planeta. Elas chegaram duas horas depois que partimos. Alguns piratas se aliaram a S1, os contrários foram presos e mortos. Um dos poucos que escaparam, disse que varias naves de policiais foram abatidas num ataque surpresa. Eu não sei se a sede já sabe disso._

Dara fitou o superintendente.

\- Tem noticias do Madden?

 _\- Não senhor. Se ele estava na base quinze foi morto. S1 explodiu o local._

Iskendar levantou na hora, seus companheiros estavam mortos? Dara o fitou seriamente para que não emitisse som algum.

\- Isso é muito grave Lemirik. Qual a previsão para chegarem a Kiesza?

 _\- Três horas._

\- Já estão seguros. Continue me informando tudo que acontecer.

 _\- Sim senhor. E por favor, procure um local seguro._

\- Pode deixar.

Dara desligou deixando o corpo relaxar na cadeira.

\- Mataram todos! - Iskendar deu um soco no painel.

\- Tenho uma linha especial. Emita um aviso a sede.

\- Ela pode ser identificada? - o fitou.

\- Não, por que?

\- Supostamente eu morri ou fui preso. É melhor que pensem nisso, poderei agir mais livremente.

\- Como quiser. Diante disso estou indo para Obi.

\- Obi? - indagou surpreso.

\- Preciso de algumas informações depois irei para Kiesza. Vem comigo?

\- Não. Preciso de uma nave para ir até S1.

\- Ficou doido? - berrou. - Já foi uma vez e agora quer ir num momento como esse? Quer morrer?

\- Eu preciso descobrir do que Haykan é capaz, Dara. Você viu aquela frota. E se tiverem indo para Obi?

O governador de Sidon ficou em silencio. Seria um massacre.

\- Não gosto do governo, mas não posso deixar pessoas inocentes morrer. - disse. - posso contar com sua ajuda?

Dara o fitou, aquilo era arriscado. Se ele fosse pego poderia ser morto ou pior, se descobrissem sua identidade...

\- Vou te deixar no posto de Saddy. Eu tenho alguns conhecidos... - traçava a rota. - se não tiverem sido pegos por S1. Lá eles arranjarão uma nave para você.

\- Obrigado.

\- Mas prometa que não vai se arriscar.

\- Não vou morrer tão facilmente Dara.

\- Assim espero.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Giovanni já estava de pé, lendo os relatórios de Marius. Um pouco mais cedo tinha pedido a presença de Shura e Aioria.

\- Sei que só os chamou mas eu preciso falar com você. - disse Shaka que tinha acompanhado os dois.

Gio franziu o cenho diante da seriedade do indiano.

\- Diga.

\- Eu tive um sonho. Vi dezenas de naves e combates. Não sei onde, nem quando, mas sinto que será pior do que o de Alaron.

\- Vou mandar uma aviso imediatamente para Marius. - Mask já pegava seu comunicador. Se Shaka tinha previsto certamente aconteceria. - eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. - olhou para Aioria e Shura.

\- Pode dizer.

\- Quero que sigam para Orion. Sei que manterão sigilo sobre o que vou contar, ninguém por enquanto pode ficar sabendo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- O povo de Orion construiu duas naves. Dezenas de vezes maior que a Antares. Será uma grande vantagem nessa guerra, mas por hora quero mante-las escondidas. Nem o presidente da policia sabe sobre elas.

\- São tão poderosas assim? - indagou Shura.

\- São. É o equivalente das nossas armaduras divinas. Por isso quero que sigam para lá e as protejam.

\- Eu também posso ir. - disse Shaka.

\- Não. Eu preciso de você aqui Shaka. Sei que não sou digno que obedeçam meus pedidos, mas peço um voto de confiança.

\- É tão digno quanto nós Mask. - Aioria tocou nos ombros dele. - é um honrado cavaleiro de Atena.

\- Obrigado. - sorriu.

\- Vamos agora mesmo para Orion. - disse Shura.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice espreguiçou na cama. A noite tinha sido perfeita. Abriu os olhos lentamente, virando o rosto. Estranhou por não encontrar o aquariano, ele tinha ido embora? Será que tinha arrependido? Vestiu-se e começou a procurá-lo pelo apartamento. Quando chegou a cozinha, viu que o café da manhã estava posto na mesa. Estranhou mais ainda. Notou que sobre a bancada da pia, havia algo escrito. Não era um pedaço de papel e sim pequenos cristais de gelo.

\- Ele pode fazer isso? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

Rapidamente foi para onde o bilhete indicava. Beatrice pegou o elevador, indo para a pista de pouso que estava fechada devido ao esquema de segurança.

Kamus tinha acordado cedo, olhou para o quarto, por sorte ele não tinha congelado como na noite anterior. Voltou o olhar para o rosto adormecido de Beatrice. Como seria se ela pudesse ir para a Terra? Porém antes que isso acontecesse, tinham que passar pela guerra. Apesar das aulas, não entendia nada de naves e batalhas intergalácticas. Só entendia de cosmo e era por isso que tinha que treinar, ainda mais que seu poder do gelo começou a manifestar de maneira estranha. Levantou, arrumou o café para ela e foi para pista. Era um local que poderia treinar sem machucar ninguém.

Sentiu a brisa fresca da manhã, posicionou-se bem ao centro da pista, elevando o cosmo e abaixando a temperatura do local...

O elevador parou no ultimo andar. Dali tinha um pequeno jogo de escadas que conduzia ao pátio. Ao pisar no primeiro degrau Beatrice já sentiu uma queda brusca da temperatura. Quando chegou no pátio viu Kamus parado no meio. Apesar dele estar de costas percebeu que a postura dele era austera. Ela olhou para o chão vendo que ele estava congelado, como na vez em Clamp. Os olhos castanhos estavam cravados no aquariano.

Kamus queria abaixar ainda mais a temperatura, mas ficou com medo de danificar a estrutura do prédio, caso as coisas saíssem do controle. Sentindo-se observado virou-se.

Beatrice prendeu a respiração ao ter aquele olhar frio sobre si. O rosto de Kamus não demonstrava sentimento algum. Ele soltou a respiração, que saiu em forma de vapor. A auxiliar de Marius lembrou que toda aquela camada de gelo era apenas superficial pois por dentro Kamus era fogo. Prova disso foi a noite passada. Ruborizou.

O francês sorriu diante do ruborizar da garota. A passos precisos foi até ela.

\- Desculpe congelar a pista desse jeito... mas eu precisava treinar.

\- Naquele dia, que me resgatou, não sentiu nem um pouco de frio? - o fitou impressionada.

\- Eu domino o zero absoluto, portanto... - sorriu.

\- E o acontecimento de Clamp e do seu quarto?

\- Talvez seja uma nova faceta dos meus poderes.

\- Vejo que a elementar de VL tem bons protetores.

Devolveu o sorriso.

* * *

 _ **Danimel: Será mesmo esse ódio todo que o Iskendar tem do Mask é porque eles tem laços? Serão mesmos irmãos? Mistério... Shaka e Urara parecem dois adolescentes descobrindo o amor...**_


	19. Chapter 19: Eniac

**Capitulo 19**

 **Eniac**

* * *

Um policial fazia a patrulha da área oitenta e cinco no nordeste da galáxia. Estava a horas naquele local não tendo incidência nenhuma. Já pensava em ir embora quando viu um ponto no horizonte. Usando a câmera da nave deu um zoom... viu o ponto virar dezenas de naves. Rapidamente emitiu um alerta a todas as áreas ao redor, sendo a ultima coisa que fez...

O som da sirene tocou em vários locais do norte, nordeste, oeste e sudoeste da GS. As naves da galáxia de Giovanni rapidamente entraram em combate com as de S1.

O alerta chegou a sede da policia e Rihen ordenou contra ataques. Imaginou que seria pontos isolados, mas estava enganado.

Em Shermie, Mask estava em reunião com os cavaleiros mais Marius e Ren.

\- Precisamos ficar preparados. - disse o chanceler. - não sabemos quando eles atacaram novamente.

Mal acabou de falar, Hely entrou as pressas na sala.

\- Alteza! S1 está atacando!

\- Onde? - Mask levantou na hora.

\- Em dezenas de partes da galáxia. Não é um alvo único.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Urara correu para sua nave, havia recebido pedido de reforços na área que fazia divisa com a área do diretor Athos.

Quando ela atingiu o espaço e chegou na área de combate assustou-se.

\- O que é isso?

Naves de S1 eram superior em número, fazendo as naves da policia caírem como moscas.

A diretora notou duas naves atrás dela, fez uma manobra para esquerda e entrou em combate. Tinha que parar aquele ataque de qualquer forma.

\- Lideres de esquadra, em linha. Não podemos deixá-los avançar.

\- _Coronel precisamos de reforços_. - disse um dos lideres.

Urara ligou o painel de comunicação.

\- Aqui é a Coronel Triste. Responda capitão.

\- _Kopal._

\- Capitão precisamos de reforços, se eles continuarem avançado chegaram a Obi.

\- _Entendido._

Ela desligou.

\- Lideres vamos conte-los até a Galaxy chegar.

As coisas não estavam diferentes para Niive. A diretora estava combatendo no norte da galáxia.

\- Mas que droga! - viu duas naves da policia serem abatidas.

\- Capitã já solicitamos reforços. - disse Yoku.

\- Querem que formem um paredão. Essas naves não podem avançar!

Na jurisdição de Athos, ele comandava o contra ataque da sede da área.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de conseguir uma nave, Iskendar partiu em direção a S1. Usou uma rota alternativa passando pelo norte. Assim chegaria mais rapido aos planetas que ficavam posteriores a Bellji. Algo dizia que as naves vistas mais cedo eram só a ponta do iceberg.

Entrou no território, mas teve que se esconder várias vezes pois a área estava bem vigiada.

Seguindo as orientações repassadas pelo amigo de Dara, chegou ao planeta Vinyl que ficava a cerca de trinta milhões de quilômetros de Bellji. A principio não viu nada que indicasse um grandioso exército, contudo... a nave aproximou ainda mais e a expressão de Iskendar foi de medo. Na orbita do planeta havia três naves maiores que a maior nave de GS, a Antares.

\- Seremos dizimados...

Não quis ver mais nada, aquilo já era a prova que GS não teria chance. Tomou a decisão de encontrar Eron cara a cara.

Devido aos ataques, vários hadrens estavam fechados o que dificultava a ida de Dara para Obi. O governador teve que fazer um desvio e aquilo custaria duas horas a mais de viagem.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask andava de um lado para o outro, a cada momento recebia noticias que as naves da policia não estavam suportando o ataque.

\- Mas que droga! - deu um murro na mesa.

\- Alteza, temos uma comunicação do senhor Kopal. - disse Hely.

A dama real abriu o canal de comunicação.

\- _Alteza, estamos indo para as fronteiras da área três e quatro. A coronel Urara pediu reforços._

Shaka o fitou imediatamente.

\- E onde ela está?

\- _Tentado segura-los._

\- Onde está o Rihen?

 _\- Estou na sede, alteza._ \- a tela com o presidente abriu. - _peço permissão para enviar a Antares ao norte. As tropas de Niive estão com dificuldades._

Kanon levantou.

\- Imediatamente. Ponha todos os planetas em alerta. Evacuem as cidades.

\- _Sim senhor._

\- Ren, - virou-se para o filho de Marius. - destaque as nossas para Alaron e Clamp, eles ainda não recuperaram do ataque e podem ser alvos novamente.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Fechem todos os hadrens, todos. Proíba que naves não militares decolem dos planetas. As que estiverem no espaço são para pousar no local mais próximo e permaneçam até segunda ordem.

\- Mask e o Aioria? - indagou Shaka.

\- Recebi uma comunicação, já estão em Orion.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Com os avisos dado a toda a galáxia, o povo de Eniac estava nas ruas, aguardando ordens para a evacuação. O clima era tenso e as pessoas falavam apenas o necessário.

\- Mãe. - um menino puxou a barra da calça dela. - o que é aquilo?

A jovem senhora olhou para o céu, para onde a criança apontava. As pessoas próximas voltaram a atenção. De todos os pontos da capital, Antioquia, as pessoas olhavam para o alto. Primeiro foi um ponto, em seguida dois, três, quando as defesas do planeta perceberam centenas de naves inimigas estavam no espaço aéreo. Sem se importarem com os alvos, elas começaram a atirar.

Desesperadas as pessoas corriam tentando se salvar do ataque...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A nave que conduzia Aioria e Shura atracou numa estação na orbita de Orion. Devido aos ataques nas redondezas do planeta, os dois foram levados para a Titan que faria a segurança das naves secretas de GS.

\- Nem acreditei quando o príncipe disse que viriam. - disse Stiepan.

\- Ele nos contou sobre as naves. Faremos o possível para protegê-las. - Aioria o seguia.

\- Agradeço. - sorriu. - Aquelas naves são a esperança de GS.

\- Como podemos ajudar? - indagou Shura.

\- Estamos tendo ataques nos arredores da lua artificial. A missão da Titan é evitar que eles cheguem perto.

\- Não hesite em nos chamar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Orrin recebia o relatório dos ataques. Sua nave chegaria a menos de uma hora na orbita de Eniac. O plano de seu senhor estava dando certo. A atenção de GS estava nos vários ataques, deixando a região ao sul um pouco desprotegida.

\- Senhor. - um soldado bateu continências. - o ataque em Eniac começou.

\- Envie uma mensagem a todos que cessem os demais ataques. As naves que estiverem ao norte e oeste retornem para S1. As ao leste e sul juntem-se a nós.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Baixas?

\- Tivemos. Mas nada significativo. Pegamos todos de surpresa.

\- Ótimo. Prepare a nave para ataque total.

\- Senhor! - outro oficial entrou na sala. - a Galaxy está vindo na nossa direção. Ela vai ajudar as tropas entre Obi e Orion.

\- Desvie nosso trajeto. Um confronto com ela pode prejudicar nosso plano. Certifique-se que eles não nos detecte.

Os dois homens foram cumprir as ordens.

Orrin voltou o olhar para a janela vendo o azul do hadren.

\- Não resistirão a nós.

O.o.O.o.O

As entradas para Obi estavam fechadas. Dara teve que mostrar sua credencial para ter livre acesso ao planeta. Pegou uma pequena nave indo diretamente para a casa de Noah. Horas antes tinha entrado em contato com ele. O conselheiro de Obi o aguardava.

\- Estou aliviado que esteja aqui. - Noah estendeu a mão.

\- Não era o que eu queria. - retribuiu. - mas as circunstancias me obrigam.

\- Noticias de sua terra?

\- Está tomada por S1. Só um milagre para que ela volte ao normal.

\- Eu preciso ir até o conselho. A casa é sua.

\- Obrigado.

Noah o deixou. Dara foi para o quarto tentar alguma comunicação com Iskendar. Há horas não tinha noticias dele. Foi com alivio que viu seu aparelho apitar.

\- Dara.

\- _Onde está?-_ indagou o governador.

\- Obi e você? - indagou temeroso pela resposta.

\- _Estou a caminho de Ranpur_. - ficou em silencio por segundos. - _espero que tenha juízo e fique por aí por algum tempo, pelo menos por enquanto..._

\- Por que? Descobriu alguma coisa?

\- _S1 tem um grande exército. Eles têm três naves maiores que a Antares. Olhe essas imagens. Será um milagre se não dizimarem GS._

Dara ficou pálido ao ver. Sabia que S1 tinha um grande arsenal, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

\- _Quando eu chegar em Ranpur te aviso._

\- O que fará?

\- _GS precisa saber sobre essas naves._

\- Vai se encontrar com o príncipe?

\- _As coisas mudaram um pouco caro amigo_. - sorriu. - _chegou a hora de levar um pouco de Tempestade a casa real de Ranpur. Por enquanto não conte a Noah sobre as naves._

\- Tudo bem. Boa sorte.

\- _Para você também._

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask recebia as noticias da parte sul da galáxia com preocupação.

\- Alteza, a segurança foi reforçada em todos as áreas ao redor de Ranpur. - disse Ren.

\- E quanto as áreas ao norte?

\- Parece que os ataques estão diminuindo. Muitas naves de S1 retrocederam.

\- Fugiram? - indagou Saga.

\- Não. Partiram de forma espontânea.

\- Não parece uma distração? - Shaka fitou o italiano. - queriam apenas mantê-los entretidos.

Todos olharam para o indiano, a hipótese dele era realista. Kamus abriu o mapa que tinha.

\- Ataques ao norte, leste, oeste e sul sem grande alvos. - murmurou o aquariano.

\- Eles tem um alvo. - Dohko aproximou. - mas qual?

\- Aqui? - sugeriu Deba.

\- Não... - murmurou Mask olhando fixamente para o mapa 3D. - Ren, mova a Euroxx para a área 67. - algo passou por sua mente. - ela ficará entre Lain, Ranpur, Maris, Obi e Orion.

\- A Galaxy já se encontra lá.

\- Faça por precaução. Se for apenas para nos distrair precisamos estar preparados.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja estava reunido com seus aliados. A recente declaração de guerra, havia atrapalhado os planos. Agora discutiam quais seriam as próximas ações.

\- Agora mesmo recebemos a noticia que estão tendo ataques em várias partes da galáxia. - disse o premier.

\- Julgamos errado o silêncio de S1. - disse um senhor. - até levantarmos o poderio deles, não devemos agir. - olhou para todos.

\- E o que iremos fazer? - indagou outro.

\- Ficaremos em silencio. - disse, o que parecia ser o líder do grupo. - essa guerra pode durar meses ou até anos. De toda forma, Eron pode sair perdedor e aí teremos uma chance.

\- Concordo. - Serioja o fitou.

\- Nos mantenha informado de tudo que se passa. - o fitou. - eu irei para um planeta pequeno. Não quero me envolver no conflito.

\- Yumeria era um planeta pequeno e foi destruído. - lembrou o premier. - não estamos tão seguros assim.

\- Que seja. Vamos esperar os acontecimentos. Por enquanto suspenda a ideia de arrumar um traidor, o príncipe estará ocupado com outras coisas. A não ser que arrume um traidor ligado a S1, aí sim poderá ter uma boa chance.

\- Já estava pensando nisso. - Serioja o fitou. - os manterei informado.

\- E a sua fonte de informação? - indagou uma senhora.

\- Ainda não fez contato, mas fará em breve.

A reunião terminou com o compromisso de aproveitarem ao maximo a guerra de S1 contra GS.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Toda a força de combate de Eniac estava na batalha. Apesar dos esforços em proteger o planeta, as naves de S1 eram mais poderosas e produziam baixas no exército de Eniac. Na capital e nas cidades a destruição se espalhava.

Lancy, o primeiro ministro do planeta, acompanhava os relatórios das batalhas da sede do governo. Seu semblante estava fechado.

\- Senhor, - um policial apareceu. - o presidente da policia está enviando mais tropas.

\- E a Antares? - indagou, pois sabia que não tinha tropas suficientes pois muitas estavam em Alaron e Clamp.

\- Não nos informou.

\- Empregue a força maxima. Precisamos derrotá-los.

\- Senhor! - um policial entrou as pressas na sala. - temos problemas!

\- O que houve?

\- Uma nave de grande porte se aproxima. Está a menos de duas horas da orbita.

\- Tamanho?

\- Da Euroxx.

O rosto ficou sério.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive atirou pela ultima vez, suspirando aliviada ao ver as naves inimigas retirarem-se. A Rapidamente retornou para a sede da diretoria. Precisava contabilizar as perdas e informar a sede central tudo que tinha acontecido.

Urara continuava em combate, auxiliada pela chegada da Galaxy.

Na sede da policia, Rihen recebia as informações. Tudo estava acontecendo conforme o plano. A Antares, a nave mais importante de GS, continuaria aportada em Maris.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A investida contra Eniac seguia conforme o plano de Haykan. Apesar dos Router serem conhecidos por sua defesa forte, não estavam agüentando o poderio de S1. As naves inimigas estavam muito bem preparadas e contavam com defesas fenomenais. Em conseqüência, Antioquia já estava parcialmente destruída. O primeiro ministro enviou pedido de ajuda a todos os planetas próximos, principalmente para Obi que era o mais equipado daquela região.

Em orbita, Orrin olhava o planeta azul. Ele seria o primeiro do grupo dos nove a cair.

\- Os torpedos estão em posição?

\- Sim senhor. - disse um controlador.

\- Podem atirar.

Os armamentos foram ligados. Orrin estava ansioso. Aquela nave fazia parte das novas naves construídas por S1 utilizando a tecnologia mais nova. Era a primeira vez que a veria em combate. O som de sirenes ecoou pelo compartimento de armas. Os torpedos foram armados. Eram cinco no total e já com alvos definidos. Eles iriam para as cidades principais de Eniac.

Foram disparados.

Em terra, na sede do governo, os radares soaram.

\- Cinco torpedos foram disparados!

\- Estamos traçando as rotas!

\- Do que são feitos? - indagou Lancy.

\- Não sabemos senhor.

\- Abatem-os imediatamente!

Na sala era uma gritaria por causa das ordens. Lancy olhava apreensivo para a imagem dos torpedos entrando na atmosfera. Nunca os tinha visto e se tratando de S1 não eram fracos. A rota das bombas foi descoberta: Nasra e Naki, as maiores cidade ao norte do planeta, Suzanna a leste, Kaissarah ao sul e Enait a oeste.

\- Dois minutos para o impacto.

\- Não teremos tempo de evacuar... - murmurou. - estamos perdidos.

Os radares acusaram a explosão, por alguns minutos todos ficaram em silencio, aguardando noticias.

Em orbita, Orrin deu a ordem de entrar no planeta. Estava na hora da arma principal ser testada.

\- Temos noticias rapazes? - indagou Lancy, olhando para os monitores.

\- Conseguimos uma comunicação senhor. Alguns Legos estavam em Suzanna. Temos imagens.

\- Coloque na tela.

As imagens seriam transmitidas para todo o recinto. O Lego que estava próximo da cidade, filmou a queda do torpedo. Antes mesmo de tocar a superfície, explodiu. A câmera ficou fora do ar por alguns segundos, mas depois voltou a gravar. Noventa por cento da cidade estava destruída.

Lancy não conseguiu dizer nada tamanho o assombro. O corpo caiu na cadeira.

\- Envie essas imagens para a sede da policia e para Ranpur.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os combates nos arredores de Orion continuavam intensos, mas eles estavam tendo uma ligeira vantagem, com a ajuda da Titan.

Aioria e Shura assistiam as batalhas. Aquilo era completamente surreal para eles. Só tinham visto esse tipo de ação nos cinemas e as imagens da grande tela não retratavam nem cinqüenta por cento da realidade. Não ouviam o som das explosões mas os brilhos eram intensos.

\- Isso é fora da nossa realidade... - murmurou Shura. - me sinto um aspirante perto de uma batalha entre titãs.

\- Como poderemos ajudar? - Aioria o fitou receoso. - só temos nossos cosmos...

\- Mask precisa saber sobre isso. - a voz de Shura saiu grave. - Ele não tem noção.

A conversa foi interrompida por um impacto. A Titan tinha sido alvejada.

\- Derrubem essas naves! - ordenou Stiepan. - elas não podem passar daqui!

Aioria e Shura trocaram olhares.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A nave, de nome Zaphyr, lembrava um morcego com as asas abertas. Era toda negra e aproximava em alta velocidade da atmosfera. Ela possuía escudos que a protegia das naves de Eniac.

Na sala do governo o alarme soou. Mesmo contra suas ordens, o prédio do governo foi evacuado e Lancy levado para o abrigo subterrâneo.

\- Eu quero imagens! - gritou.

\- Ela está dirigindo para cá.

As imagens foram mostradas. Todos na sala ficaram impressionados com a grandiosidade da nave. Ela parou exatamente no meio da capital.

\- Desde quando S1 tem uma nave assim...? - murmurou um dos policiais.

\- Quero que mande essas imagens em tempo real para a sede e para Ranpur. Eles precisam ver isso.

Na sede da policia, Rihen foi comunicado. A expressão ficou séria diante da visão da nave. Não tinha ideia do poder de fogo de S1.

No palácio real...

\- Alteza, comunicação de Eniac.

\- Coloque na tela Hely.

A imagem foi vista por todos os presentes.

\- Isso é uma nave? - indagou Miro atordoado.

\- Não imaginava que S1 estivesse tão equipado. - disse Marius, olhando o objeto.

\- Qual o poder disso? - Mask fitou Ren.

\- Não temos ideia alteza, mas com certeza são mais sofisticadas das que atacaram Alaron e Clamp.

De volta a Eniac, o assombro continuava.

\- Realizem um grande ataque contra essa nave. - pediu Lancy. - temos que neutralizá-la.

As várias naves foram em direção a Zaphyr, começando a atirar, mas tudo em vão devido ao escudo que ela possuía.

\- Hora do teste. - disse Orrin. - carreguem a arma principal.

Por baixo da nave surgiu varios raios azuis acumulando no centro. Na sede, Rihen e no palácio real acompanhavam a cena.

As naves de Eniac tentavam de toda forma neutralizar, mas não estavam tendo sucesso.

O processo de acumulo de energia durou poucos minutos. No centro da nave surgiu uma grande bola de energia azul. Quando ela atingiu certo tamanho foi lançada como uma bola de canhão. Ela atingiu um prédio. Primeiro o ar expandiu-se de forma violenta e a explosão foi em cadeia, propagando como uma onda feita de fogo. Tudo que estava no raio da onda era dizimado. As naves que estavam no alto, olhavam o rastro de destruição. No subsolo, Lancy estava pálido.

Rihen continuava com a mesma expressão.

Lirya, Marius, Hely e Ren estavam espantados, mas os cavaleiros estavam completamente estarrecidos. Não imaginavam que existisse uma arma tão poderosa.

\- Por Atena... - murmurou Afrodite.

Quando o rastro de destruição dissipou deixou uma cenário de desolação. As principais cidades de Eniac estavam destruídas.

Orrin olhava as imagens impressionado, S1 tinha alcançado o objetivo.

\- Se a Zaphyr tem esse poder de destruição, imagine as HAY's. - sorriu. - retirada.

Sem qualquer impedimento, as naves voltaram para S1.

Nos limites das áreas, a tropa de Urara e a Galaxy tinham ganhado a batalha. Agora seguiam rumo a Eniac para ajudá-los.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Titan estava conseguindo conter os ataques nas redondezas de Orion. Tudo caminhava para uma vitória, até que surgiu diante deles uma nave, saída de um hadren.

\- Senhor, detectamos uma nave saída de um hadren!

\- A Galaxy?

\- Não... - a voz do controlador saiu fria. - inimiga.

Quando as atenções voltaram para o vidro da cabine, todos ficaram pálidos.

\- Por Atena... - murmurou Aioria vendo a dimensão da nave inimiga. - é uma nave...? - a voz saiu tremula.

A menos de dois quilômetros a Zaphyr apontava para eles.

\- Atirar. - ordenou Orrin.

Na Titan...

\- Senhor apontaram para nós!

\- Manobra evasiva!

Tudo se transformou num caos. O capitão da nave forçou os motores ao limite para uma manobra evasiva, com esse movimento, as pessoas foram ao chão.

Eles ativaram os escudos, mas não foram suficientes para conter o impacto. A Titan foi acertada.

Certificando que o alvo foi atingido Orrin deu a ordem de retirada.

Na Titan, sirenes começaram a ecoar freneticamente, luzes vermelhas apareceram nos painéis.

\- Relatório de danos. - pediu o capitão.

\- Acertaram os motores principais. Estamos sem energia.

Mal acabou de falar as luzes apagaram.

\- Usem a energia auxiliar.

\- Foram danificadas senhor.

\- O que acontece quando isso falha? - Shura temia a reposta.

\- A nave para. - disse Aioria. - E no espaço... a gente cai...

Sem energia, a Titan estava sem condições de operar. Rapidamente ela inclinou para o lado direito, levando todas as pessoas que não conseguiram segurar. Aioria e Shura agarraram numa barra de ferro.

\- Senhor vamos cair. - o controlador olhou para Stiepan. - estamos sendo atraídos pela gravidade de Orion.

\- Tentem ligar os motores!

\- Eles não respondem senhor. Precisamos religar o reator.

A nave não demoraria entrar no espaço aéreo de Orion. Shura e Aioria ficaram temerosos. Se a nave caísse não era apenas os tripulantes que morreriam, mas também todos em terra.

Novas explosões. O controladores tentavam de toda forma restabelecer a energia.

\- O que precisa para religar os motores? - Aioria indagou ao presidente.

\- Uma alta concentração de energia. Infelizmente os geradores do reator foram danificados. - a voz saiu sombria. - a Titan vai cair. Temos que evacuá-la.

No espaço aéreo da área sessenta e sete a Euroxx recebeu o pedido de ajuda da Titan.

\- Senhor Evans. - chamou um tripulante. - a Titan foi acertada, ela vai cair no planeta.

\- O que?!

\- Recebemos o pedido de ajuda.

\- Abra um canal para Ranpur.

No palácio todos estavam anestesiados pelas cenas em Eniac.

\- Alteza, é o senhor Evans. - Hely colocou imediatamente na tela.

\- _Alteza, estamos indo para Orion, a Titan foi danificada e nos solicitou ajuda._

\- O que houve?

\- _Foi alvejada e irá cair no planeta._

\- Como? - exclamou Lirya.

\- Mask... - Mu aproximou. - Aioria e Shura...

\- Vá imediatamente Evans. - pediu o canceriano. - a todo vapor.

Enquanto isso, na Titan todos os esforços estavam sendo em vão. Aioria via o medo nos rostos. Se os motores não fossem ligados, ninguém teria chance de salvação. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

\- Shura tome conte de tudo, vou tentar resolver.

\- Como? - o espanhol o fitou.

\- Vou usar o relâmpago de plasma. Talvez tenha uma chance.

\- Ficou louco? - Stiepan que havia escutado o fitou. - mesmo que tenha poder, não irá suportar a radiação. Irá morrer antes de ligá-lo.

\- Confie em mim. - com um sorriso Aioria vestiu sua armadura. Todos na sala ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo com a vestimenta, ate se esqueceram que a nave estava caindo.

\- Tem certeza Aioria? - indagou Shura.

\- É o único jeito. - virou-se para um controlador. - me mostre onde é.

O controlador olhou para Stiepan.

\- Tem certeza garoto? - o presidente olhava para a vestimenta. Sem duvidas aquilo deveria ser obra de um elementar.

\- Sim senhor. A missão de um cavaleiro é proteger todos.

\- Leve-o.

Os dois saíram correndo, durante o trajeto o controlador tentava explicar os mecanismos do reator para Aioria. Vez ou outra tiveram que segurar, pois a nave estava fora de controle. Na cabine, Stiepan obrigou Shura a ir para a ala de evacuação. O espanhol recusou-se veemente. Não tendo alternativa, o presidente pediu que ele se segurasse.

Aioria e controlador desceram vários níveis, com o som de sirenes tocando freneticamente e desviando de partes da nave que soltavam.

\- É aqui. - disse o homem apontando para uma porta de chumbo. - seguindo por um corredor estreito, cairá num vão. É uma sala oval. Tem duas hastes uma saindo do teto e outra do chão. Verá no encontro delas uma bola cinza, precisa energizar essa bola para ela voltar a funcionar.

\- Entendi.

\- Ela usa radiação. - o rosto do controlador ficou sério. - apesar de se assemelhar a nós Tooi, não poderá suportá-la... tem certeza disso?

\- Tenho. Confie em mim.

Ainda meio reticente o homem foi para o painel de controle. Apertando vários botões abriu a porta. Aioria entrou.

Na hora começou a sentir-se diferente. Seguindo as orientações tentava chegar ao alvo, mesmo com o sacudir da nave. Viu ao final do túnel dezenas de luzes vermelhas.

\- É aqui. - disse olhando para as hastes.

Na sala de controle todos tentavam se segurar devido aos rodopios da nave, como se ela estivesse sendo puxada por um redemoinho. A fuselagem começava a desintegrar a medida que aproximava do planeta Orion. O barulho do casco abrindo era sombrio. Shura jamais se imaginou numa situação como aquela, estava numa galáxia distante, caindo de uma nave, prestes a morrer.

\- Vamos Aioria... - Shura tentava se segurar.

\- Ele não vai conseguir... - murmurou Stiepan.

\- Vai. Aioria não é de desistir facilmente.

\- A radiação vai matá-lo antes. Mesmo que esteja com uma roupagem feita de oricalco, seu corpo vai absorver a radiação.

No local, Aioria mirou na bola.

\- Vamos cosmo. - sua energia começou a ser liberada.

O cosmo do grego partiu em direção a bola. Apesar da quantidade de energia, ainda era pouco. A nave descontrolada descia cada vez mais rápido em direção ao planeta e o cavaleiro começava a sentir os efeitos da radiação. Foi de joelhos ao chão.

\- Droga... - murmurou.

A nave entrou na atmosfera.

\- Estamos descendo rápido demais capitão. - disse uma controladora.

\- Qual o local do impacto?

\- Remus.

\- Avisem para evacuar a cidade. Imediatamente!

Shura fitou a janela, a nave estava entre as nuvens.

\- "Rápido Aioria."

O leonino levantou, apoiando-se na parede metálica. Aquela situação era completamente diferente do que já tinha enfrentado. Não estava combatendo ninguém, mas o corpo sofria os efeitos. Morreria num piscar de olhos.

\- Não antes de salvar todos... - deu alguns passos a frente. - seja na Terra, seja em GS...

Deu dois passos para trás. Elevou novamente seu cosmo, tentando acumular o maximo de poder. Já respirava com dificuldade e custava a permanecer de pé.

\- Brilhe mais uma vez cosmo... RELAMPAGO DE PLASMA!

O ataque partiu ferozmente em direção a bola. Centenas de milhares de raios, dourados e azuis cruzavam o recinto por todos os lados, formando um espetáculo maravilhoso.

\- Ah! - Aioria liberou ainda mais energia.

A bola brilhou reagindo e depois emitiu um forte estrondo. Aioria foi jogado longe, batendo de forma violenta na parede...

Na sala de controle, todos esperavam o triste desfecho quando os sistemas de energia secundários restabeleceram.

\- Voltaram! - gritou um controlador.

\- Coloquem os motores auxiliares ao limite! - ordenou Stiepan.

Os motores começaram a funcionar, impulsionando a nave para cima. Ela começou a tremer devido a força que a gravidade de Orion exercia sobre ela. Os motores foram forçados ao máximo e minutos depois a Titan estava novamente em orbita.

Shura respirou aliviado.

\- Foi por pouco...

Stiepan nem comemorou, saiu as pressas. Shura foi atrás. No caminho dava as ordens.

\- Preparem a câmara de descontaminação, ele tolera apenas vinte por cento de radiação. - andava apressado. - preparem a transfusão. Traga uma equipe para levá-lo.

Chegaram ao nível onde o cavaleiro estava.

\- Senhor. - disse o homem aproximando.

\- Onde ele está?

\- Dentro da câmara.

Shura passou direto parando na porta.

\- Ele esta atrás dessa porta? - indagou já preparando o braço para cortar.

Stiepan olhou para o controlador.

\- Ele não saiu de lá senhor.

O rosto de Stiepan tencionou. Somente a equipe especializada poderia tira-lo de lá e ela não tardou. Shura tentou aproximar mas foi contido por risco de contaminação. O cavaleiro saiu carregado. O espanhol ficou preocupado ao ver o rosto e mãos do leonino cobertos por queimaduras graves.

Aioria foi levado para a sala de descontaminação, do lado de fora Shura e Stiepan aguardavam. Cinco minutos depois o médico saiu.

\- Como ele está? - indagou Shura aproximando.

\- Mal. A roupagem feita de oricalco retardou o acumulo de radiação, mas ele foi muito contaminado, além disso temos outro problema.

\- Qual? - perguntou Stiepan.

\- Para darmos continuidade, precisamos substituir o sangue contaminado por um novo, mas...

\- Mas o que? - o presidente praticamente avançou sobre o medico.

\- O tipo sanguíneo dele senhor. Não existe na galáxia.

Stiepan recuou um passo, tinha esquecido completamente daquele detalhe. Kasideri havia dito.

\- Como não existe? Eu não entendi. - murmurou Shura.

\- Para auxiliar na descontaminação, vamos substituindo o sangue contaminado por outro, ate que o sangue todo do individuo seja trocado. - o medico o fitou. - Acontece que o tipo sanguíneo de Aioria não existe na galáxia. Não há entre os povos o tipo O.

\- E o que acontece se não trocar?

\- O processo não terá cem por cento de eficácia. Se ele não morrer, o que será um milagre, ficará com graves seqüelas.

Shura recuou. Aioria corria risco de morte?

\- Qual o seu sangue? - indagou Stiepan visivelmente transtornado.

\- É B... Se Aiolos estivesse aqui... eles são irmãos... mas...

\- Não há como doutor? - Stiepan o fitou.

\- Faremos o possível, mas sem o sangue...

O espanhol abaixou o rosto. Aioria morreria por causa de radiação? Um cavaleiro de Atena que lutou até contra os deuses morreria por causa disso? Era até absurdo pensar nisso.

\- Eu posso vê-lo?

\- Sim. Ele está dentro da cápsula. Venha.

Shura e Stiepan entraram. Aioria estava dentro de uma cápsula sem roupa. A armadura estava desmembrada dentro de outro compartimento já que também estava contaminada. O cavaleiro da décima casa aproximou, ficando temeroso pelo estado do amigo. O corpo dele estava coberto de queimaduras.

\- "Como vamos voltar sem você Aioria?"

\- Eu sinto muito. - disse Stiepan. - não queria envolvê-lo nisso.

\- Ele faria exatamente o que fez. Aioria não deixaria ninguém morrer.

\- Vamos fazer o possível para salva-lo. - o presidente tocou no ombro de Shura.

Cerca de duas horas depois a Euroxx chegou a Orion. Shura pediu a Evans que ligasse para Mask.

A imagem do cavaleiro de capricórnio foi projetada na tela do palácio.

\- Como vocês estão? - indagou Deba.

\- _Não tenho boas noticias_... - a expressão estava séria.

\- O que houve com o Aioria? - indagou Kamus.

Shura contou aos amigos o que tinha acontecido.

\- Ele vai morrer? - berrou o escorpião.

\- _Eles estão tentando de tudo, mas sem um sangue compatível..._

\- Qual é o sangue dele? - indagou Dohko.

\- _O. Não existe isso aqui._

\- Eu! - exclamou Dite. - Meu sangue é O.

Nem foi preciso repetir. Stiepan ao saber, mandou a equipe médica ir para Euroxx e de lá para Ranpur. Evans usou a velocidade máxima, mesmo assim demoraria certo tempo para chegarem ao planeta.

No seu quarto, Mask estava sentado na cama, com a expressão abatida. Célica tinha sido a primeira vitima, agora Aioria? Levantou, andando de um lado para o outro. Levaria quatro horas para chegarem a Ranpur. Era um tempo precioso que não poderia ser perdido.

\- Esses hadrens poderiam ser mais curtos... - murmurou. - deveria existir hadrens mais eficientes...

As quatro horas foram agonizantes para todos. Em Ranpur, Afrodite foi conduzido para o hospital, onde o procedimento seria feito. Por ter apenas um doador, o processo seria lento, já que não poderiam substituir todo o sangue de Aioria de uma vez. Uma nave já esperava a Euroxx para conduzir o leonino ao hospital. Os dourados fizeram questão de acompanhar. Ficaram na sala de espera.

\- O que realmente aconteceu? - indagou Lirya a procura de mais detalhes.

Shura contou tudo.

\- Se ele não tivesse agido, todos na Titan tinham morrido, mais centenas na cidade.

\- E essa história da radiação?

\- Parece que as pessoas que moram em Orion suportam um nível maior de radiação do que nós por exemplo, Kanon. O corpo deles são mais resistentes. Acontece que Aioria está num patamar entre nós e eles. Por isso ele conseguiu entrar na câmara e resistir até agora.

Mask estava num canto em silencio. Se algo acontecesse a Aioria não se perdoaria.

Depois de uma hora, o médico da Titan apareceu.

\- E então doutor?

\- O estado dele ainda é delicado. Não pudemos tirar mais que quatrocentos ml de sangue de Gustavv o que retarda o tratamento, mas a partir do sangue coletado vamos fabricar um sangue genérico. Se não houver rejeições e agravantes em uma semana Aioria estará num quadro estável.

Os dourados respiraram aliviados.

\- Ele terá seqüelas?

\- Ainda é cedo para dizer majestade. O nível de contaminação foi alto, mas o garoto é jovem e saudável.

\- E Gustavv? - indagou Mask.

\- Dentro de uma hora estará com vocês. Com licença.

Mask foi o único autorizado a entrar para ver Aioria. O canceriano engoliu a seco ao ver o corpo do grego coberto de queimaduras. Nem parecia o leão dourado decidido e forte que confrontou no bar em Asgard.

\- Você vai sair dessa...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da invasão, Lancy supervisionava a cidade. Antioquia estava debaixo de escombros.

Ele ordenou que todos os sobreviventes fossem reunidos numa área e que as forças remanescentes fizessem a proteção caso ocorresse um novo ataque.

A noticia do forte ataque a Eniac espalhou-se por toda a galáxia. Noticias sobre a Titan também foram relatadas.

Na sede da policia, Rihen as recebia com apreensão.

\- Senhor presidente, o senhor Eduk.

O diretor entrou.

\- Viu as imagens de Eniac? - indagou o presidente.

\- Não imaginava o poder de fogo deles. - Eduk sentou. - Eniac levará tempo para se recuperar. Somado a isso Alaron e Clamp.

\- Três do grupo dos nove estão enfraquecidos. - murmurou. - soube da Titan?

\- Sim. Se não fosse o amigo do príncipe, ela tinha caído. Stiepan iria para o espaço, literalmente.

\- Isso me preocupa. - Rihen levantou. - ainda não tenho detalhes, mas como um garoto conseguiu energia para uma nave do porte da Titan? Usando as próprias mãos?

\- Ainda tem o rapaz que fez uma barreira em Alaron, os que destruíram naves em Clamp, a neve no mesmo planeta e a barreira protetora em Ox. Tem certeza que eles não serão empecilhos?

\- Não sei... - o presidente o fitou. - por conta do ato heróico ele corre risco de vida, já que não é um Tooi.

\- O que faremos com relação a eles?

\- Por enquanto nada. Vamos ver os próximos passos de S1.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No palácio, o clima era de apreensão. As recentes noticias de Eniac não eram boas. O planeta tinha sido parcialmente destruído. De volta a sala de reuniões, Marius, Evans e Ren conversavam sobre o ocorrido. As informações transmitidas por Niive e Urara também não eram animadoras. Tudo levava a crer que S1 estava forte.

Mask estava calado, não sabia o que fazer.

\- Alteza, o senhor Stiepan mandou entregá-lo. - disse Hely.

Olharam para um container de tamanho médio. A armadura de leão estava dentro.

\- Temos um problema. - disse Saga. - a armadura ainda poderá está contaminada. Aioria não poderá usar mais.

\- Acho que posso consertar. - Mu os fitou. - com o oricalco de Alaron talvez eu consiga.

\- Mas é perigoso. - disse Deba. - e se você se contaminar?

\- A armadura passará por mais um processo. - disse Shura. - acho que poderá consertá-la. É um risco, mas não podemos voltar sem ela. A proteção de Atena depende disso. Ainda mais com uma guerra.

\- Shion saberá o que fazer. - Dohko falou. - Vamos esperá-lo voltar. Aioria ainda está se recuperando, teremos tempo.

Mask não disse nada, saindo de perto. Tres planetas destruídos e Aioria correndo risco de vida.

\- Não se culpe por isso. - Lirya aproximou notando os pensamentos do filho. - S1 é capaz de tudo.

\- Eu sei... alias não sei... Acredito que isso é apenas o começo. As naves de hoje são mais potentes do que dos ataques a Alaron e Clamp.

\- Precisa manter a cabeça fria. - disse Shaka. - as coisas vão se resolver.

\- Espero que sim...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em Alaron, Shion observava a movimentação dos policiais. A cidade estava sitiada e o alerta em vermelho.

\- O que foi? - Alisha aproximou, tocando -o nos ombros.

\- Guardando as devidas proporções estou me lembrando quando o santuário entrou em guerra, na minha juventude. - a fitou. - nós vivíamos em alerta.

\- Não queria que passasse por uma guerra novamente. - pegou nas mãos dele.

\- Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? - acariciou o rosto dela. - você é a governante, precisa ficar num local seguro.

\- Não conseguiria me sentir tranqüila sabendo que ha pessoas a mercê de ataques. É o meu dever permanecer junto a elas.

Ele sorriu. Atena tinha os mesmos pensamentos.

\- Eu farei de tudo para protegê-la.

\- Eu sei...

\- Alteza. - Rana aproximou. - trago noticias de Ranpur. -a voz saiu séria.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rana contou sobre o incidente com Aioria.

\- Por Atena... - murmurou Shion. - eu preciso vê-lo.

\- Uma nave irá levá-lo. - disse Alisha.

\- Se não for abusar, pode me arranjar uma quantidade razoável de oricalco?

\- Sim. - respondeu sem entender. - Rana providencie.

Em duas horas, Shion partiu em direção a Ranpur.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara olhava para a Enraiha. A bola azul estava apagada, como se fosse um objeto comum, sem vida. Noah, estava parado a certa distancia, observando-o.

\- Nunca gostei desse objeto. - disse Dara sem olhá-lo.

\- Ele pode ser util. - caminhou em direção a ele. - conseguimos evitar muitas coisas.

\- Mas não o suficiente. - o fitou. - e os ataques? - voltou a atenção para a bola.

\- Eniac foi parcialmente destruída. E um amigo do príncipe está entre a vida e a morte. - Noah lhe deu mais detalhes. - S1 está mais forte. E isso não é novidade para você.

\- Não... - as iris azuis fixaram o olhar. - qual foi a ultima previsão?

\- Naves atacando. Ela se confirmou. Além disso... eu vi o Soren.

O governador de Sidon o fitou imediatamente.

\- Como?

\- Vi a imagem de Soren entrando no palácio. Foi muito estranho e não faço ideia do significado.

Dara sorriu. A Enraiha nunca errava. Em um período breve aquela visão se confirmaria.

\- Entenderá o significado quando for a hora. - o fitou.

\- E o que fará? - Noah não ligou para a resposta. - Vai se aliar a S1 ou permanecer neutro?

\- Eu não ganharia nada me aliando a S1, tão pouco permanecendo neutro.

\- Sabe que tem um lugar no conselho. É filho de Bertie.

\- Não sou clérigo, pertenço as armas. Deixo a política para os estudiosos. - Dara sorriu. - Meu lugar é dentro de uma nave.

\- Vai lutar? - indagou surpreso.

\- Não sou simpatizante a Obi, mas é o lugar onde nasci. Além do mais tenho pessoas para proteger. Você está incluído nessa lista.

\- Me sinto lisonjeado Dara Bertie. E o que fará?

\- Primeiro, - deu a volta, indo para a saída. - preciso proteger o futuro da galáxia, após, irei solicitar a minha convocação. Irei para Ranpur.

\- Não se arrisque. - a voz saiu divertida. - é o meu substituto no conselho.

\- Você ainda viverá muitos anos, filho de Shoo. - sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar pousou em Ranpur. Não gostava daquela cidade, mas ficou aliviado ao ver a paisagem. Sem demora foi para o hotel. Traçaria uma estratégia para encontrar-se com Eron. Deitado na cama olhava para a pequena nave feita de oricalco. Era uma das poucas lembranças do rei de Alaron.

A mente viajou para aqueles tempos. Era feliz quando morava em Sora. Apesar de mentira, tinha uma vida tranqüila, até a guerra estourar. S1 arruinou sua vida e agora iria arruinar novamente. Não estava nos seus planos conversar cara a cara com Eron, mas era preciso. A segurança da galáxia dependia disso.

Cortando seus pensamentos seu comunicador apitou. Estranhou a freqüência, já que supostamente ele tinha sido "morto" por S1.

Era uma transmissão para toda a policia. Nela contava sobre os ataques a Eniac. Iskendar ouvia abismado. A situação era ainda pior.

\- Dara! Você sabia disso! - gritou.

Pegou outro aparelho ligando para o amigo.

 _\- Dara._

\- Onde está?

 _\- Indo para Ranpur. Está sabendo dos últimos acontecimentos?_

\- Sim. Está surpreso?

 _\- Claro!_

\- Não sei porque. Eu ainda te perguntei se S1 era uma ameaça e você disse que

eles nem fariam cócegas. Destruíram Eniac! - gritou irritado.

Dara ficou em silencio.

\- Eles podem usar os hadrens Dara, isso é muito grave. Somado a isso... - passou as mãos pelas madeixas brancas. - eles tem naves superiores a Antares. Se com uma nave simples destruíram metade de Eniac imagine com essas naves!

 _\- Eu sei. Estou esperando noticias de Jhapei._

\- Amanha cedo irei ao palácio. Eron precisa saber disso.

 _\- Tem certeza que vai se expor?_

\- Absoluta. Não posso prejudicar a galáxia por conta de uma estupidez de Soren.

 _\- Irei com você. Se é para acabar com as mentiras, também tenho minha parcela de contribuição._

\- Como quiser. Irei esperá-lo.

Terminaram. Iskendar deixou o corpo ir a cama. Amanha a história iria mudar radicalmente e com isso, talvez, a guerra teria outro desfecho.

Em S1, Haykan lia os relatórios com um sorriso. Ate aquele momento seu plano estava dando certo. Com esses pequenos ataques visava desestabilizar a policia e o governo de Ranpur. Três planetas já tinham sido atingidos e agora era hora da parte dois do plano. Aqueles ataques tinham sido só o começo.

A noite logo caiu em Ranpur, Aioria continuava em coma, mas recebendo todo auxilio. Os alertas continuavam nos planetas. No palácio o clima era de apreensão. Tudo poderia acontecer. Depois de conversar com Urara, Shaka tinha se recolhido. Seu sono começou tranqüilo, contudo a mente foi invadida por imagens. Via o rei Soren, Mask criança e outro garoto. Depois se viu no grande salão, olhando para a pintura da família real. Ela não tinha nada demais exceto por um sombra esbranquiçada ao lado de Soren. Acordou assustado.

\- Algum problema Shaka? - indagou Afrodite.

\- Não. Desculpe por acordá-lo, ainda está se recuperando.

\- Me sinto melhor. Teve outra visão?

\- Não sei bem se foi uma visão. Eu sonhei com o rei e o Giovanni.

\- E?

\- Havia outra pessoa. Um menino, muito parecido com os dois. Sabe aquela pintura no salão? - Dite balançou a cabeça afirmando. - tinha um sombra ao lado de Soren.

\- Acha que pode acontecer algo ao Gio?

\- Eu não sei ao certo... algo ruim não, mas no mínimo perturbador. Estou com a sensação que alguma coisa vai acontecer e mudar o rumo da história.

Dite franziu o cenho. As previsões de Shaka sempre aconteciam. Qual evento iria acontecer?

Do outro lado da cidade, Iskendar também estava tendo sonhos... sonhava com a mãe e com o pai...

Era mais uma madrugada, na prisão do planeta Wan. Devido ao prenuncio de guerra, a segurança daquele complexo estava reduzida. E por conta disso, o administrador não esperava um ataque furtivo e ágil. Em menos de uma hora, a prisão estava destruída com seus criminosos a solta. Com um sorriso, Kany embarcava numa nave de S1. Era a chance para realizar sua vingança.

Antes do sol nascer, Dara desembarcava em Ranpur. Havia passado em Kiesza antes, certificando que os moradores de Sidon estavam bem. Olhou para o palácio real que erguia-se na paisagem. A ultima vez que tinha pisado ali, como um eiji, foi quando era um rapaz de vinte anos, para assistir a cerimônia de coroação de Soren. Ele e o irmão, filhos do magistrado Shoo Bertie, eram convidados representantes de Obi. Shoo tinha sido auxiliar da rainha Bruni.

\- As coisas mudaram não é Soren...? - soltou a frase.

Lembrou-se da guerra e da tropa de naves que comandava. Shoo queria que os filhos seguissem a carreira política ao lado do conselho de Obi e dos Tempesttas, mas Dara interessou-se pela militar. Lutou na guerra, onde seus dons eijis o ajudaram muitas vezes, mas também o fez sofrer outras por não conseguir evitar mortes. Ao termino jurou nunca mais usar seu dom e nem seguir as determinações de sua raça, acreditava que o destino não deveria ser mostrado. Ficou por anos "desaparecido", isolado nos confins da galáxia e depois se tornou o governador de Sidon, um reduto para criminosos. Escondeu suas origens e levava uma vida pacata, até encontrar o jovem Iskendar. Havia tido uma visão e nela mostrava que ele encontraria um rapaz especial e que era seu dever protegê-lo até o momento oportuno.

\- "No fim não consegui fugir do meu destino." - parou diante da porta do quarto de Iskendar.

\- Não chegaria mais tarde? - o garoto estava sonolento.

\- Tenho um dever a cumprir. - sorriu.

\- Noah te liberou? - deu passagem a ele.

\- Apesar de não saber a verdade, meu irmão sabe que estou cumprindo o meu destino. Nossa família auxilia os Tempesttas há muitos anos. Não seria diferente agora.

Iskendar sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O estado de Aioria ainda era delicado. A contaminação estava controlada, mas ainda existia o risco de morte. A equipe médica de Orion e Ranpur tentavam fabricar, a partir da amostra colhida de Afrodite, o sangue tipo O.

Só o tempo poderia dizer se o cavaleiro de Atena teria alguma seqüela.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Jhapei circulava pelos corredores da base de S1 em Sidon. Depois dos ataques não tinha procurado Serioja, sob o codinome de Niahm. O encontro dela com o chanceler tinha sido planejado por Haykan que queria controlar os passos dele. Através de alguém dentro da policia soube do fato. Jhapei agia como agente triplo. Era espiã de S1, de Serioja e de certa forma de Dara. Se tinha chegado a idade adulta era graças ao governador de Sidon que a resgatou de mercenários. Sentia gratidão e ficou aliviada ao saber que ele e alguns habitantes tinham sido resgatados por Ranpur. Há dias não tinha contato com ele, com medo das comunicações serem interceptadas.

A humana de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes seguia para seu quarto quando ouviu vozes. Escondeu-se num corredor e ficou surpresa ao ver um alto funcionário de Haykan conversando, através de um holograma, com o diretor Eduk. Ela sabia que o líder de S1 tinha um cúmplice no alto escalão da policia mas não imaginava que fosse ele. Usando suas habilidades gravou a conversa. Aquilo era uma clara confissão que Eduk servia a S1. Assim que teve informação suficiente saiu do prédio, pegando uma nave para ir a um planeta distante. De lá poderia fazer uma comunicação a Dara e deixá-lo a par de tudo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja aguardava um contato de Niahm, há algum tempo não tinha qualquer noticia dele e com uma guerra em curso, qualquer informação obtida dentro do palácio era fundamental.

Ele fitava o sol nascer no horizonte.

\- Preciso agir por conta própria. - disse. - Iesa.

O secretário abriu a porta.

\- Entre em com o atlantik e veja se ele conseguiu alguma coisa.

\- Imediatamente. - saiu para cumprir as ordens.

\- Terei que usá-lo mesmo... - pensou em voz alta.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion estava sentado de frente para a caixa que continha a armadura de Leão.

\- Eles disseram quinze dias mestre. - falou Mask.

\- É muito tempo. Ainda mais com uma guerra.

\- E o que podemos fazer? - Dohko sentou ao lado do ariano. - ela não está com rachaduras para ser consertada do modo tradicional.

\- Do jeito que está posso tocá-la? - fitou o canceriano.

\- Não acho prudente. - coçou a cabeça. - é pouca radiação mas ainda poderá afeta-lo.

\- E o Aioria?

\- Tive noticias a pouco. Está se recuperando e o risco de morte passou. Ainda permanece inconsciente, mas deve acordar amanhã ou depois.

\- Seqüelas?

\- Ainda é cedo para dizer.

\- Talvez até lá a armadura fique intacta. - levantou. - trouxe oricalco. Irei banhá-la novamente, talvez ajude.

\- Talvez...

\- Eu não esperava um ato menor dele. - disse o grande mestre. - Aioria agiu como um perfeito cavaleiro. Mesmo numa situação totalmente adversa conseguiu utilizar seu cosmo.

\- Aiolos não vai acreditar que o irmão virou "combustível" para uma nave. - brincou Miro. - Relâmpago de plasma usado como fonte de energia. Atena tem sua própria usina geradora.

\- Não brinque. - disse Deba. - ele poderia ter morrido.

\- Eu sei. Eu espero que possamos ser úteis como ele foi.

\- Não fiquem preocupados com isso. - Mask fitou os amigos. - eu agradeço por qualquer ajuda ao meu povo.

Ficaram surpresos pela frase, Giovanni nunca tinha pensado naquelas pessoas como seu povo.

\- Vamos fazer o possível para trazer paz a GS. - disse Shaka.

\- Alteza. - Hely surgiu na porta. - o chanceler na linha quatro.

Mask caminhou até um painel.

\- Senhor Marius.

\- _Alteza, recebi um pedido de audiência por parte do governador de Sidon._

\- Dara?

\- _Ele deseja falar comigo e com o senhor. Pediu para que seja no palácio e disse que é urgente._

\- Ele adiantou o assunto?

\- _Não, mas disse que se trata de informações sobre S1._

Mask fitou Kamus e Saga.

\- Diga para vir quando quiser, estarei esperando.

\- _Sim. Virá ele e o superintendente da área quinze, Iskendar Madden._

\- Tudo bem.

Desligaram.

\- O que será que ele quer?

\- Se o planeta dele está num lugar estratégico, deve trazer informações importantes. - disse Shion.

\- Vou chamar Evans e o Ren.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar contava para Dara tudo que tinha visto em S1. O eiji ouvia tudo num profundo silencio.

\- Se aquelas naves chegarem até aqui, GS não terá chance.

\- Realmente é muito grave. - olhava as imagens.

O comunicador de Dara começou a apitar.

\- Dara.

\- _Jhapei._ \- um holograma apareceu. - _tenho noticias._

\- Você sabia das naves? - Iskendar a fitou imediatamente.

 _\- Sim..._ \- murmurou. - _mas esse não é o maior problema de GS._

\- O que poderia ser então... - o garoto ironizou.

\- Iskendar, por favor... fale Jhapei.

 _\- Ranpur tem um traidor._

\- Grande novidade. Todos os piratas são traidores.

 _\- É um traidor dentro da policia, Madden._ \- Jhapei o fitou fria. - _e não é um misero policial, vejam isso._

Ela mostrou a gravação que fez. A medida que assistiam os dois ficavam pálidos.

\- Aquele ordinário! - exclamou Madden. - era por isso que S1 sempre estava um passo a frente.

\- Tem certeza disso Jhapei? - Dara a fitou.

\- _Absoluta. Não duvido que ele soubesse de todos os ataques. Desde a auxiliar do chanceler de Ranpur até o ataque a Eniac. Ele está fornecendo informações a S1._

\- Onde você está?

\- _Num local seguro Dara. Não se preocupe comigo._

\- Queria que estivesse junto com os outros em Kiesza. Não pode fugir?

\- _Haykan colocaria minha cabeça a premio. Por enquanto não posso abandonar meu posto. -_ sorriu. - _se eu tiver mais alguma informação entro em contato._

\- Tome cuidado. - pediu.

 _\- Pode deixar._

A comunicação cessou.

\- E agora? - Dara fitou o policial.

\- Eron precisa saber disso.

\- Ele vai acreditar?

\- Nós temos o vídeo. – mostrou o aparelho. - Se ele diz tão esperto vai acreditar.

* * *

 _Danimel: Obrigada pela review. Essa fic está bem trabalhosa. Conciliar CDZ com sci-fi é complicado, mas pelo jeito estou acertando! Feliz 2017!_

 _Mabel: Que feito! Dezoitos capítulos em uma tacada só! Isso que é persistência! Fic do Mask como mafioso seria muito fácil rrsr, gosto de complicar! A Cely só queria o corpito de Deba, mas não tinha como, ela se apaixonou. Pena que um pouco tarde. Kamus fazendo burrada, Dite sendo herói, Kanon saindo da sombra do irmão, Shion ganhando um planeta... Mask tá mudado, embora ainda vai aparecer muito da faceta má. Quem sabe a rainha não ganha um amor? Mande as duvidas mesmo!_

* * *

Desejo a todos um prospero 2017, com saúde e paz!


	20. Chapter 20: O filho de Soren

**Capitulo 20**

 **O filho de Soren**

* * *

Depois dos ataques, não houve alerta algum na galáxia. Parecia que Haykan havia recolhido seus tentáculos a espera de um novo embate. Na sede da policia, Rihen transferia para um dispositivo pessoal, muitas informações. A hora de se rebelar estava chegando. Ele já tinha tudo planejado. E se tudo corresse bem, naquele horário no dia seguinte, estaria a frente de uma nave de guerra.

\- Chegou a hora de GS cair. - murmurou.

Na sua jurisdição, Niive chefiava um grupo de segurança. Depois dos ataques a Eniac, ela temia que Clamp e Alaron fossem almejados novamente. Estava tão envolvida que mal conseguiu falar com Kanon. Sabia que ele estava bem, mas sentia falta dele.

Esse era o mesmo pensamento de Urara. A segurança de sua área vinha em primeiro lugar, mas ansiava por ver Shaka.

Em Orion, Stiepan fiscalizava os reparos na Titan. Ela precisava está perfeita para um novo combate. Aumentou também a segurança em torno da lua artificial, a Ramaei e a Genesis não poderiam ser descobertas.

A quilômetros dali...

Haykan olhava para a foto do pai e dos irmãos. Tinha levado quinze anos para que seus planos acontecessem. O pai e o irmão mais velho perderam a vida na guerra e o outro irmão era um fraco que não faria nada. Para que a vingança desse certo, teve que eliminá-lo. Não se arrependia e tampouco se importou em afastar pessoas proximas, pois como sempre dizia: os meios justificam os fins.

\- Senhor, estamos prontos. - disse um soldado.

O líder levantou e seguiu por um longo corredor. Não bastasse o poderio militar que sua galáxia possuía, ainda contava com algo a mais. O corredor terminava numa grande janela de vidro. Dali via-se um campo aberto. No centro dele, uma base circular feita de aço, que sustentava hastes de aço que subiam metros, formando uma espécie de pirâmide. No centro

uma grande bola maciça sustentada pelas hastes.

\- Ela está pronta para ser transportada.

\- Levará quantos dias até ser montada naquele local?

\- Três dias.

Ele sorriu.

\- Podem disparar.

O soldado deu a ordem. A bola foi energizada, emitindo um brilho azul, a medida que girava. Com o aumento da rotação, a base de aço girava. As hastes se moveram formando uma espécie de ponta de lança. A energia azul concentrou-se na ponta e depois partiu num disparo.

Haykan abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o brilho dourado semelhante a fogo se espalhar pelo local atingido.

\- Perfeito.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Evans, Marius, Ren, Mask e os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na sala de reunião. O capitão da Euroxx trazia recente noticias dos ataques do dia anterior.

Iskendar estava parado diante do palácio real. Todas as vezes que pisara ali, sempre estava em alguma missão, agora sua estadia traria uma grande reviravolta.

\- Está com medo? - brincou Dara tocando-o no ombro.

\- Medo não, apreensão. - o fitou. - sei que as coisas serão diferentes de hoje em diante.

\- Coragem.

\- Para nós dois. - disse olhando para as vestes dele: uma túnica branca.

Os dois entraram. Hely os conduziu até a sala, achando curioso o eiji. Nunca tinha aguardou do lado de fora até ser chamado por Dara.

Dara entrou no recinto, ficando surpreso ao ver tantas pessoas. Marius assim que o viu o achou muito parecido com um velho amigo.

\- Majestades. - fez uma reverencia.

\- Senhor Dara...? - Mask estranhou vê-lo com as vestimentas dos Eijis e de olhos azuis claros. - Obrigado por ter vindo.

\- Primeiramente aceite o meu agradecimento. - o fitou. - todos estão a salvo em Kiesza.

\- Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação. - sorriu. - eu pensava que seus olhos eram negros.

Shaka o fitava, ele se assemelhava muito aos conselheiros de Obi.

\- Naquele dia usei lente. Eu não poderia expor minha verdadeira identidade. Sinto muito por ter omitido.

\- Verdadeira identidade? - indagou Evans.

\- Eu sou um Eiji. Sou filho de Shoo Bertie e irmão mais novo do conselheiro de Obi, Noah.

\- Você é irmão do Noah? - Marius assustou. - ele não tinha desaparecido logo após a guerra?

\- Realmente depois da guerra eu "desapareci". Não queria que o passado voltasse a me assombrar, mas uma nova guerra obrigou-me a voltar a ser quem eu era.

\- Noah sabe? - Lirya estava surpresa.

\- Sim, mas ele foi delicado o suficiente para não revelar a ninguém quem eu sou. Eu não poderia governar Sidon.

\- Estou surpreso. - Mask sorriu. - Ainda bem que foi uma surpresa boa. Sendo um eiji creio que as informações que possui sejam boas.

\- São importantes, alteza - o rosto ficou sério. - temos um traidor dentro da policia.

\- O que?! - berraram todos.

\- Desculpe senhor Dara, - iniciou Evans. - mas um traidor dentro da policia?

\- Era assim que S1 sempre estava um passo a frente. - foi até a mesa, colocando um objeto. - vejam essas imagens.

Dara colocou a comunicação de Jhapei na tela principal. Viram o diretor Athos Eduk conversando com um militar de S1.

\- Isso foi gravado na base militar construída em Sidon. Este homem é um alto militar de Haykan.

 _... Não há erros... mesmo com toda a investigação não irão descobri-los... os dados enviados por Niive sobre o atentado e a invasão de Ox foram apagados..._

A medida que escutavam ficavam perplexos.

 _...S1 tem livre acesso a GS, retirarei as patrulhas de combate..._

\- Jamais imaginei que Athos fosse um traidor... - murmurou a rainha estarrecida.

\- Todo esse tempo entrando e saindo da policia... - Marius estava chocado. - hipócrita!

\- Fil # $! - gritou Mask. - ele vai pagar muito caro por isso.

\- Era assim que S1 tinha informações.

\- Podemos confiar nisso senhor Dara? - indagou Evans. - onde conseguiu esses dados?

\- Infelizmente não posso revelar. Enquanto a pessoa não estiver sobre minha guarda, qualquer vazamento pode implicar na morte dela.

Mask fitou diretamente o governador de Sidon.

\- Essa pessoa pode nos fornecer mais informações?

\- Na medida do possível.

\- Quando ela cumprir o que tem que fazer, faça-a vir para cá. Terá nossa proteção.

\- Agradeço alteza. - fez uma leve mesura.

\- O que vai fazer com essa gravação? - Shion fitou o canceriano. - vai levá-la ao presidente da policia?

\- Não ficará restrito ao presidente. - Mask olhou para Beatrice. - convoque uma reunião de emergência com todo o conselho e lideres militares para amanha. Ele será desmascarado diante de todos.

\- Tem certeza filho?

\- Absoluta. Não irei tolerar qualquer traição.

\- Tem mais uma questão alteza. - disse Dara. - é sobre o exército de S1.

\- Diga.

\- O superintendente Madden tem mais informações.

\- Faço o entrar. - disse.

\- Eu pensei que ele tivesse morrido na batalha. - murmurou Ren.

\- Ele fingiu-se de morto para investigar.

Iskendar entrou na sala. Marius o achou familiar, Lirya arregalou os olhos. O rapaz parou diante de todos. O olhar correu pela sala, fitando os amigos do príncipe. Vendo-os de perto pareciam homens normais. As iris azuis foram para Eron. Era a segunda vez que o via cara a cara. Achou-o muito parecido com o rei Soren.

\- Seu rosto... - murmurou Mask. - eu te conheço.

\- Já nos vimos antes alteza. - disse.

O italiano forçou a memória. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Ikari.

\- Você me salvou, quando minha nave caiu em Ikari.

\- Tem boa memória. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Como assim ele te salvou? - indagou Afrodite.

\- Agora me lembro. A tempestade acertou a minha nave e eu caí. Ele me salvou e me deixou em orbita. Apesar do soco, obrigado.

\- Tudo que Dara disse é verdade. - ignorou a frase. - Athos é o informante de S1 e acredito que ele possa está por trás do seu acidente. - apontou para o príncipe.

\- Acidente? - estranhou.

\- Do que está falando? - indagou Marius.

\- Sua nave caiu não por conta da tempestade e sim porque foi acertada. Havia uma terceira nave em Ikari. Seja quem for o queria morto e quase conseguiu.

\- Não foi um acidente? - Lirya estava perplexa. - tentaram matá-lo?

\- Sim majestade. Há muitas pessoas que querem a cabeça dele.

\- E você não? - Saga o fitou desconfiado. - se sabe de tudo isso é porque estava lá. E quem garante que não armou tudo isso?

\- Se não fosse as circunstancias, - olhou para o geminiano. - eu mesmo faria o serviço, mas infelizmente não posso.

Shaka que o analisava lembrou-se das visões e ao se lembrar da pintura...

\- "Por Atena!"

\- Não valeria a pena sujar minhas mãos com esse sangue imundo. Eu teria vergonha perante minha mãe.

\- Sangue imundo? - indagou Beatrice sem entender.

\- Você é um Tempestta. - disse Shaka, chegando a conclusão.

Todos os olhares foram para o virginiano. Dara apenas sorriu. O falso eiji honrava a raça.

\- Como assim ele é um Tempestta? - Mask o olhava.

\- Não há como. - disse Marius. - Tempestta apenas Eron e Soren, a não ser que... - o chanceler fixou o olhar nele. Cabelos brancos e olhos azuis era uma característica dos Tempesttas e... - não pode ser... - as palavras morreram.

Os dourados ficaram em silencio. Realmente ele era parecido um pouco com Giovanni...

Lirya estava pálida. Aquele rapaz era idêntico a Soren quando jovem.

\- Deixe me contar como tudo aconteceu. - esperou ter atenção de todos. - na época que Soren ainda era um príncipe, ele viajou para o planeta Arong. Era um evento social e minha mãe, que era jornalista, estava cobrindo. Eles se conheceram e passaram uma noite juntos. Minha mãe sabia que ele era o herdeiro Tempestta e que havia sido uma única noite.

\- O Soren...- murmurou a rainha desapontada.

\- Foi anos antes dele te conhecer majestade. Eu já tenho trinta anos. Minha mãe achou melhor manter-me oculto dele e também não me revelou quem era o meu pai. Cresci achando que era órfão.

Marius sentou. Se aquela história era verdadeira...

\- Minha mãe ficou doente e não tinha parente a quem recorrer. Então ela apelou ao rei de Alaron, Samir.

Shion lembrou-se imediatamente da foto encontrada em Sora. Então ele era o menino.

\- Ela confidenciou a ele sobre a minha origem e o fez prometer que nunca contaria a mim e Soren a verdade. Cresci no palácio nos arredores de Sora.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

Iskendar olhava atentamente as flores da Nias. Nunca tinha visto uma árvore como aquela.

\- Iskendar.

Ele olhou para a mãe.

\- Mamãe viu como aquela arvore é grande? - apontou.

\- Sim. - agachou diante dele. Ela o olhou carinhosamente. - filho esse é Samir, ele vai tomar conta de você por algum tempo.

\- Por que? - olhou para o atlantik.

\- A mamãe precisa resolver algumas coisas por isso vai ficar com ele. Ele é nosso amigo.

\- Por quanto tempo? - a voz saiu baixa.

\- Não sei... - disse tristemente. - mas ele vai cuidar bem de você e te ensinar muitas coisas. - sorriu.

\- Eu vou ajudar a sua mãe Iskendar. - Samir também agachou diante do garoto. Ele era uma cópia de Soren.

\- Mas eu não quero ficar... - choramingou.

\- Será para o seu bem. - ela o abraçou.

\- Promete que não vai demorar?

\- Prometo. Mesmo estando longe, sempre estarei no seu coração.

O menino fitou os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

\- Ta bom.

\- Pode pegar uma flor para mim? - sorriu na tentativa de não preocupar o menino.

\- Sim.

O garoto saiu correndo.

\- Ele é um bom menino. - disse a jovem fitando o filho. - preciso que guarde segredo sobre quem é o pai dele.

\- Guardarei.

\- Tenho outros dois pedidos a fazer. - fitou o atlantik. - promete?

\- Sim.

\- Jamais conte a ninguém sobre os antepassados materno dele. - a voz saiu triste. Izanami contou sobre sua história. A medida que Samir ouvia ficava perplexo.

\- Que peso ele carrega. - Samir fitou o garoto.

\- Madden, esse é sobrenome dele. O meu seria muito perigoso. - disse tristemente. - Promete que sempre vai protegê-lo.

\- Não se preocupe Izanami. - Samir a fitou. - Tem a minha palavra que cuidarei dele.

\- Eu sei que sim.

 ** _\- Fim do Flashback-_**

\- Foi a ultima vez que a vi. - a voz dele era calma. - por ser um Tempestta, minha aparência logo poderia denunciar a minha origem, então Samir me levou para Sora. Há essa altura, já estava esperando o Eron. - olhou para Lirya. - na medida do possível Samir supriu a falta da minha mãe e do meu pai que supostamente tinha morrido. Até que teve coragem de me dizer que ela tinha morrido por causa de uma doença.

Mask tinha até sentado. Aquela história...

\- E a princesa Alisha? - perguntou Shion. - A conheceu?

\- Não. Eu desconfiava que Samir tinha filho, mas ele nunca me disse diretamente. Talvez por medo de me sentir rejeitado.

\- Soren nunca mencionou a sua mãe. - disse Marius completamente abismado.

\- Foi apenas uma noite. - disse sem pesar. - com Samir, - continuou. - aprendi muitas coisas, inclusive meus poderes. Ele me ajudou quando as habilidades de teletransporte, regeneração, barreira e mentais apareceram.

Eron estava atônico. Jamais imaginaria que tivesse um irmão.

\- Você nunca conheceu o Soren? - indagou Evans igualmente surpreso pela história.

\- Pessoalmente não. Eu o vi apenas uma vez. - o fitou num misto de magoa e rancor. - Foi em Sora, quando Samir o presenteou com isso.

Iskendar mostrou a sua nave. Ficaram de boca aberta.

\- Samir fez duas. - pegou sua corrente ligando a nave. - Ela mostra o mapa de Shermie de quinze anos atrás. A mesma imagem sua, já que Samir não estava mais para atualizar. - guardou a nave. - Por muitos dias fiquei me perguntando porque aquele garoto tinha uma nave igual a minha e porque tinha um mapa de Shermie e não de Sora. Cheguei a perguntar, mas Samir se esquivava. Não o culpo. - guardou a corrente. - ele fizera uma promessa e atlantiks são bons nisso. Vivi em Sora dos cinco aos quinze. Foi quando a guerra estourou.

\- O que aconteceu com você? - indagou Mask.

Os dois fitaram-se. O olhar do italiano era de alguém completamente pasmo com a descoberta, contudo o de Iskendar era de alguém que guardava muita magoa e ódio.

\- Samir temia que me descobrissem, afinal, muita gente não gostava dos Tempesttas. - disse o nome da família com desprezo. - Com medo que eu pudesse ser usado como "arma" ele me contou a verdade. - riu. - só fiquei sabendo que sou filho bastardo por causa da guerra.

 ** _-FlashBack-_**

O jovem de quinze anos aproximou do rei de Alaron. Samir estava perto de uma janela olhando a paisagem.

\- Arrumei minhas coisas Samir. Só não entendo porque tenho que ir.

\- É para sua segurança. - disse sem fita-lo.

\- Sora não é um bom alvo. - sorriu. - muito menos eu. Sou filho de uma pessoa comum.

\- Já se perguntou porque tem seus poderes? - o olhar pousou nele. A cada dia Iskendar parecia com o Soren, até mais que Eron.

\- Não. Não é normal?

\- Você estudou sobre os humanos, eijis e atlantiks. Onde acha que se encaixa?

\- Sou humano.

\- Domina a eletricidade? Suporta altas temperaturas?

\- Não.

\- Não é um atlantiks, um eiji, tampouco um humano. O que você é Iskendar?

O rapaz ficou em silencio pois não sabia o que responder. Como sempre teve seus poderes achava que era normal. Samir olhava para os cabelos brancos. Ele havia herdado todos os genes dos Tempesttas.

\- Sua mãe me fez jurar que nunca te contaria, mas estamos vivendo momentos difíceis. - aproximou.

\- Contar o que?

\- Sobre sua verdadeira origem.

\- Do que está falando Samir? - indagou arredio.

\- Há quinze anos, sua mãe teve um envolvimento com o rei de Ranpur. Você é fruto dessa relação.

\- Como? - não tinha entendido.

\- Você é um Tempestta. Herdeiro do trono tanto quanto Eron. Sua mãe não queria que Soren e você soubessem da verdade. Infelizmente o rei não sabe da sua existência.

\- Quem é Eron?

\- Seu meio irmão.

Iskendar lembrou-se imediatamente do dia que Samir recebeu duas visitas. Então aquele garoto brincando com uma nave semelhante a sua, era seu meio irmão.

\- Isso tudo é mentira não é?! - berrou.

\- Não. - Samir respondeu de maneira calma. - é Iskendar Madden Tempestta.

O garoto ficou em choque. Aquilo só poderia ser mentira, não era um Tempestta e sim Madden. Sua mãe nunca mentiria a respeito de sua identidade.

\- Pegue suas coisas e parta.

 ** _-Fim do FlashBack-_**

\- Eu senti muito ódio quando ele me contou. - fitou um ponto qualquer. - ódio da minha mãe, de Soren, de Samir, de todo mundo. A minha vida tinha sido construída a base de mentiras. - fitou Mask. - de um indigente passei a ser herdeiro do trono Tempestta. Ao lado de você. - a voz saiu com desprezo. - o pirralho crescia feliz no palácio enquanto eu na mentira.

Poucas vezes Giovanni sentiu-se tão chocado com uma revelação.

\- Samir me colocou numa nave e me despachou para um planeta distante. Só voltei meses depois no final da guerra. A caminho de Alaron, soube que ele tinha morrido, que Soren havia morrido na explosão da Euroxx e que supostamente o principezinho tinha tido o mesmo fim.

Começou a andar pela sala, onde todos estavam num profundo silencio.

\- A nave onde eu estava foi interceptada por piratas. Mataram algumas pessoas e fizeram outras de escravos. Fui vendido por 500 tiens. - olhou para Giovanni com repulsa. - Passei três anos nas minas de Gamamion em Hur. Escondendo o meu rosto com medo que percebessem que eu era o filho do rei Soren. - disse com sarcasmo. - a esperança da galáxia estava jogada numa mina enquanto a rainha empregava esforços para achar o filhinho desaparecido. Durante esses anos alimentei um ódio contra você. - ele deu um passo na direção do canceriano, mas conteve-se.

A animosidade no olhar, que Iskendar direcionava ao italiano era quase palpável. Giovanni não ousava dizer nada. Apesar de não ter culpa, sentia-se responsável pelo destino do irmão.

\- Meu futuro poderia ter sido diferente. Eu poderia ter tido a minha mãe e quem sabe o Soren, mas não. O bastardo não poderia ter vez, não é? - olhou para Marius. - as convenções políticas não permitiriam mais de um herdeiro. Isso mudaria o status quo, não é senhor chanceler?

Kanon se via em Iskendar.

\- Iskendar. - chamou Lirya. - eu juro que se soubesse tudo seria diferente. Estaria com nós...

\- Não existe nós majestade. - a voz saiu gélida. - Eu sou Iskendar Madden e nada mais. - fez uma pausa. - Passados esses três anos fui encontrado pelo governador de Sidon, Dara. Ele me libertou e me deu uma casa.

Os olhares foram para Dara.

 ** _\- Flashback-_**

Iskendar puxava um carrinho carregado de gamamion. Estava trabalhando a duas semanas direto, mais de quinze horas por dia e sentia as forças esvaírem. Até sua capacidade de regeneração estava mais lenta.

Parou por segundos para beber um pouco de água.

\- Continue trabalhando! - o responsável deu um tapa na garrafa derrubando todo o liquido.

O rapaz o fitou com ódio. Estava prestes a fazer algo, quando uma mão o segurou. Virou-se para ver dando de cara com um homem de cabelos claros e olhos azuis.

\- Dara. - disse o responsável. - que surpresa! Veio comprar mais materiais? - a voz saiu melosa.

\- Sim. - respondeu mas sem desviar o olhar de Iskendar.

\- Venha. - sorriu, pois Dara era um ótimo comprador. - e você volte ao trabalho!

Dara foi levado para a tenda do responsável. Iskendar jogou a corda nas costas voltando a puxar o carrinho.

\- Então Dara? O de sempre?

\- Sim. - respondeu com os olhos ainda no rapaz. - quem é ele?

\- Quem?

\- O rapaz.

\- Ah sim... - murmurou entediado. - um dos meus homens o comprou de um pirata. Parece que saquearam a nave em que ele estava. Foi no período da guerra.

\- Ele é da onde?

\- Não nos disse. Ele não é de falar muito. Mas a nave estava indo para Alaron.

\- Qual o nome?

\- Iskendar. - conversava sem dar importância. - e o pagamento?

\- Aqui. - colocou um pequeno dispositivo sobre a mesa.

\- Excelente.

\- Estou precisando de alguns servos. Quanto quer por ele, Donny?

O homem o fitou.

\- Está querendo meu escravo?

\- Você consegue outros. Quanto pagou por ele?

\- Dois mil tiens.

\- Donny. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Sabia que ele estava mentindo.

\- Quinhentos.

\- Te dou os dois mil. Negocio fechado?

\- Ele é todo seu. - sorriu por receber um bom dinheiro.

Donny e Dara foram para onde Iskendar estava. O rapaz estava carregando uma nave.

\- Pegue suas tralhas e dê o fora daqui! Tem outro dono!

Iskendar desviou o olhar para Dara.

\- Meu lugar é aqui.

\- Seu lugar é onde eu quiser! - bradou Donny. - Dá um fora daqui antes que eu te mate seu merda. - deu as costas. - está achando que é alguém?

O sangue de Iskendar ferveu. Já estava na hora de acabar com aquela vida miserável. Que se dane o governo de Ranpur. Revelaria quem ele era.

\- Dobre a língua para falar assim comigo.

Donny virou-se imediatamente.

\- Como?

\- Já chega. - Dara entrou no meio. - vem comigo garoto, vai ser melhor para você.

Iskendar o fitou. Não disse nada indo para perto de Dara.

Dara o levou para sua nave e depois seguiram para Sidon. O garoto não fazia idéia que lugar era aquele, mas sabia que estava muito longe da capital. O governador providenciou um quarto, banho, comida e roupas para ele. Depois o levou ate seu escritório.

\- Sente-se melhor?

\- Sim. - respondeu ríspido.

\- Bom. - sentou a mesa. - saiba que paguei dois mil por você.

\- O que quer comigo? Vi que tem servos suficientes.

\- Não são meus servos, são meus empregados. Eles não são escravos.

\- Então serei o primeiro. - riu cinicamente.

\- Não te comprei para ser meu escravo. - disse frio. - diga Iskendar. Nota-se que teve boa educação, é culto, não está acostumado a serviços pesados. Sondei com outros escravos, enquanto te esperava. A nave que estava ia para Alaron, mas você não é um atlantik.

\- Meu passado não te interessa.

\- Interessa pois é meu empregado. Preciso saber quem coloco dentro da minha casa.

Iskendar não disse nada.

\- De onde é?

\- Sou de Arong.

\- Tem família?

\- Morreram.

\- Na guerra?

\- Sim.

\- Nomes dos seus pais.

\- Só tive mãe. Izanami.

Os dois ficaram em silencio.

\- Pode parecer que não, mas fui com sua cara. Parece ser um bom menino e pode me ser bem util. Descanse uns dias antes de começar o trabalho.

Ele não disse nada. Foi para o quarto onde dormiu por dois dias inteiros. Quando acordou, foi levado para o bar que pertencia a Dara, começando a trabalhar como garçom. Nunca mais Dara perguntara sobre o passado dele. Com o passar dos anos o governador de Sidon percebeu que o garoto tinha boas habilidades. Usando seus contatos, conseguiu que ele entrasse na academia mesmo tendo vinte anos. Iskendar cursou numa filial da policia nos arredores Orion. Os anos os tornaram amigos. Numa conversa ao final de um dia de trabalho, Dara contou sobre sua vida.

\- Você compartilhou comigo sua vida e me tirou daquele esgoto.

\- Fiz isso porque gosto de você. - levou um copo a boca.

\- Eu sou um Tempestta. - disse sem olhá-lo.

Dara depositou o copo sobre a mesa.

\- Desconfiava. Quando te vi pela primeira vez, pensei que estava na frente de Soren. Ainda não sei como as outras pessoas não perceberam isso.

\- O rei morreu há muitos anos e a maioria que o conhecia também. - o fitou.

\- Como?

Iskendar contou sua vida para ele.

\- Seu pai morreu sem saber de sua existência?

\- Sim. O único que sabia também morreu.

\- A grosso modo isso te faz o primeiro na linha de sucessão. Mas Eron é o filho legítimo.

\- Ele está morto. - disse com frieza.

\- Será?

\- Aquele idiota está morto... se não tiver eu mesmo mato.

Dara não disse nada diante da frase.

 ** _\- Fim do Flashback-_**

\- E Soren morreu sem saber a verdade. - lamentou a rainha. Tinha certeza que se o marido soubesse tinha criado-o.

\- Ele soube. - a voz saiu fria.

Todos o fitaram.

\- Antes da Euroxx explodir Samir o contou.

\- Como sabe?

\- Logo após você deixar a sala oval, - fitou Mask. - ele apareceu para mim e me contou tudo.

 ** _\- Flashback-_**

 _Ikari..._

\- _Eu sei_. – Soren soltou o italiano. – _lembre-se que sempre estarei com você. E que sempre contará com uma ajuda especial. -_ fitou o pingente que Mask carregava. - _Samir e suas ideias._

\- Ainda conservo a minha nave.

\- _Agora vá. Sua mãe deve está preocupada_.

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, antes de Mask partir.

Iskendar escondeu-se para que o italiano não o visse. Depois pensou em ir atrás dele, contudo...

 _\- Iskendar._

Ele voltou a atenção para trás. Soren ainda estava lá.

\- Aproxime-se.

Um pouco apreensivo, caminhou até onde estava o pai. Era a primeira vez que ficava diretamente frente a frente. Era como se estivessem num espelho, já que Iskendar tinha os cabelos e olhos como pai.

\- _Você também cresceu_. – o fitou.

\- O que quer? – indagou sem graça.

Era muito estranho estar diante de uma pessoa tão próxima a você, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Não tinha qualquer laço afetivo com ele, pelo menos achava que não.

 _\- Agradeço todos os dias por Samir ter cuidado de você e não me perdôo por ter sido tão irresponsável_.

\- Isso não faz diferença agora. – disse fitando um ponto no horizonte. – não poderia imaginar que teve um filho antes de Eron.

 _\- Samir me contou poucas horas antes de eu morrer. Não tinha como te pegar e colocar na mesma nave que Eron. Eu realmente queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes._

\- Já passou. Pelo menos não teve a preocupação de ter que esconder outro Tempestta e nem passar por uma situação difícil com a rainha.

\- _Nós nem nos conhecíamos na época. Não tem motivo dela ficar magoada. Iskendar,_ – tocou nos ombros dele. _– não existe distinção entre você e o Eron. Eu amo os dois igualmente. Quando eu soube da sua existência..._

\- Ficou no passado. - afastou-se.

Soren o observou.

 _\- Posso lhe pedir algo?_

\- O que?

\- _Sei que não tenho o direito a isso, tão pouco vou obrigá-lo, mas gostaria que protegesse seu irmão._

\- Como? - o fitou incrédulo. - Proteger aquele pirralho?

Soren ficou em silêncio. Compreendia os sentimentos de Iskendar.

 _\- Eron não teve culpa de nada. Ele não sabe da sua existência. Se tem que odiar alguém, odeie a mim._

\- Ele é adulto e tem quem cuide dele. - disse seco.

 _\- Eu sei que tem, mas ele não sabe como as coisas funcionam na nossa galáxia. Ainda mais se S1 resolver fazer alguma coisa._

\- Não posso fazer isso.

 _\- Iskendar. -_ Soren aproximou. - _por favor, proteja o seu irmão._

\- Não vou fazer isso! Eu não me importo com a vida de alguém que sempre teve tudo. Se sou um Tempestta ou não, eu não ligava, apenas queria o que era meu por direito.

Soren fitou o pingente que Iskendar carregava.

 _\- Está certo._ \- disse por fim. - _não posso obrigá-lo a isso_. - afastou um pouco. - _Da mesma forma que Eron,_ \- mudaria de assunto. - _você tem um poder oculto que no momento certo irá despertar._

\- E terei que descobrir sozinho. - disse zombeteiro. - dispenso.

 _\- Iskendar..._

\- Eu já vou. Tenho mais o que fazer.

Iskendar não esperava por aquilo. Soren o abraçou.

\- Me solta! - o empurrou. - não chegue perto de mim! Não encosta em mim!

Soren o fitou com tristeza. Por que as coisas tinham que ter sido daquele modo? Destino?

 _\- Cuide-se._ \- disse. Seu tempo estava acabando e em poucos segundos sua imagem dissiparia. - _sua mãe manda lembranças._

\- Não fala da minha mãe! - os olhos marejaram. - lave a boca para falar dela! Vá embora, desgraçado!

A imagem de Soren foi dissipando...

Iskendar enxugou o rosto e saiu. Esqueceria aquele dia.

 ** _\- Fim do flash-_**

Iskendar controlou-se para não derramar lágrimas, pela dor da perda da mãe e pelo odio que sentia.

\- Então aquela sensação... - murmurou Mask ao se lembrar daquele dia. - então era você.

\- Sim.

\- Na sede... - murmurou. - todo esse tempo estava perto de mim.

\- Sim.

\- Por que? - perguntou Afrodite. Pôde perceber que ele era tomado por vários sentimentos. - por que o salvou em Ikari?

Iskendar olhou para o pisciano.

\- Se ele morresse seria o fim da galáxia.

\- Só por isso? - indagou Mu igualmente intrigado.

\- E o que mais seria? - o fitou de forma seca. - por que eu o salvaria?

\- Então se a guerra não estourasse eu nunca saberia que tinha um irmão?

\- Não somos irmãos. - disse frio. - Eu sou um Madden.

A mente de Marius trabalhava. Seu lado político estava atordoado. Nas leis de Ranpur, o primogênito era o primeiro da linha sucessora, isso fazia de Iskendar o futuro rei, mas ele era fruto de uma união não oficial, o que fazia Eron o sucessor legal. Quando essa história chegasse a publico, o conselho entraria em crise. Não só o conselho. As conseqüências poderiam chegar até em S1.

\- Quer queira quer não, é um Tempestta. - disse Marius levantando. - e isso te faz um alvo de S1 e dos conspiradores.

\- Sou um bastardo.

\- Não é, e essa informação por enquanto não pode sair daqui. Tem o sangue Tempestta. Basta olhar para a sua aparência, é o retrato de Soren. É até mais parecido que o Eron.

Os dois irmãos se olharam.

\- Quais informações tinha sobre S1? - indagou querendo mudar o foco.

\- Eles tem três naves maiores que a Antares.

\- Maiores? - foi a vez de Evans manifestar. - impossível!

\- É possível sim capitão. - mostrou as imagens. - E tem outra coisa. Eles podem usar os hadrens.

\- O QUE?! - berraram Evans e Ren.

\- Eles desenvolveram tecnologia. Se não estivermos preparados, vão dizimar a galáxia.

\- Não vão. - disse Mask chamando atenção de todos. - não irão vencer.

\- Você não faz ideia do poder deles.

\- É eles que não fazem ideia do nosso poder. - sorriu. - Não estão enfrentando um Tempestta e sim dois.

Dara deu um sorriso. As coisas ficariam interessantes dali em diante. Iskendar o fitou surpreso. Ou ele era muito confiante ou muito ingênuo.

\- O que leva a pensar que vou te ajudar?

\- A mesma sensação daquela vez na nave, quando te disse que confiava em você. Depois disso podemos até discutir nossas diferenças, mas até lá temos um único objetivo. Proteger nossos lares. Ranpur e Arong.

Evans, Marius e Ren formaram um grupo com Dara e Iskendar, onde os dois estrangeiros contavam os detalhes que sabiam.

Os dourados estavam num canto.

\- Primeiro Giovanni ser príncipe e depois ter um irmão... quantas surpresas. - disse Dite.

\- Isso muda completamente o jogo político. - Beatrice estava entre eles. - temos dois na linha sucessora.

\- Mesmo ele sendo meio irmão? - indagou Dohko.

\- O que importa é ter sangue Tempestta e ele tem essas características. Basta olhar para o físico dele.

\- Como o senhor Marius disse, essa revelação poderá mudar o rumo das coisas. - observou Saga.

\- Mas o mais importante agora é eliminar o traidor. - disse Shion. - ele tem acesso a informações sigilosas. Numa guerra informação é algo crucial.

Mask e Lirya estavam num canto, ainda absorvendo a noticia.

\- Jamais imaginaria que Soren tivesse outro filho.

\- Está magoada com o papai? - pegou nas mãos da mãe.

\- Não. Pela idade de Iskendar eu nem imaginava conhecer seu pai. Só lamento ele ter descoberto tarde demais. Soren teria criado vocês juntos.

\- As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes?

\- Talvez... - Lirya fitou o filho de Soren. - talvez agora, quem estaria aqui, feliz por ter encontrado seu filho seria a Izanami. Poderia ter acontecido milhares de coisas.

\- Sempre tive alguém me odiando, desde que comecei com os meus crimes. Eu não me importava muito, mas vindo de alguém tão próximo... é desconfortável.

\- Vocês irão se entender. - acariciou a face.

\- Espero que sim.

\- E quanto ao Athos?

\- Amanha ele será desmascarado. Não duvido que ele esteja por tras da morte de Célica. Ele vai pagar muito caro.

\- Tome cuidado. Diante dessa revelação, podemos descobrir outros traidores.

\- Mask. - Shura aproximou. - a Hely acabou de avisar que a nave que vai nos levar até o hospital chegou.

\- Está bem. - o fitou. - Eu não demoro mãe. Alguns vão ficar para tomar conta de tudo.

Ela concordou. Mask foi até Marius.

\- Senhor Marius vou ao hospital. - olhou para Dara. - espero encontrá-lo aqui quando eu voltar.

\- Sim alteza.

Mask fitou Iskendar. Os dois se olharam. Mask sentia-se sem graça. Queria perguntá-lo sobre seus poderes, mas ao mesmo tempo temia um comportamento seco por parte dele.

\- Até breve. - conseguiu dizer apenas isso.

Iskendar ficou em silencio, não sabia o que responder.

Enquanto isso, os conselheiros e todos os lideres militares recebiam com surpresa a convocação de Eron.

Terminado as explicações, Marius retirou-se com Beatrice. Precisava organizar a reunião do dia seguinte. Evans e Ren cuidariam da parte da segurança.

Dara aproveitaria a chance para se aproximar do falso eiji. Queria conhecê-lo de perto.

Com medo de algum ataque, Mask pediu para alguns dourados ficarem no palácio e um deles era o virginiano. Ele estava ao lado de Dohko quando Dara aproximou.

\- Podemos conversar? - pediu o governador de Sidon.

Shaka concordou e os dois foram para uma varanda próxima.

\- Estou surpreso que seja irmão do senhor Noah.

\- Acho que muita gente ficou surpresa. - sorriu.

\- Quando olhou para Iskendar sabia que ele era filho do rei? - indagou sem receios.

\- Desconfiava. - respondeu sem se importar. - fisicamente eles são parecidos.

\- E foi por isso que o "comprou".

\- Se eu disser que não, estaria mentindo. Eu gosto do garoto, tem sido como um filho para mim, mas também tenho esperanças em relação a ele. Eu nunca confiei no conselho que se formou após a morte de Soren e tinha minhas dúvidas se Eron estava vivo. Se as coisas se complicassem ele seria um caminho alternativo.

\- Posso entender.

\- Quero aproveitar e agradecer pelo que fez a Enraiha.

\- Soube?

\- Eu estava lá. - sorriu diante da expressão de surpresa de Shaka. - não sou muito crente em relação a nossas lendas, por isso Noah me chamou para testemunhar. Os elementares partiram a milhares de anos, não era algo que eu esperava ver.

\- Tampouco eu.

\- Você tem um grande poder. Como é a elementar que você serve?

\- Nobre, bondosa, generosa que não mede esforços para o bem estar de todos.

\- Gostaria de conhecê-la um dia.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro.

\- Como foi a guerra?

Dara franziu o cenho.

\- Foram tempos difíceis e...

Iskendar andava pela sala, estava se sentido deslocado naquele local. Parou diante de um móvel marrom onde tinha uma foto da família Tempestta. Eron não passava dos dois anos.

\- "Há essa altura, eu já estava com o Samir." - pensou.

\- Iskendar.

O rapaz virou-se.

\- Majestade. - disse surpreso.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o olhava atentamente. Até parecia que estava diante de Soren. Ele ficou incomodado com o olhar, era nítido que a rainha via o rei.

\- Desculpe causar um desapontamento na senhora.

\- Não causou. - sorriu apontando um sofá. - é que olhando-o eu volto no tempo.

\- Posso imaginar. - aceitou o convite.

\- Se o Soren soubesse tudo teria sido diferente.

\- A culpa agora é da minha mãe? - assumiu a defensiva.

\- Claro que não. Na condição dela eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Minha família não é tão importante, eu consigo imaginar a situação que ela passou.

\- São águas passadas majestade.

\- Pode me chamar de Lirya. - sorriu. - sei o quanto deve está magoado. Com Soren e com Samir, mas quero que saiba que não está sozinho.

\- Não faço parte da sua família e nem quero fazer. - virou o rosto.

Lirya ficou em silencio por alguns segundos. Anos de mentira e de sofrimentos haviam machucado-o, apenas com o tempo é que ganharia a confiança dele. Iskendar só era mais uma vitima dos acontecimentos. Eron cresceu longe da sua terra natal, mas pode contar com amigos valiosos, já Iskendar não.

\- Sei que as coisas não vão se resolver facilmente, mas espero que pelo menos vocês dois apõem um no outro. Ambos são vitimas por carregarem o sangue Tempestta.

Ele a fitou. Olhando-a de mais de perto, Eron se parecia muito com ela.

\- Pode me acompanhar? - ela indagou. - quero te mostrar algo.

Concordou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rihen andava apressado pelos corredores da policia. Já tinha todo o necessário para dar continuidade ao seu plano.

\- Senhor presidente. - um policial apareceu. - recebemos uma comunicação de Ranpur.

\- Qual?

\- O príncipe está convocando todo o conselho e os lideres para uma reunião amanha cedo.

\- Disse do que se trata?

\- Não.

\- Tudo bem. Eu preciso ir.

O presidente seguiu seu caminho e só relaxou quando estava dentro de sua nave.

\- "No que ele está pensando...?" - pensou enquanto traçava as coordenadas. - seja o que for não será importante.

A nave partiu da sede da policia em direção aos confins da galáxia.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Noah olhava para a Enraiha. A bola piscava em dourado de forma sincronizada. Nunca havia presenciado tal evento e aquilo era no mínimo estranho. Por alguns minutos a bola azul emitiu luz num padrão, até que se apagou. O conselheiro deu um passo aproximando, nesse momento a Enraiha emitiu um brilho intenso. Noah teve que levar o braço a visão para protegê-la. Quando a luz diminuiu de intensidade, ele voltou a atenção para ela vendo uma imagem: treze sombras envoltas num brilho.

\- O que significa...? - murmurou.

A Enraiha brilhou mais uma vez ate que sua luz extinguiu.

\- O que quer nos mostrar?

As palavras se perderam.

O.o.O.o.O

Iskendar seguia a rainha em silencio. Andaram por um longo corredor, até pararem diante de uma porta de madeira branca. Lirya a abriu.

\- Por favor entre.

Ainda ressabiado, o rapaz entrou, ficando surpreso. Era um escritório.

\- Era o escritório do seu pai.

Ele a fitou imediatamente ao escutar a palavra "pai".

\- Olhe as paredes. - ignorou o olhar. - tem a foto dos últimos dez reis Tempesttas.

Iskendar ergueu o olhar. Havia dez grandes quadros.

\- É um mistério Eron ser diferente. - disse o rapaz olhando as fotos dos antepassados.

\- Sim. Se um dia ele tiver filhos, gostaria de saber como eles serão.

O Tempestta caminhou lentamente até um, onde tinha uma senhora retratada. Os cabelos brancos e olhos azuis não deixavam duvidas.

\- É a sua avó, a rainha Bruni.

Ele a fitou, para depois desviar os olhos para o quadro seguinte.

\- Ele tinha sua idade quando tiraram. - disse Lirya olhando para a imagem do marido.

\- Agora posso entender a expressão de espanto que as vezes Dara tinha. Pareço que estou diante de um espelho.

\- São muito parecidos.

\- E esse quadro? - apontou para uma moldura vazia.

\- Será do futuro rei. Eron ou você.

\- Eu não serei rei. - a fitou.

\- Tem os mesmos direitos, são descendentes de Kasnner.

Ouviram batidas a porta.

\- Mãe?

\- Já voltou? Como está Aioria?

\- Eu acabei não indo, mas me passaram que ele está bem, - entrou. - inconsciente mas bem. - achou curioso achar o meio irmão ali. - mas vai se recuperar. Aquele não morre tão cedo. - sorriu. - o leão é forte.

\- E a armadura?

\- Shion irá banhá-la com oricalco. Atena nos mata se não voltarmos com ela.

\- Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas. - disse tocando os cabelos azuis. - pode mostrá-lo o diário de Soren?

Os irmãos trocaram olhares.

\- Tudo bem... - murmurou sem graça.

Lirya os deixou e um silencio mórbido abateu-se sobre eles. Mask caminhou até a escrivaninha.

\- Mamãe disse que ele gostava de escrever, apesar da tecnologia. - abriu a gaveta e pegou um livro. - veja.

\- Não tenho interesse.

\- Tem a escrita do ultimo dia de vida dele. - insistiu sentando.

Iskendar olhou para o livro de capa azul. Pegou sentando numa cadeira. A vida de Soren não interessava, mas movido pela curiosidade abriu o livro. O rei não fazia relatos diários, mas datava com dia, mês e ano. As mãos passaram paginas indo para uma data especifica. Queria saber se ele ao menos citava a mãe.

\- Sua mãe já leu? - fitou Mask.

\- Ela queria achar pistas que poderiam apontar o meu paradeiro.

Aquilo era uma indicação que o nome da mãe, nem o encontro entre eles havia sido relatado. E realmente foi isso. Durante aquele ano, nem uma menção.

\- "Não esperava menos." - passou as paginas, lendo o relato da morte do rei Praig, meses depois da coroação. O casamento com Lirya e o nascimento de Eron. _É um garoto forte, mas não se parece nada comigo! Tem todos os traços de Lirya!_ _Marius até brincou dizendo que o sangue de Lirya era mais forte do que dos Tempesttas._ Soren conhecia o chanceler há muitos anos?

\- Estudaram juntos na academia. Nosso pai, Marius, Evans e Rihen.

Iskendar voltou a ler. Os próximos relatos diziam respeito a Eron, passou as paginas, parando numa que chamou sua atenção. A tinta da caneta estava borrada. Olhou a data e pôs-se a ler. _Primeiro meu pai e agora a minha mãe... se não tivesse Lirya e Eron comigo não sei o que seria de mim..._

\- Ela morreu muito jovem?

\- Pouco mais de cinqüenta. - Mask voltou a atenção para o retrato da avó. - eu tinha apenas quatro anos, não tenho muitas lembranças. Minha mãe disse que foi das poucas vezes que viu nosso pai tão abalado.

Iskendar fitou o retrato da avó. Ficou imaginando como seria o convívio com ela. Voltou a atenção para a leitura. Lembrou-se de um fato, passando as paginas rapidamente. Mask o fitava. O filho mais velho parou numa. Ficou surpreso por aquele fato está registrado. _Samir as vezes tem cada ideia! Mas devo confessar que ele tem uma grande habilidade e Eron simplesmente adorou a miniatura da Euroxx. Só achei curioso ver dois moldes..._

As lembranças daquele dia vieram-lhe na mente.

\- Nós ganhamos a nave no mesmo dia. - Iskendar o fitou. - você e o rei foram até Sora. Eu fiquei escondido.

\- Você me viu?

\- Sim, mas não tinha a menor ideia de quem era. Apenas fiquei intrigado por que tinha uma nave igual a minha. Que ironia...

\- Samir realmente nunca te disse?

\- Não. - voltou a leitura. Os relatos agora falavam da guerra e do temor que Soren tinha. _Fui até Ikari e os elementares me revelaram que eu teria um filho perdido... estou temeroso quanto a isso. S1 pode fazer alguma coisa contra minha família..._ Avançou algumas paginas. A escrita terminou numa frase inacabada. _S1 aceitou a rendição, acredito que agora teremos paz. Estou indo agora mesmo para o local da assinatura e..._

\- O que aconteceu depois disso? - mostrou a pagina.

\- Eu entrei aqui. - Mask sorriu. - o capitão da Euroxx já nos aguardava e vim chamá-lo. - levantou. - o resto você já sabe.

Iskendar ficou em silencio, olhando a letra do pai. E se a Euroxx não tivesse sido acertada?

\- Deveria ter sido uma viagem rápida, - o canceriano começou a andar pela sala. - lembro que estava no quarto, quando ele entrou de repente. O rosto estava sério. Disse que era para seguir com ele, - Mask pegou a corrente que usava, passando a brincar com ela. - nos corredores as pessoas corriam em pânico... Ele me levou para um hangar e me colocou numa nave. Eu não estava entendendo nada e dizia que não queria ir... - fechou os olhos. - a nave partiu e tudo que eu vi foi um clarão... - abriu os olhos. - nunca vou esquecer aquela cena.

Iskendar fechou o livro.

\- O que pensa em fazer com o Athos?

\- Ele terá o que merece. Ele pisou na morte do nosso pai, de Célica e de todos. Não sou um príncipe virtuoso como pensa, Iskendar.

\- Não saímos bem a imagem, de como príncipes devem ser. - deu um meio sorriso.

\- Não. Você ficará ao lado de Ranpur?

\- Se eu não ficar? - levantou.

\- Tem todo o direito de não ficar.

Iskendar sorriu diante da frase.

\- Não ficarei contra você. Posso perguntar algo?

\- Diga.

\- Você também tem aquela proteção semelhante ao seu amigo que está no hospital?

\- Sim. Na Terra somos regidos pelas constelações. A minha é de Câncer.

\- E como ela é?

Mask elevou seu cosmo e segundos depois trajava a armadura. Iskendar arregalou os olhos. Jamais tinha visto algo como aquilo. Definitivamente Eron não era um Tempestta comum.

\- Está mais que provado que você é diferente de toda a família. Soren talvez tenha razão ao dizer que você é o Tempestta mais poderoso. Assemelhando a Kasnner.

\- Você também tem poderes.

\- Os inerentes a você, apenas isso. - não quis comentar sobre o outro poder. - Eu posso ir embora, ou terei que ficar aqui?

\- Não deixa de ser sua casa, mas você decide. Espero que amanha esteja na sede.

\- Sou da policia, recebi uma convocação. - caminhou em direção a porta.

\- Iskendar.

Ele parou. Mask caminhou até ele parando de frente.

\- Espero que pelo menos sejamos amigos. - estendeu a mão.

\- Um caso a se pensar. - saiu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius olhava a capital pela janela de seu apartamento. Em menos de tres horas, a organização política de Ranpur tinha virado as avessas. Escutou batidas a porta.

\- Entre.

Evans surgiu, acompanhado por Irian.

\- Muito gosto em vê-lo. - sorriu, apertando as mãos de Irian.

\- Eu também. Já estava entediado em ficar preso em casa.

\- Foi necessário. Evans já adiantou o assunto sobre Athos?

\- Sim. - o rosto ficou sério. - é imperdoável. Será que ele não está agindo junto com Serioja?

\- Acredito que não. - apontou para os dois sentarem. - ele teria muito a perder.

\- Eu deixei para você contar sobre o outro assunto. - disse Evans.

\- Que assunto? - Irian fitou os dois.

\- Soren tem outro filho.

\- O QUE?!

Marius contou a história, a medida que ouvia Irian ficava pálido.

\- Eu jamais imaginaria... - murmurou de boca aberta.

\- Se não bastasse a guerra, agora temos isso. - comentou Evans.

\- E o que vão fazer? - indagou Irian. - o conselho...

\- Por enquanto nada. Vamos tentar manter essa informação entre nós o máximo que pudermos.

\- Será um baque para o povo de Ranpur. Dois herdeiros. Dois Tempesttas.

\- Dois Tempesttas... - o chanceler levantou. - ainda não temos ideia dos poderes de Eron, agora de Iskendar.

\- E onde ele está?

\- No palácio.

\- Ele ficará apenas lá? - Evans fitou o chanceler. - Iskendar não pode ficar circulando por aí livremente. Ele é um príncipe.

\- Eu sei. - Marius voltou a sentar. - ele precisa de segurança. Ainda mais quando a noticia se espalhar.

\- Gostaria de ver a cara de Serioja ao saber. - Irian sorriu. - terá que combater dois herdeiros.

\- Eu gostaria de ver a cara de muitos conselheiros. - Evans riu. - por mais grave que seja, não deixa de ser empolgante. Fico imaginando se Soren tivesse sobrevivido a guerra e os dois estivessem com ele.

\- Infelizmente não teremos isso. - lamentou Marius. - eu irei conversar com Dara. Se ele o protegeu todos esses anos vai concordar com nossas ações.

\- Noah sabia sobre o garoto? - indagou Irian ao chanceler.

\- Penso que não. Fique aqui esses dias, até conseguirmos desmascarar o Serioja.

\- Quando o conflito acabar, como resolverão essa situação? Os dois têm direito ao trono.

\- Não faço a menor ideia amigo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama do quarto do hotel. Sempre relutou em contar a todos sobre sua identidade e agora os principais envolvidos já sabiam. Dara caminhou até um sofá sentando. Afrouxou sua túnica.

\- Contou a Eron sobre seus poderes?

\- Temos os mesmos.

\- Mas ele não consegue criar campos magnéticos.

\- Contei não. - disse despreocupado.

\- Sabe que agora não poderá ficar aqui.

\- Por que? - continuou na mesma posição.

\- Acha que Marius vai deixar o herdeiro do trono andar livremente?

\- Eu não sou o herdeiro. - disse seco.

\- É. Pelas leis daqui você é o primogênito. O trono é seu.

\- Meu nascimento não é oficial. - ergueu um pouco a cabeça. - e faço o que quiser.

\- Iskendar, - Dara levantou. - até hoje não quis intrometer na sua vida. Eu entendo toda raiva que sente do seu pai, do seu irmão e de quem for, mas você é um Tempestta e farei que se comporte como tal.

\- O que quer dizer? - sentou na cama.

\- Marius vai me procurar, isso é fato. Ele vai exigir que te leve para um local seguro e colocará um batalhão para a sua defesa. Eu vou ajudá-lo.

\- Serei refém?

\- Entenda como quiser. Você e o Eron são a esperança da galáxia, ainda mais com a força destrutiva que S1 obteve. Eu lutei na ultima guerra acreditando que o melhor era continuarmos sobre o controle de Soren e hoje continuo achando o mesmo. Seja você ou Eron. Até essa situação se resolver está sobre meus cuidados.

O policial o fitou, a partir do momento que contara ao eiji sobre sua identidade, sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer. Soltou um suspiro desanimado. Por que não poderia ser simplesmente o superintendente Madden?

\- Eu posso falar não?

\- Não tem essa opção.

\- Está certo. - voltou a deitar. - se sou um príncipe, pode começar a providenciar para mim uma boa refeição.

\- Como quiser vossa alteza. - riu.

* * *

 _ **Danimel:**_ _Aioria quase foi para Hades, mas ainda é cedo para dizer se ele ficará bem. Seu palpite não estava errado e agora Mask tem que lidar com irmão e não gosta muito dele. Não bastasse a guerra ainda tem questões familiares._

 _Não elogia demais que o ego infla... eu agradeço por estar acompanhando a fic._


	21. Chapter 21: Traidores

**Capitulo 21**

 **Traidores**

* * *

Mask olhava o grande retrato da família no salão principal. Estava pensando no porque do pai não ter contado sobre o irmão, quando estava em Ikari. Sorriu. De cavaleiro de Atena, descobriu-se herdeiro de um reino e agora tinha um irmão.

\- "Você tem um cunhado Helena." - pensou.

Shaka o fitava de longe. Mais uma vez seus sonhos revelaram fatos futuros.

\- Agora está na mesma condição de Kanon e Aioria. - o indiano aproximou. - tem um irmão mais velho. - voltou a atenção para o quadro.

\- Ainda é meio estranho pensar sobre isso. - não o fitou. - Nem sei se vamos nos dar bem. Eu sinto que ele me odeia.

\- Ele ainda não te matou, já é um começo.

\- Com certeza. - riu.

\- Eu previ isso. - o fitou.

Mask o olhou na hora.

\- Quando?

\- Essa noite. Vi uma sombra atrás do seu pai e depois com duas crianças em Ikari.

\- Se continuar do jeito que está, nem vamos precisar de Star Hill.

Shaka riu.

\- Elas podem acabar quando voltarmos para a Terra.

\- Está aí uma grande dúvida. - voltou a atenção para o quadro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - vamos voltar?

\- O que quer dizer? - Shaka achou a frase curiosa.

\- Sei que tenho um compromisso com Atena, mas enquanto essa guerra não acabar não posso voltar.

\- E quando ela acabar?

\- Eu não sei. Tendo um irmão, ele poderá assumir o trono, mas acho que ele não vai querer.

\- É uma coisa a se pensar.

\- O mesmo vale para você. - o fitou. - vai deixá-la?

O indiano ficou em silencio. A pergunta o havia pego de surpresa.

\- Sou um cavaleiro de Atena, Giovanni. Meu lugar é no santuário.

\- E a Urara?

\- Nós temos obrigações e não é algo fácil de deixar.

\- Mas se tivesse a opção de ficar aqui, ficaria?

\- Não pensei na possibilidade. - disse com sinceridade.

\- Pois pense. - Giovanni passou o braço pelo pescoço dele. - Shun pode muito bem te substituir.

Shaka não respondeu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja olhava para a convocação recebida do príncipe. Dizia ser urgente e sem recusa de comparecimento do compromisso.

\- O que aquele fedelho está pensando? - disse ao vento.

Estava preocupado, pois Niahm há dias não entrava em contato.

\- Ela não pode ter sido pega... - murmurou. - Iesa.

\- Sim senhor. - entrou rapidamente na sala.

\- O atlantik deu noticias?

\- Ainda não senhor. Provavelmente será só amanha. As comunicações estão sendo interceptadas.

\- Não marque nada para amanha. O príncipe quer todos na sede da policia.

\- Eu soube que ele convocou todos os conselheiros e lideres militares. Exigiu a presença de todos.

\- Mais um ato de um garoto mimado. - disse. - deve está com medo pelo ataque a Eniac.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice estava deitada na cama, recebendo uma massagem relaxante de Kamus.

\- Além de ser mago do gelo, é o guru da massagem?

\- Tenho as minhas habilidades. - deu um fino sorriso. - tenho boas noticias.

\- Quais? - virou um pouco o rosto para vê-lo.

\- Acho que minha estadia vai prolongar um pouco. Gostaria que as circunstâncias fossem outras mas...

\- Todos vão ficar?

\- Talvez um de nós irá voltar. - parou com a massagem. - Atena precisa saber o que está acontecendo. Não queremos deixar Giovanni e vocês numa situação como essa.

\- Eu queria acreditar que o conflito seria evitado, mas... - sentou-se. - só espero que não seja uma guerra muito longa.

\- Se basear pelas da Terra, - abraçou a auxiliar. - vai ser anos.

\- Estava demorando... S1 contra nós, o diretor Athos um traidor, um novo herdeiro... amanha será um verdadeiro caos.

\- Vamos deixar o caos para amanha. - pegou nos cabelos rosados. - e aproveitar esse momento.

\- Eu ainda vou vê-lo naquela armadura? - passou a mão pelas costas desnudas do francês.

\- Se for necessário, por que?

\- Tive uns pensamentos nada ortodoxos. - sorriu.

\- Pensamentos? - Kamus aplicou um pouco mais de força nas madeixas rosas.

\- Sim. - a mão deslizou pelo peito. - um certo alienígena em trajes exóticos.

\- Alienígena? - começou a beijar o pescoço. - então sou um ser exótico?

\- Sim...

\- Vou te mostrar as habilidades desse ser exótico.

Kamus a jogou na cama, Beatrice abriu um grande sorriso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive não estava com os planos de ir a Ranpur tão cedo. Os últimos ataques e o estado de apreensão que estava na galáxia requeriam atenção total por parte da diretora, entretanto, estava com saudades de Kanon e a convocação do príncipe foi apenas uma desculpa para que fosse para a capital da galáxia.

O geminiano assim que soube da chegada da diretora foi para a pista de pouso esperá-la.

\- Oi.

Pararam próximos.

\- Como estão as coisas? - indagou ela, tentando conter um sorriso bobo.

A resposta de Kanon foi enlaçá-la nos braços e beijá-la. Após o carinho, Kanon a levou para o quarto, claro, depois que Niive cumprimentou a rainha e Eron.

\- O que vão pensar de nós?

\- Pensem o que quiserem. - o marina começou a tirar a jaqueta dela. - estou com saudades.

\- Calminha aí. - o segurou. - antes tenho algo para você. - Niive tirou de dentro de uma pasta um folha de papel. - Estelli me fez jurar que entregaria para você.

\- O que é? - pegou a folha, dando um sorriso, era ele no retrato. - ela desenhou?

\- Sim. Demorou um longo tempo colorindo seu cabelo. Disse que ainda não tinha achado o tom. - deu nos ombros.

\- Imagina quando ela conhecer o meu irmão. - sorriu. - obrigado.

Kanon caminhou até uma mesinha para colocar o desenho, Niive o olhava atentamente.

\- Eu senti sua falta. - disse.

\- Eu também. - Kanon aproximou abraçando-a. - além de ficar preocupado.

\- Fiquei sabendo sobre seu amigo. Como ele está?

\- Recuperando-se. - brincava com as madeixas negras. - deve ter alta em dois dias.

\- Ele foi extremamente corajoso. Não salvou apenas uma tripulação, mas todos na cidade. Se a Titan tivesse caído...

\- É isso que nós fazemos senhorita Niive. - acariciou o rosto. - nosso juramento é proteger as pessoas.

\- É como o nosso.

\- Nós não vamos voltar no final do mês.

\- Não? - indagou surpresa.

\- Até essa guerra acabar, vamos ficar aqui, para ajudar. Eu não teria coragem de ir e deixar seus sobrinhos, seus avós, você, no meio dessa confusão.

Niive sorriu. Quando viu Kanon pela primeira vez não teve uma boa impressão dele, mas agora...

\- Que bom que vai ficar.

\- Não deixaria minha diretora bravinha por nada. - a beijou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Estava agindo puramente emocionalmente. Em outros tempos, não abandonaria seu dever, ainda mais numa situação caótica como aquela. Mas havia algo nele, que fazia sua razão ser jogada para o lado. Fitou a mão, querendo ver a linha vermelha. Será que a lenda era verdadeira e ela tinha esse efeito?

Urara estacionou sua nave na pista. Primeiro foi ver a rainha e deixou os cumprimentos a Eron. O canceriano deu um sorriso duvidoso assim que a viu, falando despreocupadamente que Shaka estava numa das varandas dos andares superiores. Seguindo as orientações chegou ao local. O cavaleiro estava sentado olhando a paisagem.

\- Shaka.

Ele olhou rapidamente, sorrindo ao ver a diretora. A passos lentos a eiji aproximou, sentando ao lado dele. Ela desviou o olhar, fitando a mão dele. Será que tinha a linha vermelha?

\- Vejo que está bem. - disse.

\- Você também.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, apenas se olhando.

\- Ficarei por mais tempo. Pelo menos até essa guerra acabar.

\- E suas obrigações? - indagou surpresa ao mesmo tempo feliz.

\- Um de nós irá voltar e reportar a Atena. Ela vai entender. Não podemos deixar Giovanni numa situação como essa.

\- Entendo. - voltou o olhar para a paisagem.

\- Não quero deixá-la em meio a uma guerra.

A frase a fez fita-lo novamente.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. - disse timidamente. - eu quero ficar mais tempo com você. - pegou na mão dele.

Shaka sorrindo levou a mão ao rosto da diretora. Ela apenas sentia o toque.

\- Por mim não nos separamos mais. - falou o virginiano.

Aproximou mais, dessa vez tocando os lábios dela. Urara correspondeu. A falta de ar cessou o contato. A diretora levou a mão direita a face dele, subitamente viu uma linha vermelha amarrada em seu dedo. Shaka também percebeu. A linha estava ligada ao seu mindinho.

\- A linha... - ela o fitou.

\- Pensei que fosse lenda...

A linha desapareceu segundos depois.

\- Você viu o mesmo que eu? - Urara estava impressionada.

\- Sim. - acariciou o rosto dela. - só atesta que era destino, nossas vidas se cruzarem. Não importando de onde viemos.

Ela sorriu.

\- Tem razão.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alisha e Shion cumprimentaram se de forma polida. O grande mestre queria abraçá-la, mas não era uma boa atitude perante a rainha de Ranpur. Mask com sorriso nos lábios olhava os dois de forma maliciosa.

\- Não sei por que esse pudor todo. Aposto que já transaram. Daqui a pouco Alaron tem um herdeiro.

Lirya, Alisha e Shion ficaram vermelhos.

\- Filho!

\- Giovanni respeito. - pediu o mestre rubro. - não são palavras de um príncipe.

\- Que isso mestre. Todo mundo sabe que se pegam.

\- Eron... - Alisha estava muito sem graça.

\- Ela ficou vermelha. - a abraçou com carinho. - adoro te ver sem graça. - apertou as bochechas.

A princesa soltou um suspiro entediada.

\- Alisha, trouxe o que te pedi? - indagou Shion querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

\- Sim. - tirou de dentro de uma bolsa uma foto. - o que quer com ela? - o entregou.

\- Mask veja isso. Achamos essa foto em Sora.

Shion o mostrou. Lirya aproximou para ver também.

\- Mas esse é ele. - o canceriano fitou o mestre.

\- É mais uma prova. - disse Lirya. - Samir cuidou dele.

\- De quem estão falando? Conhecem a criança? - indagou a princesa.

O italiano contou toda a história para Alisha.

\- Meu pai? Você tem um irmão?! - berrou.

\- Fale baixo. Por enquanto é segredo. Shion te dará os detalhes. Posso ficar com isso? - mostrou a foto.

\- Sim... - murmurou ainda pasma com a história.

\- Obrigado. Será muito util.

Depois desse encontro, Alisha e Shion foram para um local mais reservado.

\- Estou chocada.

\- Todos ficaram. - ele indicou para ela sentar ao seu lado. - acho que quando a história vier a tona será uma grande reviravolta.

\- Com certeza.

\- Como está nosso planeta? - pegou nas mãos dela.

\- Recuperando-se. - sorriu com o contato. - pena que ainda não acabou.

\- Eron fará um pronunciamento importante amanha. Poderá mudar o rumo da guerra.

\- Essa é a razão da convocação? Iskendar?

\- Não. Há outro motivo. Amanha saberá.

Alisha sentiu que era algo grave, mas não insistiu para que Shion a contasse.

\- Devido a guerra, nós ficaremos mais algum tempo aqui.

\- Ficarão? - indagou surpresa.

\- Não podemos deixar o Giovanni nessa situação. Eu não quero deixá-la nessa situação. - acariciou o rosto dela.

\- Obrigada. - aproximou dando um selinho nele. - você aqui torna a situação mais leve.

\- Não posso deixar que a ambição mate pessoas inocentes, mate meu povo. Não imagina como é pensar que somos os únicos.

\- Posso imaginar. - aconchegou-se nos braços dele. - pode passar a noite no meu quarto?

Shion ficou surpreso com o pedido.

\- Tudo que a minha princesa quiser.

A beijou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Athos e Stiva estavam na sede da diretoria da área dois. Haviam recebido a convocação de Eron.

\- Ele não atende. - disse o diretor, desligando o aparelho. - de certo está numa reunião.

\- Mas disseram que ele tinha saído e sem avisar. - comentou Stiva, esparramando na cadeira.

\- De certo está tramando algo.

\- O que será que o príncipe quer?

\- De certo é sobre as invasões de ontem. - Athos lia um relatório. - não se preocupe. Rihen já deve saber do teor da reunião.

\- Ranpur não fará um ataque mais incisivo? Se continuar assim serão derrotados.

\- S1 está com um plano bem articulado. Quando a policia fizer alguma coisa será tarde demais.

\- Eu quero está bem longe daqui, quando isso acontecer. - levantou. - estou indo para Maris, de lá sigo para sede.

\- Tudo bem.

O diretor ficou sozinho. Relia os próximos passos do plano elaborado por Rihen. Em pouco tempo teria suas ambições realizadas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara estava em seu quarto, esperava por noticias de Jhapei, já que a garota tinha sumido. Temia pela vida dela, assim como temia a de Iskendar. Quando a noticia se espalhasse ele seria um alvo. Seu comunicador apitou.

\- Dara.

\- _Senhor Dara Bertie?_

\- Sim. - estranhou, a voz não era conhecida. Apertou o botão para criar a imagem. - chanceler? - ficou surpreso.

\- _Atrapalho?_

\- Claro que não. O que devo a honra?

 _\- Iskendar._

O eiji franziu o cenho.

\- Diga.

\- _Diante das revelações tem consciência que ele não poderá levar a vida normal que tinha. É um policial, mas antes de tudo um Tempestta._

\- Entendo perfeitamente. E o que pensa em fazer?

\- _Preciso saber onde estão hospedados. Enviarei alguns policias para fazer a segurança, mas de forma discreta. Ninguém por enquanto precisa saber da identidade dele._

\- De acordo.

\- _Para não levantar suspeitas direi que é para a sua segurança já que Sidon foi invadida. Acho que por enquanto isso basta, mas quando a noticia vier a publico a segurança será triplicada._

\- Eu gostaria de permanecer ao lado dele.

\- _E vai. Vou precisar da sua ajuda. Amanha, na sede, ficarão no pavilhão destinado a rainha._

\- E após? Onde ele vai ficar?

\- _Pelo que percebi ele, não vai querer ficar no palácio, então vou providenciar um local para vocês. Mais seguro, mas que não tire a privacidade dele._

\- O que decidir estou de acordo. Eu me preocupo com ele.

 _\- Percebi que sim. Até amanha._

A comunicação foi cessada. Dara só deu um prazo para fazer outra.

\- _Não imaginei que o veria tão cedo_. - brincou Noah.

\- Assuntos urgentes.

Noah estranhou o tom de seriedade. Havia acontecido alguma coisa.

\- _O que foi?_

\- Primeiramente, a realeza de Ranpur e o chanceler sabem da minha verdadeira identidade.

\- _Contou?_ \- indagou perplexo.

\- Foi preciso. A guerra evolui de tal modo que era necessário. Amanha na reunião do conselho vai entender o porque.

\- _Então sabe o motivo da convocação?_

\- Um dos motivos. A Enraiha fez alguma previsão recentemente?

\- _Apenas dos ataques de S1 e_... - Noah silenciou, não sabia se era prudente contar já que ele nem sabia como interpretar.

\- O que você viu meu irmão? - o silencio dizia que ele tinha visto algo.

\- _Aquilo que te contei: o rei Soren entrar no palácio. Ele estava bem jovem._ _Acho que estou ficando velho._

\- A Enraiha não errou Noah. De certa forma Soren entrou no palácio hoje.

\- _Como assim?_

O governador de Sidon contou toda a verdade ao irmão. A medida que ouvia Noah arregalava os olhos. Aquilo poderia mudar o rumo da guerra.

 _\- Filho... isso é inacreditável._

\- Todos tiveram a mesma reação. Creio que amanha, toda GS saiba do novo herdeiro.

 _\- Isso mudará o rumo de tudo._

\- Não tenho a menor dúvida.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius estava em seu quarto revisando o plano de Eron. Athos seria desmascarado na frente de todos. Os pensamentos voaram. Jamais poderia imaginar que tinham um traidor no seio da policia. O apito do seu comunicador chamou sua atenção.

\- Marius.

 _\- Como vai?_

\- Revisando algumas coisas para amanhã.

 _\- Vai acontecer algo importante?_

\- Sim Stiepan. Aguarde por novidades. - sorriu.

 _\- Como está o Aioria? Kasideri e eu estamos muito preocupados._

\- Ainda inconsciente, mas bem. Deve despertar amanha ou depois.

 _\- Ele foi um heroi. Era para todos terem morrido._

\- Os cavaleiros de Atena, são os cavaleiros dos milagres. - relaxou na cadeira. - ouvi essa expressão da própria elementar.

 _\- Não duvido. Eles têm algo de especial. Talvez seja a nossa esperança nessa guerra. Os enviados dos elementares._

\- Acredita nisso?

 _\- Só algo sobrenatural para explicar a vinda deles. Depois do que o Aioria fez eu acredito nisso._

\- Pode ser... - murmurou pensando nos amigos do príncipe e nos relatos ouvidos sobre eles.

 _\- Esperarei as surpresas de amanha com curiosidade._

\- Vai se surpreender.

A comunicação cessou. Marius olhou para a janela vendo as estrelas brilharem.

\- Talvez tenha mesmo a mão dos elementares...

A quilômetros de distancia...

Uma pequena nave passava dos limites da galáxia. A jornada tinha sido longa e felizmente segura. Em pouco tempo estaria diante do governador de S1. Rihen foi para o pequeno quarto da nave, abriu uma mala tirando um uniforme. Trocou-se rapidamente, deixando a roupa usada sobre a cama. Olhou demoradamente para o uniforme azul e as varias insígnias conquistadas ao longo de sua carreira na policia galáctica.

Formou-se jovem e devido a sua inteligência e determinação alcançou postos altos, até que veio a guerra... havia perdido a família, amigos... tinha jurado defender sua GS contra tudo e todos mas nos últimos meses esse desejo foi extinto completamente. GS não tinha mais salvação e o único modo de restabelecer o esplendor, era sobre o comando de S1. Bastou um único encontro com Haykan para ele perceber de qual lado deveria ficar. Agora seria questão de tempo até atingir seu objetivo.

 _Cinco anos antes..._

 _Um grande número de naves da polícia estava parada num entreposto ao norte da galáxia. O combate aos mercenários e piratas havia se intensificado contando até com o comando direto do presidente da polícia galáctica: Rihen. Com a situação controlada o presidente pegou sua pequena nave e seguiu para um planeta próximo. Como a viagem seria rápida, dispensou sua segurança. A nave viajava tranquilamente, quando foi interceptada por outra. Rihen nem teve de pedir ajuda, quando percebeu, estava dentro de uma nave maior. Pegando sua arma, aguardou pela chegada do inimigo. O compartimento foi aberto e rapidamente um grande contingente de pessoas entrou. Rihen atirou em alguns e seguiria atirando até..._

 _\- Não há necessidade de nos atacar presidente._

 _\- Quem é? - mirou a arma para onde ouvira a voz._

 _Os soldados deram passagem para uma figura altiva. Os cabelos brancos estavam presos por um coque. Usava roupas militares._

 _\- Haykan... - murmurou._

 _\- Tem boa memória presidente. - sorriu o governador de S1. - abaixe a arma venho em paz._

 _\- Como se eu fosse acreditar. - mirou._

 _\- Se eu quisesse já teria te matado. - a voz saiu séria. - está dentro da minha nave._

 _\- A essa hora já estou sendo procurado._

 _Haykan deixou um sorriso escapar. Sem medo que Rihen pudesse atirar, andou calmamente até uma poltrona, usada pela tripulação._

 _\- Sua nave continua a enviar sinais. É como se ainda estivesse no espaço._

 _\- Como...?_

 _\- A guerra nos ajudou a evoluir Rihen. - sentou. - em pouco tempo teremos poder suficiente para dizimá-los._

 _\- É uma piada? - ironizou. - se entrarem em guerra novamente, vão perder._

 _\- Serei objetivo. - não poderia reter o presidente por tanto tempo. - sei que a guerra te afetou. Perdeu sua família e amigos. A morte de Soren deve ter sido chocante._

 _O policial aos poucos foi abaixando a arma. Haykan percebeu que tocara no ponto certo._

 _\- Esse conselho que atua, não resistirá por muito tempo. Por mais boas intenções que a rainha Tempestta tenha ela não conseguirá mantê-lo e o pequeno príncipe sabemos que está morto._

 _\- Isso não é verdade._

 _\- Encare os fatos Rihen. Mesmo que Eron tenha sobrevivido a explosão, ele era uma criança. Muita coisa pode ter acontecido._

 _\- O que quer de mim? - indagou cauteloso._

 _\- Aliança._

 _Rihen começou a rir._

 _\- Não sabia que tinha senso de humor. - brincou._

 _\- Já disse que a guerra de dez anos atrás nos fortaleceu. - a voz do líder saiu fria. - sua galáxia ainda não está recuperada. Nem fisicamente nem em número de pessoas. Você mesmo não confia no conselho que se formou. Tenho várias provas que você está agindo por conta própria. Prefere que cada planeta ande com as próprias pernas, apesar de saber que o que mantém GS é a união no conselho._

 _Rihen ouvia em silêncio. Apesar das palavras serem ditas por um inimigo, Haykan tinha razão. Se não acontecesse algo, GS poderia entrar numa guerra civil._

 _\- GS não consegue andar sem o pulso forte de um Tempestta e o ultimo morreu há dez anos. A rainha poderá até ter outros filhos, mas não serão legítimos ao trono. Encare os fatos Rihen, a dinastia Tempestta acabou._

 _\- E o que quer? - Rihen sabia que até Ranpur corria o risco de uma guerra interna._

 _\- Sei que preza sua galáxia. Não é atoa que virou um policial. O que proponho é uma aliança. No momento certo, meu exército estará pronto para a guerra. Quero que me ajude. Assim GS será conquistada, mas sem grande violência. Sob um punho forte ela não desmanchará._

 _O presidente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo era um absurdo. Pensar que S1 poderia comandar em GS era um completo disparato, entretanto nas mãos do conselho poderia ser ainda pior. O que mais tinha entre os conselheiros, eram homens sedentos pelo poder. O prazo para que o príncipe Eron aparecesse estava acabando e quando terminasse, o caos instalaria._

 _\- Temos um acordo. - disse por fim._

Após esse encontro, Rihen e Haykan passaram um tempo sem se falarem. Fazia parte do plano. Contudo no ultimo ano, os encontros estavam mais freqüentes e Rihen participava ativamente das ações de Haykan. Tinha até convencido o diretor Eduk a participar. O conselho estava cada vez mais enfraquecido e a esperança de encontrar Eron diminuídas. Não se arrependia da escolha que tinha feito.

Rihen pegou o antigo uniforme, indo até um compartimento de descarga. Sem hesitar, jogou o uniforme, vendo-o sendo levado pela imensidão do universo, até sumir...

Cerca de duas horas depois, sua nave estacionava na orbita de Bellji. Não esperava ser recepcionado pelo próprio Haykan.

\- Seja bem vindo. - o governador de S1 estendeu lhe a mão.

\- Obrigado senhor.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A sede da policia estava repleta de pessoas. Com a convocação de todos e a situação que GS se encontrava, ninguém queria perder aquela reunião. Cuidando de toda a segurança, Eron e os demais seguiram para a Euroxx.

\- Alteza. - Marius os recepcionaram.

\- E ele?

\- Já mandei buscar.

\- Ótimo.

\- Pensa também em dizer a todos?

\- Ainda não sei. - o fitou. - talvez.

No apartamento, Iskendar acabava de colocar o uniforme. Era um superintendente e tinha que se apresentar como tal. Dara o observava.

\- Será que Eron dirá a todos quem é você?

\- Provavelmente. - abotoou o ultimo botão. - Estou pronto. Vou buscar minha nave.

\- Não vamos nela. - Dara levantou. - o chanceler já providenciou nosso transporte. Seremos conduzidos até a Euroxx.

\- O que? Eu não vou nela!

\- Vai. Também é a sua nave. E eu prezo a sua segurança. Vamos.

O eiji saiu sem da-lo chance de resposta.

\- Mas que droga.

Quinze minutos depois desembarcaram na nave real. Iskendar recusou-se a ficar no mesmo ambiente de Eron. Ele não se importou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Athos andava de um lado para o outro na sua sala. Rihen tinha sumido sem falar nada. Como numa reunião tão importante como aquela ele sumia?

\- Calma senhor. - disse Stiva. - Deve ter uma boa explicação.

\- Eu não estou preocupado com as razoes, - o fitou. - não entende a gravidade? Todos estão se perguntando onde está o presidente.

\- Ele vai aparecer. De certo foi tratar dos nossos assuntos.

\- É bom que ele apareça mesmo, ou podem começar a desconfiar.

\- Ninguém vai descobrir. Agora vamos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No desembargue na sede, Marius teve o cuidado de não deixar Eron e Iskendar juntos, pois poderia levantar suspeitas. Separados não pareciam irmãos, mas colocados lado a lado eram muito parecidos.

O esquema preparado por Marius, Evans e Eron estava pronto. Não teria como Athos escapar. Urara, Niive e Alisha ocuparam seus lugares. Dara também foi para seu lugar devido. Sentaria ao lado de Noah.

Iskendar se viu sozinho, já que foi "proibido" de ocupar seu posto. Ficou num canto a espera de ordens.

\- Shion e Mu precisarei de vocês. - disse Mask.

\- Para?

\- Conseguem transmitir imagens para a mente de todos no auditório?

Os dois franziram o cenho.

\- Com essa quantidade de gente eu não sei. - respondeu o mestre. - no que está pensando?

\- Conseguem. - disse sem responder.

Fitaram-se sem entender.

\- Vocês venham comigo e tragam as armaduras. Marius tome conta da minha mãe.

\- Sim alteza.

Mask ergueu um pouco o rosto, vendo Iskendar encostado numa parede. Caminhou até ele.

\- Iskendar.

\- O que?

\- Pode ficar na tribuna de Ranpur?

\- É uma ordem? - indagou irônico.

\- É um pedido.

\- Tudo bem... - murmurou. - o que pensa em fazer?

\- Algo que vai fazer qualquer conspirador borrar nas calças. - deu um sorriso maldoso.

O Tempestta mais velho ficou ressabiado com o sorriso do príncipe. Tinha até medo por Athos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja ocupou seu lugar. Estava intrigado com a reunião, mas pensava que não seria nada demais. Talvez o príncipe queria discutir sobre os ataques a Eniac.

\- Deseja mais alguma senhor? - indagou Iesa, preparando-se para sair.

\- Não. Circule por aí e tente descobrir alguma coisa.

\- Sim senhor.

Do outro lado do auditório Dara ocupava o assento ao lado de Noah. Sidon, não tinha uma cadeira no conselho e a única forma dele participar era como representante de Obi. As pessoas que o conheciam ficaram surpresas. Como ele sempre usava o cabelo amarrado e roupas de piratas, não imaginavam que ele fosse um Eiji.

\- Nosso conselho já foi avisado de sua volta. - disse Noah, abrindo um largo sorriso.

\- Foi rápido. - Dara sentou ao lado dele. - Mas lembre-se que sou um piloto.

\- Eu sei. - sorriu. - Eron irá anunciá-lo?

\- Não é o assunto principal. Pode ser que não.

Noah não perguntou mais nada. Esperaria o momento.

Durante o caminho até a tribuna de Ranpur, Marius perguntou pelo presidente da policia. Foi avisado que ele tinha saído cedo e sem dizer para onde iria. O chanceler estranhou, mas pensou que talvez fosse um problema de ordem maior que exigia a presença dele.

Iskendar ficou impressionado com a tribuna de Ranpur. Era a primeira vez que pisava naquele local. Realmente tinham uma vista privilegiada do auditório.

\- Por favor Iskendar sente-se. - pediu Lirya.

Ele sentou na primeira cadeira que viu. Lirya, Beatrice e Marius trocaram olhares ao verem onde ele tinha acomodado.

\- O sangue é forte. - brincou o chanceler.

\- Por que? - indagou o jovem.

\- Sentou-se na cadeira que pertenceu ao seu pai. - disse Lirya.

Ficou constrangido ao ouvir.

\- Desculpe. - começou a levantar.

\- Fique. - pediu Lirya. - por favor.

Na tribuna ao lado, Alisha estava espantada com a semelhança. Até parecia que Soren estava ali. Na do outro lado, Simon olhava assustado. Quem era aquele jovem sentado no lugar de Eron? Parecia muito com...

Enquanto isso, atrás do palco.

\- No que está pensando Gio? - indagou Shura, segurando a urna de sua armadura.

\- Dar a todos a verdadeira noção que não estão mexendo com um príncipe mimado. - disse. - não vou permitir que pessoas inocentes morram por conta de traidores.

\- Marius sabe o que vai fazer?

\- Em partes Saga.

\- E quanto ao seu irmão? - Afrodite o lembrou desse fato.

\- Um problema de cada vez. Quando eu chamar vocês sobem.

\- Tudo bem. - Kamus disse por todos.

Mask foi para o palco.

\- Gio vai aprontar. - disse Deba.

\- Não podemos fazer nada contra isso. - a voz de Shion preencheu o ambiente. - ele é a autoridade desse lugar e se vai assumir o trono precisa andar com as proprias pernas. Seja o que ele tenha em mente devemos apoiar.

\- Isso inclui nossas armaduras?

\- Talvez seja o recado necessário. - disse Kanon. - eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas quero acabar com S1. Não vou perdoá-los pelo sofrimento que causaram a família de Niive, nem pela morte da Célica. - a voz saiu fria.

O auditório fez silencio quando Giovanni pisou na tribuna. O cavaleiro depositou sua urna ao lado do palanque, os presentes esticavam o pescoço para descobrir o que era aquele objeto que brilhava intensamente. Iskendar também estava igualmente curioso. O que ele iria fazer?

\- Agradeço a presença de todos. - a voz tomou conta. - sei que é uma convocação de urgência mas o motivo exigia tal atitude. - olhava para todos. - Não bastasse os atos inescrupulosos de S1 ainda temos um problema interno.

O silencio reinava.

\- Há poucos dias eu disse que qualquer pessoa contraria a GS seria duramente punida e que ela não estava traindo a minha família e sim o povo da nossa galáxia. Pois muito bem. - o olhar ficou frio. - temos um traidor, soldados prendam Athos Eduk!

Como aquele ato já estava preparado, rapidamente os policias entraram na cabine de Athos. O diretor ao ouvir seu nome ficou pálido assim como Stiva. Nos primeiros segundos nenhum dos conselheiros disseram coisa alguma, completamente chocados.

Os soldados pegaram Athos.

\- O que estão fazendo?! Me soltem é uma ordem! - tentava se soltar.

\- Traga o aqui.

Os lideres do grupo dos nove estavam perplexos, Urara e Niive em completo silencio. O painel de Mask começou a apitar freneticamente.

\- Nirra, chanceler de Lain.

\- Permitido.

\- Alteza... o senhor Eduk é um diretor... - nem sabia o que dizer. - um traidor?

\- Tudo será explicado senhor Nirra. Essa acusação não é infundada.

Na sua tribuna, Serioja mantinha-se em silencio. Estava assustado com a situação. O diretor Eduk era o braço direito do presidente como ele poderia ser um traidor?

Stiva estava com medo. Se realmente o príncipe dizia a verdade, ele tinha descoberto sobre os planos. Aproveitou o alvoroço para fugir.

Na tribuna de Ranpur...

\- O que ele vai fazer senhor Marius? - indagou Beatrice.

\- Ele não me contou, mas creio que não será algo agradável. Notou a expressão fria do príncipe?

Lirya que sabia de toda a vida do filho, temeu que ele pudesse fazer algo grave. Iskendar tinha o mesmo pensamento.

Athos foi levado até o palco. Tentava se soltar, gritando que tudo era uma grande injustiça.

\- Alteza. - disse. - como pode me acusar de traição? Sempre fui fiel a sua família.

O olhar de Mask era gélido. Se descobrisse que realmente ele estava envolvido em tudo não teria piedade.

\- Desgraçado. - Mask não tinha cortado o microfone. - traidor, confesse.

\- Do que sou acusado? Querem que eu confesse o que? Isso não passa de um grande equivoco!

\- Veremos. Afrodite.

Os olhares de todos foram para uma porta atrás da tribuna. O som do andar de Afrodite começou a ecoar pelo local. Todos arregalaram os olhos ao verem o amigo do principe vestido com uma armadura amarela. O cavaleiro parou ao lado de Mask.

\- Faça-o ficar quieto sem matá-lo.

Os soldados que o mantinham quieto nem se mexeram, pois estavam assustados com o rapaz de trajes amarelos. Athos pensou em correr, mas as pernas simplesmente não obedeciam. Tudo foi tão rápido que nem percebeu quando teve o corpo pregado na parede por rosas. Afrodite acertou apenas uma vez, para entorpecer o corpo. O assombro foi geral, de onde tinha surgido aquelas rosas? Iskendar se lembrou na hora do dia da morte de Célica.

\- Todos irão testemunhar, as provas de que através dele, S1 tinha o livre acesso a GS com o uso dos hadrens. - olhou para o auditório. - Peço que permaneçam em seus lugares. Mu, Shion.

A entrada de Shion não casou muita comoção mas a de Mu deixou-os novamente de olhos arregalados. Alisha até levantou da cadeira ao ver o ariano. Sem dúvidas, pelo brilho, era feito de oricalco.

\- Transmitam as imagens para todos.

\- O que pensa que vai fazer? - gritou Athos. - eu exijo que me solte!

\- Não está em condições de exigir nada. - disse Mask. - mas quer confessar? Assim não sofrerá muito.

\- Eu não tenho nada para confessar, alteza... - disse com desprezo.

Mask apenas sorriu. Quando Athos percebeu, Mu estava bem próximo a ele.

Rapidamente a mente de Athos foi invadida e as imagens transmitidas a todos através do ariano e Shion que as replicava para terem maior acesso. No inicio, os presentes estavam assustados com os acontecimentos e sem entender muita coisa, mas quando as imagens chegaram, podia-se ver a perplexidade nas expressões.

Descobriram que não apenas Athos estava traindo a galáxia, como também Stiva e Rihen. Quando a figura do presidente foi transmitida nem Mask deixou de ficar pasmo. Ele tinha arquitetado tudo. As invasões, o ataque a nave de Beatrice, destruição de dados de Niive, o atentado contra Lirya que ocasionou na morte de Célica, os ataques a Alaron, Clamp, Eniac e os demais. Tudo foi com o aval de Rihen. Eduk e Stiva eram apenas os comparsas.

As imagens cessaram, deixando o salão num profundo silencio. Athos respirava vagarosamente devido a invasão na sua mente.

Marius estava chocado. Rihen era aliado de Haykan?

Iskendar olhava para Athos perplexo, ele era um comparsa do presidente da policia?

Noah e Dara trocaram olhares. Não esperavam aquela traição.

\- Porcos traidores! - gritou Anesha. - como puderam nos trair? - deu um soco na pilastra da sua tribuna espedaçando-a.

A revolta crescia no recinto, muitos estavam de pé gritando contra Athos. Lirya estava horrorizada, Rihen sempre foi amigo de Soren, no entanto...

\- O senhor Rihen... - murmurou Urara.

\- Cretino! - Niive socou a cadeira. - eu mato aquele desgraçado!

Serioja estava chocado. Todo esse tempo Rihen estava ao lado de S1?

\- Prendam Rihen e Stiva! - ordenou o canceriano.

Athos estava no chão, o corpo estava entorpecido por causa do veneno que nem se dava conta da situação.

Os gritos indignados ecoavam enquanto os policiais saiam a caçada do presidente e de Stiva.

Mask estava em silencio. Achava que apenas Eduk estava metido nisso e jamais esperou que Rihen era o mandante. Sempre esperou uma traição por parte de Serioja, mas o presidente da policia foi uma punhalada.

\- Alteza. - o chefe da segurança apareceu. - não localizamos nenhum dos dois.

\- Como não?

\- De certo fugiram. Vamos enviar um alertar a toda GS.

Athos levantou o rosto. Então era aquilo, o sumiço de Rihen era porque ele tinha fugido. De certo foi para S1.

Giovanni tentava pensar. Por culpa de Rihen milhares morreram e Aioria estava no hospital. Ódio cresceu e sem perceber começou a elevar seu cosmo.

O diretor olhou para Mask.

\- Não passa de um garoto mimado. - disse Athos. - GS será destruída. - sorriu.

O ódio aumentou ainda mais, assim como o cosmo. A armadura o vestiu.

\- Pare Mask! - gritou Shion.

Afrodite lançou algumas rosas nele para conte-lo, mas elas não fizeram efeito. O olhar de Giovanni estava em Athos, não teria piedade. A sede começou a tremer e surpreendendo ainda mais a todos, os cabelos do príncipe ficaram brancos.

\- Está igual daquela vez... - Iskendar levantou. - seu idiota vai matar todo mundo.

O rapaz pulou da tribuna arrancando um grito de Lirya. Mask ergueu o braço direito, mandaria aquele sujeito para o inferno.

\- Calma.

Iskendar teleportou para perto dele, segurando seu braço. Shion, Dite e Mu ficaram surpresos, como ele poderia ter aproximado do cavaleiro sem sofrer com a influencia do cosmo?

No auditório estavam assustados com os tremores.

\- O poder dos Tempesttas podem manifestar fisicamente? - indagou um dos conselheiros.

Iskendar continuava a segurar o braço do canceriano.

\- Se continuar assim vai matar todos. - disse, desviando o olhar para a aura dourada em torno do meio irmão. Depois olhou para os cabelos brancos emoldurados pelo elmo dourado.

Mask o fitou. Olhando-o de tão perto era como se o pai estivesse na sua frente.

\- Me desculpe. - murmurou. O cosmo extinguiu.

\- Deixe para usar sua força quando for a hora.

Nas tribunas, os mais antigos, olhavam perplexos para os dois. Pareciam que viam dois Soren.

\- Rodhes... - chamou o capitão da Galaxy. Estavam em cabines próximas. - por que tenho a sensação de está vendo dois Sorens?

\- Não é só você...Também estou tendo a mesma impressão...

Marius observava-os. Com os cabelos brancos Eron e Iskendar pareciam gêmeos.

\- Passou a raiva? - zombou Athos tentando levantar. - Fiz tudo aquilo e faria tudo de novo! Está na hora de GS caminhar com as próprias pernas.

\- Sacrificando vidas inocentes? - Iskendar o fitou frio. Não era a favor de GS, mas traição não era perdoável.

\- Os fins justificam os meios.

\- Cadeia! Cadeia! - começaram a gritar as pessoas no auditório.

\- Ele não merece ir para cadeia. - Mask caminhou até o diretor, pegando-o pelo pescoço. - vai se arrepender por ter nos traído.

Teleportou.

Os olhares foram para o brilho dourado sobre o domo. Mask tinha levado o diretor para fora. Athos prendia a respiração.

\- Lembra de quando falei sobre meu apelido? Na reunião depois do acidente da Beatrice? - deu um sorriso cruel. - Mascara da Morte, não é simbologia.

Giovanni o soltou. Athos começou a vagar. Tentou puxar o corpo para perto da estrutura da sede a fim de se salvar, mas não conseguiu. Soltou a respiração, mas não havia ar. Começou a puxar o oxigênio mas completamente em vão...

Mask regressou. Os cabelos voltaram a coloração normal.

\- Não poderia ter feito isso. - disse Simon, concordava com a ação do príncipe, mas havia leis. - ele precisava ser julgado.

\- Se as circunstâncias fossem outras senhor Simon. Eu disse uma vez. - a voz de Mask soou forte e extremamente dura. - Não terei piedade com traidores. Quem ousar prejudicar GS terá o mesmo fim. Nenhuma vida inocente será extinguida.

Serioja sentou na cadeira. Estava receoso.

\- O príncipe está certo. - disse Anesha. - esses porcos traidores não merecem compaixão!

\- Talvez eu não tenho sido explicito. Se S1 quer guerra eles terão guerra. E não enfrentaram apenas o exercito de GS, irão enfrentar também o exercito de uma elementar.

Mask chamou o restante por cosmo.

Urara ficou surpresa ao ver Shaka. Sabia que ele tinha a tal a armadura, mas não imaginava que ele ficava daquele jeito. Realmente era algo a ficar impressionado. O mesmo pensamento era de Dara. Noah olhava-os atentamente. O brilho das vestimentas se assemelhava muito com a descrição dos elementares.

\- "Coincidência?" - pensou, lembrando-se da visão.

Niive estava de boca aberta. Kanon até parecia um elementar. Skip deu um sorriso. Sabia que Deba era alguém forte ainda mais naquela vestimenta. Stiepan lamentou não ver Aioria.

Os onze pararam na ordem de suas constelações. Serioja estava em silencio. Sabia que os amigos do príncipe tinham particularidades mas não imaginava que fosse daquele jeito.

Iskendar olhava tudo perplexo. Todos tinham aquela vestimenta?

\- Espero continuar contando com o apoio de vocês. - a voz de Mask voltou a preencher o ambiente, mas um pouco mais suave. - com as informações que tivemos e com a captura de Rihen mudaremos a nossa situação. Vamos proteger nossa galáxia.

Mesmo com tanto de informações recebidas naquela manha, o sentimento de proteger GS foi mais forte. Gritaram a favor de GS e de Eron.

\- Peço mais um minuto de atenção. - Giovanni tirou o elmo da armadura. - tenho mais uma noticia a dar. Uma boa noticia. GS conta com mais uma proteção.

Stiepan ficou em alerta. Eron diria sobre as naves?

\- Que noticia alteza? - indagou Lancy.

\- Por muitos anos acharam que os Tempesttas não teriam descendentes para ocupar o trono.

Iskendar o fitou na hora, ele diria para todos?

\- Eron. - aproximou. - não faça isso. Não tem o direito de...

\- Não precisam saber da história toda. - disse, depois de cortar o microfone. - irão saber o suficiente.

\- Mas...

\- Você tem tanto direito quanto a mim de usar essa tribuna. Não temos um objetivo comum?

\- Vocês são irmãos. Não deixem que as diferenças atrapalhem isso. - disse Kanon. Saga concordou.

O Tempestta mais velho olhou para os gêmeos, para depois voltar a atenção para Mask.

\- Acabou a minha liberdade... - murmurou.

\- Não é tão ruim. - Mask sorriu.

\- O que quer dizer suas palavras alteza? - indagou Serioja, algo lhe dizia que as coisas iriam piorar para ele.

\- Muito simples senhor Serioja. - muniu-se do seu melhor sorriso. - descobri que não sou o único herdeiro do trono.

Os cochichos tomaram conta do auditório.

\- Como assim? - perguntou Stiepan.

\- Meu pai teve outro filho que ficou desaparecido por anos. Vejam.

Apontou para o telão. Assim como Lirya fez na apresentação oficial, Giovanni mandou realizar um teste de DNA.

\- Só para calar a boca de alguns. - disse baixinho a Iskendar. - e evitar perguntas.

O resultado do teste saiu ao vivo, revelando que aquela amostra de Dna pertencia a um Tempestta.

\- Saúdam Iskendar Tempestta.

No salão estavam todos abismados. A traição de Rihen e agora um novo herdeiro?

\- Você sabia disso?! - Simon ligou para Marius.

\- Soube ontem. - sorriu. - um reinado com dois Tempesttas.

Serioja estava branco. Não bastasse Eron havia mais um? Ele fixou o olhar em Iskendar. Não tinha como negar. Ele era até mais parecido com Soren que o próprio Eron.

\- "Maldição."

\- Não há como negar as evidencias. - disse Noah de pé. - temos dois Tempesttas. - sorriu.

Niive olhou para Kanon. De certo ele já sabia e nem tinha contado.

Lirya sorria satisfeita. Esperava que os dois se dessem bem de agora em diante.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os motores da nave de Stiva estavam a todo vapor. A essa hora já estaria sendo procurado pela policia e assim não poderia usar um hadren para chegar a S1. Usando rotas alternativas rumou para a galáxia vizinha.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de mais algumas explicações a reunião acabou. Os mais ligados a Soren fizeram questão de conhecer o filho mais velho, não poupando elogios a semelhança dele com o rei de Ranpur. Iskendar respondia sem graça. Enquanto isso Mask estava reunido com os lideres militares. Chamou o irmão pois ele tinha mais informações sobre S1. De longe Serioja observava os dois. Já estava em desvantagem por causa da guerra, agora que tinha dois Tempesttas as coisas ficariam difíceis.

\- Iesa.

\- Sim. - parou do lado.

\- Levante a história dele. Não importa como.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Vou apenas cumprimentá-los e já vou.

Serioja caminhou até eles e muniu-se do seu melhor sorriso.

\- Em meio a essa traição, essa noticia nos trouxe esperança. - disse.

Iskendar ficou em silencio.

\- Nada melhor do que dois Tempesttas para pensar. - disse Mask devolvendo o sorriso. - a traição de Rihen e Athos foi um duro golpe.

\- Para nós todos. - o olhar foi para o mais velho. - sua mãe deve está triste pois se parece com o pai ao contrário de Eron.

\- Ela nunca se importou. - a voz saiu séria.

\- Quem diria que o superintendente era um Tempestta. - fitou as roupas. - todos esses anos sem ser notado.

\- Era necessário.

\- Creio que sim. - sorriu. - longa vida ao príncipe Iskendar.

\- Obrigado.

\- Eu preciso ir. Alteza, - fitou Mask. - precisando de mim é só chamar.

\- Sei que posso contar com você.

Serioja fez uma mesura e saiu.

\- Sabe que ele pode está por trás de algumas coisas. - Iskendar disse baixo.

\- Eu sei, mas a hora dele está chegando.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em Ranpur, Craig terminava as pesquisas com o sangue dos demais cavaleiros. Estava surpreso com os resultados. Seu comunicador começou a apitar.

\- Craig.

 _\- Como vai cientista das galáxias?_

\- Pensei que não fosse ligar dr. Kasideri. - sorriu. - Os resultados finais ficaram prontos.

 _\- Eles são diferentes de nós não são?_

\- Gostaria de ter uma amostra de um humano de VL sem o tal cosmo. Acredito que isso pode ter alterado o Dna deles. E a propósito estamos multiplicando o sangue tipo O. Pode nos ajudar em futuras pesquisas.

\- _Foi uma grande descoberta. Um tipo de sangue inexistente aqui. Quando puder me mande os resultados. Quando essa guerra acabar teremos um avanço na área da saúde._

\- Pode deixar.

Craig voltou a atenção para a tela do computador.

\- Eles são especiais. - murmurou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rihen olhava para a grande nave de S1 aportada em Bellji. Ela era muito maior que a Antares e muito mais potente. Um único ataque poderia dizimar várias tropas.

Orrin o observava de longe. Eles tinham sido inimigos na guerra de quinze anos atrás. Naquela época os dois eram lideres de esquadras e diga-se de passagem muito bons em seus comandos. Orrin sabia que Rihen não havia chegado ao posto de presidente da policia a toa e que GS tinha perdido um bom líder. Tinha respeito por ele, mas não gostou da traição. Não era algo honrado.

A passos lentos caminhou até ele.

\- Impressionado?

\- GS não terá chance. - Rihen respondeu sem fita-lo. - Haykan tem três dessas.

\- Ele certamente lhe dará o comando de uma. - voltou a atenção para nave. - apesar de achar que não merece.

\- Acho que não consigo comandar? - o fitou.

\- Não duvido da sua capacidade técnica. Eu lutei contra você, sei que é muito competente, - o fitou. - o seu não merecimento é pela traição ao seu povo.

\- Não estou traindo. Eu quero que GS tome um rumo que infelizmente não é compartilhado pelos conselheiros e por Ranpur.

\- O significado é o mesmo. Tem o meu respeito pelo homem militar que é, mas não tem pelo caráter.

\- Rihen irá prová-lo o contrário Orrin.

A voz chamou a atenção dos dois. Era Haykan.

\- Senhor. - fizeram uma mesura.

\- Não quero que haja discórdia entre os meus dois maiores comandantes. - Haykan olhava para sua nave. - ela parte hoje. - voltou a atenção para Rihen. - recebi uma comunicação de Stiva. Ele está vindo para cá.

\- Como?

\- Pelo que disse aconteceu algo muito grave em Ranpur.

\- Entrarei em contato com os meus subordinados. Não deve ser nada.

\- É melhor não. Recebi noticias que o príncipe irá fazer uma reunião com todos os conselheiros na sede. Vamos esperar Stiva chegar aí você age.

\- Como quiser.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Uma das salas de reuniões estava sendo preparada. Devido aos novos rumos, Giovanni achou melhor permanecer por mais tempo na sede da policia.

Os dourados mais o italiano estavam num gabinete.

\- Eu quero matá-lo! - bradou o canceriano. - ele era amigo do meu pai!

\- Ficar nervoso não o levará a nada. - disse Shion. - precisa agora remodelar seus planos. Rihen sabia de todos os passos.

\- Desgraçado _maledito_!

\- Mask, - Miro aproximou. - não seria melhor nós voltarmos para as aulas? Temos nossas armaduras, mas também podemos ser úteis nesse tipo de combate.

\- Eu concordo com ele. - disse Dohko.

\- Talvez tenham razão... pedirei ao Etah e ao Ren que os leve até Maris. Mas Afrodite quero que fique do lado da minha mãe.

\- Tudo bem. Serei melhor guarda costas do que piloto. Eu não entendo nada daquilo. - bufou.

\- Miro, Shura e Dohko, seguirão para Maris.

\- Posso ajudar Clamp? - indagou Deba.

\- Claro Touro. - Mask o fitou. - até tinha pensado nisso. Shion irá para Alaron. Mu se possível poderia ficar?

\- Tudo bem.

\- Saga e Kamus quero ajuda para traçar os planos de contra ataque. Shaka vai para Obi.

Os três concordaram.

\- Seguirei para Clamp. - disse Kanon.

\- Está certo, pode ir.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar estava num canto. Não queria se misturar com Eron e seus amigos e estava odiando o fato de ter sua identidade revelada. Agora todos o olhavam de forma diferente.

\- Droga... - murmurou.

\- Não fica bem na boca de um príncipe.

Ele ergueu o olhar deparando com Dara e Noah.

\- Eu não posso desaparecer?

\- Infelizmente precisa encarar seu destino alteza. - disse Noah sorrindo.

\- Só Iskendar. Não sou príncipe. - a voz saiu um pouco ríspida.

\- Dara negou por muitos anos a sua identidade, mas uma hora o destino cobra e não há como fugir. - o conselheiro de Obi não se importou com o tom de voz.

\- Não foi o destino que escolhi.

\- Já estava traçado no seu nascimento. Nascimento de dois Tempesttas na mesma época sempre foi raro, então você e Eron não foram por acaso.

Iskendar o fitou.

\- Não acha que significa algo, ou acha? - Dara fitou o irmão.

\- Quem sabe. - sorriu. - não temos mais os elementares para nos dizer.

\- Que seja. - o Tempestta deu nos ombros. - vai para Obi? - fitou Dara.

\- Só irei ajeitar umas coisas e vou para Ranpur hoje mesmo. Preciso te vigiar de perto.

\- Ótimo! Tenho uma babá...

Os dois riram, mas pararam quando Alisha se aproximou.

\- Senhores. - ela deu um leve sorriso.

\- Alteza. - os irmãos fizeram uma reverencia. Iskendar não disse nada.

A atlantik fitou o filho de Soren. Vendo-o de tão perto, ele parecia mesmo com o rei de Ranpur.

\- Meu nome é Alisha.

\- Prazer princesa. - disse sem jeito. - Iskendar.

\- Será que podemos conversar um pouco? Não tomarei seu tempo.

\- Já estávamos de saída alteza. - Noah adiantou-se. - com licença.

Saíram.

\- Em que posso ser útil? - o policial a fitou. - você é muito parecida com o Samir.

\- As pessoas falam isso mesmo. - deu um sorriso tímido. - você conviveu muitos anos com ele?

\- Você... - ela sabia de sua história?

\- Eu sei de tudo, mas não se preocupe não contarei a ninguém. Só toquei no assunto porque é uma das únicas pessoas que conheceu meu pai intimamente.

\- Realmente. - apontou para um mini sofá. - ele foi como um pai para mim.

\- É uma pena que ele nunca tenha mencionado você comigo. Talvez pudéssemos ter sido amigos.

Ficou surpreso com a fala.

\- Seu pai era bom em promessas.

\- Pode me contar como ele era com você?

\- Claro.

Começou a narrar suas histórias.

* * *

 **Danimel: Acertou em cheio! Se quiser pode jogar na loteria que ganha! Quanto aos dois terem um bom relacionamento... terão altos e baixos, muitos baixos, mas tudo pode se resolver!**


	22. Chapter 22: Reação

**Capitulo 22**

 **Reação**

* * *

Niive estava na sala que pertencia a diretoria três. Com a descoberta da traição e a preparação para um contra ataque precisava organizar as coisas. Estava indignada pela traição do presidente, um homem que admirava. De Athos não ficou tão surpresa, pois o diretor tinha certas atitudes que não convinham a uma pessoa de princípios, mas Rihen lutara na guerra e depois que assumiu a presidência jurou proteger GS de qualquer inimigo. Como ele se prestava a agir daquela forma?

\- Cretino! - deu um soco na mesa.

Kanon que tinha entrado naquela hora, assustou-se com o barulho.

\- Pode bater nas coisas? - indagou parando de frente a mesa dela e olhando o buraco que se formou. - "imagine se tivesse cosmo..." - pensou.

\- Estou com ódio! Eu confiava no presidente!

\- Ninguém esperava uma traição como essa. - a fitou fixamente. - Seria o mesmo que Shion nos trair.

\- Ele deve ser morto. - bufou. - foi responsável por milhares de mortes. A Célica morreu por causa dele!

\- Giovanni não vai deixar por menos. - olhou para o lado vendo uma porta. - aquilo é um banheiro?

\- Sim.

Kanon caminhou até a porta.

\- Se tranca normalmente?

\- Por dentro.

\- E o que é aquilo? - apontou para dentro do banheiro.

Niive levantou, foi até lá e entrou. Kanon entrou em seguida e trancou a porta.

\- Por que trancou a porta? - a diretora arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto da policial acariciando-o. Depois daqueles fatos a guerra tomaria outro patamar.

\- O que foi Kanon?

\- Há um mês jamais pensaria que a minha vida iria mudar. Agora estou em outra galáxia, preso num banheiro numa estação orbital.

\- Tudo é possível nesse mundo. - sorriu.

O marina aproximou ainda mais da diretora, colando seus lábios. O beijo começou calmo, mas ganhou ardência.

\- Ficou louco? - Niive cessou o ato, mas não afastou o rosto. - e se alguém entrar aqui?

\- Por isso tranquei a porta. - voltou a beijá-la.

Niive ainda tentou protestar, mas o desejo foi mais forte. Nunca imaginou que se deixaria arrastar por um sentimento como aquele. Já não imaginava sua vida sem Kanon.

\- Calminha aí cavaleiro de Atena. - afastou-se. - estou no meu local de trabalho. - sorriu.

\- E daí? - deu um sorriso safado. - Sei que o mundo está de pernas pro ar, mas não pode gastar uns minutos com seu namorado?

\- Namorado? Desde quando? Você é no mínimo um cara que estou saindo.

\- Pois essa cara sente sua falta. - a enlaçou de forma que ela não se soltasse. - muita falta.

O marina voltou a beijá-la de forma intensa. Em poucos segundos, Niive apenas usava uma camiseta.

\- Aqui...? - a voz saiu num murmuro.

\- Gosto do perigo...

A diretora de um sorriso.

O.o.O.o.O

Seguindo as orientações repassadas por Noah, Shaka chegou a sala da diretora Urara. Bateu na porta e esperou uma resposta para entrar.

\- Atrapalho? - Shaka parou na porta.

\- Não. - deu um sorriso tímido. - entra.

O cavaleiro acomodou-se na cadeira em frente a ela. Urara estava com a atenção no painel. O indiano a fitava discretamente. A pergunta de Mask veio lhe na mente. Quando chegasse o derradeiro momento ele partiria para Terra ou ficaria? Sempre tinha o discernimento de tomar a decisão correta diante de uma situação conflitante, entretanto daquela vez não sabia o que fazer.

Urara sentia o olhar dele sobre si.

\- O que foi?

\- Estava pensando como será na hora que essa guerra acabar.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu sou um cavaleiro, contudo tem você. Eu não quero me separar de você. - pegou na mão dela.

Urara fitou a mão dele. Tinha o mesmo sentimento. Há poucos dias aquilo seria inconcebível, mas agora... não imaginava-se sem Shaka.

\- Não vamos pensar nisso por enquanto. - sorriu. - vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos para ficarmos juntos.

Shaka levantou, dando a volta na mesa. Ele agachou diante dela.

\- Quero aproveitar cada minuto.

A diretora acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Tenho alguns minutos antes que a reunião do príncipe comece. - ela disse.

Shaka levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Urara aceitou, ficando de pé. O cavaleiro aproveitou a chance e a beijou. Nos primeiros segundos a Eiji ficou receosa com medo que alguém entrasse, mas deixou-se levar. Estar com Shaka era mais importante e aquele sentimento não era motivo para se envergonhar. Até aquele momento achava que as lendas de seu povo eram contos, mas o que sentia por Shaka era real. Bem real.

Surpreendendo-o, ela puxou o corpo dele para mais próximo de si. O beijo intensificou.

\- Urara... - murmurou o virginiano envolvido.

Ela afastou-se indo até a porta. Depois de trancá-la caminhou até o cavaleiro, olhando atentamente a armadura que ele usava.

\- É com isso que protege a sua elementar?

\- Sim.

A diretora tomou novamente os lábios de Shaka.

\- Me sinto segura perto de você.

\- Nada, nem ninguém encostará em você. - tocou o rosto dela.

Beijaram-se novamente...

O.o.O.o.O

Depois de tudo preparado Eron, Iskendar, os lideres do grupo dos nove, as diretoras e alguns militares discutiam planos para um contra ataque. Estavam reunidos em volta de uma mesa redonda que trazia o mapa da galáxia em 3D.

\- O principal acesso de S1 é pelo nordeste, leste e sudeste de GS. - disse Sttup. Devido a guerra ele deixou o cargo de diretor da academia para assumir tropas.

\- A maior parte dessa região pertencia a Athos. - disse Simon. - ele deve ter passado todo nosso esquema de segurança.

\- O que há nesse ponto? - Mask apontou para uma região mais ao sul da galáxia.

\- É a zona de buracos negros. - respondeu Radesh. - é impossível o transito por esse local.

\- Não há a mínima possibilidade? - o canceriano o fitou.

\- Não é impossível. - disse Kopal, capitão da Galaxy. - mas precisa ser um piloto muito habilidoso para não ser atraído pelos buracos.

\- Então existe a possibilidade. - concluiu Mask. - precisamos nos precaver, não sabemos até que ponto está o poderio de Haykan.

\- Pensa em mandar tropas para vigiar essas áreas? - indagou Urara.

\- Não um grande contingente, apenas para nos alertar caso Haykan venha por esse lado.

\- E como será a nossa defesa? - Skip tomou a palavra.

\- Vamos formar uma barreira, ligando em linha reta norte ao sul, - disse Sttup. - ela será feita logo após Orion.

\- Vamos evacuar os planetas após essa linha, - Mask olhava para todos. - não quero nenhum civil além desse limite.

\- Mas levará tempo alteza. - disse Niive.

\- Quantas pessoas vivem aproximadamente nessas regiões?

\- Talvez um pouco mais de dez milhões. Não há muitos planetas nessa faixa. A maioria se encontra para o nosso lado, somado a isso o começo da guerra, muitos emigraram. - disse Lancy.

\- Mesmo assim é muita gente. - comentou Simon. - levará muito tempo.

Mask ficou em silencio. Era muito gente até mesmo para a nova nave. Ela precisaria de cinco viagens para transportar todos.

\- Que seja. - todos olharam para ele. - eu jurei que nenhum inocente morreria e vou cumprir. Quero quatro frentes, - tocou no mapa para ampliá-lo. - as pessoas serão recolhidas e levadas para o planeta Madras, ao norte. Yumen e Sendai ao centro. Taika ao sul. Após isso serão trazidas para Lain, Eike, Maris e Ranpur. Concordam? - fitou os lideres dos referidos planetas.

\- Sim alteza. - respondeu Rodhes por eles.

\- Não temos naves que comportam tantas pessoas. - disse Noah.

\- As Nias podem ser utilizadas. - disse Alisha, dividindo a mesma preocupação que Eron.

\- A Euroxx pode fazer a escolta. - acrescentou Evans.

\- Não será necessário. Stiepan cuidara disso. - fitou o chanceler.

\- Sim alteza. - aquele era um sinal que as naves entrariam em funcionamento.

Iskendar ouvia tudo em silencio. Ele tinha visto o poderio de Haykan e até achava nobre a atitude do meio irmão em salvar as pessoas, mas aquilo não daria certo. O líder de S1 tinha livre acesso ao hadrens. Lirya fitou o filho de Soren.

\- Algo te preocupa Iskendar?

A pergunta dela chamou a atenção de todos. Iskendar assustou-se e ficou ressabiado diante dos olhares.

\- O que acha disso Iskendar? - Dara perguntou.

Ele não sentia-se a vontade de falar diante deles. Uma coisa era participar de uma reunião como superintendente, outra como filho do rei.

\- Diga superintendente Madden.

Ser chamado pelo cargo por Yahiku, capitão da Antares, o surpreendeu. Iskendar respirou fundo. Esqueceria quem era seu pai e agiria como um policial. A passos curtos aproximou do mapa parando ao lado de Mask. Tirando Niive e Alisha, que eram as mais jovens, todos ficaram admirados com a semelhança entre os dois irmãos e de Iskendar com Soren. Até parecia que o rei estava diante deles.

\- Haykan tem livre acesso aos hadrens. Uma linha de defesa é eficiente, mas os hadrens cruzam a barreira.

\- Ele tem razão. - Marius manifestara pela primeira vez. - teremos que fechar alguns. Pelo menos todos os posteriores a Orion. Ficaremos mais lentos, mas em compensação o inimigo também ficará.

\- Devemos fechar os experimentais também. - disse a rainha.

\- Estão de acordo? - Mask fitou a todos.

Concordaram.

\- Precisamos tirar as pessoas o quanto antes. - disse Sttup.

\- Senhor Sttup, - o cavaleiro o fitou. - de agora em diante é o novo presidente da policia. Tem carta branca para agir.

\- Alteza? - o diretor ficou surpreso.

\- Tenho certeza que será um bom presidente. Dara, - olhou para o Eiji, - sei que tem formação militar, então será o novo diretor de área dois.

\- Eu? Mas...

\- Não é passível de recusa. - sorriu. - Niive e Urara, - olhou para as diretoras. - primeiro quero que liderem a evacuação, em seguida quero que fiquem responsáveis pela área quatro. Sei que estou dobrando suas responsabilidades, mas sei que são capazes.

\- Será uma honra, alteza. - disse Niive pela duas.

Lirya sorria internamente. Seu filho estava se saindo como um verdadeiro líder.

\- Presidente Sttup, convoque todos os policiais e emita um sinal de alerta. Outra coisa, qualquer insurgência é pena capital, que seja um misero policial ou um comandante. Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim.

Os presentes trocaram olhares.

\- Vamos trabalhar.

Mask esperou que todos saíssem para chamar Stiepan e Sttup para uma conversa.

\- Como presidente da policia e pessoa confiável que espero que seja, podemos revelar um segredo.

Sttup o fitou sem entender. Giovanni contou sobre as naves. A medida que ouvia o novo presidente ficava pasmo.

\- Temos esse tipo de poder?

\- Temos. - respondeu Stiepan.

\- Quem mais tem esse conhecimento?

\- Marius e a minha mãe. - disse Mask. - por enquanto quero manter isso em segredo. E senhor Stiepan, eu não sei como, mas confio nas suas habilidades. Leve as naves para a área um.

\- deslocá-las?

\- Orion está muito próximo a barreira. Não podemos correr o risco de serem descobertas. Felizmente Rihen não soube da existência delas, mas tudo é possível. Ninguém suspeitará que terá naves na orbita de as pessoas estiverem reunidas nos quatro planetas, ordene que a Genesis vá buscá-las, mas a Enterprise deverá continuar oculta.

\- Como quiser. Farei o que me pede.

\- Senhor Sttup quero que vá nessa viagem "inaugural" e me diga suas impressões.

\- Certamente.

O.o.O.o.O

Serioja estava em seu escritório destruindo tudo. Agora que estava tão perto de conseguir algo efetivo surgira um novo Tempestta.

\- Soren maldito! Aposto que tem dedo seu! - jogou um vaso na parede. - um filho bastardo! - andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. - Não bastasse Eron, agora... - jogou outro objeto. - nem para aquele imprestável do Niahm me avisar. Por isso sumiu!

Parou de andar, passando a mão pelos cabelos. De expressão carregada começou a gargalhar. Tinha tido uma ideia.

\- Era a moeda de troca que eu precisava. - riu. - ah Soren... não o verá governar.

Gargalhou.

O.o.O.o.O

Após a reunião, cada líder seguiu para seu planeta. Shion acompanhou Alisha, Aldebaran foi na nave de Skip. Kanon na de Niive e Shaka na de Urara.

Dara seguiu com Noah para resolver algumas coisas e mais a noite voltaria para Ranpur. Iskendar, Eron e os demais voltaram para sede da galáxia pela Euroxx.

Assim que chegaram ao planeta, Miro, Shura e Dohko foram para Maris, complementarem seus treinamentos.

O.o.O.o.O

Shion estava com Alisha em seus aposentos. Conversavam sobre o aparecimento de Iskendar e a traição de Rihen.

\- Temo que exista mais traidores. - a princesa andava de um lado para o outro. - Isso pode nos prejudicar.

\- Se existir, Giovanni dará um jeito. - levantou, indo ao encontro dela. - Não é uma atitude correta, mas creio que necessária.

\- Eron sempre foi intolerante com certas coisas. - abraçou o ariano. - Com traição não seria diferente. Na escola, agia sem piedade...

\- Ele se tornou um bom homem, mas ainda conserva rastros do seu passado indigno. Eu não posso interferir, ele precisa assumir sua responsabilidade perante seu povo.

\- E quanto ao outro?

\- Duvido que ele irá querer assumir. - acariciou as madeixas dela. - mas só o tempo poderá dizer.

\- Tem razão. - ela o fitou. - que bom que Eron deixou você vir comigo.

\- Eu viria ele deixando ou não. - a enlaçou pela cintura. - ele pode mandar na galáxia, mas ainda sou o superior dele. - sorriu.

Alisha devolveu o sorriso para em seguida beijá-lo.

O.o.O.o.O

Iskendar queria ir para seu quarto no hotel, mas Marius o proibiu. Ele só pisaria naquele local se Dara estivesse junto. Não tendo alternativa seguiu para o palácio. Andava pela construção sem rumo definido, até que Mask o chamou, pedindo para que ele o acompanhasse. O trajeto foi feito em silencio até pararem diante de uma porta, em madeira escura.

\- Abra. - disse o canceriano.

O policial abriu a porta, ficando surpreso.

\- O que significa isso?

\- Seu quarto. - entrou. - não poderá ficar na sala.

\- Eu não preciso disso. Tenho o meu quarto no hotel.

\- Marius e Dara jamais vão permitir que fique lá. - sentou numa cadeira. - sei que não está satisfeito com o rumo das coisas, mas infelizmente tem que ser assim. Para sua propria segurança, ou acha que a sua cabeça não está a premio?

\- Sou um bastardo.

\- É um Tempestta. - disse seco. - Terá o livre acesso as dependencias do palacio e poderá usar nossos transportes oficiais. Se tiver alguém pode trazer aqui. - deu um sorriso.

\- Alguém? - Iskendar o fitou sem entender.

\- Sua ficante, amizade colorida, ou qualquer nome que se use aqui.

Iskendar franziu o cenho.

\- Namorada. - disse entediado.

\- Eu não tenho. - respondeu seco.

\- Hum...

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

\- E você?

\- Ela morreu um ano atrás. - levantou indo até a porta da varanda. - Helena.

\- Doença?

\- Assassinada. - o fitou. - ela tinha algo que algumas pessoas queriam e acabou morrendo por causa dos ferimentos que infligiram a ela. E eu não pude fazer nada...

\- É por isso que matou Athos?

\- Sim. Muitas pessoas morreram por causa dele e de Rihen.

\- Sempre que fica com raiva usa aquela roupa amarela?

\- Não é o objetivo principal dela.

\- Tinha me dito que veste aquela roupa especifica por causa da data do seu nascimento. Eu vestiria qual se pudesse?

Mask franziu o cenho ao escutar. Se ele estava curioso era um bom sinal.

\- Qual a data do seu aniversário?

\- Vigésimo quarto dia do sexto mês.

\- Hum... - pensou... os olhos arregalaram. - Como?

\- Vinte e quatro. Sexto mês. - disse impaciente.

\- Nascemos no mesmo dia...? - estava perplexo.

\- Como assim no mesmo dia? Não me diga...

Os dois ficaram em choque. Tinham nascido no mesmo dia?

\- As moiras são muito sádicas... - Mask de um sorriso nervoso. - até nisso.

\- Eu jamais imaginei que nós... mas que droga.

\- Vestiria a minha armadura. Temos o mesmo signo: Câncer.

Iskendar não comentou nada. Então vestiria o mesmo traje do irmão? Até nisso, teriam o mesmo destino?

\- Isso é para você. - pegou um objeto de uma mesinha, pensaria naquilo depois. - espero que goste.

O policial pegou o objeto, era um porta retrato. Ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Como conseguiu isso?!

\- Alisha achou nas coisas do pai dela em Sora. Achei que fosse gostar.

O rapaz voltou a atenção para a foto. Lembrou-se daquele dia.

\- Sinto falta dele.

\- Eu também. - aproximou. - Samir lutou para que nossa galáxia ficasse em paz. Não posso ignorar isso.

\- Posso ficar com ela? - mostrou a foto.

\- É sua. Fique a vontade, preciso resolver umas coisas. - caminhava para a porta.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Analisar as informações que nosso pai me deu. Numa noite dessas, um pedaço de papel com informações de Haykan apareceu no meu quarto.

Iskendar sorriu.

\- Sinto decepcioná-lo, mas não foi o Soren.

\- Não?

\- Fui eu. Eu escrevi.

Mask franziu o cenho. Ficou surpreendido.

\- Típico de irmão mais velho. - sorriu. - Guiar os passos do mais novo.

O cavaleiro saiu deixando-o surpreso com os dizeres. Iskendar voltou a atenção para a foto.

\- Eu estou protegendo-o?

A pergunta perdeu-se no vento.

O.o.O.o.O

Noah e Dara seguiram em naves diferentes. Enquanto o conselheiro de Obi seguiu para sede do governo para contar aos demais conselheiros sobre o ocorrido, Dara ficou em orbita. Havia recebido uma mensagem de Jhapei.

A nave da espiã atracou na dele.

\- Ainda bem que deu noticias. - disse o Eiji.

\- Desculpe. - pediu. - as coisas andam agitadas em S1.

\- Não pode ficar definitivamente?

\- Ainda não. - acomodou-se numa cadeira. - recebi uma mensagem de Haykan, ele quer que eu descubra sobre o teor da reunião do príncipe.

\- Stiva fugiu para S1, já deve ter contado.

\- Não a parte que envolve o Iskendar. Infelizmente eu preciso contar.

\- Não tem porque ficar apreensiva. A noticia vai se espalhar rapidamente. E Serioja?

\- Meu trabalho acabou com ele, embora ele não saiba. - espreguiçou. - Serioja já não interessa mais a Haykan.

\- Descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre o exercito?

\- O mesmo que Iskendar. E diga a ele para tomar cuidado. - levantou. - ele é um alvo mais fácil que Eron. Não imagino como será a reação de Haykan quando souber da existência dele.

\- Vou tomar conta dele.

\- Se eu tiver alguma informação te informo.

\- Tome cuidado Jhapei.

\- Ficará junto aos seus? - sorriu.

\- Irei para Ranpur para vigiá-lo.

Jhapei despediu-se, partindo para S1. Dara torcia para que a menina terminasse logo sua missão e voltasse imediatamente para GS. Ultimamente estava tendo sonhos estranhos em que ela estava envolvida.

O.o.O.o.O

Saga, Mu e Afrodite revisavam as ações de segurança.

Em Maris, Miro, Shura e Dohko seguiam para a academia. Com uma guerra a porta, os treinos foram mais intensos. Miro, já estava mais desenvolto no Lego, mas precisava melhorar.

Quando chegou em Orion, Stiepan foi cumprir as ordens de Mask. Com um grande esquema de segurança e de camuflagem, o presidente transportou as duas naves para Ikari.

Elas ficariam lá até o momento oportuno.

O.o.O.o.O

Stiva era conduzido pelos corredores da base militar de Bellji. Suava muito, ainda mais com as novas noticias que recebera sobre Athos. Usando uma linha secreta, soube do ocorrido com o diretor.

\- Não pensei que o veria tão cedo. - disse Haykan assim que ele entrou.

O policial fez uma mesura para Haykan e depois o olhar voltou-se para Rihen. Se pudesse queria matá-lo, pois fugiu sem levá-lo. Se não tivesse escapado a tempo estaria morto assim como Athos.

\- Stiva. - disse Rihen.

\- Presidente. - a voz saiu seca.

\- Onde está Athos? Ele sabe que está aqui? - indagou o governador.

\- Athos está morto. - disse uma vez.

\- Como?! - exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não sei como, o príncipe descobriu a traição dele. Foi desmascarado perante todo o conselho.

\- Ele confessou? - indagou Rihen.

\- Eron usou os amigos atlantiks dele. Acessaram a mente dele.

\- Aqueles atlantiks têm esse poder. - comentou Haykan não muito surpreso com o metodo. - então todos sabem que vocês três são traidores.

\- Sim.

\- Até que demorou. - Haykan levantou, passando a andar pela sala. - como ele morreu?

\- O príncipe o matou.

\- Eron o matou? - Rihen arregalou os olhos.

\- Como? - Haykan fitou o policial.

\- Pelo que disseram Eron o levou para fora da sede e o soltou no espaço. O príncipe consegue respirar, mas ele...

\- Gostei desse garoto. - Haykan sorriu. - age de forma firme com os inimigos. Não será pacifista idiota como o pai foi. Com isso a guerra está efetivamente declarada.

\- E qual será o próximo passo senhor? - perguntou Stiva.

\- Está na hora de desferir um golpe rápido e certeiro no coração da galáxia. - Haykan deu um sorriso vil. - assim o corpo perderá seu principal órgão.

Há algumas milhas dali, dezenas de soldados de S1 trabalhavam a todo vapor. O líder de S1 pediu pressa, pois queria que tudo estive pronto quando fosse a hora.

Num hadren, Orrin conduzia a NAU Hay1 em direção ao centro da galáxia. Outras centenas de naves menores a seguiam. O comandante estava surpreso com a velocidade daquela nave. Chegaria ao centro com tempo menor do que de uma nave comum.

O.o.O.o.O

Beatrice e Kamus estavam debruçados sobre planilhas e tabelas. Com uma guerra em curso, a gestão de alimentação e energia deveria ser alterada. Vez ou outra o aquariano fitava a assistente.

\- Essa noite se tudo estiver tranqüilo, posso ir para seu apartamento?

\- Não sei por que pergunta. - disse sem fita-lo. - você só não mora lá, por causa da guerra.

O francês ficou envergonhado.

\- Eu não fui tantas vezes...

\- Quer apostar? - ela o fitou sorrindo.

\- Desculpe.

\- Estou brincando. - levantou de onde estava parando atrás dele, dando um abraço. - se quiser pode se mudar para lá.

\- Mas e o senhor Marius?

\- Ele é meu chefe e não meu pai. Embora eu o considere como tal. E então?

\- Acho uma boa ideia.

A puxou, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, em seguida a beijou.

De repente, a temperatura caiu bruscamente, a ponto de congelar as coisas.

\- Kamus?

\- Chame um deles e depois espere lá fora.

Ela concordou. Kamus olhava ao redor. Tudo estava congelado e sem o uso do cosmo.

\- Kamus?! - Saga abriu a porta num rompante.

\- Cuidado! - o cavaleiro apontou para a porta e estacas de gelo surgiram e por pouco não acertando o geminiano.

\- Kamus...?

\- Desculpe, não foi intencional. Eu não sei o que houve, quando dei por mim estava tudo congelado.

\- Seu cosmo?

\- Não o usei. Eu juro. - estava assustado.

O cavaleiro gêmeos fitou o interior. Estava tudo congelado.

\- Vai ter que se policiar mais. - Saga deu a volta.

\- Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo. E se algo acontecer com alguém perto?

\- Vai ser como Aioria, terá que aprender a controlar. Depois contaremos a Shion.

O.o.O.o.O

Depois de uma mini reunião, Afrodite seguiu para seu quarto. Acabou por encontrar Hely no meio do caminho. Ela levava uma bandeja.

\- Está levando chá para o Giovanni? Ele odeia chá.

\- Não. - riu. - para a rainha.

\- Importa-se de eu levar?

\- Não. Aproveito e verifico mais uma vez a segurança.

\- Seu serviço dobrou não é? - pegou a bandeja.

\- Célica era minha companheira... - disse triste. - Mas está tudo bem. Farei o nosso serviço da melhor maneira. Quero que ela sinta que está bem representada. Obrigada Gustavv.

O sueco seguiu para o quarto da rainha, bateu duas vezes antes de entrar.

\- Majestade, trouxe seu chá.

\- Gustavv?

\- Eu pedi a Hely para trazer, queria ser um pouco util. - disse colocando a bandeja sobre a mesinha.

\- Não pense assim.

\- Aproveite.

\- Sente-se. - indicou a cadeira. - e me faça companhia. Eron disse que você gosta de chá.

\- Aprecio as boas coisas. - sentou. - Eu sirvo.

\- Você e meu filho são amigos há muitos anos?

\- Conheço aquele grosso desde criança. Desculpe... não quis dizer...

\- Tudo bem Dite. - sorriu. - Posso te chamar assim?

\- Claro. - terminou de servir. - aos Tempesttas. - brindaram.

\- Aposto que deve ter sido difícil quando o temperamento dele mudou. - disse Lirya.

\- Não foi. - depositou a xícara no pires. - eu era tão ou até pior do que ele. Não sou uma pessoa muito digna.

\- Como não? Basta olhar para você.

\- Rosas têm espinhos majestade e espinhos machucam. Eu fui capaz de muitas ações duvidosas, mas graças a Atena estou um pouco melhor. Pelo menos agora eu consigo ficar perto dos outros sem me sentir tão desprezível.

\- Eu não acho que seja desprezível. - sorriu. - é uma pessoa valorosa e sou eternamente grata por ser amigo do meu filho. Eu sei que ele pode contar com você.

\- Ele pode, mesmo que as vezes... - lembrou-se de Helena.

\- Você fez o possível para salva-la. - sabia que se referia a terráquea. - Eron sabe disso.

\- Acho que sim. - deu um meio sorriso.

\- Na sua opinião, quando essa luta acabar, acha que ele ficará aqui?

Dite arqueou as sobrancelhas, não esperava aquela pergunta.

\- Senhora Lirya... sinceramente eu não sei. As vezes quando sinto que o lado cavaleiro está mais aflorado penso que ele voltará para a Terra, mas tem hora que o lado Eron Tempestta está ativo e não tenho duvidas que ele permanecerá aqui.

\- Entendo.

\- Ele não está pensando nisso. A guerra é prioridade agora. Acho que quando o momento chegar ele terá uma decisão difícil.

\- As vezes penso nisso. - depositou a xícara. - eu quero que ele seja feliz onde esteja, mas...

\- O coração de mãe deseja que ele fique aqui. - sorriu.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Não preocupe-se antes da hora. - pegou nas mãos dela. - mas tenha em mente que qualquer que seja a decisão dele, poderão se ver. Afinal saberá onde ele está.

\- Tem razão.

Afrodite estalou os dedos para ofertar uma rosa branca a rainha, contudo apareceu uma rosa na cor azul.

\- Como é linda Gustavv. - a pegou. - e um aroma delicioso. Obrigada.

\- De nada...

Murmurou totalmente atônico. O que era aquela rosa azul?

O.o.O.o.O

Saga e Mu estavam num dos jardins externos. O geminiano contava sobre a manifestação do poder do aquariano.

\- Isso é muito estranho. - disse o ariano. - nossos poderes estão reagindo de forma diferente.

\- Kanon e eu estamos normais.

\- Só o tempo poderá nos dizer o que realmente está acontecendo. Em relação as armaduras, mestre Shion está pensando em banhá-las com oricalco.

\- Acho uma boa ideia. - disse Saga. - assim elas terão mais uma proteção.

\- A princesa Alisha nos disse que também não haverá problemas em levarmos oricalco no seu estado puro e as outras substancias que a compõe para a Terra. Creio que Kiki também será capaz de manipular.

\- Atena terá mais uma proteção. - o geminiano olhou para o céu. - e o Aioria...

\- A expectativa é que ele acorde amanhã. - Mu também fitou o céu.

\- Espero que a armadura esteja em condição de uso. Com essa guerra só piorando...

\- Acha que as ações de Giovanni serão suficientes?

\- Espero que sim. Eu ainda não consigo mensurar a extensão desse tipo de guerra. Não estamos acostumados a isso.

\- Eu quero muito proteger Alaron. Não deixa de ser minha terra natal.

\- É o seu lar também.

\- Mestre Shion está muito envolvido. - Mu o fitou. - Tenho minhas dúvidas se ele irá voltar conosco.

\- Fala isso pela princesa?

\- Sim. Aiolos irá assumir o lugar dele, mas meu mestre é extremamente responsável. Quando chegar a hora, ele terá um grande dilema.

\- Assim como Kanon. Ele está muito envolvido com a Niive.

\- Mas Poseidon... os dois não são tão ligados.

\- Kanon não tem muito senso de proteção a ele, devido os motivos que conhece. Quanto a isso meu irmão não teria problema em ficar, mas ele preza muito Atena. Se ele voltar para a Terra será por causa dela.

\- Kamus e Shaka estão indo para o mesmo caminho... - sorriu.

\- Com Kamus não me surpreendi. - Saga ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira. - mas Shaka...

\- Essa nossa vinda nos trouxe muitas surpresas.

O.o.O.o.O

Em Maris, os treinos continuavam. Dessa vez Shura, Dohko e Miro agiriam juntos. O libriano e Shura cuidariam de uma nave enquanto Miro faria parte da equipe de Legos.

O treino era complicado. O simulador trazia um campo de batalha. A nave dos cavaleiros estava no meio do fogo cruzado e precisavam se defender e ao mesmo tempo efetuar um conserto.

\- Miro, o portão dois está liberado. Tem no máximo dez minutos. - disse Dohko olhando para o pára-brisa da nave, vendo a situação caótica do lado de fora. – lembre-se que não está como cavaleiro e sim um soldado comum. Não tem armadura para te proteger.

 _\- Eu sei._

O escorpião deixou a nave e usando o motor do Lego voou em direção ao alvo a ser resgatado.

\- Os escudos estão ativados Dohko. - Shura apertava inúmeros botões do painel.

\- Temos dez minutos então. - acelerou a nave.

Ela fazia manobras enquanto atirava nos inimigos. Shura cuidava da munição, enquanto Dohko a guiava. A pequena nave passava por entre as naves menores e grandes. O chinês conseguia desviar dos tiros. Enquanto isso Miro seguia para o alvo. Era religar uma base de apoio que havia sido almejada pelo inimigo. Estava tendo relativo sucesso, quando um tiro passou de raspão.

\- Mas que droga! - apontou o canhão para uma nave disparando inúmeras vezes.

A inimiga também atirava e Miro fazia o que podia para desviar. Ser acertado significaria sua morte.

A nave de Shura e Dohko desviou de uma nave avariada.

\- Só temos mais um alvo. - disse Shura. - quanto tempo temos?

\- Cinco. Só precisamos...

Sentiram um impacto, a nave havia sido acertada na retaguarda.

\- Que porra! - gritou o libriano. - os escudos não estão funcionando?

\- A munição foi maior. Níveis de energia caindo.

\- Precisamos voltar e pegar o Miro. Tem alguma estação de apoio por aqui?

\- Cem quilômetros. Posição X56Y87Z96.

\- Segure-se.

Dohko empurrou ao áo acelerador, fazendo uma manobra evasiva.

Miro tinha conseguindo acertar a nave de forma a fazê-la recuar. Aumentando a potencia dos motores chegou a base. Fez os reparos necessários e preparava-se para voltar. Um tiro pegou num dos braços mecânicos, arrancando o.

\- "Merda."

Tinha que sair dali antes que sofresse mais ataques. Os cavaleiros já estavam próximos do grego, quando uma nave surgiu diante deles.

\- Droga.

Shura pressionou com vontade o botão do armamento. Felizmente a nave inimiga sofreu muitos danos, recuando.

\- Libere o portão Shura.

O espanhol deu o comandando. Assim que Miro entrou o treino cessou. A sala voltou ao normal.

\- Nem contra os espectros foi tão difícil. - disse o escorpião soltando um suspiro aliviado.

\- Rapazes. - Etah aproximou do trio.

\- Era para nós termos virado pó de estrela. - comentou Dohko. – batalhar sem cosmo é difícil. Como fomos?

\- Infelizmente ultrapassaram o tempo, tiveram a nave acertada e Miro um braço arrancado. Num confronto real teriam sérios problemas.

\- Imaginei... - Shura bufou.

\- Mas não fiquem tristes. Para quem começou a ter aulas em poucos dias se saíram muito bem. Esse exercício foi de nível sete, um novato só conseguiria fazê-lo com seis meses de academia. Estão de parabéns!

\- Obrigado Etah. - disse Miro por todos.

\- Querem tentar novamente?

\- De preferência um nível mais avançado. - pediu Dohko. - precisamos nos preparar.

\- Tudo bem.

Etah deu uma nova missão para Dohko e Shura, enquanto Miro faria um teste sozinho com o Lego. Ele foi conduzido para outra sala.

A situação era simples e o escorpião tinha que proteger um comboio que levava suprimentos para uma nave. Ele fazia o procedimento correto, contudo Etah resolveu dificultar, fazendo aparecer no simulador muitas naves e dezenas de Legos inimigos. O escorpião ficou encurralado.

\- "Droga." - pensou. Mirou a arma efetuando vários disparos, mas não foram suficientes. - "desse jeito vou morrer."

Com o restante de munição que tinha, partiu para cima. Etah observava cada detalhe.

Miro fez como no ultimo teste, usando sua força corporal e guardando as balas para o momento certo, contudo eram muitos inimigos.

\- "Mas que droga" - estava cercado.

\- "Como vai sair dessa Miro?" - Etah apertou um botão, fazendo uma nave ainda maior surgir diante dele.

O grego pensava numa estratégia. Estava tão envolvido que não percebeu seu cosmo elevar-se por um segundo. Etah viu o rompante de luz dourada, mas a atenção foi desviada rapidamente para um leve tremor. O ar agitou-se, formando um pequeno tornado.

\- Mas de onde...? - Etah olhava para todos os lados, não havia janelas naquela sala, tampouco o sistema de ventilação estava com defeito.

Com o olhar fixo no inimigo, Miro, de maneira inconsciente, assumiu a posição de um escorpião. Seu cosmo não elevou mais, mas o efeito foi como se estivesse. Os ventos tornaram-se mais forte, a ponto de começar a arrancar os objetos da nave. Na "visão" de Miro, as naves estavam sofrendo alguma intervenção de fora. Etah temeu que a sala fosse destruída. Agindo rapidamente, apertou o botão de abortar. A simulação terminou.

\- Ué... - murmurou o escorpião. - acabou? - ele saiu do Lego e... - o que houve?

Equipamentos tinham sido arrancados, o teto e chão continham rachaduras. Etah estava no chão.

\- Etah? - correu até ele. - você está bem?

\- Estou... como fez isso?

\- Isso o que?

\- Do nada, surgiu um tornado feito por você.

\- Eu? Eu não fiz nada! - olhou ao redor, realmente a sala estava destruída.

\- É melhor encerramos. - o garoto estava um pouco assustado.

\- Tudo bem. - murmurou, ainda sem entender o que realmente havia acontecido.

\- "Isso foi estranho... será que foi o poder de um elementar se manifestando...? " - indagava-se o líder dos Legos. - "se Aioria energizou a Titan e Kamus fez nevar em Clamp..." - fitou o escorpião. - " o que ele pode fazer?"

Na outra sala, Dohko e Shura esforçavam. O não uso do cosmo tornava as coisas complicadas, mas tinham consciência que ganhariam um grande aprendizado ao conseguir resolver coisas sem a utilização da suas energias.

O.o.O.o.O

Mask estava refugiado no ultimo andar do palácio. Da varanda de uma sala de estar tinha uma visão esplendorosa da cidade de Shermie.

Precisava de um pouco de paz para pensar. Soltou lentamente a fumaça do cigarro. Não se encontravam cigarros em Ranpur, sua sorte, pelos pensamentos dele, é que tinha colocado um maço na sua mala.

Depois de ajeitar as coisas em seu quarto, Iskendar resolveu andar. Estava sufocado naquele local. Pegou o livro sobre os Tempesttas para devolve-lo, entretanto resolveu percorrer as partes mais desertas do palácio até chegar ao ultimo andar. Parecia uma sala de descanso. Ficou intrigado quando viu uma pequena fumaça na varanda. Tinha a leve sensação de saber de quem se tratava. Chegou a porta sem fazer barulho.

\- Você não tem cosmo, mas posso senti-lo de alguma forma. - disse Mask sem se virar.

\- Eu também. - deu um passo a frente. - sabia que isso é proibido aqui? - apontou para o cigarro. - Rende alguns meses na cadeia.

\- Eu imaginei que fosse. - fitou o meio-irmão. - por isso torna as coisas mais emocionantes.

Iskendar balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Senta aí. - Mask deu espaço. - e fuma comigo. - sorriu debochadamente.

\- As vezes me pergunto se é o príncipe mesmo. - disse sentando.

\- Não tem nada de mal transgredir um pouco as regras. Claro, desde que não prejudique ninguém. - apagou o cigarro. - já parei. - guardou o maço.

\- Isso é seu.

Mask olhou para a mão dele que trazia um objeto: um livro preto com o emblema de Ranpur.

\- Onde conseguiu isso?

\- Eu peguei emprestado. - disse Iskendar. - queria fazer algumas pesquisas.

Giovanni ficou em silencio por alguns segundos pensando. Ele queria informações sobre a família.

\- Estamos quites. Fui pego fumando e você furtou algo do palácio. - sorriu.

\- É o que parece. - disse sem sorrir. - O que faz aqui? Pensei que estaria em reunião.

\- Precisava pensar.

Seguiu alguns minutos em silencio. Iskendar o fitava discretamente.

\- Como era a sua vida em VL? - há muito queria saber. - Dara disse que você foi um assassino.

Giovanni sorriu ao ouvir.

\- E o que mais ele disse?

\- Que conhece muito o submundo do crime.

\- Verdade. - esticou as pernas. - o Eron que escapou naquela nave se tornou muito diferente. - o fitou. - Dara disse a verdade. Eu sou um assassino.

Iskendar ficou surpreso com a confissão.

\- Como o filho de Soren se tornou um assassino? - indagou.

\- A estória é um pouco longa... - Giovanni começou a narrar, desde sua chegada ao santuário até a volta a vida um ano atrás.

O tenente ouvia tudo surpreso, jamais imaginou que o filho de Soren havia levado aquele tipo de vida. E ainda morrer por três vezes!

\- Agora entende certas atitudes minhas?

\- Certamente. Se fosse o Giovanni antigo me mataria?

\- Sim. - respondeu com sinceridade. - eu teria o poder só para mim. E era o que eu mais desejava. E a sua vida?

\- Não me tornei um assassino, mas passei "bons" momentos nas minas. - sorriu. - com Samir eu... - Iskendar contou toda sua vida, sem omitir detalhes.

\- Dara tem muito apreço por você.

\- Eu lhe devo muito. Se não fosse ele, talvez ainda estaria nas minas.

\- Alimentando um ódio contra mim.

Os dois fitaram-se.

\- Sim... - Iskendar desviou o olhar, um pouco constrangido. - como era a sua garota? - queria mudar de assunto.

\- Linda. - sorriu. - gentil, educada, trabalhadora...- olhava para o céu. - Helena era uma pessoa excepcional.

\- Se não fosse os fatos, Ranpur teria uma rainha?

\- Teria... - o fitou. - quais poderes você tem?

\- Os mesmos que você, - voltou a atenção para a paisagem. - teletransporte, telecinese, nada de mais.

\- Pode ativar hadrens?

\- Acho que sim, embora eu nunca tenha feito isso.

\- E o que mais? Nosso pai disse que tínhamos poderes ocultos. Já descobriu?

\- Com certeza é inferior ao seu. Você pode usar o poder de um elementar. - desconversou.

\- Então sabe qual é o seu.

Iskendar não respondeu.

\- Quando puder me mostre. - resolveu não perguntar mais. - e quando eu descobrir o meu te mostro.

Giovanni levantou-se depressa, quando sentiu-se observado. Ficou em alerta quando uma pessoa apareceu na porta. Percebendo os movimentos do meio irmão, Iskendar levantou.

\- Como entrou aqui? - o policial indagou.

\- Vocês se conhecem? - o olhar de Mask foi do irmão para o estranho.

\- Não é inimigo. - sorriu. - fico surpreso com a sua capacidade de se infiltrar Jhapei. - notando a duvida na expressão do cavaleiro... - ela é a informante de Dara.

\- Ela...?

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo alteza. - tirou a mascara que cobria seu rosto. - meu nome é Jhapei.

Mask ficou surpreso. Ela era muito bonita.

\- Como conseguiu passar pela segurança? - indagou o policial.

\- Isso não é nada para mim. E sabe disso. - andou até os dois. - estou apenas de passagem. Dara está a caminho.

\- Vai para S1? - perguntou Eron.

\- Sim. - Jhapei o analisou. Era a primeira vez que o via de perto. Ele era um homem bem bonito e com o passado um pouco obscuro, o fazia interessante aos olhos dela. Não era um príncipe mimado criado no luxo. - Preciso cumprir minha ultima missão.

\- Se conseguir informações sobre Haykan terá uma boa recompensa e segurança.

Ela sorriu.

\- Verei o que posso fazer. Só passei aqui para alertá-lo. - olhou para Iskendar. - a noticia que é filho de Soren ainda não chegou a S1, mas quando chegar...

\- Já sei que serei alvo.

\- As mesmas pessoas que desejam a morte do príncipe Eron. - fitou o canceriano. - desejam a sua. Conterrâneos e estrangeiros.

\- É o preço a se pagar por ter um sobrenome. - disse Mask sorrindo.

\- Os filhos do rei Soren... eu ganharia uma nota se pudesse pegar os dois. - deu um sorriso maldoso.

\- Está nos traindo senhorita Jhapei? - Mask devolveu o sorriso.

Ela caminhou lentamente até ele, parando a poucos centímetros. Jhapei era mais baixa que o canceriano, tendo que erguer um pouco o rosto para encará-lo.

Iskendar olhava a cena sem entender.

\- Quem sabe.

Surpreendendo os dois, Jhapei beijou o canceriano. Giovanni arregalou os olhos com o contato.

\- Boa recordação. - Jhapei afastou-se. - beijei o príncipe de Ranpur.

\- Você é louca. - disse Iskendar.

\- Eu sei. - deu as costas. - cuidem-se.

Ela sumiu da mesma forma que apareceu, misteriosamente.

\- Ela não tem jeito. - o policial balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Mask, chocado pela atitude, não conseguia dizer nada.

\- Como... ela.. entrou aqui... estamos no ultimo... andar... - o fitou.

\- Desde a adolescência Jhapei freqüenta o submundo, infiltrar-se nos lugares é sua especialidade. E olha que é uma humana "comum".

Eron voltou a atenção para onde, ela estava antes.

\- Jhapei...

O.o.O.o.O

Sttup inspecionava pessoalmente as tropas que fariam a barreira de defesa. Também determinou que outras tropas posicionassem próximos aos grandes planetas. O plano de evacuação da chamada zona de combate seguia a todo vapor, contudo levaria horas até todos serem levados para os quatro planetas. Com dados mais completos, ainda estavam naquela zona cerca de oito milhões de pessoas. Ouviu sobre as naves, mas tinha dúvidas se elas conseguiriam.

E com a expectativa que GS estava preparada para deter S1, o dia findou-se...

 _xxxxx_

... Já estava amanhecendo, quando um hadren abriu numa zona deserta, ao sul da galáxia. Com a tecnologia superior que ela tinha, a grande nave de S1 passou despercebida das frotas que patrulhavam aquela região. A barreira criada por Eron estava quase pronta, mas justamente naquele ponto ainda não estava concluída. Naves menores tomaram os rumos pré determinados e NAU Hay 1 seguia para seu destino. Levaria mais algumas horas, pois preferiram usar baixa velocidade para não serem detectados.

 _Planeta Taika, sudeste de GS..._

A paisagem do planeta era desértica e continha uma única cidade, que era usada como interposto militar.

Dezenas de naves, chegavam a todo momento, trazendo os habitantes dos planetas próximos. Ao comando da diretora Urara, todos eram levados para o local onde seriam transportados. Shaka seguia fielmente atrás da diretora. Não usava sua armadura, mas a trazia nas costas.

\- As ultimas naves estão a caminho diretora. - disse Riad, auxiliar de Urara. - em menos de uma hora todos estarão aqui.

\- Ótimo. Espero que o príncipe tenha uma boa solução para isso. - fitou a multidão.

\- Ele tem. - disse Shaka. - ele se comprometeu a salva-los. Irá cumprir.

\- Eu acredito nisso, mas temos aqui dois milhões de pessoas. Nossas naves...

\- Preocupe-se em apenas deixar todos prontos quando o momento chegar. - o indiano tocou o ombro dela. - o resto Giovanni resolve.

\- Está bem. - sorriu.

\- Diretora! - um policial apareceu correndo. - recebemos um comunicado. A nave que irá resgatar chega em dez minutos. Foi solicitado que reúna todos imediatamente.

\- Prepare as pistas de pouso. Não sabemos quantas naves serão. - disse Urara.

\- É apenas uma senhora.

Riad, Shaka e Urara o fitaram.

\- Como uma?

\- Não sei explicar, mas os nossos radares detectaram apenas uma.

Urara ficou sem entender, quando notou o olhar de Riad para o céu. Shaka foi o segundo a olhar, arregalando-os. A diretora ergueu o rosto ficando pasma.

Parecia uma estrela de seis pontas achatada, mas erguendo-se a milhares de metros no comprimento, altura e largura. Se não fosse pelo contorno, ela passaria completamente despercebida, pois estava camuflada no azul do céu. Quando chegou ao alvo, a proteção dela sumiu, revelando a cor cinza.

\- Que nave é essa...?

\- Temos uma comunicação. - disse Riad. Ele abriu o canal.

 _\- Bom dia diretora Trieste._

\- Presidente? - indagou surpresa.

 _\- Desculpe o não aviso, mas era necessário. Estou a bordo da Genesis. Tudo está pronto para a evacuação?_

\- Sim senhor, mas... essa nave...

 _\- Nossa nova arma contra S1. Foi mantida em sigilo por segurança. Darei detalhes mais tarde. Siga as instruções._

\- Sim senhor.

A comunicação cessou.

\- Não sabíamos que tínhamos uma nave desse porte. - comentou Riad.

\- Não sabia que naves assim poderiam ser construídas. - disse Shaka.

Urara não comentou. Agora sabia da certeza do príncipe em salvar todos.

Como o ordenado, as pessoas foram levadas para uma grande área. A Genesis posicionou-se sobre elas, deixando todos espantados. Policiais estavam ao redor para uma possível defesa. Urara e Shaka estavam numa plataforma mais afastada.

\- Como eles serão levados? - indagou Riad. - a nave não vai pousar?

Era a pergunta que todos faziam ali. De repente um grupo de pessoas começou a ser envolvido por uma luz azulada em espiral. Um segundo depois tinham desaparecido.

As pessoas começaram a gritar assustadas. Urara e Shaka trocaram olhares.

\- Teletransporte? - Riad arqueou a sobrancelha.

A medida que os segundos passavam, grupos de dez mil "desapareciam" diante dos demais e cerca de três segundos depois, a população civil tinha sumido. Sttup abriu novamente um canal.

\- _Estão todos a bordo da Genesis._

\- Senhor... - Urara não era de se impressionar, todavia... - o que foi isso?

\- _A tecnologia de Eniac e Orion a serviço da galáxia. Eles conseguiram transformar os poderes dos atlantiks em um equipamento. Seguiremos para Maris, enquanto isso terá tempo para organizar o planeta Sendai._

\- Sim senhor.

A Genesis partiu. Os policias que restaram foram para suas naves cumprir a nova evacuação.

\- Eu não sabia que homens poderiam construir coisas assim. - disse Shaka impressionado.

\- Eu não sabia que homens poderiam usar a força dos elementares e voltarem a vida por duas vezes. - ela o fitou sorrindo. - podemos esperar qualquer coisa da vida.

\- Tem razão. - sorriu.

\- Vamos, ainda temos muito trabalho.

O.o.O.o.O

Depois da entrada misteriosa de Jhapei, Mask foi para a sala de reunião. As primeiras informações sobre a barreira haviam chegado. Na sala estavam os príncipes, a rainha, Afrodite, Saga, Mu, Marius, Evans, Beatrice e Kamus.

 _\- Estamos nos dirigindo para Maris, alteza._ \- disse o presidente da policia, através de uma transmissão.

\- Ótimo.

\- _Já estamos preparando Sendai._

\- Senhor Sttup, eu estava pensando, se puder desloque nossas naves cargueiro para Madras. Vamos tentar agilizar o processo de retirada. - disse Mask. - até a Genesis realizar as viagens levará certo tempo.

\- _Sim senhor. Vamos providenciar_. - o contato cessou.

Mu, Beatrice, Evans e Iskendar não estavam entendo nada, pois não sabiam sobre a tal Genesis.

\- Alteza... - iniciou o capitão da Euroxx. - que nave é a Genesis? - Iskendar fazia-se a mesma pergunta.

\- Era algo que eu mantinha em silencio por segurança, hoje vejo que fiz muito bem. Foram construídas duas grandes naves. Uma para uso civil e a outra militar. A civil chama-se Genesis e tem a capacidade de transportar dois milhões de pessoas mais os dez mil tripulantes. - disse Marius.

\- Como? - indagou o policial.

\- Era sonho do nosso pai, aumentar o poderio de GS. Conseguimos esse feito. Evans pode me levar até Ikari? Quero que o senhor e meu irmão vejam com os próprios olhos.

\- Tem uma nave em Ikari? - perguntou Beatrice surpresa.

\- Temos. - Mask sorriu. - nós também temos cartas na manga.

Para Ikari seguiriam Eron, Evans, Iskendar e Saga. Giovanni pediu a Mu que fosse até o hospital ver como Aioria estava. Os demais ficariam no palácio.

O.o.O.o.O

Serioja estava recluso em seu quarto. Desde o dia anterior pensava e repensava no seu plano. Iesa estava a frente, tomando todas as providencias para seu senhor. Niahm já não era mais interessante.

O chanceler de Yumeria olhava o mapa da região onde seu planeta ficava. Ali poderia ser um bom esconderijo, até que o plano fosse totalmente concluído.

\- Senhor. - Iesa entrou. - estamos com quase tudo pronto.

\- O que resta?

\- Abrir um canal com S1. Desviei um pouco a missão do atlantik para agilizar o processo.

\- Isso será o menor dos detalhes. E o nosso alvo? Conseguiu descobrir sobre ele?

\- Sim. Vai achar interessante.

Iesa colocou um dispositivo no computador. A medida que lia as informações o sorriso de Serioja aumentava.

\- Ah Soren... como pôde ser tão imprudente? Isso vai custar a vida do seu adorado filho. - gargalhou.

* * *

 **Danimel: Obrigada pelos elogios! Mask ainda vai mostrar o lado dark dele e vai assustar não só os inimigos como os amigos também. Já a relação entre Iskendar e ele passaram por altos e baixos.**


	23. Chapter 23: Primeira Vitória

**Capitulo 23**

 **Primeira Vitória**

* * *

Tinha quatro dias que Aioria estava inconsciente. As queimaduras tinham sido curadas e a radiação no corpo controlada. Agora só restava o cavaleiro despertar. Os médicos mais otimistas diziam que ele acordaria em no máximo três dias, mas outros diziam que poderia levar semanas e ainda ter seqüelas tanto da radiação quanto do sangue, já que o que corria nas veias dele era oitenta por cento artificial.

O leonino estava sozinho no quarto, dentro da câmara de recuperação. Apenas o barulho dos aparelhos que controlavam seus sinais vitais quebravam o silencio. Subitamente seu cosmo elevou por alguns segundos. Seu corpo energizou-se, soltando faíscas elétricas. Todo o interior da câmara foi tomado pelas descargas, como numa tempestade. Não suportando o volume dos raios o vidro da câmara quebrou e os raios se espalharam pelo quarto. Com o passar do tempo eles tornavam-se mais intensos interferindo nos aparelhos...

Aioria abriu os olhos. Não sentou de imediato fitando o teto branco. A mente voltou para as ultimas lembranças: a de sendo atingido por algo branco. Será que tinha conseguido e salvado a todos? Sentou, percebendo que estava num quarto de hospital. Se estava ali era sinal que tinha sobrevivido a queda e a radiação, foi então que se deu conta. Centenas de raios cortavam o interior do quarto.

\- Mas o que é isso? - fitou a mão.

Seu cosmo não estava elevado, então porque os raios simplesmente saiam?

Mu entrou no quarto.

\- Aioria?! - criou a muralha de cristal em torno de si. - o que é isso?

\- Não sei, eu acordei assim.

\- Acalme seu cosmo.

\- Não estou usando. - Aioria olhou novamente a mão. Depois a fechou. Os raios sumiram. - acho que de alguma forma a radiação me afetou. Sinto meu corpo diferente.

\- Os médicos disseram que foi um milagre ter sobrevivido. - vendo que estava seguro aproximou.

\- E a Titan?

\- Salvou a todos. - sorriu. - foi um verdadeiro heroi.

\- Fico aliviado. Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

\- Quatro dias. Quando te acharam dentro da sala de energia seu estado era delicado e agravou-se, pois não tinham sangue compatível com o seu.

\- O senhor Stiepan me explicou que nesses casos de contaminação, o sangue da pessoa é substituído.

\- Sim. Parte do sangue de Afrodite circula nas suas veias.

\- Ainda bem que não é venenoso. - riu. - e os demais?

\- Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto estava repousando amigo. - sorriu. - te contarei tudo, mas vamos chamar um médico. Atena nos mata se devolvermos um cavaleiro defeituoso. - riu.

A equipe médica foi acionada. Fizeram exames e para o alivio de todos foi constatado que ele estava livre da radiação, acharam talvez pelo fato dele manifestar o poder de um elementar interferia no corpo dele. E como possíveis seqüelas só apareceriam no médio prazo liberam o grego para ir embora. Durante o trajeto, Mu contou todos os acontecimentos para Aioria. O transporte que estavam pousou em uma das pistas.

\- Irmão?! Ele tem um irmão? - os olhos estavam arregalados.

\- Tem. Veja com os próprios olhos.

O grego olhou para onde Mu apontava. Mask e Iskendar estavam lado a lado. A comitiva partiria para Ikari. Aioria fitou o rapaz ao lado do canceriano.

\- Não é que parece mesmo? - coçou a cabeça.

\- Aioria?! - Mask correu até ele. - que alivio. Como você está?

\- Bem. Não sinto nada.

\- Ficamos preocupados. - disse Saga.

\- Estou bem. - sorriu e voltando a atenção para Iskendar. - espero que tenha um humor melhor do que o dele. Aioria. - estendeu a mão.

\- Iskendar. - retribuiu o gesto. Quando ouviu dizer que um amigo de Eron tinha salvado a Titan ficou curioso em conhecê-lo. Forçou um pouco a memória... - foi você...

\- Eu o que?

\- Em Ox, ajudou a mim e um grupo de pessoas quando uma nave surgiu.

Aioria forçou a mente.

\- É mesmo!

\- Estava em Ox? - Mask fitou o irmão, surpreso.

\- Sim. - não queria render. - obrigado. - voltou o olhar para Aioria.

\- De nada. Qual o signo dele? - fitou Mask.

\- Câncer.

\- Sério? Coitado... – riu.

Saga observava atentamente o leonino, notou que o cosmo dele vibrava de um jeito diferente e estava mais forte do que o habitual. Será que era pelo ocorrido? Mask e Mu também haviam percebido.

\- Senhor Evans temos cinco minutos?

\- Sim alteza.

\- Saga. - Giovanni fitou o geminiano.

\- É seguro aqui?

\- Só um teste.

\- Que teste? - Aioria olhava para os dois.

\- Dispara o relâmpago de plasma no Saga. Todo mundo se afaste.

\- Para que isso? - o leonino não entendeu.

\- Seu cosmo está diferente. - disse Saga, pegando distancia. - vamos.

Aioria deu nos ombros. Iskendar, atrás de Mask, estava curioso.

Mu criou uma barreira em torno dos demais e depois de certificar que não tinha perigo, Aioria concentrou sua energia e disparou. Claro que não a utilizou ao máximo com receio que algo desse errado. O policial só viu um ponto dourado no punho de Aioria e depois o ponto dourado dispersar perto de Saga. O que era aquilo?

O geminiano conteve o ataque, mas não foi como nas outras vezes.

\- "Ele está mais forte." - pensou. - nada mal Aioria.

Mu e Mask trocaram olhares, Aioria realmente estava mais forte. Depois dessa demonstração, o grupo seguiu para a Euroxx e Aioria foi levado para o palácio, sendo recepcionado pela rainha e os demais cavaleiros.

A bordo da nave real, Eron e os demais partiram rumo a Ikari. Com o fechamento parcial do hadren que ligava a aquele lugar, a viagem demoraria um pouco mais.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rihen e Stiva estavam numa sala a espera das ordens. O ex-presidente trazia os olhos fechados, pensando na situação deixada em sua galáxia. Stiva, vez ou outra o fitava, atravessado. Seguia os comandados dele sem discutir, mas a fuga do ex-presidente, o fez questionar.

\- Há essa hora nossas cabeças devem está a premio. - disse o superintendente.

\- É o preço a se pagar. Assim como Athos pagou o dele.

\- A morte dele não significou nada? - a voz saiu irônica.

\- O mesmo vale para você. - o fitou. - quando se toma esse tipo de decisão, deve assumir os riscos envolvidos. Deveria saber disse sargento.

Stiva ficou calado. A partir de agora só receberia ordens de Haykan. A porta abriu, interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

\- O senhor deseja vê-los. - disse um militar.

Os dois trocaram olhares antes de seguirem. Foram levados para o gabinete do governador de S1 e estranharam o holograma de uma jovem.

\- Senhores, essa é Jhapei, meus olhos em GS. Além de contar com o apoio de vocês, ela me informava sobre alguns acontecimentos, inclusive os planos de Serioja.

\- Não creio que o príncipe irá se preocupar com ele agora. - disse o ex-presidente.

\- De certo. - Haykan tomou a palavra. - ela nos trás noticias sobre Athos. Fale.

As atenções foram para ela. Falar sobre Athos não era o problema e sim de Iskendar. Precisava dizer sobre ele, se quisesse continuar viva, mas informação demais poderia colocar a vida dele em risco.

\- _Os planos do presidente foram expostos a todos no conselho._ \- iniciou. - _O príncipe não disse como descobriu a fonte, mas creio que a reunião na sede fora para o propósito de desmascará-lo perante todos._

\- Athos está realmente morto? - indagou Rihen.

\- _O príncipe o matou e fará o mesmo quando colocar as mãos em vocês dois._

Rihen e Stiva apenas sorriram, enquanto Haykan continuava com a expressão séria.

\- _Ele está organizando um contra ataque e uma barreira de defesa. Está evacuando todos os planetas posteriores a ela._

\- Ele está a frente de tudo? - perguntou Haykan.

\- _Sim. Nomeou o senhor Sttup como presidente da policia._

\- O Sttup? - Rihen ficou surpreso.

\- O que sabe sobre ele? - Haykan o fitou.

\- É um dos melhores militares de GS. É o diretor da academia.

\- Hum... - o governador coçou o queixo. - algo mais? - fitou Jhapei.

 _\- Sim. O príncipe fez uma revelação que deixou todos perplexos._

\- Qual?

- _Soren tem outro filho._

\- O QUE? - berraram os três.

\- _Ainda na época de príncipe, ele se envolveu com uma moça. Esse filho ficou por muitos anos oculto e agora apareceu._

\- Isso é mentira. - disse Rihen. - deve ser um golpe para desestabilizar ou enganar o conselho. Soren nunca mencionou sobre esse filho.

\- _É por que ele não sabia. Parece que o único que sabia era o rei de Alaron e quando morreu levou esse segredo._ \- Jhapei media as palavras para não dizer demais.

Haykan estava num profundo silencio. Mais um Tempestta não estava nos seus planos. Não que fosse um grande empecilho, mas isso tornava GS mais forte.

\- Você o viu?

\- _Sim. Na verdade, Rihen e Stiva o conhecem. -_ os fitou.

\- Conheço? - Stiva indagou surpreso. - eu?

\- _Athos também o conhecia._

\- Quem é? - indagou Rihen.

\- _O superintendente da área quinze. O Tenente Madden._

Os olhos dos dois arregalaram.

\- Ele? - Stiva estava branco.

Rihen estava igualmente perplexo. Já o vira algumas vezes, mas nada que levasse a pensar que ele era um Tempestta. Agora, lembrando-se da face dele, era muito parecido com Soren quando jovem.

\- Um Tempestta todo esse tempo dentro da policia... - Haykan sorriu. - se Soren estivesse a parte disso, receberia meus cumprimentos. Foi um golpe de mestre. - levantou. - bem senhores... - começou a andar pela sala. - agora temos dois herdeiros.

\- Seus planos irão mudar? - indagou Rihen.

\- Não por enquanto. Jhapei, - fitou a jovem. - venha o mais rápido possível.

 _\- Sim senhor._ \- ela fez uma mesura e desligou.

\- Nunca imaginaria que aquele idiota fosse um Tempestta. - disse Stiva. - príncipe e sendo superintendente numa área remota. Serioja deve está se contorcendo de ódio. - riu.

\- Realmente muda o arranjo político de Ranpur. - disse Haykan. - os dois têm direito ao trono.

\- Acha que disputarão?

\- Não por enquanto Rihen. Se até hoje Madden nunca se pronunciou como tal, é por que não tinha interesse. Ele teria muito mais vantagem que o filho desaparecido. Fora que ele é um policial, teria apoio do meio. Por enquanto isso não é minha preocupação. Se sobreviverem a hoje, pensarei adiante. - sorriu.

Stiva e Rihen trocaram olhares.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion olhava a cidade de Vanahem. Quando pisou ali dias atrás, a cidade resplandecia com suas cores e população feliz, agora tudo que via era escombros e ruas vazias. As pessoas tinham sido levadas para os abrigos ou para o interior do planeta. Apenas membros da policia é que transitavam pelo local. Aquele silencio mórbido o lembrava o tempo da guerra contra Hades, no século XVIII. Queria fazer alguma coisa pelo planeta de seus ancestrais, mas não sabia realmente como. Apesar de inimigos, um cavaleiro não poderia usar sua força contra um humano comum, somado a isso armaduras não eram práticas em combates entre naves. Contudo mesmo com as dificuldades, teria que fazer alguma coisa usando as armas que disponha: cosmo e armadura. Lembrou-se dos instrumentos dados por Alisha. Ele poderia reforçar a proteção das armaduras com eles e com o uso do oricalco.

Alisha que tinha ido atrás dele, parou a certa distancia observando-o. Em que ele pensava?

\- Shion.

\- Sim.- virou-se para ela.

\- Está com a expressão um pouco fechada.

\- Não consigo ficar imparcial diante disso. - apontou para a paisagem. - é o meu lar.

Ela sorriu diante da frase. Era sinal que Shion já enxergava Alaron como casa.

\- Nós vamos reverter.

\- Será que no inicio da noite poderia arranjar uma nave para mim? Vou voltar para Ranpur e iniciar a reparação das armaduras. Quero que todos dêem o máximo de si.

\- Claro. Os instrumentos do meu pai serão úteis? - aproximou pegando nas mãos dele.

\- Sim. - sorriu diante do contato.

\- Venha comigo.

Alisha o conduziu até uma pequena sala, que servia de mini escritório. Assim que ela trancou a porta o abraçou.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou logo de cara diante do gesto.

\- Não. Só queria ficar um tempo assim com você. Os últimos dias tem sido difíceis.

\- Nós vamos reverter. - usou a frase dela, enquanto acariciava as madeixas lilases.

\- Espero que sim. - o fitou.

Shion a beijou. A qualquer momento ela poderia ser solicitada então queria aproveitar todos os momentos a sós com ela. Alisha pensava a mesma coisa tanto que aprofundou o contato. Quando deram por si, ela estava deitada num pequeno sofá. Shion a fitava fixamente. Beijaram-se novamente e as caricias intensificaram...

Com o rosto apoiado no peito dele, ela brincava com os fios verdes. Estava pensando no depois. A guerra poderia durar semanas ou meses, mas e quando acabasse? Como ficariam os dois?

\- Shion.

\- Sim?

\- Quando tudo isso acabar como será? Pode levar meses, mas o que vai acontecer conosco quando voltarmos a ter paz? - ergueu o rosto fitando-o.

O ariano olhou para as marcas arroxeadas dela. Pensava nisso todos os dias. Já estava em vias de se aposentar, estava treinando Aiolos para isso. Estava na hora da nova geração seguir seu próprio caminho.

\- Ficarei para ajudar a reconstruir Alaron.

\- E depois disso? - indagou ansiosa.

\- Princesas se casam com plebeus? - perguntou sorrindo.

\- Com plebeus eu não sei, mas com cavaleiros de Athena sim. - abriu um grande sorriso. - quer mesmo ficar?

\- Sim. Meu lugar agora é aqui.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Aldebaran seguia atrás do presidente Skip. A capital ainda estava destruída, mas felizmente a população estava a salvo. Soube através do próprio presidente que a família de Niive e Célica estavam bem.

\- Senhor Skip em que posso ser útil? - indagou diante do silencio da autoridade.

O presidente parou de andar, olhando para o taurino. Realmente aquela vestimenta era algo impactante.

\- O bem mais precioso de Clamp é a sua população. Somos fortes, mas com os ataques cada vez mais covardes de S1 temo o pior. Quero que fique encarregado na proteção dos civis.

\- Em que exatamente?

\- Garoto, - Skip tocou nos ombros dele. - essa guerra não é sua, por isso tenho que te dar a chance de desistir.

\- Eu jamais faria isso senhor. Seria trair meus votos a minha elementar.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta. - respondeu convicto.

\- Está certo. - sorriu. - grande parte da população, - recomeçou a andar, - está em abrigos no interior do planeta. Destaquei inúmeros homens para fazer a proteção, mas não sabemos o real poder de força de S1. Eu quero que fique encarregado de protegê-los. Imagino que esteja acostumado a lidar com o fronte de batalha, já que está no patamar mais alto da sua ordem, por isso peço que fique na retaguarda e que aceite proteger os kalahastis.

\- Eu farei isso. Nada nem ninguém tocará no nosso povo.

\- Obrigado. - disse confiante. Ter o guardião de um elementar lutando a favor lhe dava muitas esperanças. Talvez a presença dele ali fosse um ótimo sinal de vitória.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Aioria estava em seu quarto, deitado. Apesar de dizer que estava bem, a rainha insistiu para que ele descansasse. Afrodite, Kamus e Mu estavam com ele.

\- Eu estou bem. - repetiu.

\- Se tivesse levado uma surra do Frodi, eu até deixaria você levantar, mas foi contaminado por radiação! - exclamou Afrodite. - até parece que nunca ouviu falar de Hiroshima e Chernobyl.

\- Tudo bem. - bufou. - e a armadura?

\- Shion a examinou. - disse Kamus. - não parece ter danos externos, mas ele está preocupado com a radiação.

\- Mas não tiraram a radiação?

\- Sim, mas todo cuidado é pouco.

\- Estamos no meio dessa guerra e não poderei usá-la? - fechou a cara.

\- Provavelmente não. - disse Mu. - alias, nossa participação nessa guerra será pequena. Não podemos fazer muita coisa.

\- Tentaremos ser úteis. - disse Afrodite. - não é uma guerra contra deuses, mas deve ter algo que poderemos fazer.

\- É estranho pensar que somos necessários e temos um grande poder na Terra e aqui, não passamos de "amigos do príncipe".

\- É um pouco frustrante.

\- Sendo importante ou não devemos nos preparar. - Kamus levantou. - principalmente você. - apontou para o leonino. - seu cosmo está vibrando diferente e está mais forte. Talvez precisará controlá-lo.

\- Percebi isso. Sinto como se meu corpo estivesse ligado na tomada constantemente.

\- Até agora, poucos manifestaram coisas estranhas. - Dite passou a andar pelo quarto. - Aldebaran ganhou força e se cura dos ferimentos. Shaka consegue ter visões do futuro, Kamus faz nevar e você solta raios.

\- Nevar? - Aioria fitou o aquariano.

\- Subitamente começo a congelar as coisas...

\- Estranho...

\- Eu notei que a muralha de cristal fortificou. - Mu fitou o pisciano.

\- De certo aconteceu o mesmo que Shion, fora que vocês dois conseguiram manipular o oricalco. Agora, o restante está normal.

\- Mas será que ainda não poderá manifestar? - sugeriu o leonino.

\- Tudo pode acontecer. - disse Kamus. - eu não estou estranho? Acredito que é a atmosfera daqui.

Concordaram. Dite lembrou-se da rosa azul. Será que era um indicio?

\- De toda forma vamos ficar em alerta. E você... - Kamus apontou para o grego. - trate de descansar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara supervisionava sua área de atuação. Havia recebido o aviso que as pessoas que estavam em Sendai, tinham sido recolhidas pela policia. Ficou surpreso com rapidez do processo, mas não soube sobre a Genesis.

Depois de terminada a evacuação, Urara e Shaka seguiam para Obi. Faltava pouco para a barreira que dividia a galáxia ficar pronta, contudo...

Orrin dera o comando para que sua tropa posiciona-se conforme o plano. O momento de atacar havia chegado.

\- Senhor. - um militar bateu continência.

\- Diga para iniciarem o ataque, nós seguiremos para nosso alvo.

\- Sim senhor.

As espaçonaves de GS faziam as manobras para construírem a barreira. Não havia nada no radar, por isso estavam tranqüilos. Dara estava no meio deles.

\- _Capitão, menos de dez por cento para a conclusão._

\- Ótimo. - disse Dara. - mantenham o alerta.

Chamando a atenção de todos, um circulo azul de energia surgiu diante deles. Depois apareceram mais.

\- Um hadren? - Dara arqueou a sobrancelha. - não estava prescrito mais tropas para esta região...

Os círculos azuis terminaram num funil. O Eiji arregalou os olhos.

\- Merda!

Ele emitiu o alerta. Estavam diante de um grande regimento de S1, que não perdeu tempo começando a atacar.

Urara estava quase chegando a Obi, quando seu comunicador apitou.

\- Trieste.

 _\- Coronel! Estamos sendo atacados!_

Ela e Shaka trocaram olhares.

A batalha ocorria ferozmente na área da barreira. O poderio de S1 estava superior ao de GS. No meio do fogo cruzado, Dara tentava orientar seus soldados.

Colocando sua nave a velocidade máxima a diretora dirigiu-se para o campo de batalha.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko soltou um suspiro aliviado. Ele e Shura tinham cumprido a missão com relativo êxito. Estavam longe de profissionais, mas em caso de emergência estavam aptos a ajudar.

\- Parabéns. - disse Etah. - se não fossem voltar para VL em poucos meses seriam bons pilotos.

\- Obrigado. - Shura disse pelos dois.

\- Vou buscar Miro, precisamos voltar para Ranpur.

O jovem piloto caminhava lentamente pelo corredor. Poderia ter perguntando a Dohko sobre os poderes de Miro, mas preferiu relatar apenas ao chanceler. Depois do ocorrido na sala, o grego prontificou em arrumá-la.

\- Miro. - abriu a porta.

O escorpião terminava de carregar os escombros e equipamentos estragados.

\- O Mask vai me matar quando souber. - parou o serviço. - isto custa muito caro?

\- Um pouco. - sorriu sem graça.

Miro bufou.

\- Me ferrei. Ele vai infernizar.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Felizmente ninguém se feriu. Isso que é importante.

\- Não conhece o Giovanni.

Limpou as mãos caminhando na direção de Etah. O piloto fitava o grego, de repente sentiu os músculos paralisados, como se estivesse preso.

\- "O que é isso?" - pensou. Tentou se mexer, mas algo invisível o prendia. Voltou a atenção para o escorpião. Um frio percorreu a sua espinha a medida que ele aproximava. Até parecia que estava diante de um predador.

\- Etah?

O piloto piscou algumas vezes, nem tinha percebido que ele já estava tão perto. A sensação de aprisionamento tinha terminado.

\- Desculpe... - olhou para as mãos mexendo-as. - "o que...?"

\- Algum problema?

\- Nenhum. - disse rapidamente. - já estamos indo, uma nave nos aguarda.

Miro deu nos ombros seguindo com ele. Dentro da nave, enquanto os dourados trocavam experiências, Etah olhava discretamente para Miro. O que tinha acontecido?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Noah estava sentado de frente para a Enraiha. A bola azul mostrara algumas imagens de invasões, algo que realmente estava acontecendo na galáxia. Contudo previsões mais "importantes" não aconteciam desde a morte da dama real de Ranpur. O conselheiro de Obi estava preocupado quanto a isso.

\- Nenhuma imagem?

Ele ergueu o rosto ao escutar a voz.

\- Não Endah e esse silencio me assusta.

\- E se o menino Shaka vier até nós?

\- Ele está com a Urara, pode ser que venha.

Endah sorriu ao se lembrar dos dois. Tinha muitos anos de vida, mas foram pouquíssimas vezes que viu duas pessoas ligadas pela linha vermelha.

\- A filha de Trieste é uma pessoa de sorte. – voltou o olhar para a Enraiha. – está tendo a chance de viver uma relação pautada no amor recíproco e com uma pessoa fora da nossa raça.

Noah sorriu.

\- Só os elementares podem explicar sobre os dois. – a fitou. – Assim como só eles podem explicar a vinda desses garotos e até mesmo o pequeno Eron ser criado ao lado de uma elementar de VL.

\- Algo já determinado?

\- Pode ser que sim. – Noah levantou, caminhando lentamente até a bola. – talvez os eventos da primeira guerra contra S1 tenham sido apenas um instrumento para as coisas que estão acontecendo hoje. A morte dos reis de Alaron e Ranpur, o desaparecimento do pequeno, os nossos desafios do pós guerra. Tudo pode está relacionado.

\- Teríamos uma resposta em Ikari? – Endah parou ao lado dele.

\- Provável.

A Enraiha começou a brilhar, Noah e Endah voltaram a atenção para ela. Nos primeiros segundos apenas uma luz fraca percorria a extensão da bola, até que a imagem de doze símbolos apareceram.

\- Que símbolos são esses? – Endah olhou para Noah.

O conselheiro não tirou o olhar da bola, para guardar bem aquelas imagens, pois desconhecia aqueles símbolos. Os olhos pararam num em especial: a letra M com uma volta no final.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Afrodite estava recolhido em seu quarto. Desde o chá com a rainha pensava no ocorrido. Fez aparecer inúmeras rosas, mas todas vieram nas cores tradicionais: vermelha, branca e negra.

\- O que foi aquilo... - olhava atentamente as mãos. Jogou o corpo para trás deitando. - que rosa foi aquela...?

Estralou o dedo e uma rosa azul surgiu. Ele ergueu o corpo rapidamente, assustado com o ocorrido.

\- Azul... - tocou nas pétalas. Parecia uma rosa comum. - o que você faz...?

\- Afrodite.

Mu bateu na porta, rapidamente Afrodite tratou-se de livrar da rosa. Jogou-a pela janela.

\- Pode entrar.

\- Vim saber se você está bem.

\- Estou. - sorriu. - estou só repousando, não sabemos quando entraremos em ação. E o Aioria?

\- Está descansando.

\- Ele precisa de descanso. Ainda bem que ganhou um quarto separado. Kamus?

\- Adivinha. - o ariano sorriu.

O cavaleiro de aquário estava com Beatrice. O chanceler estava reunido com a rainha.

\- Tem certeza que está bem?

\- Sim Bia. - não tirou o olhar dos mapas. - aquilo deve ter sido um lapso do meu cosmo.

\- Kamus... - murmurou entediada.

\- Meu poder está manifestando de maneira diferente. - a fitou. - vou conversar com mestre Shion, ele saberá me orientar.

\- Sua saúde não será comprometida?

\- Não. - voltou a atenção para os mapas.

\- Se diz...

O dia em Ranpur seguia tranqüilo, os habitantes do planeta e até dos outros sistemas não imaginavam que uma nave de grande porte dirigia-se para a sede de GS.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A área onde Dara atuava estava um caos. A barreira implantada estava parcialmente destruída e a força de GS estava reduzida a metade. Na sede da policia o aviso da invasão chegou em pouco tempo.

Sttup estava numa conferencia com o piloto da Genesis, quando um policial entrou as pressas.

\- Senhor! A área dois está sendo atacada!

Rapidamente reforços foram solicitados para aquela área e um alerta emitido a toda galáxia.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Era o pior local que poderia está, um dos planetas invadidos por S1. O atlantik de olhos verdes andava pelas sombras, para não ser visto, a cidade estava sitiada. Faltava apenas repassar para o seu senhor os detalhes da primeira etapa da missão que logo partiria para S1 cumprir o restante.

Pegou um beco e ligou seu comunicador.

 _\- Diga._

\- Segue as informações. - enviou uma base de dados. - Está tudo preparado para receber o visitante.

 _\- Ótimo._

\- Parto em poucas horas para S1.

 _\- Seja discreto._ \- disse Serioja recebendo as informações. _\- entre o contato o mais rápido possível._

\- Sim senhor.

O atlantik só teve tempo de desligar o aparelho, foi atingido por trás.

\- Não deveria tê-lo matado. - disse um militar de cabelos branquíssimos e olhos azuis. - poderia valer alguma recompensa para o senhor Haykan.

\- Era um atlantik comum. - respondeu o que tinha matado. - vejamos a informação dele.

Olharam o pequeno dispositivo, entretanto o atlantik tinha apagado as informações para garantir maior sigilo.

\- Viu só! Ele vivo seria util. - reclamou o outro, igualmente fisicamente como ele.

\- Tem uma palavra. - disse o atirador.

\- Que pode ser de qualquer coisa. - bufou o outro. - deixe isso aí e vamos.

O atirador olhou mais uma vez para o aparelho antes de jogá-lo fora. Estava escrito: _Temp1._

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Urara seguia a todo vapor para o local onde ocorria as batalhas. Shaka estava ao seu lado, num profundo silencio.

\- O que foi? - indagou a diretora.

\- Estou pensando em como posso te ajudar.

\- Não entrando na batalha. - disse fria.

Shaka não falou mais.

Quando a nave da diretora chegou, perceberam o quanto a situação estava critica. Shaka olhava atentamente para o cenário. Que tipo de guerra era aquela?

\- _Triste._ \- o comunicador dela abriu um canal.

\- Senhor Dara.

\- _Precisamos de reforços nas áreas cento e dezesseis e dezessete. Estamos conseguindo recuá-los, mas estão fortes._

\- Irei para lá. A Antares também já está a caminho.

A diretora fazia varias manobras para não ser acertada pelos inimigos, o indiano sentia os movimentos bruscos da nave, mas não dizia nada. Aquela situação estava acima de todas as suas suposições e do jeito que as coisas iam, ele, na qualidade de cavaleiro de Atena, não poderia fazer nada.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar e Mask estavam sentados longe um do outro na cabine de comando. O cavaleiro apenas conversava com Saga. Desde que saíram de Ranpur, os dois príncipes não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Evans fitava os dois discretamente. Qual assumiria o governo? Ambos tinham o direito.

\- "Que grande problema hein Soren!" - pensou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Orrin admirava a imensidão do planeta esverdeado. Como havia imaginado, o planeta estava bem guardado, mas evidentemente insuficiente para a esquadra de S1.

\- Comecem a primeira investida.

O clima na capital era de relativa tranqüilidade. Por serem a sede da galáxia as pessoas não pensavam que a guerra chegaria rápido a aquele lugar, contudo...

Dezenas de naves começaram a atirar na defesa do planeta. Como o radar não tinha captado-as, quando os policias de Ranpur perceberam o ataque já estava em cima. Tentando contornar a situação, foi emitido um alerta no planeta. Sirenes podiam ser ouvidas por todos os lados. Logo a sede da policia foi comunicada provando uma onda de temor em todos.

Mu e Afrodite conversavam quando Aioria entrou rapidamente no quarto.

\- Olhem as janelas! - gritou.

Os dois correram, arregalando os olhos ao verem várias naves.

\- Por Athena... - murmurou o pisciano.

As naves de S1 abriram fogo contra a população e em prédios estratégicos soltavam torpedos.

\- Nós precisamos ajudá-los. - disse Mu.

Alguns andares abaixo, Kamus escutou explosões. Levantou indo até a janela.

\- Beatrice!

A garota levantou as pressas diante da entonação da voz. Quando viu a paisagem...

\- Estamos sendo atacados.

Hely corria desesperada pelos corredores. Precisava salvar a rainha, antes que o palácio se tornasse um alvo.

\- Majestade! - abriu a porta bruscamente. - precisamos evacuar o palácio.

\- O que houve? - indagou sem entender.

\- Ranpur está sendo atacada.

Marius ficou livido. A Euroxx, Antares e Galaxy não estavam por perto.

Nas ruas de Shermie, o pânico estava instaurado. As naves inimigas agruparam-se para seguir para o próximo alvo: o palácio real.

Dentro do castelo as pessoas corriam desesperadas. Afrodite e os demais acabaram por encontrar Kamus e Beatrice.

\- Hely irá conduzir a evacuação do palácio. - disse a auxiliar. - precisamos sair daqui imediatamente.

\- Não tem barreira? - indagou Aioria.

\- Não suportará o poder de fogo.

\- Mas se saírem agora serão alvos fáceis. - disse Mu. - não sabemos se já nos cercaram.

\- Não há outro jeito. - Hely apareceu com Marius, Lirya e alguns soldados.

\- Há sim. - disse Dite. - o salão principal. É o local mais central do palácio. Hely reúna todos que estão no palácio e os leve para lá.

\- Talvez seja uma boa solução. - falou a dama real. - pelo menos até os reforços chegarem.

Com o pedido feito, reuniram todas as pessoas que estavam no palácio, levando-as para o salão. Como era amplo, acomodou todos tranquilamente.

\- Hely consiga contato com o Mask. Ele precisa voltar imediatamente.

\- Sim Gustavv.

\- Eles podem entrar aqui Dite. - disse Kamus.

O pisciano pensou por alguns segundos.

\- Aioria você fica com eles. Se algum inimigo aparecer, mate.

\- Sim.

\- Os demais venham comigo.

\- É perigoso. - disse Lirya preocupada.

\- Sabemos nos cuidar majestade. Não deixe ninguém sair, vou criar um jardim em todo o palácio. - fitou Aioria.

\- Está certo.

\- Tome cuidado. - disse Beatrice a Kamus.

Os cavaleiros chamaram suas armaduras, com exceção de Aioria. Se ela ainda estivesse contaminada poderia espalhar para os demais.

Assim que Dite fechou a porta, começou a elevar seu cosmo. Toda a área interna do palácio foi revestida por rosas.

Quando os três chegaram do lado de fora, testemunharam o cenário de caos. Cortinas de fumaça subiam até os céus e dezenas e dezenas de naves travavam uma batalha feroz.

\- É impossível trazer as pessoas para cá. - observou Mu.

\- Nossa missão agora é resguardar a vida de quem está lá dentro. - disse Kamus. - qual é o planto Afrodite? Esse lugar com certeza é um alvo.

\- Você ficará do outro lado derrubando as naves que surgir. Eu ficarei aqui e Mu construirá uma barreira.

\- Eu não consigo criar com esse porte. A área é enorme.

\- Consegue. - disse convicto.

\- Faça Mu. - Kamus correu para o local onde ficaria.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos.

\- Antes da sua muralha, vou tentar criar uma barreira com rosas, pelo menos até a metade do palácio.

O cavaleiro de peixes começou a liberar seu cosmo, há muito tempo não aplicava aquela técnica e nem sabia se ela iria funcionar, tamanho a área abrangente, mas fizera uma promessa a Mask que protegeria Lirya a todo custo. O cosmo expandiu rapidamente, assim como o de Mu que começou a erguer a muralha de cristal.

Rosas começaram a surgir por todos os lados, assim como seus caules a engrossar. As trepadeiras começaram a envolver a base do palácio, assim como o poder do ariano. Um rastro de luz circundou todo o palácio.

\- Muralha de cristal!

Mu ascendeu seu cosmo mais ainda, fazendo a muralha crescer. Estava sendo gradativo mas surtia efeito. Para ele seria um desafio, pois o palácio era dezenas de metros maior que a sede do governo em Ox.

Enquanto isso, Kamus observava o trafico intenso de naves. Felizmente as inimigas tinham uma coloração mais clara que as de Ranpur. O aquariano olhou para trás vendo que a muralha crescia, chegando já a alguns metros.

\- "Vamos Mu, você consegue."

O ariano não parava de elevar seu cosmo.

Dentro do palácio, Aioria acompanha pela janela. Não via os três mas conseguia sentir a energia deles, principalmente de Mu e Dite.

\- O que eles vão fazer? - indagou Marius.

\- Certamente Mu irá criar a muralha enquanto Dite e Kamus tentaram barrar os ataques.

\- Ele conseguirá fazer uma barreira para encobrir todo o palácio? - indagou Hely.

\- Espero que sim.

Todos viram um brilho dourado. Aioria sorriu. A muralha já ultrapassava aquele ponto.

As trepadeiras de Dite começavam a escalar a construção, mas nada que fosse significativo.

Mu despejava mais e mais cosmo. Ainda faltava um longo caminho e já sentia o esforço. Ele ergueu um pouco o olhar, vendo as naves inimigas vindo em direção ao palácio. Se eles atacassem, a vida de todos estaria ameaçada.

\- "Isso eu não posso permitir."

Reuniu forças aumentando ainda mais sua energia. A explosão de cosmo foi tamanha que fez os dois cavaleiros voltarem a atenção para o local. A muralha subiu rapidamente dezenas de metros encobrindo completamente o palácio real.

\- "Primeira parte completa." - pensou o lemuriano. - "agora preciso mantê-la."

Afrodite o fitava impressionado. Mu era um cavaleiro excepcional, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

\- "Muito bem Mu."

Voltou a atenção para suas trepadeiras, não estavam nem na metade.

\- Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça vou envolver o palácio.

Gustavv elevou seu cosmo, as trepadeiras avançaram, até que as rosas vermelhas começaram a ficar azuis.

\- O que...?

A medida que as rosas mudavam de cor, os talos engrossavam e cresciam rapidamente. Dite não pensou muito, aumentou ainda mais seu cosmo. Em resposta, o numero de rosas azuis triplicou assim como o alcance dos caules.

Aioria olhava assustado para o tronco grosso de rosas azuis que transpassava toda a parede externa.

\- Afrodite faz isso...?

\- Por que está espantado? - indagou Marius.

\- Ele nunca fez isso antes... ainda mais... rosas azuis?

\- Ele me deu uma de presente. - disse Lirya. - não é normal?

\- Não...

Outro que estava intrigado era Kamus. Pelo que sabia Afrodite não conseguia criar barreira de flores dessa magnitude, muito menos mudar a cor das rosas.

O pisciano ascendeu ainda mais seu cosmo e as trepadeiras chegaram ao topo do castelo, envolvendo por completo, transformando-o numa cerca de rosas azuis. O próprio ficou admirado com o feito, mas não teve muito tempo para isso, as naves inimigas chegaram.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive supervisionava as ultimas chegadas ao terceiro planeta da concentração. Kanon a seguia de perto, ajudando quando era possível. Todas as pessoas foram reunidas numa grande planície rodeada por montanhas.

\- A ultima nave pousou, capitã.

\- Muito bem Yoku. Agora devemos esperar as naves que os levarão.

\- Em qual planeta serão deixados?

\- Creio que seja Ranpur.

Numa tenda improvisada, Kanon olhava as montanhas. Apesar daquele local ser excelente para pousos, ao mesmo tempo era uma caixa. Se fossem atacados ali, não haveria escapatória.

\- Algum problema? - a diretora tocou no ombro dele.

\- Espero que o resgate seja rápido. Notou a topografia daqui?

\- Sim. - ela voltou a atenção para as montanhas. - é um pouco perigoso.

A conversa foi interrompida por um bip. Niive atendeu fazendo cara de surpresa ao escutar a outra pessoa.

\- Estamos prontos. - disse encerrando a comunicação.

\- Já chegaram? - indagou Yoku.

\- Sim.

\- Quantas naves serão? - o auxiliar imaginou que fosse dezenas.

\- Uma. - a voz dela saiu fria. - uma única nave.

Kanon estranhou. Mask tinha sido taxativo que teria condições de salvar todos, mas nem se usassem a Antares seria suficiente levar todas as pessoas.

\- Tem certeza que é só uma?

\- Sim Kanon. Vamos...

Começaram a ouvir uma gritaria, todos os olhares foram para onde as pessoas apontavam. Niive pensou que fosse um ataque inimigo, mas o grande emblema da casa real de Ranpur não deixava duvidas. O marina olhava completamente pasmo. Já vira filmes e seriados scifi, mas nada se comprava a aquilo. Yoku estava até paralisado.

\- De onde essa nave surgiu? - indagou o auxiliar.

\- Pergunte-se como temos uma nave dessa. - disse a diretora.

\- Como isso voa? - Kanon estava estarrecido.

Uma nova comunicação foi aberta e o capitão da Genesis se identificou e contou como seria o transporte dos civis. Disse que maiores detalhes seriam repassados pelo presidente da policia.

As ordens foram cumpridas e em poucos minutos todos os civis estavam a bordo da Genesis.

\- Diretora... - murmurou um assustado Yoku.

\- Não temos tempo para pensar, precisamos evacuar o ultimo planeta. - disse.

\- Genesis... Se tudo foi um plano do Mask... - disse Kanon. - aquele italiano está ficando inteligente.

\- Acha que ele sabia dessa nave? - indagou Yoku.

\- Claro! - berrou Niive. - ele é o príncipe.

\- Não só por isso. - comentou o grego. - ele sabia e a guardou segredo até o ultimo momento. Não duvido que tenha mais truques na manga.

Os dois kalahasti fitaram um ao outro. Os dois lados da guerra estavam bem preparados.

\- Diretora! - um policial corria afobado.

\- O que foi?

\- Registros de batalhas a quinhentos mil quilômetros daqui. Parece que é uma esquadra grande de S1.

\- Como?

\- E a Genesis? - indagou Kanon preocupado.

\- Está fora do alcance.

Reunindo seus subordinados Niive partiu para a área do combate. Dezenas de naves inimigas estavam dizimando as tropas de GS.

\- Estão mais fortes. - disse Kanon olhando as naves.

\- Assuma seu posto soldado. - Niive o fitou. - espero que esteja com boa pontaria.

\- Sempre tenho. - sorriu.

Do outro lado da galáxia, Urara e Shaka travavam uma batalha semelhante. Novos reforços vindos de Obi e Orion ajudavam, mas o poderio de S1 não estava atrás. Shaka estava ao lado de Urara. Não dizia nada e sentia-se um completo inútil. Não sabia pilotar tampouco atirar. Seus pensamentos foram cortados por um rodopio da nave. Ela havia sido acertada.

\- Está bem Shaka?

\- Sim. - a fitou.

\- Esses cretinos estão mais fortes... - murmurou. - seremos derrotados...

O virginiano sentiu um aperto no peito. Era um dos cavaleiros mais fortes de Atena e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

\- "Se não estivéssemos no espaço poderia fazer o kahn." - pensou.

Os combates continuavam, as naves de GS estavam sendo abatidas rapidamente. A nave militar Antares chegaria em pouco tempo, mas até lá poderiam ser derrotados.

 _\- Trieste._

\- Senhor Dara? - disseram ao mesmo tempo Urara e Shaka.

\- _Não daremos conta de segurar o ataque e manter a barreira ao mesmo tempo. Um será prejudicado._

\- Mas que droga... - Urara cerrou o punho.

Ver Urara naquele estado era desesperador para Shaka. A diretora lutava com todas as suas forças para proteger a galáxia, mas não estava sendo suficiente.

\- "Urara..."

Subitamente sentiu seu corpo arder. Seu cosmo elevou-se por segundos para depois extinguir.

\- O que... - olhou para as mãos, elas estavam envolvidas por uma luz dourada. - Urara...

Ela o fitou arregalando os olhos.

\- Shaka!

O grito assustou Dara.

 _\- O que foi Urara?_

Shaka abriu os olhos... não ouvia som algum, mas o cenário estava cintilado por inúmeros pontos luminosos.

\- O que?

Ele estava fora da nave de Urara. Dentro dela, a diretora tirou o cinto de segurança, indo até o indiano.

\- Shaka! Shaka. - sacudia-o. - Shaka!

Do lado de fora o indiano via o desespero de Urara. Não estava entendendo nada, quando fitou a si. Estava envolto por uma luz dourada.

\- "O que significa isso..."

Urara continuava a chamar o indiano, estava entrando em pânico, quando teve a atenção chamada por um ponto dourado. Ela olhou pelo vidro, levando a mão a boca.

\- Shaka...

O cavaleiro se via sentado na cadeira.

\- "Eu..."

A mente clareou. Sem perder tempo, voltou a atenção para os combates.

\- "Se Aioria energizou uma nave usando o cosmo, sou capaz de destruí-las." - fez sua tradicional posição.

Urara olhava assustada para a figura dourada do lado de fora da nave. Como Shaka poderia está em dois lugares? Não pensou muito, pois via a aura dourada dele aumentar ainda mais.

\- _Alerta! Alta carga de energia_. - soou o painel.

\- "Urara."

\- Shaka?! O que...

\- "Explicarei depois." - dizia diretamente na mente dela. - "Afaste o maximo que puder, assim como nossos aliados. Tentarei destruir o maior numero de naves.

\- Como?

\- "Confie em mim. Talvez não seja suficiente, então prepare um contra ataque."

\- Tudo bem...

Ela voltou a atenção para o "corpo" do indiano, não sabia do que ele era capaz, mas se ativou a Enraiha ele poderia ter outras habilidades. Rapidamente assumiu o controle.

\- _Urara o que foi?_ \- Dara berrava do outro lado por falta de comunicação.

\- Mande todos se afastarem num raio de cinqüenta mil quilômetros.

\- _Por que? O que está havendo? O que houve com o Shaka?_

\- Iremos saber daqui a pouco. - respondeu retirando a nave. - ao meu sinal vamos realizar um grande contra ataque.

Dara não entendeu, mas acatou a resolução, ordenando aos demais que fizessem o mesmo.

O cosmo de Shaka não parava de aumentar. Ele sentiu quando Urara se afastou, agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Como um ponto brilhante no espaço, chamou a atenção das naves de S1. Urara e Dara estavam reunidos com as demais naves.

 _\- O que esta havendo?_

\- Não sei explicar... - disse a diretora. - vamos aguardar. Apenas confie. - um bip chamou a atenção dela. A Antares chegaria em poucos minutos.

As naves de S1 estavam prontas para atirar quando o cosmo de Shaka expandiu-se por metros. Ele abriu os olhos.

\- "Rendição divina."

O cosmo dele explodiu de uma vez. As tropas de GS viram um ponto dourado se alastrar rapidamente em todas as direções num brilho muito intenso.

\- Shaka... - murmurou a diretora, olhando para o corpo inerte do cavaleiro na cadeira.

As naves de S1 dispararam, mas a luz dourada de Shaka encobria os tiros. A grande maioria foi encoberta pela luz. Quando Urara viu a intensidade da luz diminuir sentiu que era o momento. Ordenou que toda esquadra atacasse com ferocidade... nesse exato momento a Antares surgiu. Urara explicou rapidamente ao capitão Yahiku a situação.

A batalha durou apenas mais dez minutos. Dezenas de naves de S1 foram destruídas e as que sobraram bateram em retirada.

Shaka respirava ofegante. Não havia utilizado todo seu cosmo, mas era como se tivesse usado. Via o cenário de destruição aliviado. Pelo menos naquela área estavam todos a salvo. Depois do ataque, Urara foi para o local onde o cavaleiro estava.

Dara estava com a expressão grave. Aquela luz não era de uma bomba...

\- "O que aconteceu?" - perguntava-se.

A diretora parou a nave ao ver o cavaleiro.

\- Shaka. - disse, olhando a destruição ao redor dele. Como um homem poderia destruir metade de uma frota de naves? Usando energia?

O virginiano sentiu a presença dela. Levitando foi até a nave, ao passar pela fuselagem teve seu "corpo" desfeito...

Shaka soltou um suspiro "despertando".

\- Shaka...

Ele a fitou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Seu garoto estúpido! - gritou abraçando-o. - poderia ter morrido!

\- Estou bem. - devolveu o gesto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja aguardava uma comunicação do seu enviado a S1. Havia algum tempo que ele não mandava noticia, desde o ultimo contato.

\- Já deveria está em S1... - murmurou.

\- Senhor! - Iesa abriu a porta bruscamente.

\- O que foi? - indagou feroz.

\- Ranpur está sendo atacado por S1.

De surpresa a expressão passou para feliz. Abriu um grande sorriso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As naves de S1 posicionaram na frente do palácio, começando a atirar sem trégua. Os tiros batiam violentamente contra a muralha de cristal, mas ficavam mais constantes e fortes e Mu não agüentaria. Do outro lado Kamus passava pelo mesmo problema. Disparava rajadas de cosmo e ar frio entretanto o numero de espaçonaves era maior. Pensava que não poderia piorar mas...

Ele viu uma nave mediana pousar e dela desembarcar dezenas de soldados.

\- Um exército?

Homens e mulheres usavam um uniforme escuro que cobria por completo o corpo. Contudo o que deixou o cavaleiro de Aquário impressionado era a aparência deles. Tinham cabelos que iam do loiro ao branco. Os olhos eram azuis claríssimos e alguns tinham sardas, mas o fator mais predominante era a brancura da pele.

\- "Em S1 tem eijis?" - pensou.

O exército começou a atirar.

\- Preciso dete-los.

Kamus deu um soco no chão, fazendo espalhar uma fina camada de gelo. Ao atingir as pessoas muitas delas escorregaram. O francês tinha se distraído e por pouco não foi atingido por um tiro de plasma.

\- Não vou conseguir deter todos...

Do outro lado...

Mu lutava para manter a barreira, Afrodite após terminar a sua, foi para perto do ariano.

\- Eu seguro as pontas agora.

Dite foi para frente. Não tinha um exército como Kamus, mas o numero de naves era maior. Começou a disparar rajadas de energia.

Kamus não queria entrar em luta corporal com eles, muito menos matá-los, mas precisava encontrar uma solução. De repente a temperatura começou a cair, fazendo nevar naquele ponto.

\- Só me resta...

Ergueu o braço direito. Já usara o esquife de gelo algumas vezes, mas nunca para prender tantas pessoas, nem sabia se daria certo. Estava prestes a disparar, entretanto as naves não davam trégua.

\- Desapareçam.

Disse irritado, abrindo o braço esquerdo, como se fizesse o sinal de "basta". O que se sucedeu o deixou assombrado, gigantescas estacas de gelo surgiram onde o movimento da mão passou. As estacas passaram no meio do exército e as mais altas pegaram algumas naves desprevenidas.

Afrodite disparava sem parar raios de energia, entretanto seu efeito.

\- "As minhas rosas não vou cortar o metal..."

Ele deu um passo, parando ao perceber que pisara em algo: uma rosa azul. Um jardim delas surgiu diante dele.

\- "Se elas viraram aquelas trepadeiras..."

Ergueu seu cosmo, os caules começaram a engrossar e a crescer. Com um movimento das mãos, "ordenou" que os caules fossem em direção as naves. Dite pensou que apenas poderia segura-las, contudo ficou surpreso quando um chicote feito pelas raízes atravessou a fuselagem.

Mu que assistia arregalou os olhos. Afrodite não perdeu tempo, começou a atacar as naves inimigas.

No palácio, Aioria via tudo impressionado. Desde quando Afrodite tinha aquelas habilidades? Lirya, Marius, Hely e Beatrice presenciavam atônicos. Jamais tinham visto algo como aquilo.

Deixando para entender sobre as estacas depois, Kamus disparou seu ar frio em direção ao exército. Eles foram congelados instantaneamente. Elevou o cosmo, girando o corpo. Uma parede feita de gelo surgiu ao redor do palácio. Então levantou os dois braços acima da cabeça, mas não com a intenção de disparar o "Execução Aurora". Quando os abaixou no segundo seguinte, estacas de gelo surgiram no solo erguendo a metros de altura. Kamus pulou em cima delas e com o punho disparou o pó de diamante sobre o exército, congelando os que faltavam. Desviando dos tiros das naves mirou nelas fazendo o mesmo processo.

Ganhando mais confiança no seu novo poder, Afrodite permitiu-se mover na área. Saltou sobre um chicote, enquanto criou uma pequena barreira para proteger o local onde o ariano estava.

Não era só ao redor do palácio, que estava tendo batalhas. A cidade toda era um campo de guerra e as noticias logo chegaram aos demais planetas.

* * *

 **Danimel: Mask terá seu lado dark e acredite vai tocar o terror em todos, a Lirya e os golds terão muito trabalho para fazê-lo voltar ao normal, isso se conseguirem. Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic.**


	24. Chapter 24: Elementares

**Capitulo 24**

 **Elementares**

* * *

Urara olhava com apreensão para Shaka, aquilo tinha sido completamente insano.

\- Realmente está bem? - indagou Urara visivelmente preocupada com o indiano.

\- Só um pouco cansado.

\- O que foi isso que aconteceu?

\- _Ele explicará depois._ \- a voz de Dara preencheu o ambiente. _\- acabo de receber um pedido de ajuda. Ranpur está sendo atacado._

\- O que?! - exclamaram os dois.

Do outro lado da galáxia, as tropas lideradas por Niive estavam tendo um pouco mais de sucesso. Pensavam que a batalha terminaria logo, mas...

\- _Diretora! -_ Yoku berrou no aparelho.

\- O que foi dessa vez?! - berrou de volta.

 _\- Ranpur está sendo atacado!_

Ela e Kanon trocaram olhares.

Em Clamp e Maris, Deba, Miro, Dohko e Shura recebiam a mesma noticia.

Sede da policia...

Sttup recebia os relatórios dos combates, quando um policial entrou as pressas.

\- Senhor! Ranpur está sendo atacado!

\- Como?

\- Há indícios que uma nova frota de S1 esteja dirigindo para lá.

\- Destaque a Galaxy imediatamente!

\- Sim senhor!

Sttup cerrou o punho, não imaginava que Haykan tivesse tanta audácia.

A Euroxx seguia rumo a Ikari. Na sala do comando, apenas o barulho dos controles eram ouvidos. O sinal de uma comunicação interrompeu o silencio.

\- Capitão é o senhor presidente.

\- Coloque na tela. - disse Evans. Iskendar, Mask e Saga aproximaram.

\- Capitão, altezas, - cumprimentou os príncipes. - imagino que ainda não saibam.

\- O que aconteceu? - indagou Giovanni não gostando da expressão dele.

\- Capitão Evans, tem ordem expressa de continuar o seu trajeto. Está proibido de retornar. - num primeiro momento Sttup ordenaria que a Euroxx voltasse para Ranpur para ajudar, contudo ela transportava os príncipes Tempesttas, não poderia arriscar a vida deles.

\- O que está acontecendo senhor presidente? - a voz do italiano saiu fria.

\- Ranpur está sendo atacado.

\- O QUE?! - exclamaram os quatro.

\- Atacado? S1 está atacando Ranpur? - Iskendar estava perplexo.

\- Como membros da família real é preciso que estejam em segurança. Mantenha o curso capitão.

\- O cacete que ele vai manter o curso. - disse Mask. - Evans volte imediatamente.

\- Sinto muito alteza, mas ele não irá cumprir isso. - disse Sttup. - ele é membro da policia, sabe das suas obrigações em manter a integridade da família Tempestta.

Mask olhou frio para o presidente. Saga ficou em alerta, o cosmo de Mask estava perigosamente elevando-se.

\- Capitão Evans, volte imediatamente para Ranpur. Não irei repetir.

\- Mas...

\- Coloque o Iskendar numa nave e despache-o para Ikari. Se querem que um Tempestta esteja protegido, levem ele. - olhou para Sttup.

\- Não vou a lugar algum! - protestou. - Não sou um covarde para me esconder. Sou um policial esqueceu?

\- Evans, tem ordem dos príncipes Tempesttas, se não quiser que eu vire a Euroxx no braço dê meia volta. - olhou para o presidente. - agradeço a preocupação, mas eu sigo as minhas regras. - bateu com força no botão terminando a comunicação. - Evans.

Na sala os controladores olhavam com medo para Mask.

\- Como quiser alteza. - sentou na cadeira. - retornem.

A Euroxx deu meia volta. Saga tentava acalmar Mask enquanto Iskendar e Evans o observavam.

\- Meu pai era assim? - indagou baixo.

\- Só o vi assim uma única vez, numa das batalhas contra S1. Mas Eron se mostrou muito mais genioso.

\- Não tiro a razão dele. Se minha mãe estivesse no meio, faria a nave voltar no braço. - sorriu.

Na orbita de Ranpur...

Faltava poucos minutos para a primeira das três Naus de S1 entrar em ação. Orrin tentava controlar a ansiedade. Por quinze anos esperou aquela revanche.

\- Hoje será o dia que Ranpur irá cair.

Em terra os combates continuavam. Reforços provindos de Lain haviam chegado, mas as batalhas estavam ligeiramente desiguais para GS. A Galaxy estava próxima, porém até entrar em combate seria minutos preciosos perdidos.

Giovanni olhava aflito para o monitor. Mesmo estando em alta velocidade, chegaria tarde demais em Ranpur.

\- Droga! - deu o soco numa parede.

Evans e Iskendar olharam o buraco que se formou.

\- Temos noticia que a Galaxy já está indo para lá alteza. - disse o capitão.

\- Mas pode não chegar a tempo! Droga! Não podemos usar os hadrens e mesmo se pudessemos são lentos...

\- Temos que aguardar, Eron. - falou Iskendar. - e confiar que eles vão parar S1.

O cavaleiro o fitou.

\- Assim espero.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. - tocou no ombro dele. Compreendia o que ele sentia.

\- Obrigado. - devolveu o gesto.

Os dois sorriram, parecia que a animosidade estava dissipando.

\- Afrodite e os demais estão com sua mãe. Ela está protegida.

\- Eu sei Saga.

O sinal de alerta da nave disparou.

\- Capitão Evans, detectamos uma grande quantidade de energia se aproximando. - disse o controlador.

\- Energia?

\- Nave inimiga? - indagou Mask.

\- Não.

\- Qual rota?

\- Coordenadas X279 e P691.

Na sala de controle trocaram olhares, o que poderia ser? Mask, estava preocupado e para piorar sentia algo estranho. Não tinha a ver com seu cosmo, mas era um efeito diferente. Era a mesma sensação que teve quando saiu da Terra para GS.

\- Capitão detectamos a energia. Ela vem da área 1.56 próximo a Ikari, passa por nós e segue nas coordenadas X369 e P854, no sentido contrario.

\- E onde nos deixa?

\- Na área trinta e seis, a menos de quatrocentos mil quilometros de Ranpur.

\- Como? - indagaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- O que pode ser essa energia capitão? - indagou Iskendar.

\- Não faço ideia. Não estamos perto de um hadren para ter interferências.

Mask olhava fixamente para o pára-brisa da nave. A sensação crescia dentro de si. Subitamente os cabelos ficaram brancos.

\- Está usando seu cosmo? - Saga ficou surpreso e receoso que algo acontecesse, caso o poder dele manifestasse ali.

\- Não... não estou usando... mas sinto algo dentro de mim.

\- _Emergência._ _Solicitação para ativar motores vandreds_. - soou a voz mecânica. - _hadren abrindo em duzentos segundos._

\- Hadren? ! - exclamaram os quatro.

Não tiveram tempo de questionar algo. Viram pontos de luz vermelha aparecerem na frente da Euroxx. Um dos controladores, apertou rapidamente o botão para que os motores fossem ligados. A luz vermelha transformou-se em vários círculos que se propagavam como ondas, segundos depois os círculos transformaram se em cones e a nave passou. No lugar onde ela estava, restou um rastro de vários feixes de luz como tentáculos de um polvo...

Evans, Mask, Saga e Iskendar voltaram a atenção para o painel da frente. Viam a nave em volta de uma luz vermelha...

\- O que é isso... - murmurou Evans.

Giovanni estava estático. Aos poucos os cabelos voltavam a tonalidade azul. Iskendar o fitou. Será que...

\- Um hadren vermelho. - disse o irmão mais velho.

Todos na cabine o fitaram ao ouvi-lo.

\- Como?

\- Havia a possibilidade de existir hadrens vermelhos, só não sabíamos se realmente eram possíveis. - Iskendar fitou o irmão e Evans. - os Tempesttas podem ativar hadrens... - fitou o irmão. - Eron pode ativar um hadren vermelho...

 _\- Viagem finalizada. Tempo restante trezentos segundos. Potencia dos vandreds caindo gradualmente._

Olharam para o painel rapidamente.

A luz vermelha foi substituída pela imensidão negra do espaço.

\- Localização. - pediu um assustado capitão. A viagem fora rápida demais.

\- Área trinta seis. Estamos quatrocentos mil quilômetros de Ranpur.

\- Isso é impossível. Levamos menos de dez minutos...

De repente a Euroxx tombou rapidamente para o lado esquerdo.

\- Fomos atingidos!

Diante deles, surgiram diversas naves, aliadas e inimigas, num completo pandemônio.

\- Por Atena... - murmurou Saga.

\- Alerta vermelho. Entrar em modulo de ataque. - ordenou Evans. - equipes Legos, frota um e dois.

\- Eu também vou. - disse Iskendar.

\- De jeito nenhum. - Mask entrou na frente dele. - é perigoso.

\- Eu sigo as minhas regras.

Saiu correndo. Mask ficou surpreso.

\- Vou atrás dele. - disse Saga. - pode deixar que tomo conta.

\- Obrigado.

Na cabine, os controladores preparavam a Euroxx para o combate. Iskendar seguia na direção onde os demais pilotos iam.

\- Iskendar.

Ele olhou para trás.

\- O que esta fazendo aqui?

\- Vou com você.

O príncipe fitou seriamente Saga, dando nos ombros.

\- Espero que saiba atirar.

\- Aprendo rápido.

A esquadra da Euroxx estava pronta para entrar em combate.

\- Liguem os escudos! - ordenou Evans. - preparem os torpedos T.

Mask olhava para o painel. Ranpur estava envolto por luzes douradas. Enquanto isso a frota dirigia-se para o fronte de batalha. Iskendar chefiava um grupo de cinco naves.

Em terra, Afrodite e Kamus detinham os ataques contra o palácio de Shermie, enquanto as forças de defesa defendiam o restante da capital. Em poucos minutos a nave Galaxy apontou no horizonte.

\- A Galaxy... - murmurou Mask aliviado.

Com o reforço das duas naves, restava pouco para colocar fim nas tropas de S1.

\- Comandante Orrin, a Euroxx e a Galaxy se encontram no nosso raio de atuação.

\- Não será um problema. Desative os escudos refletores e ative os defensores. Ative os torpedos.

Guiando o grupo, Iskendar conseguira derrubar várias naves. Entre um tiro e o outro Saga o observava.

\- "Ele é muito bom."

\- _Lideres de esquadra,_ \- a voz de Evans tomou conta de todos os comunicadores da força aliada. - _preparem para o ataque final._

As naves de GS começavam a se posicionar e foi de repente...

Saga arregalou os olhos, assim como Iskendar. As expressões de Evans e Kopal eram de seriedade. Mask trazia a expressão chocada. Diante da tropa de GS, uma enorme nave surgiu. Seu formato era de um diamante e erguia a quilômetros de altura, largura e cumprimento. Muito superior ao tamanho da Antares. As cores eram escuras e trazia o emblema de S1.

 _\- Saudações militares a GS._ \- Orrin abriu um canal, transmitindo sua imagem e voz. - _sou o comandante Orrin a bordo da Nau Hay para serem mortos, junto com a sede do governo._

Na Euroxx, o clima era de espanto.

\- Capitão, estamos detectando uma alta concentração vindo da Nau 1.

\- Qual a direção?

\- Ranpur.

\- Como...? - gaguejou Mask.

\- Preparem os torpedos anti. Emita um aviso a Galaxy, temos que pará-los. Ordene que todas as naves de porte menor dirijam para o planeta.

Mask estava sem ação. O que poderia fazer? Não imaginava o poder de fogo daquela nave.

Recebendo os avisos, a Galaxy posicionou-se ao lado da Euroxx. Uma fileira com naves de porte médio formou-se sobre as duas naves militares, formando uma espécie de barreira entre a Nau e Ranpur.

\- Alteza, - Evans aproximou. - peço que deixe a nave.

\- O que...?

\- Iremos atirar com nossa força maxima, mas não sabemos o quanto poderemos suportar. Peço em nome da amizade que seu pai devotou a mim que abandone a nave.

\- Nunca. Não vou abandonar a Euroxx pela segunda vez.

Na Nau Hay...

\- Torpedo 0,75 anti a oitenta por cento comandante.

\- Prepare o de 1. Vamos acabar com a Euroxx e Galaxy ao mesmo tempo. O restante dos torpedos lançaremos em Ranpur.

\- Sim senhor.

Na Galaxy, Kopal ordenava que os torpedos fossem ativados. Sabia que sua nave contava com dois torpedos anti-materia na fração 0,5 e 0,5 e que a Euroxx continha um na fração de 0,5. Juntos dariam uma força de 1,5 e tentava acreditar que daria certo.

Ainda relutante, por causa das ordens de Evans, Iskendar rumou para trás da barreira formada. Apesar de querer lutar, não tinha munição para enfrentar aquele tipo de nave.

\- Qual o poder daquilo? - indagou Saga.

\- Espero que não seja superior o da Galaxy...

As três naves chegaram ao nível de cem por cento das suas capacidades ofensivas.

\- Atirar! - gritou Orrin.

\- Fogo! - gritaram Evans e Kopal.

Tudo que Saga e Mask viram foram raios vermelhos por parte das naves de GS e azuis por parte S1 chocarem e provocarem uma luz ofuscante.

\- Relatório de danos. - pediu Evans.

\- Dez por cento. A força combinada com a Galaxy foi a força utilizada pela Nau1.

\- Poder de fogo. - Evans não gostou da comparação.

\- 1,5 de anti.

O capitão cerrou o punho. A força de ataque da Nau era igual a de duas naves de GS.

\- Atirem os torpedos T.

Euroxx, Galaxy e as naves médias começaram a atirar, mas por ter um escudo resistente a Nau suportava os ataques enquanto também atirava. Sendo mais fracas as de GS recebiam as investidas.

\- Não iremos suportar por muito tempo capitão. - disse um controlador da Euroxx.

\- Níveis de energia caindo a três por cento. - disse outro.

Giovanni estava em silencio. Aquilo estava fora da sua compreensão. Apesar de ter testemunhado a guerra ainda criança, os anos no santuário haviam apagado tais impressões. Não conseguia mensurar e entender o que os controladores diziam.

\- Capitão Evans, o capitão Kopal enviou uma comunicação, vão concentrar um ataque único em um dos lados da nave a fim de provocar um dano.

\- Siga as ordens.

Na Nau, Orrin via a movimentação.

\- Cessem o ataque, vamos esperá-los gastar toda a munição. - sorriu.

Kopal e Evans viram o cessar fogo por parte de Orrin. Entenderam a estratégia, mas eles não poderiam dar a esse luxo. A preservação de Ranpur dependia deles. Na sede da policia, Sttup recebia as noticias, ordenara que a Antares fosse para o local o mais rápido.

\- Eles estão mais fortes... - disse baixo.

Iskendar e Saga acompanhavam de longe os esforços em vão das forças de GS.

\- Não temos chances... - murmurou o policial.

O ataque concentrado não estava surtindo muito efeito contra os escudos poderosos da Nau. Em poucos minutos os torpedos acabariam e ficariam a mercê de S1.

\- Alteza, - Evans pegou no braço de Mask e o arrastava. - precisa sair daqui agora.

\- Não vou abandonar a nave. - usou um pouco de força para se soltar. - não sou um covarde.

\- É a única esperança de paz que temos. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de perder mais um Tempestta. Por favor.

\- Mas...

Nau Hay...

\- Estão quase sem munição, - Orrin olhou para um controlador. - prepare os nossos.

\- Sim senhor.

Euroxx...

\- Capitão, eles estão armando os torpedos.

\- Evans, - Kopal apareceu na tela. - retire-se com a Euroxx, nós daremos proteção.

\- Não podem fazer isso! - berrou Mask.

Do lado da Nau estavam prontos para atirarem.

\- Fogo! - ordenou Orrin.

Todas as naves de GS receberam o aviso de alerta. O impacto seria certeiro se...

Quando todos voltaram a atenção para os painéis não viram nada a frente, mas os sensores, inclusive da Nau1, captavam a presença de algo. Subitamente esse algo começou a aparecer. Diante de estarrecidos Orrin, Evans, Kopal, Mask, Saga e Iskendar surgiu uma nave em formato de seis pontas...

\- Que nave é aquela... - murmurou Orrin. - abra um canal com S1, urgente.

As naves de GS faziam a mesma pergunta, contudo a duvida não era a procedência da nave, já que o símbolo de Ranpur estava estampado no casco e sim de onde ela surgiu.

\- Genesis...? - Mask soltou no ar.

Evans o fitou imediatamente.

\- Aquela é a Genesis?

\- Desse porte... a Ramaei está em Ikari... então...

 _\- Evans que nave é essa?!_ \- a imagem de Kopal apareceu na hora no painel.

\- O nosso segredinho capitão. - disse um sorridente Eron.

Iskendar e Saga olhavam abismados para a nave.

\- Creio que seja a Genesis. - falou o geminiano. - não pensei que naves desse porte pudessem ser construídas...

Para todas as naves de GS, abriu um canal de comunicação.

\- _Saudações, sou a capitã da Genesis, Suzanna Dianeira. Deixarei as explicações para depois. Capitão Evans e Kopal preparem os torpedos para alvejaram a direita da Nau1, temos um torpedo anti 0.5 iremos acertar o lado esquerdo para desestabilizar a nave._

A transmissão encerrou-se. Por alguns segundos ficaram extasiados, mas logo Evans e Kopal foram seguir as orientações.

Em S1, Haykan estava reunido com Rihen quando recebeu a transmissão de Orrin.

\- Dê-me boas noticias Orrin. - disse o líder de S1.

\- _Ainda não posso senhor_. - a voz estava fria e o olhar fixo em Rihen. _\- você sabia, não é?_

\- Sabia o que?

Orrin mostrou a imagem da nave de GS. Rihen arregalou os olhos ao ver o emblema. A expressão de Haykan endureceu.

\- O que significa isso Orrin?

\- _Não temos confirmação, mas essa nave surgiu do nada..._

A transmissão sofreu interrupções devido aos alertas emitidos pela Nau 1.

\- _Farei contato mais tarde._ \- Orrin encerrou o contato.

\- Que nave era aquela Rihen? - Haykan o fitou.

\- Não faço ideia. Nunca vi antes.

\- Parece que GS tinha truques na manga.

De volta a GS...

\- Estão preparando um ataque senhor Orrin.

\- Prepare os torpedos e ativem os escudos.

Tudo foi rápido... as naves menores começaram a atirar para darem tempo da Genesis, Galaxy e Euroxx dispararem. Devido aos escudos, a Nau 1 resistia a investida.

\- Disparem tudo que temos, vamos derrubar esses fracos. - disse Orrin.

Um hadren foi aberto perto dali, a nave com o emblema de Alaron surgiu, começando a atirar. A Nau 1 ainda resistia, mas seus sistemas de alerta estavam disparados.

\- Senhor Orrin, nossos escudos ainda bloqueiam, mas estamos ficando sem os torpedos principais.

\- Conseguimos reunir a energia do escudo e usá-lo como arma?

\- Sim, levará alguns minutos e ficaremos desprotegidos.

\- Prossiga. - olhou para outros controladores. - preparem para uma manobra evasiva depois do tiro, precisamos entrar num hadren rapidamente.

No lado de GS...

\- Capitão, nossos torpedos estão acabando. Estamos perdendo potencia nos motores.

\- Por quanto tempo ainda resistiremos? - indagou Mask.

\- Dez minutos no maximo, alteza.

\- Localizem a nave de Iskendar. - pediu. - mande uma equipe de Legos escoltá-lo até Ranpur. Senhor Evans, - o fitou. - peça que a Nias e a Genesis recuem.

\- Capitão! - um controlador gritou. - a energia em torno da Nau está diminuindo.

Voltaram a atenção para o painel. A luz azulada que envolvia a nave tinha sumido. Um dos torpedos tinham conseguido atingi-la.

\- Avise as outras naves! - ordenou Evans. - força total!

Vendo que a Nau sofria danos, os ataques intensificaram. Na Hay, Orrion olhava impaciente para os painéis de controle.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Duzentos e quarenta segundos.

\- Andem logo com isso!

A Nau entrou em alerta vermelho devido algumas investidas.

\- Capitão, motores auxiliares danificados.

\- Motores de hadren?

\- Sem danos aparentes.

\- Quanto falta para o disparo?

\- Cento e oitenta segundos.

\- Preparem os motores de hadren. Quero que no segundo seguinte do disparo, estejamos dentro de hadren.

\- Sim senhor.

Na Galaxy...

\- Registramos um aumento de energia abaixo da Nau, capitão.

\- É uma arma? - Kopal olhava o painel.

\- Sim. Estão usando a energia do escudo para criar uma arma.

\- Trace a rota.

\- Não estamos conseguindo dados concretos. Alvo indefinido.

\- Avise a todas as naves para manterem o alerta vermelho. Relate para a capitã Dianeira para deixar o espaço imediatamente.

A Genesis recebeu o aviso.

Na Nau Hay1...

\- Tempo para o disparo sessenta segundos.

\- Alvo será essa nave nova. - olhava fixamente para nave de GS. - "precisamos acabar com qualquer ameaça."

A frota de GS fez o ultimo disparo em conjunto, assim como viram um ponto azul surgir na ponta inferior da Nau. O raio azul partiu, destruindo alguns torpedos pelo caminho, até atingir a Genesis... Os torpedos restantes de GS atingiram a Nau e com isso o raio azul foi interrompido. Numa manobra evasiva a Hay 1 entrou num hadren, antes que sofresse danos ainda maiores.

Aos poucos a luz foi diminuindo. Iskendar e Saga abriram os olhos. A nave inimiga não estava mais lá.

\- Foram derrubados?

\- Não Saga. Fugiram por um hadren.

O policial olhou para a Genesis. Apesar da potencia que foi acertada a nave não tinha sofrido qualquer dano. Kopal respirou aliviado.

Em terra, o restante das naves de S1 foram abatidas.

Evans deixou o corpo cair na cadeira. Havia sido por pouco.

\- Abra um canal com a Genesis. - pediu Mask ainda receoso.

\- _Alteza._ \- Dianeira fez uma reverencia.

\- Como estão todos?

\- _Os escudos da Genesis foram feitos para suportar esse tipo de carga._

\- Agradeço a ajuda, mas arriscou-se.

\- _Estávamos na rota, quando recebemos os avisos de ataque a Ranpur. Não poderíamos deixar de ajudar. Ranpur é o coração da galáxia._

\- Siga agora o seu destino. Quando terminar a missão, apresente-se no palácio. Creio que todos querem saber sobre a Genesis. - sorriu.

\- _Será uma honra._

A imagem dela sumiu.

\- A conhece capitão? - Mask o fitou.

\- Foi líder de tropa na época da guerra. Achei que estivesse aposentada já que não tinha noticias dela.

\- Estava treinando. - sorriu. - vamos voltar. Precisamos avaliar os estragos.

Saga e Iskendar também retornaram.

O aviso do fim dos ataques a Ranpur espalharam pelos principais planetas. Urara, Shaka e Dara, Niive e Kanon, Shion e Alisha, Aldebaran e Skip, Miro, Dohko e Shura que estavam a caminho receberam a noticia com alivio.

A expressão de Orrin era séria. Achava que a investida contra Ranpur seria vitoriosa no entanto voltava com uma nave avariada. Não imaginava que GS teria uma nave como aquela.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus via as ultimas naves de Ranpur sobrevoarem. Soltou um suspiro cansado. Apesar de não combater um inimigo com cosmo, era como se tivesse. Olhou para as paredes de gelo no entorno do palácio.

\- Eu mesmo preciso de explicação...

Mu foi de joelhos ao chão. Estava exausto.

\- Mu. - Dite aproximou.

\- Estou bem. Só um pouco cansado.

\- Não só você. - o sueco sentou no chão. - sinto como se minha força tivesse sido sugada.

\- Somos três. - Kamus aproximou agachando. - foi exaustivo.

Giovanni trazia o olhar grudado no vidro. Só quando visse o palácio é que ficaria tranqüilo. Fixou o olhar, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- O que é aquilo...? - murmurou ao ver sua casa envolta por uma coluna de gelo e arbustos.

A atenção foi chamada para a cidade. Ela estava bastante destruída. Sentiu-se culpado por isso. Tanto na qualidade de príncipe como de cavaleiro, muitas vidas poderiam ter sido salvas.

Evans que estava em silencio aproximou.

\- Não fique abatido, vamos reverter.

\- Espero. Enviou os dados sobre o hadren para o Cepha?

\- Sim alteza. Serão analisados atentamente.

A nave de Iskendar sobrevoava Shermie. O policial olhava entristecido. Não era sua cidade natal e não tinha laços afetivos com ela, porém vidas inocentes tinham sido ceifadas. Faria o possível para que isso não acontecesse mais. Tanto como policial quanto príncipe.

Saga olhava os estragos. Era uma guerra totalmente a parte do que estava acostumado. A nave pousou perto do palácio, os dois olharam assustados para as barreiras de contenção.

\- Kamus. - Saga aproximou. - o que aconteceu aqui? - fitou Dite e Mu sentados.

\- Longa estória.

\- O que são essas rosas azuis?

\- Não é só o leão dourado que teve seus poderes modificados. - Dite sorriu.

\- Vamos esperar a chegada de Shion. - disse Kamus.

\- E a rainha? - indagou Iskendar.

\- Aioria está lá dentro. Cadê o Mask? Vocês não estavam indo para Ikari?

\- Não fazem ideia do caos que ocorreu lá em cima. - disse Saga.

O som de uma nave interrompeu a conversa. Mask e Evans aproximaram do grupo. O capitão da Euroxx olhava assustado para as trepadeiras ao redor do palácio.

\- Que porra fizeram aqui? - indagou Mask.

\- Estamos bem Giovanni. Obrigado por perguntar. - disse Dite.

\- Eu sei que estão bem! - exclamou. Eron olhou de cima abaixo para o irmão.

\- Ele está bem. - disse Saga.

\- Acha que eu sou o que? - indagou Iskendar. - isso que passamos não foi nada do que já enfrentei.

\- Sei que é forte. - respondeu sem render muito. - que porra é essa que fizeram?

\- Explicaremos mais tarde, alteza. - brincou Dite. - vamos entrar.

Depois de certificar que os ataques tinham acabado, Aioria saiu da sala, para dispersar as rosas de Afrodite.

Lirya estava aflita. Seu povo tinha sido atacado e não sabia a extensão das baixas.

\- Precisamos de noticias. - disse Marius. - Beatrice, como estão nossas linhas de comunicação?

\- Preciso testá-las.

\- Posso ajudar nisso. - Hely prontificou.

A porta foi aberta na hora. Lirya sentiu o coração parar ao ver o filho.

\- Eron.

\- Graças a Atena está bem. - ele a abraçou. - todos vocês.

\- Não estavam em Ikari? - indagou Marius olhando para Evans.

\- Recebemos um pedido de ajuda. Os ataques na orbita foram intensos.

Bia não se intimidou por está no meio de seus superiores. Correu abraçando Kamus.

\- Fiquei preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem agora.

\- Desculpe interromper, - Mask fitou Beatrice. - avise aos lideres do grupo dos nove sobre uma reunião de emergência. Avise também o senhor Sttup, Kopal, Yahiku. Quero os se a capitã Dianeira estará disponível.

\- Sim alteza.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O chanceler de Yumeria andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. Sem noticias de seu espião e sem noticias sobre os ataques a Ranpur. O seu plano de ter uma moeda de troca seguia a todo vapor, mas precisava de informações para tomar melhor as decisões. Iesa entrou, dessa vez, de forma mais calma.

\- E então? - Serioja praticamente foi para cima dele.

\- Sem contato com ele.

\- E quanto a Ranpur?

\- Não temos noticias precisas, mas parece que uma nave de grande porte de S1 quase destruiu a Galaxy e a Euroxx.

\- O poder deles está maior... tente quantas vezes forem necessárias. Precisamos do nosso espião.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Jhapei olhava o exército de Haykan mobilizar-se na orbita de Bellji. Sabia que um grande ataque estava próximo. A espiã foi conduzida até a sala do líder de S1. Ele estava sozinho.

\- Senhor. - fez uma mesura.

\- Então Soren teve um filho bastardo. - comentou logo de cara.

\- Sim. Ainda não consegui informações mais concisas, pois a casa real está mantendo o caso em segredo.

\- A forma do nascimento dele é irrelevante. Ser um Tempestta que é um problema. Isso faz dois na linha sucessão.

\- Pensa em fazer algo contra ele? - era algo que queria saber.

\- Por enquanto não. Vou esperar o resultado do ataque de hoje.

\- Ataque?

\- Sim, mandei uma tropa para Ranpur. Vamos ver como os filhos de Soren vão se sair. Preciso que volte a GS.

\- Espioná-los?

\- Não exatamente. - Haykan ajeitou-se na cadeira. - GS tem uma nova nave. Preciso que descubra tudo sobre ela.

\- Nova nave? - estranhou. - como assim?

\- É isso que vai descobrir, já que nem o presidente da policia sabia.

Jhapei franziu o cenho. Dara também não havia mencionado nada.

\- Irei agora mesmo.

\- Quero todas as informações.

\- Sim senhor.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko, Shura, Miro, Etah, Aldebaran e Skip chegaram a Ranpur. Os cavaleiros olhavam impressionados o cenário de destruição. Rapidamente foram ao palácio, ficando surpresos ao verem as trepadeiras e a parede de gelo.

\- O que houve aqui? - indagou Miro.

\- Longa história. - Saga foi recepcioná-los.

\- E como estão todos?

\- Bem.

\- E a rainha Saga? - indagou Skip.

\- A salvo.

Shion e Alisha chegaram pouco tempo depois, assim como Niive e Kanon. Os cavaleiros reuniram-se num canto.

\- Até parece que os titãs passaram aqui. - disse Kanon.

\- Não tem ideia do que aconteceu no espaço. - comentou Saga. - uma nave de S1 do tamanho da Genesis apareceu.

\- Como? - o marina o fitou. - daquele tamanho?

\- Sim.

\- Como assim daquele tamanho? - indagou Shion. - você viram a tal Genesis?

\- Sim. - respondeu os dois ao mesmo tempo. - é dezenas de vezes maior que a Antares. - disse Kanon. - não imaginava que podia ser construído algo assim.

\- Essa guerra está tomando grandes proporções. - falou Mu. - quase o palácio foi atacado. Se não fosse as rosas e o poder de Kamus...

\- Em falar em rosas... - Dohko fitou o pisciano. - azuis?

\- Mestre, nós precisamos conversar. - Afrodite fitou o ariano.

\- Calma. Vamos esperar essa reunião do Giovanni e então veremos isso.

Num outro canto, Evans, Marius, Etah e Kopal analisavam o relatório do embate. Poucos minutos depois chegaram Urara, Dara e Shaka. Dara ficou bastante aliviado ao ver Iskendar. Giovanni quis começar a reunião imediatamente. Os demais lideres seriam por conferencia, assim como Sttup, Yahiku e a capitã Dianeira.

\- Agradeço o comparecimento de todos. - disse Mask. - primeiramente quero apresentar formalmente a senhorita Suzanna Dianeira, capitã da Genesis.

Ela fez uma mesura.

\- Capitã Dianeira, apresente sua nave. - pediu.

 _\- Obrigada alteza, majestades, senhores e senhoras..._ \- Suzanna era uma humana de Maris. Ela explicou todos os dados técnicos da nave. A medida que ouviam os presentes ficavam surpresos e Stiepan sorria de orgulho.

\- _Estávamos construindo uma nave?_ \- indagou o primeiro ministro de Eniac. – _como eu não sabia disso?_

\- Era algo que não poderíamos revelar, Lancy. - disse Marius. - agora sabemos que fizemos bem.

\- _Eu também fiquei sabendo a pouco tempo._ \- comentou Sttup. - _até o nome do capitão, descobrir recentemente._

\- _Era segredo._ \- brincou Stiepan.

\- Nosso mistério foi para um bem maior. - a voz de Giovanni preencheu o ambiente. - foi com ela que conseguimos retirar as pessoas da área de risco. E após o ultimo resgate ela ficará atracada na orbita de Wan. Não é uma nave de guerra e sim de resgate.

\- _Em poucas horas teremos concluído tudo alteza._ \- disse a capitã.

\- Dara e Urara. - o canceriano os fitou.

\- A barreira está sendo reconstruída, - começou a diretora. - sofremos muitos danos, o que compromete os serviços de reparação.

\- A minha guarnição foi parcialmente destruída. - completou Dara.

\- _As naves deles estão bem equipadas, alteza. -_ disse Yahiku. _\- Haykan teve o cuidado de se armar. Pelos relatórios que li dos outros ataques, foram naves diferentes. Creio que ele esteja testando seu arsenal._

\- Nós tivemos um pouco de sorte. – Niive entrou na conversa. – não tivemos muitas baixas e concordo com o capitão Yahiku. São naves diferentes.

\- Essa é Nau Hay 1. – Giovanni mostrou a imagem da nave, quem não tinha visto ficou assustado.

\- Dezenas de vezes maior que a Antares, - iniciou Evans. – poder de fogo e defensivo superiores. Talvez a Genesis seja a única que faça frente a frente com ela. Isso com os dados que vimos. Não temos certeza da extensão da sua capacidade.

\- Com certeza ela é uma das três naves de S1. – disse Yahiku. – e na minha opinião a Nau 1 deve ser a mais fraca. Nós disparamos 1.5 de torpedo anti e ela resistiu. Seu escudo é mais poderoso que o da Antares, apesar dela ter um poder de fogo maior.

\- Stiepan. – Mask olhou para a imagem do presidente de Orion.

\- _Contra essa especifica, a outra conseguiria abatê-la._ – disse.

Sttup, Evans e Marius trocaram olhares, pois sabiam de qual nave falavam.

\- _Precisamos liderar um contra ataque_. – disse Radesh. – _se eles viajam até nós, podemos ir até S1._

Saga levantou a mão.

\- Diga Saga. – pediu Marius.

\- Talvez não seja uma boa estratégia, senhor Radesh. Não temos informações concisas sobre S1.

\- E nem conhecemos geograficamente. – Kamus entrou no assunto. – estudei os mapas que temos. Eles não são suficientes.

\- Enviar tropas para lá, só faria nossas defesas enfraquecerem. – Saga retomou a palavra. – S1 parece conhecer muito bem nossas posições e conseguem andar por um hadren.

\- Concordo com o garoto. – disse Dara. – só temos conhecimento até Bellji, após o planeta podem existir armadilhas. Seria muito arriscado.

\- O que precisamos agora, é reunir o maior numero de informações e armar nossas tropas. – disse Kopal.

\- Alisha qual o estado das Nias? – Mask a fitou.

\- Estão aptas para o uso.

\- E a Titan? – o canceriano fitou Stiepan.

\- _Em poucos dias estará na sua capacidade máxima. Graças ao Aioria._ – olhou para o leonino, ficou satisfeito ao vê-lo bem. – _ele salvou inúmeras vidas._

\- Não foi nada. – disse envergonhado.

\- Posso perguntar algo? – Kamus levantou a mão, tendo o consentimento. – senhor Dara e senhorita Urara, há eijis em S1?

\- Não. – disse a diretora. – por que?

\- Um exército desceu nas proximidades do palácio. E eram fisicamente como os eijis.

\- Eles não são como os eijis. – disse a rainha. – S1 não tem estrelas quentes como as nossas. Seus sóis são frios.

\- Com o passar dos anos a falta dessa fonte de energia, fez com que eles desenvolvessem um tipo da anomalia. – Iskendar sabia sobre eles. – são albinos.

\- Todos? - indagou Mu.

\- Sim.

\- Haykan também é assim. - disse Kopal.

Os cavaleiros lembraram se do dia que viram Haykan por holograma. Realmente ele assemelhava como um albino.

\- Iremos pensar numa estratégia. - Mask voltou ao assunto original. - Temos outro fator a ser mencionado.

Antes que Giovanni começasse a falar sobre o fator, Hely o interrompeu, dizendo ser o senhor Craig.

\- _Altezas, senhores e senhoras_. - fez uma mesura.

\- Como está o Cepha? - indagou Marius.

\- _Apenas as torres foram atingidas. Os laboratórios estão intactos._

\- Fico aliviado em ouvir isso.

\- _Príncipe Eron e príncipe Iskendar_ , - a seriedade na voz de Craig chamou a atenção dos dois. - _minha lealdade a família Tempestta é desde a rainha Bruni e depois de hoje, vejo que GS não está em melhores mãos._

Os dois irmãos fitaram-se sem entender.

\- Aquele evento se confirmou? - indagou Evans, sabendo do que ele falava.

 _\- Sim. É uma excelente noticia no meio dessa guerra._

\- Do que se trata senhor Craig? - indagou Lirya.

\- _Desde que descobrimos a existência dos hadrens, muitos cientistas vem levantando a hipótese da existência de um tipo particular de hadren. Como nunca tivemos provas cientificas, não passava de suposições, mas tudo mudou hoje. Vejam isso._

Craig apresentou imagens para eles. Era de uma câmera externa da Euroxx. Nela viram a formação de um hadren vermelho. Tirando os cavaleiros, Iskendar e Evans, os demais ficaram perplexos.

\- _Isso foi um hadren vermelho?_ \- indagou um assustado Sttup.

\- _Sim presidente. Ele se abriu, ligando uma região próxima a Ikari até a nossa área. Além de contarmos com dados técnicos, temos a certeza que os motores vandreds são capazes de transitar neles._

\- _Já fizeram esse experimento?_ \- indagou Dianeira.

\- _Não foi preciso. A Euroxx transitou por esse hadren._

Todos os olhares foram para Evans.

\- Estávamos indo para Ikari, quando soubemos do ataque a Ranpur. Com o hadren fechado, levaríamos certo tempo para chegar, no entanto gastamos apenas dez minutos, num trecho que levaria quarenta minutos dentro de hadren comum e duas horas sem a utilização.

\- Dez minutos?! - exclamaram todos.

\- Só dez minutos? - Niive não acreditava.

\- Sim diretora.

\- _O hadren vermelho,_ \- iniciou Craig. - _é capaz de encurtar ainda mais a distancia entre dois pontos. Uma viagem que demoraria quatro horas para Orion poderia ser feita em duas horas, ou ate menos._

\- Há mais desses hadrens? - indagou Alisha.

\- _Por enquanto só temos registro de um, mas é provável que outros serão ativados com o decorrer do tempo._

\- E como se faz para ativar? - indagou Kanon, bastante interessado.

\- Hadrens são ativados pelos Tempesttas. - disse Iskendar olhando para o irmão. - Eron ativou.

\- Filho? - Lirya tocou a mão dele. - você fez isso?

\- Fiz... - murmurou constrangido, já que todos os olhares estavam nele. - eu senti algo diferente e o hadren apareceu.

\- É a habilidade especial dele. - comentou Iskendar. - Soren havia dito que ele tinha.

\- Não tenho certeza se é isso. Você também é um Tempestta. Pode perfeitamente ativar um.

\- _Os dois são aptos_. - disse Noah. - _são descendentes de Kasnner._

\- Se outros hadrens aparecerem, teremos uma grande vantagem sobre S1. - Skip sorriu. - poderemos atacar em rompantes.

\- _As pesquisas ainda irão avançar, mas pode ser uma possibilidade concreta._

A sala encheu de esperança diante da nova descoberta. Mask estava em silencio. Será que realmente podia ativar outros hadrens?

\- Vamos trabalhar com o que temos. - disse. - se os hadrens forem cem por cento confirmados teremos uma carta extra na manga.

\- Mask. - Afrodite levantou a mão. - talvez o assunto não seja pertinente agora, mas...

\- O que houve?

\- Em meio a esse fogo cruzado tem os nossos poderes...

Mask franziu o cenho. O palácio envolvido numa muralha de gelo e de rosas azuis era um assunto pertinente. Aioria estava com o cosmo alterado, Kamus havia feito nevar em Clamp. Precisava de mais detalhes até mesmo para que os amigos não fossem colocados em risco.

\- Mestre. - o canceriano o fitou.

Shion olhou para os subordinados. Lentamente levantou.

\- Mu e eu estamos com a muralha de Cristal mais fortificada. Shura por enquanto não mostrou nada de diferente... - o capricorniano concordou. - Mask é um Tempestta, Saga e Kanon sem alterações. Aldebaran suporta o calor e está com capacidade de recuperação. Aioria... - fitou o leonino.

O cavaleiro abriu e fechou as mãos. As luzes piscaram.

\- Legal... - murmurou.

\- Cuidado para não queimar nada. - disse Mask.

\- Só estava brincando...

\- Tenha um pouco mais de cuidado. - disse Shion. Mu, tinha razão quando disse que o cosmo do leonino estava diferente. Estava mais forte e vibrava de forma distinta. - Dohko está normal, Kamus?

\- Com ou sem cosmo consigo criar estruturas de gelo. Antes fazia pequenos objetos, hoje...

\- Além de fazer nevar. - disse Dohko.

\- Foi apenas uma vez. - respondeu.

\- Não foi. - Miro fitou o amigo. - eu pensei que fosse pela atmosfera do planeta, mas depois de ver em Clamp...

\- Do que está falando? - indagou Eron.

\- No dia do resgate da Beatrice. Eu fiquei na nave. Durante todo o tempo nenhuma partícula de neve caia nos arredores de onde Bia tinha caído, ao contrario da área onde estava a nave. Quando Kamus chegou, o nosso entorno começou a nevar.

\- _Não pode ser evento natural do planeta?_ \- comentou Simon.

\- Pode, mas acredito que não.

Shion franziu o cenho.

\- Afrodite?

O pisciano elevou um pouco o cosmo fazendo aparecer uma rosa azul.

\- Essa rosa cria trepadeiras capazes de transpassar metal e são muito resistentes a ataques.

\- Shaka, - Shion tomou a palavra. - consegue ter visões e sua barreira ficou mais sofisticada.

\- Também... - murmurou, olhando para Urara. - conte o que viu.

A diretora arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Estávamos no meio da batalha, quando Shaka desmaiou. Chamei-o diversas vezes, mas nada até que o vi fora da nave. Ele estava envolvido por uma luz dourada.

\- Eu não sei como mestre, - Shaka falou. - mas meu espírito deixou o corpo e sem dificuldade consegui disparar meu golpe contra as naves. Após isso eu despertei.

\- _Projeção espiritual._ \- disse Noah, impressionado por ele também ter essa capacidade. - _é uma habilidade de elementar. Soren também conseguia fazer isso. Você projeta seu espírito e consegue realizar tarefas como se usasse o corpo físico._

Os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos.

\- Mas você projeta seu cosmo. - Aioria o fitou. - não fez isso com o Ikki?

\- Mas não consigo "aparecer". Hoje foi a primeira vez.

\- Uma nova habilidade... - murmurou Shion.

As demais autoridades fitavam uns aos outros. Sem duvida os amigos do príncipe não eram pessoas comuns.

\- Eu não tenho nada disso. - disse Miro. - estou normal.

Etah o fitou, aquilo que tinha acontecido em Maris era normal? Mal acabou de pensar e Miro de falar, a sala foi tomada por uma forte ventania. Pequenos objetos começaram a voar.

\- Sem gracinhas. - ralhou Mask, olhando os companheiros.

Um cosmo manifestou, fazendo as rajadas aumentarem.

\- Miro!

O cavaleiro levantou assustado. Antes que os ventos começasse a destruir as coisas, Iskendar levantou as mãos. O vento foi contido numa espécie de bolha. Giovanni e Marius fitaram o Tempestta na hora. O vento diminuiu.

\- Miro. - Shion o chamou.

\- Eu não sei como fiz isso! - exclamou. - juro que não sei! Foi a primeira vez!

\- Não foi... - disse Etah. - a sala foi destruída desse mesmo modo. - o piloto contou a todos sobre a sala de treinamento.

\- Eu?

\- Foi da mesma maneira.

Shion o fitou. Mais um tinha o poder manifestado de forma diferente.

\- Não é a segunda vez que isso acontece. - disse Dite. - lembra da ilha de Andrômeda? Você a destruiu assim.

\- Verdade... - comentou Saga.

\- Mas daquela vez... eu estava controlando o meu cosmo...

\- Alguns poderes manifestam sem cosmo, outros com cosmo, - Shion voltou a falar. - a atmosfera daqui nos afeta de forma diferente?

\- É uma possibilidade Shion. - disse Marius. - só o fato de terem poderes dos elementares já é algo a levar em conta.

\- _Eles já foram a Ikari?_ \- indagou Sttup.

\- Não.

Noah ouvia tudo em silencio. Horas antes a Enraiha mostrou as imagens. Ele olhou para os cavaleiros. Se contassem com o príncipe seriam treze pessoas o que não condizia com as imagens e nem com as onze sombras que viu dias antes, mas sempre achou que a vinda daqueles jovens tinha um significado a mais. Que os elementares ainda exerciam influencia na galáxia, mesmo com a maioria da população apagando a existência deles.

\- Precisamos investigar um pouco mais. – disse Lirya. – ainda mais que seus poderes tem nos ajudado.

\- _Se não fosse Aioria, a tripulação da Titan_... – comentou Stiepan.

\- Vocês salvaram a população de Ox. – lembrou Evans.

\- E de Clamp. – completou Skip.

Os cavaleiros ficaram sem graça. Beatrice os fitava, subitamente lembrou-se de uma estória contada por sua mãe quando era criança. Eram lendas, que os pais contavam para os filhos antes de dormir, mas que assemelhava um pouco a situação. Era cética quanto as coisas místicas e tais, mas depois de testemunhar tantos feitos dos terráqueos, nada era impossível.

\- Existe uma lenda... – iniciou. – que minha mãe contava quando eu era criança. Tenho certeza que todos aqui já ouviram de pais e avós, mas creio que hoje isso se perdeu devido a falta de crianças, baixas na guerra e nossos avanços tecnológicos, que nos deixaram mais lógicos.

\- Do que fala Beatrice? – indagou Lirya.

\- Temos poucas estórias e história sobre os elementares, que chegaram até os dias de hoje, com exceção dos Tempesttas. Enraiha é a ultima ponte física entre eles.

Os eijis concordaram.

\- Qual estória Bia? – indagou Niive.

\- A dos guerreiros da luz.

Os presentes ficaram surpreendidos.

\- "A galáxia, ainda uma criança, necessitava de proteção e ajuda. Doze guerreiros de roupas douradas se espalharam pelos planetas... eles ficariam conhecidos como os guerreiros da luz..."

\- Me lembro disso... - murmurou Etah. - minha mãe me contava isso.

\- _Eu achava que ninguém mais ouvia isso._ \- disse Yahiku.

\- E que era uma lenda só do meu planeta. - disse Iskendar.

\- _Todos temos um passado em comum._ \- Noah tomou a palavra. - _é natural que as lendas sejam as mesmas._

\- Todos já ouviram isso? - indagou Shion.

 _\- Sim_. - disse Sttup. _\- com o desenvolvimento dos planetas, essas lendas foram se perdendo. Estou surpreso por pessoas tão jovens,_ \- olhou para Beatrice e Etah. - _saberem sobre elas._

\- Eu também já ouvi isso... - murmurou Mask olhando para a mãe.

\- Eu lhe contava antes de ir dormir. - sorrriu.

\- Acham que isso tem a ver conosco? - indagou Miro.

\- _Se olhar pelo numero não_. - Stiepan os fitou. - _com o príncipe são treze. E disseram que um de vocês permaneceu em VL._

\- Pode ter a ver sim. - disse Alisha. - Shion e Mu são protegidos pela mesma vestimenta e um é sucessor do outro. Isso os torna um só.

\- Saga e Kanon são gêmeos... - iniciou Iskendar. - vocês podem vestir a mesma vestimenta não é?

\- Sim. - respondeu o geminiano mais velho.

\- O que faz onze guerreiros... - a voz de Noah preencheu o ambiente. - com o que está em VL completaria os doze. - agora as coisas faziam sentido para ele, mas ainda era cedo para contar aos demais sobre as visões da Enraiha. - a simples presença deles perto de Ikari poderia ter desencadeado isso. São servidores de uma elementar.

Shion tentava acompanhar o raciocínio deles.

\- Me esperem um minuto. - Lirya levantou.

A rainha saiu as pressas. Se aquilo tudo estava interligado só havia um lugar que poderia ter aquela informação. Rapidamente foi até o quarto do filho, pegando o livro de capa negra.

Na sala, as teorias começaram a surgir.

\- Isso irá nos guiar, - ela entrou. - Eron.

O canceriano pegou o livro negro.

\- O livro dos Tempesttas...

\- _Por favor alteza._ \- pediu Rodhes, bastante curioso.

Giovanni abriu o livro. Logo no capitulo um estava escrito "Ikari". Ele leu rapidamente.

\- Conta sobre Ikari, sua formação e modo de vida.

\- Deve existir um capitulo especifico. - disse Shura.

\- Obi e Alaron tiveram influencia de elementares, - disse Alisha. - talvez exista algo sobre isso.

\- Sempre relegamos esse assunto a segundo plano e agora... - comentou Kopal.

Eron percorreu as paginas, até que parou num capitulo intitulado "Os doze elementares"

\- Achei. _Há época da emigração, doze elementares resolveram permanecer por um tempo_ ,- começou a ler, tentaria resumir o conteúdo. - _O grupo dividiu-se em três. Quatro foram para o planeta Obi onde transmitiram os ensinamentos sobre visões. Eles misturaram com a população local e em seguida partiram para onde os demais elementares foram, não antes de deixar a Enraiha._

\- É por isso que temos alguma porcentagem deles. - disse Urara.

\- Aqui cita os nomes: _Aila, Fraser, Ramsay e Vanora. Aila a elementar da crença, Fraser o elementar da dualidade, Ramsay o elementar da temperança e Vanora a elementar da lealdade._.. o que significa isso senhor Noah?

 _\- Pelo que eu sei, os elementares eram conhecidos por uma característica, um traço da personalidade, que predominava nas demais. Diz algo a mais no livro?_

Giovanni voltou o olhar para o livro.

\- Cada elementar tem uma condição especial - voltou a ler - _Aila podia projetar seu espírito, Fraser o domínio do transporte, Ramsay o mago do gelo e Vanora da terra._

\- _E quanto aos demais?_ \- indagou Lancy querendo mais informações.

\- _O segundo grupo partiu em direção a Alaron e assim como os de Obi deixaram ensinamentos e partiram em seguida. Eles foram responsáveis por trazerem os humanos das terras primitivas._

\- Terras primitivas? - indagou Alisha. - não temos conhecimentos dessas terras.

\- Creio que seja o planeta Terra, alteza. - disse Shion. - para os habitantes dela os atlantiks eram muito mais evoluídos.

\- Ele tem razão. - Giovanni fitou a princesa. - continuando... _seus nomes eram Fay a elementar da sabedoria com o poder das estrelas, Han o elementar da cura e poder das plantas, Mira a elementar da dignidade e poder do fogo e Usha o elementar da honradez e do poder dos ventos._

\- Sempre tivemos orgulhos das nossas raízes elementares, e no entanto deixamos essa história se perder assim... - murmurou a princesa.

\- Não se sinta culpada princesa. - disse Evans. - eles partiram há mais de cinco mil anos e sem acesso a Ikari a história foi se perdendo.

\- Até agora. - disse Sttup. - continue alteza.

\- _O ultimo grupo partiu para o convívio dos humanos. Antes de seguirem em direção aos outros, deixaram descendentes, mas apenas um, o filho de Torin, Kasnner herdou os poderes dos elementares, sendo capaz de controlar o clima. Ele se tornou o rei de Ranpur, dando inicio a dinastia Tempestta..._

\- Ao que parece, dos doze, Torin foi o único que teve filho com poderes. - comentou Shaka.

\- Tem os nomes, - disse o canceriano. - _Eadan a elementar da coragem e do poder elétrico, Kieron o elementar da benevolência e da força, Onóra a elementar da parcimônia e do poder da água e Torin o elementar do julgamento e do espírito._

\- Cada um com uma particularidade... - murmurou Kamus.

Iskendar ouvia calado, nunca foi de acreditar na existência desses seres, mas...observou os amigos do irmão. A lenda dizia doze guerreiros da luz e os terráqueos usavam uma vestimenta dourada. Os doze elementares que foram para os planetas tinham poderes, e eles o tinham. Ele e Eron eram descendentes de Kasnner, mas Eron tinha muito mais poder do que ele, então...

\- Fay... - apontou o dedo para Shion e Mu. Eles eram atlantiks e pelo que lembrava Shion era o patrono deles. - os dois representam a elementar Fay. Ele é o mestre de vocês, creio que seja sabio.

\- Como assim? - Dara o fitou.

\- Gustavv é o Han, já que tem a capacidade controlar rosas. Usha é o Miro. - O escorpião o fitou assustado. - vimos que pode criar ventos. Eadan é o Aioria com seu poder elétrico. Kieron é Aldebaran, já que possui força semelhante aos kalahasti.

Os demais acompanhavam a linha de racicionio de Iskendar, aquilo fazia sentido.

\- Shaka representa Aila, Kamus a Ramsay, Saga e Kanon são Fraser e Eron representa Torin. Restaram Vanora, Mira e Onóra e Shura e Dohko.

\- Dohko é a Onóra. - disse Shion.

\- Faz sentindo... - murmurou pensativo.

\- Acha isso? - Mask fitou o irmão.

\- São só suposições mas tudo é plausível. Só há um lugar que teremos essas respostas.

\- Ikari. - disse Shaka.

\- Sim. Tudo pode ser uma grande coincidência ou...

\- _Como a história dos elementares foi se perdendo ao longos dos séculos, esses fatos são um pouco estranhos para nós e não temos muitas informações. -_ disse Simon.

\- Pensaremos nisso mais tarde, - disse Mask. - vamos deixar GS em paz e depois trataremos sobre os elementares. Nosso foco agora precisa ser um contra ataque. - olhou para Marius. - um olho em S1 e outro em Serioja, ele está muito quieto.

Noah guardou bem as observações do príncipe mais velho. Tudo fazia muito sentido. E se aquilo fosse verdade, poderia afetar o rumo da guerra.

A reunião durou mais algumas horas, com as estratégias de guerra a serem usadas. Ao final, Shion reuniu-se com os dourados.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Todas as armaduras estavam dispostas no salão principal uma ao lado da outra. A rainha Lirya e os demais estavam lá. Shion estava parado diante delas. Elas tinham sido restauradas há um ano o que não demandava grandes consertos. A de leão estava descontaminada.

\- Como iremos fazer mestre? - indagou Mu. - não temos nossos instrumentos.

\- Temos. - ele trazia uma caixa nas mãos. - eram do rei de Alaron. - abriu-a.

\- São como as nossas! - exclamou o ariano mais novo.

\- Sim. Pegue o oricalco, vamos começar.

Os dourados foram para perto dos demais expectadores. Shion dividiu os instrumentos com Mu e a quantidade de armaduras, a única que ficou separada foi a de dragão marinho.

Quando os dois arianos ergueram as ferramentas e tocaram nas armaduras, os presentes puderam ver o brilho dourado que surgia a medida que as ferramentas, o oricalco e as armaduras combinavam-se.

Alisha assistia a tudo maravilhada. Nunca imaginou que o oricalco poderia ser usado para aquele fim. A princesa observava os movimentos de Shion. Ao mesmo tempo que eram precisos eram graciosos. Sorriu.

Mask e Saga explicava aos naturais de GS como era feito aquele conserto.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois eles tinham terminado o serviço. Shion caminhou até a escama. Nunca tinha restaurado uma armadura que não fosse de Atena então não saberia se a técnica seria a mesma.

\- Quando foi ressuscitado sua escama estava onde? - olhou para o grego.

\- No templo submarino.

Shion voltou a atenção para o objeto. Longe do santuário não tinha como consultar os livros antigos então agiria na intuição. Se eram proteções o conserto deveria ser o mesmo.

Muniu-se de um pequeno machado e oricalco, iniciando os trabalhos. Para a sua surpresa a escama respondeu de forma satisfatória e em poucos segundos estava pronta.

\- Espero que as usem com sabedoria.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Nos confins da galáxia, sem a visão de GS, os trabalhos seguiam a todo vapor. Numa lua, naves de S1 pousavam e decolavam. Inúmeros homens trabalhavam arduamente em prol do seu senhor. Uma pequena nave, aproximava. Ela passou por alguns vales e subiu de altitude para transpassar algumas montanhas. O piloto sorriu ao ver a grande construção em aço. Em poucos dias o maior triunfo de S1 estaria completa e pronta para dizimar GS...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de resolver sobre o contra ataque, Mask procurou um lugar para se refugiar. Queria pensar nos próximos passos. Usando sua telecinese foi para o alto do palácio, na torre mais alta. Ali não seria surpreendido por ninguém. Observava o pôr do sol...

\- Você gosta de se esconder.

O canceriano olhou para trás, Iskendar estava parado.

\- Queria pensar. Como me encontrou?

\- Eu "sinto" sua energia. Deve ser por sermos Tempesttas. - sentou ao lado dele.

\- Dara?

\- Foi para o hotel. Disse que teria mais privacidade. - riu.

\- Jhapei?

\- Não deu noticias. Ela está bem.

\- A conhece há muito tempo?

Iskendar ficou surpreso com a pergunta.

\- Desde adolescência. Dara meio que a pegou para criar. É uma boa pessoa.

\- Diga a ela que a minha proposta ainda está de pé. Ela terá segurança aqui.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Quando falaria? - Mask o fitou sério.

\- Quando achasse que fosse a hora. Tem poucos dias que descobri aquilo.

\- Pode parar qualquer coisa?

\- Parece que sim. - passou a mão pelos fios brancos. - Ainda é cedo para dizer que aquilo é o meu poder Tempestta.

\- Deve ser. Nosso pai disse isso.

\- Seu pai disse isso. - frisou. - E como fará com os hadrens vermelhos?

\- Eu não sei ativar aquilo, - voltou a atenção para o horizonte ignorando a primeira frase. - e pode ter sido sorte.

\- Sorte, como seus amigos ganharam aqueles poderes? Vocês não são normais.

\- Obrigado pelo elogio. - sorriu.

\- Entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu sempre achei nossas lendas estúpidas, mas depois de tudo que vi e testemunhei não duvido de mais nada. Dara me contou o que Shaka fez. Um humano, um eiji não são capazes disso.

\- Nem nós conseguimos entender... as vezes penso que a explicação possa está em Ikari.

\- Não é onde a Ramaei está? - deu um sorriso provocador.

\- Pode ser interessante. - devolveu o sorriso. - Estamos nos saindo bem irmãozinho.

O anoitecer avançou em Shermie. Por está numa situação de plena guerra, Urara e Shaka acharam melhor permanecerem em quartos separados. A noite seguia alto...

Shaka deitado em sua cama, tinha o sono inquieto. Em sua mente via uma estrutura metálica e algo explodindo. Não era um alvo pequeno, pois via a intensa luz amarelo-vermelha propagando-se. Uma onda de tristeza invadiu o seu ser quando a luz deu lugar a escuridão do universo.

\- Não! - gritou acordando.

\- O que foi Shaka? - Aioria aproximou.

\- Um pesadelo... - estava atordoado. - ou uma visão...

\- O que sonhou? - indagou Dite.

\- Algo explodindo.

\- Uma bomba em algum prédio. - disse o grego.

\- Não... - o fitou. - era algo muito maior e com grande impacto. Eu senti como... - parou de falar para encontrar as melhores palavras.

\- Como o que?

\- Como se muitos cosmos fossem apagados...

Afrodite e Aioria trocaram olhares. O que deveria ser?

Alguns andares abaixo...

Hely acordou assustada. Tivera um sonho ruim. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar de seu lar. O mesmo sentimento de apreensão apoderou-se de Urara e Dara. Dormindo no quarto do hotel de Iskendar, o governador acordou no meio da noite.

\- Que sensação é essa... - olhou para a janela vendo as luas de Ranpur iluminarem a noite.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Era madrugada em Obi, mas Noah estava desperto. Não tinha ido para casa e sim permanecido na sala da Enraiha. Desde a visão de horas antes, a bola estava apagada. Pensava nelas e nas informações sobre os cavaleiros da elementar Atena. Será que tudo estava interligado? Será que os elementares de forma indireta tinham conduzido aquela informação? A maioria da população não acreditava mais neles e eles nunca, em milênios, havia intercedido na galáxia.

\- Será que está tudo interligado? - a voz perdeu-se na sala.

Subitamente a Enraiha brilhou. Noah aproximou-se para ver a imagem que ela mostrava. Viu dez brilhos dourados formando um circulo em torno da insígnia real de Ranpur. Os brilhos eram os símbolos que havia visto na visão anterior.

\- O que significa... - aproximou um pouco mais.

A imagem continuou com agora doze brilhos circulando o símbolo de S1. A luz intensificou fazendo o símbolo dissolver.

\- É uma guerra tecnológica... o que eles podem fazer?

Depois o símbolo de S1 foi substituído pela imagem do planeta Ikari. Os brilhos "entraram" no planeta.

A luz da Enraiha se apagou. Noah piscou os olhos diversas vezes. Precisava entender as imagens, mas uma coisa tinha certeza: a resposta estava em Ikari.

* * *

 **Lebam: Mask por onde passa arrasa corações rrsrs. Os poderes dos golds estão ficando mais fortes e novos surgirão. Será que os cavaleiros ficarão ou as meninas seguirão com eles? Só no final para saber.**

 **Danimel: Afrodite foi bastante perspicaz ao usar seu poder. Ele ainda será muito útil nas próximas batalhas!**


	25. Chapter 25: Os Guerreiros da Luz

**Capitulo 25**

 **Os guerreiros da luz**

* * *

Rihen estava num profundo silencio. Todos esses anos a frente da policia galáctica, não havia sido informado sobre aquela nave. Quem estaria por trás dela?

Haykan estava na sua mesa, analisando atentamente as imagens enviadas por Orrin sobre a nova nave. Não tinha maiores informações, pois o comandante preferiu dizer pessoalmente, mas aquilo era motivo de preocupação.

A porta foi aberta por um soldado, que deu passagem a Orrin. O comandante olhou ferino para o ex presidente e se não fosse a presença de seu líder, daria um soco nele.

\- Senhor. - Orrin fez uma mesura.

\- Você sofreu algum dano? - indagou o líder.

\- Não. A tripulação da Nau 1 está bem. Tivemos baixas nas naves menores, no exército enviado a Ranpur e nos demais ataques, mas tudo dentro da margem de baixa.

\- Perfeito. E a Nau?

Orrin aproximou da mesa, colocando um dispositivo. A imagem da nave apareceu.

\- Perdemos os motores auxiliares, o escudo principal está comprometido. Outras partes também foram prejudicadas. Os engenheiros avaliam que levaremos duas semanas para os reparos.

\- E para deixá-la funcionando?

\- Uma semana, mas não passará de uma nave comum. A Antares poderá derrubá-la.

\- Compreendo. Já repassou essas informações as demais Naus?

\- Sim. Com os dados obtidos, elas ficarão mais resistentes.

\- Que nave era aquela? - indagou Rihen.

Os naturais de S1 o fitaram. Orrin cerrou o punho.

\- A seu tempo Rihen. - disse Haykan de maneira fria. - Quais naves participaram? - voltou a atenção para Orrin.

\- A Euroxx surgiu primeiro, depois a Galaxy, a nave misteriosa e por ultimo a Nias.

\- Entendo... - murmurou. - e como foi?

\- Ela surgiu sem que nossos radares a detectassem. Não tenho informações sobre o poder de fogo dela. Ela possui escudo, mas não consigo mensurar o poder dele, pois entramos no hadren antes que víssemos os danos.

\- O que seu instinto diz?

\- Se apareceu só agora é uma nave poderosa. Talvez não faça frente as demais Naus, mas é prudente não subestimar.

\- Repasse todas as informações para os engenheiros. Em breve também terei mais detalhes.

\- Sim senhor. - Orrin voltou a atenção para Rihen. - parece que nem seus conterrâneos confiavam totalmente em você.

O ex presidente o fitou com ódio.

\- Não é hora para isso. - Haykan levantou. - com essa nave ou sem ela, a vitória será questão de tempo.

Rihen saiu da sala, pisando duro. Quando entrou em seu quarto jogou um objeto na parede.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou Stiva.

\- Claro que aconteceu seu estúpido! - berrou. - os Tempesttas tinham uma carta na manga.

\- O que o Iskendar fez? - soltou um suspiro desanimado.

\- Não é com ele. - o fitou ferino. - GS tem uma nave de combate.

\- Como assim?

\- No meio da batalha, surgiu uma nave com a insígnia da casa real. Construíram uma nave de guerra sem o meu conhecimento.

Stiva começou a gargalhar.

\- Não fique triste presidente. Muitas coisas aconteciam na sede e o senhor não ficava sabendo. - zombou.

\- Cala a boca! - gritou. - aquele desgraçado do Orrin vai atrapalhar minha relação com o Haykan. Vai me tirar o comando de uma das Naus.

\- E o que pensa em fazer?

\- Não sei! - começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - quando eu descobrir de quem foi o projeto, farei questão de matar.

\- Sinto informar mas ele já está morto.

Rihen o fitou imediatamente.

\- Athos?

\- Claro que não. - sorriu. - desde que eu entrei na policia, rolava uma história que o rei Soren queria aumentar o poderio militar, mas morreu na primeira guerra. De certo alguém continuou o projeto.

O ex presidente pensou um pouco. Stiva tinha razão. Já escutara inúmeras vezes Soren dizer sobre a vontade de produzir naves melhores. A dúvida era quem tinha continuado o projeto. A mente jogou uma pessoa.

\- Marius... - murmurou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja trazia a expressão fechada. O andar estava pesado assim como a respiração. Iesa seguia ao seu lado em silencio. Não estava nos planos do chanceler de Yumeria uma reunião tão repentina. Estava terminando de arquitetar seu outro plano e precisava de tempo para enrolar seus apoiadores.

Ele abriu a porta de uma vez, eles estavam sentados numa mesa oval. Iesa ficou de fora.

\- Estou curioso quanto ao chamado. - disse tentando não transparecer contrariado.

\- A situação nos levou a isso chanceler. - disse um dos homens.

\- E do que se trata? - tomou seu lugar, indo direto ao ponto. Rodeios não fariam a situação mudar.

\- Temos vários assuntos mas que giram em torno de um. - falou outro.

\- S1 tem mostrado um poder além do que imaginávamos. - falou uma senhora.

\- Pensei que sabiam do poderio de Haykan. - o chanceler deu um sorriso cínico.

\- Sabíamos, mas não a esse ponto. - a voz da senhora saiu ríspida. - não contávamos que ele fosse se desenvolver tão rapidamente. Somado a isso seu pouco progresso diante do príncipe.

\- A guerra estourou. - defendeu-se.

\- Alguém habilidoso saberia aproveitar a situação. - um dos senhores disse. - mas não é relevante agora. Temos a guerra, temos a sua incompetência no conselho e o fator surpresa: o filho mais velho de Soren. Você é o menor dos problemas, mas a guerra e dois Tempesttas é algo que pesa.

\- Onde querem chegar? - estava ficando com ódio deles.

\- A traição de Rihen mostrou o quanto a policia é frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo o poder de Eron. Ele matou um diretor sob o consenso de todos.

\- Resumindo: - disse o que parecia ser o líder. - estamos retirando nosso apoio a você.

\- Como? - berrou o chanceler.

\- A guerra pode tomar rumos desconhecidos e não queremos nos meter. Nossa parceria acaba agora. Se quiser continuar com seu plano terá que andar sozinho.

\- Não podem fazer isso! - deu um soco na mesa.

\- Já decidimos. - disse a senhora. - E nem pense em nos trair, você terá muito mais a perder.

Serioja vibrava de ódio.

\- Covardes... - murmurou levantando. - verão do que sou capaz e quando assustarem estarei pisando na cabeça de cada um de vocês.

Saiu batendo a porta. O rosto estava vermelho, queria matar um!

\- Senhor...?

\- Está tudo pronto para o plano?

\- Sim... - gaguejou, o rosto do seu superior emanava ódio.

\- Prepare, não passará de hoje. Eles vão se arrepender por terem me deixado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois do sonho, Shaka não conseguira dormir. Foi para uma das varandas do palácio, onde permaneceu até o nascimento do dia. Com sua experiência em batalhas, sabia que aquele tipo de pressentimento era o prenuncio de algo ruim. Toda vez que lembrava do "algo" explodindo sentia um aperto no peito.

Ao contrario de Shaka, Urara não teve um sonho tão nítido. Viu explosões acompanhado por um sentimento de perda.

Ela arrumou suas coisas, pois partiria imediatamente para Obi. Procurou por Shaka, mas Dite havia informado que ele não estava. O pisciano aproveitou e contou do sonho.

Urara percorria os corredores do palácio, tentando imaginar onde ele estaria. Ela olhou para sua mão, vendo fracamente um rastro vermelho. Seguiu-o.

\- Shaka. - a linha vermelha os conectava realmente.

O cavaleiro virou-se assim que ouviu o nome. Urara aproximou sentando ao lado dele.

\- Afrodite disse que não teve uma boa noite de sono. - disse logo de cara.

\- Ele te contou?

\- Sim. O que acha que pode ser?

\- Eu não sei... - pegou na mão dela. - não teve isso?

\- Não como você. Suas visões são mais detalhistas. - tocou no rosto dele. - enviado dos elementares. - sorriu.

Shaka sorriu de volta para em seguida beijá-la. Pedia aos céus que ela não estivesse no meio da luz amarela.

\- Precisamos contar ao príncipe.

\- Eu conto. - Shaka afastou um pouco. - Giovanni quer ir a Ikari.

\- Encontrarão as respostas. Todos nós encontraremos respostas.

\- Acredita na lenda da Beatrice?

\- Você ativou a Enraiha. Você destruiu uma frota inimiga.

\- Confia tanto assim em mim? - sorriu.

\- Sim... confio a minha vida.

Ficou surpreso com a frase.

\- Shaka, o que eu sinto aqui, - tocou no próprio coração. - me faz confiar plenamente em você.

Ela o abraçou.

\- Tenho esperança que tudo vai terminar bem e que... - o soltou. - talvez possamos mudar o nosso destino.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Haykan observava seus homens trabalhando na Nau 1. Sem dúvida a nova nave de GS foi um elemento surpresa. Desde a ultima guerra não pensava que eles estariam desenvolvendo uma nave poderosa.

\- Senhor. - Orrin aproximou.

\- Foi boa estratégia roubar aquela nave não foi? - o fitou, os olhos azuis claros cintilavam.

\- É graças a ela que temos isso. - apontou para as três Naus.

\- GS é uma galáxia rica, - Haykan voltou o olhar para a nave. - tem inúmeros recursos minerais, naturais... os hadrens são a prova disso. O avanço tecnológico deles foram imensos.

\- Nosso povo não fica atrás. Desenvolvemos nossa tecnologia com muito esforço.

\- Eu sei. Mas não era o suficiente para fazer frente a eles. Principalmente no que diz respeito a locomoção.

Haykan girou nos calcanhares começando a andar, Orrin o seguia.

\- Sem os motores vandreds perderíamos novamente a guerra.

O líder de S1 parou diante de uma porta. Um sistema de identificação escaneou sua iris. Orrin fitava com curiosidade, sempre passara por aquele local, mas não sabia o que tinha atrás daquela porta.

Quando ela abriu, o comandante ficou surpreso. Para ele, aquele objeto já tinha sido destruído: aparada por suportes, uma nave de tamanho de médio exibia os efeitos dos combates. Contudo o símbolo da família Tempestta continuava perfeitamente visível.

\- Ainda guardam?

\- Ainda tem serventia. - entrou no recinto. - é uma boa nave. Serviu como proteção de Ranpur na guerra. Tinha um dos melhores motores vandreds da época. Graças a ela é que temos nosso poder agora.

Orrin voltou o olhar para a nave.

\- Nossos engenheiros não fizeram um bom trabalho? - indagou Haykan divertido.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Motores vandreds potencia três, quatro, cinco e agora a capacidade máxima. Através dessa pequena nave temos o poder para destruí-los.

\- GS será nossa. - sorriu de satisfação.

\- E quando tivermos o domínio sobre eles e apoderarmos dos seus recursos, GS será apenas o pontapé inicial.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kanon observava Niive vestir seu uniforme. Não tinham passado a noite juntos, mas logo que amanheceu foi para as acomodações da diretora.

\- Não quer que eu vá com você?

\- Precisa resolver esse assunto em Ikari. - a diretora o fitou. - seu poder se manifestou de forma diferente?

\- Por enquanto não. Assim que eu voltar, vou para Clamp.

\- Você que sabe, - fez um rabo de cavalo. - não que vá fazer diferença... - sorriu.

\- Acha que sou um ninguém? - levantou sorrindo. - sirvo dois elementares. Posso ser bem util. - a abraçou por trás.

\- Talvez...

Niive olhou para o espelho vendo a imagem dos dois refletidas. Eles eram tão diferentes no entanto, não se imaginava sem a companhia dele... quando essa guerra terminasse como seria?

\- O que foi?

\- Realmente o seu elementar não se importa com você? O deus dos mares?

\- Ele se importa com a minha escama. - respondeu um pouco seco. - por que? - ficou curioso.

\- Gostaria de viver aqui?

Kanon ficou surpreso.

\- Não faça essa cara! - soltou-se indo para a cama para pegar sua jaqueta. - Está certo que estamos em guerra e muita coisa pode acontecer.

\- Está pensando em morarmos juntos?

\- Eu não disse isso. Pode muito bem morar aqui em Ranpur e eu em Clamp.

O marina franziu o cenho. Aquelas perguntas era um claro sinal que Niive pensava no futuro deles. Abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Para de sorrir assim. - sabia que ele estava imaginando coisas. - Estou perguntando pois não sou de brincar. Ou teremos algo concreto ou acabamos agora.

\- O que quer dizer com algo concreto? Isso que temos não é?

Niive o fitou. Desde a morte de Célica, os dois passavam mais tempo juntos e descobriu que podia contar com ele. Mas não queria que as coisas evoluíssem para algo a mais, caso não fosse desejo de um dos dois.

\- Não, isso que temos não é algo concreto, não na minha concepção. - disse. - Sei que não posso controlar o rumo das coisas, ainda mais numa guerra, mas quero ter certeza que posso pensar num futuro para nós.

Aquilo o deixou completamente surpreso. Ela realmente pensava nos dois? Ouvir o deixou pensativo. Até o momento, deixar o posto de marina era algo distante, mas agora... Realmente pouco se importava com Poseidon, mas ao menos devia uma satisfação a ele, fora Atena. Sentia-se em dívida com ela. Tinha Saga também. Ele era a sua única família. visitá-lo na Terra era uma possibilidade, todavia não sabia até quanto aquilo era viável. Uma nave espacial não poderia aparecer toda hora na orbita do planeta.

Pelo silencio dele, Niive percebeu que ele tinha caído em si e visto realmente as coisas como elas eram. Não eram vizinhos de bairro, moravam em outra galáxia. Não tinha coragem de deixar os avós idosos com duas crianças, ao mesmo tempo tinha curiosidade de saber como era viver numa galáxia distante.

\- Eu preciso ir. - pegou suas coisas. - pense, depois conversamos.

\- Niive.

\- Isso é sério Kanon. Não tenho o poder de visão como os eijis para saber se juntos, daríamos certo ou não. É uma aposta. Mas devido tudo que envolve quero ter garantias, para saber se vai valer a pena, apostar em nós.

\- Eu sei.

A diretora aproximou e deu-lhe um selinho antes de sair. Kanon respirou pesadamente. Era tudo ou nada.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara e Urara aproveitaram a ida do príncipe para Ikari para voltarem para Obi. O planejamento de um grande contra ataque estava a caminho e precisavam supervisionar. Por um canal de comunicação privado, Dara recebeu o aviso de Jhapei. Com todo o esquema de segurança envolvido, conseguiu um passe livre para ela, para que entrasse em Obi, claro na mais absoluta discrição.

Encontraram-se nos subúrbios de Bháskara.

\- É bom vê-la bem. - disse o eiji.

\- Continuo viva. Trago noticias de S1.

\- Jhapei... a guerra esta evoluindo. Soube do ataque a Ranpur?

\- Sim Dara. - sentou. - é o meu ultimo trabalho, eu juro. - sorriu.

\- O príncipe reforçou o convite. Disse que estaria segura em Ranpur.

\- Não duvido disso. - deu um sorriso pervertido. - ele tem uma aura de macho alfa. Sexo com ele deve ser bom.

\- Jhapei! - exclamou desconcertado.

\- É brincadeira. - riu. - não tenho más intenções com ele, só boas. - riu mais ainda da expressão do eiji. - Haykan pediu que levantasse informações sobre a nave nova. - a voz saiu séria. - sabia que eles tinham aquilo?

\- Ninguém sabia. A Genesis pegou todos de surpresa.

\- E o que eu posso contar a Haykan?

\- O que todo mundo sabe. Era um projeto de Soren e que o presidente de Orion executou em segredo. Quando a nave ficou pronta apenas sabiam disso o príncipe, a rainha, Sttup e os amigos do Eron.

\- Ao que parece nem mesmo Rihen sabia. Ele ficou nervoso. - riu.

\- Imagino. Ainda bem que ele não soube.

\- Dados técnicos?

\- Deixe me pensar... - coçou o queixo. - vou lhe dar informações aproximadas. Haykan saberá interpretá-las. Poder duas vezes superior a de Antares.

\- Ótimo. Mais alguma observação?

\- Sim. A que assim que contar para ele, vai voltar imediatamente para cá.

\- Dara... - sorriu. - a Nau 1 ficará uns dias indisponível devido aos danos, mas eles tem outras duas. Mesmo com a Genesis eles tem um grande poderio.

\- Mas nós temos algumas cartas na manga.

\- Quais?

Dara ficou em silencio.

\- Está certo. - disse Jhapei. - posso ter escutas. Já entendi.

\- Digamos que ficaremos mais rápidos e contaremos com a ajuda dos guerreiros da luz. - sorriu das ultimas palavras.

\- Como?

\- Quando estiver segura aqui, saberá de tudo.

\- Tudo bem. - levantou. - preciso ir. Iskendar?

\- Já está se achando o príncipe mimado. - brincou. - ele está bem.

\- Reforce a segurança dele. Haykan sabe da existência dele, pode tentar qualquer coisa.

\- Vou tomar conta dele. E Serioja?

\- Sem noticias, mas creio que está quieto. Ele é insignificante diante dessa guerra. - abriu a porta. - cuide-se, não vá morrer.

\- Você também.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion olhava o teto ricamente decorado. Pensava e repensava na sua atitude. Como pôde levantar no meio da noite e ir para o quarto de Alisha? Olhou para o lado, quando ela se mexeu. A princesa dormia profundamente com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

\- "Se Dohko descobre, não terei paz." - soltou um suspiro desanimado.

A olhou novamente, Alisha era a moça mais linda que já conhecera. Tanto humanas quanto lemurianas. E agora estava instalado um grande problema: o que faria? Encontrou em Alaron um lar, mas tinha o santuário que tanto amava. Não poderia viajar de um local para o outro, pois era praticamente impossível, portanto tinha que escolher.

\- Já acordou? - Alisha espreguiçou.

\- Estava vendo-a dormir. - acariciou o rosto.

\- Eu gostaria de ficar assim para sempre, mas preciso voltar para Alaron.

\- Eu sei...

\- O que foi Shion? - sentou na cama.

\- Não é nada... - olhava o corpo coberto apenas pelas madeixas lilases. - só preocupado com as novas descobertas.

\- Ikari é a chave. - levantou. - vou tomar um banho, não quer ir comigo? - deu um sorriso perve. Quando abriu a porta na madrugada e viu o ariano nem acreditou. Amou a atitude dele.

\- O povo de Alaron me mata se eu tentar algo contra a princesa. - sorriu.

\- Bobo.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ela voltou já vestida. Durante esse tempo, os pensamentos de Shion estavam nos dois.

\- Assim que eu chegar de Ikari, vou para Alaron. - ele amarrou sua túnica.

\- Tome cuidado. - ajudava-o com a túnica. - se houver batalhas não saia daqui.

\- Está bem. Já vou, antes que o Dohko...

\- Ele sim é um problema. - riu. - cuide-se. - o beijou.

\- Você também.

Alisha ainda sorria quando ele fechou a porta. Ela ensaiou um passo, mas parou ao sentir algo diferente dentro de si. Primeiro a expressão foi de incredibilidade, depois de surpresa e por ultimo de preocupação.

\- Preciso está errada...

Queria acreditar nisso, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade. As Atlantiks eram diferentes das humanas e aquele sinal...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Um novo ataque estava sendo organizado contra GS. Dessa vez os pilotos usados seriam os próprios habitantes da galáxia. Mercenários, piratas, qualquer um que fosse contrario a GS e aos Tempesttas. Aquilo era uma estratégia de Haykan, pois pegaria um pessoal que conhecia as regiões e não perderia seus próprios homens num possível contra ataque. Kany era um desses. Quando recebeu a incumbência de abater duas naves, dias atrás, não pensou duas vezes. Receberia recompensas.

\- Senhorita Jay... - deu um sorriso cínico enquanto amarrava seu cinto. - sua hora está chegando...

Uma grande esquadra decolou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os habitantes do palácio real estavam acordados desde de manhã. Noah solicitara uma reunião de emergência com o príncipe, a rainha e Marius. Mask achou melhor chamar Shion para participar.

\- _Perdoe acordá-los tão cedo_. - pediu.

\- Não se preocupe com isso senhor Noah. - disse Mask. - acredito que teve uma boa razão.

\- _Sim. Ontem a noite a Enraiha me mostrou algumas imagens._

\- Que tipo de imagens? - indagou Marius.

\- _Na verdade, não foi a primeira vez que ela me mostrou esse tipo de imagem. Das duas vezes apareceram para mim treze sombras e doze símbolos. Quando a senhorita Beatrice disse sobre os guerreiros da luz, comecei a pensar que essas visões pudessem ter a ver com seus amigos alteza._

\- Pela contagem de Iskendar são onze... - murmurou a rainha.

\- _A Enraiha me mostrou dez símbolos entorno do brasão da família real e depois os onze entorno do símbolo de S1. Em seguida os onze símbolos entraram em Ikari._

\- Tudo leva a crer que Ikari é a chave de tudo. - disse Shion.

 _\- Tenho certeza que os símbolos se referiam a vocês._

\- Vamos investigar isso senhor Noah e qualquer previsão da Enraiha nos comunique imediatamente.

A comunicação cerrou.

\- Mais do que nunca devem ir a Ikari. - disse Marius.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus e Beatrice tomavam café juntos no apartamento dela. A situação não era das melhores, mas queriam passar o maior tempo possível juntos.

\- E se a lenda for falsa?

\- Vai descobrir em Ikari. - ela disse. - mas acho que não.

\- Sou cético quanto a isso.

\- Kamus... - sorriu. - é um cavaleiro de Atena e é cético? Precisa rever seus conceitos. - Ela levantou indo se sentar no colo dele. - não acha?

\- Talvez. - brincou com os cabelos rosados. - precisamos nos apressar. Giovanni já deve está impaciente.

\- Eu sei. - levantou. - senhor cético.

E Kamus realmente tinha razão. Giovanni tinha acordado cedo. Queria ir o quanto antes a Ikari. Não tanto para levantar alguma informação sobre os poderes elementares e sim para conhecer a Ramaei Enterprise.

As diretoras e Alisha partiram um pouco antes para seus respectivos planetas e depois de tudo pronto a Euroxx partiu em direção a Ikari.

\- Capitão, o hadren continua fechado por motivos de segurança. - disse um controlador.

\- Trace a rota normal. - respondeu, pois não sabia se o hadren vermelho iria abrir.

\- O hadren vermelho não está ativo? - indagou Saga aproximando.

\- Ele não abriu de forma espontânea. Talvez demande tempo para isso.

\- E tempo é que não temos. - disse Mask. - esperem aqui.

Ele teleportou.

\- Eron! - Lirya ainda tentou impedi-lo.

\- Ele está no topo da nave. - Iskendar olhou para cima.

\- Como sabe? - indagou Shion curioso.

\- Depois que fomos apresentados oficialmente, parece que foi aberta uma comunicação entre nós. Eu consigo senti-lo. Capitão, mostre o exterior.

Evans o fez. Realmente o cavaleiro de câncer estava na parte superior da nave.

\- O que ele vai fazer? - indagou Deba.

\- Tentar abrir o hadren vermelho. - respondeu o Tempestta mais velho.

Esse era o desejo de Eron. Os olhos azuis olhavam a imensidão do espaço. Tudo que se via eram pontos de luz e um silencio perturbador.

\- "Será que preciso elevar meu cosmo? Preciso tentar..." - pensou.

Giovanni elevou seu cosmo. A energia dourada começou a envolvê-lo e seus cabelos a ficarem brancos.

Dentro da nave, avisos ecoaram.

\- _Aumento de energia. Permissão para ativar motores vandreds._

\- Ligue-os. - pediu Iskendar a Evans. - o hadren vai se abrir.

Os cavaleiros voltaram a atenção para o vidro. O processo era igual a de um hadren comum, mas ao contrário da luz azulada surgiu diante deles uma luz avermelhada.

\- Isso é fantástico! - exclamou Mu.

\- Coletem todos os dados. - pediu Evans aos controladores. - precisamos de todas as informações e fiquem em alerta com a duração da viagem.

Mask apareceu diante deles. Os cabelos estavam brancos.

\- Você está bem? - a rainha tocou o rosto do filho.

\- Estou.

\- Você está com uns poderes legais. - comentou Miro, olhando os fios brancos.

\- Ainda preciso entender o que se passa. - respondeu.

\- E seu cabelo? - indagou Shura. - lembra que usou-os um certo tempo platinados?

\- Lembro. - tocou as madeixas. - mas agora é conseqüência do cosmo. Os cabelos, meu cosmo e o hadren vermelho estão conectados.

Iskendar ia dizer algo quando seu comunicador privado soou chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Só pode ser Dara.

\- Atenda. - pediu Eron.

\- Dara?

\- _Iskendar._

\- Estou na companhia do príncipe, vou expandir a comunicação. - o policial acoplou seu dispositivo num dos painéis da nave. - fale amigo.

\- _Trago noticias de Jhapei. A noticia sobre a Genesis chegou até Haykan. A Nau 1 ainda está danificada, parece que ficará alguns dias fora de circulação e o mais preocupante, estão organizando um grande ataque._

\- Sabe para quando? - indagou Mask.

\- _Usando os hadrens talvez em quatro horas ou até menos._

\- E onde ela está? - estava preocupado com a garota.

\- _Bem. Eu reiterei sua proposta alteza._

\- E agora? - Evans o fitou. - a Euroxx poderia proteger Ranpur.

\- Minha mãe está aqui.

\- _Onde estão?_ \- perguntou Dara, achando estranho. Ainda mais que teve um sonho perturbador.

Mask e Iskendar trocaram olhares.

\- Estamos numa cidade do interior de Shermie. - falou Mask. - comunique isso ao senhor Sttup e as diretoras. Apressem o nosso contra ataque. Em breve estaremos juntos.

\- _Sim alteza._

A comunicação foi encerrada.

\- Desculpe pela mentira. - Giovanni fitou o irmão. - mas era preciso.

\- Eu sei, não se preocupe.

\- Emitirei um aviso a todos na galáxia. - disse Evans.

Shaka ouvia tudo em silencio. Será que aquele ataque tinha a ver com o seu sonho?

\- Giovanni... - aproximou. - eu tive um sonho.

\- Que sonho? - Mask sabia que coisa boa não era.

\- Não sei explicar ao certo, mas algo muito grande explodiu e de repente parei de sentir cosmos.

\- Os nossos?

\- Não. Não era exatamente cosmos, mas presenças. Tenho certeza que não é conosco, mas que pode nos afetar.

\- O que seria esse algo grande? - indagou Evans.

\- Não sei. Apenas vi uma luz muito brilhante.

\- Contou ao senhor Noah?

\- Não.

Mask ficou em silencio. No mesmo dia que a Enraiha previu sobre eles, Shaka tivera aquele sonho. Será que estaria interligado?

\- Quando voltarmos, vamos informá-lo. Talvez a Enraiha tenha feito alguma previsão.

Concordaram.

Kanon saiu de perto indo para uma das "varandas" da Euroxx. Observava o vai e vem de pessoas e aparelhos da nave. O pensamento estava em Niive. Ela estava certa.

\- O que você tem?

O marina olhou para o lado.

\- Nada.

\- Te conheço Kanon. - disse Saga. - desembuça. Aposto que tem a ver com a Niive.

O grego mais novo soltou um longo suspiro e então começou a contar sobre a conversa tida com a diretora.

\- Ela tem toda a razão Saga. Não moramos em bairros vizinhos.

\- Teria coragem de ficar?

\- Sim, mas bem ou mal tenho um compromisso com Poseidon. Por mais que eu odeie meu posto eu lhe devo uma satisfação.

\- E Atena?

\- Tirando você, é a única pessoa que me prenderia na Terra. Minha divida com ela é imensurável.

\- Por ela você poderia ficar aqui.

\- Eu sei. Atena é a única deusa a ser protegida. - soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Você gosta realmente dela?

\- Sim. No inicio achei que seria só diversão, mas... eu gosto daquela esquentada.

Saga franziu o cenho.

\- Seja qual for a sua decisão, vou te apoiar. - tocou no ombro do caçula. - e sentir sua falta. Eu não terei ninguém para implicar, além de ter muita dó da Niive por ter que suportar você.

\- Sua sinceridade me comove. Obrigado. - sorriu.

\- Temos um bom tempo até voltarmos. Poderá pensar bastante no assunto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alisha estava trancada em seu quarto na nave. Estava deitada olhando o teto. Seu comunicador apitou.

\- Pronto.

\- _Alteza. -_ era Ranna. - _onde está?_

\- Indo para casa. - respondeu no automático. Os pensamentos estavam longe.

\- _O que aconteceu Alisha?_ \- indagou logo de cara e sem cerimônia.

\- Espero que nada... - murmurou. - sinceramente espero que não seja nada.

Ranna ficou preocupada com os dizeres. Alisha acabou desligando o aparelho. E se não estivesse errada? E se tivesse acontecido? Como seria?

Sentiu os olhos marejarem, seu futuro era incerto. A situação em si não traria problemas para Alaron, mas traria para ela. Sofreria muito com uma possível decepção.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive tinha colocado sua nave no piloto automático. Não estava com cabeça para guiar. Precisava ter tido aquela conversa com Kanon, antes que as coisas aprofundassem. Seria muito difícil ser abandonada. Gostava dele e vê-lo partir seria doloroso. Talvez não se recuperasse.

\- Foi melhor assim. - respirou fundo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As tropas de GS estavam organizadas em vários pontos da galáxia. Aguardavam a qualquer momento um ataque e ele veio. Diversos hadrens abriram em todas as partes da galáxia trazendo as naves de S1. O sinal de alerta foi dado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Discutiam sobre o sonho de Shaka quando a conversa foi interrompida pelos avisos de alerta. A Euroxx preparava-se para sair do hadren.

\- Já? - Kanon ficou surpreso.

\- Esse é o poder de um hadren vermelho. - Evans assumiu sua poltrona. - gastamos meia hora, numa viagem que gastaria três vezes esse tempo.

Em questão de segundos a Euroxx saiu do hadren. A nave fez uma curva a estibordo e diminuiu a velocidade. Pelas informações que Sttup e Stiepan repassaram a Ramaei estava com apenas dez por cento dos tripulantes. Não fariam contato com ela para que não ocorresse o erro de ser descoberta, mas a maior nave de GS sabia da "visita" da Euroxx.

Todos os olhares estavam no vidro, pois a imagem da Ramaei apareceria a qualquer momento...

\- Que porra é aquela? - Miro levou a mão a boca por causa da rainha. - desculpe.

\- Aquilo é uma nave?

Dohko estava pasmo, não menos que Iskendar, Etah, Lirya e Evans acostumados a naves espaciais.

\- Aquela é a Ramaei Enterprise? - Etah olhava atônico, a nave em formato triangular.

\- Sim... - Lirya ficou emocionada ao ver o símbolo Tempestta. Era um grande sonho de Soren.

Iskendar estava impressionado. Com o poder daquela nave, GS poderia lutar de igual para igual contra S1. Haykan seria pego de surpresa.

\- Elementares, naves espaciais, hadrens, tudo isso é muito irreal... - comentou Afrodite.

\- É porque está um pouco fora da nossa compreensão. - disse Saga. - daqui algumas dezenas de anos isso será normal para nós.

\- Vamos nos preparar para ir até Ikari. - disse o capitão.

O grupo foi conduzido para o hangar. Por transportar muita gente e a rainha Lirya uma nave mais bem estruturada foi utilizada. Em poucos minutos partiram em direção a Ikari. Evans e Etah conduziam a nave.

Até a entrada na atmosfera, foi um voo normal. Os cavaleiros e Lirya estavam curiosos em ver o planeta. A nave entrou. Nos primeiros segundos foi normal, mas Mask e Iskendar sabiam que o pior ainda estava por vir e veio. O meio de transporte foi atingido por uma tempestade de raios e vento.

\- Segurem-se. - Evans tentava controlar a nave.

As luzes piscaram inúmeras vezes.

\- Será que é uma rejeição por termos entrado? - indagou Mu. - não é apenas os Tempesttas que tem acesso?

\- É a barreira natural de Ikari. - disse Iskendar. - e além do mais estão conosco. - referiu-se a ele e ao irmão.

Um raio atingiu a nave, fazendo os motores falharem. O empuxo foi imediato, a gravidade do planeta exercia uma grande pressão.

\- Capitão, os comandos não respondem! - disse Etah.

\- Temos que fazer a energia voltar. - temia o pior. Se a nave caísse, a família Tempestta e os amigos de Eron poderiam morrer.

Aioria que estava mais atrás desamarrou o cinto as pressas.

\- Onde fica os motores? - indagou aos pilotos.

\- O que pensa em fazer?! - Mask o fitou.

\- Energizar a nave.

\- É perigoso Aioria. - Lirya não queria que ele corresse mais ricos.

\- Não será como daquela vez senhora.

\- Venha comigo. - Etah não perdeu tempo. Aquele fato era a única forma de saírem ilesos.

Os dois seguiram para o compartimento de energia. Felizmente a energia usada não era radioativa, o que trazia segurança para o leonino.

Os dourados olharam uns para os outros. Teriam que ter um plano B.

\- É aqui, - Etah abriu uma portinhola. - nosso capacitor.

\- Só preciso energizá-lo?

\- Creio que sim, mas a voltagem será altíssima.

\- Eu sei.

Aioria tocou o objeto. Nem precisou elevar seu cosmo, já sentia a energia ser conduzida do seu corpo até o capacitor. Na cabine...

Evans esperava o retorno dos motores. A tempestade ainda continuava, mas sem força, a nave bateria contra a superfície. Amarrado a cadeira, Miro olhava as nuvens. Subitamente seu cosmo começou a elevar.

\- O que está fazendo Miro? - indagou Shion.

\- Eu não sei mestre... só...

Ele tirou rapidamente o cinto que o prendia, indo para uma das janelas da nave. O grego tocou o vidro com a palma da mão apontada para fora. Subitamente as nuvens começaram a agrupar e girar em torno de si mesmas, afastando da nave. Miro arqueou a sobrancelha. O restante olhava com assombro o evento.

No interior da nave, Aioria descarregou mais um montante de energia, fazendo o capacitor funcionar. Com a ajuda de Aioria e Miro, Evans forçou uma manobra evasiva, o céu acinzentado despontou para eles. O escorpião voltou para seu lugar.

\- Você está bem? - indagou Kamus.

\- Sim.

\- Como fez isso? - Deba estava bastante surpreso.

\- Eu não sei. Só senti um ímpeto em fazer.

Iskendar observava-o. Somente aquele lugar poderia responder as suas inquietações. Aioria voltou na companhia de Etah. Aparentemente o leonino estava bem.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As batalhas estavam mais ferozes. Sem duvida as naves de S1 estavam bem melhor equipadas causando danos nas de GS. Mal Alisha tinha pousado em Alaron, o aviso dos ataques ecoou. Assim como em Obi. Dara e Urara foram para o campo de batalha. Stupp ordenou um forte esquema de segurança nos principais planetas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois do susto, voltaram a atenção para a paisagem. Ela estava do mesmo jeito que Mask a encontrara. A luz solar que iluminava a superfície era branda, quase fria. A terra era coberta por montanhas e cordilheiras que se estendiam por quilômetros e tendo seus picos cobertos por neve. A nave pousou na baía.

\- É lindo... – comentou a rainha.

Kamus se sentiu em casa diante da temperatura fria do local. Alias, todos os cavaleiros, sentiram-se particularmente em casa.

\- Que belo trabalho. - comentou Dohko ao fitar os dragões.

\- Isso é magnífico. – disse Shion. – podem sentir?

\- Como se esse lugar emanasse uma cosmo energia. – Afrodite olhava para as muralhas.

\- Concordo. – Shaka parou ao lado dele. – como se estivéssemos num local habitado por deuses.

Evans estava impressionado, sempre imaginava como era aquele local, segundo os relatos de Soren.

\- Como se entra? – indagou Kanon.

\- Eu usei meu teletransporte. – disse Mask.

\- Eu também. – Iskendar parou ao lado do irmão.

\- Dêem as mãos por favor. – pediu Mu.

\- Vai conseguir? - perguntou Saga. - a entrada não é restrita? - fitou o canceriano.

\- Teremos que tentar.

O grupo formou um circulo e num piscar de olhos estavam diante do palácio central. Ficaram impressionados com a beleza do lugar.

\- É ainda mais bonito. – Lirya estava encantada.

\- Então era daqui que os elementares comandavam... – murmurou Evans. – sempre fui tão cético quanto a existência deles...

\- Acho que por não ser acessível aos demais, as pessoas de GS perderam a crença na existência deles. – disse Iskendar. – eu mesmo era um.

\- Será que conseguiremos entrar? – Lirya apontou para ela e Evans. - passamos os portões, mas já entrar no palácio...

\- Se passaram, por alguma razão os elementares permitiram. – Iskendar aproximou do portão. – talvez estão esperando por nós.

Os cavaleiros a todo momento se olhavam. Era estranho, mas a sensação que tinham era semelhante quando estavam no santuário de Atena.

Iskendar tocou a madeira. A porta abriu-se para eles, revelando o esplendor do interior. Já sabendo o caminho, Mask guiou os para a sala oval. Os cavaleiros ao pisarem no local sentiram seus cosmos vibrarem.

\- Nossos cosmos estão ressoando com a sala.

Iskendar olhava ao redor, o pai disse que não apareceria mais, contudo...

\- Se pudéssemos mostrar esse local aos demais habitantes... - murmurou Evans. - isso mudaria nosso entendimento sobre os elementares.

\- E agora? – Shura olhou para os lados.

\- Quando eu subi, - o canceriano subia as escadas douradas cilíndricas. – o cenário mudou. Apareceram planetas através dos vidros.

Mask depois de pisar no ultimo degrau olhou ao redor, mas o cenário não mudou.

\- Talvez seu irmão precise subir. – sugeriu Deba. - ele estava aqui naquele dia.

O Tempestta mais velho foi para onde estava o irmão, contudo nada aconteceu.

\- Ela deve ter sido ativada pela presença de Soren. – disse Iskendar.

\- Talvez.

Miro andava pelo salão, não havia nada de anormal com aquele lugar ou alguma pista que indicasse o porque de seus poderes. Não prestava atenção nos detalhes, até que algo no chão tomou sua visão.

\- "O que..."

Havia um símbolo dourado incrustados no mármore branco. Eram duas flechas cruzadas no meio. O cavaleiro olhou um pouco mais adiante, vendo outro símbolo: duas letras "x".

\- Pessoal... - murmurou. - olhem para o chão. Tem uns desenhos.

Saga olhou, o pé tampava parcialmente algo dourado. Era o desenho de uma espiral. Kanon que estava perto viu uma espécie de coroa.

Iskendar e Mask que estavam no alto viram os símbolos. Notaram que haviam doze deles.

\- Doze... - murmurou o Tempestta mais velho. - vocês podem ir para um canto, todos vocês?

\- No que está pensando? - indagou Mask.

\- Venha comigo.

Os dois irmãos foram para o símbolo mais próximo da parede externa. Era duas linhas iguais na horizontal.

\- Eu lembro que Samir me mostrou alguns símbolos de Ikari... e se tem doze nessa sala...

\- Acha que pode ser dos elementares?

\- Sim. Vocês têm emblemas? Ou a sua elementar? - fitou o irmão.

\- Temos. - Shion adiantou-se, aproximando dos dois. Ele olhou para o símbolo. - isso pode está ligado a nós?

\- Talvez. Qual de vocês tem o símbolo de duas retas?

Os cavaleiros pensaram nos símbolos de seus signos. Não havia nenhum com duas retas... a não ser que...

\- Libra! - exclamou Saga.

\- Mas meu símbolo não é assim. - disse Dohko.

\- Pode desenhar como é? - pediu Iskendar.

\- Posso, mas... - não havia material ali.

\- Use isso. - Evans pegou um dispositivo do bolso. - uso para armazenar observações e transmitir para a nave.

Ainda um pouco sem jeito o libriano o pegou. Evans explicou rapidamente o funcionamento. Com a ponta dos dedos, o chinês desenhou o símbolo de seu signo.

\- Uma curva com um traço em baixo... - murmurou Iskendar. - é parecido. Fique aqui Dohko.

O policial foi para o próximo emblema: era a letra H.

\- Alguém tem um "H" como símbolo?

\- Peixes. - disse Dite. - não é bem um H, mas é o mais próximo.

\- Fique aqui por favor.

Iskendar foi para o próximo, sempre acompanhado pelo olhar de Lirya. Ele havia herdado a inteligência e destreza de Soren. O marido tinha uma grande capacidade de dedução.

\- Preciso de alguém que tenha como símbolo duas linhas paralelas em ondas.

\- Que símbolo estranho... - murmurou Miro.

\- Meu símbolo não é estranho. - Kamus deu um pedala nele. O aquariano parou sobre o desenho.

\- Com isso temos três.

\- Está certo disso Iskendar? - Mask o fitou.

\- Se não for logo saberemos. O próximo é duas letras "x" unidas.

\- Não há nenhum "x". - disse Aioria.

Shaka aproximou. Realmente não tinha nenhum símbolo assim no zodíaco, mas...

\- Um deles está pintado de negro... um negro e um dourado. Luz e sombra... - olhou para os geminianos. - pode ser sobre vocês.

\- Faz sentido. - Saga aproximou.

\- Plausível. - Kanon parou ao lado dele.

Evans e Etah apenas acompanhavam as elucidações de Iskendar. Como não tinham a crença nos elementares de forma mais firme, apenas escutariam.

\- E a coroa? - Mask parou do lado. - não temos esse símbolo.

\- Talvez seja apenas simbologia. - disse Shaka. - essa coroa pode significar alguém importante, ou até mesmo um rei.

Os olhares foram para Giovanni.

\- Mas tem um problema. Nós podemos ser reis e ele não é cavaleiro.

\- Aioria... - murmurou Mu. - na Terra leão é "considerado" rei dos animais.

\- Faz muito sentido. - o leonino coçou o queixo.

\- Se não for, descobriremos. - disse Iskendar. - temos agora um espiral.

\- Não faço ideia. - Gio fitou o símbolo. - mestre?

\- Eu não consigo achar correlação aos nosso símbolos. - disse pensativo. - qual é o próximo?

\- Duas flechas cruzadas.

\- Sagitário. - respondeu Shura logo de cara. - Aiolos...

\- Etah pode ficar aqui apenas para marcar? - pediu o canceriano.

\- Claro alteza.

Iskendar nem esperou Etah se posicionar, foi para o próximo símbolo. Era uma única seta.

\- Nem precisa falar, - Miro caminhou até eles. - o final do meu símbolo é uma seta.

\- Esse é bem peculiar. - o Tempestta mais velho já foi para o próximo. - chifres.

\- Que tipo? - indagou Deba. Aquele símbolo poderia ser dele, de Mu ou de Shura.

\- Tem dois semelhantes... - Iskendar posicionou no meio deles. - um tem o desenho de uma cauda.

\- O de cauda é Capricórnio. - disse Shion. - o outro é dúvida. - aproximou para ver. Notou que os chifres estavam para curvados. - é o de Áries.

\- O nosso? - Mu aproximou.

\- Sim. Os chifres de Touro são para cima.

\- Então é aquele. - Lirya apontou.

Deba, Mu e Shion posicionaram. Agora faltava pouco. Shaka e o irmão. Um dos símbolos era uma espiral, restava ver o ultimo. Iskendar caminhou até ele, vendo dois círculos cruzados. Como numa corrente.

\- Como é seu símbolo?

\- Uma letra "M". - disse o indiano.

\- Um sessenta e nove na horizontal. - deu um sorrisinho sacana. - bem pertinente.

\- Giovanni...- murmurou Dite, nem numa hora séria ele perdia o comentário.

\- Os círculos fazem mais sentido com o símbolo de Eron... - Iskendar passou a mão pelos fios brancos. - a espiral deve ser sua Shaka.

\- Não faz muito sentido, mas pode está certo. - o indiano foi até seu símbolo.

\- Temos que confiar. - Mask posicionou sobre o seu.

\- Etah saia de perto. - pediu o policial.

O comandante dos Legos deu três passos para trás. Nos primeiros segundos nada aconteceu, contudo o símbolo, onde Dohko estava começou a brilhar. Em seguida o de Afrodite, Kamus e assim sucessivamente. Quando o de Mask acendeu, a imagem da paisagem de Ikari sumiu, dando lugar a de planetas. Como não sabia o que esperar, Evans passou a frente da rainha para protegê-la. Lirya olhava tudo fascinada.

Sobre o cilindro dourado surgiu uma luz igualmente dourada muito forte. Os cavaleiros sentiram uma energia vinda dessa luz e ficaram atentos. Segundos depois a energia foi tomando forma...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Jhapei tomava o rumo de S1, no meio do caminho soube da invasão, não sabia dos alvos, mas tinha noção que seria um grande ataque. Se as coisas continuassem desse jeito GS não teria escapatória. Pensava na proposta do príncipe, de todo jeito iria morrer, mas que pelo menos fosse ao lado de Dara. Já estava cansada de trabalhar para Haykan.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Diante de todos surgiu uma figura masculina. Ele era alto, tinha a pele levemente palida-azulada. Os olhos pareciam o brilho de diamantes. Face fina e orelhas suavemente pontiagudas. Os cabelos desciam longos e brancos até o meio das costas. A vestimenta era uma túnica branca que cobria todo o corpo. Os dourados sentiam uma forte cosmo energia vinda dele, mas não era hostil. Já Lirya e os demais sentiam um calor terno envolvendo-os.

\- _Longa vida e próspera*._

\- Quem é você? - indagou Shion, sentindo o cosmo dele.

\- _As previsões de Aila não estavam erradas,_ \- olhou para todos. - _até os descendentes de Kasnner estão aqui_. - fitou Giovanni e Iskendar.

\- É um elementar? - perguntou Shaka.

 _\- Sim. Sou Torin, um elementar._

\- Kasnner é seu filho. - disse Iskendar. - foi ele que deu origem a família Tempestta.

\- _Isso mesmo. Antes da viagem final me uni a uma humana de Alec ou Ranpur como o chamam. Mesmo com o passar dos séculos vocês continuam tendo meu sangue. Kasnner foi o único hibrido a herdar consideravelmente os poderes elementares. Possuem os meus cabelos brancos ou quase_ , - olhou para Gio. _\- a humana que me uni tinha essa coloração de cabelo_. - virou o rosto para Lirya.

\- Sou uma descendente dela? - indagou a rainha.

\- _De forma indireta. Seus genes pertence aos poucos humanos que tem essa característica. Na genética é um gene recessivo. Assim como os atlantiks que tem os cabelos esverdeados._

\- E o que faz aqui? - indagou Saga. Com certeza aquela aparição tinha a ver com os símbolos.

Torin fitou os gêmeos.

\- _Os ligado a Fraser..._ \- murmurou. - _vieram separados_. - deu um discreto sorriso. Saga e Kanon acharam estranho. - _estou aqui pois preciso cumprir a minha ultima missão. Minha energia só abandonaria esse local quando estivessem aqui._

\- Está querendo dizer que isso era programado? - indagou Etah. Perplexo por ver um elementar.

\- _Sim, jovem humano. Os primórdios da nossa raça eram como vocês. Com os passar dos milênios fomos evoluindo. Quando surgiu os primeiros humanos já éramos bastante avançados._ \- a voz saia baixa, mas perfeitamente ouvida por todos. - _Nosso tempo nessa galáxia tinha se esgotado. Ikari é uma prova. Foi o único planeta que sobrou a época da emigração. Contudo antes de partimos definitivamente queríamos deixar nosso legado aos habitantes de GS._

\- Eu sinto um cosmo vindo de você. - disse Dohko, bastante intrigado.

\- _É porque somos iguais as divindades da Terra. Lá somos cultuados._

\- Iguais? - Shion ficou surpreso com a frase. - iguais como? **(obs.: o contexto da fic é apenas em torno da mitologia grega)**

\- _Os deuses da Terra são seres que evoluíram a ponto de usar a energia existente dentro de cada um. Exatamente como nós._ \- Torin abriu a palma da mão, uma bola de energia surgiu. _\- inclusive, anos antes da emigração um de nós partiu para a Terra, levando alguns Atltantiks._

\- A história disse que os atlantiks foram para a Terra por terem os dons dos elementares. - disse Shion.

\- _É verdade, os primeiros Atltantiks tinham algumas particularidades ligadas a nós. Isso proporcionou a ida deles._

\- Quer dizer que um dos deuses da Terra é um elementar daqui?

\- _Isso mesmo Miro._ \- disse o nome dele, deixando-o surpreso. - _Seu nome era Sándor,_ _a missão dele era um intercambio entre os elementares de lá e ajudar os humanos. Na sua ultima comunicação como um elementar puro ele havia dito que os deuses da Terra, tinham guardiões humanos que conseguiam utilizar a nossa energia. Ele desejava trazer isso para nós._

\- Senhor Torin, desculpe, mas... - Kamus o interrompeu. - então na teoria os humanos daqui podem ter cosmos?

\- _Perfeitamente. Eles só não têm por causa dos ocorridos desastrosos. Achamos melhor não realizar o treinamento._

\- Que ocorridos desastrosos? - Evans estava perplexo. Ele poderia ter poder como os amigos do príncipe?

\- _Sándor corrompeu-se. -_ a voz saiu fria. _\- os elementares da Terra tornaram-se egoístas e cruéis. Usavam seus poderes para o mal e seus humanos protetores como armas destrutivas. Sándor não resistiu a tentação. Ele era cultuado como um deus e a vaidade tomou conta do seu ser. Achamos que seria uma ameaça a GS e por isso sua existência foi exterminada._

\- Deuses, quero dizer elementares podem ser mortos? - indagou Deba.

\- _Ele era de uma categoria inferior. Nossos lideres cuidaram disso. Teoricamente não morremos, mas com o avançar dos anos, nossa energia se dilui no universo, tornando-nos parte dele._

\- E o atlantiks da Terra? - indagou Mu.

\- _Antes de morrer Sándor se vingou neles, destruindo a terra que eles moravam._

\- Então foi isso que aconteceu... - murmurou Shion. Alisha ficaria chocada ao saber.

\- _Infelizmente não conseguimos salvar todos, mas felizmente os atlantiks da Terra chegaram até os dias de hoje._ \- fitou os arianos.

\- Para onde foram? - indagou Iskendar. - todos vocês.

\- _Para onde éramos necessários. Vocês já conseguiam andar com as proprias pernas._

\- Não existe nenhum elementar em GS?

\- _Não rainha Lirya. A época da emigração ficou acordado que doze de nós ficariam um tempo a mais para ajudá-los. Quatro foram para Obi, quatro para Alaron e o restante para Ranpur._

\- Foi a partir daí que surgiu a lenda.

\- _De certa forma. Nós temos a capacidade ver o futuro. Pouco antes de nós seguirmos nossos companheiros, Aila teve uma visão: GS teria um grande salto de desenvolvimento com a "descoberta" dos hadrens vermelhos, mas isso poderia ser perdido diante de uma grande ameaça. Se a ameaça conseguisse se impor todo o avanço que tiveram seria destruído. Voltariam as condições precárias e primitivas._

\- S1... - murmurou Mask. - ela é ameaça, assim como eu, posso ativar os hadrens vermelhos...

\- _Tínhamos o poder de usar hadrens vermelhos, os herdeiros de Kasnner herdaram pouco essa capacidade, e por isso só ativavam os azuis por serem mais fracos. Somente alguém com um grande desenvolvimento conseguiria. Depois de Kasnner, você é o meu descendente mais forte. -_ o olhar foi de Mask para Iskendar.

\- Por que...?

\- _Recebeu o treinamento para proteger um elementar. É protegido por um. Isso também foi visto. O rei Soren não veria seus filhos se desenvolverem, pois seus destinos estavam além._

\- Já estava escrito? - Lirya trazia os olhos rasos. - Soren nunca...

 _\- Isso estava escrito, mas não da forma como aconteceu._ \- Torin olhou para a paisagem. - _Nós não determinamos o destino de ninguém, qual caminho deve ou não seguir. Os fatos acontecem, mas as decisões diante deles, cabe a cada um. Eron e Iskendar nasceriam no mesmo dia e viveriam longe de casa, isso era determinado. Eron receberia um treinamento elementar, mas ele usou seu livre arbítrio e se corrompeu._ \- fitou o canceriano. - _Poderia está morto agora, assim como o destino de todos em GS._ \- olhou para o mais velho. _\- Iskendar poderia ter sido consumido totalmente pelo ódio e magoa, transformando-se num ser vingativo. Talvez pudesse ser uma ameaça ainda pior que S1._

O policial ficou surpreso.

\- _Se Eron ainda conservasse seu lado maligno e Iskendar o vingativo, o encontro dos dois seria desastroso. Vocês poderiam destruir a galáxia._

Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares.

\- _Felizmente escolheram o caminho do bem._

\- Nosso pai disse que teve uma visão... - murmurou Mask.

\- _Soren teve acesso a ela, mas como não sabia da existência do outro filho, não pôde fazer muita coisa._

\- E nós? - indagou Shura.

\- _Se tudo ocorresse da forma como foi prevista, no momento certo, GS receberia ajuda de homens capazes de usar poderes de elementares. A Enraiha começou a emitir esses sinais, o conselheiro de Obi viu o surgimento de onze sombras. Na nossa visão, Eron seria mandado para a Terra, portanto era de lá que viria os homens._ \- fez uma pausa. _\- havia um temor que os que aqui chegassem, pudessem provocar um estrago tão grande quanto S1, Eron ou Iskendar. Novamente os fatos existem, mas as ações dependem do livre arbítrio de cada um._

\- Por que nossos poderes ficaram diferentes?

\- _Porque vocês conseguem manifestar o poder de elementar, em contato com nossa galáxia essa energia entrou em ressonância. Seus poderes adequaram-se ao nosso ambiente. Cada um dos doze elementares que ficaram tinham uma habilidade e as suas, tenderam para um tipo. Por exemplo, na Terra, Kamus domina o ar frio, Ramsay é do clã do gelo. Cada um de vocês herdou uma habilidade elementar, mas de alguns podem manifestar de maneira mais forte que os dos outros. Se sofrerem um grande trauma, e resistirem a ele, seus poderes irão fortificar e estabilizar. Aioria é um exemplo. Sente que seu corpo e energia estão diferentes não é?Mais fortes._

\- Sim. – o grego olhou para as mãos.

\- Seu poder está chegando ao nível máximo.

\- E nós? - Shura apontou para si e Dohko. Saga e Kanon faziam se mesma pergunta.

\- Irão se manifestar no tempo certo. – olhou também para os gêmeos. - e Shura, o poder da sua "elementar" não é terra e sim ligada a metais.

\- E o que devemos fazer? - indagou Shion.

\- O que fariam se estivessem na Terra: proteger.

\- O meu poder, - iniciou Iskendar. - é o campo de força? É essa a minha habilidade?

\- _Sim. Se você tivesse passado pelo mesmo treinamento que Eron,_ _você seria tão forte, ou até mais que ele._

\- Forte o quanto? - Giovanni ficou curioso.

\- _Ele carrega o meu sangue e ainda seria regido por mim. Estaria no nível dele._ -

Torin apontou para Saga. Os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos. Iskendar teria poder do geminiano?

\- Ele ia destruir tudo. - brincou Miro.

- _Era por isso o temor de sua personalidade e de sua ascendência._

Iskendar não compreendeu a comparação, aliás, tudo aquilo era meio esquisito para ele.

\- _Meu tempo está esgotando... Cavaleiros de Atena, vocês precisam proteger GS, não só pelas pessoas que aqui vivem, mas até mesmo pelo povo da Terra. Se S1 triunfar, não vão parar._

\- Eles almejam invadir outras galáxias? - indagou Evans assustado.

\- _Sim. Vocês terão uma ajuda valiosa_ , - olhou para Evans e Lirya, - _mas precisam também lutar para defender a galáxia de vocês. Humanos, atlantiks, eijis, kalahastis, toois, routers e cavaleiros, precisam unir forças para proteger GS._

\- Estamos acostumados. - sorriu Aioria. - faremos de tudo. Pode contar conosco senhor Torin.

\- _Os cavaleiros da esperança... serão lembrados por nós_. - Torin olhou para Iskendar. _\- um dia terá orgulho pela pessoa que se transformou, mas tome cuidado com sua ascendência. Lembrem-se, -_ a visão também parou em Mask _. - são Tempesttas. Não são dois atoa. Não nasceram no mesmo dia atoa. Um completa o outro. Assim como Aioria completa Aiolos, Saga e Kanon. Governem com sabedoria e levem GS a um novo salto de desenvolvimento._

Iskendar tinha parado de escutar, quando Torin comparou seu possível poder. Se esse poder tivesse despertado anos antes, a mãe poderia está viva? Poderia ter salvado Samir da morte? Hoje, poderia está no palácio junto com sua mãe? Se era destino porque não pôde escolher, qual dos dois queria?

\- O que foi Iskendar?

Mask o tocou nos ombros. Torin observava os dois atentamente.

\- Tire as mãos de mim! - afastou. - vocês sabiam de tudo e no entanto... a morte da minha mãe também?

\- _De certa forma._ \- respondeu o elementar. Os filhos de Soren eram donos de uma personalidade volátil e muito tendenciosa, principalmente Iskendar por ter em seu sangue uma ascendência guerreira. Não era atoa que os dois juntos poderiam ser uma benção ou a ruína de GS.

\- Isso tudo por causa desse maldito sangue. Eu não preciso dele. - olhou para o elementar. - eu renego. Se for para ter a minha vida de volta eu renego. Dê essa droga de trono para ele!

O canceriano ficou surpreso com as falas.

\- Iskendar...

\- Não se aproxime! - o policial o empurrou forte. - fique longe de mim, seu miserável. - estava com muito ódio. De Torin a Mask, inclusive S1, todos eram culpados.

\- Eu sei que eles estragaram as nossas vidas, mas agora podemos fazer diferente.

\- Podemos? Não percebe? É apenas uma peça nos planos deles. - apontou para o elementar. - por que te acharam? Porque a rainha moveu céu e terras, acha que alguém mais se preocuparia em te procurar? No fim do mundo?

Ficou em silencio diante das palavras.

\- Eu não pedi para nascer com esse sangue.

\- Iskendar... - a rainha deu um passo.

\- Cala a boca!

\- Ei, olha como fala com a minha mãe. - rebateu o canceriano.

\- Vai fazer o que? Vai me eliminar como fazia com seus inimigos? Vai pendurar minha cabeça na sua parede?

\- Devia.

As vozes ficavam cada vez mais alteradas. Os cavaleiros já estavam preparando-se para intervir, mas algo os impedia. Sentiam uma energia prendendo-os. Shion voltou a atenção para Torin, ele olhava fixamente para os dois irmãos.

\- Então faça! - avançou. - Aproveite que não terá testemunhas. Pode dizer a todos que o príncipe morreu na tentativa de chegar a Ikari. Todo mundo vai acreditar. Não é o trono que quer? Me mate então.

\- Iskendar... - Mask respirava fundo. Sabia que as palavras eram ditas por alguém com raiva, que no fundo o irmão só estava magoado, mas... - o meu lugar não é? Quer o meu lugar não é?

\- Sim. - deu um sorriso. - quem tinha que está com a mãe ali, não era você. - apontou para Lirya. - era para ser uma única nave. Era para eu ser o amigo de Alisha, não você. Era eu que tinha que ter convivido com a Bruni, não você. Era eu.

A voz do policial era carregada de ódio. Sempre mascarou isso, mesmo na frente de Dara, mas estava no limite. Mesmo com uma droga destino o de Eron foi melhor do que o dele.

\- Você é um estúpido. - Mask rebateu. - queria a minha vida? Queria ter escondido de si quinze anos de sua vida?

\- Seu merda.

Deu um soco em Giovanni. Todos ficaram surpresos, inclusive o que apanhou, entretanto ele não deixou por menos, revidou. Iskendar avançou contra ele e os dois foram para o chão numa troca de socos.

\- Ficaram doidos?! - gritou Dite.

Dohko e Aioria foram para separar os dois, mas a energia ainda os prendia. Torin estava em silencio, como se nem estivesse na sala. O elementar apenas observava. Lirya, Etah e Evans também deram um passo, mas não conseguiram.

Rolavam pelo chão, como numa briga de rua. Mask tentava se conter para não usar o cosmo, mas estava difícil. Ainda guardava dentro de si o temperamento explosivo, ainda mais ser xingado por algo que não tinha culpa. Ele não pensou duas vezes, deu um soco em Iskendar, fazendo-o ser arremessado.

\- Parem por favor! - pediu Lirya já com os olhos marejados.

Iskendar sentiu uma dor muito forte no estomago, tanto que não conseguiu levantar de primeira. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca, cuspindo. Até nisso ele era melhor.

Mask olhava o irmão no chão. Bufava e se deixasse levar, realmente o mataria. O velho Giovanni o mataria ... abaixou o punho.

\- Parem, vocês são irmãos. - pediu Evans.

\- Eu não sou irmão de ninguém.

Surpreendendo a todos, Iskendar teletransportou e deu novamente um soco em Giovanni que estava com a guarda baixa. A sessão iniciou. Ambos estavam com os rostos machucados. O policial liberava todo o ódio que sentia da situação e de si mesmo. Ele não passava de um insignificante. Um acidente na história.

\- Cretino! Cretino! - batia e batia.

O cavaleiro nos primeiros momentos revidava, mas parou. Ele achava que sua vida tinha sido miserável, com todos os crimes que cometeu, mas mesmo assim... ainda podia contar com a ajuda dos amigos e de Helena e o irmão? Samir e Dara tinham sido as únicas pessoas a ficarem do lado dele. A revolta dele era legitima.

\- Reaja seu cretino! - Iskendar deu mais um. - eu quero seu lugar!

O ódio dava lugar a raiva. Eron recebia os socos sem revidar e aquilo o deixava revoltado.

\- Revida seu porra! - a mão já sangrava e os olhos estavam marejados. Sua vida não tinha sentido algum. Durante anos alimentou ódio por Eron, mas agora que estava diante dele... ele... - revida... - a primeira lagrima desceu.

O italiano continuou parado. Se aquilo aliviaria o irmão, deixaria o extravasar.

Os cavaleiros estavam completamente mobilizados pela energia e pela situação. Afrodite era o mais perplexo. Era evidente que Iskendar guardava ressentimentos contra todos, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Aioria se via nele, quando descobriu que Shura e Saga foram os responsáveis pela morte de Aiolos.

Lirya trazia os olhos rasos. Não queria que a situação chegasse aquele ponto. Os dois haviam sofrido muito e estava na hora de terem paz.

O rosto de Torin continuava impassível e movimentou milimetricamente os cílios.

A rainha sentiu o corpo mais leve e não pensou duas vezes. Correu ate os dois.

\- Parem. - ajoelhou ao lado deles. Iskendar estava com o punho erguido. - vocês são irmãos... chega de sofrimentos. Vocês merecem ser felizes depois do que passaram.

O policial o soltou. Por alguns segundos os Tempesttas se encaram. De repente Iskendar saiu correndo.

\- Miro. - pediu Shion, assim que percebeu que eles também conseguiam se mexer. O grego foi atrás do policial.

\- Eron. - Lirya tocou no rosto do filho.

Mask trazia o olhar vago.

\- Vamos levá-lo. - disse Evans aproximando.

Ele e Aldebaran o ajudaram.

\- Por que? - Shaka fitou o elementar.

\- _A humana Helena foi muito importante para transformação do coração de Eron, mas Iskendar não teve a mesma sorte. Ele precisava colocar todo ódio e rancor para fora. Não se tornou uma pessoa vingativa, mas esses sentimentos se não trabalhados poderiam trazer conseqüências futuras. Ainda mais com o passado oculto que ele tem._

\- E agora?

\- _As próximas horas serão decisivas para os dois. Apóiem Eron, pois isso ainda não acabou._

Aos poucos a imagem de Torin foi se desfazendo, até desaparecer. A paisagem do lado de fora voltou ao normal.

Os cavaleiros restantes trocaram olhares.

\- Vamos voltar, - disse Shion. – e torcer que tudo termine bem.

* * *

 *** Longa vida e próspera. Fala do Spock (** **Leonard Nimoy)** **em Star Trek. Sou fã e adoro essa saudação.**

* * *

 _Viviannie: Pode esperar que a sessão de susto só está começando..._

 _Danimel: Obrigada pelo comentário!_


	26. Chapter 26: Sequestro

Sttup estava na sua sala. A cada minuto recebia relatório dos ataques pela galáxia. GS estava conseguindo segura-los, mas a duvida era ate quando.

Por se encontrar no centro da galáxia, a sede da policia era protegida pela posição geográfica, contudo... há algumas milhas um hadren abriu. Um grande quantidade de naves passou.

\- Senhor presidente! - um policial entrou as pressas. - tropas de S1 estão dirigindo-se para cá.

\- Como?

Mal acabou de falar escutou o som de alerta. Uma barreira de proteção surgiu envolvendo a construção, dezenas de canhões foram preparados para proteger a estrutura. Sttup caminhou até a janela vendo as naves.

\- Use força máxima.

A Zaphyr seguia na frente, havia recebido instruções para derrubar a construção. E assim começou o primeiro ato. Usando artilharia pesada abriu fogo contra a barreira.

O presidente via o brilho causado pelo impacto contra a barreira.

\- Localização da Antares e Galaxy.

\- Obi e Ranpur senhor.

\- Ataquem.

Dezenas de pequenas naves partiram da sede para enfrentarem as naves de S1. A batalha estava sendo feroz e minutos depois a barreira em torno da construção foi destruída. Os canhões de defesa começaram a atirar, contudo também estavam sendo acertados. A sede tremeu.

\- Senhor, não resistiremos por muito tempo.

\- Precisamos derrubar a nave principal, - olhou para a Zaphyr. - imediatamente.

O pânico estava instalado nos corredores. O teto de vidro do auditório foi atingido, pessoas que estavam ali foram sugadas. As portas de contenção começaram a abaixar uma a uma para evitar um maior estrago. Sirenes foram ouvidas por todos os lados.

Sttup pensava numa estratégia. Se os estabilizadores da sede fossem destruídos ela perderia o rumo e sairia voando.

Do lado de fora a batalha continuava.

\- Relatório de danos. - Sttup dirigia-se para a sala de comando.

\- Perdemos a cúpula e o setor leste.

\- Os estabilizadores?

\- Estão intactos, mas os capacitores foram comprometidos. Perderemos as fontes de energia em vinte minutos.

\- Tempo suficiente para nos salvar. - disse não muito convicto. - Concentrem-se em abater a nave principal.

A Zaphyr suspendeu os ataques, movendo-se lentamente em direção ao setor sul da sede. Rihen havia passado a informação que naquele local ficava os estabilizadores. Caso fossem destruídos, a sede da policia galáctica não passaria de um amontoado de sucata a deriva.

\- Presidente! - uma policial corria pelo corredor. - a nave principal está se movendo para o setor sul.

O rosto de Sttup empalideceu. Rihen havia contato sobre os estabilizadores.

\- Segurem o quanto puderem a nave, enquanto façam a evacuação. Tire todos daqui.

A sede sofria mais e mais investidas o que dificultava as ações já que balançava com os impactos. Os canhões foram direcionados para a Zaphyr, mas ela contava com um poderoso escudo.

Nos mais diversos pontos da galáxia...

Marius junto com Beatrice acompanhava as batalhas próximas a Lain. Pedia para que a região de Ikari estivesse fora dos confrontos.

\- Chanceler!

\- O que foi?

\- A sede da policia. - disse um homem. - está sendo atacada.

Dara e Urara ajudavam a Antares no combate. Yahiku ditava as ordens. Quando receberam a informação sobre a sede ficaram preocupados.

Niive acabava de entrar na orbita de Clamp. Os ataques ali, ainda não tinham chegado. A diretora, juntamente com Skip organizaram uma grande defesa e contra ataque.

\- Vamos proteger Clamp e todo o entorno. - disse a diretora.

\- Capitã! - Yoku entrou afoito na sala. - a sede está sendo atacada.

\- Como?

Na sede, as luzes piscavam e várias partes da estrutura desprendiam. A Zaphyr posicionou-se em linha reta com os estabilizadores, abriram fogo.

Houve uma grande explosão e a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi uma forte inclinação da sede para a direita. Todos foram ao chão.

\- Senhor.

\- Estou bem. Continuem com a evacuação.

Para piorar a situação as luzes apagaram, as de emergência acenderam, mas durariam pouco.

Em S1, Haykan recebia as informações e imagens. Rihen estava ao seu lado.

\- Não sente nada ao ver sua sede ser destruída?

\- Ela não representa mais nada para mim. - o fitou. - em dez minutos a luz de emergência vai se extinguir. A sede está condenada.

Os ataques por parte de S1 continuavam, a tão prestigiosa sede da policia estava sendo reduzida a cinzas. Sttup olhava a destruição. Jamais imaginou que aquele lugar fosse cair.

\- Senhor precisamos ir.

\- Todos saíram...?

\- Sim.

Sttup deixou ser conduzido para uma nave de fuga. A distancia testemunhou o fim da sede. Ela partiu-se em pedaços espalhando pela galáxia...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja estava em seu transporte particular. Já não havia mais nada a fazer em Eike. Em questão de horas seu plano entraria em ação. Vingaria de todos que riram e duvidaram de sua capacidade. Ainda voltaria vitorioso e cheio de poder.

\- Senhor. - Iesa fez uma leve reverencia. - levaremos cerca de quatro horas.

\- Não tem importância. - respondeu sem fita-lo. - contudo que tudo esteja pronto.

\- Acabei de receber uma noticia.

\- Os Tempesttas morreram. - a voz saiu com desdém.

\- Não senhor. A sede da policia. Ela foi completamente destruída.

Serioja deu um grande sorriso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As batalhas continuavam intensas. Felizmente GS estava ganhando com a ajuda da Genesis. A capitã Dianeira recusou-se a ficar parada, ainda mais que soube do ataque a sede. Os sobreviventes foram para Maris, inclusive o presidente. A academia de policia passou a ser o centro de comandos da organização.

Como esperado, a guerra chegou a Clamp. Niive entrou em combate.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask foi conduzido para a nave e levado para a Euroxx. Miro de posse de um comunicador disse onde ele e Iskendar estavam. Não aproximou do policial e com dificuldade convenceram- o a seguir com eles. Mask ficou em seu quarto, enquanto Iskendar "sumiu" dentro da Euroxx.

\- Capitão. - disse um controlador visivelmente nervoso. - trago más noticias.

\- O que houve? - Evans aproximou, cansado de noticias ruins.

\- Vários pontos de GS estão sendo atacados. A sede da policia foi destruída.

\- O que? - berraram todos.

\- Recebemos a informação que teve sobreviventes mas não sabemos quantos.

\- E o presidente? - indagou Etah.

\- Não temos essa informação.

\- Precisamos de um hadren vermelho... - murmurou o capitão.

\- O príncipe não está em condição de...

O alerta de hadren foi dado. O vermelho abriu-se para eles.

Minutos antes, Mask estava deitado completamente alheio a seus amigos, contudo seus cabelos ficaram brancos, dando condições para a abertura do hadren.

As batalhas estavam generalizadas, entretanto GS estava em vantagem e vencia os embates, apesar da perda da sede da policia. Os conflitos chegaram até o espaço orbital de Ranpur. Marius e Beatrice estavam no palácio, acompanhando as lutas e o desfecho de sucesso.

A Euroxx chegou pouco tempo depois. Tudo estava tranqüilo, mas Kanon, sabendo dos ataques a Clamp solicitou uma nave. Saga partiu junto com ele.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Hely estava em seu quarto, havia recebido a noticia dos ataques e temia que sua senhora estivesse no meio. Como dama real tinha que ter seguido com ela, mas como a missão era reservada contentou-se em ficar.

Pegou uma foto, que tinha Célica e ela. Sentia falta da amiga. Mesmo com jeito volátil ela era uma boa pessoa, precisava cumprir o dever das duas. O sonho que tivera não deixava duvidas que algo muito sério iria acontecer. Talvez fosse melhor assumir a sua posição anterior e voltar para o local que mais gostava de estar antes de se tornar dama real: o espaço. Voltaria a ser piloto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de destruir a sede da policia, a Zaphyr ajudou outras naves de S1 nos combates e depois seguiu para casa. Apesar das inúmeras baixas a missão principal tinha sido cumprida.

Enquanto isso, Noah estava recolhido na sala da Enhaira. As coisas estavam caminhando rapidamente que temia o rumo delas. O filho mais velho de Soren e os amigos de Eron eram variáveis que poderiam mudar drasticamente o desfecho.

Tirando-o de seus pensamentos, a Enhaira brilhou. Primeiro ela mostrou uma grande explosão, como se algo muito grande tivesse sido explodido, depois a Enraiha mostrou a imagem da pintura que tinha no salão principal do palácio de Ranpur. Noah conhecia aquela pintura. Tinha sido feita, anos antes da morte de Soren, quando Eron tinha apenas poucos anos de vida. Mas não foi isso que deixou o eiji temeroso e sim a grande mancha vermelha sobre ela. Aquilo era sangue.

Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Tivera uma visão semelhante horas antes de Soren morrer.

\- O que está para acontecer...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kany apenas observava os combates finais. GS tinha ganhado a batalha, mas ainda tinha seu alvo e esperava que ele chegasse o quanto antes. Sorriu de satisfação ao ver a nave de Niive atracar na sede dois.

Derrubando algumas naves, fez o mesmo trajeto. Sem se importar atirava em cada pessoa que via pelos corredores caóticos. Felizmente para ele, a sede não estava tão cheia.

Niive correu até a sua sala, para pegar coisas importantes, caso a sede fosse alvo de S1.

\- Nós encontramos novamente diretora.

Ela olhou para trás deparando com Kany, ele trazia uma arma apontada para ela.

\- O que faz aqui desgraçado?

\- Ficou com saudade? Acha que eu perderia a chance de matá-la? – sorriu. – vai ter o que merece vadia.

Lentamente Niive levava a mão a cintura para pegar sua arma, porém o pirata percebeu.

\- Mais um movimento e leva um tiro no peito. Nem a sua capacidade de regeneração será capaz de salva-la.

\- O que quer?

Kany caminhou até ela, parando poucos metros.

\- Eu vou torturar você até que peça clemência.

\- Até parece que irei fazer isso. – deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

\- Ah vai. – Kany atirou no ombro dela. O tiro pegou de raspão.

Niive sentiu o liquido quente na pele, mas devido a sua capacidade, o ferimento se curou.

Rapidamente ela avançou no pirata, quase levou um tiro no pescoço, contudo sendo rápida, conseguiu imobilizá-lo. Ela conseguiu fazer com ele largasse a arma, mas não esperava que ele portasse uma faca. Acabou ferida no braço.

\- Vadia. – Kany deu um tapa nela. – vou fazer de você de minha escrava.

Ela não se deu por vencida. Esperando o momento certo, o atacou, começando uma luta corporal.

Enquanto isso, os geminianos chegavam a Clamp. Souberam ainda em orbita que a diretora estava na sede e foi para lá que seguiram.

Niive estava ferida, mas Kany também não estava atrás, contudo num ato de azar o pirata recuperou a arma, apontando para a cabeça dela.

\- Diretora!

Yoku entrou na sala, mas nem teve chance de reação levou um tiro que pegou na barriga.

\- Yoku!

\- Vem comigo.

Kany imobilizou a diretora levando-a dali. No exato momento os gêmeos chegavam a sede. Foram direto para a sala dela encontrando o auxiliar no chão.

\- Yoku?!

\- Kanon...

\- Você está bem? – fitou o sangue na roupa.

\- Estou... logo irá cicatrizar. A Niive... ela precisa de ajuda. Foi para lá...

\- Eu cuido dele. – disse Saga.

O marina nem esperou o termino da fala, saiu as pressas. Kany arrastava a diretora pelos corredores da sede, até chegaram ao andar de decolagem.

\- Você vai desaparecer vadia, ninguém vai achá-la mais.

\- Quer apostar?

Foi de repente. Kanon deu um soco no pirata arremessando-o longe.

\- Kanon...

\- Você está bem? – o marina fitou todo o corpo a procura de ferimentos.

\- Estou... – suspirou aliviada.

\- Vamos sair daqui.

\- Não vão. – com dificuldade Kany ficou de pé. – não vão escapar. – de posse da faca caminhou ate a arma.

\- Se eu fosse você fugiria enquanto tem tempo. – Kanon ameaçou. – ainda pode salvar sua vida.

Kany olhava para o casal com ódio. Mataria os dois.

\- Afastem-se! – exclamou mirando a arma para os dois.

Kanon começou a rir, deixando os dois sem entender.

\- É uma formiga tentando lutar contra um elefante. É patético!

\- Cala a boca desgraçado. Eu vou acabar com você e bem na frente dela.

\- Sabe de uma coisa Kany? – Kanon o fitou com um sorriso nos lábios. – no lugar de onde venho sou conhecido como o protetor de um elementar puro.

O pirata e Niive viam o cabelo dele tremular sem nenhum motivo. Niive lembrou do acontecimento em Clamp.

\- E mais que isso, enganador de elementares. – deu um sorriso maldoso, andando em direção a ele.

\- Pare! – armou a arma.

\- Kanon!

Niive temeu que ele usasse seu poder e mandasse a sede pelos ares, mas quando percebeu ele estava perto de Kany.

\- Co-mo? – gaguejou o homem.

\- Nos movemos na velocidade da luz. – sorriu. – espero que goste de viagens surpresas. Outra dimensão.

A área atrás de Kany deu lugar a uma fenda dimensional. Uma grande força gravitacional começou a puxá-lo. Por causa da situação, Kanon não notou o formato diferente que o golpe se apresentou.

\- Se puder mandar foto... apesar de achar que será impossível. – gargalhou.

\- Não!

A fenda engoliu o pirata. Niive estava com os olhos arregalados. Foi totalmente diferente como da outra vez.

\- O que você fez?

\- Eu e Saga temos o poder de mandar algo ou alguém para outra dimensão. Acho que buraco negro seria o nome mais apropriado. Ele já era.

A diretora deixou o corpo ir de joelhos. Estava assustada pelo poder do marina e cansada, já que teve que usar sua regeneração em ferimentos medianos.

\- Vou te levar para casa. – a pegou no colo.

\- E o Yoku?

\- Ele está bem, meu irmão está com ele.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Logo que chegou a Ranpur, Eron foi levado para o palácio. Iskendar exigiu uma nave e partiu, não antes de Evans mandar Etah vigiá-lo. Ele era um Tempestta e precisava de segurança. Em seu quarto Mask pediu para ficar sozinho.

\- Eu achei que tudo estava se resolvendo... – lamentou a rainha.

\- Não fique assim majestade. – Dite a consolou. – eles ainda vão se acertar. Foi apenas uma briga de irmãos.

\- Iskendar odeia o meu filho. Não sei se isso passa tão facilmente.

\- Ele não o odeia de tudo. – disse Mu. – se o odiasse, teria deixado-o morrer em Ikari naquele dia. Iskendar só está confuso. Com tudo que passou, não deve ser fácil lidar com essas emoções.

\- Assim eu espero.

No quarto, Mask olhava para o teto. O que aconteceria agora? Certamente o irmão não voltaria para casa. De certa forma sentiu-se responsável. Mesmo com um passado condenável e a descoberta daquela vida, ainda estava em vantagem em relação ao irmão. Tinha sua mãe e amigos. E se não quisesse aquele trono, poderia voltar para o santuário. E Iskendar? Ele nunca tivera opções.

Respirou fundo.

\- Pai... me ajude a resolver tudo.

Iskendar tinha ido para um ponto distante de Shermie. Parou com a nave num vale, dando vazão a sua fúria. Não era apenas ódio a Eron, mas também era dele. Seu destino foi imposto, mas poderia ter mudado algumas coisas. Poderia ter exigido de Samir um encontro com Soren e jogado na cara dele sua verdadeira identidade. Talvez agora, Soren estivesse no palácio e não morto.

\- Que droga! – exclamou.

A mente estava confusa. Fitou-se num espelho. O rosto já estava curado dos socos, mas por dentro... Depois daquela briga sabia que um relacionamento entre os dois seria impossível.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Refugiados no apartamento da neta, Ethel e Lya acompanhavam as noticias que chegavam, felizmente as batalhas estavam restritas apenas na orbita. Usain estava perto deles e Estelli desenhando no chão. A porta do apartamento abriu de repente. A garota ergueu o rosto, deparando com a cabeleira azul. Não pensou duas vezes correu até a pessoa.

\- Tio Kanon! – abraçou as pernas. – Estava com saudades.

Saga abaixou o olhar ficando constrangido. Estelli notou a falta de reação levantando o rosto. Os olhos castanhos fixaram nos verdes e depois no azul do cabelo.

\- Fico aliviada ao te ver. – disse Lya.

\- Kanon. – Usain aproximou. – e minha tia?

O cavaleiro não sabia o que falar. Niive tinha pedido que ele fosse na frente, mas não imaginava que passaria por isso.

\- Ele não é o tio Kanon! – exclamou a garota afastando. – quem é você?

\- Não ligue para ela, - Ethel aproximou. – as vezes gosta de brincar.

\- Na verdade senhor Ethel, eu sou...

\- O meu irmão. – Kanon parou ao lado dele, na companhia de Niive.

A diretora passou direto indo para o sofá. Estava muito cansada.

\- Nii. – Lya sentou ao lado dela. – você está pálida.

\- Tudo bem vó. Só estou cansada. – ele é o Saga. - Ela apontou, fazendo todos olharem para o geminiano mais velho.

Saga apenas acenou.

\- Eu achei que era o Kanon. – disse Usain. – são idênticos.

\- Eu sou o mais bonito. – o marina se gabou.

\- Somos iguais. – Saga revirou os olhos.

\- Mas eu tenho um porte altivo, além de ser mais charmoso.

\- Kanon não começa.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se as mulheres morrem de amores por mim.

Niive achou graça. As vezes ela e o irmão discutiam assim.

\- Já é o suficiente senhor galanteador. E vocês são iguais se não abrirem a boca.

\- Obrigado Niive. – Saga gostou do comentário. – desculpe por confundi-los. – olhou para a família da diretora.

\- Não me confundiu. – Estelli abraçou Kanon. – oi tio.

\- Aposto que abraçou ele. – Kanon torceu o rosto.

\- Foi de repente, aí depois eu vi que não era você.

\- Como soube? – indagou Saga intrigado. Niive tinha razão, quando estavam em silencio as pessoas não conseguiam distingui-los, mas Estelli não tinha cosmo para poder se guiar.

\- Eu sou muito inteligente. Primeiro os olhos são diferentes. Não sei explicar, mas são diferentes e depois o cabelo. Desenhar a sua cor é fácil, do tio Kanon eu gastei horas!

Todos ficaram surpresos com a explicação.

\- Que menina mais inteligente! – Kanon a pegou no colo. – a mais inteligente da galáxia!

Estelli riu, assim como Kanon. Saga achou curioso. O irmão nunca teve trato com crianças, na verdade as espantavas, mas parecia que Estelli tinha ganhado o coração dele e que a menina realmente gostava dele. Kanon realmente tinha mudado muito.

\- Inteligente e paciente para agüentar um chato como você. – disse sorrindo. – não sei como elas agüentam. – apontou para Niive também.

\- Faço um esforço. – Niive levantou, recebendo um olhar assassino de Kanon. – vou descansar um pouco.

\- Eu cuido de tudo querida. – disse Lya. – vou preparar uma refeição. Venha me ajudar Estelli.

Ethel só esperou as três saírem...

\- Podem me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Sim. – respondeu Kanon com o rosto mais sério.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da chegada ao palácio, os dourados dispersaram. Dohko foi para o exterior da construção perto do lago que se formou por causa da barreira de gelo de Kamus. O libriano sentou na beirada, colocando os pés. A água estava gelada. Ficou olhando o horizonte, vendo maquinas e pessoas trabalhando na reconstrução da cidade.

\- Alaron está do mesmo jeito.

Dohko ergueu o rosto deparando-se com Shion.

\- Parece com o santuário depois da guerra santa.

\- Sim. – Shion sentou ao lado dele. – está muito fria?

\- É do gelo de Kamus. – sorriu. – mas está suportável. E o Giovanni?

\- Está com a mãe. Ele vai precisar de tempo para decidir o que vai fazer em relação ao irmão.

\- As coisas podem mudar. – voltou a atenção para a paisagem. – o que acha que pode ser o meu poder?

\- Sinceramente eu não sei. – os olhos violetas foram para o panorama. – pode manifestar em qualquer área. Assim como o de Shura e dos gêmeos.

Dohko tocou a água.

\- Será que esses poderes irão continuar quando voltarmos?

\- Seria uma vantagem.

O ariano desviou o olhar para as mãos do libriano, achando estranho a cor da água. Estava azulada no entorno da mão.

\- Dohko.

Com o chamado o cavaleiro tirou a mão. A cor voltou ao normal.

\- Sim?

\- É... – não sabia o que dizer. Talvez tivesse sido só o reflexo de algo. – teremos um longo caminho.

\- Sim, mas o Giovanni amadureceu. Ele saberá conduzir. Temos também... - Inconscientemente Dohko tocou novamente a água, passando a brincar. Shion desviou o olhar, vendo novamente o fenômeno. A água ficou azulada. – está me escutando?

\- Desculpe. – disse rapidamente. – pensei em Alisha. – disse, pois seria a única coisa que o convenceria. – vamos entrar? Giovanni pode precisar de nós.

Dohko foi o primeiro a levantar. Shion olhou para a água, o tom azulado começava a desaparecer.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lya tinha servido a refeição. Saga estava constrangido com o olhar inquisidor de Estelli. A menina o olhava como se lesse sua alma e como as pessoas falavam que crianças podiam ver o coração das pessoas começava a acreditar nisso. Será que apenas Kanon havia mudado realmente? Que Estelli podia sentir de certa forma Ares dentro de si?

\- Também é um protetor em VL? - indagou Ethel. Ele já estava incomodado com o olhar insistente da bisneta.

\- Sim. Seu nome é Atena.

\- E ela é como Kanon me falou? - Usain entrou na conversa.

\- Sim. É uma pessoa digna a se proteger.

\- Seu irmão me contou sobre o que houve com vocês. - o fitou.

\- Contou tudo? - a voz saiu receosa.

\- Sim Saga. Ele me disse tudo, mas não tem o porque se sentir desconfortável. Vocês se tornaram homens melhores.

\- Tentamos...

O cavaleiro desviou o olhar para Estelli, a garota comia observando-o.

\- Estelli. - Lya chamou a atenção dela.

\- Desculpe. - desviou o olhar.

\- Conte nos mais sobre sua elementar. - pediu Lya para amenizar o clima.

Minutos antes, Kanon tinha ido atrás da diretora. Bateu na porta, mas não teve retorno. Sem demora entrou, notando que a diretora estava no banho. Sentou na cama para esperá-la.

\- Como entrou aqui? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- A porta estava destrancada. Está bem?

\- Sim. Só um pouco cansada. – sentou ao lado dele.

\- Ficar assim perto de mim não é uma boa ideia. – sorriu. – seus avós estão na sala.

\- Engraçadinho. – levantou. – obrigada. Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se não tivesse chegado.

\- Os mocinhos sempre salvam as donzelas.

\- Eu não sou donzela. – ralhou.

\- Eu sei. – a puxou pela cintura. - sobre a nossa ultima conversa...

\- Depois. - tapou a boca dele. - Como foi em Ikari?

Kanon ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

\- Aconteceram tantas coisas... – Kanon começou a narrar. - ... e por ultimo essa briga. – desviou o olhar dela. – por alguns momentos eu me vi nela. Saga e eu já brigamos inúmeras vezes assim. A gente se odiava.

\- Mas isso agora é passado. Acho que os dois vão se acertar.

\- Tenho minhas duvidas. – a fitou. – tem muita coisa envolvida.

Niive franziu o cenho.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Algumas horas se passaram desde a chegada da Euroxx. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor Mask foi para uma reunião com Marius e os demais. Precisava saber os estragos do ultimo combate. Soube por Ren, que o irmão estava sendo vigiado de perto.

Numa conferencia Sttup contou sobre a destruição da sede e dos demais ataques. Apesar das perdas materiais GS tinha ganhado o combate. Giovanni ouvia tudo com a expressão fechada. Temia que novos planetas fossem alvos, além da preocupação com Iskendar. Sentia o peito apertado.

Depois de horas dentro da nave, Iskendar achou melhor ir para o seu apartamento. Queria privacidade e sossego. Entretanto não durou muito.

\- Tenente Madden precisamos que venha conosco.

Iskendar olhou para o homem trajando o uniforme da guarda real de Ranpur. Eron queria-o dentro do palácio.

\- Me dê um minuto.

Passou uma água no rosto e saiu.

\- Podemos ir.

Ele nem percebeu quando um homem chegou por trás, cravando uma seringa em seu pescoço. O superintendente foi ao chão desacordado.

No palácio, Mask tentava prestar atenção quando começou a sentir uma sensação esquisita.

\- Eron? - indagou Lirya percebendo a expressão dele.

\- Desculpe. - sorriu, mas o rosto tencionou. Seu cosmo elevou por alguns segundos. Levantou depressa.

\- O que foi Mask? - Afrodite sentiu o cosmo dele.

\- Uma sensação esquisita... - murmurou.

\- Que sensação? - indagou Shaka.

\- Ren... - fitou o superintendente. - cadê o Iskendar?

\- Está no antigo quarto dele no hotel. Ele se recusou a voltar para cá e..

\- Sozinho? - indagou cortando-o.

\- Alguns policiais fazem a guarda dele.

Não gostou do que ouviu e a sensação ruim aumentou. Subitamente lembrou-se do dia que Helena foi levada.

\- Droga! - saiu correndo.

\- Mask! - ninguém entendeu a atitude dele.

\- Coloquem todos os policiais para procurarem ele!

As ordens foram cumpridas na hora. Pedindo as coordenadas Mask teleportou para lá. Bateu na porta diversas vezes até que a arrombou. O quarto estava arrumado e não havia sinais dele.

\- Caspita!

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da refeição, Lya foi cuidar da cozinha, Ethel estava no comunicador, conversando com alguns conterrâneos, Usain foi estudar e Estelli voltou para o desenho. Saga sentou no sofá, xingando mentalmente Kanon por ter sumido e pior está no quarto da diretora. Soltou um suspiro desanimado. Desviou o olhar, Estelii o fitava fixamente.

\- Você não gosta mesmo de mim, não é?

\- Não gosto.

Saga arqueou as sobrancelhas, Kanon que ia gostar de escutar aquela confissão.

\- Tudo bem.

O cavaleiro deu nos ombros.

No quarto, Kanon examinava o corpo da diretora atrás de ferimentos.

\- Já chega Kanon! – vestiu a blusa. – E se a Estelli entrar?

\- Saga está com ela e aposto que remoendo pela Estelli não ter gostado dele.

\- Kanon!

\- Estelli merece um presente! – num gesto abrupto, o marina esticou o braço.

\- Kanon!

A diretora arregalou os olhos, assim como o grego. Na parede do quarto havia parecido uma buraco azulado envolto por luzes roxas.

\- O que você fez?!

\- Eu não sei... - Kanon olhava fixamente. - mas se parece muito com uma fenda dimensional.

\- O que? - Niive o fitou. - por que abriu isso?

\- Eu não abri, mas...

O grego pegou uma luminária e jogou pelo buraco. Ele fechou logo sem seguida.

\- O que fez?

\- Testar se podia ser atravessado.

Escutaram um forte estrondo com um grito de Lya. Todos correram para a cozinha.

\- O que foi vó? - indagou Niive.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ethel apareceu logo em seguida.

\- Não sei ao certo... estava aqui, quando um buraco negro apareceu na parede jogando essa luminária... - ela não acreditava no próprio relato.

\- O que foi que você fez? - Niive fitou o marina imediatamente.

\- Eu não fiz nada.

\- Kanon... - a voz de Saga saiu fria.

\- Eu juro! Estava no quarto dela, quando um buraco apareceu. Até pensei que era o nosso golpe. Então joguei um objeto e ele apareceu aqui.

Saga ficou em silencio. Normalmente o outra dimensão levava objetos e coisas literalmente para outra dimensão. Apenas conseguia usar o golpe como "meio de transporte" em si mesmo.

\- Faça de novo.

\- Mas eu não sei como! Eu apenas...

Na tentativa de explicar gesticulou o braço direito. Apareceu um buraco sobre a mesa. Todos no recinto ficaram assustados. Saga de um passo a frente. O buraco não era muito grande, talvez dois metros de diâmetro. Ele parecia um objeto vivo, pois as luzes roxas tremulavam. Sem pensar muito, pegou a luminária e jogou. Apenas ouviram o barulho na sala. Foram para lá e viram a iluminaria no chão.

\- Isso é mágica tio Kanon? - indagou Estelli.

\- Juro que não sei.

\- Faça de novo.

\- Não sei como se faz Saga. - disse Kanon.

\- Não pode ser seus poderes elementares? - comentou Ethel visivelmente impressionado.

O geminiano mais velho teve um estralo. Pensou na maneira como o da cozinha se abriu.

\- Esse prédio tem cobertura?

\- Sim. Onde as naves costumam pousar. - falou Niive. - por que?

\- É só um teste... - esticou o braço.

Um buraco abriu. Sem pensar duas vezes Saga entrou nele.

\- Saga! - gritou Kanon antes de ver o buraco sumir. - seu idiota!

 _\- Kanon._

\- Onde você está? - a conversa era por cosmo.

 _\- Estou na cobertura._

\- Ele está lá em cima.

A família de Niive foi atrás ficando espantada por ver o cavaleiro.

\- Como chegou até aqui? - Usain estava surpreso.

\- É um buraco dimensional. Ele abre e te leva para onde quiser. Semelhante ao nosso golpe. - fitou Kanon.

\- Mas e a luminária? - perguntou Niive.

\- Ele não determinou um rumo para ela. Por isso abriu em qualquer lugar.

\- Quer dizer que podemos usar isso para nos teleportarmos?

\- Sim. Só não dar para saber a distancia de um portal para o outro. Isso é como a miniatura do "Outra Dimensão". O tal poder que o Torin disse.

Kanon ficou pensativo. Agora mais friamente, lembrava-se que na hora de matar Kany, o golpe comportou-se de maneira diferente. Será que era um indicio?

\- E como se abre? Eu não usei cosmo.

\- Assim.

Saga apontou a mão para um lado. Um buraco se formou, contudo o que deixou todos assombrados, inclusive Kanon, foi ver a sala do apartamento de Niive do outro lado.

O.o.O.o.O

Iskendar sentia a mente zonza, fora uma luz branca muito forte sobre seu se soltar ou até mesmo usar seu teletransporte, mas o corpo estava entorpecido.

\- Longa vida aos Tempesttas.

Ele ergueu o rosto, mas não viu o dono da voz.

\- Meu pai não cansava de dizer isso.

O homem aproximou-se mais fazendo-se visível.

\- Você... - a voz do rapaz saiu mole.

\- Antes eu não tinha nenhuma pedra no meu caminho... - começou a andar ao redor de Iskendar que estava amarrado numa cadeira. - agora tenho duas, alias terei apenas uma.

\- O que quer dizer? O que quer comigo?

\- Muito simples alteza. - aproximou o rosto. - vou eliminá-lo. Haykan vai matar Eron e com a sua morte as coisas ficarão mais fáceis para mim.

\- Como se fosse conseguir, Serioja.

\- Claro que vou conseguir. Vou entregá-lo a Haykan e obter uma grande vantagem.

\- Ele não fará acordo com você. Não passa de um reles conselheiro.

\- Afiado nas palavras como o pai. - pegou-o pelos cabelos, levando a cabeça para trás. - as vezes penso que estou na frente de Soren. - cuspiu nele. - moleque...

\- Sinto informá-lo, mas perdeu seu tempo. Eu não sou herdeiro.

\- Ao contrário, é uma grande moeda de troca. Na falta de Eron você assumi. Pensando bem... - deu um sorriso cínico. - talvez tenha razão. Haykan não se importará com você e é bem capaz de Eron me agradecer.

Iskendar o fitou sem entender.

\- Ele era o único herdeiro, até você aparecer. Você estraga os planos dele.

\- Ele não se importa com isso.

\- Será mesmo? - aproximou. - você é o filho bastardo. Sua morte trará solução para todos. Sem herdeiros, apenas Eron assumi, ou acha que é importante para ele?

\- Eu...- lembrou da briga, era claro que depois dela os dois...

Serioja gargalhou.

\- Acha que é alguém para Eron? Não passa de um bastardozinho fruto de uma relação medíocre. Ponha-se no seu lugar Iskendar. Se a guerra não tivesse estourado continuaria sendo um policial de merda, numa área distante. Sua existência é insignificante. Mas não se preocupe em breve voltará ao nada.

O conselheiro deu um passo a frente.

\- Claro que antes de te entregar, quero ter minha vingança. Vou fingir que estou diante de Soren. - deu um tapa nele. – Nem adianta fugir, usei um veneno em seu corpo. Não vai conseguir teletransportar. Rapazes.

Quatro homens entraram. Um deles desamarrou Iskendar que ainda entorpecido não conseguia ficar de pé sozinho e nem repeli-los com seu poder. Esse o segurou enquanto os outros três começaram a bater nele.

\- A manipulação de mente também não vai funcionar. Eles são atlantiks. – sorriu.

O espancamento durou vários minutos e no final foi jogado no chão. Estava coberto por ferimentos e sangrava.

\- Aproveite as ultimas horas de liberdade.

Serioja retirou-se com os quatro. Iskendar sentia o corpo todo doer. Sua regeneração curou os cortes, mas não a dor. Tentou levantar, mas nada lhe obedecia. Ainda tentou ficar acordado, mas acabou perdendo os sentidos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O palácio de Ranpur estava em alerta, apesar da noticia do desaparecimento do príncipe Iskendar ser mantida a sete chaves. Marius temia que a anunciação trouxesse muita comoção e preocupação. O chanceler havia colocado toda a guarda real em alerta e Ren cuidava pessoalmente das investigações. Giovanni estava na sala de reuniões, sentado num canto e completamente em silencio.

Depois que voltou do hotel, não disse mais nada. Afrodite caminhou até ele.

\- Vão achá-lo. - agachou diante do amigo.

\- Vai acontecer como aconteceu a Helena. - disse sem erguer o rosto. - se descobrirem será tarde demais.

\- Não faça pouco caso do seu irmão. Ele não é tão fraco assim. - sorriu. - ele te surrou.

\- Talvez...

Lirya aproximou do filho.

\- Vá para o quarto, precisa descansar.

\- Vou ficar aqui até encontrá-lo.

\- Eron Ceratto Tempestta, vá para o quarto agora. - a voz saiu enérgica. - é uma ordem.

\- Mãe...

\- Está indo contra a ordem da rainha de Ranpur?

Mask e Dite ficaram surpresos com os dizeres.

\- Gustavv certifique-se que ele vá para o quarto.

\- Sim senhora. - levantou. - vamos Gio.

O cavaleiro teve que obedecer. Assim que eles saíram, Lirya ordenou que dois guardas ficassem na porta e triplicou a segurança no andar onde ficava o quarto dele. Estava bastante abalada pelo sumiço de Iskendar. Mesmo não sendo filho dela, sentia-se na obrigação de cuidar dele e seu desaparecimento era uma afronta a memória de Izanami. Jurou que faria de tudo para encontrá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Evans cuidava da manutenção da Euroxx, pois ela poderia ser requisitada a qualquer momento. Depois de coordenar algumas ações foi para seu quarto.

Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira. O desaparecimento de Iskendar não poderia ser em pior hora, ainda mais sem saberem quem era o mandante. Apertou o botão de comunicação.

 _\- Sttup._

\- Como está tudo?

 _\- Estamos arrumando para que a academia de policia seja a nova sede da policia. Como foi em Ikari?_

\- Não imagina o que aconteceu. - endireitou na cadeira. - um elementar apareceu.

 _\- Como?_

Evans contou tudo a ele. A medida que escutava a expressão de Sttup alternava entre incrédula e surpresa.

 _\- Temos elementares no nosso exército. -_ sorriu.

\- Ao menos isso... - a voz saiu baixa.

 _\- O que mais aconteceu Evans?_ \- achou esquisito o tom empregado.

\- Marius irá te avisar, mas o pior aconteceu: o príncipe Iskendar sumiu.

 _\- Sumiu?! Como?_

\- Após a nossa chegada ele não quis ir para o palácio. Algumas horas depois, Eron teve um pressentimento e quando foram ao hotel ele não estava mais lá.

 _\- Não pode ter ido para outro lugar? Por causa da briga._

\- Vasculhamos cada centímetro de Shermie e redondezas.

 _\- Seqüestro?_

\- Não está sendo descartado. Por isso o sigilo. Ele realmente pode ter escondido.

 _\- Espero sinceramente que seja isso, pois... sabe das conseqüências..._

\- Sei. - a expressão de Evans ficou mais séria. - sei perfeitamente.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara estava em seu quarto, na casa de Noah. Depois dos ataques tinha recolhido para descansar. Já não era tão novo a ponto de ficar de vigília por longas horas. Pensou em dormir, mas não conseguira pregar os olhos. Já algumas horas, sentia o peito oprimido e uma angustia. Como se algo tivesse acontecido ou estivesse na eminência de acontecer. Tentou uma comunicação com Jhapei, ela estava em S1. Conversou com seu subordinado em Kiesza e tudo estava bem, só não havia conseguido falar com Iskendar.

Escutou batidas a porta.

\- Entre.

\- Imaginei que não estivesse dormindo. - era Noah.

\- Meu espírito está agitado. - sentou na cama. - ainda estou elétrico por causa das batalhas. - sorriu.

Noah não teceu comentário, sentando num banco próximo. Dara notou a expressão dele.

\- O que foi que aconteceu? - sentia a sensação de angustia aumentar.

\- Está sendo mantido como segredo de Estado, mas como você tem responsabilidade sobre ele...

\- O que houve com o Iskendar? - levantou.

\- Ele sumiu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na sala do apartamento de Niive, Saga e Kanon tentavam entender o "novo" poder.

Eles testaram mais algumas vezes, sendo que a maioria dera errado. Estranhamente queriam ir para um lugar, mas apareciam em outro. Em uma ocasião, Kanon ficara "sumido" por longos minutos.

\- Deveriam parar. - disse Niive. - isso pode ser perigoso.

\- Mas se temos esse poder, precisamos treinar. - falou Kanon, tendo Estelli no colo. - pode ser útil em alguma batalha.

\- Saga. - a diretora olhou para o "cunhado". Talvez ele colocasse um pouco de juízo em Kanon.

\- Sei que está preocupada e com razão. Precisamos ter cuidado, mas não podemos parar de tentar. Isso pode ser uma boa vantagem numa batalha.

\- Finalmente concordou comigo. - disse Kanon.

Niive balançava a cabeça em sinal de reprovação quando seu comunicador apitou.

\- É de Ranpur. - franziu o cenho. - e para vocês.

Ela passou o aparelho para Saga. A medida que ele ouvia a expressão fechava.

\- O que foi? - indagou Kanon.

\- Precisamos voltar. Aconteceu algo no palácio.

\- O que? - indagaram o marina e a diretora ao mesmo tempo.

\- Iskendar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No palácio, o clima era de apreensão. Havia se passado um longo tempo e sem noticias sobre Iskendar. Mask estava trancado em seu quarto e os demais cavaleiros numa sala pequena. Pensavam no que poderia ter acontecido.

\- Ele pode ter sumido por conta propria. - disse Aioria.

\- Isso é possível, mas... - murmurou Kamus.

\- Não teve nenhuma visão Shaka? - indagou Shura.

\- Não, contudo não tenho um bom pressentimento. Algo aconteceu a ele.

\- S1? - Mu jogou o nome na conversa

\- É uma possibilidade. - Shion caminhou até a janela. - mas não a única. Ele pode ter sumido por conta própria ou um terceiro fator entrou na jogada.

\- Três possibilidades? - perguntou Aldebaran.

\- S1 ganharia com o sumiço dele, isso é fato. Teriam que lutar com apenas um Tempestta. - voltou o olhar para os cavaleiros. - segundo fator: está perturbado por conta de tudo que descobriu. Torin disse que ele poderia se tornar uma ameaça igual ou maior que S1 e o sumiço dele pode ser apenas o prenuncio...

\- Ele pode se voltar contra Mask? - Miro arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Pode. Terceiro fator: algum inimigo interno. Pirata, mercenário que ganharia muito levando-o a S1.

\- Não sei qual é a pior. - disse Dohko. - Ele nas mãos de inimigos ou se tornando um.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A noite seguia alta, ainda mais naquele lugar afastado da luz do sol. Era um planeta inóspito, sendo usado apenas para pousos de emergência, mesmo assim, parecia abandonado há meses e com a guerra, esquecido na vastidão da galáxia. Raios cortavam a atmosfera indicando que uma tempestade se aproximava.

Acordou ainda sentindo muita dor. Não era a primeira vez que sentia aquele tipo de dor. Na sua época de escravo apanhava muito. Tentou virar o corpo, mas as mãos estavam amarradas pelas costas. Estava muito fraco para usar seus poderes. Os olhos azuis foram para a pequena janela do local. Via relâmpagos cortarem o céu.

Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava e se alguém iria achá-lo. Serioja era inteligente o bastante para mantê-lo muito bem escondido nos confins da galáxia. Ninguém o encontraria...

Pensou em Dara, talvez o eiji estaria preocupado com ele. As palavras de Serioja vieram-lhe na mente. Será que Eron...

\- "Ele me considera seu irmão..." - pensou, mas a duvida o assolou. De certa forma o chanceler tinha razão. Sem ele, Eron herdaria tudo. Fora que os dois brigaram. Não tinha volta.

Se viu completamente a mercê da própria sorte. Primeiro abandonado pela mãe, depois por Samir, agora por Dara e Eron...

As palavras de Torin ecoaram em sua mente. Sua vida estava programada. Então os abandonos, as dificuldades, eram o destino dele? Crescer sem saber a verdade fazia parte? Está num local remoto sem saber qual hora seria morto? Era destino?

Por que tinha que ter aquela vida miserável? Abandonado, vivendo de lugar em lugar, lutar e lutar para sobreviver?

\- Mãe... - os olhos marejaram. Sempre sentiu saudades dela, ainda mais naquele momento. - mãe... - chorou.

Seria morto e jogado em qualquer lugar, como um indigente. Depois da briga, Eron não viria atrás dele e com uma guerra dificilmente Dara conseguiria achá-lo, isso já não tivessem dado-o como morto.

Chorou. Todos esses anos guardou e controlou a raiva, a magoa, o ressentimento, o medo, a carência, a solidão e agora colocava o que havia sobrado para fora.

\- Pai... - murmurou. - pai...

Nunca havia chamado-o e agora queria a presença dele. Chorou ainda mais, a ponto de soluçar. Vencido pelo cansaço pegou no sono.

Há quilômetros dali, Giovanni estava sentado no topo do palácio. Usando sua habilidade havia se teleportado, assim que Dite deixou o quarto. Não conseguia pregar o olho, pois estava preocupado com o irmão e uma péssima sensação assolava seu coração. Temia perde-lo. Arrependia-se da briga. Iskendar tinha começado, mas ele poderia ter se esquivado e no entanto acalorou ainda mais a discussão.

\- Eu vou encontrá-lo, nem que eu tenha que ir ao inferno.

Alguns andares abaixo, Shaka estava trancado no banheiro. Olhava para seu reflexo no espelho, tentando entender o que tinha se passado. Fechou os olhos para fazer as imagens voltarem mais uma vez. Recolhia-se, quando a mente foi invadida por imagens: viu um brilho amarelado, seguido por um sentimento de vazio. Cosmos tinham sido extintos...

\- O que vai acontecer...

As palavras se perderam no ar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O vai e vem das pessoas era constante. Equipes técnicas e soldados circulavam por entre as instalações militares num local próximo a Sidon. O lider supremo de S1 não demoraria a chegar e por isso corriam contra o tempo. Encoberta pela escuridão do espaço, uma construção erguia-se a metros de altura. Em menos de uma semana havia sido trazida e instalada e agora estava pronta para o uso. O maior trunfo de S1 ficava apenas a oito horas de distancia de Ranpur.

A nave que trazia Haykan aterrissou. Generais e tenentes saudaram o líder quando ele saiu.

\- Senhor Haykan. - um general fez uma leve reverencia.

\- Leve-me.

O líder de S1 foi conduzido até as instalações, gostando do que via.

\- Está pronta?

\- Sim senhor. Pode ser usada agora mesmo se quiser.

\- Ótimo. Trace a primeira coordenada e deixe tudo pronto para quando for a hora.

\- Sim senhor. - bateu continência, saindo.

\- Senhor. - Orrin aproximou.

\- Dê-me mais boas noticias. - olhou para seu comandante.

\- A esquadra encontra-se a sete horas. A nau Hay 2 está com a velocidade reduzida para que as demais consigam acompanhá-la.

\- Eu não tenho pressa. - voltou a atenção para uma estrutura metálica. - Como Rihen está se saindo?

\- Ele é um bom capitão.

\- Excelente. Espero que ele cumpra corretamente a missão. - Haykan afastou.

\- Ele vai cumprir, pois se voltar derrotado eu mesmo o matarei. - disse Orrin, firme na afirmação.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dentro de um hadren, uma poderosa esquadra seguia em direção ao centro de GS. Rihen estava na cabine da Hay 2 olhando as luzes azuis. O grande momento havia chegado. GS cairia em seu domínio e assim poderia conduzi-la a tempos prósperos. Sem o governo do conselho e nem dos Tempesttas. Apertou um botão do lado da cadeira, fazendo uma tela aparecer. Era o plano de guerra daquela batalha. Haykan queria tirar todas as chances de luta de GS e para isso havia determinado que Lain fosse devastada. Com o planeta, responsável por mais de setenta por cento da produção de alimentos, destruído, o povo de GS passaria por dificuldades.

\- O que vai fazer Eron, quando o povo começar a passar fome? - sorriu.

O.o.O.o.O

Jhapei estava em Sidon. Tentava de todas as formas levantar informações sobre S1, mas sem despertar suspeitas. Se morresse na tentativa pouco poderia ajudar Dara. Descobriu que Haykan havia deixado Bellji, achando estranho esse fato, pois não foi comunicada por ele. Aproveitaria a ausência, para descobrir sobre o exército que ficava após a capital. Desconfiava que ele escondia algo perigoso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja saboreava um bebida. O olhar estava na forte tempestade que caia do lado de fora. Estava satisfeito pois em poucos dias todas as suas ambições estariam concretizadas. Seria o braço direito de Haykan na governança de GS.

\- Iesa.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Preciso que faça algo. - fitou o empregado. - dê algo para o garoto dormir.

\- Os ferimentos farão o serviço.

\- Ele é um Tempestta, pode se regenerar além do mais deve ter outros poderes. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perde-lo quando eu estou tão perto.

\- Farei o que me pede.

\- Em seguida, volte para Eike. Quero que relate tudo que acontecer por lá.

\- E se perguntarem pelo senhor?

\- Diga que estou Tesla, fugido da guerra. Todo mundo sabe que tenho familiares no planeta e que numa situação de emergência fugiria.

Iesa franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada.

\- Como quiser.

Saiu para cumprir as ordens. Como esperado, Iskendar estava dormindo devido ao pranto e a dor. Acordou ao sentir sendo furado por uma injeção, mas nem teve chance de dizer nada...

Serioja levantou, indo até um comunicador. A hora tinha chegado.

Haykan estava na sua sala, quando seu aparelho começou a apitar. Estranhou pois não era uma linha conhecida.

\- Pronto.

\- _Saudações governador de S1._

\- Quem é? - indagou intrigado. - identifique-se.

O holograma de Serioja apareceu diante do governador.

\- _Permita que eu me apresente. Sou o chanceler de Yumeria, Serioja Stunp._

Haykan ficou surpreso, mas não quis transparecer. Sabia muito bem quem ele era, todavia não imaginou que ele faria contato.

\- Como descobriu essa linha?

\- _Não é apenas Rihen que tem segredos. -_ sorriu. - _tive que pagar muito caro para conseguir, mas vai compensar._

\- Espero que não seja uma armadilha. Sabe que essas coisas não funcionam comigo.

\- _Não perderia tempo. Você se mostrou muito mais forte que GS, necessitaria de algo maior para encurralar - lo._

\- O que deseja chanceler?

\- _Um acordo. Temos um inimigo em comum, assim como objetivos. Você quer GS e eu o fim dos Tempesttas._

\- Se sabe que sou mais poderoso, deve ter algo realmente importante para me propor uma aliança.

\- _Tenho._ \- deu um sorriso vil. - _algo valioso e que poderá usar da forma que quiser._

\- E o que seria? - mantinha-se na defensiva. Serioja era insignificante, porém poderia se tornar uma pedra no caminho ou algo que poderia ajudá-lo.

\- _Atende-se por tenente Madden, ou Iskendar Tempestta. O filho bastardo de Soren._

Haykan arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Seja mais explicito Stunp.

\- _Ele está em meu poder. Apesar de ser o príncipe, não tem todo aquele esquema de segurança se tornando um alvo fácil._

\- E onde estão? - ainda não acreditava.

\- _Nos confins da região sudeste. Mais perto de você do que de Ranpur._

\- E eu deveria acreditar? Não conseguiu nem matar Eron em Ikari.

Foi a vez de Serioja ficar surpreso. Como ele sabia daquilo?

\- Jhapei ou melhor Niahm. - disse Haykan adivinhando os pensamentos dele.

\- _Capturou o meu espião?_ \- indagou pasmo.

\- Meu espião. - disse frio. - alias, minha espiã. Jhapei trabalha para mim. Só dei um jeito dela trabalhar para você. Seu ódio aos Tempesttas chegou a S1.

Por essa o chanceler não esperava. Julgava Haykan perspicaz, não imaginou que fosse tanto. Será que ele sabia dos planos do seqüestro do príncipe?

\- _Então Jhapei já te contou que Iskendar está comigo._

\- Não. Não notou que ela sumiu?

Ele pensou. Havia tido a ideia depois do sumiço dela.

\- _Isso mostra que estou no caminho certo ao escolher você como aliado._ \- disse Serioja. - _temos um acordo?_

\- O que quer?

 _\- Além das cabeças dos Tempesttas, quero um lugar de destaque no seu governo. Acima até de Rihen._

\- Envie a localização exata de vocês. Em um ou dois dias, uma nave irá buscá-los. Em S1 estarão mais seguros.

\- _Ficarei aguardando meu senhor._ \- fez um mesura.

A comunicação cessou. Serioja não deixou de comemorar. Em breve teria tudo que queria.

Haykan sorriu. Não precisava de aliados, nem do Tempestta mais velho. Só o seu poder já era suficiente para acabar com a galáxia, mas já que tinha aquelas peças, jogaria com elas. Ter um dos Tempesttas nas mãos era a cereja do bolo. O aparelho ao lado dele apitou.

Apertou o botão vendo, todas as informações sobre Iskendar enviadas por Serioja. Não era muito relevante, mas estreitou o olhar ao ler algo. Apertou outro botão.

\- Sim senhor. - um soldado apareceu na hora.

\- Levante dados sobre essa pessoa, - apontou para um nome. - agora.

O soldado saiu para cumprir a ordem. Haykan que trazia uma expressão leve, tencionou a testa. Será que tudo era uma simples coincidência ou era o destino a seu favor?

* * *

Danimel: A briga foi tensa, mas as coisas para os dois ainda não terminou. É só o começo.


	27. Chapter 27: Batalhas

**Capitulo 27**

 **Batalhas**

* * *

Um dia passou desde então...

... Eniac, Orin, Alaron e Clamp bastante destruídos pelos ataques seguiam com as reconstruções. Depois da destruição da sede da policia, o presidente Sttup havia se mudado para Maris. Não houve batalhas, apenas a rede de inteligência realizando todas as investigações mas sem sucesso. Não tinham descartado a possibilidade de Iskendar ter sumido por conta própria, mas a versão de seqüestro era a que mais ganhava corpo. Ainda mais com Mask afirmando que algo acontecera. Lirya e Marius tentavam a todo custo manter a informação do desaparecimento oculta, porem estava difícil. Não demoraria muito tempo para espalhar. Dara fora imediatamente para Ranpur e praticamente exigiu que o colocasse a frente das investigações. Mask acatou pois o governador de Sidon tinha muitos contatos e aquilo poderia ajudá-los. Pensaram também em Jhapei, mas não conseguiram contato com ela.

Os dourados permaneciam ao lado do italiano e praticavam seus novos poderes. As únicas exceções eram Dohko e Shura que até o momento não tiveram suas condições alteradas.

Manhã do vigésimo terceiro dia em solo de GS. Os dias corriam sem que os cavaleiros dessem conta, devido ao envolvimento na guerra. No palácio, reinava o sentimento de apreensão. Há mais de vinte e quatro horas não tinham noticias de Iskendar. Dara ajudava nas buscas. Mask não poupava esforços e gente para achar o irmão.

O cavaleiro estava na sala de reunião em silêncio.

\- Alteza. - Ren surgiu com alguns policiais.

\- Tem noticias?

\- Infelizmente não, mas estamos fazendo todo o possível. O senhor Sttup também nos auxilia.

\- E onde ele está? - indagou Lirya.

\- Maris.

\- Cada minuto é precioso. - Giovanni começou a andar. - e quanto a S1?

\- Estão quietos e isso me preocupa.

\- Pedi que a Euroxx permaneça aqui, alteza. - iniciou Marius. - que a Antares fique nas proximidades de Obi, Orion e Eniac e que a Galaxy entre Alaron e Clamp. Esses três últimos planetas estão fragilizados principalmente Eniac.

\- A Genesis?

\- Aportada em Ikari.

\- Fez bem. Coloque todos em alerta máximo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Craig observava com atenção a tela dividida em pequenos quadrados. Em cada, via-se a imagem de um cavaleiro. Depois do seqüestro, os homens de Atena resolveram treinar. Apenas Mu, Shura, Afrodite, Dohko e Shion permaneceram no palácio para segurança.

Deba estava dentro de uma câmara. A temperatura batia a casa de cem graus, mas brasileiro resistia bem.

Em outra, Saga e Kanon treinavam o poder novo. Como era muito recente, na maioria das vezes, o teleporte entre dimensões não funcionava e eles batiam com o corpo contra uma parede.

Aioria estava com os olhos fechados, enquanto sentia a eletricidade percorrer seu corpo. Já estava tão acostumado que parecia ser um evento natural. Aldebaran e ele, eram os que mais estavam com as habilidades desenvolvidas.

Shaka projetava seu espírito para fora do corpo e tentava combater como se estive com o corpo físico. As vezes tinha que controlar seu cosmo, pois sem um corpo para limitá-lo ele aumentava drasticamente de repente.

Depois do evento na sala de reuniões, o poder de Miro não se manifestou. O grego ainda não entendia como ele manifestava, mas decidiu treinar. Poderia fazer a diferença numa batalha.

A sala onde Kamus estava havia congelado por completo. Já conseguia manipular o gelo, fazendo paredes, estacas sem o uso do cosmo, o que era uma grande vantagem.

\- Eles são especiais, não acha doutor? - disse Etah, que tinha acompanhado-os.

\- Sim. Você usou a vestimenta deles?

\- Só o elmo. É muito pesado. O tal cosmo deve influenciar mesmo. Eles vestem como se não fosse nada.

\- Marius me contou sobre Ikari. É incrível pensar que os elementares estão mais presentes do que nunca.

\- Eu também era um cético mas... agora tenho esperança de vitória.

Os dois voltaram as atenções para a tela.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Haykan acompanhava a inspeção em algumas naves. Caminhava ao lado de Orrin, quando um soldado apareceu trazendo um objeto.

\- Desculpe, senhor. - fez uma mesura. - o que me pediu.

\- Ótimo. - pegou o objeto. - continue a inspeção Orrin.

O comandante apenas assentiu, vendo seu governador tomar o rumo de sua sala. Haykan entrou e fechou a porta. Se seus pensamentos estavam corretos, aquela informação não poderia vazar.

Ligou o objeto a sua mesa, vendo aparecer uma tela repleta de informações. A medida que lia o rosto outrora surpreso passava a risonho.

\- Ranpur terá uma grande surpresa. - sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shura estava na varanda do seu quarto, olhando o vai e vem das naves. Pensava nos ocorridos dos dias anteriores. Mu, Shaka protegeram as pessoas em Ox. Kanon e Deba em Clamp, Dohko em Alaron. Dite e Kamus em Ranpur e ele? Torin havia dito ele tinha um dom, mas será que tinha mesmo? A única coisa de diferente que conseguia fazer era pilotar naves.

\- Algum problema Shura?

Ele olhou para o interior.

\- Estava pensando no meu "poder". Torin disse que é algo relativo ao metal, mas...me sinto um inútil. Eu não pude ajudar em nada.

\- Seu dom vai aparecer, quando for a hora. - Mu parou ao lado dele.

\- Assim espero. E o Giovanni?

\- Está reunido com os militares.

\- Não tiveram nenhuma pista? - indagou surpreso.

\- Não. - o ariano balançou a cabeça. - é como se ele tivesse sido apagado. Não descartaram a hipótese dele ter sumido por conta própria.

\- E o que senhor Dara acha disso?

\- Pouco provável. Ele entrou em contato com sua rede de informantes e ninguém sabe de nada.

\- Essa guerra e agora isso. - Shura voltou a atenção para o céu. - só espero que não piore.

\- Vamos rezar que não.

O ariano o deixou. O espanhol olhava as naves passarem. Mesmo Mu pedindo paciência não tinha. Talvez seu poder nunca manifestasse. Soltou um suspiro desanimado. Estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não notou que a mesinha de canto tremia.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko estava mais afastado enquanto Shion conversava com Alisha. A cada sorriso bobo do grande mestre queria gargalhar. O ariano estava completamente apaixonado e estava feliz por ele. Shion merecia.

\- Alisha mandou lembranças. - disse colocando o comunicador sobre a mesa.

\- Precisava ver sua cara. - zombou.

\- Mesmo aqui sou o grande mestre, respeite. - sentou.

\- Tudo bem oh senhor grande mestre. - sentou numa cadeira a frente. - vai ficar aqui mesmo?

\- Sim. Aiolos será um bom líder.

\- Não tenho duvida. O governo dele será menos careta. - sorriu.

\- Dohko...

\- E mais moderno. Aposto que vai abolir um monte de leis estúpidas.

\- Não são estúpidas. - Shion pegou uma jarra de água. - são necessárias para manter a ordem. - despejou o liquido num copo.

\- É um santuário, não uma base do exército. Aposto que até festas serão liberadas.

\- Dohko.

\- E a primeira será o aniversário de um ano do filho de Shion e Alisha.

Shion engasgou com água e acabou derrubando o copo.

\- Hian! - exclamou. - olha aí, quebrou porra!

\- O grande mestre falando "porra"? - fez cara de assombrado.

\- Vá procurar por algo que possa usar para limpar.

A risos Dohko levantou. Pediria alguém um pano e algo para juntar os cacos.

\- Merda. - Shion olhou o corte no dedo.

\- Eu precisava de um gravador.

\- Idiota...

\- Deixe eu ver o corte. - sentou ao lado dele. - não foi tão profundo. Alisha nem vai notar que o príncipe dela machucou.

\- Quer parar Dohko?! - ficou vermelho.

O libriano gargalhou. Sob os protestos de Shion, Dohko segurou o punho do ariano e despejou um pouco de água sobre o machucado. Foi algo imperceptível para os dois, mas um pouco da água passou pelos dedos de Dohko e em seguida caiu no ferimento. Este cicatrizou.

\- Olha... o senhor bicentenário tem capacidade de cura. - levantou. - vou chamar alguém.

Saiu. Shion nem se mexeu. Olhava atentamente para o dedo. Era como se não tivesse cortado e ele sabia muito bem que não tinha capacidade de cura.

\- Como...?

A pergunta se perdeu no ar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Afrodite pensava em como poderia proteger a rainha. O seqüestro de Iskendar poderia ter sido arquitetado, então todo o cuidado com Lirya era pouco. Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela. Quando a noite chegasse, por precaução colocaria rosas vermelhas na porta do quarto e as azuis na varanda, para impedir a entrada de qualquer invasor.

\- Afrodite.

A voz de Hely chamou sua atenção.

\- Desculpe. Estava distraído.

\- Será que pode vir comigo um segundo? Quero te mostrar um quarto especifico no palácio. Caso haja algo, a rainha ficará em segurança.

\- Claro. - olhou ao redor.

Hely andava muito preocupada com a segurança de sua soberana. Ultimamente estava tendo sonhos e sensações esquisitas e por isso mandaram reforçar a segurança de um quarto no palácio. Ele ficava numa região estratégica e agüentaria qualquer batalha no entorno do palácio.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Giovanni tentava pensar. Onde o irmão estaria?

\- Acharam algo? - indagou Shura sentando ao lado dele.

\- Nada...

\- Olharam as câmeras de segurança do hotel? - jogou essa possibilidade.

\- Todas Shura. - respondeu Ren. - Misteriosamente, elas tiveram pane durante quinze minutos. As câmeras do hotel e do entorno.

\- Quem tem acesso a isso?

\- Apenas o gerente e dono do hotel. Estavam lá na suposta hora do ocorrido.

\- O meu irmão esteve no hotel, Shura. - disse Mask fitando-o. - consta nos registros que ele abriu a porta do quarto.

\- Mas as imagens feitas antes ou depois da pane mostram ele saindo?

\- Esse é o mistério e o grande problema. - Ren sentou em frente a eles. - não há imagens dele nem antes nem depois, mas o príncipe tem o poder de teleporte. Pode ter saído do quarto e ninguém notaria.

O espanhol ficou em silencio. Realmente era um mistério.

\- Vamos continuar procurando. - Ren levantou.

\- Procure por Dara, ele pode ter noticias. - pediu o italiano.

\- Sim alteza.

Shura pensava. Nenhum crime poderia ser perfeito. Mesmo Iskendar querendo se esconder, ele deixaria alguma pista.

\- Arong, Alaron ou Sidon. - as palavras saíram.

\- O que disse? - Mask o fitou na hora.

\- Já pensaram na possibilidade dele ter ido para esses lugares? Arong é seu planeta natal, Alaron onde foi criado e Sidon onde conviveu com Dara.

\- Faz sentido... - murmurou o canceriano. - Sidon eu descartaria por causa da guerra, mas Alaron e Arong...

\- O trafego aéreo está reduzido. Não há muitas naves entrando e saindo de Ranpur. - disse Ren.

\- Pegue todas as naves que chegaram e decolaram naquelas vinte e quatro horas. - pediu Eron. - naves civis e militares. Quero todos os dados, direção, motivo da viagem e quem estava nelas. Faça uma varredura minuciosa.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Ele saindo por conta própria ou não precisou de uma nave. - rematou Shura.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Um hadren abriu na região da área trinta e oito. A Nau Hay 2 era maior que sua antecessora em tamanho e capacidade de destruição.

\- A Zapyhr seguirá para Lain junto com o restante da tropa. - disse Rihen, aos demais capitãs das outras naves. - nós aguardaremos as tropas de GS se deslocarem para lá para seguirmos nosso destino.

\- A arma portada pela Zaphyr está carregada. - um controlador o fitou.

\- Ótimo. Partam imediatamente.

As ordens foram cumpridas.

\- O fim de Lain está próximo. - comemorou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Noah olhava de forma aflita para a Enraiha. A bola azul não parava de brilhar, entretanto não mostrava imagem alguma.

\- Isso é normal? - indagou Urara ao lado do conselheiro.

\- Não... mas pressinto que algo muito grave irá acontecer. Emita um aviso a todos os planetas.

\- Sim senhor.

A diretora saiu, um pouco agoniada. Temia que algo acontecesse a Shaka. Por mais que ele tivesse poder de um elementar, seu corpo era mortal.

O conselheiro estava quase desistindo de ver alguma coisa, quando viu a imagem de um planeta azul envolvido por uma mancha negra. Planetas naquela coloração eram muitos principalmente Obi, Eike, Lain e Eniac.

\- Algo vai acontecer há algum deles... mas qual?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara estava nervoso. Nem com seus anos de governador de Sidon conseguira alguma pista do paradeiro de Iskendar. Sentia-se um fracassado por não ter conseguido protegê-lo. Agora ele estava a mercê dos inimigos. A passos duros entrou na sala de reunião do palácio de Ranpur. Encontrou o príncipe junto com Shura e Marius.

\- Alteza. - reverenciou.

\- Espero que tenha tido mais sucesso.

\- Infelizmente. - cerrou o punho. - não há sinal dele. Me perdoe, não pude proteger seu irmão.

\- Não se sinta culpado. - Mask deu um sorriso fraco. - a culpa é exclusivamente minha. Primeiro por ter brigado e depois não colocar homens suficientes na cola dele.

\- A responsabilidade não é sua alteza. - disse Marius. - nem sua Dara.

\- Alteza. - Ren entrou bruscamente acompanhado por Beatrice. - aqui está a lista de todos os pousos e decolagem do dia.

\- Ótimo. Cada um pega um período. - distribuiu as tarefas. - levantem todos os dados. - Mask explicou para Dara a ideia de Shura.

Cerca de meia hora depois, não havia nada de anormal. A maioria do tráfico pertencia a naves militares. Ainda mais que naquele dia houvera combates.

Shura olhava a tela do computador. Não havia nada suspeito, até que...

\- O que é USSE? - fitou os demais.

\- É uma nave oficial de Eike. - disse Beatrice. - para ser mais precisa, é da policia de Eike.

\- Mas o senhor Simon não veio para cá, ou qualquer outro membro do governo. - disse Mask.

\- Nem o alto escalão da policia. - Ren fitou os demais. - elas são usadas apenas para transporte ou em ultimo caso para guerras, mas naquele dia, tivemos poucas naves de Eike.

\- Posso ver? - Marius pegou a tela. - apenas por meia hora? - estranhou. - Depois de meia hora aqui ela retornou para Eike.

\- Qual o horário? - indagou Shura.

Marius respondeu, mostrando a todos a tela. Shura e Mask trocaram olhares. Coincidia com o horário que as câmeras do hotel deram pane.

\- Ren, descubra o nome do piloto e sua localização.

O superintendente jogou os dados.

\- Está em Eike agora.

Shura e Mask levantaram na hora.

\- Estamos indo para Eike. - disse Mask. - mande um aviso para o presidente e peça que vigie esse cara, mas sem levantar suspeitas. Eu quero vê-lo.

\- Vou providenciar agora mesmo. Vou comunicar ao capitão Evans...

\- Iremos numa nave pequena. - a voz cortou-o. - a Euroxx ficará aqui caso aconteça algo, além do mais não quero contingente de policiais. Vou fazer do meu jeito.

\- Mas é perigo alteza. - disse Marius. - não podemos arriscar a sua vida.

\- Não se preocupe chanceler. Shura e eu daremos conta do recado. Mantenha naves de prontidão caso seja necessário.

\- Irei com vocês. - prontificou Dara. - minha nave é discreta.

\- Tudo bem. - olhou para os demais. - nenhuma palavra a ninguém de onde iremos. Se minha mãe perguntar, diga que estou na sede do governo. - fitou Marius.

\- Sim alteza.

E assim fizeram.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lain, juntamente com Eike e Maris eram um dos únicos planetas que ainda não haviam sido atacados por S1. Talvez por ser um planeta essencialmente agrícola não era de interesse de Haykan. Na sede do governo, na capital Nauty, o chanceler Radesh relia os relatórios sobre a produção de alimentos. Lain era responsável por mais da metade do abastecimento e em tempos de guerra, a produção deveria ser muito bem remanejada.

A estação orbital de Lain estava reforçada e uma barreira em torno do planeta fazia a proteção.

Tudo estava tranqüilo, quando um policial vigilante soou o aviso. Uma grande esquadra de S1 se aproximava.

Não demorou muito para o aviso também chegar a Ranpur.

\- Majestade. - Hely entrou na sala de reunião. - recebemos um aviso de Lain.

\- Até lá... - murmurou.

\- Envie nossas tropas imediatamente. - pediu Marius. - solicite a Evans que leve a Euroxx.

\- A Galaxy está nos arredores de Alaron. - disse Ren.

\- E meu filho? - indagou a rainha.

\- Está na sede do governo reunido com alguns ministros. - o chanceler disse rapidamente.

\- Dê a ordem para a Euroxx seguir para Lain. - olhou para Hely. - reforce a segurança na sede do governo.

\- Sim majestade.

Shion e Dohko que estavam perto dali viram a movimentação.

\- O que aconteceu Hely? - indagou o libriano.

\- Lain está na iminência de ser atacado.

\- E o Giovanni?

\- Está ocupado. - disse Shion. Mask havia contado-o sobre a possível descoberta do paradeiro de Iskendar. - Os meus subordinados ainda estão em treinamento?

\- Sim.

Shion chamou por cosmo Afrodite e Mu. A este ultimo pediu que trouxesse os cavaleiros através do teleporte. Com essa habilidade bem desenvolvida, o ariano não teve dificuldades para trazer o grupo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa mestre? - indagou Aioria.

\- Mais um planeta está sendo atacado. Dohko, Aldebaran, Aioria e Shaka quero que sigam para lá.

\- Sim. - respondeu os quatro.

\- E quanto a nós?

\- Pode ter mais ataques, então por enquanto permaneçam aqui. Afrodite não saia de perto da rainha.

\- Tudo bem.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A viagem até Eike foi feita em silencio. Assim que chegaram, Dara conduziu sua nave para o local apontado pela investigação. A nave pousou nos arredores de Imega. Sem levantar alarmes, os três seguiram para uma área residencial da cidade. Mask tampava um pouco o rosto para não ser reconhecido. Os três param perto de uma pequena casa, que ficava no final de rua. Por causa da guerra, era pouco o movimento.

\- E agora alteza? – indagou Dara.

\- Shura. – Mask o fitou.

O espanhol afastou-se. Mask deu um passo para trás para se esconder um pouco mais.

\- Shura foi ver se ele está sozinho. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – não quero testemunhas tão pouco envolver pessoas inocentes.

Shura circundou a casa na velocidade do som e voltou para onde estavam os outros dois.

\- Ele está sozinho. Está na sala.

\- Sinais do meu irmão?

\- Aparentemente não.

\- Vamos.

Aproximaram da casa, Mask não teve cerimônia, derrubou a porta e antes que homem percebesse estava sendo segurado por Shura.

\- Quem são vocês? O que querem? - ele tentava se soltar.

\- Não precisa saber quem somos, apenas responda. - o italiano parou na frente dele.

O homem o fitou. Nos primeiros segundos não o reconheceu, contudo...

\- Alteza?

\- Comece a falar. - Mask segurou o pescoço dele. - cadê o meu irmão?

\- O que?! - tentava respirar. - eu não sei do que fala.

\- Não minta! - apertou mais forte. - esteve em Ranpur um dia atrás. O que foi fazer lá?

\- Eu... - gaguejou.

\- É melhor falar senhor Darick. - disse Dara. - sua situação já está complicada por usar a nave do governo para motivos particulares e irá complicar ainda mais pois pode está envolvido com o desaparecimento do príncipe Iskendar.

\- Eu não fiz nada. Eu juro.

\- Fale! - Mask começava a perder a paciência e Shura tinha ciência.

\- Fale de uma vez. - o espanhol apertou mais forte o braço de Darick.

\- Eu precisava de grana. Eu trabalho para o governo de Eike, mas faço serviços extras. - tentava falar e respirar. Por conta disso Mask soltou o pescoço. - Fui contratado para buscar um grupo de pessoas em Ranpur. Me deram um endereço e um horário para está lá.

\- Quem você transportou? - indagou Dara.

\- Eu não sei. Um dos acordos era não saber a identidade das pessoas. Na hora marcada, recebi um comunicado para abrir o hangar e vendar os olhos. Depois de cinco minutos foi liberado da venda. Eu não faço ideia de quem eram, mas por pedir privacidade supôs ser alguém do alto escalão... ainda mais nesse período de guerras.

Dara e Mask trocaram olhares.

\- Quem o contratou?

Darick ficou em silencio. O contratante tinha sido bem explicito na ordem, qualquer palavra poderia ocasionar em sua morte.

\- Prefere ser fiel a seu contratante, ou ao príncipe de GS? - Mask foi bem incisivo na frase. - deve ter assistido o meu pronunciamento na sede. Se um diretor não tive problemas em matar o que dirá de um misero piloto.

Darick ficou palido. Além das palavras, a expressão do príncipe era demoníaca.

\- Iesa. Fui contratado por uma terceira pessoa, mas quem passava as ordens se chamava Iesa. Não faço ideia de quem seja, eu juro.

\- O auxiliar de Serioja. - disse Dara. Por que não tinha pensado nele?

\- Onde podemos encontrá-lo? - indagou o canceriano ao eiji.

\- Isso é fácil. O problema é saber se Serioja ainda está em Eike. Ele anda sumido, mas se encontrarmos Iesa será meio caminho andado.

\- Alteza, é tudo que sei. Eu juro que não estou envolvido nisso.

\- Espero realmente que não.

Mask fez um sinal para Shura. O capricorniano soltou o rapaz, mas um segundo depois o golpeou na nuca. Darick desmaiou.

\- Até acordar já teremos encontrado os dois. Vamos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Sttup recebia com preocupação o aviso do ataque em Lain. Emitiu para toda a galáxia um alerta para possíveis novos ataques. Ordenou que tropas fossem levadas para os principais planetas de GS.

\- Presidente! - um policial entrou de repente na sala.

\- O que foi?

\- Uma esquadra se dirige para cá.

\- Contate o chanceler imediatamente. Quantas naves?

O policial ficou em silencio por alguns instantes.

\- São poucas, mas...

\- Mas...?

\- Há uma grande nave, presume ser que seja semelhante a Nau1.

O rosto dele ficou tenso.

Ao mesmo tempo, o sinal de ataque chegou ao governo de Eike.

O chanceler era levado para uma base subterrânea.

\- Qual o contingente? - Simon olhou para um dos coronéis.

\- Mais de cem naves.A esquadra não é grande, mas...

\- Envie um comunicado a Ranpur e Clamp. Solicite que a Galaxy seja deslocada para cá imediatamente. Emita um alerta a todas as cidades.

Em Ranpur, Dohko e os demais tinham embarcado rumo a Lain. Shion estava preocupado pois não sabia se Alaron poderia ser um alvo. Já Niive tinha entrado em contato dizendo que nas áreas próximas a Clamp tudo estava calmo.

\- E o Eron? - indagou a rainha pela segunda vez.

\- Shura está com ele majestade. - Shion tentava tranqüilizá-la. - a sede do governo é bem segura.

\- Já contaram a ele sobre o ataque?

\- Sim. - respondeu Marius. - em breve ele estará aqui.

O comunicador de Hely começou a tocar. Ela atendeu trocando rápidas palavras.

\- Eike e Maris estão na mira.

Beatrice temeu por seu planeta.

\- Miro e Kamus vão para Eike. Saga e Kanon para Maris.

Ren deixava as ultimas ordens com seus subordinados para que garantissem que Ranpur fosse protegida.

\- Sua mãe deve está muito orgulhosa. - Marius aproximou depositando as mãos nos ombros do filho. - eu também estou.

\- Tento fazer o meu melhor. - sorriu.

\- Tome cuidado.

\- Pode deixar pai. - o abraçou. - cuide de tudo.

\- Até a volta.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iesa estava no apartamento de Serioja. Através de um assessor recebia as ultimas noticias. O seqüestro de Iskendar ainda não tinha sido divulgado, o que levava a crer que Ranpur queria silêncio nas investigações.

O auxiliar, reunia documentos e tudo que pudesse ser usado como prova contra si mesmo e de seu senhor. Achava a ideia do seqüestro de Serioja arriscada demais, mas não poderia ir contra as ordens dele. Quando tudo tivesse consumado, sumiria, indo para um planeta remoto da galáxia.

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados por um estrondo. Imediatamente pegou uma arma, apontando para a porta do escritório.

\- Senhor Iesa.

O auxiliar abaixou a arma ao identificar a voz de seu empregado.

\- Entre.

Tudo que Iesa viu, foi seu empregado sendo jogado no chão.

\- Você melhorou. - disse Shura olhando para Mask. - pensei que fosse matá-lo.

\- É um rato. Só cumpre ordens.

Iesa empalideceu ao ver o príncipe Tempestta na sua frente.

\- Eron...!?

\- Não adianta fugir ou tentar algo. Ele escapou mas você pode ter um fim diferente.

\- Eu não entendo.. - assumiu a defensiva. - não esperava a visita de vossa alteza. O senhor Serioja nem me avisou.

\- Cadê o seu patrão?

\- Viajando. - respondeu rápido. - retirou-se para um planeta junto com seus familiares. A guerra... - parou de falar, ao ter Shura atrás de si.

\- Comece a falar Iesa, será melhor para você. - disse Dara. - já sabemos que Serioja está envolvido no sumiço do príncipe.

\- Não podem acusar o meu senhor. É uma injustiça.

Mask levou a mão ao bolso, tirando um maço de cigarro. Pregueou, pois havia só mais três cigarros. Sem problema algum acendeu, deixando Dara e Iesa perplexos.

\- Está vendo algum policial aqui senhor Iesa? - indagou depois de tragar.

\- Não.

\- Advogado ou alguém ligado ao governo de Eike, Yumeria ou alguém do conselho?

\- Não.

\- Não se esqueça de uma coisa senhor Iesa... minha galáxia, minhas regras.

\- Não pode agir de forma arbitrária.

\- Posso e vou. Não vai querer experimentar vai? - com o cigarro na boca caminhou até ele. - sabe voar? - apontou para a janela.

Iesa engoliu seco. Sabia dos atos poucos ortodoxos do príncipe e por mais leal que fosse ao seu senhor, sua vida era mais importante. Antes um covarde vivo do que um leal morto.

\- Se eu contar tudo, promete que não vai me matar?

\- Tem a palavra de um Tempestta. Diga.

\- Serioja está por trás de tudo. Desde de seu acidente em Ikari, até o seqüestro do seu meio irmão.

\- Então foi ele que ordenou o ataque a nave do príncipe em Ikari? - indagou Shura.

\- Sim. Serioja sempre teve o respaldo de alguns conselheiros contrários aos Tempesttas, mas devido a falhas perdeu suas alianças. Sua ultima cartada seria com Iskendar.

\- E onde eles estão? - Dara quase pulou em cima dele.

O auxiliar ficou em silencio.

\- Fale Iesa. - a voz de Mask saiu fria.

\- Dypoá. Fica na área cento e seis, região sudeste de GS. É bem próximo a S1 e da zona dos buracos negros.

\- E o que ele pensa em fazer com meu irmão?

\- Ele não me disse, mas seria chantageá-lo com você, ou entregá-lo a S1.

O canceriano ficou em silêncio pensando.

\- Dara, comunique a Ren a prisão de Iesa, no mais absoluto sigilo. Leve-o.

\- O que pensa em fazer?

\- Buscar o meu irmão. Shura e eu seguiremos para Dypoá. Nem uma palavra a alguém sobre nosso destino.

\- Vão sozinhos? - o eiji ficou pasmo. - pode ser arriscado. Além do mais tem a guerra.

\- Serioja está bem protegido, não vão conseguir. - disse Iesa.

\- Shura e eu somos mais que suficientes nessa missão. Serioja não mexeu com príncipe Eron Tempestta, senhor Iesa. - deu um sorriso vil. - Mexeu com o Mascara da Morte de Câncer.

Por sorte, os dois cavaleiros saíram do planeta sem serem vistos pela frota que aproximava.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A batalha na orbita de Lain estava acalorada. O sistema de defesa do planeta estava conseguindo conter a esquadra de S1. A barreira protetora repelia qualquer nave inimiga que se aproximasse. Contudo, a Zaphyr usou sua mais poderosa arma de ataque, levando a barreira a destruição. Em seguida ela desapareceu dos radares...

Em Nauty e grandes cidades de Lain, a população estava sendo levada para os abrigos subterrâneos.

A Euroxx surgiu no espaço e os cavaleiros foram conduzidos para o planeta em pequenas naves. Sem detectar a Zaphyr, a Euroxx retornou, pois as naves de GS seriam suficientes para parar o ataque e somado a isso, Ranpur estava desprotegido.

\- Fico feliz que tenham vindo. - disse Radesh ao ver os cavaleiros.

\- Em que podemos ser útil senhor? - indagou Shaka.

\- Deter as naves. Detectamos uma grande nave nos arredores, mas ela sumiu.

\- De certo foi atacar outro lugar. - disse Aioria. - vamos destruir as restantes.

Dohko e os demais foram levados, cada um para uma região.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A tropa liderada por Rihen estava nas proximidades de Maris. O ex presidente havia ordenado um primeiro ataque, antes da Nau mostra-se a eles. Da cabine, acompanhava a batalha.

\- Senhor.

\- Relatório da situação.

\- A barreira que envolvia Lain foi destruída. A Zaphy está aguardando o momento de agir. Em Eike, nossas tropas já começaram a invasão. Recebemos informações que a Galaxy está dirigindo para lá.

\- E as demais?

\- Antares está em Obi, Euroxx segue para Ranpur e sem informações sobre a Genesis.

\- Bom... - murmurou. - em breve faremos nossa estréia.

Enquanto isso, Kamus, Miro, Saga e Kanon seguiam para os respectivos planetas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As naves não eram muitas, mas o poder de destruição delas era enorme. Aldebaran olhava a cidade de Ciath parcialmente destruída.

\- Mexeram com a pessoa errada.

O taurino, portanto sua armadura, pulou sobre uma nave disparando uma rajada de cosmo. As demais começaram a atirar nele. Rapidamente ascendeu seu cosmo, usando o grande chifre. Várias foram destruídas. Uma nave de Lain parou sobre ele. Um piloto saltou.

\- O senhor é o enviado pelo senhor Radesh?

\- Sim. - respondeu o brasileiro.

\- Precisamos de ajuda na usina de gás. Se os motores aquecerem podem provocar explosões.

\- Me leve até lá.

Numa região próxima, Dohko abatia as naves. Achava estranho, o ataque não ser tão poderoso como o de Alaron.

\- Isso está fácil demais... - murmurou.

\- Senhor Dohko. - chamou uma policial. Ela foi designada para guiá-lo na cidade. - a cidade foi evacuada.

\- E as naves?

\- Nossas tropas estão conseguindo detê-las.

O libriano não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto aquilo.

\- Vamos continuar.

Aioria usava ora seu cosmo, ora seu poder elétrico para derrubar as naves. Estava surpreso com seu progresso, já que não tinha entrado em batalha desde o incidente em Orion. Aquela região estava praticamente recuperada por GS.

\- Pensei que fosse mais difícil.

Shaka usou os ensinamentos de Dohko para a destruição das naves. Felizmente na capital tudo estava sobre controle.

\- Todos estão a salvo? - indagou o indiano assim que entrou na sede do governo.

\- Sim. Os ataques estão sendo contidos. Poucas naves restaram. Tivemos sorte. - disse Radesh.

O indiano diria algo, quando a mente foi invadida por uma imagem. Viu um tornado no centro da cidade.

\- Shaka?

\- Desculpe. Me distraí por segundos.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, Rihen abriu uma comunicação com a Zaphyr.

\- Lancem o primeiro ataque.

A nave de S1 começou a se mover, mas sem abaixar sua barreira de proteção. Quando se posicionou perto do planeta. O processo de acumulo de energia durou poucos segundos. No centro da nave surgiu uma grande bola de energia azul. Quando ela atingiu certo tamanho foi lançada como uma bola de canhão.

Os cavaleiros e os demais presentes apenas viram um raio azul dividir-se em três. Cada um atingiu uma área diferente.

Primeiro o ar expandiu-se de forma violenta e a explosão foi em cadeia, propagando-se como uma onda feita de fogo. Tudo que estava no raio dela era dizimado. Com a força da explosão, todos foram ao chão...

Aldebaran tirou alguns escombros sobre ele. Quando olhou ao redor, ficou pálido. Aquela área tinha sido completamente devastada.

\- Que destruição...

Procurou pelo rapaz que estava com ele. Encontrou-o no meio das pedras. Estava machucado, mas nada que fosse grave.

\- Você está bem? - tirou algumas pedras de cima dele.

\- Sim... a usina! - exclamou desesperado.

Deba voltou a atenção para ela. O fogo atingia algumas partes.

\- Nós temos que desligá-la.

\- Como assim? E já explodiu.

\- A explosão é o menor dos problemas. Temos um sistema de gás que passa abaixo do solo. Uma das tubulações passa perto do abrigo subterrâneo. A estrutura é forte, mas pode entrar em colapso.

\- É só desligar?

\- Sim. Com o sistema parado as bombas param de enviar o gás. Não só o abrigo corre perigo, a superfície também.

\- Procure por sobreviventes e saia daqui. Eu dou um jeito.

\- Mas não pode entrar sem proteção... - fitou a armadura. - ainda mais com metal...

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Busque por ajuda.

Deba saiu correndo em direção a usina. A medida que aproximava já sentia o cheiro forte de gás. Aquilo poderia explodir a qualquer momento e matar o restante dos sobreviventes da superfície.

\- Maldito povo de S1. - cerrou o punho.

Tendo que derrubar algumas estruturas, o taurino conseguiu entrar no pátio. Procurou por vitimas, mas não encontrou. Quando deu um passo, sentiu algo atingir suas costas, levando- ao chão.

O ferimento não tinha sido grave, devido a proteção da armadura, mas... ele ergueu-se rapidamente, dando de cara com uma nave de S1.

\- Sumam daqui malditos. - elevou seu cosmo. - grande chifre!

O ataque partiu em direção a nave que não parou de atirar, entretanto a energia a atingiu em cheio fazendo-a explodir.

Depois de ver os pedaços caindo do céu, ele continuou seu caminho. Conseguiu entrar nas dependências, encontrando algumas pessoas no chão. Umas estavam mortas e outras inconscientes por causa do gás. As vivas levou-as para o pátio e depois voltou.

As luzes piscavam como se fossem acabar a qualquer minuto. Deba sentiu o aumento da temperatura e do cheiro de gás. A armadura começou a esquentar.

\- Que droga.

Continuou o trajeto.

 _xxxxxx_

O escudo de libra tinha cumprido seu papel, protegendo o libriano e algumas pessoas da onda de choque.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Alguma nave deve ter restado. - disse a policial.

\- Vamos sair daqui antes que ela venha.

Os passos foram interrompidos por um forte estrondo. As atenções voltaram para as montanhas que ficavam na região sul do local.

\- São naves. - disse Dohko.

\- Oh não! - exclamou um dos sobreviventes. - a represa...

\- Vai inundar tudo... - disse outro.

\- Tire o maior numero de pessoas daqui, vou tentar detê-los.

\- Como? - indagou a policial.

\- Apenas confie.

Dohko não rendeu partindo na velocidade da luz para o local. Aquele era um dos maiores reservatórios de água de Lain, responsável por abastecer muitas cidades. A grande quantidade de água era barrada por uma parede de concreto com dezenas de metros de altura e largura. Duas naves de S1 faziam o serviço de destruí-la.

\- Parecem insetos... - concentrou sua cosmo energia. - cólera do dragão!

O ataque de Dohko surtiu efeito.

Ele voltou a atenção para a barragem. Estava trincada em vários pontos e a água já escapava por eles.

\- E agora?

Teve uma idéia. Não muito longe dali, havia um vale. Se conseguisse canalizar a água até lá poderia aliviar o fluxo da barragem.

\- Os punhos dos cavaleiros rasgam o céu e seus pés abrem fendas na terra? - sorriu. - já que não temos o Shura...

O libriano acumulou seu cosmo no punho e acertou o solo. A terra tremeu, para em seguida rachar. Contudo esse movimento fez mais trincas aparecerem na parede.

\- Terei que medir minha força.

 _xxxxxx_

Logo após o choque do raio azul, Aioria e outros sobreviventes saíram do esconderijo.

\- É melhor irmos para outro local. - disse o leonino.

O grupo composto por dez pessoas corria por entre os escombros dos prédios destruídos. Aparentemente as naves inimigas tinham sido abatidas ou recuadas.

\- Uma nave! - gritou um menino apontando para o horizonte.

Rapidamente o cavaleiro se pôs na frente do grupo.

\- Saiam daqui!

Eles tomaram a direita. Aioria esperou a nave aproximar, mas ficou receoso quando viu que não era só uma. Começou a elevar seu cosmo. Quando uma passou por ele, atingiu-a com uma rajada de cosmo. As outras começaram a atirar...

Por ser a sede do governo, o prédio sobreviveu ao ataque. As pessoas feridas eram levadas para o subsolo, enquanto os combatentes preparavam um novo ataque. Desde a visão de minutos atrás Shaka não estava com um bom pressentimento.

\- Chanceler! - uma policial se apresentou. - naves inimigas surgiram na zona leste.

\- Tem noticias das outras cidades?

\- Ainda não.

Shaka pensou nos amigos.

Em orbita, enquanto as naves menores eram chamadas de volta, a Zaphyr recebeu a ordem para dar o ataque final. Em poucos minutos ela entraria na atmosfera de Lain.

Aioria usava sua energia para abater as naves.

\- Não acabam. - disse olhando para o céu.

Subitamente sentiu seu corpo energizar, as correntes elétricas simplesmente saltavam do seu corpo. Não pensou duas vezes. Se potencializasse sua força poderia destruir muitas de uma vez. Concentrou-se. As descargas elétricas aumentaram exponencialmente.

\- "O que acontece se eu soltar o meu golpe usando essa energia?" - pensou envolto numa luz brilhante.

Acumulou o máximo que pode. Os raios já atingiam os arredores, destruindo tudo que tocava. Uma grande bola de luz prateada circundou-o e dentro dela os raios saltavam.

\- Relâmpago de Plasma!

Ele liberou toda aquela tensão, que atingiu metros de distância e altura. As naves foram atingidas tendo seus controles, entrando em curto circuito. A intensidade fora tanta que danificou todos os equipamentos eletrônicos num raio de quilômetros, além de propagar vários focos de incêndio, felizmente aquela área estava evacuada.

\- É um poder destruidor. - olhou para a mão. Pequenos raios saltavam de um dedo para o outro. - ainda mais combinado com o cosmo.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, as luzes do prédio do governo piscaram, assim como os equipamentos.

\- Estamos sofrendo interferência senhor.

\- S1?

\- Não. O evento ocorreu na zona leste.

\- Aioria! - exclamou Shaka.

Usou a velocidade da luz indo para onde sentiu o cosmo do leonino. Quando chegou ao local ficou surpreso com a destruição.

\- Aioria?

\- Foi necessário. - defendeu-se.

O virginiano aproximou, mas recuou ao levar um choque.

\- Desculpe. - pediu o grego.

\- Esse seu novo poder é surpreendente.

\- E ainda não o domino cem por cento. Como está o chanceler e os demais?

\- Bem. Parece que as forças de S1 recuaram, o senhor Radesh está contabilizando os danos materiais e humanos.

\- Vamos procurar por Dohko e Deba.

Mal acabaram de falar ouviram um ruído. Olharam para o céu, vendo uma grande nave pairar sobre os céus de Nauty.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus e Miro ficaram impressionados com a batalha que ocorria na orbita de Eike. Passando por entre as naves amigas e inimigas, eles foram conduzidos para o interior do planeta, indo para a sede do governo.

\- Que bom que vieram. - disse Simon.

\- Como podemos ajudar? - indagou Kamus.

\- Estamos evacuando as cidades. Nossas tropas estão segurando o máximo que podem as naves de S1, mas creio que em pouco tempo elas estarão aqui. Preciso que nos ajude a salvar as pessoas enquanto derrubamos as que chegarem aqui.

\- Faremos isso. - disse Miro.

De posse das armaduras os dois cavaleiros foram para a porta da sede.

\- Talvez seja melhor nos separar. - sugeriu o francês.

\- Tudo bem. Não vá morrer. - disse Miro. - não terei pudor em ficar com a Bia. - brincou.

Kamus apenas levantou o dedo do meio para o amigo. Os dois separaram.

O cavaleiro de aquário foi para o alto de um prédio para avaliar a situação. A quantidade de naves ainda era pequena, mas já provocavam estragos. Voltou a superfície.

\- "Primeiro preciso proteger as entradas dos abrigos." - pensou, sabendo que em torno de si havia quatro deles.

Usando a velocidade da luz, o aquariano parou de frente a um.

\- Pó de diamante!

Disparou no entorno da entrada, quando a energia solidificou começou a fazer movimentos usando as mãos de baixo para cima. O gelo começou a subir e tomar formas pontiagudas. Fez o processo até o prédio ser coberto. Aquilo seguraria os ataques por algum tempo. Foi para os outros abrigos.

Miro, resolveu posicionar em cima de um arranha céu.

\- Preciso tornar a agulha escarlate mais eficiente... - murmurou. Relembrou da aulas de mecânica de naves, percebendo que tinha que acertar em alvos específicos.

O grego tomou posição, elevando seu cosmo. O brilho dourado chamou a atenção das naves inimigas.

\- Agulha Escarlate!

Três agulhas foram em direção a uma das naves. Os tiros atingiram o compartimento de energia fazendo-a explodir.

\- Isso vai ser divertido.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Saga e Kanon acompanhavam o relatório das batalhas em Maris. Um grande contingente de S1 atacava ferozmente. Quando a nave deles saiu de um hadren, viram dezenas de raios azuis irem contra as naves de GS.

\- Espero que tenham aprendido nas aulas. - disse Ren.

A nave fez uma manobra evasiva e entrou no planeta indo diretamente para a academia de policia. Eles foram recepcionados pelo presidente Sttup e pelo chanceler Rodhes.

\- Fico feliz em vê-los. E Eron?

\- Quando saímos ele não estava lá. - disse Saga. - em que podemos ajudar?

\- Venham comigo.

Os três foram levados para uma sala que ficava a vários metros abaixo da terra. Era de onde Sttup comandava o contra ataque e outras ações da galáxia. Kanon e Saga olhavam o vai e vem das pessoas e as dezenas de telas espalhadas pela sala.

\- Nossas tropas serão suficientes presidente? - indagou Ren.

\- Eike e Lain estão sendo atacados. Requisitamos a vinda da Galaxy, já que a Antares está em Obi. Temos condições de pará-los mas...

\- Mas... - murmurou o marina.

\- Vejam isso. - ele tocou numa tela ampliando a projeção da orbita do planeta. - estamos detectando um sinal sutil dessa região. - apontou. - não tem nada no radar, mas sinto que há.

\- A capital foi evacuada?

\- Oitenta por cento. - respondeu Rodhes para Saga.

\- Vamos ajudar no restante. - disse Kanon.

Os dois foram levados para o exterior da construção, ficando no telhado.

\- Podemos usar aquele nosso golpe novo? - indagou Kanon.

\- Vamos usar aos poucos. Precisamos tirar todos os civis, depois veremos nossas ações.

Os dois dividiram-se.

Os combates em Maris pareciam controlados. As naves de GS faziam frente as de S1 e os cavaleiros estavam se saindo bem no resgate dos demais civis. Quando terminaram voltaram para a academia.

\- Presidente. - um policial parou a pouco dele. - recebemos uma comunicação da Galaxy. Ela está indo para Eike.

\- Eles estão menos protegidos... - disse Rodhes.

Sttup por sua vez pensou em solicitar ajuda a nave.

\- Ao que parece o ataque maior seria em Lain. - disse Ren. - nossas tropas estão ganhando.

\- Eu não teria tanta certeza.

A fala de Sttup chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Como assim senhor? - indagou Kanon.

\- Os ataques de S1 são bem organizados e com alvos definidos. Eniac está fora de combate. A sede da polícia foi destruída. Alaron, Clamp e Orion parcialmente destruídos. Obi e Ranpur com danos. Lain parece ser o alvo principal, o que resta Maris e Eike. Se não for agora, nós seremos os próximos. - fez uma pausa. - Ren, envie um pedido a capitã Dianeira, deixe a Genesis avisada.

\- A Genesis? - Rodhes ficou surpreso.

\- Precisamos ficar preparados para uma evacuação. Ligue para Simon, veja a situação em Eike, se estiverem melhor do que nós, peça a Kopal que venha para cá.

 _Há quatrocentos mil quilômetros dali..._

Rihen recebia a informação que a Zaphyr preparava-se para atacar Lain. Tudo estava seguindo como o plano de Haykan. O ex-presidente levantou de sua cadeira, mirando o planeta azul escuro a frente.

\- Disparem o primeiro torpedo. Assim que dispararem baixem os escudos.

A ordem foi emitida.

Na academia... os sinais começaram a apitar.

\- Senhor, estamos detectando uma grande quantidade de energia na região EOM 64X.

\- Mostre a área.

Não havia nada na tela, o que deixava o presidente apreensivo.

\- Pode ser um hadren?

\- Não Ren. - o presidente não tirou o olho da tela. - não creio que...

Todos na sala viram um ponto azulado surgir na tela.

\- Toquem as sirenes! - gritou o presidente! - digam para as naves se afastarem desse local agora!

Ficaram assustados com o grito e era tarde para fazer algo. Viram o ponto azulado aumentar de tamanho e um raio azul partir dele. A velocidade foi imensa. O raio ultrapassou a atmosfera de Maris chegando ao espaço aéreo de Altamira, a capital. Quando o raio tocou o solo, tudo que sentiram foram um forte tremor...

A explosão propagou-se por raios de quilômetros destruindo tudo que tocava. Na sala as luzes piscaram muitas vezes e as telas apagaram.

\- Relatórios de danos! - exigiu o presidente. - quero imagens da cidade e do ponto 64, agora!

Os agentes imediatamente tentaram as imagens. Ren, num canto, estava em silencio. Estavam a metros abaixo do solo e mesmo assim sentiram o impacto. Somente uma nave de grande porte poderia ter um poder destrutivo daquele.

\- Foi uma nave. - a voz saiu alta.

\- Nave? - Kanon aproximou.

\- Sim. Isso foi um torpedo anti-matéria. Só grandes naves conseguem transportar esse tipo de arma.

Quando Saga ia perguntar algo, as telas voltaram a acender. As primeiras imagens chocaram todos.

Parte de Altamira tinha virado cinza. O poder tinha sido tanto que afetou a construção da academia que ficava cinco quilômetros da zona de impacto.

\- Que destruição... - murmurou o chanceler.

\- Mostre o ponto 64. - a voz de Sttup saiu fria.

O satélite foi direcionado para aquele local. A sala ficou num profundo silêncio ao verem uma nave no formato de uma pirâmide invertida de quilômetros de altura e largura. O emblema de S1 estava bem exposto.

\- Estamos recebendo uma comunicação, senhor.

\- Abra.

A imagem de Rihen se fez.

\- _Era de se esperar que o almirante Sttup estivesse a salvo._

\- Rihen...

\- _Como pôde ver, nosso poder de destruição é no mínimo isso. Sou o capitão da Nau Hay 2 e temos mais dois torpedos dessa magnitude. Espero que haja sabiamente e se renda. Você não quer que aconteça algo como irá acontecer em Lain ou quer?_

Os cavaleiros temeram por seus amigos.

\- Nunca! - gritou Ren. - não vamos perder para um traidor!

\- _Tem maior habilidade com as palavras do que Marius._ \- sorriu.

\- Você pagará com a vida a sua traição Rihen. - disse Rodhes.

 _\- Será? -_ Voltou a atenção para Sttup. _\- terão prazo para pensar._

Desligou. Na sala todos olharam para o presidente.

\- Dimensões.

\- Fomos atingidos por um torpedo 1,0 kg de anti matéria, e eles tem mais dois. Área total de 23 quilômetros. - um policial fazia os cálculos. - com base na outra nau, eles têm torpedos Tbomba, conseguem trafegar por hadrens e escudos.

\- E comparação com a Antares? - perguntou apenas para ter certeza, já que aqueles dados indicavam que era uma nave poderosa.

\- Igual ou superior a Antares.

\- Quero um contra ataque. Envie um pedido de ajuda a Galaxy, Euroxx e Genesis. Contate também a diretora Urara e passe todas as informações sobre essa nave.

Na Nau 2, Rihen tomou o seu lugar.

\- Liguem os escudos protetores.

\- Eles vão atacar?

\- Sttup não é homem de se render. Faremos como ele quer. Quando estiverem destruídos entraremos no planeta. Nosso objetivo é destruir por completo a academia da policia.

\- Senhor. - um militar bateu continência. - pegamos o sinal da Galaxy. Ela está a caminho.

\- Ótimo. Vamos aproveitar e destruí-la.

Todas as tropas foram mobilizadas para o grande contra ataque. Ren guiaria uma tropa.

\- Eu sei pilotar. - disse Kanon.

\- Será mais útil se ficar e proteger o senhor Sttup. - respondeu o policial. - ele é muito importante para nós. Assim como o chanceler. - olhou para o homem.

\- Antes de chanceler, sou um piloto. Meu lugar é lá em cima, protegendo meu povo. Cuidem do Sttup.

\- Faremos isso. - falou Saga. - boa sorte.

As naves partiram em direção ao combate. Sttup acompanhava a movimentação. Sentia-se mal pois empurrava aquelas pessoas para a morte.

\- Senhor.

Ele olhou para trás deparando com Kanon e Saga usando as tais armaduras. Esperava que a chegada deles fossem um prenuncio que a sorte estava do lado de GS.

As naves ganharam o espaço orbital de Maris. Elas posicionaram uma ao lado da outra fazendo uma grande parede de contenção. A Nau 2 estava parada.

\- Pilotos. - a voz de Rodhes tomou conta. - ao meu sinal.

Todas as naves posicionaram.

\- Atirem!

Todas atiraram em direção a Nau 2, contudo os tiros pararam na barreira de proteção que ela tinha.

\- Eles tem barreira! - gritou Ren.

Para piorar a situação, pequenas naves de S1 saíram da Nau.

\- Esquadrão 1 avançar, detenha essa nave. - Rodhes traçava uma nova rota. - demais esquadrões em formação, vamos atirar novamente. - apertou um botão. - base e a Galaxy?

\- _Vinte minutos._

\- Escutaram pessoal, temos vinte minutos para deixar tudo limpo para a Galaxy.

Em terra, Saga e Kanon acompanhavam o caos que estava na orbita. Raios vermelhos e azuis misturavam-se enquanto bolas de fogo pipocavam na tela.

\- Isso é surreal... - murmurou Saga.

O esquadrão 1 segurava as naves menores enquanto os demais preparavam uma nova investida contra a Nau.

\- Preparem! - ordenou Rodhes. - atirem!

Uma nova investida de tiros partiu em direção a Nau e como da primeira vez não surtiu efeito.

\- Lancem o torpedos TBomba. - ordenou Rihen.

Os canhões acoplados na fuselagem da Nau começaram a atirar.

\- Recuem! - gritou Rodhes.

Não houve muito tempo e varias naves de GS foram destruídas.

Sttup estava num profundo silêncio. Eles não iriam aguentar.

* * *

 _Danimel: Não apenas vão fazer maldade com ele, como ele próprio vai se render a maldade. O passado de Iskendar tem muito a revelar._


	28. Chapter 28: Queda

**Capitulo 28**

 **Queda**

* * *

Shura e Mask seguiam por um hadren comum com destino a área sul de GS. Para que não fosse seguido, cortou toda a comunicação com o mundo exterior e preferiu não usar o hadren vermelho. Com toda a velocidade gastariam cerca de sete horas até o local e aquilo preocupava o canceriano. Muita coisa poderia acontecer durante esse tempo.

Stiva estava em seu quarto, na sede do governo de S1. Estava revoltado por ainda não ter sido escalado em alguma missão contra GS. Se traiu seu povo, não foi para ficar entre quatro paredes. Queria combater.

\- Na próxima pedirei a Haykan diretamente. - disse em voz alta. - Rihen não é mais meu supervisor.

Não muito longe dali, em Bellji, Jhapei transitava pelos corredores. Tinha descoberto que Haykan estava ausente há alguns dias e aquilo era estranho. O governador raramente saia. Usando suas habilidades descobriu que o senhor daquela galáxia tinha ido para GS, numa região próxima a Sidon. Pensou em entrar em contato com Dara, porém preferiu descobrir a razão de Haykan ir para um lugar como aquele. Algo dentro de si, dizia que não era boa coisa.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Deba corria pelos corredores, tentando encontrar a sala de controle geral. Passou por uma escada de ferro que conduzia ao andar superior quando escutou gritos de socorro. O cheiro de gás era ainda mais forte. Rapidamente dirigiu-se para lá até chegar a uma sala. Pelo vidro da porta viu que tinha quatro pessoas.

\- Vocês estão bem?

\- Estamos presos. A energia caiu e o sistema travou a porta.

\- Afastassem.

O taurino fechou a mão e deu um soco. A porta bateu de forma brusca na parede do fundo.

\- Estão bem?

\- Sim... - ficaram deslumbrados por verem alguém vestido aquela coisa amarela.

\- Tem mais alguém aqui?

\- O prédio foi evacuado no momento dos ataques. Acredito que todos saíram.

\- Não temos tempo, vão.

Começaram a sair e descer pelas escadas.

\- Onde fica os controles principais? - perguntou a um deles.

\- No andar de baixo. Desça pela escada e vá até o final do corredor, haverá outra escada, no final dela dará na porta. O sistema deve está todo travado. Terá que desarmar manualmente.

\- E como faço isso?

\- Não pode ir lá. - disse outro rapaz. - o prédio vai entrar em colapso. Vai morrer pelo desmoronamento, ou pela explosão. Não há nada que possa fazer.

\- Como desligo o sistema? - insistiu.

Os dois empregados pararam trocando olhares.

\- No meio do painel central há uma alavanca, é só acioná-la. Quando vimos que tudo poderia explodir, tentamos ir, mas a porta travou.

\- Saiam daqui imediatamente.

O grupo seguiu enquanto Deba foi para o lado oposto. Saber que não havia mais ninguém no prédio, trazia certo alivio. Seguindo as orientações, viu a segunda escada, só não contava com a forte fumaça negra saindo de lá e mais gritos de socorro. Deu alguns passos, mas sentiu um forte calor por causa das chamas. Somado a isso, sua armadura estava esquentando. O brasileiro não pensou duas vezes, tirou parte da vestimenta e desceu. Se algo acontecesse a ele, Shion teria poucas partes da armadura para consertar. Chegou ao corredor. A temperatura beirava a casa dos sessenta graus. Procurou pelas vozes, percebendo que vinham da sala. Deu um soco na porta e as chamas fizeram-no recuar. A sala era ampla e tinha dois níveis. Viu duas pessoas no chão.

\- Vocês estão bem?

\- Vai explodir...

\- Conseguem andar?

Elas balançaram a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

\- Onde fica a alavanca?

Uma delas apontou para o nível de baixo. Deba pediu que elas seguissem e foi a conta de chegarem a escada para ocorrer a primeira explosão. Usando seu cosmo, criou uma bolha de ar para proteger as pessoas até elas acabarem de subir.

\- "Realmente espero que não tenha mais ninguém aqui." - pensou.

Com sua energia em volta de si, avançou até o local. Notou que era fácil, mas o calor não parava de aumentar e já chegava aos cem graus. O cavaleiro sabia que seu corpo agüentaria até os cento e vinte e sete até por uma hora, contudo a temperatura não parava de subir.

De repente, houve outra explosão que jogou-o longe. Seria questão de tempo toda aquela área ir pelos ares.

\- "Até parece que vou desistir."

Levantou. O corpo já sentia os sinais do calor excessivo, já que a temperatura estava na casas dos cento e trinta graus, o máximo que um kalahasti puro poderia suportar.

A passos lentos caminhou ate o painel e tocou na alavanca. Tirou a mão, pois havia se queimado.

\- Atena dai-me força.

Puxou a alavanca com força, o painel emitiu um sinal e todas as luzes dele se apagaram. Ainda existia o perigo das chamas se espalharem, mas o pior tinha passado. Tratou logo de sair dali e ao passar pelo caminho inicial pegou sua armadura. Quando pisou fora da construção o corpo foi ao chão.

 _xxxx_

O plano de Dohko dava resultados. Um caminho que levava da barragem ao vale estava pronto. Torcia que a profundidade conseguisse conter o avanço das águas. De volta a barragem, mais pontos deixavam a água escapar. O chinês concentrou novamente sua força no punho e mirou numa secção da parede. Com esse rompimento a água foi direto para fenda aberta por ele.

\- Pronto. - sorriu satisfeito pois seu plano dera certo.

Ele só não esperava que o inimigo estava a espreita. O plano inicial de Haykan era causar danos estruturais a Lain.

Uma nave surgiu por trás da barragem abrindo fogo contra a parede e contra Dohko. O cavaleiro usou seu escudo para repelir as investidas, mas foi acertado na perna. Correndo em alta velocidade, saltou pulando nas pedras, até atingir o alto da barragem. Viu que o tamanho do reservatório era médio. Pegando mais impulso saltou sobre a nave e disparou uma rajada de cosmo sobre os motores. A nave entrou em pane e caiu no lago. O libriano voltou para o alto da barragem.

\- Meu canal não vai segurar essa quantidade de água... o que eu faço...

Pensou em todos os ensinamentos que recebeu ao longo da vida. Nenhum dizia como parar barragens.

\- Kamus poderia congelar... Afrodite poderia fortificar a barragem...

Um estrondo interrompeu seus pensamentos. A barragem atingia seu ponto critico e entraria em colapso. Dohko olhou para trás, a cidade e proximidades seriam inundados.

\- Mas que droga! - cerrou o punho nervoso. - nem numa batalha com naves e nem com isso consigo ser útil!

Não percebeu que seu cosmo queimava ao redor, entretanto a barragem se rompeu. O cavaleiro conseguiu saltar parando num ponto mais alto. Parte da água seguiu o curso feito por ele, mas a outra seguia em direção a cidade.

\- Cólera do dragão!

Disparou, mas o golpe foi totalmente inútil, entretanto...

\- O que...

Notou que na área que acertou, a água parou por alguns instantes e depois seguiu seu rumo. Sem pensar muito saltou para mais perto e começou a disparar ataques contra a correnteza. Estava funcionando, porém ainda não era o suficiente. Dohko esticou os braços abrindo as mãos soltando mais rajadas de cosmo. Subitamente a água começou a recuar.

\- Sou eu? - estranhou. Quando abaixou os braços a água avançou. - será que...

Voltou para perto do que tinha restado da barragem. Elevou ainda mais seu cosmo e esticou os braços. A medida que forçava, como se fizesse um movimento de empurrar, a coluna de água recuava.

\- "Se Aioria controla a eletricidade, Kamus o gelo, Miro o ar, eu..."

Forçou ainda mais para frente. A água recuou consideravelmente. Ainda não era suficiente, mas já amenizava o problema. De repente ele fez um movimento brusco para o lado, a coluna de água moveu-se bruscamente. Ergueu ainda mais seu cosmo.

\- Agora vocês vão recuar.

Posicionou-se mais para baixo e começou a andar no sentido contrario da corrente. O volume de água recuava a cada passo. Olhou para os lados. Havia algumas rochas que poderiam servir de barreira. Afastou um dos braços, mas sentiu na hora o efeito. Foi arrastado alguns passos para trás. Não desistiu acumulando cosmo na mão direita.

A força da água o empurrava cada vez mais e se não resistisse seria arrastado por ela.

\- Cólera do dragão!

Mirou nas rochas. As pedras começaram a rolar parando rente a barragem formando uma barreira. O fluxo da água desviou drasticamente, fazendo o libriano recuar muitos metros. Ainda com as mãos espalmadas, fez um movimento de arraste, como se direcionasse a água para um ponto. A fenda estava cheia, mas a vazão era boa.

\- Posso controlar a água... - sorriu. - É Shiryu... mais um que pode inverter o fluxo da cachoeira.

O fluxo estava parcialmente controlado, ele só não contava que as ultimas naves de S1 estavam perto dali. Ao se dar conta, era alvo e foi acertado nas costas.

Pelo impacto desequilibrou e caiu na fenda...

 _xxxxx_

Aioria e Shaka olhavam a Zaphyr.

\- Consegue destruí-la? - Shaka o fitou.

\- Vou tentar, pois está muito alto. - abria e fechava as mãos.

Um estrondo interrompeu a fala. Do centro da nave um compartimento abriu. Uma esfera negra de um metro de circunferência, mas de tamanho nulo de quem olhava do solo, surgiu e pairou a dez metros da nave. Ela começou a girar e a medida que fazia esse movimento aumentava de tamanho. Quando atingiu um raio de cem metros, um raio azul saiu dela acertando o solo liberando uma grande onda de choque. O raio continuou por dentro da terra atingindo o centro do planeta.

\- Que droga é essa? - indagou Aioria levantando.

\- Boa coisa não é.

De repente o chão começou a tremer e deixando-os pasmos, as coisas começaram a flutuar.

\- Shaka que porra é essa? - Aioria sentia seu corpo sendo puxado.

\- Kahn!

O indiano fez uma barreira em torno deles. Enquanto isso em vários pontos da cidade: as construções, rochas, objetos, tudo estava sendo levitado. Os dois olharam para a bola negra, ela aumentava de tamanho e...

\- Shaka...

\- Não sei que porra está acontecendo Aioria!

O grego arregalou os olhos ao escutar, mas a surpresa não foi nada diante da perplexidade no olhar dos defensores de Atena. Mal atingiam certa altura os objetos eram sugados como num funil.

\- Buraco negro. - disse Shaka.

\- Como?!

\- Isso funciona como um buraco negro. A força de atração está puxando tudo, até a minha barreira.

\- Isso pode ser feito? - estava perplexo.

\- Ao que parece S1 tem seus truques.

Eles escutaram barulho de naves aproximando, era o ataque de Lain contra aquela "coisa", contudo não surtiu efeito, pois quando elas aproximavam demais eram sugadas e mesmo atirando mais de longe, os tiros eram sugados.

\- Procure o senhor Radesh, precisamos evacuar toda a cidade. - Shaka fitou Aioria.

\- Evacuar?

\- Se não fizerem isso, todos vão morrer. Isso não restringirá a esta cidade. Esse raio com certeza está mais fundo que imaginamos. Chame Deba e Dohko para ajudar. E reporte isso a Ranpur. Eles tem que mandar a Genesis agora. Eu vou tentar ganhar tempo.

\- Como?

\- Não sei. - disse impaciente. - Vá logo Aioria!

Aioria abriu a boca para fechar. Concordou, tomando rumo da sede. No meio do caminho tentava comunicar-se com Deba e Dohko, mas não teve resposta.

Shaka olhava para o raio azul. Tentava se manter através da sua barreira, mas a força de atração do objeto era maior. Não sabia o que poderia fazer, mas tinha que fazer logo.

Ele elevou seu cosmo.

\- Circulo das seis existências!

Mirou seu cosmo no raio azul, não tendo efeito. Ainda não se dando por vencido Shaka partiu em direção ao raio para um combate direto. Durante o percurso tentava não ser puxado.

Aioria teve que usar a velocidade da luz para chegar a sede. Felizmente as pessoas tinham sido levadas para o subsolo do prédio.

\- Governador. – Aioria aproximou.

\- Criaram algo como um buraco negro. Já enviamos um comunicado a Ranpur. A Euroxx está retornando, só não sei se dará tempo. Pedimos também o auxilio da Genesis para uma possível evacuação global. Os geólogos disseram que o centro do planeta está sendo afetado. – disse pesaroso. – onde está Shaka?

\- Tentando parar aquela coisa.

Um forte estrondo fez todos gritarem. A estrutura da construção começou a se movimentar.

No mesmo instante o indiano era repelido pelo raio azul, que aumentou de tamanho, sendo jogado a metros de distancia.

\- É resistente. - disse.

A destruição se espalhava ao redor, naves, prédios e até pessoas tinham sido tragadas para o objeto negro. O cavaleiro tentava encontrar um paralelo entre o objeto, o raio e a nave. Parecia que o raio alimentava o objeto, mas ele era independente da nave.

Aioria, depois de certificar que as pessoas estavam seguras, voltou para perto do indiano.

\- Shaka.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- A Euroxx está a caminho. Não consegui contato com Deba e Dohko. Não sinto o cosmo deles.

\- Aquela coisa aumenta de tamanho a medida que ganha força. Parece sugar de algum lugar.

\- E o que faremos?

\- Eu tenho um plano. Seus raios conseguem passar as nuvens e atingir a nave que está por cima da bola?

\- É possível.

\- Ao meu sinal faça isso. - Shaka sentou no chão tomando a posição de lótus.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Segurar aquilo até as naves chegarem.

Fechou os olhos. Criou uma barreira em torno deles e no minuto segundo, o espírito de Shaka soltou-se do corpo. Aioria levou um susto ao ver a imagem do amigo.

\- Vou entrar naquilo, enquanto isso acumule cosmo. Faça a maior descarga elétrica da sua vida.

\- Está bem.

O espírito de Shaka vagou até o raio azul. Por pouco foi tragado, mas ele conseguiu entrar. Dentro do cilindro era pura energia. O indiano olhou para cima, compreendendo o esquema do objeto: ele retirava energia do planeta. Então teria que provocar um excesso dela.

Enquanto isso o grego sentia o corpo ser energizado.

Há quilômetros dali, a Genesis rumava para Lain.

Shaka fechou os olhos para concentrar ainda mais energia. Era um risco já que estava dentro, mas era o dever de um cavaleiro, caso contrário o planeta poderia ser destruído.

Quando concentrou ao máximo...

\- Ohm!

Liberou de uma vez. O raio teve sua forma deformada e o objeto balançou. Na Zaphyr, os tripulantes sentiram o impacto.

Shaka não parou de desprender energia e começou a levitar indo em direção ao objeto. Apesar de está em forma de espírito sentia os efeitos e seu corpo apresentou um sangramento na boca.

Em resposta ao ataque de Shaka a bola de energia começou a sugar mais e quase o indiano foi tragado. Em terra, a área ao redor de Aioria estava envolvida por relâmpagos.

Ele olhou para o amigo, ficando preocupado ao ver um filete de sangue.

Shaka não desistiu chegando a pouca distância do objeto negro. Nunca vira algo como aquilo, mas sabia que era uma arma poderosa.

\- "Está na hora de explodir cosmo." - A luz dourada envolveu todo o seu ser. - _Aioria._

\- Certo. Vamos brincar de X-men. - sorriu.

A energia de Aioria explodiu. Os raios tomaram conta do local, indo em todas as direções. O grego fechou a mão direita, concentrando-os, no punho.

\- RELAMPAGO DE PLASMA!

Os raios foram lançados, mas ainda não suficiente para atingir a nave que estava a quilômetros de altura. Ele então mirou nas nuvens. Raio atrai raio. Nuvens carregadas aproximaram, provocando descargas elétricas no local onde ele estava.

Shaka via o espetáculo vendo que estava na hora.

\- Ohm!

A energia do indiano tomou conta do local. Primeiro provocou um colapso na estrutura, que parou de sugar, começando a expelir o que tinha pego. Os raios feitos por Aioria atingiram a bola negra por cima, assim como a Zaphyr...

Nesse exato momento, a Euroxx entrou na atmosfera, atirando um torpedo. A Zaphyr fez o mesmo... a combinação dos quatro poderes...

Primeiro foi um grande clarão no céu. "Shaka" foi impulsionado para baixo, batendo de forma violenta no chão. Desapareceu na hora. A onda de impacto atingiu o solo, varrendo tudo de forma intensa. Aioria e o corpo de Shaka foram arrastados. Tudo, num raio de quarenta quilômetros foi varrido. Na sede, entraram em pânico por causa do terremoto que se formou...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A ideia de Miro estava dando certo, entretanto o número de naves inimigas aumentou. Para não ser acertado, foi para o solo. Uma nave mirou nele, começando a atirar. O grego desviava. Mais duas inimigas juntaram-se a primeira.

\- Mas que droga!

Elevou seu cosmo e começou a disparar bolas de cosmo de energia como uma metralhadora.

Enquanto isso...

Usando seu ar frio, Kamus parava o funcionamento das naves que passava por ele, quase sendo atingido.

As tropas de S1estavam mais concentradas na orbita do planeta, sendo esse o objetivo de Rihen. Os ataques principais eram para Lain e Maris. Eike era apenas uma distração.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Ren desviava como podia. Não bastasse as naves menores, o poder de fogo da Nau era fortíssimo.

Rodhes preparava um novo ataque, na tentativa de pará-los. Subitamente um hadren abriu a quatrocentos quilômetros dali.

\- Galaxy... - murmurou. - Ren pegue seu esquadrão e leve para Altamira.

\- Mas senhor...

\- Precisamos de uma última barreira caso dê alguma coisa errada. Vá.

Na Galaxy...

\- Capitão Kopal, ela possui dimensões e tamanho como a Nau 1.

\- Precisaremos fazer como naquela vez. Comunique a todos.

Na Nau...

\- Seja bem vindo Kopal. - Rihen sorriu. - preparem o segundo torpedo.

O esquadrão de Ren retirou-se.

Em terra, Saga e Kanon trocavam olhares a cada imagem, mostradas na tela. Se fosse como na volta de Ikari, sem a ajuda da Genesis aquelas naves seriam dizimadas.

\- Onde está a Genesis?

\- Em Lain presidente. O planeta foi destruído.

\- Destruído? - indagou alarmado.

\- Estão evacuando.

Saga e Kanon pensaram nos amigos.

No espaço, as naves de GS agrupavam-se para um novo ataque.

\- Não deveria está aqui chanceler. - disse Kopal por radio.

\- _Meu lugar é no espaço capitão_. - sorriu. - _Estou ao seu comando._

\- Vamos concentrar nosso esforço no ponto sul da nave.

\- _Eles têm mais dois torpedos anti. Um quilo cada_.

\- Isso é grave.

\- _Rihen está no comando._

\- O que?

\- _Aquele desgraçado esta nos atacando. Eu quero matá-lo._

\- A vez dele chegará. - Kopal olhou para a tela. - vamos destruí-los.

A esquadra de GS posicionou-se. Sem as naves inimigas de menor porte, o ataque seria mais eficiente.

\- Atirar! - ordenou Kopal.

\- Atirar! - ordenou Rihen

Raios vermelhos e azuis cruzaram, porém os vermelhos não passaram pelo escudo protetor da Nau 2. Já os azuis atingiram os alvos. A nave que Rodhes estava foi atingida em cheio.

\- Rodhes! - exclamou Kopal.

\- Capitão, detectamos uma grande quantidade de energia vinda da Nau 2.

\- Recuar!

Os motores foram forçados ao máximo, contudo a Galaxy já era alvo. O ponto azul transformou-se em raio atingindo em cheio a nave. A explosão foi em cadeia, destruindo tudo que estava no entorno da Galaxy.

Em terra Sttup e os cavaleiros acompanhavam abismados. A tropa de GS tinha sido dizimada.

\- Rodhes... Kopal... - murmurou.

\- Presidente, a Nau estava vindo para cá.

O pânico apoderou-se de quem estava ali. Maris seria completamente destruída.

\- Preparem os canhões, temos que parar aquela coisa.

\- Saga. - Kanon o fitou.

\- Chegou o momento.

Usando seu novo poder, Saga criou uma fenda. Os dois passaram por ela, sem dizer nada a Sttup.

Ren olhava para o céu, completamente atordoado. Rodhes e Kopal estavam mortos?

\- Maldito Rihen! Todos apostos, vamos combater.

\- _Recue Ren._ \- a voz de Sttup foi transmitida para todos. _\- estamos acionando os canhões._

\- Mas senhor.

\- _Maris precisa do mínimo de segurança. Voltem._

Rihen olhava o céu azul de Maris. Em poucos minutos o planeta seria tomado.

Os gregos saíram da fenda chegando a superfície, Kanon criou outra fenda, dessa vez levando-os ao que restava do telhado da academia. Forçando o olhar podiam ver a nave de S1.

\- Teremos força para parar aquilo? - Kanon fitou o irmão. - Com a explosão galáctica?

\- Eu também pensei no Outra Dimensão. Darei maior intensidade no explosão galáctica e você no outra dimensão. Assim que os canhões dispararem usaremos os golpes.

\- Só temos uma chance.

\- E não vamos desperdiçá-la. Se perdemos o presidente e o planeta, a queda será em cadeia.

Ouviram um som de algo se abrindo. Quando olharam viram que de cada entrada da academia aparecia um canhão. O cano convergia para o interior.

\- Não poderemos ficar aqui. - disse o grego mais velho.

Kanon abriu outra fenda, indo para um prédio próximo.

\- Kanon eleve seu cosmo ao máximo.

\- Nem precisava pedir.

A Nau 2 estava a relativa distância. Rihen, como era da polícia, sabia do canhão de plasma que a academia possuía. Não seria um grande problema já que o escudo da Nau era forte.

\- Eles vão atirar.

\- Que atirem. Não poderão fazer nada.

No subsolo...

\- Senhor, um minuto para o disparo.

\- Saga e Kanon eu quero... - olhou para trás. - cadê eles?

\- Na superfície. - um policial apontou para uma tela.

Sttup xingou. Era muito arriscado ficarem do lado de fora. Seriam mortos por S1 ou pelo poder do canhão. Apesar de vê-los em volta de uma energia amarela, não poderia mandar alguém buscá-los.

\- Sinto muito alteza... - disse baixo. - podem atirar.

Nas pontas dos canhões uma pequena bolinha azul surgia. Elas viraram raios que uniram-se bem no meio da construção. Os cavaleiros sentiram o ar expandir. Segundos depois o raio que uniu-se no centro partiu em direção a Nau 2. Um clarão apareceu na hora do impacto.

Como Sttup havia predito, o raio parou no escudo da nave.

\- Agora Kanon!

Os cosmos elevaram.

\- EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!

A combinação de forças foram em direção a Nau 2. Rihen que estava tranqüilo sentiu a nave trepidar.

\- O que...

\- Capitão, um segundo ataque.

\- Eles não tem um segundo canhão... - murmurou. - na tela.

A imagem de Saga e Kanon apareceu.

\- Os amigos de Eron...

Ren, na sua nave, via o raio amarelo atingir a nau.

\- O que eles são...?

A pergunta se perdeu. Sttup também assistia assombrado.

\- Isso é capaz de destruir o escudo? - indagou.

\- Se a descarga de energia continuar sim.

O canhão continuava a atirar, assim como os cavaleiros que despejavam mais energia. Como o combinado, Saga forçou-se mais. A coluna amarela aumentou de tamanho.

Kanon fitou o irmão, aquela quantidade de energia era perigosa.

Por alguns minutos as forças combinadas atingiam o escudo, contudo o canhão e os cavaleiros estavam enfraquecendo.

\- Estamos perdendo energia senhor.

\- E os garotos?

\- Diminuíram também.

Sttup ficou preocupado. Ren percebeu a diminuição e sem pensar foi em direção a nave. O grupo posicionou-se começando a atirar.

\- Destruam esses insetos. - ordenou Rihen.

Canhões laterais começaram a atirar neles, o filho de Marius, com receio que um dos tiros pegassem os gêmeos levou sua nave para perto deles, como um escudo.

\- O que ele está fazendo? - Kanon fitou a nave.

\- Sai daqui Ren. - disse Saga.

\- Preparem o terceiro torpedo. - ordenou Rihen.

\- Perderemos a intensidade dos nossos escudos por segundos.

\- Eles estão quase mortos. - disse irritado. Não esperava aquela resistência e os amigos de Eron eram um problema.

As ordens foram cumpridas.

\- Presidente, vão atirar em nós!

Saga e Kanon viram o ponto azul, assim como Ren.

\- Eu vou matá-lo desgraçado.

Ren aumentou a velocidade da nave indo de encontro ao canhão principal da Nau.

\- Ren! - gritou Kanon.

\- Temos que destruir aquele maldito escudo. Vamos Kanon!

No subsolo perceberam a atitude dos três.

\- Ren... - murmurou Sttup.

\- Os rapazes aumentaram a energia senhor.

\- Use todas as nossas forças!

O canhão sofreu um aumento de energia, assim como Kanon e Saga que aumentaram seus cosmos. O torpedo da nau estava quase pronto e mesmo com a junção das forças de Maris, o escudo estava intacto.

\- Morram. - disse Rihen.

De repente de dentre as nuvens, surgiu a Galaxy. A nave estava completamente destruída e era um milagre ainda está no céu.

\- Rihen, vai se arrepender de ter nos traído. - Kopal trazia ferimentos sérios. - Use toda a nossa energia e libere todo o arsenal. Vamos derrubar aquela nave.

\- Capitão Rihen, a Galaxy.

\- Vão me pagar.

Saiu da cabine de controle, indo para um hangar. Não poderia ser pego.

A Galaxy disparou. Com os ataques combinados, o escudo protetor da Nau 2 se rompeu. Ren aumentou a velocidade da nave e num ataque suicida jogou-a contra o canhão da nau...

\- Agora Kanon!

\- OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Um buraco negro surgiu atrás da nave de S1.

A onda de explosão espalhou se, pegando inclusive a Galaxy que foi destruída. A força de atração começou a sugar tudo. Os primeiros foram os destroços da Galaxy. Na nau, a força do buraco impedia que os motores fossem usados ao máximo.

Kanon sabia que não seria o suficiente para puxar a nave inimiga e por isso elevou seu cosmo ao máximo.

Num ultimo esforço, Saga saiu do golpe e mirou o explosão galáctica em um ponto da nau. Teve sorte ao acertar em um dos motores vandreds. Com apenas um motor, a nave não tinha como escapar. Quando a nave foi toda consumida pelo buraco houve uma grande explosão que jogou Saga e Kanon longe. Numa distância segura, Rihen via a grande Nau Hay 2 desaparecer por completo.

\- Cretinos.

Por segundos Sttup não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Apenas sabia que Ren não tinha escapado e que a Galaxy estaria em sérios problemas. Quando a imagem clareou o olhar foi de assombro: não havia nada ali.

\- Não é possível...

Rapidamente Sttup dirigiu-se para fora da academia. Não havia rastros da Galaxy, da Nau, de Ren e dos gêmeos.

\- Seus sacrifícios não foram em vão...

\- Achamos os gêmeos, senhor. - disse um policial.

\- Como eles estão?

\- Bastante feridos e desacordados.

\- Levem-os para a enfermaria e comunique a Ranpur.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja tentou mais uma vez uma comunicação com Iesa, mas não funcionou. Ficou irritado com isso. Precisava do auxiliar para mais informações. Ele andou até a janela, quando seu aparelho apitou.

\- _"Uma nave chegará em trinta minutos. Haykan."_

O chanceler de Yumeria abriu um grande sorriso. Não precisava mais de Iesa e daria ordens para que ele fosse eliminado.

\- Ou não... - disse a si mesmo. - estarei em S1, ele ser pego por Eron não muda as coisas. Niall.

\- Sim senhor. - um homem abriu a porta rapidamente.

\- Prepare nosso convidado, iremos partir em meia hora.

Iskendar sentia as pálpebras pesadas. Tentava abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Para piorar seu corpo estava todo mole. Apenas sentiu algo ou alguém erguendo-o e arrastando-o. Nem se deu conta que algo caíra de seu bolso.

A nave que conduzia Shura e Mask preparava-se para sair do hadren. Felizmente ninguém tinha parado-os, graças a intervenção de Dara, diretor daquela região. Quando estava numa distância segura, Eron abriu um hadren vermelho.

Shura preparava os motores auxiliares. O italiano olhava as ações do amigo.

\- Aprendeu rápido.

\- Ela é automática e isso facilita muito. É uma pena quando voltarmos eu não poder praticar.

O canceriano ficou em silencio. Será que voltaria para a Terra?

\- Atena não irá se importar se quiser ficar. - disse o espanhol, mas sem tirar o olhar do painel. - ela sabe das suas obrigações aqui.

\- Mas sou um cavaleiro e com muitas dívidas perante ela. - fitou o capricorniano. - Não posso simplesmente abandonar meu posto.

\- Como também não pode abandonar o trono. Depois dessa guerra, GS precisará de um líder.

\- Eu sei... - fitou a mão revestida pela armadura de Câncer. - porém as vezes tenho dúvidas da minha capacidade. Como cavaleiro não pude salvar a Helena, como príncipe posso perder o meu irmão...

\- Não somos os cavaleiros da esperança? - sorriu. - vamos achá-lo.

\- Assim espero.

A nave emitiu um apito.

\- Estamos saindo do hadren. Sua habilidade de abrir um vermelho, nos deu uma grande vantagem. Chegamos na metade do tempo.

\- Siga a todo vapor para Dypoá.

Quinze minutos depois, aterrissaram numa planície do planeta. Era um pequeno astro e parecido a Ranpur.

\- Consegue senti-lo? - indagou Shura.

\- Muito fracamente. - olhou um dispositivo semelhante a um relógio. - pelas informações repassadas por Iesa, há uma antiga construção cerca de cinco quilômetros daqui.

\- E qual o plano?

\- Bater e perguntar depois.

Shura sorriu. Típico.

A claridade impedia que Iskendar visse para onde estava sendo levado. Ele ergueu um pouco o rosto, apenas vendo um objeto de cor cinza a relativa distancia...

Usando a velocidade da luz, Shura e Mask chegaram a uma construção muito similar as construções medievais da Terra. Era um castelo feito de pedra e em ruínas. Eles pararam a cem metros da muralha de rocha que circulava o castelo.

\- Não vejo vigias. - disse Shura.

\- Será como nos velhos tempos, Esdras. - o fitou sorrindo. - rápidos e precisos.

\- Giovanni...

Com o uso da velocidade entraram na construção. Vasculharam tudo, não encontrando ninguém ou algo que denunciasse a presença humana.

\- Aquele desgraçado mentiu! - bradou Mask. - eu juro que mato-o e arranco a cabeça dele!

\- Calma Mask. Ainda temos um lugar para procurar. A torre.

A escada que conduzia era bem íngreme e estreita. Giovanni arrebentou a porta, encontrando o cômodo vazio.

\- Nada! Iesa maledito!

Shura olhava o local, deveria ter uma pista ou algo que indicasse a presença humana. Pelo escaneamento do planeta, aquela era a única construção. Ele deu um passo, até que sentiu o pé esbarrar em algo.

\- O que é isso...? - pegou o objeto. - se parece com... a Euroxx! Giovanni.

\- O que foi?

\- Veja.

Mask arregalou os olhos ao ver o objeto. Sem dúvidas era a miniatura que Iskendar possuía.

\- Eles estiveram aqui. - disse o espanhol, passando a procurar por mais pistas.

O cavaleiro nem escutou. As iris azuis estavam fixas na nave feita de oricalco.

\- Iskendar...

Serioja sorriu ao ver o emblema de S1. Realmente Haykan cumpriu a palavra.

\- Senhor Serioja? - um militar de S1 o cumprimentou.

\- Capitão. - olhou bem para os cabelos brancos e olhos claros. - estou a disposição.

\- Por favor embarque.

O chanceler voltou a atenção para Iskendar.

\- Sua vida acaba aqui, jovem Tempestta.

Ao escutar a voz, o policial ergueu o rosto. Com os olhos mais acostumados a claridade, viu o chanceler e uma nave atrás dele. Pelo emblema sem duvidas era de S1.

\- É tão esperto que precisou pedir ajuda. - o policial deu um sorriso cínico.

Recebeu um tapa.

\- Vou encarar como um elogio. - Serioja estava com ódio. - A partir de agora estará perdido. Ninguém vai achá-lo.

\- Eron vai...

\- Continue acreditando nisso. Sua vida não vale nada. Leve-o.

Os dois homens que o seguraram, levaram-no. O príncipe foi jogado no porão da nave. Serioja acomodou-se perto do capitão.

Shura aproximou da pequena janela da torre. Não via nada de estranho no meio da paisagem verde, até que viu algo cinza numa planície.

\- Por Atena! Giovanni precisamos ir agora!

O italiano nem pensou muito e assim como Shura saltou da janela. Usaram a velocidade da luz, mas era tarde. A nave já estava no alto.

\- Caspita! - exclamou Eron. - a nave é de S1!

\- Vamos pegar a nossa.

Do alto Serioja viu duas figuras douradas no meio da planície. Ele pediu para o capitão ampliar a imagem. Ao ver o rosto de Eron...

\- Perdeu o pai, vai perder o irmão e em breve o trono. - sorriu.

No compartimento de carga, Iskendar remoia as palavras de Serioja. Ele tinha razão. Eron jamais iria procurá-lo, ainda mais sendo levado para S1. Ele seria assassinado.

Rapidamente a nave de GS alcançou vôo. Shura pôs a prova todos os ensinamentos apreendidos chegando rapidamente a orbita de Dypoá, mas infelizmente a nave de S1 tinha desaparecido.

\- Perdemos. - fitou o amigo.

\- Droga! - Mask deu um murro na cadeira. - Iskendar...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya andava de um lado para o outro aflita. Estava sem noticias do filho e dos ataques. Afrodite via os movimentos.

\- Fique calma majestade.

\- Como? Não tenho noticias de Eron. Maris, Eike e Lain estão sobre ataque! Cadê o meu filho?

\- Eu...

\- Você sabe onde ele está. - aproximou. - se comunicam com esse tal cosmo. Cadê o Eron?

O pisciano ficou em silêncio.

\- Foi atrás de uma pista sobre o paradeiro do Iskendar. - não agüentou.

\- O que?! Foi sozinho?

\- Com Shura.

\- No meio dessa guerra ele sai sem uma escolta?! Ele não tem noção que pode ser pego por S1!

\- Majestade, Giovanni sabe se cuidar, melhor do que ninguém. Ele vai voltar a salvo e trazendo o irmão.

Shion, os demais cavaleiros, Marius e Beatrice chegaram na hora. Shion lançou um olhar frio para o sueco.

\- É a mãe dele! - justificou-se.

\- Vocês também sabiam?

\- Em partes. - respondeu o ariano, não querendo dar mais detalhes.

\- Majestade. - Hely entrou as pressas. - recebemos noticias dos planetas atacados. Eike foi o menos atingido, mas Maris e Lain...

\- O que aconteceu? - indagou Marius.

\- Lain está sendo evacuada. Segundo informações o planeta teve danos estruturais.

Ficaram apreensivos.

\- Shaka e os outros? - indagou Mu.

\- Não temos noticias, quanto a Maris... - ficou em silencio. - a academia e a capital foram praticamente varridas. A Galaxy foi destruída. Entre as baixas, o capitão Kopal e o chanceler Rodhes. Não temos informações do senhor Sttup, Ren, Saga e Kanon.

Marius deixou o corpo ir a uma cadeira. Lirya aproximou.

\- Ele está bem. Breve estará de volta.

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si. Para um planeta ser destruído e uma nave do porte da Galaxy também, a batalha tinha sido intensa.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em Eike os últimos combates terminavam. As tropas de S1 ao saberem que a Nau tinha sido destruída bateram em retirada. Rihen em uma pequena nave, aguardava o resgate nos arredores do planeta.

Simon não queria que nenhum de S1 escapasse e recebendo ajuda de planetas menores vizinhos começou a abater e aprisionar algumas naves.

Rihen foi resgatado por uma nave da galáxia vizinha, porém foram aprisionados por GS. Ao verem que se tratava do ex presidente levaram-no imediatamente a presença do chanceler.

\- Traidor! - chanceler de um murro nele e partiria para cima se Kamus não tivesse segurado-o.

\- Eron saberá cuidar dele chanceler. - disse. - podemos obter informações com ele.

\- Que seja. Levem esse porco traidor!

\- Foi um prazer vê-lo Simon. - disse Rihen cinicamente.

\- Espero que o príncipe acabe com você! - queria avançar nele.

\- Aquele merda não fará nada.

\- Pois comece a rezar Rihen. - a voz de Miro saiu fria. - Giovanni será o seu pior pesadelo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Da cabine, Evans acompanhava o cenário de destruição.

\- O alvo foi destruído, capitão. - disse um controlador.

\- Danos?

\- Nenhum.

\- Mandem equipes de resgate, a todos os pontos. Lain deve ser evacuado. A Genesis?

\- Chegará em breve.

O homem olhava o outrora planeta verde da galáxia. Levaria anos para ele voltar ao normal.

\- S1 conseguiu o que queria...

Aioria sentia o corpo todo doer. Nem quando lutou contra Loki, sentia tanta dor. Com certeza tinha fraturado algum osso e costelas, no impacto. Quando conseguiu ficar de pé, ficou aliviado por não ver mais a nave inimiga, nem o buraco negro, mas temeroso por ver a destruição. Se havia alguém ali, infelizmente tinha morrido.

Ele deu uma volta, a procura de possíveis sobreviventes. A explosão havia sido devastadora e se não fosse a armadura, teria morrido. O grego preocupou-se com o indiano. Não havia sinal dele, ainda mais depois de ver a 'alma' dele sair.

\- Shaka! - gritou várias vezes, ate que o viu em meio a escombros. - Shaka!

O grego ajoelhou diante dele. O virginiano estava pálido e com um sangramento na boca.

\- Shaka. - tocou no pulso dele, não sentiu. - Shaka?!

Nesse exato momento, um robô Lego parou perto deles.

\- Aioria. - Etah aproximou. - Você está bem?

\- Sim, mas Shaka precisa de cuidados.

\- Ele será levado para a Euroxx e os demais?

\- Não sei onde estão.

\- Precisamos achá-los logo. O núcleo foi danificado, vão ocorrer cataclismas.

\- E a Genesis?

\- Está chegando. Os sobreviventes serão levados.

Etah levou Shaka até a Euroxx e depois seguiu com o leonino para outro ponto do planeta. Precisavam achar Dohko e Aldebaran o quanto antes.

Seguindo algumas orientações Etah e Aioria foram para uma região. Encontram alguns sobreviventes que disseram que Aldebaran tinha entrado na usina, mas não tinha saído. Etah parou o Lego no pátio, descendo Aioria que era carregado pelas mãos robóticas.

\- Aldebaran! – gritou ao ver o brasileiro no chão e sem armadura. – Deba!

Etah também aproximou, passando um aparelho pelo tórax e cabeça dele. Não havia ferimentos.

\- Deba!

A voz mais forte de Aioria, despertou o taurino.

\- Aioria...

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim... o que aconteceu?

\- Explicaremos depois, - disse Etah levantando e olhando uma pequena tela projetada por seu dispositivo. – parece que Dohko está a dez quilômetros daqui. Perto da barragem. Vamos.

Levando os dois pelas mãos, Etah rumou para a barragem. Procuraram por todos os lugares sem sucesso.

\- Será que ele não voltou? – indagou Deba.

\- Pode ser. Eu não sinto o cosmo dele.

O aparelho de Etah apitou.

\- Captei um sinal.

Eles andaram por dez metros, seguindo o rastro da fenda. Chegaram na beirada, mas aparentemente ele não estava ali.

\- Só pode ter voltado... - murmurou Deba.

Aioria olhou para a água, vendo um brilho dourado.

\- Dohko! – gritou. Aioria pulou na água, vendo o cavaleiro preso entre as pedras. O trouxe para a margem.

\- Dohko! – Deba ajoelhou ao lado dele. – ele deve ter engolido muita água.

\- Espere, - Etah pegou seu aparelho, fazendo o mesmo processo. – ele não tem água nos pulmões. – fitou os dois estranhando. – deve ter caído a pouco.

\- Dohko.

Aos poucos o libriano foi despertado, ficou surpreso ao ver os amigos.

\- Pessoal...

Um forte tremor interrompeu a fala.

\- Precisamos sair daqui agora. – disse Etah.

Não pensaram muito partindo. Felizmente, Lain estava com a população reduzida devido as guerras e a Genesis, Euroxx e outras naves menores conseguiram realizar o transporte dos remanescentes. Apenas um estudo detalhado poderia dizer se Lain ainda seria habitável.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Urara olhava aflita para os monitores da sala de controle do conselho. As noticias que chegavam de Lain, Maris e Eike não eram boas. Sabia que Shaka estava em uma deles e torcia que estivesse bem, apesar de seu intimo dizer que não. Noah estava ao seu lado.

\- Noah.

\- Dara. – conselheiro respirou aliviado ao ver o irmão pela tela. – qual a situação?

\- Só tenho noticias de Eike. Os ataques foram mais brandos, ao contrário de Maris e Lain. Parece que sofreram muitos danos.

\- E o Shaka? – não agüentou a angustia.

Dara ficou surpreso com o tom de voz. Ele olhou para o irmão que ficou em silêncio.

\- Está em Lain.

Urara nem esperou que ele continuasse, saiu correndo.

\- Trieste! – exclamou Noah.

\- Sinto muito Noah, mas eu preciso ir.

Deu as costas e saiu.

O governador de Sidon surpreendeu-se.

\- A linha vermelha. – disse Noah. – ela une os dois.

Urara forçou os motores de sua nave ao máximo. Ninguém ficaria na frente dela e não descansaria até ver Shaka.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive lia os relatórios sobre Lain com a expressão incrédula. S1 tinha conseguido destroçar o planeta. Pensou em Kanon, onde ele estaria? Tentou contatá-lo através de um dispositivo que havia lhe dado, mas estava sem sinal.

\- O mundo acabando e ele some! – pegou sua jaqueta. – Yoku!

\- Sim diretora.

\- Estou indo para Ranpur, mantenha tudo em alerta máximo. Todas as noticias que tiver de Lain e dos demais planetas me envie.

\- Sim senhora.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alisha estava aflita. A bordo na Nias dirigia para Ranpur, mesmo contra as ordens de sua guarda pessoal. Era arriscado, sabia, mas queria ter noticias de Shion e da situação. As informações que chegavam de Lain não eram boas.

O.o.O.o.O

Haykan olhava a paisagem através da janela de seu escritório improvisado numa lua de GS. Aguardava noticias do ataque.

\- Senhor. – Orrin entrou trazendo uma expressão fria.

\- Dê me boas noticias.

\- Infelizmente não são muitas.

Haykan voltou a atenção para seu comandante.

\- Diga.

\- O ataque em Eike foi um sucesso, assim como em Lain e Maris. Conseguimos provocar um cataclisma em Lain a ponto dele ser evacuado.

\- Qual nave usaram?

\- Genesis e Euroxx, mas a Zaphyr foi destruída por...

\- Por...?

\- Em Maris, - contaria sobre os amigos de Eron depois. - conseguimos destruir parte da sede da policia e Galaxy, mas a Nau 2 foi destruída e Rihen capturado. - ficou com muito ódio ao saber que ele tinha abandonado a tripulação e ainda ser pego.

\- Como foi destruída? – indagou perplexo.

\- Veja isso.

Orrin colocou um dispositivo no painel, algumas imagens começaram a aparecer. As primeiras mostravam Shaka e Aioria. Haykan assistia com a expressão fechada.

\- O que ele é?

\- Circula em GS, que os amigos do príncipe, tem os poderes dos elementares. Esse garoto, - a imagem deu zoom. – salvou a Titan da destruição. - mudou as imagens. - Veja como a Nau foi destruída.

Agora aparecia Saga e Kanon.

\- Ela foi tragada?

\- Sim. – desligou as imagens. – eles não são normais senhor. Devemos ter cuidado.

Haykan ficou em silêncio pensando.

\- Achei que não teria que me preocupar com eles, mas... consiga todas as informações que puder. Inclusive use nossa rede de espiões.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Sttup morreu no ataque?

\- Não. Apenas o chanceler de Maris.

\- Não saiu de tudo perdido. – começou a andar pela sala. – dê ordens para que a Nau 1 volte a operar. Com a Galaxy destruída temos uma vantagem.

\- E a Genesis?

\- Ela será destruída no tempo certo. Prepare um novo ataque.

\- E Rihen? Aquele desgraçado saiu antes que a Nau fosse destruída. Nunca confiei nele.

\- Não fique assim Orrin. - parou diante do seu comandante. - Rihen, Stiva e Athos são apenas peões. Não se preocupe com ele. Rihen não sabe de muita coisa. Deixe que Eron o mate.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask voltava Ranpur sem saber de nada que estava acontecendo. Devido a ausência do príncipe e a situação do resultado das batalhas, Marius havia convocado uma reunião com o grupo dos nove e lideres militares. Ele ainda não tinha recebido a noticia da morte do filho.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar não tinha a menor ideia para onde estava sendo levado. O corpo estava entorpecido e mal conseguia pensar. Apenas sabia que Serioja o levaria para S1 e que depois que passasse pela fronteira, dificilmente Eron conseguiria achá-lo, isso se não fosse morto antes. A vida de Iskendar Madden Tempestta estava por um fio.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os primeiros a chegarem em Ranpur foram Aioria e os demais. O leonino, Deba e Dohko estavam bem, mas o estado de Shaka era delicado. O indiano foi levado diretamente para o quarto.

\- Ele se esforçou demais. – disse Aioria. – mas se não fosse ele, o planeta tinha sido destruído.

\- Ele usou aquele poder novo? – indagou Dite.

\- Sim. Ele projetou sua alma.

\- Shaka vai se recuperar. – disse Shion. – ele é forte. E quanto a vocês? – olhou para os demais.

\- Sinto meus raios mais poderosos e quando combinados ao meu cosmo o poder destrutivo aumenta.

\- Você foi um dos primeiros a manifestar, - Shion fitou o leonino. – já consegue manejá-lo e usá-lo sem seqüelas.

\- Eu também me sinto assim. – Deba olhou para os braços. – não tenho machucados e meu corpo não foi afetado pelo calor.

\- O que fez na usina foi um grande feito. – disse Etah que acompanhava a conversa. – poderia ter ocorrido uma tragédia, assim como na barragem. – olhou para Dohko.

\- O que exatamente aconteceu? – Shion queria respostas. Os acontecimentos no lago e na sala horas antes, mostravam que o chinês estava desenvolvendo algo diferente.

\- Eu controlo a água. – abriu e fechou as mãos. – quando a barragem estava para se romper eu consegui controlar o fluxo da água, usando as mãos. Percebi também que consigo segurar a respiração dentro da água por um tempo superior ao normal.

\- Levamos muitos minutos para te encontrar. – disse Etah. – poderia ter morrido afogado.

\- Seu poder manifestou na hora certa. – brincou Dite.

\- Sim. – sorriu.

\- Já havia manifestado antes. – a frase do grande mestre chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Como assim antes? – retrucou o libriano.

\- No lago formado por Kamus. Foi sutil por isso não percebeu, mas ondas eram formadas conforme o movimento de suas mãos e pernas. Você também pode curar.

\- O que?

\- Eu me cortei com o copo, mas quando você tocou na água e ela me tocou, meu corte se curou.

\- Eu tenho isso?!

\- Sim. É como Torin disse. Deve ser o poder do elementar o qual representa.

\- De todo mundo manifestou. – disse Mu. – apenas Shura que não.

\- O dele vai surgir quando for o momento. – Shion caminhou até a janela. – só devemos esperar.

Alguns andares abaixo, Marius recebia informações sobre Lain através de Evans e Radesh. A Genesis tinha seguido para um planeta perto de Alaron.

\- E como está a situação do planeta? – indagou o chanceler de Ranpur.

\- Técnicos estão avaliando, mas até conseguirmos estabilizar o núcleo do planeta levará meses. – disse Radesh. – S1 sabia o que estava fazendo. Além do mais as fontes energéticas foram atingidas. O planeta está inoperante.

\- Pelo menos conseguimos destruir a Zaphyr. – comentou Evans. – Com isso S1 tem duas naves fora de combate.

\- Mas eles ainda tem duas Naus. – disse Marius. – viu o poder do Shaka e Aioria? – fitou Evans.

\- Do Shaka não, mas de Aioria sim. – respondeu. – ele tem um poder fora do comum, mais um pouco ele tinha conseguido destruir a Zaphyr. Já Shaka destruiu a arma de S1. A quantidade de energia desprendida por ela era altíssima. Só algo com um poder ainda maior poderia destruí-la. Eles realmente tem os poderes dos elementares.

\- Ainda bem que temos eles. – disse Radesh.

\- Apesar de serem fortes, vão precisar de proteção. Se os feitos deles chegarem a Haykan tenho certeza que ele tentará alguma coisa.

\- Com licença senhores. – Hely entrou. – O premier Simon está aqui.

O político entrou com um semblante carregado.

\- Como está?

\- Vivo, Marius. Eu soube de Lain. – fitou Radesh.

\- O que houve? - Marius queria notícias de Eike.

\- Por sorte não tivemos muitas áreas destruídas e baixas dentro da normalidade. Os amigos de Eron foram bem úteis.

\- Os poderes dos elementares estão nos ajudando. – comentou Radesh. – se não fossem eles, Lain estaria destruído.

\- Acho que Eike foi apenas uma distração. – Simon retomou a palavra. – eu não tenho noticias de Maris, mas parece que lá a situação foi mais grave. Precisamos de um contra ataque. Orion, Alaron, Clamp, Maris, Lain, Eike e aqui. Praticamente todo o grupo dos nove.

\- Eu sei. – a voz de Marius saiu com pesar. – convoquei uma reunião com todos. Infelizmente as noticias que tenho não são animadoras.

\- Pois eu tenho algo que vai nos animar. – a voz de Simon saiu séria. – vamos fazer justiça.

Marius e Radesh trocaram olhares. Temia que as coisas ficassem piores.

E Marius tinha motivos para se preocupar. Sttup não permitiu que a situação ocorrida em Maris chegasse completa a Ranpur. Ele queria pessoalmente relatar ao príncipe e contar ao chanceler sobre a morte de Ren.

Kamus e Miro seguiram para onde os demais cavaleiros estavam. Beatrice assim que soube do namorado foi para lá.

\- Estou aliviada por vê-lo bem.

\- Não deixaria ele morrer Bia. – brincou Miro.

\- Como foram os ataques? – indagou Etah.

\- Medianos. – respondeu Kamus. – creio que Eike era apenas uma distração.

\- Lain foi bem pior.

\- E seus poderes? – Shion queria detalhes.

\- Funcionaram muito bem. – disse Miro. – lembrei das nossas aulas. – olhou para Etah.

\- Que bom que prestou atenção.

\- O que é um milagre. – brincou Dite. – ele nunca prestava atenção nas aulas no santuário.

\- Claro que sim!

\- Claro que não! – retrucou Kamus. – e os demais? – perguntou antes que Miro iniciasse uma discussão.

\- Saga e Kanon estão a caminho. Não sabemos do estado deles. – disse Mu. – Shaka está sendo acompanhado por uma equipe médica e Giovanni não deve demorar a chegar.

\- Em breve teremos informações sobre e tudo e torço para que sejam boas.

Disse Shion.

* * *

 **Danimel: Iskendar ainda vai sofrer muito. E Mask vai tocar o terror!**


	29. Chapter 29: Investida

**Capitulo 29**

 **Investida**

* * *

O clima de incerteza ainda dominava GS. Os conflitos haviam terminado em Maris, Eike e Lain, porém as informações que circulavam ainda eram confusas e imprecisas.

Urara pousou na base militar nos arredores de Shermie, encontrou com Dara que voltava de Eike e juntos foram para o palácio. Enquanto o governador seguiu para a sala de reunião, Urara foi para o quarto onde Shaka estava.

Ficou com medo ao ver a face dele tão pálida. Como não tinha ninguém no quarto, não teve pudor ao abrir a portinhola de vidro, da câmara onde ele estava, tocando o rosto do indiano.

\- Shaka... – a face dele estava fria. – o que houve com você...

Um hadren vermelho abriu nas proximidades de Ranpur. Manobrando a nave, Shura a levou para o palácio.

\- Quase me matou de preocupação! – Lirya abraçou o filho.

\- Desculpe mãe.

\- E seu irmão?

\- Conseguiram uma pista? – Dara estava aflito por noticias dele.

\- Infelizmente Serioja escapou. Ele o levou para S1.

\- O que?

\- Nós vamos encontrá-lo.- a rainha tentou confortá-lo. – tem mais uma coisa.

\- O que? – notou o tom de voz.

Lirya o contou sobre os ataques. Mask quis ver Shaka imediatamente. Ao chegar ao quarto não estranhou em ver a diretora. Fitou o amigo. Ele estava bem pálido. Se não bastasse ter perdido o irmão, Shaka estava naquela situação. Tudo era culpa dele.

\- Diretora... – fitou-a.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Cuide dele.

Retirou-se deixando-a surpresa.

A nave de Alisha tinha aterrissado a pouco. Shion foi recepcioná-la.

\- Graças a Atena chegou bem. – a abraçou.

\- Eu soube de Lain. Como está Shaka?

\- Clinicamente está bem, mas está desacordado. Vem, vamos entrar.

Hely fazia os últimos ajustes na sala de reunião. Pensava em seu planeta e no estado que Shaka chegara. Se não fosse por ele, Lain estaria destruído. E em Obi? Queria fazer alguma coisa por sua terra natal. Viu os poderes dos elementares e então sabia que Afrodite era o guarda costas perfeito para a rainha. Sendo assim poderia dedicar-se a proteger Obi. Conversaria com a senhora Lirya sobre isso.

Niive aterrissou na pista do palácio. Primeiro foi ter com a rainha e depois foi colher informações sobre Kanon e Saga.

Para o alivio dela, a nave que trazia eles e Sttup aterrissou. Mask foi imediatamente vê-los. Os geminianos estavam dentro de uma câmara ainda desacordados.

\- Sinto muito alteza. - disse Sttup.

\- Eles... - temeu a resposta.

\- Claro que não. - Niive aproximou indo para perto de Kanon. - esse estúpido não seria doido de morrer.

\- Estão bem. - Sttup ficou surpreso com os dizeres da diretora. - Eu não sei como é o processo de vocês, mas eles gastaram muita energia.

\- Entendo... Niive vá com eles. - Mask a fitou. - instalei um ponto de comunicação no quarto em que eles ficarão e no de Shaka. Quero que assistam a reunião.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Senhor Sttup só estamos aguardando o senhor.

E assim fizeram. Os geminianos foram levados para um quarto. Niive permaneceu ao lado de Kanon.

Na sala de reunião, estavam os dourados, Marius, os capitães Yahiku e Evans, a princesa Alisha, a rainha Lirya, Beatrice, Etah, Simon, Radesh e Dara. A distância os demais lideres do grupo dos noves e as diretoras.

\- Agradeço a presença de todos. - disse Mask. - e passo a palavra para o senhor Radesh.

\- Obrigado alteza, mas... e o príncipe Iskendar?

Olhares foram trocados.

\- Não há motivo para manter isso oculto. - a voz do canceriano saiu com pesar. - ele foi seqüestrado por Serioja.

\- Como? - indagaram todos que não sabiam, a maioria.

\- _Aquele porco!_ \- gritou Anesha.

\- _Precisa enviar tropas imediatamente atrás dele._ \- disse Stiepan.

\- Estou cuidando disso. - Mask não queria render e provocar mais alarmes, ainda mais que a expressão de Sttup estava fechada. Algo havia acontecido. - cadê o Ren e o capitão Kopal? - indagou para desviar a atenção.

\- Desculpe alteza, mas o sumiço de um sucessor Tempestta não é uma ação simplória. - era a vez dele desviar o assunto.

Mask ficou calado. Não queria envolver muita gente.

\- Fale Eron. - pediu Alisha.

\- Ele foi levado por uma nave pertencente a S1.

Até os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos com a revelação.

\- Serioja está aliado a Haykan.

\- _Isso é muito grave._ \- pronunciou Noah.

\- Eu sei... - murmurou ligeiramente aborrecido. - senhor Radesh.

O presidente de Lain piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar.

\- Meu planeta sofreu danos estruturais. Estamos sem energia e o núcleo foi danificado. Levaremos algum tempo até ter um diagnostico se Lain voltará a ser habitável.

\- _O que os atacou_? - perguntou Lancy.

\- Não temos informações precisas, mas S1 conta com uma arma capaz de gerar gravidade sugando a energia do centro. Se Aioria, Shaka e a Euroxx não estivessem lá, não teríamos Lain.

\- Felizmente conseguimos destruir a nave Zaphyr. - disse Evans.

\- Isso faz de S1 sem duas naves: - pronunciou Marius. - Zaphyr e Nau 2.

\- Para onde a população foi? - indagou a rainha.

\- _A Genesis os transportou para planetas próximos a Alaron, majestade. -_ disse Niive. Ela tinha ajudado na escolha do destino. - _estão seguros._

\- Eike. - Mask olhou para Simon.

\- Sem danos muito sérios. Fomos apenas distração, mas tenho algo que direi ao final da reunião.

\- Tudo bem. - o italiano fitou o presidente da policia. - senhor Sttup.

Antes de levantar o presidente fitou Marius, como daria a ele a noticia da morte do filho.

\- Infelizmente não tivemos a mesma sorte. Contra nós S1 usou uma Nau mais poderosa. Ela era comandada por Rihen.

\- O que? - berraram.

\- Qual o poder dela? - perguntou Yahiku.

\- Superior a Nau 1 e 2. A capital foi varrida e se estou vivo agora, foi graças aos esforços de Saga, Kanon, Ren, Rodhes e Kopal. A academia foi destruída parcialmente.

\- _E onde eles estão?_ \- indagou Anesha.

\- Saga e Kanon sofreram um desgaste enorme de energia, na tentativa de parar a Nau. Ela foi destruída.

\- Pelo menos uma a menos. - disse Etah.

\- O chanceler Rodhes foi morto na investida ao planeta. Ele defendeu Maris até o fim.

Houve silencio, principalmente entre os políticos do grupo dos nove.

\- _Morto?_ \- Urara não acreditou.

\- Infelizmente. Nós também perdemos a Galaxy.

\- Como assim perdemos? - Evans o fitou na hora.

\- A Nau provocou muitos danos nela, contudo ainda teve forças para ajudar mais uma vez na luta contra a nave de S1. Os destroços desapareceram juntamente com a Nau.

\- Kopal... - murmurou Yahiku.

Evans estava branco. Assim como Mask. Célica, Rodhes, Kopal... todos tinham pago com a vida.

\- Droga! - o canceriano deu um soco na parede.

\- Ainda temos... - Sttup parou. Como daria aquela noticia a Marius? - quando a Nau ia atirar mais uma vez, um policial extremamente bravo, não hesitou em cumprir seu dever e usou sua a própria nave para evitar o disparo. - nem olhou para o chanceler.

\- E quem foi? - a rainha teve pena, de certo era uma vida jovem.

Sttup não falou de imediato. Marius estava curioso. Será que era por isso que Ren não tinha dado noticias? Estava auxiliando nessa perda?

\- O meu filho o conhece?

\- Sim... - Sttup o fitou. Dara que olhava-os arregalou os olhos. O governador fitou o irmão que tinha a mesma expressão. - eu sinto muito Marius. Ren salvou a todos.

Os rostos foram do espanto ao horror. Beatrice cobriu a boca. Ren estava morto? Etah estava pasmo. Marius olhava anestesiado.

\- Como?

\- O superintendente Ren Kaimah foi um herói.

\- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira. - disse sério. - meu filho está vivo. Ele... - a ficha foi caindo. - ele...

\- Realmente sinto muito Marius.

O chanceler sentiu todo o corpo enrijecer, seu filho adorado não poderia está morto.

\- Não pode ser... - os olhos marejaram.

Mask estava em choque. Mais uma morte.

\- Não... não... não! - Marius deu um berro.

Simon estava com ódio. Por conta daquele maldito, várias vidas tinham sido de forma abruta indo até a porta. A sala estava tão anestesiada que nem tentaram entender a atitude dele.

\- Marius... - Lirya saiu de onde estava indo até o chanceler.

\- Não pode ser majestade... meu filho...

A sala estava em silencio, apenas quebrado pelo choro compulsivo de Marius.

\- A culpa é desse desgraçado.

Era Simon, com quatro policiais que seguravam um preso.

\- Foi ele que matou o Ren.

Todos ficaram pasmos ao verem Rihen com roupas militares de S1. A perplexidade foi maior quando viram Marius partir para cima do ex presidente.

\- SEU DESGRAÇADO! - o chanceler começou a socá-lo. - MISERAVEL.

Os policiais e Simon tentaram segurar Marius, mas Mask fez sinal para deixar. Rihen merecia aquilo.

A cena era de horror. Apenas se ouvia os insultos de Marius contra Rihen que algemado não se defendeu. Somente quando a ira passou e o cansaço abateu é que o chanceler recuou. Rihen ficou estirado no chão coberto de sangue.

\- Marius... - Lirya o acolheu.

\- Majestade... - começou a chorar. - Lirya...

A rainha teve pena. Ajudando-a levantar, o levou para fora da sala. Os olhares foram para Rihen.

\- Miserável... - murmurou Evans. - confiávamos em você! Por sua culpa perdemos muitas vidas!

Ele não disse nada. Mask parou diante.

\- Vai me matar como fez a Athos?

\- Merece a morte, mas de uma forma menos misericordiosa como foi a dele. - abaixou diante dele. - primeiro vai contar tudo que sabe sobre S1 - levantou dando as costas. - e depois morre.

\- Como se eu fosse dizer algo. - sorriu. - nem sobre tortura.

O sorriso que Mask deu fez gelar todos os presentes, inclusive os cavaleiros. O único que não ficou surpreso foi Afrodite.

\- Vai implorar por sua vida. - disse. - Miro.

\- Ele é um humano comum. - rebateu o escorpião. - Mesmo sendo um miserável, não suportará.

\- Você consegue abrandar seu ataque. Eu quero que ele sinta dor, quero que se lembre de cada vida que foi morta por intermédio dele. Faça.

O escorpião hesitou por alguns segundos, olhando até para Shion. O grande mestre ficou em silencio. Os presentes ficaram receosos. Que método ele usaria?

\- Tudo bem.

\- Hely, certifique-se que minha mãe não volte. Não quero que ela veja essa cena. Beatrice e Alisha retirem-se.

\- Não. Eu confiava nele... - Bia olhou com desprezo para o ex presidente. Era o mesmo pensamento da princesa.

\- Fala como se eu fosse cair diante de você. - disse Rihen. - se eu fosse o Irian teria tratamento diferente?

\- Senhor Rihen, Irian foi apenas uma isca para Serioja. Vejo que fiz bem em não contá-lo sobre nosso plano.

Rihen ficou surpreso. Irian tinha sido apenas uma armadilha para o chanceler?

\- Agiu bem. - deu um sorriso falso.

\- Vai falar?

\- Não me conhece garoto. Eu não fiz tudo que fiz para terminar assim.

\- Por que? - indagou Alisha. - lutou com meu pai na guerra. Defenderam juntos GS. Por que?

\- Porque a situação que se formou logo após levaria a guerra novamente. Sem o comando de Soren certamente S1 destruiria todos nós. - fitou Mask. - não estou certo?

Ninguém disse nada.

\- GS precisava de um comando forte e Ranpur não estava a altura. Era necessário algo mais poderoso.

\- _Traiu seu juramento._ \- disse Noah.

\- Não traí. Eu jurei que protegeria G que estou fazendo. Sobre o reinado de Haykan ela estará segura.

\- Como pode pensar assim? - Sttup entrou na conversa. - acha que com Haykan teremos paz?

\- Acha que com esse moleque teremos? - sorriu irônico. - um assassino? Acha que com o bastardo do Iskendar teremos?

\- Miro. - o canceriano não queria ouvir mais nada.

O escorpião de um passo a frente. Quando Rihen o fitou, sentiu na hora o corpo ficar rígido. Até a respiração parecia pesada diante daquele rapaz.

Na sala ficaram surpresos ao verem a unha do indicador direito ficar vermelha, mas não tiveram nem tempo de perguntar algo. O grito alucinante de Rihen rompeu na sala. Ele havia sido acertado na perna. O ex presidente berrava de dor.

Alisha encolheu nos braços de Shion. Yahiku e Evans não se importaram, Rihen merecia sofrer depois da morte de Kopal.

Calmamente Mask caminhou até o ex presidente parando diante dele.

\- Essa é a primeira. Fale.

O homem ergueu o rosto. Apesar dos traços físicos parecerem, Eron era muito diferente de Soren. O antigo rei nunca faria aquilo.

\- Soren... não faria isso...

\- Eu não sou o meu pai. - a voz soou fria. - além do mais é um traidor, não queira ser tratado como alguém de S1. Comece a falar, Rihen.

\- Não... direi nada para... um verme como você... nem para seus bajuladores... - olhou para todos na sala.

\- Miro.

O segundo grito foi ainda pior. O escorpião tinha mirado na outra perna. Rihen nunca tinha sentido uma dor como aquela. Sentia o corpo todo arder. Abaixou o rosto para ver o que o fazia sentir tanta dor. Viu dois pequenos orifícios nas pernas.

\- O que...

\- É uma picada de escorpião, mas Miro abrandou o veneno. Se ele usasse por completo já tinha morrido. Fale Rihen.

\- Nunca...

\- Ele não vai dizer. - falou Sttup. - Nós passamos por um duro treinamento. Se fosse Athos teria dito, aquilo era um covarde.

\- Sendo assim... Mu.

O ariano leu a mente dele e transmitiu as informações para todos. Rihen foi ao chão completamente exausto.

\- Aberrações... - murmurou.

\- Entenda como quiser. - Mask deu nos ombros. - no conselho eu disse que a morte é reservada para os traidores. Miro.

\- Vocês nunca conseguirão derrotar Haykan... a destruição de Lain foi só o começo... a família Tempestta vai ser exterminada...

\- Está enganado senhor presidente, - Giovanni deu um sorriso cruel. - Haykan está lidando com o Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

\- Seu...

A frase foi interrompida, por mais uma agulha que Miro dera com seu poder total. Rihen morreu na hora.

\- Vamos traçar um contra ataque. - a voz de Mask saiu séria. - quero um ataque maciço. Evans envie uma mensagem a Ramaei. Vamos aniquilar S1. - olhou para o corpo de Rihen estirado no chão. - Tirem esse maldito daqui.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius chorava copiosamente nos braços de Lirya. Tinha perdido a esposa, os amigos e agora o filho. Ele era a única razão que o fazia continuar depois da guerra e agora...

\- Ren foi um rapaz corajoso que nunca temeu seu destino.

\- Ele era tão jovem... - a voz saia em meio ao pranto. - tinha um futuro todo pela frente.

\- Eu sinto muito Marius. - tentava conter as próprias lágrimas. Vira o menino nascer.

\- O que será de mim agora? - soltou dos braços dela.

\- Continuará forte. - disse resoluta. - precisa lutar para deixar GS em paz. Precisamos honrar a memória de Ren.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Saga e Kanon ainda estavam desacordados. Niive trazia os olhos fechados. Tantas vidas tinham sido perdidas e Kanon estava naquele estado. Será que aquela guerra não teria fim?

Voltou a atenção para o marina. O que faria se ele tivesse morrido?

\- Niive...

A voz fraca do geminiano chamou sua atenção. Ela apertou o botão abrindo a portinhola da cápsula.

\- Estou aqui...

Os olhos abriram lentamente, sentia seu corpo todo fraco.

\- O que houve...?

\- Não se esforce tanto. - acariciou o rosto dele. - precisa descansar.

\- E Saga?

\- Está descansando. - olhou o outro geminiano. - estão seguros agora. Vou ficar aqui tomando conta de vocês.

\- Obrigado. - as iris verdes voltaram para ela.

A diretora aproximou, dando um beijo nos lábios dele.

\- Descanse.

O marina apenas sorriu para fechar os olhos em seguida.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar sentiu uma forte claridade em seus olhos a ponto de não conseguir abri-los. Não soube quanto tempo durou a viagem, mas se tratando de Serioja deveria ter sido longa até S1. O corpo ainda estava mole, mas com "ajuda" de alguém conseguia andar. Ele abriu os olhos, quando a claridade permitiu. Pelo ambiente deduziu que estava dentro de outra nave. Fitando a frente viu Serioja.

\- Para onde me levou...

\- Acordado alteza? - o chanceler olhou para trás. - trouxe para o local onde será seu túmulo, mas antes verá seu algoz.

O príncipe ficou em silencio. Olhou ao redor a procura de algo que pudesse usar como comunicador para avisar ao irmão. Não deu tempo. Eles pararam em frente a uma porta. Serioja entrou e Iskendar foi jogado.

\- Eu não sei qual é o seu plano, mas vai se arrepender Serioja...

\- Me arrepender? Se bem que agora perdi a confiança do seu irmão. Ele acreditava em mim cegamente.

O policial gargalhou.

\- Confiava tanto que usou Irian para te enganar.

\- Como?

Iskendar contou toda a história para Serioja. O chanceler ficou vermelho de ódio.

\- Desgraçado...

\- É ingênuo pensar que manipulou Eron.

\- Então esse é o príncipe mais velho. - disse uma voz.

Iskendar olhou na direção onde ouvira a voz.

\- Realmente é muito parecido com o rei Soren. - disse Haykan.

\- Mate-me logo! - gritou Iskendar assim que o reconheceu. - não serei moeda de troca.

\- Não está em condições de exigir nada alteza. - Serioja o fitou com escárnio. - minha parte está feita.

\- Fala como a mãe e até se parece com ela. - Haykan ignorou Serioja. Os olhos azuis estavam no filho de Soren. Sem dúvidas era ele.

\- Como...? - ficou surpreso com a frase.

\- Sua mãe? Izanami.

Iskendar olhou com ódio para Serioja. Até a vida da mãe aquele cretino tinha vasculhado.

\- Serioja tem meia culpa. - Haykan foi até sua mesa. - ele me contou quem era sua mãe, mas eu já a conhecia. Jamais poderia imaginar que ela seria tão util.

\- Do que está falando? - indagou. Essa também era uma duvida de Serioja que ouvia atentamente.

\- A sloani de olhos verdes. Não foi muito difícil ela se passar por uma humana comum em GS, ou até uma eiji.

\- Pare de falar da minha mãe! - bradou. - não toque no nome dela!

\- Posso falar o quanto eu quiser, afinal ela é minha filha. - sorriu.

Iskendar perdeu a cor. Assim como Serioja que até sentou numa cadeira.

\- Filha? - indagou o chanceler.

\- Filha de Haykan, neta de Haypen. Izanami é de S1.

\- Cala a boca! - gritou o policial. - não minta seu desgraçado!

\- Não é a sua mãe? - o governador de S1 caminhou até ele mostrando uma foto.

Iskendar pegou o retrato. Era a imagem de uma menina, no colo de um senhor. Não se lembrava muito do rosto dela, mas era claro que...

\- Como..? - a palavra se perdeu no ambiente. Aquilo só poderia ser mentira. Era fantasioso demais.

\- Uma das últimas fotos que Izanami tirou com o avô. Era os planos do meu pai dominar GS, para isso ele enviou muitos sloanis para aqui. - Iskendar estava tão atordoado com a possível revelação que nem percebeu a ultima palavra de Haykan: eles estavam nos domínios de GS. - Assim poderíamos aprender mais sobre a galáxia. Izanami estava no meio deles. Como neta do governante de S1 ela teria um cargo importante quando voltasse. Ela partiu com pouco mais de sete anos. - caminhou até sua mesa. - contudo com o passar dos anos ela corrompeu-se para o lado de GS. - o fitou. - o ápice da sua traição foi engravidar de alguém de GS.

\- Isso é mentira. - disse, era apenas um truque de Haykan e Serioja. - minha mãe nasceu em Aarong. Ela é de GS!

\- Não é. Você tem o nosso sangue nas veias. Na gravidez ela cortou os laços desaparecendo, nunca soubemos o que houve com ela, com a criança e quem era o pai do bastardo. - começou a rir. - que ironia. Ela se uniu ao nosso pior inimigo. Izanami gerou um Tempestta.

Serioja estava pasmo. Além de Tempestta, aquele garoto era herdeiro de S1? Ele era herdeiro das duas galáxias!

Iskendar tentava processar a informação. Aquilo só poderia ser mentira. Uma maneira de Haykan tentar controlá-lo. Sua mãe jamais seria uma sloani.

\- Mentira! - berrou. - tudo mentira! Minha mãe jamais teria seu sangue!

\- Um sloani com sangue Tempestta. - ignorou totalmente o policial. - Um sloani com grandes poderes. Sua mãe serviu a nossa galáxia até o fim!

\- Mentira! - berrou. - eu sou um Tempetta, unicamente Tempestta!

\- Imagine o governo de Ranpur ao saber que um dos herdeiros é um sloani. - Haykan ignorou os gritos. - um herdeiro de Haypen dentro do palácio.

O policial ficou estático. Se aquilo era realmente verdade, uma guerra interna estava instalada. Um herdeiro ser de S1 era inconcebível. Ele seria morto e talvez pelas mãos do próprio irmão. Outro pensamento o assolou. Sua mãe não contara nada. Nada sobre Soren, nada sobre ela ser de S1. Descobria mais uma vez, que era envolto por mentiras.

\- Sei que é muita informação meu neto. - Haykan usou de toda ironia. - mas chegará a conclusão que é tudo verdade. Levem-no.

O príncipe não mostrou resistência, abalado demais com a descoberta. Assim que ele saiu...

\- Herdeiro de duas galáxias... - murmurou Serioja.

\- Tão importante quanto Eron. - sorriu o líder de S1.

\- E o que fará?

\- Primeiro, Ranpur precisa saber sobre o herdeiro... - deu um grande sorriso. - e saberá da pior forma...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Noah olhava aflito para a Enraiha. A várias horas a bola azul piscava, mas não mostrava imagem alguma. Em seu intimo também sabia que alguma coisa de muito grave iria acontecer. Mandaria um recado para Dara e Urara, eles precisavam ficar atentos.

A bola parou de piscar, deixando o conselheiro ressabiado. Segundos depois ela brilhou forte, quando a luz dissipou um pouco Noah viu uma imagem que o deixou atordoado: a insígnia de Ranpur envolvida por luzes negras e douradas. Parecia que as duas luzes brigavam entre si para ver qual prevalecia.

\- O que está para acontecer em Ranpur...? - murmurou.

Antes que pudesse formular algo a mais, viu mais uma imagem. Dessa vez era um planeta envolvo pela escuridão. Forçou as vistas para ver se descobria qual. O rosto ficou pálido.

\- Obi...

O nome se perdeu pelo salão...

A noite não estava sendo tranqüila em GS. Com ordens expressas de Mask e Sttup um poderoso ataque estava sendo formado contra S1. A Genesis tinha sido levada para Ikari, enquanto a Ramaei Enterprise requisitada. O canceriano queria usar de força maxima contra Haykan. Dara voltou para Obi, mas acionaria seus contatos para tentar descobrir o paradeiro de Iskendar. Jhapei também lhe preocupava, já que a garota não tinha feito mais contato.

No palácio o clima era de apreensão. Niive estava com os olhos pregados na tela, organizando seus subordinados. Estava dividida. Seu lugar era ao lado da sua tropa ao mesmo tempo que não queria deixar Kanon.

O som de algo se abrindo chamou sua atenção.

\- Saga?

O geminiano mais velho abriu a porta da cápsula sentando.

\- O que houve?

\- Sua batalha em Maris, - aproximou do cunhado. - gastou muita energia. - ela contou rapidamente o ocorrido.

\- Ele morreu? - ficou assustado.

\- Ren era um policial. Ele faria de tudo para salvar Maris.

\- E Kanon?

\- Não deve demorar acordar. Realmente está se sentindo bem?

\- Sim. - ouviu barulhos de naves do lado de fora. - o que está acontecendo?

\- O príncipe está organizando um grande contra ataque. Todos os policiais foram designados.

\- E o que faz aqui? - observou que ela trabalhava.

A pergunta dele a pegou de surpresa. Não esperava aquilo. Saga notando que a interpretação sairia equivocada...

\- Eu te entendo Niive. Somos combatentes, cada um a seu modo, mas cumpridores de seus deveres. Seu dever é está a frente do comando, mas sei que se preocupa com o Kanon.

\- Ele não acorda... - sentiu vergonha da sua indecisão.

\- Não se preocupe com ele. Eu tomo conta. - tocou no ombro dela. - precisa garantir que Usain e Estelli tenham um futuro.

A diretora voltou o olhar para o marina. Saga tinha razão, mas... a conversa de dias atrás ainda estava em aberto.

\- Kanon vai entender. - disse para encorajá-la.

\- Está bem. Volto assim que puder.

\- Não vá cometer loucuras, ou ele me mata por ter te deixado ir.

\- Pode deixar. - sorriu. - cuidem-se.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alguns quartos a frente, Urara passava pelo mesmo dilema. A estratégia do contra ataque da sua jurisdição estava pronto, mas era necessário a presença dela. A diretora levantou de sua mesa, indo até o virginiano. A palidez não havia abandonado-o.

\- Shaka...

Como se tivesse escutado o indiano abriu os olhos, mas não a viu de imediato.

\- Shaka. - abriu completamente a cápsula.

Ele a fitou.

\- Tive medo. - o abraçou.

\- O que aconteceu? - a envolveu.

\- Você salvou Lain da destruição. - o soltou. - como se sente?

\- Um pouco fraco mas melhor. - sentou. - a quanto tempo está aqui?

\- Desde que foi trago. Eu fiquei muito preocupada.

Shaka sorriu.

\- Desculpe. - tocou lhe no rosto. Notou o barulho de naves. - o que aconteceu nesse tempo que fiquei nesse lugar?

\- A Galaxy foi destruída, o chanceler de Maris está morto, assim como o filho de Marius.

\- Ren? - indagou pasmo.

\- Infelizmente. Agora o príncipe está organizando um contra ataque.

\- E na qualidade de diretora tem que está a frente. - disse suavemente. - seu dever a chama senhorita Urara. - sorriu.

\- Realmente está se sentindo bem?

\- Sim. - pegou na mão dela. - precisamos levar paz para GS, para que possamos desfrutar a nossa paz. Vá.

Ela sorriu. Shaka era um homem especial por entender que ela tinha um dever e que as vezes teria que colocá-lo acima dos próprios sentimentos. E Shaka entendia isso perfeitamente.

\- Tome cuidado. - deu um selinho na boca dele. - voltarei em breve.

\- Estarei te esperando.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alisha olhava tristemente para o céu estrelado, ora ou outra tomado por naves. Estava cansada, ainda mais com as noticias daquele dia. O que veria a seguir?

\- Você está bem? - Shion a abraçou por trás. - precisa descansar um pouco.

\- Não consigo dormir. Eu preciso voltar para Alaron, temo que nosso povo seja o próximo.

\- Como Shion gostaria que ficasse aqui, com a rainha Lirya, mas como grande mestre sei do seu desejo de ir para casa.

\- Eu preciso ficar ao lado deles. Meu pai ficou na primeira guerra, é o meu dever agora.

\- Irei com você. Ficarei mais tranqüilo ao seu lado.

\- Obrigada. - sorriu. - sua presença é muito importante para mim.

\- Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, não importa a situação.

Ela deu um meio sorriso. A duvida a assolou. Até quando os dizeres de Shion seriam verdadeiros?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os demais cavaleiros faziam vigília. A situação estava critica e sentiam que o momento decisivo da guerra estava chegando.

\- Kanon, Saga e Shaka não poderão lutar. - disse Dite. - e vocês dois? - olhou para o taurino e libriano.

\- Eu consigo. - disse Aldebaran. - estou completamente curado.

\- Eu também. - Dohko e Aioria disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Faremos o seguinte. - iniciou Dite. - vamos nos dividir e seguir com as naves. Pode acontecer de algum planeta ser invadido e precisarmos agir.

Shura ouvia tudo em silencio. Não tinha conseguido ajudar Mask com irmão e muito menos desenvolvera algum poder diferente. Ele era o único "normal" do grupo.

\- O que foi Shura? - indagou o escorpião.

\- Sou o único que não está sendo util.

\- Torin disse que seu poder irá manifestar. - falou Mu. - só precisa ter paciência.

\- Paciência? A galáxia nesse caos e eu sem poder ajudar?

\- Enquanto seu poder não aparece eu tenho uma missão para você cavaleiro. - a voz de Dohko saiu imperativa, o que chamou a atenção de todos. - Giovanni tem se mostrado maduro e ponderado, mas não podemos esquecer que o antigo Giovanni, é um lado da personalidade dele, apenas adormecido e pronto para despertar.

\- Eu tenho medo disso. - murmurou Afrodite. - ele pode voltar a ser o que era.

\- Eu também. - retomou a palavra. - sua missão, Shura, será vigiá-lo e fazê-lo voltar a ser o Giovanni de hoje. Torin foi bem taxativo nas palavras. Iskendar e ele podem destruir a galáxia e eu não duvido disso. Fique sempre atento a ele.

\- Teme que ele faça algo? - Aioria fitou o chinês.

\- Com tudo que está acontecendo sim. Ainda mais com o irmão em poder de S1. Shura, quero na cola dele.

\- Ficarei. - disse resoluto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus olhava atentamente o mapa 3D de GS. Mask estava organizando um contra ataque e queria mostrá-lo os lugares mais vantajosos para uma investida. Um pouco mais acostumado com a tecnologia, já conseguia movimentar o mapa perfeitamente.

\- Parece mais um humano daqui do que de VL. - disse Beatrice que acabava de entrar e o via mexer no mapa.

\- Com o tempo se acostuma. - não a fitou. - como está o andamento?

\- Falta pouco. - caminhou até ele, voltando a atenção para o mapa.

\- Como eu faço para aparecer a localização dos hadrens?

A auxiliar tocou num ponto. O mapa foi tomado por linhas azuis.

\- Fechar hadrens não tem sido muito eficaz, mas é a única coisa que podemos fazer. - disse.

\- O príncipe já conseguiu abrir dois vermelhos. - Beatrice jogou as informações no sistema fazendo aparecer duas linhas vermelhas. - Ikari até Ranpur. Dypoá até Ranpur.

\- Esse planeta, - Kamus deu zoom. - fica bem próximo a S1. Talvez fosse interessante uma tropa chegar por esse local. Ganharíamos tempo.

\- Mas não precisa que o príncipe esteja para abrir um vermelho? - o fitou. - aqueles dois nem estão visíveis. O senhor Craig disse que ainda precisamos estudar o funcionamento deles e se eles dependem do príncipe para se manter.

\- Não encaixam no fenômeno natural? - Kamus olhou a namorada. - Como os demais hadrens?

\- Sim, mas tem o lado Tempestta. Ele influência de alguma forma.

O aquariano voltou o olhar para o mapa, um ponto da galáxia chamou sua atenção.

\- Naves podem trafegar aqui? - apontou para uma área ao norte.

\- É chamado de hiper-espaço. - Bia deu zoom. - não há hadrens, mas podemos navegar.

\- Pode colocar no mapa a posição de Bellji?

A auxiliar não entendeu, mas acatou. Mal sabiam que eram observados.

Com a ponta do dedo, Kamus traçou uma rota, passando pelo hiper-espaço.

\- Pegaríamos Haykan de surpresa... - murmurou.

\- Como...? - indagou Beatrice.

\- E numa rota pouco conhecida.

A voz do presidente da policia assustou os dois.

\- Senhor. - os dois endireitaram o corpo.

\- Desculpe escutar a conversa, mas o que dizia sobre usarmos o hiper-espaço?

Kamus franziu o cenho surpreso.

\- Não é uma rota conhecida. Haykan espera um ataque frontal. O caminho é mais longe, mas se Giovanni abrir um hadren vermelho será rápido.

Sttup voltou a atenção para o mapa. Abriu um sorriso.

\- Garoto, você é um bom estrategista. Venha comigo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A falta de um poder diferente da Excalibur, deixava Shura mais arredio. O pensamento de está sendo um inútil não abandonava sua cabeça, tanto que estava numa sala usada para arquivo. Precisava reunir todas as informações sobre S1 para pelo menos ajudar o amigo na parte estratégica.

O cavaleiro acessava os dados armazenados no computador. Fez algumas anotações e depois sentou numa mesa que havia no canto.

\- Há poucas informações... - murmurou. - Shura seu inútil. - o cavaleiro bateu na mesa, partindo-a em duas. - mas que droga. - levantou depressa, vendo as duas partes. - Giovanni vai me matar.

O que aconteceu em seguida deixou o espanhol espantado: a duas partes da mesa começaram a se contorcer, como se o material que eram feitas fosse de papel.

\- O que...

Sem dá-lo chance de pensar, as partes da mesa começaram a rodar ao redor de si mesmas e depois uma delas foi arremessada contra a parede.

\- Que droga é essa? - recuou assustado.

Não apenas o que tinha restado da mesa, como também a cadeira onde estava e alguns objetos começaram a rodopiar.

Ele escutou batidas a porta, antes que pudesse fazer algo a porta se abriu.

\- Que porra é essa Shura?! - exclamou um assustado escorpiano.

\- Eu não sei! - desviou de um objeto. - juro que não sei.

Os objetos pararam de girar. Miro olhou os objetos, o estado da sala e depois para o amigo.

\- Você controla o vento? - entrou mas com cautela.

\- Claro que não, aliás eu não sei...

O escorpião olhou mais atentamente a sala, foi semelhante com o que fez no centro de treinamento.

\- Quer um conselho... até descobrir o que foi isso, é melhor ficar calado. Você destruiu a sala.

\- E se for perigoso? - fitou o grego. - se voltar a manifestar?

\- Aí contamos para Shion, mas por enquanto... vamos arrumar essa bagunça e torcer para que ninguém descubra.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius estava dormindo a base de calmantes. Giovanni não queria envolver o chanceler e agora estava no quarto da mãe, tentando fazê-la descansar um pouco.

\- Por favor mãe.

\- Como me pede para dormir num momento como esse? - cruzou os braços nervosa. - nossa galáxia em caos e rainha dormindo?

\- Está bem. Vejo que não vou conseguir convencê-la. É uma teimosa.

\- Idem.

Eron bufou.

\- Só estou preocupado com a senhora. - sentou ao lado dela.

\- Eu sei... - acariciou os cabelos azuis. - e agradeço a preocupação, mas somos os governantes da galáxia. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de descansar enquanto pessoas morrem. Temos que agir.

Ele a fitou sorrindo.

\- Concordo.

\- E quanto ao seu irmão?

O rosto dele tencionou.

\- Dara entrou em contato com seus "amigos". Por enquanto não há pista alguma. A única certeza é que Serioja está aliado a Haykan e de certo Iskendar foi levado para S1.

\- E o que pensa em fazer?

\- Tentar agir com cautela.

\- Não acha que Haykan vai... - temeu as próprias palavras.

\- Não. Haykan vai usá-lo. Ele ganhará muito mais com ele vivo do que morto, por isso devo agir com cautela. Haykan vai montar alguma armadilha.

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa.

\- Entre. - disse a rainha.

\- Desculpe incomodá-los majestades. - era Sttup. - mas estamos prontos.

\- Haykan terá uma surpresa.

Giovanni vestiu a sua armadura.

Em poucos minutos, a sala de reunião estava tomada pelos capitães da Euroxx, Antares e Genesis, pelo presidente da policia, pelos diretores, por Beatrice, Alisha, Lirya e Hely e os dourados. Aos demais lideres da galáxia a conversa era por holograma.

\- Senhor Sttup comece. - pediu o canceriano.

O presidente abriu um mapa sobre a mesa.

\- Kamus explique sua ideia.

O aquariano ficou surpreso e todos os olhares foram para ele. Shion sorriu.

\- Pela nossa posição na galáxia, Haykan espera um ataque frontal. - mostrava no mapa. - mas e se o pegasse-o por trás? Passando pelo hiper-espaço?

Os presentes ficaram em silencio. Dianeira fitou o local.

\- Nossas naves se mostraram eficientes no hiper espaço e dificilmente Haykan está preocupado em proteger seu norte. Pode dar certo. - a capitã da Genesis olhou para todos.

\- Três blocos. - Sttup tomou a palavra e ampliou o mapa. - o primeiro ficará responsável pela proteção de GS e retaguarda. Estará sobre o comando da diretora Urara. - o mapa foi ampliado, mostrando onde as tropas de Urara ficariam. - Por Ranpur ser no centro de GS, a base desse bloco seria no próprio planeta. Quero tropas, aqui, Alaron e Obi.

\- _E o nosso sul?_ \- indagou Lancy.

\- Será o nosso segundo bloco e sob o comando de Dara. Para que não suspeitem de nada, isso será a nossa distração. Atacaremos pelo sudeste, entre Sidon e a zona de buracos negros - Sttup movimentou o mapa, mostrando as regiões. - Haykan está com duas naves, a Hay 1 e 3. Vai usar a Hay 1 para defender esse fronte.

\- E a três? - retrucou Evans.

\- Ela será usada no momento certo. - disse Yahiku. - Ele perdeu a dois e Rihen. Está guardando a melhor para o final.

\- Sendo assim, vamos atacar com força total e forçá-lo a usar a três. - pronunciou Dara.

\- Desculpe senhor Dara, - Shion o interrompeu. - apenas que tenha um poder superior a dele, isso é suicídio.

\- Por que diz isso mestre? - indagou Mask.

\- É forçar Hades a sair sem termos uma arma divina. - usou os termos que conhecia.

\- Entendi... - coçou o queixo. - pelas imagens mostradas pelo Iskendar, Haykan tem um grande exercito em Bellji. A Hay 3 está lá e é lá que devemos concentrar nosso ataque. Antares seguirá com Dara. Eles irão pensar que estamos desesperados enviando nossa melhor nave.

\- _A Titan pode usada na retaguarda._ \- disse Stiepan.

\- E as Nias para o bloco um. - falou Alisha.

\- Sendo assim, - Sttup retomou a palavra. - o ataque principal seguirá pela região norte, passando pelo hiperespaço e atingindo S1 pelo norte. Nosso objetivo é chegar a Bellji e destruir toda a base militar que se encontra lá. A diretora Niive estará no comando.

A diretora ficou surpresa.

\- A Genesis ficará onde? - indagou Mask.

\- Aportada aqui, alteza. - disse Dianeira. - assim poderá chegar rapidamente em qualquer planeta. Todo o lado nordeste, leste e sudeste já foi evacuado, assim não teremos problemas.

\- Ótimo. - Mask olhou para os companheiros. - Shion seguirá com a Alisha para Alaron. - fitou a princesa. - fique em Sora. Miro e Mu seguirão com Dara. Afrodite e Aldebaran ficarão aqui para proteger Ranpur. Aioria e Dohko quero que sigam com a Niive. Shura e Kamus ficarão comigo.

\- E a Euroxx? - indagou Lirya.

\- _Aproveitando a pergunta da senhora Lirya_ , - iniciou Skip. - _não é melhor a Antares seguir com a Niive? É a nossa melhor nave._

\- A Euroxx ficará aqui, mãe e senhor Skip, - fitou o presidente de Clamp. - Haykan será presenteado com a nossa melhor nave. Etah.

O garoto colocou um dispositivo na mesa. Quando a imagem foi projetada, quem não sabia ficou paralisado. Olharam uns para os outros pois não conheciam aquela nave.

\- Que nave é essa alteza? - indagou Niive.

\- A que destruirá Bellji. Senhor Sttup.

O presidente apenas meneou a cabeça.

\- Vamos.

Todos começaram a se locomover, Dara aproximou de Giovanni.

\- Ainda não tive informações sobre Iskendar. - disse.

\- Eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente.

\- Mas é arriscado alteza.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Sei me defender. Vamos agir.

\- Alteza, - Hely aproximou. - tenho um pedido a fazer.

\- Diga.

\- Tenho experiência em naves. Sei que a rainha está bem guardada por Gustavv e ele teria mais êxito em protegê-la do que eu, por isso peço minha dispensa para servir o diretor Dara e Obi.

O cavaleiro fitou a dama real. Desde a morte de Célica ela tem se desdobrado para cumprir sua missão a risca. Sabia que a mãe estaria protegida com ela, afinal era uma natural de GS, mas precisava de todo piloto em condições de voar.

\- Está dispensada, mas assim que acabar essa guerra, quero a de volta em suas funções. - sorriu.

\- Será um prazer.

Lirya que estava próxima, aproximou.

\- Majestade. - a dama real curvou-se. - perdoe-me por não ter comunicado a senhora primeiro.

\- Eu te entendo perfeitamente, embora estaria mais tranqüila tendo você sobre meus olhos. - a abraçou. - Célica e você são mais que as minhas damas, são minhas filhas.

\- Obrigada. - sorriu. Não era dada a sentimentalismos, mas gostava de sua rainha.

\- Tome cuidado. - a soltou.

\- Tomarei. Cuide-se também.

As ordens espalharam-se pela galáxia e naves de todos os planetas começaram a se mover para o grande contra ataque. Aioria e Dohko seguiram com Niive. Alisha e Shion partiram para Alaron. Miro, Mu e Hely seguiram com Dara. Do seu quarto, Shaka via a nave de Urara partir, felizmente ela ficaria apenas alguns quilômetros de distancia.

Mask estava em seu quarto, na companhia dos dois cavaleiros.

\- O que pensa em fazer Mask? - indagou Shura.

\- Vamos para Sidon. Lá encontrarei pistas sobre meu irmão.

Kamus escutava em silencio.

\- Não será fácil chegar até lá. - retrucou o espanhol.

\- Abrimos caminho.

\- Discordo. - a voz de Kamus saiu fria como sempre.

\- Com o que?

\- Não está pensando como um cavaleiro de ouro. Está agindo como um cavaleiro de bronze na primeira batalha. Por impulso.

\- Impulso? - retrucou.

\- Iskendar nas mãos de S1 faz de você o único herdeiro. A pessoa responsável pela galáxia. Quer queira ou não, a preservação da sua vida influencia no resultado da batalha. Todos estão se esforçando para derrotar S1 sendo liderados por você e protegendo-o. O que acontece se o líder morre?

\- Eles conseguem sem mim. O senhor Sttup é uma pessoa qualificada.

\- Giovanni isso é uma questão política e de ordem. - a voz do aquariano não se alterou. - sua vida não te pertence inteiramente. Passou de comandando a líder. É responsável por todos. Ir atrás do seu irmão é um ato nobre, mas ao mesmo tempo egoísta.

\- Está dizendo que devo deixar meu irmão nas mãos dele? - a voz exaltou.

\- Não. Estou dizendo que deve usar a prudência. Sei que quer achar seu irmão, mas agindo por impulso só vai deixar a situação delicada. Imagine vocês dois mortos. O que acha que vai acontecer? Haykan vai destroçar GS. Quando Saga "matou" Atena em Hades, nós que sabíamos de tudo não ficamos tão preocupados, mas e Miro e os demais? Atena é nossa líder...

\- Ele tem razão Gio. - disse Shura. - Infelizmente é preciso deixar as preocupações pessoais de lado.

\- Abandonar meu irmão a própria sorte?

\- Ajudar seu irmão sem levar bilhões para a morte. - Kamus voltou a falar. - Ir a Sidon sozinho é imprudência. Por mais que sejamos cavaleiros, um tiro na nossa nave e morremos.

O canceriano bufou. Não gostava de admitir, mas Kamus tinha razão. Procurar o irmão sem um planejamento era um risco.

\- Seu pai morreu para que vivesse. - o capricórnio tomou a palavra. - e que levasse paz para GS, não pode desperdiçar isso.

\- E o que eu faço?

\- Vamos aguardar os passos de Haykan. Ele vai usar seu irmão, vamos ver como ele vai agir.

\- Mas ficar aqui? Aguardando?

\- Sim. Pelo menos por enquanto. - disse Kamus.

\- Ele poderá fazer uma coisa. - os dois olharam para Shura. - abrir um hadren vermelho para as tropas.

Mask sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar tinha sido levado para um quarto simples, mas Haykan havia tido o cuidado de isolar o local, já que conhecia as habilidades que o príncipe possuía. Não havia janelas e então ele não sabia se estava numa nave ou em algum planeta. O rapaz deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama, passando a olhar para a correntinha que tinha. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas sua vida tinha virado do avesso. Quando descobriu sobre seu pai sofreu um forte impacto, mas o da sua mãe...

\- Que droga. - socou a cama.

Ser um herdeiro Tempestta já era uma carga muito grande, mas ser neto de Haykan era sem precedentes. Descendia de uma família que aniquilaria sua galáxia. Lembrou-se do irmão, ficando agoniado. Por mais que tivessem laços fraternos, Eron não teria tolerância. Uma coisa é ser um filho bastardo, outra é ser neto do maior inimigo de GS.

Se a briga, ocorrida em Ikari, havia sido por algo mais simples, quando os dois se encontrassem Eron não perdoaria.

Levou a mão ao bolso, ficando pálido ao perceber que estava vazio.

\- Minha nave?!

Procurou por todo o local.

\- Não é possível que ela...

O transtorno aumentou, não tinha mais sua nave, não tinha mais a sua vida. Ele seria tratado como traidor. Pior até mesmo que Rihen. O bastardo de sangue sujo.

Nem mesmo Dara o aceitaria. Todos lhe dariam as costas e até desejariam a sua morte.

O policial deixou o corpo ir ao chão, começando a chorar...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Stiva fechava seu novo uniforme. Estava na hora de ganhar as graças de Haykan e conseguir um bom cargo. Queria glórias e foi por isso que traiu seu povo. Foi para sua nave, antes de entrar, viu a grande esquadra que partiria rumo ao centro da galáxia.

No seu escritório, Haykan recebias as ultimas notícias do ataque. Serioja ainda estava ali. A revelação que Iskendar também era da descendência de Haypen o pegara de surpresa. Se soubesse disso antes teria Ranpur e Bellji nas mãos.

\- Surpreso pela revelação? - indagou o líder de S1, depois que o soldado saiu.

\- Sim. É uma pena que Soren esteja morto. Gostaria muito de ver a expressão dele se soubesse que seu filho tem sangue de S1.

Haykan sorriu.

\- O que pensa em fazer? - indagou o chanceler. - de certo já tem algo em mente.

\- O poder que tenho é capaz de dizimar GS, independente da ajuda que recebo - fitou Serioja. - ou de descobrir que tenho um neto. Esses fatos só abrilhantam mais a minha vitoria.

\- Vai esfregá-lo na cara de Ranpur? - destestou o comentário dele.

\- No momento oportuno. - sorriu. - quando chegar a hora, levarei tempestade a Ranpur.

Serioja não respondeu, até porque o líder de S1 pediu que ele se retirasse. Teria uma reunião com Orrin.

\- Senhor apuramos tudo. - disse o comandante. - Rihen foi pego por Ranpur e morto.

\- Gosto dos métodos do pequeno príncipe. - sorriu. - conheceu o grande príncipe?

\- É inacreditável ser seu neto. É um ponto extra ao senhor.

\- E quanto aquelas pedras? - endireitou na cadeira.

\- São denominados cavaleiros em VL e protegem uma elementar. - sentou. - cada um tem um poder, muito parecido com os antigos elementares de GS.

\- Isso é lenda.

\- Minha pesquisa mostrou que não. Todas as seqüência de acontecimentos relacionados a eles mostram que tem alguma coisa. Elementar ou não, existe algo neles.

\- São imortais? Ou algo assim?

\- Humanos comuns biologicamente. Podem ter mais resistência, mas podem morrer como qualquer um de nós.

Haykan ficou em silencio, absorvendo as informações.

\- Sendo assim... mate-os pelas vias normais. Ninguém resiste a explosão de uma nave, contudo se mesmo assim eles continuarem a viver, use radiação. Níveis que mate ate os toois.

\- Sim senhor. - levantou. - darei seqüência nisso.

\- Esses humanos precisam ser exterminados.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka olhava-se no espelho. Estava mais pálido, mas não se sentia mal. Ao contrário, sentia-se fortalecido, principalmente seu cosmo.

\- Shaka? - era Dite. - não deveria está descansando?

\- Quando Aioria acordou do coma, seu cosmo vibrava diferente... sente algo no meu?

O pisciano franziu o cenho, mas concentrou-se. Realmente sentia o cosmo do amigo muito mais poderoso do que era.

\- Está forte.

\- Aioria passou por uma grande exaustão, quase morreu, mas seu cosmo...- Shaka fitou suas mãos. - estou me sentindo assim.

\- Mas está pálido.

\- Eu sei, contudo não sinto fraqueza. Ao contrario, sinto meu corpo fortalecido.

Dite ficou em silencio. Realmente depois do acontecido a Lain, assim que Shaka chegou, mesmo desacordado sentia seu cosmo mais forte. Não só ele, Kanon, Saga e Deba, numa proporção menor, também estavam assim. Seria o poder total dos elementares?

\- E o que pensa em fazer? - perguntou, mas sabia a resposta.

\- Ajudar a Urara. Se eu pude deter aquela coisa, posso ajudá-los.

\- Tem certeza? Não podemos voltar para Terra sem o guardião da casa de Virgem. - sorriu.

\- Tenho.

\- Urara ficou aqui. A missão dela é proteger esse lado da galáxia. Te levarei até ela.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Antares por muitos anos, foi a maior nave de guerra de GS. Suas dimensões e porte bélico fazia de GS uma galáxia forte. Apesar do surgimento da Ramaei, com poder de fogo ainda maior, a Antares era poderosa.

Miro e Mu andavam pelos corredores bastante impressionados, Hely nem tanto pois já andara naquele transporte. Dara, Mask e Yahiku conversavam sobre as táticas de guerra.

Todos foram para a cabine de comando.

\- Noventa por cento das tropas já se encontram nas áreas setenta, setenta e um e cento e três. - disse um controlador.

\- Lembre-se senhor Dara, é só uma distração. Quando recebemos o aviso da diretora Niive, retire seus homens.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Preparem-se pois chegaram rápido. - o cosmo de Mask acendeu, fazendo seus cabelos ficarem brancos. O italiano flutuou até desaparecer.

\- Apesar de estarmos indo para uma batalha, estou ansioso para ver o hadren. - disse Dara.

\- Evans falou que algo impressionante. Tome seu assento diretor e senhores. - Yahiku fitou os cavaleiros.

Do lado de fora da nave, Mask via os pontos vermelhos surgirem.

\- _Alto nível de energia aproximando a cento e vinte segundos._

\- Preparem os vandreds. - ordenou Yahiku. - rota da área setenta.

\- Vandreds ligados, energia a 99.9 por cento, refletores abertos, posições Y070, E701, O752.

\- _Navegação ajustada. Índices de energia normais. Margem de erro: 0,002 por cento._

Tudo que os tripulantes da nave viram foram os círculos vermelhos...

Mask flutuava no espaço, rezava para que tudo desse certo. Uma pequena nave parou próximo a ele. Era Shura, que o levaria até o local onde a tropa de Urara partiria.

Dentro da Antares todos olhavam com a admiração a luz vermelha que envolvia a nave.

\- O poder dos Tempesttas não tem limite. - comentou Yahiku. - e ainda temos dois.

\- Espero que ainda tenhamos amigo. - disse Dara com a voz séria. - espero.

Ele não estava com um bom pressentimento quanto ao futuro de Iskendar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Niive estava numa nave de porte médio, na companhia de Aioria e Dohko. Muitas tropas já se encontravam no norte da galáxia apenas aguardando a ida dela.

Estava concentrada passando e repassando o plano. O sucesso da missão estava nas mãos dela. Dohko aproximou.

\- Kanon disse que é uma ótima diretora, vamos conseguir.

\- Então ele andou falando de mim. - sorriu.

\- Ele só fala de você. - disse Aioria. - parabéns senhorita, conquistou o coração do marina.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Até quando aquilo iria durar? Balançou a cabeça para dispersar tais pensamentos. Naquele momento ela deveria ser apenas a diretora Jay.

\- Diretora. - Yoku aproximou. - cinco minutos para... - leu mais uma vez. - a Ramaei chegar. Que nave é essa? - estranhou.

\- Não sei ao certo... - ainda não acreditava na imagem.

\- Vão se surpreender. - Aioria sorriu.

Cinco minutos depois, as pessoas que estavam em todas as naves olharam com espanto para a nave que surgiu diante deles. Aioria e Dohko traziam um sorriso.

\- Que nave... - a frase não completou.

\- A menina dos olhos da galáxia senhorita. - disse Dohko.

Yoku nem se mexia, aquela nave era simplesmente espetacular. Vendo-a, encheu-se de animo, a vitória seria de GS.

O aparelho dele começou a apitar.

\- Temos uma comunicação. É do capitão.

\- _Saudações diretora._

\- Presidente? - berraram os quatro.

Sttup riu.

\- _Desculpe manter sigilo, no caminho explicarei, precisamos ir._

\- Eu pensei que ficaria ao lado da Urara.

\- _Ela é minha substituta. E eu irei auxiliá-la diretora. Estou ao seu comando._

Niive ficou surpresa com os dizeres.

\- Vamos? O príncipe se aproxima.

Foram levados para o interior da nave. Mask, que chegara a pouco, os aguardava na cabine.

\- Alteza... tudo isso... - a diretora estava impressionada com a nave.

\- Ela estava pronta alguns dias, mas não queria usá-la sem uma grande necessidade.

\- Fez bem. Vamos destruir Belji. - sorriu.

\- Conto com os dois. - fitou Sttup e ela. - e vocês dois cuidem de tudo. - olhou para os amigos. - está na hora da ação.

Assim como fez com a Antares, Mask abriu um hadren vermelho.

Com o hadren e a velocidade que a Enterprise tinha, a viagem seria rápida.

\- Boa sorte a todos.

\- Vamos para casa. - Shura assumiu os controles.

O canceriano fitava os vestígios finais da luz vermelha.

\- "Eu vou te encontrar." - pensou no irmão.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Saga estava sentado na varanda de seu quarto. A todo momento olhava para as mãos. Não entendia o porque mas sentia seu cosmo muito mais fortalecido. Ele apontou a palma da mão para um lugar, uma fenda apareceu e do outro lado via a entrada da porta.

Só esperou por alguns segundos e Deba surgiu pela porta.

\- Eu vi um treco roxo na porta. - disse o brasileiro, um pouco assustado.

\- Posso abrir pequenas fendas. Eu te vi. - sorriu.

\- Fazia isso antes? - sentou ao lado do grego.

\- Não.

\- Como se sente? E o Kanon?

\- Está apenas dormindo. Eu me sinto bem. Não sei ao certo mas meu cosmo está como o do Aioria. Mais fortalecido.

\- Acho que quando se usa ao maximo o poder do elementar, seu cosmo se fortalece. O meu está assim, não como os de vocês, mas está.

\- Quem ficou?

\- Afrodite, Mask, Shura e Kamus.

\- Ele não seguiu com os outros? - referia-se a Giovanni.

\- Não. Shura e Kamus estão tentando mantê-lo na linha. Dohko teme que o velho Giovanni volte.

\- Sei bem como é isso. - deu um meio sorriso. - vou procurá-lo, talvez ele possa me mandar para algum planeta. Depois dos ataques de ontem, Haykan não deixará por menos.

Sentiram o cosmo de Kanon. O marina chegou a porta.

\- Bom dia.

Saga e Deba ficaram em silencio. O marina sempre teve uma energia excepcional, mas ela estava muito mais.

\- O que foi?

\- Seu cosmo... - murmurou o taurino. - está muito mais fortalecido.

Kanon olhou para as mãos. Realmente sentia-se mais forte.

\- O que aconteceu?

Aldebaran narrou com detalhes os ocorridos anteriores até a saída de Mask para a abertura dos hadrens.

\- Eu vou atrás da Niive.

\- Espere Kanon. - pediu Saga. - o senhor Sttup e Mask traçaram um plano, devemos segui-los.

\- Quando em alguma situação um cavaleiro de ouro a mais trouxe problema? Posso muito bem ajudar Aioria e Dohko.

\- Não adianta Saga. - disse Deba. - ele vai dar um jeito de ir atrás dela. Deixe-o.

O gêmeo mais velho soltou um suspiro desanimado. Kanon partiu imediatamente.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A noticia do ataque de GS chegou a Haykan. O governador gargalhou ao saber da frota que se dirigia pelo sul.

\- Vamos recepcioná-los com a Nau 1. - disse.

\- Mas senhor, - iniciou Orrin. - a Antares compõe esse ataque. Ela pode facilmente derrubar a Nau1. Não é melhor enviar a 3?

\- Ela fica aqui. Deixe essa tropa ganhar, afinal de contas Ranpur terá uma grande surpresa.


	30. Chapter 30: Segunda Vitória

**Capitulo 30**

 **Segunda Vitória**

* * *

Urara, na sede do governo de Ranpur, olhava com atenção para o mapa. Havia espalhado tropas nos pontos principais daquela área da galáxia para garantir a proteção.

\- Urara.

A diretora olhou para trás imediatamente e não escondeu o sorriso.

\- Shaka...

O indiano caminhou até ela e abraçou.

\- Está pálido...

\- Eu me sinto bem. - a soltou. - Eu quero ser útil.

\- E será. - sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Rogando pragas em Kanon, Mask abriu novamente um hadren vermelho. O marina não se importou. Enquanto isso, do seu posto Haykan soube do ataque pelo sul da galáxia... ordenou uma revanche.

A Antares e as demais naves provindas de Ranpur juntaram-se as outras. Mu seguiu com Dara, enquanto Miro e Hely, na nave de guerra.

O governador andava apressado em direção a cabine de comando de sua nave. Ela era de tamanho médio e fácil de manobrar.

\- Diretor Dara, estamos prontos para iniciar o ataque. - disse um controlador.

\- E as naves de Haykan?

\- Detectamos um avanço delas pela região setenta e dois.

\- Estão se aproximando. Mais alguma tropa?

\- Pequenas mais ao norte.

\- Dê o comando a Yahiku. Que os ataques comecem.

Mu estava sentado perto do diretor. Esperava que tudo terminasse bem.

Enquanto isso na Antares...

\- Tem certeza garoto? - indagou Yahiku.

\- Fiz aulas disso. - Miro referia-se aos Legos. - serei mais útil do lado de fora.

\- Eu o ajudo capitão. - disse Hely.

O capitão ponderou por alguns segundos, contudo havia testemunhado a morte de Rihen pelas mãos dele. Ele saberia se cuidar.

\- Pode ir, mas não faça besteira.

Em poucos minutos aquela área da galáxia estava tomada por naves. De um lado GS com sua Nau militar Antares e do outro a Nau Hay 1.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A viagem em direção a S1 seguia tranqüila. Sttup, Niive, Aioria e Dohko conheciam a nova defesa de GS ficando impressionados. A Ramaei era poderosa.

Tudo corria bem, quando o sistema de alerta da nave detectou a aproximação de uma espaçonave. Niive ficou surpresa ao ver Kanon desembarcando.

\- Veio correndo atrás da namorada. – brincou Dohko.

\- Não amola.

\- Você está bem? – indagou Aioria, sentindo o cosmo dele bem mais forte.

\- Estou. Apenas o sinto vibrando diferente.

\- Está fortificado. – a voz do libriano saiu séria. – vocês dois estão mais fortes. Se essa força continuar, a defesa de Atena estará fortificada.

\- Seremos de grande ajuda. – disse.

Acabando de chegar, Niive pegou parte da conversa e o que Dohko havia dito era uma verdade. De certo Kanon voltaria para VL, o correto seria ele na Terra. Segurou a vontade de pular no pescoço dele.

\- Oi.

O marina foi em direção a ela, quando ia beijá-la, ela se afastou um pouco.

\- O senhor Sttup disse que ainda temos alguns minutos até chegarmos a S1. – disse o chinês. – vão namorar. – falou aquilo pois notara a expressão da diretora.

Kanon seguia a em silencio. Os dois foram para ala reservada ao dormitório. Por ser diretora, a garota tinha um quarto privativo. Mal esperou entrarem, o marina a beijou. Niive o segurou.

\- O que foi?

\- Como você está? - ela indagou. - ficou por horas desacordado.

\- Estou me sentindo muito bem. Você que está estranha. Nesse meio tempo me dispensou e não fui avisado? Já tomou a decisão sozinha? É isso? Não teremos futuro.

\- Estamos indo rumo ao desconhecido. Não sabemos exatamente o que podemos encontrar e... você tem a sua vida em VL. Sei que quer ajudar o príncipe, mas está aqui é ridículo. Essa guerra não é sua.

\- Não é minha? - começou a rir. - como não é minha? Meus amigos estão envolvidos, a dona Lirya, seus avós, Usain, Estelli, você está envolvida e não é minha?

\- Não é sua. Pode ir embora a qualquer momento e voltar a ter a sua vida. Por que desperdiçá-la aqui?

\- Está tomando os remédios do Saga... - passou a mão pelas melanes azuis, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. - surtou?

\- É a lógica Kanon. Você e os outros caíram nessa guerra. GS não é o lar de vocês. Sei que em VL são heróis, mas aqui podem morrer facilmente. Poderia ter morrido no ataque a Maris.

\- Diga logo o que quer. - a voz saiu fria. Era claro que ela estava dando um pé na bunda dele, usando a guerra como desculpa.

\- Que pegue suas coisas e vá embora. Acabou Kanon.

O marina a fitou friamente.

\- Então o fim daquela conversa é isso? Está me dispensando senhorita Jay?

\- Sim. - disse em tom sério, mas por dentro... Depois do que o marina tinha passado em Maris tinha medo que algo mais grave acontecesse a ele. Se o dispensasse com certeza o faria pensar em retornar para VL. - pegue suas coisas e volte para Ranpur. Pedirei algum soldado que o escolte até lá.

Ele cerrou o punho nervoso. A vontade era de quebrar tudo.

\- Como quiser, mas dispenso a escolta. Eu sei pilotar uma nave. Passar bem diretora.

Saiu batendo a porta com violência. Niive deixou o corpo ir a cama. Os olhos marejaram, mas respirou fundo engolindo o pranto. O momento não era para chorar. Tinha uma batalha a travar.

Kanon saiu pisando duro, mandou um recado por cosmo a Dohko dizendo que voltaria para Ranpur. Depois disso, nem o chinês, nem Aioria sentiram a cosmo energia do geminiano.

O sinal de alerta começou a soar na nave, o momento chegara. As naves de GS iniciavam o posicionamento. Niive estava reunida com os lideres de esquadra expondo as ultimas informações.

\- A Ramaei surgirá por ultimo. Enquanto ela realiza o ataque, nós invadimos Belji.

\- Eu irei com você. – disse Dohko. Estava um pouco preocupado. O cosmo de Kanon estava bem alterado minutos atrás e a diretora estava com uma expressão seca. Algo tinha acontecido.

\- Aioria seguirá comigo. – falou Sttup.

\- Cuide-se. - o libriano tocou nos ombros do leonino.

\- Até parece que não conhece esse leão.- deu um sorriso confiante.

Dohko sorriu. Aioria sempre foi orgulhoso em relação aos seus poderes. Ele era um dos mais fortes entre a elite de Atena, mas naquela ocasião o sorriso dele era verdadeiro. Aioria contava com um cosmo muito superior do que da batalha contra Loki. O leão estava no direito de se sentir o tal.

Cerca de meia hora, as tropas de GS pegaram as naves de patrulhamento de S1 de surpresa.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na sede do governo de Ranpur, Urara acompanhava toda a movimentação da área que era responsável. Shaka estava ao seu lado.

\- Ainda não detectamos invasões por parte de S1.

\- Estão calados demais. - disse Shaka olhando a tela. - está pensando em alguma coisa?

\- A Euroxx está estacionada aqui e a família está bem guardada. Acho que vou para Eike. É o único planeta que sofreu poucos danos com os ataques. Temo que seja alvo.

\- Eu vou com você. E nem diga que é perigoso.

\- Eu não pensei nisso. - sorriu. - Eike é um ponto estratégico. - voltou o olhar para tela. Se algo acontecer em alguma parte, conseguirei me locomover rapidamente.

\- Vamos avisar ao Giovanni.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alisha e Shion chegaram em Alaron com segurança. Devido a ameaça de ataque, a força militar do planeta estava preparada. Com a população escondida em abrigos, as batalhas poderiam ocorrer mais livremente. Com o pedido insistente de Shion, os dois seguiram para Sora.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Stiva sorria satisfeito ao ver seus antigos aliados. Ele não faria bobagens como Athos e Rihen fizeram deixando ser presos e mortos. Não apenas derrotaria seus antigos companheiros, como voltaria vitorioso para S1. Haykan reconheceria seus talentos e em pouco tempo teria o cargo de subcomandante de alguma nave. Se desse sorte seria da Nau3.

xxxx

Iskendar estava estirado no chão. Os olhos azuis estavam opacos e fitavam um ponto qualquer. A mente do príncipe estava vazia, assim como seu coração. Nem o som da porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção.

\- A que ponto chegou a família Tempestta, ou devo dizer família Hay... - Serioja trazia uma expressão de plena satisfação. Seu maior desejo de ver os Tempesttas derrotados estava se cumprindo.

O policial não respondeu, nem parecia escutá-lo. A passos lentos o chanceler de Yumeria aproximou, agachando ao lado dele.

\- Será que seu pai soube da verdade? Seus pais se encontraram do outro lado e Izanami teve coragem de contar? - a voz saia cínica. - que decepcionante deve ser descobrir que é pai de um inimigo.

O jovem mexeu os olhos, erguendo-os um pouco.

\- Se antes eu disse que Eron nunca viria atrás de você, hoje digo o contrário. Quando ele souber que o irmão é de S1, virá correndo te matar. Ele não pode correr o risco de ter um traidor na família.

Iskendar baixou o olhar. Eron não faria aquilo, ou faria?

\- Seria inteligente da sua parte, ficar ao lado do seu avô. Você não tem serventia para Ranpur, ao contrario de S1. Sua vida estaria garantida.

\- Eu não pretendo me aliar a ele... - a voz saiu baixa e sem força.

\- Prefere morrer. - riu. - o mundo é muito injusto. Pessoas sem capacidade alguma detêm o poder e pessoas que poderiam comandar a galáxia, não tem essa sorte. Não nasci atlantik como o rei Samir, nem Tempestta e nem cheguei a um cargo bom como Rihen e Marius. Enquanto um bosta como você carrega os dois sangues. - levantou. Andou calmamente pelo quarto.

\- Por que não me mata?

\- Infelizmente não posso. Você ainda me pode ser útil. Escute garoto: - o fitou. - sua vida é insignificante. Não serve para Ranpur e Haykan não precisa tanto assim de você. Ele tem poder suficiente para decidir essa guerra sem usá-lo. E para mim serve enquanto for útil. Aprenda de uma vez, que não é ninguém e que ninguém se importa com você. Ninguém seria exagero, a única talvez fosse a vadia da sua mãe, mas ela não está mais aqui, não é? - sorriu.

De atordoado, passou a sentir muita raiva. Serioja nem viu quando seu pescoço foi tomado pelas mãos do policial.

\- Não fale da minha mãe. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Ficou nervoso só porque falei a verdade?

Iskendar aumentou a pressão, mataria aquele verme com as próprias mãos.

\- Já que não posso sair daqui e fazer o mesmo que Eron fez, vou estraçalhar seu pescoço.

Deu um sorriso maldoso e Serioja temeu.

\- Solte-o Iskendar.

Olharam para a porta, era Haykan.

\- Não se preocupe você é o próximo. - disse o príncipe.

O líder de S1, aproximou sem temer.

\- Solte-o, ele é meu soldado e ainda não posso eliminá-lo. - a voz saiu calma. - tenho uma proposta a fazer a você.

\- Não quero ouvir.

\- É do seu interesse príncipe Tempestta.

O uso do nome o deixou surpreso. Lentamente soltou Serioja que assim que se viu livre, fugiu.

\- É uma proposta que pode mudar o rumo da guerra. - Haykan sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Afrodite tinha assumido a função de "segurança" da rainha. Na companhia de Saga e Aldebaran checava todo o sistema caso houvesse alguma invasão.

Mask, Kamus, Shura e Beatrice estavam na sala de reunião a espera de notícias sobre a invasão a Bellji e os ataques comandados por Dara.

Evans e Etah estavam na Euroxx verificando toda a nave. Ela precisava está apta para o combate.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Antares preparava-se para entrar em batalha. Recebendo as informações dos Legos, dirigia para a área de confronto. Por aquela área está livre de civis, as tropas de GS não mediriam esforços, pelo menos era assim que pensavam.

\- Capitão Yahiku, - disse um controlador. - recebemos um pedido de ajuda.

\- De quem? - estranhou.

\- Detectamos um sinal fraco, vindo de um planeta a trezentos mil quilômetros daqui.

\- Coloque na tela.

O visor mostrou um pequeno astro.

\- Posição 3.59.

\- Uma armadilha de S1?

\- Não parece senhor. O sinal é usado por nós.

\- Abra um canal com o diretor.

A imagem de Dara apareceu, Yahiku explicou a situação.

\- Desloque uma nave para lá. - pediu o eiji. - Leve alguns Legos. Se houver pessoas levem-nas para a Antares.

\- Posso ir? - pediu Mu que ouvia tudo.

\- _Pode ser uma armadilha._ \- disse o capitão da Antares.

\- Como pode ser civis. - rebateu.

\- Tudo bem. - nem questionou. - Entre em contato com o Miro e Hely, a equipe dele ficará responsável por escoltá-los e protegê-los. Quero um acompanhamento da missão.

A imagem foi cortada.

\- Destaque uma nave para auxiliá-los. - Yahiku olhou para um controlador. - Qualquer sinal de combate nas proximidades quero ser avisado.

E assim foi feito. Mu seguiu para o planeta, tendo Miro e Hely como escolta. Não demoraram para chegar. Hely seguiria com o ariano para ajudá-lo.

\- _Tome cuidado carneiro_. - Miro acenou usando o braço do Lego.

\- Você também.

A nave entrou na atmosfera. Era um pequeno astro com características ambientais semelhantes a Ranpur. Seguindo o rastro, a nave aproximou da superfície e então viram o cenário. A área estava devastada, pouco ao norte havia escombros do que tinha sido uma pequena cidade. A espaçonave fez uma curva parando num vale próximo.

\- Fiquem em alerta. - disse a eiji. - pode ser uma armadilha.

Nos primeiros minutos não viram nada, mas com o tempo pessoas começaram a sair em meio as ruínas.

\- São policiais! - gritou um homem.

\- Abaixem as armas. - pediu Hely. - são civis. Rastreie toda a área.

Um grupo de pessoas aproximou.

\- O que fazem aqui? - indagou a dama real, notando que havia eijis e humanos.

\- Não pensávamos que a guerra chegasse até nós. - disse um senhor. - nosso planeta foi atacado e a maioria morreu. Eles destruíram nosso sistema de comunicação.

\- Por isso não recebíamos pedido de ajuda.

\- Há muito de vocês? - perguntou o ariano.

\- Um grupo de cem pessoas, mas pode existir mais debaixo dos escombros. Toda nossa estrutura de resgate também foi destruída. - fitou o ariano. Por que aquele atlantik usava um "uniforme" diferente?

\- Vamos levá-los. - Hely tomou a palavra. - Mu ajude no resgate, enquanto preparamos nossa partida. Temos que ser rápidos, pois a batalha pode chegar até aqui.

Mu concordou.

Na orbita do planeta, Miro e os demais Legos faziam a proteção.

\- "Seja rápido carneiro... - murmurou. - estou pressentindo perigo."

Em terra...

Usando sua telecinese, Mu retirava escombros de possíveis lugares onde poderia ter vítimas. Aquilo facilitava o trabalho e trazia mais precisão. Os soldados de GS sentiam-se protegidos perto daquele atlantik vindo de VL. Enquanto isso Hely preparava a nave para transportar os sobreviventes. Tudo corria tranqüilo até que...

\- Por Atena! - exclamou o escorpião.

Um grande contingente de naves inimigas aproximava.

\- Avisem a Antares e ao diretor Dara. - Miro calibrou a arma. - temos que proteger os que estão em terra.

O confronto deu início, os Legos desdobravam para barrar as naves de S1. O grego locomovia entre elas, disparando nos pontos vitais. A batalha estava acirrada e num dado momento, foi acertado por trás.

\- Mas que droga!

Nem teve tempo de reagir, um dos tiros havia atingido um dos motores. O Lego perdeu a estabilidade e a direção. Miro saiu voando sem rumo, distanciando do planeta...

Em terra...

Mu terminava nos resgate.

\- Estamos quase prontos. - disse Hely aproximando.

\- Falta apenas uma área para averiguar.

Gritos, chamaram a atenção dos dois. Quando voltaram a atenção para o céu, viram naves de S1. Eles começaram a atirar.

\- Atirem! - ordenou a dama real.

Os soldados voltaram as armas para as naves, entretanto as naves faziam rasantes, destruindo tudo que estava a frente. As pessoas corriam desesperadas, enquanto parte dos soldados tentava proteger as naves de GS.

\- Temos que detê-los antes que pousem! - gritou Hely desviando dos raios azuis.

Houve uma explosão, parte do que era um prédio começou a ruir e cairiam em cima de alguns civis. Rapidamente Mu usou seu poder telecinetico e pegou o concreto jogando em uma das naves.

\- Vão enquanto tento segura-los! - gritou.

Ouviram mais uma explosão, dessa vez o alvo tinha sido as naves de GS. Uma foi destruída e a outra danificada.

\- _Pilota Hely, um dos motores foi atingido!_ \- recebeu a mensagem.

\- Podemos voar?

\- _Precisaremos religa-los. Com apenas uma nave não conseguiremos levar todos._

Mu que também ouvia pensou rápido.

\- Leve todos para perto das naves, eu vou protegê-los. Vão!

Hely não questionou. Mu voltou a atenção para as naves.

\- Extinção estelar!

Fez seu cosmo explodir e com isso derrubou algumas naves, mas o inevitável aconteceu. Duas de S1 pousaram e soldados saíram de lá.

\- Não teremos muito tempo... - olhou ao redor e depois elevou seu cosmo. - Muralha de Cristal!

A muralha transformou-se numa redoma circundando todo o perímetro, protegendo as pessoas e a duas naves de GS. Uma de S1 havia ficado dentro, mas Mu a derrubou.

Hely olhava impressionada. Mesmo tendo visto duas vezes, aquilo era algo impactante. Deixou o deslumbre de lado, para cuidar da escapada deles.

Miro mexia os braços e pernas tentando equilibrar-se e parar com o movimento, mas só piorou a situação pois começou a rodopiar.

\- Mas que droga! - dava comandos mas não funcionavam. Olhou o visor, a cada segundo distanciava mais do grupo e quando a energia acabasse ele morreria. - preciso me salvar.

Parou de se mover, mas os rodopios continuaram, então tentou fazer movimentos menos bruscos o que diminuiu a rotação.

\- Tem que se lembrar do que Etah falou...

Em terra, Mu saiu da proteção da redoma para combater. Não queria matar aqueles homens, mas não poderia deixá-los chegar perto dos civis. Usando seu poder telecinetico, jogava-os uns contra os outros, ora e outra mirava em alguma nave.

\- Preciso dar um basta.

Abriu os braços acumulando o máximo de cosmo.

\- REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

O poderoso ataque partiu em direção ao restante da tropa, acabando com tudo. Mu voltou para a redoma.

\- Seu poder é surpreendente.

\- Obrigado Hely. Estamos prontos para partir?

\- Não estamos tendo impulso suficiente para decolar. Teremos que dar duas viagens, mas..

\- E as tropas na órbita?

\- São só Legos, que estão fazendo o possível para que mais naves não cheguem aqui. Já pedimos ajuda.

\- Precisam de impulso? - olhou para a nave.

\- Sim.

\- Consegue transportar todo mundo?

\- Apertados mais sim.

\- Faça isso, coloque todo mundo dentro.

\- No que está pensando?

\- Vá logo.

Hely o fitou.

\- Está bem.

Em orbita...

Miro estava com a situação dos movimentos mais ou menos controlada, contudo estava se distanciando cada vez mais.

\- Pense Miro... - forçava a mente. - impulso! - exclamou. - é isso. Espero que funcione.

Miro girou o corpo bruscamente, começando a rodar no próprio eixo. Agora tinha o poder da localização. Onde estaria o planeta? Pelo visor, via a imensidão negra, mas quando completou a volta, viu o planeta e batalha.

\- Precisão Miro... - disse a si mesmo.

Deixou-se dar várias voltas, contando o tempo enquanto acumulava cosmo. Torcia para que desse certo e que o robô não sofresse tantos danos com a ação que tomaria. Completou uma volta e então se preparou. A seguinte seria decisiva. Ao deslumbrar os primeiros brilhos do planeta, o grego esticou o braço direito, a unha do dedo indicador ficou vermelha.

\- Agulha escarlate!

Disparou todas as quatorze agulhas. E com a força veio o impulso. Miro foi arrastado a grande velocidade em direção ao planeta. Alguns Legos, que captaram um sinal, foram na ajuda dele. Miro não conseguia ver se a força já era suficiente ou se ainda estava longe do planeta. Apenas sentiu o impacto de bater em algo. Um Lego tinha segurado-o.

\- Você está bem?

Miro apontou para o ouvido informando que não escutava. O companheiro deu a volta e mexeu no aparelho do motor que ficava atrás. As luzes voltaram.

\- Não conseguirá atingir grande velocidade, mas poderá atirar. Só não gaste toda a sua energia, esta na reserva.

\- É tudo que preciso.

A essa hora mais naves de S1 surgiram e uma delas atravessou o bloqueio indo em direção a superfície.

Mu olhava para a nave.

\- Estão todos abordo de menos você e eu.

\- Entre Hely.

\- Mas e você?

\- Não se preocupe. Agora vá.

Depois de certificar que todos embarcaram, Mu esticou os braços. Levantaria a nave até certa altura e tentaria empurrá-la. Não sabia se sua força seria suficiente, já que era toneladas de material e ainda tinha a gravidade do planeta.

\- Eu preciso tentar.

Começou a impor seu poder, contudo ela nem se mexeu. O ariano aplicou mais força e o resultado foi o transporte começar a trepidar, mas sem ergue-se um centímetro do solo. Não se deu por vencido. Elevou seu cosmo. A área ao redor começou a rachar e pequenas pedras a flutuar. A nave ergueu-se um metro, mas sabia que ainda era muito pouco.

\- Ahhhh!

Dobrou a intensidade de seu cosmo, a nave subiu mais de dez metros, mas balançava muito. Com aquele movimento seria difícil impulsioná-la.

\- Vamos cosmo...eleve-se...

Quadruplicou a intensidade, fazendo a nave subir mais de trezentos metros.

\- O poder dele é fora do comum... - murmurou Hely. - preparem os motores!

Mu sentia o efeito da ação. De repente sentiu algo acertá-lo pelas costas. Acabou perdendo a concentração e a nave começou a cair. Dentro dela as pessoas gritaram apavoradas.

Mu ergueu o olhar e usando seu poder segurou a nave, a poucos metros do chão. Sem pensar muito criou uma muralha de cristal em torno dela formando um cilindro.

\- Não voltei a vida para morrer sem ajudá-los.

Levantou. Fazia duas coisas agora: erguia a nave, enquanto sustentava a muralha, mas o inimigo estava voltando.

\- Queime energia. Eleve-se ao máximo!

O ariano fez seu cosmo explodir. A muralha se solidificou e a nave subia a vários metros por segundos. Mu voltou a atenção para a espaçonave de S1.

\- Extinção estelar!

Um poderoso ataque partiu em direção a ela. Hely viu o brilho dourado e depois a nave ser empurrada fortemente. Os motores responderam ao impulso e ela voou.

\- Mu!

O cavaleiro viu a nave GS transformar em ponto antes de ir ao chão...

Miro atirava em tudo, e tentava ao máximo ajudar os companheiros que estavam em apuros. Suspirou aliviado quando viu a nave em que Mu estava, chegar ao espaço. Foi até ela para protegê-la. S1 concentrou seu ataque e os Legos faziam de tudo para segura-los. O cavaleiro notou a aproximação de uma de S1 e sem pensar começou a atirar.

\- Já chega de matarem inocentes.

Atirava, sem perceber que o nível de energia do Lego caia exponencialmente. Se continuasse assim poderia ficar até sem oxigênio. Deu o ultimo tiro, pois a energia tinha acabado.

\- Que droga! - largou a arma. - só tem um jeito.

Concentrou seu cosmo, disparando uma rajada de energia contra a nave. Com o impulso foi jogado para trás, bem na mira de outra nave inimiga. Nesse momento tropas de GS chegaram para ajudar. A batalha parecia vencida, mas...

A nave que estava atrás de Miro, antes de ser abatida, atirou contra ele. O cavaleiro sentiu o corpo sendo acertado por trás muitas vezes...

\- Atena... - um filete de sangue desceu pela boca.

O Lego parou de se mover e só não foi atraído pela gravidade do planeta, pois foi resgatado.

Com outra nave, Hely voltou ao planeta para procurar Mu. Encontrou-o no chão.

\- Mu! Mu! - correu ate ele. - Mu!

Ficou paralisada quando viu. A vestimenta dourada tinha um orifício nas costas e abaixo de onde ele estava tombado viu sangue, muito sangue.

\- Precisamos de um médico. Chame a Antares imediatamente!

Voltaram para a nave e Hely foi chamada por causa de Miro. A dama real entrou as pressas no hangar. Ficou temerosa ao ver o estado do Lego.

\- Tirem- o daí rápido!

Tiveram que cortar várias partes para que Miro fosse tirado.

\- Miro... - levou a mão a boca.

O escorpião estava tomado por sangue.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Sem maiores dificuldades as tropas de GS chegaram a Bellji. O planeta era do tamanho de Ranpur, porem grossas nuvens o envolvia dando um aspecto acinzentado negro. A nave de Niive, seguida por outras entraram na atmosfera. A diretora e Dohko ficaram surpresos pelo que encontraram, já que informações concretas sobre o local eram raras.

O céu era negro e cheio de nuvens. Dezenas de raios cortava-o, mas sem atingir o solo. A medida que as naves aproximavam, viam estruturas ponte agudas emergirem do solo.

\- Que lugar ruim de se morar. - comentou o libriano.

\- Não é atoa que tem fixação pela nossa galáxia. - disse a diretora. - vamos repassar o plano. - ela abriu um pequeno mapa. - nossos alvos são duas estruturas. Pelo que o príncipe Iskendar repassou, são elas responsáveis pelo abastecimento do exército de Haykan. Uma fica aqui e outra dois quilômetros ao sul.

Dohko escutava atentamente.

\- Enquanto fazemos o serviço, a Ramaei seguira para além de Bellji e depois retornará para acabar com o resto. Não temos muito tempo.

\- Entendido.

\- A sua estrutura é basicamente no solo e subsolo. Tudo que precisa é destruir o que lhe da fonte de energia.

\- Vamos cumprir nossa missão.

Seriam levados por uma nave menor. O transporte parou nas cercanias de uma das estruturas ponte agudas. Dohko olhou para cima. Nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo. As cores eram escuras e feito de metal, dando um aspecto sombrio. Aliás, até a área ao redor tinha um clima sinistro. Um solo cinza e sem vida.

\- Pegue isso. - Niive o entregou um objeto. - encaixe no ouvido.

\- O que é isso? - pegou, olhando-o atentamente. Parecia um fone de ouvido, mas tinha um visor. Levou-o a orelha direita. Quando encaixou emitiu um bipe.

\- Isso faz praticamente tudo. - sorriu, diante da expressão dele. - ele vai te ajudar a localizar seu alvo, serve de comunicador e contém todas as informações que precisa. É um mini computador. Cinco policiais irão com você.

\- Não é necessário. Vou agir sozinho.

\- Dohko isso é sério.

\- Niive não se preocupe. Eu ficarei mais tranquilo sabendo que está protegida. Kanon enfarta se algo te acontecer.

A diretora ficou sem jeito com os dizeres.

\- Leve isso então. - deu lhe uma arma.

\- Não precisa. Uso meus punhos. - mostrou as mãos.

\- Tudo bem. - viu que insistir não daria certo. - quando terminar sua missão, avise. Uma nave irá busca-lo. Escute, - a voz saiu séria. - se alguma coisa dar errado volte imediatamente para a nave. Sem atos de heroísmo.

\- Como quiser. - sorriu. - agora entendo porque Kanon se apaixonou por você. - ele ligou o aparelho e quando Niive diria algo, o aparelho apitou. - isso funciona mesmo. - ficou surpreso.

\- Sim...

\- Boa sorte Niive.

Usando a velocidade da luz partiu em direção ao alvo. A diretora ficou surpresa.

\- Eles definitivamente não são normais. Vamos homens.

Enquanto os dois dirigiam-se para os alvos, a Enterprise seguia para seu alvo. A alguns quilômetros de Bellji erguia-se numa lua, uma base militar. As naus restantes não estavam lá, mas o local não estava menos desprotegido. Ao sinal da invasão, a batalha começou.

\- Temos ordem para destruir tudo! - disse Sttup.

\- Capitão, detectamos que no centro da lua, há uma área oca. Possivelmente Haykan guarda algo importante lá.

\- Enviarei uma equipe.

\- Eu vou. - disse Aioria. - só preciso que uma nave me deixe nas proximidades.

\- É arriscado garoto.

\- Se sobrevive a radiação... - deu nos ombros. - me coloque lá dentro que eu faço o serviço.

Sttup olhou para a armadura dourada.

\- Está bem. Leve isso com você. - o deu um pequeno dispositivo que grudou na roupa do leão. - ele emite sinais de localização e pode ser usado para enviar mensagem. Termine tudo e vamos te buscar.

\- Entendido.

 _xxxx_

O cavaleiro de libra atravessou as planícies de Bellji sem qualquer problema. O pequeno visor mostrou a localização exata.

\- Precisamos de um desses na Terra. - disse desligando-o, não sabia se aquilo era ligado a bateria, então precisaria economizar.

Voltou o olhar para o ponto indicado, era apenas uma planície, ao norte viu uma grande muralha de concreto o que deduziu ser uma represa. Bem ao meio, havia uma construção semelhante a um cilindro, mas que não era muito alto, como as construções vistas minutos antes. Não se via a base dele. Deu um passo quando escutou um zumbido. Aproveitando de um conjunto de rochas, escondeu-se. Uma nave de pequeno porte passou por ele e diminuía a altura, até começar a pousar perto do tal cilindro. Ele esperou ver a nave, mas ficou surpreso ao ver que ela tinha sido "engolida" pelo chão.

Tomando cuidado, o libriano andou até o local onde a nave tinha "sumido". Os olhos arregalaram quando chegou a certo ponto. A construção em forma cilíndrica ficava no meio de um grande circulo que deveria ter ao menos um quilometro de raio. Estreitas pontes faziam a ligação entre a borda do circulo e o prédio. Olhando mais atentamente, percebeu que a construção era envolvida por sucessivos círculos, um dentro do outro.

\- O que é isso? - indagou-se. Tentando ver o fundo. Ligou o aparelho. - _central de energia de Bellji._ \- franziu o cenho. - como vou destruir isso? Não tem nem entrada!

xxxx

Niive seguiu com os soldados para a torre que ficava o principal reator de Bellji. Não tinha informações exatas da localização dele, mas teria que agir rapidamente. Deu ordens para se dividirem. Com todo o ataque a orbita de Bellji, a construção não estava fortemente vigiada. A diretora enfrentou alguns soldados, mas nada que causasse maiores danos. Cerca de dez minutos depois acharam a entrada para o reator. Carregando bombas, distribuíram ao longo do perímetro. Teriam vinte minutos antes da detonação.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alaron estava em alerta. Havia rumores que uma tropa de S1 aproximava do planeta. Em Sora, Alisha comandava as linhas de defesa.

\- Temos que para-los.

\- Alteza, nossas tropas estão apostos. - um alto militar de Alaron mostrava a disposição das naves. - As principais cidades contam com barreiras.

\- E aqui? - indagou Shion.

\- Em poucos minutos será ligada.

Sora não era um alvo importante e dificilmente saberiam que a princesa estava ali, mesmo assim Shion estava apreensivo.

\- Alteza! - Rana apareceu na porta. - naves de S1 estão na nossa orbita.

Os combates começaram intensos. Por não se tratar de um ataque efetivo, Haykan havia enviado uma tropa mediana, mas não menos poderosa. A barreira erguida em torno da capital protegia-a dos ataques. Estavam preparados para uma investida em todo planeta, mas apesar de distante Sora entrou na rota.

Shion olhava, pela janela do palácio, o surgimento de naves.

\- Estão aqui.

Sora tinha sido evacuada e os moradores levados para uma fortificação que ficava dentro do palácio. A barreira no entorno tinha sido ligada, mas ao julgar pelo armamento, talvez ela não aguentaria. Naves atlantiks combatiam as de S1.

\- Se essa barreira falhar há outra? - indagou Shion fitando Rana.

\- Não. A fortificação fica abaixo do palácio e protegida pela montanha, mas...

Ouviram um forte estrondo. As atenções voltaram para a barreira, ela estava oscilando.

\- Rana, entre na fortificação. - Alisha aproximou. - estará segura lá.

\- E a senhorita?

\- Eu ficarei aqui.

\- Não pode ficar aqui!

Shion não escutava a pequena discussão, olhava atentamente para a barreira. Mesmo estando dentro da montanha seriam um alvo fácil. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

\- Alisha siga com a Rana. Eu vou tentar segura-los.

\- O que?

Ele nem respondeu. Deu um salto e correu pelo jardim. Parando a pouco da barreira, viu o quanto ela era frágil.

\- Se fiz uma vez posso fazer de novo.

A barreira rompeu ao ultimo tiro de S1. As naves restantes miraram no palácio, deixando a todos temerosos. As naves atiraram e Shion seria facilmente alvejado, contudo os tiros pararam.

\- Muralha de Cristal... - murmurou.

A muralha percorreu em segundos o perímetro do castelo e o fechou num casulo.

Os inimigos não desistiram, aumentando o poder de fogo.

\- Não subestimem o mestre do santuário.

O cosmo do ariano elevou-se rapidamente. A muralha tornou-se de maleável a dura.

\- Desapareçam. REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

Shion atacou com todas as forças. Seu poder atravessou a muralha atingindo em cheio as naves.

Ainda não satisfeito aumentou a área de proteção da muralha. Só sairia dali depois que os ataques a Alaron terminassem.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A tropa liderada por Urara acabava de chegar a Eike. O planeta ainda tinha as marcas da ultima batalha. Recebendo o aviso que algumas naves inimigas tinham ido para Alaron, a diretora chefiava uma equipe de ajuda. A sede do governo do planeta servia de base. Shaka estava ao seu lado e a eiji não pode deixar de notar os olhos fechados do virginiano. Desde que saíra de Ranpur ele estava assim, além da palidez excessiva.

Cortando seus pensamentos, ouviram o barulho das sirenes.

\- Eles estão aqui. - disse Shaka colocando o elmo de sua armadura.

Os ataques começaram semelhantes a Alaron, já que o alvo principal era outro. As batalhas estavam mais concentradas dentro do planeta.

\- Quero dois regimentos a sudoeste! - Urara dava as ordens enquanto carregava sua arma. - não deixem aquela nave com soldados pousar. Cerquem todo sul da cidade.

\- É melhor ficar dentro do prédio. - pediu o indiano.

\- Sou uma diretora e não uma boneca de porcelana. Vamos soldados mexam-se!

Shaka não disse mais nada. Ele voltou a atenção para o céu. Naves inimigas sobrevoavam baixo. Felizmente, a cidade tinha sido evacuada e ela estava praticamente vazia.

Uma nave de S1 de maior porte aproximava da sede do governo. Urara montou as pressas uma equipe para conte-la.

\- Atirem!

Tiros vermelhos eram disparados na direção da nave.

\- Shaka, não se meta. - estava preocupada com a saúde dele. - fique atrás de mim.

Ela mal acabou de falar, ouviram uma explosão. Todos os homens foram jogados ao chão, inclusive Urara. O virginiano levantou, ao fitar a diretora no chão, o sangue gelou.

\- Urara...

\- Essa foi por pouco... - sentou. Trazia alguns cortes no rosto.

\- Miseráveis... - o indiano voltou a atenção para a nave. - fiquem todos atrás de mim.

\- Mas Shaka...

\- É uma ordem diretora. - a voz saiu fria.

Shaka elevou seu cosmo, criando uma barreira em torno de Urara, dos soldados e da sede do governo.

\- Shaka! - ela tentou passar, mas a barreira a impediu.

O cosmo do indiano aumentava a cada segundo. Outras naves ao verem a barreira se dirigiram para lá, começando a atirar.

Urara estava temerosa pelo cavaleiro. Shaka ainda não tinha se recuperado do ultimo ataque, ele poderia...

\- Shaka! - mirou na barreira, mas ela absorvia os tiros. - Shaka!

O cavaleiro fitou as mãos. Depois que despertou, seu cosmo estava muito mais poderoso.

\- Acham que estão lidando com quem...? - murmurou. - desapareçam... - abriu os olhos. - Rendição divina.

A luz intensa espalhou-se pelo local. Urara levou as mãos aos olhos para protegê-los. O cosmo de Shaka explodiu, provocando um rastro de destruição. As naves que sobrevoavam foram arrasadas facilmente.

Tentando permanecer com os olhos abertos, a diretora via a onda de choque espalhar pelo local. Estava impressionada. O poder dele não tinha limite?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja nem quis saber qual era a proposta que Haykan faria ao príncipe, saiu rapidamente. O líder de S1 caminhou lentamente para o interior do quarto. Iskendar o observava.

\- Quero que se junte a mim.

O príncipe sorriu.

\- Não me trouxe até aqui achando que isso seria possível.

\- Você só tem a mim Iskendar. - disse. - Serioja me repassou algumas informações sobre você, mas eu fiz uma investigação mais apurada. - começou a andar pelo quarto. - GS é uma galáxia muito avançada, mas não é perfeita. Prova disso os piratas, mercenários e os escravos. Deve ter sido muito difícil os anos que passou em Hur.

O policial ficou surpreso, ele sabia daquilo? Vendo que Iskendar não diria nada, Haykan retomou a palavra.

\- Era cercado de carinho pela Izanami e depois sendo cuidado por Samir, deve ter sido duro ser tratado como um animal. Enquanto Ranpur sonhava com o retorno do pequeno príncipe, você era surrado toda vez que não fazia as tarefas. Um Tempestta sendo um escravo. Ironia... - o fitou.

\- Não sabe de nada.

\- Realmente não sei. Não nasci com um destino como o seu. Cresceu em meio a mentiras, perdeu as duas únicas pessoas que se importavam com você, foi escravo e agora não passa de joguete nas mãos de GS. É um destino cruel.

\- Não sou joguete. - o policial deu um passo. - tenho tanto direito como Eron.

\- Encare os fatos Iskendar. Você não tem nada. Com todo o aparato militar que GS tem e nem te procuraram. Eron não deve está dando a mínima e vai ficar pior quando descobrirem que tem o meu sangue. Que é um descendente de Haypen. É bisneto do homem que matou o pai de Eron. Acha que ele vai se esquecer disso?

Iskendar ficou em silencio. Aquilo tudo era mentira. Eron não pensava aquilo e jamais pensaria. Ele se importava com ele. Eram irmãos. Era a sua única família.

Haykan queria sorrir, mas conteve-se. Pensava que teria que usar a força para convencê-lo, mas viu que não seria necessário. Iskendar havia crescido em meio a mentiras e sofrimento. Por mais que ele negasse, seu ser era tomado pelo ódio, mágoa, ressentimento e inveja.

\- É uma pena que nasceu com esse destino. - retomou a palavra, despejando ainda mais veneno. - tudo poderia ter sido diferente não é? - o fitou. - se Soren soubesse da sua existência desde o começo, a essa hora poderia está com ele. Sua vida poderia ter sido perfeita. Cresceria no palácio, teria a presença da rainha Bruni, teria a melhor educação. Izanami e Soren poderiam ter até outros filhos. Talvez não tivesse morrido na explosão da Euroxx... a grande pintura no salão principal teria a sua imagem retratada e não a de Eron.

As palavras de Haykan batiam fundo em Iskendar. Muitas vezes, depois da surra que levava enquanto era escravo, olhava para o céu se perguntando como seria sua vida em Ranpur. Lembrou-se também das palavras de Torin. Era seu destino ter tido aquela vida. Não havia escolhas para ele.

\- Sei que tem apreço pelo governador de Sidon, mas quando ele souber quem você é, ele vai abandona-lo. - Haykan voltou a falar. - Dara é um eiji, não vai trair a raça dele por você.

Iskendar o fitou na hora.

\- Está vendo? Você não tem ninguém e ninguém se importa realmente com você. Izanami e eu tomamos caminhos diferentes e gostaria que isso não acontecesse novamente.

\- Você também pouco se importa comigo. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Não faço o papel de avô amoroso, mas enxergo em você a minha Izanami. Não a que foi deformada por GS, mas a orgulhosa neta de Haypen. Eu quero protege-lo, pois sei que Eron fará de tudo para mata-lo. O alto comando de GS não vai querer correr o risco de um sloni no poder. Eron não vai querer dividir o reino de Ranpur com um sloani. Infelizmente seu nascimento atrapalha a vida de muitos e só a sua morte pode resolver.

O policial imaginou a cena... primeiro Dara lhe daria as costas, depois Eron ordenaria a seus amigos que o eliminasse.

\- Iskendar estou te dando a chance de mudar seu destino. De sair do anonimato para ser o protagonista. Você pode ser o líder das duas galáxias. Chegou a hora da vingança.

\- Vingança?

\- Destrua o conselho, destrua a instituição da polícia galáctica, destrua Ranpur. Destrua tudo que te fez sofrer. Vingue-se de todos. Vingue-se de Eron e assuma seu lugar por direito. Está na hora de por fim em toda magoa e ódio que sente. Vingue-se de todos. Com seu punho pode acabar com tudo.

O rapaz abraçou a si mesmo. Estava dividido. Sempre sentiu ódio de Eron, por ele ter tido tudo. Mesmo com sua morte, Soren não deixou de preocupar com Eron, tanto que pediu a ele que o protegesse. Em nenhum momento disse a Eron para proteger o irmão. Eron sempre estava acima de tudo. Sempre.

\- Venha Iskendar. - Haykan estendeu-lhe a mão. - agora está no lugar ao qual pertence.

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando a mão.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, Noah estava na sala da Enraiha. Ela estava silenciosa e aquilo o deixava incomodado. De repente a bola azul emitiu um brilho. O conselheiro aproximou para ver melhor a suposta visão. A expressão ficou fria. Viu o palácio de Shermie ser envolvido por nuvens negras, em seguida uma estrela de quatro pontas, símbolo da família, partir-se em duas partes. Uma ficou dourada e a outra negra.

\- Eron e Iskendar carregam sentimentos instáveis... - murmurou. - qual coração foi dominado?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Giovanni estava impaciente. Não tinha recebido noticias nem de Dara, nem de Niive. Queria ir atrás do irmão, mas Kamus tinha razão.

\- Sossegue homem. - pediu Shura.

\- Eu não consigo. - chamou por sua armadura. - se não posso procurar meu irmão, pelo menos tentarei ajudar Dara. Vão comigo?

Kamus e Shura trocaram olhares.

\- Vamos avisar o Dite.

Apesar de achar arriscado, Afrodite concordou com a resolução. Conhecia o amigo, ele não era de ficar de braços cruzados. Abrindo um hadren vermelho seguiu em direção onde estava a tropa de Dara.

Mal o hadren fechou uma esquadra de S1 surgiu.

As sirenes ecoaram por toda a capital, na Euroxx os policiais corriam para assumir seus postos.

\- Abram fogo contra todos! - ordenou Evans. - Etah vá para o palácio.

\- Sim capitão.

No palácio, os policias que faziam a segurança circundaram o prédio.

\- Senhora Lirya, - Dite já vestia sua armadura. - fique aqui. Beatrice e Marius também.

\- E meu filho?

\- Ele foi atrás de Dara. - disse Deba. - ele não consegue ficar parado.

\- Eu sei... - murmurou aflita.

\- A Euroxx está em orbita?

\- Sim senhor Marius, - respondeu Saga. - nós vamos proteger a todos.

O ataque que Haykan destinara a Ranpur, não era para provocar danos a estrutura de Shermie. Era um ataque mais sofisticado, lento e letal. Furando o bloqueio feito pela Euroxx, algumas naves passaram tomando rumo certo: o palácio.

Etah que estava a caminho parou com seu Lego na pista de pouso.

\- Algumas naves entraram. - informou as demais naves aliadas.

Dentro do palácio, Saga, Dite e Deba traçavam uma estratégia.

\- Irei fazer uma barreira com as minhas roseiras. - disse Dite. - Deba fique perto da rainha e dos demais.

\- Sim.

\- Eu vou abrir uma fenda e tentar jogar as naves para outra dimensão.

\- Ótimo. Vamos.

Os três foram cumprir suas missões, no caminho encontram com Etah que ajudaria na proteção da rainha.

\- Boa sorte. - Saga abriu uma fenda e entrou.

A fenda criada pelo geminiano abriu no centro da cidade.

\- Preciso derruba-los.

Usando seu novo poder, Saga criou uma fenda que o levou até o topo de um arranha-céu. Disparou uma rajada de cosmo, para chamar a atenção. E conseguiu. O geminiano preparou-se. Desde que acordou, do incidente do dia anterior, sentia seu cosmo mais forte.

\- Explosão Galáctica!

A poderosa cosmo energia partiu em direção as naves. Do palácio, Afrodite e os demais viram o raio de luz.

\- Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Aldebaran, Kanon e Saga ficaram mais fortes... - murmurou o pisciano.

O ataque de Saga atingiu todas as naves, destruindo-as. Até o próprio ficou impressionado com o feito. Ele apenas não contava que uma nave estava protegida por escudo que a tornava invisível. A nave seguia lentamente para o palácio e pegou todos de surpresa quando atirou. Um dos tiros pegou uma ala do palácio.

\- O que foi isso? - Dite desviou dos escombros que caiam. - "vocês estão bem?" - comunicou por cosmo.

\- "Sim Dite." - respondeu Deba. - "o que aconteceu?"

Quando o pisciano ia responder um novo tiro.

\- Afrodite! - Saga tinha aberto uma fenda.

\- Tem algo aqui, mas não consigo enxergar. - olhava para cima.

\- Faça uma barreira.

O sueco elevou seu cosmo. As trepadeiras começaram a surgir e envolver todo o palácio.

\- Tente mantê-la até eu destruir o causador disso.

No palácio, Etah avisou Evans sobre o ataque misterioso. O capitão da Euroxx não via nada no radar que mostrava a existência de uma nave perto do palácio.

Aldebaran desceu para ajudar os amigos.

\- É uma nave?

A pergunta foi calada com um novo tiro. A barreira criada por Afrodite resistiu.

\- Não temos tempo, Aldebaran.

\- Esperem, eu tive uma ideia. - o sueco pegou uma rosa vermelha. - consegue criar mais uma fenda? - olhou para Saga.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Crie várias no céu no entorno do palácio, preciso de uma o mais alto que puder. Aldebaran, - fitou o brasileiro. - preciso que me lance o mais alto possível.

\- No que está pensando?

\- A nave mesmo estando invisível será tocada pelas rosas. Quando a verem derrube-a.

E assim fizeram. Saga mirou para cima, abrindo várias pequenas fendas a uma altura considerável. Depois criou uma, mais alto que as demais. Afrodite correu até o taurino, que acumulando toda a sua força o lançou para cima. O sueco torceu para que não batesse contra a nave. Ele voou a uma grande distância.

A nave por sua vez começou a abrir fogo contra a barreira. Eram tantos tiros que nem perceberam algo diferente atingir a barreira.

\- Rosas diabólicas.

Pétalas de rosas começaram a se espalhar pelo céu, ajudadas pelo vento, o processo foi ainda mais eficiente, pois a rosas entravam e saiam pelas fendas de Saga, tendo uma abrangência maior. Em um dado momento Saga e Deba viram a silueta de algo.

\- Agora Saga! Grande Chifre!

\- Explosão galáctica!

Os ataques combinados foram em direção a nave. Antes que a atingissem, Dite entrou

numa fenda. Rapidamente Saga criou outra para que o pisciano chegasse a terra a salvo.

As energias dos dois cavaleiros chocaram-se contra a nave, que recebia também um ataque da Euroxx. A ameaça de S1 tinha terminado...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Vinyl era uma lua que ficava depois de Bellji, desértica e só com uma construção. A nave deixou Aioria nas imediações. Quando o grego voltou o olhar para céu, viu dezenas de luzes vermelhas e azuis.

\- É só tocar fogo em tudo. – disse correndo até o local.

Devido aos combates na órbita, aquele lugar estava repleto de naves, soldados e tanques. A estrutura era retangular de metal e tinha a cada distância pequenas torres. Quando o grego pisou na primeira parte da construção, o fogo abriu-se contra ele.

\- Sem cosmo. - abriu as palmas das mãos. Os raios tomaram conta do local. - "será que eu consigo condensa-los?" - pensou. Começou a juntar alguns raios nas mãos, a medida que se uniam ganhavam forma de pequenas "facas" com um brilho esbranquiçado. - gostei disso. - fez mais.

Aioria avançou, lançando suas "facas elétricas" em tudo e todos e desviando dos tiros.

Antes de seguir para o alvo principal, viu que o local tinha um anexo, onde dezenas de naves estavam estacionadas. Mirou seu ataque nelas, destruindo-as. Voltou para o centro da construção. A edificação contava com uma grande fenda que descia metros abaixo.

O grego fez o número de raios aumentarem. O espetáculo era magnifico ao mesmo tempo fatal, já que os últimos soldados e artilharia caíram.

Para aquele ataque útilizaria seu cosmo. Elevou-o ao maximo.

\- RELAMPAGO DE PLASMA!

O ataque partiu em direção ao fundo do buraco. O efeito foi imediato, a construção entrou em colapso.

Segundos depois o grego já estava a caminho da Ramaei.

xxxx

Dohko tentava encontrar uma maneira de entrar na estrutura quando a terra começou a tremer. Viu dezenas de naves surgirem e de dentro do cilindro muitos homens. O brilho resplandecente da armadura chamou a atenção deles, que começaram a atirar.

\- Droga! - levou o escudo ao rosto.

O cavaleiro saltou para trás e tentava desviar dos tiros luminosos. Não demorou muito para algumas naves também começarem a atirar.

\- Não tenho tempo a perder. - elevou seu cosmo.- cólera do dragão!

Mirou para o céu acertando algumas naves. Achou que tinha resolvido um dos problemas, mas escutou o ranger de algo se abrindo. Uma porta apareceu na construção fazendo aparecer objetos estranhos, ao olhar do chinês. Pareciam tanques de guerra, porém muito maiores e com formatos estranhos.

\- Realmente achei um lugar importante. - sorriu.

Tirou o aparelho do ouvido, tendo o cuidado de escondê-lo num buraco. Se aquilo quebrasse...

O libriano partiu em direção ao exército, desviando dos tiros. Não queria usar seu cosmo contra eles, por isso pegou sua barra dupla.

A medida que avançava jogava os soldados pelas fendas da construção. Os tanques porém não davam trégua. Dohko acabou sendo acertado no braço.

\- Que droga. – saltou para trás. – não quero nem saber se isso atravessa armadura. – ascendeu seu cosmo. – Cólera dos cem dragões!

Disparou contra os tanques. Eles explodiram, mas não fizeram grandes estragos a estrutura principal. Mirando seu cosmo, destruiu as naves que estavam próximas e depois lançou contra a estrutura. Houve explosões, mas nenhuma significativa.

\- Só isso não basta... – murmurou.

A atenção foi desviada para a parede de concreto a metros de distância. Ela estava numa elevação.

\- Se aquilo for um rio, talvez...

Correu ate lá, ficando impressionado com a magnitude. Era centenas de vezes maior e mais larga do que a de Lain. Escalou as rochas, até topo. Sorriu ao ver a água. Daquele ponto tinha uma visão perfeita da área. Se direcionasse corretamente a água, talvez pudesse inundar a plataforma.

\- Só tenho uma chance. – ascendeu seu cosmo. Quando acumulou suficiente, desferiu um soco numa área da barragem. Nos primeiros segundos não ouviu nada, mas depois a área começou a tremer. Surgiram trincas no concreto e a água começava a escapar. Não demorou para a barragem entrar em colapso, liberando toda a água. O trabalho de Dohko começou. Lembrando que tinha feito em Lain, usou as mãos para direcionar o fluxo da água. Não estava sendo fácil, pois o volume era muito maior.

Não pensou duas vezes, saltando para poucos metros a frente da antiga barragem. Erguendo as duas mãos forçou o fluxo para um lado. A água batia nele com força, mas não desistiria. Ergueu novamente seu cosmo, empurrando com toda força, a coluna de água.

O fluxo tomou o rumo da construção e em questão de segundos entrava pelas áreas abertas dela.

\- Parte dois.

Saltou o mais alto possível.

\- CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

Mirou num ponto específico do cilindro, o mais baixo que enxergou. Com o rombo feito a água penetrou na estrutura.

\- A Enterprise faz o resto do serviço. - procurou por seu aparelho. – mas que droga! Quebrou!

xxxx

\- Diretora, estão armados. Conseguimos também entrar na base de dados.

\- Ótimo. Vamos dar o fora daqui.

A saída tinha tudo para ser tranquila, porem eles foram pegos. A troca de tiros foi intensa e Niive se viu presa na estrutura junto com seus homens. Ela consultou seu aparelho. Ele tinha um dispositivo ligado as bombas que poderia retardar a detonação em cinco minutos. Não pensou duas vezes.

\- Eu vou distrai-los, vocês saiam daqui.

\- Mas diretora... - disse um dos soldados.

\- Vocês têm informações, precisam entregar ao presidente. Vão logo!

Jogou um pequeno objeto que emitiu uma luz forte. Enquanto os soldados corriam para um lado, ela atraia os inimigos para outro lado.

Niive atirava sem parar e mesmo conseguindo desviar, acabou sendo acertada nos braços. Um tiro passou de raspão pelo rosto provocando um corte rapidamente cicatrizado.

Ela atingiu um corredor que tinha um dos lados paredes de vidro. Atirou numa parte e sem pensar pulou. Ela bateu com força contra a estrutura do andar de baixo. Era uma plataforma de pouso e decolagem e por sorte não havia naves.

\- Ai...- murmurou sentindo dor pelo corpo.

Levantou, indo até uma porta. Atirou várias vezes, para fazê-la abrir, o que funcionou. Acessando seu dispositivo notou que faltava cinco minutos para a explosão. Ela correu, até o final do corredor, arrebentando outra porta.

\- Que porra! - gritou irritada.

Era outra pista de decolagem e não havia nave alguma que pudesse usar. Olhou para o dispositivo faltavam dois minutos. Ela chegou a beirada, era muito alto...

\- Que droga... espero que a minha regeneração esteja boa. - deu vários passos para trás.

O cronômetro zerou. O centro do prédio explodiu. Niive saltou, mas a expansão do ar a empurrou, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade. A diretora caiu no chão, perdendo os sentidos...minutos depois...

\- Ai... no mínimo alguns ossos quebrados. - ergueu um pouco o corpo. Estava com muitos machucados, os mais simples foram curados instantaneamente, outros demoram um pouco mais.

\- Parada.

Ela ergueu o rosto. Viu em meia a fumaça e poeira uma dezena de soldados que apontavam suas armas para ela.

\- "Mesmo que eu atire, não será suficiente..."

Ela apenas piscou os olhos e tudo foi de repente... Pequenas fendas dimensionais apareceram sugando os soldados.

A diretora arregalou os olhos, pois não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Com um pouco de dificuldade levantou, usando um pedaço de parede para apoiar. Escutou passos. Ela pegou sua arma, apontando para o local onde ouvia o barulho. Primeiro viu um brilho dourado depois suspirou aliviada ao ver alguém de armadura.

\- Não me assuste assim. - guardou a arma. - você...

Parou de falar ao perceber a expressão fria que Kanon dirigia a ela.

\- Kanon... - consertou a postura. - o que faz aqui? Não deveria está em Ranpur? - a perna doía, mas nada que algumas horas de descanso não curariam.

Ele ignorou as perguntas andando a passos duros até ela. A expressão do rosto não se alterou o que a deixou ressabiada. Até parecia que estava diante de algum soldado de S1.

\- Kanon...

O marina parou a centímetros dela, encurralando-a com os dois braços. O coração da diretora batia descompensado. Estava feliz por ver o grego ao mesmo tempo com um pouco de medo. Ele jamais a olhara daquela forma. Surpreendendo-a ele a beijou. Com muita luxuria e posse.

\- Ficou doido? - a voz saiu entrecortada.

\- Escute Niive, - o timbre era sério. - você é minha e nada do que disser ou fazer vai mudar isso.

\- Como? - não acreditou. Estava numa missão importante e ele...

\- Não percebe que eu te amo porra!

A declaração a fez arregalar os olhos.

\- Eu não vou voltar para a Terra eu vou ficar aqui! - a voz abrandou. - quando Sttup disse que estava aqui eu fiquei louco... e a explosão... - suspirou fundo. - eu te amo... - tocou gentilmente no rosto dela. - de verdade.

Niive tentava permanecer indiferente, mas as palavras dele...

\- Kanon... - os olhos marejaram.

\- Meu lugar é aqui, - a abraçou. - ao seu lado.

Os ataques aos centros de energia tinham sido um sucesso. Percebendo o cosmo de Kanon, Dohko dirigiu-se para o local.

\- Ainda bem que está aqui. - sorriu ao vê-lo, Kanon jamais deixaria Niive para trás. - meu aparelho quebrou. - fitou a diretora. - o que aconteceu com você?

\- Nada. Isso tudo vai sumir. Vamos embora, logo a Ramaei estará aqui.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, Haykan acompanhava os embates entre suas tropas e as de GS, no sudeste da galáxia.

\- Senhor! - um soldado entrou as pressas. - senhor!

\- O que foi? - indagou contrariado.

\- Um pedido de ajuda de Bellji. Tropas de GS estão atacando.

\- Como? - levantou na hora. - como atacando?

\- Um ataque furtivo. Nosso centro de energia em Vinyl foi completamente destruído.

\- Como? - Haykan não acreditava nas palavras.

\- Os de Bellji também foram destruídos.

O líder ficou em silencio. Antares estava no combate próximo a ele e GS não contava com uma nave de grande porte para uma invasão dessa magnitude.

\- Como eles foram destruídos...?

\- Foram... - tinha até receio de dizer. - foram os amigos do príncipe. Eles destruíram tudo. Além disso...é melhor ver.

Colocou um dispositivo no painel. Haykan ficou pálido ao ver a nave principal do ataque.

\- Desde quando...

\- Se não tivermos reforços, eles vão destruir o restante.

Não houve tempo de Haykan ordenar algum contra ataque. Depois de arrasar Vinyl a Ramaei Enterprise provocou uma grande destruição na capital de S1. Todo aparelho militar do líder havia sido aniquilada. Depois do sucesso da missão, Niive e os demais envolvidos voltaram para Ranpur.

* * *

 **Danimel: Sem problema com as notificações. Iskendar é herdeiro das duas galáxias e a reação do canceriano será de total espanto. De certa forma eles se tornarão inimigos.**


	31. Chapter 31: A Grande Traição

**Capitulo 31**

 **A Grande Traição**

* * *

Depois de conseguir localizar a suposta nave, Afrodite, usando uma das fendas de Saga, conseguiu voltar ao solo em segurança.

\- Conseguimos.

\- Parece que sim... - murmurou Deba. - vamos... - ele parou de falar ao sentir algo na face. Passou a mão vendo sangue.

\- Deba? - Afrodite assustou-se, ao ver o nariz do taurino sangrando. - o que?

\- Eu... - Saga foi de joelhos ao chão. O nariz sangrava.

Dite olhava os amigos sem entender. Voltou a atenção para a barreira, suas rosas azuis estavam muchas.

\- Por Atena! - desfez a barreira.

Correu para o palácio. Enquanto passava pelos corredores vias as pessoas no chão e com os mesmos sintomas de Saga e Deba: sangramento no nariz. Alcançou rapidamente o local onde a rainha, Marius, Beatrice e Etah estavam. Os quatro estavam no chão.

\- Majestade! - a amparou. - majestade! O que houve...? - fitou os demais.

De repente começou a sentir sutilmente um odor diferente. Levantou e foi até a janela. As rosas estavam completamente murchas. Tentou chamar os companheiros por cosmo, mas não conseguiu.

\- O que houve...?

Teve um estralo. Antes de ser destruída a nave começou a disparar sem parar. Provavelmente havia alguma substancia química. Veneno.

\- _Etah, responda. Etah._

Dite olhou para o garoto, ele trazia um comunicador nas mãos.

\- Senhor Evans?

\- _Etah?_

\- Gustavv. Escute, não pouse nas proximidades do palácio. Parece que S1 atirou algum veneno. Preciso que arranje equipes médicas.

\- _Veneno? E a rainha?_

\- Foi afetada. Vou tentar descontaminar a região. Entrarei em contato quando terminar.

\- _Mas..._

Afrodite desligou.

\- O alvo deveria ser apenas o palácio... e se estou de pé, quer dizer meu corpo é imune a esse veneno... mas será que é uma toxina derivada de alguma planta? Não importa.

O cavaleiro agachou, abrindo a palma da mão direita sobre o chão. Elevou seu cosmo, de sua mão surgiram vários ramos de rosas que começaram a espalhar pelo local. Sobre cada pessoa, um ramo envolvida o braço e um espinho o espetava. Esse procedimento foi feito com todos. Trepadeiras mais grossas entravam no solo ao redor do palácio. As paredes também continham.

\- O que ele esta fazendo...? - um ramo enrolou-se no pé de Deba.

\- Está canalizando o veneno... - murmurou o geminiano, olhando as trepadeiras envolverem o palácio. - não sabia que ele fazia isso.

Depois de espalhar os ramos a todos os lugares, Dite começou a elevar seu cosmo. Seu plano era absorver o veneno o maximo que pudesse. Com as primeiras doses, sentiu apenas um ligeiro desconforto, como na batalha contra Loki, mas com o passar do tempo, seu corpo sentiu os efeitos do veneno.

\- Preciso absorver o maximo que eu puder...

Aumentou seu cosmo e capacidade de sugar. Dois filetes de sangue desceram pelo nariz.

A tática estava dando certo. O sangramento em Lirya e nos demais tinha parado e já estavam menos pálidos.

\- Só mais um pouco...

Afrodite custava a manter os olhos abertos. O corpo estava fraco e a qualquer momento desabaria. Forçou-se mais um pouco...todos respiravam normalmente e os primeiros começaram a despertar. Já o pisciano estava bastante pálido, respirava lentamente e com sangramento também na boca.

\- Gustavv...

Ele olhou para o lado. Lirya tinha despertado.

\- Cumpri minha missão...

O pisciano foi ao chão.

\- Gustavv!

No exterior do palácio...

Saga e Deba sentiam-se bem melhor.

\- Precisamos ajudar oGustavv. - disse o brasileiro.

Saga abriu uma fenda, encontraram com a rainha e Beatrice chamando o insistentemente enquanto Etah chamava por socorro.

\- Saga ele...

\- Absorveu todo o veneno. - agachou ao lado dele. - o corpo dele consegue suportar toxinas, mas... - o rosto do amigo estava muito pálido. - ele precisa de um médico.

 _xxxxx_

Depois do ataque de Shaka, as naves restantes de S1 partiram em retirada. O cavaleiro olhava para o céu, a espera da última nave. Quando viu que era seguro, deu as costas indo até a barreira.

\- Shaka... - murmurou Urara.

Ele a desfez. Os soldados que estavam próximos fitavam-no impressionados. Ele parecia um elementar encarnado.

\- Você está bem? - indagou a diretora, ainda incomodada com a palidez da pele.

\- Sim. Eles foram embora?

\- Foram. Pelo visto Eike não era tão importante.

\- Provavelmente foram para Ranpur. Devemos ir.

Ela concordou. Noah havia lhe contado sobre os prodígios dos elementares, escritos nos livros antigos de Obi. Soube do encontro dos amigos de Eron com um elementar em Ikari...

\- Qual o limite do seu poder? - indagou.

\- Não há limite. Enquanto tivermos o propósito de proteger alguém, nossa cosmo energia não se extinguirá.

 _xxxxx_

Alisha aproximava lentamente de Shion. Não sentia, mas via uma luz dourada circundá-lo. Ao olhar para o céu, viu uma barreira. A quase uma hora ele estava ali e temia que o uso prolongado do tal "cosmo" fizesse mal. Realmente Shion sentia-se fraco. Nunca tinha usado sua energia por tanto tempo e naquele nível, mas a segurança de Alaron e Alisha estavam em primeiro lugar.

\- Shion... - parou atrás dele.

\- É melhor ficar dentro do castelo. - não tirou a atenção da barreira.

\- Parece que os ataques diminuíram. As últimas naves de S1 estão batendo em retirada. Não há mais ameaças.

\- Mesmo assim vou continuar por mais um tempo.

Alisha aproximou mais parando dessa vez na frente dele.

\- Shion?!

O ariano estava pálido e suava muito. Infelizmente não tinha cosmo, como Sasha teve para manter uma barreira ao redor do santuário. Sentiu a cabeça rodar e só não foi de joelhos, porque Alisha o amparou.

\- Shion?!

\- Estou bem...

Tentou levantar, mas sentia-se esgotado. A muralha começou a trincar e segundos depois espatifou-se.

\- Shion!

Alisha gritou receosa, o ariano tinha desmaiado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dentro da Antares, médicos e enfermeiros corriam apressados pelos corredores, conduzindo os feridos, Mu e Miro. O estado do ariano era delicado, pois havia perdido muito sangue, mas felizmente nenhum órgão tinha sido acertado.

Quanto a Miro, seu estado era muito grave. Tinha sido um milagre não ter morrido na hora.

Hely contava a Yahiku o que tinha acontecido.

\- Eles agiram como perfeitos soldados... - murmurou o capitão. - valentes...

\- Precisamos comunicar a Ranpur.

\- Eu mesmo irei fazer isso.

O capitão da Antares seguiu para a sala de comunicação. Contaria primeiro para o príncipe. Ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele seguia para onde estavam.

\- Capitão Yahiku. - disse Mask surpreso.

 _\- Está sendo imprudente em vir para cá alteza_. - disse. - _nossa batalha ainda não acabou._

\- Não poderia ficar sentado. - sorriu. - tem noticias?

\- _As tropas de S1 foram pegas de surpresa. Estamos nos saindo bem ou quase..._

\- O que aconteceu? - indagou. Shura e Kamus também prestavam atenção.

\- _Tivemos feridos entre eles seus amigos. Sinto informar que o estado deles é delicado, principalmente de Miro._

\- O que tem ele? - Kamus adiantou-se.

Yahiku contou como tudo aconteceu. Shura ficou em silencio, enquanto Kamus pálido.

\- Chegaremos em poucos minutos. - disse Mask visivelmente preocupado.

A comunicação encerrou-se.

\- Risco de morte? - Kamus não acreditava.

\- Ele vai se recuperar como Aioria se recuperou. Shura, a toda a velocidade.

As batalhas comandadas por Dara estavam terminando com saldo positivo para GS. As naves de S1 haviam recuado e faltava pouco para o término. Dara recebeu a noticia que a Antares e o príncipe dirigiam-se para lá.

Na sua base secreta, Haykan ordenou que sua Hay 3 ficasse a postos. Não havia mais nada a fazer para recuperar Bellji, mas ainda não era o fim. Antes que os combates terminassem mostraria seu trunfo a GS.

Cerca de meia hora, as três frentes se encontraram na Antares.

\- Sendo imprudente alteza. - disse Dara.

\- Estou costumado a agir. - disse Mask. - como foi tudo?

\- Um sucesso.

Eles foram levados para onde o capitão estava. Yahiku e Hely escutavam atentamente os dizeres dos médicos, quando os demais chegaram.

\- Alteza. - o capitão fez uma reverencia.

\- Como eles estão?

\- Alteza, - o médico fez o mesmo. - não tenho boas noticias. Sobre o atlantik, - fez uma pausa. - ele perdeu muito sangue, mas realizamos uma transfusão. Do pescoço para baixo suas funções estão normais.

\- Como assim do pescoço para baixo? - indagou Shura.

\- Ele está em coma. Fizemos vários exames e fisicamente o cérebro dele não está lesionado, mas ele encontra-se em coma. Não temos aqui toda a nossa aparelhagem para realizarmos uma investigação mais profunda, porém a priori, não há motivo para o coma.

Giovanni, Kamus e Shura trocaram olhares.

\- Isso quer dizer que ele pode acordar a qualquer momento ou daqui a anos.

\- Sim alteza.

\- E o Miro? - indagou Kamus.

O rosto do médico tencionou.

\- Ele teve muitos órgãos perfurados e partes da coluna afetados. Fizemos uma cirurgia no cérebro e está em coma induzido. Ele é forte, mas devemos esperar o pior.

O francês ficou pálido, Miro corria risco de morte?

\- Ele vai sair dessa como Aioria saiu. - disse o canceriano de forma séria. - vamos levá-los o mais rápido para Ranpur. Capitão, reúna nossa tropa, irei abrir um hadren vermelho.

Sirenes interromperam as ordens.

\- Capitão! Detectamos uma grande nave dirigindo-se para cá. - um policial entrou as pressas na sala.

\- S1?

\- Sim. Chegará em poucos minutos.

\- Alerta vermelho. - correu para a cabine de comando. - liguem os escudos. Avisem todas as tropas e os faça virem para nossa área a todo vapor.

Mask e Dara seguiram o capitão. Shura seguiu com eles. Kamus e Hely permaneceram na área hospitalar.

\- Não encerram os ataques? - indagou o príncipe.

\- Ao que parece não... e temo que será uma retaliação.

\- Por que diz isso? - Dara retrucou.

\- As dimensões da nave. São maiores que Nau 1.

\- Isso significa que... - murmurou Shura. - Nau 3?

Orrin havia assumido o comando da Nau 3. Da cabine, coordenava sua tripulação. Haykan estava sentado um pouco afastado. O olhar estava nas luzes azuis do hadren. Dominar aquele meio físico trouxe um grande desenvolvimento para sua galáxia.

\- Sendo um Tempestta, consegue ativá-los? - indagou a pessoa ao lado.

\- Sim. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Cinco minutos para a chegada senhor. - disse Orrin.

\- Liguem os escudos, mas não quero que ataquem em hipótese alguma. Se eles atirarem, deixe-os. Quero também que façam uma transmissão a Ranpur.

\- Sim senhor.

\- E cuide do outro caso. Não quero sangue de GS circulando na minha nave.

\- Será feito.

Na base secreta, Serioja estava com ódio. Todo o seu esforço de ganhar a confiança de Haykan estava arruinada. Era para ele estar naquela nave.

\- Não vai ficar assim. Não vai...

De volta a Nau 3, ela preparava-se para atingir o espaço orbital onde a Antares estava. Stiva andava pela nave impressionado. Ela era uma potência e GS não teria chance.

\- Piloto Stiva? - dois militares aproximaram.

\- Sim. - o garoto sorriu.

\- Senhor Haykan pediu que nos acompanhasse. Ele tem uma missão para você.

O kalahasti concordou. Na batalha, tinha destruído alguns alvos, mas precisava de mais para impressionar o líder de S1. Os dois militares o conduziu por um longo corredor e depois desceram vários níveis na nave. Quando a porta do elevador abriu, Stiva estranhou ser levado para o compartimento de carga.

\- Por favor Stiva. - um deles indicou para que saísse.

Um pouco ressabiado ele saiu. Começou a sentir uma sensação estranha e escutou atrás de si o barulho de algo destravando. Ele virou, os dois militares apontavam para ele.

\- Senhor Haykan agradece os serviços prestados.

Stiva não teve tempo de dizer nada. Foi morto.

Na Antares, o clima era de apreensão. Todos estavam em alerta para um possível ataque por parte de S1. Quando o cronometro zerou, um hadren abriu diante deles. Todos os olhares foram para a nave em formato de diamante. Ela era cinza e alguns quilômetros maior que a Antares.

\- Dados? - Yahiku olhou para um controlador.

\- Podemos ser destruídos com apenas um ataque.

\- Preparem nossos torpedos, vamos...

\- Espere capitão. - pediu Mask. - não ataque.

Olharam para ele surpresos.

\- Como não? - disse Dara. - eles podem nos destruir.

\- Não farão isso... - o canceriano não tirava o olhar da nave. - estou com a sensação que...

O painel da nave apitou.

\- Uma comunicação senhor.

\- Coloque na tela.

Apareceu a imagem de Haykan.

\- _Saudações vossa alteza real._ \- disse sorrindo. _\- é um prazer e surpresa revê-lo. Até pedi um canal para Ranpur. Vejo que não era necessário._

\- O que devo a honra? - o sorriso saiu cínico.

\- _Primeiro parabenizá-lo. Seu ataque a Bellji foi um sucesso. Conseguiu acabar com as minhas bases militares e isso me deixou um pouco nervoso._

\- Tenho meus truques. Pena que a Nau 3 não estava perto.

\- _Sorte a minha_.

\- Mas não veio até aqui apenas para me parabenizar, tão pouco começar uma batalha, já que sua nave tem um poder maior que a minha e ainda não atirou.

Haykan riu.

\- _Aprecio seu humor. Você é mais divertido que seu pai._ \- disse intencionalmente. - _Mas não vim para batalhar. Apenas comunicar que conto com uma nova ajuda._

\- Deixe me adivinhar... Serioja.

\- _Também, mas ele é algo insignificante. Sei que você também o manipulou._

\- Como você mesmo disse, as vezes precisamos dos menores.

A transmissão também era feita para a base secreta de Haykan. Serioja ouvia tudo com ódio. No final Iskendar não havia mentido. "Eu mato os dois", pensou.

\- _Não estou falando dele. Eu peço a atenção de todos,_ \- fitou os cavaleiros, Dara e Yahiku. _\- quero contar a história da minha família._

Mask que trazia os braços cruzados, descruzou-os.

\- Deve ser interessante, para vir até aqui me dizer.

 _\- Claro, pois de certa forma envolve seu pai._

A menção de Soren deixou todos em alerta. Quando viu que tinha a atenção Haykan iniciou:

\- _Antes mesmo da guerra de quinze anos atrás meu pai, decidiu enviar algunssloanis para que vivessem aqui e fossem como espiões..._

Em Ranpur, a transmissão era assistida na sala de reuniões. Marius tinha abandonado um pouco o luto para prestar atenção.

\- _Dentro desse grupo, minha única filha também foi escolhida. Como neta do grande Haypen, ela seria muito útil para os nossos propósitos. E assim eles partiram, em direção a vários planetas de GS. Ela voltaria nas proximidades da guerra, entretanto ela cometeu um grave erro. Ela se rendeu ao povo de GS._

\- Somos irresistíveis. - Mask provocou.

\- _Creio que sim_. - sorriu. - _cerca de quinze anos antes da eclosão da primeira guerra, ela traiu seu povo. Minha filha teve um filho de GS, trazendo vergonha para nossa família. Depois desse ato, não quis ter mais noticias e julguei o passado enterrado, até que veio até mim o maior presente que ela poderia ter me dado. Depois de tantos anos posso contar com a ajuda do meu neto._

Dara não dava importânciaa história de Haykan. Julgava mais uma excentricidade por parte dele, contudo algo naquele relato o incomodava. Sua percepção por ser eiji apontava que havia algo errado naquilo.

\- Uma história triste Haykan. - disse Mask. - infelizmente ela não terá um final feliz. Tudo que for contrário a GS será aniquilado. Isso incluiu você e seu neto.

Iskendar ouvia tudo. Haykan deu um leve sorriso.

\- _Acha que vai nos destruir?_

\- Tenho certeza. Se Rihen e Athos que eram um dos nossos não tive compaixão o que será de sua família. Bom, já contou sua história, algo mais? - estava sem paciência. De certo Haykan queria apenas ganhar tempo.

\- _Não tem curiosidade de saber quem é ele?_

\- Não. - respondeu secamente.

\- Quem é? - a voz de Dara sobressaiu, deixando os demais surpresos. - alias não precisa dizer. Izanami é sua filha.

A fala de Dara deixou todos na Antares perplexos.

\- O que disse? - Mask o fitou. - mas Izanami não é o nome da mãe do... - silenciou-se.

\- _Isso mesmo Eron._

O canceriano gelou ao escutar a voz. A imagem de Iskendar foi projetada. Em Ranpur estavam tão perplexos quanto os na Antares.

\- Iskendar?

\- _Torin tinha razão ao dizer que sou uma ameaça a GS_. - a voz saiu fria, assim como o olhar.

\- Iskendar... - murmurou Dara. Estava aliviado ao mesmo tempo preocupado por vê-lo. - você está bem?

O policial lhe lançou um olhar frio, percebido por todos.

\- Haykan solte-o imediatamente! - exclamou Mask.

\- _Quem o mantinha preso era Serioja. Eu lhe dei a liberdade. Iskendar carrega o sangue de Haypen, meu sucessor por direito. Nada mais correto que ele esteja ao meu lado._

\- Patife...

O cosmo de Mask elevou-se, subitamente ele sumiu.

\- Giovanni! - gritou Shura.

Na Nau 3, Haykan e Orrin ficaram surpresos pelo sumiço, quando de repente, Mask apareceu diante deles.

\- Veio em pessoa. - sorriu o governador.

\- Solte-o!

Rapidamente Orrin ordenou que atirassem nele, deixando quem estava na Antares e em Ranpur apreensivos, já que as imagens ainda eram transmitidas. Mask facilmente desviou dos tiros e ainda jogou os soldados no chão. Haykan olhava tudo maravilhado. O poder dos Tempesttas era ainda mais surpreendente. O cavaleiro, cerrou o punho acumulando cosmo. Mataria Haykan ali mesmo pondo um fim na guerra.

\- Atirem! - gritou Orrin temendo a vida do seu senhor.

Tudo foi rápido. Mask com o punho no alto fazia força, mas algo o retinha. Quando o canceriano percebeu, era Iskendar. O policial estava entre ele e Haykan. A força que Iskendar empregava empurrava Mask. O cavaleiro estava surpreso pelo poder. Se ele fosse um cavaleiro, seria um dos mais fortes. Kamus e Shura também estavam surpresos. Mesmo sem a armadura, Mask era forte e Iskendar estava conseguindo contê-lo.

\- Soren deve está surpreso em ver essa cena.

\- Cala a boca desgraçado! - Mask aumentou o cosmo, mas parou pois temia ferir o irmão. - Iskendar...

O olhar do mais velho era frio.

\- Não pode se juntar a ele... é o nosso inimigo. Ele matou o nosso pai.

\- Seu pai. - disse frio. - eu não pertenço ao seu mundo Eron.

Giovanni recuou ao ouvir isso.

\- Não pode está dizendo isso. Nós somos irmãos! - tirou do bolso as duas miniaturas. - somos irmãos.

Iskendar fitou os objetos, sua expressão não se alterou.

\- Nunca fomos.

Ouvir aquilo deixou o canceriano abalado. Apesar de o conhecer a poucos dias, ele era seu irmão. Sua família.

\- Mas... - sentiu uma dor na altura do ombro. Havia levado um tiro pelas costas. Um soldado aproveitando a deixa, atirou. Haykan fitou seu subordinado friamente.

\- Saia daqui, - Iskendar não se abalou ao ver o irmão ferido. - antes que eu mesmo te mate.

O cavaleiro recuou assustado. O tom foi tão duro que realmente se sentiu ameaçado.

\- Você nunca faria isso.

O policial segurou no braço dele e usando seu teleporte o levou para fora da Nau. Surpreendendo o canceriano, o policial deu um chute nele, fazendo-o cair.

\- Dá próxima vez eu termino o serviço.

\- Nós somos irmãos... - murmurou.

Iskendar tirou a correntinha que usava, soltando-a. O objeto flutuou lentamente em direção a Mask. O policial voltou para a nave. Eron pegou a correntinha...

\- Idiota... - as primeiras lágrimas vieram.

De volta a nave, Iskendar parou ao lado de Haykan.

\- Muito bem meu neto. - voltou o olhar para Orrin. - vamos voltar.

A nave entrou num hadren. Em Ranpur, a sala estava num profundo silêncio. Depois da cena que Iskendar havia segurado Giovanni, não sabiam o que tinha acontecido.

\- Por que isso está acontecendo... - Lirya começou a chorar. - eles são irmãos...

\- Calma majestade. - Marius tentava consolá-la, mas sabia que daquela hora em diante, as coisas iriam piorar. Se dois Tempesttas era uma grande surpresa, um meio Tempestta, meio sloaniera ainda mais surpreendente.

\- Jamais pensei que ele... - murmurou Deba.

Saga não opinou. Sua experiência de vida mostrava que aquilo não terminaria bem.

Na Antares...

Um Lego foi ao socorro de Mask, que desde que pegara a corrente, não esboçou reação. Dara estava num canto. Não queria acreditar que seu menino tinha se aliado a Haykan. Descobrir sobre as origens de Izanami era o menor dos problemas, Iskendar era sua preocupação e temia que aquilo terminasse mal.

Com o príncipe em segurança, Yahiku ordenou a retirada para Ranpur. Por usarem hadrens normais a viagem levaria algumas horas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Jhapei estava perplexa. Apesar de não está em Bellji e na base secreta, tinha conseguido acesso a transmissão. Iskendar neto de Haykan? Era algo que jamais imaginaria.

\- Dara deve está em pânico... - murmurou.

Diante dos fatos queria ir atrás de Iskendar e descobrir o porque de tudo, mas tinha outra missão. Se o policial ficando ao lado de Haykan era perigoso, o que ela suspeitava que Haykantinha, poderia ser igual ou pior. Tomando todo o cuidado tomou rumo ignorado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois dos combates em Eike, Urara e Shaka voltaram para Ranpur. Ficaram sabendo dos ataques ocorridos no planeta. Quando chegou ao palácio o indiano procurou por seus amigos. Encontrou-os na sala de reunião.

\- Vejo que batalharam. - disse a Saga e Deba. - cadê o Gustavv?

Os dois trocaram olhares.

\- Não está bem. - Saga foi direto ao ponto. - em um dos ataques foi utilizando veneno. Para salvar a todos, Dite o absorveu. No estilo que foi em Asgard.

\- Mas o corpo dele...

\- Suporta, mas foi um tipo diferente de toxina. Pelo que os médicos disseram é algo muito raro aqui. Já deram o antitodo, mas...

\- Ele vai conseguir. Assim como Aioria conseguiu.

\- Assim esperamos Shaka. - disse Deba. - temos outro problema.

\- Estão todos bem? - Urara tinha acabado de chegar, na companhia de Evans.

\- Estamos, mas... - Marius deixou a rainha sob os cuidados de Beatrice.

\- O que aconteceu? - indagou o capitão da Euroxx. - não tivemos sucesso no ataque a Bellji?

\- Tivemos. Em poucas horas Sttup estará aqui. Nosso problema é de ordem interna. - fitou o amigo. - Iskendar está com Haykan.

\- Como? - indagaram ao mesmo tempo Urara, Evans e Shaka.

\- Foi Haykan que o pegou? - Urara estava surpresa.

\- Não temos certeza se foi ele o mandante, mas teve ajuda de Serioja. A questão não é ele ter sido pego por S1. Iskendar é neto de Haykan.

\- Espera... - Evans procurou por uma cadeira. - o que disse?

Marius contou a história de Izanami.

\- Um herdeiro do trono com sangue de S1? - a diretora ficou em choque.

\- Sim e...

\- Iskendar se aliou a Haykan. - disse Shaka.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- O QUE?!

\- Não sabemos o que se passou entre os dois, ou o que Haykan disse para convencê-lo, mas são aliados agora. - Marius caminhou até a janela. - teremos Tempestta vs Tempestta.

\- Eles tiveram suas desavenças, mas nada que levasse a isso. - comentou Urara. - com certeza Haykan fez algo a ele. Ou está controlando.

\- Não Urara. - falou Shaka, chamando a atenção para si. - Torin disse que ele carregava muitos sentimentos negativos, tudo que Haykan fez foi trazê-los atona. Ele carrega muito ódio contra todos.

\- Os efeitos disso podem ser catastróficos. - Saga pronunciou-se, olhando os companheiros. - ele pode ser um novo Ares.

\- E o príncipe? - Evans não entendeu a ultima colocação, mas não se importou.

\- Em breve chegará aqui.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alisha olhava com preocupação para Shion. Tinha os sinais vitais, mas parecia morto. O rosto estava bem pálido e mesmo chamando-os várias vezes não tinha retorno.

\- Alteza. - Ranna aproximou. - as tropas de S1 foram embora.

\- Ele não acorda... - murmurou, ignorando a frase. - eu temo...

\- Shion é forte senhorita. - Ranna tocou no ombro dela. - leve-o para Ranpur. Talvez Eron possa ajudar.

\- Tem razão. - deu um sorriso fraco. - vamos agora mesmo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na Antares o silencio predominava. O estado de saúde dos cavaleiros e mais a revelação sobre Iskendar deixou a todos consternados. Dara estava trancado num pequeno quarto. Não acreditava que seu menino tinha sido comrropido para o lado de Haykan. Pegou seu comunicador, precisa conversar com alguém.

\- _Noah._

Dara não disse nada por alguns segundos, deixando o irmão preocupado.

\- _O que foi Dara?_

\- Iskendar.

 _\- Acharam? E como ele está?_

\- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. - Dara contou tudo. Noah ouvia apreensivo e se lembrou da visão. - sabe que isso não acabará bem. GS será destruída e os Tempesttas vão deixar de existir...

\- _Mais uma vez a Enraiha previu. Ela me mostrou o palácio sendo envolvido por nuvens negras._

\- Eu falhei na minha missão Noah. Eu deveria protegê-lo mas...

\- _Não falhou irmão. Iskendar tem o livre arbítrio. Ele escolheu trilhar esse caminho._

\- Mas...

\- _Você precisa continuar ao lado de Eron e tomar as decisões certas. Se Iskendar decidiu se voltar contra GS, cabe a você ajudar o príncipe a pará-lo. De qualquer jeito._

\- O que quer dizer? - ficou alarmado com os dizeres.

\- _Haykan só vai parar quando for morto e infelizmente o mesmo vale para o policial. Eu torço para que as coisas terminem diferentes, mas..._

Dara não respondeu. Temia que aquilo acontecesse e seu sexto sentido dizia que havia grandes chances de tudo terminar muito mal.

 _xxxx_

Kamus e Shura estavam na ala hospitalar. O estado de Mu e Miro permaneciam o mesmo, mas precisavam de uma estrutura melhor. O aquariano estava sentado num banco, com a cabeça baixa.

\- Eles já passaram por situações terríveis, vão sair dessa. - Shura tentava confortá-lo.

\- Aioria estava com a armadura Shura, - o fitou. - Miro não. Isso é mortal. - apontou para o próprio corpo, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

Shura não disse mais nada. Afastou indo para perto de uma janela. A guerra estava tomando proporções inimagináveis e depois da traição de Iskendar temia que Atena perdesse um cavaleiro.

 _xxxxx_

Mask estava sentado no chão, no canto de um quarto. O olhar estava na correntinha que o irmão usava. Jamais imaginou que aquilo aconteceria. Eles tinham as suas diferenças, mas não aquele ponto. O olhar que o policial lhe dirigiu era frio e cheio de ódio. Nunca se importou em ter alguém odiando e desejando sua morte, mas...

Não sabia o que fazer. Ainda mais numa guerra. Qualquer ataque poderia matar o irmão e tinha certeza que Haykan estava apenas usando-o. Ainda tinha Mu e principalmente Miro. Eles corriam risco de vida.

\- Atena... me ajude.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Ramaei Enterprise foi recebida com festa. Os ataques a Bellji haviam sido um sucesso, dando uma nova esperança a GS. Niive, os cavaleiros e Sttup seguiram para o palácio.

\- Parabéns diretora. - Marius a cumprimentou. - tudo foi um sucesso.

\- Agradeço chanceler, mas não fiz mais que a minha obrigação.

\- Então estamos em vantagem. - disse Evans a Sttup.

\- Haykan não terá tempo de reconstruir todo o seu aparato militar. Iremos organizar um ataque massiço a eles.

Enquanto isso Saga deixava o irmão a par da situação.

\- E onde ele está?

\- No hospital. Essas vinte e quatro serão decisivas para Afrodite.

\- É até ironia pensar que ele está ferido por veneno... e os demais?

\- Não temos noticia de Shion, - Deba respondeu. - Miro, Mu, Kamus e Shura estão com Mask vindo para cá.

\- Ao menos os ataques foram um sucesso. - disse o libriano. - agora temos uma vantagem.

\- Isso não é bem verdade. - Shaka estava junto.

\- O que aconteceu? - indagou Aioria.

Saga contou sobre Iskendar.

\- Ele traiu? - Kanon berrou. - como ele pôde fazer isso?

\- Lembre-se de mim Kanon. - disse Saga. - eu também não fui capaz?

\- E como o Gio reagiu a isso?

\- Não reagiu, Aioria. Não tivemos noticia dele depois disso e isso me preocupa.

\- Também teme? - Shaka dirigiu o olhar para Saga.

\- Sim.

\- Temem o que? - indagou o libriano.

\- Lembram-se dos dizeres de Torin? Não podemos esquecer que o velho Giovanni ainda está dentro dele. Ele pode ter uma reação adversa. Tem apenas alguns dias que descobriu suas origens e já está envolvido numa guerra o qual é responsável por milhares de vida. Descobriu ter um irmão e esse mesmo irmão se volta contra ele. E é uma pessoa com poderes. É muita informação.

\- Os dois podem destruir a galáxia... - murmurou Deba repetindo as palavras de Torin. - isso realmente pode acontecer?

\- Espero sinceramente que não. - Shaka tomou a palavra. - mas devemos ficar preparados para o pior.

Marius também contou para Sttup e Niive sobre a traição de Iskendar. Ficaram perplexos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A nau seguia a todo vapor em direção a base secreta de Haykan. Iskendar estava num canto olhando o brilho azul do hadren.

\- Não está arrependido por ter ficado do meu lado, ou está? - o governador de S1 parou ao lado do neto.

\- Não.

\- É resoluto como Izanami. - sorriu. - em breve GS deixará de existir e nós sloanis seremos os únicos senhores de tudo.

\- Há quanto tempo dominam a tecnologia do hadren? - não o fitou.

\- Logo depois da primeira guerra começamos a desenvolver, por quê?

\- Coloque seus cientistas para trabalharem, - o olhou, a expressão do rosto era impassível. - o Tempestta consegue abrir um hadren vermelho.

\- O que?! - ficou surpreso. Ouvira rumores sobre isso, mas achou que era apenas boatos.

\- Eles existem e Eron pode ativá-los.

Iskendar saiu de perto, deixando Haykan preocupado. Se GS poderia usá-los isso atrapalharia seus planos.

\- "Chegou a hora de acabar com o grupo dos nove." - pensou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, a Antares chegou ao seu destino. Miro e Mu foram levados imediatamente para o hospital. Kamus seguiu com eles. Dara e os demais foram para o palácio. Mask seguiu com eles, mas em estado apático. Desde que fora recolhido por um Lego, não disse uma única palavra.

\- Filho! - Lirya o abraçou.

Ele apenas repetiu o gesto e saiu indo para seu quarto.

\- Eron...

\- Deixe-o majestade. - pediu Shura. - ele precisa de tempo.

\- É tudo verdade? - indagou Marius que tinha ido recepcioná-los.

\- Sim... - murmurou Dara. - Iskendar está com Haykan.

Aioria notou as ausências de Kamus, Mu e Miro.

\- Cadê eles? - indagou. Era a mesma pergunta de Beatrice.

Shura respirou fundo antes de contar o que tinha acontecido e o estado deles.

\- O Miro?! - Deba ficou perplexo.

\- A proteção do Lego tem seus pontos fracos... - murmurou Etah, bastante preocupado.

\- Eles ficarão bem. - disse Lirya. - tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem.

Pouco tempo depois, Alisha chegou trazendo o grande mestre. Seu estado era estável em comparação aos demais. Dara pediu licença pois queria um tempo sozinho. Depois do olhar frio que Iskendar lhe dirigiu precisava absorver a informação.

Beatrice foi para o hospital ajudar Kamus, que inclusive era o mesmo que Afrodite estava. Evans, Yahiku, Marius, Niive e Urara se reuniram para fazer o balanço da investida.

Os cavaleiros foram para um dos quartos e Lirya foi atrás do filho. Precisava contá-lo sobre Gustavv.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mu estava no mesmo quarto que Aioria ficara anteriormente. Seus ferimentos estavam curados e sua saúde um pouco melhor do que os demais. Estava sedado, para uma melhor recuperação. No quarto ao lado, a situação do pisciano estava mais grave. O antitodo foi ministrado, porém o veneno tinha entrado em contato com a corrente sanguínea, espalhando pelos tecidos e órgãos. Para piorar, a pele por todo o corpo do pisciano começou a apresentar manchas negras que nenhum médico soube dizer o que era.

Miro, era o mais grave de todos, correndo inclusive risco de vida. Estava em coma induzido, respirando pela ajuda dos aparelhos. Muitos órgãos tinham sido lesados e seria milagre ele recuperar-se. Ambos estavam em cápsulas de recuperação.

Kamus estava sentado num sofá próximo. Trazia a cabeça entre as mãos, olhando o chão branco. Aquela guerra havia atingido uma proporção até então inimaginável. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de ouro, Miro estava sem sua armadura, por causa do Lego. O que iriam fazer caso o pior acontecesse? Como explicar a Atena, que seu cavaleiro morreu por conta de tiros?

Beatrice deu duas batidas antes de entrar.

\- Kamus...

O cavaleiro ergueu o rosto. Bia ficou temerosa pelo estado de Miro. As expressões do aquariano sempre eram indiferentes, mas agora seu olhar transmitia apreensão. Kamus estava com medo.

\- Como ele está? - sentou do lado dele.

\- Os médicos fizeram tudo que podia, agora é com ele.

\- Miro é forte, - passou a acariciar os cabelos azuis esverdeados. - ele vai se recuperar.

\- Notícias do Gustavv? Mu sei que está bem, mas...

\- Ele apresentou manchas negras pelo corpo. Os médicos estão investigando. Escute, - acariciou o rosto dele. - todos irão ficar bem. São os guerreiros da luz. - sorriu.

\- Assim espero. - surpreendendo-a, o francês a abraçou. - obrigada por está aqui comigo.

\- Sempre ficarei ao seu lado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os demais cavaleiros estavam reunidos num dos quartos. Estavam espalhados pelo cômodo escutando Kanon, Dohko e Aioria contarem sobre o ataque a S1.

\- Ao menos uma noticia boa. - disse Deba. - e o mestre?

\- Apenas dormindo. - respondeu o libriano. - pelo que Alisha contou ele sustentou a muralha de cristal por duas horas. Gastou muito cosmo e corpo pede repouso.

\- Quatro cavaleiros noucateados e um irmão traidor. - disse Kanon. - quando achamos que temos uma vantagem ela desaparece. Nunca pensei que ele queria poder.

\- E não quer. - Shaka levantou indo apoiar o corpo na porta da varanda. - poder é a ultima coisa que Iskendar quer.

\- Como sabe? - indagou Shura curioso.

\- Ele teve oportunidade de matar Giovanni em Ikari. Com Eron morto e um exame de DNA, o trono seria dele.

\- Acha que outra coisa o motivou a ficar ao lado de Haykan? - Aioria o fitou. - talvez o fato de serem parentes?

\- É uma possibilidade, mas a menos principal. Todas as ações de Iskendar foram pautadas por um único sentimento: vingança.

Saga balançava a cabeça concordando.

\- Iskendar não confia em ninguém. Nem mesmo em Dara. - olhou para a paisagem. - mesmo ele o salvando da escravidão e se tornando amigos, Dara também foi movido pelo fato do policial ser um Tempestta. - voltou a atenção para os amigos. - com Eron desaparecido ele seria o sucessor.

\- A confiança dele foi traída pelas pessoas que ele mais acreditava: Izanami e Samir. - Saga tomou a palavra. - Saber que é neto de Haykana meu ver, não tem a menor importância, o fato importante é que a mãe mentiu sobre as origens dela.

\- Iskendar quer se vingar, devolver todo sofrimento que passou. - Shaka reassumiu. - ele não se importa se é um príncipe, ou neto de Haykan, ele quer é se vingar.

\- Ele está se transformando num novo Máscara da Morte. - disse Dohko.

\- Justamente Dohko. - concordou Shaka. - E com um poder ainda maior. Enquanto tem cosmo envolvido nós podemos combater e diante de naves feitas de metais e de pessoas normais? A prova disso é Miro no hospital. Está entre a vida e morte por causa de tiros.

\- Ele pode voltar a si? - indagou Deba. - e ainda, se ele não voltar o que Gio fará?

\- Pensando friamente, para manter o bem estar de GS, Gio terá que matá-lo. - os dizeres de Shura chamaram a atenção. - ele sendo um líder precisaneutralizá-lo.

\- Mask não mataria o próprio irmão. - Aioria não concordava com a linha de pensamento do espanhol. - o antigo Mask até que sim, mas o de agora...

\- O problema é que o antigo Mask ainda continua lá Aioria, - disse Dohko. - e se algo acontecer ao Miro, Afrodite e a rainha, pode ter certeza que o velho Mask voltará. Ainda mais cruel e sanguinário. As palavras de Torin foram bem explicitas.

\- Alguém contou a ele sobre o Dite? - indagou o espanhol.

\- A senhora Lirya, - respondeu Saga. - ela éa pessoa mais indicada para tal. Talvez a única que ainda pode manter o Máscara da Morte, adormecido.

Andares acima...

Mask estava sentado num canto do quarto. Sentia-se culpado pelos ferimentos de Mu e Miro e pela traição do irmão. Talvez se tivesse sido mais explicito, mostraria a ele que nunca o enxergou como rival e sim como irmão. Quando o conheceu, quase que automaticamente passou a enxergá-lo como figura superior. Como se fosse seu pai, um guia. Pegou a correntinha e a nave que pertenciam ao policial.

\- Seu idiota...

Batidas a porta chamaram sua atenção. Gritaria um bom "desaparece", mas calou ao ver que era a mãe. Lirya ficou comovida ao vê-lo sentado no chão e fez o mesmo gesto.

\- Como está?

\- Triste, com raiva de mim. Eu poderia ter evitado tudo mãe.

\- Não somos os elementares para termos o controle de tudo. Você está fazendo o melhor dentro das suas possibilidades.

\- O meu melhor está se saindo o meu pior. - deu um meio sorriso.

\- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - pensou em como diria a ele. - Gustavv está no hospital.

\- O que?

A rainha contou todo o acontecimento.

\- Corre risco? - Mask levantou. - até ele?

\- Está sendo medicado. Vocês são especiais filho, acredite na recuperação de todos.

\- Preciso vê-lo.

Não disse mais nada, desaparecendo. Lirya soltou um suspiro. Uma forte tempestade se aproximava.

Mask apareceu dentro do hospital. Um pouco alterado exigiu que fosse levado até Afrodite. Quando ele viu as manchas negras no corpo do amigo, ficou temeroso. Não admitia, mas Afrodite era uma pessoa muito importante para ele. Tão importante quanto Iskendar.

\- Você não tem o direito de morrer. Eu busco sua alma se for preciso.

As palavras perderam se. Mask sentiu os olhos marejarem. Seu mundo estava desmoronando...

\- Não pode morrer Dite, não posso perder você também.

Ele ainda ficou por um bom tempo ali. Visitou Mu e Miro, depois desapareceu. Lirya colocou policiais a procura dele e Shaka tentou localizar o cosmo dele, porém não o encontraram...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O dia amanhecia triste, durante a noite o palácio recebia a noticia que Miro tinha piorado, assim como Afrodite. Mask que até aquele momento não tinha retornado ao palácio, quando soube ficou transtornado. Lirya fez tudo para confortá-lo, mas o cavaleiro queria ficar sozinho.

Durantea noite a policia ficou atenta a espera de alguma retaliação por parte de Haykan o que não ocorreu. Sttup não quis abusar da sorte e emitiu a toda galáxia um alerta vermelho.

Já Shion despertara trazendo alivio para todos.

\- O homem bicentenário escapou mais uma vez. - brincou Dohko.

\- Tenha um pouco mais de respeito cavaleiro. - Shion o fitou severo, enquanto sentava na cama.

\- Mas você é velho mesmo. - rebateu sem nenhum pudor.

\- Hian...

Alisha acompanhava tudo aliviada. Se os dois trocavam palavras "gentis" era sinal que ele estava bem.

\- Esforçou-se muito Shion. - ela sentou ao lado dele.

\- Mas foi surpreendente. - disse Dohko de forma mais séria. - só vi algo assim com a Sasha.

\- Parece que aqui, a medida que nos esforçamos nossos poderes aumentam. - falou Shaka. - acredito que de agora em diante fará barreiras mais poderosas e duradouras.

\- Espero que sim Shaka. Mostrou-se muito útil. - fitou ternamente Alisha. - e Mask? Mu e os demais?

Olharam entre si.

\- O que aconteceu?

O libriano contou todo o ocorrido ao amigo.

\- O estado deles é tão grave assim?

\- Infelizmente mestre. - respondeu Deba. - Mask está trancado no quarto dele.

\- Ele não admite mas a traição de Iskendar e o estado do Afrodite mexeram bastante com ele. -disse Shura. - ele não está bem.

O grande mestre ficou em silêncio. Aquilo era preocupante. Giovanni tinha uma personalidade um tanto instável e a perda de um dois poderia desencadear algo pior.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Quando Dara contou sobre a traição do príncipe mais velho, Noah sabia que as coisas tomariam outro rumo. A passos lentos caminhava para a sala da Enraiha, onde os outros conselheiros o aguardava.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? -Noah notou os olhares inquietos.

\- Sim. - disse Endah, seguindo-o. - a Enraiha brilhou a noite toda, fora que... - ela silenciou-se.

\- Teve algum sonho?

\- Sim...

\- Diga logo Endah. - notou que a expressão dela estava preocupada, e ela não era de alarmar.

\- É sobre nós... é sobre nossa raça, nós...

Ela foi cortada por um brilho intenso da bola azul. Todos os olhares dos conselheiros voltaram-se para o objeto. Quando o brilho diminuiu a Enraiha mostrou uma visão. As expressões eram de perplexidade.

\- Foi esse meu sonho. - Endah fitou Noah. - mas não sei precisar quando.

Nem tiveram tempo de absorver as primeiras imagens, tiveram outras, dessa vez envolvendo Eron.

\- Faça uma comunicação a Ranpur e informe ao príncipe imediatamente.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius estava parado na porta do quarto do príncipe. Havia recebido um aviso de Obi e ele precisava decidir o que seria feito. Bateu três vezes e não obteve retorno. Tocou a maçaneta e ficou surpreso por não está trancada. O quarto estava na penumbra, andou lentamente até perceber que o canceriano estava sentado num canto, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas. O chanceler foi até as janelas e abriu as cortinas.

\- Noah enviou uma nota sobre uma visão que a Enraiha fez. - disse, contudo Mask continuou na mesma posição. - Não quis nos dizer, disse que teria que contar somentea você.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo Ren. - falou sem se mexer.

A frase do italiano surpreendeu o chanceler.

\- Sinto muito mesmo. - repetiu.

Marius caminhou até o canceriano e agachou diante dele. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia que viu Eron, ainda no hospital. E da brincadeira a Soren dizendo que não era filho dele por causa dos cabelos.

\- Eu agradeço.

\- Sei o quanto dói. - ergueu o rosto.

\- Eu sei que sabe, todos perdemos alguém querido.

Shaka notando a porta aberta entrou.

\- Desculpe. - pediu.

\- Só vim transmitir um recado. - levantou. - o que eu respondo para Noah?

\- Daqui a pouco eu falo com ele. Obrigado Marius.

Ele sorriu e fez uma reverencia antes de sair.

Shaka esperou o chanceler sair para sentar em frente ao canceriano. Há alguns anos era inconcebível uma amizade entre os dois, mas agora...

\- Você está bem? - indagou.

\- Desde que o vi ao lado de Haykan fiquei me perguntando o porquê.

\- Iskendar escolheu esse caminho, não tem que se sentir culpado por isso.

\- Sabe Shaka... - o fitou. - as vezes penso que tudo isso não passa de um sonho. Que quando eu acordar, estarei na casa de Câncer sendo importunado pelo Dite. Nós todos levando a vida que sempre conhecemos. Esperando sempre pelo momento da batalha.

\- Gostaria que tudo não passasse de um sonho?

\- Na maioria do tempo sim. Eu agora posso entender o que Atena passa a cada nova batalha.

Shaka sorriu. Giovanni era a prova que as pessoas poderiam se tornar melhores.

\- O que foi?

\- Há alguns anos, jamais veria o sentimento de empatia em você.

\- Eu mudei não é? - deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Nós mudamos. De certa forma eu era como você. - lembrou-se de tempos passados. - Você mudou e é por isso que vai conseguir terminar com essa guerra e dar paz a esse povo. GS não conheceu o antigo Giovanni e mesmo assim acreditam em você. Nós que conhecemos, acreditamos ainda mais.

\- Obrigado... - riu. - nunca pensei que seria consolado pelo Buda.

\- E eu que seria amigo do Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Sabe que pode contar conosco não sabe?

\- Sei.

Notaram cosmos.

\- Eu tinha que filmar isso. Afrodite vai ficar desolado ao saber que foi trocado. - brincou Aioria.

Giovanni mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

\- Voltou ao normal. - disse Kanon.

\- Vá para pu... - parou de falar ao ver a mãe. - deixa para lá. - levantou. - peça a Evans que prepare a Euroxx. Iremos para Obi.

\- Está achando que está falando com algum subordinado? - indagou Kanon.

\- Ele pensa que manda. - murmurou Deba.

\- Desculpe. É o hábito.

\- Pode deixar que eu aviso. - disse Lirya, feliz por ver o filho bem.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na base secreta de Haykan o vai e vem dos soldados aumentara consideralvemente. O líder de S1 havia ordenado para que sua arma secreta fosse ligada. Em poucas horas a força máxima de S1 estaria funcionando.

A Nau 3 seguia para lá. Depois de dar os últimos comandos Orrin seguiu para a sala de reunião. Esperava encontrar seu líder, mas encontrou o príncipe. Tentou não ser notado.

Quando Orrin o viu pela primeira vez, não teve dúvidas de que ele era filho de Soren, já que conhecera o rei na época da guerra e os dois eram muito parecidos. Num primeiro momento duvidou que Iskendar se uniria a Haykan, mas o gesto contrário o deixou bem surpreso. Talvez a chance de ser o único rei de S1 levou o policial a isso.

\- Pensei que estivesse com seu avô.

\- Ele não é meu avô. - respondeu sem olhá-lo.

\- Que seja seu superior então. - entrou. - sabe onde ele está?

\- Não.

\- Eu conheci seu pai na época da guerra.

\- Eu não tenho pai. - virou-se para ele. - eu não tenho família.

\- Então porque está ao lado de Haykan? - indagou. - Rihen, Athos e Stiva queriam poder e você?

\- Eu quero a destruição desse poder e os primeiros a cair serão os Tempesttas.

\- É um deles.

\- Nunca fui. - Iskendar deu as costas saindo.

Orrin ficou sem entender o verdadeiro significado da frase. O plano de Iskendar era exterminar os Tempesttas?

\- Comandante Orrin. - Haykan apareceu na porta.

\- Senhor. - fez uma leve mesura.

\- Acabo de receber a noticia que a arma estará pronta em poucas horas. Trace nossa rota, quero ver o resultado um pouco mais de perto.

\- Como queira senhor.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Serioja tentava de todas as formas uma comunicação com Iesa, mas todas falharam.

\- Onde se meteu aquele imprestável?! - bradou.

Estava nervoso. Depois que Haykan e Iskendar se aliaram, ele era tratado como um reles soldado. Até o atrevimento de afirmar isso, Haykan teve. Mas não se esforçou tanto por nada.

\- Se pensa que pode me descartar, está enganado... - murmurava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. - eu darei um jeito de eliminar os três. Sem os Tempesttas e sem Haykan as duas galáxias serão minhas...

Seu aparelho apitou. Não reconheceu a freqüência mas atendeu.

\- _Há quanto tempo Serioja._

\- Você? - indagou surpreso ao ver a imagem do líder do seu antigo grupo. - como me encontrou?

\- _Somos mais espertos que imagina, assim como você. Se aliou a Haykan e o deu um herdeiro da coroa._

\- Se não tivessem me descartado... - deu um sorriso irônico.

\- _O julgamos mal._

\- O que quer?

\- _Sabe que seu subordinado foi preso?_

\- Iesa? - ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. - " por isso Eron me descobriu naquele lugar..."

\- _O príncipe o pegou. Felizmente ele ainda não disse nada, mas pode abrir a boca..._

Serioja começou a gargalhar.

\- Estão com medo?

\- _Lembra-se de Irian?_

\- Eu já sei de tudo senhores. Irian foi apenas uma isca.

 _\- Sabe?-_ indagou surpreso.

\- Sim.

\- _Ele foi esperto... mas não fique triste, você deu um golpe maior. Pegou o príncipe mais velho. Por conta disso estamos reconsiderando nossa aliança._

\- Aliança? - sorriu. - vocês não tem nada a me oferecer. Se Iesa abrir a boca, serão vocês o alvo. Mesmo com essa guerra, o destino de vocês será como o de Athos.

\- _Não somos cartas fora do baralho. -_ a voz saiu nervosa. _\- temos influência._

\- Meu caro Hoppins, nosso acordo terminou naquele dia. Eu agora sigo as minhas ordens e se estiver vivo até lá, verá meu triunfo.

Serioja nem lhe deu chance de resposta, desligou.

\- Todos irão se arrepender por terem me traído!

* * *

 _ **Danimel: Miro ainda vai levar um tempo para se recuperar e quanto ao Iskendar, ele vai sucumbir.**_


	32. Chapter 32: A destruição de Obi

**Capitulo 32**

 **A destruição de Obi**

* * *

A Euroxx gastou apenas dez minutos de Ranpur a Obi. Evans estava bastante impressionado com o hadren vermelho. Com o aumento deles, as viagens ficariam mais rápidas.

Niive não seguiu com Kanon, indo para Clamp e Kamus permaneceu no hospital acompanhando o estado de saúde dos amigos. Eron e os demais foram levados para a sede do governo de Obi. Noah os aguardava.

\- Majestades. - reverenciou Eron, Lirya e Alisha, que acompanhou o grupo.

\- É um prazer revê-lo senhor Noah.

\- Por favor entrem.

Mask deu passagem a Marius e sua mãe. Os dois entraram sem nenhum problema. Assim como Dara, Urara e Evans, mas quando os cavaleiros pisaram no salão, a Enraiha começou a brilhar.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Endah olhava para a bola azul, assim como os demais conselheiros.

\- Estranho... - murmurou Shaka. - nunca aconteceu antes.

De repente, as armaduras, que eles traziam dentro das urnas, começaram a ressoar, assimcomo seus cosmos.

\- Eu não entendo... - Noah olhava para a Enraiha, para as urnas e o brilho dourado em torno dos rapazes. - será que... são as vestimentas que usam para proteger a elementar de VL?

\- Sim. - respondeu Shion.

\- A Enraiha nos foi dada por um elementar. - disse um dos anciãos. - de certo reagiu a energia deles que procede de um elementar.

\- GS está em boas mãos. - Endah deu um sorriso.

\- Disse que tinha uma visão para mim? - indagou Mask.

\- Sim. - o rosto de Noah ficou sério. - aproxime-se.

O grupo ficou em torno da Enraiha.

\- Normalmente não deixamos pessoas fora do circulo do conselho aproximar da Enraiha, - Noah voltou a falar. - mas ela, - apontou para a bola. - mostrou seu rosto, dando a indicação que era para estar aqui.

O olhar de Mask foi de Noah para a bola azul. Aquilo não parecia algo "mágico."

\- Como assim senhor Noah? - indagou Shaka.

\- A Enraiha quer mostrar uma visão para Eron, e talvez para vocês também.

Ele terminou de falar e a bola brilhou. Os cavaleiros aproximaram-se mais para ver.

No inicio a imagem era difusa, mas aos poucos foi ficando mais clara... _ela mostrou duas insígnias da família real. Uma completamente negra exceto por um ponto dourado e outra dourada exceto por um ponto negro. Um segundo depois a insígnia dourada começou a ser tomada pelo ponto negro, até se tornar totalmente escura. A outra que ainda tinha um ponto dourado foi perdendo-o até desaparecer. As duas insígnias se chocaram, destruindo uma a outra..._

A Enraiha se apagou. Todos os olhares foram para Mask.

\- Eu não entendo muito bem... - murmurou olhando para Shion. - o que acha mestre?

Shion ficou por alguns segundos em silêncio, os anciãos de Obi o fitavam atentamente.

O grande mestre pensava preocupado. Era claro que a visão mostrava o que Torin havia dito em Ikari.

\- As duas insígnias são você e Iskendar. A toda negra é ele, a dourada é você. Devido ao seu passado ainda restou um ponto negro e por algum motivo deixou-se levar por esse ponto negro. Ele tomou conta de você, destruiu o ponto dourado de Iskendar e ambos se destruíram.

A sala ficou em silencio absorvendo as palavras de Shion. Dohko que tinha esse receio ficou ainda mais preocupado. Mask era uma caixa de surpresa.

\- Eu vou destruir meu irmão? - indagou receoso.

\- Ambos vão se destruir se deixarem levar pelas emoções negativas.

Noah sorriu. O atlantik tinha grande habilidade de interpretação.

\- Tudo depende do caminho que escolher alteza. - Noah falou. - sei que é uma grande responsabilidade para uma pessoa tão jovem, mas carrega o fardo de proteger milhões. Não só os habitantes de GS, mas de seus amigos e de VL. A Enraiha lhe mostrou o futuro, cabe a você alterá-lo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Tomando todo o cuidado, Jhapei pousou numa pequena lua, na divisa de GS e S1. Era um local inóspito e dificilmente alguém da policia iria até lá. Seguindo as informações coletadas em Bellji, traçou uma rota. A lua era de difícil acesso com terras áridas e em algumas partes cobertas por gelo. Havia muitos vales e não poderia usar uma nave para aproximar do local. Levaria algum tempo até chegar.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Uma pequena esquadra de naves de S1 aproximavam da área nos arredores de Obi. O alerta havia sido dado e as batalhasaconteciam. A bordo da Nau 3 Haykan também se dirigia para lá.

Dentro do planeta...

Diante das palavras de Noah, Mask ficou em silencio. Com o mundo desmoronando sobre si, como poderia salvar GS?

A Enraiha emitiu um brilho, na hora todos os eijis sentiram um calafrio. Shaka também sentiu mesmo não pertencendo a raça.

Endah e Noah trocaram olhares, subitamente lembraram se da visão anterior da bola.

\- Vocês precisam ir. - disse o conselheiro. - não estão seguros fora de Ranpur, inclusive a princesa Alisha.

\- Vamos voltar. - Evans concordava com o Noah, ainda mais que recebeu o aviso de uma batalha perto dali.

\- Senhor Noah, senhora Endah. - Urara aproximou. - escoltarei a família e voltarei o mais breve.

\- Virei junto. - disse Shaka.

Noah fitou o casal. Por serem unidos pelo sentimento, certamente teriam força para os pós vir. A raça Eiji dependia disso.

\- Cuidem-se.

Urara sentiu que havia algo no ar, mas não quis questionar o conselheiro, que surpreendente dera um abraço amoroso nos dois.

\- Rendendo-se ao jeito dos humanos? - brincou Dara aproximando.

\- Estou apenas me despedindo deles. Fique de olho nos dois e peço a vocês, - olhou para o casal. - que cuidem desse imprudente. Dara as vezes não pensa antes de agir.

\- Sou muito prudente. - devolveu.

\- Dara, - Noah o fitou de forma séria. - Iskendar vai precisar muito de você. Viu o ponto dourado em meio as trevas, ele ainda pode ser trazido para nós.

\- Farei o possível para que isso aconteça.

\- E seja um bom líder. As vezes precisamos pegar em livros.

Dara ficou sem ação quando Noah o abraçou. Quando crianças eram mais sentimentalistas, mas agora usavam apenas um aceno.

\- Está querendo me convencer de alguma coisa? - indagou correspondendo o gesto.

\- Não. Apenas um abraço fraternal. - o soltou. - meu irmão.

O governador de Sidon arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Está ficando um velho. Precisa tirar férias. Quando essa guerra acabar iremos para Sidon.

\- Eu gostaria muito. - sorriu.

\- Senhor Noah. - Eron e Lirya aproximaram. - obrigado por tudo. Prometo não decepcioná-lo.

\- Sei que não Eron. Tem a força dos Tempesttas e da elementar de VL. Espero que o ajudem. - olhou para os demais cavaleiros.

\- Pode contar conosco senhor Noah. - disse Aioria.

O grupo saiu sobre o olhar atento de Noah e Endah.

\- A hora chegou não é? - a conselheira fitou o amigo.

\- Sim. Mas estou tranqüilo. Cumprimos nosso dever de ajudar o jovem Tempestta. Agora em diante é por conta deles.

Do lado de fora, Urara organizava juntamente com Evans a volta de todos.

\- Majestade. - Hely aproximou da rainha. - posso ficar?

\- Claro. Está dispensada, mas lembre-se temporariamente. - sorriu. - cuide-se está bem? - deu um abraço.

\- Em breve estarei de volta.

\- Assim espero Hely. - brincou Mask. - minha mãe precisa de proteção. - sorriu.

\- Será uma honra alteza.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de algum tempo, o aparelho que Jhapei trazia nas mãos apitou. Era o sinal que estava perto. A ruiva pegou sua arma, pois atrás do morro estaria o segredo de Haykan. A ruiva aproximou com cautela e então viu... os olhos verdes arregalaram. Havia uma cordilheira de montanhas que formavam um semi circulo. No centro erguia-se uma estrutura a metros de altura. Tinha quatro pequenas torres e vários metros de cumprimento e largura. Dezenas de naves estavam pousadas ao redor, assim como um grande contingente de soldados. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela foi uma construção no centro da estrutura. Parecia uma pirâmide.

Usando suas habilidades conseguiu entrar na estrutura. Eram corredores e mais corredores e a cada vez que via alguém escondia-se. Entrou no compartimento de ventilação. Sabia que os tubos de ar levavam a todos os lugares do prédio. Como eram largos, conseguia engatinhar. Ela andou por algum tempo, até atingir seu objetivo. Parou perto de uma saída de ar. Tirou do bolso uma pequena caixinha. Eram seus instrumentos.

Rapidamente Jhapei livrou-se da portinhola e pulou. O lugar parecia deserto.

\- "Estou perto." - olhou para o mapa que trazia.

A garota caminhou por cinco minutos, até atingir uma grande porta de aço. Não havia jeito de transpassá-la. Procurou no mapa algo que indicasse uma entrada de ar, ou algo parecido. Encontrou o local onde ficava a distribuição elétrica do prédio.

Correu para seu lado esquerdo e desativando uma porta saiu em outro corredor. Quase deu de cara com soldados tendo que se esconder dentro de um compartimento.

Depois do perigo, atingiu seu alvo, saindo dentro da tubulação de energia e dados. O local era amplo, parecendo mais um corredor do que uma tubulação. Jhapei correu por sua extensão e abrindo um sorriso chegou ao seu alvo. Tirou a portinha e suspirando aliviada encontrou a sala vazia.

Foi para um dos painéis e usando suas habilidades de hacker acessou o sistema. Empalideceu quando encontrou o que queria...

\- Isso é impossível...

Gravava as informações mas escutou um barulho vindo da entrada principal. Sem pensar muito voltou para o local onde estava.

Sentou-se, respirando ofegante. Se aquilo era verdade, GS não teria chance. Precisava ver a estrutura de perto. Subiu alguns andares, usando as tubulações de ar, dados e energia. No ultimo teve que se arrastar, porém não teve dificuldades de tirar a portinhola. Ela dava numa espécie de passarela que circundava o local. Jhapei arregalou os olhos. Era um local amplo, que ocupava milhares de metros de altura, largura e cumprimento. Havia uma grande estrutura no centro.

\- Isso é... - murmurou. Pegou seu aparelho, lendo novamente os dados roubados... - seremos exterminados...

Precisava avisar imediatamente a Ranpur.

Conseguiu sair do prédio, voltou para sua nave e sairia sem ser notada, porém uma nave de S1 a viu. A perseguição foi implacável e a nave de Jhapei foi almejada... Experiente como ela era conseguiu escapar, mas sua nave tinha sido acertada e ela se ferido.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, Haykan estava sentado na sua poltrona. Tinha na tela principal a imagem de um planeta azul.

\- É uma pena. Poderia ser útil no futuro.

\- O que pensa em fazer? - em nenhum momento lembrou-se de Dara, mesmo vendo Obi na sua frente.

\- Meu triunfo. - voltou o olhar para frente. - Orrin dê a ordem.

\- Sim senhor.

Em Obi, Mask e os demais tinham acabado de entrar na Euroxx. Evans dirigia-se para a cabine de comando.

 _Área quinze, divisa com S1..._

Sirenes ecoavam por todo o recinto, indicado que ficar naquele local era perigoso. Protegidos por paredes triplas os soldados de Haykan acompanhavam a bola que ficava no ponto mais central da construção ser energizada. Ela começou a girar, aumentando ainda mais o brilho. As hastes que ficavam na lateral começaram a se mover formando uma espécie de ponta de lança. Uma bola de energia azul saiu da bola de aço, concentrando-se na ponta e segundos depois partiu num disparo.

A Nau 3 estava devidamente protegida tanto de disparos, quanto de ser descoberta. Apesar de ter testemunhado o poder de destruição de sua arma, Haykan sabia que o efeito seria ainda maior.

Em Obi, a Euroxx estava afastando do planeta preparando-se para entrar num hadren. Dara estava num canto silencioso. Com um mal pressentimento.

\- Algum problema senhor Dara? - indagou Alisha.

\- Não. - sorriu. - só pensando nos próximos passos. Está tudo bem. - mas não estava. Algo dizia que alguma coisa de muito grave iria acontecer e que o irmão sabia o que era. Por isso a atitude estranha no salão.

Do outro lado...

Urara observava seu planeta natal. Sentiu uma forte angustia.

\- O que foi? - Shaka acariciou o rosto dela.

\- Deve está sentindo também. - fitou a palidez no rosto do amado. Ela ainda continuava.

\- Sim. Quando saímos do planeta, lembrei mede um sonho que tive.

\- Qual?

\- Milhares de cosmos desaparecendo. Eu não sei ao certo. Você quer ficar? Eu peço ao Giovanni. Ele não vai se importar.

\- Fica comigo?

\- Claro. Vou falar com ele.

Em Obi, os conselheiros estavam em volta da Enraiha. Já sabiam que a batalha deles tinham chegado ao fim.

A Euroxx ligava seus motores vandreds.

\- Preparem-se todos. - Mask que já trazia os cabelos brancos, entrou na cabine. - vou abrir um hadren e...

\- _Alerta! Alta concentração de energia!_

\- Capitão, detectamos algo no radar. - disse um controlador.

\- Hadren? - indagou Giovanni, a coloração voltou ao normal.

\- Não. Não é o vermelho e nem o azul, mas tem muita energia concentrada. - Evans checava o painel.

\- Direção? - pediu Marius.

\- Passa a seiscentos mil quilômetros a estibordo. Não conseguimos detectar as coordenadas de origem, mas...

Os sinais de alerta começaram a tocar freneticamente.

Viram um raio azul passar por eles e ir de encontro ao planeta Obi.

Na superfície, o raio azul atingiu o centro da cidade de Bhaskara. O efeito foi na hora. Varias fendas surgiram a partir do ponto do impacto alastrando por toda a cidade, espalhando fogo. O raio inicial continuou sua jornada rumo ao núcleo de Obi, quando o atingiu,as rachaduras se espalharam por todo o planeta elevando aos céus, magna. Do espaço, as pessoas que estavam em outras naves e na Euroxx, olhavam o planeta azul ser manchado de amarelo e vermelho.

Na sede do conselho, Noah lembrou-se da previsão. Era a destruição do seu lar. Voltou a atenção para as grandes janelas, vendo uma luz amarela incandescente ir em sua direção...

\- O momento chegou... - murmurou Noah. - Dara, tome conta de tudo.

Quando o raio azul cessou, uma grande onda de fogo eclodiu propagando no planeta como uma onda. Em várias partes, torres de luz amarela ascendiam, sendo vistas por quem estava no espaço. Obi ficou todo vermelho e depois foi encoberto por uma luz amarela. De repente, a luz ficou tão forte, que Mask e os demais na Euroxx tiveram que tapar os olhos, vendo o planeta se tornar uma enorme bola amarela. Os escudos de proteção da nave foram ligados automaticamente. Do amarelo, Obi passou a azul claro, explodindo, propagando luz em todas as direções. Na Euroxx, todos foram ao chão devido ao impacto, mas graças aos escudos a nave não sofreu maiores danos.

Dara foi o primeiro a levantar, voltando a atenção para o espaço. Ficou pálido. A medida que os demais olhavam pela janela, as expressões eram de atordoamento.

\- Cadê o planeta...? - indagou Deba. Vendo pedaços de rochas passarem pela nave.

Os olhos de Urara encheram de água. Seus companheiros, amigos, Noah...

\- Não pode ser... - teve que se apoiar a Shaka para não cair, que também trazia os olhos arregalados e lembrando-se imediatamente do sonho que tivera.

Dara estava paralisado, Obi não estava mais ali, o que significava? Deixou o corpo ir de joelhos.

\- Noah...

\- Relatório... - murmurou Evans pálido.

Os controladores estavam em choque. Um deles voltou a atenção para o painel, digitando... ficou lívido.

\- Relatório. - a voz do comandante saiu mais séria.

\- Capitão... Obi... Obi... não consta mais nos arquivos. O planeta foi destruído.

Todos olharam para ele.

\- Pelos dados coletados, o planeta... explodiu.

Ninguém ainda conseguia acreditar.

\- Tem certeza disso soldado? - indagou Marius.

\- Absoluta senhor.

Lirya começou a chorar, não só por Hely, mas por todas as vidas.

Os cavaleiros estavam assustados. Como um planeta tinha sido destruído? E pior, minutos atrás estavam nele. Foi sorte não terem morrido.

Marius assombrado tentava processar a informação. Obi tinha sido eliminado?

Rastros de luz ainda podiam ser vistos, assim como pedaços de rochas que vagavam pelo espaço.

\- Que poder é esse? - murmurou Shura perplexo.

Etah entrou as pressas na sala de comando.

\- Senhor... Obi... - nem sabia se expressar. - está confirmado, Obi não existe mais.

\- Naves inimigas? - Evans estava nervoso. Por pouco eles escaparam do ataque, mas ainda estavam no espaço na mira da arma.

\- Nenhuma no rastro de milhas.

Giovanni estava paralisado. Nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou aquilo. Testemunhara guerras espaciais e guerras contra deuses, em nenhuma delas um planeta foi destruído por completo. Ficou apavorado. Sem dúvidas, aquele ataque partiu de S1, mas como eles tinham aquele poder? Qualquer planeta estava a mercê deles. Olhou, para onde antes estava Obi. Milhões ou pior bilhões de pessoas haviam sido exterminadas. Praticamente a raça eiji havia sido extinta. Ficou imaginando se fosse a Terra. Imaginou a vila de Rodorio sendo eliminada. Imaginou Asgard sendo varrida... os olhos marejaram.

\- Não...- foi de joelhos ao chão, ficando de quatro. - não... - lembrou-se dos primeiros planetas destruídos, Ox, Eniac, Orion, Alaron, Clamp, Ranpur, Lain, Maris...

O italiano começou a chorar. Como líder da galáxia deveria ter evitado isso. Bilhões de inocentes morreram num segundo... Lembrou-se de quando matava.. Vidas ceifadas sem chance de defesa. Sentiu-se um monstro.

As lagrimas aumentaram. Na cabine, apenas o choro de Eron era ouvido. Lirya agachou ao lado do filho.

\- Eron...

\- A Hely mãe... o senhor Noah... todos eles...

Os cavaleiros olhavam uns aos outros. Ainda tentavam digerir o desaparecimento de um planeta. Shaka amparava Urara que não parava de chorar. Dara continuava parado sem emitir som algum.

\- Algumas naves podem ter agüentadoa onda de impacto. Procurem e traga os sobreviventes para cá. - pediu Evans, tentando permanecer forte. - emita uma nota a todos os planetas. Não existe mais o grupo dos nove.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali...

\- O alvo foi eliminado com sucesso, senhor.

\- Excelente. - Haykan sorriu. - Obi foi o primeiro. Faltam oito.

Iskendar estava surpreso. Na sua ida a Bellji, não tinha visto tal coisa. Era o poder de uma nave?

\- Tem poder para eliminar um planeta? - indagou surpreso.

\- Não sabe de toda a minha capacidade meu neto. GS já entrou na guerra derrotada.

A noticia da destruição de Obi espalhou-se rapidamente, levando uma onda de terror a toda GS. Sttup, Dianeira e Yahiku estavam reunidos quando receberam a noticia.

\- Isso não é possível! - exclamou a capitã.

\- Infelizmente sim capitã. - disse um policial. - não há mais nada no local onde ficava o planeta, apenas poeira e rochas.

\- Foi uma nave? - indagou o presidente.

\- Nenhuma foi detectada num raio de quinhentos mil quilômetros.

\- Ao menos a direção do ataque?

\- Sudeste de GS, mas não conseguimos precisar.

\- Se foi S1, - disse Yahiku. - todos somos alvos.

\- Droga! - Sttup deu um soco na mesa. - foi retaliação ao que fizemos a Bellji. Já contaram ao príncipe?

\- Ele... estava em Obi. A Euroxx escapou por minutos...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Jhapei despertou ao som das sirenes de emergência. Sua nave estava bastante danificada e tinha sido um milagre não ter explodido. Ela tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Sabia que estava sangrando muito e que a qualquer momento perderia a consciência. Antes que isso acontecesse traçou a rota de Ranpur. Precisava contar a Eron sobre a arma de Haykan.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na Euroxx, o clima era de consternação. Dara estava trancado num quarto, assim como Shaka que tentava consolar Urara. Mask tinha sumido. Os dourados estavam pasmos com a capacidade de destruição de S1.

\- O que será de agora em diante? - indagou Deba.

\- Sttup irá realizar uma reunião de emergência. - disse Marius. - estamos a mercê deles.

\- Não imaginava que S1 teria esse poder. - murmurou a rainha. - eles podem nos exterminar.

\- Também temo isso senhora Lirya. - disse Alisha.

\- Levantaram alguma informação sobre o que pode ter provocado? - perguntou Saga.

\- Ainda não. - o chanceler olhou para o hadren azul. Mask estava bastante abalado para abrir um vermelho. - precisamos investigar.

\- Senhor Marius, majestade, - Evans entrou. - precisaremos fazer um pouso, recebemos um pedido de ajuda de um planeta e também precisamos abastecer.

\- Será seguro? - Lirya temia que houvesse outro disparo.

\- Pode pousar. - Mask apareceu na porta. - no espaço ou em terra não estamos mais seguros.

Dando prosseguindo, a Euroxx saiu do hadren, aproximando-se de um pequeno planeta de nome Seddya. A maioria da população tinha fugido para outros planetas mas ainda restavam pessoas.

A Euroxx raramente pousava, entretanto como Seddya estava com problemas seria impossível abastecer em orbita. Dara e Urara estavam juntos consolando um ao outro. Marius, Lirya e Alisha ficariam dentro da nave,pois a rainha estava abalada com a perda de Obi e de Hely. Mask resolveu explorar a única cidade que tinha. Os dourados acharam prudente ir atrás dele.

O canceriano rejeitou segurança e cabisbaixo entrou na cidade. Ela estava totalmente destruída. Onde existia prédios e casas havia só ruínas. Parecia uma cidade abandonada.

A mente de Mask estava perturbada. As dezenas de mortes, a traição de Rihen, a descoberta e depois traição do irmão, o extermínio de Obi, era demais para ele.

Os dourados acompanhavam-no um pouco atrás.

\- Independente do lugar, uma guerra sempre trás sofrimentos. - Aldebaran via a destruição.

\- Enquanto elas existirem o sofrimento não acabará. - disse Shaka.

\- O poder de S1 ultrapassou nossa expectativa. - disse Shion. - não há lugar seguro.

\- E o que poderemos fazer? - indagou Aioria. - como podemos usar nossos poderes para impedir isso?

\- Não tenho essa resposta. - o grande mestre observava atentamente o canceriano. - temos que lidar com ele também.

Os olhares foram para Mask.

\- Ele não está bem. - falou Shura. - muitas coisas e de uma vez só.

\- Acha que a previsão da Enraiha pode acontecer? - indagou Saga a Shaka.

\- Ela nunca erra, contudo dessa vez ela mostrou algo que tem a possibilidade de acontecer e não um fato concreto.

\- Tudo vai depender da forma que Mask vai reagir. - afirmou Kanon.

\- Sim.

Mask parou de andar, ao se deparar com um prédio destruído. Era o que tinha restado de uma escola. Ele deu um passo, mas parou ao sentir que o pé tocara em algo. Ficou surpreso ao ver uma boneca feita de pano. Achou que com toda a tecnologia que sua galáxia tinha, aquilo não existiria. Ele pegou a boneca, dando pequenas batidinhas para tirar a poeira.

Pensava o que tinha sido feito da dona. Estaria viva? Estaria machucada? Os olhos encheram de água. Um sonho de uma vida feliz havia sido interrompido. Enxugou as lagrimas voltando a andar. Atravessou mais algumas ruas e então começou a ver pessoas. Eram os sobreviventes que tentavam seguir sua vida. As pessoas faziam seus afazeres quando perceberam quem o jovem era. Mask não tinha coragem de encará-los, pois sentia-se envergonhado. Tinha muito poder, mas não conseguiu protegê-los.

\- Alteza. - um jovem casal aproximou, trazia um bebê no colo. O ato encorajou outros de se aproximarem.

\- Há quanto tempo estão assim?

\- Uma semana.

Mask sentiu um aperto no peito. Mesmo com todo o plano de evacuação que havia feito, ainda havia pessoas presas e necessitando de tudo.

\- Há muitos?

\- Não. Somos o que restou.

Mask teve a visão chamada por uma menina que agarrava-se a perna da mãe. O canceriano agachou.

\- Oi.

Ela não respondeu um pouco ressabiada.

\- Está um pouco suja, mas prometo te dar outra. - mostrou a boneca.

A menina ainda o fitou um pouco desconfiada, mas abriu o sorriso ao ver a boneca, pegando-a.

\- Obrigado alteza. - disse a mãe.

\- Me chame apenas de Eron. - levantou. - serão levados para Ranpur. Todos vocês. - voltou-se para os amigos. - será que podem ajudar?

\- Nem precisava pedir. - Aioria se prontificou.

O canceriano queria andar mais um pouco. Discretamente Shion pediu a Shura que o seguisse. O italiano andou por mais um tempo até chegar numa região ainda mais destruída pela guerra. Como ser que lidava com a morte, sentiu uma sensação mórbida naquele lugar. Andou mais um pouco, vendo dezenas de placas no chão.

\- Um cemitério? - murmurou surpreso, pois não era costume do povo enterrar e sim cremar. Começou a olhar as lapides. As datas de morte eram de uma semana atrás.

Lia os nomes e as datas de nascimento. Sentiu a garganta ficar seca, quando começou a ver lápides de jovens. A maioria de quinze e dezesseis anos.

\- "Os órfãos da primeira guerra..."

De longe Shura o observava. Mask sentou no chão. Os habitantes de Obi nem teriam uma cerimônia digna.

\- "Que espécie de rei eu sou... não consegui salva-los..."

\- Não se culpe tanto.

Mask ergueu o rosto rapidamente.

\- Shura?

\- Você está fazendo o melhor que pode. Já salvou várias vidas. - o fitou.

\- Mesmo que eu tente nunca é o suficiente. Veja o que aconteceu a Obi. Imagina a Terra sendo exterminada. - o fitou. - consegue imaginar Rodorio sendo varrido do mapa?

\- Consigo.

\- Eu não sou apenas o cavaleiro de Câncer, Shura. Eu sou um rei e sou responsável por bilhões de vidas. Eu não sei se consigo. Eu não consegui nem salvar meu irmão. Nem a Helena...

\- Você não é deus Mask.

Mask ficou surpreso com a frase.

\- Não é onipresente, onisciente... Infelizmente sempre há baixas em guerra. O que tem que fazer é tornar os danos os menores possíveis. Precisa acreditar que vai conseguir derrotar S1. Você é um líder, precisa manter a esperança.

\- Obrigado.

\- Vou ajudá-los. - levantou. - não demore muito.

\- Está bem.

Shura o deixou sozinho. Mask sentiu-se confortado com as palavras do espanhol, entretanto não durou muito. A cena de Obi explodindo veio lhe na mente. Jamais esqueceria aquela cena. Instintivamente levou a mão a correntinha que usava. Usava a do irmão também. Sentia-se responsável pela ida dele para o lado de Haykan. Iskendar nunca contou com a proteção de alguém da família e agora havia perdido-o. O líder de S1 poderia ser até seu avô, mas temia pela vida dele. Sua mente trabalhava rápido. E se Ranpur fosse o próximo alvo? A simples idéia de perder seu planeta o deixava desnorteado.

\- Não... não... - levou as mãos a cabeça. - isso não...

Ele não percebia mas seu cosmo queimava ao redor.

\- Não vou deixar isso acontecer... eu vou exterminar Haykan. Eu vou me vingar. Ele vai pagar por todas as vidas que tirou. Vai pagar... vai pagar...

Toda a angustia que tinha passou a ódio. Exterminaria cada sloani, não teria piedade. Eles veriam a face de Máscara da Morte de Câncer. E quanto a Iskendar... ele tinha escolhido o lado dele. Se ele viu a destruição de Obi e não fez nada para impedir, não merecia ser um Tempestta. Nem ao menos se preocupou se Dara estava no planeta. Ele não merecia compaixão. Eliminaria todos os contrários a GS.

\- Vou me vingar deles... – a armadura o revestiu.

Shura tinha voltado para junto dos amigos.

\- E o Mask? - indagou Shion assim que o viu.

\- Ele está melhor. Ele precisa pensar.

Sentiram uma explosão de cosmo. Olharam na direção vendo o céu escurecer.

\- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Kanon.

\- Esse cosmo... - murmurou Dohko.

\- Giovanni. - completou Shion. - Dohko, acione o senhor Evans e peça para decolar assim que possível. Kanon, Aioria e Aldebaran e eu vamos tirar todos daqui e levar para a Euroxx. Saga, Shaka e Shura, parem-no.

Rapidamente foram cumprir as ordens. Dentro da Euroxx ouviram o forte estrondo.

\- Eron... - murmurou Lirya. - aconteceu alguma coisa a ele...

Usando a velocidade da luz Saga e os outros chegaram ao local onde o canceriano estava. Ficaram assustados ao vê-lo. Os cabelos estavam brancos e uma aura negra circundava-o. No céu acima dele, apareceu uma mancha negra.

\- É o Sekishiki? - Shura não tirou o olhar da mancha.

\- Não tenho certeza... - murmurou Shaka. - não sabemos como é a manifestação desse golpe aqui...

\- Temos que pará-lo.

\- Como Saga? - indagou Shura. - ele não nos deixará chegar perto.

\- Primeiro precisaremos isolar o local ou ele, - Shaka pensava em como faria isso.

O cosmo de Mask elevou mais um pouco.

\- Sua barreira consegue isolar essa região? - o espanhol fitou o indiano.

\- Talvez...

Shaka tomou a forma de meditação começando a liberar seu cosmo. Uma barreira surgiu isolando eles do resto do local, mas Giovanni ainda era um perigo.

\- Vou tentar derrubá-lo.

Saga ascendeu seu cosmo e disparou o Explosão Galáctica, contudo o ataque parou numa barreira. Giovanni havia criado uma entorno de si.

\- Não vai adiantar... - Shura estava temeroso pelo amigo.

O ataque de Saga teve um efeito contrário, o cosmo do canceriano explodiu e tudo que estava ao redor foi levado pela onda de choque. Até objetos maiores, como pedaços de naves e construções foi levado. Os três cavaleiros seriam acertados por uma asa de nave, quando por impulso, Shura levou as mãos na altura do rosto para se proteger. O pedaço de metal parou no ar. Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha. Outros pedaços de metal também pararam no entorno de Shura.

\- O que você fez? - Saga o fitou. - tem telecinese?

\- Sei lá!

\- Aponte para o Giovanni e comece a espremê-lo! - gritou Shaka.

\- O que?! Como assim?!

\- Amasse-o, como uma lata!

Shura ainda não acreditava no indiano.

\- Agora Shura!

Nem Saga e ele entenderam os dizeres de Shaka. Ainda não muito convencido do que estava fazendo Shura apontou a mão para o canceriano e começou a fechá-la. O efeito foi na hora, o príncipe começou a ter o corpo pressionado pela armadura.

\- Ahh! - gritou.

\- Agora Saga! - Shaka gritou novamente.

O geminiano obedeceu, soltando uma versão mais fraca do Explosão Galáctica. Giovanni foi atingido indo ao chão desmaiado. O cosmo extinguiu e seus cabelos voltaram ao normal. Shura correu até o amigo.

\- Mask!

\- Está apenas desacordado. - disse Shaka aproximando.

\- O que eu fiz? - o capricorniano fitou-o

\- Depois eu explico, precisamos voltar.

Depois do ocorrido, a Euroxx seguiu para Ranpur, com o canceriano desacordado.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Afrodite dormia profundamente. O veneno tinha sido controlado e as manchas negras sumido, mas o estado do cavaleiro ainda era delicado. A cada três horas seu sangue era colhido para exames. Kamus desdobrava para dar atenção aos três e naquele momento dirigia-se para o quarto do sueco.

Já estava entardecendo e sol de Ranpur batia brandamente no local. De repente começaram a surgir no quarto, rosas nas cores vermelhas, azuis, brancas e negras. Pequenas trepadeiras saiam da cama, percorrendo todo o local. Sobre o pisciano e ao redor do travesseiro apareceram rosas azuis. Kamus girou a maçaneta e entrou.

\- O que... - recuou ao ver várias rosas no chão. Olhou todo o quarto, ele estava tomado por elas. - Afrodite? - olhou para a cama, o cavaleiro parecia dormir.

Kamus entrou, tendo o cuidado de não tropeçar nas trepadeiras.

\- Gustavv. Gustavv.

Aos poucos o sueco mostrava sinais que iria despertar. Ele abriu os olhos fitando primeiramente o teto.

\- Gustavv.

\- Kamus...? - murmurou. - o que... - tentou levantar.

\- Calma. - o segurou. - não se esforce. Está no hospital.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ranpur foi atacado, inclusive o palácio. Você salvou todos. Como se sente?

\- Bem. Me ajude a sentar. - O francês o ajudou. - obrigado e... - notou as rosas. - o que é isso?

\- Eu ia te perguntar isso. Quando entrei seu quarto estava tomado por elas. Parece que elas se deram bem com a rosa azul.

\- Eu sabia que poderia sugar veneno, mas não imaginava que tivesse tamanho alcance.

\- Salvou todos Dite. Vou chamar um médico.

O médico não tardou em chegar. Fizeram novos exames e foi constatado que o corpo do sueco estava livre do veneno. Vendo-o que estava bem o liberou. Beatrice encarregaria de levá-lo, já que Kamus acompanhava Miro e Mu. Dite ao saber do incidente com os amigos preocupou-se e ficou ainda mais alarmado quando chegou ao palácio. Beatrice que também não sabia ficou chocada com a noticia da destruição de Obi.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A viagem até Ranpur seguiu tranquila na medida do possível. Alisha e Marius estavam num escritório. Num outro quarto os dourados estavam reunidos. Em poucas horas, o jogo tinha virado. Haykan poderia destruir qualquer planeta e Mask manifestando seu poder de forma descontrolada era um problema a mais. Dara e Urara ainda em estado de choque e Lirya cuidando do filho.

Urara estava sentada num canto de um quarto olhando sem foco pela janela. Estava encolhida abraçando as pernas. Seu lar tinha sido destruído e perdeu inúmeras pessoas queridas. Aquilo era injusto, eles nem tiveram chance de defesa. Shaka deu uma batida antes de entrar. Ficou com dó ao ver a diretora num canto.

\- Urara. - agachou diante dela.

\- Eu não tenho mais para onde ir Shaka. Meu planeta foi destruído. Minha raça praticamente extinta.

\- Vem cá. - ele sentou e a puxou para um abraço. - infelizmente não temos como revertera situação, mas S1 será destruída e poderemos recomeçar em outro local.

Ela o fitou.

\- Poderemos? - usou o verbo no plural.

\- Quando tudo isso acabar eu não vou deixá-la. - segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. - vamos construir nossa vida em algum lugar. Os eijis restantes fundarão uma nova Obi e nós vamos ajudá-los.

Ela não segurou as lágrimas.

\- Shaka... - afundou o rosto no peito dele, chorando ainda mais.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem. - alisava os cabelos loiros. - estaremos juntos.

 _xxxxxx_

Apesar de desacordado a mente de Giovanni estava acelerada. Imagens da destruição da Euroxx, a morte de Helena, Célica, do Ren, o estado de Miro, a traição do irmão e a destruição de Obi passavam e repassavam. Ele era culpado de tudo. Sentiu muito ódio de si e dos causadores. Subitamente seus cabelos ficaram brancos. Deixando a rainha em pânico.

\- Eron. Eron! - Lirya o chamava. - Eron acorde.

O cavaleiro abriu os olhos.

\- Mãe...

\- Não me assuste assim. - o abraçou.

\- O que aconteceu? - sentou na cama.

\- Não se lembra? - notou que a coloração azul aos poucos voltava.

\- Paramos num planeta. Evans conseguiu resgatar todos?

\- Sim. - preferiu não mencionar o que tinha acontecido no cemitério. - estamos a caminho de casa.

\- Estamos num hadren?

\- Azul.

\- Vou abrir um vermelho.

Do quarto mesmo o cavaleiro desapareceu. Rapidamente Lirya avisou Evans sobre o ocorrido. Os cavaleiros também foram para a sala de controle.

\- Ele pode abrir um hadren dentro de outro? - indagou Alisha.

\- Não sei as conseqüências... - murmurou Evans.

Voltaram a atenção para a janela, vendo a coloração azul ser substituída pela vermelha. Depois de feito, Giovanni voltou.

\- Eu preciso dormir um pouco. - disse retirando-se.

\- Mask...

\- Deixe-o Shura. - Shion o segurou. - ele precisa de descanso.

Lirya olhava temerosa para o filho. Sentia que havia algo de errado.

Vendo que não poderia fazer nada para ajudar o amigo, Shura chamou Shaka e os outros para um conversa. Shura contou para todos o que tinha acontecido , Shaka e Saga apenas concordavam. Diante deles, a armadura de Câncer com alguns amassos.

\- Parece ser telecinese... - murmurou Dohko. - Shion e Mu conseguem fazer isso.

\- Até o próprio Iskendar. - disse Deba.

\- É diferente. - Shaka olhava ao redor do quarto a procura de algo. Pegou uma cadeira, colocando próxima a si. - entorte essa cadeira.

\- Como?

\- Apenas entorte a cadeira Shura. Faça como fez com Mask.

O espanhol olhou para amigos que deram nos ombros. Ele apontou para a cadeira e começou a fechar a mão. No primeiro segundo nada aconteceu, mas depois as partes que tinham metal começaram a entortar. Um minuto depois não era mais uma cadeira.

\- Que coisa louca foi essa que fez? - Kanon arregalou os olhos.

\- Não faço a menor idéia. - estava assustado.

\- Agora puxe ela em sua direção. - pediu Shaka.

Shura fez como se tivesse uma corda puxando-a. A "cadeira" moveu-se até ele.

\- Shaka poderia explicar? - pediu Aioria impressionado.

\- Shion e Mu têm poderes mentais. Podem controlar qualquer objeto através de sua telepatia. - colocou a cadeira num canto. - Iskendar e você têm poderes semelhantes.

\- Eu não estou entendendo nada Shaka. - o leonino coçou a cabeça.

\- Confesso que nem eu... - murmurou Shura.

\- É uma espécie de campo de força não é? Campo magnético? - indagou Shion, deduzindo.

\- Sim mestre. Iskendar pode criar campos de força que segura objetos. Dara me disse que com o devido treinamento Iskendar poderá repelir qualquer coisa. De objetos sólidos a líquidos e gases. Você usa o magnetismo para controlar metais e isso se estende a oricalco. Pode repelir ou atrair qualquer tipo de metal. Numa comparação simplicista você é um imã.

Shura piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

\- Faz sentido já que Torin disse que controla o metal. - disse Dohko.

\- Levanta as cadeiras. - Deba apontou para as duas cadeiras restantes.

Ainda meio ressabiado pelos dizeres de Shaka, Shura apontou para as cadeiras. Elas não se mexeram a principio, contudo elas começaram a entortar e tremerem. O espanhol sorriu. Os objetos ergueram - se no ar, começando a girar.

\- Isso é legal... - murmurou Kanon.

De repente as cadeiras começaram a girar rapidamente e foram lançadas contra uma parede.

\- Eu não quis fazer isso! - Shura escondeu as mãos.

\- Ainda não tem controle, Shura. - disse Shion. - será como os demais, aos poucos conseguirámanipulá-lo.

\- Agora com tudo isso acontecendo, deu para entender o que aconteceu no palácio... - o espanhol contou sobre a mesa partida e torta.

\- Foi seu poder manifestando. - disse Saga.

\- Assim que chegarmos a Ranpur irei reparar a armadura. - Shion a recolheu.

\- De toda forma bem-vindo ao time dos elementares. - brincou Aldebaran.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois chegaram a Ranpur.

Desde que soube do ocorrido, Sttup tinha agendado uma reunião com todos os lideres do grupo dos nove. Os capitães da Antares e Genesis haviam sido chamados, assim como a diretora Niive. Os que puderam aguardavam a chegada do príncipe no palácio.

Assim que chegou Mask teve a noticia da saída de Dite e quis imediatamente vê-lo.

\- Está realmente bem?

\- É preciso mais veneno para me derrubar, canceriano. - o fitou. - o que houve com você?

\- Já sabe de Obi? - indagou um pouco seco.

\- Sim...

\- Preciso resolver isso. Agradeço por ter salvado todos.

\- Fiz o que um cavaleiro faria. - notou a expressão fechada do canceriano. - Giovanni aconteceu alguma coisa? - não era apenas seriedade, havia outra coisa por trás do olhar dele e sentia que era negativo.

\- Estou bem. Recupere-se.

Saiu sem dá-lo chance de resposta. Afrodite ficou preocupado, ele estava muito esquisito.

Sttup só esperou o príncipe chegar para começar a reunião.

\- Agradeço a presença de todos, - iniciou. - como todos sabem Obi não existe mais. Sinto muito Dara e Urara.

A sala silenciou-se por alguns segundos.

\- Nossa inteligência está tentando obter dados sobre o ataque. Nossos radares não detectaram nenhuma nave nos arredores, mas tudo é possível.

 _\- Isso nos torna alvo fácil._ \- disse Stiepan por holograma. - _qualquer planeta pode ser destruído._

\- Estamos trabalhando para que isso não aconteça.

\- Qual é o plano? - a voz de Mask saiu fria, arrancando troca de olhares de todos.

\- Haykan queria nos dar um recado com o ataque de hoje. A destruição de Bellji não o abalou e mostra que ele tem outros locais bélicos e precisamos descobrir onde estão.

\- E o príncipe Iskendar? - indagou Radesh. - desculpe alteza, mas um Tempestta ao lado do inimigo... a origem materna não é o problema e sim sua aliança a Haykan.

Todos os olhares dirigiram para Mask.

\- O que tiver que ser feito será feito. Até as ultimas conseqüências. - a voz soou ainda mais fria.

\- Que conseqüências filho? - Lirya não gostou do tom.

\- Ele escolheu o lado dele. - a fitou. - precisa arcar com as seqüências da escolha. - voltou a atenção para Sttup. - vamos enviar uma equipe para descobrir sobre esses lugares?

O presidente ficou em silencio. Eron estava diferente. O olhar dele estava mais frio.

\- Sim alteza. - respondeu.

\- Não meça esforços para isso presidente. Já perdemos vidas demais.

\- E iremos perder mais se esse conflito não acabar. - disse Beatrice, carregando o sistema com informações. - S1 conseguiu acabar com o nosso principal fornecedor de alimentos. - olhou para Radesh. - Lain era responsável por oitenta por cento da produção. Em pouco tempo não teremos comida para todos.

\- Temos prisioneiros de guerra? - Eron indagou ao presidente.

\- Sim. Piratas e de S1.

\- Não precisamos gastar comida com traidores. Distribuía a comida deles para as famílias.

A frase deixou todos perplexos.

\- Vai matá-los de fome? - indagou Alisha. - podem ser prisioneiros, mas isso é desumano.

\- E o que fizeram a Obi foi o que? - a fitou de forma fria. - mas se está incomodada, posso mandar que mate todos. Poupará até água. - deu um meio sorriso.

Saga sentiu um frio na espinha. Ele melhor do que ninguém conhecia a personalidade do Mascara da Morte e era justamente ele que estava a sua frente. Lirya estava chocada com os dizeres do filho. Assim como Alisha. Ela levantou de onde estava indo até ele.

\- Está brincando não é?

\- Não. - disse sério.

Alisha o conhecia bem. Bondade e altruísmo nunca foram os pontos fortes de Eron, mas ele não era cruel. Fixou o olhar nos olhos azuis. Eles estavam diferentes, havia um brilho estranho neles.

\- Eron...

\- Volte para Alaron, Alisha. Shion irá com você.

\- Não vou deixar que mate os prisioneiros que estão em Alaron.

\- Não tem o que deixar Alisha. Alaron é autônomo, mas está sob a insígnia de Ranpur. Portanto sob minhas ordens. Niive ficará encarregada de trazê-los para cá.

A diretora estava tão atônica que quase caiu da cadeira.

Os olhos da princesa encheram de água. Eron nunca falara com ela daquele modo.

\- Você não é assim...

\- Agora serei. Vá para Alaron. - olhou para Niive. - certifique-se que Alaron seja bem protegido. Alias quero todos os planetas que sobraram bem protegidos. O que eu disse na sede, dias atrás, continua valendo. Não terei misericórdia com traidores. Farei como fiz a Athos e Rihen.

Os lideres olharam entre si, assim como os capitães.

\- Seja como quiser alteza. - disse Sttup de forma séria. - faremos como nos pede.

A reunião acabou.

Mask pediu licença saindo. Lirya ainda tentou segui-lo, mas foi parado pelo próprio.

\- O que ele tem...?

Era a pergunta de todos os naturais de GS.

\- Saga. - Shaka o chamou, levando todas as atenções para o geminiano.

\- Temo o pior.

\- Como assim? - indagou Dara.

\- O que quer dizer Saga? - perguntou Aioria.

\- Que é possível que o velho Máscara da Morte de Câncer, tenha voltado.

\- O que isso significa? - retrucou Yahiku.

\- Vocês precisam saber sobre o ocorreu de fato com ele na Terra. - disse Shion. O grande mestre começou a narrar. - Apenas de um ano para cá é que ele melhorou.

\- Isso é verdade? - Urara estava surpresa.

\- Sim. Os últimos acontecimentos foram o estopim para que essa faceta voltasse. Nos perdoe senhora Lirya, - Shion a fitou. - mas se for preciso precisaremos pará-lo.

A rainha lembrou-se das palavras de Torin. Iskendar ao lado de Haykan e o filho com o instituto assassino era o prenuncio para o fim de GS.

As pessoas dispersaram. Na sala só ficaram Evans, Marius e Sttup.

\- O que faremos se o que Saga disse se confirmar?

\- Os únicos que podem pará-lo são os próprios amigos. - disse Marius. - precisamos monitorar as ações dele e agir em último caso.

\- Como o que? - indagou o presidente da policia.

\- Não temos poderes, mas temos leis. - Marius fitou a janela. - Eron pode se tornar um déspota e levar Gs a destruição. Se isso acontecer, teremos que acionar o conselho e votar aquela lei que extingue a monarquia dos Tempesttas sobre GS.

\- Mas isso é golpe! - exclamou Evans.

\- Não se tivermos a maioria. Teremos oito votos, mais o meu como chanceler de Ranpur. Não podemos permitir que os esforços de Sorensejam destruídos. Se Eron é incapaz de governar, que seja destituído.

\- Vamos trair a família Tempestta? - Evans estava perplexo.

\- Se for necessário sim.

Sttup e Evans trocaram olhares.

A Nias partia em direção a Alaron. Em seu quarto Alisha chorava. Shion tentava acalmá-la.

\- Ele vai cometer crueldades Shion.

\- Vamos pará-lo antes disso. Além do mais, amanha é um novo dia. Ele só pode está consternado com tudo que está acontecendo.

\- Acha isso? - o fitou.

\- Sim. - respondeu, mas sabia que não era bem assim. - amanha tudo se resolverá.

Enquanto isso, Niive partia para Clamp. Estava perplexa pelos dizeres do príncipe.

\- Acha mesmo que ele agirá de forma... - calou-se.

\- Prepare-se para tudo. - respondeu Kanon, que seguia com ela. - eu não convivi diretamente com ele, mas sei dos seus atos. A risco de fome?

\- Nossos suprimentos estão em níveis aceitáveis, mas depois do que aconteceu a Lain, teremos racionamento.

\- Então prepara-se para vê-lo se tornar um demônio.

A diretora engoliu seco.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar estava recolhido em seu quarto ainda impressionado com a força de destruição de Haykan. Ele facilmente poderia destruir o grupo dos nove. Não havia como GS escapar, a guerra estava ganha.

O príncipe imaginou os planetas sendo destruídos um a um. Eniac, Orion... Alaron e Ranpur. Se o planeta dos Tempesttas fosse destruído tudo se resolveria. Não dava a mínima para o trono, nem de GS ou S1. Apenas queria que tudo deixasse de existir.

Ele pensou em Dara. Será que estava no planeta? Se não estivesse, certamente depois do ocorrido em Obi, desejaria sua morte. Não só ele, como todos em GS. Eron deixara claro sobre traição. Depois de Haykan, ele seria o próximo.

\- Descansando meu neto?

O policial nem se virou.

\- Deveria está comigo na sala de comando, será meu sucessor um dia.

\- Quer alguma coisa?

\- Nada em especial. - sentou numa cadeira próxima. - parece que a Euroxx já voltou para Ranpur.

\- Por que não usou a arma neles? - o fitou. - teria terminado a guerra.

Haykan sorriu.

\- Ainda não. Quero que GS chegue ao fundo do posto. Quero que clamem por misericórdia.

Foi a vez de Iskendar sorrir.

\- Do conselho até poderia ouvir isso, mas não de Eron. Não pense que ele vai se render.

\- Eu sei que não. - levantou, caminhando até a janela. - E seria decepcionante vê-lo implorar por GS. Quero um combate até as ultimas forças.

\- Você tem vantagem.

\- É capaz de abrir um hadren vermelho? - indagou, mudando o assunto.

\- Não..

Por segundos Haykan ficou calado, se ele conseguisse abrir seria uma grande vantagem.

\- Então preciso exterminá-los antes que possam usar isso contra mim.

\- E o que pensa em fazer?

\- Ferir de forma mortal o coração da galáxia. - o fitou.

\- Vai usar a arma?

\- Não. - deu um sorriso cruel. - usá-la é abreviar a morte, eu quero que Ranpur sangre lentamente...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Como Beatrice havia predito, o cerco a Lain começava a trazer efeitos negativos. Os principais planetas montaram uma esquema de distribuição de comida. Os grandes centros e planetas usados como refugio teriam prioridade no abastecimento. Mask não voltaria na resolução de deixar os prisioneiros recebendo apenas a água, mas depois de uma longa conversa, Lirya havia convencido a dá-los pelo menos uma refeição por dia.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Soldados corriam em todas as direções pela Nau 3. Haykan havia ordenado um grande ataque e o tempo era curto. Dessa vez, todo aparato militar de S1 concentraria num único alvo.

Em sua sala de operações o líder de S1 ditava as ordens. Serioja e Iskendar estavam presentes. O chanceler de Yumeria olhava com ódio para o policial. Ele tinha feito todo o serviço, no entanto quem estava sendo preparado para governar era o garoto. Se durante o conflito percebesse que sairia ainda mais prejudicado, não hesitaria em matá-lo.

\- Serioja.

A voz de Haykan o trouxe de volta.

\- Espero que entenda de comando. Quero a frente de uma esquadra.

\- Eu?

Orrin fitou seu líder imediatamente.

\- Sim. Espero que corresponda as minhas expectativas.

\- Claro. - ficou surpreso com o convite. Internamente deu um sorriso. Era a oportunidade de matar Iskendar em meio a batalha.

\- Siga para o hangar. Partirá em breve.

\- Sim senhor. - fez uma mesura e saiu.

Mal passou pela porta...

\- Senhor... deu uma esquadra para ele? É um inseto traidor. - reclamou Orrin.

\- Não fique tão indignado Orrin. Eu tenho planos para Serioja.

\- Quais? - indagou Iskendar curioso.

\- Ele fará um bom combate, mas resolvi aproveitar para dar um presente a Eron. Quero ver o que o príncipe fará com ele.

\- Vai entregá-lo a Eron?

\- Claro. - sorriu. - Ele já serviu aos meus propósitos. Iskendar, você ficará no comando da Nau 3.

\- Eu não tenho experiência.

\- Por isso Orrin será seu capitão. - fitou o comandante. - está de acordo?

\- Sim. - respondeu, pois não poderia ir contra.

\- Vá Iskendar e dê seu melhor. Será a sua oportunidade de acabar com os Tempesttas.

\- Não vou desperdiçá-la. - ele deu um sorriso. - até logo.

Novamente Orrin só esperou ele sair...

\- Sei que é seu neto, mas é muito jovem e a Nau...

\- Você será o capitão, mas quero que Iskendar seja o líder do ataque. Ranpur levará um susto ao vê-lo. Orrin, - sorriu. - é sempre um espetáculo irmão contra irmão. Ainda mais Tempesttas.

\- Acho que entendo... acha que Iskendar matará Eron?

\- Sim. A chance dos dois morrerem nesse ataque será enorme, mas acho que meu neto levará a melhor.

\- Por que?

\- Eron não terá coragem de matar o irmão. - deu um sorriso cruel. - já Iskendar...

\- Mas e os amigos do príncipe?

\- Eles também terão um tratamento especial. - caminhou até a janela. - os tais cavaleiros vão se arrepender de terem vindo para GS.

Depois dos últimos detalhes uma poderosa esquadra preparou-se para partir. A Nau 3 seguia a ponta liderando o grupo.

\- Iskendar chegou a sua vez. - disse Haykan, sentado numa poltrona simples.

O policial desapareceu da vista de todos indo para o exterior da nave. Olhava a imensidão do espaço e pensava como poderia abrir um hadren, já que naquela região não existiam. Novamente sentiu ódio de Eron. Essa habilidade era simplesmente inata nele.

\- Maldito...

Iskendar sentiu algo dentro de si, como se seu corpo fosse preenchido por alguma energia. Subitamente os cabelos brancos tremularam e então...

... Haykan abriu o sorriso ao ver uma luz azulada aparecer... em segundos toda tropa de S1 entrou no hadren.

* * *

 **Danimel: Iskendar achou melhor se aliar ao avô. Isso trará muitas conseqüências.**


	33. Chapter 33: Rumo ao Confronto Final

**Capitulo 33**

 **Rumo ao confronto final**

* * *

O calendário marcava o vigésimo sexto dia dos santos de Atena em solo de GS. Os últimos acontecimentos espalhou um clima de apreensão na galáxia. Muitos temiam que aquele conflito resultasse numa mortandade ainda maior do que na guerra passada. A sensação de insegurança era quase palpável. Marius, Evans e Sttup praticamente passaram a noite em claro, arquitetando um plano B, caso o jovem Eron saísse do controle. Não era o que queriam, mas a vida de bilhões dependiam disso.

Como Shion havia dito, não teve dificuldades em consertar a armadura de Câncer danificada por Shura.

No hospital de Ranpur, o estado de Miro era bastante delicado. Apesar de ser um grande cavaleiro, seu corpo era mortal e havia sido almejado gravemente. Era um milagre está resistindo até aquele momento.

Kamus, que passara a noite no hospital, estava deitado de forma desconfortável numa poltrona. Beatrice insistira para que ele fosse embora, mas ele recusou.

Assim que despertou, fez sua higiene e foi olhar os aparelhos ligados ao escorpião. Devido aos traumas que ele havia sofrido, a equipe médica achou melhor mantê-lo em coma induzido e dentro de uma câmara.

\- Precisa se recuperar Miro. - disse. - não podemos voltar sem um cavaleiro.

No andar debaixo, o cenário era outro. O cosmo de Mu queimava brandamente ao redor dele. Ele não estava dentro de uma câmara de recuperação, mas parecia está devido a barreira translúcida ao redor da cama. Segundos depois, os objetos do quarto começaram a levitar.

Beatrice tinha acabado de chegar ao hospital. Recebera os boletins dos cavaleiros preocupando-se com o estado de Miro. Temia que algo acontecesse a ele. A garota deu uma batida na porta do quarto do ariano antes de entrar.

\- Ah! - gritou assustada.

No quarto, todos os objetos flutuavam de forma desordeira, inclusive o próprio ariano estava suspenso.

Saiu as pressas atrás de Kamus.

\- Os médicos não disseram nada. - dizia enquanto corriam pelo corredor. - deve ter acontecido agora de manhã.

O francês abriu a porta de uma vez. Os objetos voavam de forma frenética e Mu parecia inconsciente enquanto flutuava.

\- Fique aqui. - disse para a garota.

Tampando o rosto, Kamus avançou. Precisava acordar Mu, ou a situação poderia piorar.

\- Mu! - olhou para cima. - Mu acorde!

O ariano abriu os olhos e por segundos não sabia onde estava. Sentou na "cama".

\- Kamus?! - exclamou ao perceber que estava levitando. - o que eu faço aqui em cima?

\- Achei que pudesse me responder. - deu um leve sorriso. Estava aliviado por vê-lo aparentemente bem.

\- Como...- desceu sentando na cama. - como vim parar aqui?

\- Conseguiu salvar todos. - Beatrice aproximou. - mas acabou se ferindo. Como se sente?

\- Me sinto bem. - olhou para as mãos. - e os demais?

Kamus contou tudo que aconteceu.

\- Eu não esperava que ele fosse trair o irmão. Está explicado o surto do Giovanni.

\- Estamos muito preocupados com isso.

\- Mesmo Shion contando não consigo imaginar como ele era antes, mas ontem deu medo. - disse Bia.

Mu e Kamus trocaram olhares.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Logo cedo, Giovanni estava reunido com Marius, Sttup, os capitães das naus, Dara e Urara. O jeito agressivo do canceriano, deixava-os assustados. Lirya que assistia a reunião temia o futuro do filho. Suas ações não conduziam com a personalidade dele. Será que o assassino sanguinário tinha voltado?

\- "Não." - balançou a cabeça negativamente. - "meu filho não é assim."

\- Estamos entendidos? - fitou friamente a todos.

\- Sim alteza. - disse Sttup. - iremos providenciar tudo.

\- Ótimo. Estarei no meu quarto caso precisem de mim.

Ele saiu sob o silêncio de todos.

\- São ações bastantes belicistas. - começou Urara, olhando para o mapa. - eficientes, mas dignas de Haykan. Desculpe majestade. - olhou para a rainha.

\- Não se preocupe. Ele está assim mesmo e não sei o que fazer. - caminhou até a mesa. - não sei como fazê-lo voltar ao que era.

\- Seus amigos estão bem preocupados. - disse Urara. - e para estarem assim eles temem que a situação se complique.

\- Haykan tem uma arma de destruição em massa e diante disso precisamos de um pulso forte, mas... - Yahiku olhava para todos. - está forte demais.

\- Majestade, - a voz de Marius chamou a atenção de todos. - eu espero sinceramente que isso seja apenas uma fase de Eron e que ele volte ao normal, entretanto se isso não acontecer teremos que aplicar a lei 45 do código do conselho.

\- Como? - Lirya levou um susto.

\- Acha necessário chanceler? - indagou Dianeira igualmente surpresa.

\- Infelizmente.

\- Do que se trata essa lei? - perguntou Urara. Ela representava as vezes Noah no conselho, mas não sabia de todas as leis que regiam a organização.

\- Essa lei foi feita a época da formação do conselho, - iniciou Dara. - o governo de GS tem que ser feito por um Tempestta, salvo exceções. A primeira é quando não tiver nenhum herdeiro. Segundo, quando o próprio Tempestta decide abdicar. Terceiro, quando o Tempestta não tem capacidade de governo. - olhou para Urara. - e essa situação se encaixa nessa clausura.

\- O que consideram incapacidade de governo?

\- Distúrbios mentais ou despotismo. Sei que estamos em guerra e Eron pode declarar oficialmente estado de sítio, mas suas ações estão além disso. Se aplicarmos a lei 45, Eron perde os direitos de governar e as decisões passam para o conselho.

\- Estão pensando em interditar meu filho? - Lirya estava chocada.

\- Majestade, - Marius tomou a palavra. - o devotamento de todos nós a família Tempestta é incontentável porém não podemos admitir certas ações de seu filho.

\- Lirya, - Evans só a chamava assim em raras ocasiões. - faremos de tudo para que não precisemos chegar a esse extremo, mas esteja preparada.

\- Eu sei. - soltou um suspiro triste. - infelizmente é a verdade.

\- Creio que deveriam comunicar a Shion. - disse Urara. - mesmo sendo príncipe, o atlantik é o superior dele na Terra. Saberá lidar com o Eron caso isso venha a acontecer.

\- Todos saberão. - concordou Sttup. - infelizmente são os únicos que poderão controlá-lo se algo der errado.

 _xxxxx_

Os dourados estavam reunidos no quarto de Afrodite e o assunto era Giovanni.

\- Viram como o cosmo dele está vibrando diferente?! - exclamou o pisciano. - ele vai fazer merda!

\- Não podemos simplesmente trancafiá-lo. - disse Saga. - ele é o príncipe. No santuário poderíamos colocá-lo no cabo Shounion, mas aqui...

\- Mas se não fizermos nada, ele não terá reino. - Dohko caminhava de um lado para o outro. - Afrodite tem razão, ele vai fazer merda!

A sensação de um cosmo conhecido fez todos silenciarem.

\- Bom dia. - Mu parou na porta.

\- Graças a Atena! - exclamou Deba, dando lhe um abraço. - como está?

\- Recuperado.

\- Ao menos uma notícia boa. - Shura tocou no ombro do amigo. - e o Miro?

\- A mesma coisa. - disse triste. - mas ele vai se recuperar. Kamus está com ele. Já estou sabendo do Giovanni. - Aioria pegou uma cadeira para ele se sentar. - o que faremos?

\- Por enquanto nada. - disse Saga. - vamos dá-lo mais tempo e se ele não voltar, agiremos.

\- Aposto que falavam de mim.

A voz fria de Mask os fez calar.

\- Falávamos sim. - disse Dite. - pois o que está diante de mim é o Mascara da Morte e não o Giovanni da Helena.

O canceriano deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Espero sinceramente que não se metam.

\- E se metermos? - Shura deu um passo a frente. - vai fazer o que? Vai nos matar? Como mandou matar aqueles prisioneiros?

\- Não. - o olhar frio foi para todos. - mas terão passagem só de ida para a Terra. - voltou a atenção para Mu. - vejo que está bem.

Saiu sem dá-lo chance de resposta. Os cavaleiros olharam entre si. Giovanni carecia de atenção.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kanon estava sentado no sofá do apartamento de Niive tendo Estelli no seu colo. A garota dormia profundamente.

\- Ela só dá trabalho. - de forma terna Lya a pegou no colo.

\- Trabalho algum. Pode deixar que eu levo.

O cavaleiro a deitou gentilmente na cama. Antes de sair deu lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Estelli se apegou a você. - disse Lya fitando os dois. - ela sempre foi arredia com estranhos.

\- Eu também gosto dela. E olha que não acho graça em crianças. - riu, fechando a porta.

\- Ficará aqui?

A pergunta da senhora o pegou de surpresa.

\- Desculpe perguntar, mas... eu me preocupo com a Niive e com a Estelli. As duas se apegaram a você e sofreriam muito se fosse embora.

\- Eu vou ficar senhora Lya. Eu terei que ir a Terra me acertar com o meu elementar, mas o meu lugar é aqui. Ao lado de vocês.

\- Tem certeza? - caminharam até a varanda. - está encantado com o nosso mundo, pois tudo é novidade, mas e com o passar do tempo? Creio que não poderá ver Saga sempre.

\- Sei das conseqüências. - sentou num banco. - pensei bastante sobre isso, mas tomei minha decisão. A senhora ganhará um neto. - sorriu.

\- Será com muito gosto.

\- Neto? - Niive chegou na porta. - já está achando que é da família?

Lya rolou os olhos. Kanon teria que ter muita paciência.

\- Da família sim senhorita Niive. Quando tudo acabar me mudarei para cá. Estelli precisa muito de mim.

\- Como se fosse só ela. - Lya levantou. - eu quero mais bisnetos. Precisamos repovoar Clamp. - deu uma piscadinha.

Kanon e Niive arregalaram os olhos.

\- Jovens são tão ingênuos... acham que eu não sei que fazem sexo.

\- Vovó! - Niive exclamou sem graça.

Ela apenas riu, saindo de perto.

\- A dona Lya está muito para frente. - Niive deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Quer ter uma família comigo?

A diretora o fitou na hora.

\- Como?

\- Estou perguntando se quer casar comigo?

\- Ca-sar?! - gaguejou. - ficou doido?

O marina aproximou dela, envolvendo-a. Os rostos ficaram bem próximos.

\- Quero ficar aqui o resto dos meus dias com você diretora.

\- Mas... - estava assustada.

\- Sua avó tem razão, Clamp precisa de nós.

\- Kanon!

\- Aceita? - a olhou fixamente.

Niive ficou em silêncio. Ele deveria está louco por querer casar, ainda mais numa guerra, contudo... fitou os olhos verdes e sentiu o toque dele envolvendo sua cintura. Sabia que era apaixonada por ele e isso a assustava um pouco.

\- Aceita? - insistiu diante do silêncio dela.

\- Sim... - disse timidamente.

Kanon abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Tira esse sorriso do rosto. - reclamou. - eu disse sim, mas muita coisa pode acontecer e...

Foi calada por um beijo.

\- A guerra vai acabar e teremos nossa vida tranqüila. Eu prometo. - acariciou o rosto dela.

Niive sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Cumprindo as ordens de Eron, Evans seguia com a Euroxx para Alaron. As naves defensoras daquele planeta estavam enfraquecidas e o príncipe não queria que ficasse desprotegido. Ordenou que a Antares fosse para as proximidades entre Maris e Eike. A Genesis seguiu para onde, anteriormente, ficava Obi. Havia pequenos planetas no entorno e seus habitantes precisavam ser levados para locais mais seguros. Para a proteção de Ranpur, a Ramaei estava em órbita. A manhã seguia tranqüila para todos...

... há menos de uma hora de distancia de Ranpur, um hadren se abriu. Milhares de naves de S1 posicionavam. Metade delas seguiriam para Clamp e Alaron, comandados pela Nau1 e o restante, tendo a frente a Nau 3, faria um ataque direto ao coração do planeta.

\- Que comece a carnificina. - Haykan deu um grande sorriso.

O alarme foi soado em todo o planeta.

\- Ataque?! - exclamou Marius.

\- Sim chanceler. - disse um policial. - uma grande frota de S1.

\- Comunique ao Sttup, alerte todos os planetas. Onde está Eron?

\- Aqui. - o cavaleiro apareceu trajando sua armadura. - Etah.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Fique aqui e reforce ao máximo a segurança do palácio. Proteja a minha mãe com a sua vida. - voltou a atenção para Dara e Urara. - comecem o ataque.

A noticia que um ataque iminente estava para acontecer pegou os cavaleiros e a rainha de surpresa. Rapidamente os santos de Atena vestiram a armadura.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion e Alisha estavam no palácio quando receberam a notícia de um ataque a Ranpur. Nem tiveram tempo de fazer algo, Alaron soou o alarme.

Em Clamp, Kanon conversava com o senhor Ethel, quando o comunicador de Niive começou a apitar.

\- Como se liga essa coisa? - o marina pegou o objeto.

\- Isso é do meu trabalho. - Niive apareceu na porta e tomou. - não seja intrometido. - sorriu. - Jay.

\- _Ataque!_

A diretora olhou para o objeto, pois não tinha entendido, pois a comunicação tinha sido cortada. Ela voltou o olhar para a janela, mal teve tempo de dizer nada, pois uma forte explosão engoliu a voz dela.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Centenas de naves circundaram a orbita de Ranpur. Sttup que estava em seu escritório particular na Ramaei, correu para sala de controle.

\- Presidente são muitos.

\- Muitos quantos?

\- Centenas. A Nau 3 está a frente.

O rosto do presidente endureceu. A Ramaei não conseguiria defender o planeta e repelir a Nau ao mesmo tempo.

\- Dê ordem que nossas naves ataque as menores, nós iremos segurar a Nau.

\- Sim senhor.

Na Nau, Haykan, Orrin e Iskendar olhavam a Ramaei.

\- Sem dúvida é uma excelente nave. - disse o líder. - nosso primeiro alvo é ela, ordene que as demais naves sigam para Ranpur. Quero que dizimem o planeta.

As naves médias e menores de S1 adentraram em órbita iniciando um ataque rápido e forte. Elas começaram a atirar raios em pontos estratégicos da capital.

Kamus velava o sono de Miro quando começou a escutar gritos.

\- Kamus! - Beatrice entrou as pressas no quarto.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Estamos sendo atacados!

Ouviram um forte estrondo e em seguida os vidros da janela espatifaram-se.

\- Bia. - o francês a protegeu com o corpo.

\- Estou bem.

Os dois foram até a janela arregalando os olhos.

\- Por Atena...

Uma sirene começou a tocar freneticamente por todo o hospital.

\- Saiam de perto da janela! - gritou um médico, indo até Miro.

\- Estão evacuando o prédio? - Bia aproximou.

\- Estamos tentando. Temos muitos pacientes em estado crítico e...

A voz foi abafada por uma nova explosão.

\- Quanto tempo precisam? - indagou Kamus.

\- Pelo menos uma hora.

\- Siga com eles. - Kamus segurou nos ombros de Beatrice. - eu vou tentar proteger o hospital até todos saírem. Ligue para o castelo.

\- É perigoso Kamus.

\- Não tem outro jeito. Vão!

O francês chamou por sua armadura e saltou pela janela. Beatrice correu até a abertura apavorada. Sua preocupação não diminuiu por ver um ponto dourado em meio a fumaça. Volveu o olhar para a cidade, tudo estava sendo destruído.

Em órbita, uma barreira de defesa foi feita ao redor de Ranpur.

\- Mantenha-os longe! - berrava Sttup.

\- Dois minutos para a barreira ser ativada senhor.

\- Deixe todos em alerta, preparem para atirar ao meu sinal.

Do outro lado do fronte, Orrin ditava ordens semelhantes. As duas esquadras atiraram quase ao mesmo tempo, proporcionando um espetáculo de raios luminosos nas cores azuis e vermelhas. Nesse primeiro ataque, tanto naves de GS quanto de S1 foram atingidas. A próxima investida foi com pequenas naves de ambos os lados.

\- Analisem nossas defesas a cada dois minutos. - pediu Sttup. - equipes de Legos a postos. - olhou para outra controladora. - quero informações do que está acontecendo em solo.

\- Sim senhor.

Na Nau 3, Iskendar via o cenário de caos. Estava impassível diante das antigas naves amigas. Seu único propósito era por fim a dinastia Tempestta.

 _xxxx_

Lirya assistia a destruição de sua cidade pela janela.

\- Majestade. - Etah a puxou. - estamos evacuando essa ala do palácio, precisa vir comigo.

\- E meu filho?

\- Estou aqui. Siga com ele mãe. - colocou o elmo da armadura.

\- E seus amigos?

\- Aqui majestade. - disse Saga. Um a um foi aparecendo. - qual o plano Giovanni?

O canceriano fitou os amigos.

\- Espalhassem-se e mate todos.

Giovanni desapareceu.

\- Eron! - gritou a rainha.

\- Não se preocupe com ele, senhora. - disse Dite. - Mu fique com ela, os demais vamos nos esparramar.

E assim fizeram.

No ar, Dara e Urara lideravam as naves de defesa.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Com Estelli nas costas, Kanon, Niive e seus familiares desciam as pressas pelo prédio onde a diretora vivia. Permanecer ali poderia custar a vida deles.

\- Para onde vão levá-los?

\- Tem um abrigo subterrâneo a duas quadras daqui.

Chegaram ao térreo e o cenário era de caos.

\- Cuidado! - gritou Kanon.

Por pouco não foram atingidos.

\- Tia Niive... - Estelli começou a chorar.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem querida. - o marina sorriu. - Me mostra onde fica. - pediu o marina

Niive apontou para o local. Kanon elevou seu cosmo e fez como das outras vezes. Abriu a palma da mão e um pequeno buraco surgiu.

\- Espero que dê certo. Entrem.

Passaram. A saída deu praticamente a poucos metros da entrada do abrigo.

\- Vô, ficaram seguros aqui.

\- Eu quero ir com a senhora. - disse Usain.

\- Vai tomar conta de todos. É uma ordem. Vão!

Ocorreu uma explosão perto deles.

\- Tome cuidado. - pediu Lya, dando um abraço na neta.

\- Eu vou tomar conta dela, não se preocupe. Agora vão. - Kanon já estava com sua armadura.

\- Tomem cuidado.

Disse Ethel, sendo o ultimo a entrar. Niive olhou para o céu.

\- Preciso de uma nave.

\- Eu te dou cobertura. Eu seguro as pontas por aqui.

\- Não vá bancar o herói.

\- Pode deixar diretora. - bateu continência. - vá.

Niive tomou rumo contrário. Kanon levantou o rosto. A situação estava bem pior do que da ultima vez. O número de naves era superior e pareciam mais fortes.

Quatro naves aproximavam dali.

\- Mexeram com a família errada. - elevou seu cosmo. - Explosão Galáctica!

Mirou nelas, o efeito foi imediato, contudo novas naves surgiram.

\- Droga.

Enquanto isso, Evans recebia uma mensagem dos ataques em Clamp. Como a situação em Alaron era mais tranqüila a nave de Ranpur dirigiu-se para lá.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus disparava rajadas de cosmo, os combates no entorno do hospital estavam intensos e não tinha muito tempo, até a estrutura se tornar alvo. Viu vários transportes usados para pacientes a porta do hospital então teria que protegê-los.

O aquariano olhou a construção. A estrutura era mais baixa que o palácio de Ranpur, mas mais larga.

\- Espero que a barreira dê certo.

Ele correu para frente do prédio e elevou seu cosmo. Uma barreira de gelo começou a ser formada na base do prédio. Bia que ajudava na evacuação do hospital viu a barreira.

\- "Kamus..."

O cavaleiro forçou-se mais, fazendo a barreira aumentar de tamanho e de comprimento. Quando ela atingiu certo tamanho, passou a ser vista pelas naves e Legos de S1. Eles começaram a atirar. O cavaleiro desferia golpes, sem se descuidar da construção da barreira, contudo os ataques ficaram mais intensos. Ele desviou por segundos a atenção para a barreira e quando voltou o olhar deparou-se com um Lego de S1 pronto para atirar. De repente, tudo que Kamus viu foi um raio vermelho passar a centímetros de si e atingir o inimigo. Ele olhou para trás.

\- Beatrice?!

A auxiliar de Marius trazia uma arma de porte médio nas mãos.

\- Você sabe usar isso? - ficou surpreso.

\- Temos treinamento militar. – aproximou.

\- Falta muito para o resgate de todos?

\- Sim. Eu te cubro.

\- É perigoso.

\- Kamus.

\- Está bem. – voltou a aumentar seu cosmo. – fique atrás de mim.

Enquanto Beatrice derrubava os Legos e atingia pequenas naves, Kamus terminava de erguer a barreira.

\- Pronto. Isso dará tempo para todos saírem.

A voz de Kamus foi abafada por um estouro. Uma nave tinha sido atingida e batera na lateral da barreira. As pessoas no entorno começaram a gritar. Rapidamente, Kamus saltou e disparou o Pó de Diamante criando uma espécie de apoio, sustentando a nave para que não caísse no solo.

\- Apresse eles, não vou conseguir por muito tempo.

\- Sim.

Bia voltou para o hospital.

 _xxxxx_

No espaço raios azuis e vermelhos cruzavam-se de forma frenética.

\- Lancem as bombas! – ordenou o presidente da policia.

De cada nave de GS saíram três bolas metálicas de quatro metros de diâmetro. Elas vagaram até certo ponto unindo-se em seguida em linha reta.

\- Comandante, eles lançaram bombas. - um sloani olhou para Orrin.

\- Liguem os escudos de defesa da Nau. Prepare nossos torpedos.

Quando todas as bombas se uniram, começaram a explodir em cadeia. Naves de S1 que estavam próximas foram abatidas. Rapidamente a galáxia inimiga respondeu com artilharia pesada levando naves de GS a destruição.

\- A frota C foi destruída, presidente.

\- Espalhe as frota estibordo. Temos que pará-los.

Do outro lado, uma pequena frota de quatro naves seguia para Ranpur. Na liderança, Serioja planejava seu triunfo contra Eron. Gargalharia de prazer quando destruísse o palácio de Shermie. Ao entrar no espaço aéreo da capital, Serioja deu à ordem as outras três naves que seguissem outro destino. Ele próprio queria executar seu plano.

Enquanto isso, Dohko pensava numa maneira de ajudar o maior número de pessoas. Ele pediu a Etah um mapa da cidade.

\- Vamos nos dividir, seremos mais efetivos assim. Mask irá ficar no entorno do palácio.

\- E o Kamus? – indagou Deba.

\- De certo está combatendo na área do hospital, que fica no setor leste. Shura vai ajudá-lo.

Saga e Aldebaran sigam para o norte, Aioria e Shaka para o oeste e Afrodite e eu vamos para o sul. Temos que salvar o maior número de pessoas.

\- Está certo.

E assim fizeram. Usando a velocidade da luz, foram para as áreas determinadas. Shura

parou algumas quadras do hospital onde Miro estava, ficando surpreso por ver a barreira de gelo que envolvia o local.

\- Kamus fez um bom trabalho.

Três naves passaram sobre a cabeça dele, indo em direção ao hospital. Rapidamente o espanhol correu e usou destroços de uma nave como trampolim. Ele caiu sobre uma nave e disparou uma rajada de cosmo que a derrubou. Antes que ela caísse saltou para outra, fazendo o mesmo processo. Na outra usou a Excalibur, ainda não se sentia seguro para usar seu outro poder. Na porta do hospital, Kamus derrubava mais Legos. Sentiu um cosmo conhecido por perto.

\- Shura.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – sorriu. – estou pegando gosto pela coisa.

\- Estão evacuando o hospital. Beatrice está com eles.

\- E o Miro?

\- No meio.

\- Vou ajudá-los.

 _xxxxxx_

Área oeste...

A maior parte daquele terreno era ocupada por residências e Haykan parecia saber disso, pois o ataque lá estava fortíssimo. Durante o caminho, Aioria usou seus relâmpagos, derrubando naves e Legos.

\- São muitas. – disse.

\- Pelas informações de Etah há um abrigo alguns metros daqui, - Shaka olhava para o horizonte. – vou levar o maior número de pessoas para lá e você segura as naves.

\- Deixa comigo Buda. – energizou as mãos.

\- Boa sorte.

Shaka saltou, enquanto Aioria procurava pelo ponto mais alto do local. Ele seria a distração das naves e poderia provocar uma tempestade sem ferir os que estivessem em solo. Durante o trajeto até o abrigo, o virginiano tirou muitas pessoas dos escombros e abriu caminho onde estava bloqueado. Um pequeno contingente já o seguia.

\- Vamos depressa! – gritou.

Quando as pessoas começaram a correr, uma nave surgiu abrindo fogo. Rapidamente, ele elevou seu cosmo soltando o Rendição divina.

Aioria estava conseguindo desviar dos tiros, mas eram muitos e vindos de todos os lados. Lançou o relâmpago de plasma, porém ainda havia muitas naves.

 _xxxxxx_

Área norte...

Ao contrário da oeste, ali predominavam industrias. Mesmo tendo poucas pessoas, o sistema de abastecimento de luz e água da capital provinha dali. Saga e Aldebaran chegaram vendo a destruição provocada por S1.

\- Se eles destruírem tudo, Shermie ficará as escuras. – disse o brasileiro.

\- Eu vou tentar segura-los enquanto tira as pessoas que estão aqui.

\- Está certo.

Saga abriu uma pequena passagem para o taurino.

Deba ficou surpreso ao sair no pátio de uma instalação. Sem dúvidas o novo poder de Saga era um facilitador. Resgatava quem estava preso e vez ou outra usava o Grande Chifre para destruir alguma nave.

Saga mirou numa nave, chamando a atenção das demais para si. Ele acumulou cosmo e depois soltou o Explosão Galáctica, derrubando várias delas.

 _xxxxx_

Área sul...

Aquela área estava devastada. Por ser uma área residencial já estava desabitada, mas ainda tinha serviços básicos. Dohko e Afrodite pararam próximo a um grande arranha céu. Naves amigas e inimigas cruzavam o céu.

\- Eu cuido das naves, - iniciou Gustavv. – tira o resto das pessoas daqui.

\- Está bem.

O libriano saltou, sumindo na paisagem.

Dite voltou a atenção para o céu, trazendo uma rosa azul na boca. Usando sua nova habilidade criou trepadeiras para derrubar as naves inimigas. No solo, Dohko resgatava as ultimas pessoas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kanon parou ao lado do destroço de uma nave. Não estava tendo dificuldade, mas as naves pareciam mais poderosas. Ele deu um passo, entretanto parou a ver uma nave aproximando. Já preparava para atirar quando viu o emblema da policia. Ele apenas acenou, pois vira que era Niive.

Queria lutar ao lado dela, mas seu objetivo era proteger os abrigos que ficavam naquela região.

Shion também estava em combate, com o cosmo mais fortalecido conseguira erguer uma barreira em torno do palácio, enquanto derrubava naves. Ele feriu-se algumas vezes, mas nada que fosse dentro do anormal, já que estava sem armadura.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mask estava diante do palácio. Havia feito uma barreira no entorno. Qualquer pessoa ou coisa que chegasse perto seria exterminado, o que já tinha acontecido com algumas naves de S1. Ele observava a batalha que acontecia em toda a cidade, inclusive fora do planeta, já que via rastros azuis e vermelhos.

Duas naves inimigas aproximaram e soldados de S1 saltaram delas. O canceriano deu um sorriso cruel. Sem dá-los chance de defesa os matou.

Serioja tinha o palácio de Shermie no seu campo de visão e então disparou. O torpedo chocou-se contra a barreira, não provocando dano algum.

\- Bastardo! - exclamou o chanceler, ao ver que não teve efeito.

Ele aumentou a velocidade da nave e a certa distancia viu uma figura de roupa dourada a frente do local.

\- Eron...

Não esperou, começando a atirar com tudo que tinha, ordenando também as outras naves. Mask não se moveu, pois criara uma barreira em torno de si.

\- Insetos.

Ele elevou seu cosmo, destruindo as três naves quase que instantaneamente. A quarta apenas foi danificada. Serioja tentava segura-la, mas ela iria ao chão. Rapidamente acionou a injeção.

\- Ora... - Mask sorriu. - um sobrevivente... vai ser divertido.

Serioja livrava-se do pára-quedas. Era ultrajante ser abatido sem ao menos provocar um dano no palácio e até mesmo no príncipe.

\- Tempestta bastardo!

\- Ora... quem veio brincar.

O rosto do chanceler empalideceu ao escutar a voz.

\- Eron...

\- Como tem passado Serioja? - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Para quem está prestes a perder tudo, muito admirável sua preocupação.

\- Eu perder? - gargalhou. - ponha-se no seu lugar. Será questão de tempo tudo ser exterminado. - deu um sorriso cruel.

\- Não é o que vejo. - não deixou por menos. - Shermie está em chamas.

Mask apenas sorriu dando um passo a frente. Serioja recuou dois e já buscando a arma que trazia.

\- Sabe que foi enganado pelo Irian? - parou.

\- Sei seu maldito.

\- Então não há nada a ser contado. Já posso matá-lo.

\- Não quer saber onde seu irmãozinho está agora? - sorriu zombeteiro.

\- Está ao lado de Haykan, como um traidor.

\- Queria ver a expressão de Soren se visse os dois irmãos em lados opostos. Um querendo matar o outro. Que belo fim para a família Tempestta. - pegou a arma apontando para ele. Teria que acertar no meio da testa já que era o único lugar que não estava protegido por aquela roupa amarela.

\- Iskendar escolheu o caminho dele. Não posso fazer nada.

\- Vai matá-lo?

\- Não me conhece Serioja. - sorriu. - tem algo quer que eu coloque na sua lápide? Ou deixe algum recado com o Iesa.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma explosão. Mask voltou a atenção para o palácio, uma nave de porte médio estava tentando destruir a barreira.

\- Malditos.

\- Morra desgraçado! - Serioja aproveitou a chance.

Atirou. Serioja pensou que tinha acertado, contudo sentiu o corpo ficar paralisado. Olhou para os lados e Eron não estava ali. Ao olhar para a barreira, a nave que antes estava ali, estava destruída no solo.

\- Sabe Serioja, meu poder em VL é conduzir os homens para a morte. Para o inferno.

O chanceler voltou o olhar para frente, Eron estava a menos de dois metros dele. Viu uma luz amarela ao redor dele, assim como os cabelos ficarem brancos. Quando o processo terminou, achou que estava diante de Soren.

\- Como não existe inferno aqui, não faço idéia para onde eles iriam... - deu um sorriso maldoso. - Espero que possa me contar, se sobreviver...

\- Aberração... você e toda a sua família não passam de aberrações.

\- Dê o nome que quiser.

Mask ergueu o braço.

\- Sekishiki Mekai Ha.

O céu ficou negro, o que chamou a atenção de todos, aliados e inimigos.

Na área oeste, Shaka viu o céu escurecer.

\- "Aquele idiota quer matar todo mundo."

Serioja tentava se mexer, mas o corpo parecia paralisado. De repente sobre ele surgiu uma fenda negra. Começou a ser arrastado.

\- O que?!

\- Vida longa aos Tempesttas.

O empuxo foi forte, Serioja já estava no ar, sendo arrastado.

\- Seu maldito! Os Tempesttas irão desaparecer! Vocês dois vão morrer! Haykan irá matá-los! Maldito!...

Serioja foi engolido pelo buraco, que fechou-se em seguida, fazendo o céu voltar a cor natural.

\- Patético e nem vai voltar para me contar para onde foi levado. - gargalhou.

 _xxxxx_

A nave de Dara desviava dos ataques, assim como a de Urara. A diretora chefiava uma tropa, que protegia o entorno de Shermie. As coisas na órbita não estavam melhores e por isso os dois faziam de tudo para ao menos derrubar as naves que tinham entrado no espaço aéreo.

 _xxxxx_

A batalha na órbita continuava equilibrada. A Ramaei e Nau 3 eram excelentes naves.

\- Preparem os canhões. - ordenou Sttup.

\- Canhão ala um ok.

\- Canhão ala dois ok.

\- Atirar!

Na Nau, Orrin ordenou o aumento de intensidade do escudo. Haykan e Iskendar apenas acompanhavam.

\- Escudos a quarenta por cento. Preparar torpedos T-bomba.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Atirar!

Novamente o espaço foi cortado por luzes e explosões. As naves pequenas tentavam atacar e ao mesmo tempo sair da zona das explosões.

\- Relatório de danos. - pediu Orrin.

\- Impacto zero comandante. Nossas tropas estão a sessenta por cento.

\- Relatório em terra. - Haykan falou pela primeira vez.

\- Nossas tropas estão a cinqüenta por cento. Nível de destruição da capital sessenta por cento.

\- Palácio.

\- Há uma barreira no entorno. Nossas naves não conseguem destrui-las.

\- Imagens.

O painel mostrou imagens de toda a capital. A policia de Ranpur estava conseguindo segurar as de S1, ainda mais com a ajuda dos cavaleiros. Quando alguns apareceram nas imagens fez o olhar do líder de S1 estreitar. A próxima imagem foi do palácio. Ele estava intacto.

\- Prepare um torpedo anti-matéria.

Todos os olhares foram para Haykan.

\- Senhor, - iniciou Orrin. - a Ramaei está na nossa frente, não seria mais sensato destrocá-la primeiro?

\- Se acabarmos com o castelo, a guerra acaba, mas... - sorriu. - atirem um neles também. Preparem uma nave, quero está perto quando o palácio cair. Venha comigo Iskendar.

\- Sim senhor. - disse Orrin. - preparem o torpedo.

 _Na Ramaei..._

\- Senhor, a Nau 3 está armando seus torpedos.

\- Quantos?

\- Dois de um-anti cada.

\- Nossos escudos não suportam tamanha energia...

\- Ao que parece os dois têm rotas distintas... um para nós e o outro... - a controladora ficou pálida. - para o palácio.

\- O que?

\- Tempo do disparo até o impacto cinco minutos.

\- Conseguimos interceptá-lo?

\- Não acredito senhor.

\- Envie um aviso ao palácio. Prepare os nossos, vamos tentar atrasá-los. Qual a extensão dos danos?

\- Um raio de dez quilômetros senhor para um ataque direto, vinte das áreas subjacentes.

Sttup ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Precisava pensar na melhor maneira de diminuir os danos. A cidade já tinha sido evacuada antes, mas ainda existia muitas pessoas.

\- Quatro minutos senhor.

\- Estenda o alerta. Mandem nossas tropas se afastarem.

O alerta chegou cinco segundos depois. Na capital, por toda a parte escutaram sinal.

\- O que esse sinal significa? - indagou Shura.

\- Um ataque direto. - disse Bia. - temos que ir para os abrigos imediatamente.

\- Não será um ataque como foi o de Obi, ou é? - Kamus temeu por todos.

\- Não dá para saber, já que os eijis não tiveram tempo nem para acionar. Vamos. Não devemos ter muito tempo.

\- Eu vou para o palácio, - disse Shura. - podem precisar.

No palácio, Lirya levantou ao escutar o alerta.

\- Esse sinal... Eron!

\- Vamos para o subterrâneo alteza. - pediu Marius.

\- O que esse sinal quer dizer? - perguntou Mu.

\- Um ataque direto. Precisamos ir.

\- Vão, vou tentar fazer alguma coisa.

\- Desculpe Mu, - disse Etah. - mas infelizmente acho que não poderá fazer nada.

\- Vão logo. - não rendeu. - vou ajudar Eron.

O aparelho do policial apitou. A medida que ele recebia as informações ficava pálido.

\- Sim senhor. - desligou.

\- O que aconteceu Etah?

\- Senhor Marius, o presidente acaba de informar que somos o alvo de um ataque da Nau 3.

\- Minha nossa... - murmurou a rainha.

\- Temos que sair daqui agora.

Etah nem esperou uma afirmação ou negação por parte da rainha. Praticamente a arrastou. Do lado de fora, Mask matava alguns sloanis quando viu naves aliadas e inimigas se afastarem.

\- Que porra é essa?

\- Mask. - Mu tinha aparecido. O ariano ficou assustado por ver a armadura de Câncer respingada de sangue, muito sangue. Olhou ao redor vendo os corpos, inúmeros.

\- O que você fez?

\- Não está claro? - deu um sorriso maldoso. - E a minha mãe?

\- Foi levada para um local seguro. - respondeu, preocupado com as atitudes do italiano. - Etah está com ela. - olhou para o céu.

\- Só espero não virar pó de estrela. - disse Shura que chegara naquele momento. - espero... - notou os corpos. Olhou imediatamente para Mask. Ele não... - você os matou?

\- Sim. - respondeu seco. - o que acha que vai acontecer?

\- Beatrice disse que é um ataque direto. - olhou para a barreira no entorno do palácio.

\- O senhor Sttup falou que a Nau vai fazer um ataque direto ao palácio. - disse Mu. Primeiro pensaria na defesa do palácio, depois nas atitudes de Mask.

\- O QUE?! - exclamaram Mask e Shura.

\- Sua barreira agüenta?

\- Não. Fiquem aqui, vou tentar segurar.

Mask teleportou para o ponto mais alto do palácio.

Haykan e Iskendar estavam a bordo de uma nave que partiu discretamente para Ranpur. Enquanto isso na Nau os torpedos eram armados.

\- Níveis de energia a oitenta por cento.

\- Velocidade ajustada. Rota um em 2.1. Rota dois em 10.6. Tempo de impacto da rota um minuto. Rota dois três minutos.

\- Comandante, a Ramaei vai atirar.

\- Vão tentar deter o ataque ao palácio. - Orrin olhou o mapa. - preparem os torpedos auxiliares. Vamos dispará-los.

\- Sim.

\- Torpedos prontos.

Na Ramaei...

\- Presidente, nosso torpedo está com a mira travada.

\- Tempo de impacto.

\- Um minuto.

\- Dispare os secundários. Vamos atrasar a mira deles. Prepare um torpedo de 1 anti e de 1,5 anti. Vamos destruir os escudos deles. Envie um aviso a Antares, talvez vamos precisar dos torpedos deles.

A nave de GS atirou.

Esses torpedos não surtiram muito efeito, pois a Nau contava com sistema bastante sofisticado.

\- Atirar torpedo um. - ordenou Orrin.

Foi disparado. O alerta na Ramaei soou.

\- Lançaram senhor, impacto em cinqüenta segundos.

A Ramaei também atirou, conseguindo interceptar o primeiro torpedo. Em seguida Sttup ordenou que fosse lançado o torpedo de 1,5 para destruir o escudo da nave inimiga.

\- Comandante! A Ramaei disparou um torpedo de 1,5.

\- Desvie toda a nossa energia para o escudo. Ele vai suportar. Assim que passar o impacto ajuste nossa velocidade para v9.5.

Como previsto por todos, o torpedo de GS não foi capaz de destruir a barreira, pois eram forças equivalentes.

\- Velocidade a v9.5. - ordenou Orrin.

Sttup acompanhava o brilho vermelho em choque com o azulado da Nau 3.

\- Eles não vão disparar o segundo...?

\- Presidente, a Nau 3 está recuperando a energia e...

Arregalaram os olhos ao não verem a Nau 3.

\- Onde eles estão..?

Na Nau...

\- Disparar o segundo.

Houve o disparo.

Ramaei...

\- Estão atrás de nós presidente! - a nave de Haykan contava com o motor mais rápido já construído. A menos de trezentos mil quilômetros de Ranpur dispararam o torpedo dois.

\- Velocidade da nave.

\- Ela possuiu velocidade v9.5.

\- Impossível... - murmurou Sttup, a Antares tinha v7 e a Ramaei v9.1. - são mais rápidos... redefina a rota e lancem mais um torpedo. Precisamos inutilizar aquela nave.

Orrin sabia que o plano de Haykan custaria aquela nave. Ela poderia suportar mais dois torpedos sem a barreira, mas teria sérios problemas se levasse mais um.

\- Comandante, um torpedo esta vindo em nossa direção.

\- Dispare os dois últimos.

O torpedo disparado pela nave de GS atingiu em cheio a Nau 3.

\- Danos. - pediu Orrin.

\- Setor leste destruído. Motores, centrais de energia e armamentos intactos.

\- Disparem. Prepare uma nave, vou buscar o senhor Haykan.

Sttup ativou os escudos da Ramaei, mas sabiam que eles seriam destruídos pela quantidade de energia empregada. A nave só suportava até 1.5 e a Nau tinha disparado dois de 1.0.

\- Só teremos uma chance.

Enquanto isso, em terra, as pessoas corriam para fora do alcance do impacto. Haykan, numa zona fora da área, esperava o desfecho. Iskendar fitava o palácio de Shermie. Via o brilho da barreira azulada. Sabia que não era a proteção própria do palácio, mas a criada por Eron. Igual em Ox. Será que ela suportaria a carga de energia?

Mask estava com os olhos no céu. O ataque não tinha cosmo então não poderia se basear por isso, entretanto algo dentro de si indicava que o perigo estava próximo... então veio a luz...

Mask elevou seu cosmo, criando outra barreira. O choque provocou uma onda de impacto que derrubou tudo num raio de quilômetros. Eron tentava conter a energia, mas ela estava além da sua capacidade. Parecia o impacto de uma Exclamação de Atena. Mask foi com os dois joelhos ao chão, o palácio começou a tremer...

\- Eron... - murmurou Lirya agoniada.

Do lado de fora, Shura e Mu viam o esforço de Mask. Em outras partes da cidade, os cavaleiros viram o choque de uma energia azul com o cosmo de Mask.

Dara e Urara olhavam assustados para o fato.

Haykan trazia o olhar sério. Não imaginava que a barreira fosse tão poderosa.

\- O palácio está bem protegido.

\- Não é o palácio. É o Eron. - disse Iskendar.

O líder o fitou imediatamente.

\- Ele está detendo o ataque?

\- Sim. Eu não menti quando disse que ele e os amigos serviam a uma elementar em VL. Elementares não são lendas aqui, Haykan.

O governador volveu o olhar para paisagem.

\- Mask... - murmurou Shura ao fitar a barreira oscilando.

\- Como podemos ajudar?

\- Vamos...

A voz de Shura foi interrompida por um tremor. A barreira no entorno do palácio tinha cedido. As paredes e até o solo começaram a rachar devido a pressão.

\- Droga... - murmurou o canceriano, sofrendo com a força. - eu não vou deixar que matem a minha mãe. Não ela.

Os cabelos do cavaleiro ficaram brancos. Seu cosmo aumentou exponencialmente.

\- Ah! - levantou.

A energia expandiu como onda. Mask devolveu a energia para o espaço.

A caminho de Ranpur, Orrin viu o rastro azul passar em sentido contrário. Na Nau fizeram uma manobrava evasiva. A noticia chegou a Ramaei.

\- Foi repelida presidente.

\- Como? - estava surpreso.

\- O príncipe de alguma forma repeliu o disparo.

\- A nau 3 está sem munição anti, vamos detê-la, mas sem usar nosso ultimo torpedo. Coordene um ataque agora.

Em terra, Haykan via o raio sumir nos confins do céu.

\- Como...?

\- Ele é um Tempestta treinado por um elementar. Ele não é como Soren. Suas armas são inúteis.

\- O que disse? - o fitou nervoso.

\- Somente um Tempestta pode deter um Tempestta.

\- Vai enfrentá-lo?

\- Esperei muito por esse dia.

Iskendar sumiu das vistas de Haykan.

No setor sul...

\- Que diabos está acontecendo? - Dite usava suas rosas azuis para criar abrigos.

\- O cosmo de Giovanni aumentou e agora diminuiu bastante. - Dohko aproximou do cavaleiro.

\- Você viu aquilo no céu? Era um torpedo?

\- Eu não entendo dessas coisas Dite. - Dohko elevou seu cosmo, disparando contra uma nave inimiga que mirava neles. – mas sinto que uma espécie de cosmo se aproxima dele.

\- Está sentindo um cosmo? - indagou perplexo.

\- Não exatamente. Uma energia e infelizmente temo quem seja.

Setor oeste...

\- Você viu isso? - Aioria saltou perto de Shaka.

\- Pelo local é no palácio. Precisamos ir para lá, podem precisar de nós.

Dara e Urara olhavam surpresos para o céu.

\- _O que foi isso diretora?_ \- o comunicador estava aberto.

\- Eu não sei... mas não foi uma arma nossa que repeliu o ataque.

\- _Vamos derrubar o restante das naves, antes que outro ataque deste aconteça._

\- Sim Dara.

Dentro do palácio, Lirya implorava para Etah para sair. Sentiram o tremor e segundos depois tudo tinha acabado. Seu coração de mãe dizia que algo acontecia a seu filho.

Mask respirava ofegante, os cabelos voltaram a coloração normal e no segundo seguinte foi ao chão. Ficou apenas alguns segundos desacordado, mas o corpo todo doía e estava esgotado. Se houvesse outro ataque como aquele não conseguiria contê-lo. Quando abriu os olhos viu alguém a frente dele.

\- Pai...

A figura não respondeu. Giovanni ergueu um pouco a cabeça.

\- Iskendar... - soltou um sorriso. - veio terminar o serviço?

O policial ficou em silêncio. Quanto mais poder aquele pirralho demonstrava mais ódio tinha dele. Ele teve forças para salvar a mãe. Giovanni não esperava por aquilo. Iskendar simplesmente chutou o cavaleiro fazendo o cair do alto do palácio. O italiano até tentou levitar ou usar o teleporte, mas estava sem forças.

\- Giovanni!

Mu teleportou, trazendo o amigo para perto de Shura.

\- Giovanni!

\- Mask! - o ariano olhava os ferimentos provocados pelo ataque.

\- Não estou morto... - murmurou. - mas quebrado. - olhou para frente.

Shura e Mu seguiram o olhar. Iskendar estava parado cerca de cinqüenta metros dele.

\- Mu, vá vê como minha mãe está. - tentava levantar.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Resolver uma questão de família. - ficou de pé, mas cambaleou. - vá logo. - o empurrou. - e Shura não se meta.

\- Mesmo fraco você pode matá-lo, pense bem antes de agir, cavaleiro.

\- Eu não tenho que pensar. Iskendar tomou a decisão dele. Eu já fui um assassino e não vejo problema em voltar a ser, se é necessário. Eu disse que quem traísse GS merecia a morte. - fitou os amigos que o olhava receosos. - ele ser um Tempestta não lhe dar privilégios. Vá logo Mu!

O ariano ficou sem saber. Shura indicou que era para ele ir. Por cosmo, chamou os demais cavaleiros já que a batalha parecia controlada.

A nave de Orrin interceptou a de Haykan.

\- O que faz aqui? - Haykan o fitou frio.

\- Preservar a vida do meu líder.

\- Aquela "arma" está pronta?

\- Sim senhor. Já pensa em usá-la?

\- Sim. Não precisa acertar todos, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo desestabilizado. Cuide o do hospital também.

Orrin fez uma mesura e saiu.

Shura se afastou. Giovanni teria que resolver aquilo, mesmo que tudo terminasse numa grande tragédia. O espanhol olhou para o policial. Era estranho, sentia algo vindo dele, mas não era cosmo.

\- "Iskendar poderia ter se tornado um cavaleiro de ouro?"

* * *

 _ **Danimel: Os últimos acontecimentos mexeram bastante com o Mask. Se ele deixar seu lado mal aflorar, as coisas poderão piorar.**_


	34. Chapter 34: Vida e Morte

**Capitulo 34**

 **Vida e Morte**

* * *

Os combates nas regiões de Shermie continuavam intensas. Os cavaleiros faziam a diferença contra as forças de Haykan.

A vitória estava garantida para os santos de Athena, entretanto, não imaginavam que tinham se tornado alvo do líder da galáxia vizinha. Haykan via os como uma ameaça e precisava eliminá-los a todo custo. Durante muitos dias, o líder pensou numa maneira de liquidá-los, mas como não eram homens "comuns" o método teria que ser eficiente. Encontrou a resposta nos geneticistas de sua galáxia. Como ele tinha espiões em várias partes de GS foi fácil receber uma amostra do DNA dos humanos de VL e a partir daí...

Uma nave dirigia-se para o setor sul.

Dite saltou para perto de um prédio.

\- Parecem insetos. - comentou.

\- Esta área está quase vazia. - disse Dohko, olhando para o céu. - Eles estão recuando.

\- Espero que sim.

\- Vou olhar mais uma vez, me espere aqui.

Dohko afastou-se. Queria certificar que não havia mais nenhum civil.

A nave localizou o alvo, disparando. Antes que fosse acertado, a nave recuou.

O libriano a viu.

\- Chega de fazer vitimas.

Lançou uma rajada de cosmo no míssil. Este explodiu, não causando dando algum.

A cortina de fumaça do míssil foi abaixando e desaparecendo.

\- Estou pegando jeito. - sorriu.

Dohko deu um passo, mas parou ao sentir algo sair pelo nariz.

\- Coriza? - estranhou.

Não deu muita importância, pois precisava averiguar o restante da área. O libriano andou alguns passos, quando começou a sentir um aperto no peito.

\- O que... - teve que segurar em algo, pois a dor era muito forte. - que dor...

Olhou para os lados a procura de alguém, mas a dor apertara, acabando de ir ao chão.

Afrodite ajudou o restante dos civis a entrarem no transporte que os levaria a outro ponto da cidade. Como Dohko estava demorando e viu o brilho do seu cosmo resolveu ir atrás.

Ao chegar não viu nada de anormal, mas achou perturbador o silêncio daquela área.

\- Dohko. Dohko.

Sentia o cosmo dele, mas estava bem fraco. Viu um brilho dourado.

\- Dohko?! - Dite correu até ele, chamando-o várias vezes, sem resultado. - Dohko... - abriu os olhos dele notando a pupila extremamente contraída. - o que...?

Começou a sentir uma forte dor no peito e os olhos lacrimejarem.

\- Que porra é essa...

A dor aumentou, Dite sentiu-se zonzo indo ao chão.

 _Área norte..._

Saga derrubava a ultima nave de S1. Após isso reuniu-se com Aldebaran numa parte plana do local.

\- Parece que eles foram embora. - disse o taurino.

\- Mas não podemos baixar a guarda. - Saga olhava para todos os lados.

\- Melhor voltarmos para o palácio, Mask pode precisar de nós.

\- Sim.

Mal acabaram de falar viram no horizonte algumas naves. Ela vinham em altíssima velocidadee atirando. Deba e Saga desviavam dos tiros, não percebendo que uma nave vinha por trás. Essa nave atirou contra eles dezenas de tiros, mas sem o propósito de atingi-los.

\- Grande Chifre!

\- Explosão Galáctica!

Os dois miraram nas naves que vinham pela frente, não se dando conta que a nave de trás partia em retirada.

As naves foram abatidas.

\- Espero que sejam as ultimas.

\- Vamos voltar Aldebaran, ainda temos muito serviço. - olhou para o céu vendo luzes azuis e vermelhas cruzarem. - ainda podemos ver a batalha na orbita.

Deba também olhou.

\- Está certo.

Saga foi o primeiro a sentir uma forte dor no peito. A respiração ficou rápida.

\- O que foi Saga? - fitou o geminiano. - Saga as suas pupilas...

\- Eu...

Não terminou a frase, sendo segurado pelo taurino.

\- Saga! - o deitou no chão. - o que foi Saga?

O próprio taurino começou a sentir a dor, fora as náuseas no estomago que o fazia querer vomitar. Deba levantou para pedir ajuda, mas não houve tempo. Caiu ao lado de Saga.

 _xxxxx_

Com a área ao redor mais segura, os pacientes mais graves foram levados para uma ala do hospital, enquanto providenciavam um local mais adequado. Beatrice ajudava na coordenação da remoção dos pacientes em estado melhor. Miro estava num pequeno quarto. Por seu estado delicado, ainda estava ligado a aparelhos. A porta do quarto abriu, revelando uma enfermeira. A moça aproximou da cama onde ele estava. Do bolso do avental tirou um pequeno frasco contendo um liquido transparente. De posse de uma seringa, injetou o liquido diretamente na corrente sanguínea do escorpião...

 _xxxxx_

Os dois irmãos se olhavam. Sem temer a força de Eron, Iskendar caminhou em direção a ele.

\- Seu garoto estúpido!

Eron avançou, Iskendar nem se deu conta, quando o cavaleiro parou diante dele, dando-lhe um soco. Foi jogado longe. Gio fitou a mão, não tinha medido sua força, mesmo sentindo-se fraco certamente Iskendar estava morto. A passos lentos caminhou até ele. O policial estava estendido no chão com um sangramento no nariz.

\- Você não me deu escolha. - murmurou o canceriano.

\- Sério?

Giovanni foi pego de surpresa. Iskendar o repeliu violentamente usando seu poder. O cavaleiro arrastou-se por metros, mas não caiu.

\- Mask! - gritou Aioria, que tinha chegado no exato momento.

\- Não chegue perto! - vociferou. Começou a sentir mais dois cosmos conhecidos. - não se intrometam ou mato vocês.

Shaka e Kamus tinham abandonado seus postos se juntando a eles.

Do outro lado, uma nave aproximou tendo o cuidado de não ser vista. Através de imagens Haykan acompanhava. Orrin não demorou a retornar.

\- Está feito senhor. Acertamos cinco.

\- Ótimo. Vamos acompanhar o resultado e numa próxima oportunidade, acabaremos com os demais.

Orrin voltou a atenção para a imagem.

\- Estão lutando?

\- Está sendo um espetáculo e tanto.

Dentro do palácio...

\- Os dois?! - exclamou Lirya.

\- Sim senhora. - disse Mu.

\- Não... - murmurou. - eu preciso impedir.

\- Não vá a lugar algum, majestade. - a voz de Marius saiu forte. - eles são adultos. Eles escolheram seus destinos.

\- Não se trata disso Marius! - exclamou. - eles são irmãos... - os olhos marejaram. - Mu, por favor me leve até eles.

\- Está bem, mas não saia de perto de mim.

Marius ainda tentou impedir, mas foi segurado por Etah.

\- Essa etapa da guerra precisa acabar chanceler. Qualquer que seja o resultado, isso tem que ter um fim. - pegou seu comunicador. - precisamos nos preocupar com que acontece no espaço. Não podemos perder a Ramaei Enterprise.

Mask trazia um sorriso sádico no rosto. Era uma pena o irmão não ter cosmo, pois daria um bom embate.

\- Quer levar isso até o final?

\- Só há espaço para um Tempestta. - Iskendar cuspiu sangue. Seu rosto estava parcialmente recuperado. - que vença o melhor.

\- Eu sou o melhor.

O canceriano avançou sobre ele. Por mais inflável que Mask estava, não conseguia usar a velocidade da luz tão pouco seu cosmo. Estava completamente esgotado por causa do ataque ao palácio. Iskendar recebia os socos, mas conseguiu segurar alguns. Era de longe mais fraco que o caçula, mas mataria aquele cara. Nem que fosse a última coisa. A galáxia ficaria sem seu rei. Giovanni o pegou pelo pescoço, erguendo-o.

\- Vai insistir em me enfrentar? Posso te matar nesse minuto. Eu sou superior a você.

\- Superior? Em que? É um assassino. Matava no passado e continua matando. Quantas vidas pereceram desde que você voltou Eron.

\- Como?

\- Desde que voltou só trouxe tempestade para GS.

\- Não seja imbecil. - sorriu. - acha que...

A frase foi interrompida. Mask fez uma careta, instantaneamente soltou Iskendar. O cavaleiro recuou alguns passos levando à mão a barriga. Havia um orifício.

Os cavaleiros olhavam para cena sem entender. O que tinha acontecido? Mask tinha desistido da idéia de matá-lo?

Lirya, que chegara naquele momento, olhava aterrorizada para a cena. Realmente os dois lutavam entre si.

Mask levou a mão a barriga, vendo sangue. Como a armadura poderia ter sido perfurada?

Iskendar trazia nas mãos uma arma.

\- Posso não ter cosmo e nem seus poderes extraordinários. Sou mais fraco que você, mas... – sorriu. - não esqueça que suas armaduras são feitas de oricalco, material originado daqui. Há materiais que podem perfurá-las.

A frase deixou todos atônicos.

\- Perfurar... - murmurou Shura. - isso é impossível...

\- Nem tanto, oricalco é daqui, claro que existe algo que possa destrui-lo, mas... como Mask não viu isso? - Kamus estava surpreso.

\- Mask estava tão envolvido na conversa que não percebeu. - disse Shaka. - e Iskendar não tem cosmo, fica difícil detectar as intenções.

Haykan que observava tudo ficou surpreso com a atitude do neto. Não achava que ele tinha pensado de forma premeditada.

O italiano olhava perplexo para o irmão. Aquilo era uma prova que Iskendar sempre quis matá-lo.

\- Eu não tenho poder como você Eron, então preciso usar as armas que tenho. É o fim de uma dinastia. A família Tempestta acaba aqui.

O italiano começou a rir.

\- Já passei por coisa pior. Não será um tiro que vai me matar.

Iskendar deu um sorriso, passando a olhar fixamente para o irmão. Não era dotado de cosmo, mas tinha um grande poder mental, tão forte quanto de Soren. Tanto que conseguira modificar por alguns dias as lembranças de Eron em Ikari. E ele precisava de apenas um minuto. _Você deve ficar parado, a Nau 3 vai atirar mais uma vez._ Jogou diretamente na mente de Giovanni. O cavaleiro olhou para cima. Nesse momento, Iskendar atirou mais seis vezes. Eron foi ao chão...

\- Não! - gritou Lirya saindo as pressas.

-Gio...? - murmurou um atônico capricorniano. - Mask!

\- Filho. - a rainha ajoelhou diante dele. - Eron, Eron! - notou as perfurações na armadura. - Eron!

\- Giovanni! - Aioria gritou. - Giovanni!

Os cavaleiros saíram do estado de letargia indo até o canceriano. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira, ele não estava...

\- Giovanni! - gritou Shura.

Kamus olhava apreensivo. O cosmo dele...

Shaka fitou Iskendar, no final ele tinha conseguido. Orrin trazia os olhos arregalados. Iskendar tinha matado Eron?!

O ex policial assistia a tudo indiferente. Quando soube da sua história, o primeiro pensamento foi desejar a morte de Eron e agora ela se concretizou.

\- Oh... -Haykan olhava tranquilamente. - uma parte concluída.

No pátio...

\- Eron... - a rainha estava desesperada. - Eron...

\- Seu desgraçado! - berrou Aioria. - eu vou matar você - olhou com ódio para Iskendar.

Aioria disparou contra o policial seus raios. O Tempestta mais velho parou o ataque com seu poder.

\- Desgraçado... - cerrou o punho. - vou matar você.

\- Não se mexa Aioria. - ordenou Shaka. - a morte dele não trará Giovanni de volta.

Iskendar desviou a atenção para o irmão inerte no chão. O todo poderoso Eron estava morto. Era o fim da família. O policial deu um passo, sentido o pé tocar em algo. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o objeto: a miniatura da Euroxx.

\- Não vai trazê-lo de volta, - Aioria estava com ódio. - mas vai aplacar a minha raiva.

Apenas elevou o cosmo, jogando de forma bruta Iskendar no chão.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em Alaron e Clamp as batalhas tinham diminuído de intensidade, mostrando que naqueles locais o conflito chegava ao fim. No espaço orbital de Ranpur, a Nau e a Ramaei trocavam tiros, dando continuidade a batalha.

A nave de Jhapei viajava a uma velocidade lenta. Muito avariada, a garota, não queria forçar os motores. Ela mesma estava muito ferida e seria milagre chegar a Ranpur viva.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Iskendar estava no chão. Alguns ossos tinham quebrado na queda.

Percebendo que era o momento de dar a cartada final, Haykan aproximou-se com sua nave.

\- É o fim dos herdeiros diretos de Kasnner. - a voz saiu divertida.

\- Haykan... - murmurou Shura.

\- Eu não imaginei que fosse matá-lo, meu neto. - fitou o policial no chão. - gostaria de ver a expressão de Soren. Irmãos brigando até a morte.

\- Desgraçado. - Aioria cerrou o pulso. - arquitetou tudo isso não é?

\- De certa forma. Confesso que a vinda de Iskendar foi um bônus, mas no final mostrou que o ódio sempre fala mais alto. A ambição pelo poder.

\- Não tem escrúpulos. - disse Mu. - usou Iskendar.

\- Negativo. Ele escolheu esse caminho, tudo que fiz foi dá-lo as armas necessárias. O ódio sempre existiu.

O policial que estava apenas impossibilitado de se mexer ouvia a conversa.

\- "Sempre me senti assim?"

\- Desde o inicio dos tempos, irmãos estão fadados a se odiarem. Ainda mais quando um recebe mais privilégios que o outro.

\- Foi por isso que matou seu irmão? - Kamus afirmou praticamente.

\- Sim. E Iskendar e Eron não são diferentes.

\- Cala a boca seu maldito. - a voz de Lirya silenciou a todos. - Meu filho e Iskendar são diferentes. Eles não se odeiam.

Iskendar ficou surpreso com a frase.

\- Ah não? - Haykan sorriu ironicamente. - e a morte de Eron significa o que? Sentimentalismos são para fracos, rainha. Soren está morto pois não quis abandonar sua tripulação. Ele poderia ter seguido com Eron.

\- Izanami fez muito bem em não ter voltado. Ela pode ter nascido sloani, mas ensinou os valores da nossa galáxia para Iskendar. Eu afirmo, Iskendar não odeia Eron, assim como Eron não o odeia. Eles são irmãos.

O policial fechou os olhos. Haykan é que tinha razão. Ele sempre odiou Eron e o príncipe odiava-o. Era o destino deles.

\- Está errado Haykan. - disse Shaka. - ouvi certa vez, palavras muitas sábias vindas docavaleiro de Fênix. - o indiano lembrou-se do dia que Shun contou sobre a batalha de Asgard. - "sempre existiram brigas entre os irmãos, porém no começo, elas não existem. Os irmãos confiam um no outro quando são novos. Mas de repente a fortuna chega até eles e começam a se odiar e a se matar... mas jamais se esquecem da época que se gostavam... da época que confiavam uns nos outros..."*

Iskendar abriu os olhos, apertando forte a miniatura da Euroxx na mão. Será que foi por isso que o salvou em Ikari? No fundo não...

\- Isso é verdade...?

Os olhares foram para o rapaz. Ainda sentindo muita dor, Iskendar sentou. Só o ato de respirar rendia mais dores.

\- Eu posso acreditar nisso, Shaka? Eron e eu... nós ainda podemos...

\- Isso não vai acontecer, você o matou. - Haykan queria sepultar aquele assunto. Não admitiria perder a pessoa que tinha o poder de abrir hadrens.

\- Você se importa com Eron. - respondeu o indiano. - sempre se importou.

Iskendar lembrou-se dos momentos com o irmão depois que se juntaram. Sentia-se bem em saber que o tinha. Levantou e a passos lentos caminhou até onde Eron estava. Lirya não o impediu de aproximar, apesar de achar que era tarde demais. Seu filho estava morto. O policial fitou a face pálida do irmão mais novo. Eron era a única família e agora... Sua mente estava confusa. Queria odiá-lo, queria, mas no fundo... Eron era tão vitima quanto ele. E tudo por culpa do rei.

\- "Maldito Soren." - cerrou o punho. Os olhos marejaram.

\- Isken...dar...

\- Eron! - Lirya tocou o rosto dele. - Eron.

Mask abriu os olhos, fitando primeiramente a mãe e depois o irmão.

\- Ikki tinha razão... - murmurou. - aquele metido tem razão...

\- Eron... me desculpe... - uma lágrima escorreu.

\- Engole esse choro. - sentou-se com dificuldade. - Eu também tive minha parcela de contribuição.

Haykan fitava-os com ódio. Mesmo levando sete tiros, aquele pirralho estava vivo. E Iskendar parecia mudar de lado.

\- "Malditos Tempesttas!"

A guarda de todos estava baixa. Haykan sacou sua arma e atirou. Um dos dois morreria.

Iskendar sentiu algo perfurá-lo pelas costas e sair pela frente. Lirya deu um grito de horror.

Mask viu um filete de sangue descer pela boca do irmão.

\- Isken-dar...? - a voz falhou.

O policial tombou, sendo segurado por Eron e Aioria.

\- Iskendar! Iskendar! - exclamava. - irmão!

Ele não respondeu.

\- Falta um para fazer companhia a Soren.

\- Maldito. - Shura passou a frente. - ele não era seu neto?

\- Era apenas um instrumento. - sorriu.

Giovanni olhava para o corpo inerte de Iskendar. Apesar dos tiros, ele usava armadura, mas o irmão mais velho não. Levara um tiro somado os ferimentos sofridos no início da luta e os provocados por Aioria. Começou a sentir uma diminuição na "energia" do policial.

\- Iskendar! Iskendar! Acorda! - olhou para os cabelos. Começavam a ficar negros. Lembrou-se do dia da morte da avó... no momento da morte de um Tempestta, os cabelos ficavam negros.

\- Is-kendar? - a respiração falhou.

Lirya levou as mãos a boca. Iskendar estava morrendo...

\- Não cumpriu o propósito teve o que mereceu. - Haykan falou friamente.

Foi de repente, o cosmo de Mask explodiu de uma vez, arrastando todos. Mu protegeu Lirya.

\- Haykan... - a voz do canceriano estava furiosa. - maldito eu vou matá-lo.

Uma mancha negra apareceu no céu e crescia rapidamente de tamanho. Uma forte ventania assolou o local, não restrito apenas a área do palácio, mas por quilômetros. O cosmo de Gio estava completamente descontrolado.

\- Senhor é perigoso ficarmos aqui. - disse Orrin preocupado.

\- Vamos para a nave, mas quero ver.

Giovanni segurava Iskendar no colo. Houve mais um aumento de cosmo e os cabelos ficaram brancos.

\- Shaka temos que pará-lo. - Aioria tentava se manter de pé.

\- Como? - indagou Shura.

\- Vai ter que ser a força. - Kamus fechou o punho.

Tudo que estava ao redor de Mask começou a ser tragado pela mancha negra. Escombros, pedaços de nave e até corpos das batalhas nos arredores.

\- Eron... - Lirya segurava firme em Mu. - eu preciso pará-lo.

\- É perigoso. O cosmo dele está descontrolado.

Dentro do palácio, Marius e Etah viam a mancha negra no céu. De repente a construção começou a tremer.

\- Shaka faça algo! - exclamou Kamus. - ele vai matar todos nós!

O virginiano pensava numa estratégia.

\- Eu vou matar todos de S1.

Ódio cresceu, fazendo o cosmo aumentar ainda mais. O efeito foi na hora, o chão começou a tremer e a mancha negra a sugar mais rapidamente tudo que fosse mais leve que sua força de atração.

\- Não parece com que enfrentamos naquele planeta? - Aioria tentava se manter em pé. -aquela arma que sugava tudo?

\- É aquilo. - disse Shaka seriamente.

A mancha cresceu.

Mask não via nada a frente, apenas a vontade de matar.

\- Pa-re Eron...

O italiano abaixou o rosto, Iskendar o fitava.

\- Desse jeito... vai matar...todos...- um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca. - pare...

\- Pare de falar seu estúpido, - o cosmo de Mask estabilizou. - vai piorar o ferimento.

\- Me perdoe...

Mask não se deu conta, mas seu cosmo sumiu completamente, assim como a mancha.

Shaka olhava surpreso. Iskendar conseguia influenciar completamente o canceriano. Era porque eram irmãos?

Sem o perigo, Mu liberou Lirya que correu até os dois.

\- Iskendar... - a rainha estava desolada.

\- Eron... - a voz do policial estava bem fraca.

\- Fique calado.

O cavaleiro ficou desesperado, foi do mesmo jeito com Helena... fitou os cabelos que estavam mais negros...

\- Iskendar... - os olhos marejaram. - não tem o direito de morrer... Iskendar...

Na nave...

\- Senhor temos que ir.

\- Está bem. – Haykan o fitou. -Vamos.

Orrin comunicou a Nau 3 sobre a volta do seu senhor. Assim que eles embarcaram, a Nau usando a velocidade máxima entrou num hadren.

\- Eles escaparam senhor.

\- Droga. - Sttup deu um murro no painel. - retirada.

Dara e Urara receberam o aviso do fim da batalha, indo para o palácio.

Mask segurava o irmão nos braços, faltava pouco para seu cabelo ficar negro.

\- Iskendar... - ele começou a chorar.

O policial ao ouvir o nome abriu os olhos, passando a fitar o irmão.

\- Eron... - a frase foi interrompida por um filete de sangue que saiu pela boca.

\- Não diga nada seu idiota.

Reunindo o resto das forças que tinha, Iskendar tocou nos cabelos azuis do italiano, bagunçando-os.

\- Obrigado... - esboçou um sorriso, os olhos começaram a fechar. - ... por se preocupar comigo...

A mão escorregou, quando os olhos fecharam.

\- Iskendar! - gritou desesperado. - Iskendar... Iskendar...

Mask não sentia a energia dele.

\- Iskendar! - o berro que Giovanni espalhou-se pelo local.

Os diretores eijis corriam pelo local, vendo os cavaleiros reunidos. Subitamente Dara parou de andar, principalmente ao ouvir o berro do príncipe mais jovem. Teve um pressentimento ruim.

\- O que foi senhor Dara?

Ele não respondeu, correndo ainda mais depressa. Ficou branco ao ver Iskendar nos braços de Mask. O cabelo dele estava quase negro.

\- Iskendar...

Percebendo o que acontecia, Urara chamou por ajuda.

O socorro não demorou, mas Iskendar foi levado para o palácio, onde os médicos montaram um pequeno CTI. O caso dele era gravíssimo e tinha poucas chances de sobreviver. Os médicos fizeram tudo que podiam, mas apenas a resistência do corpo dele é que poderia determinar se ele viveria.

Giovanni estava trancado em seu quarto, a espera de noticias.

\- Giovanni! - Mu teleportou.

\- Já disse que quero ficar sozinho!

\- É urgente.

O italiano ficou preocupado com a expressão do ariano. Pensou que Iskendar não tinha recuperado, mas a expressão ficou branca, ao chegar em outra ala do palácio.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nossos policiais os encontraram assim alteza. - disse Etah.

\- Os cosmos deles estão muito fracos Gio. - disse Shura.

Saga, Aldebaran, Afrodite e Dohko estavam numa maca inconscientes.

\- Sem marcas de luta... - Shaka examinava-os. - o que pode ter acontecido?

\- Eles estão respirando bem fraco. - Kamus também queria entender.

\- Chamem um médico para examiná-los. Agora!

xxxxx

Dara estava em uma das varandas do palácio. O olhar estava opaco e nem via o pôr do sol de Ranpur. Havia perdido o policial para Haykan e agora perderia-o para morte. Não havia motivos para viver. Seu lar tinha sido destruído e agora sua família.

\- Senhor Dara! - Urara entrou as pressas.

\- O que foi? - o coração até parou.

\- Jhapei.

Não apenas o diretor, como Eron e Marius foram levados para onde a nave de Jhapei aterrissara. Uma equipe médica já tinha sido acionada, mas o estado da espiã era gravíssimo. - Jhapei... - murmurou ao vê-la. - o que houve com você...

\- Fizemos de tudo senhor diretor. - disse um dos médicos. - mas...

\- Não... ela também não... meus dois filhos...

\- Dara... - Jhapei abriu os olhos. - Dara...

\- Estou aqui querida. - aproximou segurando a mão dela. - vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Não vai... - o fitou. - sabemos que... estou ferida demais... para sobreviver...

\- Vai se recuperar Jhapei.

Ela fitou o dono da voz.

\- Oi bonitão...

Mask sorriu.

\- Eu..não tenho muito tempo... - ela tentou se mexer, mas tudo doeu.

\- Fique quieta. - pediu Dara.

\- No meu bolso... o bolso... - indicou. Mask colocou a mão pegando um pequeno objeto. - Haykan... construiu uma arma... Obi foi destruído assim... - perdeu o fôlego. - precisam destruí-la... ou toda GS será...

\- Arma? - indagou Marius.

\- Sim chanceler... é capaz de destruir um planeta... aí, - apontou para o objeto. - tem todas as informações... que eu consegui... e... - perdeu o ar, tentando puxá-lo.

\- Já entendemos. - Mask a ajudou. - obrigado. Poderemos salvar vidas.

\- E o Iskendar...? Ainda está... com Haykan?

Os três trocaram olhares.

\- Ele está conosco. - Mask queria poupá-la.

\- Vocês dois formam... uma bela família... – voltou a atenção para o eiji. -Dara...

\- Sim? - não queria chorar na frente dela, mas era perdas demais para suportar. - Jhapei...

\- Obrigada por tudo... tive uma vida boa ao seu lado...

\- Não fale assim...

Ela fez sinal para ele aproximar. Reunindo suas ultimas forças deu lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Cuide-se...

Fechou os olhos. A equipe médica ainda tentou, mas sem efeito. Marius saiu em silêncio. Dara abraçou o corpo dela começando a chorar. Mask segurou as lágrimas. Era injusto ela morrer...

Voltou abatido para o palácio. Dara trancou-se no quarto recusando companhia. O italiano andava lentamente pelo corredor que conduzia a ala hospitalar improvisada. Jhapei morta, Iskendar lutando para viver e seus amigos nocauteados. O que mais poderia acontecer? Quando ergueu o rosto, viu Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Shura e Kamus a espera dele. As expressões não eram das melhores, principalmente do aquariano.

\- Iskendar? - temeu perguntar.

\- Não. - disse Shaka, ele foi incumbido de dar a notícia. - Miro e os demais.

\- Miro? - estranhou.

\- Não é só ele.

\- Fala logo Shaka. - o tom da voz mudou.

\- Na área onde encontraram Afrodite e os outros, acharam uma alta concentração de um gás. Ele é completamente inofensivo aos humanos nascidos em GS, mas..

\- Mas...

\- Extremamente tóxico na Terra. - completou Kamus. - eles foram envenenados.

\- Como é?

\- Quiseram matá-los usando o gás. - Shaka tomou a palavra. - Apesar do Dite ser resistente a veneno é a segunda vez que recebe esse tipo de substancia no corpo em poucos dias... ele e os demais... foram bastante contaminados, foi por pouco que não perderam as funções vitais na hora... essas vinte e quatro horas serão decisivas...

A mente de Giovanni trabalhava. Como assim envenenados? Como corriam risco de vida? Eram cavaleiros!

\- Está dizendo que eles podem morrer? Os cavaleiros de ouro morrerem por conta de um gás? - era até absurdo dizer aquilo.

\- Nossos corpos são normais, Giovanni. - disse Mu. - não somos deuses. Temos mais resistência que uma pessoa comum, mas somos perecíveis.

\- Eu quase morri por radiação. - Aioria trazia um semblante triste. - Miro estava em coma por conta dos ferimentos em batalha. Atrás da armadura tem um corpo humano. E aqui em GS ficou ainda mais evidente essa nossa "fragilidade".

\- De onde veio esse gás? É natural aqui? - ainda não conseguia processar o fato. - como chama?

\- O nome aqui é Urti 35. É normal aqui, mas não da forma como foi encontrado. - Shura soltou um suspiro. - o gás foi "implantado" no lugar. Queriam matá-los e quem o fez sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Sabia exatamente que esse gás é tóxico somente aos humanos de VL.

\- E o que Miro tem a ver?

\- Usaram a mesma substancia nele. Injetaram diretamente a forma liquida. Sua situação ficou ainda pior. - disse Mu.

\- Pela composição química e pelos sintomas parece com nosso gás Sarin*. - disse Kamus.

A mente do canceriano processava. Gás implantado? Gás injetado. Isso só acontecia...

\- É uma tentativa de assassinato? - Giovanni até gaguejou.

\- Sim Eron. - a voz de Marius fez presente. - seus amigos têm poderes de elementares e isso é um diferencial numa batalha. - estendeu a mão, para que ele pegasse um objeto.

Giovanni o pegou ainda sem compreender. Quem lucraria com a morte dos cavaleiros de Atena?

O cavaleiro piscou os olhos várias vezes. Voltou a atenção para objeto entregue por Marius, trazia a insígnia de S1.

\- Haykan quer eliminar seus amigos e está usando as armas que tem. Elementos biológicos. Contaminou a área que seus amigos estavam e tiveram a audácia de ir até o hospital envenenar Miro. Já foram cinco cavaleiros.

Iskendar e os cinco cavaleiros de ouro seguiam entre a vida e a morte.

A Ramaei passava por reparos, devido a batalha intensa contra a Nau 3. Após os conflitos em Clamp, Niive e sua família permaneceram no abrigo, já que o prédio onde a diretora morava foi parcialmente destruído. Quando soube de Saga, Kanon quis voltar imediatamente para Ranpur, a diretora o acompanhou.

Em Alaron, os combates tinham encerrado e Shion recebia com preocupação a notícia sobre seus subordinados.

E assim findou o dia em Ranpur...

Mask estava sentado de frente as camas de Afrodite e dos demais. Por questões de saúde Miro não tinha sido removido. A expressão estava fechada, abatida. Por sua culpa, seus amigos estavam naquela situação. Os dizeres de Iskendar falando que ele era um assassino e que trouxera mortes para GS quando voltou, estavam certas. Dezenas de pessoas tinham morrido. Célica, Rodhes, Ren, Hely, Noah, Jhapei... Miro, Afrodite, Dohko, Saga, Aldebaran e Iskendar que lutavam para não morrerem... quantas vidas ainda seriam levadas?

\- "Isso é castigo..." - pensou. - "é castigo por todas as vidas que tirei..."

Os olhos marejaram. Mesmo Atena perdoando-o, ainda tinha que aprender o valor de uma vida, passar por tudo que fez aos outros passarem quando matava, para aprender.

\- Helena... Helena... - começou a chorar. - Helena...

 _xxxx_

Shaka olhava o céu cravejado de estrelas. As últimas horas tinham sido um verdadeiro teste. Rezava para que os amigos conseguissem se recuperar, mas tinha medo. Se tudo desse errado, como voltariam para Terra sem eles? Aliás, eles voltariam? A guerra estava tomando uma proporção que culminaria em mais mortes.

\- Shaka.

O toque de Urara o fez "acordar."

\- Eu achava que a batalha contra Hades e Loki tinham sido as mais difíceis, mas elas não passam de algo efêmero perto do que estamos enfrentando. - a fitou. - até parece que foi apenas um teste.

A diretora acariciou o rosto dele. Felizmente, em meio a tudo, a palidez tinha cessado.

\- Temos cosmos, o que nos torna mais fortes perante o inimigo, ao mesmo tempo, somos tão normais. Nós sempre pensávamos em nós como cavaleiros e esquecíamos que esse corpo, - tocou no braço. - é mortal. Olha o Miro, Saga e os demais. Até Aioria. Não foi cosmo que quase o matou, foi algo que poderia matar uma pessoa comum.

\- Mesmo achando que são pessoas comuns, vocês tem algo a mais. - disse. - sem vocês talvez essa guerra já teria terminado com a nossa derrota. - aproximou tocando testa a testa. - eu acredito que a vinda de vocês é a garantia da nossa vitória. Mesmo que a situação pareça desesperadora.

O indiano sorriu.

\- Gostaria de conhecer o local onde nasci?

\- Sim. Essa guerra vai acabar e vamos até VL. Eu acredito nisso.

\- Obrigado. - deu um selinho. - obrigado por confiar em nós.

 _xxxx_

Beatrice estava concentrada na tela do computador. Jhapei havia conseguido muitas informações e precisava compilá-las para repassar a Marius e ao presidente da polícia. Silenciosamente Kamus entrou no recinto. Sentou num sofá próximo não querendo interrompê-la.

\- Como eles estão? - ela virou-se para ele.

\- Ainda é grave. De todos. - esfregou o rosto com as mãos. - O de Miro então...

A garota levantou, agachando diante dele.

\- Parece desanimador não é? - o fitou.

\- Muito. Sermos cavaleiros não é um diferencial e sim um problema. É uma caça as bruxas. A impressão que tenho que entramos numa guerra já sabendo que vamos perder.

\- Não é o que eu vejo. - sorriu. - a guerra de hoje está muito mais intensa e destrutiva do que há de quinze anos, contudo... - segurou as mãos dele. - não vou falar como namorada de Kamus e sim como uma cidadã de GS. Mesmo com tudo que está acontecendo, tenho mais esperança que vamos vencer.

Kamus ficou surpreso.

\- S1 tem uma arma que pode acabar conosco daqui um minuto, mas... nós temos o príncipe e vocês. Temos os guerreiros da luz e se isso não for um sinal... - tocou suavemente as madeixas azuis.

\- Você é otimista como o Hyoga. - sorriu. - talvez ainda possamos fazer alguma coisa.

 _xxxx_

Eron foi para o quarto de Iskendar parando perto da cama, voltou a atenção para uma mesinha que havia do lado. Era a miniatura da Euroxx. Tiraram da mão dele, quando o incubaram. O cavaleiro puxou uma cadeira, sentando bem próximo.

Notou os cabelos ainda negros, aquilo representava que o irmão corria risco de vida. Era injusto. Depois de tudo que ele tinha passado era injusto. Pegou não mão dele, estava muito fria. Castigo... Ecoou na mente dele. Começou a chorar.

\- Me perdoem... - a voz saiu embargada. - todas as pessoas que eu matei... me perdoem... e por favor... tragam o de volta...

O barulho da porta abrindo, fez o cavaleiro enxugar as lágrimas depressa. Era a rainha. Silenciosamente parou ao lado do olhava as luzes dos aparelhos ligados a Iskendar. O estado dele era delicado e merecia toda a atenção. Os cabelos estavam negros. Lembrou-se de quando a sogra morreu. Os longos cabelos platinados tinham ficado mais negros que a noite.

Fitou a face jovem. Era injusto com uma pessoa que havia sofrido tanto. De todos ali, Iskendar é o que tinha mais padecido.

\- Ele merecia ter uma vida feliz. - disse sem fitar o filho. - vocês mereciam, nós merecíamos.

\- Sim.

\- Você precisa descansar. - disse fitando a armadura suja de sangue. Pelo menos em meio disso tudo, o filho tinha voltado ao normal.

\- Estou bem. - levantou. - eu...

Mask sentiu uma tontura e foi ao chão, não ouvindo o grito desesperado de Lirya.

 _xxxxx_

Shura, Aioria e Mu estavam no quarto do primeiro. Apesar do pedido insistente da rainha para eles repousarem, não conseguiam.

\- O que vamos fazer? - indagou Aioria olhando para os amigos. - cinco de nós estão...

\- Tenhamos fé que eles vão se recuperar Aioria. - disse Mu. - são fortes.

\- E se isso não acontecer? - o espanhol estava com o semblante fechado. - temos que ser realistas Mu. Injetaram veneno no Miro! E ele já estava debilitado!

O ariano abriu a boca para fechar.

\- Se Iskendar morrer, Giovanni surta de vez. Se eles morrerem como contaremos a Atena?

\- Nós passamos por muitas coisas Shura. Vamos conseguir novamente. - Shaka tinha acabado de entrar. - precisamos confiar nos cosmos deles. A guerra ainda não acabou e até lá faremos o possível para suprir a ausência deles.

\- Shaka tem razão Shura. - disse Mu. - mesmo que sobre um de nós não podemos desistir. Lembre-se dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Shura sorriu com a fala.

\- E as armaduras? - indagou Aioria.

\- O senhor Marius falou que elas foram descontaminadas. Foram mais fáceis que com a sua. - fitou o leonino. - depois poderemos pedir ao mestre para banhá-las se for o caso.

Na sala de reuniões, Marius, Sttup, Evans, Etah, Yahiku e Dianeira estavam reunidos, armando um plano de ataque com base nas informações dadas por Jhapei. Teria que ser um ataque único e efetivo.

O grito de Lirya rapidamente chegou aos ouvidos dos militares e dos cavaleiros. Médicos foram chamados para examinarem o príncipe. Shaka que estava com eles, parou próximo ao atendimento.

\- Ele sofreu um desgaste muito grande de cosmo. Repelir o ataque da S1 foi algo além da capacidade dele. Fora os tiros.

\- Ele está certo majestade. - disse um dos médicos. - ele precisa de repouso, Felizmente os tiros não pegaram em nenhum ponto importante. O príncipe precisa descansar.

Eron foi levado para seu quarto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na sua base, numa lua em GS, Haykan analisava os estragos feitos na Nau 3. Havia sido uma aposta alta, mas estavam num ponto que era tudo ou nada.

\- Senhor. - Orrin aproximou. - os consertos avançam.

\- Noticias de Ranpur?

\- Ao que parece, Iskendar e os amigos do príncipe ainda correm risco de vida.

\- Acelerem os reparos e convoque todas as naves que estiverem em bom estado. Iremos dar a tacada final, antes que eles se recuperem.

\- E se seu neto sobreviver?

\- Mesmo sendo meu neto é um Tempestta. E prefiro um Tempestta morto. Vamos colocar um ponto final nessa guerra. E o plano Alaron?

\- Será executado em menos de uma hora.

\- Ótimo. Com isso será o sexto. Vou eliminar esses "elementares."

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Antes do dia clarear, Alisha e Shion partiram em direção a Ranpur. A todo momento, o grande mestre recebia noticias de seus subordinados.

\- Mais uma vez obrigado Rana. - agradeceu.

\- Tendo mais noticias virei avisá-lo, com licença.

Rana saiu deixando o casal a sós.

\- Espero sinceramente que todos fiquem bem. - Alisha pegou as mãos do ariano. - Eron ficará muito mal se algo...

\- Eles são fortes. Já passaram por muitas coisas e passarão por essa também. Inclusive Iskendar. Ele vai sobreviver.

\- Os dois tem um destino tão difícil. - levantou, passando a andar pelo quarto da nave. - E já sofreram tanto por causa dele.

\- Sairão muito mais fortes quando acabar. - Shion a abraçou.

\- Shion... - virou-se para ele. - eu preciso te contar algo. - nem se atreveu a olhá-lo.

\- O que? - levantou delicadamente o queixo dela.

\- Eu... eu... - desviou o olhar. - eu...

Quando pegou coragem de dizer, o sinal sonoro de perigo soou por toda a nave. Shion e Alisha apenas sentiram o impacto das explosões...

Haykan estava disposto a eliminar todas as pessoas que cercavam Eron. Havia ordenado um ataque a Nias e quando soube que um dos "elementares", como ele chamava os cavaleiros, estava a bordo não hesitou em fazê-lo.

A nave não tinha explodido totalmente com o impacto, mas perdera seus motores sendo "arrancada" de um hadren. Vários tripulantes foram sugados já que pedaço do casco tinha sido arrancado. Ela rodopiou pelo espaço até ser atraída pela gravidade de um pequeno planeta. A bordo, alguns tinham morrido na hora com o impacto, mas a grande maioria estava desacordada ou bastante ferida para se dar conta do perigo.

No quarto de Alisha, a princesa estava no chão tendo alguns escombros sobre ela. Shion não estava muito distante.

\- Ah... - o ariano sentia-se zonzo. Levou a mão a cabeça notando um sangramento. - Alisha... - procurou pela moça. - Alisha... - Ficou em pânico ao vê-la no chão. - Alisha! - tirou os objetos de cima dela. -Alisha! - olhou-a, felizmente não estava ferida. - Alisha...

\- _Sistema de sustentação inoperante... tempo para queda trezentos e sessenta segundos_.

\- Queda? - olhou pela janela, não viu o azul do hadren.

Sem pensar muito, Shion deixou o quarto. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, notou vários atlantiks feridos e mortos. Com os rodopios, estava difícil se manter de pé. Chegou ao centro de controle.

Todos os painéis traziam luzes vermelhas acessas, quando não piscavam devido a interrupção de energia. Olhou para o painel vendo um planeta.

\- O que...

 _Sistema de sustentação inoperante... tempo para queda duzentos e quarenta segundos._

\- Alguém? - muitos estavam caídos.

\- Ai...

Ouviu um gemido. No canto esquerdo, dois atlantiks estavam feridos, mas conscientes.

\- Estão bem? - tirava os escombros.

\- A nave vai cair... - disse um deles.

\- Cair? - ficou alarmado. - precisamos fazer algo.

\- Estamos sem motores... - disse outro. - não temos como ligar o sistema de propulsão...

\- Não tem geradores?

\- Me ajude...

Shion ergueu um jovem atlantik de cabelos lilás.

 _... cento e oitenta segundos..._

\- E o capitão? - indagou Shion.

O jovem olhou para os lados, vendo o homem caído.

\- Só temos nós. - chegou ao painel. - se tivermos pelo menos quarenta por cento de energia... talvez conseguimos... a princesa?

\- Está bem.

O atlantik voltou a atenção para o painel. Se não conseguisse aquela energia, todos morreriam no impacto, pois a nave estava rápida demais.

Todas as luzes dos painéis piscaram. O controlador percebeu que nada poderia ser feito. Não teriam tempo de abandonar a nave, pois já sentia a nave trepidar por conta da aproximação do planeta.

\- Vamos cair...

 _... cento e vinte segundos..._

\- Cair? Em dois minutos?! - desesperou por Alisha.

\- Não... a base de dados foi danificada... mas a essa velocidade três minutos...quatro no máximo...

O grande mestre ficou pálido. O que ele poderia fazer? Não tinha o poder de Aioria para energizar os motores.

\- A Nias vai se partir em milhões de pedaços quando tocar o solo...

As luzes dos painéis apagaram, deixando os ainda mais temerosos.

\- Alisha... - murmurou o ariano. Não poderia deixá-la morrer. - e se... - lembrou-se de algo que Mu tinha feito. - se diminuirmos a aceleração, podemos pousar sem grandes danos?

\- Sim, mas é impossível na situação que a nave está. Precisaríamos de uma forma de força muito forte ou algo que provocasse resistência para diminuir a velocidade.

\- E os sistemas de comunicação?

\- A nave enviou automaticamente um pedido de ajuda antes de perdemos a força.

As luzes de emergências acenderam, mas não durariam muito.

\- A princesa está no quarto dela. Eu vou parar essa nave.

\- Não há como. - o controlador o fitou incrédulo. - estamos condenados.

\- Ainda não. Pegue seu companheiro e saiam dessa sala, agora!

O jovem ainda hesitou, mas não tinha muita escolha.

Quando Shion se viu sozinho começou a liberar seu cosmo. Era um plano louco, mas se conseguisse usar sua telecinese como amortecedor faria...

A nave fez um movimento brusco e por pouco Shion não foi ao chão. Os sobreviventes que estavam menos machucados tentavam se segurar. Alisha rolou no chão, soltando um gemido de dor. Quando a mente clareou viu os avisos de queda.

\- Shion! Shion! - ficou desesperada por não vê-lo.

\- Alteza...

Rana chegou a porta, havia um grande sangramento na testa.

\- Rana...

A dama não disse nada, caminhou até uma parede puxando uma alavanca. Um sistema de cintos apareceu.

\- Cadê o Shion?

A garota não respondeu. Quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, mas protegeria sua princesa. Praticamente a arrastou amarrando-a.

\- Rana e o Shion?

\- Não sei... - amarrou a si, perderia a consciência a qualquer momento. - mas deve está tentando... fazer algo... - perdeu os sentidos.

\- Rana!

Sentiram a entrada na atmosfera. Shion via pelo painel a fuselagem da nave pegar fogo ao contato. A imagem do planeta despontou para ele, que continuava a acumular cosmo.

\- Mais um pouco, só mais um pouco.

A Nias foi perdendo altitude rapidamente e houve um impacto quando ela bateu no pico de uma montanha. Os que ainda não tinham conseguido segurar foram lançados. Alisha olhou pela janela vendo as montanhas... o segundo impacto veio.

Shion segurou mais um pouco, até que viu que era o momento. Esticou os braços para frente e liberou todo seu cosmo. A frente da nave começou a ser envolvida pela energia dourada, mas aquilo não a fez diminuir a velocidade. O grande mestre concentrou-se ainda mais, precisava retardar mais para que o impacto não fosse grande. Elevou ainda mais seu cosmo. A parte da frente da nave fez um movimento brusco, como se uma força tentasse freia-la. Shion sabia que só aquilo não seria suficiente, precisava se esforçar mais. Pressionou os olhos e aquele ato resultou num novo impacto. A nave bateu contra outras duas montanhas e o cavaleiro já via o solo.

Liberou todo seu cosmo, o que fez com a nave parasse quase que suspensa no ar. Shion sentia um grande desgaste, a boca e nariz já sangravam. Quando fez a muralha de cristal em Sora seu corpo sentira as conseqüência do uso prolongado do cosmo, mas agora, o uso era muito mais concentrado. A Nias era um objeto grande e rápido demais para ser segurado. O cavaleiro foi de joelhos ao chão. Não conseguiria segurar por mais tempo, diminuiu um pouco seu poder, o que fez a nave avançar. Respirou fundo e elevou mais uma vez. O transporte parou novamente. Diminui a intensidade, fazendo a avançar só que mais lenta. A Nias tocou o solo. Com o impacto partes da nave foram arrancados. Alisha soltou um grito quando partes do teto desprendeu-se perto dela.

Com o impacto Shion foi ao chão mas mesmo esgotado levantou. Ainda estavam muito rápidos. Forçou seu cosmo mais uma vez, tentando retardar a velocidade. A nave deixava um rastro de poeira e destruição por onde passava.

O cavaleiro viu duas grandes montanhas a frente, precisava parar a nave antes que chegasse a elas.

\- "Só mais um pouco cosmo..."

Elevou novamente e a força de repulsão provocada por ele fez a nave trepidar, mas diminuir de velocidade. Respirava com dificuldade e quase sem energia.

Fez o ultimo esforço e a nave parou bruscamente, lançando tudo que estava solto a frente. Sem controle do próprio corpo, Shion foi arremessado violentamente para fora da nave, caindo no casco...

... no espaço as equipes de socorro aproximavam...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A respiração do canceriano estava pesada. Desde que desmaiou ao lado da mãe havia se passado aproximadamente quatorze horas. Lirya que velou o sono do filho, o fitava preocupada. Aquele sono pesado era normal?

Escutou batidas a porta.

\- Majestade.

\- Marius.

\- O sono dele está profundo. – parou ao lado dela.

\- Shaka falou que o desgaste foi grande do tal cosmo.

\- Se ele não tivesse parado aquele ataque, não estaríamos aqui.

\- Sim.

\- Trago noticias de Alaron e não são boas.

\- O que houve?

\- Um acidente. A nave que trazia Alisha e Shion foi acertada e caiu num planeta. Ainda não temos informações mais precisas, mas antes de cair o capitão pediu socorro. Inúmeras naves estão indo para lá.

\- Não é possível! – exclamou assustada.

\- Em breve teremos mais noticias.

O som de um resmungo chamou atenção dos dois. Mask abriu os olhos, sentando na cama.

\- Eron.

\- O que houve? – passou a mão pelo rosto. Ainda sentia um pouco de sono.

\- Como está alteza?

\- Bem. Eu... – olhou para o lado. – o que eu faço aqui?

\- Desmaiou e esteve dormindo todo esse tempo. Precisava descansar.

\- E meu irmão? Miro e os demais?

\- Do mesmo jeito, alteza. – disse Marius. – sei que a hora não é adequada mas precisa saber sobre o acidente com Alisha.

\- O que?

Marius o contou. Mask ficou branco. Não bastasse os últimos acontecimentos, Alisha e Shion... Deu um salto da cama, queria mais noticias.

Mu quando soube ficou atordoado.

Kanon e Niive dirigiam para Ranpur, quando a diretora soube do acidente, mandou Kanon prosseguir.

\- Kanon.

\- Já souberam sobre Shion? - olhou para os amigos.

\- Sim, mas não temos muitas noticias. - disse Aioria.

\- Niive foi para lá... - notou a expressão dos cavaleiros. - haviam me dito que algo aconteceu com o Saga...

Os cavaleiros trocaram olhares.

\- O que houve com o meu irmão? Me falaram que foi ferido... - ele ainda não sabia da gravidade do problema.

Shura contou todo acontecimento.

\- Eu quero vê-lo. Agora.

\- Infelizmente não dá Kanon. - disse Shaka. - eles estão numa espécie de CTI, teremos que aguardar.

\- Isso é um absurdo, - afastou um pouco. - Miro e eles entre a vida e a morte sem a causa ser cosmo...

\- A vinda para GS nos mostrou que somos homens comuns Kanon. - falou Mu tristemente. - a nave que Shion estava caiu...

\- E agora?

\- Agora vamos nos preparar para o embate final. - Shura caminhou até a janela, olhando o horizonte. - a luta final chegou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Muitas naves seguiam para o planeta Celine e uma delas era de Niive. A diretora estava preocupada pelo estado em que encontraria a Nias. A possível morte da princesa de Alaron poderia abalar as estruturas. Seguindo as orientações repassadas seguiram para o local. Cerca de dez minutos depois, viram em meio as montanhas a nave.

\- Sem grandes danos... - murmurou aliviada.

As equipes desceram passando a procurar vitimas e feridos.

Alisha sentia-se zonza. Tentou se mexer, mas parecia que estava paralisada. Ela ergueu a cabeça fitando o local. O quarto estava revirado, felizmente grandes partes não tinham sido arrancadas. Ela olhou para o lado vendo Ranna na mesma situação. Com dificuldades desamarrou o cinto que a prendia. Segurou na cadeira para apoiar.

\- Ranna. Ranna.

A garota estava inconsciente. Alisha levantou, ela precisava de socorro imediatamente. Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava emperrada.

\- Socorro! Tem alguém aí! - batia no metal. - Alguém por favor!

Não teve resposta. A princesa recuou, precisava sair dali. Não sabia do estado da nave e ela poderia explodir.

\- Shion... Shion! - gritou pelo ariano. - Shion...

Começou a escutar barulhos.

\- Alguém! - bateu na porta. - socorro!

\- Afaste-se da porta. - disse alguém do resgate.

Alisha afastou-se e em cinco minutos abriram a porta.

\- Alteza. - Niive entrou logo em seguida.

\- Ela precisa de ajuda.

\- Vamos tira-las daqui.

\- Como estão todos?

\- Temos um médico que irá examiná-la, uma nave a levará para Ranpur. - a diretora preferiu ignorar a pergunta.

\- Diretora... - temeu por todos. - Shion? Cadê o Shion? - já pensou no pior.

\- Vou procurá-lo. Por favor siga com eles. Darei noticias mais tarde.

Alisha não queria seguir com eles, mas acabou concordando.

Niive ordenou que Shion fosse encontrado. Dirigiu-se para a sala de controle, ou o que tinha restado dela. A cena não foi muito agradável. Dos que estavam ali, apenas dois tinham sobrevivido.

\- Diretora!

Ouviu um grito do lado de fora da nave. Se desse a volta demoraria muito, então passou pelo buraco do pára-brisa. A frente estava bem danificada, tendo que desviar de partes da nave.

\- O que foi Yoku?

\- Veja.

O policial apontou para um local, imediatamente a equipe de socorro foi acionada. Em meio ao casco rachado, Shion estava caído com muitos ferimentos.

* * *

 _Danimel: E a luta de Mask chegou ao fim, com um saldo negativo para o italiano._

* * *

 **Observações:**

 *** A frase que Shaka menciona, acontece na saga de Asgard, na luta entre Ikki e Shun vs Shido e Bado.**

 *** Gás Sarin: liquido sem cor e cheiro que atinge o sistema nervoso. Sintomas quando há a contaminação, coriza, sensação de aperto no peito e constrição das pupilas. Dificuldade em respirar, náuseas, vômitos. Se não administrado o antídoto leva a morte em pouco tempo.**


	35. Chapter 35: GS vs S1

**Capitulo 35**

 **GS vs S1**

* * *

Dara estava trancado em seu quarto, sentado pesadamente numa cadeira. O estado de Iskendar e as mortes de Noah e Jhapei deixaram o diretor sem chão. Não tinha mais animo para lutar. Ouviu várias batidas a porta, mas ignorou. Não queria ser incomodado por ninguém.

\- Ficar trancado nesse quarto não nos ajudará.

Ele ignorou a voz.

Mask caminhou até o diretor, sentando na frente dele. O eiji soube do desmaio do príncipe. Chegou achar que ele seria a próxima vitima.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito pela Jhapei. Sabe que sempre quis a segurança dela.

Dara continuou em silêncio.

\- Sei que está sofrendo por tudo que aconteceu, mas eu preciso de você Dara. GS precisa de você.

\- Eu não pude evitar a morte deles. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Você não carrega mortes em seus ombros. - Mask levantou indo até a janela. - eu matava por prazer Dara, consegue imaginar isso? - o fitou. - na minha "casa" no santuário eu colecionava cabeça das minhas vitimas. Não foram uma, duas, foram dezenas.

Dara ouvia com atenção.

\- Hoje estou pagando pelas mortes indiscriminadas, mas não quero que outras pessoas passem por isso. - andou novamente até o diretor. - Jhapei morreu para que tivéssemos uma chance de vitória. Não podemos perder essa chance.

O diretor pensou na jovem.

\- Vamos derrotar S1, pela Jhapei, por Noah e todos que morreram.

Dara sorriu. Eron tinha razão, ainda era cedo para desistir ainda mais depois de tantos sacrifícios.

\- Vamos derrotar S1. - levantou.

\- Vamos ter uma reunião agora. Só estou esperando noticias de Alaron.

\- O que houve?

\- A Nias caiu.

Dara arregalou os olhos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A nave que trazia Alisha e Shion seguia a todo vapor para Ranpur. A princesa estava bem, mas o estado do ariano era delicado. Niive na cabine de controle repassava as informações para a capital da Galáxia.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

As ordens de Haykan tinham se espalhado por seus domínios. Toda nave que poderia combater estava se dirigindo para um ponto na divisa entre S1 e GS. As Nau haviam sido reforçadas e um grande exército preparava-se para atacar.

O líder estava reunido com seus generais e tendo Orrin ao seu lado. Os ataques iriam se concentrar ao sul e norte da galáxia enquanto o ataque principal atingiria seu alvo. Após a reunião, Haykan reuniu-se a sós com Orrin.

\- Quero que fique no comando da Nau 3.

\- E o senhor?

\- Ficarei aqui.

\- E como será o plano para usar Atália?

Haykan sorriu.

\- Os ataques ao sul e norte serão apenas para ganharmos tempo. Atália está sendo carregada com carga máxima e assim poderemos dar três disparos de uma vez.

\- Três? - Orrin indagou assustado. - temos esse poder?

\- Claro, Orrin. Eu não entrei nessa guerra para perder. Efetuaremos três disparos simultâneos, - apertou um aparelho que trazia no pulso, um mapa apareceu. - Ranpur, Alaron e Clamp.

\- Será uma agradável surpresa. - Orrin sorriu.

\- Com o desaparecimento desses três planetas, GS será minha.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Uma grande reunião estava sendo organizada por parte de Eron. De posse dos dados de Jhapei, poderiam traçar a melhor estratégia.

Marius e Ethan analisavam o dispositivo entregue pela humana.

Os cavaleiros faziam vigíliaa espera de noticias dos companheiros. Cinco cavaleiros de ouro fora de batalha era algo preocupante. Ainda tinha Shion.

\- Cadê a Niive... - murmurou um impaciente canceriano. Mesmo com as horas dormidas, sentia um profundo cansaço.

\- Ela está a caminho. - disse Kanon.

\- Essa falta de noticias sobre o acidente me preocupa. - comentou Lirya que estava com eles. A rainha queria ficar perto do filho. A aparência cansada dele a preocupava.

\- Alteza! - Beatrice entrou as pressas no recinto onde eles estavam.

\- O que foi Bia? - indagou Kamus adiantando.

\- Niive acaba de chegar com Alisha e Shion.

\- E como eles estão? - perguntou a rainha.

\- A princesa está bem, mas Shion...

Foram as pressas. Diante dos números ataques, uma ala do palácio foi feita de hospital, não só para os cavaleiros e Iskendar, mas também para civis, já que muitos hospitais tinham sido alvos.

Shion chegou dentro de uma câmara de recuperação. Seu estado era gravíssimo e corria risco assim como os demais.

\- Eron... - Alisha se jogou nos braços do canceriano assim que o viu. - o Shion... ele...

\- Fique calma, - acariciou as madeixas lilases. - ele vai ficar bem. - olhou para Niive. - o que aconteceu?

\- Segundo o relato de um sobrevivente, a nave foi acertada dentro de um hadren. Os motores foram destruídos e assim atraídos para atmosfera de um pequeno planeta. Ele não sabe como, mas Shion abrandou a queda. Era para a Nias ter se partido em vários pedaços.

\- Shion não sabe pilotar. - comentou Shura.

\- Ao que parece os motores foram acertados, mas ele usou alguma força.

\- O poder telecinetico dele. - disse Shaka.

\- Mas a Nias é muito grande... - Mask o fitou. - você consegue fazer isso? - olhou para Mu.

\- Uma pequena sim, mas...

\- A telecinese de Shion aqui é muito maior do que na Terra. - disse Kamus. - certamente ele conseguiria fazer isso. Contudo deve ter sido um desgaste muito grande.

\- Nós o encontramos do lado de fora da nave, - Niive olhou para todos. - pela posição foi arremessado quando a nave parou.

Alisha ouvia tudo. Shion havia salvado a vida dela e agora ele corria risco. Não resistiria se ele morresse.

\- Quem foi o autor? - indagou Aioria.

\- Pelo armamento usado foi S1.

\- Aqueles malditos. - Mask cerrou o punho. - queriam matar a líder de Alaron.

\- Não acredito que seja apenas ela... - murmurou Shaka, arrancando olhares de todos.

\- Como assim?

\- Matar Alisha seria um grande trunfo para Haykan, mas tenho quase certeza que ele sabia que Shion estava com ela.

\- Mas Shion é um civil. - disse a princesa.

\- Mas é amigo de Eron, um elementar. Haykan está nos eliminando.

\- Que interesse ele teria nisso? - indagou Lirya.

\- Somos um diferencial na guerra... - comentou Kamus. - Aioria salvou uma nave, Shaka parou um ataque, Aldebaran e Dohko evitaram que o estrago em Lain fosse maior, Saga e Kanon destruíram a Nau 2, Afrodite evitou a morte da rainha... ele tem motivos de sobra para querer nos matar.

\- O ataque de gás foi o começo. - disse Mu.

\- Sim. - disse Shaka. - Haykan está nos eliminando. Já foram seis.

 _xxxxx_

Marius analisava os relatórios de batalhas e comandava os últimos ajustes para a reunião. Tirando os líderes dos planetas, os diretores, o presidente, os capitães estariam presentes.

Etah usava de toda a preocupação para abrir o dispositivo de Jhapei sem danificar os dados. Se aquela informação se perdesse, poderia prejudicar os próximos combates. Enquanto mexia, o garoto pensava nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Havia perdido amigos como Célica, Hely e Ren, fora seus subordinados. Miro estava entre a vida e morte e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Escutou um "trec." Era o compartimento do dispositivo destravando. Segundos depois pôde ver as informações na tela. Os olhos amarelados arregalaram quando viu as imagens.

\- Senhor Marius...

\- Sim?

\- Acho que temos um grande problema.

Marius levantou de onde estava indo até o garoto. O rosto ficou pálido ao ver.

Rapidamente deu ordens para que todos fossem para a sala de reunião. Eles esperou que acomodassem.

\- Primeiramente, - olhou para Alisha. - é com grande alivio que olho para a senhorita.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Infelizmente não poderemos contar com todos os nossos companheiros, mas seguiremos forte na luta... pelo menos acho...

\- Conseguiram abrir o dispositivo da Jhapei? - indagou Dara.

\- Sim. Ela fez um brilhante trabalho e nos possibilitou uma esperança, por menor que ela seja...

\- Diga logo senhor Marius. - pediu Mask notando a expressão dele. - o que tinha naquele objeto?

\- É melhor verem com os próprios olhos.

Marius olhou para Etah. O rapaz ligou o dispositivo. Na tela apareceu uma imagem de um satélite natural.

\- Essa é uma lua que fica a cinquenta e cinco milhões de quilômetros de Sidon, se chama Atália.

\- Já fui uma vez. - disse Dara. - anos atrás. Não tem nada lá.

\- Realmente não época que foi senhor Dara, não havia nada, mas agora... - Marius apertou um botão. A imagem mudou revelando de forma difusa uma estrutura.

\- O que é isso? - indagou Evans.

\- Uma estrutura criada por Haykan. - Etah retomou a palavra. - pelos dados, foi fixado nesse lugar há poucos dias.

\- Uma base? - perguntou Dianeira.

\- Funciona como base, mas não é objetivo principal. - Etah deu zoom. - é uma arma.

\- COMO?! - indagaram todos.

\- Um poder de destruição certamente maior que os ataques combinados da Ramaei e Nau 3 vinte vezes. - notou os olhares incrédulos. - isso é uma estimativa, já que não temos dados certeiros.

\- Como eles podem ter tanto poder? - indagou Urara.

\- _E para destruir naves..._ \- comentou Stiepan.

\- Não é para destruir naves, chanceler. Isso é para destruir planetas.

A sala ficou em silêncio.

\- Como? - Aioria achou que não tinha ouvido bem.

\- Obi.

A resposta calou todos.

\- Foi com isso que destruíram meu planeta?

\- Sim diretor. Essa arma é capaz disso. E pelo porte não duvido que seja capaz de destruir alvos maiores ou simultâneos. Nem um planeta está seguro.

Cada presente pensou em seu lar.

\- Era por isso que Haykan estava tão confiante. - disse Sttup que até o momento estava em silêncio. - um disparo pode está a caminho de nós.

Uns olharam para os outros.

\- E como se para isso? - Mu temeu por Alaron e pelos demais planetas.

\- Atália conta com um escudo. Precisaria de um ataque de 1 anti matéria para destruí-lo. Em seguida uma nave rápida o bastante para disparar e sair da mira caso o ataque falhasse.

\- Ramaei? - sugeriu Yahiku.

\- Sim. Mas ela vai precisar carregar no mínimo quatro misses de 1 anti. A fonte de energia está a quilômetros abaixo da superfície.

\- Um tiro apenas?

\- Sim alteza. - olhou para Giovanni. - porém certeiro.

Os olhares foram para Mask. Atália era uma variante bastante importante e um erro poderia ser fatal. Sttup tinha algo em mente, mas esperaria Eron pronunciar primeiro. Os últimos acontecimentos fizeram o príncipe voltar ao "normal."

O cavaleiro levantou.

\- Haykan vai usar essa arma. Só está esperando o momento certo. - caminhou até as imagens. - teremos que ser mais rápidos do que ele.

\- Ele não deixará nada chegar perto dessa lua. Não foi atoa que não descobrimos nada. - comentou Simon.

\- Precisaremos de uma isca. Uma grande isca.

\- Em que está pensando Eron? - indagou Alisha.

\- Três frentes. - abriu o mapa da galáxia. - Dara juntamente com a outra Nias ficaria na proteção da região de Alaron e Clamp. - abriu outra parte do mapa. - Antares e Titan sobre o comando de Urara e Yahiku, ao sul de Orion. - mostrou outra região. - Genesis ficará aqui, assim poderá chegar em qualquer lugar rapidamente. - olhou para Dianeira. - Ramaei sobre o comando de Sttup e Niive pelo centro-norte. Quero que Haykan pense que vamos atacar com força total ao norte de Atália. Ele vai mover seu exército todo para norte, pensando que nosso alvo é a fronteira.

\- E quanto a Euroxx? - indagou Evans.

\- Conseguem carregá-la com os quatro torpedos?

\- Sim, ficará pesada, mas creio que sim.

\- Tire tudo que for desnecessário. Reduza a tripulação para que ela torne apenas funcional. O propósito dela será carregar esses mísseis. Preciso dela ágil.

-Vai usá-la para destruir Atália? - perguntou Sttup.

\- Sim. Vamos pega-lo por trás. - Giovanni deu zoom. - vamos passar pelo limite de GS com a zona dos buracos negros.

\- Mas alteza... - murmurou Etah. - é perigoso. Podemos ser tragados.

\- Concordo com ele filho. - disse Lirya. - será muito arriscado.

\- Se a Euroxx for tragada, será o fim de tudo. - Kanon arrematou.

\- Não podemos chegar a Hades sem passar pelo hiperdimensão. É o único jeito.

Os dourados olharam entre si.

Sttup pensava na estratégia do príncipe. Era um plano audacioso e extremamente delicado, já que o menor erro poderia ser fatal, mas não via outra solução. Sem um ataque surpresa dificilmente poderiam destruir a arma.

\- Que seja feito isso. - disse Sttup. - partiremos em duas horas.

Os preparativos para a investidacontra Haykan começaram a ser executados. Parte dos planos de ataque foram repassados para os líderes militares da galáxia. Se tudo corresse bem ao final do dia a guerra já teria um resultado. Na ala hospitalar, os dourados recebiam o tratamento. O estado era delicado, mas acreditavam na recuperação de todos, já que Afrodite mostrava sinais positivos.

Alisha estava ao lado de Shion. Pelo vidro da câmara olhava a face pálida do lemuriano.

\- "Recupere-se."

\- Ele vai ficar bem.

Ela levantou o rosto, deparando com Mask.

\- Sobreviveu a duas guerras santas, ele é forte.

\- Quando a Euroxx cumprir a missão voltará imediatamente para cá?

\- Sim.

Alisha deu a volta, parando ao lado do canceriano. Fitou o rosto dele por um longo tempo.

\- Não me olhe assim se não eu me apaixono.

Ela sorriu e surpreendendo-o lhe abraçou.

\- Estou com medo... - afundou o rosto nas vestes dele. - há quinze anos eu perdi meu pai, seu pai e você... tenho medo que isso volte a acontecer.

Giovanni retribuiu o gesto, aconchegando a princesa.

\- Eu vou voltar, todos vamos voltar.

\- Promete? - o fitou.

\- Prometo. E se Shion demorar em te pedir em casamento eu me caso com você.

\- Idiota... - murmurou sorrindo. - eu nunca casaria com um idiota como você.

\- Faz muito bem alteza...

A voz abafada pelo vidro chamou a atenção dos dois. Rapidamente Mask correu até a última câmara.

\- Gustavv?!

\- Me tira daqui, estou sufocando.

O canceriano apertou o botão de abrir. Dite sentiu um grande alivio ao respirar ar fresco.

\- Isso já era o meu caixão? Muito pobre por sinal. - reclamou. - não tinha nem rosas.

\- Você está bem? - indagou Alisha parando ao lado. - não sente nada?

\- Meu corpo ainda está pesado, mas não foi dessa vez que um veneno me derrubou. - sorriu.

Giovanni mal escutava. Não queria fraquejar diante de Afrodite, mas... abraçou o amigo.

\- Graças a Atena.

\- Ei me solta! - o empurrou. - está certo que gosto dos dois lados, mas essa aproximação é demais. E você nunca me abraçou.

\- Para o raio que o parta Afrodite! Eu fiquei preocupado com você.

\- Sei...

\- É verdade Dite. - disse Alisha. - pode não parecer, mas esse grosso gosta de você. Ele ficou bastante abalado.

Dite franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Isso é sério?

\- Sim. - Mask virou o rosto. - mas já está bem.

\- Obrigado. - falou o pisciano. - não achava que tivesse lugar nesse coração de pedra.

\- Por inferno! E chega disso, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

O pisciano gargalhou, mas notou as outras câmaras.

\- Quem está nelas? - apontou.

Alisha e Mask contaram as ultimas horas. Os demais cavaleiros receberam com entusiasmo a noticia da melhora de Afrodite. Era uma esperança para que os demais também se recuperariam.

Kanon e Niive estavam em um dos quartos do palácio.

\- Como pode pensar nisso a essa hora? - indagou a diretora tentando não deixar o marina tirar sua roupa.

\- Eu penso nisso toda hora. Ainda mais quando você está com essa cara de brava. - a arrastou até a cama. - nada que um bom sexo para relaxar.

\- Nas suas batalhas rolava sexo antes?

\- Não, nem tinha tempo. Uma vacilada e morríamos.

\- O conceito é o mesmo. - usando força o empurrou. - é a batalha final, Kanon. O destino de todos nós depende desse ataque. Não tem ideia de como foi quinze anos atrás.

\- Nós vamos ganhar. - tentou novamente arrancar a blusa.

\- Kanon!

\- Está bem... - murmurou saindo de cima dela. - quando vamos partir?

\- Todos vamos sair ao mesmo tempo. E você seguirá com a Euroxx.

\- Eu vou com você. - rebateu.

\- Não vai não. - ajeitou os cabelos. - não sabemos o porte da arma em Atália. Seu poder de elementar pode fazer a diferença.

\- Eu ficaria mais tranqüilo se fosse com você.

\- É tudo ou nada Kanon. - parou próximo a ele. - faremos o seguinte, - tocou no peito dele. - ao final de tudo farei uma surpresinha para você.

\- Surpresinha? - gostou da ideia.

\- Sim... você vai gostar. - deu um selinho nele. - a propósito... - foi no ouvido dele. - estou sem calçinha.

Niive saiu correndo.

\- Pô Niive sacanagem! - gritou sorrindo.

 _xxxxxx_

Numa pequena sala, os capitães das naves militares repassavam mais uma vez o plano de Mask. Dara também participava.

\- Se fecharmos o cerco aqui. - o diretor apontou para uma área do mapa. - seremos mais eficazes.

\- De acordo. - disse Sttup. - não podemos ter uma falha. Se Haykan conseguir atirar com aquela arma, perderemos a guerra.

\- Acham que as Naus foram equipadas com a força máxima? - indagou Dianeira.

\- A Nau 3 sim, - respondeu Yahiku, - mas a 1 acredito que esteja mais fraca. A Antares poderá derrubá-la facilmente.

\- Conte com surpresas, capitão. - Sttup o fitou. - não sabemos se Haykan fez melhorias. E a Euroxx?

\- Está no modulo básico. - disse Evans. - tiramos todo o supérfluo. Conseguimos armar os quatro torpedos sem perder velocidade. Eron abrindo hadrens vermelhos nos fará ganhar tempo.

\- Estamos chegando ao final de uma etapa, - comentou Dara. - o que não teve fim há quinze anos vai fechar hoje.

Os presentes lembraram se da guerra passada.

\- Espero realmente que esse ciclo se feche.

\- Vai fechar. - falou Dianeira. - as variáveis hoje são outras. Haykan e Eron não são como Haypen e Soren, temos Iskendar e ainda os cavaleiros de Atena. Com certeza o final será outro, definitivo e a favor nosso.

 _xxxxxx_

Lirya estava no antigo escritório de Soren. Sentada na cadeira que pertencia a ele, lia o último registro em seu diário. O dia da assinatura do tratado de paz. Foi um dia de grande alivio a GS, mas ao mesmo tempo de grande dor para ela. Perdia seu marido e seu filho.

O que aconteceria ao final daquele dia? Finalmente teriam a paz que tanto queriam? Soren, Samir e tantos outros que morreram naqueles anos teriam o tão sagrado descanso? Pegou uma foto que tinha a imagem do rei Tempestta.

\- Esteja onde estiver cuide nós. Cuide do nosso filho.

\- Todo mundo que participou da última guerra, está com esse sentimento.

A rainha ergueu o rosto deparando com Marius.

\- Eu bati na porta, mas...

\- Tudo bem. - voltou a atenção para o retrato. - se parece muito com aquele dia em algumas coisas, mas... Soren saia para assinar um tratado de paz, Eron vai sair para combater... estou um pouco receosa...

\- GS sairá vitoriosa. Era para Afrodite está morto e ele está bem. A sorte está do nosso lado.

\- Assim espero Marius. GS precisa de paz.

 _xxxxxx_

Shaka e Urara estavam em uma das varandas. Sabiam que tinham afazeres, mas queriam desfrutar alguns minutos na companhia um do outro. A diretora estava com o pensamento longe, lembrava se dos pais.

\- Tem quinze anos que a primeira guerra acabou, mas parece que foi ontem. - disse sem fita-lo. - ainda sentimos as marcas dela.

\- Foram meses de sofrimento e muita dor, não serão esquecidos tão facilmente. - Shaka pegou nas mãos da diretora. - mas hoje parte disso vai acabar. Vão poder ter paz novamente. A paz antes da guerra.

\- A primeira durou meses e agora tem quatro semanas. Foram tantos acontecimentos em tão pouco tempo...

\- Noah e os demais estarão do nosso lado. Enquanto tiver um morador de GS de pé, a luta não terminará. Estou confiante e tudo acabará bem. Não está sentindo isso?

Urara o fitou.

\- Viu algo?

\- Não. Eu sinto que algo muito grave vai acontecer ao mesmo tempo que trará alivio para todos... não sei ao certo, mas teremos um desfecho feliz.

A diretora fitou a mão dele, via fracamente a linha vermelha que os unia.

\- Seguirá com Eron?

\- Sim. Temos que parar aquela arma de qualquer jeito.

\- Mesmo que corra risco?

\- É a missão de um cavaleiro e também faria de tudo para que você tivesse paz.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Numa atitude que não condizia com sua personalidade deitou a cabeça no colo do virginiano. O cavaleiro passou os dedos pelos fios loiríssimos.

\- Quando tudo isso acabar... -ela começou. - tem um planeta próximo a Alaron, onde vive muitos eijis... os que restaram... gostaria de ir até lá?

\- Sim. - abaixou o rosto para dar lhe um beijo. - vou onde você quiser.

 _xxxxxx_

Beatrice e Kamus faziam os últimos ajustes nos mapas que guiariam os ataques. O francês marcava todos os pontos importantes da construção em Atália, caso fosse necessário uma invasão.

\- Terminei. - disse Beatrice descansando o corpo na cadeira. - espero ter feito tudo correto.

\- Você é muito boa no que faz. - respondeu o aquariano continuando seu trabalho.

\- E você é muito inteligente. - levantou indo até ele. - em poucos dias assimilou nossa tecnologia. Conseguiria viver aqui tranquilamente.

O francês a fitou. Agora que ela mencionara, lembrou-se de quando Marius fez o convite a eles. Estava quase completando um mês.

\- O que foi? - ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

\- Tem quase um mês que estamos aqui. - a fitou.

\- Parece que tem anos que estão aqui... - murmurou. - a guerra estragou tudo.

\- Vamos vencer. Tenha fé que tudo dará certo.

A garota sorriu.

\- Eu sei que sim. Quer ajuda?

\- Sim. Quero que veja as minhas anotações, acho que não esqueci nada, mas...

\- Você é perfeccionista. Claro que está perfeito. - apertou a bochecha dele.

Kamus ficou surpreso com o gesto, mas não deixou de sorrir.

 _xxxxx_

 _Estava envolvido pela escuridão, mas surpreendentemente não sentia-se sozinho. Sentia que mãos carinhosas tocavam lhe o fronte. Quando "abriu" os olhos, viu uma luz dourada ao seu lado esquerdo. A luz foi tomando forma e arregalou os olhos quando a imagem de alguém se formou. Soren, ele murmurou. O rei Tempestta apenas sorriu e com os olhos pediu para que ele olhasse para sua esquerda. Voltou os olhos azuis para o lado, deixando uma lagrima escorrer, quando viu uma figura de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Mãe..._

 _Izanami sorriu e em seguida aproximou beijando a fronte do filho._

Iskendar acordou ainda com a sensação do sonho. Os olhos marejaram e chorou. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, reparou onde estava. Parecia a ala de um hospital, isso significava que não estava morto. Por quanto tempo estava ali? A mente foi levada para o último acontecimento que se lembrava. Pedia perdão nos braços de Eron. Será que ele havia perdoado-o? Será que voltariam a ter uma relação amigável depois tudo?

Mask, acompanhado por Lirya abriu a porta do local. Estava quase na hora de partir e queria dar uma olhada no irmão antes de ir. Iskendar prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo. E se ele o matasse? Arrumando forças, pois sentia o corpo ainda fraco, sentou na cama. Lirya foi a primeira a ver. Giovanni ao notar o olhar da mãe, olhou para trás.

\- Iskendar... - não acreditava, fitou os cabelos completamente brancos.

O policial não disse nada, temia piorar sua situação.

Mask aproximou, ainda incrédulo.

\- Você está bem? - notou os cabelos brancos.

\- Sim... - não conseguia encará-lo.

\- Iskendar. - a rainha o abraçou. - ainda bem que está bem.

Afrodite que tinha ido atrás deles, assim que viu o príncipe mais velho acordado comunicou aos amigos. Rapidamente os cavaleiros, Marius e Dara chegaram ao local. Dara não se conteve deu um abraço no jovem.

\- Quer matar esse velho de susto?!

\- Me desculpe por tudo... - disse aliviado por não ser rejeitado pelo eiji.

\- Espero que crie juízo agora. - o tom saiu sério. - ou vou ter que aplicar um corretivo em você.

Iskendar apenas sorriu. O olhar desviou para Mask que ainda atordoado não se mexia.

\- Me desculpe... - pediu, mesmo sabendo que poderia levar um não.

\- Nós dois tivemos nossa parcela de culpa. Está tudo bem Iskendar.

O cavaleiro estendeu lhe a mão. O policial hesitou por alguns segundos mas aceitou.

\- Nos deu um grande susto. - disse Lirya limpando os olhos, estava emocionada. - tivemos medo, pois poderia não voltar. Foi um milagre.

O Tempestta mais velho fitou a mão que ainda segurava a de Eron. Sentiu a presença dele no quarto por muitas vezes. Aquele era um sinal que tudo seria diferente?

\- Como se diz na Terra: alguém não ti quis do outro lado e te mandou de volta. - Kanon brincou.

\- Kanon... - murmurou Dite entediado.

Riram.

\- Eron...

\- Sim?

Iskendar o encarou por alguns segundos e naquele momento sentiu compaixão pelo irmão. Achava que seu destino tinha sido cruel, mas Eron tinha visto e testemunhado coisas muito piores. Eles mereciam ser uma família. Se ele estava vivo depois de tudo, ambos haviam conseguido uma segunda chance.

\- As pessoas te perdoaram.

Mask arregalou os olhos ao ouvir, não imaginou que ele estivesse escutado...

\- Disseram que eu poderia voltar...

\- Iskendar... - os olhos marejaram, as pernas bambearam e foi de joelhos ao chão.

O policial levantou, agachando ao lado dele. Deram um abraço.

Começaram a chorar. Todo ódio, mágoa ou rancor estava sendo lavado por aquelas lágrimas. Lirya não se cabia de felicidade, tanto que chorava. A reconciliação dos irmãos era um excelente prenuncio de vitória...

... A hora chegou. Do lado de fora do palácio, várias naves estavam paradas para levarem Eron e os demais para a batalha final.

\- Não aja por impulso. - disse Urara estendendo a mão para Niive.

\- Pode deixar. - sorriu. - boa sorte senhora Shaka.

Deu uma piscadinha saindo. Urara ficou rubra, mas sorriu.

\- Como sempre Niive fazendo boas observações. - comentou Dara aproximando-se dela.

\- Boa sorte senhor Dara.

\- Para você também e cuide-se.

\- Boa sorte amigos. - dirigiu Evans a Yahiku, Sttup e Dianeira. - vamos trazer paz a nossa galáxia.

Eron via a comitiva. Toda a esperança de GS estava nos ombros daqueles homens e mulheres.

\- Só um minuto. - aumentou o tom de voz para ser ouvido. - desejo a todos boa sorte e por favor voltem vivos. Todos. E isso é uma ordem. - sorriu.

Sorriram.

O cavaleiro despediu da mãe e de Alisha que ficaram sobre os cuidados de Kamus. Iskendar, Marius, Dite e os demais cavaleiros seguiriam com ele na Euroxx.

Minutos depois as naves deram partida. Lirya as via, cada uma tomando um rumo diferente.

\- Boa sorte.

\- Nós teremos majestade. - disse Beatrice. - tudo vai terminar bem.

O espaço orbital de Ranpur estava tomado por naves. De um lado estava a Genesis aportada para alguma eventualidade. A nave que levaria Dara para a região de Alaron. A Antares que seguiria para o sul da galáxia. A Ramaei que partiria rumo centro-norte e a Euroxx.

\- Capitão Evans tudo pronto para a partida. - disse um controlador.

\- Vamos esperar nossa vez de entrar num hadren.

\- Deixe a nave a postos senhor Evans, - pediu Mask fitando as outras naves pelo vidro. - vou abrir um hadren.

\- Teremos tempo até todos passarem. - disse Iskendar.

O canceriano apenas sorriu.

\- Apenas vejam.

Giovanni teleportou para fora da nave.

\- O que ele quis dizer com isso? - indagou Shura.

\- Faça como ele disse senhor Evans. - pediu Shaka, olhando atentamente o vidro. - não será apenas um hadren que vai se abrir.

Olharam para o indiano com espanto.

Dali tinha uma visão ainda melhor de todas as naves. Era chegada a hora de colocar um ponto final naquela guerra. Devia isso ao pai e a todas as pessoas que tinham morrido nas duas guerras. Fitou as mãos revestidas pela armadura de Câncer. Era seu destino ter virado um defensor de Atena, pois com aquele poder adquirido poderia mudar a história do seu lar. Queria que todos vivessem bem e felizes. A tão sonhada paz que Atena sempre lutou para ter. Sorriu, ao se lembrar de um fato passado, quando morreu no muro das lamentações.

\- "Pela justiça em GS, queime agora, meu cosmo dourado, para gerar no meu mundo de escuridão um raio de luz..."*

O cosmo de Giovanni começou a elevar-se. De todas as naves puderam ver um brilho dourado.

\- O cosmo dele... - murmurou Dite, impressionado.

\- Está muito mais forte. - completou Shaka. - a cada dia se fortalece mais.

\- Tem um limite? - indagou Marius.

\- Ele é um Tempestta, não sei se há um limite para ele.

Iskendar voltou a atenção para o vidro. O quanto o irmão era forte? O cosmo de Mask aumentou ainda mais, fazendo a coloração de seus cabelos mudarem.

Em todas as naves começaram a soar o aviso de um hadren. Giovanni elevou ainda mais seu cosmo. Seu objetivo não era abrir apenas um e simquatro e estava conseguindo. Pontos vermelhos surgiram nas quatro direções. A luz transformou-se em vários círculos vermelhos que se propagavam como ondas, segundos depois os círculos transformaram se em cones e cada nave transpassou por um hadren. No lugar onde elas estavam, restou rastros de váriosfeixes de luz como tentáculos de um polvo...

Na cabine da Euroxx, estavam todos num profundo silêncio. Nunca tinham testemunhado a abertura de quatro hadrens ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais vermelhos.

\- Eu não disse que daria um jeito? - Mask apareceu na porta. - todo mundo chegará rápido.

\- Alteza... - murmurou Marius. - quatro?

\- Senti que dava para fazer isso. - se gabou.

\- Estou ficando com medo de você. - Shura olhou para os cabelos dele, aos poucos voltavam para a coloração azul.

\- Relaxa. - sentou numa cadeira. - enquanto aproveitamos a viagem, vamos repassar o plano.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

No extremo da galáxia, o exército de Haykan estava preparado para a batalha. O líder de S1 estava em Atália a espera dos embates.

\- Senhor, as tropas de GS começaram a se mover. Temos informações que a Antares e Ramaei estão se dirigindo para cá.

\- Dê a ordem para que a Nau1 se dirija para onde está a Antares e que Orrin encontre a Ramaei.

\- Sim senhor.

Haykan estava tranqüilo e com um sorriso no rosto. Qualquer ataque vindo deles seria inútil e até o final da noite GS seria sua.

O primeiro a chegar a zona de guerra foi Dara. Rapidamentefoi conduzido para a Nias onde entrou em combate. Felizmente não havia um grande exército de S1 naquelas redondezas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Por conta do hadren vermelho, a Antares liderada por Yahiku e Urarachegariam rápido ao seu destino. Enquanto isso a Titan rumava para seu alvo. Como Haykan sabia daqueles ataques, ordenou que muitas tropas fossem para lá. A Titan logo entrou em guerra.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em seu mini escritório Mask olhava o mapa de Atália atentamente. Estudava aquele objeto, pois algo lhe dizia que talvez fosse necessário ir até lá. Iskendar sentou ao lado dele.

\- É uma pena Jhapei ter perdido a vida em prol disso. - o policial apontou para o mapa.

\- O que ela fez por GS é incalculável. Ela praticamente salvou a vida de todos.

\- Soren ficaria orgulhoso ao ver os quatro hadrens. - mudou de assunto.

\- Faria o que fosse preciso para proteger GS.

\- Eu só abri um até agora.

\- O que? - Mask o fitou na hora. - abriu um hadren?

\- Sim. - levantou passando a caminhar pelo escritório. - foi um azul e para... - tomou coragem. - para Haykan.

\- E como foi? - indagou ignorando o nome do líder da galáxia vizinha.

\- Senti algo dentro de mim e meus cabelos balançaram sem explicação. Mas não foi um hadren normal. Ele era bem menor.

\- Está despertando. Com o tempo conseguirá abrir normalmente. Quem sabe até um vermelho.

\- Me desculpe por ter ajudado Haykan.

\- Esqueça.

Iskendar fitou o elmo da armadura. Mask notou o olhar, tirando-o.

\- Quer experimentar?

O policial o pegou, examinando-o primeiro. Depois o colocou na cabeça. Sentiu o peso do oricalco.

\- Isso pesa.

\- Você se acostuma.

O irmão mais velho levantou, indo até um espelho. Realmente o peso era questão de costume.

\- Faria sucesso no santuário. - Eron brincou. - tem boa pinta.

Iskendar não respondeu. Apenas pensava como seria usar aquilo em combates.

\- É um mundo muito estranho para mim. - tirou o elmo. - além de que esse saiote é ridículo. - provocou.

\- Pode até ser ridículo, mas te mata em segundos. - rebateu. - ridículo era a roupa que deveria usar enquanto estava com o tio Samir. Vestido. - frisou bem a ultima palavra.

O policial riu.

\- Estamos quites.

\- Isso é seu. - Mask tirou do pescoço uma correntinha e do bolso a miniatura da Euroxx.

\- A chave... - lembrou-se de quando a tirou a bordo da Nau 3.

\- Guardei caso voltasse a si. - o entregou. - isso é a única coisa que nos liga ao tio Samir.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos a pegou. Aquele objeto trazia-lhe boas lembranças.

\- Eu vi nosso pai. - disse, ainda contemplando o objeto.

Mask ficou duplamente surpreso. Primeiro por Iskendar ter chamado Soren de pai e segundo por ter o visto.

\- Onde?

\- Enquanto estava desacordado. Ele e minha mãe estavam ao meu lado. Não disseram nada, mas senti que estavam bem e cuidavam de mim.

\- Você se parece tanto com ele.

A frase do cavaleiro fez Iskendar o fitar.

\- Acho que sim...

\- Estou tranqüilo agora, - depositou a mão no ombro do irmão. - sei que a Izanami e nosso pai cuidarão de nós e aliviados por estarmos nos dando bem. Eles não iriam gostar se colocássemos fogo na galáxia.

Iskendar arregalou os olhos.

\- É brincadeira! - exclamou Mask diante do olhar dele.

\- Você é muito infantil. - tocou nos cabelos de Eron brincando com eles. - tem muito que aprender.

O canceriano ficou surpreso com o gesto, mas depois sorriu. Era uma sensação boa.

\- E cabe ao irmão mais velho ensinar?

\- Claro. Eu sou melhor que você. - sorriu.

\- Veremos. - sorriu de volta, mas soltou um longo suspiro de cansaço.

\- Como sou o irmão mais velho deve me obedecer. Você precisa descansar. – disse sério. Havia notado que o irmão estava com um semblante abatido.

\- Estou bem.

\- Não está. Parou aquele ataque, recebeu os tiros, quase matou todo mundo e abriu quatro hadrens de uma vez. Pode ser um cavaleiro, mas não é um super humano. Precisa descansar.

\- Iskendar...

\- Quer que eu ligue para sua mãe? – desafiou.

\- Está bem. Vou tirar um cochilo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Nos arredores de Orion, a Titan estava em combate. Para os primeiros combates contra as forças de S1a nave salva por Aioria, conseguia detê-los, contudo a Nau Hay1 havia chegado e com um tiro destruía a nave de Stiepan.

Rapidamente a Antares foi avisada e dez minutos depois, a segunda nave em poder de GS, entrava em batalha.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A Euroxx seguia seu curso em direção a Atalia. A viagem nos limites de GS seguia tranqüila apesar da rota instável pois em alguns trechos estavam em GS e em outros na zona de buracos negros. Marius estava com Evans. Iskendar velava pelo sono de Mask enquanto os dourados estavam em um quarto aguardando os próximos passos. Shaka estava num canto olhando a imensidão negra pela janela.

\- Algo te preocupa Shaka? - indagou Mu.

\- Sim. - fitou os amigos. - eu sinto que até o desfecho final teremos muitos problemas.

\- Mas isso é normal para nós. - brincou Aioria. - qual batalha foi fácil?

\- Não é só isso. - o virginiano abaixou o rosto. - algo grave vai acontecer.

\- Há alguém especifico? - indagou Afrodite.

\- É o que parece, mas não sei quem...

\- Iskendar ou Mask? - perguntou Kanon.

\- Não sei. - levantou. - não tive uma visão.

\- Tudo terminará bem. - disse Shura. - nós vamos ganhar.

Seguindo na velocidade que estavam a Euroxx chegaria ao alvo em poucas horas. Apesar da comunicação apresentar falhas, devido a posição que estavam, Evans recebia a informação que as tropas de Dara e de Urara estavam conseguido relativa vitória sobre S1.

\- Será que Haykan desconfia de algo? - indagou Marius olhando as informações.

\- Ninguém em juízo perfeito transitaria por essas aéreas.

\- Apenas Eron. - o chanceler sorriu. - Soren não agiria assim.

\- Soren era muito mais impulsivo quando tinha a idade de Eron, - Evans o fitou. - os pensamentos dos dois são iguais.

A conversa foi interrompida por um alerta em vermelho.

\- Capitão! - gritou um controlador. - detectamos a presença de um buraco negro.

\- Distância?

\- Cinqüenta mil quilômetros, mas ele está se movendo rápido demais.

\- Emita um alerta vermelho a todos. Prepare nossos motores para serem usados a cem por cento.

O aviso soou em toda nave. Rapidamente Mask e os demais foram para a cabine de controle.

\- S1? - indagou Mask ainda sonolento.

\- Não. Detectamos um buraco negro. - disse Evans.

\- Capitão, motores a noventa por cento.

\- Quanto tempo para a capacidade máxima?

\- Cinco minutos.

Kanon olhava para as imagens captadas pela câmera da Euroxx. Não se via nada, mas ele sentia que estava lá e uma vez atraído por sua gravidade...

Deixando todos tensos, a nave começou a tremer.

 _\- Força de atração aumentando... taxa dos motores caindo na mesma proporção._

\- Não deixe a velocidade cair. - Evans ordenou aos controladores.

Mask ouvia tudo apreensivo. O plano era dele e se a Euroxx fosse sugada, não apenas eles morreriam, mas toda galáxia.

\- Não há nada que se possa fazer? - indagou.

\- Faremos de tudo. - respondeu Evans.

\- Senhor, - Etah entrou no recinto. - nossos motores não vão agüentar.

\- Evans... - Marius o fitou.

O capitão ficou em silêncio. O que poderia fazer num momento como aquele? Olhou para o lado, Iskendar e Mask o fitavam.

\- "Não posso deixar que os filhos de Soren morram."

A nave começou a balançar.

\- Capitão! - gritou um controlador. - estamos perdendo força.

\- Alteza... - Evans olhou para Mask. - precisaremos de um dos torpedos.

\- Use e tire-nos daqui.

\- Emita o alerta 3.5, use a força gravitacional para dar mais força aos motores. Atire um dos torpedos ao meu comando.

Os controladores começaram a executar as ordens.

\- _Alerta 3.5. Atenção todos os tripulantes, a nave irá entrar em alerta 3.5. Procure suas posições e conectem-se seus cintos_. - soou a voz metálica.

\- Como assim cintos? - indagou Shura.

\- Etah, leve-os e os coloque nos cintos.

\- Sim.

O piloto não esperou um questionamento de Eron ou dos cavaleiros, praticamente os colocou para fora da cabine. Iskendar que sabia sobre aquele procedimento ajudava o garoto.

\- _Um minuto para o alerta 3.5._

\- Que diabos é esse alerta? - perguntou Mask vendo que todos corriam com algo na mão.

\- A nave gera uma força como se fosse a gravidade. É com isso que consigamos andar etc, - começou Iskendar. - Evans quer retirar essa força e aplicá-las nos motores.

\- O uso do cinto é obrigatório para que não possamos sair voando. - completou Etah.

Corriam contra o tempo. Enquanto a ameaça se aproximava, um dos torpedos, que seriam utilizados em Atalia, estava sendo preparado. Evans torcia para que seu plano desse certo.

\- _Trinta segundos para o alerta 3.5._

Na cabine, todos colocaram o cinto apropriado, inclusive Evans e Marius.

\- Isso dará certo?

\- Tem que dá Marius.

Etah levou-os para um dos alojamentos, pois não daria tempo até chegarem aos aposentos do príncipe. O rapaz começou a apertar vários botões na parede, fazendo aparecer cadeiras.

\- Sentem-se.

A Euroxx tremeu mais forte, quase jogando-os ao chão.

\- Depressa! - Iskendar ajudava Afrodite e Mu.

Na cabine...

\- Capitão, torpedo pronto.

\- Lance.

Foi a conta do torpedo ser lançado para a gravidade dentro da nave ser desligada. Quem ainda não estava preso foi levado pelo movimento da nave. O que era o caso de Iskendar, Kanon, Shura e Etah. Praticamente os quatro voaram.

\- Mu! - pediu Shaka.

O ariano usou seus poderes trazendo os quatro para junto das cadeiras e a tempo de apertarem seus cintos.

\- Capitão, motores a noventa e cinco por cento.

\- Trinta segundos para a explosão do torpedo.

\- Tem que dar tempo...

Pela janela do alojamento, Mask e os dourados viram uma luz azul e em seguida sentiram a nave trepidar. A explosão do torpedo, em conjunto com os motores que atingiram a capacidade máxima, impulsionaram a Euroxx para fora do perímetro do buraco negro.

Só quando atingiram uma distancia segura é que Evans relaxou.

\- Bom trabalho capitão. - cumprimentou Marius.

\- Foi por pouco.

Alguns minutos depois o canceriano chegava a cabine.

\- Não é atoa que meu pai disse para confiar em você. - brincou Mask.

\- Só faço meu trabalho alteza.

\- Até chegarmos ao nosso destino, ainda poderemos encontrar mais deles?

\- Sim. A probabilidade é de oitenta por cento.

\- Consegue desviar nossa rota, sem avançarmos demais GS adentro? - o italiano não queria arriscar.

\- Farei o que posso.

E assim o fizeram. Tomando todas as precauções para não serem pegos por um buraco negro e nem vistos por Haykan a Euroxx seguiu seu destino.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Várias naves de pequeno porte juntaram-se a Antares. A perda da Titan trouxe comoção e por isso tinham que se empenhar em derrotar as naves de S1. Além disso, ainda precisavam ganhar tempo para a Euroxx.

A passos duros, Urara seguia para a sala de comando.

\- Como estamos indo? - ela indagou a Yahiku.

\- Conseguiremos contê-los.

\- Noticias da Euroxx?

\- Estamos sem contato. Estão no hiperespaço, as comunicações estão falhando. Temos que aguardar.

A área ao redor estava tomada por raios azuis e vermelhos. Haykan não economizara no uso de naves para o combate. Da base em Atália recebia informações sobre o combate.

Na Antares, o sinal de alerta ecoou por toda nave.

\- A Nau 1 está preparando-se para atirar senhor.

\- Avaliação da nave.

\- Está portando três mísseis 0,5 anti e seu escudo suporta 1 anti.

\- Haykan não teve tempo de armá-la na capacidade máxima. - disse Urara.

\- Mesmo assim precisaremos atirar duas vezes para quebrar o escudo. - respondeu Yahiku. - arme nossos torpedos, vamos derrubar aquela nave.

Nas duas naves, os preparativos seguiam a todo vapor. Sabiam que seria um ataque que definiria a vitória, já que as duas naves tinham quase o mesmo poder.

A Nau foi a primeira a atirar.

\- Ativem o escudo! - ordenou Yahiku.

O raio azul atingiu segundos depois. A Antaresbalançou com o ataque e como esperado seu escudo se rompeu, mas não chegou a causar danos na estrutura.

\- Disparem dois torpedos.

A Nau foi acertada e seu escudo teve o mesmo fim, já que a força empregada pela Antares foi maior. Contudo a nave de GS estava ligeiramente em desvantagem. Restava apenas um míssil e sua velocidade em comparação a inimiga era menor. E o comandante da Nau sabia disso. Ele ordenou um ataque a Antares, usando sua velocidade maior.

\- Atirem! - ordenou Yahiku.

Torpedos auxiliares foram disparados, quando a Nau apareceu a poucos milhares de quilômetros da Antares. Com o escudo destruído a nave de S1 sofreu danos, mas conseguiu desviar de alguns torpedos. Já a Antares foi alvejada, tendo o lado esquerdo da estrutura destruída.

\- Diretora, peço que se retire e reúna-se com as tropas em Favix.

\- Abandonar a nave?

\- Precisaremos de ajuda caso a Antares seja derrubada. Iremos atirar com tudo e vocês atacaram por trás.

\- Entendido.

Passando os comandos para os demais lideres de tropa, Urara reuniu um grande contingente na região de Favix, um pequeno planeta a milhares de quilômetros de onde acontecia a batalha. As tropas de S1 interpretaram como batida em retirada e não se importaram, pois o alvo maior era a Antares.

A Nau avançou sobre a nave de GS e atirou com tudo que tinha. A Antares fez o mesmo e com isso os dois objetos saíram bastante danificados.

\- Capitão, não teremos como segurar a Nau.

\- Use o restante do armamento. Avise a diretora.

Na nave de S1, a tripulação sabia que não sairiam vivos, então usariam uma arma secreta. Levariam todos a morte.

Os capitães das naves deram a ordem de disparo. A Antares foi acertada em vários pontos comprometendo sua capacidade integral de vôo. Segundos após os disparos as tropas lideradas por Urara, surgiram almejando a Nau 1.

Num último ato, o comandante da Nau ativou sua arma. A nave serviria como bomba.

\- Capitão, estamos detectando uma grande quantidade energia vinda da Nau.

\- Eles ainda conseguem atirar...? - murmurou.

Na nave de Urara.

\- Diretora, a Nau vai atirar.

\- Recue todas as nossas naves.

Não houve tempo. A Nau transformou-se numa enorme bola azul e explodiu. Yahiku e Urara viram um brilho incandescente vindo em suas direções...

\- Shaka...

Há milhares de quilômetros, o indiano deu um salto da cadeira.

\- O que foi Shaka? - indagou Dite que estava perto.

\- Nada... - pensou em Urara. - não foi nada.

Mask entrara naquela hora.

\- Vamos nos preparar, sairemos em poucos minutos do hiperespaço, Evans achou um lugar seguro para navegar.

Shaka apenas concordou. Sentia o peito oprimido e estava preocupado com Urara.

Em Atália, Haykan não se importou com a destruição da Nau 1. Sabia que ela tinha cumprido seu papel e que aquilo era necessário para que seu plano de conquista desse certo.

Sttup e Niive estavam a frente no comando da Ramaei. Em poucos minutos a nave chegaria ao seu alvo.

\- Nossas tropas já estão posicionadas, presidente. - disse a diretora. - a Nau 3 deve aparecer na região x89.

\- Temos que derrubar essa nave a todo custo.

Um policial entrou as pressas na cabine. Bateu continência antes de falar.

\- Nossas tropas lideradas por Dara conseguiram deter o ataque de S1. Recebemos a informação que a Titan foi acertada.

\- E quanto a Urara? - Niive indagou.

\- Estamos sem noticias. Todas as comunicações com a Antares e naves menores foram cortadas a dez minutos atrás. Enviamos uma patrulha e o comunicamos a Orion e Eniac. Eles enviarão naves.

\- Sinal da Nau 1? - Sttup não gostou do silêncio.

\- Sem sinal também.

\- A Antares é superior a Nau. - comentou Niive. - não tinha como derrubá-la.

\- A Nau é mais ágil e Haykan porta de armas pouco convencionais. - voltou a atenção para o policial. - noticias da Euroxx?

\- Sem sinal.

\- Continue tentando comunicação com a Antares.

\- Sim. - bateu continência e saiu.

\- Esse silêncio da Antares me preocupa. A Urara não age sem falar.

\- Em breve teremos noticias diretora. - disse Sttup.

Uma luz vermelha começou a piscar em toda sala.

\- Senhor uma nave aproxima-se de nós.

\- Coloque na tela.

Segundos depois uma nave em formato de diamante com o emblema de S1 surgiu diante deles.

\- Nau 3... - murmurou Sttup.

Do outro lado, Orrin sorria satisfeito. Teria o prazer de derrubar a Ramaei Enterprise.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Na sala de reunião, Beatrice, Kamus, Lirya e Alisha aguardavam por noticias. Já havia algum tempo que eles tinham saído e apenas Dara dera alguma informação. Lirya estava aflita, seu coração de mãe dizia que algo muito grave aconteceria, só não sabia o quê.

\- Beatrice... - murmurou. - será que consegue uma nave para mim.

\- Nave?

\- Não pensa em ir atrás de Giovanni, não é majestade? - indagou Kamus.

-Sei que é arriscado e imprudente, mas estou agoniada. - levantou. - algo vai acontecer ao meu menino.

\- Não posso deixar que faça algo, majestade. A sua segurança é a minha missão.

Lirya voltou a sentar. Mesmo arriscado pensaria numa forma de ir atrás do filho.

 _xxxxx_

Com a ausência de Mask e dos demais, Miro foi levado para o palácio. Dos cinco em estado enfermo, o escorpião era o mais delicado. Ele estava em coma induzido, dentro de uma câmara. Seu quadro clinico estava estável contudo... os aparelhos começaram a apitar...

No andar de baixo, Kamus sentiu o cosmo de Miro saindo as pressas. As mulheres foram atrás estranhando o fato. Kamus abriu a porta num rompante.

\- Miro?!

A equipe médica já estava lá, realizando os procedimentos.

\- Majestade, precisam sair... - pediu uma enfermeira.

\- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Kamus.

\- Algumas complicações, mas estamos cuidando disso. Por favor, esperem lá fora.

\- Mas...

\- Venha Kamus. - Bia praticamente o arrancou de lá. Era melhor Kamus não ver.

A porta fechou-se para um atordoado aquariano.

No quarto ao final do corredor, onde estava o restante dos dourados, Dohko foi o primeiro a despertar. O corpo estava dormente e por isso não levantou. Os olhos verdes fitavam o teto branco, procurando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Ele virou o rosto, vendo Aldebaran, Saga e Shion.

\- Shion? - notou os aparelhos sobre ele. Estava dentro de uma espécie de incubadora. Esquecendo sua fraqueza levantou e foi até o amigo.

\- Shion?

O ariano estava pálido e o corpo coberto por ferimentos. Ainda sentindo as pernas bambas, o libriano foi até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira da banheira enchendo-a. Enquanto isso acontecia, foi até aos demais companheiros.

\- Saga. Saga. - deu a volta. - Aldebaran.

Eles permaneceram dormindo.

Dohko voltou ao banheiro. O recipiente estava quase cheio. Aproximou de Shion, apertando o botão que abria a incubadora, pegando-o no colo. A passos lentos caminhou até o banheiro e o depositou na banheira.

\- Se posso curar...

Elevou seu cosmo, tocando na água. O liquido brilhou em dourado e depois ficou azulado. As feridas que o corpo de Shion trazia foram sumindo. Ele despertou.

\- Não é que funciona mesmo? - o libriano suspirou aliviado, ao mesmo tempo cansado. Não sabia que demandava tanta energia.

\- Dohko? O que eu faço aqui? Alisha! - gritou ao se lembrar do acidente.

\- Calma amigo.

O grande mestre o fitou. Só então se dera conta que Dohko estava de pé.

\- Você está bem? - indagou.

\- Só um pouco cansado... - sentou no chão. - acho que isso de cura suga nossas energias.

\- Me curou?

\- Sim. - deu um sorriso lavado.

Shion abriu a boca para falar quando sentiram o cosmo de Miro.

\- Está enfraquecendo muito rápido... - murmurou o ariano.

\- Precisamos ir.

O grande mestre levantou e se não fosse o chinês avisar ele sairia pelado. Sentindo o cosmo de Miro, viram Kamus e as demais.

\- Shion! - Alisha pulou em cima dele.

\- Por Atena, está bem. - a abraçou.

\- Eu fiquei tão preocupada...

\- Dohko, você está bem? - Lirya aproximou. - não sente nada? - notou o ar cansado.

\- Estou bem majestade, mas... - viu Kamus sendo amparado por Beatrice. - o que houve?

\- É o Miro... - disse entristecida. - ele não está bem.

Dohko rapidamente entrou no quarto, os médicos corriam de um lado para o outro.

\- Não podem ficar aqui.

\- Diga o que está acontecendo? - a voz do libriano saiu bem séria.

\- Os ferimentos da batalha eram muito sérios, pioraram com o envenenamento. O corpo dele era saudável, mas... estamos fazendo o possível.

Os três cavaleiros arregalaram os olhos. Miro não estaria... Kamus ficou branco e completamente imóvel.

Dohko nem respondeu indo para o banheiro que havia ali. Felizmente tinha uma banheira. Abriu a torneira. Se ele tinha o dom da cura poderia ajudar o grego.

\- O que vai fazer Dohko? - indagou Shion.

\- Posso ajudá-lo. - saiu do banheiro. - majestade, eu posso ajudá-lo.

Lirya voltou a atenção para o escorpião. O batimento do coração estava bem fraco.

\- Faça. - era tudo ou nada.

Ela pediu para os médicos se afastarem. Tendo todo o cuidado o libriano carregou-o até a banheira. Quando tocou na água ela ficou azul. Os ferimentos físicos começaram a cicatrizar, mas Miro continuava muito pálido.

\- Vamos Escorpião, reaja. - pedia o ariano.

Dohko estava em silêncio. O estado do grego deveria ser ainda mais grave. E o que ele poderia fazer? Subitamente sentiu seu cosmo arder. Sem pensar elevou sua energia que passou a envolver o grego e a água. Ela ficou ainda mais escura. As ações de Dohko eram acompanhadas por todos num profundo silêncio. Lirya rezava para que desse certo. O filho teria um surto se o amigo morresse. Dohko continuou despejando seu cosmo e com isso sentia-se cada vez mais fraco. Shion o observava.

\- Dohko...

\- Estou bem... - o cansaço aumentou.

Cerca de alguns minutos depois, as cores voltaram para a face do escorpião. Ele abriu os olhos...

\- O que...

O libriano parou o processo, quase perdendo os sentidos. Foi amparado por Shion.

\- Dohko!

\- Estou bem...

\- O que está havendo? - via todos. - que cara é essa Kamus? Viu fantasma? - o francês o fitava estático.

\- Vista isso Miro. - Bia providenciou outra roupa. - lá fora te explicamos. - sorriu.

\- Tudo bem...

Saíram e Dohko sentou numa poltrona. O processo de cura fazia milagres, mas era muito cansativo.

\- Está tudo bem Dohko? - Alisha ajoelhou na frente dele.

\- Estou alteza. Só preciso descansar.

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? - o grego apareceu na porta, usando aroupa do hospital.

\- Como está Miro? - indagou a rainha.

\- Bem. - sorriu. Fitou Kamus. - Por Atena! Que cara de velório é essa Kamus!?

O francês não respondeu, apenas abraçou o amigo.

\- Ka-mus?

\- Por Atena está bem.

\- Estou... - correspondeu ao gesto. - podem me dizer o que está acontecendo? Por que estamos com roupa de hospital? - apontou para si e para Dohko e Shion.

A resposta foi interrompida por uma enfermeira, dizendo que um dos cavaleiros estava despertando. O grupo a seguiu. Depararam com Aldebaran sentado na cama.

\- Pessoal?

\- É um milagre. - disse Bia.

\- Como está Aldebaran? - Lirya aproximou. Estava aliviada.

\- Muito bem rainha.

\- Agora só falta o Saga. - Saga. - deu a volta. - vamos Saga acorde!

O geminiano não acordou.

\- Não é melhor chamar o médico? - indagou Lirya. - receberam uma grande quantidade de veneno apesar que...

\- Veneno? - indagaram Shion, Dohko, Deba e Miro.

\- Sim. - respondeu Kamus.

\- Espera... - o escorpião silenciou por segundos. - A Hely conseguiu resgatar a nave? E o Mu?

Os presentes trocaram olhares.

\- Muita coisa aconteceu depois daquele dia Miro. - disse Kamus contando todos os fatos.

\- Um planeta? Isso é possível? - exclamou assustado.

\- Infelizmente Miro. - disse Alisha.

\- E tudo obra do Haykan. E vou matá-lo com as minhas agulhas. - Miro estralou os dedos. - vai ser pior do que o Rihen. Vamos Saga acorde. Ou quer que eu te chute como o Loki?

\- Você brinca assim porque ele não está te escutando. - disse Dohko, acomodado numa cadeira. - brinca com fogo.

\- Menos Miro. - pediu Kamus. - essa afobação não vai resolver nada.

Saga abriu os olhos, fitando o teto primeiramente.

\- Acordou.

O geminiano fitou o escorpião. Miro recuou diante do olhar. Nem parecia Saga, parecia mais com...

No rosto de Saga formou-se um sorriso fino dúbio.

\- Cuidado Miro, não é o Saga é o Ares! - exclamou Deba passando a frente de Lirya.

O escorpião recuou assustado, acabando por tropeçar na perna da cama de Aldebaran, indo ao chão. Dohko gargalhou, assim como Deba.

\- Qual é a graça?! - Miro levantou depressa ainda ressabiado.

\- Não é o Ares é o Saga, Miro. - disse Kamus calmamente.

\- Uma brincadeira? - indagou o próprio.

\- Dá próxima vez que me lembrar daquele chute, eu que vou chutar sua bunda. - Saga levantou. - tá avisado.

Miro concordou. Deba não parava de rir, enquanto as meninas não entendiam nada.

\- Essa terei que contar para todos. - disse o taurino.

Lirya não entendia o contexto da conversa, mas estava aliviada por vê-los bem. Eles eram como filhos para ela.

\- Cala a boca Deba!

\- Já chega. - pediu Shion. - Kamus que história é essa de veneno?

\- Haykan implantou veneno onde estavam lutando, - fitou Deba, Dohko e Saga. - foi até o hospital, - olhou para Miro. - e ainda arquitetou a queda da Nias.

\- Qual interesse nisso? - indagou Deba.

\- São os guerreiros da luz. - disse Bia. - Haykan os vê como ameaça.

\- E onde está o Mask?

\- Eles seguiram para onde está a arma, Saga. Giovanni montou uma grande investida contra S1.

\- Precisamos ir. - disse o geminiano. - se Haykan usar essa arma outros lugares podem ser destruídos.

\- Pode conseguir uma nave para nós Beatrice? - perguntou Shion.

\- Sim. Não sei se chegarão a tempo, mas...

\- Eu vou com vocês. - disse Lirya. - não posso ficar parada enquanto vocês combatem.

\- É arriscado senhora Lirya, - disse Miro. - Mask nos mata se algo lhe acontecer.

\- Não sou feita de vidro. Por enquanto estava pedindo como uma mãe, mas agora como rainha, - olhou para Beatrice. - quero uma nave agora. É uma ordem.

Bia fitou Kamus.

\- Mask teve a quem puxar. - disse. - vamos protegê-la majestade.

\- Obrigada.

\- Eu também vou. - disse Alisha. - não vou ficar aqui.

\- De jeito nenhum. - rebateu Shion. - ficará aqui no palácio, para sua segurança.

\- Vai desobedecer uma ordem de sua superiora? Shion você é um Atlantik e sou sua governante.

O grande mestre abriu a boca para fechar. Dohko queria gargalhar. Era divertido ver Shion ser desafiado.

Sem argumentos, Alisha e Lirya embarcariam numa pequena nave. Kamus que sabia dos planos de Mask planejou para que eles fossem aos limites da zona de segurança e conforme estivesse as batalhas seguiriam para a Ramaei.

Antes da partida, Lirya praticamente ordenou que os cavaleiros passassem por exames para atestar que realmente estavam bem. Shion também aproveitou para ver se as armaduras estavam livres da contaminação.

* * *

 _* Fala dos cavaleiros de ouro na saga de Hades parte inferno_ _._

* * *

 _ **Danimel: A hora do Haykan está chegando... aguarde!**_


	36. Chapter 36: O fim está próximo

**Capitulo 36**

 **O Fim está próximo**

Duas linhas de ataque haviam se formado no espaço sideral de GS. De um lado a Ramaei liderava as forças de Ranpur, do outro lado a Nau 3 liderava as de S1. Tanto Sttup quanto Orrin sabiam que aquele seria o último combate e que precisariam usar todas as táticas que conheciam caso quisessem sair vitoriosos.

\- Vamos exterminar GS. - disse Orrin. - atirem.

O.o.O.o.O

Depois do problema do buraco negro, a Euroxx navegava para sair do hiper-espaço. Mask tinha sido chamado na sala de controle.

\- Quanto tempo capitão?

\- Dez minutos. Sairemos próximos nos limites da área cento e seis. Navegaremos por uma hora e depois voltaremos para o hiper-espaço, praticamente já dentro do território de S1, mas sem o risco de buracos negros.

\- Noticias dos demais ataques?

\- Nossa comunicação será restabelecida quando entrarmos no nosso território.

\- Há sinais de batalha? - indagou Iskendar.

\- Só saberemos quando chegarmos.

\- Quanto tempo para o alvo principal?

\- Três horas.

\- Deixe todos de prontidão. Não poderemos usar mais um torpedo, então as armas auxiliares terão que está funcionando.

No quarto, Shaka estava num profundo silêncio. A falta de noticias de Urara o deixava preocupado.

\- Sua namorada está bem, buda. - disse Kanon. - ela não é fraca. Urara e Niive são fortes.

\- Está tranqüilo?

\- Não, mas preciso confiar nas habilidades da Nii. Ela não é diretora a toa.

Luzes em amarelo começaram a piscar. Era o sinal que a Euroxx voltaria para o espaço de GS. Os cavaleiros dirigiram-se para a cabine.

\- Seiscentos segundos para o fim do hiper-espaço.

\- Potência dos motores diminuindo em dez por cento.

\- _Navegação sendo ajustada. Posição X875y369z874. Margem de erro 0,004 por cento._

\- Liguem nossos espelhos refletores. - pediu Evans. - registrem todas as comunicações.

Todas as atenções estavam para o vidro. Não sabiam o que encontrariam quando a Euroxx saísse. O maior temor de Marius é que fossem descobertos. Aquela missão era muito importante para ser arruinada.

A imagem do espaço despontou para eles. A princípio só havia eles naquele local, mas a Euroxx sofreu um impacto pela direita.

\- O que foi isso?! - gritou Evans.

\- Batalhas senhor. Forças de S1 e GS.

As imagens foram colocadas na tela. Havia um confronto de naves.

\- Usem a artilharia auxiliar. Deixem os Legos de prontidão.

Iskendar e Mask viam as trocas de raios.

\- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. - o policial olhava os raios azuis.

\- Então vamos mostrá-los do que dois Tempesttas são capazes. – sorriu.

O policial entendeu a colocação do canceriano achando uma loucura, mas gostou da ideia.

\- O que pensam que vão fazer? – indagou Evans aproximando dos dois.

\- Voltar as origens. – Mask colocou o elmo da sua armadura enquanto levitava. – só use nossa artilharia em extrema necessidade, capitão. – sumiu.

\- Eron! – gritou Marius.

\- Um inconseqüente... – murmurou Iskendar também levitando.

Ele também sumiu. Rapidamente Evans buscou imagens do exterior da nave. Os dois estavam lá.

\- Eles ficaram doidos? – Etah olhava as imagens.

No exterior...

Não se ouvia som algum, mas os clarões das naves incidiam nos rostos deles.

\- Qual o plano? – perguntou Iskendar.

\- Pensei que teria.

O policial o fitou na hora.

\- Não tem um plano?

\- Sou apenas um pião. Esperava que meu irmão mais velho me guiasse. - deu um sorriso lavado. - O velho Torin não disse que devemos agir juntos? E você não diz que é melhor do que eu?

\- Sinceramente não sei qual parte da família você puxou. Seu louco. – riu.

\- Você contem os tiros e eu abato.

\- Tudo bem.

Os dois sorriram.

Dando um impulso Mask pulou sobre uma nave que passou perto da Euroxx. Lembrando-se de como Dohko havia abatido naves fez o mesmo. Mirava seu cosmo nos motores. Enquanto isso Iskendar repelia os mísseis que iam de encontro a nave. No começo os dois agiam sem jeito mas com o tempo as ações tornaram se mais precisas e fortes.

O poder de Iskendar parecia se aperfeiçoar a medida que usava. Ele não apenas segurava, como também conseguia repelir. Na Euroxx, todos assistiam surpresos.

\- Eu não sabia que Mask era capaz daquilo. – disse Kanon.

\- Nem o irmão dele. – comentou Shura.

\- É o poder combinado dos Tempesttas. – disse Shaka. – Torin foi bem claro em dizer que os dois precisavam trabalhar juntos.

\- Mask não vai admitir mas está se divertindo. – a voz de Aioria chamou a atenção. – foi a mesma emoção que senti quando Aiolos e eu lutamos juntos em Asgard. Ao que parece os dois finalmente estão se vendo como irmãos.

Mask tinha derrubado muitas naves, assim como Iskendar repelindo outras. Apesar do perigo, o policial estava gostando da situação. Era uma sensação esquisita, mas prazerosa. Mask parou ao lado dele.

\- Será que tem seqüela ficarmos tanto tempo no espaço?

\- Sei lá. – fitou a armadura de Câncer. – eu queria usar isso.

\- Quem sabe algum dia.

O papo foi interrompido pela abertura de um hadren. Uma nave de porte médio saiu dele.

\- Temos um peixe maior. – o italiano estralou os dedos.

\- Não liga se formos atingidos? Podemos morrer.

\- Todo cavaleiro sabe que a qualquer momento pode ser o último.

Iskendar deu nos ombros.

\- Eu darei um jeito no motor, enquanto acerta com sua energia. - o policial já olhava para o alvo. - Vamos derrubar essa nave.

Os dois usaram o teletranporte.

Em Atália, Haykan recebia a informação de batalhas ao sul de GS.

\- Coloque na tela.

A imagem deles foi projetada.

\- Eles... – murmurou Haykan. – malditos Tempesttas...

No local da batalha, dezenas de Legos inimigos saíram da nave para tentar conter o ataque dos príncipes.

\- Estamos cercados. – disse Iskendar.

\- Cuide do motor, eu dou um jeito neles. O velho Máscara da morte está precisando extravasar.

O cavaleiro avançou sobre os legos. Usava seus punhos e as vezes sua energia para dete-los. Enquanto isso Iskendar posicionou-se sobre um dos motores. Com seu campo de força faria o implodir.

O canceriano avançava contra os inimigos. Pequenas naves de S1 aproximaram, começando a atirar.

\- Mexeram com a pessoa errada.

Acumulou uma grande quantidade de energia nos punhos disparando. Foram avariadas. Enquanto isso, Iskendar aplicava mais força nos motores. Ficou surpreso pela fluidez que ele corria. Sentia-se cansado, ao mesmo tempo feliz. Não achava que era algo inerente aos Tempesttas, porque tanto Bruni quanto Soren, não saiam por aí destruindo naves. Desviou o olhar para o irmão. Mask derrubava-os como se fossem insetos.

\- Ele é um psicopata... - sorriu. - e eu também. - aumentou o sorriso. - Vão se ferrar!

Ele aplicou mais força. Os motores não agüentaram a pressão, entrando em colapso.

Dentro da nave, as sirenes de emergência começaram a ecoar. Na Euroxx, viam a destruição da nave de S1.

\- Eles derrubaram uma nave...? - Evans não acreditava.

Mask saltou para perto do irmão.

\- Vamos dar o fora daqui.

A explosão espalhou se em cadeia. Não apenas essa nave explodiu, mas outras de S1 também tiveram o mesmo fim. Iskendar e Eron voltaram para a Euroxx.

\- Vocês estão bem? - indagou Marius aproximando.

\- Ótimos senhor Marius. Fazia tempo que não me divertia.

\- Mask. - Shaka chamou sua atenção.

\- Brincadeira.

O policial olhava para as mãos. Seu poder tinha aumentado rapidamente. Que outras coisas poderia fazer com ele?

\- Eu quero fazer isso de novo. - disse. - parece que quanto mais eu usar, mais ele cresce.

\- Seu poder despertou por completo. - disse Mu. - agora é só desenvolve-lo.

\- Juntos somos fortes. - o canceriano estendeu a mão.

\- Longa vida aos Tempesttas. - retribuiu.

 _Enquanto isso, numa região próxima a Atália..._

A batalha seguia intensa, centenas de naves, de ambos os lados, disparavam e desviavam dos mísseis lançados. A equipe de Legos da Ramaei estava toda no exterior, auxiliando no combate.

Niive teve que se segurar para não ir ao chão, pois a Ramaei tremeu quando foi acertada.

\- Danos. - pediu Sttup que segurou em sua cadeira.

\- Escudos intactos senhor.

\- Eles estão mais fortes. - disse a diretora.

\- Não podemos perder essa batalha. - Sttup fitava o painel. - dê ordem para que todas as naves de S1 sejam derrubadas não importa como.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Eu irei ajudá-los presidente. - Niive prepara-se para sair do recinto.

\- Espere diretora. Comandará as tropas daqui.

\- Daqui? Não tem como, é um combate senhor presidente.

\- É uma ordem senhorita Jay. - a fitou frio. - não podemos arriscar perder uma diretora. Comande suas tropas da cabine ao lado.

Niive bufou, mas acatou a ordem.

Enquanto isso na Nau, Orrin analisava sua estratégia de batalha. A mando de Haykan a nave tinha ganhado mais dois super torpedos o que ultrapassaria o poder de fogo da Ramaei.

\- Vamos com tudo contra eles. Dispare dois torpedos, vamos destruir os escudos deles.

Na Ramaei o som de alerta ecoou.

\- Presidente, estão armando dois torpedos.

\- Dimensões?

\- A força conjunta é dois anti. Nossos escudos não vão agüentar.

\- Dispare um dos nossos, tentaremos neutralizar ao menos um.

Os dois armamentos principais das maiores naves de GS e S1 preparavam para atirar.

\- Fogo! - gritou Orrin.

\- Fogo! - gritou Sttup

Foram disparados. Como planejado por Sttup, um dos torpedos dos inimigos foi neutralizado, mas o outro não deixou de impactar na nave, fazendo o escudo brilhar.

\- Disparem um torpedo de 1 e outro de 1,5. - disse o presidente. - não podemos prolongar essa batalha.

Orrin recebeu o alerta.

\- Qual o poder?

\- 2.5 comandante. Podem destruir nosso escudo e ainda danificar nossa nave.

\- Dispare na mesma proporção. Para a Ramaei sobrará apenas mais um disparo. Ao impacto dos disparos use a velocidade v9.5, pegaremos -os por trás.

Como da primeira vez os avisos soaram nas duas naves. Tanto Sttup quanto Orrin não estavam dispostos a perder por isso atacavam com tudo que tinham. O presidente, aguardava também informações da Euroxx. A chegada daquela nave a Atália era crucial.

Dispararam. Como a força foi igual, apenas uma grande explosão no centro dos dois aconteceu, levando com ela dezenas de naves que estavam nas proximidades. Sttup viu o brilho diminuir e ficou preocupado quando não viu a Nau.

\- Localização!

\- Sumiram dos nossos radares.

\- Ela é mais rápida... - murmurou. - como daquela vez...coloquem os escudos...

\- Detectamos senhor! Estão atrás de nós!

A Nau surgiu em toda a sua prepotência atrás da Ramaei.

\- Disparem! - ordenou Orrin.

Sem chance de defesa a Ramaei foi atingida. Primeiro os escudos foram destruídos e em seguida a parte esquerda da nave. Ela sacudiu levando os desavisados ao chão. Niive foi um deles.

\- Droga... - levou a mão a testa, sangrava. - esses desgraçados.

Na cabine ao lado...

\- Escudos destruídos. Perdemos três motores auxiliares senhor.

\- A ala esquerda foi danificada. As portas de contenção foram abaixadas.

Sttup cerrou o punho. Eles estavam mais fortes.

\- Usem os motores vandreds na sua totalidade, precisamos igualar a velocidade deles.

\- Mas isso pode comprometer os motores. Forçá-los poderá destruí-los e ficaremos a mercê dos motores auxiliares que restaram.

\- Não importa. Carregue o ultimo torpedo e preparem as Tbombas. Quando o escudo deles forem destruídos disparem com tudo que temos.

Os controladores olharam entre si mas obedeceram.

Da Nau, Orrin via o aumento nos motores.

\- Vamos entrar num hadren, quero ver como vão se sair.

A Nau fez uma manobra evasiva. Quando Sttup viu o hadren, soube que era tudo ou nada. Se estavam fugindo ou se era uma distração, não importava, tinha que derrubar aquela nave.

Dentro do hadren a Nau 3 mantinha a velocidade máxima sem problemas, mas a Ramaei estava bem atrás.

\- Senhor, não conseguiremos alcançá-los.

\- Dê o alerta 3.5. Desvie essa energia para os motores vandreds. Não vamos perder aquela nave.

Na cabine ao lado, assim que ouviu o alerta, Niive foi para a cabine principal.

\- Presidente.

\- Onde está seu cinto diretora?

Ela obedeceu.

\- Senhor, perderemos a gravidade em sessenta segundos.

\- É tudo ou nada.

Quando passou o tempo, todos sentiram o corpo mais leve, a nave deu um solavanco, antes que os motores recebessem a energia máxima. Na Nau, o alerta tocou.

\- Comandante, a Ramaei aumentou a velocidade.

\- Eles não tem esse poder... force nossos motores.

A Nau ganhou velocidade e Sttup pediu o mesmo.

\- Disparem o torpedo principal e em seguida os Tbomba.

Bem próximos a Nau, os torpedos foram disparados. O principal destruiu o escudo da Nau e os outros provocaram danos significativos na nave. A Nau 3 rodopiou dentro do hadren, sendo lançada para fora.

\- Conseguimos presidente!

Mal disse isso, a Ramaei foi lançada para fora do hadren.

\- Danos. - pediu Sttup.

\- Perdemos os dois motores vandreds e os auxiliares esquerdos. Temos condições de chegar a Ranpur, mas levará muitas horas. Precisamos também de energia, pois os geradores de gravidade estão baixos. Por enquanto não poderemos nos mover, até atingirmos trinta por cento. Só temos a artilharia que não faria grande estrago contra a Nau.

Sttup ficou em silêncio, naquela situação a Ramaei não passava de uma nave comum.

\- Presidente, nosso sistema de comunicação foi afetado em vinte por cento.

\- Conseguem contato com a Antares e Euroxx?

\- Antares está incomunicável e estamos buscando o sinal da Euroxx.

\- E a Nau?

\- Ainda fora dos nossos radares.

\- Envie a nossa situação a Euroxx. Talvez o príncipe não possa contar com nossa ajuda.

 _Na Euroxx..._

\- Capitão, estamos recebendo informações da Ramaei. Ela foi gravemente interceptada.

\- Contra quem?

\- A Nau 3.

Kanon pensou em Niive imediatamente.

\- Evans, mude nosso curso, precisamos ajudá-los. - disse Mask.

\- Mas alteza... o plano inicial...

\- Darei um jeito depois. - os cabelos ficaram brancos. - preparem os motores, vou abrir um hadren vermelho.

Mask sumiu. Mesmo que aquilo custasse sua missão, não poderia deixar que a Ramaei fosse destruída. Talvez ela fosse a salvação para a galáxia.

 _Há quilômetros dali..._

A Nau 3 ainda tentava se estabilizar depois dos disparos. Orrin teve que se segurar para não ir ao chão.

\- Cretinos... relatório de danos!

\- Perdemos um dos motores vandreds. A ala sul e sudeste foi destruída. Estamos baixando as paredes de contenção.

\- Ainda temos munição?

\- Não senhor. E sem um dos motores não conseguiremos entrar num hadren.

Orrin estreitou o olhar.

\- A Ramaei ainda tem munição?

\- Não creio senhor. Ela não está melhor do que nós já que usaram os motores vandreds além da capacidade.

\- Nem que seja a última coisa eu faço... - limpou um filete de sangue que desceu pela testa. - eu vou derrubar aquela nave. Desvie os centros de energia para o vandred.

\- Não conseguiremos uma taxa muita alta de velocidade.

\- Não tem importância! Desligue o centro de gravidade em oitenta por cento da nave. Quero que essa energia sirva de arma.

\- O que pensa em fazer senhor?

\- Nós iremos derrubar aquela nave. - olhou para os controladores. - falta pouco para nossa galáxia triunfar, não podemos desperdiçar essa chance. O senhor Haykan conta conosco, mas quem quiser, pode abandonar a nave.

\- Desculpe senhor mas ficaremos. - disse um dos homens. - se for para a glória de S1 iremos até o fim.

\- Seus nomes ficarão registrados na história. Reúnam toda energia! Vamos destruir a Ramaei Enterprise!

 _Em Atália..._

Do centro de operações Haykan aguardava informações do confronto entre as titãs GS e S1.

\- Senhor, chegaram os últimos dados da batalha.

O líder aproximou da tela, vendo os dados e imagens.

\- O que Orrin vai fazer...?

Dentro do hadren vermelho a Euroxx seguia a todo vapor. Pela distância e por estarem no vermelho chegariam em pouco tempo. Na cabine, Evans buscava por noticias da Antares e considerava a situação do plano. Só restava três torpedos e talvez eles não fossem suficientes para destruir Atália.

Na Ramaei, Niive avaliava os estragos provocados pelo uso além da capacidade. Levaria alguns meses até a nave voltar ao que era. Sttup, aguardava a Nau 3 ser localizada.

\- Localizamos senhor. Está a oitocentos mil quilômetros de nós.

\- Qual a situação?

\- Está completamente sem energia. Eles não tem como fugir por um hadren pois estão sem um dos vandreds.

\- Vigie as ações deles.

\- Presidente. - Niive chegou na porta. - os estragos foram grandes.

\- Avise a Ranpur sobre nossa situação.

Na Nau...

\- Estamos com oitenta por cento senhor. Com isso teremos energia equivalente a um torpedo 1 anti.

\- Trace a rota de colisão.

As duas naves estavam paradas. Sttup estava apreensivo. Sabia que Orrin não desistiria, tão pouco renderia a eles. Ele estava arquitetando algo, mas não sabia o que.

\- Presidente, estamos detectando um acumulo de energia por parte da Nau.

\- Vão atirar? - indagou Niive perplexa.

\- Não se trata de uma arma. A nave toda está se energizando.

Sttup teve um estalo.

\- Em quanto tempo conseguiremos nos mover?

\- Em meia hora senhor.

\- Tempo demais... Dê a ordem para evacuar a nave.

\- O que?! - exclamou a diretora.

\- Eles vão derrubar a Ramaei usando a Nau... comecem a evacuar.

\- Não teremos tempo senhor, apenas os setores quatro e cinco estão operando.

O presidente sentou lentamente...

\- Comece agora então.

 _Na Nau..._

\- Cinco por cento para a totalidade senhor.

\- Eles podem esquivar?

\- Estão sem energia para isso.

Orrin sorriu.

\- Transmita as últimas informações para o senhor Haykan.

\- Sim.

\- Noventa e seis por cento... noventa e sete... noventa e nove... cem por cento.

\- Ajuste a velocidade máxima.

Quando o controlador ia dar o comando, diante da Nau e da Ramaei surgiu um hadren vermelho...

\- Euroxx... - murmurou Orrin.

\- A Euroxx?! - Sttup estava receoso. O que ela fazia ali?

 _Na Euroxx..._

\- Abram um canal de comunicação com a Ramaei, - pediu Evans. - quero dados das duas naves.

\- Qual é a situação capitão? - indagou Mask chegando com os demais.

\- As duas não conseguem se mexer e...

\- Capitão, a Nau 3... ela está preparando para atirar.

\- O que?

\- _Evans!_ \- a imagem de Sttup apareceu na tela. - _saia daqui imediatamente!_

\- Senhor Sttup?

\- _Estamos sem munição e Orrin planeja jogar a nave contra nós, usando energia a um anti. Saiam daqui!_

Evans e Marius arregalaram os olhos. Aquilo poderia facilmente destruir a Euroxx.

\- De jeito nenhum. - disse Mask. - e os nossos torpedos?

\- Eron... - Iskendar tocou no ombro dele. - talvez teremos que usar dois para derrubar a Nau, sobrando apenas um para Atália, não podemos correr o risco.

\- Nós vamos assistir a Ramaei ser destruída? - indagou Kanon. - tem vidas lá.

\- _Saia daqui Kanon!_ \- berrou Niive. - _Capitão Evans, seus superiores lhe deram uma ordem. Saia imediatamente._

Evans recuou, assim como Kanon.

\- Niive...

\- _Preciso que alguém cuide da minha família e a vida dos príncipes são mais importantes!_

\- Não somos melhores que vocês... - Mask cerrou o punho.

 _Na Nau..._

\- O que faremos senhor?

\- Iremos acabar com a guerra. Passe por cima da Euroxx.

Tanto na Euroxx, quanto na Ramaei soou o aviso de perigo. Eles viram a Nau começar a se mover. Os dourados estavam apreensivos, o que poderiam fazer? Kanon era o mais agoniado. Não poderia perder Niive, deveria ter uma solução...

\- Exclamação de Atena. - a voz saiu.

Os dourados o fitaram na hora.

\- Disparar uma exclamação? - Aioria o fitou. - daqui de dentro?

\- Você quer matar todo mundo? - Dite nem acreditou no que ouviu.

\- Nós é que vamos matar todo mundo na Nau. - disse Mask. - tem condições de usar seu cosmo? - fitou o pisciano.

\- Tenho...

\- Shura, Mu e você farão um exclamação. Aioria, Shaka e eu, outra.

\- Duas? - berrou Shura.- surtou?

\- Como vamos deter essa energia daqui dentro Giovanni? - indagou Shaka calmamente. - ela vai fazer um rombo na estrutura da nave. E também nem sabemos se dará certo.

A discussão foi interrompida por um bipe. Era o aviso que uma grande quantidade de energia estava na rota de colisão.

\- Não sei o que é exclamação, mas não tem como pará-los. - disse Marius.

\- Não faça pouco caso dos cavaleiros de Atena. - Mask sorriu. - Kanon, abra uma fenda dimensional. Ela ligará o interior ao exterior sem danificar a estrutura. Vamos passar nossos cosmos por ela.

O marina piscou algumas vezes. O plano poderia dar certo.

\- Iskendar. - fitou o irmão. - espero que seu poder esteja forte.

\- O que pensa em fazer? - indagou Shaka.

\- Vamos usar o poder dele de segurar ataques. Ele vai criar uma redoma no nosso entorno. Assim a força do descolamento da nossa energia não atingirá esse local.

\- Ele não tem força para isso. - disse Mu preocupado. - pode matá-lo.

\- Posso fazer. - disse o próprio. - eu vou conseguir. - sabia que a situação realmente poderia custar sua vida, mas faria. - só me diga o que tenho que fazer. - fitou o irmão mais novo.

\- Ninguém obedece mais nada... - murmurou Dite. - Exclamação de Atena virou algo banal... - suspirou.

\- Evans e os demais fiquem atrás do meu irmão. - pediu Mask. - transmita a Ramaei nosso plano.

\- Mas alteza... - murmurou Evans.

\- Confie em nós.

Marius não opinou muito. Estava curioso a respeito da tal exclamação. Se eles temiam o uso daquilo era porque deveria ser algo estrondoso. Só torcia que tudo terminasse bem.

Do lado direito da cabine, Shura posicionou-se no centro, tendo Mu a esquerda e Dite a direita.

\- Iskendar, - Eron tocou no ombro dele. - tem certeza?

\- Sim.

\- Será um grande desprendimento de energia, no estilo do ataque ao palácio e não poderá recuar ou todos vamos morrer.

\- Já disse que vou fazer. Não faça pouco caso de mim.

\- Só estou preocupado com você.

\- Vamos terminar logo com isso.

Iskendar posicionou-se entre os cavaleiros e a tripulação da Euroxx. O policial começou a sentir sua energia fluir.

\- Sua vez Kanon.

O cavaleiro abriu uma fenda, suficiente para que as energias das duas exclamações passassem e com seu cosmo a mantinha aberta.

\- Vai ficar aberta até o final?

\- Assim espero.

Shaka ficou ao centro, tendo Aioria a direita e Mask a esquerda.

\- Vamos mostrar a Haykan do que somos capazes.

Na Ramaei, o plano de Mask foi transmitido.

\- Eles são loucos... - murmurou Niive.

Na Nau, Orrin esperou até o último minuto.

\- Agora!

A nave começou a se mover em grande velocidade, na direção da Euroxx. Na visão do comandante as duas naves de GS seriam destruídas.

\- Vamos rapazes!

Os seis cavaleiros começaram a liberar seus cosmos. O resultado foi na hora, a Euroxx começou a tremer. Iskendar sentiu uma grande força empurrá-lo para trás, mas não fraquejou. Marius e Evans traziam os olhos arregalados ao verem aquele brilho dourado.

\- Exclamação de Atena!

O brilho dourado ofuscou a visão dos presentes. Iskendar foi de joelhos ao chão, mas não desfez a proteção. A bola de energia passou pela fenda criada por Kanon, indo em direção a Nau.

\- Comandante! A Euroxx disparou!

Orrin via aquele brilho dourado vindo em sua direção, mas não se abateu.

\- Continuem!

A energia dos dourados chocou-se com a Nau 3. Na Ramaei todos assistiam abismados aquele encontro.

\- A Euroxx não tem esse tipo de arma... - murmurou Sttup.

Niive olhava o brilho dourado.

\- Não é possível... - lembrou-se dos combates de Kanon. - são eles...

\- Eles? - Sttup a fitou imediatamente. - eles quem?

\- Os cavaleiros de Atena...

As poucas naves de S1 que haviam sobrado, estavam a distância e uma delas transmitia imagens para Haykan. O líder de S1 via com assombro aquele brilho dourado.

A Nau 3 tremia com o impacto. Orrin não acreditava que a Euroxx tivesse uma arma tão poderosa.

\- Não vamos perder! Forcem tudo!

Com isso a Nau empurrou a energia dos dourados.

Kanon mantinha a fenda aberta. Apesar de não está participando diretamente, experimentava os efeitos da cosmo energia dos amigos.

A Euroxx começou a tremer mais forte e partes da sala de controle começaram a rachar.

Iskendar sentia os braços doerem, a pressão era grande e em qualquer momento poderia quebrá-los. Infelizmente era mais fraco que Eron. Deu um passo para trás. O nariz começou a sangrar. A tripulação que estava atrás dele, olhavam assustadas para as rachaduras nas paredes e assoalho da nave. Temiam que ela desintegrasse.

A Nau forçou ainda mais seus motores, os cavaleiros sentiram a pressão. Os estragos na Euroxx aumentaram.

Marius olhava a forte ventania dentro da "bolha" criada pelo príncipe mais velho.

\- "Eles tem limites?..."

\- Aquilo é feito de metal, não pode ser mais forte. - reclamou Aioria.

\- E não é. - disse Mask.

Iskendar recuou mais um passo. Aquele poder era forte demais.

\- "Droga... eu não vou agüentar..."

\- Príncipe Iskendar... - murmurou Evans vendo os dedos dele sangrarem.

Mask teve a atenção chamada para isso. O irmão não tinha uma proteção, ele poderia morrer e ainda levar todos na Euroxx. Livrou-se de sua armadura, fazendo com que ela fosse para o corpo do irmão.

\- O que...? - indagou quando viu os braços revestidos pela vestimenta.

\- Mask assim vai morrer. - disse Dite.

\- Nunca vi ninguém morrer usando a exclamação! Apenas elevem seus cosmos. Vamos derrubar aquela nave.

\- Está certo. - disse Shura.

Os seis elevaram seus cosmos, ofuscando a visão de Iskendar e dos demais.

\- Ah! - gritaram os seis.

Com o aumento da energia a própria Euroxx foi empurrada para trás, os motores foram ligados para estabilizá-la. O policial também aumentou a sua energia para que o tal cosmo, não ferisse as pessoas e destruísse a nave. Da Ramaei, Sttup e Niive viram o raio dourado ficar mais grosso.

\- Kanon!

Orrin viu o raio dourado aproximar cada vez mais. Estava com ódio pois não ajudaria seu senhor naquela missão. Sua visão foi ofuscada. No raio de centenas de quilômetros viram uma bola dourada expandir-se e depois alastrar-se em todas as direções. A Ramaei tremeu com o impacto e foi arrastada por quilômetros. A Euroxx sofreu a mesma coisa. O interior da "bolha" feito por Iskendar estava destruído. Kanon estava no chão, assim como os demais.

O primeiro a acordar foi o policial. Teve dificuldade de levantar, por causa do peso da armadura. Olhou ao redor, vendo que a única coisa que estava inteiro era o para brisa da nave.

\- Que poder é esse...? - olhou para o vidro, não vendo a fenda criada por Kanon.

Marius e Evans acordaram. O capitão fitou a sala de controle. A Euroxx trazia muitos danos e era um milagre o alarme não ter disparado.

Iskendar a passos lentos foi até a área. Viu Kanon caído de um lado, Shura, Dite e Mu do outro e Shaka e Aioria. Seguiu o olhar vendo o irmão.

\- Eron! - O caminhar foi lento. Queria se livrar daquele objeto, mas não sabia como. - Eron! - ajoelhou ao lado. Ele estava bem machucado. - Eron!

Haykan viu sua tela ficar negra, pois perdera a comunicação. O rosto tencionou. Se GS tinha aquela arma, era uma ameaça a seus planos.

\- Liguem os motores. - disse para um dos seus homens. - vamos tirar Atália daqui.

\- Mover? Para onde?

\- Apenas obedeçam. - deu as costas. - vão me pagar caro pela morte de Orrin.

 _Há quilômetros dali..._

Urara e Yahiku avaliavam os estragos a Antares. Felizmente nenhum ponto vital tinha sido acertado e com alguns ajustes conseguiriam se locomover, mas lentamente. Até o momento não tinham conseguido contato com as demais naves. Urara que supervisionava os reparos, sentiu o peito oprimir.

\- "Shaka..."

A caminho da divisa de GS com S1, a nave que levava Lirya e os cavaleiros recebiam as primeiras informações. Ainda desencontradas.

\- A Euroxx? - indagou a rainha. - o que ela faz nesse local?

\- Não temos dados concretos majestade, mas parece que a Ramaei e Nau 3 também estão lá.

\- O que?!

\- Perdemos comunicação com uma nave nossa, cerca de cinco minutos atrás, contudo foi relatado que houve um grande disparo de energia.

\- Eron... - murmurou a rainha agoniada.

\- Será que foi a Ramaei? - Alisha também ouvia.

\- Não sabemos alteza de quem foi o disparo, pois não foram nas cores vermelhas nossas e nem azuis de S1.

\- De que cor foi? - Shion pensou em algo. Se a Euroxx estava lá...

\- Dourado... ao que parece foi uma grande quantidade de energia.

Shion ficou em silêncio. Sem comunicação, Euroxx presente num local onde não deveria está e uma energia dourada, só poderia significar...

\- Não pode ser a exclamação ou pode? - Dohko o fitou pensando na mesma coisa.

\- Eles usaram a exclamação?! - berrou Miro.

\- Uma hipótese. Precisamos chegar o quanto antes. - disse Shion.

\- Por favor capitão, - disse Lirya preocupada pela expressão de Shion. - aumente a velocidade.

Quando o capitão iria dar o comando, a nave sacudiu.

\- Fomos almejados, capitão. - disse um controlador. - algumas naves de S1 estão no nosso entorno.

\- Temos armamentos? - indagou Miro.

\- No que está pensando? - indagou Shion.

\- Derrubar as naves.

Rapidamente Miro foi levado para o compartimento superior da nave. Acomodou-se na cadeira, recebendo brevemente instruções do uso da arma.

\- Nada vai nos impedir de chegar até o Mask.

O escorpião tomou posição começando a atirar.

O.o.O.o.O

Niive sentiu o braço latejar. No balanço da Ramaei acabou indo ao chão caindo sobre ele.

Olhou ao redor, vendo outras pessoas também se levantarem.

\- Presidente?

\- Estou aqui. - Sttup estava de pé, olhando o ferimento na testa.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Não sei. - olhou para a tripulação. - como está a nave?

\- Sem danos.

\- Onde está a Nau?

\- Sumiu dos nossos radares.

\- Faça contato com a Euroxx.

xxxxx

Iskendar chamava o irmão sem sucesso. Aos poucos os demais cavaleiros despertaram.

\- Essa doeu... - Aioria levou a mão a cabeça.

\- Eron!

O grito do policial chamou a atenção deles. Rapidamente reuniram-se ao redor do italiano.

\- Giovanni... - murmurou Shaka.

O corpo do cavaleiro estava cheio de ferimentos principalmente nos braços e mãos.

\- Acorda seu idiota! Você é um Tempestta não pode morrer assim! - exclamou.

Evans já tinha acionado a equipe médica da nave que não tardou em chegar.

\- Afaste-se por favor alteza. - pediu o médico a Iskendar.

\- Não vou sair daqui! - berrou. - Tirem essa droga de mim! - apontou para a armadura.

\- Venha Iskendar. - Afrodite o puxou. - deixe os médicos trabalharem.

Mu fitava o canceriano, sentia o cosmo dele, mas bem fraco. Não sabia se era por conta do desgaste ou se era...

Marius afastou-se. Preferia esperar de longe.

\- Chanceler. - uma tripulante aproximou. - temos uma comunicação da Ramaei.

\- Vamos conduzir nossa nave até eles, por favor.

Enquanto a equipe examinava Mask, a Euroxx aproximou da Ramaei. Sttup e Niive embarcaram na nave real.

\- Niive. - Kanon a abraçou. - graças a Atena está bem.

\- O que fizeram? - olhou ao redor. - cadê o príncipe Eron e porque...? - viu Iskendar usando a tal armadura.

O marina apenas apontou para o chão. Iskendar olhava o irmão no chão, mais precisamente para os cabelos.

A mudança de cor nos cabelos indicavam quando um Tempestta estava morrendo. De brancos iam para negros. Mas Mask não tinha essa coloração e os cabelos continuavam num profundo azul.

\- "Eron..."

\- Capitão Evans, - o líder da equipe o fitou. - precisamos levá-lo para Ranpur, urgentemente.

\- Ele corre risco? - indagou Dite.

\- Os ferimentos nos braços são graves e se não fizermos nada pode piorar...

Iskendar nem escutou o restante da frase. Agachou diante de Eron.

\- Acorda logo seu estúpido! - segurou o colarinho da camiseta, sacudindo-o. - acorda!

\- Alteza!? - exclamaram perplexos pela reação.

\- Não vai ver nosso pai ainda! Acorda! - sacudiu mais forte.

\- Quer me matar? - abriu os olhos.

O policial o soltou na hora. Shaka e os demais suspiraram. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Mask sentou.

\- Eu não disse que a exclamação não mata?

\- Porque é sortudo seu idiota. - ralhou Dite. - poderia ter morrido seu imprudente.

\- Cumprimos a missão isso que importa. - deu um sorriso lavado. Olhou para o irmão. Ver a armadura com outro e ainda mais com ele era esquisito. - até que ficou boa em você.

\- E Soren ainda me pede para cuidar de você... - levantou, puto de raiva. - francamente...

\- Obrigado pela preocupação.

\- Giovanni, - Shaka agachou. - seus braços.

\- Já estive em situações piores. - fitou Sttup e Niive. - vejo que estão bem.

\- Foi imprudente alteza, mas obrigado. - disse o presidente.

\- Definitivamente não puxou Soren. - brincou Marius.

Passado o susto, Mask foi cuidar dos ferimentos. Os reparos a Ramaei continuaram e só dariam um tempo para seguirem em direção ao alvo principal. Sttup, Evans e Marius estavam na cabine.

\- Eu jamais vou esquecer daquilo. - comentou o capitão da Euroxx. - o poder, energia, ou cosmo, não sei... foi um brilho intenso e uma potência... eu não sei se aqueles garotos têm limite. Destruíram uma nave do porte da Nau usando apenas as mãos... se não fosse príncipe Iskendar, teríamos morrido apenas com o desprendimento do ar.

\- O poder de um elementar é algo fora da nossa compreensão. - Sttup lembrava do brilho dourado.

\- Está muito além. - disse Marius. - eles são apenas protetores e podem fazer esse tipo de feito, imagine o poder de um elementar puro.

\- Imagine os treze reunidos fazendo aquilo. - Evans fitou os amigos. - podem destruir qualquer coisa.

\- Capitão. - aproximou uma policial. - uma nave se aproxima de nós.

\- Inimiga? - indagou Marius.

\- É de Ranpur.

xxxxxx

Num quarto privativo, Niive fazia um curativo na testa do marina. Havia sido um corte superficial, mas ela fazia questão de tratá-lo.

\- Foi por pouco. - disse a diretora. - não imaginava que a Nau fosse tão poderosa.

\- Eu pensei que não fosse dar certo. Ainda mais quando Mask tirou sua armadura... aquilo poderia ter desequilibrado a exclamação e ele poderia ter morrido. Foi um milagre.

\- Qual o limite do poder de vocês? - o fitou. - se é que tem um limite.

\- Enquanto tivermos nossos cosmos podemos lutar. Claro que aquilo foi loucura. Poderia ter dado tudo errado e a Euroxx acabar sendo destruída.

\- Vocês são loucos, mas obrigada. - sorriu. - salvou a minha vida novamente.

\- É isso que os guerreiros fazem, - passou o braço pela cintura dela. - salvar as donzelas. - deu um selinho nela. - e agora? A Ramaei vai voltar?

\- Não temos mais munição e nem velocidade para escapar de uma possível investida. Seremos apoio da Euroxx.

\- Certo. - levantou. - fico tranqüilo sabendo que ficará quieta aqui.

xxxxxx

Giovanni recebia o tratamento médico em seu quarto. Devido as queimaduras nos braços e mãos, eles estavam sendo enfaixados. Dite estava com ele. O canceriano fazia caras e bocas dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas ele o conhecia muito bem. Seu cosmo estava mais fraco e era nítido que estava cansado. Em pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas tinha usado uma grande quantidade de cosmo. Era natural que seu corpo estivesse fraco. Fora as queimaduras, que não eram nada superficiais.

Iskendar estava sentado na cama tentando tirar a armadura.

\- Por Atena, ajuda ele! - pediu ao pisciano.

Afrodite aproximou do policial.

\- Obrigado. - disse Iskendar. - não sei como conseguem usar isso. É muito pesado e incomodo.

\- Força do hábito. - tirava as peças sem dificuldade. - não está ferido?

\- Não. - Iskendar voltou o olhar para o irmão. - aposto que está com alguma coisa quebrada.

\- Estou, mas não é o suficiente para me deter. - levantou após a enfermeira terminar o serviço. - ainda posso lutar. - sentiu as pernas bambas e para não revelar voltou a sentar rapidamente.

\- Eron! - a porta abriu de uma vez.

\- Mamãe?! - o italiano arregalou os olhos.

\- Perdeu o juízo? - o abraçou. - vocês dois. - fitou Iskendar. - querem me matar de susto?

\- Desculpe majestade, mas fui forçado por seu filho. - sorriu.

\- Forçado o caral...

\- Giovanni, respeite sua mãe. - pediu Dite.

\- Duas exclamações de Atena. - Shion surgiu logo atrás. - perderam o juízo?

\- Foi preciso mestre. Fico feliz que tenha se recuperado. Pensei que deixaria Alisha viúva. - o canceriano deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- E eu pensei que perderia meu irmão. - Alisha entrou e foi direto em Mask. - acho que ficar no espaço sem respirar afeta seus miolos.

\- Foi necessário.

\- Você é um inconseqüente.

Os dois começaram a discutir. Iskendar olhava-os. Era claro que eles se tinham como irmãos e eram muito próximos. Ele ainda seria um estranho perto deles.

\- Daqui a pouco estará no meio deles. - comentou Dite que o olhou de rabo de olho. - serão irmãos.

A chegada dos demais cavaleiros interrompeu a discussão.

\- Fico aliviado por vê-los bem. - disse Eron.

\- Deixe me ver seus braços. - pediu Dohko. - é um milagre está vivo.

\- Não conheci ninguém que morreu usando a exclamação. - rebateu.

\- Mas estava sem armadura. - Dohko deu um tapa de leve nas costas dele.

\- Ai! - exclamou.

\- Como eu pensei. Está todo quebrado por dentro.

\- Não é nada.

\- Precisa se cuidar Gio. - disse Shaka.

\- Vou cuidar disso. - disse o chinês.- Podem encher uma banheira com água?

\- O que vai fazer Dohko? - indagou Shion. O libriano ainda não tinha se recuperado da cura dele e de Miro.

\- Não se preocupe. - o libriano sorriu. - Saiam todos, vou curar esse irresponsável.

O.o.O.o.O

Da primeira vez que removeram a arma para a lua Atália, levaram dois dias para o processo. Dessa vez, a equipe de Haykan levou apenas uma hora. O alvo não foi escolhido aleatoriamente e sim pois o líder de S1 queria se vingar de Eron. A arma, que leva o mesmo nome do seu antigo lar, Atália, foi posicionada numa lua próximo a um pequeno planeta que estava servindo de refugio para tropas de GS. Além de contar com alvos humanos, o lugar era estratégico. De lá tinha alcance para atirar em qualquer planeta do grupo dos nove e sem ser percebida por qualquer radar.

\- Senhor, a arma não sofreu dano com o transporte.

\- Quanto tempo temos para a potência máxima?

\- Duas horas.

\- Noticias da Nau e de Orrin?

\- Infelizmente não temos. Eles foram derrotados pela Euroxx.

\- Quem está a bordo?

\- Ainda não temos certeza, mas parece que os príncipes Tempesttas estão nela.

\- E o planeta?

\- É uma base da polícia. Está cheia de policiais e a Antares se aproxima.

\- Ótimo. Cerque-os. Ao meu sinal abra um canal de comunicação com a Euroxx. Vamos negociar. - deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Depois dos reparos, a Antares conseguiu contato com a Euroxx. Disse que se uniria as demais tropas num planeta mais a frente de GS.

O.o.O.o.O

Giovanni sentia-se estranho mergulhado naquele liquido azulado. Quando Dohko tocou a água e ele a viu mudar de cor assustou.

\- Em poucos minutos estará recuperado. - disse o libriano.

\- Se voltar com esse dom para Terra, será de grande ajuda para Atena. - respondeu o italiano.

\- Espero que sim. - vendo que estavam sozinhos... - foi imprudente cavaleiro. As duas exclamações poderiam ter matado todo mundo.

\- Eu sei... - murmurou. - mas eu não tinha muitas opções. Não poderia deixar a Nau destruir a Ramaei e nem usar os torpedos que são para Atália.

\- Seu irmão tem um grande poder. Conseguiu segurar por algum tempo a onda explosiva.

\- Ele daria um bom cavaleiro. - Dohko sorriu. - ele suportou bem.

\- Suportou. - sorriu, para depois ficar sério. Por que o cosmo de Dohko estava tão fraco?

\- O que foi? - o libriano ficou cismado pela forma que Mask o fitava.

\- Nada. Só pensando nos próximos passos.

Dohko apenas concordou. Ele fitou os ferimentos de Mask. Tinham melhorado, mas não a ponto de curados totalmente, como foram de Shion e Miro. Além do mais sentia o cosmo do italiano fraco.

\- "Talvez eu tenha um limite para curar."

Na sala de controle, Evans e Sttup conversavam. O painel da comunicação apitou.

\- Capitão, temos uma transmissão.

\- Antares? - indagou aproximando.

\- Não. Vem do sul da galáxia. Área cento e cinco. Não é sinal que nós usamos.

\- Abra a comunicação. - pediu Sttup.

A imagem de Haykan se fez.

Dohko e Mask ainda conversavam sobre os poderes de Iskendar, quando o mesmo abriu a porta do banheiro.

\- Haykan. - disse.

Em poucos minutos a sala de controle estava tomada por todos. Mask passou por eles parando a frente. Usava roupas civis.

\- _Príncipe Eron Tempestta e príncipe Iskendar. É um prazer revê-los._

\- O seu fim está próximo Haykan. - disse Giovanni.

\- _Vejo que trouxe uma grande comitiva para testemunhar minha vitória_. - fitou todos os presentes, principalmente os dourados que estavam com suas armaduras. - _inclusive os tais elementares. São mais resistentes que pensei._

\- Vai pagar por tudo que nos fez. - disse Miro.

Haykan apenas sorriu.

\- O que quer? - indagou Iskendar. - não entrou em contato atoa.

O líder de S1 fitou o neto.

\- _É um traidor como sua mãe foi. E pagará com a vida a traição ao seu povo._

\- Não pertenço a S1. Sou um Tempestta.

\- O que planeja Haykan? - Marius entrou no meio.

\- _Vejam isso._ \- o líder afastou, deixando-os o ver o que tinha atrás dele. Na Euroxx os olhares foram de assombro. - _foi com isso que destruir o planeta Obi e é com isso que irei exterminar Orion, Eniac e Lain. Os três primeiros alvos. Em seguida, Ranpur, Eike e Maris e por último Clamp e Alaron._

\- Não tem poder para isso. - disse Evans.

\- _Só usei trinta por cento da capacidade para destruir Obi, capitão. Minha arma pode acabar com o grupo dos noves em uma hora._

Na sala ficaram em silêncio. Eron olhou discretamente para Iskendar.

\- E o que pretende Haykan? - Shion tomou a frente. Não permitiria que ele ameaçasse seu lar.

\- _Há atlantiks entre os povos de VL... interessante... é muito simples: rendição_.

\- O que? - berrou Sttup.

\- _Ramaei e Antares estão fora de operação. Só contam com a Euroxx que pode ser facilmente destruída. Meu pai já provou isso_. - sorriu.

\- Cretino... - murmurou Lirya.

\- Sabe que nunca iremos nos render. - disse Mask.

\- _Sei disso alteza e aprecio sua coragem, mas na qualidade de rei precisa pensar no seu povo. Quer que tudo seja exterminado?_

\- Diga logo o que planeja. - Iskendar o fitou frio.

\- _Rendição. Eu não queria ter que chegar ao extremo de destruir tantos planetas. Eles podem me ser úteis, mas se não me derem outra escolha... Em uma hora e meia ela estará carregada e com a capacidade de destruir três planetas. Deixarei que pensem. Tomar decisões no calor da emoção nem sempre nos fazem pensar direito._

\- Não estamos em negociação! - gritou Etah.

\- _Pense pequeno príncipe_. - Haykan ignorou Etah. - _tem o poder de vida e morte sobre toda GS. Mais de cinqüenta bilhões de pessoas que podem morrer em uma hora._

\- Patife... - Iskendar cerrou o punho.

\- _Tem uma hora e meia para pensarem e nem tentem algo diferente, ou as primeiras vitimas serão eles..._

A imagem mostrou um pequeno planeta. Tropas de S1 cercavam as de GS fazendo-os de refém. Shaka ficou pálido ao ver Urara ao lado de Yahiku.

\- A Antares... - murmurou Alisha.

 _\- Tenha uma boa decisão alteza._

Haykan cortou a comunicação. A sala ficou em silêncio. Mask abaixou o rosto. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Novamente não tinha escolhas. Rendição, morte de todos ou morte de Urara e os demais policiais caso tentasse algo.

\- É inadmissível! - gritou Niive.

Os dourados olhavam entre si. Quando achavam que tinham uma vantagem, Haykan dava um passo a frente.

Giovanni passou as mãos de forma nervosa pelo cabelo. O que faria?

\- Eron.

Ele fitou a mãe. O que faria? O que faria? Marius e Sttup fitavam o príncipe. Cada um tinha uma visão dos fatos, mas pensavam que a solução menos pior seria destruir a arma, mesmo que custasse a vida dos policias que estavam encarcerados.

\- Shion. - ele fitou o grande mestre. - o que...

O ariano ficou surpreso. Eron que era o príncipe e cabia a ele as decisões. Se fosse o santuário poderia opinar, mas ali havia outros lideres.

\- Pode ser um blefe? - perguntou Aioria. - ele ter energia para destruir três planetas?

\- Não acho. - disse Beatrice. - eu vi os dados conseguidos por Jhapei. Haykan realmente tem esse poder.

\- Onde essa arma está agora? - Mask fitou um dos policiais.

\- Na área cento e cinco alteza. Pela localização ele tem mira perfeita para qualquer um dos planetas mencionados.

\- Alteza... - iniciou Sttup.

\- Só um minuto presidente. - pediu. - Kamus... você estudou o mapa da região não foi?

\- Sim.

\- No que está pensando Gio? - indagou Dite.

\- Ele deu esse prazo porque precisa dele para que a arma seja carregada. - disse Saga, prevendo o que Mask faria. - e precisa de mais alguns minutos para ela ser recarregada.

\- No que está pensando? - perguntou Shaka. Estava apreensivo por Urara. Queria agir, mas não poderia ser tão imprudente.

\- Temos três torpedos... - Mask pensou alto. - são capazes de destruí-la? - fitou Evans.

\- Um conseguirá destruir a barreira no entorno. Creio que os outros se não destruir totalmente, pelo menos provocará um grande estrago a ponto de inutilizá-la.

\- No que está pensando filho?

\- Acha que podemos desativá-la? - Giovanni não respondeu a mãe, dirigindo a pergunta a Kamus.

\- É uma possibilidade, mas é um sistema complexo.

\- No que está pensando Eron? - a voz de Iskendar saiu fria.

\- Quero que me escutem. - olhou para todos. - eu preciso que uma equipe vá para o planeta e resgate Urara e os demais, mas tem que ser as escondidas.

\- Não sabemos quantas pessoas temos lá. - disse Evans.

\- Se libertamos a Antares, conseguiremos. Como Haykan disse, temos uma hora e meia para fazer isso. Nesse ínterim vou desativar a arma.

\- O que?! - berraram todos.

\- Mas alteza... - murmurou Niive. - pensa em ir até Atália?

\- Sim. Haykan não espera que alguém vá até lá. Com as anotações e dados de Kamus e Jhapei conseguirei desligar aquilo ou até explodir a estrutura.

\- É arriscado Giovanni. - disse Saga. - não sabe o que te aguarda lá, além do mais e se não conseguir desligar?

\- Aí entra a Euroxx e vocês. Se dentro do prazo estabelecido eu não entrar em contato quero que Evans dispare todos os torpedos e que vocês lancem a exclamação para ajudar. Quatro exclamações serão suficientes.

\- Tem noção do que está dizendo? - Iskendar o fitou nervoso. - quer entrar em Atália e desativar a arma? Isso é loucura!

\- Iskendar tem razão Eron. - disse Alisha. - é muito arriscado.

\- Mas é o único jeito. Se Haykan disparar, todos estaremos condenados.

Lirya estava em silêncio. Aquele plano era um absurdo. Ir até Haykan poderia custar a vida dele.

\- Não vou deixá-lo ir. - a voz saiu baixa. - não vou perdê-lo de novo...

\- Mãe... - Giovanni a abraçou. - eu não sou apenas um Tempestta. Sou também um cavaleiro de Atena e quando fui sagrado jurei que faria de tudo para defender a paz.

\- Mas...

\- Vaso ruim não quebra senhora Tempestta. - sorriu. - não vou morrer.

Os cavaleiros ainda estavam reticentes quanto ao plano de Mask. Era muito arriscado. Sttup também estava pensativo. Se desse certo poderia evitar uma tragédia, mas se desse errado...

\- Tem certeza disso alteza? - indagou.

\- Sim presidente. Eu tenho que por um ponto final nessa guerra.

\- Você é louco. - disse Iskendar.

\- Quem irá no resgate? - indagou Miro surpreendendo todos. - não temos escolha. - disse diante dos olhares. - Se não destruirmos a Yggdrasil, Loki destruirá tudo.

Os dourados trocaram olhares.

\- Eu irei para o planeta. - Kanon levantou a mão.

\- Eu também. - adiantou-se Shaka.

\- Também quero ir. - disse Etah.

\- Muito bem. - disse Sttup. - quatro naves serão suficientes. Niive quero que chefie a equipe.

\- Sim senhor.

Kanon não gostou muito, mas não poderia opinar.

\- Niive, Etah, Kanon, Shaka, Mu e Aioria. - escolheu o leonino pois ficara impressionado pelos feitos dele em S1. - estão designados para a missão.

\- Miro e Shura quero que escoltem o príncipe até Atália.

\- Pode deixar. - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu também vou. - Iskendar pronunciou.

\- Ao menos um Tempestta deve permanecer aqui. - a voz de Sttup saiu fria.

\- A rainha ficará. - respondeu no mesmo tom.

O presidente não discutiu. Quanto mais o tempo passasse mais próximo da destruição chegavam.

\- Alteza, a nave de Iskendar lançará inúmeras câmeras no espaço para monitorar as ações de Haykan. Não sabemos se terá interferência na comunicação, então quando desativar a arma lance esse sinalizador ou até mesmo use seu cosmo. Saberemos que conseguiu. - entregou um objeto a ele.

Mask concordou com todas as ordens de Sttup. Num dos hangares da Euroxx a equipe de Niive preparava-se para partir.

\- Tome cuidado e não faça graçinhas. - disse Saga a Kanon.

\- Eu tomo conta dele Saga. - brincou Niive.

\- Fico mais tranqüilo sabendo disso.

\- Ei! - ralhou o marina. - não sou uma criança.

Um pouco afastado, Shaka colocava seu elmo. No seu intimo sabia que Urara estava bem, mas algo o incomodava. Os olhos ficaram parados num ponto por segundos. Na mente veio imagens de algo explodindo e um corpo flutuando no espaço...

\- Shaka!

O indiano olhou para trás assustado.

\- Gio?!

\- A Urara está bem. - sorriu. - ela é forte.

\- Eu sei... - tentou fixar o pensamento no corpo para ver de quem era mas não conseguiu.

\- Shaka?

\- Desculpe. Estava pensando na Urara. - mentiu. - boa sorte na missão.

\- Obrigado, ah me prometa uma coisa. - muniu do seu melhor sorriso. - está na hora de nascer mais eijis.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, Shaka não ficou bravo tampouco envergonhado com os dizeres. A sensação que algo ruim iria acontecer estava tão forte que permitiu-se apenas sorrir.

\- Até logo Giovanni.

Cinco minutos depois, uma frota com quatro naves partiu em direção a Atália. Giovanni abriu um hadren vermelho para não perderem tempo.

O.o.O.o.O

Dara tinha retornado para Ranpur. Quando soube da ida da rainha e dos demais amigos de Eron decidiu ir atrás. Como um bom eiji, trazia dentro de si uma sensação esquisita.

Haykan acompanhava o aumento de energia de sua arma. No tempo estabelecido GS seria exterminada.

O.o.O.o.O

Iskendar fitava Mask colocar o elmo da armadura. Ainda achava aquele plano muito arriscado.

\- Está com medo?

\- Não é medo. - rebateu o príncipe mais velho. - só acho arriscado demais. Você é o rei.

\- Nós somos. Se algo me acontecer pode assumir perfeitamente.

\- Eu não quero essa droga de trono.

\- É o seu destino irmãozinho. - zombou. - vamos?

O policial balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Passava por Giovanni quando...

\- Escuta, - Mask o reteu. - é arriscado sim, mas é a nossa única opção. Não quero que mais ninguém morra.

\- Faça como quiser.

\- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

\- Lá vem... - revirou o olhar.

\- Se algo acontecer e não tivermos escapatória prometa que fará o possível para enviar minha mãe, meus amigos e os demais para a Terra.

\- Eron...

\- Prometa. Ficarão seguros lá. Haykan não irá encontrá-los. Promete?

\- Sim. - soltou um suspiro. - farei o que me pede.

\- Obrigado.

\- Volte vivo. - Iskendar o abraçou.

\- Pode deixar. - sorriu.

Kamus entregou ao canceriano um mapa do lugar e instruções do que deveria fazer.

Miro e Shura foram numa nave que serviria de proteção para que Iskendar e Mask chegassem o mais perto de Atália. A missão do Tempesta mais velho era deixá-lo o mais próximo e abrir um hadren para os três retornarem.

\- Cuide-se. - Lirya acariciou o rosto do filho.

\- Vou me cuidar.

\- Não haja de forma impulsiva. - pediu Dite.

\- Pode deixar e cuide da minha mãe.

\- Está bem.

\- Boa sorte Mask. - disse Aldebaran por todos.

\- Obrigado.

E com o desejo que tudo terminasse bem, Lirya viu a nave do filho entrar num hadren vermelho... ele tinha uma hora e dez minutos para salvar todos...

\- Ele vai conseguir majestade. - Afrodite parou ao lado dela.

A rainha não respondeu. O coração estava apertado e uma grande angustia dominava seu ser. Tinha a sensação que algo de muito grave aconteceria ao seu filho.

\- Cuide-se...

* * *

 **Danimel: Obrigada pelos elogios! A luta de Eron está chegando ao fim.**


	37. Chapter 37: Morte

Urara trazia as mãos acorrentadas e estava presa numa pequena sala. Há algum tempo não tinha noticias de Yahiku e dos demais policiais. Seu comunicador tinha sido tirado e não fazia ideia de como entraria em contato com alguém fora daquele planeta. Tentou se soltar inúmeras vezes, mas sem sucesso.

Escutou barulho de pessoas na porta.

\- Entre maldito policial! - gritou um soldado de S1 empurrando alguém.

O homem caiu no chão.

\- Yahiku! - correu ajoelhando diante dele. Ficou temerosa ao ver o rosto dele. Estava bastante machucado.

\- Urara...

\- Nem tente ajudá-lo vadia. - um dos soldados a puxou pelos cabelos. - ou vai ter a mesma sorte.

\- Me solte!

\- Não estrague esse rostinho, Bwdega. - disse o homem que tinha empurrado Yahiku. - é uma eiji bem bonita, pode nos ser útil.

\- Fique longe dela... - murmurou o capitão da Antares.

\- Não está em condições de dizer nada policial. - Bwdega deu um chute nele.

\- Parem! - um militar de patente maior chegou na porta.

\- Capitão! - os dois prestaram continência.

\- Não podem tocar nela antes da autorização do senhor Haykan. Ela tem informações importantes sobre GS.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Saiam!

Os dois saíram correndo. O militar entrou, agachando diante de Urara. Por instantes a eiji pensou que estaria segura, até que Haykan a requisitasse, contudo o olhar que o militar lhe dirigiu era assustador. Preferia sofrer nas mãos dos dois soldados do que testemunhar as ações daquele homem.

\- Realmente é uma bela eiji, diretora. - os lábios curvaram sutilmente.

Ele levantou e antes de sair lançou mais um olhar para Urara.

\- "Shaka..." - temeu pelo que poderia lhe acontecer.

O.o.O.o.O

Haykan estava na sua sala, aguardando o término do carregamento de sua arma. Consultou o marcador vendo que faltavam uma hora e dez minutos. A hora da vingança contra GS estava chegando e ele seria líder das duas galáxias.

Apertou um botão no painel. Um mapa em 2D surgiu diante dele. O mapa não retratava apenas GS e S1, mas também outras galáxias.

\- Será questão de tempo até eu ter o domínio de todas elas. Eu serei o governador de tudo e de todos. - sorriu.

O.o.O.o.O

Mask estava em silêncio. Vez ou outra Iskendar o fitava. Não queria admitir, mas estava preocupado. O plano do irmão era muito arriscado. Por mais que fosse um cavaleiro estava lidando com Haykan. Sabia do que o avô era capaz.

\- Eron.

\- Sim? - o fitou.

Iskendar o olhou fixamente. Via nele o olhar do pai. Colocou a nave em modo automático e sentou perto dele.

\- Está querendo que eu desista? - indagou Mask.

Não respondeu.

\- Iskendar... - ajeitou-se na cadeira. - a missão de um cavaleiro é...

\- Não estou conversando com um cavaleiro e sim com o príncipe de Ranpur. - cortou-o.

\- Está bem. - suspirou. - a única forma de salvar todos é entrar lá.

\- É suicídio. Não sabe o que vai encontrar e ainda está com esses braços...

\- Sei dos riscos e estou preparado para enfrentá-los.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

\- Mas que droga Eron! - Iskendar gritou nervoso levantando. - vai morrer nessa missão!

Mask deu um suspiro. Sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer.

\- Eu sei, mas se eu puder salvar todos...

\- Você é um estúpido! Só pensa em si mesmo!

O italiano ficou calado.

\- Não está levando em consideração as conseqüências desse ato! Já pensou em como sua mãe vai ficar? Seus amigos? A tal deusa que protege?

\- E você?

O policial o fitou imediatamente para em seguida desviar o olhar. Ele também estava incluso nessa lista. Tinha Dara, mas não era a mesma coisa...

Mask levantou indo até ele.

\- Iskendar.

Olharam-se. Mask sorriu. As vezes olhava a forma como Saga e Kanon, Aioria e Aiolos e Ikki e Shun se comportavam. As brigas idiotas e até as preocupações quando um estava em perigo. Afrodite tinha sido até então o mais próximo que poderia chamar de irmão. Sabia que aquela missão poderia custar sua vida, mas não estava apreensivo ou triste. Salvaria o povo de GS, sua mãe, seus amigos e o irmão.

Deixando o policial surpreso, Mask o abraçou.

\- Uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram desde que cheguei aqui foi saber que eu tinha um irmão.

\- Eron...

\- Eu sempre agi de forma egoísta. Só agia se eu fosse ganhar algo... - deu uma pausa. - Não é o meu objetivo morrer nessa missão, mas se isso acontecer, irei em paz pois sei que estará vivo. - afastou um pouco. - vivo para reconstruir nossa galáxia e proteger a todos.

Os olhos do policial marejaram.

\- Você é um grande idiota...

\- E você um chorão,- sorriu. - meu irmão. Volte a pilotar, temos que chegar o quanto antes.

Mask voltou para sua poltrona. Seria uma missão perigosa e precisava de todas as suas forças, coisa que não tinha. Desde a proteção do palácio, sentia-se fraco o que foi agravado pela Exclamação de Atena e os ferimentos nos braços.

Iskendar ainda ficou alguns segundos parado. Limpou o rosto, assumindo seu posto.

\- Se quer assim, te ajudarei o máximo que eu puder.

\- Obrigado.

Sorriram.

O.o.O.o.O

Shaka estava num canto. A sensação que algo de ruim iria acontecer não parava de crescer. Somado a isso o sentimento que Urara corria perigo.

\- Nós vamos encontrá-la. - disse Mu sentando próximo a ele.

\- Espero que sim.

\- Retomem seus lugares, - pediu Niive. - vamos sair do hadren em dez minutos.

Enquanto isso no planeta, Yahiku tentava soltar Urara.

\- Sem os instrumentos adequados...

\- Está tudo bem capitão. - fitou o rosto dele, estava inchado. - tenho certeza que já enviaram uma equipe de resgate.

\- Espero que não.

\- Como? - perguntou surpresa.

\- Enquanto estava sendo levado, escutei de alguns soldados que Haykan iria usar a arma na potência máxima.

\- Aquela arma?

\- Sim. Ninguém conseguirá chegar aqui. Realmente espero que a Euroxx consiga ao menos destrui-la.

A conversa foi interrompida pela porta. Urara sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver que era o militar de mais cedo.

\- Haykan deseja vê-la.

\- Pode me matar aqui, não direi nada a ele.

\- Veremos.

\- Não toque nela!

\- Silêncio capitão. Levem-na.

Três homens entraram, segurando Urara que se debatia. Yahiku até tentou ajudar, mas foi ferido. A diretora foi arrastada por um longo corredor, até a última porta.

\- Fiquem aqui. - disse aos soldados. - e só me interrompam se for o senhor Haykan.

O militar abriu a porta e praticamente empurrou Urara que quase foi ao chão. A sala tinha apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras.

\- Muito bem diretora... - sorriu sarcasticamente. - é bom começar a falar.

As naves saíram do hadren vermelho, a uma distância segura do planeta. Tomando todas as precauções Niive e Etahlevaram-os. Usando a freqüência de S1, ensinada por Iskendar, logo ganharam a atmosfera do planeta. Seguindo informações, foram para o local onde os policias de GS estavam sendo mantidos presos. Não demoraram em ver a Antares.

\- Qual o plano Niive? - indagou Kanon.

\- Etah e Aioria, quero que sigam para a Antares e a deixe em ponto de decolar. E nós, vamos atrás dos nossos aliados. Com o menos combate possível. Nem todos os comunicadores foram arrancados e captamos grandes grupos, ficará mais fácil.

\- E essas naves? - perguntou Mu.

\- A Antares é mais importante, mas se houver problemas iremos usá-las. Prontos?

Concordaram.

O.o.O.o.O

Assim que chegaram a uma distância segura, Mask pediu que Shura e Miro ficassem a espera de Iskendar. A nave do policial diminuiu a velocidade e começou a fazer as manobras e uso da comunicação de S1.

A nave aproximou da lua e os dois trocaram olhares ao verem a estrutura feita por Haykan.

\- Agora é comigo. - Mask colocou o elmo da armadura e ajeitou o comunicador e aparelhagem que usaria.

\- Posso chegar mais perto. - soltou as câmeras no espaço.

\- É arriscado. Retorne junto com Shura e Miro para a Euroxx.

Iskendar não disse nada.

\- Vá logo Iskendar.

\- Está bem. Boa sorte.

\- Obrigado.

O policial o abraçou.

\- Vê se volta inteiro.

\- Voltarei.

 _Enquanto isso na Euroxx..._

\- Capitão, recebemos o aviso que o príncipe chegou a orbita.

\- Quanto tempo temos? - Sttup aproximou.

\- Cinqüenta minutos.

\- Faça a cronometragem. Deixe os torpedos prontos. Vamos nos aproximar lentamente. Avise a todos os líderes dos planetas e conte o que está acontecendo. Mande a Genesis para Ikari.

\- Sim senhor.

Lirya olhava nervosa para os painéis.

\- Ele vai conseguir majestade. - disse Dite. - ele sempre consegue.

\- Eu sei. - deu um sorriso nervoso. - eu sei...

 _Em Atália..._

Haykan olhava o monitor. Aquele brilho dourado era inconfundível.

\- Vamos ver até onde pode chegar... - sorriu. - pequeno príncipe.

Giovanni olhava a estrutura metálica que parecia uma pirâmide. De posse de um pequeno aparelho acessou as informações passadas por Jhapei e analisadas por Beatrice e Kamus.

\- Jhapei... pode deixar que iremos vingá-la.

Sendo cuidadoso, Mask aproximou de uma entrada que ficava ao norte. Foi por lá que Jhapei entrou.

Usou a velocidade da luz e entrou sem dificuldades, mas teve que se esconder quando um grupo de soldados surgiu no corredor. Quando se sentiu seguro continuou.

\- "Absurdo eu ter que me esconder."

Andou por corredores até que achou a entrada de ventilação que Jhapei usara. Por ser larga, conseguiu engatinhar. Andou por um tempo até atingir o objetivo.

\- "Que humilhação."

Pegou um dispositivo, para verificar se estava no local certo. Certificando que sim Giovanni livrou-se da portinhola e saiu. O local estava deserto.

\- "O reator de energia deve está perto." - olhou para os lados.

Seguiu pela direita parando perto de uma grande porta de aço. Por ele, mandava tudo pelos ares, mas aquilo poderia custar sua missão. Procurou pelos tubos de ventilação, Jhapei tinha usado um deles para entrar.

\- "Aquela garota não era normal."

Vozes e passos interromperam os pensamentos do italiano, rapidamente Mask levitou indo para o teto. Quando os soldados passaram, agiu velozmente, nocauteou os quatro.

Após fazer isso, seguiu para a tubulação e desceu alguns metros depois. Fazendo como Bia havia lhe ensinado desativou uma porta. Estava vazia.

O.o.O.o.O

Usando a velocidade da luz, Aioria e Etah chegaram ao local onde a Antares estava. Ela não estava fortemente vigiada e usando sua velocidade, Aioria inutilizou os soldados que a vigiavam. Tendo a cobertura do cavaleiro, Etah entrou na nave. Os corredores estavam vazios e quando viu alguns soldados não teve dúvidas em atirar. Com um aparelho nas mãos seguiu para onde os comunicadores emitiam sinais. Desceu alguns níveis e depois que forçou uma porta encontrou a tripulação da Antares.

\- Estão bem?

\- Sim, mas o capitão e a diretora estão com eles.

\- Vamos resgatá-los. Deixem a nave pronta para partimos.

A equipe de Niive recebeu a notícia que a Antares era deles novamente. De posse disso, quando achavam policiais, Mu teleportava-os para a nave.

O.o.O.o.O

Mask suspirou aliviado ao encontrar a sala vazia. Sem perder tempo ligou cabos ao grande computador que existia ali.

\- Eu sou um cavaleiro, não um técnico... - murmurou ao ver tantos cabos.

Se conseguisse realizar aquela tarefa, conseguiria diminuir a quantidade de energia que abastecia a arma.

Consultou o relógio, faltavam quarenta e cinco minutos.

\- Caspita... - olhou ao redor. Se aquele lugar era tão importante porque estava vazio? - caspita... issoestá fácil demais...

Um bipe chamou sua atenção. Tinha conseguido fazer com que o computador mandasse menos energia para a arma.

\- Parte dois.

Seguindo as orientações de Jhapei, Mask subiu alguns andares através da tubulação de ar e dados. Nesse último teve que arrastar, mas não encontrou dificuldades em tirar a portinhola que dava numa espécie de passarela que circulava o local.

\- Mas que merda é essa...

Era um local amplo, que ocupava milhares de metros de altura, largura e cumprimento. Havia uma grande estrutura no centro.

\- Haykan maldito...

Mask havia encontrado a arma.

\- Seja bem vindo príncipe Tempestta.

Olhou para trás deparando-se com um homem.

\- Haykan. - olhou o albino.

\- Eu não esperava que viesse em pessoa me dar a resposta.

\- Você já sabe qual é. - sorriu cinicamente. - mas me deixou vir até aqui para escutá-la.

\- Sim. - sorriu.

\- Ótimo. - levantou o braço direito. - facilita a minha vida. Quer conhecer o inferno de VL?

Haykan sorriu para depois gargalhar.

\- É assim mesmo que os loucos reagem diante da morte.

\- Morte? - o olhar do líder de S1 ficou frio. - Acho que será o primeiro a morrer.

Mask deu um passo mas parou. Sentiu o corpo fraco.

\- Sempre fui amante das experiências com DNA alteza. - Haykan caminhava até ele. - não é atoa que tenho em meu corpo os genes dos toois. Eles são fantásticos não são?

Giovanni recuou um passo, mas foi com um joelho ao chão. Que sensação era aquela?

\- Podem suportar radiação. Bem superior de um humano comum.

\- Canalha...

\- Não tenho o seu poder de elementar, mas posso acabar com seu corpo. - deu um chute nele. - veja de camarote a morte de seus amigos. Ou acha que tiveram sorte em invadir aquele planeta?

O cavaleiro ergueu o olhar, olhando para um monitor que Haykan indicou.

\- Shaka...

 _No planeta, minutos antes..._

A missão estava quase completa. Restava apenas acharem Yahiku e Urara. Shaka estava num profundo silêncio.

Depois de andarem por um andar, um dos soldados confessou onde o capitão da Antares estava. Kanon arrebentou a porta.

\- Capitão. - Niive correu até ele.

\- Niive...

\- Cadê a Urara? - indagou Shaka.

\- Levaram-na.

\- Mu, - Shaka levantou. - leve-os para a Antares, eu vou buscá-la.

\- Mas não pode ir sozinho. - falou a diretora.

Shaka apenas lançou um olhar frio para ela.

\- Vamos Niive. - Kanon segurou o braço dela. - ele nos alcança.

Ainda sem concordar deixou ser levada por Mu. Na Antares o grupo se reuniu.

\- Cadê o Shaka? - indagou Aioria.

\- Foi atrás da Urara. - respondeu Kanon. - Etah deixe a nave pronta e ative escudos se ela tiver. Teremos problemas ao decolar.

\- Por que?

\- Shaka no seu pior humor.

Os dois naturais de GS não entenderam, mas Aioria e Mu sim.

O rosto de Urara sangrava. O militar começou com uma conversa mansa, mas cinco minutos depois, objetos de tortura foram usados. A diretora estava no chão, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e trazia hematomas nos braços e pernas.

\- Vamos vadia, fale. - o militar a pegou pelos cabelos.

Urara apenas o fitou de forma fria.

\- Vadia! - deu um tapa nela. - mas gosto disso. - pegou o rosto dela com força. - é forte. E não vai gritar se eu a tomá-la para mim. - aproximou do rosto dela, acariciando-o. - você vai ser o meu brinquedo. - estava prestes a dar lhe um beijo.

\- Tire as mãos dela.

Urara arregalou os olhos ao escutar a voz.

\- Shaka...

O virginiano trazia os olhos fechados e um rastro de destruição.

\- Ora... eu achei que os eijis tinham sido extintos... ainda sobrou um. - sorriu de forma desdenhosa. - mas infelizmente cego. A que ponto chegou as tropas de GS.

\- Já disse para tirar as mãos dela. - a voz saiu fria.

\- E vai fazer o que?

O militar deu um grito de dor, seu corpo começou a contorcer. A última coisa que viu, foi os olhos azuis do indiano. Caiu morto no chão. Urara olhava o corpo inerte.

\- Urara.

Voltou o olhar.

\- Está bem? - agachou diante dela, analisando os ferimentos.

\- Sim... o que você fez? - indagou perplexa. Ele nem havia tocado no militar.

\- Nada. - acariciou o rosto dela. - Vamos sair daqui.

Shaka a pegou no colo e segundos depois estavam na Antares.

\- Tem mais alguém de GS lá? - indagou a Etah.

\- Não.

Shaka tomou a posição de lótus e seu espírito saiu do corpo. Ele foi até o local onde estava anteriormente e fez seu cosmo elevar perigosamente.

Na Antares os cavaleiros sentiram.

\- Decole Etah! - gritou Kanon.

Etah e outros controladores ligaram os motores.

\- Rendição Divina. - disse Shaka.

Tudo que as pessoas na Antares viram foi uma forte explosão amarela, consumir tudo. Já estavam na atmosfera e ainda viam o brilho dourado.

\- Ele ajudou a destruir a Nau... - Etah fitou Kanon. - Qual o limite do poder dele?

\- Não tem e fica pior quando está nervoso.

O espírito de Shaka retornou para o corpo.

\- Shaka. - Urara aproximou.

\- Vamos cuidar desses ferimentos.

\- Mask falou que não era para chamar atenção. - brincou Aioria.

O indiano mostrou o dedo do meio, arrancando risos do marina.

\- Já que estão todos bem podemos voltar para casa. - disse Niive. - avise a Euroxx do nosso retorno.

 _Em Atália..._

Mask olhava o monitor. Via perfeitamente a Antares.

\- Diga adeus a eles.

Haykan apertou um botão. Uma luz muito forte ofuscou a visão do cavaleiro, mas ele pode ver, antes de perder os sentidos, um raio azul acertar a Antares...

\- Não...

 _Em Ranpur..._

Dara estava na sede do governo em Shermie. Não havia mais conflitos ao norte da galáxia, mas mandou que as tropas continuassem de prontidão caso isso acontecesse. Ele acompanhava a explicação de um tenente, quando sentiu um aperto no peito. Rapidamente seus pensamentos foram para Urara e Shaka.

\- "Que sensação ruim é essa..."

 _Euroxx..._

Receberam com alivio a noticia que todos os soldados tinham sido resgatados.

\- Providencie que eles sejam levados para a Ramaei. - pediu Evans. - que alivio.

\- Niive é muito competente no que faz. - disse Sttup.

Os dourados também estavam aliviados porque tudo dera certo.

\- Capitão! - gritou uma controladora. - estamos captando um sinal de Atália. Tem uma grande quantidade de energia acumulando.

\- Haykan vai atirar? - indagou Lirya.

\- Parece que... - a mulher calou-se ao ler os dados na tela.

\- O que foi?

\- Atiraram... - murmurou.

\- Mas quem foi o alvo? - Marius temia o pior.

\- A... - ela não acreditava. - perdemos contato com a Antares... e pela rota...

Saga arregalou os olhos. Assim como Shion.

\- Como perdemos?! - exclamou Evans.

\- A Antares sumiu dos radares.

\- Não é possível... - Alisha sentou-se. - eles foram mortos...?

 _Atália, trinta minutos para o término do prazo..._

Mask abriu os olhos. Eles estavam pesados, assim como o corpo. Tentou ficar de quatro, mas levou um chute de Haykan.

\- Está patético, alteza. - debochou o líder de S1.

\- O... que você fez...? - a voz saiu mole.

\- Sua Nau militar Antares foi destruída. Todos que estavam nela entraram para a estatística da guerra.

\- Maldito...

\- Em breve seu querido povo começará a pagar por sua fraqueza.

 _Euroxx..._

Saga estava pálido. Não era possível que seu irmão tinha morrido.

\- Kanon...

\- Senhor Evans, - Shion aproximou. - eles... eles...

\- Chequem todos os dados e linhas! - exclamou Evans, ignorando Shion. - a Antares só está incomunicável.

\- Desculpe senhor. - disse um policial. - mas...

\- Impossível... - murmurouSttup. Aquilo seria uma grande perda.

\- Kanon, Shaka, Aioria, Mu... - Dohko cerrou o punho. - droga!

\- Mu... - Shion foi de joelhos ao chão, sendo amparado por Alisha. - Mu...

\- Preparem os torpedos. - a voz de Sttup preencheu a sala. - o sacrifício deles não pode ser em vão.

Quando começariam a seguir as ordens, alguns policiais surgiram entre eles, aparecendo do nada. Uns estavam bem, outros feridos.

\- O que? - Marius levou um susto quando uma jovem policial apareceu ao lado dele.

\- Esse cosmo... - murmurou Deba. - Mu?

Em várias partes da nave surgiram policiais.

\- Esses cosmos... - Saga olhou em uma direção. - Kanon!

Ele saiu correndo, sendo seguido pelos demais. Correu pelos corredores, a toda hora trombando com algum policial que aparecia do "nada". Chegaram num grande hangar, onde concentrava a maior parte das pessoas. Saga pediu licença abrindo espaço.

\- Kanon!

\- Saga!

Os dois deram um abraço.

\- O que aconteceu Kanon? - indagou Kamus. - a Antares...

\- Dohko, eles precisam de você.

Olharam para onde o marina apontou. Shaka e Mu estavam no chão. Seus cosmos estavam bem fracos.

\- Leve-os. - pediu o libriano. Urara, Shion e Alisha seguiram com ele.

Yahiku que estava com eles, foi amparado e levado para a enfermaria na companhia de Evans.

\- O que aconteceu diretora? - indagou Sttup a Niive.

\- Nós decolamos... - iniciou Aioria.

 _Nave Antares, minutos antes..._

 _O clima era de alívio. Pois as baixas foram poucas. Depois de certificar que estavam seguros, Niive ordenou que saíssem dali o mais rápido possível._

 _\- Já que estão todos bem podemos voltar para casa. - disse Niive. - avise a Euroxx do nosso retorno._

 _Luzes vermelhas começaram a piscar e um alarme a soar._

 _\- Diretora, captamos uma grande quantidade de energia vindo ao nosso encontro._

 _\- Vem do planeta?_

 _\- Não, mas é próximo daqui... Atália..._

 _O pânico se apossou de todos, pois sabiam que não sobreviriam. Rapidamente Shaka tomou a posição de lótus._

 _\- Mu, ao meu sinal teleporte todos._

 _\- O que?!_

 _\- O que vai fazer Shaka? - indagou Kanon._

 _Ele nem respondeu, apenas viram o cosmo do indiano elevar-se a níveis inimagináveis. Mu também fez a mesma coisa. Segundos depois um raio azul atingiu a Antares, ofuscando a visão de todos..._

\- E a Antares? - Evans tentava assimilar a informação.

\- Não sabemos. - respondeu a diretora.

\- Isso explica o estado do cosmo deles. - disse Kamus.

\- Sabe o que aconteceu? - perguntou Afrodite.

\- Shaka deve ter criado uma barreira para segurar o ataque, enquanto Mu teleportavapara cá.

\- Eles podem fazer isso? - Lirya estava surpresa.

\- Ao que parece. - respondeu.

\- Mas isso é impossível. - disse Deba. - o poder daquela arma, mais transportar todos e nessa distância?

\- Não é impossível se levarmos em conta o fator elementar. - a voz de Saga chamou a atenção. - nossos poderes desenvolveram e aumentaram e se tratando de Shaka e Mu...

\- Mais um motivo para continuarmos. - falou Sttup, olhando um dispositivo. - temos vinte e cinco minutos, carreguem os torpedos. Tracem nossa rota para Atália.

 _Atália..._

Mask abriu os olhos e com dificuldades conseguiu sentar. A sala estava num profundo silêncio e não sabia se Haykan estava lá.

\- Acabei de receber a notícia que a Euroxx está se movendo.

O italiano virou a cabeça para onde ouvia a voz.

\- É um resgate?

\- Vai... desaparecer junto com isso...

Haykan gargalhou.

\- Garoto, não está lidando com um amador. - pegou nos cabelos azuis. - ao contrário de você. A Ramaei está incapacitada e Antares não existe mais. A Euroxx não tem artilharia para provocar um ataque. Não tem como eles te salvarem. - o soltou. - além do mais, se um torpedo superior a 2 anti atingir essa estrutura... - riu. - não apenas Atália irá pelos ares, mas tudo num raio de seiscentos mil de quilômetros. Você, a Euroxx, Ramaei e tudo que estiver na rota será evaporado. Com a família real morta serei o dono de tudo.

Mask escutava tudo, apesar da mente está confusa. O efeito da radiação prejudicava seus sentidos e mesmo com a armadura não tinha proteção dos efeitos. Somando a isso a fraqueza adquirida anteriormente.

\- "Caspita..."

\- Alteza, - Haykan agachou diante dele. - A dinastia Tempestta irá desaparecer. - gargalhou. -bom... faltam vinte minutos. Vou aguardar o desfecho em S1. - levantou.

\- Não vai escapar... - murmurou. - como paro isso... - não conseguia articular frases longas.

\- Quer saber como se para Atália? - riu. - vou dizer, pois vai morrer mesmo. Basta desligar as fontes, mas isso não garante que ela não exploda. - riu.

Haykan aproximou segurando novamente o canceriano pelos cabelos.

\- Se parece muito com o Soren. - deu um soco. - e com todos os malditos Tempesttas. - deu outro soco. O líder o socou várias vezes. - Longa vida, alteza!

O jogou no chão, saindo do recinto. Haykan ordenou que a lua fosse evacuada.

 _Euroxx..._

\- Capitão Evans, a Atália entrará no nosso campo de visão em dois minutos.

\- Com essa distância qual a força de impacto?

\- Será totalmente destruída.

\- E meu filho? - Lirya aproximou.

\- Ainda sem contato majestade.

A rainha levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando abafar as lágrimas.

\- Ainda temos tempo majestade.

Disse Evans tentando confortá-la.

O silêncio que instalou só foi quebrado pela chegada de Iskendar, Miro e Shura.

\- E o Eron? - indagou o príncipe mais velho.

Sttup apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

 _Dez minutos..._

Os olhos fitavam o cinza da estrutura de Atália. Não tinha força alguma e sentia que a qualquer momento perderia a consciência de vez. Mask nunca se sentiu tão inútil. Era um cavaleiro, mas levou uma surra de uma pessoa comum e agora milhões seriam mortos por sua causa.

\- "Eu sou um inútil..." – fechou os olhos.

 _Levante-se. Você é um cavaleiro de Atena._

\- Quem...?

 _Levante-se Eron._

\- "De quem é essa voz?" – ele forçou a mente.

 _Levante-se meu filho._

\- Pai... – Mask abriu os olhos e forçando o corpo ficou sentado. – pai?

Não havia ninguém na sala. O cavaleiro fitou o local que Haykan havia falado. Era só desligar. Um maldito botão que poderia salvar todos. Mask jogou o corpo para o lado e segurando numa barra de ferro tentava ergue-se.

\- Mas que droga... - murmurou indo ao chão. - "Eu não pude salvar a Helena e agora todos irão morrer..." - pensou. Nunca imaginou que seria atacado por radiação. A armadura não servia para nada!

 _Levante-se Eron!_

\- Eu não consigo... - sentiu náuseas e respirava com dificuldade.

 _Não pode deixar todos morrerem. Levante-se!_

O cavaleiro tentou mais uma vez, quase foi ao chão, mas segurou-se bem na barra. Olhou para as mãos, elas tinham pequenas queimaduras. Fitou o painel onde estava o botão. Tinha que desligar aquela arma nem que fosse a última coisa que faria. A passos vacilantes caminhou até o painel. Foi ao chão, mas antes bateu a mão direita no botão. As luzes apagaram assim como o zumbido que ouvia.

\- Consegui... - murmurou antes de fechar os olhos.

O silêncio só durou um minuto, uma sirene ecoou, fazendo as luzes e o zumbido voltarem. Mask abriu os olhos.

 _\- Luzes de emergência acionadas_. - soou uma voz mecânica. - _Abastecimento ao núcleo restabelecido._

\- Merda... - arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar de algo. Se a Euroxx explodisse a arma, a nave seria tomada pela onda explosiva. De nada adiantaria.

Mask virou o corpo. Nem sabia como ainda se mexia. Levantou o rosto a procura de alguma solução, mas não tinha.

\- Droga... - tinha dificuldades em manter os olhos abertos. - todos vão morrer... maldito Haykan... o que eu faço...? - viu a sombra de sua cabeça no chão. Pela posição via claramente as "pinças" do elmo da armadura. - Câncer... quem diria que eu... - parou de falar. - sekishiki!

 _Euroxx..._

Na nave o clima era de apreensão. Marius e Sttup não queriam dar aquela ordem, mas o tempo estava esgotando. Se não atirassem agora, três planetas seriam destruídos.

\- Capitão Evans. - a voz de Sttup saiu fria. Era preciso fazer e carregaria em seu coração a culpa por ter matado o príncipe Tempestta, o filho do seu amigo. - dispare.

\- O que?! - exclamou Afrodite. - não podem atirar! O Mask ainda não saiu.

Os cavaleiros tinham a mesma opinião.

\- Eu sinto muito Gustavv e majestade. - olhou para a rainha. - mas é preciso. Evans dispare o primeiro torpedo.

\- Mas... - o capitão estava reticente.

\- Sttup, por favor... - pediu Lirya em prantos.

\- Sinto muito. Sei que cometerei um crime pelas leis de GS por ter matado um Tempestta e assumo a responsabilidade.

\- Quanto tempo para o impacto? - indagou Marius ainda atônico pelo rumo que as coisas tomariam.

\- Dois minutos. - disse um controlador.

\- Prepare o torpedo.

Lirya começou a chorar sendo amparada por Alisha que também chorava. Dite deu um soco numa cadeira.

Em Atália, Mask fez um último esforço ficando de pé escorado no painel. Só havia uma maneira de salvar todos. Lentamente ergueu o braço direito, apontando o indicador para cima.

\- Vamos cosmo... brilhe.

A energia dourada começou a circundá-lo. Rapidamente aumentou de intensidade.

\- Sekishiki... - respirou profundamente, pois o ar começava faltar. - mekai... ha...

Seu cosmo aumentou bruscamente, fazendo os cabelos ficarem brancos. A estrutura começou a tremer. O solo da lua rachou em vários pontos e em poucos segundos partes depreendiam do solo e da estrutura e eram levados para algo sobre eles. Aparentemente não havia nada, mas era como se uma força descomunal sugasse tudo.

Há quilômetros dali, Haykan recebia a notícia que Atália estava sofrendo um ataque.

Ele não se preocupou, pois se a lua fosse destruída, o príncipe e todos ao redor morreriam. A soberba em achar que ganharia estava tão exaltada que não se preocupou com um grupo de naves de GS que estava nas imediações. Entrou em combate, mas foi facilmente derrotado. Sem suas grandes Nau's, o líder de S1 foi capturado.

Na Euroxx, apenas aguardavam o triste desfecho quando o alarme da Euroxx começou a soar.

\- O que foi? - indagou Evans.

\- Uma grande quantidade de energia foi captada em Atália.

\- Eles vão atirar? - perguntou Niive.

\- Não é a arma. É outro tipo de energia... - o controlador estava confuso com os dados.

\- É o Giovanni! - exclamou Aldebaran.

Rapidamente as lentes da nave voltaram para Atalia, deixando todos sem reação.

\- O que... é aquilo...? - murmurouMarius.

De onde estavam viam uma espécie de redemoinho e quando chegava a certa altura as coisas sumiam...

\- Se parece com... - Dite deu um passo.

\- Com o que?! - Aioria o fitou, aquilo não era boa coisa.

\- Sekishiki. - respondeu Shaka com a expressão grave,Dohko ainda não tinha iniciado o tratamento quando sentiram o cosmo do italiano. - ele está levando Atália para o sekishiki.

\- E o que isso significa? - Iskendar não gostou das expressões dos cavaleiros. - o que acontece?

Em Atália, Mask mal mantinha os olhos abertos. Não achava que aquela ação minaria ainda mais suas forças, mas ainda precisava lutar. Teleportou para o espaço.

\- "Queime cosmo... queime..." - aumentou ainda mais o esforço.

Elevou ainda mais a sua energia. Devido a escuridão do espaço, não viram uma espécie de fenda dimensional que estava sobre a lua. Apenas as luzes de Atália serem tragadas. O golpe de Giovanni, naquela circunstancia, não enviava as pessoas a entrada do inferno e sim a outra dimensão ou um buraco negro.

Quando as rachaduras chegaram ao núcleo da arma, houve uma explosão, mas que devido a força de atração da fenda, não alastrou. Os restos da lua e da arma eram sugados...

Num último ato, houve uma grande explosão que fez uma luz brilhar intensamente. A Euroxx balançou e tiveram que tampar os olhos devido a claridade.

O cosmo de Giovanni parou de queimar, o cavaleiro estava esgotado e nem conseguia se mexer.

\- Missão comprida...

Os cabelos voltaram a ficar azuis, lentamente perdia a consciência, assim como as funções do corpo. Giovanni queria ver se a Euroxx estava bem, mas não conseguiu... os olhos foram fechando lentamente e o corpo sendo puxado para a fenda...

Na nave, os primeiros a abrirem os olhos foram os dourados.

\- Cadê... ?- Dohko tentava ver algo.

\- Giovanni...

\- Liguem as câmeras imediatamente. - ordenou Evans assim que abriu os olhos.

Lirya correu até o painel. Tudo que se via a frente era uma imensidão negra.

\- Estão detectando algo? - indagou Marius.

\- Não chanceler... não há nada.

\- Como não há nada?! - berrou Iskendar.

\- Não tem nada...

\- Giovanni seu idiota! - Miro deu um murro no chão, amassando o metal. - seu idiota!

Kamus abaixou o rosto, assim como Aldebaran. Kanon e Saga trocaram olhares.

Shaka soltou um suspiro triste.

\- O que foi? - indagou Niive fitando o marina. - sabem o que aconteceu?

\- Onde está o Eron, Gustavv? - Lirya aproximou. - cadê meu filho?

O pisciano virou o rosto, não tinha coragem de dizer.

\- Sabe o que aconteceu Shion? - indagou Alisha.

\- O cosmo de Giovanni sumiu completamente.

\- E o que significa? - perguntou Marius.

Iskendar deu um passo para trás. Ele sempre sentia algo vindo de Eron, mas agora não sentia nada. Como se ele não existisse.

\- Por que não sinto a energia dele?

\- Quando o cosmo de um cavaleiro se extingue, significa que sua vida também se extinguiu. - disse Shura. - ele usou seu golpe para desaparecer com a arma e nesse processo...

\- Não é verdade! - gritou Lirya. - ele pode respirar no espaço! - fitou Afrodite. - ele pode respirar no espaço! As suas armaduras não os protegem?

\- Sim... - Dite não conseguia encará-la. - mas tem um limite...

Saiu de perto indo para um canto. Lirya piscou algumas vezes antes de cair em si.

\- Eron...

Foi de joelhos ao chão, começando a chorar compulsivamente.

\- ERON!– gritou desesperada.

Marius estava perplexo. Eron estava morto?

Iskendar sumiu das vistas de todos, indo para o espaço. Olhou para todos os lugares, mas não havia nada, só escuridão.

\- "Eron..." - Não sentia mais a "presença" dele. - "Eron..."

Estava paralisado. Primeiro a mãe, Samir, o pai e agora o irmão? Todos ao redor dele eram tirados dele. Por quê?

Na nave, Alisha chorou nos braços de Shion. Era injusto. Não havia restado ninguém. Urara segurava a mão de Shaka. O virginiano estava num profundo silêncio.

\- Seu inconseqüente... - murmurou com a voz alterada. - seu inconseqüente...

\- Droga! - Mirou deu outro soco. - Droga! Seu idiota! O que vamos dizer a Atena?! Seu idiota!

Iskendar reapareceu diante deles.

\- Iskendar... - Lirya foi até ele. - achou seu irmão? Achou o Eron?

O policial sentiu os olhos marejarem.

\- Não... - disse diante das lágrimas dele. - meu filho...

Ela o abraçou. Fazendo Iskendar chorar ainda mais.

xxxxx

Estava mergulhado na escuridão, não sabia se estava vivo ou morto. Não ouvia nada.

\- _Giovanni..._

Mask abriu os olhos e ergueu um pouco o rosto. Uma luz dourada aproximava-se dele. A principio a imagem estava difusa, depois foi tomando a sombra de uma mulher. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, as vestimentas eram simples, os olhos verdes brilhavam e via-se um fino sorriso.

\- He-lena...? - a voz se perdeu no espaço.

Ela sorriu ainda mais, parando a certa distancia.

\- Helena? - ele não acreditava que a asgardiana estava diante dele.

A garota aproximou ainda mais tocando de forma suave o rosto do canceriano.

\- Você veio me buscar...?

A resposta dela foi beijá-lo.

\- _Vamos...?_

Ele sorriu... Mask foi envolvido pela luz dourada...

xxxxx

Sttup enviou uma equipe de Legos para vasculhar a região. Não havia sinais de nada, nem do corpo do príncipe. Não havia mais nada a fazer ali, a não ser anunciar a toda galáxia que o príncipe EronTempestta estava morto.

\- O que faremos? - Evans ainda estava em choque com a noticia.

\- Anunciar o fim da guerra e que Iskendar é o único príncipe herdeiro. - Sttup tentava pensar friamente, mas sentia a perda do jovem. - Prepare nossa volta Evans.

\- Levaremos horas, já que não temos os hadrens vermelhos.

\- Não temos? – o fitou espantado.

\- Eles se foram junto com Eron.

A Euroxx partiu em direção a Ranpur...

E não foi apenas a Euroxx que constatou isso. Os poucos hadrens vermelhos que existiam desapareceram instantaneamente.

O.o.O.o.O

O líder de S1 era conduzido para uma das naves de GS. Estava revoltado, pois não esperava que fosse pego. Seu plano era voltar para S1 e reorganizar suas tropas. Agora teria que pensar em outra coisa. Não se entregaria tão facilmente.

Enquanto isso em Ranpur, Dara recebia a noticia das finalizações dos últimos combates. Soube também da captura de Haykan o que indicava que a guerra chegou ao fim. Aguardava, contudo, noticias da Ramaeie da Euroxx.

\- Diretor Dara, recebemos noticias da Euroxx.

\- Até que enfim... – respirou aliviado.

\- O chanceler Marius pediu que replicasse o comunicado a toda galáxia. – a voz saiu séria.

\- O que aconteceu? – notou a expressão fechada de seu subordinado.

\- A arma de Atália foi destruída, contudo...

\- Contudo... – não teve um bom pressentimento.

\- O príncipe Eron. É para comunicar a todos os povos de GS que o príncipe EronCerattoTempestta está morto.

\- O que?! – exclamou assustado. – está morto? Como?

O policial repetiu a noticia e Dara ainda levou um tempo para processá-la. Eron era um defensor de elementar, como estava morto? O que tinha acontecido em Atália?

Cerca de algumas horas depois, a Euroxx e a Ramaei chegaram a capital da galáxia. A noticia da morte de Eron chocou a todos. Os líderes do grupo dos nove partiram imediatamente para Ranpur. Niive e Urara foram para sede da policia daquele planeta para providenciar os fins do combate e acompanhar a chegada de Haykan. A prisão do líder de S1 deixou todos surpresos e revoltados, pois era sinal que ele tinha escapado antes da explosão. Marius, Evans e Sttup foram para a sede do governo providenciar o fim da guerra e os tramites legais pela morte de um herdeiro. Beatrice auxiliava como podia. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer diante do sacrifício do príncipe.

Lirya recolheu-se em seu quarto, queria ficar sozinha.

Ela jogou-se na cama entregando-se as lágrimas. Perder seu amado filho era uma dor muito grande. A vida seria insuportável sem ele. Agüentou quinze anos, mas na certeza que ele estava apenas desaparecido, agora a situação tinha mudado. Eron estava morto e não havia nada que poderia mudar a situação.

\- Soren... nosso filho... meu pequeno Eron...

No andar de baixo, os cavaleiros estavam reunidos em um dos quartos, onde Shaka, Mu e Dohko recuperavam-se devido ao desgaste de energia. Afrodite estava na varanda, sentado num canto.

\- Ainda não consigo acreditar. – disse Aioria, todos estavam chocados com a morte do canceriano. - alguém fale com ele. - apontou para Afrodite que estava sozinho na varanda.

\- Deixe-o. – pediu Dohko. – ele precisa de um tempo.

\- O que faremos? – indagou Deba. – como vamos voltar para a Terra sem ele?

\- Não sei... – murmurou Shion. – não foi só a Terra que perdeu um cavaleiro...

\- A senhora Lirya nunca se recuperará. – comentou Mu.

\- Ao menos prenderam aquele desgraçado. – disse Miro. – eu queromatá-lo!

\- As autoridades daqui saberão o que fazer. – Kamus caminhou até a janela. – com a prisão dele a guerra acabou.

Shaka estava calado num canto. Shura aproximou-se.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim... há um ano não imaginaria que Giovanni se sacrificaria por outra pessoa, hoje ele salvou a vida de milhões...

\- Agiu como um verdadeiro governante. – comentou Saga. – e cavaleiro.

\- E o que nós faremos agora? – Shura olhou para os companheiros. – vamos voltar imediatamente?

\- Vamos aguardar os tramites daqui para depois agirmos. – disse Shion. – vou ver como a Alisha está.

Afrodite escutava a conversa. Seria difícil voltar para a Terra sem ele. Não conseguiu salvar Helena e nem ele.

Alisha chorava em seu quarto. Era injusta a morte. Perdeu a mãe, depois o pai e o tio e agora Eron.

\- Alisha...

A garota ergueu o rosto e correu para os braços do ariano.

\- Shion... o Eron... ele...

\- Fez o que achou que era melhor para todos. – acariciou os cabelos lilases. – um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

\- Eu sei...

\- Ele agora irá cuidar de nós.

Iskendar estava no escritório do pai. Estava sentado na mesa, onde dias antes o irmão lhe mostrava o diário. Os olhos azuis estavam no porta-retrato que trazia a imagem da família. Família... era algo que nunca teve e agora mais do que nunca. Seus pais e irmão estavam mortos, não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Deitou a cabeça na mesa e chorou até cair no sono.

O dia terminou com muita tristeza. A guerra tinha acabado, mas a custa de muitas vidas. O dia seguinte foi marcado por Beatrice cuidando dos preparativos para o enterro e para as condecorações dos heróis de guerra. Apesar do luto decretado, a rainha insistiu que a cerimônia fosse feita, em dois dias.

O grupo que por muito tempo tinha apoiado Serioja, foi entregue por Iesa e eles condenados a prisão perpetua por traição.

Enquanto isso, Marius e Sttup cuidavam da assinatura do tratado de paz. Haykan estava preso numa prisão em Ranpur e sua sentença seria proferida logo após a assinatura.

* * *

 **Danimel: Infelizmente Mask não sobreviveu ao embate. Ele que em tempos remotos jamais se sacrificaria por alguém, salvou a galáxia.**


	38. Chapter 38: Condecorações

**Capitulo 38**

 **Condecorações**

* * *

Iskendar estava sentado na varanda do quarto. Não conseguia dormir desde o dia do acidente e naquela noite não foi diferente. Passou o tempo olhando a luz do sol incidir nos edifícios que tinham que resistido aos ataques.

O semblante estava cansado, com grandes olheiras abaixo dos olhos. O brilho azul dos olhos estavam opacos. Nunca se sentiu tão só. Não tinha mais os pais, Samir e agora o irmão. Abraçou as pernas começando a chorar. O que faria agora? Não tinha mais sentido em permanecer em Ranpur. Nunca desejou o trono e ainda mais agora depois da morte de Eron. Haykan tinha perdido a guerra, mas alcançou seu objetivo. A família Tempestta iria desaparecer.

\- Você é um estúpido... - murmurou enquanto segurava sua corrente. - seu pirralho estúpido...

Nos andares acima, Lirya trazia o olhar vago enquanto abraçava a foto do filho e do marido. Sua vida tinha perdido o sentido. Perdeu Soren e agora perdia Eron de forma tão trágica. Não era justo sua morte depois que levou tantos anos para se reencontrarem.

\- Eron... - levou as mãos ao rosto começando a chorar.

Os dourados também estavam consternados. A morte de Giovanni abalou a todos. Gustavv era o que mais sentia. Desde o fadigo dia, vivia trancado ora desaparecia nas dependências do palácio.

O sueco estava agora no quarto de Giovanni. Estava sentado ao lado da cama, olhando a roupa militar que ele costumava usar. Estava tão alheio ao mundo que não escutou a porta se abrindo. Era Iskendar. O policial ficou surpreso ao ver o cavaleiro.

\- Não sabia que estava aqui.

Gustavv virou o rosto.

\- Desculpe por invadir o quarto.

\- Você tem mais direito de ficar aqui do que eu. - sentou na cama, ao lado dele. - foi muito mais irmão dele do que eu.

\- Giovanni se importava com você. - o fitou.

\- E eu fiz tantas coisas... - murmurou. - nem tive tempo de consertar os meus erros.

\- Governando GS o deixará feliz. Você será um bom líder.

\- A armadura de Câncer se foi para sempre?

\- Sim. Só restou onze cavaleiros de ouro...

No fim da noite, as buscas por Eron tinham se encerrado. Não havia mais sinais que Atália existia e tão pouco acharam algum indicio do cavaleiro. Lirya chorou copiosamente nos braços de Iskendar e só conseguiu se acalmar a base de tranqüilizantes. Todos se recolheram, pois o dia seguinte seria importante para GS. O tratado de paz seria assinado...

... Trigésimo dia dos cavaleiros em GS...

Durante a noite, Shaka havia tido um sono tranqüilo, entretanto nas primeiras horas da manhã estava tendo sonhos. Sonhou com a explosão de Atália, misturado com a destruição do muro das lamentações e por último com a imagem de Mask em Ikari. Via claramente o canceriano, deitado no salão oval do palácio. Acordou de repente.

\- Giovanni!

\- O que foi Shaka? – Aioria sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.

\- Um sonho... – murmurou o indiano. – muito estranho.

\- Com o que? – Dite aproximou.

\- Com o Mask...ele estava em Ikari...

\- Foi só um sonho Shaka. – disse Afrodite dando as costas. – Giovanni está morto.

Aioria abaixou o rosto. Infelizmente Gustavv estava certo.

\- Será...? – Shaka não estava muito certo. Algo dentro dele dizia que havia algo.

\- Teve alguma visão? – indagou Aioria.

\- Não, mas... eu sinto que devemos ir a Ikari.

\- Iskendar. – disse o leonino. – ele pode entrar em Ikari.

Gustavv não disse nada, viu o cosmo de Giovanni se extinguir. Não havia possibilidade dele ter sobrevivido.

Rapidamente, Shaka foi procurar Shion. Queria consultá-lo, antes de levar falsas esperanças a rainha. Encontrou com mestre no quarto de Alisha. Contou sobre o sonho e suas suspeitas, Shion ouviu sem interromper.

\- Shaka apenas ficou impressionado, mestre. – disse Dite.

\- Você nunca foi cético. – rebateu o virginiano.

\- Silêncio. – disse o ariano antes que os dois começassem uma discussão. – todos os seus sonhos e visões aconteceram Shaka. Vamos falar com o senhor Marius primeiro. E se ele concordar vamos a Ikari, sem mencionar a rainha. Ela está sofrendo demais.

Expuseram a Marius e aos demais cavaleiros. Ao contrário de Afrodite o chanceler de Ranpur acreditou no sonho de Shaka. Sem grandes alarmes, organizaria um grupo de busca. Iriam na Ramaei.

\- Só a um, porém, – disse Sttup. – como entraremos no palácio?

\- Existe essa possibilidade...?

Olharam para a porta. Era Iskendar. Ficaram surpresos pelo estado dele. Praticamente depois do ocorrido, o policial passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto.

\- O meu irmão está vivo?

\- O que sente Iskendar? – indagou o grande mestre.

\- Eu vi a explosão, mas...

\- Era o que eu queria ouvir. – disse Marius. – partam agora mesmo, a assinatura do tratado de paz será em poucas horas.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os diretores tinham muito trabalho. Contabilizavam as perdas e os trabalhos de reestruturaçãopós guerra. Com o fechamento dos hadrens vermelhos a locomoção estava mais lenta.

Niive supervisionava os trabalhos da reestruturação da frota de Alaron e Clamp. Era muito trabalho, mas estava aliviada pelo fim do conflito. Agora sua família e os demais povos poderiam viver em paz. Pena que a custa de muitas vidas.

\- Niive.

A diretora olhou para trás. Era Urara.

\- Já terminou? – brincou a kalahasti.

\- Sem Obi e com Lain praticamente destruído fica fácil. – deu um meio sorriso.

\- Desculpe, eu não quis...

\- Eu sei Niive. – tocou lhe no ombro para tranqüilizá-la. – apesar de tudo que aconteceu estou feliz que a guerra tenha terminado. Vamos reconstruir tudo. – sorriu.

\- Sim, e espero que a paz seja duradoura sobre o reinado do príncipe Iskendar.

\- Ele não vai reinar.

A voz forte fez as duas se virarem. Dara chegava na companhia de alguns policiais.

\- Não acredita no seu protegido? – indagou a eiji.

\- Por acreditar nele é que digo isso, senhoritas, ou melhor senhoras, já que o conflito terminou. – sorriu.

\- Mas ele é o herdeiro. – Niive nem quis pensar sobre o "senhora".

\- Mas não foi criado como tal. Não duvido que ele abdique em favor da rainha. – deu alguns passos parando perto de uma janela. – o meu desejo era que Eron reinasse. Ele seria um bom rei, contudo... foi uma morte muito trágica.

\- Perdemos o rei Soren e agora perdemos o príncipe Eron... – murmurou Urara. – é até ironia. Haypen e o filho Haykan foram os responsáveis.

\- Felizmente Haykan foi preso e vai pagar caro por tudo que fez. – rematou Dara. – vamos focar agora em reorganizar nossa galáxia.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O líder de S1 estava numa cela pequena e sem janelas. O rosto não parecia perturbado com a prisão. Estava satisfeito. Se não levou destruição a GS pelo menos matara o príncipe. Saber que Eron tinha explodido junto com Atália foi uma grande vitória. Só faltava o xeque-mate. Na assinatura do tratado de paz, ou Iskendar ou Lirya iriam comparecer e nesse momento, daria sua última cartada. Escondido em meio as vestes, estava um pedaço pontiagudo de metal. Era com aquilo que traria mais sangue a casa Tempestta.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Beatrice estava na sede do governo. Enquanto Etah cuidava da segurança, ela seguia com os procedimentos da assinatura do tratado de paz, a cerimônia de condecorações e o funeral do jovem Tempestta. A imagem de Atália sendo engolida passava e repassava em sua mente. Jamais esqueceria aquilo.

\- O sistema de segurança está pronto Bia. – disse Etah entrando. – em poucas horas teremos paz oficialmente.

\- Já não era sem tempo. – sentou-se num banco. – lembra da ultima vez?

\- Sim. – sentou ao lado dela. – foi tão devastador quanto essa, alias foi pior. Nessa perdemos um planeta inteiro.

\- E pensar que Haykan poderia exterminar três de uma vez... seriamos extintos.

\- Devemos nossa vida ao príncipe. – a fitou. – ele nos protegeu até o fim.

\- Ele tinha nossa idade Etah... e com tanta responsabilidade! Estou morrendo de dó da rainha. Ela não para de chorar.

\- Antes ela tinha esperança que ele estava vivo em algum lugar, agora... – fitou o teto. – quando será o enterro?

\- Daqui dois dias. Ela quer condecorar nossos heróis e depois fazer a cerimônia. Ela não acha justo enaltecer apenas o luto.

\- Compreendo. – levantou. – vou olhar o sistema de segurança da condecoração.

Ele saiu, deixando a garota pensativa. Como seria de agora em diante?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya estava sentada na cama. O olhar estava opaco e não mirava nada. Alisha, ao seu lado, lhe preparava uma xícara de chá. Estava abalada, mas Lirya estava sofrendo mais. Podia entender a dor dela.

\- Vai lhe fazer bem. – mostrou a xícara.

\- Eu não quero... – murmurou.

\- Por favor tia Lirya. – usou esse termo.

A rainha desviou o olhar, fitando-a. Alisha desde cedo aprendera sobre a dor. Primeiro a mãe, depois o pai, depois Soren a quem considerava muito e agora Eron.

\- Obrigada querida. – aceitou.

\- Vai te fazer bem.

\- E agora Alisha? – indagou depois de tomar um gole. – o que será de mim? Eu perdi meu filho para sempre.

A princesa ficou em silêncio pois não sabia o que responder de imediato.

\- Antes Eron estava perdido em algum lugar, hoje ele está morto...

\- Pense que agora meu pai e o tio Soren estão cuidando dele. – pegou na mão dela. – e ele cuidará de nós.

Lirya deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Pode me fazer um favor?

\- Claro. – a princesa prontificou-se de imediato.

\- Aliás são três. Primeiro escolha uma roupa para mim, preciso ir onde o tratado será assinado.

\- Sim e o que deseja mais?

\- Beatrice já cuidou das bandeiras, mas poderia pedir para colocar a faixa negra na fachada do palácio?

\- Claro. Em Alaron também já pedi isso.

\- Obrigada. E por último chame Gustavv, por favor.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Para aquela missão, seguiriam poucas pessoas. Iskendar, Sttup e alguns cavaleiros: Shion, Shaka, Shura, Miro e Saga. Afrodite recusou-se a ir, pois achava que tudo era uma ilusão do virginiano. Durante todo o trajeto Iskendar permaneceu em silêncio. Queria acreditar na visão de Shaka, mas tinha medo que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido.

A chegada a Ikari demorou devido a utilização de um hadren comum. Como esperado, a pequena nave que os levaria até a superfície, passou por turbulências.

\- Iskendar e eu vamos teleporta-los. – disse Shion.

\- Acredita que ele esteja naquela sala? – indagou o príncipe ao virginiano.

\- É onde o meu sonho indicou.

Ele concordou. Segundos depois estavam diante da porta dourada. Shion deixou que Iskendar fizesse as honras. Ainda hesitante, o policial abriu a porta. A principio não viu nada, mas o olhar foi para o pequeno altar...

\- Não é possível... – os olhos marejaram. – Eron...

O policial correu até o altar parando no ultimo degrau.

\- Mask?! – exclamou Shura.

O canceriano estava deitado no chão. Usava roupas comuns e sua armadura estava montada ao seu lado.

\- Estava certo Shaka. – disse Saga bastante aliviado.

\- Mask! – Miro passou a frente de todos e agachou ao lado do italiano. Pegou seu pulso. – está vivo.

\- Eron! – Iskendar ajoelhou do lado dele. – Eron! Eron!

\- Tenha calma Iskendar. – Shion aproximou. Tocou o pulso e depois fechou os olhos. Sentia bem fracamente o cosmo dele, mas não os pensamentos. – ele está vivo, mas precisamos levá-lo a um hospital.

\- Claro... - murmurou, só então fitou os cabelos do irmão, estavam negros. - não pode ser...

Shura também olhou para os fios escuros. Lembrou-se que os cabelos de Iskendar ficaram assim indicando que sua vida corria perigo.

Rapidamente o ariano fez o grupo surgir dentro da pequena nave. Em minutos a Ramaei, preparava-se para a viagem de volta.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Os dourados estavam trancados no quarto de Aioria, acharam melhor esperar por notícias ali e não preocupar a rainha desnecessariamente.

\- Será que o sonho de Shaka está certo? - indagou Deba olhando para os companheiros.

\- Desde que chegou aqui ele nunca errou. - disse Dohko. - e espero que dessa vez não tenha errado.

\- E como ele foi parar lá? - Kanon olhava a paisagem.

\- Só o próprio Giovanni poderá nos dizer.

\- Deve ter dedo dos tais elementares. - comentou Aioria. - Torin não disse que o destino de Mask estava escrito?

\- Mas nem todas as ações podem ser previstas Aioria. - disse Mu. - mas tudo é possível.

\- De todo jeito, temos que esperar. - arrematou o libriano.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A sede do governo de Ranpur estava bem guardada. Dezenas de policias faziam a segurança tanto em terra quanto no ar. Apesar de não houver a chance de contra ataque de S1 todo cuidado era pouco. Uma nave pequena aterrissou na pista de pouso. Um homem fortemente vigiado foi levado para o interior do prédio. Em sua face não havia preocupação apenas um sorriso presunçoso. Haykan sabia que sua ação poderia levá-lo a morte, mas não ligava. Se sua morte levasse a outra, faria de bom agrado. Não tinha nada mais a perder.

Vários andares acima, outra nave também aterrissava. Ela trazia a rainha de Ranpur, Marius, Etah, Beatrice, Kamus e Dite que faziam a guarda da soberana. Afrodite fez questão de participar.

O grupo foi conduzido para uma sala, onde o tratado seria assinado pondo de uma vez por todas fim na guerra. Lirya trazia um semblante triste.

-Eu não queria ter que vê-lo. – disse.

\- Sinto muito majestade, mas infelizmente é preciso. Por mais que Haykan tenha usado métodos cruéis conosco devemos fazer o correto. - disse Marius.

\- Se ele estivesse no santuário já teria sido morto. – a voz de Dite saiu com ódio. – não devemos ter compaixão com os inimigos.

\- Afrodite... – pediu Kamus. – por favor.

\- Ele merecia uma rosa branca no peito...

A pequena discussão foi interrompida pela porta se abrindo. Entraram vários policiais e depois Evans que conduzia pessoalmente o líder de S1.

Haykan ao ver a rainha sorriu desdenhoso.

\- Cretino... – Dite cerrou o punho.

\- Calma Gustavv. – Kamus segurou o ombro dele.

\- Eu gostaria de vê-los em outra situação, - disse Haykan. – uma que fosse mais favorável a mim.

\- Aqui está o contrato. – Marius colocou um dispositivo na tela, quanto menos conversa melhor. – apenas leia as cláusulas.

\- Para que? Já perdi mesmo. Isso é apenas formalidade. Meu exército foi destruído assim como o príncipe Eron. Pensei que ele tinha morrido pela radiação.

\- O que?! – exclamou a rainha. – envenenou meu filho?

\- Claro. Eu não sou burro, rainha. Seu filho usava essas roupas amarelas, - apontou para Kamus. – precisava usar as armas que eu tinha. Como ele não é um Tooi usei radiação. – sorriu. – mas confesso que o garoto foi esperto. Destruiu Atália.

\- Assassino...

\- Será que morreu pela radiação ou pela explosão? – nem se importou com o termo.

\- Leia o contrato Haykan. – a voz de Marius saiu fria.

\- Vou perdoar sua frieza, afinal teve a mesma dor que sua rainha teve. Seu filho também foi muito corajoso.

\- Haykan...

\- Basicamente o tratado fala que o território de S1 fica sobre os cuidados de GS, - Kamus tomou a frente antes que a situação ficasse mais tensa. - fica proibido a formação de um exército, todos os cidadãos de S1 ficarão sobre nossa jurisdição.

\- Meu neto é que irá governar? – ironizou.

\- Isso não lhe cabe saber. – o próprio aquariano respondeu usando seu tom frio. – terá prisão perpetua pelos crimes de guerra que cometeu. Será levado para Wan.

\- Sem julgamento?

Afrodite estava tentando se controlar. A qualquer momento mataria aquele homem.

\- Considere afortunado por não ter recebido a pena capital. – Kamus devolveu. – ou prefere morrer?

\- As leis de GS são muito humanistas e ingênuas para me matar.

\- Mas eu não estou sob as leis de GS. – disse Afrodite com um olhar frio. – posso matar a qualquer momento.

Haykan não rendeu, até porque faltava pouco para concluir seu último plano.

\- Quem assina primeiro? – indagou.

Lirya tomou a frente. Não suportou nem olhar para o algoz de seu filho. Com o dedo indicador gravou sua digital. Haykan aproximou para fazer o mesmo. Só tinha uma mão livre, mas era suficiente para fazer o que queria fazer. Ele gravou sua digital. Vendo que o tratado tinha sido consumado, a rainha deu as costas e foi aí que Haykan agiu. Sendo mais rápido que os policiais, o líder de S1 lançou contra a rainha um punhal. Pela distância, Lirya receberia o golpe no meio das costas ferindo-a talvez fatalmente, contudo... havia um brilho dourado entre ela e a mesa do tratado. Afrodite segurava o punhal.

\- Um atentado contra a rainha! – gritou um dos policiais.

\- Não se mexam! – gritou Afrodite.

A voz saiu tão imponente e fria que nem Haykan se mexeu.

\- Senhor Marius o que acontece se Haykan morrer?

O chanceler o fitou, piscando algumas vezes os olhos. Não tinha visto quando Afrodite parou na frente da rainha.

\- Ele assinou o tratado... mas se ele morrer por mortes não naturais poderá ocorrer uma investigação e...

\- Já entendi. – o pisciano fez surgir uma rosa branca.

Kamus até pensou em conter o amigo, pois era claro que Afrodite o mataria, mas não se mexeu. Haykan procurou a morte ao tentar contra a rainha.

\- Como disse senhor Haykan, eu não estou sob o julgo de GS e se alguém achar condenável minhas atitudes vai ter o mesmo fim.

\- Vai me matar? – achou graça na rosa.

Gustavv deu o sorriso mais cruel que já dera em vida, assustando até Kamus.

\- Sim vou.

Foi tudo rápido, quando os presentes perceberam havia uma rosa branca no peito do líder de S1.

\- O que você fez sua aberração? - gritou Haykan vendo a rosa no peito.

\- Terminando o serviço de Eron. - a voz saiu fria.

O líder de S1, deu um passo para trás, vendo a rosa tornar-se vermelha. Em poucos minutos a cor rubra tomou conta, levando Haykan ao chão.

Completamente chocados com a cena ninguém se mexeu.

\- Está morto. -Afrodite caminhou até o homem arrancando a rosa vermelha. - Todos foram testemunha da tentativa contra a vida da rainha, ele teve que ser morto. Alguém contra essa versão?

Os policiais balançaram a cabeça negativamente, muito assustados com tudo. No fim Marius não se importou assim como Bia.

\- Isso é o que constará nos autos Gustavv. A morte de Haykan foi para preservar a vida da rainha. – disse Evans.

\- Ótimo. Livrem-se desse lixo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dentro da Ramaei, Mask tinha recebido os primeiros socorros. Os médicos fizeram uma bateria de exames,não encontrando nada de anormal na condição física do príncipe exceto seu estado inconsciente, mas mesmo com o diagnostico dos médicos, Iskendar estava muito preocupado. Os cabelos do irmão ainda continuavam negros.

Assim que chegou da sede do governo, a rainha quis ficar sozinha em seu aposento. Apenas minutos depois é que Dite bateu a sua porta para lhe levar uma xícara de chá.

\- Ao menos posso fazer isso pela senhora. – disse o pisciano depositando a bandeja sobre uma mesinha.

A rainha levantou de onde estava e caminhou até o cavaleiro. Fitou longamente a armadura e surpreendendo-o o abraçou com ternura.

\- Obrigada por me proteger. Nunca poderei compensar por tudo que fez ao meu filho e a mim. Eu sou eternamente grata a você.

Gustavv ficou surpreso com as palavras, nunca pensou que a perda do companheiro tivesse mexido tanto com ele. Começou a chorar.

\- Sei que gostava muito dele. Igual a um irmão. – ela completou.

\- Nós sempre brigávamos, mas... – a voz saiu embargada. – ele sempre estava ao meu lado... nos bons e maus momentos...

\- Eu sei. – afastou um pouco, mas sem soltá-lo. – e ele também.

Os dois sorriram. Um pouco mais refeito, Dite foi servir o chá.

\- SENHORA LYRIA! – Aioria abriu a porta num rompante, não se importando com as formalidades. – O Giovanni!

Não precisou o leonino repetir o nome, os dois olharam entre si e seguiram com ele. Quando a rainha viu o filho deitado numa cama, começou a chorar copiosamente.

\- Eron... – ajoelhou ao lado. – por Atena. – até usou a expressão que os dourados diziam. – meu filho...

Afrodite ainda estava em estado de choque.

\- Ele está vivo...?

Shura tocou no ombro dele dando um leve sorriso.

Lirya foi para tocar nos cabelos quando finalmente reparou na tonalidade, estavam negros.

\- Eron está morto? – indagou chocada.

\- Os médicos disseram que está vivo e fisicamente bem. – disse Shion.

\- Mas ele sofreu com a radiação. - voltou o olhar para o filho. -Haykan disse que o envenenou.

\- Não encontraram nada de anormal nele. – comentou Saga, agora sim preocupado.

\- Mas os cabelos continuam negros. – Iskendar o fitava fixamente. – Haykan disse que o envenenou?

\- Sim. Disse que a única forma que tinha para matá-lo era através da radiação.

\- Eron! – gritou Alisha. Assim que soube da noticia correu até eles.

\- Chamem os médicos novamente. – pediu Shion. – algo está errado, se um Tempestta quando está prestes a morrer tem seus cabelos negros e ao que parece Eron não é exceção, ele corre risco.

\- Não... – a rainha tentou segurar as lágrimas.

\- Como assim corre risco? - indagou Alisha sem entender nada.

\- Tenha fé senhora Lirya. – disse Mu. – talvez seja mais complexo que pensamos, mas não tão grave, pois Atália e Ikari ficam a milhares de quilômetros de distância, e Giovanni foi parar lá.

A observação de Mu era sensata. Algo tinha acontecido entre a explosão de Atália e o encontro dele no palácio em Ikari.

\- Teremos que esperar ele acordar. – disse Shaka por fim. – só ele pode nos dizer o que aconteceu. Enquanto isso vamos cuidar do corpo dele.

A notícia que Eron foi encontrado espalhou-se rapidamente pelo planeta e por toda GS. Vigílias foram feitas, numa torcida única para a recuperação do príncipe. Os médicos foram chamados e novos exames feitos. O corpo de Giovanni estava bem, mas parecia que o italiano estava em uma espécie de coma.

\- Desde o ocorrido até agora se passou três dias e sem atendimento, majestade. - disse o médico. - fizemos tudo que nossa medicina permite, mas agora depende do príncipe.

\- Ele corre risco? - indagou Iskendar apreensivo pelos cabelos continuarem negros.

\- Infelizmente. Não sabemos até onde o cérebro foi danificado. O coma pode durar dias, anos ou a lesão se agravar e ele...

Lirya abaixou o rosto e o policial saiu do quarto.

\- Obrigado doutor. - disse Afrodite.

\- Voltaremos amanhã para novos exames.

Afrodite o acompanhou e achou melhor deixar a rainha a sós com o filho.

Alguns andares abaixo, Alisha andava de um lado para o outro. Esperava a chegada de Dohko, pois ele era o único que poderia lhe ajudar. Não apenas o estado de Eron, lhe trazia preocupações.

\- Mandou me chamar? - Dohko abriu a porta lentamente.

\- Sim, por favor entre. - indicou uma cadeira, mas sem fitá-lo. - desculpe tomar seu tempo num momento como esse.

\- O que aconteceu Alisha? - indagou logo de cara pois notou o nervosismo. - Shion fez alguma coisa?

\- Não... e sim... promete que não contará nada a ninguém? Muito menos a ele.

O chinês franziu o cenho.

\- Prometo.

\- O momento não é propício mas não sei a quem recorrer.

\- Pode confiar Alisha. - deu um leve sorriso para confortá-la.

Alisha ainda esperou alguns minutos para abrir a boca.

\- Estou grávida.

A expressão de Dohko não se alterou, deixando a princesa preocupada. A mente dele trabalhava. Talvez não tivesse escutado direito.

\- O que disse?

\- Estou esperando um filho de Shion. - praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

Primeiro ele arqueou a sobrancelha, depois ficou sério, em seguida os olhos arregalaram.

\- O que? - levantou. - grávida?! - berrou.

\- Sim... - arrependeu-se por ter contado.

\- Mas como? - a fitou, não tinha barriga, alias não era para ter mesmo. Havia apenas um mês que estavam em GS e nos primeiros dias eles não... - está certa disso? - voltou a sentar. - Não tem muito tempo... - não que duvidava da palavra dela, mas as vezes poderia ser alarme falso.

\- Estou grávida. Nós mulheres atlantiks temos mais sensibilidade em relação as outras mulheres. Podemos sentir uma nova vida quase no momento exato do seu surgimento. - levou a mão a barriga. - eu carrego um filho de Shion.

Dohko estava chocado. Jamais passou em sua mente que Shion fosse pai, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias.

\- Isso não poderia ter acontecido... - os olhos marejaram. - eu não sei o que fazer...

Gentilmente Dohko pegou nas mãos dela, colocando-as entre as suas.

\- Há alguma conseqüência desse ato por ser a princesa? Algo político?

\- Não. Muitas mulheres da nossa raça querem ser mães sem ter um compromisso. Isso é normal. A questão é... - abaixou o rosto.

\- Diga Alisha.

\- Shion. Ele se sentirá obrigado a alguma coisa e... eu... - derramou algumas lágrimas.

\- Fique calma. - Dohko a confortou. - Shion já pretendia ficar e você sabe disso.

\- Mas não havia um filho no meio.

\- Mais um motivo para ele ficar. Eu o conheço há séculos e sei que ele não fugiria de uma responsabilidade dessa.

\- Não quero que ele fique por obrigação.

\- Ele ficará porque ama você. - disse convicto. - Alisha, Shion ficará muito feliz ao saber que será pai.

\- E se... e se ele... - queria acreditar nas palavras dele mas... - e se ele...

\- Se Shion voltar para a Terra por medo de assumir a responsabilidade será a maior decepção que eu terei. Eu não conheço alguém tão responsável quanto ele. Ele jamais faria isso. Precisa contar a ele.

\- Mas...

\- Alisha... - aproximou um pouco mais. - Shion ama você. Embora as vezes ele não admita. - sorriu. - você se tornou muito importante para ele, assim como essa criança irá se tornar. - tocou a barriga dela. - conte-o.

\- Está bem. - enxugou as lagrimas. - obrigada.

\- Eu quero ser o padrinho. - sorriu. - e vou opinar na criação. Não quero que meu afilhado seja careta como o pai.

Alisha riu.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Tudo vai terminar bem. Acredite.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Marius, Evans e Sttup estavam no hospital, numa visita a Yahiku. O capitão da Antares, ainda levaria alguns dias até se restabelecer completamente.

\- Ele teve o que merece. - disse ao saber sobre Haykan. - ainda teve uma morte rápida. Deveria ter sido como a de Rihen.

\- A família Pen foi extirpada. Isso que é importante. - completou Evans.

\- Não totalmente, - Marius fitou os amigos. - Iskendar é metade sloani.

\- E metade Tempestta. - observou Sttup. - e o estado de saúde de Eron, nos leva a um dilema.

\- Realmente não tem previsão de quando ele vai acordar? - perguntou Yahiku.

\- Infelizmente. - respondeu o chanceler de Ranpur. - pode ser amanhã ou daqui a anos. A rainha poderá governar ainda por muito tempo, mas será necessário indicar um sucessor.

\- Poderemos prorrogar a lei do conselho. - sugeriu o presidente da polícia.

\- É uma situação que ainda teremos tempo para resolver. - Marius aproximou da cama. - é uma pena não estar conosco na cerimônia.

\- Verei tudo daqui.

Mesmo com o estado de Eron, Lirya não quis adiar as cerimônias. Era o mínimo a se fazer a todos homens e mulheres que deram sua coragem e vida para o fim do conflito. Urara, Dara e Niive que estavam fora, chegaram para a cerimônia que também contaria com os líderes do grupo dos nove.

 _xxxxxx_

Kanon ao saber da chegada de Niive foi para a pista de pouso, Saga e Aldebaran foram junto. Para a celebração do final da guerra, a família da diretora assim como a de Célica, que seria homenageada foram convidados.

\- Tio Kanon! - Estelli correu pelo pátio pulando no pescoço do marina.

\- Que saudades da minha princesa. - brincou com os cabelos.

\- Oi Deba! - a pequena acenou para o taurino, abrindo um grande sorriso.

\- Oi. - também brincou com os cabelos.

Estelli tombou um pouco o rosto, vendo Saga.

\- Oi. - disse séria.

Saga apenas acenou. Deba ficou surpreso. Achara que era uma invenção de Kanon, mas parecia que realmente Estelli não ia muito com a cara do geminiano mais velho.

\- Tem razão... - murmurou baixo.

\- Por isso tenho que dar o mundo para essa princesa. - apertou as bochechas da garota. - a única mulher que odeia Saga e gosta só de mim.

\- Menos Kanon. - Niive aproximou. - a Estelli não odeia o Saga.

\- Mas eu não gosto dele mesmo. - respondeu a kalahasti rapidamente.

\- Estelli. - Lya a recriminou.

\- Tudo bem senhora Lya. - disse Saga, não adiantaria forçar.

Enquanto ocorria a pequena discussão, Aldebaran aproximou dos pais de Célica. Recebeu um abraço afetuoso da mãe dela.

\- Fico aliviada por vê-lo bem.

\- Obrigado. - disse sem graça. - por favor entrem.

 _xxxxxx_

Beatrice corria de um lado para o outro. A cerimônia iria acontecer em poucas horas e tudo tinha que ocorrer de forma perfeita. Kamus a ajudava.

\- Está tudo perfeito Bia. - disse o francês.

\- Este dia ficará na memória de todos, - o fitou. - é preciso que nada saia errado.

\- É assim que me sinto. - Miro chegou a porta. - quando diz que não está perfeito.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Veio me ajudar. - respondeu a auxiliar.

\- Sou útil, senhor ice. - deu um sorriso debochado. - o que quer que eu faça? - fitou a moça.

\- Leve tudo isso para fora. - apontou para uma pilha. - muitos telões serão montados por toda a capital.

\- Ok. - pegou a pilha.

\- Miro sendo prestativo... - Kamus o fitou desconfiado. - o que vai ganhar fazendo isso?

\- Um título nobre. - deu uma piscadinha, saindo.

\- Como assim um título? - o francês olhou para a namorada.

\- Ele não vai ganhar nada. Está te irritando. - aproximou dando um selinho. - ele só está ajudando mesmo.

\- Sei... não conhece aquela mente. Alguma coisa tem.

xxxxx

Shaka e Urara estavam com Dara. O governador de Sidon explicava a eles o plano da construção de uma nova Obi.

\- Toulus fica numa área vizinha a Obi. - mostrou no mapa. - abriga muitos eijis e tem a biosfera mais parecida com o nosso antigo lar.

\- Terá espaço para todos? - perguntou Urara. - sei que não sobrou muitos mas...

\- Terá diretora. Contaremos com a ajuda de todos. Creio que em poucos meses, teremos nosso lar novamente.

\- Vamos morar lá? - Shaka fitou a mulher.

\- Pensa em ficar? - Dara ficou surpreso com a pergunta.

\- Sim. Meu lugar é aqui ao lado de vocês.

\- Ele já havia decidido isso senhor Dara. - Urara sorriu. - vamos morar em Toulus. - o fitou.

 _xxxxx_

Depois da conversa com Dohko, Alisha tentava ter coragem para contar a Shion, mas não conseguia. Tanto que evitava-o a todo instante alegando ajudar na cerimônia. Como Alaron estava estritamente envolvido, o ariano nem percebeu a ação da princesa.

Desde o diagnostico do médico, Iskendar estava refugiado no telhado do palácio. Pensava no que faria caso Eron não acordasse mais.

\- Então está aí.

O policial olhou para trás.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu irmão?!

\- Não. - Dite parou ao lado dele. - é apenas a rainha chamando para os preparativos finais. A cerimônia irá começar em uma hora.

\- Já vou... - murmurou desanimado. - é uma pena ele não participar.

\- Giovanni vai acordar e com aquele humor maravilhoso que ele tem.

A observação fez o príncipe sorrir, porém...

\- E se ele não acordar?

\- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. - o fitou. - vamos?

Concordou, partindo com ele.

Depois de um longo banho, Iskendar achou sobre a cama, a veste que usaria. Nunca se imaginou usando aquele tipo de roupa, mas não tendo muita opção vestiu-se. Antes de seguir para o local, resolveu passar no quarto de Eron. A rainha assim que o viu deu um leve sorriso. O filho mais velho de Soren, usava tradicionais roupas militares, num azul marinho. A faixa real estava devidamente presa no ombro certo, tendo do outro lado a insígnia dos Tempesttas.

\- Está muito parecido com seu pai quando nos casamos. - sorriu. - está muito bonito.

\- Obrigado. - respondeu sem graça.

\- Mesmo as vezes negando seu sangue, colocou a faixa e a insígnia corretamente.

\- Sério? - ficou ainda mais sem graça. - coloquei assim por colocar.

\- Com todos esses acontecimentos não deu tempo de confeccionar uma tiara para você. - levantou, indo até o closet de Eron. - espero que não se importe.

Iskendar logo pensou que usaria a tiara do irmão, mas ficou surpreso ao ver a caixa. Era muito suntuosa.

\- Não sei qual dos dois usará, mas qualquer um que for coroado levará prosperidade a GS.

Lirya abriu a caixa. O policial arregalou os olhos. Não era a tiara de Eron e sim a coroa de Soren.

\- Não posso usar isso! - exclamou. - É do Soren e além do mais o direito de usar é do Eron.

\- Ambos são Tempesttas, ambos são filhos de Soren. Por favor Iskendar use-a.

\- Sou um misero príncipe e só um rei pode usar...

\- Você é o primeiro na linha sucessora. - pegou o objeto, colocando nele. - tem todos os direitos. Eron ficaria muito feliz se concordasse em usá-la.

Iskendar olhou para o irmão que parecia apenas dormir. Voltou a atenção para o grande espelho que havia nos fundos vendo sua imagem.

\- Vamos?

Lirya não queria que ele pensasse muito pois poderia desistir. Deu um beijo no filho e saiu na companhia dele.

A hora havia chegado. Todos os povos de GS, em festa, acompanhavam a transmissão que colocaria a guerra contra S1 no passado.

O pátio do palácio de Ranpur estava tomado por gente, todos ansiosos para saudar e reverenciar os heróis de guerra. Para que os presentes pudessem acompanhar, foi instalado a frente do palácio um grande palanque.

Todos os membros de governos e membros da polícia galáctica estavam devidamente em trajes tradicionais de seus planetas e uniformizados respectivamente. Alisha trazia todos os adornos que uma princesa deveria usar. Os dourados usavam suas armaduras. Sorrisos estavam estampados na face de todos. Iskendar surgiu, arrancando olhares de todos, principalmente dos mais velhos que reconheceram a coroa que ele usava. O policial não fixou olhar em ninguém, pois estava sem graça. Parou entre Alisha e Dara.

\- Finalmente assumiu seu lugar por direito. - disse Dara.

\- Estou com ela pois não tem outra. - respondeu rapidamente. - não estou confortável.

\- Está tão parecido com Soren... - murmurou a princesa. - me lembro de vê-lo assim várias vezes.

O policial ficou em silêncio e agradeceu mentalmente o vozerio do povo que aumentou quando a rainha surgiu. Houve reverência, seguida de uma grande euforia. Como era uma cerimônia festiva, ela deixou de lado as cores sóbrias para vestir-se de branco.

A senhora Tempestta ergueu um pouco a mão pedindo silêncio.

\- Agradeço imensamente a presença de todos. - a voz preencheu o ambiente. - Para chegarmos a esse momento andamos por um longo caminho árduo e cheio de dor. Entretanto nossa galáxia foi coroada novamente com a paz. Essa e as próximas gerações poderão viver na tranqüilidade, na mansidão e no progresso. Eu, rainha Lirya, da casa real Tempestta declaro a todos os povos, a todos os planetas de nossa querida GS que a guerra findou-se.

O povo gritou de alegria em todos os quantos da galáxia. Feixes de luz coloridas enfeitaram os céus e fogos de artifícios estouravam em homenagem a paz. A rainha não conteve as lágrimas ao se lembrar desse dia, quinze anos atrás. Declarava a paz a todos, mas ela própria não estava em paz. Soren havia morrido e com ele a dúvida se seu filho estaria morto ou não. Felizmente, hoje, a situação era diferente. Eron estava ferido, mas tinha esperança que ele melhoraria.

Uma suave música começou a entoar enquanto pétalas de flores eram jogadas do alto abrilhantando ainda mais a festa.

\- Graças a Atena que tudo terminou bem. - disse Dohko.

\- Todos merecem paz, depois de tudo que aconteceu. - Shion fitava o povo.

Novamente a rainha levantou o braço pedindo a palavra.

\- Estamos em festa, mas não podemos esquecer das pessoas que morreram em prol da nossa paz.

Sobre eles, de forma que todos enxergassem, apareceu as fotos de todos combates. Enquanto as imagens eram transmitidas, Lirya caminhou até uma jovem menina que carregava uma bandeja. Pegou um objeto e caminhou até os pais de Célica.

\- Isso não trará nossa filha de volta. - fitou-os, tentando conter as lágrimas. - porém é uma homenagem a quem honrou seu dever até o final. GS agradece, a casa real de Ranpur agradece e eu serei eternamente grata. - entregou a mãe da kalahasti.

As duas abraçaram. Lirya pegou outra medalha e dessa vez caminhou até Marius.

\- Uso as mesmas palavras. Ren foi um policial excepcional.

\- Obrigado majestade. - Marius respirou fundo para não chorar.

De posse de duas medalhas, Lirya parou na frente de Iskendar.

\- Faça as honras. - mostrou-lhe uma. - Diretor Dara Bertie essa medalha é para Noah que durante todos esses anos dedicou-se para o bem estar de GS.

\- Obrigado. - ficou emocionado ao se lembrar do irmão.

\- Essa é para Jhapei. - disse Iskendar sorrindo.

\- A nossa dívida com ela é imensurável. - Lirya completou. - E se estamos celebrando a paz é graças a ela. A ela e a Noah nossa eterna gratidão.

\- Obrigado majestade. Tenho certeza que os dois estão felizes por ter ajudado.

Outros homenageados foram o chanceler de Maris, o capitão Kopal e a tripulação da Galaxy e Hely.

Um minuto de silêncio, seguido de uma forte salve de palmas findou aquela homenagem.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Marius falar.

\- Heróis nos deixaram, mas muitos ficaram e também devemos homenageá-los hoje. Homens e mulheres que não mediram esforços para nos devolver a paz. Não apenas medalhas devem ser dadas, mas premiações pelas ações empregadas.

As últimas palavras pegou-os de surpresa.

\- Tenente Tiziano Sttup, - começou a rainha. - suas ações a frente da polícia galáctica nos levaram a vitória. Graças a sua dedicação a academia de polícia, nosso quadro de policiais tornou-se eficiente e queremos que isso continue. - ela sorriu. - espero que não fique intimidado com a dupla responsabilidade. - pegou a medalha colocando nele. - perante todos e com autoridade a mim dada pelo conselho de GS, devolvo-lhe o cargo de presidente da academia e nomeio como novo chanceler de Maris.

Sttup ficou surpreso. Ele realmente não queria o posto de presidente, pois acreditava que o novo líder da polícia deveria ser alguém jovem e até sugeriu um nome para a rainha, mas se tornar chanceler de Maris foi totalmente inesperado.

\- Não sei o que dizer...

\- Apenas aceite. - sorriu.

\- Obrigado.

Lirya parou ao lado de Dara.

\- Guarda alguma surpresa para mim majestade? - brincou.

\- Sim. Sei que preza seu planeta Sidon, mas tem capacidades imprescindíveis para guiar os eijis a um novo mundo. Eu te nomeio chanceler da Nova Obi.

\- Como? - o eiji até engasgou. - eu?

\- Noah ficará muito feliz se aceitar. - disse Iskendar.

\- Sou um homem das armas, mas posso tentar ser das letras. Obrigado pela confiança majestade.

\- Agradeça a Urara. Ela que o indicou e eu gostei.

A rainha parou diante de Niive e Urara.

\- O que seria de nós sem vocês duas.

\- Era a nossa obrigação majestade. - disse Urara.

\- De forma alguma. - pegou uma medalha dando a cada uma. - chanceler Sttup.

O ex presidente da polícia aproximou das duas. Aquilo não era surpresa para ele, pois havia conversando com Evans, Yahiku, Dianeira, Marius e outros líderes no conselho.

\- Niive Jay subirá de capitã para general, assim como Urara Trieste que também terá a patente de general.

As duas olharam-se surpresas. Kanon e Shaka sorriram.

\- A seriedade dos seus trabalhos sempre estiveram presentes na polícia e não é mistério para ninguém que as duas eram favoritas ao cargo de presidente da organização. Pois então, eu Tiziano Sttup passo o cargo de presidente da polícia galáctica para a general Jay e o cargo de vice para a general Trieste.

Elas arregalaram os olhos.

\- Eu? Presidente? - Niive não acreditou. - mas há eleições e...

\- Nossa convenção permite esse tipo de nomeação. Não vejo nomes melhores para ocuparem esses cargos.

\- Eu... - a kalahasti nem sabia o que dizer.

\- Agradecemos a confiança. - disse Urara. - e a honraremos.

\- Eu sei que sim. - Lirya sorriu.

Kanon sorria de canto de boca. Se como diretora ela tocava o terror, como presidente tinha muita dó dos policiais.

A soberana de Ranpur aproximou-se de Etah. O piloto de Lego ficou surpreso.

\- Tão jovem e com tanto êxito.

\- Obrigado majestade. - deu um sorriso acanhado.

\- Marius, faça as honras. - fitou o chanceler.

Marius aproximou trazendo uma medalha.

\- Essa medalha é por tudo que fez em prol de GS e a nomeação de superintendente da área 36 é por merecimento. Tenho certeza que Ren aprovaria.

\- Sou um simples piloto...

\- Não diminua suas qualidades Etah, - disse Evans. - sentirei sua falta na Euroxx, mas tenho certeza que nossa área ficará bem protegida.

\- Aproveitando a presença de todos, - Marius voltou a falar. - nada que pessoas jovens para conduzir nossa galáxia a prosperidade. Etah, Niive, Urara... quero anunciar que em breve deixarei meu cargo.

A noticia pegou todos de surpresa, inclusive Lirya e Beatrice.

\- Nos deixar chanceler? - indagou a auxiliar.

\- Sim. É preciso sangue novo e nada melhor que minha auxiliar Beatrice Vronsk para o cargo.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Ela? Candidata a chanceler de Ranpur?

\- E nem diga que não é apta. - Lirya a premiou com uma medalha. - sua dedicação a esse governo e suas ações na guerra mostraram que é completamente capaz para o cargo.

Kamus sorriu. Beatrice merecia aquela promoção.

Logo após a última entrega, o povo saudou os novos condecorados. Os tramites legais seriam feitos nos próximos dias, mas a composição da nova ordem política e militar de GS estava pronta. Novamente Lirya ergueu o braço.

\- O resultado dessa guerra poderia ter sido diferente, contudo tivemos a sorte de contar com doze rapazes, que abraçaram nossa galáxia e nossa causa. Eram estrangeiros e não tinham nada a ver com nosso conflito, mas chegaram a arriscar a própria vida para que tivéssemos paz. - Lirya voltou o olhar para os dourados. - não apenas cuidaram do meu filho, como também nos deram a chance de continuar existindo. - sorriu.

Os cavaleiros sorriram. Não precisavam daquele reconhecimento. Jamais deixaram GS em perigo.

\- Seus nomes entrarão para nossa história e serão lembrados por gerações. Os doze enviados pelos elementares. Os valorosos guerreiros da luz. Os cavaleiros da esperança. Nós, o povo de GS, não temos como retribuir tudo que fizeram, mas quero que aceitem nossa eterna gratidão.

Surpreendendo-os, Lirya reverenciou-os. O movimento foi acompanhado por todos que estavam na tribuna e pelo povo na parte de baixo.

Os dourados ficaram completamente sem graça ao verem todos ajoelhados.

\- Senhora Lirya não se curve. - Dite a levantou. - nós apenas ajudamos. Vocês que nos deram suporte para que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa.

\- Ele tem razão majestade. - disse Shion. - nossa ajuda foi mínima.

\- Se não fosse vocês não teríamos para onde voltar. - disse Radesh. - e em nome de Lain, - o chanceler pegou quatro medalhas. -recebam essas condecorações.

Radesh entregou a Shaka, Aioria, Dohko e Aldebaran.

\- Faço das palavras de Radesh as minhas, - falou Skip. - Clamp deve muito a vocês principalmente Aldebaran e Kanon.

O presidente do planeta entregou uma medalha ao taurino, enquanto Niive entregou a Kanon.

\- Não é para ficar se gabando.

\- Não sou eu quem vai mandar na porra toda. - disse no ouvido dela. - general.

\- O povo de Maris também tem uma grande dívida para convosco e em especial Kanon e Saga. - Sttup pegou duas medalhas. - Kopal, Rodhes e Ren aprovariam.

\- Todos temos esse sentimento de gratidão. - Alisha pegou três medalhas. - Dohko, Mu e Shion.

\- Obrigado princesa. - disse Mu.

\- Aioria protegeu Orion, mesmo com a possibilidade de perder a vida. - Stiepan ofertou lhe uma medalha. - obrigado.

\- Não precisava. - o leonino ficou sem graça.

\- Miro e Kamus. - foi a vez do chanceler de Eike. - nosso eterna gratidão.

Os dourados sorriam felizes, ainda ganharam medalhas do planeta Ox, da polícia e do governo de Ranpur.

\- São tantas. - Deba as pegou.

\- E insuficientes para a nossa gratidão. - Lirya tomou a palavra. - Beatrice.

A auxiliar parou ao lado da rainha portando uma caixa negra. A rainha aproximou-se de Shion, o primeiro da fila.

\- Pelos serviços prestados a Ranpur, grande mestre do santuário de Atena, Shion de Áries, receba a ordem imperial Tempestta.

A comenda consistia num colar de fita azul turquesa, tendo como insígnia uma estrela de quatro pontas prateada. Ao centro dela a letra "T" em dourado.

\- Obrigado majestade.

Lirya deu a cada um dos cavaleiros, que recebiam orgulhosos e gratos.

\- Gustavv de Peixes, pelos serviços prestados a Ranpur, receba a ordem imperial Tempestta.

\- Obrigado. - beijou lhe as mãos.

Ela sorriu afetuosamente e voltando a atenção para o publico...

\- Saúdam os cavaleiros de GS.

Houve uma grande salve de palmas. Quatro naves deram um rasante sob o palácio, soltando fumaça nas cores Tempestta: azul e dourado. Lirya deu por encerrada a cerimônia, mas a festa continuou nas ruas. Devido ao estado Eron, ela achou melhor oferecer uma festa quando o filho restabelecesse.

 _xxxxx_

Logo após a condecoração, Alisha levou Shion para seu quarto. Apesar das palavras de Dohko ainda temia uma reação negativa por parte do ariano. Fizeram o trajeto em silêncio, o que deixou o grande mestre preocupado. Só depois que a princesa acomodou-se que Shion perguntou:

\- Está com algum problema?

Alisha o fitou para baixar o rosto. Nem sabia por onde começar.

\- O que aconteceu Alisha? - insistiu.

\- Está resoluto em ficar?

\- Claro. Por que?

\- E vai ficar comigo? Em Alaron?

\- Onde mais eu ficaria? Lá é o meu lar. Por que Alisha? O que está havendo?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

\- Por acaso há algum impedimento para ficarmos juntos? Do tipo eu não ser um nobre?

\- Não. Não se trata disso. - a voz saiu baixa. - eu tenho autonomia para escolher quem eu quiser, mas...

\- Mas... - já estava ficando impaciente com a hesitação. Estava acontecendo algo bem sério.

\- Diga logo Alisha. Não me quer mais é isso?

\- Claro que não! É que... Shion... eu... eu... estou grávida. - a voz saiu baixa.

O grande mestre arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Você o que?

\- Grávida. Alaron terá um herdeiro. - o fitou.

Por segundos a expressão dele não se alterou e depois sentou num divã.

\- Vou ser pai?

\- Sim. Sei que diante disso, tudo muda. Não quero que se sinta obrigado a ficar comigo por causa da criança. Você tem sua vida no santuário e...

\- Alisha. - a cortou.

Ela ficou em silêncio, abaixando o rosto. Shion não ficaria mais em Alaron.

O ariano levantou de onde estava sentando-se ao lado dela. Pegou em sua mão, colocando entre as dele.

\- Como sabe que está grávida?

\- Essa é uma particularidade das mulheres atlantiks. Sabemos que seremos mãe em questão de horas ou até mesmo minutos depois da concepção.

\- Quando sofremos aquele acidente já estava assim?

\- Sim...

\- Por Atena! - exclamou levantando. - eu coloquei sua vida em risco? E a do bebê?

\- Não, ao contrário nos salvou. - levantou parando em frente a ele. - você salvou nós dois. - sorriu. - mas...

\- Eu serei pai... - murmurou sorrindo.

\- Não está preocupado?

\- Estou. Eu não tenho a menor ideia de como criar um bebê. Estou acostumado aos meninos, mas eles já tinham mais idade e... e ser for uma menina. Como eu faço?

Alisha estava atônica. Não esperava aquele tipo de reação dele.

\- Está tudo bem para você?

\- Porque não estaria? - tocou gentilmente o queixo dela. - estou na terra dos meus ancestrais, tenho o amor da mulher mais linda do universo e ainda vou ser pai. Quer felicidade maior?

Ouvir aquilo tirou um peso dos ombros dela, tanto que começou a chorar.

\- Está sentindo algo?

\- Não. - enxugou as lágrimas. - não esperava uma confissão dessa. Estava receosa em contar, mas Dohko me encorajou.

\- Contou para ele?

\- Sim. Ele até brincou em ser o padrinho.

\- De jeito nenhum! Ele vai levar meu filho para o mau caminho. O menino ou menina vai virar uma peste.

Ela sorriu.

\- E quanto ao povo, o conselho de Alaron, essas coisas... afinal não somos casados e...

\- Não somos tão conservadores. Casamentos, uniões, filhos antes ou depois, não ligamos para isso.

\- Mas eu ligo. Vamos nos casar como manda o costume. Teremos uma família certinha.

Alisha achou graça. Apesar da aparência jovem, realmente Shion tinha os anos que dizia ter. Ele até parecia seu avô na moral e nos bons costumes.

\- Irei para VL e quando eu voltar vamos oficializar nossa união.

\- Como quiser, futuro rei consorte de Alaron. - sorriu tocando o colarinho da roupa dele.

\- Rei consorte?

\- Ainda temos leis idiotas. Somente o herdeiro pode receber o título de rei, diferente de Ranpur. A senhora Lirya é uma rainha Tempestta por casamento. Burocracias...

\- Eu não ligo para isso. O que importa é a família que vamos construir.

A beijou.

 _xxxxx_

Depois das condecorações, alguns dourados reuniram-se numa ampla sala de estar. A todo momento olhavam suas medalhas. Os pais de Cely estavam com o taurino.

\- Cely iria adorar vê-lo assim. - a senhora Enya tocou nos ombros dele.

\- Eu sinto falta dela.

\- Sabemos que sim. - disse Kaleb. - mas não se esqueça que todas foram merecidas.

\- Obrigado.

\- Aiolos vai ficar com inveja. - disse Aioria chamando a atenção de todos. - recebemos várias medalhas e a ordem imperial Tempestta. - a voz saiu orgulhosa.

\- Me sinto um nobre. - Dite polia a sua.

\- Nobre eu serei quando Mask cumprir a promessa que me fez. - Shura espreguiçou no sofá. - ele falou que me daria um título de nobreza.

\- Não viaja Shura, - brincou Miro. - nem deve ter isso aqui. Sinta-se satisfeito com suas medalhas.

\- Não precisam desses títulos, - falou Enya. - já são nobres por natureza.

Os dourados sorriram.

A porta abriu revelando Kanon que segurava a mão de Estelli.

\- São todos os seus amigos? - indagou a garota.

\- Sim.

\- Eles tem cabelo azul! - apontou para Miro e Kamus. - o dele é claro. - ficou olhando para Afrodite. - como ele é bonito.

\- Menos Estelli. -Kanon revirou os olhos.

\- Ela merece uma rosa. - o pisciano ajoelhou diante dela e fez aparecer uma rosa branca.

\- Ele faz mágica... que legal...

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- É Estelli e minha tia é a Niive. - sorriu divertida.

\- Seu nome é muito bonito. Eu me chamo Gustavv.

\- Você é muito bonito.

\- Hey! Não tem que achar ninguém bonito. - Kanon ficou bravo. - vou te levar para sua tia agora e contar a ela.

\- Ela também o acha bonito. - mostrou a língua.

\- Como?

Saga balançava a cabeça negativamente. Kanon parecia ser da idade da menina.

\- Chega Kanon, vê se cresce. - disse.

O marina o fitou ferino.

\- Quais são os planos de todos de agora em diante? - indagou Kaleb.

Ficaram em silêncio, pois não tinham pensado nisso.

\- Pelas contas... - murmurou Saga. - tem um mês que estamos aqui.

\- Nós vamos voltar? - indagou Mu.

\- Mas o Mask nem acordou. - disse Dite.

\- Mas GS está em paz. - a voz de Dohko preencheu o ambiente. - lembra que combinamos que ficaríamos até a guerra acabar? - fitou os amigos. - não há "motivos" para permanecermos aqui, pelo menos a maioria de nós.

\- E o santuário ficou por muito tempo desprotegido. - completou o geminiano. - nosso lugar não é aqui.

\- Vou chamar Shion. - disse Dohko. - precisamos decidir o quanto antes.

* * *

Danimel: A Helena apareceu por algum motivo, será que ela tem participação no episodio Ikari?


	39. Chapter 39: A volta para a Terra

**Capitulo 39**

 **A volta para a Terra**

* * *

Beatrice estava muito nervosa. A sala de reunião da sede do governo contava com muitos ministros. Antigamente, aquilo não era nada para ela, pois tinha apenas que preparar e fazer as anotações penitentes, mas agora ela era o centro das atenções. O anúncio que seria a candidata de Marius provocou aquela reunião.

O sistema político de Ranpur era complexo e competia aos ministros escolherem o chanceler e o rei aprovar a decisão.

Depois de deixar a sala pronta, Beatrice foi para o gabinete de Marius. Esperaria lá a decisão de todos.

Queria que Kamus estivesse com ela, mas era um assunto de Estado, que não competia a civis.

Toda sua vida estudou para chegar ao cargo de auxiliar e não para se tornar a autoridade máxima. Além do mais não era de Ranpur e aquilo contava muito.

Tirando-a dos pensamentos, uma das secretárias de Marius a chamou. A hora do veredito tinha chegado.

\- Sente-se senhorita Vronsk. - pediu Marius em tom sério. - tem ciência que a indicação para o cargo de chanceler engloba várias variáveis.

Ela concordou.

\- Analisamos todo o seu currículo e principalmente suas ações durante a guerra.

Beatrice nem olhava para os lados. Fixou o olhar no chanceler.

\- O maior impedimento seria sua origem, já que nasceu em Eike.

\- Entendo.

\- Diante disso senhorita Vronsk. - iniciou um dos ministros. - nós iremos consultar nossos juristas para ver se há possibilidade de ser a nova chanceler de Ranpur. Nós temos uma clausula que diz que uma pessoa que fez grandes feitos para o planeta, torna-se igual a qualquer pessoa nata, então...

\- Compreendo.

\- Nós temos acompanhado seu trabalho de perto, - disse uma ministra. - e durante a guerra mostrou-se muito dedicada e perspicaz. Quanto a nós, não haveria problema em tornar-se nossa chanceler. - sorriu. - acredito que para a rainha e os príncipes também não.

\- Iremos ter a resposta em poucos dias.

\- Obrigada pela confiança e se eu me tornar, espero corresponder a suas expectativas.

A reunião findou-se, restando apenas Marius e Beatrice.

\- Já se considere como a nova chanceler. - brincou Marius.

\- Ainda precisa de aprovação.

\- Quando Eron acordar ele irá aprovar. - sorriu. - assim como Iskendar. Já pode ir pensando num auxiliar.

\- Tem certeza senhor Marius?

\- Não há ninguém em que mais confio que você. Ranpur estará em boas mãos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Enya e Kaleb deram licença aos cavaleiros e levariam Estelli até Niive. Os doze homens de Atena estavam espalhados pela sala. Dohko comentou com Shion sobre as datas.

\- Não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui, Shion, apesar da condição de Giovanni.

O grande mestre não disse nada de imediato. A volta deles para a Terra sempre esteve em sua mente, mas no seu caso, já tinha decidido ficar, ainda mais que seria pai.

\- Kamus, Kanon e Shaka o que decidiram para suas vidas?

\- Eu vou ficar. - disse o marina. - mas irei para conversar com Poseidon e Atena.

\- Digo o mesmo. - pronunciou Kamus. - Hyoga já é meu sucessor.

\- Shaka?

Os olhares foram para o indiano. Apesar do sentimento que ele nutria pela eiji, era um exímio cumpridor de suas tarefas. Ele deixaria a armadura para Shun?

\- Jamais pensei que teria que deixar a armadura por algo que não fosse minha morte. - iniciou. - confesso que apesar de ter decidido ficar, ainda tenho certa apreensão.

\- Disse isso a Urara? - indagou Mu.

\- Sim.

\- De toda forma irá conosco?

\- Sim. Não posso simplesmente ficar e não dar uma satisfação a Atena.

\- Eu também irei ficar. - disse Shion. - Aiolos está mais que preparado para assumir o meu lugar. Vamos conversar com a senhora Lirya e se possível iremos amanhã mesmo.

\- Tão rápido? - Miro queria ficar mais.

\- Sim. Quanto mais demorarmos mais a situação ficará delicada.

E como havida dito Shion, solicitou a presença de Lirya. Iskendar, Alisha, Beatrice, Marius, Evans, Sttup, Dara, além das diretoras também foram chamados.

\- Primeiramente senhora Lirya não temos como agradecer a hospitalidade e cuidado que teve conosco. - iniciou o ariano mais velho. - nos proporcionou um grande aprendizado.

\- Eu que agradeço.

\- O motivo de todos aqui é que decidimos voltar para Terra.

\- Já? - indagou a rainha. - mas mal tiveram tempo para descansar.

\- Devemos voltar majestade. - disse Dohko. - o santuário ficou por muito tempo desprotegido.

\- E quando pretendem ir? - perguntou Marius.

\- Se possível amanhã mesmo. Não sei das condições da Euroxx, mas se pudermos...

\- A viagem é tranqüila, não tem problema. - disse Evans.

\- E meu filho? E se ele acordar nesse ínterim?

\- Giovanni pertence a GS. Atena tem ciência disso.

\- Pretendem voltar para sempre? - indagou Sttup.

\- Um mês. - Shion não fitou o militar, mas sim Alisha. - em um mês iremos voltar. Shaka, Kamus, Kanon e eu. Se o senhor Evans puder nos buscar... - sorriu.

\- Claro. - o capitão sorriu.

\- Quero que todos voltem. - disse Alisha. - a casa real de Alpertiti irá celebrar um casamento. - sorriu.

\- Não era sem tempo! - exclamou Dohko. - casamento e depois nascimento.

\- Nascimento? - Lirya fitou o casal.

\- Dohko... - murmurou Shion. - anunciaríamos depois, mas já que falou... Alisha está grávida.

\- O QUE?! - berraram Aioria, Miro e Shura.

\- Pai? - Saga o fitou.

\- E eu serei o padrinho. - disse Dohko todo orgulhoso. - estou até pensando em ficar, quero acompanhar a educação de perto. Shiryu vai cuidar de Libra.

\- Dohko por favor...

\- Parabéns Alisha. - Lirya a abraçou, assim como as demais meninas.

\- Quem diria que o grande mestre seria pai. - brincou Dite. - Atena vai ficar chocada.

\- Se é assim que desejam, estou de acordo. - Lirya fitou os dourados. - espero todos daqui um mês.

\- E quando Eron acordar? - indagou Iskendar, até então em silêncio. - ele tem alguém que pode substituí-lo em VL?

\- Não. - disse Shaka. - ele terá que decidir.

\- Eu poderia substituí-lo? - tinha essa curiosidade. - eu vesti aquela armadura.

\- Verdade... - murmurou Kanon. - além de não sofrer nada quando estava em contato com o cosmo. Existe um por quê?

\- A várias razões para isso. - Shion tomou a palavra. - o fato de serem irmãos, o fato de serem descendentes de elementares e terem o mesmo signo. É muito raro irmãos, sem ser gêmeos, terem a mesma data de nascimento. Tudo isso tornou possível você ser "imune" ao cosmo de Giovanni e conseguir trajar a armadura. Ela te aceitou. Agora ser um novo cavaleiro de Câncer não, pois não recebeu treinamento para isso.

\- Entendi...

\- Vou preparar a Euroxx, - disse Evans. - partimos amanhã a tarde.

O restante da tarde foi para acertos sobre o retorno.

Dispensada do trabalho, Beatrice ajeitava a mesa para o jantar. Queria fazer algo especial para a ultima noite de Kamus em Ranpur. Fez pratos típicos daquele planeta e de Eike. Jantaram e logo após foram para a varanda do apartamento dela.

\- Não está cansada? - indagou enquanto brincava com as madeixas rosadas. - o dia foi cheio.

\- Não. Sinto me em paz pela guerra ter terminado. - o fitou. - a de quinze anos atrás foi mais longa, mas essa de longe foi a mais desgastante e traumática. Jamais vou esquecer as mortes da Hely, Cely e do Ren.

\- Eles morreram cumprindo seus deveres.

\- Eu sei...

\- Vai aceitar a proposta de Marius?

\- Eu acho que ele está louco. - ajeitou-sena cadeira, fitando-o. - eu não tenho capacidade para ser chanceler.

\- Claro que tem. Você é muito inteligente Beatrice. Tem plena competência para o cargo.

\- Acha isso? - não ficou muito convencida.

\- Sim. - a envolveu nos braços. - não duvide de você.

\- Você... vai ficar aqui mesmo?

\- Por que pergunta?

\- Quando voltar para seu planeta, pode ficar balançado. E tem a sua elementar. E se ela não te liberar?

\- Atena nunca seria contra. E quanto a Terra... eu gosto de lá, é o meu lar, mas você está aqui.

\- Tem certeza disso?

O aquariano elevou delicadamente o queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo.

\- Não quer mais seu ser exótico?

Bia riu com a frase.

\- É claro que quero. - passou o braço pelo pescoço dele. - quero muito.

O beijou.

\- Ficaremos juntos, senhora chanceler de Ranpur.

Ela sorriu.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka olhava as estrelas pela varanda do quarto. Havia pedido a rainha um quarto exclusivo para ele e Urara.

\- Demorei?

Ele olhou para o lado. A eiji usava uma camisola de cetim na cor branca. A luz da lua deixava seus cabelos ainda mais brancos.

\- Não. - sorriu. - sente-se aqui.

Ela acomodou-se ao lado dele, passando a fitar as estrelas. O céu de Ranpur era bonito, mas não se comparava o de Obi.

\- Acho que a última vez que vi o céu noturno de Obi foi quando você esteve lá. Da primeira vez.

\- Cuidou tão bem de mim. - disse, não querendo tocar no assunto Obi.

\- Tocar na Enraiha poderia ter conseqüências. Fiquei preocupada.

\- Eu sei. Vamos entrar?

Urara fechou a porta da varanda. Shaka estava sentado na cama, fitando-a intensamente, já a eiji tinha o olhar vago.

\- O que te preocupa? - indagou. - não quer que eu vá, ou não quer que eu volte?

A eiji caminhou lentamente sentando ao lado dele. Pegou em sua mão, vendo pedaços da linha vermelha.

\- Tenho medo que vá e não volte mais. Vai reencontrar os seus, a sua vida, a sua elementar e GS irá ser apenas um sonho distante. Eu sei que está dividido.

\- Não estou.

\- Está sim Shaka. Minha idade permite ver mais coisas. Você tem um grande senso de dever e responsabilidade, está temeroso em abandonar Atena.

Shaka ficou calado. Dizer que não, seria mentira. Apesar de ter Shun como substituto não queria abandonar a armadura de virgem.

\- Eu te amo Shaka.

A frase pegou o indiano de surpresa e ficou ainda mais quando foi beijado.

\- Qualquer que seja a sua escolha, eu sempre amarei você.

Ele sorriu, passando a acariciar o rosto da eiji.

\- Nós sempre nos teremos.

Ele a beijou.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara ficaria no hotel que tinha costume de ficar. Apenas despediria de Iskendar antes de ir. Procurou pelo policial por todo o local, até saber por Lirya, que ele estava no antigo escritório de Soren. Deu duas batidas antes de entrar.

\- Atrapalho?

\- Não. - estava sentado na cadeira do pai. - só estava pensando na vida. - indicou uma cadeira.

\- Desde que nos conhecemos muita coisa aconteceu. - sentou-se. - voltas e reviravoltas.

\- Nossa vida foi animada, senhor presidente da Nova Obi.

Dara sorriu.

\- No fim Noah tinha razão. Eu acabaria sendo levado para a política.

\- Foi educado para tal Dara. E não podemos fugir do nosso destino. Olha onde estou agora. - apontou para a sala. - até a coroa dele eu usei.

\- Se o Eron não acordar, o que irá fazer?

\- Eu não sei. Eu não tenho vocação para ser rei, mas...

\- O sangue é forte. - sorriu. - sendo rei ou não, você irá cuidar de GS.

\- Quer ser meu conselheiro? - brincou.

\- Já tenho responsabilidades demais alteza. Mas agradeço o convite. Vou para o hotel.

\- Por que não fica aqui?

\- Prefiro o hotel. Retorno amanhã para despedir dos guerreiros. - levantou.

\- Dara. - Iskendar deu a volta na mesa parando na frente do eiji. - muito obrigado. Obrigado por ter me tirado daquela mina, por ter cuidado de mim, me dado um teto, estudo e principalmente por não ter desistido de mim quando... você sabe.

\- Desse jeito me deixa sem graça.

\- Eu sei que Soren é o meu pai, mas Samir e você sempre serão meus pais. Samir me deu a base e você me ensinou a ser homem.

O eiji ficou emocionado com os dizeres. Lembrou-se dos dias tranqüilos em Sidon, quando ao final da tarde, sentava na sua varanda tendo ao lado Iskendar e Jhapei. Foram felizes.

\- Eu nunca desistiria de você. - o abraçou. - nunca.

O policial correspondeu o gesto.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kanon jogou a blusa de Niive longe, pressionando-a contra a parede. Com dificuldade conseguiu arrancar a diretora do meio familiar, estando agora trancados no quarto reservado a ela.

\- Calma Kanon...

\- Eu vou ficar um mês sem te ver. - livrou-se da própria blusa.

Os dois se livraram do restante das roupas e fizeram ali mesmo. Depois de saciados, acomodaram-se na cama.

\- Você não pensa. E se a Estelli aparece. - brincava com as madeixas azuis.

\- Por isso tranquei a porta. - dava pequenos selinhos no ombro dela. - sou muito esperto.

\- É muito idiota isso sim.

\- Confessa que sentirá falta desse idiota. - a beijou.

\- Não sentirei. Terei tanto trabalho que nem vou lembrar que você existe.

\- Mentira. - a beijou novamente.

\- Verdade. - afastou um pouco.

Os dois fitaram-se.

\- Eu vou sentir a sua. - tocou no rosto dela. - e contarei os dias para voltar.

\- Isso se não encontrar as outras.

\- Que outras?

\- As várias mulheres que deve enrolar.

\- Senhorita Niive não há ninguém além de você. - disse sério. - Estou te colocando acima de Saga. Isso é muito sério.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

\- Não vou só voltar, como vou morar com você em Clamp. No seu apartamento. Lá será nosso lar. Nós, seus avós, Usain e Estelli. Seremos uma família.

\- Quando chegar a VL não vai querer ficar? - a voz saiu ressabiada. - é o seu lar...

\- Meu lar é aqui. - acariciou o rosto. - junto com você.

Voltou a beijá-la.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Shion não cansava de acariciar a barriga de Alisha. Pensava se seria menino ou menina.

\- Quando saberemos o sexo? - a fitou.

\- Em dois ou três meses. Já pensou nos nomes? - o olhou divertida.

\- Vocês tem alguma tradição? Sua família?

\- Sim. Meninos têm nomes iniciados com "S" e meninas com "A".

\- Alicia e Samir.

Alisha o fitou.

\- Uma homenagem ao seu pai. Podem ter o mesmo nome?

\- Não é muito comum, mas sim. - sorriu. - obrigada pela homenagem.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Lirya estava ao lado do filho. Contava a ele as últimas novidades. Mesmo os médicos dizendo que ele não escutava, não ligou.

\- Em breve teremos uma criança correndo por aqui. - sorriu. - estou muito feliz pela Alisha e espero ter esse castelo cheio de crianças. Vou me recolher. - deu um beijo na testa dele. - amanhã será um longo dia. Boa noite filho.

Ela saiu e cerca de minutos depois foi a vez de Iskendar. O policial sentou no mesmo lugar ocupado pela rainha anteriormente. O olhar foi para as madeixas negras. Aquilo era sinal que a condição de Eron era a mesma.

\- O que iremos fazer se você não acordar? - a pergunta se perdeu. - eu não posso governar GS. Não tenho capacidade para isso, além do mais você é o filho legitimo. - dizia como se ele pudesse responder. - Eron... sei que tivemos problemas, mas... acorda por favor. Todos precisam de você, eu preciso de você. É a minha única família.

O quarto continuou num profundo silêncio.

\- Seu idiota... - os olhos marejaram. - precisa acordar.

A atenção foi chamada pela urna dourada, num canto.

Iskendar levantou, enxugando as lágrimas. Cedendo a curiosidade tocou a caixa dourada. Ela brilhou e abriu, revelando a armadura de Câncer.

Ficou por um tempo fitando aquele objeto. Por que sentia algo vindo dele? Perguntava-se. Seria a hipótese de Shion?

Tocou a armadura, mas nada aconteceu.

Soltou um suspiro desanimado. Olhou mais uma vez para o irmão antes de sair.

Trigésimo primeiro dia em Ranpur. Os trabalhos de reconstrução da cidade seguiam a todo vapor, assim como os preparativos para a partida dos dourados. Bem cedo, Lirya tinha ido dar uma olhada no filho e depois foi supervisionar os inúmeros presentes que eles levariam para VL.

A Euroxx estava em pleno funcionamento, apenas esperando o momento.

Enquanto aguardava o momento, Afrodite dirigiu-se para o quarto de Giovanni. Apesar da volta ser necessária não queria deixar o amigo naquele estado. Quando abriu a porta levou um susto. A coloração do cabelo estava parte branca parte azul. Rapidamente chamou a rainha e os demais.

\- Estavam negros ontem. - disse Iskendar. - eu vi.

\- Hoje de manhã também estavam escuros. - Lirya tocou no rosto do filho. - vou chamar os médicos.

A equipe foi acionada e exames feitos. O corpo estava normal, contudo o que causava estranheza em todos era que a medida que o tempo passava mais os cabelos ficavam brancos. Cerca de uma hora depois estavam completamente na cor branca. Por segurança a equipe médica decidiu que seria melhor ele num hospital e já estavam preparando a ida dele.

\- O que pode ser mestre? - indagou Mu.

\- Se os cabelos estão assim pode ser sinal que ele está bem.

O som de uma respiração mais pesada chamou a atenção deles. Viram que o canceriano havia mexido o braço...

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia a cabeça zonza e os pensamentos estavam em desordem.

\- Eron...

Giovanni olhou para o lado vendo a mãe.

\- Mãe...

\- Que susto me deu. - o abraçou. - como se sente?

\- Meu corpo dói.

Ele olhou para frente vendo Iskendar. O irmão mais velho sorriu aliviado. Temia que ele nunca acordasse.

\- Eron... - deu um passo e o abraçou com força. - Eron.

\- Pai...?

A indagação pegou todos de surpresa.

\- Realmente me acha parecido com Soren. - falou sem graça.

\- Ele bateu a cabeça. - brincou Miro. - é isso.

Giovanni olhou para a voz, estranhou ver tantos rostos estranhos. Quando ia dizer alguma coisa, a porta abriu de uma vez. Alisha praticamente pulou em cima dele.

\- Seu idiota quase me matou de preocupação.

\- O que...

\- Pare de bancar o heroi.

Ela afastou um pouco. Giovanni mirou o rosto. Cabelos lilases e marcas atlantiks.

\- Ali-sha?! - engasgou. - o que aconteceu com você? Por que está grande? - a olhou de cima a baixo. - E não está gorda? E baixinha?!

A princesa arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Já melhorou. - sorriu. - pare de brincar.

\- Mãe... - fitou a rainha. - por que a Alisha está grande e quem são essas pessoas? - apenas não estranhou Mu, Shion e Aldebaran.

\- Para de palhaçada Mask. - ralhou Shura. - nós ficamos preocupados. Atena nos mataria se voltássemos sem você.

O cavaleiro fitou o espelho que estava atrás de Shura.

\- Por que meus cabelos estão brancos?! Minha cara! - exclamou. Olhou para o próprio corpo. - o que aconteceu comigo? Por que estou grande?!

\- Eron... - Lirya não entendia a reação.

Shaka o observava.

\- Qual a sua ultima lembrança, Eron? - indagou usando o nome dele de Ranpur.

\- Eu... - ele forçou a mente. - estava entrando num hadren quando a Euroxx explodiu e... - ele arregalou os olhos, para em seguida ficarem marejados. - mãe... o que aconteceu com o papai? Cadê o papai? - desesperou. - a Euroxx explodiu! Cadê o papai? - começou a chorar.

Lirya o fitava sem entender. Será que pelo fato do coma aquelas lembranças estavam mais fortes?

\- Calma Eron... - o amparou. - são só lembranças daquele dia. Passou.

\- Mas e o papai? Cadê o papai? Alisha, - olhou para a amiga. - papai está com tio Samir? Cadê os dois?

\- Eron... - ela não estava entendendo.

\- Eron, - Shaka o chamou. A julgar pelas reações e o nome de Samir surgir na conversa a situação era muito mais grave. - quantos anos você tem?

\- Nove... por que?

Os presentes arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir.

\- Eron, - Lirya achou que o impacto tinha sido forte, a ponto de fazê-lo delirar. - descanse mais um pouco. Despertou depressa por isso está confuso.

\- Ele está bem senhora Lirya. - Shaka o fitava seriamente. - o que ele tem é mais delicado... Eron quem é Giovanni?

\- Eu o conheço? Trabalha aqui?

Shion, Saga e Kamus fitaram um ao outro.

\- Como assim? - indagou Deba. - você é o Giovanni.

\- Está encenando bem. - brincou Kanon. - daqui a pouco vai dizer que não conhece Atena.

Aioria e Shura riram do comentário.

\- O meu nome é Eron. - fitou o kalahasti seriamente.

\- Não adianta Aldebaran. - Shaka abriu os olhos. - Giovanni perdeu a memória.

\- O que?! - exclamaram todos.

\- Mas ele disse meu nome. - falou a princesa.

\- Ele desde pequeno a conhece. A memória dele só vai até os nove anos, tudo que aconteceu depois foi apagado.

\- Não se lembra de mim? - Iskendar estava chocado.

\- Não... mas se parece muito com meu pai.

\- Eron, - Lirya pegou nas mãos dele. - não se lembra dos seus amigos? Não se lembra do seu irmão?

\- Eu tenho um irmão? - arregalou os olhos. - você é meu irmão?

\- Do santuário. - Dohko aproximou. - não lembra do santuário? De Atena? Que é um cavaleiro?

\- Eu não sei do que fala... - fitou a mãe. - o que está acontecendo?

\- Helena. - disse Dite perplexo. - lembra dela?

\- Eu...

\- _Bisogna ricordare Helena._ \- falou em italiano, talvez aquilo ajudasse.

\- _Non so chi parla._ \- respondeu.

Shion suspirou aliviado. Ao menos a língua aprendida não havia sido apagada. Era um bom sinal. Contudo a vida desde que passara pelo hadren até a explosão de Atália havia apagado. Quinze anos de vida tinham deixado de existir.

\- Eron. - Shion aproximou. - me permite fazer algo?

Giovanni fitou o mestre, para em seguida voltar o olhar para Alisha.

\- Ele está comigo. Pode confiar.

\- Tudo bem...

O ariano sentou em frente a ele. Liberou seu cosmo. A mente de Giovanni tinha lembranças perfeitas de sua vida como o pequeno Eron, entretanto quando a mente projetou a ultima lembrança, a da Euroxx explodindo, tudo se tornou um borrão.

\- Dos nove até agora, foi apagado. - disse.

\- Apagado? O que quer dizer? - indagou o próprio. - eu conheço vocês?

\- Todos fazemos parte da sua história, mas se lembra apenas da sua mãe e da Alisha. Você sofreu um acidente e suas lembranças foram apagadas. - Shion contou a vida dele de forma mais resumida e sem mencionar detalhes desagradáveis.

\- Quer dizer que somos amigos?

\- Sim Gio. - Afrodite sentou na cama. - somos amigos há muitos anos. Todos nós.

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora. - disse Dohko. - o importante é que está bem. Com o tempo vai se lembrar.

\- E os meus cabelos... - tocou-os. - por que estão assim?

\- Pouca importa meu filho. - Lirya o abraçou. - com o tempo descobriremos.

A noticia da perda da memória de Eron pegou todos de surpresa, mas apenas Marius foi lembrado por Giovanni. Fizeram exames no canceriano, constatando que o cérebro dele estava bem, o que não correspondia com a perda de memória. Havia de algo de errado com ele.

Shion olhava atentamente para o canceriano, enquanto ele conversava com Marius. O olhar desviou para a armadura de Câncer que estava ao lado.

\- Majestade, - chamou Lirya. - permita-me uma ação?

\- Claro.

\- Eron pode tocar aquele objeto? - o ariano apontou para a armadura.

Giovanni fitou o objeto amarelo. Achou-o bem estranho, formava um caranguejo.

\- É seu filho. - disse Lirya. - não vai acontecer nada.

Ainda meio ressabiado Gio aproximou. Os cavaleiros estavam apostos caso algo acontecesse.

Ele agachou diante da armadura, demorando o olhar nela. Shion e Shaka olhavam.

\- Vocês disseram que isso é meu?

\- Sim. - respondeu Shaka.

O italiano tocou em uma das pontas, nada aconteceu. Vendo que era seguro, tocou em outras partes. Nada acontecia. O grande mestre franziu o cenho.

\- Shion... - murmurou Dohko fitando-o.

O ariano não respondeu. Desde que Giovanni despertara tentava sentir o cosmo dele, mas não conseguia.

\- Iskendar, sente a energia de Eron? - indagou.

O policial voltou a atenção para o irmão. Até aquele momento não tinha prestado atenção, mas agora percebera que parara de sentir. Era como se ela tivesse desaparecido.

\- Não sinto... por que?

\- Isso é grave Shion? - indagou Lirya.

\- Mais ou menos. A armadura não o repeliu, mas também não o reconheceu. Para ela, é como se Eron fosse um humano normal desprovido de cosmo.

\- O que é cosmo? - indagou o próprio.

\- Câncer não vê Giovanni como cavaleiro? - indagou Dite, passando por cima da pergunta.

\- Não.

\- Renegou-o? - perguntou Shura.

\- Também não. Não é como daquela vez. A conexão entre ela e o cosmo de Giovanni foi perdida, devido a perda da memória. Ela só vai reagir quando o cosmo do seu cavaleiro a envolver. Isso dependerá da memória dele.

\- Quer dizer que não posso usar isso? - Giovanni apontou para a armadura.

\- Não. Enquanto for apenas Eron Tempestta não. Vamos arrumar nossas coisas.

Shion saiu seguido de alguns cavaleiros. Miro e Afrodite ainda olharam para Giovanni antes de saírem.

O italiano abaixou o rosto, olhando para a armadura. Iskendar foi atrás dos outros.

\- Não fique assim. - Alisha ajoelhou diante dele. - vai se lembrar.

\- E se eu não lembrar? - a fitou. - não é só por eles é por Ranpur também. Se estou assim... - olhou para os braços. - é sinal que muita coisa aconteceu. E eu não entendo...

\- É como Alisha falou, filho. Será questão de tempo lembrar-se.

\- Diga, do que se lembra da nossa infância? - indagou a princesa.

Talvez na tentativa de forçar a memória pudesse ajudá-lo.

Iskendar alcançou os dourados ainda no corredor.

\- Senhor Shion, o fato dele ter perdido o cosmo, afeta seu poder Tempestta?

\- Não totalmente. Seu teleporte talvez diminuía de intensidade, já que o cosmo potencializava, mas as demais coisas não. Faz parte de vocês.

\- Deveriam ficar mais tempo.

\- Não podemos. - disse Saga. - não sabemos como está a Terra.

\- Iskendar, - Shion tocou no ombro dele. - independente da memória dele, teríamos que voltar. Te peço que tome conta dele e da armadura.

\- Tomarei...

Faltando poucas horas para a partida, cada dourado foi para seu quarto. Não tinham trago mala, mas Lirya providenciou presentes e tudo que eles quisessem levar para a Terra.

\- E se a memória dele não voltar? - indagou Miro.

\- Com memória ou sem, ele poderia ficar aqui. - disse Kamus. - o lar dele é aqui.

\- E se quando voltarmos ele continuar na mesma?

\- A rainha terá seu filho de volta e o santuário um cavaleiro a menos.

\- O que pode ter acontecido? - Shura sentou na cama. - se passou quase quatro dias entre a explosão e agora. Será que o fato dele ter aparecido em Ikari tem a ver com a memória? E os cabelos brancos?

\- São perguntas que só teremos respostas quando ele lembrar-se de si.

Iskendar voltou para o quarto. A rainha e Alisha contavam detalhes para ajudá-lo a lembrar.

\- Eron volto daqui a pouco. - disse Alisha, ela queria conversar com Shion.

\- Está bem.

\- E eu vou verificar se tudo está pronto para seus amigos, - Lirya levantou. - Iskendar vai ficar com você.

As duas saíram. O policial sentou numa cadeira. Demorou tanto tempo para ter intimidade com o irmão e depois que conquistou a perdeu novamente. Eron fitava o suposto irmão. Ele era realmente parecido com o pai.

\- Você se parece muito com meu pai. - disse. - e com a avó Bruni.

\- Já me disse inúmeras vezes. - sorriu.

Giovanni notou a correntinha que ele usava.

\- Temos iguais? - apontou.

\- Samir fez para nós. Você foi com seu pai até Sora, lembra?

\- Sim. Enchi a paciência do pai. - sorriu, mas o sorriso desapareceu em seguida. Lembrou-se do pai. - eu não queria ter ido... eu não queria ter ido... - começou a chorar.

Iskendar levantou de onde estava, sentando ao lado de Eron. O abraçou.

\- Já passou.

\- E eu não me lembro de nada...

\- Eu vou te ajudar. - o fitou. - Se lembrará de tudo, inclusive da Helena.

\- Quem é ela?

\- A sua garota.

\- Eu tinha uma namorada? - arregalou os olhos. - mas as meninas são chatas!

Iskendar gargalhou com o comentário.

\- Espere se lembrar de tudo. - brincou com os cabelos brancos. - depois me diga.

Giovanni sorriu.

\- Eu gostei de ter um irmão mais velho. Tenho com quem brincar.

A frase deixou Iskendar surpreso. Quando soube que era filho de Soren, pensou na infância e adolescência que poderia ter passado ao lado Eron. Agora de certa forma poderia viver isso. Poderia construir uma relação legal com o irmão.

\- Tem sim. - o envolveu. - vou tomar conta de você.

A hora havia chegado, a nave que os conduziria até a Euroxx estava na pista de pouso principal.

\- Cuide-se Aldebaran. - Enya o abraçou - e quando puder nos faça uma visita.

\- Farei.

\- Proteja sua elementar. - Kaleb estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Protegerei.

Ao lado...

\- Não o deixe a ir a festas. - disse Beatrice pendurada em Kamus. - conto com você Miro.

\- Pode deixar. Ficarei de olho. - sorriu.

\- Como se eu fosse você. - disse Kamus.

\- Cuide-se também Miro. - Bia o abraçou.

\- Virei fazer visitas. Chame suas amigas.

\- Prometo que te levarei na melhor festa de Ranpur. - Etah aproximou.

\- Vou cobrar. - apertaram as mãos.

\- Isso é para você.

Miro pegou a pequena caixa.

\- Espero que funcione em VL. É um simulador de Lego, para você não perder o costume.

\- Obrigado! - exclamou animado. - se não funcionar eu faço funcionar. Obrigado Etah.

Deram um abraço.

Na roda ao lado...

\- Eu vou sentir saudades... - Estelli choramingava.

\- Eu volto. - a abraçou. - e trago presentes.

\- Presentes...? - sorriu animada.

\- Não sei quem essa menina puxou. - disse Lya.

\- A tia dela. - respondeu Kanon, recebendo um tapa de Niive. - ai!

\- Saga, vigie-o de perto! - virou-se para o cunhado.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Saga, deixa o tio Kanon voltar e cuida dele. - pediu a garota surpreendendo a todos.

\- Pode deixar Estelli.

\- Usain dedique-se aos estudos. - o marina o abraçou. - sua tia agora...

\- Eu sei. - riu.

\- Façam uma boa viagem. - Lya abraçou Kanon e depois Saga.

\- Digo o mesmo. - disse Ethel.

\- Obrigado. - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Kanon abraçou a diretora.

\- Comporte-se. - disse no ouvido dela.

\- E você também.

Os dois deram um beijo, com Estelli tampando os olhos.

Shion fazia as mesmas recomendações a Alisha. A princesa só ouvia.

\- Estou vendo que terei que me mudar. - disse Dohko. - Shion não vai te deixar em paz e nem o meu afilhado!

\- São só recomendações.

\- Eu sei Shion. - Alisha acariciou o rosto dele. - quero os dois daqui um mês. - olhou para Dohko e Mu.

\- Estaremos sim princesa. - disse Mu. - Obrigado pela acolhida.

\- Rana mandou dizer que irá achar o nome da sua família.

\- Agradeça a ela por mim.

\- Comadre, - diante da estranheza, Dohko explicou o termo a ela. - não faça muito esforço e descanse.

\- Pode deixar. - riu. - e vocês cuidem-se. Boa viagem.

Shaka e Dara trocavam os últimos agradecimentos enquanto Urara olhava as outras meninas. Elas sorriam e nem pareciam preocupadas pela partida deles ao contrário dela. Estava receosa. Normalmente as mulheres eijis são mais centradas, o que não acontecia.

\- Urara.

A voz de Shaka a trouxe de volta.

\- Está preocupada?

\- Não... - abaixou o olhar.

Shaka pegou a mão direita dela, passando seu mindinho no dela. Com a outra mão a envolveu.

\- Nossa linha está aqui. Ela só vai esticar um pouco, mas em breve estará curtinha novamente. Sabe disso não é?

\- Sei...

Shaka a beijou e a ex diretora correspondeu.

Lirya fazia fortes recomendações a Afrodite, Shura e Aioria, principalmente ao sueco.

\- Cuide-se está bem.

\- Obrigado por tudo. - Gustavv pegou nas mãos dela. - principalmente pela confiança.

\- Faça uma boa viagem. - o abraçou. - todos vocês.

Agradeceram.

Um pouco afastado, na companhia do irmão Mask observava a movimentação. Sentia-se estranho.

Marius pediu a atenção de todos para agradecer mais uma vez a ajuda.

Dara olhava Urara fitar Shaka. Era bastante experiente para saber que a eiji estava sofrendo com a partida dele.

\- Ele vai voltar Urara. - disse baixo.

\- Será...? Eu deveria pensar racionalmente e ficar feliz se ele decidir ficar, mas meu coração... ele quer o Shaka.

\- Li uma frase num livro que se encaixa para nossa situação, - era Kamus que parou ao lado dos eijis e tinha escutado a conversa. - _Se o que encontramos é feito de matéria pura, jamais perecerá e poderemos voltar um dia._ \- os eijis o fitavam. _\- se foi apenas um ponto de luz, como a explosão de uma estrela, não encontraremos nada quando voltarmos, mas terá valido a pena pois teremos visto uma explosão*_. Todos estamos sujeitos a isso, resta-nos esperar.

\- Sábias palavras meu jovem. Confie na linha vermelha. - fitou Urara.

Urara voltou o olhar para Shaka. Confiaria.

O grupo foi despedir da rainha. Giovanni olhava-os. Não sabia o porque, mas estava incomodado com a partida deles. Iskendar aproximou.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim... - não o fitou. - eu não queria que eles fossem embora...

O policial ficou surpreso.

\- Por que? - indagou, talvez pudesse ajudá-lo a lembrar.

\- Não sei ao certo... eles fazem parte do meu passado. Talvez seja por isso.

\- Não se preocupe. - tocou no ombro dele. - com o tempo vai se lembrar.

O canceriano voltou o olhar para as urnas douradas. Estavam todas juntas num canto. De menos a suposta dele. Se eram tão importantes talvez fosse melhor eles levarem para VL.

\- Senhor Shion.

O chamado fizeram todos olharem para ele. Por estar de cabelos brancos, os dois irmãos se pareciam ainda mais.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Só Eron. - era esquisito ser tratado formalmente por eles. - não é melhor levar a armadura. Podem precisar dela e aqui...

\- Não se preocupe com isso Eron. Voltaremos em um mês e até lá terei consultado Atena. Ela saberá a destinação para a armadura.

\- Se quer assim...

\- Iskendar tome conta dele. - Dite aproximou. - não o deixe fazer besteiras. Controle a boca suja dele.

\- Pode deixar. Faça uma boa viagem. - estendeu a mão.

\- Obrigado. - retribuiu. - e você, seu grosso, cuida da sua mãe.

\- Cuidarei... - disse sem graça, sentia-se estranho. Não se lembrava dos rostos deles, mas sentia-se muito próximos a eles. - volte mesmo...

\- Não vai se livrar de mim. - Dite deu um sorrisinho. - não vou te deixar em paz.

\- Está bem. - sorriu. - Boa viagem. - mostrou a mão.

\- Obrigado. - apertaram.

\- Cuide-se Giovanni. - Shura apertou o ombro dele.

\- Você também.

\- Giovanni, - Shaka aproximou. - sei que não se lembra, mas trarei noticias de Asgard. - referia-se aos irmãos de Helena.

\- Obrigado. - não tinha a menor ideia do que era Asgard, porém aquele nome trazia bons sentimentos.

Com o horário chegando, os dourados embarcaram na nave. As pessoas na pista acenaram até a nave desaparecer entre as nuvens...

\- Que Atena os proteja. - disse Lirya.

Giovanni olhava o céu, os olhos marejaram. Sentia como se parte dele tivesse partido e não voltaria tão cedo.

\- Voltem... - tentava segurar as lágrimas. - não me deixem aqui sozinho...

\- Eron... - Lirya o abraçou. - em breve eles estarão de volta. - sorriu, pois parecia que a memória afetiva não tinha sido tão afetada.

\- E se eles não voltarem...?

\- Voltam sim. - disse Iskendar. - eles vão voltar.

Na orbita de Ranpur, a Euroxx preparava-se para entrar no hadren.

\- Terra, estamos voltando. - brincou Aldebaran, fazendo-os rir.

Os cavaleiros voltaram a atenção para a grande janela de vidro lateral, viram aos poucos uma luz azulada aparecer na frente da Euroxx. A luz transformou-se em vários círculos que se propagavam como ondas, segundos depois os círculos transformaram se em cones e a nave transpassou. No lugar restou um rastro de vários feixes de luz...

 _ **Seis meses depois...**_

Shion olhava com a tez triste para a caixa de madeira presenteada por Alisha. Apesar de ser os instrumentos que ele usava para o conserto das armaduras, não teve coragem de usá-los.

Ao chegarem, depois de um mês em GS, o santuário continuava o mesmo. Seiya e Kiki enchiam a todos de perguntas de como era a outra galáxia. Eles contaram com entusiasmo. As sucessões foram realizadas com Shun, Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu recebendo as armaduras de ouro. Shion passou o elmo de grande mestre para Aiolos e Kanon havia entregado a sua Escama para Poseidon. Quando o grande dia chegou estavam preparados para a chegada de Evans, mas isso não aconteceu.

Nos primeiros dias não se abalaram pensando apenas que era questão de tempo, porém os dias transformaram-se em semanas, semanas em meses... Perguntavam-se o que tinha acontecido e se Giovanni, as meninas e os demais estavam bem. Atena tentava animá-los ao máximo, contudo...

Com o tempo a caixa de madeira transformou se na doce lembrança das terras dos seus ancestrais e de sua princesa. Atena que tinha chegado na porta notou o olhar vago de seu ex grande mestre.

\- Shion.

\- A-tena. - virou-se. - desculpe estava distraído.

A deusa caminhou até ele olhando a caixa ricamente decorada.

\- Tenha fé que irá voltar.

\- Estou tentando, mas... tenho medo de nunca mais vê-la ou conhecer o meu filho.

\- Tudo vai se resolver. - tocou no ombro dele. - terá sua família de volta.

\- Obrigado.

As primeiras estrelas apareciam no céu do santuário de Atena. O vento mais fresco indicava que o outono aproximava. Aguardando os companheiros, para uma reunião marcada pela deusa, Shaka estava sentado na porta do templo principal. Os olhos azuis estavam perdidos na imensidão escura que se formava. Observar as estrelas a noite tinha si tornado um hábito.

\- Está anoitecendo mais rápido.

A voz chamou a atenção do indiano. Era Mu, acompanhado por Kanon, Deba, Miro, Kamus e Shura.

\- É o que parece. - respondeu.

\- Parece que foi ontem. - Kanon também olhou para o céu. - a guerra e nossa volta.

\- O que terá acontecido? - indagou Miro. - Evans prometeu enviar uma nave, mas...

\- Não pode ser uma nova guerra. - disse Shura. - S1 foi derrotado.

\- Deve ter acontecido algo, mas sinto que não é grave. - Shaka tomou a palavra. - apesar de termos perdidos nossos "poderes extras" ainda guardo essas sensações.

\- Uma viagem inter galáctica não é algo simples. - disse Kamus. - na certa estão tentando vir para cá.

\- Se não estiverem a caminho. - Deba tentou animá-los.

\- Acho bom. - Mu sorriu. - Shion está quase surtando. A essa altura Alisha está de sete meses.

\- Elas estão esperando por nós. - o marina continuava a fitar o céu. - Contudo se acontecer de não voltarmos, pelo menos Giovanni está lá tomando conta de tudo. Enquanto isso, vamos vivendo.

Concordaram.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Com a morte de seus principais líderes, S1 ficou a mercê de GS. A população via com ressalvas Iskendar, neto de Haykan, mas o príncipe havia deixado bem claro suas intenções. Não queria ser governador ou algo parecido de S1. A galáxia vitoriosa auxiliaria na reconstrução de S1 dando todo o apoio necessário e em contra partida os sloanis estariam proibidos de constituírem um exército. Toda proteção seria feita apenas por GS.

Depois do ataque a Lain, o planeta tem passado por constantes transformações. O dano feito ao núcleo, tinha afetado a biosfera e ainda levaria alguns meses para tornar-se habitável novamente.

Dara, eleito como presidente, estava a frente da construção de moradias no planeta Toulous que seria rebatizado como Nova Obi. Em poucos meses, os eijis que quisessem poderiam mudar.

E esse seria os acontecimentos que os dourados veriam se tivessem voltado no tempo certo.

Os planetas arrasados pela guerra estavam sendo reconstruídos, assim como a nova sede da policia galáctica. E nos primeiros andares já construídos, Niive e Urara estavam reunidas.

\- A ala leste estará pronta em três meses. - disse a eiji que trazia os cabelos mais curtos, na altura dos ombros.

\- Nesse ritmo teremos nossa sede em no máximo um ano. - Niive ajeitou na cadeira, ela por sua vez trazia os cabelos ainda mais longos.

Batidas a porta chamaram a atenção. Uma moça de cabelos rosados curtos entrou.

\- Chanceler Vronsk. - Niive levantou.

\- Niive, por favor. - Bia sorriu. - só Bia. Somos amigas, deixe as formalidades para as reuniões.

\- Como quiser, a mais jovem chanceler de Ranpur.

Ela ficou vermelha. Como Marius havia previsto, o nascimento em Eike não atrapalhou a jovem auxiliar subir ao governo de Ranpur. Sua escolha foi por unanimidade inclusive pelo povo do planeta.

\- Como está indo? - indagou Urara achando graça.

\- Como auxiliar não imaginava que fosse tão difícil! Estou trabalhando muito, mas ver Ranpur voltando a ser o que era é gratificante.

\- Sábias palavras. - a kalahasti sorriu. - Alisha virá?

\- Confirmou a presença, mas a gravidez está bastante adiantada.

\- Mas não me impede de trabalhar.

As três olharam para a porta. Alisha não mudara nada exceto pela barriga.

\- Alteza.

\- Sem formalidades. - sentou-se. - e estou ótima, posso trabalhar até o parto. - sorriu.

\- Antes de começarmos, - Bia tomou a palavra. - notícias da Euroxx.

Os rosto das outras três iluminaram.

\- Não são animadoras... eles só conseguiram chegar até a fronteira de GS. Não há caminho para lá.

\- Tentaram por outras vias? - indagou Urara.

\- Tentaram tudo, mas nossos instrumentos não conseguem localizar VL. É como se o planeta não existisse.

\- Localização não encontrada e hadrens que não abrem para lá... - Alisha tocou a barriga. - já tem seis meses, eles devem está pensando que nós os abandonamos.

\- Não estão. - Niive disse com firmeza. - eles sabem que a galáxia passou por dificuldades, por isso a demora em ir buscá-los.

\- Não é só isso Niive. - disse Urara. - A Euroxx, Genesis ou Ramaei podem perfeitamente viajar. Mas o caminho fechou, se perdeu. Não há como. Mesmo que um hadren abra em VL, não tem como eles virem até nós. Precisamos é aceitar o fato. Desculpe princesa, mas...

\- Então vai desistir disto? - Niive pegou a mão direita da eiji. - quer se conformar que sua linha ficará esticada para sempre?

\- Não, mas...

\- Ainda temos o príncipe. - lembrou Bia. - mesmo sem ele se lembrar ainda pode acontecer um milagre. Vamos começar a reunião? - não queria pensar mais naquilo. -Pois sei bem que certo cavaleiro não vai deixar a nossa presidente em paz quando voltar. - sorriu.

\- É a chanceler, mas me deve respeito. - ficou sem graça. - vamos começar.

Alisha riu. Urara soltou um suspiro, precisava ser otimista como elas.

O fato de nenhuma nave conseguir transpor os limites de GS, era devido ao fechamento do hadren que ligava a galáxia a Terra. Inexplicavelmente a via tinha sido perdida. Lirya não cansava de enviar naves, mas todas só alcançavam o limite de GS. Tentaram como da primeira vez, que Marius foi a VL, mas os instrumentos de localização não conseguiam determinar a rota, nem mesmo a galáxia onde a Terra estava. Fizeram muitos estudos, mas nenhum conclusivo. Com isso o desejo de ver os amigos de seu filho tornava-se distante.

O.o.O.o.O

Dara andava por entre as lápides, a procura de um nome querido. Olhava atentamente para o chão pois estava no rumo certo. Alguns metros a frente parou diante de uma pequena placa, colocada no chão.

O eiji agachou.

\- Oi Jhapei. - sorriu. - está num bonito lugar. - havia um jardim perto dali.

Ficou olhando para o nome da humana. Sentia muita falta dela e queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente. Na GS de paz, ela merecia viver. Estava lembrando se de fatos passados que nem se deu conta que alguém se aproximava.

\- Não me disse que viria. - falou o eiji.

\- Estava aqui perto. - Iskendar agachou ao lado. - resolvi passar antes de seguir para o palácio. - depositou um ramalhete de flores.

\- Solicitei a rainha que deixassem levar o tumulo dela para Toulous. Ficará mais perto de mim.

\- Ela não vai se opor.

\- Eu desejava que ao final da guerra, nós três poderíamos voltar a viver em Sidon. Noah continuaria no governo, Jhapei não teria que trabalhar como espiã e Eron assumiria o governo.

\- Uma pena que não terminou assim. - fitou o nome da garota. - mas ela está feliz pois sabe que você está bem.

\- Acho que sim. - levantou. - volto para te buscar. - disse como se ela pudesse ouvir.

\- Está voltando?

\- Sim. Preciso resolver sobre Sidon, mas volto quando sair a autorização.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer. - sorriu. - sou influente agora.

Dara riu.

\- Esqueci desse detalhe.

O eiji passou o braço pelo pescoço do garoto.

\- Vamos?

Iskendar concordou.

xxxxxx

Shermie estava em obras. Surpreendentemente, Iskendar estava a frente de tudo, já que Eron ainda não tinha recuperado a memória. Durante esses seis meses desde a partida dos dourados só conseguira se lembrar que esteve num lugar frio e que neste lugar morava quatro crianças. Diante disso, começava a se habituar a vida de Ranpur e a esquecer que era também um cavaleiro de Atena. Nesses meses só chegou próximo da armadura três vezes. Ela estava agora, guardada no escritório de Soren. Lirya e Iskendar faziam o possível para lembrá-lo de sua condição em VL, mas tiveram sucesso.

Por outro lado a perda da memória deixou os dois irmãos ainda mais próximos. Giovanni acompanhava o policial sempre que podia, aprendendo com ele sobre política e administração.

Marius, Lirya e Iskendar caminhavam por um dos corredores do palácio em direção a sala de reunião. Desde que entregara o posto a Beatrice, Marius tinha virado uma espécie de conselheiro.

\- Em poucos meses, toda Ranpur estará reconstruída. - disse.

\- Beatrice está fazendo um excelente trabalho, chanceler. - Iskendar o fitou. - todos os ministros estão satisfeitos com o trabalho dela. O povo nem sem fala.

\- A Bia é muito competente. - sorriu. - ela conduzirá muito bem o planeta. Vossa alteza também tem mostrado habilidades com a política.

\- Obrigado. No começo me enxergavam com ressalvas pelo fato de também ser um sloani, mas o tempo que passei com Dara em Sidon me ajudou muito a mudar as opiniões.

\- Sem se esquecer do fato de ser o mais parecido com Soren. - disse Lirya.

\- Eron é mais majestade. - sorriu. - ainda mais com os cabelos parcialmente brancos.

\- E como anda a memória dele? - indagou o ex chanceler.

\- Sem muita evolução. - a voz da rainha saiu pesarosa. - todos os fatos ocorridos até os nove anos estão bem marcantes. Mesmo com o tempo fora, Eron está assimilando bem nosso modo de vida, mas com relação a sua vida em VL...

\- Estamos tentando ajudá-lo nisso, - iniciou Iskendar. - mas não temos como aprofundar nas lembranças e nem contá-lo das suas reais ações. Saber que matou muita gente poderia desencadear algo pior. Só os amigos dele é que podem ajudar nessa parte. Até o jeito que ele falava e seus gestos estão diferentes. Não parece com o Giovanni que chegou aqui.

\- Sem eles a recuperação será mais lenta. - lamentou o chanceler. - ainda mais com o hadren perdido. Craig está tentando encontrar uma razão pelo hadren não chegar até lá e porque nossos localizadores não conseguem encontrar VL.

\- Isso dificulta as coisas. Se demorarmos a desvendar esse mistério, o passado de Eron em VL ficará cada vez mais perdido. - disse Iskendar. - eu tentei abrir um hadren, mas a Euroxx chegou apenas até o limite de GS.

\- Pelo menos em meio a isso vocês ficaram mais próximos.

\- Sim. - o policial sorriu. - e isso dá um pouco de medo. Como será quando ele recuperar a memória? - fitou os dois. - nós tivemos um começo conturbado e depois de Haykan ficou ainda mais difícil. Temo que as coisas mudem.

\- Vão continuar do mesmo jeito. - Lirya tocou no ombro do príncipe. - Eron já gostava de você antes de tudo acontecer, isso não vai mudar.

\- Mãe. - o cavaleiro surgiu no corredor.

\- Tão depressa? - o fitou. Não era apenas a perda da memória era intrigante, mas também a coloração do cabelo voltando ao azul lentamente. Giovanni fez vários exames, mas nenhum acusou coisa alguma.

\- A Ramaei está incrível. Yahiku é um excelente capitão. - virou-se para Marius. - chanceler.

\- Como tem passado alteza?

\- Na medida do possível bem. Ainda é difícil acostumar com tantas mudanças. Lembro de uma Shermie pequena e a cidade está enorme.

\- Com o tempo vai se acostumar.

\- Até onde foram? - perguntou o policial.

\- Até Ikari. Eu queria ir até a superfície, mas se algo desse errado você não estaria para me ajudar, como daquela vez.

Os três entreolharam-se.

\- Que vez? - indagou Marius.

\- Em que a minha nave sofreu um atentado e Iskendar me salvou. Está certo que me deixar vagar no espaço, não foi legal, mas...

\- Se lembra disso? - Iskendar o cortou. - do acidente?

\- Sim. Até me deu um soco. - virou a cara. Iskendar arregalou os olhos. Essa lembrança foi da primeira vez que estiveram cara a cara.

\- Eron você... - murmurou Lirya.

\- Foi preciso. - Marius interrompeu a rainha. - mas tudo terminou bem.

\- Mas também não posso reclamar, já joguei uma menina do alto de uma cachoeira.

\- Que menina?

\- Não lembro o nome, mas ela caiu de uma altura muito grande, sorte que um cara com tatuagem de dragão a salvou depois.

\- De quem está falando Eron? - era claro que aquilo era alguma lembrança de Eron, mas Iskendar não se lembrava dela, será que era de VL?

\- Lembro dos rostos, mas não dos nomes e quem são. Parece que temos uma reunião agora, vamos? - fitou o irmão.

\- Vai na frente, já estou indo.

Mask deu um beijo na testa da mãe e saiu.

\- Deveríamos ter perguntado mais.

\- Talvez não majestade. - disse Marius. - essas lembranças vieram de maneira espontânea, se perguntássemos demais poderia assustá-lo.

\- Fiquei surpreso por ele lembrar do acidente.

\- Não totalmente. Ele sabe que esteve em Ikari, que aconteceu algo e que você o ajudou, mas não sabe as circunstâncias que levaram a isso. E com certeza a outra lembrança deve ser de VL. E essas duas pessoas podem fazer parte do passado dele.

\- Se ao menos Gustavv estivesse aqui... ele poderia nos ajudar.

\- De toda forma, quando testemunharem ele dizer algo que não pareça ser daqui, perguntem, mas de forma mais evasiva. Deixem que a mente dele vá liberando aos poucos a memória.

\- E se fossemos até Ikari? - sugeriu Iskendar.

\- É melhor não. Pode ter efeito contrário. Vamos dar mais tempo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara andava sobre a obra da futura sede da Nova Obi. O projeto seguia os moldes do antecessor, como a maioria das novas construções de Toulous. A cidade seria habitada por uma maioria eiji, mas o chanceler fez questão de abrir as portas para os demais povos. Depois de uma longa caminhada, sentou num jardim próximo, fitando o céu azul. Sentiu falta do irmão. Pensava nele com carinho, quando subitamente teve a mente invadida por imagens. Via o palácio de Ranpur ser alvo de uma nave desconhecida.

Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes, assustado.

\- O que foi isso...? - murmurou. - não pode ser uma visão... estamos em paz.

Ficou atordoado. Precisava relatar a Niive sofre o fato.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A reunião que Giovanni e Iskendar participaram não durou mais que uma hora. Logo após ela, os dois irmãos foram para o alto do palácio. Sentaram lado a lado. Iskendar fitava o irmão, ainda não conseguia sentir a "energia" dele, mas inexplicavelmente restava apenas uma mecha branca em sua cabeça.

Giovanni estava com o olhar perdido na paisagem, achava sua cidade linda, mas algo na paisagem o deixava saudoso. Não sabia o que era, mas sentia que faltava alguma coisa, ou alguma construção. Subitamente se viu sentado no alto de um prédio, vendo uma cidade de construções baixas no horizonte. O coração apertou. Involuntariamente derramou uma lágrima.

\- O que foi? - indagou Iskendar notando a lágrima.

\- Nada. - limpou o rosto. - só saudade de um lugar que não faço ideia onde seja ou o que é. Acha que é em VL?

\- Quais imagens esse sentimento desperta?

\- Sentado como estou agora e vendo uma cidade, com construções bem baixas e nas cores branco e marrom. É uma cidade grande e com a arquitetura diferente daqui.

\- Pode ser a cidade em que morou.

\- Talvez... minha mãe disse que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, como eu era? Antes do que aconteceu a mim?

Iskendar franziu o cenho. Seria adequado dizer?

\- Um pouco mais impulsivo e inconsequente. - sorriu. - você não pensa muito antes de agir.

\- Já me viu vestindo aquela coisa amarela?

\- Sim.

Giovanni voltou a atenção para a paisagem.

\- Minha mente continua um borrão. Por mais que eu tente não consigo lembrar, porém, quando vou fazer alguma coisa, ou dizer, tenho a sensação dejavú.

\- Tem pesadelos a noite?

\- As vezes. Sonho com um homem vestindo algo negro, muito parecido com a tal armadura e fujo dele, mas ele me ataca por trás e depois me joga de uma montanha.

\- E o que sente quando se lembra disso? - Iskendar prestava muita atenção no relato.

\- Eu... - o italiano abriu a boca para fechar. - sinto vergonha.

\- Vergonha? - estranhou. - mas ele não te atacou?

\- Foi merecido. Eu estava fugindo, como um covarde. - o fitou. - por isso te perguntei como eu era. Tenho a sensação que sou uma pessoa má.

Iskendar ficou em silêncio. Eron já havia lhe contado seu passado como assassino e outras ações que ele fizera enquanto cavaleiro. E pelo teor da lembrança isso estava envolvido.

\- Seja o que tenha acontecido, ou que tenha feito, passou. Todos temos nosso lado ruim. - lembrou-se de si próprio. - não fique preocupado com sua memória, ela vai voltar.

\- E se não voltar? Quem eu sou na verdade, Iskendar? Eron Tempestta? Giovanni Romanelli? Ou Giovanni Tempestta? Eu não tenho identidade. Sou o que vocês dizem que eu sou.

\- Eu queria te ajudar mais, queria muito, mas...

\- Já está ajudando ficando do meu lado. - sorriu. -E aposto que eu devo ser uma peste. - riu. - e você o certo da família.

\- Para ser sincero, nós dois não valemos nada. - brincou.

\- Imagino. - gargalhou.

\- Fique calmo. - tocou no ombro dele. - tudo vai voltar ao normal.

* * *

 _* Frase do personagem Alquimista, do Livro "O Alquimista" de Paulo Coelho._

* * *

Danimel: Haykan teve o fim que merecia. E Helena apareceu para ajudar o Mask. O que terá acontecido?


	40. Chapter 40: Reencontro com si mesmo

**Capitulo 40**

 **Reencontro com si mesmo**

* * *

Havia vinte e cinco anos que não pisava naquele local. Procurou em suas lembranças, algo que remetesse aquelas terras, mas não conseguia se lembrar. Aarong era apenas o seu local de nascimento e nada mais.

Três horas de viagem, separavam Aarong de Alaron. Era um astro pequeno, contando apenas com duas cidades e por ser rico em Gamamion, tinha boas relações com o planeta atlantik.

Iskendar olhava as construções. Assim, como os demais planetas de GS, tinha sofrido com a guerra.

O príncipe de Ranpur tinha rumo certo. Uma pequena área que ficava ao sul da cidade principal, pelo menos é o que tinham indicado. O policial pousou sua nave, perto do memorial da cidade e seguindo as informações repassadas parou em frente a uma placa de Gamamion. Nela continha apenas um nome.

 _Izanami Madden._

\- Oi mãe.

O policial sentou diante da placa acinzentada. Quando soube por Samir da morte dela, não teve coragem de ir até o planeta natal. Não queria acreditar que ela estivesse morta.

\- Sei que deveria ter vindo antes, principalmente quando soube de tudo... - silenciou. - ele até nasceu no mesmo dia que eu...- deu um sorriso debochado. - que ironia... - Lembrou-se do ultimo dia que viu a mãe. - o clã Hay acabou. Agora pode descansar em paz...

Uma brisa suave soprava e apenas o barulho das arvores ao redor podia ser ouvido. Os olhos azuis volveram para o céu limpo.

\- O Eron ainda não recuperou a memória - voltou o olhar para a placa. - e tenho medo de quando isso acontecer. Ele vai se lembrar de tudo e... nós...- soltou um longo suspiro. - queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes... eu e você aqui, levando nossa vida tranqüila sem o peso dos nossos sangues...

Ficou em silêncio, como sentia falta dela.

\- Mãe...

Os olhos marejaram.

\- Eu falei que não ia chorar mais... - limpava as lágrimas. - eu preciso ir, com o pirralho sem memória sobrou para mim. - levantou. - voltarei assim que puder.

Ainda lançou um ultimo olhar, antes de caminhar em direção a sua nave.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mesmo com todos os benefícios levados a S1 por GS, alguns sloanis nutriam ódio e revanche contra a galáxia vizinha. Não acreditavam que Haykan tinha sido morto por tentar contra a vida da rainha, para eles GS matara seu líder e por isso preparavam uma vingança.

Perto do interposto militar de GS, uma nave da galáxia ganhadora partia em direção a Ranpur.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Já tinha algum tempo que Giovanni estava sentado em frente a urna de Câncer. Olhava fixamente para o objeto em busca de respostas. Tocou-o algumas vezes, mas não sentiu absolutamente nada. Para ele, aquele objeto parecia apenas algo de decoração.

Por mais que sua mãe e seu irmão contasse sobre ela e até chegou a ver imagens dele trajando-a, não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

\- O que você representa para mim?

A voz se perdeu no escritório. Mask soltou um suspiro, jogando a cabeça para trás. Os olhos encontraram-se com os retratos dos antepassados.

\- O que eu sou na verdade...?

Voltou a posição original. Não tinha respostas e talvez nunca as teria. Era se conformar com sua situação e refazer sua vida daquele ponto em diante.

Pegou a urna e a guardou dentro de um compartimento. Via a porta fechando lentamente.

\- Adeus Câncer...

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Assim que chegou da viagem a Aarong, Iskendar foi para a sala de reunião cuidar dos assuntos da administração de Ranpur. Não imaginava que fosse tão difícil. Batidas a porta chamaram a sua atenção. Lirya entrou trazendo uma bandeja.

\- Deve está com fome.

\- Não precisava se incomodar majestade. Não está para receber a princesa Alisha?

\- Ela chegará daqui uma hora. - depositou a bandeja sobre a mesa.

\- Obrigado.

\- Onde esteve? Desculpe se estou sendo intrusiva...

\- Fui a Aarong. - olhava a tela do computador. - fui ver minha mãe.

Lirya sorriu.

\- E o Eron? - indagou sem tirar o olhar da tela.

\- Está trancado no escritório.

\- Ultimamente o escritório de Soren tem sido seu lugar "favorito".

Lirya o fitou discretamente. Apesar do tempo que se passou e ter assumido que era um Tempestta ainda se referia ao pai como um estranho.

\- O apoio que está dando a ele, está ajudando-o. Obrigada por seguir as palavras de Soren.

\- Não faço pelo rei e sim porque gosto daquele pirralho.

A rainha riu.

\- Desculpe pelo termo. - a fitou percebendo as palavras.

\- Tudo bem, não me importei com o "pirralho".

Iskendar ficou sem graça.

\- Quando se mostrou diante de todos, - ela caminhou até a janela. - e contou sua história, jurei para a Izanami que cuidaria de você. Espero fazer o meu melhor. - o fitou.

Ele ficou surpreso com a frase.

\- Obrigado. - disse timidamente.

\- E não se sinta obrigado a referir-se a Soren como pai. As coisas não são tão simples assim e sei que considera Dara e até mesmo Samir como pai.

\- Majestade...

\- Tudo ao seu tempo Iskendar. - sorriu. - Bom, vou ver se Alisha está a caminho. Bom trabalho.

Iskendar não disse nada, mas ficou pensando nas palavras da rainha. Será que algum dia veria Soren como uma figura paterna?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara seguia a todo vapor para a sede da polícia galáctica. Sentia que tinha algo errado e ficou preocupado quando soube que a Antares, Ramaei, Euroxx e Genesis não estavam em Ranpur.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Alisha pousou na pista principal do palácio e seguiu para o encontro com Lirya.

\- Está tão linda! - exclamou. - e olha o tamanho dessa barriga.

\- Como pesa. - sorriu.

Sentaram numa pequena varanda, iniciando o assunto sobre gravidez.

\- Samir e Alicia são bonitos. Shion teve bom gosto.

\- Sim... - acariciou a barriga. - acho que o casamento será depois do nascimento. Rana disse que se ele não chegar até o oitavo mês, posso esquecer minhas núpcias. - riu.

\- Tenho esperança que ele voltará antes.

\- E Eron?

\- Continua a mesma coisa. A única coisa que parece ter voltado ao normal é a cor dos cabelos, apesar da mecha branca. As vezes tem lances do passado, mas não são significativos. Creio que ficará assim por um bom tempo.

\- O que é por um bom tempo? - o próprio chegou na porta.

\- Rana pegando no meu pé. - Alisha desconversou. - ela me trata como uma doente.

\- Não entendo nada disso. - sentou na frente das duas. - mas é muito estranho vê-la desse jeito.

\- Ainda estranha?

\- A cada dia mais.

Os três riram.

\- Não vejo a hora do nascimento. - disse Lirya. - Meu sonho é encher esse palácio de crianças.

Mask riu da observação da mãe até que veio a imagem de quatro crianças em sua mente. Duas meninas e dois meninos. O sorriso morreu na hora.

\- O que foi filho? - notou a seriedade no rosto.

\- Nada... - deu um sorriso amarelo. - já escolheu os nomes?

\- Samir e Alicia.

\- Se o menino for como o tio Samir, vai ser muito bravo. Agora se a menina for como você vai ser muito chata.

\- Eron! - Alisha mandou nele uma almofada.

\- Brincadeira. - levantou as mãos. - ela será legal. As vezes você é muito chata, mas eu gosto mesmo assim.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Dara corria pelos corredores da polícia galáctica em direção a sala de Niive.

\- Presidente. - abriu a porta de uma vez.

\- Senhor Dara.

\- Desculpe a forma que eu entrei.

\- Não tem importância. - sorriu. - como está Toulous?

\- Bem. - olhou ao redor. - cadê a Urara?

\- Está em Maris. A academia está quase pronta. Queria algo com ela?

\- Na verdade com a senhorita. - sentou. - algumas das nossas naves está indo para Ranpur?

\- Não que eu saiba. Por que?

\- A Enraiha faz muita falta e agora só podemos contar com nossa intuição.

\- Teve alguma visão? - indagou preocupada.

\- Não sei ao certo, mas temo que algo aconteça em Ranpur. Algo grave.

\- O exército de S1 foi reduzido a nada e o que sobrou estamos comandando... sei que muitos sloanis não estão satisfeitos conosco, mas a ponto de uma ameaça?

\- Sei que não parece plausível, mas todo cuidado é pouco.

\- Concordo. Pedirei que Evans volte para Ranpur e só saia em casos graves.

\- Ficarei mais tranqüilo. - até relaxou na cadeira.

\- Aproveitando a presença, precisamos discutir sobre a imigração a Toulous.

\- Está bem. - respondeu. Mesmo com os dizeres de Niive só ficaria sossegado quando a Euroxx chegasse a Ranpur.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A conversa seguia animada na varanda e depois Iskendar juntou-se ao grupo. Na orbita de Ranpur uma nave pertencente as naves militares de GS pedia permissão para adentrar no planeta. Depois da verificação, a nave teve o passe aceito. Ela sobrevoou a capital, tendo uma direção certa.

Por estarem em paz, ninguém suspeitou da nave que se aproximava do palácio de Ranpur e aproveitando-se disso a nave fez o primeiro disparo.

Na varanda ouviram o barulho de uma explosão.

\- O que foi isso? - indagou Iskendar.

\- Altezas! - um policial entrou as pressas. - estamos sendo atacados.

\- O que? - Lirya não acreditou.

\- Ergam a barreira! - ordenou Iskendar. - traga reforços e comuniquem a presidente.

E assim foi feito. Devido as baixas da guerra, Shermie estava ligeiramente desprotegida. Só contava com o esquadrão em terra que dirigira-se imediatamente para o palácio. Pelo tamanho da nave não seria fácil derrubá-la.

Beatrice que estava em Eike soube do ocorrido ficando temerosa, a defesa de Ranpur estava bem baixa. Marius, na sede do governo, teve o mesmo sentimento.

Assim que soube Niive e Dara partiram para Ranpur.

Os ataques a barreira continuavam, o objetivo era destruir o palácio.

Alisha, Lirya, Eron e Iskendar foram levados para uma sala.

\- Quem está nos atacando? - Alisha estava com medo.

\- Vamos derrubar princesa. - Iskendar transmitia as ordens para o abate. - não se preocupe.

Giovanni estava assustado. O barulho dos impactos na barreira era muito alto.

\- Mãe...

\- Evans já foi avisado, filho. - disse Lirya abraçando-o.

Iskendar fitou o irmão, era visível o medo dele. Aquele comportamento era completamente diferente do que ele era. Em outros tempos, ele já teria ido para o fronte.

Um som mais forte, o fez olhar pela janela. A barreira por pouco não foi quebrada.

\- Mas que droga! - foi saindo.

\- Aonde vai Iskendar? - Lirya parecia com medo.

\- Tentar derrubar aquilo.

Saiu.

\- É perigoso. - murmurou Alisha.

\- Eu vou buscá-lo.

Mask foi atrás. Apesar do medo do que poderia acontecer, não poderia deixar o irmão sozinho.

A polícia trouxe dois canhões na tentativa de derrubar a nave, mas ela era protegida por um escudo que resistia bem. Ela fazia parte das melhores naves que GS possuía.

Iskendar chegou ao pátio principal do palácio.

\- Ela não vai resistir...

\- Iskendar!

\- O que faz aqui? - olhou para trás. - Volte imediatamente!

\- Quero ajudar.

\- Então fique lá dentro. - em outra ocasião, a presença de Eron seria proveitosa, mas no estado que ele se encontrava, só atrapalharia. - cuide da sua mãe e Alisha.

\- Mas...

A conversa foi abafada por uma explosão, a barreira deu sinais que romperia em minutos.

\- Entra logo Eron!

O policial posicionou-se, erguendo os braços. Retardaria o ataque, até que reforços chegassem. E como previu, a barreira se rompeu. O impacto veio na hora, com o policial recuando vários metros. Não era tão potente quanto a Exclamação de Atena a bordo da Euroxx, mas não conseguiria suportar por muito tempo.

\- Iskendar!

\- Fique atrás de mim! - usava toda a sua força.

Mask estava apavorado. Mesmo com todos os esforços, a nave era mais forte. Todos iriam morrer. A cada tiro disparado, Mask levava as mãos aos ouvidos. Estava com muito medo.

Iskendar se esforçava, mas a nave começava a acumular energia ao centro dela. Disparariam a arma principal.

\- "Vamos todos morrer." - pensou o cavaleiro.

 _... Shiryu vou te mandar para o mundo dos mortos..._

 _... vai se arrepender por ter matado gente inocente..._

 _... a armadura de ouro não te reconhece mais por conta da sua maldade..._

\- "Que voz é essa?" - a mente do canceriano começou a lançar imagens, de sua luta contra o dragão.

\- Anda Eron! Saia daqui!

Gio voltou a atenção para o irmão, ele já estava de joelhos.

\- Isk... - o nome foi interrompido pelas "vozes".

 _... queimem agora nossos cosmos dourados..._

 _... Atena, mostre-nos um ponto de luz nesse mundo de trevas..._

\- "Atena...?" - pensou.

\- Eron! Seu estúpido sai daqui! - gritou Iskendar.

A barreira, feita pelo policial, estava na eminência de ser destruída e Iskendar sabia que se isso acontecesse os dois morreriam, por isso deu alguns passos para o lado, posicionando-se na frente do italiano.

Mask estava paralisado pela situação e pelas vozes. Novamente a mente foi invadida por imagens. Dessa vez estava reunido com onze homens vestindo a tal armadura.

 _... posso dar um desconto, bonitão..._

\- Essa garota...

\- Eron... - Iskendar foi de joelhos ao chão. Estava no limite.

\- Iskendar! - aproximou. - pare...

\- Posso não ser um cavaleiro de Atena, mas posso fazer alguma coisa para te proteger... por favor saia daqui meu irmão.

 _... aquele dinheiro... era você não era?..._

Gio arregalou os olhos.

 _... muito obrigada mesmo..._

\- Helena... - sentiu o ser vibrar e algo dentro do palácio reagiu a isso.

Iskendar chegou ao limite, o tiro da nave veio com tudo sobre os dois Tempesttas... houve uma grande explosão. Dentro do palácio, Lirya soltou um grito de terror.

A luz foi forte, mas cedeu aos poucos. Iskendar abriu os olhos. Pensou que estivesse morto, mas teve a atenção chamada para algo dourado a sua frente.

\- Não pode ser...

A armadura de Câncer estava diante dele. Olhou para o lado vendo o irmão. Ambos estavam bem.

\- Eron...

\- Helena... - Giovanni não via nada a sua frente, apenas a imagem da asgardiana.

A nave não se deu por vencida e preparou um novo tiro.

\- Helena... Helena!

O cosmo de Giovanni ascendeu de repente e de forma poderosa. Seu corpo foi revestido pela armadura de Câncer.

\- Morram desgraçados!

A energia dourada explodiu de forma violenta, indo com tudo contra a nave, que sumiu no meio da luz. Do céu, Niive e Dara, que acabavam de chegar, viram uma coluna dourada passar por eles. No palácio Alisha e Lirya sentiram a terra tremer.

Iskendar teve que proteger os olhos da luz incandescente.

Somente segundos depois é que a luz dissipou e quem estava no alto pode ver a cratera que se formou diante do palácio causada pelo ataque de Giovanni. A nave tinha simplesmente evaporado.

O canceriano respirava ofegante. Primeiro foi de joelhos ao chão, antes de desabar.

\- Eron! - Iskendar aproximou. - Eron!

Lirya e Alisha viram o feixo de luz dourada dissipar. Não tinham ideia do que tinha acontecido.

Em toda galáxia hadrens vermelhos começaram a aparecer.

Policiais que aproximaram, ajudaram Iskendar a levá-lo para o palácio. Lirya assim que o viu temeu o pior.

\- Tragam os médicos! - gritou. - Eron... Eron... não faz isso comigo...

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Alisha igualmente nervosa.

\- A armadura surgiu na nossa frente e depois tudo ficou claro. Quando abri os olhos, ele estava usando-a e depois... e depois...

Escutaram uma respiração mais profunda. Lentamente, Giovanni abriu os olhos, fitando primeiramente a mãe e depois o irmão.

\- Depois eu que sou o inconseqüente. - disse olhando o policial.

\- Eron você está bem? - a rainha tocou no rosto dele.

\- Sim mãe. Me ajude a sentar.

Ele sentia o corpo cansado por causa do desgaste.

\- Está bem mesmo? - Alisha aproximou.

O cavaleiro a fitou demoradamente. Iskendar que o observava temeu que tivesse acontecido algo ainda mais grave.

\- Vou buscar Shion nem que eu tenha que ir ao inferno. Te engravidou.

Os três ficaram surpresos com a frase.

\- O que foi que disse? - indagou a princesa.

\- Vai ter que casar com aquele velho safado. Shion não vai se safar.

\- Eron. - Iskendar parou na frente. - sabe quem eu sou?

Giovanni arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Por que estão me olhando com essa cara... parece que nunca me viram usando a minha armadura.

\- Sua memória... - soltou um suspiro aliviado. - como vocês dizem... por Atena. - o abraçou.

O cavaleiro ficou sem entender.

\- Eron. - Lirya também o abraçou. - Graças a Atena.

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo... - parou de falar, se dando conta. Olhou para os braços e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos puxando alguns fios. Eram azuis. - minha memória...

\- Recuperou. Não só ela como sua armadura.

\- Como se lembrou? - indagou Iskendar.

\- Eu... comecei a escutar vozes... até que me lembrei da Helena... ela me ajudou mais uma vez. - sorriu. - onde está Evans? Temos que buscá-los.

\- Majestade. - Dara e Niive chegaram a porta. Ficaram surpresos por ver o príncipe com a vestimenta.

\- É bom olhar para vocês e saber quem são.

\- Recuperou suas lembranças?

\- Sim, chanceler da Nova Obi. Tenho certeza que Noah está satisfeito.

Dara sorriu.

\- Parabéns senhorita Myles. A polícia estará em boas mãos.

\- Obrigada alteza, mas meu sobrenome é Jay.

\- É o sobrenome do Kanon. - riu. - está na hora de buscá-lo.

Marius assim que soube da recuperação do príncipe foi para o palácio.

\- Alteza. Fico feliz que esteja bem.

\- Obrigado senhor Marius. Bom, Niive quero uma investigação rigorosa sobre o incidente.

\- Já tenho uma equipe trabalhando no caso. Por ser uma nave nossa, iremos refazer os passos.

\- Desconfia de algo? - indagou o ex chanceler.

\- Foi um ataque partindo de uma nave nossa, - iniciou a presidente. - e o alvo era com certeza o palácio. Com Haykan e Serioja mortos nos resta poucas opções.

\- Descubra. - a voz de Mask saiu forte. - e quero ver os mandantes ou o mandante. Eu darei a punição adequada.

\- Eron... - murmurou a rainha. Se a memória voltou, o temperamento...

\- Não vou agir por impulso mãe. - a fitou. - não até saber quem foi que tentou nos matar. Niive providencie que Alisha seja conduzida a Alaron.

\- Eu quero ir com você.

\- Ficou doida? Olha o tamanho dessa barriga, se algo te acontece Shion me mata. Não queira ver aquele homem nervoso. Iskendar, mãe e Marius querem ir?

\- Para onde vai?

\- Terra.

A Euroxx aguardava a chegada da nave que conduzia a realeza de Ranpur. Evans ficou aliviado ao saber que Eron tinha recuperado a memória. Foram conduzidos a cabine de controle.

\- E é isso que acontece alteza. - disse Evans. - é como se VL não existisse.

\- Mas só a Terra?

\- Não. Quando falo em VL, falo da galáxia como todo. Nós tentamos viajar sem o uso do hadren, como da primeira vez, mas chegamos até cento e cinqüenta milhões de quilômetros após a fronteira de GS. A partir daí seria uma viagem no escuro. Nossos instrumentos não conseguem determinar a rota.

\- E se eu abrir um hadren vermelho?

\- Podemos tentar, mas não temos certeza que um vermelho possa chegar a Terra.

\- Vamos tentar. Fiquem apostos. - ele teleportou.

Evans deu os comandos e Lirya desejava que desse certo. Do lado de fora da nave, o canceriano fitava os pontos luminosos. Ele elevou seu cosmo, pontos vermelhos começaram a surgir.

A nave transpassou pelo hadren vermelho e seguia seu curso normalmente. Evans monitorava o trajeto.

\- Cinco minutos para transpormos a fronteira. - disse um controlador.

\- Vamos conseguir. - o canceriano disse resoluto.

A expectativa era grande.

\- Passamos pela fronteira de GS.

\- Tracem a rota que o hadren nos dá. - pediu Evans.

Quando a ação seria feita, sons de emergência propagaram pela nave. A Euroxx tombou para a direita repentinamente, antes de sair do hadren.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Saímos do hadren capitão. Estamos a cento e cinqüenta milhões da fronteira a sudoeste.

\- O hadren fechou? - indagou Mask.

\- Fomos lançados pois esse hadren não tem saída alteza. O modo automático foi acionado pois poderíamos "bater no final do hadren."

\- Foi assim com o azul. - Evans o fitou.

\- Droga! - exclamou. - vamos voltar.

Mask saiu da cabine.

Durante uma semana, Giovanni tentou e sempre a Euroxx parava no mesmo ponto. Os centros de pesquisas não conseguiam encontrar respostas o que deixava o canceriano irritado. Iskendar sempre tentava animá-lo, mas...

\- Eron. - entrou no quarto não importando com o grito:"não me amole".

\- Quero ficar sozinho!

\- Ficar resmungando nesse quarto não irá resolver. Está deixando sua mãe triste.

Giovanni não respondeu.

\- Vamos para Ikari. - disse seriamente, fitando um mecha de cabelo que persistia na cor branca. - depois da explosão você foi parar lá. Se lembra como foi?

\- Não. - a voz saiu baixa. - Só vi a imagem da Helena e depois quando estavam no meu quarto.

\- Pois então. - parou a frente dele. - talvez a resposta para isso e por que não conseguirmos achar a Terra esteja lá.

Giovanni fitou o irmão.

\- Sua voz está ficando igual a do papai. - riu.

Iskendar recuou.

\- Vamos para Ikari.

A Euroxx dirigiu-se para o planeta dos elementares. Como da outra vez, uma pequena nave adentrou no planeta. Evans, Marius, Lirya e os príncipes compunham o grupo. Usando sua telecinese, Mask levou-os até a sala oval do palácio.

\- Encontramos você, naquele ponto. - Iskendar apontou. - estava sem armadura.

Giovanni caminhou até o local.

\- Iskendar.

O policial foi atrás. Quando ficaram lado a lado, a paisagem de Ikari mudou. O cavaleiro começou a sentir uma energia aproximando.

\- Tem alguém aqui...

\- _Vejo que cumpriram seus destinos._

O olhar de todos foi para o centro da sala.

\- Torin... - murmurou Iskendar.

\- _Sejam bem vindos descendentes de Kasnner._

\- Torin, o que está acontecendo? Por que não consigo voltar para a Terra? - indagou logo de cara.

O elementar sorriu.

\- _Tem muitas indagações em seu coração jovem príncipe, contudo, primeiro preciso parabenizá-lo. Seu sacrifício para salvar todos foi muito digno. Isso mostra que consegue dominar sua tendência egoísta. Assim como a tendência rancorosa de Iskendar._ \- fitou o mais velho. - _conseguiram levar paz a GS._

\- Fizemos nossa obrigação. - disse Iskendar.

Torin apenas sorriu.

 _\- Tudo está interligado_. - ele estralou o dedo, fazendo aparecer um banco feito de energia, ao lado de Lirya. _\- por favor majestade, acomode-se._

\- Obrigada.

\- _Em uma situação normal, não teria sobrevivido a explosão em Atália. -_ fez uma pausa _. - Como disse anteriormente, suas ações determinariam o sucesso ou fracasso de GS e felizmente agiu corretamente_. - o fitou. - _conquistou o merecimento de ter uma chance, porém, mesmo impedindo que fosse tragado junto com Atália, seu corpo estava debilitado. Impediu a destruição do palácio, lançou uma Exclamação de Atena sem a armadura, sofreu com a radiação e utilizou seu cosmo ao máximo. Intervir para que não fosse morto naquela hora, mas se viveria após isso,dependeria de você. O elementar Han, da cura, não está mais aqui, então não pude usar a totalidade do poder dele em você._

\- Por isso o encontramos com o cabelo negro? - indagou Iskendar.

 _\- Sim._

\- Vocês os trouxeram para cá?

 _\- Sim. Ikari é o único lugar que podemos manifestar nosso poder e além disso, caso ele não sobrevivesse, pouparia um sofrimento de vê-lo morrer_. - olhava para Lirya.

\- E Helena?

Torin sorriu.

\- _Tinha o desejo de vê-la mais uma vez, foi uma forma de agradecimento por tudo que fez a GS. Lembre-se, somos "deuses", podemos fazer certas coisas_. - abriu um sorriso.

\- E a perda da memória dele? - indagou Marius. - e os cabelos brancos?

\- _Foi conseqüência dos sucessivos ferimentos. É um descendente de Kasnner, mas não um imortal. O coma e a perda da memória foram uma seqüela. Poderia ter perdido-a por completo, mas os eventos que ocorreram quando tinha nove anos foram tão traumáticos, que não foram apagados._

\- Tudo faz sentido. - disse Evans.

\- _Sim capitão e é por causa disso, que seu cosmo sumiu e a armadura não o reconhecia como cavaleiro. -_ fitou Giovanni. - _para você, a Terra nunca existiu, e em conseqüência não teve o treinamento para desenvolver seu cosmo._

\- Como se o meu "eu" como cavaleiro não tivesse existido.

\- _Exato. Sem a existência do cavaleiro de Câncer, não havia razão da existência de um hadren a Terra._

\- A minha memória afetou isso? - indagou surpreso.

\- _Claro. Tempesttas tem o poder de ativar e até criar hadrens. Para salvá-lo o rei Soren abriu um hadren ligando GS a Terra. Para voltar, você ativou esse hadren. Havia uma conexão entre esses dois lugares. A partir do momento que um deles deixou de "existir" para você, pelo esquecimento, isso foi perdido. No caso não havia sentido um hadren para a Terra._

\- Mas da primeira vez, - iniciou Evans. - chegamos a VL por nossos instrumentos e não tínhamos certeza que Eron estava lá.

\- _Vocês não tinham certeza, mas o hadren estava lá, só desativado. Tudo que a aparelhagem fez foi colher os dados deixados pelo hadren. -_ Torin começou a andar pela sala. _\- Hadrens são elementos físicos e deixam rastros, como pegadas..._ \- parou. - _seus instrumentos seguiram a trilha._ \- fitou a todos. _\- mas como eu disse, hadrens estão ligados aos Tempesttas. Se Eron perdeu a conexão com a Terra, até mesmo os rastros foram apagados. Mesmo Iskendar tentando, ele não tem nada a ver com a Terra._

\- Isso tudo é fascinante. - Marius estava impressionado.

\- _Vocês tem ainda muito a descobrir sobre os hadrens azuis e vermelhos e sua ligação com os Tempesttas. A medida que avançarem nessas descobertas darão um salto enorme no progresso._

\- E o cabelo dele? - Lirya quis saber.

\- _Conseqüência da radiação. Aos poucos o corpo foi se curando, voltando a cor original. Talvez essa mecha branca seja a manifestação do gene Tempestta no físico, já que puxou totalmente sua mãe._ \- sorriu. - _é apenas um detalhe._

\- Mas e agora? - pouco se importava com o cabelo. - Eu lembrei de tudo e mesmo assim o caminho continua fechado...

\- _Diga-me príncipe Eron,_ \- Torin voltou a atenção para ele. - _o que te fez recuperar sua memória?_

\- Vozes do meu passado.

\- _As vozes foram só uma ponta. Os motivos são mais profundos. Quem realmente o fez lembrar?_

Giovanni ficou surpreso com a pergunta. O que ele queria dizer?

\- _Qual foi o primeiro nome que pronunciou?_

\- He-lena?! - arregalou os olhos. - mas... o que tem a ver?

\- Como assim senhor Torin? - indagou Lirya.

\- _Seu cosmo reagiu ao sentimento de proteção a Iskendar, como ele reagiu quando Helena estava em perigo nas mãos de Andreas. Sua armadura, naquela ocasião, tinha renegado-o, desta vez, ela estava apenas sem seu "dono"_. - ficou em silêncio por segundos para que Eron absorvesse a informação. - _em Asgard, a armadura voltou a te proteger pois você tinha entendido o valor de uma vida, a verdadeira missão de um cavaleiro, que é proteger todos. Quando Iskendar e você estavam prestes a serem mortos, a armadura reagiu a isso. Helena teve o mesmo efeito daquela vez. E com isso o que despertou foi o Giovanni Romanelli e não o cavaleiro de Câncer._

O italiano ouvia em silêncio, assim como os demais, processando a informação.

\- _Nunca teve o desejo de se envolver na luta em Asgard, e só lutou daquela vez para salvar Helena e vingar-se dos seus algozes. E hoje, só lutou para salvar Iskendar. Como suas lembranças estão entrelaçadas lembrou-se de todo o resto. Mas seu lado cavaleiro ainda dorme._

\- Como assim? Sou um cavaleiro. Lutei contra Loki junto com os demais.

\- _Só se sentiu parte do grupo no final, quando Atena pediu que se levantassem._

Giovanni arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar.

\- _Nunca teve uma visão correta de como ser um cavaleiro até mesmo quando foi morto pelo Dragão. Em Hades aceitou o pedido do atlantik, mas ainda sem perceber a profundidade de ser um santo de Atena. Sua visão começou a mudar em Asgard, quando reconheceu os erros do passado e começou a se questionar: "como ainda posso me considerar um cavaleiro?". Esse sentimento só começou a consolidar diante das pétalas vermelhas. Brotou, mas era muito efêmero e com os acontecimentos aqui em GS e a perda da memória, seu lado cavaleiro voltou a adormecer._ \- o fitou diretamente _. - Não havia sentido o hadren abrir. Giovanni Romanelli e Eron Tempestta são nomes para a mesma pessoa. E são ligadas a GS._

\- Mas se disse, que o único motivo de ter lembrado era a Helena, ela é da Terra. - Giovanni tentava argumentar.

\- _Helena está morta_. - disse frio. - _esse elo que te ligava a Terra não existe mais._

Iskendar ouvia tudo perplexo. A situação era ainda mais complexa.

\- _Enquanto não se vê como guerreiro de Atena, o caminho a Terra continuará perdido._

\- Mas... estou ligado aos meus amigos. Tivemos divergências no passado, porém agora...

\- _Só os conheceu porque foi para o santuário. O fato de ter se tornado um cavaleiro uniu vocês. Eron, -_ a voz saiu grave _. - tudo gira em torno da percepção de si mesmo como cavaleiro. Pode alimentar o desejo de revê-los ou Atena, mas só isso não basta. Você compreendeu seu papel diante de GS, agora precisa compreender seu papel como um protetor de Atena. Quando se assumir verdadeiramente como cavaleiro, o hadren abrirá._

Os presentes olharam para Giovanni, que não sabia o que falar.

\- Como faço isso?

\- _Precisa descobrir por si mesmo. O reconhecimento vem de dentro. Lembre-se que humanos são passiveis de erros, mas o que os torna fortes é a capacidade de reconhecê-los e usá-los como força para a mudança._

Iskendar e Eron fitaram-se. Torin mexeu milimetricamente os olhos.

 _\- Passaram por muitas situações difíceis, merecem ter um momento de alegria. -_ fitou Iskendar, apontando com o olhar para atrás de si.

O policial seguiu a direção, ficando branco.

Da porta principal surgiu uma figura envolvida por uma luz dourada. Era uma jovem de olhos verdes brilhantes e longos cabelos loiros.

\- Mãe... - não acreditou.

Todos olharam para onde ele fitava ficando surpresos. Iskendar desceu as escadas correndo indo em direção a ela. Izanami abriu os braços para acolhê-lo.

\- Meu filho...

\- Mãe... mãe... - começou a chorar. - eu sinto tanto a sua falta.

\- Eu também, mas saiba que estou orgulhosa. Conseguiu devolver paz a essa galáxia.

\- Sim.

\- Perdoe-me por ter mentido sobre seu pai e o meu pai. Tudo que fiz foi para protegê-lo.

\- Sei que sim. - a abraçou de novo.

Lirya acompanhava emocionada. De repente começou a deslumbrar uma figura masculina perto de Izanami.

\- Não pode ser...

Mask escutou os dizeres da mãe, olhando para o casal. Os olhos arregalaram.

\- Pai?

Foi a vez de Iskendar escutar. Lirya correu dando um abraço em Soren.

\- Lirya... - sorriu.

\- Soren... - começou a chorar.

\- Desculpe por tanto sofrimento. Tentei fazer o meu melhor.

\- Eu sei. - o fitou, o marido guardava a mesma feição. - continua bonito.

\- Pai.

Os dois olharam para Eron. Giovanni fitou a figura altiva.

\- Pai... - sentiu os olhos marejarem. Abraçou os pais, dando vazão as lágrimas.

\- Bom trabalho filho. - acariciou as mechas azuis. - tudo está em ordem e vejo que cuida muito bem da sua mãe.

\- Sim... - limpava as lágrimas.

Iskendar olhava os três reunidos. Era para ter sido assim se a Euroxx não tivesse explodido. Soren olhou para os sloanis e caminhou até eles. Trocou um singelo sorriso com Izanami antes de olhar para o filho.

\- Obrigado por ter cuidado do seu irmão.

\- Eu faria isso, mesmo se não tivesse pedido. - não o fitou diretamente.

O rei aproximou um pouco mais e envolveu o policial. Iskendar ainda tentou se soltar, mas foi vencido.

\- Meu filho... - abraçou mais forte. - agradeço a Izanami todos os dias por tê-lo.

\- Soren...

Num gesto de carinho, o rei brincou com os cabelos brancos do filho. Izanami estava muito feliz. Giovanni saiu de onde estava e envolveu os dois.

Iskendar não segurou as lágrimas começando a chorar. Mask também se emocionou.

\- Sempre estarei junto de vocês. - Soren apertou o gesto.

\- Pai... pai... - o policial murmurava em meio ao pranto.

Lirya aproximou-se da sloani.

\- Obrigada por cuidar do meu filho. - Izanami a fitou.

\- Sempre cuidarei, tem a minha palavra. - sorriu.

Evans e Marius estavam felizes. Aquele reencontro era o prenuncio para os dias vindouros de paz. Soren deixou os filhos e abraçou a cada um dos amigos.

\- Obrigado por tudo. Obrigado por cuidarem da minha família.

\- Estaremos sempre aqui. - Marius disse pelos dois.

Voltou para junto dos filhos dando mais um abraço.

\- Eron... - apontou com o rosto para o lado.

O cavaleiro olhou, arregalando os olhos. Parada na porta, havia uma moça de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos presos por um rabo baixo.

\- He-lena? - gaguejou.

Ainda sem acreditar o cavaleiro aproximou parando próximo.

\- Eu nunca soube seu nome. - sorriu. - Giovanni... ou Eron. - sorriu divertida.

\- Sou um pouco grosso... - disse sem graça. O coração batia acelerado.

\- Obrigada pelo dinheiro e por cuidar dos meus irmãos.

\- Helena.. eu... - os olhos marejaram. - me perdoe por não ter te salvado... sou um fraco e...

Ela interrompeu a frase, tocando nos lábios dele com o dedo.

\- Não é fraco e não tenho que perdoar nada. É um autentico cavaleiro de Atena, nunca se esqueça disso.

\- Obrigado. - sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta. Fitaram-se longamente... Mask tocou gentilmente na face da jovem e aos poucos foi aproximando... Beijaram-se ternamente.

Lirya limpava o rosto. Era uma pena os dois não ficarem juntos.

\- _Precisamos ir_. - disse Torin que assistia tudo em silêncio.

\- Cuide-se Iskendar. - Izanami acariciou o rosto do filho.

\- Sim. - beijou as mãos da genitora.

\- Samir manda lembranças e disse que está orgulhoso de você.

\- Obrigado.

Soren abraçou Lirya.

\- Sempre estará no meu coração. - disse.

\- No meu também. - a rainha sorriu.

O rei despediu dos amigos e parou perto de Iskendar.

\- Continue cuidando do seu irmão.

\- Sim.

\- Lembre-se que te amo tanto quanto amo Eron. - o abraçou. - cuide bem do nosso povo.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Eron.

Ele deixou Helena, indo até eles.

\- Toma conta dele. - apontou para o policial. - Cuidem um do outro e juntos cuidem do nosso povo. Juntos. - reforçou. - nunca se esqueçam disso.

Concordaram.

Helena aproximou de Mask abraçando-o. Queria muito ter feito isso em vida.

\- Tome conta dos meus irmãos.

\- Pode deixar. - a aconchegou mais. - e o obrigado. Graças a você estou tentando me tornar uma pessoa melhor.

\- Você é uma boa pessoa. E lembre-se que é um santo de Atena. Use seu poder para proteger todos.

\- A senhorita manda. - sorriu.

A garota ficou nas pontas do pé e o beijou.

\- Abra o caminho até a Terra. Todos estão te esperando.

\- Abrirei.

Soren, Helena e Izanami foram para um canto, a luz em torno deles ficou mais forte e segundos depois dissipou no ar. Mask deslumbrou o ultimo sorriso de Helena e do pai.

Lirya chorava e teve o acolhimento do filho.

Torin caminhou até eles.

\- _Descendentes de Kasnner, netos de Bruni, filhos de Soren, Tempesttas... levem prosperidade a GS. Governem com sabedoria e terão uma vida feliz._

\- Nós prometemos Torin. - disse Iskendar pelos dois.

\- _Adeus..._

A imagem do elementar se desfez...

Ainda ficaram por alguns minutos antes de partirem para a Euroxx...

 _xxxxxx_

Niive comandou uma investigação rigorosa e em pouco tempo descobriram o que tinha acontecido. Havia uma facção em Bellji que não aceitava a derrota. Em retaliação a morte de Haykan planejaram o assassinato da rainha de Ranpur ou de Iskendar, considerado traidor por eles. Os membros armaram uma emboscada, roubando uma nave de GS e matando todos os tripulantes. De posse de todos os passes conseguiram entrar em Ranpur e realizar o ataque. Os membros que estavam na capital de S1 foram presos e condenados a prisão de Wan. Quando Eron soube, ao contrário do que se esperava, dado ao temperamento dele, apenas condenou-os a prisão perpetua. E com isso alguns dias se passaram...

Giovanni tentou várias vezes abrir um hadren, mas ele sempre acabava no mesmo ponto e aquilo o deixava angustiado.

\- Mas eu me vejo! - exclamou irritado, quase jogando a cadeira da varanda para fora. - eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena!

\- Está bem Eron. - disse Iskendar já acostumado com o temperamento forte do irmão. - vamos continuar tentando está bem?

\- Sim... - murmurou com a cara fechada.

\- Tenho uma reunião agora, reunião que você deveria presidir. - fechou a cara. - está jogando tudo para cima de mim.

\- Eu não tenho trato político. E você é o mais velho, o trono é seu.

\- É nosso. - respondeu frio. - até nossos juristas encontrarem uma solução, nós dois estamos em pé de igualdade na linha sucessória.

\- Leis idiotas...

\- Eu vou reclamar com a sua mãe.

\- Já vou! Daqui a pouco eu vou. - fechou ainda mais a cara.

\- Garoto mimado. - disse apenas para provocar. - deveria ter feito um estágio nas minas de Hur para parar de ser fresco.

\- Tenha Shion como chefe para você vê.

\- Mimado!

\- Pro inferno! - mandou nele o primeiro objeto que viu, parado prontamente por Iskendar.

\- É muito bom te irritar. - começou a rir.

\- Desaparece!

\- Esteja lá em meia hora. - disse já na porta. - pirralho mimado!

Saiu antes que o irmão mandasse outro objeto.

\- Ainda quebro a cara dele... - resmungou voltando o olhar para a paisagem.

\- Alteza...

\- O que é? - virou abruptamente, calando-se ao ver Urara. - foi mal, pensei que fosse o meu irmão.

\- Tudo bem. - Urara abafou o sorriso. A cumplicidade dos dois era benéfica para a galáxia. - trago um relatório do chanceler Dara.

\- Ah é... ele ficou de me enviar. - Mask pegou o pequeno dispositivo passando a ler. - senta. - disse ao notá-la de pé.

A ex diretora sentou, passando a observar discretamente o futuro rei de Ranpur. Ele ficava totalmente diferente quando usava a tal armadura.

\- Quando será a inauguração?

\- Daqui um mês.

\- Espero que Shaka esteja aqui para ver. - desligou a tela. - sinto muito por ainda não ter aberto um hadren.

\- Não se preocupe com isso alteza. Shaka e eu sabíamos que poderia demorar nosso reencontro. Antes de sermos um casal somos cumpridores dos nossos deveres. Eu como membro da polícia galáctica e ele protetor de VL. Sei que essa condição vem em primeiro lugar.

\- Shaka é assim mesmo. - sorriu ao se lembrar do amigo. - sempre muito correto, exímio cumpridor de suas tarefas. Fazia todos os exercícios dos treinos, nunca faltou a um, exceto quando o levei para uma casa de show, e... - parou de falar. Se Shaka descobrisse que ele tinha contado a Urara sobre a noite num bordel em que praticamente levou todas as meninas a fazer meditação, ele mataria. - resumindo é um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Atena. Não só ele, todos.

Silenciou, o melhor a de dizer seria quase todos. Torin estava certo ao falar que ele lutara até agora por interesse. Desde que iniciou seu treinamento seu único desejo era poder e motivos egoístas. Mesmo com Helena. Só entrou na guerra por causa dela e não pela justiça. Urara notou o súbito silêncio.

\- Pelo seu silêncio parece que tem dúvidas na própria afirmação.

\- Qualquer pessoa teria. - deu um meio sorriso. - Shaka deve ter te contado sobre o meu passado.

\- Só me disse o que todo mundo sabe.

\- Eu... - Mask contou tudo para Urara, sem omitir detalhe algum. Ela saberia até mais que a mãe, pois não tinha coragem de contar para genitora alguns atos praticados. Urara ouvia atentamente, sem interrompê-lo. - Estou longe de ser um santo de Atena.

\- E por que?

\- Como por que? Eu sou um assassino. Eu não tenho moral para lutar pela justiça.

\- Ninguém tem, com exceção dos elementares. Somos humanos alteza, passíveis de erros. Errou sim, mas se arrependeu e está no caminho certo. Quantas vidas salvou ao destruir Atália!

\- Era o mínimo que eu poderia ter feito, afinal já matei muita gente.

\- Precisa se perdoar. Já reconheceu seu erro, mas precisa deixá-lo para trás e seguir em frente. Se não acha que foi um cavaleiro até agora, tenha o propósito de se tornar um. Sei que sabe como se tornar um verdadeiro defensor de Atena, lute para ser um.

Giovanni ficou em silêncio pensando.

\- Eu preciso ir. - ela levantou. - perdoe me se fui intrusiva na minha opinião.

\- Não foi. Diga a Dara que estarei na inauguração.

Urara meneou a cabeça antes de sair. Mask ainda ficou por algum tempo antes de seguir para a reunião.

Iskendar a todo momento olhava para a porta. Eron não viria.

\- "Pirralho mimado."

\- Boa tarde a todos.

A entrada do irmão o surpreendeu. Mask puxou uma cadeira sentando próximo a ele. Com os príncipes a escuta, a reunião começou. No princípio o italiano até prestava atenção, mas as palavras de Urara não saíram de sua mente. Ao final da mesma, Iskendar interrogou.

\- O que houve?

O cavaleiro fitou o irmão. Iskendar estava presente em todas as reuniões tomando para si o aprendizado de governar. Certa vez ele disse que fazia aquilo para compensar o tempo que passou com Haykan. Mesmo com a tarefa desgastante, dizia que queria ser um bom líder.

\- "Preciso ser assim. Preciso honrar minha armadura e me tornar um cavaleiro digno, não posso desistir."

\- Eron?

\- Não é nada, mas temos alguma reunião agora?

\- Não... só amanhã. Por que?

\- Pode vir comigo?

O policial concordou.

O destino foi a Euroxx aportada na órbita.

\- Altezas. - Evans reverenciou.

\- Capitão com os provimentos que tem, consegue ir até a Terra?

Evans franziu a testa olhando para Iskendar que deu nos ombros.

\- Sim. Sempre ao final de uma tentativa, eu preparo a nave para mais uma.

\- Podemos tentar? - indagou esperançoso.

\- Sim.

\- Avisarei a Niive sobre a operação, não se preocupe.

\- Como quiser.

Evans foi dar as ordens para a partida.

\- Eron tem certeza?

\- Sim. Preciso tentar, se não por mim, pelo menos por Shaka e os demais. Eles merecem viver com as meninas.

\- Seguirá com a Euroxx?

\- Não. Ainda não sinto seguro em deixar GS, ainda mais depois daquele atentado.

Cerca de uma hora depois, a Euroxx estava pronta para partir.

\- Enviarei uma mensagem quando passarmos pela fronteira e outra pelo ponto critico. - disse Evans assumindo seu posto.

\- Ao sinal de problema aborte a operação.

\- Sim alteza.

Giovanni teleportou para fora da Euroxx. Olhou a escuridão do universo. Quantas vezes tentara abrir o caminho até a Terra e falhara. Elevou um pouco seu cosmo, chamando sua armadura.

\- "Não falharei dessa vez... se Seiya diz que somos os cavaleiros da esperança, preciso acreditar nisso."

Começou a liberar seu cosmo. Os cabelos ficaram brancos. No espaço, os primeiros pontos vermelhos começaram a surgir. Seria um hadren vermelho.

\- "Atena... sei que errei muito, mas quero me tornar um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Quero honrar essa armadura que me aceitou novamente. Quero ser o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer que luta de forma incondicional pela justiça e paz, como os meus antecessores." - a energia dourada aumentou de intensidade - "Atena, por favor, mostre-me o caminho que me leve até você."

O cosmo dele elevou-se ainda mais, os círculos vermelhos aumentaram...

Giovanni olhava a Euroxx adentrar no hadren. Quando a nave estava prestes a ser consumida, forçou o olhar pois vira de relance uma imagem: um planeta azul mergulhado no espaço...

Aos poucos os feixes de luz foram desaparecendo. Iskendar parou com a nave ao lado dele. Colocou-a no modo automático.

\- Vamos aguardar as notícias. - disse o policial flutuando ao lado dele. Fitou os cabelos, vendo-os completamente azuis. A mecha branca havia sumido. - "O que..." - balançou a cabeça negativamente, Eron era uma caixa de surpresas. - Vamos cavaleiro de Câncer, precisa preparar uma recepção para sua deusa.

\- Sim. - concordou.

Voltaram para Ranpur onde deram a notícia para Lirya e Niive. Como combinado, assim que transpassou a fronteira Evans avisou. Mask não quis comemorar, pois ainda faltava uma parte. Meia hora depois receberam a notícia que haviam passado do ponto crítico. Lirya comemorou, mas não Giovanni e a medida que as horas passavam, a situação ficava complicada. Não receberam mais noticias tão pouco conseguiam uma comunicação com a Euroxx. A pedido de Mask, Niive enviou equipes, mas nenhuma foi capaz de encontrar a nave oficial de Ranpur. Um dia se passou, dois, até completar uma semana.

Eron estava arredio, pois culpava-se pelo destino incerto da Euroxx. Na certa, ela tinha sido tragada por um buraco negro. Iskendar e Lirya tentavam despersuadi-lo da suposta culpa, mas em vão.

* * *

 _ **Danimel: A Helena tem uma grande participação na vida do Giovanni**_


	41. Chapter 41: O retorno dos guerreiros da

**Capitulo 41**

 **O retorno dos guerreiros da luz**

* * *

Desde que os santos de Atena partiram em direção a Terra, passaram-se sete meses. Giovanni perdia as esperanças, tanto de voltar a vê-los, quanto da Euroxx. A grande nave de Ranpur sumira completamente. A culpa o consumia e por isso passava maior parte do tempo trancado em seu quarto e mesmo com uma reunião entre Marius, Beatrice, Niive e Urara não quis aparecer. Alisha que estava em visita também foi ignorada.

\- Precisa sair desse quarto! - exclamou a princesa, aparecendo de repente. Sua telecinese não estava tão ruim.

Ela não teve resposta. O quarto do canceriano estava na penumbra. Alisha olhou ao redor a procura do príncipe.

\- Eron.

Sem resposta. Deu um passo, olhando para o chão para não tropeçar em algo. Uma queda com a barriga daquele tamanho poderia ser fatal. Procurou pelo quarto, não encontrando-o. Foi a varanda e nada. No banheiro também não estava.

\- "Onde ele se meteu?" - pensou.

Escutou um ruído vindo do closet do italiano. Abriu a porta lentamente, ficando com o coração na mão, ao ver o amigo dormindo, praticamente abraçado a urna de Câncer.

Calmamente aproximou e apoiando nas partes do closet, sentou sobre algumas almofadas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

\- Eron...

Tocou gentilmente os fios azuis, fazendo-o despertar.

\- Alisha...

\- Oi.

\- O que faz aqui? - esfregou os olhos. - como entrou?

\- Sou uma lemuriana. Tenho telecinese. - sorriu.

Com os dizeres, Mask lembrou-se de Shion.

\- Sai daqui, quero ficar sozinho. - virou o rosto.

\- Não se sinta culpado.

\- A Euroxx desapareceu por minha culpa. Você não voltará a ver o Shion por minha culpa.

Em vez de responder, Alisha o abraçou. Sentia um grande carinho por ele. Eron era para ela um irmão e vê-lo consumido pela culpa a deixava infeliz. Ele tinha passado por tantas coisas e não era justo ele se sentir culpado.

Mask ficou surpreso com o gesto.

\- Quando o meu pai morreu, eu queria muito te ver... você era o único que iria cuidar de mim... aí você sumiu... - lembrou-se do dia que recebeu a noticia da morte do pai, do rei Soren e de Eron. - eu me senti muito sozinha... - derramou algumas lágrimas.

\- Alisha... - ele a abraçou.

\- Não quero que se sinta culpado... - a voz saiu embargada. - você voltou para mim e ainda trouxe Shion... não se sinta culpado...

Giovanni sentiu os olhos marejarem...

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

Há dez minutos chamava por Alisha. A dama real havia dito que a pequena princesa estava nos jardins, mas ele não conseguia achá-la.

\- Alisha! - gritou.

Escutou uns ruídos achando estranho. O pequeno Giovanni atravessou um jardim de rosas e viu uma menina sentada perto de um lago. Deu um sorriso maroto e pregaria nela uma peça.

\- Bu! - gritou pulando ao lado dela.

Alisha não se assustou e o fitou. Estava chorando.

\- O que foi? Não te assustei tanto assim... - falou encabulado. - você é muito chorona.

Alisha voltou a atenção para o lago, não parando de chorar.

\- Alisha... - bagunçou os cabelos. Estava sem graça. - desculpa.

Vendo que ela não diria nada. Correu para perto de um jardim e depois sentou ao lado dela ofertando uma flor.

\- É da cor do seu cabelo.

\- Obrigada.

\- Por que está chorando? Tio Samir te xingou?

\- Não. Tem muito tempo que não vejo meu papai. E eu escutei da senhora Benkei que tem pessoas más brigando com nós. E se machucarem meu papai?

\- Tio Samir é muito forte. - Eron sorriu. - e o meu papai também. Ninguém vai machucar eles.

\- Como sabe? - o fitou, ainda derramando lágrimas.

\- Ora, tio Samir é um rei e meu papai é um Tempestta. - disse todo orgulhoso.

\- Mas e se eu nunca mais ver ele... e se as pessoas más aparecerem... - abaixou o rosto.

\- Eu vou te proteger! - exclamou animado. - eu também sou um Tempestta! - levantou. - eu vou ficar grande que nem o meu pai e vou ser forte igual os guerreiros da luz.

\- Os da história da sua mãe...? - esfregava as mãozinhas nos olhos.

\- Sim! - fechou os punhos. - se alguém chegar perto de você douum soco!

\- Vai cuidar de mim?

\- Claro! - sorriu. - você é uma chata, mas eu gosto de você.

\- Eron!

\- Eu vou proteger você. - deu um sorriso confiante. - palavra de Tempestta.

 _ **\- Fim do flash-**_

Os dois se entregaram ao choro. Por muitos anos a princesa de Alaron guardou aquelas lágrimas, pela perda do pai, de Soren e Eron. Agora, também chorava por Shion.

O canceriano ficou imaginando como Alisha deve ter se sentido sozinha depois da guerra passada.

\- Alisha... - afastou um pouco para fitar o rosto dela. - eu vou fazer de tudo para te proteger. E não vou desistir da Terra. Eu vou trazer o Shion de volta. Prometo. Palavra de Tempestta.

Ela sorriu.

\- Vem, - a abraçou novamente. - Continua a mesma chorona... - acariciou os cabelos lilases.

Um pouco mais refeitos, Alisha e Eron surgiram na sala de reunião. Lirya suspirou aliviada ao ver o filho. Após o encontro, Eron pediu licença. Iria se trocar e começar um treinamento. Na qualidade de cavaleiro não poderia relaxar.

\- Eron! - Iskendar abriu a porta com tudo.

\- Ninguém bate na porta... - murmurou entediado.

\- A Euroxx!

O cavaleiro nem esperou o resto da palavra, saiu as pressas ao lado do irmão. Os dois chegaram a pista principal do palácio. Lirya e os demais já estavam lá. Giovanni viu uma nave de pequeno porte pousar na pista. A porta foi aberta, revelando uma rampa para que os tripulantes desembarcassem. Primeiro saiu alguns policiais, prontamente reconhecidos como a tripulação da Euroxx. Ele deu um passo a frente, ainda mais quando começou a sentir cosmos. O coração falhou quando viu a barra de um vestido branco.

\- Não pode ser... - murmurou perplexo.

Da porta, surgiu Atena, acompanhada por Evans. Iskendar que observava a movimentação ficou surpreso por sentir algo daquela garota. Era diferente da do irmão. Acolhedora e calorosa. Não apenas o príncipe mais velho teve essa sensação. Lirya, Bia e os demais, não podiam sentir, mas percebiam que aquela menina de cabelos lilases era diferente...

 _Uma semana atrás..._

O sol despontava no horizonte, indicando que seria mais um dia de calor em solo atheniense. Bem cedo, Atena e Shion tinham convocado os cavaleiros para uma reunião e era na sala do trono que se encontravam. Enquanto o ex grande mestre fazia a explanação, Shaka não prestava atenção. O olhar estava perdido no céu azul. Desde que acordara estava com uma estranha sensação. Sempre pensava em Urara, mas naquelas últimas horas, o pensamento estava constante. Como se a diretora estivesse ao lado dele.

\- Shaka!

Assustou com o chamado.

\- Desculpe mestre. - pediu envergonhado.

\- No que está pensando? - indagou Atena percebendo que desde o início ele estava aéreo.

\- Nada. - sorriu sem graça.

\- Shaka. - a deusa insistiu. Shaka não era de ter "viagens".

\- Uma sensação esquisita. Como se algo fosse acontecer.

\- Bom ou ruim? - indagou Mu.

\- Bom.

\- Aposto que está pensando na loirinha. - brincou Miro.

\- É nela mesmo, mas está diferente... - não se importou com a brincadeira. - deixa para lá.

\- Essas meninas mexeram mesmo com vocês. - disse Aiolos.

\- Mais do que imagina. - respondeu Kanon.

\- Desculpe interrompê-lo mestre. - pediu Shaka.

Shion não disse nada, achando estranho. Os pensamentos de Shaka faziam sentido agora. Na noite anterior, as estrelas da constelação de sagitário brilharam intensamente e na hora lembrou-se de Alisha.

\- Voltando ao assunto...

A voz foi abafada por uma ventania, parecia que algo pairava sobre o templo, porém subitamente parou.

\- O que foi isso? - indagou Deba.

\- Deve ter sido apenas uma ventania. - disse Dohko.

Ouviram batidas a porta.

\- Mestre Mu! - Kiki apareceu de repente. - tem um homem esquisito lá fora! Ele apareceu de repente no pátio, mas não tem cosmo!

\- Esquisito como? - perguntou Saga.

\- Roupa que os policiais usam, mas...

Shion desceu as pressas indo até a porta dourada. Quando a abriu, arregalou os olhos.

\- Capitão Evans?!

\- Bom dia senhor Shion. - abriu um grande sorriso. - Desculpe a demora.

Os cavaleiros não acreditavam que Evans estava diante deles. Um pouco mais preparado, ele pediu que a nave o deixasse no santuário e retornasse para os limiares do sistema VL19 ou sistema solar, chamado pelos terrestres, onde a Euroxx estava parada. Os cavaleiros teriam prazo para organizarem a partida que seria em dois dias. E após esse prazo, Aiolos, Atena e Kiki seguiram com os dourados para GS.

 _Dias atuais..._

Atena foi conduzida por Evans até a rainha.

\- Majestade, essa é a deusa Atena. - disse Evans e olhando para a grega. - senhorita, essa é vossa majestade, a rainha Lirya.

\- Não tenho dúvidas que Giovanni é seu filho. - disse, olhando bem para o rosto dela. - muito prazer. - curvou-se a maneira japonesa.

\- Sou eu quem devo me curvar Atena. - reverenciou. - O que fez pelo meu filho, não há nada que pague.

Atena indicou para ela levantar e deu lhe um abraço afetuoso.

\- Eu que agradeço por ter me dado um grande cavaleiro.

\- É uma grande satisfação revê-la senhorita. - disse Marius.

\- Igualmente chanceler.

\- Essa é Beatrice. - o senhor pediu que a garota, mais Niive e Urara aproximassem. - a chanceler desse planeta.

\- Kamus falou muito de você. - sorriu.

\- Como da senhorita. - sorriu. - muito prazer.

\- Essa é nossa presidente da polícia, Niive.

\- Por pouco Poseidon não veio até aqui para saber quem era a mortal que tirou seu marina. - disse divertida.

\- O elementar dos mares?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Kanon me falou muito dele. - sorriu. - prazer. - estendeu a mão.

\- Igualmente. - deram as mãos.

Bem mais atrás, Giovanni acompanhava as apresentações com o coração na mão. Atena estava a poucos passos dele.

\- Senhorita, essa é Urara, nossa vice. - Niive fez as honras.

\- Muito prazer deusa Atena. - disse de maneira cortes.

\- Igualmente. - teve a atenção chamada para a mão da eiji. Desviou o olhar para ver até onde a linha vermelha ia. - pensei que fosse lenda. - a fitou novamente. - a distância dessa linha será curta. - sorriu.

Urara ficou impressionada.

\- Atena, - enquanto Lirya a chamava, indicava para Alisha se aproximar. - essa é a princesa de Alaron, Alisha.

\- Quando Shion me relatou sobre seu planeta, lembrei-me do meu tempo em Lemuria. Fico feliz por ele ter encontrado vocês.

\- Shion me falou muito da senhorita. - sorriu.

Atena desviou o olhar para a barriga dela, arqueou a sobrancelha. Shion só mencionara...

\- Ele vai ficar surpreso. - disse Alisha.

\- Ficará muito feliz ao saber.

\- Esse é o príncipe Iskendar. Irmão mais velho de Eron.

\- Muito prazer senhorita. - disse um pouco nervoso. De mais de perto a energia era ainda mais forte.

A grega o fitou longamente, não tinha como negar que eram irmãos. Até a energia que sentia dele era parecida com a de Mask. Iskendar tinha um grande poder adormecido. Se tivesse tido um treinamento, facilmente seria um cavaleiro de ouro.

\- O prazer é meu. - estendeu a mão.

Ele retribuiu. Ao contato, a deusa confirmou seus pensamentos. Era notável que ele descendia de um ser poderoso. Quando Shion contou sobre Torin e Sándor, não teve dúvidas que a natureza de um deus e um elementar eram muitos semelhantes. Numa comparação Giovanni e Iskendar eram descendentes de deuses.

Ela sorriu, para depois desviar um pouco o olhar. Giovanni estava parado, estático, sem saber o que fazer. Saori, fitou seu cavaleiro de cima abaixo. Estava acostumada a vê-lo ora de armadura ora com roupas confortáveis, mas ele estava trajado como os príncipes da Terra. Seu cavaleiro de Câncer não era mais seu e sim um príncipe.

\- Giovanni.

\- Atena. - ajoelhou diante dela, abaixando bem o rosto.

\- Levante-se príncipe Tempestta.

Ergueu o rosto imediatamente.

\- Honrou seu juramento, trazendo paz a esse lugar. Estou muito orgulhosa.

\- Atena...

Ela o abraçou, deixando o surpreso.

\- Fico feliz que tenha encontrado sua família e que se transformou num homem bom.

\- A-tena... - a voz tremeu.

Ela o ajudou a levantar.

\- Giovanni, meu santo dourado. - pegou nas mãos dele.

\- Obrigado Atena.

O vozerio interrompeu a cena. Aioria e Miro que desciam a rampa discutiam. Shion respirava fundo para não surtar com os dois, enquanto os demais incendiavam a discussão.

Mask sorriu ao ver os amigos. Temia nunca mais vê-los.

\- Vá. - disse Atena.

Ele concordou, correndo até eles. A discussão acabou quando os dourados o viram.

\- Está vestido dignamente! - exclamou Afrodite. - até que em fim tomou juízo!

\- E você como uma mulher. - rebateu, andando até o pisciano. - parece uma boneca.

\- Ora seu...

A frase foi interrompida por um abraço por parte do canceriano, deixando Afrodite e os demais pasmos.

\- Pensei que não fosse vê-lo mais. - disse.

\- Não perderia minha mordomia por ser amigo de um príncipe. - devolveu o gesto. - aquele santuário é um porre sem você.

\- Estou aliviado por ver todos. - Gio fitou os companheiros. - Kanon, Kamus, Shion e Shaka sem pudores, podem ir. - apontou para atrás de si.

Bia nem esperou o aval, assim que viu Kamus correu até ele, pulando em seu colo.

\- Senti tanta a sua falta.

\- Eu também. - o francês acariciou o rosto dela. - nova chanceler. Parabéns.

A beijou.

Shaka aproximou-se de Urara.

\- Oi. - disse sorrindo.

\- Oi... - murmurou a ex diretora nem acreditando que ele estava diante dela.

O indiano a abraçou.

\- Nunca mais ficaremos distantes um do outro. Eu prometo.

Urara afastou um pouco tocando de forma carinhosa o rosto do indiano.

\- Eu também. - sorriu.

O cavaleiro não se importou se tinha expectadores, a beijou.

Kanon aproximou um pouco receoso pela cara fechada de Niive.

\- O que foi? - indagou.

\- Sua demora em voltar. Eu senti a sua falta.

O marina a enlaçou pela cintura.

\- Agora terei que andar na linha já que é a presidente da polícia galáctica.

\- Qualquer deslize vai preso. - fez bico.

\- Sua família?

\- Estão te esperando. Realmente veio para ficar?

\- Até o fim dos meus dias.

Niive sorriu e deixando o marina surpreso o beijou.

Shion olhava estático para Alisha. Sua barriga estava enorme e quase não acompanhou o nascimento do filho.

\- Está tão linda. -murmurou acariciando a barriga.

\- Que bom que chegou a tempo.

Ele a abraçou.

\- Teremos um menino ou menina?

Alisha o fitou sorrindo, divertida.

\- Alicia e Samir.

\- Eu sei dos nomes, mas qual será?

\- São os nomes grande mestre. São gêmeos.

Shion arregalou os olhos. Dohko que ouvia ficou surpreso.

\- Eu terei dois afilhados de uma vez? - sorriu. - agora que eu fico aqui mesmo!

\- São dois mesmos? - Shion até ignorou o amigo.

\- Sim. Será pai de dois Shion.

O grande mestre abriu um grande sorriso para em seguida beijar a princesa.

Depois dos reencontros, Lirya conduziu o grupo para o interior do palácio. Ela os levou para a grande sala de estar. Mask sorria, ver os amigos e Atena era gratificante.

\- Quem diria que sua memória ativa hadrens. - brincou Shura.

\- Pois é... - respondeu encabulado. - Evans contou tudo?

\- Sim. - disse Atena. - inclusive sua dúvida em aceitar que é meu cavaleiro.

Mask ficou em silêncio.

\- Espero que elas tenham terminado Giovanni. Você faz parte da elite dourada de Atena e isso não vai mudar.

\- Obrigado.

\- Agora poderemos realizar o casamento. - disse Alisha animada. - em uma semana.

\- Uma semana? - indagou Shion.

\- É em uma semana. - disse Mask fitando o seriamente. - você a engravidou.

O grande mestre ficou vermelho.

\- Está tudo pronto Shion, já que achei que voltariam em um mês. É só marcar o dia.

\- Que seja em uma semana! - exclamou Dohko entusiasmado. - está na hora do grande mestre desencalhar.

\- Dohko! - ralhou Shion.

\- Não apenas desencalhar como também ser pai. - brincou Kiki que já estava na mesa de guloseimas. – não perdeu tempo. E fez dois.

\- Kiki! - Shion o fitou ferino.

\- Que seja então. - disse Lirya. - o casamento da casa real Alpertiti, acontecerá em uma semana.

 _xxxxx_

Desde que chegaram naquele planeta, Atena, Aiolos e Kiki surpreendiam a cada momento. Aproveitando a semana antes do casamento, Shaka e Kanon viajaram para Toulous e Clamp respectivamente, enquanto Kamus "mudou-se" para o novo apartamento de Beatrice.

O francês olhava a decoração.

\- É bem grande.

\- Eu queria continuar no meu apartamento antigo, mas Marius me fez mudar. - Bia sentou no sofá. - disse que como sou a chanceler tenho que viver na residência oficial.

\- E ele foi para onde? - sentou do lado dela.

\- Para o meu apartamento. Falou que era mais que suficiente.

\- Entendo. E como está a sua vida? - brincava com os cabelos rosados.

\- Bem corrida e trabalhosa, mas é tudo que sonhei. - sorriu. - espero ser uma boa governante para Ranpur.

\- Tenho certeza que vai ser. Vamos morar aqui?

\- Na qualidade de par do chanceler... - sorriu de canto de boca.

\- Vocês oficializam casamentos?

Ela o fitou surpresa.

\- Casar?

\- Não é de bom tom uma chanceler solteira... além do mais você se tornou um ótimo partido. Preciso marcar território.

\- Kamus!

\- Brincadeira. - a abraçou. - mas quero algo sério. Aos moldes daqui.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Já trouxe toda a minha mudança, não tem como voltar atrás. - sorriu. - assim que passar as festividades em Alaron, marcamos uma data e iniciaremos uma vida juntos.

Bia sorriu. Nem em seus mais loucos sonhos, pensou conhecer alguém como Kamus, ainda mais sendo de outra galáxia.

\- Está bem. Serei a senhora Kamus de Aquário.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

A viagem de Ranpur a Toulous foi rápida. Quando o cavaleiro desceu a superfície achou muito parecido com o antigo planeta.

\- É praticamente uma cópia. - Shaka olhava a paisagem.

\- Fizemos tudo igual. Dara fez questão.

\- Será aqui o nosso lar? - fitou a diretora.

\- Se desejar. - sorriu.

A diretora o levou por conhecer os prédios públicos. Realmente a arquitetura era igual. Ao final do dia, Urara o levou para a área residencial. O meio de transporte parou em frente a um grande arranha céu. Sem revelar o que havia no local subiram por um elevador panorâmico até o penúltimo andar.

\- Entre. - Urara o deu passagem.

Shaka ficou surpreso com o apartamento. Era muito amplo e iluminado apesar do cair da noite.

\- Vai morar aqui?

\- Quando as obras terminarem. - a eiji caminhou até a porta da varanda. - veja a vista.

O cavaleiro admirou-se com a visão. Podia-se ver boa parte da cidade.

\- Gostou?

\- Muito. - a fitou. - senhorita vice presidente. Ainda não tive tempo de parabenizá-la. O cargo é merecido.

\- Obrigada. - sorriu. - essa será a nossa casa. Toulous será "inaugurada" daqui um mês.

O indiano caminhou até ela, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

\- Tive medo de não conseguir voltar.

\- Eu também tive, mas tentei confiar na nossa linha vermelha.

\- Vamos começar nossa vida. - a fitou, brincando com as madeixas loiras. - após o casamento de Shion serei oficialmente um ex cavaleiro. Serei apenas o homem apaixonado por você.

Urara gostou de ouvir aquela frase.

\- Teremos uma vida tranqüila. - colou sua testa na dele. - e seremos felizes.

\- Sim.

Os últimos raios de sol foram testemunha do beijo que trocaram.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Estelli quando viu Kanon pulou em cima dele literalmente.

\- Você falou que voltaria em um mês! - ficou emburrada. - demorou! Nem viu a cerimônia do Usain.

\- Que cerimônia? - fitou o sobrinho mais velho que chegava à companhia dos avós.

\- Entrei para a academia. Mês que vem começo meus estudos.

\- Parabéns! - Kanon o abraçou. - esforce-se para ser tão bom quanto sua tia.

\- Me esforçarei.

\- Kanon.

\- Senhora Lya e senhor Ethel. - cumprimentou os dois de forma afetuosa.

\- Estou feliz que esteja aqui Kanon. - disse Lya. - Niive estava num estado de nervo.

\- Eu sei.

\- Não estava nada! - exclamou a presidente, surgindo logo atrás. - por mim poderia ficar.

\- Não! - gritou Estelli. - eu não posso ficar sem o tio Kanon!

\- Nem eu sem você. - beijou-lhe na testa. - e esse apartamento?

\- Exigências do cargo. - a ex diretora puxou uma cadeira. - queriam que eu morasse em Maris, mas não troco o meu planeta. Então o senhor Sttup praticamente me obrigou a morar mais no centro de Bright. Mudei há um mês.

\- Estelli venha me ajudar a preparar algo para Kanon. - disse Lya.

\- Está bem. - a menina saiu toda feliz.

\- Kanon se nos der licença, Usain e eu estamos preparando sua ida para Maris. - disse Ethel.

\- Tudo bem. E mais uma vez parabéns.

Os quatro retiraram-se. Kanon caminhou até uma varanda, a vista era ainda mais bonita do que do apartamento anterior.

\- Se deu bem. Está importante agora.

\- Sttup seria mais bem qualificado, mas voltou a assumir a academia e o posto de chanceler de Maris. - debruçou no para-peito.

\- Não está abaixo do senhor Sttup. Niive você é muito competente no que faz.

Ficou surpresa com os dizeres.

\- Urara e você trarão segurança para a galáxia.

\- Obrigada. - abaixou o rosto um pouco envergonhada.

\- E nós? Como fica a gente?

\- Veio definitivamente? - o fitou. - Poseidon o liberou?

\- Não queria muito, mas Atena soube ser bem persuasiva. - sorriu. - estou liberado. - a olhou. - sou um homem livre agora.

\- Quer morar aqui?

\- Lógico! Vou ter uma vida de rei!

\- Kanon!

\- Brincadeira. - aproximou a enlaçando. - com você moro em qualquer lugar.

\- Nós vamos... - não sabia se perguntava. Parecia uma idiota com tais dúvidas.

\- Depois do Shion. - disse. - vamos fazer como manda o protocolo. Quer casar comigo?

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Não atravessei o universo para não ter certeza.

Ela riu.

\- Aceito.

Kanon a beijou enquanto num canto da varanda, a família de Niive comemorava.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Em uma das varandas do palácio, Afrodite contava a Mask o que tinha acontecido no santuário nesses sete meses. Iskendar, Lirya, Atena e os demais golds também estavam presentes.

\- Mais que merecido. - disse o canceriano. - Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu merecem ser cavaleiros. E você o grande mestre. - fitou o sagitariano. - parabéns Aiolos.

\- Obrigado.

\- E os pestinhas?

\- Estão bem. - Aioria tomou a palavra. - estive com eles duas semanas atrás. Lifia tem cuidado deles. Pediram presentes e disseram que estão com saudades.

\- Eu também... - sorriu ao se lembrar deles. - queria vê-los.

\- Lifia é parente da Helena? - indagou a rainha.

\- Não. Ela é uma amiga nossa. - disse Dite. - ela tem cuidado das crianças.

\- Então não possuem parente algum?

\- Não. - dessa vez Mask respondeu.

\- Por que eles não vêm para cá? São crianças então se adaptarão rápido ao nosso planeta, além do mais esse palácio precisa de agitação. - disse animada.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Claro filho. Cuidarei muito bem deles, aqui eles terão um lar.

Mask fitou a mãe comovido. Tudo o que mais queria é que eles tivessem um lar e fossem felizes depois do que passaram.

\- Não vejo problema. - disse Atena. - posso cuidar juntamente com Hilda da vinda deles.

\- Fica resolvido então. - Lirya fitou o filho. - Quando Evans os levarem para VL, eles voltaram na Euroxx.

Mask era só sorrisos, enquanto os demais trocaram olhares. Atena também pensou a mesma coisa. Se Mask tinha a intenção de trazer os irmãos de Helena era sinal que ficaria em GS.

\- Mudando de assunto, espero que não tenha se esquecido da minha compensação. - disse Shura fitando Mask. - poderia ter sido seqüestrado em S1 daquela vez. Você prometeu que eu ganharia algo.

\- Verdade... - coçou o queixo. - o que quer?

\- Eu queria uma nave, mas na Terra não seria possível usá-la...

\- Impossível. - Dite cortou-o. - o FBI, a Nasa, a Kgb e o que mais existir iriam invadir o santuário.

\- Eu sei disso...

Mask ficou em silêncio, pensando... abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Já sei o que te darei, mas só vou contar quando forem embora. - sorriu.

\- Não vai ser sacanagem, não é? - Shura sabia que o italiano era bem capaz disso.

\- Não, palavra de Tempestta.

Depois das primeiras impressões, Iskendar foi para uma reunião, juntamente com Marius. Lirya foi mostrar o restante das dependências do palácio para Atena, Etah chamou Miro para mostrá-lo algo e o restante se espalhou.

O carro oficial dos Tempestta parou diante do CEPHA. Etah levou o grego até o local que servia de treinamento e pesquisa. Assim que a porta abriu...

\- Que foda! - exclamou o cavaleiro ao ver um Lego.

\- É o primeiro dessa nova geração. A capacidade de vôo e autonomia foram aumentadas dez vezes. Em três anos, toda a frota de GS será substituída por esse modelo.

\- Eu posso entrar? Posso usar? - indagou todo animado.

\- Te trouxe para isso. - Etah sorriu. - pode testar a vontade.

Miro comemorou como uma criança quando ganha um brinquedo novo.

 _xxxxx_

Afrodite andava pelo quarto de Giovanni. Pouca coisa tinha mudado desde a última vez. Parou em frente a uma mesinha, havia uma foto de Iskendar e Samir e outra dele com o pai.

\- Eu não sei por que tenho que usar isso. - disse o canceriano desabotoando o casaco de sua farda. - estou em casa.

\- É um príncipe, não um pobre. - desviou o olhar das fotos para o amigo. - precisa andar como tal.

\- Sinto falta da minha roupa. - jogou-se na cama.

\- Daqueles farrapos?

\- São roupas. - disse seco.

\- Pensa em trazê-los mesmo? - indagou sentando na cama.

\- Aqui eles terão todo o conforto. Não que Lifia não esteja cuidando deles, mas...

\- Então pensa em deixar a quarta casa?

O canceriano ficou em silêncio. O dia que deveria escolher entre a coroa e a armadura estava chegando. Por mais que quisesse os dois, não havia como. Deu um sorriso.

\- Eu não sei. - fitou o amigo. - é muito difícil escolher. Eron e Giovanni têm desejos opostos...

\- Tem ciência que não poderá ficar com os dois.

\- Tenho... - sentou na cama, olhando para a colcha de seda. - eu nasci príncipe, mas... agora que comecei a me ver como cavaleiro... eu queria fazer mais por Atena e pela Terra.

\- Seja qual for a sua decisão, Atena e a senhora Lirya irão te apoiar. Eu vou te apoiar.

\- Iskendar está se saindo um verdadeiro rei. Aquele idiota tem trato político ao contrário de mim.

\- Ele aceitaria ser rei?

\- Está resoluto em não aceitar, contudo se eu voltar para a Terra... nós pensamos igual. Queremos reparar nossos erros. - levantou. - Lain levará anos para voltar a ser o que era. Os demais planetas ainda passam por reconstruções, temos muito a fazer.

\- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... - o fitou. - se decidir ficar sentirei sua falta. O santuário será um porre sem você.

Mask riu, agachando diante do pisciano.

\- Nós dois não valemos nada, não é?

Dite gargalhou com o comentário.

\- Pelo menos agora você tem dinheiro.

\- Agradeço pela amizade em todos os momentos, péssimos e os bons. Sou eternamente grato por você ter resgatado a Helena e ter protegido a minha mãe.

Afrodite tocou no ombro dele.

\- Está sendo muito sentimental.

\- Estou falando sério Dite. - resmungou. - obrigado por tudo.

\- Está soando como uma despedida... casais se despendem assim, dizendo que vão se amar eternamente.

Giovanni mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

\- Não dá para falar nada sério com você. - Eron levantou. - vou procurar a dona Lirya.

Gustavv também levantou e antes que o italiano saísse, deu lhe um abraço, deixando-o surpreso.

\- Realmente sentirei sua falta. E se ficar aqui, torço para que tudo dê certo.

\- Obrigado.

Os dois sorriram.

Como havia dito, Mask foi procurar a mãe. Gustavv saia do quarto, quando viu a rainha atrás de uma pilastra. Não viu seu rosto, achando curioso o fato.

\- Senhora Lirya?

Aproximou ficando surpreso quando viu o rosto dela em lágrimas.

\- Senhora Lirya...?

Ela não disse nada, apenas se jogou nos braços do pisciano que ficou sem ação.

\- Eu quero que ele seja feliz, mas... – a voz saiu abafada. – não quero que ele volte para VL.

\- Majestade...

\- Eu ouvi a conversa... sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas... – ela o fitou.

Dite olhou o rosto banhando pelo choro. Quantas vezes a viu chorar. Gentilmente enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em cair.

\- Não está sendo egoísta dona Lirya. Ficou tantos anos sem Giovanni que agora quer que ele fique sempre perto da senhora.

\- Sim...

\- Não sofra por antecipação. – sorriu. – acho que Giovanni escolherá permanecer aqui. Então não se preocupe.

\- Obrigada.

\- Tudo irá se resolver.

A envolveu carinhosamente.

As horas correram...

Mask estava no escritório do pai resolvendo assuntos de ordem administrativa. Nem tudo podia deixar nas mãos de Beatrice e Iskendar. Estava tão distraído, envolvido nos problemas, que não sentiu o cosmo de Atena.

\- Giovanni? - abriu a porta. - bati, mas...

\- Tudo bem Atena. - levantou. - desculpe, estava distraído.

\- Pode terminar o que estava fazendo, eu espero.

\- Já terminei e...

\- Tudo bem Giovanni, eu espero. - sorriu.

O canceriano voltou a sentar.

\- Não vou demorar.

Ela apenas sorriu passando a observar a sala. Os olhos foram para onde existiam dez quadros. Os cabelos brancos eram presentes em todos. Parou de frente ao retrato do rei Soren. Mask era parecido com ele, mas Iskendar trazia ainda mais semelhanças. A visão foi para a direita, onde uma moldura em branco aguardava a foto do novo rei de Ranpur.

\- Terminei Atena. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não. - aproximou. - posso me sentar?

\- Cla-ro. - levantou as pressas para puxar a cadeira para ela. - desculpe.

Ela esperou ele sentar para iniciar.

\- Preciso conversar com Eron de Ranpur.

O cavaleiro franziu o cenho, surpreso.

\- E o que deseja?

\- Queria realizar um teste com você. - ajeitou na cadeira. - é notável que seu cosmo se fortaleceu então queria testá-lo.

\- Como assim?

\- Quero ver o nível do seu cosmo. Claro que aqui nas dependências do palácio todos iriam sentir o seu e meu cosmo, então queria num lugar afastado. Um lugar que pudesse usar sua força ao máximo.

\- Destruir alguma coisa?

\- Não exatamente. - sorriu. - mas testar em mim.

\- Ficou doida Atena?! - exclamou. - oh... quero dizer... desculpe as palavras...

\- Eu sabia que diria isso. - riu. - é seguro Eron e não tem com que se preocupar.

Mask franziu o cenho. Atena deveria está louca, e o fato dela o ter chamado de Eron não passou despercebido.

\- Aceita? - ela já tinha tudo em mente. Precisava ver o nível da força dele.

\- Shion sabe disso?

\- Não. Apenas Saga, pois será ele que irá nos levar.

Estranhou mais ainda, mas não poderia negar um pedido de sua deusa.

\- Está certo. Vamos.

Como combinado, Atena chamou Saga até o escritório. Pediu ao geminiano que abrisse uma fenda dimensional. Mask indicou uma planície que ficava a vinte quilômetros ao norte de Shermie. Não havia pessoas, portanto não seriam interrompidos.

Ao saírem da fenda, sentiram o vento fresco. Realmente, não havia rastro de pessoas a quilômetros.

\- Ninguém nos achará aqui e nem sentirão nosso cosmo. - disse Mask.

\- Saga, por favor, afaste-se.

\- Mas Atena... - murmurou o italiano.

\- Acha que vai conseguir ferir Atena? - Saga deu um pedala nele. - Já foi menos pretensioso, alteza- Saga sorriu afastando-se. - quero ver seu cosmo ao máximo.

O italiano bagunçou os cabelos. Não entendia aquela maluquice toda. Viu Atena pegar distância.

\- A atmosfera daqui está afetando todos.

\- Considere isso como um último pedido de sua deusa, cavaleiro. Estou pronta.

Mask ainda relutou, mas acabou liberando seu cosmo. Foi para disparar contra ela, mas não conseguiu.

\- Eu não posso levantar meu punho contra a senhorita!

\- É uma ordem cavaleiro.

A voz saiu séria. Giovanni respirou fundo e quando chegou a um nível lançou contra ela. A energia dourada bateu contra algo. Havia uma espécie de barreira na frente de Saori.

\- Já fiz.

\- Está de brincadeira comigo cavaleiro? - o tom saiu frio. - exijo que use sua energia ao máximo.

\- "Faça o que ela pediu Giovanni." - era Saga por cosmo. - "faça como na vez que destruiu Atália."

\- "Mas..."

\- "Você não vai feri-la, ela é uma deusa."

\- "Está bem..."

Giovanni recuou dois passos e fechou os olhos. Se não visse Atena, não recuaria. A deusa observava atentamente seu cavaleiro. Ele estava com um grande poder, mas queria ter certeza. Precisava ver a intensidade e a intenção. Ela conseguiria perceber mesmo num ataque se a pessoa fazia por justiça, ou por sentimentos malignos.

\- Vamos Giovanni.

Obedeceu. Começou a liberar seu cosmo. A princípio mostrou-se normal como dos outros, mas a medida que o tempo passava aumentava de intensidade. Os cabelos ficaram brancos. De longe Saga, olhava impressionado.

O cavaleiro disparou. Saga teve que usar sua energia para se manter de pé, tamanha a intensidade. O cosmo dourado chocou-se contra Atena. Giovanni até pensou em parar, mas aumentou ainda mais. Precisava provar para Atena que tinha um grande poder e que poderia proteger a todos. A energia aumentou.

Saga tinha recuado. Atena continuava parada tendo apenas os cabelos sacudidos pelos ventos. Sorriu.

Com um leve levantar, anulou o cosmo de Giovanni. Os cabelos do príncipe voltaram ao normal. Atena caminhou até o seu cavaleiro.

\- Atena...

\- Você evolui muito cavaleiro. Tem um grande poder e sei que poderá proteger a todos. Estou muito orgulhosa.

\- Obrigado.

\- Bom trabalho Giovanni. - Saga aproximou.

\- Obrigado.

\- Vamos voltar, sua mãe deve está preocupada.

O casamento de Alisha e Shion aproximava. Dois dias antes do enlace, Mu e Kiki tinham viajado para Alaron. O pequeno lemuriano ao ver o planeta dos seus ancestrais ficou maravilhado. Devido aos preparativos, Ranna que foi recebê-los.

\- Muito bom revê-lo Mu. - a garota deu lhe um abraço.

\- Igualmente. Esse é o Kiki.

Os dois trocaram olhares, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Ela tem o cabelo igual ao meu! - exclamou.

\- Você é muito fofo!

Os dois se abraçaram.

Mu sorriu. Pareciam que iam se dar bem e até se assemelhavam fisicamente. Talvez os ancestrais de Ranna tenham sido parte da grande emigração.

\- Kiki, se seguir por aquela porta, encontrará uma mesa de comida. Coma o que quiser.

\- Sério? Fui...

Ele teleportou.

\- Kiki... - a voz de Mu se perdeu. - ele não pode ouvir falar de comida...

\- Deixe-o, está em casa. E você venha comigo.

Arrastou o ariano por algumas alas, até chegarem a biblioteca real.

\- Não prometi que iria achar o nome da sua família?

\- Achou? - indagou surpreso.

\- Sim. Poucos dias depois que partiu.

Ela o levou até uma mesa, onde um livro estava exposto. Os dois sentaram lado a lado.

\- Foi um pouco difícil, confesso, pois estava num dialeto bem antigo.

\- E qual é o nome correto? - olhava curioso para o livro com letras diferentes.

\- Raijin. Foi um dos primeiros clãs de Alaron e eles eram responsáveis pela fabricação de armas e objetos. Foram os primeiros a usarem o oricalco e demais minerais.

Mu ficou surpreso com a informação. Seu dom para consertar armaduras era de família.

\- Na época da grande emigração, o clã todo foi para VL e infelizmente a maior parte morreu naquela tragédia. - disse com tristeza. - mas três sobreviventes conseguiram voltar. Uma idosa com duas crianças. Como se passaram muitos anos, a história dos Raijins acabou se perdendo.

\- E de certo alguns membros sobreviveram e não conseguiram voltar. - disse Mu. - descendo deles.

\- Não temos relatos, mas é o mais plausível.

\- Obrigado por achar. Mesmo não tendo muitas informações, gostei de saber. Sou Mu Raijin.

\- Seus antepassados devem está orgulhosos. O clã Raijin serve a um elementar.

O ariano sorriu, voltando o olhar para o livro. A vinda de Giovanni não foi apenas um resgate da história do canceriano, foi a dele também.

O grande dia havia chegado. As ruas de Vanahem estavam tomadas por pessoas ávidas por verem a cerimônia de casamento da princesa Alisha. Todos os espaços públicos e privados estavam enfeitados para a festividade. Alaron estava em festa! Nos arredores do palácio, naves vindas dos mais diversos planetas traziam os convidados ilustres.

A cerimônia seria ao ar livre, na lateral do palácio, onde existia uma grande escadaria que levava a majestoso jardim. Dali, convidados e o povo de Alaron poderiam assistir. Telões também foram colocados em toda a cidade e no interior do planeta bem como nos planetas onde tinham habitantes atlantiks.

Os líderes do grupo dos nove ocuparam seus lugares, faltando apenas Beatrice que chegaria junto com a família real de Ranpur.

Os capitães, Evans, Yahiku e Dianeira estavam vestidos com roupas militares a direita do grupo. Urara e Niive chegaram pouco tempo depois, vestidas a moda militar, com as cores da polícia galáctica.

No interior do palácio, Ranna terminava de ajudar a noiva.

\- Eu pareço uma baleia... - murmurou Alisha. - não pensei que a cerimônia fosse com oito meses de gravidez...

\- Está linda princesa. - ajeitava a saia. - linda.

\- Deveria ter esperado o nascimento deles. - acariciou a barriga.

\- Bobagem. - levantou. - está pronta.

Alisha caminhou até um grande espelho que tinha em seu quarto.

O decote era reto e uma renda bem fina tampava o colo e seguia até os pulsos. Abaixo dos seios usava um cinto cravejado de pedras preciosas. A saia era volumosa para não comprimir a barriga de gêmeos. Os cabelos estavam presos por um coque, adornados por uma tiara fina. A maquiagem era leve.

\- E então? - Alisha fitava Ranna pelo espelho.

A dama real não se conteve e abraçou sua senhora.

\- Estou tão feliz. Depois de tudo que passou, vai ser feliz.

Os olhos da princesa marejaram.

\- Vai me fazer chorar...

\- É de alegria.

Abraçaram-se.

\- Obrigada por está sempre ao meu lado Ranna.

\- Sempre estarei.

No andar de baixo, Shion terminava de colocar sua túnica branca de grande mestre. Seria a última vez que usaria aquilo. Dohko o ajudava.

\- Como diria Afrodite, está lindo!

\- Menos Dohko. - a voz saiu fria.

\- Que voz mórbida é essa? Nem parece que vai se casar!

\- O problema é justamente esse. - caminhou até a janela. Conseguia ver parte do povo que aguardava o enlace. - vou me casar, vou ser pai e vou "governar" esse povo. É muita transformação.

\- Transformação boa Shion. - Dohko parou ao lado dele. - depois de tudo que vivemos, não está na hora de termos uma velhice tranqüila?

\- Realmente vai ficar?

\- Acha que deixarei você tomar conta dos meus afilhados? De jeito nenhum! Eu tomarei conta deles.

\- Dohko... - deu um suspiro desanimado.

\- Você merece Shion. E espero que seja muito feliz.

\- Obrigado.

\- Faço as minhas palavras.

Os dois olharam para trás, era Atena.

\- Vou perder dois grandes cavaleiros, mas... - caminhou até eles. - desejo de todo o coração que sejam muito felizes. - pegou nas mãos dos dois.

\- Obrigado. - o chinês disse por ambos.

\- Chegou a hora. - ela sorriu divertida.

Do lado de fora, Beatrice havia tomado seu lugar. Iskendar, com roupas militares, estava ao lado de Lirya que usava um vestido de cor mais clara para a comemoração. Kiki estava aos cuidados dela. Os cavaleiros estavam dispostos, seis de cada lado, conforme suas constelações e usando suas armaduras, inclusive o canceriano. Mu estava três degraus a cima de todos, pois ele seria a testemunha de Shion. Pelas leis atlantiks, apenas pessoas da raça poderiam testemunhar num casamento da família real. Kanon estava próximo a eles.

Urara e Niive fitavam seus cavaleiros. Já eram imponentes com as armaduras ainda mais com a capa branca que usavam. Por se tratar de um momento importante optaram pelo traje completo. Além do mais seria a última vez que alguns usariam suas proteções.

A cerimônia seria precedida por um dos anciões do conselho e com as bênçãos de Atena. Não apenas Shion fazia questão que sua deusa estivesse a frente, como também os atlantiks de Alaron, pois consideravam que a presença de uma elementar traria sorte a todos.

O som de trombetas indicou que o momento chegara. O primeiro a surgir foi Shion. Os olhos estavam fixos no alto da escada, pois estava muito nervoso. Atena o fitava serenamente, o que amenizava a pressão. Quando o grande mestre pisou no degrau que estavam Shaka a direita e Afrodite a esquerda, os dois ajoelharam. Shion ficou surpreso. A medida que subia os demais também ajoelhavam, prestando uma singela homenagem ao líder do santuário por mais de duzentos anos. Quando chegou ao último degrau, Atena foi recepcioná-lo.

\- Nervoso?

\- Um pouco. - sorriu sem graça.

Novamente o aviso. Todas as atenções foram para o pátio. Alisha surgiu na companhia de Ranna, que também estava toda de branco. A dama real auxiliava segurando o véu.

Shion deu um grande sorriso ao ver sua futura esposa. Estava linda!

Alisha subia lentamente. Todos foram contra ao local escolhido por causa do estado dela, mas a princesa bateu o pé, dizendo que todos os seus ancestrais casaram naquela ala e que ela não quebraria a tradição. Aliás, seu estado de saúde estava bem, só precisa subir lentamente.

\- Está bem? - indagou Shion ajudando-a no último degrau.

\- Estou.

Os dois trocaram um afetuoso sorriso. Mu e Ranna tomaram seus lugares, dando inicio ao enlace. O ancião fez todos os ritos e Mu e Ranna participaram de um deles como mandava a tradição. Ao final o ancião deixou para a Atena, as bênçãos e considerações finais.

A deusa pegou nas mãos dos dois.

\- Shion e Alisha. Espero que tenham uma vida feliz, tranqüila e farta. Que seus filhos tenham saúde e que governem com sabedoria. - ela olhou para Shion. Seu companheiro desde seu tempo mortal como Sasha. - seja muito feliz Shion. Muito feliz! Obrigada por tudo. Tenho certeza que Sage e Hakurei estão orgulhosos de você.

\- Obrigado Atena.

\- Beija a noiva! - gritou Kiki.

Shion ficou roxo de vergonha. Alisha ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Shion. Uma salve de palmas espalhou-se pelo local.

Finda a primeira parte, era a hora da coroação.

De posse de uma insígnia dos príncipes de Alaron, o ancião aproximou-se de Shion.

\- Em nome dos nossos ancestrais, eu corôo Shion de Áries, príncipe consorte de Alaron. Salvem vossa alteza real Shion.

A insígnia foi colocada a esquerda do peito de Shion, sobre o coração, um sinal claro que Alaron era seu coração. Os ritos para Alisha foram mais demorados devido ao fato dela se tornar rainha. O ancião de posse de uma coroa dourada aproximou-se de Alisha.

\- Em nome dos nossos ancestrais, eu corôo a princesa Alisha da casa real de Alpertiti, a rainha de Alaron. Salvem vossa majestade real Alisha.

Ele depositou a coroa e "salvem a rainha", "vida longa a vossa majestade", "vida longa a vossas alteza e majestade"foram ouvidos por todos os cantos.

O casal virou-se para a multidão. Delicadas pétalas de flores caiam do céu celebrando o momento...

As comemorações estenderam-se por todo o dia. No meio da noite Giovanni e os demais voltaram para Ranpur.

Os dias seguintes foram com Atena e os demais dourados percorrendo os planetas do grupo dos nove. Já Lirya dava seguimento acerimônia de coroação. Já era tempo de GS ter um rei. Apenas não sabia quem seria coroado, pois tanto Mask quanto Iskendar esquivavam da responsabilidade.

E por falar no canceriano, este havia "fugido" de uma reunião. Tinha conseguido uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica e refugiou-se em uma das varandas do palácio.

Depois de tomar a primeira taça, pegou seumaço de cigarro.

\- Deveria ter pedido para trazerem mais. - olhou os dois últimos cigarros.

\- Então está aí.

Mask rolou os olhos ao ouvir a voz.

\- As vezes esqueço que mesmo sem cosmo você me acha.

Iskendar fechou a cara, caminhando até ele.

\- Não pode sair no meio da reunião. - o fitou. - está fumando?!

\- E bebendo. - mostrou a garrafa. - deixe ser chato e senta aí. A galáxia não vai explodir se demorarmos um pouco.

O policial soltou um suspiro desanimado, mas sentou ao lado do irmão.

\- Quer um? - o italiano ofereceu um cigarro.

\- Eu não fumo e você também não deveria.

\- Nunca fumou? - arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Não.

\- Então experimente. Uma vez só não faz mal.

Iskendar olhou para o cigarro, pegando-o. Colocou na boca e na primeira tragada começou a tossir. Mask gargalhou.

\- Nota-se que não sabe.

\- Samir me mataria se visse isso.

\- Já que não consegue fumar, ao menos beba. - pegou o cigarro, passando a garrafa de bebida para ele.

O mais velho olhou para o liquido.

\- Por Buda! Deixa de ser fresco e beba!

Não tendo alternativa Iskendar bebeu uma bela golada.

\- Isso é Mudd!

\- Bom não é? - soltou a fumaça. - Parece um uísque doze anos. - pegou a garrafa levando a boca. - um brinde a nossa família e a paz em GS!

\- Como pode ter hábitos tão nocivos? - indagou incrédulo.

\- Não sou um santo. - rebateu. - tome mais um gole.

Iskendar pegou a garrafa, tomando mais um gole. A bebida desceu arranhando pela garganta. Já sentiu o rosto ficar quente.

\- Aposto que nunca ficou de porre.

\- Samir nunca deixou e nas minas nunca tive chance. - tomou mais um gole.

Mask demorou o olhar no irmão. Era para ele ter virado um homem amargurado e cético em relação a vida, mas mesmo diante das adversidades, o irmão até era meio ingênuo.

\- "Não ia durar nem um minuto na máfia." – pensou rindo.

\- O que foi? - passou a garrafa para ele.

\- Nada... - tomou um gole. - só estava pensando.

\- Sua mãe está terminando os preparativos da cerimônia... já tomou sua decisão?

\- Não...

\- O tempo está acabando Eron e não pode ficar com os dois.

\- Eu sei disso... - bebeu mais um pouco. - mas realmente não sei o que decidir.

\- Não quer ser rei? - também bebeu.

\- Mais ou menos. Você tem mais trato com essas coisas. Eu só sei seguir ordens e agora que entendi o meu papel como cavaleiro, queria fazer mais por Atena.

\- Pensa em abdicar?

\- É uma possibilidade. Sinceramente não sei o que fazer.

\- Grande problema os elementares arrumaram para você. Também foi nascer na mesma data que eu, não ia prestar.

\- Mal do signo.

Antes da garrafa acabar Mask providenciou mais uma e depois de uma hora, os dois estavam embriagados.

\- Eu vou vomitar... - Iskendar estava deitado no chão.

\- É um fresco... - as bochechas do canceriano estavam vermelhas e olhar mole. - ficar tanto tempo sem beber não faz bem...

\- Olha o exemplo... somos príncipes e... - lutava para manter os olhos abertos.

\- Somos humanos e... não tem nada de errado nisso. O rei pode ter um porre de vez em quando...

\- Não pode... - o fitou. - é um cavaleiro também...

\- Não estou falando de mim...- Mask tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu. - estou falando de você... você será o novo rei...

\- Não! - exclamou. - eu não quero! - o fitou seriamente.

\- É o mais velho, tem que querer sim.

\- Eron... - com dificuldade sentou, a cabeça deu um nó. - o trono é seu. Seu pirralho mimado.

\- Almofadinha... ele é seu.

Os dois começaram a discutir e foi ficando cada vez mais acalorada. Nesse meio tempo, Lirya pediu ajuda a alguns dourados, pois não estava encontrando o filho.

\- Continua o mesmo irresponsável... - murmurou Dite.

\- VOU FAZER VOCÊ CALAR NA PORRADA!

\- TENTE SEU PIRRALHO MIMADO!

\- Estão brigando de novo. - disse Shura.

Lirya apressou-se, a poucas horas os dois estavam rindo e agora... Quando chegaram a porta a reação de todos foi de incredulidade. Um segurava o colarinho do outro, mas mal se mantinham de pé.

\- Você é um estúpido. - disse Mask.

\- E você um pirralho mimado.

Seguiu alguns segundos em silêncios quebrados por uma gargalhada. Os dois riam. Ninguém entendeu nada.

\- Ah, foda-se. - Aioria deu meia volta e saiu. Mask parecia uma criança.

\- O que... - Lirya fitava os irmãos sem compreender. Não estavam brigando?

\- Estão bêbados. - Dite caminhou até perto deles pegando duas garrafas. - e pelo visto tomaram tudo.

\- Era uísque Gustavv. - disse Mask apoiando-se no irmão. - deveríamos beber juntos.

\- A culpa foi dele. - Iskendar apontou. - ele me induziu a beber.

A rainha soltou um sorriso fraco. Estava aliviada por eles estarem bem, mas não era de bom tom os príncipes embriagados.

\- Os dois já para o quarto, precisam de um banho frio.

\- Estamos bem mãe.

\- Estamos muito bem dona Lirya. - Iskendar passou o braço pelo pescoço de Eron. - acho que podemos até beber mais.

\- Não podem! - exclamou Afrodite. - Mu por favor.

O ariano os teletransportou para o quarto de Mask.

\- Esse idiota não aprende. - Dite estava irritado. - e ainda leva o Iskendar. Não é atoa que são irmãos.

\- Ele bebia muito?

\- Senhora Lirya, desculpe, mas... - Shura procurava pelas melhores palavras. - seu filho não tem solução.

\- Mais um problema a lidar... esses Tempesttas... - ela riu da própria observação.

No quarto, os dois disseram que iam apenas sentar para descansar, porém pegaram no sono.

Lirya olhava para os dois completamente apagados na cama.

\- Pelo menos estão unidos.

Depois de jogar um fino lençol sobre eles saiu.

Viu Afrodite andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Por que estão calados?

\- Dormiram.

\- Aquele italiano irresponsável! Parece que as duras de Shion não resolveram nada!

Por Atena!

Lirya via o sueco reclamar, ficou imaginando quantas vezes o pisciano passou por isso. Começou a rir.

\- Majestade?

\- Desculpe. Fiquei imaginando a suas vidas no santuário.

\- Era isso toda semana... – murmurou desanimado.

\- Acredito. – sorriu.

O sueco riu de volta. Olhou para Lirya que ainda ria. Mask tinha herdado todos os seus traços, mas só agora percebia o quanto a rainha era bonita. Os cabelos azuis emolduravam o rosto alvo e os olhos azuis brilhantes. Ela era linda.

\- Gustavv?

O pisciano piscou algumas vezes. No que estava pensando?

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Claro majestade. Só estava pensando.

\- Vamos?

Ele concordou. Lirya passou por ele. O cavaleiro fitou os cabelos que desciam até a cintura. Rapidamente balançou a cabeça para dissipar tais pensamentos.

* * *

 ** _Danimel: Mask e Helena mereciam uma despedida apropriada. Surpresas? Ainda teremos algumas até o final._**


	42. Chapter 42: Era de Paz

**Capitulo 42**

 **Era de paz**

* * *

Iskendar e Mask dormiram praticamente a tarde toda. Quando acordaram Gustavv não poupou xingamentos. Claro que o alvo foi Mask, mas o policial também não escapou do sermão. Depois do jantar, o italiano recolheu-se alegando dor de cabeça.

Ele tomou um longo banho e depois foi sentar-se na varanda. A noite estava agradável com o céu límpido e vento fresco. Olhava a paisagem. Shermie tinha voltado ao normal com seu trafego aéreo e a iluminação vinda dos arranha-céus.

Pensou na sua vida. Seria maravilhoso, se Atena e seus amigos pudessem permanecer em Ranpur. Teria a presença da sua família mais a dos amigos. Porém sabia que aquilo não era possível. Afrodite e Iskendar haviam dito. Ele tinha que escolher.

Sorriu ao se lembrar da primeira vez que viu Evans e Marius. Achou os dois loucos quando disseram que era um "alienígena".

\- "Quanta coisa se passou desde então..."

Pensou, lembrando-se dos primeiros dias em Shermie, a morte de Célica, o início da guerra, a descoberta do irmão e tantas outras coisas... Agora até mesmo Shion seria pai!

Levantou, pegou a urna da sua armadura, levando-a para a varanda.

\- O que acha que eu devo fazer? - indagou como se ela pudesse responder. - quero proteger meu lar, mas não quero abandonar o santuário... não quero te abandonar, logo agora que começamos a nos entender.

Os raios lunares fizeram a urna brilhar. Por vontade pronta, a armadura saiu da urna e revestiu o corpo do canceriano. Ficou por alguns minutos, até sair ficandomontada ao lado dele. Giovanni sorriu.

\- Obrigado pelo conselho. Já tenho uma decisão.

Logo de manhã, Eron informou que faria uma reunião a tarde. Pediu a presença de todos, inclusive dos dourados que estavam fora. Marius e Beatrice também foram chamados.

O dia passou ligeiro e a tarde, Shaka, Kanon, Kamus e Shion chegaram.

\- Espero que esteja lúcido e não diga asneiras pelo efeito do álcool. - disse Dite procurando um lugar para sentar.

\- Estou bem Peixes. - ralhou. - já tive porres piores.

\- Eu sei muito bem disso. - observou Shion com a expressão fechada. – Me contaram sobre ontem.

Ele não retrucou.

\- O que tem a nos dizer Giovanni? - perguntou Atena, já imaginando o teor da conversa.

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando os presentes. Praticamente de um lado estavam sentados os pertencentes a GS e do outro, os da Terra. Aquilo era um sinal, que só havia uma alternativa.

\- Quando o senhor Marius bateu na porta do templo, meses atrás, eu juro que pensei que tudo não passava de um sonho, melhor um pesadelo. Queria acordar e ver que tudo não havia passado de um mal entendido... - sentou-se. - mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu e até por uma guerra eu passei. Perdi pessoas queridas, ganhei amigos e descobri um irmão. - fitou Iskendar.

A sala estava num profundo silêncio.

\- Hoje, sei quem eu sou. Sou um Tempestta com uma missão a cumprir. - fez uma pausa. - Quando me sagrei cavaleiro, não tinha noção do verdadeiro significado em ser um. Fiz escolhas equivocadas, que poderiam ter mudado o rumo das coisas. Perdi uma pessoa querida, ganhei amigos e um propósito de vida. - fitou Atena. - Hoje, sei quem sou. Sou um cavaleiro de Atena.

Ficou calado. Foi tão difícil chegar a aquela escolha e ainda se perguntava se estava fazendo o correto.

\- Não posso ter os dois, e uma hora teria que escolher.

Fitou Atena e a mãe. Lirya trazia o coração apertado. Por mais que dissesse que apoiaria o filho qual fosse sua decisão, queria o perto dela.

Giovanni levantou de onde estava e caminhou lentamente até Atena, ajoelhando na frente dela. A rainha sentiu o coração parar.

\- Atena... - as palavras sumiram. - Atena, eu... errei muito com a senhorita. E agora que compreendo meu papel, queria recompensar todos os anos que fui um péssimo cavaleiro.

Iskendar ficou surpreso. Eron voltaria para VL?

\- Giovanni, - Atena tocou gentilmente os cabelos azuis. - tudo que fez em Asgard e aqui compensaram seus anos obscuros. Defendeu GS como um autêntico cavaleiro. - sentiu os olhos marejarem.

\- Atena... - foi a vez dele derramar algumas lágrimas. Não imaginou que fosse tão difícil, mas... - eu vou ficar. - as lágrimas simplesmente caiam.

\- Está livre para cumprir seu destino, príncipe Eron.

Não esperava ouvir aquilo de Atena. Ela o compreendia.

Abaixou o rosto lentamente até tocar o chão, começando a chorar. Sentia alivio por um lado, mas uma grande tristeza por outro. Era como se arrancasse um pedaço de si. Era um choro baixo e melancólico. Atena levantou envolvendo-o.

Lirya e Iskendar ficaram surpresos, enquanto os cavaleiros apenas sorriram. Antes de ser Giovanni, ele era Eron. Afrodite levantou de onde estava e agachou diante dos dois.

\- Eu vou tomar conta dela por você. Eu prometo.

Afrodite abraçou o canceriano. Sentiria muita falta dele.

Iskendar fitava o irmão, que era confortado pelos companheiros. Realmente era o destinodele viver em GS?

Diante da decisão de Mask, Lirya deu continuidade aos preparativos. A coroação seria em dois dias...

 _xxxxx_

... Como na condecoração, o povo estava nas ruas. Um enorme palanque foi armado na entrada principal do palácio, tendo como objetos principais, o trono e um pequeno suporte onde estavam depositados a coroa e o cetro real.

A cerimonia seria transmitida a toda a galáxia. Todos os principais líderes estavam numa tribuna especial, assim como os cavaleiros. Sendo os primeiros a esquerda e os outros a direita. Somente os santos de Atena que voltariam para a Terra estavam trajando suas armaduras. Os demais vestiam as roupas tradicionais dos planetas que ficariam. Shion era a exceção. Como príncipe consorte de Alaron vestia se como tal e estava na tribuna política.

 _xxxxx_

Giovanni mirava-se no espelho. Meses atrás se olhou naquele mesmo objeto não se reconhecendo. Trajava a mesma roupa daquela ocasião, mas agora ainda mais requintada. Trazia no peito os emblemas reais e a faixa azul. Um manto negro completava a vestimenta. Os cabelos azuis estavam emoldurados por sua tiara.

O olhar desviou para a urna de Câncer. Ele tirou sua tiara e abrindo a urna pegou o elmo colocando-o. Ainda se sentia os dois, mas quando o elmo fosse retirado, Giovanni Romanelli ficaria na lembrança.

Iskendar entrou, já que bateu algumas vezes e ele não respondeu. Ficou surpreso ao ver o elmo. Andou calmamente parando ao lado dele. Ao contrário do cavaleiro, o policial trazia um uniforme militar na cor azul marinho. Também usava uma faixa e as insígnias.

Olhavam-se através da imagem refletida. A única diferença deles era a coloração azul nos cabelos do mais novo. Mask fitava o irmão e por segundos imaginou que fosse o pai ao lado dele. Iskendar percebeu o olhar.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse. – E mesmo que tenha que entregar a armadura, sempre será um cavaleiro. Sempre será o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer.

\- Eu sei. –soltou um suspiro. - quem diria que eu o veria vestido assim.

\- A gente se acostuma. –o policial ficou sem jeito.

\- Já está na hora?

\- Sim. Todos o aguardam.

\- Estou indo.

\- Estou muito orgulhoso de tê-lo como irmão. - Iskendar tocou no ombro antes de dar dois passos para trás. - longa vida, vossa majestade real, rei Eron.

Fez uma mesura. Giovanni sorriu.

O evento já havia começado com desfile militar, tanto em terra quanto no ar.

Assim como em Alaron, Atena participaria efetivamente da cerimonia. Tanto que Lirya pediu que ela coroasse seu filho. A deusa estava com seu traje completo. O bracelete, cinto e gargantinha em ouro. Na sua mão direita o báculo.

O som de trombetas silenciou o povo. A realeza sairia por um portão lateral e subiria para o palanque. O primeiro a passar pelo tapete vermelho foi o príncipe Iskendar. Dara sorriu orgulhoso ao ver "seu" menino. O policial posicionou-se ao lado de Atena.

A próxima pessoa anunciada foi a rainha Lirya. Ela usava um vestido todo azul, inclusive o manto. Exibia as jóias da coroa e tendo ao alto da cabeça uma coroa de diamantes. A medida que ela passava era saudada pela população. Lirya parou ao lado do trono.

As trombetas anunciaram a entrada de Giovanni. Um grupo de policiais surgiu, marchando de forma elegante. Eron estava no meio deles e outro grupo atrás. Trazia o olhar fixo no palanque, principalmente no trono em formato de quatro estrelas. Desviou a visão vendo a coroa e o cetro real. Quando estivesse com eles, deixaria de ser Giovanni para sempre.

Do alto os dourados ficaram surpresos ao verem o elmo de Câncer.

Quando ele chegou ao palanque a cerimonia começou com a pompa e tradições cabíveis.

Marius ficou encarregado de realizar o juramento. Parou em frente a Mask.

\- Leia isso. - abriu um livro dourado.

O italiano voltou-se para a multidão.

\- Juro e prometo governar Ranpur e todos os povos a mim confiados. Usarei meu poder para manter a lei e a justiça. Colocarei os interesses das nações acima do meu próprio interesse. - Giovanni ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, o olhar desviou para os companheiros de causa. - e a partir de hoje minha vida pertence unicamente a GS.

O povo aclamou. Lirya sorriu. Lembrou-se de quando Soren foi coroado. Os cavaleiros fitavam-no, a cada minuto Giovanni transformava-se em Eron.

Iskendar pegou o cetro e entregou ao irmão. Atena aproximou. Ela o fitou demoradamente. Estava feliz por Giovanni. Ao contrário dos seus antecessores ele estava tendo um final feliz.

Delicadamente tocou no elmo, retirando-o. A medida que sentia o peso diminuir, Mask sentia que um pedaço dele estava adormecendo. Toda sua vida como cavaleiro passou por sua mente.

\- "Prometo Câncer, que serei um rei valoroso, como um autentico cavaleiro."

Surpreendendo a todos, a armadura surgiu ao lado dele. Atena sorriu. A vestimenta estava se despedindo de seu guardião. A grega pegou a coroa.

Como num ato que estava deixando de vez sua vida como cavaleiro, Giovanni elevou um pouco seu cosmo, tornando seus cabelos brancos. A marca dos Tempesttas.

\- Em nome de Kasnner e dos ancestrais Tempesttas, eu corôo o príncipe Eron Ceratto da casa real Tempestta, o rei de Ranpur e governante de toda GS. - depositou a coroa.

Mask caminhou até o trono, sentando.

Com exceções de Alisha, a rainha e Atena, todos curvaram-se.

\- Salvem vossa majestade, o rei Eron!

A multidão repetiu entusiasmada. Em seguida uma grande salva de palmas. Fogos de artificio estouraram no céu. Mask ficou de pé. Ainda um pouco acanhado acenou para a multidão.

\- Majestade.

Olhou para o lado, Atena segurava seu báculo.

Rapidamente Giovanni ajoelhou diante dela, sendo seguido pela multidão.

\- Eu abençoo seu reinado e toda GS.

Atena fez seu cosmo se espalhar por todos os presentes, que sentiram os corações aconchegados e cheios de paz.

Aiolos aproximou-se de Mask.

\- Tenha uma vida longa e próspera, majestade. - sorriu, fazendo uma leve reverencia.

\- Obrigado grande mestre do santuário. - retribuiu o gesto.

Foi saudado por todos os amigos.

Ao final, seguiram para um almoço que a rainha ofertou.

Gustavv, num canto, observava o amigo conversar com o presidente de Clamp. Os trejeitos e postura séria eramdignas de um rei. Giovanni não existia mais.

\- Vai sentir falta dele não vai?

O sueco olhou para o lado.

\- Sim Alisha. Foram muitos anos compartilhados. Estou me sentindo como se tivesse perdido um irmão de sangue.

\- Você não o perdeu. - tocou gentilmente no ombro dele.

\- Não completamente. Sei que ele estará bem, mas não será a mesma coisa como vê-lo todos os dias na quarta casa. Não vou poder vir aqui visita-lo e a vocês também. - a fitou.

\- Vou tomar conta dele. - sorriu. - e Shion também. - riu.

\- Agradeço.

Depois do almoço, foi a vez de Atena reunir todos. Já estavamhá um mês naquele local e era necessário voltar para a Terra. A viagem seria em dois dias, nesse interim os cavaleiros aproveitavam a estadia. Como no caso de Afrodite, que aceitou o convite da rainha Lirya para um passeio.

Um pequeno meio de transporte os levou para os arredores de Shermie. Ele ficou impressionado ao ver um imenso jardim em meio a uma mata. O jardim era composto por rosas de várias cores. Elas estavam acomodadas em ilhas, tendo arbustos em volta. No meio delas, caminhos de pedras que levavam a um pequeno e elegante coreto.

\- Não imaginava que tivesse algo assim. Seria ainda mais perfeito, se o céu estivesse limpo.

\- Queria ter vindo num dia assim, mas só ficou pronto dias atrás. - ela o fitou. - espero que não chova. - olhou para o céu.

\- Eu não vi muitas rosas na cidade...

\- Elas não são o forte de Ranpur, mas depois de salvar a minha vida virou a minha flor favorita.

Dite a fitou fazendo uma rosa azul aparecer.

\- Para combinar com seus olhos. - ofertou.

\- Obrigada. - colocou nos cabelos. - quer ver mais de perto?

\- Claro.

Afrodite ofereceu o braço. O inicio da caminhada foi em silêncio.

\- Eu pensei que meu filho fosse escolher a Terra.

\- Ele não faria isso. - o sueco fitava o jardim. - por mais que ele goste do santuário, ele é de GS. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso pesaria.

\- Eu sinto por vocês dois ficarem separados. - o fitou. - sempre foram tão unidos.

\- Uma hora isso tinha que acontecer. Mas fico aliviado por saber que ele ficará bem. Giovanni tem aquela pose de durão, mas é sensível.

\- As vezes acho que o entende melhor do que eu.

Dite riu.

\- Ninguém entende melhor uma pessoa do que a mãe, senhora Lirya. Anos de convivência é que facilitaram as coisas.

\- Vai continuar sendo cavaleiro de Atena?

\- Ainda tenho vigor por muitos anos.

\- Eu não entendo muito bem como funciona a sua ordem, mas não gostaria de ficar aqui? Seria tratado como um príncipe.

O cavaleiro a fitou confuso.

\- Para mim não a distinção entre você e Iskendar. São irmãos do Eron.

\- Eu agradeço a consideração, porém... - pegou nas mãos dela. - não posso aceitar. Ainda me sinto endividado com Atena.

\- Fico admirada com o senso de lealdade de vocês. É raro de se ver.

\- Atena é uma deusa digna. Merece toda a nossa consideração.

Os dois sorriram. Afrodite sentiu um pingo de água em seu rosto. Olhou para céu.

\- Acho que vai chover...

Mal terminou de falar, a chuva desceu. Não era forte, mas o suficiente para encharcar caso ficassem muito tempo expostos.

\- Vamos nos abrigar no coreto. - disse Dite. - Não parece ser uma chuva demorada.

Os dois correram para o abrigo. Vendo que a rainha tinha molhado muito, Dite tirou a jaqueta que usava, colocando nos ombros dela.

\- Mask me mata se ficar doente.

Afastou-se um pouco, passando a olhar a chuva. Lirya sentou-se num banco de madeira. Olhava o jardim, mas desviou a atenção para o cavaleiro.

\- Tem família?

\- Apenas uma avó. - não a olhou. - meus pais morreram quando eu tinha cinco anos.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem. Foi há muito tempo.

\- É por isso que me protege? Sente-se que me protegendo está protegendo sua mãe?

Ou encara como um pedido do meu filho?

Afrodite voltou o olhar para ela.

\- Essas duas razões e uma terceira. Eu sofri muito quando a minha mãe morreu. Protegendo-te é uma maneira de recompensar Giovanni por não ter salvo Helena e por último porque tenho carinho pela senhora. Da mesma forma que tenho por Atena.

Ela sorriu e Dite teve que desviar o olhar.

\- Por que pergunta? - fixou o olhar em uma rosa.

\- Tem a pose de durão, mas é sensível.

Foi inevitável o sorriso do sueco. Lentamente ele caminhou até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- O que mais os homens de Atena sabem fazer é chorar. - disse.

\- Pode ser egoísta um pouco. - Lirya tocou no rosto dele. - não precisa fingir para mim que deseja que Mask fique. Família sempre quer seus membros perto de si.

Ele abaixou o rosto. Ela estava certa. Durante muitos anos, Giovanni tinha sido seu único amigo e mesmo agora, com a amizade entre os demais cavaleiros, não era a mesma coisa. Sentiria-se sozinho.

\- Não disse que as mães entendem melhor? - pegou nas mãos dela. - queria que ele voltasse mesmo, mas o melhor para ele é permanecer aqui. Ser rei vai colocar juízo naquela cabeça.

Lirya riu.

Dite desviou a atenção para as mãos da rainha entre as suas, as soltou imediatamente levemente ruborizado. Desviou o olhar para o jardim percebendo que a chuva tinha diminuído. Levantou.

\- Poderemos andar sem molharmos muito. - estendeu-lhe a mão.

A rainha aceitou. O cavaleiro acabou por colocar um pouco de força, puxando-a. Os rostos ficaram próximos. Gustavv fitou a rosa que emoldurava o rosto sereno da rainha. Os olhos abaixaram passando a fitar os olhos e de maneira inconsciente os lábios rosados. Lirya engoliu a seco ao perceber a direção do olhar. Sentia o coração bater um pouco mais forte...

\- Gustavv...

O nome pronunciado fez os pensamentos do pisciano voltarem ao normal. Ele deu um passo para trás.

\- Vamos? - deu passagem a ela.

\- Sim.

A rainha seguiu com Dite a dois passos atrás dela.

No palácio... As vestes molhadas fizeram o canceriano arquear a sobrancelha.

\- Para onde levou minha mãe? - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Fomos até o jardim das rosas, filho. - respondeu a própria. - queria mostrar a Gustavv, mas como havia previsão de chuva foi inevitável.

O canceriano fitou a jaqueta sobre os ombros dela.

\- Nem para levar um guarda chuva... - revirou o olhar. - depois fala que pensa em tudo.

\- Ela está sã e salva. - respondeu seco.

\- Que seja. Troque de roupa, vou leva-lo para passear.

\- Onde?

\- Ver o presente de Shura.

Dite não disse nada, mas antes de sair lançou um olhar para a rainha. Ela até pensou em dizer algo, mas ficou em silêncio.

\- E a senhora já para o quarto. Pode pegar uma gripe com essas roupas molhadas.

Ela concordou saindo.

Cerca de meia hora depois um transporte levava Eron e alguns cavaleiros para uma base militar, nas mediações de Shermie. Entraram nas dependências e os cavaleiros seguiam o canceriano a espera da tal surpresa. O espanhol já imaginava o pior. Pararam em frente a uma porta de aço.

\- Seu presente está aí dentro.

\- Tem certeza que não vai fazer sacanagem? - ainda temia.

\- Shura, eu arrisquei a sua vida te mandando para S1. Merece uma bela recompensa. - disse sério.

O cavaleiro ficou surpreso.

\- Então abre a porra da porta! - exclamou Aioria muito curioso.

Giovanni a abriu e as luzes acenderam. Shura arregalou os olhos.

\- É brincadeira?

\- Não. Apenas um mimo. - sorriu. - É seu.

Ainda sem acreditar, Shura aproximou da Ferrari vermelha.

\- É minha mesmo?

\- E nós?! - exclamaram Dite, Miro e Aioria. - nós também salvamos seu povo.

\- Vocês não pediram nada. - zombou.

\- Eu não sabia que aqui tinha esse tipo de carro. - disse Deba impressionado.

\- E não tem.

Todos olharam para Giovanni.

\- Eu desenhei o modelo de uma Ferrari e pedi para os engenheiros construírem uma. Por fora, ela se parece como um carro da Terra, mas por dentro... contem a tecnologia de GS. Babem...

Giovanni destravou o carro. As duas portas abriram para cima, deixando os cavaleiros assombrados.

\- Tive que ensinar como funcionam os carros da Terra e fizemos algumas adaptações. Os bancos são com um material parecido com o couro, cambio automático e ele estaciona sozinho. Computador de bordo, funciona com comando de voz. É só dizer onde quer ir, que o carro vai.

\- Não preciso nem dirigir?

\- Não. Ele te leva, mas tem a função manual se quiser. Entra.

Shura sentou no banco do motorista, passando lentamente as mãos no volante. Os demais dourados se espalharam para ouvir as explicações de Mask.

\- Tudo é por controle de voz. Ele só liga quando reconhece sua voz. Façam silencio. - disse para os amigos. Mask apertou um botão.

 _\- Bem vindo senhor..._ \- soou a voz metálica.

Mask deu um cutucão em Shura.

\- Shura Martinez.

 _\- Voz reconhecida. Bem vindo senhor Shura Martinez._

Giovanni mostrou o painel que mais parecia de uma nave espacial. Todas as funcionalidades que uma nave possuía, a mais alta tecnologia de GS, aquele carro tinha. Seu motor era movido a energia solar e como suporte, motor a hidrogênio.

\- Sem dúvidas levará anos para a Terra ter um carro assim. - disse Aiolos.

\- Você vai ser assaltado com um carro desses. - brincou Dite.

\- Não vai. - Mask entregou um pequeno dispositivo a Shura. - é uma tecnologia nossa. Você saberá onde seu carro está em qualquer lugar da galáxia. Não existe qualquer sistema da Terra que impedirá o sinal do carro. Pode está no Himalaia ou numa fossa submarina, ele emitira sinal.

\- Só falta voar. - brincou Mu.

\- Mas ele voa.

\- O QUE?! - berraram todos.

\- Vejam... diga Shura: modulo vôo.

\- Modulo voo... - o espanhol não acreditou nas próprias palavras.

Ouviram um som.

As portas, que estavam para cima, mudaram de forma ficando retas. Onde, anteriormente era o espaço da porta, fechou-se, isolando o compartimento de dentro. O carro flutuou. As quatro rodas inclinaram, ficando deitadas por baixo do carro.

De dentro, o espanhol arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu quero um... - murmurou Miro.

\- A decolagem é na vertical, como qualquer nave. Com o "tanque" cheio tem autonomia de cinco horas.

\- Mas e os radares da Terra? - perguntou Saga. - satélites, torres de comando de aeroportos, vão pega-lo.

\- Saga, GS está a milhares de anos a frente da Terra. É claro que podemos camuflar o carro.

\- Você tinha que dar um para cada. - disse Aioria fazendo bico. - é injusto.

\- Eu queria um... - murmurou Aldebaran. - não precisava voar, mas eu queria...

\- Vocês dão sorte que sou bonzinho.

Giovanni estralou os dedos, sete portas abriram, revelando sete modelos de carros diferentes.

\- O Audi prata é do Dite, Mercedez preta do Saga, Jaguar preto do Miro, BMW branca do Mu, Lamborghini preta do Aioria, Camaro branco do Aiolos e Maserati prata do Deba. Eles não voam, mas tem as mesmas funcionalidades da Ferrari.

\- Mas eu nem sei dirigir! - exclamou o ariano.

\- Então eu fico com o seu carro também. - disse Dite, correndo até o seu Audi. - finalmente um presente digno da realeza.

\- Mandou construi-los também? - indagou Aiolos.

\- Não brinco em serviço grande mestre. - sorriu orgulhoso. - espero que façam bom proveito e pegue mulheres. De menos Aiolos e Aioria. - fez a observação.

\- Mask valeu! - Miro pulou em cima dele. - eu tenho um Jaguar!

\- Sai! - o empurrou. - não vai bater, pois não tem como vir aqui consertar. Eu pedi para fazerem um manual de instruções para o computador de bordo e outros dispositivos, mas se der perda total, sinto muito.

\- Obrigado Mask. - disse Deba. - obrigado mesmo.

\- Eu que agradeço por terem me ajudado. - sorriu. - vocês fizeram toda a diferença.

Os dois dias passaram depressa...

Uma nave levaria os cavaleiros e Atena até uma base na orbita de Ranpur, de onde embarcariam para a Euroxx. Estavam na área de embarque.

\- Quero agradecer a todos. - iniciou Marius. - graças a vocês nosso lar está salvo.

\- Faço das palavras do chanceler as minhas. - disse Lirya.

Shion aproximou-se de Aiolos.

\- Desejo sorte, grande mestre.

\- Obrigado. - Aiolos o abraçou. - desejo toda a felicidade. Fique tranquilo que cuidarei do nosso santuário.

\- Sei que sim.

Alisha aproximou de Mu e Kiki e os abraçou.

\- Cuidem-se.

\- Obrigado princesa.

\- Mu. - surpreendo-o o cavaleiro, o ariano mais velho o abraçou. - honre nossa raça e cuide de Atena.

\- Pode deixar mestre. - correspondeu o ato. - sentirei sua falta.

\- E eu a sua. A sua também Kiki. - abraçou o garoto.

\- Vou tomar conta do mestre Mu. Eu prometo. - Kiki sorriu.

\- E eu cuidarei desse ancião. - Dohko aproximou apontando para Shion. - dê recomendações ao Shiryu.

Shaka aproximou-se timidamente do ariano mais novo.

\- Tome conta de tudo Mu.

\- Pode deixar Shaka.

Deram um abraço.

Etah despedia-se de Miro, quando Beatrice parou ao lado dos dois.

\- É uma pena eu não ficar para o casamento. - brincou o grego. - queria muito atazanar.

\- Vou sentir sua falta. - Bia o abraçou.

\- Eu também. Cuide bem do senhor gelo.

Ela o soltou. Kamus parou de frente.

\- Não seja um chato com ela. - disse Miro. - nem ciumento.

\- Olha só quem fala... - o fitou. - tenha juízo, por favor.

\- Na medida do possível. - o grego estendeu a mão.

Kamus o abraçou.

\- Tenha uma vida mais tranquila. - falou Kamus. - e cuide-se.

\- Está bem. Pedirei ao Hyoga que cuide da sua biblioteca.

Kanon passava e repassava recomendações para Saga. Ele e Niive apenas rolavam os olhos.

\- Ele já entendeu Kanon. - disse a garota. - Faça uma boa viagem Saga. - o abraçou.

\- Obrigado. E tenha paciência com ele. Se precisar usar a força não hesite.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Ei! - ralhou. - quem pensa que eu sou?

\- Um irresponsável. - Saga o abraçou. - mas que sentirei saudades.

O marina correspondeu o gesto.

\- Eu também. - abraçou-o mais forte.

Giovanni via os companheiros despedirem-se, como sentiria a falta deles.

\- Obrigado por dividirem comigo suas vidas e experiências. Sentirei falta de todos.

\- Nós também. - Deba o abraçou. - proteja todos.

\- Prometo.

\- Precisamos ir. - disse Shura, querendo entrar logo. Odiava despedidas.

Dohko fez sinal para os companheiros. Ele estendeu a mão. Um a um foi colocando a sua sobre a dele. Kanon e Shion também colocaram.

\- Nós passamos por muitas coisas juntos, - iniciou o libriano. - e foi uma honra lutar ao lado de vocês.

\- A honra foi nossa Dohko. - disse Mu. - apreendemos muito com você.

\- E agradeço a confiança. - Shion pronunciou. - obrigado por confiarem em mim.

Atena aproximou e começou a liberar seu cosmo que envolveu os quatorze.

\- Meus nobres cavaleiros... muito obrigada por tudo.

Sorriram emocionados.

Os cavaleiros que seguiriam para Terra foram para o corredor que dava acesso a Euroxx. Eles levavam as armaduras de Virgem, Aquário e Libra, mais a Escama de Kanon.

O italiano viu as silhuetas deles sumirem. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

Atena aproximou do grupo que restaria.

\- Desejo toda a felicidade a vocês.

\- Agradecemos por tudo que fez por nós Atena. - disse Shaka. - mesmo não sendo cavaleiros oficialmente, em nossos corações sempre seremos seus santos.

A deusa abraçou o grupo.

Não querendo ver o fim definitivo, Kanon e os demais retiraram-se. Restando apenas a deusa, Afrodite, Mask, Aiolos, Lirya e Iskendar.

Atena tocou no ombro de Giovanni.

\- Está na hora do adeus.

O cavaleiro pegou a urna de Câncer, entregando-a a Aiolos. O canceriano a fitou longamente. Era muito difícil dizer adeus a ela.

\- Obrigado por tudo. - tocou o objeto. - jamais vou esquecê-la.

\- E ela de você Eron. - disse Aiolos. - as armaduras carregam as memórias dos antigos donos. Ela sabe que vestiu um homem honrado. Seja um bom rei.

\- Serei.

Deram as mãos.

\- E você Iskendar, ajude-o.

\- Com certeza.

A grega deu um abraço em Iskendar, em Lirya e em Giovanni.

\- Seja feliz.

\- Obrigado minha deusa.

Atena e Aiolos partiram.

Foi inevitável o canceriano derramar algumas lágrimas, quando viu a armadura sumir de sua visão.

\- Cuide dele Iskendar. - falou Dite. - sabe bem como ele é.

\- Pode deixar Gustavv. - estendeu a mão. - boa sorte.

\- Igualmente.

O príncipe mais velho retirou-se restando os três. Gustavv e Giovanni se olharam.

\- Vou com você até a metade do caminho. - Mask começou a andar em direção ao corredor. Não tinha coragem de despedir do amigo.

Os três caminhavam em silêncio, cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos. O canceriano prolongava ao máximo o tempo, assim como Gustavv que não queria dizer adeus para o amigo e para Lirya. A rainha tinha os mesmos pensamentos.

Pararam no meio do corredor.

\- Para ser sincero, queria aproveitar mais a cidade. - disse Mask.

\- Temos que sair com elegância. - respondeu Dite.*

Os dois sorriram.

\- Pelo menos não estamos mortos. - brincou o pisciano.

Mask o abraçou.

\- Sabe que sempre será meu irmão, não é?

\- Sei. Nós tivemos uma vida divertida. Cheia de altos e baixos, mas divertida.

\- Sim. - Mask trazia os olhos rasos.

\- Cuide de todos. - correspondeu ao gesto. - proteja todos.

\- Eu prometo.

Mask afastou-se, limpando o rosto das lágrimas que caiam.

\- Anda muito chorão.

\- Não amola.

O canceriano ficou surpreso ao ver o amigo, com os olhos marejados.

\- Despeça da minha mãe e vá embora logo. - deu as costas saindo.

Segurou o máximo que pode, mas quando pisou na sala chorou. Iskendar que tinha voltado aproximou e o abraçou.

\- Eles ficarão bem.

No corredor...

Afrodite olhava por onde Mask tinha saído. Lirya o fitava intensamente.

\- Obrigada por tudo.

\- Não foi nada majestade. - limpou o rosto. - foi um prazer conhecê-la.

\- Isso é para você. – a rainha lhe entregou uma caixa ricamente decorada, com o emblema da família real incrustado na tampa.

O pisciano pegou a caixa, abrindo-a. Ficou surpreso.

\- É uma coisa simples. Você gostou tanto dos nossos chás que pensei em presenteá-lo.

\- Muito obrigado. Vou apreciar cada momento.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. –sorriu. - lembre-se de mim quando bebê-los.

Dite contemplou aquele sorriso. Nos últimos dias, o rosto da rainha era presença constante em seus pensamentos,e aquilo o deixava confuso. Não havia mais a ameaça de guerras, então não deveria pensar nela, na forma como estava. Esse sentimento não cabia nas três razões que deu a ela.

\- Gustavv?

Ele não esboçou reação... Lirya ficou surpresa com a carícia recebida no rosto e ainda mais quando sentiu os lábios do sueco sobre os seus. O beijo começou terno e não durou muito, mas os rostos não se afastaram. A rainha olhava estática para o cavaleiro. Jamais imaginou que ele faria aquilo. Dite não se contentou com aquele rápido beijo. Beijou a rainha novamente, mas desta vez aprofundou o contato, trazendo o corpo dela para mais próximo de si. Lirya acabou deixando-se levar. O beijo ficou mais intenso. Dite não pensou nas consequências apenas nas sensações que aquele ato trazia. Era algo que queria fazer a algum tempo e que tentou resistir, contudo aquela seria a última vez que a veria. A intensidade foi diminuindo, ate que os rostos se afastaram um pouco.

\- Cuide-se. – tocou mais uma vez o rosto dela.

O cavaleiro deu um beijo casto na testa dela antes de seguir pelo corredor.

A rainha estava perplexa demais para dizer algo. Apenas via a silhueta de Gustavv sumir no corredor...

\- Mãe.

A voz de Mask a trouxe de volta. Sentiu os olhos marejarem... ele... Gustavv...

\- Mãe... – o príncipe a envolveu. – eles ficarão bem.

\- Sim... – tentava conter as lagrimas. - sei que sim... - chorou.

Estavam todos na sala de comando. Evans sentado em sua cadeira deu o último comando.

\- Ativem os motores vandreds.

\- Terra, estamos voltando. - Aldebaran brincou novamente, fazendo-os rir.

Atena e seus cavaleiros voltaram a atenção para a grande janela de vidro.

...Viram aos poucos uma luz avermelhada aparecer diante da Euroxx. A luz transformou-se em vários círculos que se propagavam como ondas. Segundos depois os círculos transformaram se em cones e a nave transpassou...

No lugar, restou os rastros avermelhados, que foram perdendo a coloração e desaparecendo em meio a escuridão e silêncio do universo...

 **~~Fim~~**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 _Galáxia GS quinze anos atrás..._

 _ **Área 1, Ikari...**_

Soren tinha dificuldades de segurar a nave. Apesar de ser um Tempestta, o planeta era hostil a qualquer um que não fosse um elementar. A duras penas conseguiu pousar e em poucos minutos estava dentro da sala oval do palácio. Já estivera outras vezes ali, inclusive com o filho, contudo sentia que aquela vez seria diferente... talvez a última. Foi até o altar e quando pisou no último degrau o cenário mudou. A paisagem de Ikari foi substituída pela imagem da galáxia.

\- Aqui estou, como me pediram em sonho. - disse em voz alta.

 _\- Descendente de Kasnner... provas difíceis esperam por ti... a paz tão desejada será ameaçada e sua família sofrerá um duro golpe..._

\- O que vai acontecer a eles? - indagou preocupado. - Minha esposa e filho.

\- _A jovem humana terá o coração dilacerado com uma dupla perda e você... terá o filho perdido, ele irá para um lugar remoto e só no momento certo aparecerá para cumprir seu destino... assim determina a lei do universo..._

O cenário voltou ao normal, Soren estava apreensivo quanto aos dizeres. Em seu intimo sabia que algo iria acontecer, mas temia a proporção.

 _ **Meses depois...**_

A guerra entre GS e S1 seguia violenta. Milhares de vidas haviam sido perdidas de ambos os lados. Com a expressão séria Soren caminhava para seu escritório. Aguardava ansiosamente pela informação de um tratado de paz.

Deixou o corpo cair na cadeira de veludo enquanto olhava para a foto de sua família. Seu comunicador apitou.

\- Soren.

 _\- Saudações velho amigo._

\- Samir... - deixou um sorriso sair. - é bom ouvir uma voz conhecida em meio a esse caos.

 _\- Trago boas noticias. Nossa pesquisa deu resultado. Existe um hadren que liga nossa galáxia a antiga terra dos Atlantiks._

\- Está certo disso Samir?

 _\- Sim. E com esse hadren poderemos entrar em contato com os remanescentes. Comprovar nomes e localizações trazidas pelos atlantiks do êxodo._

\- Eu poderei ativar esse hadren?

 _\- Assim espero._ \- sorriu. - _quando essa guerra acabar iremos organizar uma expedição para lá._

\- É o que mais desejo. Estou aguardando noticias de Evans e Rihen. Haypen irá assinar o tratado.

 _\- Quando isso acontecer precisaremos conversar sobre algo sério._ \- o tom de voz de Samir mudou. _\- será um assunto que irá mudar toda a galáxia._

\- Do que se trata?

 _\- Paciência Soren. Em breve saberá._

\- Está bem.

Não muito distante dali, o governador de S1, olhava o espaço.

\- Mandou me chamar senhor? - um jovem soldado bateu continência.

\- Sim major Orrin. Onde está Haykan?

\- A caminho de S1. Sua nave está bem protegida. A nave de GS que pegamos também já está a caminho da nossa galáxia.

\- Ótimo. - voltou a atenção para ele. - quero que siga para nossa terra.

\- Mas... e o tratado de paz? Não o deixarei sozinho nessa humilhação.

\- Agradeço a fidelidade, mas preciso de você vivo ao lado do meu filho. Essa guerra não acabará hoje.

\- Vamos contra atacar?! - exclamou animado.

\- Sim, mas não agora. Perdemos essa batalha, mas não a guerra. Vamos precisar de tempo e de homens dedicados. Parta imediatamente para S1.

\- Sim senhor.

Orrin cumpriu as ordens do seu senhor e voltou para S1. Haypen deu a ordem de carregar todo armamento da nave. Tinha consciência que morreria nesse ataque, mas levaria a família Tempestta junto.

Em Obi, Noah estava ao lado da Enraiha. Seu mentor não estava presente e por isso o solicitou que ficasse de olho em qualquer imagem que a bola azul mostrasse. A guerra estava chegando ao fim, mas alguma coisa poderia acontecer. O jovem aprendiz estava muito preocupado com o irmão. Dara as vezes agia de forma impulsiva e temia o pior. Já pensava em sair do local, quando a mente foi invadida por até tentou chamar seu mentor, mas se perdesse a concentração poderia perder a visão. Ele fechou os olhos...a imagem do palácio real de Ranpur manchada de vermelho surgiu.

\- Sangue...? - murmurou intrigado. - mas sangue de quem?

Ficou alarmado.

A borda da Euroxx, Soren e o filho Eron seguiam para a sede da policia para a assinatura do tratado de paz entre GS e S1. Ainda tinha focos da batalha, mas tudo tendia para o fim do conflito. Soren estava em seu escritório, as vezes olhava o que Eron fazia, já que o garoto, de cabelos azuis, era muito levado. Desde a conversa com Samir, mais cedo, sentia o coração agoniado. O amigo não era de fazer suspense, por isso achava que o assunto era muito grave. O bip do comunicador trouxe-o de volta.

\- Não pensei que entraria em contato tão cedo. - brincou. - vejo que o assunto é sério.

 _\- E é. Preciso que venha para Alaron assim que assinar o tratado._

\- Está me assustando Samir. Diga logo o que foi.

 _\- Eu jurei que nunca contaria, mas esse segredo não posso guardar._

\- Diga logo Samir! - exclamou impaciente.

 _\- Você tem outro filho Soren._

O rosto do rei empalideceu.

\- Que brincadeira é essa, Samir?

\- _Sabe que não brinco._ \- a voz saiu bem séria. - _lembra-se da Izanami?_

Soren não lembrou-se de primeira, mas a mente clareou.

\- Mas... mas como...? Foi apenas uma noite, a anos atrás!

\- _Iskendar tem quinze anos e é um Tempestta. Veja._ \- Samir enviou uma imagem do jovem.

Soren estava atônico. O jovem era muito parecido com sua mãe Bruni e o avô Kirin. Era até mais parecido do que o próprio Eron.

\- Como?

Samir contou toda a história.

\- Um filho... - deixou um sorriso escapar. - tenho outro filho.

 _\- Sim Soren._ \- a expressão de Samir suavizou. - _tem um garoto. Muito inteligente por sinal e tão genioso quanto você. Eu o enviei para Laka, para a segurança dele e agora está voltando. Deve chegar em poucas horas aqui._

Soren era só sorrisos. Lamentava a morte de Izanami, mas saber que era pai era gratificante. Eron não sentiria mais sozinho e GS poderia contar com dois reis.

\- Só preciso preparar a Lirya... ela vai me matar.

\- _Você não escondeu essa informação dela. Lirya vai entender. Te espero em Vanahem._

Soren transbordava felicidade e todos achavam que era por conta do tratado de paz. A viagem seguia tranquila, mas Haypen trazia uma última carta na manga.

\- Alteza! - o capitão da Euroxx entrou as pressas no quarto.

\- O que foi Sanwel?

\- Uma nave de grande porte encontra-se vindo em nossa direção.

As sirenes da Euroxx começaram a soar. A nave de Haypen seguia a toda velocidade em encontro com a Euroxx. Devido aos danos da guerra, a nave de Ranpur não estava preparada para uma batalha. Soren sabia que eles seriam alvo.

\- Sanwel prepare uma pequena nave imediatamente!

Soren saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Eron! - abriu a porta num rompante.

\- Oi papai.

O rei não disse nada, pegou o braço do filho, arrastando-o pelos corredores.

\- Papai, para onde está me levando?

\- Para um local seguro. - respondeu sem fita-lo. Não estava preocupado apenas com Eron. Havia Iskendar e ele também seria um alvo.

As sirenes da Euroxx tocavam freneticamente. Soren levou o filho para o hangar das naves. Colocando-o em uma nave.

\- Para onde vamos papai? - indagou enquanto via o pai mexer no painel. Soren traçava a rota de VL e os comandos para a nave ficar oculta.

\- Irá para um lugar seguro. - voltou a atenção para o filho, agachando na frente dele.

\- E a mamãe?

\- Só você irá. - o fitou.

\- Você não?

\- Não. Ficará seguro.

\- Mas...

\- No momento certo retornará para casa.

\- Mas eu não quero ir... – choramingou.

\- É necessário.

Soren segurou o rosto do filho com as duas mãos e aproximou sua testa da dele. Usando seu poder de Tempestta começou a jogar várias imagens na mente do filho, alterando lugares, percepções e nomes. Deixou também em estado suspenso o poder dele de ativar hadrens. Não que VL teria tecnologia para ir ao espaço, mas temia que algo desse errado. Intuiu também para que ele procurasse os atlantiks de VL.

Levantou, indo até um compartimento a procura de algo. Quando voltou rasgou um pedaço de sua túnica escrevendo algo sobre o pano _: Nascimento 24/06._ \- parou para pensar, precisava lembrar dos estudos feitos com Samir sobre a geografia e línguas de VL. - _Ilha itálica, pais Sorrento e Liriana. Nome: Giovanni Ronna Nelly. Protegido por lemurianos_. Ao terminar de escrever amarrou nas vestes do filho.

\- Papai...

Soren o abraçou bem forte.

\- Lembre-se sempre que o papai te ama muito. E que tudo que está fazendo é para seu bem.

Deu um beijo na testa dele.

\- Papai eu não quero ir... eu não quero ir... - começou a chorar.

Soren deu as costas não olhando para trás. Trazia os olhos marejados. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que veria seu filho. Também tinha Iskendar... era certo que também não o conheceria...lembrou-se das palavras ouvidas em Ikari.

O rei deu a ordem para que as portas fossem abertas. A nave começou a decolar com Eron gritando desesperado.

\- Adeus filho...

A nave partiu. Para que Haypen não a visse, Soren ordenou que a Euroxx mantivesse seu curso. Dentro da pequena nave, Eron via a Euroxx se afastar.

\- Papai!

Houve um forte clarão, com o impacto, a nave de Eron foi jogada praticamente dentro do hadren que havia aberto. A Euroxx tinha sido acertada, levando todos que estavam a bordo a morte. Minutos depois, a nave de Haypen também foi almejada levando- o a morte. A guerra findou-se...

Eron em choque, olhava para a frente.

\- Papai...

Acabou perdendo os sentidos...

... Os olhos azuis miraram o vidro. Uma forte nevasca abatia o local. Em transe, Eron tirou o cinto e saiu da nave. Olhou para todas as direções só vendo montanhas, gelo e neve. A nave recolheu as asas, tomando a forma de um triangulo. Lentamente ela cavava um buraco sobre si, enterrando-se completamente na neve. Eron voltou a atenção para o céu e usou sua telecinese...

\- Ei garoto. Garoto acorde. - um soldado de vestes atenienses cutucava um menino. - acorde.

Lentamente Eron abriu os olhos...

\- Você está bem? - indagou o soldado. - qual o seu nome...?

\- Giovanni... - a voz saiu mole, fechando os olhos em seguida.

O soldado notou algo nas vestes dele. Leu o escrito no pequeno pedaço de pano, ficando surpreso.

\- Bem vindo ao santuário de Atena, pequeno Giovanni. - deu um sorriso. - tem sorte, será protegido do grande mestre Shion.

* * *

 ** _EPILOGO_**

A fundação de Saori Kido tinha organizado uma grande operação e completamente despercebida aos olhos dos governos mundiais. Se algo fosse descoberto poderia trazer grandes problemas a todos.

Uma base bem equipada estava na base da montanha mais alta do mundo: Himalaia. De lá, Atena e alguns cavaleiros de ouro aguardavam o anuncio da descoberta. Cerca de três horas depois chegou a noticia. Usando seus poderes, a deusa mais sua elite subiram a montanha.

\- Estava muito bem protegida. - disse o líder da expedição. - enterrada nas profundezas da montanha.

\- Tem algum dano? - indagou a deusa.

\- Está intacta.

Giovanni olhava com expectativa. Não pensou que voltaria naquela montanha depois de tantos anos. A equipe fez a ultima operação e o objeto de cor azul metálico despontou aos olhos de todos. As asas que estavam recolhidas abriram imediatamente mostrando um emblema: uma estrela dourada de quatro pontas.

O canceriano não segurou a emoção, indo de joelhos ao chão, começando a chorar.

\- Tudo terminou Gio. - disse Dite amparando-o.

\- Eu sei. - enxugava as lágrimas. - é que passou um filme. Tudo que aconteceu naquele dia...

\- Nosso pai está em paz agora Eron. - Iskendar falou. - tudo acabou.

\- Sim. - sorriu.

\- E o que pensa em fazer com ela? - indagou Atena fitando-o.

Giovanni olhou para a nave. Aquilo foi o começo de tudo e finalmente o ciclo tinha fechado. Agora poderia olhar para o futuro sem as sombras do passado.

\- Está na hora dela retornar para casa.

* * *

 _ *** Fala de Afrodite e Mask no último episodio de Soul of Gold**_

 **Mais uma fic chegou ao fim, depois de um ano e meio de escrita. Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam a história. Obrigada em especial aos que comentaram.**

 **Espero vê-los novamente em breve.**

 **Krika Haruno**

 **03/09/2017**


End file.
